Ludo Mentis Aciem
by Ielenna
Summary: Septembre 1998, la petite Kate Whisper fait sa rentrée à Poudlard, bien déterminée à découvrir le monde dont elle n'a pas profité durant la tyrannie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, enfermée dans une cave pour échapper aux Mangemorts. Mais son utopie prend fin dès lors qu'elle reçoit le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Car ce dernier l'envoie dans une cinquième maison...
1. I - Chapitre 1 - D'un battement d'ailes

**LUDO MENTIS ACIEM - PARTIE I, MANE TRIBULATIONIS**

**Chapitre 1 - D'un battement d'ailes**

* * *

_**Petit mot : cette fan-fiction a vu le jour sur une autre plateforme, où les fondus d'HP sont bien moins nombreux. Ce qui explique la présence des petites notes d'informations ! Mais si tu es incollable (de chez incollable) sur l'univers de J.K. Rowling, elles te seront sûrement d'aucune utilité ! ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Dans un monde d'une immensité titanesque, peu se doutent, ou peu veulent croire, que le plus petit être puisse engendrer les plus grands bouleversements. Les origines des cataclysmes trouvent leur source dans le petit caillou qui déclenche l'avalanche, dans l'allumette qui ravage la forêt d'un feu dévastateur. Une action exponentielle que les incrédules refusent d'admettre afin d'appuyer leur suprématie, la leur, et ce malgré cette bien célèbre théorie du chaos induit par l'effet papillon. Ce phénomène pose le postulat que l'innocent battement des ailes d'un papillon puisse soulever un ouragan à l'autre bout de la planète.

Un papillon ? Cet insecte ridiculement petit et éphémère ? Trop beau pour survivre ne serait-ce que deux semaines en pleine nature ? Alors que sur terre, les hommes s'échinent à marquer leur empreinte, à faire reconnaître leur existence, que ce soit par le biais de folies insensées ou des beaux gestes. Sans succès, quand bien même ils en eurent consacrés leur vie entière. Tous battus à plate couture. Par un vulgaire papillon. Heureusement que la race humaine survit à la honte, sinon, l'espèce aurait été éradiquée depuis belle lurette.  
Et ce petit papillon, nonchalamment posé sur son index, pouvait-il lui aussi déclencher une tempête qui ferait chavirer les plus lourds des navires ? Cette idée fascinait Kate, qui étudiait les ailes nacrées et poreuses de l'insecte, dont la trompe spiralée frôlait son ongle. La voix de sa mère, résonnant derrière la porte, la détourna de sa contemplation :

— Kate ! Ton père est de retour !  
— C'est vrai ?!

Cette phrase, qu'elle eut prononcé bien plus pour elle-même qu'à l'adresse de sa mère, provoqua l'explosion du papillon fictif dans une pluie de minuscules étincelles diaphanes. La jeune Kate, âgée de onze ans, bondit sur ses pieds en quittant le lit et se précipita à la fenêtre, écartant le vieux rideau crasseux en dentelle surannée. Un sourire radieux, soulignant ses dents dont l'alignement manquait encore d'harmonie, s'étira sur son visage, lorsqu'elle constata la vieille voiture noire garée devant leur maison du 45 Owlstone road. Le 5 était d'ailleurs tombé depuis longtemps, ce qui valait souvent aux propriétaires des erreurs postales. Kate se rua hors de sa chambre et descendit les marches en quatrième vitesse, atterrissant dans un virage contrôlé en s'appuyant sur la boule en bois qui terminait la rambarde. Son père n'était peut-être parti que depuis ce matin, mais ce soir était unique. C'était son soir. Elle avait attendu cela trop longtemps. Même lorsque tout espoir semblait s'être dévoré par les ténèbres de la cave dans laquelle elle s'était cachée durant des mois, elle se donnait encore la force de résister. En rêvant de ce soir.  
Son père se déchargeait de son manteau de cuir dans le vestibule quand Kate le surprit. C'était un homme grand, soutenant une robuste carrure. Sur son visage, une jeunesse qui semblait s'éterniser, mais cela ne serait sans l'expression taquine qu'il arborait depuis toujours. Et lorsque celle-ci s'évanouissait, elle n'en laissait qu'une face sculpturale, en tout point inquiétante. Kate avait eu l'occasion de la voir à plusieurs occasions. Mais elle chassait ce souvenir loin dans sa mémoire. Ce temps était révolu désormais.

— Papa ! s'écria-t-elle, en s'élançant vers lui.  
— Hey, ma chipie !

Lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, il encaissa un hoquet.

— Tu deviens trop lourde pour que je te porte, ma grande !  
— T'insinues quoi par là, papa. Que je suis grosse ?  
— Je croirais entendre parler ta mère !

Mais en réalité, Kate ne ressemblait que trop à son père, Phil. La preuve irréfutable étant les yeux qu'ils partageaient, d'un gris si singulier. Comme un acier scintillant d'un éclat verdâtre.

— J'ai entendu... !

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Grace, la mère de famille, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, légèrement en pagaille, ses yeux noirs perçants et son large sourire entre ses lèvres charnues. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et s'appuya sur l'arrête de la porte-vitrée aux carreaux sales qui séparait l'entrée du séjour.

— Les moldus ont vraiment l'oreille trop fine parfois ! ricana Phil en se penchant vers sa fille.  
— Et les sorciers sont de bien mauvaise foi, répliqua Grace, narquoise. Surtout qu'il s'agit de promesses, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

À l'expression dubitative de son mari, elle s'écarta de l'ouverture, dévoilant un salon noyé sous la paperasse, laissant apercevoir des carcasses de bière traîner sur le plancher et des mégots de cigarettes agonisants à côté du cendrier. Phil dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour formuler une phrase complète :

— Ah oui, je t'avais promis que je rangerai.

Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique et l'agita sous le regard ébahi de Kate. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais...

—_ Recurvite._ [1]

Aussitôt, les feuilles semblèrent s'aviver d'une nouvelle vie et s'empilèrent les unes sur les autres. Le cendrier lévita et effectua plusieurs tours sur lui-même, avant de rejoindre la cuisine à la manière d'une soucoupe volante, suivi par les canettes vides qui terminèrent leur course dans la poubelle. En un clin d'œil, le salon était nettoyé, les tables brillantes, l'air renouvelé. Mais le mur au vieux papier-peint demeurai inchangé, d'une teinte grisâtre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus triste.

— C'est si agréable à ne plus avoir à se servir d'un aspirateur ! soupira Grace avant d'accorder un baiser à son époux.

Kate cligna des yeux en observant la scène. Elle sentait de la chaleur émanant de son cœur et se diffuser dans chacun de ses membres. Peut-être était-ce le bonheur pour lequel avait tant prié ? L'image de l'accolade de ses parents, dans cette nouvelle maison, qui méritait, certes, de sérieuses rénovations : elle voulut l'imprimer longtemps dans sa mémoire.

— J'en conviens ! Ta machine de Moldue fait un de ces bruits monstrueux en plus. On dirait que tu y as enfermé un dragon !

Mais l'impatience de la fillette gagna le dessus :

— Papa, papa ! On y va ?  
— Tu es prête ? s'étonna-t-il en la regardant de bas en haut. Et ta liste ? Et ton sac ?

À ces mots, Kate détala à l'étage en quatrième vitesse. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle arracha un parchemin plié à sa table de chevet, jeta son petit sac à dos d'un mauve souillé sur son dos, sac qu'elle avait préalablement préparé la veille avec la plus grande attention, et redescendit. Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt reparti : Phil avait revêtu sa veste en cuir qu'il n'avait quitté que deux minutes. Kate s'en voulut un instant de ne pas offrir à ses parents l'instant de discuter, mais aujourd'hui, c'était son jour. Elle prit de l'avance en ouvrant la lourde porte d'entrée, courant sur le perron jusqu'à la rue en tirant sur les bretelles de son sac qui lui frappait le dos à chaque enjambée. Elle faillit trébucher à deux reprises en s'emmêlant les jambes. Mais son père la rattrapa :

— Hep, hep, c'est quoi cette fille ingrate qui ne dit pas au revoir à sa mère ?!

Il disait cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, évidemment. Et tout de suite, Kate se confondit en excuses, trotta jusqu'à la porte, embrassa sa mère qui la serra dans les bras, avant de retourner illico sur le trottoir. Elle guetta le bout d'Owlstone road, comme si quelque chose en surgirait. Mais le bruit de la portière de la voiture de son père lui fit pivoter la tête.

— En voiture ? s'indigna-t-elle. M-mais... je voulais qu'on prenne le Magicobus moi !  
— Désolée ma chérie, on n'a pas le choix.

Phil attendit que sa fille s'installe et s'attache pour éclaircir ses raisons :

— L'ancien contrôleur était un Mangemort, et pour l'instant, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Mieux vaut-il rester prudent. [2]  
— Je croyais que c'était fini tout ça ! se plaignit-elle alors que son père, d'un tour de clé, fit vrombir douloureusement le moteur du vieux véhicule.  
— Tu-sais-qui est peut-être mort, certains de ses fidèles traînent encore en liberté... On ne sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent manigancer. Nous sommes plus des cibles prioritaires, mais restons sur nos gardes.

Déçue au plus haut point, Kate se tassa sur son fauteuil, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules et serrant son sac contre elle.

— Je pensais que maintenant qu'Harry Potter l'avait tué, tout serait redevenu... « normal » ?  
— Ma chipie, ça ne fait que deux mois ! Mais rassure-toi... je suis certain que d'ici la fin de l'année, tous les Mangemorts seront derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, je te le promets.

Ah, les promesses de son père. Il ne fallait pas y compter. Même s'il disait cela pour la réconforter.

Kate attendit la fin de la deuxième chanson de Deep Purple, groupe musical moldu que son père portait en affection, et que la voiture bringuebalante sorte de la petite ville de Carlton pour s'intéresser à sa journée :

— Tu as eu affaire à quoi aujourd'hui ?  
— Un épouvantard, rien de bien original ! haussa-t-il des épaules.

Phil n'exerçait pas un métier des plus communs au sein du monde la magie. Il était nettoyeur. À cette appellation, tout Moldu s'attendrait à voir paraître un vulgaire technicien de surface qui épurerait le trottoir à coups de jets d'eau ou qui récurerait les cuvettes de toilettes. Mais dans le monde des sorciers, être Nettoyeur était un métier à risque que très peu exerçaient. En premier lieu, il fallait détenir une connaissance quasi-exemplaire des Moldus, reconnaître leurs rites, leurs objets et s'adapter à leur quotidien. Et deuxièmement, il fallait agir dans la plus grande discrétion.  
La plupart du temps, les Nettoyeurs intervenaient après le signalement étrange de la part de Moldus, qui décrivaient des phénomènes paranormaux, ou alors suite à une traque d'une créature échappée du monde des sorciers. Cela se traduisait par des portes des s'ouvraient, des jouets qui parlaient, des bruits de craquement de plancher, voire, dans les pires des cas, une confrontation entre les Moldus et la réalité de la magie. Ce que les Nettoyeurs devaient éviter à tout prix à chaque fois qu'ils étaient envoyé sur le terrain. Après quoi, ils appelaient les fameux fonctionnaires du Ministère, les Oubliators, chargés d'effacer de la mémoire de ces pauvres gens les événements auxquels il venaient de faire face. [3] Ça allait du petit boursouf dans la cheminée jusqu'au troll dans le jardin.  
Mais le Ministère avait également recours aux Nettoyeurs lorsqu'il s'agissait de se débarrasser d'une créature nuisible ayant causé des pertes chez les Moldus. Et entre ceux qui se prenaient pour des sorciers autour d'un plateau de magie noir et les esprits vengeurs, ce genre d'affaire devenait monnaie courante.

— Et c'était drôle ? demanda Kate, curieuse.  
— Pas aussi amusant que le coup du Père Noël, mais ce pauvre Moldu se trouvait cerné par des poupées ! Les gens ont vraiment des phobies bizarres !

L'anecdote du Père Noël ressortait régulièrement à la table des Whisper et c'était une histoire que l'on prenait plaisir à partager. Un épouvantard s'était attaqué à une étudiante et lui était apparu sous la forme d'un Père Noël, semblable en tous points aux bonshommes déguisés dans les supermarchés durant la période de l'Avant. La jeune femme s'était enfermée dans le placard de sa cuisine en le menaçant avec des casseroles, avant que les Nettoyeurs n'arrivent sur place.

— Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui apparaissait devant toi quand tu es face à un épouvantard ! se plaignit la fillette.  
— Ta mère en colère ! Très en colère ! Les yeux rouges, les veines tapantes, les poings serrés... Brrr !  
— Non, sérieusement, rit Kate en cognant l'arrière de son crâne contre le siège, l'appui-tête étant encore trop haut.  
— C'est personnel, chipie ! lui sourit-il en appuyant d'un doigt sur la joue de sa fille.

Blottissant sa bouche contre l'arrière de son sac, Kate plongea dans une profonde méditation. Que verrait-elle à son tour le jour où elle devra affronter un épouvantard ? Peut-être la vision de la porte de sa cave et la terreur lui nouant les entrailles chaque fois que la vieille poignée métallisée et écaillée oscillait. Elle se cacha le visage en entier, espérant chasser ses sombres pensées.

Trois heures de route furent nécessaires avant que la voiture ne se gare sur les stationnements de Charing Cross Road, à Londres. Le soir tombait à peine et Kate effaça d'un revers de manche les miettes du gâteau qu'elle avait englouti, tout en contemplant les bâtiments de la capitale anglaise. Ses derniers souvenirs de Londres remontaient à si loin, rien ne lui semblait familier. Mais tout la fascinait. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de son père lorsqu'il aperçut au loin le panonceau rouillé qui pendait au vent. Le pub semblait minuscule et miteux. Les vitres étaient si sales qu'on ne parvenait à distinguer l'intérieur du lieu.

— Le Chaudron Baveur, soupira-t-il, presque ému, un sourire sautant aux coins des lèvres. Mon vieux, ça fait si longtemps que je n'étais pas venu...

Il outrepassa sa légère déception lorsqu'il découvrit, en ouvrant la porte, une pièce principale presque désertée. L'auberge avait fermé une année entière et reprenait à peine du service. [4] Quelques fidèles clients savouraient leurs boissons au comptoir, tandis qu'une jeune femme, de dos et accroupie, s'occupait à réparer les pieds des longues tables à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Nombreux étaient les meubles qui avaient subi des dommages suite aux bagarres et aux arrestations de Nés-Moldus lors du régime des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En attendant la clochette sonner à l'arrivée des Whisper, la jeune femme pivota et se redressa. Elle n'avait pas même vingt ans, constata Kate. Et n'était pas forcément la plus charmante des sorcières, bien que son expression était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus avenant. Son visage était allongé, peu féminin, au trait crayeux, avec ses longs cheveux blonds tirés en arrière et un regard manquant de vivacité.

— Bonsoir, monsieur, mademoiselle, les accueillit-t-elle d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

Elle adressa un sourire tout particulier à Kate.

— Que puis-je pour vous ?  
— Nous aimerions réserver une chambre, déclara Phil de son air presque engageant – durant sa jeunesse, Phil avait eu une lourde réputation de séducteur, et pour cause, son sourire madré et son regard d'acier en ensorcelaient plus d'une.  
— Oui, bien sûr !

Trottant derrière le comptoir, la jeune tenancière attrapa une clef et se dirigea vers l'escalier grinçant et peu sécurisant.

— Suivez-moi, je vous prie !  
— Tom ne travaille plus ici ? la questionna Phil en la suivant dans le couloir, après que Kate étudiait son environnement.  
— Oh non, soupira-t-elle en insérant la lourde clef de cuivre dans la serrure de la chambre 109. Il a pris sa retraite avec la fermeture de l'an passé. J'ai pris le relais en sortant de Poudlard, j'aimais beaucoup trop cet endroit pour l'abandonner à son sort.  
— C'est courageux de votre part !  
— Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

En leur ouvrant la porte, elle leur laissa quelques secondes pour découvrir leur chambre. Elle était encore étouffante de poussière, mais les draps du grand lit avaient été remplacées il y a peu. Au-dessus de ce dernier, le portrait d'une vieille dame habillée d'une robe pourpre et bouffante, les manches bordées de dentelles, détourna le regard de sa lecture et abaissa ses bésicles pour observer ses nouveaux visiteurs.

— Tu viens faire tes courses pour la rentrée ? demanda d'une voix accorte la servante à Kate, dans le cadre de la porte.  
— O-oui, cafouilla-t-elle, timide.  
— Première rentrée, je suppose.

Kate hocha frénétiquement la tête.

— Tu verras, se voulut-elle rassurante. Poudlard t'offrira les plus belles années de ta vie. De plus, à partir de cette année, tu auras le droit à des professeurs de choix... Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
— Katelyna, bredouilla-t-elle en tirant sur les bretelles de son sac pour dissimuler son angoisse. Katelyna Whisper.  
— Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Katelyna. Moi, je suis Hannah. Hannah Abbot. [5]

Puis, elle s'adressa à son père, avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée :

— Le repas sera certainement prêt d'ici une bonne demi-heure. Prenez votre temps pour vous installer.

Après le délicieux ragoût de mouton concocté par Hannah, père et fille discutaient autour d'une boisson, assis à l'une des tables centrales du Chaudron Baveur. Il n'y avait nul besoin de s'isoler : un client silencieux était voûté sur le comptoir et trois sorcières douteuses gloussaient plus loin, à la table circulaire contre la fenêtre.

— Une bièraubeurre, ça n'a pas de prix, se réjouit Phil en reposant la pinte en argile sur la table.  
— J'aurais parié que tu aurais commandé un Whisky pur-feu, nasilla Kate. T'es malade, papa ?  
— Tu sais, ce sont parfois les plaisirs les plus simples de la vie qui sont les plus goûteux, pas forcément les plus alcoolisés ! Si seulement les Moldus pouvaient commercialiser la Bièraubeurre des Trois Balais, ils se feraient un fric monstre... !  
— Je peux goûter ?  
— Hors de question !  
— S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle faussement en appuyant ses voyelles.  
— Retourne à ton jus de citrouille, moujingue ! ricana-t-il en la narguant d'une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre. On en reparlera quand tu seras plus vieille !

Kate fit mine de le bouder un instant. Mais elle avait profité de si peu de moments en face à face avec son père et tous les sujets touchant à la sorcellerie qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'enfermer dans un mutisme enfantin ce soir-là.

— Papa ?  
— Hmm ?

Il roula ses lèvres dans sa bouche pour lécher en toute discrétion les gouttes de bièraubeurre qui avaient débordé.

— Si le choixpeau m'envoie à Gryffondor... tu seras furieux contre moi ?  
— Furieux contre toi ? répéta-t-il en retenant son rire. Pourquoi le serais-je ?  
— C'est bien connu. Les Serpentards n'aiment pas les Gryffondors et inversement !  
— Et tu penses qu'un père qui a été un Serpentard devrait être furieux contre sa fille car un bout de tissu rapiécé l'a envoyé dans la maison opposée ?

Il planta son regard dans le sien et se voulut convaincant.

— Quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle tu iras, je serai fier de toi.

Les joues de Kate s'empourprèrent et la fillette se réfugia dans son jus de citrouille, qu'elle faillit renverser. De justesse.

— Et... si je suis à Serpentard... tu penses que j'aurais des ennuis ?  
— Vis-à-vis de moi et des Mangemorts.

Kate hocha la tête d'un geste lent, gênée par le sujet qu'elle abordait. Phil poussa un soupir et passa son doigt sur le rebord, ébréché par endroits, de la pinte.

— Tu sais ma chérie... ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Serpentard que tu es destinée à devenir quelqu'un de mauvais. Les Serpentards sont réputés pour aller au bout de leurs idées, ils ont la détermination d'accomplir leurs desseins personnels. Certains pensent que c'est par le biais d'actions mauvaises qu'ils pourront se l'affirmer. Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'on ne peut pas juger une personne uniquement sur sa maison d'origine...

En effet, son père était lui-même le meilleur exemple. Nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient voulu le rallier à la cause des Mangemorts alors même qu'il fréquentait encore Poudlard. Mais Phil avait résisté, envers et contre tout.

— Les préjugés ne sont pas la science infuse. Regarde, je suis peut-être un Sang-pur de Serpentard, et pourtant, j'ai épousé ta mère et je vis désormais en totale immersion chez les Moldus. Ce qui nous a valu d'ailleurs quelques ennuis...

Il avait prononcé ses derniers mots grinçants bien bas, comme les laissant s'évanouir dans sa boisson aux teintes d'ambre.

— Mais... tout cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivée sans tante Charity... couina Kate.  
— En effet... En effet...

Charity Burbage [6], Whisper de son nom de jeune fille, était la grande sœur de Phil. Mordue par le mode de vie des Moldus depuis le début de ses études à Poudlard, élève à Poufsouffle, elle y était devenue la professeur spécialisée durant de nombreuses années. Jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts ne la prennent en chasse lors du retour à la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Charity fut kidnappée chez elle son mari moldu périt et son fils, Eliot, perdit la conscience sous les sortilèges qu'on lui infligea, laissé pour mort dans sa chambre. Sa disparition fit longtemps la une des gazettes, mais la réalité n'était que trop cruelle : torturée pour l'exemple, Voldemort l'acheva devant témoins. Personne ne retrouva son corps... Le décès de sa sœur avait plongé Phil dans les méandres de ses émotions les plus noires, alors qu'il était lui-même le prochain sur la liste des Mangemorts.

— Mais je ne regrette rien ! souffla-t-il.

Kate releva son regard vers lui et le dévisagea longtemps. À son soulagement, il n'avait pas adopté cette mine inexpressive qui la rendait si nerveuse, mais arborait un très léger sourire.

— Si Charity ne m'avait pas inculqué sa passion pour les Moldus, je n'aurais certainement jamais exercé mon métier, je n'aurais jamais rencontré ta mère et je n'aurais jamais eu l'adorable petite sorcière qui me sert de fille. Et cela, aucune sorcière, aussi belle, brillante et renommée soit-elle, n'aurait pu me l'offrir... C'est la magie propre aux Moldus.

Puis, il termina sa déclaration sur une note plus personnelle :

— Et je n'aurais jamais découvert le rock moldu ! Quel gâchis cela aurait été...

Kate rit aux éclats en se rappelant son père chanter à tue-tête du Blue Öyster Cult ou Led Zeppelin au volant de sa vieille voiture de Moldu. Non, il n'aurait pas pu vivre autrement qu'ainsi sans être malheureux.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent pour se coucher, Phil veilla quelques temps à la fenêtre tandis que sa fille s'était endormie dans le grand lit. Mais quand il s'aperçut que Kate geignait dans son sommeil, en pleurant de grosses larmes, il s'allongea sur le matelas et la réfugia entre ses grands bras, en apposant un long baiser sur son front brûlant. Aussitôt, elle se rasséréna et les cauchemars de la cave se métamorphosèrent en rêves de Poudlard...

* * *

— Papa, papa ! Debout, il fait jour !

Les cris modérés de Kate qui sautillait sur le lit obligèrent Phil à ouvrir un œil.

— Chérie, laisse ton paternel exercer son devoir en paix, grommela-t-il en refermant les paupières, se réfugiant davantage sous la couverture.  
— Mais il fait jour ! se scandalisa-t-elle en courant jusqu'à la fenêtre, dans des bruits de pas grinçants.

Contraint de s'éveiller ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Phil fouilla la surface de la table de chevet à tâtons et attrapa sa baguette magique. Il suffit d'un geste du poignet pour qu'un filet argenté sorte de son extrémité et indique l'heure devant ses yeux léthargiques.

— Nom d'un scrout, Kate, grogna-t-il, il n'est même pas huit heures !  
— Mais il fait jour ! répétait-elle, insistante.  
— Eh bien descends au rez-de-chaussée prendre ton petit-déjeuner. En attendant, papa pionce !

Ses derniers mots furent engloutis par l'oreiller, mais Kate n'en tint pas compte. Déjà habillée depuis belle lurette, elle se précipita dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers en trombe. Hannah, qui orchestrait les serpillières d'une baguette adroite, lui adressa des yeux grondeurs.

— J'ai des clients qui dorment encore, petite !  
— Désolée ! s'empourpra-t-elle en adoucissant ses pas.

Mais Hannah esquiva un sourire en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

— Assieds-toi, l'invita-t-elle en tapant d'une main sur une haute chaise. Que veux-tu manger ? J'ai des œufs au bacon, des toasts, du pudding et il doit me rester une louche de beans.

Les yeux de Kate s'illuminèrent cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas proposé un petit-déjeuner aussi copieux. Pourtant, elle se retint :

— Je ne sais pas si mon papa accepterait de payer plus cher pour...  
— Je te l'offre va. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'héberge une nouvelle élève. Je te mets un peu de tout.

À côté des repas frugaux, ce petit-déjeuner était un véritable régal. Et le jus de citrouille frais un délice.

— Tu verras, à Poudlard, les elfes de maisons sont de vrais cuistots ! Tu ne mourras jamais de faim !  
— C'est vrai ?!

Hannah hocha la tête en regardant la fillette dévorer littéralement son assiette, tout en gardant un œil sur sa Gazette du Sorcier, sur laquelle remuait les clichés de sorciers.

— Rien de neuf à l'horizon, soupira-t-elle. Encore un interview d'un combattant de Poudlard, un procès de Mangemort, une sorcière hystérique qui a retrouvé des gnomes dans son potager d'artichauts et les Canons de Chudley ont encore gagné un match pour cette saison. Tu suis le Quidditch, Kate ?  
— Non, pas vraiment, je... je n'en ai pas l'occasion.  
— Pourtant, ton père est bien sorcier. Vous ne supportez aucune équipe ?  
— Lui, peut-être, mais...

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait passé toute sa dernière année de vie enfermée dans une cave, dans la crainte d'être découverte et d'être torturée par les Mangemorts ? Le Quidditch passait bien après toutes ses autres préoccupations, comme survivre, ou s'inquiéter pour son père qui risquait sa vie pour les protéger et les fournir en vivres.  
Comprenant que Kate ne terminerait pas sa phrase, Hannah se plongea de nouveau dans la lecture de son quotidien.

Phil descendit l'escalier une bonne heure plus tard. Pressé par l'impatience de sa fille, il dut ingurgiter son café en deux gorgées, avant de la mener dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur, où étaient entreposés des tonneaux et des carcasses de bouteilles vides. Et devant eux, il y avait ce mur en vieilles briques. Kate trépignait sur place. Elle savait ce qui se dissimulait derrière ce dernier. Phil sortit sa baguette magique et tapa du bout du bois tour à tour sur les briques, dans un ordre bien précis. Aussitôt, le mur réagit et les briques coulissèrent pour libérer un passage. Le chemin de Traverse.

Peu de sorciers déambulaient dans la grande rue commerçante à une heure pareille de la matinée, mais leur exubérance faisait pétiller les yeux de Kate. Leurs robes sombres, ou de couleurs discrètes, leurs chapeaux, parfois pittoresque. Certains portaient, en tant qu'attaque de cape, la petite tête d'un cerf en cristal, qui bramait dès lors que l'on posait les yeux trop longtemps sur elle. Un hommage à Harry Potter, l'élu qui les avait tous sauvé. Les vitrines émerveillaient le petit cœur de Kate, qui courait en tous sens, cahotant son sac violet dans son dos. Elle se sentait revivre dans un monde qui était véritablement le sien.  
La première étape fut sans conteste Gringotts. Dans les conditions de son métier, Phil transportait rarement sur lui la monnaie propre aux sorciers. En pénétrant dans le grand bâtiment blanc, au portail doré aussi imposant qu'un dragon, Kate ne sut s'il fallait rire de la tête grossière des gobelins ou s'il valait mieux baisser les yeux devant leurs regards inamicaux et méfiants. Comme l'avait prévenu Phil, les circuits de Gringotts étaient aussi sensationnels que les montagnes russes des Moldus, et père et fille s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, au grand dam du pauvre gobelin qui les accompagnait jusqu'au coffre familial, le coffre 592. Phil descendit seul tandis que Kate demeura dans le wagon. Elle se doutait bien que son père refusait qu'elle se rende compte de la situation financière de sa famille, déjà bien assez précaire. Ils auraient pu hériter de l'argent de Charity, la sœur de Phil, si seulement on avait retrouvé son corps. Et selon les lois du Ministère, un héritage en cas de disparition languissait durant cinq ans. Il ne faisait aucun doute que tante Charity était morte, tout le monde le savait, et pourtant, personne n'accorda l'argent au père de Kate, en regard des lois.

Puis, ils remontèrent la rue en s'arrêtant à chaque boutique où la liste préconisait de faire ses achats. À commencer par celle de madame Guipure, la couturière, une petite sorcière replète et souriante, toute vêtue de mauve. Malgré l'heure matinale, quelques clients erraient dans la boutique, en particulier des élèves accompagnés par leurs parents, qu'ils soient déjà à Poudlard ou non. Kate balayait les visages en essayant de les retenir. Ces gens seraient peut-être ses futurs compagnons de maison. Il y avait cette jeune fille à la peau mate, les cheveux d'ébène, qui se pavanait dans une nouvelle robe. Mais elle semblait déjà trop vieille pour une première année. Il y avait la petite fille modèle, aux boucles blondes agrémentées d'un ruban rose, accompagnés par papa et maman, aux petits soins de chaque détail. Et aussi le pauvre garçon aux cheveux châtains, avec ses lunettes sans rebords lui tombant sur son nez aquilin, qui se dépêtrait tant bien que mal dans sa robe trop grande pour lui, alors que son père discutait avec une sorcière de sa connaissance, sans prêter attention aux difficultés éprouvées par son fils.

Kate tournoya plusieurs fois sur elle-même devant le miroir, extatique, portant sa future robe de sorcière. Elle caressa le bout de tissu où elle coudrait, d'ici quelques jours, l'écusson de sa maison. Adjugé vendu : trois robes, un chapeau basique, une cape d'hiver et des gants en cuir de dragon vert gallois, à défaut de trouver un dragon aux écailles violettes, sa couleur préférée.  
Tous deux instaurèrent une pause chez Florian Fortarôme, le vendeur de glaces du Chemin de Traverse. Alors que Phil opta pour des parfums comme Chocogrenouille, beurre de cacahuète ou miel d'Hydromel, Kate trouva son bonheur dans un duo pain d'épices et sucre d'orge bleu. Au sommet de leurs boules, le vendeur avait déposé une miniature de dragon, à la couleur des glaces, qui crachait de petites étincelles pour rendre leur surface plus crémeuse. Le temps d'une rêvasserie devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

Chez Wiseacres, ils se fournirent en fioles, achetèrent un télescope et une petite balance en cuivre. D'un coup de coude, la maladresse de Kate eut raison d'une boîte de tubes, rattrapées de justesse par le sortilège de Phil, à deux doigts du sol. Il avait appris à rester sur ses gardes avec une fille pareille, qui semblait laisser traîner ses mains et ses jambes partout, sans s'en rendre compte.

— Tiens, je ne connais pas ce magasin, reconnut Phil devant la boutique Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, qui n'avait pas posé le pas ici depuis plus de quatre ans.

Et quand bien même aucune fourniture de la liste ne pouvait se trouver ici, Phil entra, suivi de près par sa fille, dont il partagea l'euphorie. L'intérieur était bariolé de milles couleurs vives, des marionnettes animées, capricant à travers les étalages, distribuaient des échantillons aux clients ou soufflaient des bulles roses qui crépitaient à l'intérieur. Cet été, la boutique faisait la promotion de sa nouvelle création : le Fane'z. Le slogan des affiches, qui exposaient la photo mobile d'un jeune homme dont le nez tombait comme un pétale fané, se montrait délibérément provocateur suite aux derniers événements qui avaient entaché le monde des sorciers. « Les Mangemorts sont des fans ratés. Soyez comme Voldemort, fanez votre nez ! » [7]. Retrouvant son âme d'enfant, Phil s'octroya l'achat de quelques crèmes canari, bonbons néansang et d'un chapeau-sans-tête auprès de Verity, la jeune sorcière qui gérait la boutique. Quelque part, Kate ne put s'empêcher de plaindre sa mère qui aurait à supporter les blagues magiques de son père une fois de plus.

— Tiens, voici sept gallions, lui déclara Phil en sortant de la boutique, lui fourrant les sept pièces d'or dans sa petite main. Je me charge d'aller acheter tes livres, pendant ce temps, tu vas chez Ollivander.  
— Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? couina-t-elle avec une pointe de déception et de surprise.  
— Je sais que l'acquisition d'une baguette est un moment intime. C'est mieux pour toi si tu es seule. Je te rejoindrai devant son échoppe.

Après avoir frotté la tête de sa fille d'une main amicale accompagnée d'un clin d'œil, il se dirigea dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre la librairie de Fleury et Bott, les mains dans les poches. Cette fois, l'appréhension chassa la joie dans l'esprit de Kate. Livrée à elle-même, elle marcha à petits pas furtifs vers la boutique du fabriquant de baguette. L'enseigne avait été abîmée lors du cambriolage de l'an dernier. Désormais, on pouvait seulement lire :  
_Ollivander – Fabriquant de bague... ...avant J-.C._

Hors contexte, cela se révélait assez comique. Kate poussa la porte la peur au ventre et fixa de suite le vieux monsieur rabougri qui rangeait les boîtes éparpillées sur le sol sans l'aide de la magie. Il leva vers elle de grands yeux ahuris, soudain emplis de satisfaction.

— Mais que vois-je ? Une jeune fille qui s'apprête à faire sa rentrée à Poudlard ?  
— Vous êtes monsieur Ollivander ? bredouilla Kate en s'approchant doucement.  
— Moi-même.[8]

Elle s'apprêtait à énoncer les raisons de sa présence, mais cela lui parut totalement stupide. Il paraissait évident qu'elle se présentait ici pour acquérir une baguette, non pas une botte de radis ou le nouveau rappel-tout à la mode que les inventeurs sorciers avaient couplé avec les effets de la beuglante. À son grand soulagement, elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot supplémentaire qu'Ollivander lui tendait déjà l'écrin d'une baguette noire.

— Pourquoi ne pas commencer par essayer celle-ci ?

Avec toute la délicatesse du monde, Kate l'attrapa par le manche. Aussitôt, tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson et l'écrin se désintégra dans la main d'Ollivander.

— Hem... Je ne pense pas que celle-ci convenait.

Et pendant que Kate reposait la baguette avec déception et que le vieil homme escaladait les rayonnages à la recherche de l'idéale, il s'intéressa à elle :

— Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ?  
— Katelyna Whisper.  
— Ah, la fille Whisper ! Oui, oui... je me souviens de ton père. Et de sa sœur. Si je ne me trompe pas, il a toujours avec lui sa baguette en bois de châtaignier, trente-deux centimètres, ventricule de dragon ?  
— Je pense oui !  
— Il avait fallu seulement deux essais pour lui dégoter la baguette de ses rêves. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi.

Sur ces mots, il lui proposa une seconde baguette. Mais cette fois, Kate la laissa glisser entre ses doigts et, tombant à ses pieds, la baguette perfora le plancher d'un énorme trou qui laissa flotter dans l'air une âcre odeur de bois cramé. De nombreux essais furent vains et se soldèrent à chaque fois d'un échec désastreux. Elle en vint même à mettre feu aux derniers cheveux du pauvre Ollivander, qui la rassura en lui assurant qu'elle n'était pas la première à commettre ce genre d'accident.

— Je ne pensais pas en arriver à cet extrême, soupira-t-il en se procurant une boîte, laissée à part sur une étagère isolée. Essaie celle-ci. Cela fait cinquante ans qu'elle traîne ici, peut-être l'emporteras-tu avec toi.

Il s'agissait d'une belle baguette, assez petite mais travaillée avec finesse.

— Bien, je vais essayer.

Priant sa chance, Kate se saisit de la baguette et la leva au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste délié.

Dehors, Phil patientait en observant défiler les passants dans la rue, adossé à la boutique face à celle d'Ollivander, les manuels nonchalamment coincés sous le bras. Il ne se doutait pas que le choix serait à ce point interminable. Lorsque soudain, une détonation sourde retentit et le souffle chaud de la déflagration lui ébouriffa les cheveux l'explosion des vitres du vendeur de baguettes avait résonné dans tout le chemin de Traverse.

— Kate !

Lâchant les livres sous la panique, Phil se précipita vers la boutique, bouscula quelques passants, et, sautant par une vitrine fracassée, inspecta les lieux à la recherche de sa fille.

—_ Ventus !_

Un puissant courant d'air s'engouffra dans le commerce dévasté, chassant la poussière chaude et étouffante.

— Kate ! continuait-il à crier, soulevant une à une les armoires tombées à la renverse.

Un petit toussotement l'alerta de sa position. Et lorsqu'il la rejoignit, il retrouva une Kate aux cheveux hirsutes, le visage peinturluré de suit mais le sourire rayonnant. Dans sa main, une baguette qui avait dégringolé devant elle, au grand hasard, lors de l'explosion. Et cette dernière luisait à son contact.

— Papa, toussa-t-elle sans se soucier de sa situation, j'ai trouvé ma baguette magique !

* * *

Bois de lierre, 28,75cm, crin de licorne. C'est la description que lui avait donné Ollivander alors que Phil et lui s'arrangeaient pour réparer la boutique en deux-trois coups de baguette. Sa nouvelle acquisition la rendait fière. Le bois clair, presque blanc, se terminait sur un manche aux torsades en relief rouges. Elle qui se serait attendue à une baguette brune et grossière, celle-ci lui semblait si précieuse et sophistiquée. Kate s'amusait à faire rouler sa nouvelle possessions dans ses paumes, non sans cacher son bonheur, assise sur les marches du dehors, lorsque son père la rejoignit et lâcha un hoquet :

— Nom d'un crapaud scrofuleux, Kate, tu ressembles à un parfait petit doxy. [9]

D'un geste de sa baguette accompagné d'un bas _Tergeo_, la suie qui barbouillait la figure de Kate se volatilisa.

— Allez, viens, ne traîne pas, l'exhorta-t-il en poursuivant sa route, nous avons un dernier achat à faire avant de rentrer à la maison.  
— Mais... ma liste est complète ! s'étonna-t-elle en vérifiant la lettre qu'elle avait apprise par cœur à force de la lire.  
— Tu trouves ?  
— Le chaudron, j'ai, les gants, j'ai, la balance, j'ai...  
- À quoi donc fait mention la dernière ligne ?

Elle parcourut le courrier et aussitôt eut-elle lu qu'elle releva vers Phil un regard ébahi.

— Tu vas m'acheter une chouette ?!  
— Je pensais plutôt à un chat. Nous avons déjà Littleclaws ! [10]

Littleclaws était une chouette nyctale [11] que son père avait adoptée peu avant l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une boule de plumes vive et discrète, l'idéal pour les messages secrets et urgents. Littleclaws n'avait jamais été un animal très porté sur l'affection, néanmoins, se séparer de son maître qu'il tenait en respect qui semblait être une aberration.

— Un chat ? Tu serais prêt à m'offrir un chat, papa ? répétait Kate qui peinait à y croire.  
— …coute ma chérie, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois, je préférerai que tu gardes une présence toujours auprès de toi à Poudlard.

Car il n'existait pas une nuit dénuée de cauchemar pour la jeune Kate, et Phil l'avait bien remarqué et s'en inquiétait.

— Mais ça coûte cher ! On a déjà dépensé beaucoup !

Cela lui importait bien peu. S'il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas avoir acheté de robe ou d'objets d'occasion, c'est qu'il avait conscience de l'importance de cette journée aux yeux de sa fille.  
La Ménagerie Magique était le lieu privilégié pour s'attendrir devant quelques petites bêtes plus ou moins mignonnes. Des crapauds violets côtoyaient de charmants escargots oranges, émanant le poison à plein nez, un lapin blanc qui se transformait en chapeau haut-de-forme à chaque sursaut et même un crabe de feu. Au fond de la boutique, des dizaines de cages miaulaient. À côté, un perroquet noir aux yeux rouges croassait à leur intention :

— Croa, taaaaaaaaaisez-vous ! Croa ! Taaaaaaaaaaisez-vous matous !  
— Alors ? Lequel te plaît ? demanda Phil en fourrant ses mains dans les poches alors que Kate examinait l'intérieur de chaque cage.

Tour à tour, les chats se présentaient spontanément devant elle, comme l'implorant de miaulements qu'elle les adopte. Il y avait une portée de chatons noirs de la tête aux pattes, un siamois peu dégourdi, un gros persan pressant, un petit chat tigré qui faisait les cent pas dans sa cage, un autre roux qui s'attaquait à ses barreaux. Et une boule de poils blanche recroquevillée au fond de sa cage. Ce dernier intrigua tout particulièrement la jeune fille qui gratta à la serrure. Pivotant la tête, le chat angora d'un blanc immaculé révéla ses grands yeux vairons, bleu et vert.

— C'est lui ! C'est celui que je veux ! Et je l'appellerai Mister Minnows ! [12]

* * *

[1] : Recurvite est le sort inventé par J.K. Rowling pour nettoyer. Il se complète avec le sort Tergeo.  
[2] : Stan Rocade, le jeune contrôleur du Magicobus, est en effet un Mangemort. Se référer aux derniers tomes d'Harry Potter.  
[3] : Si J.K. Rowling fait état des Oubliators, les Nettoyeurs sont en revanche de mon invention. Mais je me doute qu'ils doivent exister dans la tête de l'auteur, sous un autre nom, peut-être !  
[4] : De nouveau, je respecte le livre : le Chaudron Baveur a effectivement fermé durant la durée du règne de Voldemort.  
[5] : Hannah Abbot est un personnage de J.K. Rowling, du même âge qu'Harry et ses amis. …lève à Poufsouffle, elle devient à sa sortie de Poudlard la nouvelle tenancière du Chaudron Baveur. C'est Rowling qui l'a dit !  
[6] : Charity Burbage est la femme que l'on voit mourir dans le tout premier chapitre du tome 7, de la main de Voldemort. Evidemment, tout ce qui tourne autour de sa famille est fictif, puisque J. n'en a donné aucune information.  
[7] : Le Fan'ez est une invention de ma part. J'ai pensé que Fred et Georges avaient mis cela au point durant l'année où Voldemort régnait sur le monde des sorciers. A la mort de son jumeau, Georges aurait donc officiellement mis en vente leur dernière création, en hommage à ce dernier...  
[8] : Même après ce qu'il a vécu, je pense que le vieux Ollivander n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son ancienne vie et vendre des baguettes pour oublier.  
[9] : "Le Doxy est une petite créature couverte d'une épaisse fourrure noire et ressemblant à une fée."  
[10] : Littleclaws se traduit littéralement par petites griffes.  
[11] : La chouette nyctale est l'une des plus petites chouettes du monde, plus petite encore que le hibou petit-duc (note : Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, est un petit-duc)  
[12] : Mister Minnows se traduit littéralement par "monsieur vairon".


	2. I - Chapitre 2 - L'éveil du Choixpeau

**Chapitre 2 - L'éveil du Choixpeau**

* * *

_**Petit mot : Si jamais certains se posent la question, oui, j'ai 24 chapitres d'avance, en réalité, d'où le fait que je poste assez rapidement ! ;) Je vais essayer de poster 2-3 chapitres par semaine, et quand ça sera à jour, les chapitres arrivent souvent à raison d'un par mois !**_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

Les Moldus étaient-ils bêtes au point d'ignorer chaque 1er septembre ces élèves qui se baladaient avec des chariots chargés de valises en cuir, avec parfois à son bord des chats voire des hiboux ? Kate nageait dans cette question alors qu'elle traversait la gare de King's Cross. La famille avait quitté Carlton à l'aube pour prendre la voiture en direction de Londres. Mais la fillette n'avait pas fermé l'oeil du voyage et s'était levée d'un bond lorsque sa mère avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre, dérangeant d'un coup de pied le pauvre Mister Minnows qui commençait à peine à s'habituer à sa nouvelle maison. Il avait gratifié à sa nouvelle maîtresse un regard chargé de mépris avant de descendre du lit, l'air altier. Cinq minutes avaient suffi à la jeune Kate pour paraître devant la porte d'entrée, parée à partir, après avoir traîné ses grosses valises dans l'escalier sans prendre garde à ne pas les abîmer. Tandis que ses parents se réveillaient encore à gorgées de café, son père, l'air asthénique, tournant sa cuillère à l'aide de la magie de son doigt quasi inerte. La réveiller au dernier moment aurait été plus judicieux...

Ses initiales, K.W., étaient clouées en lettres métallisées sur le devant de sa plus grosse valise. Par-dessus, une mallette plus petite et la cage de Mister Minnows. Le chat, à son expression grave, semblait fomenter un plan de vengeance pour punir les humains qui avaient osé le remettre derrière les barreaux. Kate avait délibérément refusé que son père pousse le chariot à sa place. Cela faisait parti du rite qu'elle s'était inventé. Néanmoins, Phil tenait sa fille par l'épaule et enlaçait celles de son épouse de son autre bras. Grace camouflait tant bien que mal son angoisse en se massant le bout des doigts. Voir sa fille partir aussi loin, aussi longtemps, après les récents événements, la plongeait dans un état de grande inquiétude. Mais Phil lui avait assuré que Kate ne risquait rien à Poudlard, qu'elle y serait en sécurité plus que tout autre endroit. Par son statut de Moldue, Grace ne pouvait rien en savoir et dut faire confiance à son mari malgré ses craintes.

— C'est ça... le fameux mur dont tu m'as toujours parlé ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la barrière magique qui séparait les quais 9 et 10. [1]  
— Lui-même ! clama-t-il, une once de nostalgie traversant son regard. Mesdames, prêtes pour le grand saut ?

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'il les entraîna dans la course qui les conduiraient à percuter le mur. Tandis que sa mère lâcha à ce qui aurait pu ressembler autant à un rire qu'à un cri d'effroi, Kate souriait à pleines dents, ne fermant les yeux que la seconde de l'impact. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, sa vue fut assaillie de teintes rouges, brunes et grises. Une locomotive crachait des fumerolles blanches. Placardés sur son devant, le numéro 5972 et son nom : le Poudlard Express. La voie 9 ¾.

— Viens, on va te trouver une place, la pressa son père en exerçant une légère pression sur son omoplate.

Elle observait tour à tour ces nombreux élèves. Certains avaient déjà revêtus leurs robes de sorcier, alors que Kate avait gardé son petit chemisier rose pâle. Des emblèmes de maison ornaient déjà les valises des plus âgés. Cela la faisait rêver. Se frayer un chemin entre les élèves et leurs parents étaient parfois chose ardue tellement le quai était encombré. Mais malgré la joie générale, elle percevait le chagrin sur certains visages. Ceux qui avaient assisté aux horreurs commises à Poudlard, qui avaient vu mourir des amis sous leurs yeux...

— Vise-moi un peu ça ! se hâblait un élève assez âgé à la cravate rayée jaune et noire en montrant l'insigne cousu sur sa poitrine. Préfet, mon pote ! Les premières années vont pleurer avec moi !

Bien. Maintenant, il fallait simplement prier de ne pas se retrouver à Poufsouffle !

— Papa, tu reconnais des gens ? le questionna la petite fille en levant le visage vers Phil.

Ce dernier balaya les environs d'un bref regard.

— De vue, quelques uns. Ça me fait étrange de les voir parents eux aussi. Tu vois cette dame là-bas, en tailleur bleu ?

Une femme très élégante, au style soigné et raffiné, remontait le col de son fils qui arborait les armoiries de Serdaigle.

— J'avais ensorcelé son Ballongomme du Bullard [2] et sa bulle avait été si grosse que, lorsqu'elle avait éclaté, elle en avait sur tout le tour de sa tête ! Le sort avait été tellement efficace qu'ils ont du lui couper les cheveux pour lui refaire pousser ensuite !

Tous deux rirent aux éclats, l'un se remémorant la scène, l'autre se l'imaginant, sous le regard désespéré de la mère de famille.

— Heureusement que j'ai encore espoir que Kate grandisse, sinon, ça serait peine perdue, soupira-t-elle dans un sourire.

Un contrôleur du train, monsieur au visage débordant de bonhomie avec un badge magique de Poudlard accroché à son veston de gare, les accosta.

— Vous pouvez laissez vos affaires ici, mademoiselle, je m'en occupe.  
— Merci, bredouilla Kate en lui cédant le chariot.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de transférer la cage de Mister Minnows avec précaution, mais il s'éloignait déjà, avec à son bord un chat particulièrement mécontent d'être traité comme de la marchandise. Elle lui accorda un petit signe de la main, espérant que son animal de compagnie le lui pardonnerait un jour.  
La famille s'arrêta devant la portière d'un wagon et échangèrent quelques regards.

— Eh bien voilà... c'est le début de la fin !  
— Vous m'écrirez des lettres ? leur demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
— Aussi souvent que possible, je te le promets, lui répondit son père.

Tiens, encore une promesse. Là tiendrait-elle cette fois ? Le défi était lancé...

— Ça dépend surtout de la flemme de Littleclaws, précisa-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Sa mère fut la première à la prendre dans ses bras, aussi émue l'une que l'autre. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent, Grace porta ses mains à la nuque et retira son collier, une chaîne en or qui supportait un disque en améthyste. Un bijou que Kate avait toujours connu chez sa mère, comme si elle était née avec. Grace souleva les boucles brunes de sa fille et lia le fermoir de la chaîne, alors que les doigts de Kate se refermèrent sur le pendentif.

— Même si nous n'allons pas nous voir durant des mois... tu sais que je suis toujours avec toi ma chérie... Je ne suis peut-être qu'une Moldue, comme le dit ton idiot de père, mais les mères ont ce pouvoir magique de toujours pouvoir veiller sur leurs enfants, qu'elles soient des sorcières ou non.  
— Ces Moldus sont des êtres incroyables, nasilla Phil. Quand il y a de la magie, il ne la voit pas, et quand elle n'est pas là, ils doivent l'inventer. Décidément, ils me surprendront toujours !

Se redressant, Grace lui fit grâce d'un petit coup de coude dans le bras, accompagné d'un sourire aux coins de ses grandes lèvres. Elle avait bien l'habitude de ce genre de remarque de la part de son mari. Cette complicité rivale, Kate l'avait toujours connue et appréciée. Au fond d'eux, ses parents étaient de véritables gamins, aucun des deux n'avait réellement grandi.  
Puis, Phil s'accroupit afin de paraître légèrement plus bas que sa fille qui le fixait de ses grands yeux gris. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour parler dans ces moments-là, ce qui lui valut quelques difficulté à entamer ses paroles :

— Je serai bref... Ne fréquente pas ceux qui sont en rapport avec les Mangemorts et casse les noix aux garçons qui t'approchent de trop près, ou je m'en chargerai moi-même ! À coups de cognards !  
— Chéri, elle est trop jeune pour se préoccuper de ces choses-là, voyons !  
— Et sinon, suivre les cours et rapporter de bons résultats me paraît très bien aussi !

Ils partagèrent un sourire avant que Kate ne se jette dans ses bras, menaçant de le faire tomber en arrière. Phil caressa d'une main conciliante la chevelure de sa fille. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur, par sa faute de surcroît...  
La locomotive siffla et mit fin à leur étreinte. Phil lui attrapa la main et lui glissa quelques mornilles dans sa paume, afin qu'elle puisse s'acheter des friandises dans le train.

— Allez, file ! Dépêche-toi !

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Kate avant que celle-ci ne grimpe les marches de la portière. Se retournant une dernière fois, elle leur adressa un dernier signe de la main, auxquels ils répondirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelques élèves discutaient dans le couloir étroit, sans prendre place dans les compartiments. D'un bref regard, Kate examina le premier à sa gauche : il y avait une fille, les cheveux blonds et bouclés attachés à la tempe avec une barrette verte, telle une poupée. Son profil coquet et légèrement malicieux lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Jetant sa timidité au fond de son placard intérieur, elle ouvrit la porte coulissante et s'assit dans la banquette d'en face. L'autre fille l'ignora un temps, observant d'un regard presque indifférent le couple devant la fenêtre qui semblait lui parler. Plus loin, en arrière-plan, Phil adressa un regard complice à sa fille avant de se moquer discrètement de ces deux personnes trop soucieuses.

— Ce sont tes parents ? demanda Kate à l'autre petite fille.  
— Je crains bien que oui, soupira-t-elle sans lui accorder le moindre coup d'oeil.

Elle les dédaignait avec tant de désinvolture naturelle que cela en devenait édifiant.

— Poudlard est une libération pour moi face à ces deux énergumènes.

Le train commença à coulisser lentement sur les rails. Kate se pencha à la fenêtre, le temps d'échanger de derniers au revoir avec ses parents. La fillette d'en face pivota enfin la tête vers elle, après avoir concédé un geste cordial à ses parents qui suivaient la fenêtre malgré l'avancée du train :

— Tu t'appelles Kate, c'est cela ?

Kate se raidit et blêmit alors que l'autre la dévisageait dans un sourire grandissant sous ses larges pommettes.

— C-comment le sais-tu ? cafouilla-t-elle.  
— J'ai entendu ton père t'appeler ainsi dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Nous y étions le même jour.

Ça lui revenait désormais. La fillette blonde entourée de ses deux parents à l'affût du moindre détail de travers. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt.

— Mon nom est Maggie Dawkins, se présenta-t-elle.  
— Kate Whisper.

Maggie ricana :

— Toi, tu vas pouvoir attendre longtemps durant la distribution des maisons !

En effet, de ce point de vue alphabétique, Kate serait dans les dernières à passer sous le Choixpeau. Le suspens et l'attente seraient insupportables...

— A moins que tu saches déjà où tu seras envoyée.  
— Je ne comprends pas...  
- Tu sais, les familles de sorciers. Souvent, elles vont toute dans la même maison de génération en génération. Par exemple, pour moi, je suis quasi-certaine à Gryffondor. C'est ainsi dans ma famille depuis le XVIIIème siècle !

Sur cette assertion, Kate réfléchit alors que le train quittait le centre de Londres. Son père avait été à Serpentard et ses grands-paternels étaient tous deux issus de Serdaigle, ce qui ne possédait aucune signification et ne lui certifiait aucune maison.  
Mais le bruit de la porte coulissante la détourna de sa méditation, la tête d'un garçon au visage carré s'infiltrant dans l'embrasure.

— Ca ne vous dérange pas que je vienne ? Ils sont vraiment trop bruyants dans le compartiment à côté !

Il n'attendit ni la réponse ni l'accord des deux filles pour pénétrer dans la subdivision du wagon, en compagnie d'une autre fille, et s'assit sur la même banquette que Kate qui le dévisagea en se poussant davantage vers la fenêtre, comme si le contact lui faisait peur. Ses cheveux mordorés étaient ordonnés avec soin sur sa large tête. Lui non plus de portait ni robe, ni insigne. Pourtant, il paraissait plus vieux qu'un premier année de onze ans.

— Mais... je t'en prie ! soutint Maggie dans un sourire presque sarcastique.  
— Que se passe-t-il à côté ? le questionna Kate d'une petite voix.  
— Il y en a déjà qui s'entendent à merveille et qui s'amusent à faire les idiots ! Je ne pourrai pas les supporter durant sept heures de voyage !

Puis, Kate observa, en se penchant, la fille toute frêle qui s'était assise plus loin, silencieuse. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient fixés à l'aide de baguettes à l'arrière de sa tête et chutait dans une harmonieuse cascade de boucles qui mettait en valeur son visage poupin et pâle. Plongée dans la lecture de son livre Mille herbes et champignons magiques, la jeune fille ne daigna pas leur accorder le moindre regard ou la moindre parole.

— Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! s'exclama le garçon en tapant sa cuisse. Je m'appelle Terry Diggle.  
— Diggle, Diggle, répéta Maggie en plissant les yeux, comme une ultime concentration.

On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait avalé un gnome au poivre de travers, car il semblait que ses oreilles allaient fumer tant elle réfléchissait à en devenir écarlate.

— J'ai lu ton nom dans un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier cet été ! explosa-t-elle.

Terry écarquilla les yeux devant son cri.

— O-oui, c'est probable ! bredouilla-t-il. Mon père est fonctionnaire au Ministère de la Magie et il faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. [3]  
— L'Ordre du Phénix ? s'émerveilla Kate. C'est un héros ton père !  
— Eh bien, crois-moi, ce n'est pas simple la vie de fils de héros, répondit-il, plutôt amer.

Une vague de peine défila sur ses prunelles, vite chassée par un nouveau sourire chaleureux.

— Mais c'est incroyable comment mon père me parle d'Harry Potter ! Quand il l'a rencontré dans la première fois au Chaudron Baveur...

Terry se lança dans un interminable monologue sur son père et l'élu qui avait sauvé le monde des sorciers. Kate buvait ses paroles, admirative, tandis que Maggie s'en lassa bien rapidement, détournant son regard vers le paysage vert et gris qui défilait à la fenêtre. La petite fille au livre ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce durant tout ce temps.

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un père prodigieux, lança Maggie que Terry eut bouclé son discours par la bataille de Poudlard où son père combattit sur le front.  
— Ah ?  
— Mon père est le fils de Hector Dawkins.  
— C'est qui lui ? grommela Terry en fronçant ses épais sourcils blonds.  
— L'inventeur des Multiplettes, bande d'ignares ! Vous savez, les lunettes pour le Quidditch qui permettent de zoomer et de rejouer des scènes au ralenti. [4]  
— C'est vrai ? s'extasia Kate, toujours aussi éberluée par chacune de ses découvertes magiques comme une véritable candide.  
— Et alors ? rebondit Terry, qui ne voyait pas où est-ce que Maggie voulait en venir. C'est quoi le rapport avec ton père.  
— Aucun. Juste que mon père est très riche et cela suffit.

Terry et Kate échangèrent un regard, ne sachant si la situation prêtait à rire ou à ne rien dire de peur de la vexer. Mais les dires concernant son père paraissaient bien risibles comparés à la vie de celui de Terry et de ses péripéties en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Et toi Kate ? dévia Terry dans un sourire avenant. Il fait quoi ton père ?  
— Il est Nettoyeur, répondit-elle d'un ton réservé, plus par timidité qu'embarras.  
— C'est vrai ? s'extasia-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux. C'est un métier génial ! Il travaille dans la combientième circonscription ?  
— Euh... je ne sais pas !

En effet, les Nettoyeurs se voyaient attribuer un terrain déterminé par le Ministère et tout incident à l'égard de Moldus par des créatures magiques étaient de leur responsabilité. Un périmètre d'environ cinquante kilomètres.

— C'est aussi palpitant qu'un chasseur de cafards chez les Moldus, bâilla Maggie.

Kate se renfrogna, se tassant sur sa banquette, mais ne répliqua rien. Vue l'arrogance déjà prééminente chez cette fille, il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle qu'elle briserait les liens familiaux pour être expédiée à Serpentard.

Terry pivota vers la fillette muette assise à côté de lui et s'apprêta à lui poser la même question lorsque le chariot de friandises pointa le bout de son nez dans le couloir, poussé par une vieille sorcière voûtée. Aussitôt, tous relevèrent le menton. Privilégiant la sagesse à la gourmandise, Kate préféra se contenter d'un Chocogrenouille, une petite boite de Fondants du chaudron, une autre de Papilio Papilles. [5] Ses friandises préférées ; son père lui en avait rapporté de temps en temps lors de son enfance et elle avait consacré des journées entières à attraper les papillons en sucre qui voletaient dans la maison. Au dam de sa mère qui ramassait les objets tombés, les petits meubles renversés ou sa propre fille qui s'était tordue la cheville en cherchant à attraper au vol le papillon sur l'étagère.  
À côté, Terry avait investi dans un gros paquet de Gommes de Limaces et une réserve gratinée de Dragées surprise, Maggie s'était satisfaite d'une énorme Chocoballe en tendant, provocante, un gallion à la sorcière pour la payer. Quant à la petite fille aux boucles aux reflets roux, elle commanda une Patacitrouille d'une voix si basse et aiguë que seule la vendeuse parvint à la comprendre en lisant sur ses lèvres fines. La maladresse de Kate ne fit pas l'oreille sourde lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'emballage en carton de sa Chocogrenouille, laissant tomber ce dernier à ses pieds. Elle chercha longtemps sa grenouille en rampant sous la banquette avant de mettre sur la main sur le batracien qui s'était immobilisé une fois sa magie dissipée. Et croquant la tête en revenant sur le siège, elle entreprit d'extraire la carte au fond du paquet. Quelle fut sa surprise et celle de son voisin en découvrant la photo qui bougeait... :

— Harry Potter ?! s'exclama Terry, la gomme pleine de Gommes de Limaces. Ils l'ont enfin sortie la carte ? [6]  
— Paraît-il que cela va devenir une collector, l'éclaira Maggie en grignotant sa Chocoballe garnie de crème et de mousse à la fraise après l'avoir essuyé avec un mouchoir en soie, comme effaçant toute trace de doigt apposée sur l'enrobage en chocolat. Ils en ont sorti seulement une centaine d'exemplaires. Je te conseille d'y appliquer un sort de protection, quel qu'il soit, avant qu'on te la pique !

Effectuant de légères rotations sur la carte, Kate examina le visage de ce jeune sorcier connu de tous. Il avait le regard un poil taquin derrière ses lunettes rondes, sous sa frange noire qui camouflait sa si célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair, infligée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Comment un garçon sorti d'un chapeau magique avait-il pu défaire la plus grande menace pour le monde des sorciers en l'espace de quelques années, alors que certains sorciers chevronnés avaient affronté leur Némésis des décennies durant, parfois en y sacrifiant leur vie entière, avant de les terrasser.

Le voyage parut interminable pour Kate qui espérait apercevoir la silhouette du château derrière chaque colline, tandis que Terry et Maggie jasait à propos de Quidditch, débat que la jeune fille avait du mal à suivre. Ces derniers se plaignaient que la coupe du monde, qui a lieu normalement tous les quatre ans, ait été reporté à l'année prochaine à cause des récents événements. À plusieurs occasions, Kate vit passer dans le couloir quelques élèves de plus en plus surexcités à l'approche de Poudlard. Revêtir sa robe de sorcier déclencha un frisson dans tout son être alors que le soir tombait à l'horizon.

— Là ! Je le vois ! s'exclama Terry, collé à la vitre.

De petites lumières, telles des étoiles, brillaient le long des tours de Poudlard. On devinait certains travaux en finition suite à l'attaque de l'école en mai dernier. Elle ne put apprécier plus longtemps le paysage quand sa vision fut engloutie par les arbres. Le train ralentit sur les rails de la gare du Pré-au-Lard.  
Les élèves se précipitaient dehors et la joie se lisaient sur tous les visages. Les plus âgés, délaissant leurs valises sur les quais, empruntèrent un chemin vers la forêt tandis qu'une voix tonitruante invita les premières années à se réunir :

— Les premières années ! Par ici, venez !

En descendant du train, accompagnée de Maggie et Terry, Kate aperçut la silhouette colossale de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école. Il portait pour l'occasion un manteau en fourrure de furet argenté, qui semblait éclairer sa barbe broussailleuse. Ou peut-être ternissait-elle elle-même avec les années.

— Réunissez-vous ici, les premières années !

Au milieu de la foule d'enfants, Kate ne tenta pas de dévisager ses nouveaux voisins, trop intimidée par leur présence, mais aussi par le regard du demi-géant qui les englobait d'un regard satisfait. Lorsque la quarantaine d'élèves fut rassemblée autour d'Hagrid, ce dernier les invita à les suivre d'un grand geste du bras, bringuebalant son énorme lanterne dans son autre main.

— Tous aux barques ! Pressez le pas ! Le banquet n'attend plus que vous !

Ils empruntèrent un tunnel souterrain suintant d'humidité qui menait jusqu'au hangar à barques positionné sur une petite crique. Par groupes de cinq élèves, ils embarquèrent. Maggie suivit Kate, qui s'était presque jetée sur le premier canot. Une autre fille compléta le trio, grande et menue, ses longs cheveux noirs et luisant comme l'hématite, suivi par deux garçons.

— Bien, nous pouvons y aller ? vérifia Hagrid, sur un barque en solitaire, levant sa lanterne pour balayer les embarcations d'un regard furtif depuis sa hauteur. C'est parti !

Aussitôt, les bateaux de bois remuèrent et se mirent à avancer d'eux-mêmes sur la surface de l'eau, sans s'éloigner les uns des autres. Le ciel se dévoila dès lors qu'ils quittèrent la grotte, dégagé et parsemé d'étoiles naissantes. Le château de Poudlard resplendissait à la lumière de la nuit sur ses rocheuses, sa silhouette soulignée par des dizaines de lueurs oranges qui tapissaient les murs d'ombres colorées. Un feu magique brillait depuis le sommet de la haute tourelle d'astronomie, fine et grêle au milieu des lieux. Une imposante tour surplombait l'emplacement de la grande salle, remarquable par ses arcs boutés gothiques surmontés de pinacles pointus.  
Pour l'occasion, des lumignons avaient été lâchés et ponctuaient la noirceur de la surface chatoyante du lac. Désirant en effleurer un du doigt, Kate se pencha par-dessus le rebord et perdit son équilibre. Elle serait tombée à l'eau si, d'un réflexe, Maggie ne lui avait pas saisi le col pour la ramener sur la barque.

— C'est naturel chez toi d'être aussi maladroite ? lui reprocha-t-elle avec son franc-parler habituel.  
— Il semble oui ! répondit Kate en reprenant son souffle. Merci !  
— Pas de quoi.

Arrivés à destination, les élèves débarquèrent, débordant d'excitation. Un petit homme, de la taille d'un gobelin, les accueillit sur les quais. Il portait lunettes rondes, moustache frétillante et un costard à sa taille. Il semblait être véritablement ravi, se massant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

— Bienvenue à Poudlard, chers jeunes élèves ! annonça-t-il de sa voix aiguë assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Je me présente : je suis le professeur Flitwick, nouveau directeur adjoint et vous aurez l'occasion de m'avoir en cours en tant qu'enseignant en matière de sortilèges. Mais avant de vous amener jusqu'à la grande salle, il est nécessaire que je vous rappelle quelques points.

Plusieurs élèves à l'arrière chuchotèrent entre eux, à propos des maisons qu'ils connaissaient déjà de réputation, des professeurs et de bien d'autres choses. Mais Kate, dans les premiers rangs, buvaient les paroles de son futur professeur.

— Vous allez être répartis dans différentes maisons à l'issue de votre passage sous le Choixpeau magique. Quatre maisons, répondant aux noms de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Vous rejoindrez ensuite vos tables respectives avec vos camarades et, après le banquet, vos dortoirs. Durant vos sept années de scolarité au sein de cette école, vous resterez dans cette maison qui vous aura été attribuée par le Choixpeau et devrez lui rapporter des points par vos distinctions et votre implication en cours. Car à la fin de chaque année, la maison qui accumulera le plus de points remportera la coupe des maisons. Des questions ?

Une jeune fille leva la main et le professeur l'interrogea, tout sourire.

— Où sont nos bagages, professeur ?  
— Nous les avons entreposés dans le hall pour le moment, mais ils seront montés dans vos dortoirs dès lors que la cérémonie de la répartition sera achevée.

Après un dernier regard à travers l'assemblée des enfants, le professeur Flitwick frappa dans ses mains.

— S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, montons !

Le groupe grimpa en rangs ordonnés, bien que tous eurent envie de se bousculer pour atteindre les premiers la grande salle. A l'arrière, la carrure gigantesque d'Hagrid fermait la marche d'un pas lourd. Ils traversèrent la cour centrale éclairée par des torches. Quelques pavés défoncés, reliques de la bataille de mai dernier, jonchaient encore le sol. Dans le hall de la grande salle, tous avaient dans la gorge nouée. En particulier Kate, qui manqua de trébucher sur une marche tant son angoisse la saisissait.  
La grande salle avait revêtu ses plus beaux atouts pour célébrer cette nouvelle année sous le signe de la liberté et de la renaissance de l'école. Des chandelles dorées flottaient dans les airs, le plafond exhibant un ciel brun aux étoiles scintillantes, comme lors de ces soirs chauds d'été près des grandes métropoles. Le regroupement d'élèves traversèrent la salle, entre l'émerveillement et l'appréhension. Kate observa discrètement le visage de ses aînés, déjà installés aux tables. Certains les encourageaient d'un regard, d'un signe de la main, d'autres se détournaient complètement de leur attention et se contentaient d'ignorer les premières années qui n'étaient jamais bien différents que ceux qui les avaient précédé. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les marches qui séparaient les élèves des tables des professeurs sous les ordres gestuels du petit enseignant de sortilèges. Au centre de ses confrères, une vieille sorcière mince et l'air pincé, le chignon serré sous son haut chapeau d'un vert sombre orné de plumes d'aigle, demeurait immobile dans son siège imposant, tandis que Hagrid prit place à ses côtés, dépassant de plusieurs têtes la totalité de ses collègues. Après la défaite de Voldemort et la disparition de l'ancien directeur, le professeur Rogue, le poste de directeur était revenu à la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall. [7] Cette année, le Choixpeau, tout effiloché, qui avait été posé à son accoutumée sur un tabouret à trois pieds, coudoyait un petit escabeau. Le professeur Flitwick avait dû être tenu responsable de cet insigne rôle que de poser le chapeau magique sur la tête des élèves. Ce dernier, tout rapiécé et encore gonflé de poussière le temps de sa sieste d'un an, ouvrit large sa fente et clama une chanson :

**_Dans des temps reculés, ceux de vos ancêtres  
J'étais un chapeau d'une beauté sans égale  
Aimés par ceux qui furent mes bien-heureux maîtres  
Dont en respect je n'étais pas vraiment frugal.  
Tous m'ont donné le mot, le rôle qui m'incombait  
D'adjuger de chaque nouvel apprenti,  
De Choixpeau ils me donnèrent le quolibet,  
La maison qui leur serait assujettie._**

Poudlard fut bâtie sur des valeurs émérites  
Pour accueillir en son sein les praticiens magiciens  
Au milieu d'un immense champ de marguerites  
Et côtoyant un grand marais de batraciens.  
Pour le noble Gryffondor, la bravoure primait  
Et que la vertu du courage devienne la clef  
De tout geste, de toute pensée, car au grand jamais  
Ses protégés en aucun cas ne devaient renâcler.  
La bienveillante Serdaigle prônait l'intelligence  
Source des bienfaits des grandes découvertes  
Ses élèves devaient s'imposer dans la brillance  
De leurs hauts faits qu'ils ramenaient de leurs dissert'  
La douce Poufsouffle agissait dans l'équité  
Tolérance était son credo irrécusable  
Et dans une amicale homogénéité  
Ses apprentis se devaient d'être les plus affables.  
Le rusé Serpentard préconisait la malice  
L'adresse des ruses comme jeu de l'ambition  
Entre eux ses disciples étaient comme des complices  
Avides des réussites et du feu de l'action.

Revêts donc ta tête de mon humble cavité  
Car jeune sorcier, en ce jour sera établi  
Le choix de ton cœur et non de ta velléité  
Afin qu'en ce château tu en sois anobli ! [8]

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements acclama la chanson du Choixpeau. Ses dires avaient embrouillées Kate plus qu'autre chose. Aucune de ces qualités ne lui semblaient acquises, si ce n'était sa gaucherie. A ce stade, elle était persuadée d'être envoyée à Poufsouffle, avec le préfet peu rassurant qu'elle avait croisé à la gare. Escaladant l'escabeau, le professeur Flitwick déroula le parchemin sur lequel était marquée la liste des nouveaux élèves.

— Beckett, Emeric, appela-t-il.

Le garçon qui émergea de la foule, Kate le reconnut aussitôt. Tout comme Maggie, elle l'avait croisé dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de sortir de l'emprise de sa robe trop grande. Elle constata au passage qu'il était finalement parvenu à trouver un habit à sa taille ! Emeric réajustait ses lunettes, en proie à l'angoisse, puis s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau ne prit que quelques secondes avant d'annoncer sa décision :

— Serdaigle !

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit le premier élève sous les étendards bleus alors qu'Emeric rejoignit sa table dans l'embarras des trop nombreux regards posés sur sa personne. Ce qui suivirent furent de même envoyés à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle. La fille qui avait accompagné Maggie et Kate dans la barque se prénommait Calypso Curtiss. Serpentard trouva en elle la première élève de sa promotion.

— Dawkins, Maggie, poursuivait Flitwick alors que Calypso se rendait à pas gracieux et déliés vers la table des Serpentards.

La fillette se raidit un instant, blême, et se rendit au centre des tables des professeurs. Le Choixpeau mit cette fois plus de temps que pour les précédents, alors que Maggie gardait cette expression terrifiée. On aurait dit qu'elle aurait croisé un Sinistros. Puis, il déclara :

— Gryffondor !

Elle avait eu raison dans le train, en dépit de son caractère qui aurait été là une bonne justification de l'hésitation du Choixpeau. Ses joues rebondies regagnèrent des couleurs et elle trotta vers les Gryffondors, faisant rebondir ses belles boucles blondes.

— Diggle, Terrence, enchaîna le professeur.

Terry se rendit avec plus d'aisance que ses prédécesseurs, le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait toujours attendu cet instant. Il s'installa tranquillement sur le tabouret et le professeur Flitwick lui glissa le chapeau sur sa tignasse brune aux reflets blonds.

— Poufsouffle !

Kate regretta que Maggie et Terry ne soient pas dans la même maison. La chance qu'elle soit avec eux aurait été une aubaine. La répartition continua. Un certain Griffin Gale fut envoyé à Gryffondor là où Kate aurait désiré que ce soit Terry. Mais le dénommé Griffin lui faisait beaucoup pensé à son père en version plus jeune, avec ses cheveux courts, son regard assuré et son sourire crâne. Kate découvrit quelques élèves plus tard les jumeaux Ledger, dont le garçon aurait été à l'origine du vacarme dans le train dont parlait Terry. Ce dernier fut envoyé à Serpentard. Sa soeur, bien plus calme et timide, fut séparée de lui pour rejoindre Serdaigle.

— MacNair, Morgana.

À l'évocation de ce nom, un vacarme déchira le silence de la salle. En réalité, il ne s'agissait que de Hagrid qui avait bondi sur sa chaise. Cependant, son expression stupéfiée ne rassurait pas la petite Kate, qui y voyait là un mauvais signe. La fille qui se détacha du groupe attira son regard. Elle avait la peau pâle, des cheveux courts d'un brun sombre et luisant. Son minois était affriolant et attendrissant, avec ce petit nez relevé, cependant, son regard d'un gris d'acier comparable à celui des Whisper était si sinistre et inexpressif qu'il en devenait terrifiant.

— Serpentard, clama le Choixpeau à peine eut-il été posé sur sa tête.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon... Kate devait à tout prix se renseigner dès qu'elle le pourrait sur cette fille, qu'elle soupçonnait bien d'être une Sang Pur, voire même une proche de famille de Mangemorts...

— Miller, Moira.

À l'étonnement général, ce fut une naine qui s'extirpa de la foule amoindrie. Quelques chuchotis s'élevèrent depuis les tables et la petite Moira leur adressa un regard de semi-mépris depuis le haut des marches, ayant bien connaissance de leurs messes basses qu'elle avait l'habitude de subir. Le professeur Flitwick, qui partageait son handicap, se montra particulièrement conciliant envers elle, en particulier pour l'aider à monter sur le tabouret.

— Gryffondor !

Les acclamations furent doublées à la table des Gryffondors, le professeur Flitwick applaudit de lui-même. Cependant, Kate imaginait mal Moira partager sa chambre avec Maggie, particulièrement hautaine et arrogante. Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour la situation de cohabitation dégénère rapidement entre ces deux-là. Une dénommée Juno Nightingal fondit en larmes lorsque le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serpentard, ce qui lui valut des moqueries de la part de certains de ses camarades, alors que d'autres, plus compréhensifs, l'accueillirent à sa table. Tandis que les autres élèves étaient répartis, Kate gardait un oeil attentif fixé sur la petite rouquine qui les avait accompagné durant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express et qui n'avait toujours pas soufflé le moindre mot. Il fallut attendre loin dans la liste avant qu'elle ne soit appelée :

— Smethwyck, Hygie.  
— C'est la fille du directeur de St Mangouste, chuchota un garçon à son voisin, à côté de Kate.

Ainsi, cette petite fille timide était celle d'un illustre sorcier à la tête du plus grand hôpital du monde magique ? Cela expliquait sûrement la passion silencieuse qu'elle avait consacré à son livre de botanique.

— Serdaigle !

Elle se leva en esquissant à peine un sourire et s'éloigna lentement à petits pas. Kate commença à craindre d'être réellement la dernière lorsqu'ils ne furent que deux, elle et un garçon à la peau sombre, à rester en bas des marches.

— Watson, Jason.

Il l'abandonna aux mains de la solitude et de l'attention des derniers élèves qui s'impatientaient du banquet, lassé par la répartition. Une fois que Jason fut envoyé à Gryffondor, le professeur Flitwick posa son regard sur elle, puis sur la liste, avant de l'appeler :

— Whisper, Katelyna.

Elle franchit les marches avec une attention toute particulière pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis rouge. Tous ses membres tremblaient alors qu'elle prit place sur le tabouret et qu'elle sentit le Choixpeau, qui avait emmagasiné la chaleur des nombreux contacts, s'enfiler sur sa tête.

— Oh, intéressant, très intéressant, chuchota le Choixpeau à son oreille. Cela fait des siècles que je t'attends, chère enfant. Des siècles longs et interminables sans que je ne puisse achever entièrement la mission qui m'incombe d'accomplir. Ta venue est pour moi une libération. Car ton sang me le permet désormais. Et je vois dans ton esprit les vertus de celle qui m'a ordonnée de lui rester fidèle. Ton caractère est le fruit des injustices qui ont été perpétrées envers toi et ton enfance. Tu possèdes en toi à la fois la trempe des Gryffondors, l'altruisme des Poufsouffle, l'esprit des Serdaigles et la roublardise des Serpentards. Chacune de ses facettes, tu les dissimules au creux de ton cœur... Mais laisse-moi te permettre de te les affirmer...

Que signifiait tout ceci ?! Kate frissonnait et hésita à retirer le Choixpeau de sa tête, tant ce dernier lui causait de troubles. Mais ce dernier cria dans une exclamation qui retentit longtemps dans la salle le mot qui changea sa vie :

— Papillombre !

Ce fut, dans un premier temps, un long silence, puis une marée de chuchotis étonnés et de hoquets de stupeur, suivis d'un unique éclat de rire provenant des Serpentards. McGonagall, un temps, hésita à réagir trop fortement. Flitwick, qui avait manqué de tomber de son escabeau en bondissant de surprise, retira le chapeau de la tête de Kate, l'examina un instant, avant de le lui replacer, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une erreur. Pourtant, le Choixpeau n'en répondit que d'un grand silence renfrogné. Contrarié, le professeur des sortilèges tenta quelques formules marmonnées en discrétion, mais rien ne semblait sortir le Choixpeau de sa nouvelle léthargie.  
Kate sentit poindre les larmes à ses yeux, mais si épiée soit-elle à cet instant, elle devait se retenir de pleurer. Quelle était cette mascarade ? Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Une blague de mauvais goût ? Pourquoi le Choixpeau ne pouvait-il pas l'envoyer dans une maison, comme tout le monde ? Elle acceptait même, au fond de son cœur résigné, de rejoindre Poufsouffle s'il le fallait, mais ne pas à subir une telle humiliation.

Alors que les murmures redoublaient de puissance de la salle, la directrice de l'école échangea quelques regards avec ses collègues avant de se lever et de s'avancer aux devants du surélévation de la salle, obturant ainsi le regard de Kate, bouleversée. McGonagall fit mine qu'il ne s'était rien produit... :

— Chers élèves, jeunes sorciers, jeunes sorcières, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée à Poudlard, initia-t-elle son discours, dissimulant son trouble en liant ses mains aux doigts osseux. Au vu des récents événements qui s'y sont déroulés, je tiens à attirer votre attention quant au fait que certaines parties de l'école soient, pour le moment, condamnées, pour cause de dégâts matériels. Nous vous demandons de faire preuve de la plus grande prudence... Rappelons également l'interdiction de l'accès à la forêt interdite. Mais avant de vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs et les mesures qui s'imposent pour cette année, j'aimerais que nous rendions hommage.

Sa voix fut parcourue d'un trémolo attristé qu'elle érailla dans sa gorge nouée. Kate tremblait sur son escabelle, toujours affublée du Choixpeau magique.

— Nombre d'entre vous ont vécu et subi la situation que Poudlard a enduré des mois durant. Plus que des élèves, certains d'entre vous se sont conduits en héros. Et cette école vous est reconnaissante, pour le combat que vous avez mené. Hélas... Certains... n'ont pas bénéficié de la chance que le sort vous a offert. N'oublions jamais les sorciers, les sorcières et les élèves qui perdirent la vie pour préserver la vôtre...

Quelques discrets sanglots se dispersèrent dans la salle. Certains avaient perdu des amis, des frères, des sœurs, des cousins ou cousines, parfois sous leurs yeux... De son point, Kate ne parvenait à voir plus loin que l'épaisse robe en taffetas vert de McGonagall, soulagée un temps de ne pas avoir à observer les mines défaites et attristées de ses camarades. Mais elle imaginait fort bien le deuil qui régnait au-dessus des quatre tables alors que la directrice énumérait les noms des élèves disparus. Etait-ce une preuve de son courage, ou bien de sa culpabilité, de les avoir ainsi tous retenus ?

— Le programme de l'an passé ne correspondant pas aux attentes des différents apprentissages, reprit McGonagall en se raidissant, après la minute de silence, nous sommes au regret d'annoncer que certaines promotions devront s'armer de détermination et faire preuve de beaucoup de travail pour rattraper ce retard notable.

Une vague de désapprobations modérées s'éleva, mais la directrice reprit immédiatement :

— Cependant, l'équipe des professeurs restera à votre disposition pour vous assister de son mieux, car nous avons bien connaissance de votre situation bien particulière. Cette dernière a vu s'effectuer en son sein de multiples remaniements, et pas des moindres puisque vous aurez la chance de bénéficier de l'enseignement de professeurs de qualité. Les meilleurs dans leurs domaines. Me remplaçant au poste de directrice-adjointe, le professeur Flitwick, directeur de la maison Serdaigle et professeur de sortilèges.

De bruyants applaudissements saluèrent le petit enseignant qui demeurait juché du haut de son escabeau, s'inclinant à plusieurs reprises, fier et ravi.

— Me remplaçant en tant que de professeur de métamorphose, le professeur Wolffhart, arrivé tout droit de l'Europe continentale, qui a accepté de reprendre le poste. Merci à vous de l'accueillir parmi nous comme il se doit.

McGonagall se tourna un instant vers la table de gauche alors que se leva un homme à la mine patibulaire et peu expressive, une coiffure foisonnante et grisonnante, vêtu d'un long manteau noir et le cou paré d'un foulard rouge vif. Il hocha la tête en attrapant son col, fronçant davantage ses épais sourcils sombres, alors que les élèves applaudissaient timidement ce nouveau personnage que personne ne connaissait.

— Le professeur Chourave ayant pris sa retraite suite aux événements qui ont entaché notre école, poursuivit la directrice de son habituelle voix pincée, nous accueillons, cette fois en tant que professeur et non plus en tant qu'élève, monsieur Londubat, qui prendra en charge les cours de botanique. [9]

Aussitôt, une ovation tonitruante noya la salle des banquets. Le nom de Neville Londubat n'était inconnu de personne, ni même de Kate qui avait eu l'occasion de le lire sur plusieurs numéros de la Gazette, cet été. Véritable héros de Poudlard et ami proche du Survivant, le jeune homme n'avait pas pourtant pas éveillé le grand intérêt de la filette jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Toujours au centre de l'estrade et le Choixpeau sur la tête, Kate pivota pour voir se lever cet homme un peu dadais à la mâchoire large et tombante, qui saluait d'une main allègre et d'un sourire réjoui la foule d'élèves qui le connaissaient bien pour ses exploits. Seuls quelques huées timides montaient de la table verte et argentée.

— Dans notre cas exceptionnel, il me semble judicieux d'ajouter que le professeur Londubat, en plus d'assurer son enseignement, se voit désormais attribuer le titre de nouveau responsable de la maison Gryffondor.

C'était la folie à la table des Gryffondor, qui semblaient applaudir à s'en saigner les mains ! On criait, on sifflait, on tapait sur le bois, on exprimait sa joie comme jamais.

— Si le professeur Slughorn reprend la direction de la maison Serpentard, Poufsouffle aura comme nouvelle responsable le professeur Sinistra.

Respectivement professeurs de potions et d'astronomie, les deux anciens enseignants se contentèrent d'un hochement du menton.

— Quant à votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, déclara McGonagall en secouant les plumes d'aigle de son imposant chapeau émeraude, il vous prie de lui excuser son absence pour des raisons d'ordre professionnel qui l'ont empêché de venir assister à cette cérémonie de rentrée.

En effet, l'une des chaises, à côté de Neville Londubat, demeurait vide. De nouveaux chuchotis. Un très léger sourire presque imperceptible titilla le visage ridé et sévère de la directrice.

— Cependant, il ne manquera pas de s'introduire auprès de vous dès les premiers cours que vous aurez l'occasion de partager avec lui. Sur ces mots : bon appétit.

De grands plats garnis firent leurs apparitions au milieu des tables, de même que des carafes de jus de citrouille, sous le soupir commun d'extase des élèves. Ayant ainsi détourné leur attention, McGonagall se tourna vers Kate et lui intima de la suivre après lui avoir subtilisé le chapeau. Le professeur Flitwick s'élança à leur suite en sautant de l'escabeau, alors que la directrice fit signe aux autres directeurs de maisons de la suivre malgré le dîner. Ils empruntèrent une petite porte dissimulée derrière les tables des professeurs, qui menaient à des escaliers sombres et étroits, débouchant dans l'anti-chambre. De nombreux portraits étaient suspendus au mur. Un sorcier aux moustaches de morse dévisagea longuement Kate lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, toussotant en se caressant la pointe de son rond menton du bout des doigts. [10]

— Asseyez-vous miss Whisper, lui demanda McGonagall en approchant une chaise et une table d'un coup de baguette magique.

Kate, blême, obéit, tandis que le professeur Slughorn au ventre bedonnant referma la porte une fois que tous furent rentrés.

— Peut-être avez-vous faim ! fit remarquer d'une voix conciliante le professeur Sinistra.

Elle sortit à son tour sa baguette et traça un cercle sur le bois de la table. Aussitôt, une assiette garnie, directement envoyée des cuisines, apparut sous le nez de Kate, épatée.

— Que s'est-il passé, Filius ? questionna la directrice, aussi stricte que désarçonnée.  
— Je ne peux pas vous dire Minerva ! bredouilla-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite de manière frénétique. Le Choixpeau refuse de redonner une réponse ! Et mieux vaut-il ne pas abuser de sortilèges sur lui, croyez-moi !  
— Est-ce la première fois que cela arrive, professeur McGonagall ? demanda Neville.

Cette dernière lui accorda un regard austère qui fit pâlir son visage lunaire.

— Monsieur Londubat, nous sommes collègues à présent, je vous prierai de ne plus m'appeler « professeur » à la manière des élèves lorsque nous sommes entre nous.  
— Très bien professeur, euh... ! Je veux dire... Minerva ! cafouilla Londubat, très embarrassé.  
— A ma connaissance, s'immisça le professeur Slughorn en agrippant ses bretelles sous son veston d'un brun verdâtre, le Choixpeau magique n'a jamais prononcé le nom d'une maison répondant au nom grotesque de... Papillombre ? C'est bien cela ?  
— Quand bien même aurait-il déjà nommé une cinquième maison, fit remarquer McGonagall en observant la petite Kate se délecter de son ragoût.

Cette dernière écoutait d'une oreille attentive ce qu'il se partageait mais fit semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à son entourage.

— Je ne suis pas même certaine que les plus vieux fantômes de Poudlard puisse le démentir... Aucune archive ne fait référence à une cinquième maison, cela se serait su !  
— Miss Whisper... pouvez-vous nous concéder ce que vous a dit le Choixpeau lorsque vous l'aviez sur la tête ? couina Flitwick.

Kate releva la tête, un gros morceau de ragoût encore en bouche, cessant de mâcher en constatant que les cinq sorciers la fixaient du regard. Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise, et accorda un bref regard au Choixpeau qui avait été posé devant elle.

— Il m'a dit... qu'il m'attendait depuis longtemps. Et qu'il était fidèle à quelqu'un...  
— Qui ?  
— Je ne sais pas, trembla-t-elle. Il a juste parlé « d'elle », mais... c'est tout !  
— C'est tout ?! répéta Slughorn.  
— Mais avez-vous une idée du pourquoi il vous a envoyé dans une telle maison ? poursuivit Sinistra.  
— Il m'a dit que... j'avais déclenché quelque chose. Quelque chose dans mon sang, je crois... !

Une part d'elle refusait de leur avouer ce qu'elle avait du vivre par le passé, ce que le Choixpeau avait souligné.

— Possédez-vous une illustre ascendance ? s'intéressa le maître des potions.  
— J-je ne crois pas non ! Mon père est sorcier et ma mère est moldue.  
— Ah mais oui, que suis-je sot ! s'exclama-t-il. Whisper ! J'aurais dû me rappeler de votre père, Philippus Whisper ! Il était dans ma maison à l'époque de mes anciennes années à Poudlard ! Un vrai bout-en-train celui-là ! Il était un piètre élève en matière de potions, mais je dois avouer qu'il était doté d'un sens certain de l'humour et de la répartie !

Il rit grassement, les lèvres fermées, mais en constatant le regard de ses collègues, se rabattit :

— Mais je digresse...  
— Vous le connaissiez en tant qu'élève, Horace, ajouta McGonagall qui avait enseigné à tant de générations qu'un élève de Serpentard disparaissait de sa mémoire sitôt avait-il quitté Poudlard.  
— En effet. Et je peux certifier qu'il ne possédait pas d'ancêtres particulièrement reconnus...

Slughorn mettait un point d'honneur à la réputation de ses élèves, qu'il conviait à des réunions, plus connues sous le nom de « Club de Slug ». Il était ainsi le mieux placé pour savoir de quoi il parlait. [11]

— Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons nous résoudre à accepter l'existence d'une telle maison sans preuves, statua McGonagall, sèche.  
— Mais... où irai-je alors ? s'inquiéta Kate d'une petite voix après avoir terminé son assiette.  
— Le Choixpeau n'a envoyé que quatre filles à Gryffondor cette année, alors que les dortoirs comportent cinq lits, nota Neville. Miss Whisper pourra sûrement y loger le temps de...  
— Le temps de quoi ? Nous n'allons tout de même pas lui trouver un dortoir pour elle seule ! Papillombre n'est rien pour le moment, si ce n'est qu'un mot qui laisse planer une ombre de doute.  
— Néanmoins, nous devons impérativement mener des recherches quant à ce phénomène plus ou moins improbable, afin que nous puissions réagir au cas-où cela venait à se reproduire les années prochaines... Et que nous réfléchissions aux mesures qui devront être prises à l'égard de miss Whisper.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la grande salle, une grosse majorité des élèves avaient déjà terminé leur repas et s'en étaient allés rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Kate remarqua que la totalité des premières années avaient déjà désertés, sûrement guidés par leurs préfets. Elle traversa la salle, sans se dérober aux regards inquisiteurs des derniers aînés restants, attrapa une poignée de chamallows au passage dans le saladier des Pousouffles, en fit tomber trois par terre et sortit de la salle des banquets. D'instinct, elle choisit de suivre de loin les groupuscules d'élèves dans les escaliers. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu. En entrant à Poudlard, Kate avait toujours rêvé d'une intégration, d'une ambiance chaleureuse. Mais elle se retrouvait seule, à errer dans les couloirs de l'école, cherchant désespérément la salle commune des Gryffondors. Au détour de quelques corridors, elle préféra questionner les portraits, dont la plupart rirent d'elles en retournant à leurs activités, de la chasse au dragon jusqu'au stichstock [12], un sport ancêtre au Quidditch. Mais la peinture d'une jolie sorcière en robe brune et à la cape rouge, un panier de pommes à la main, lui indiqua la direction avec toute l'amabilité du monde. Au troisième étage, alors que Kate passa sous le regard des armures entreposées là, un éclair fondit sur elle en provenant du mur et lui subtilisa ses chamallows. Un rire grinçant résonna dans ses oreilles. Surprise et mécontente, la fillette releva la tête en direction de l'esprit à l'air sournois et au nœud papillon orange vif qui jonglait avec ses friandises.

— Rendez-moi mes bonbons ! se plaignit-elle.  
— Tu vas être encore plus grosse, bougresse ! caqueta l'esprit frappeur en ouvrant davantage sa grande bouche, flottant au-dessus du vide, à neuf escaliers mobiles de hauteur.

Il la rejoignit dans une cabriole, la narguant en lui plaçant ses chamallows au-dessus de sa tête. [13]

— Mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas la première année dont personne ne veut ?

Peeves conclut sa phrase d'un gloussement sarcastique.

— Sans maison ! Sans maison !

Furieuse et au bord des larmes, Kate courut dans les escaliers, abandonnant son butin et espérant semer l'esprit frappeur. Mais Peeves chantonnait à sa suite en radotant les mêmes mots, avant de la bombarder de ses propres chamallows.  
Lorsqu'elle parvint devant le portrait de la grosse dame en rose, Kate se rendit compte d'une terrible réalité : personne ne lui avait donné le mot de passe. Quand bien même insista-t-elle, le portrait refusait de bouger et menaça même de faire intervenir d'autres tableaux si elle refusait de déguerpir. Maussade, Kate s'assit, les jambes croisées, devant le portrait, faisant l'oreille sourde aux avertissements que la grosse dame lui lançait de temps à autres d'une voix outrée de crécelle.

— Neville m'a dit que je te retrouverai ici.

A cette interpellation, Kate sursauta et se retourna. Elle bondit sur ses pieds en apercevant la jeune femme aux cheveux mal coiffés d'un brun plutôt terne, les vêtements soignés, la cravate correctement nouée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Au vu de son apparence, elle semblait être en septième année...

— Vous me cherchiez ? balbutia Kate, intimidée.  
— Ne me vouvoie pas, pâlit son aînée, plutôt sèche. Et oui, je te cherchais. Quelle idée de partir en trombe sans demander le mot de passe. Enfin... Et tu as un chamallow dans les cheveux

Elle tenta de sourire, mais cela ne rassura pas vraiment Kate, qui se débarrassa de sa friandise avant de la gober sans procès. Alors, la jeune femme brune se tourna vers la grosse dame et prononça :

—_ Mimbulus mimbletonia._ [14]

À ses mots, le cadre coulissa, laissant apparaître un étroit passage dans lequel elle se glissa, suivie par Kate, la peur au ventre. De la salle commune de Gryffondor émanait une chaleur apaisante, de par les tentures rouges et or qui dégringolaient sur les murs aussi bien que la grande cheminée où crépitaient quelques braises éclatantes. En la voyant arriver, certains élèves encore présents et occupés à bavarder dans les fauteuils aux moelleux coussins aux taies de satin, susurrèrent.

— Par les chouettes de ma grande-tante, que fait-elle ici celle-là ?  
— Elle a finalement choisi la meilleure des maisons !  
— Oh, taisez-vous ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle a assez dégusté comme ça ?

La septième année la conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée des escaliers et s'arrêta contre l'encadrement de pierre en ogive.

— Ton dortoir est au premier étage, lui dit-elle.  
— Merci beaucoup, bredouilla Kate, reconnaissante.  
— Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Bonne nuit Katelyna.  
— Attends !

Apostrophée, la jeune femme se retourna et releva les sourcils en se passant d'une quelconque expression.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle sourit et patienta quelques secondes avant de lui dévoiler :

— Hermione. Hermione Granger. [15]

La bouche de Kate s'ouvrit tellement grande qu'on aurait pu y enfourner un souaffle. L'héroïne de cette guerre, face à elle, en ce jour, qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici. Cela dépassait toutes ses espérances.

— Her-Hermione Granger ?! C'est... c'est un honneur !  
— Il n'y a pas de quoi ! rougit la jeune femme.  
— Mais je pensais que vous n'étiez plus à Poudlard ! C'était comment de battre vous-savez-qui ? Comment va Harry Potter ?  
— Calme-toi, rit bassement Hermione en interrompant son flux de questions et remarquant que la fillette avait recommencé à la vouvoyer. Oui, je suis encore ici pour passer mes ASPIC, j'y tiens absolument. Mais nous pourrons discuter de tout cela ensemble dans les prochains jours. On se retrouvera sûrement ici ou à la bibliothèque. J'ai bien l'intention de faire des recherches sur... ta maison ! Cela m'intrigue. Ce n'était vraiment pas... normal ! Je connais par cœur l'histoire de Poudlard et jamais, oui jamais, le Choixpeau n'a donné de cinquième maison ! C'est vraiment regrettable que la bibliothèque n'ouvre que demain, sinon, je m'y serais aussitôt rendue ! Enfin... ! Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras m'aider dans les recherches ! Après tout, je pense que tu es la première concernée !

Les joues de Kate s'empourprèrent de jubilation. Puis, elle salua la jeune sorcière avant de gagner les escaliers, gravissant les marches deux par deux. L'accueil qu'elle reçut en ouvrant la porte de son dortoir semblait à la hauteur de cette soirée :

— Ah ! s'exclama aussitôt d'une voix courroucée Maggie sans s'étonner de son arrivée, en la désignant, accusatrice, de son oreiller. Je savais que cet ignoble tas de poils t'appartenait ! Regarde en face le crime qu'il a osé commettre à mon encontre !

Mister Minnows, qui avait été acheminé jusqu'ici, avait décidé de se faire les griffes sur la valise de Maggie, et, en décrochant la lettre D en métal sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu, avait commencé à se faire des dents dessus, nonchalamment posté sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa queue battant la mesure à la manière d'un métronome de fourrure blanche. Ses autres camarades examinèrent la nouvelle arrivante de la tête aux pieds, pour le moins déconcertées de la voir en ces lieux.

— Le Choixpeau t'a finalement envoyé à Gryffondor ? lui demanda d'une voix timide une grande fille aux cheveux acajou et au visage rond qui lisait un petit livre, allongée sur son lit.  
— Non, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, avoua Kate en refermant la porte. Les professeurs ont décidé que je serai avec vous pour le moment...

Comme l'avait souligné le professeur Londubat, il restait un lit à baldaquin encore vacant : le plus proche à gauche de la porte. La pièce circulaire se voyait pourvue de fenêtres longiformes barrées par des diagonales de fer, à l'interstice de chaque emplacement de matelas. Deux chandeliers accrochés au mur encadrait la porte et un cierge rouge orangé avait été disposé sur chaque table de chevet.

— Je les trouve hauts ces lits, quand même, maugréa Moira en se laissant rebondir sur sa couverture, les jambes ballantes dans le vide, bien trop petites pour atteindre le plancher. J'aurais mieux fait d'aller à Serdaigle, paraîtrait-il que leurs lits à baldaquins sont plus proches du sol...  
— Nom d'un gobelin unijambiste, où ai-je mis mon pyjama ?! s'inquiétait la quatrième fille, aux longs et soyeux cheveux blonds dessinés dans de parfaites boucles, alors qu'elle retournait ses bagages sur son lit.  
— Mais personne n'aurait la décence de me défendre à propos de ma valise saccagée par ce monstre ?! s'indignait Maggie au milieu, aux frontières de l'hystérie.

Un léger sourire chatouilla le coin des lèvres de Kate. Cette soirée n'était peut-être pas celle dont elle avait tant rêvé, cela n'en restait pas moins pour elle un nouveau départ... 

* * *

[1] Pour cette fan-fiction, j'ai choisi d'exploiter le mur des films (dans les livres, il s'agit d'une barrière entre deux tourniquets). Choix délibéré car choix... esthétique !  
[2] Les Ballonsgommes du Bullard est l'ancien nom des Bulles Baveuses, il s'agit d'une incohérence dans les livres de Rowling (ou du traducteur ?). En effet, dans les trois premiers tomes, on parle de Ballonsgommes, pour ensuite employer le terme Bulles baveuses pour la même confiserie. Il s'agit d'un chewing-gum mauve qui est censé ne jamais exploser pour produire des bulles immenses.  
[3] En effet, Dedalus Diggle apparaît à plusieurs reprises dans la saga de Rowling, dès le tome I, où il rencontre Harry dans le Chaudron Baveur.  
[4] Les Multiplettes sont utilisées dans la saga HP dans le tome IV, lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Une paire de multiplettes se vend 10 gallions. Il s'agit de l'une des rares inventions de Rowling pour laquelle elle n'a pas spécifié de créateur dans le monde des sorciers.  
[5] Les Papilio Papilles sont des friandises qui n'apparaissent pas dans la saga, mais qui font partie de l'univers HP sous le nom de Sugar Butterfly Wings. Il n'existe aucune traduction, puisque le livre n'en a jamais mentionné, par conséquent, je me suis autorisée à en faire une !  
[6] En effet, l'été suivant la défaite de Voldemort, la carte Chochogrenouille d'Harry est véritablement parue dans le monde des sorciers !  
[7] : Il est mentionné dans les contes de Beedle le Barbe que McGonagall devenait directrice de Poudlard après la septième année d'Harry Potter. Le professeur Chourave partant à la retraite et Slughorn n'était revenu que depuis deux ans, il me paraissait logique que le professeur Flitwick devienne ainsi le directeur adjoint.  
[8] : J'ai respecté la construction des chansons du Choixpeau pour écrire cette dernière, et ça n'a pas été de la tarte !  
[9] : WOUWOU, Neville ! o/ Beaucoup d'infos sur le net disent que Neville est effectivement devenu prof de botanique, d'autres disent qu'il est également devenu Auror. Je me suis focalisée sur la première ! Et pour ceux qui trouvent que Neville est trop jeune, je rappelle qu'il n'existe pas d'universités de sorcellerie. Seules quelques rares professions nécessitent des études supplémentaires, comme guérisseur ou auror.  
[10] : Ce tableau apparaît effectivement dans la Coupe de Feu. La tableau de Violette, l'amie de la Grosse Dame, est aussi accroché dans l'antichambre.  
[11] : Et pour ceux qui se posent la question : non, Phil n'a jamais fait parti des clubs de Slug, cela ne l'intéressait pas DU TOUT !  
[12] : Le Stichstock est un sport allemand se pratiquant à balai. Une vessie de dragon gonflée est placée en haut d'un grand mât et un sorcier la garde, armé de sa baguette. Le but du jeu consiste à percer la vessie. Soit l'équipe externe (15) parvient à ses fins, soit le gardien parvient à défaire ses 15 adversaires. Jeu jugé dangereux, il disparut au XVème siècle.  
[13] : Je trouve cela inadmissible que Peeves ait été sucré des films, je le replace là où il mérite d'être, non mais !  
[14] : Il s'agit d'une plante rare que Neville se voit offrir dans l'un des livres.  
[15] : Effectivement, c'est véridique, Hermione a refait sa septième année à Poudlard après la défaite de Voldemort. A cette rentrée, Hermione est sur le point d'avoir... 19 ans ! Eh oui ! Je vous apprends qu'elle a quasi un an de plus qu'Harry ! Quelques renseignements ne font jamais de mal.


	3. I - Chapitre 3 - La fille verte et grise

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je continue de poster LMA à votre plus grand bonheur / malheur (rayez la mention inutile). Le rythme est ardu, je conçois, mais il faut que je poste tous les chapitres que j'ai d'avance ! (puis comme ça, si vous découvrez LMA, vous pourrez tout lire d'un coup, ce qui n'est pas plus mal !) Quand on arrivera au chapitre 26, le rythme sera bien plus leeeeeeeeeeeeent._

_Grand merci à ceux qui ont d'ores et déjà ajouté LMA dans leurs favoris et qui la "follow" (OH YEAAAH, YIIHA) Et surtout, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - La fille de vert et de gris**

* * *

Les matins à la grande salle étaient généralement peu bruyants. Les élèves, encore tout ensommeillés, peinaient à garder les yeux ouverts devant leur assiette. Quelques rares audacieux discutaient avec entrain de la journée à venir.

— Fais moins de bruit quand tu manges !

Maggie, qui mâchait son œuf au plat d'un air léthargique, adressa un regard indifférent à Suzanna, la nouvelle Gryffondor à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés. Provocatrice, sa camarade s'appliqua à faire davantage de bruit.

— Je mange... maugréa-t-elle. Et comme je veux, en plus...

Kate, qui accompagnait les deux filles ce matin-là, eut un rictus aux coins des lèvres avant de consulter le parchemin sur lequel était marqué leur emploi du temps.

— Mercredi, lit-elle à voix haute. Sortilèges, de 9h à 10h30. Métamorphose, de 10h30 à midi. Et l'après-midi, soins aux créatures magiques.  
— Yahou... soupira longuement Maggie. On commence par un cours avec court-sur-pattes... Aïe !

Un livre venait de lui frapper le dos.

— Je t'ai entendue, grogna la petite Moira qui grimpa sur le banc de la table pour s'installer.

Deux tresses rassemblaient les mèches qui cernaient son visage, et s'emberlificotaient dans un chignon plat et complexe, comme une couronne à l'arrière de sa tête. La coiffure agrémentait joliment son visage aplati.

— Fais gaffe, t'as un dessous-de-plat collé dans tes cheveux, répliqua Maggie.

Moira força un sourire et outrepassa la remarque outrecuidante de sa voisine, versant du jus de citrouille dans son verre à bras tendus.  
Une nuée de hiboux envahit la grande Salle, portant lettres et colis, contenant des présents pour les nouveaux élèves de cette rentrée de la part de leurs parents. Si un hibou grand-duc à l'allure hiératique se présenta devant Maggie, une enveloppe dans le bec, ce fut une chouette minuscule qui virevolta autour de la tête de Kate.

— Littleclaws ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant la main afin que le petit rapace se juche dessus.

Il battit plusieurs fois de ses petites ailes, penchant son cou pour lui remettre la petite lettre froissée qu'il tenait. Et lui accorda un bref regard de salutations avant de reprendre son envol aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Littleclaws n'avait jamais été un oiseau très porté sur l'affection entre maître et animal. Il se contentait seulement de remplir ses missions.  
Kate déplia la lettre et y reconnut la calligraphie chaotique de son père.

_« Ma chipie,_  
_J'ose espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux pour toi. J'ai eu vent de ta rentrée mouvementée, le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé un hibou pour m'expliquer ta situation particulière. Je n'en aurais pas pensé mieux de toi, unique comme tu es. Il te fallait une maison pour toi toute seule ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger. Je te l'ai déjà tant dit, l'important, ce n'est pas ta maison, mais la vie que tu vas mener à Poudlard, avec les amis que tu t'y feras. Je suis fier de toi._  
_Prends soin de toi. Je t'enverrai une autre lettre la semaine prochaine._  
_Papa »_

Poursuivaient à la suite des propos peu littéraires de son père quelques mots déliés et joliment calligraphiés.

_« À défaut d'avoir un téléphone pour t'appeler, nous pensons fort à toi et t'embrassons de tout notre cœur. J'espère que mon collier te portera chance. Plein de courage ma chérie. Maman. »_

Les doigts fébriles de la petite Kate frôlèrent le disque de pierre qui pendait autour de son cou, chaud contre sa peau. 

* * *

Le premier cours de sortilèges s'avéra bien plus épineux que ce qu'aurait imaginé Kate. Si la théorie ne lui posa pas le moindre problème, partie qu'elle suivit avec application, la pratique fut un doux moment de désillusions. Au programme des premières années, pour le premier trimestre : la manipulation et l'influence sur les petits objets à proximité. Pour leur première heure, chaque élève reçut une tasse cassée en deux gros morceaux, qu'il leur fallait recoller à l'aide de la magie. Peu y arrivèrent d'un seul coup, et les plus doués se virent attribuer une épreuve plus compliquée, avec une tasse à trois, quatre, voire cinq morceaux. Mais quand Kate souleva sa baguette et entonna un « Reparo » résolu, la tasse se désintégra en miettes de porcelaines fumantes. Causant l'hilarité de ses voisins alors que le professeur Flitwick s'empressa de lui faire essayer un autre récipient qui subit le même sort.

— Je suis nullissime... déclara-t-elle, peine perdue, en sortant de la salle, à l'issue du cours.  
— Mais non, lui souffla d'une voix fluette la petite Scarlett Hodgson, la dernière Gryffondor aux cheveux acajou. On a tous fait des erreurs !  
— Surtout Maggie ! railla Moira qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre leur rythme.

En effet, la fille de riches avait éprouvé elle-même quelques difficultés, mais s'était contentée de scinder les débris de sa tasse en d'autres morceaux.

— Ca va, ça va, maugréa la concernée en ramenant son sac de livres en bandoulière contre sa cuisse, ce n'était que le premier cours !

Il fallait traverser le bâtiment et la cour de pelouse, ponctuée d'arbres aux feuilles d'un vert sombre. Un petit cloître agréable pour y passer ses récréations. Le préau donnait sur une rangée de portes, dont l'une d'elle, centrale et plus impressionnante par sa taille, était celle de la classe de métamorphose. Le groupe des filles de Gryffondor furt le premier à entrer. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui les estomaquèrent dans cette salle au haut plafond de style gothique, ce fut l'orgue immense qui avait été installé au fond de la pièce, sur l'estrade du professeur. Si large fut-il qu'il couvrait une bonne partie du mur en demi-circulaire ! Assis à son bureau, le professeur Wolffhart griffonnait avec une grande plume filiforme de faisan. Il avait l'air tellement concentré que ses épais sourcils gris et froncés retombaient sur ses paupières. Relevant la tête, il n'accorda pas un sourire aux nouvelles arrivantes et demeura stoïque.

— Willkommen, Fraülein. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Sa voix était si grave qu'elle en devenait caverneuse, doublée par son accent allemand prononcé qui crachait ses mots. Intimidées, elles s'installèrent au premier rang alors que d'autres élèves pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Kate, qui s'était installée à la table au premier rang tout à gauche, attenante au mur, sortit de son sac plume, livre, parchemin et bouteille d'encre, quand elle sentit la chaleur d'un regard dans son dos. Et effectuant un volte-face contrôlé, se retrouva nez à nez avec les yeux d'acier de la fille qui s'était assise à la table de derrière, sa cravate verte soigneusement nouée sous son menton rond. Morgana McNair ne la quitta pas du regard alors que mortifiée, Kate pivota lentement le tronc vers sa table, le visage pétrifié dans une expression de stupeur à peine camouflée. Cette fille, bien qu'elle eut le minois affriolant s'il était pas rehaussé de cet aspect lugubre, ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. On aurait aisément pu la comparer aux petites filles dans les films d'horreur que regardait son père, les seuls qu'il se permettait de regarder sur la machine des Moldus nommée télévision, sans les railler pour leur manque cruel de réalisme.  
Avant qu'elle n'eut pu chuchoter quoi que ce soit à l'adresse de Maggie, à sa droite, le professeur Wolffhart se leva de son bureau en frappant de ses mains contre le bois pour se donner de l'élan. Le bruit fut tel que tous sursautèrent et se turent, les yeux rivés vers leur nouvel enseignant. Ce dernier s'avança à pas lents, arrangeant son foulard d'un rouge criard et son col en feutre noir, avant de ranger ses mains derrière son dos. Il n'était pas forcément d'une carrure imposante, mais sa grande taille, affinée par son long manteau, surmontée par son visage inexpressif au teint crayeux, forçait au silence et au respect.

— Gut, appuya-t-il quelques secondes de sa voix rocailleuse. Maintenant que tout le monde semble présent et silencieux, je pense que nous pouvons commencer.

Il rejoignit à grandes enjambées le petit tableau en ardoise sur deux pieds et s'empara de la craie. Son écriture était frénétique et il appuyait tellement fort que la craie se brésilla en plusieurs morceaux qui tombèrent par terre.

— Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont des taupes ou qui ne possèdent pas les capacités cognitives pour déchiffrer des mots, je m'appelle Wilhem Wolffhart, scanda-t-il d'une voix tonitruante après avoir griffonné sur le tableau. Et vous aurez la chance et l'honneur de me supporter en tant que professeur de métamorphose pour les sept années à venir, si Merlin le veut.

Maggie et Kate échangèrent un regard peu rassuré.

— Gut. Avant de débuter ce premier cours, j'aimerais établir avec vous quelques règles. Au nombre de trois.

Le regard à la fois menaçant et amusé, il dégaina sa main de derrière son dos, illustrant le « trois » avec l'index, le majeur et l'annulaire, tendus devant son large menton.

— Zunächts, je n'accepterai aucun retard supérieur à une marge de clepsydre. A défaut de quoi, les élèves concernés suivront le cours métamorphosés en crapauds. Réactions ?

En effet, sur le bureau lévitaient deux cônes entre lesquels coulaient un léger filet de liquide couleur d'or. Lorsque l'un des deux était vide, ils batifolaient dans une valse des airs avant d'inverser leur place. Au vu des petites marques que Kate pouvait apercevoir grâce à son excellente vue, une marge devait bien valoir au plus trente secondes. Un délai plutôt court ! Ca ne rigolait pas... bien s'ils ne surent s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou d'une véritable menace.

— Zweitens, vous l'aurez remarqué, mon Allemagne natale ressort fortement dans votre langage barbare. Je n'accepterai aucun commentaire sur ce fait. Questions ?

Une main se leva au milieu de la salle. Wolffhart baissa le menton pour autoriser que le garçon concerné parle :

— Vous avez combattu avec les Silberfalken ?

La ligue des Silberfalken était un regroupement de sorciers allemands qui s'étaient chargés de protéger les Moldus de leur pays il y avait plus de cinquante ans, lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale et de l'avènement d'Adolf Hitler. Certains d'entre eux avaient même tentés de s'en prendre au Führer lui-même, si seulement d'autres sorciers, aux intentions malveillantes, profitaient de l'ombre du chancelier auto-proclamé pour gagner leur gloire. Et ces derniers, lassés du train de vie monotone et secret de la communauté des sorciers, étaient prêts à tout pour gagner leur légitimité à la tête du Régime. Ces sorciers que l'on dénommait sous l'appellation Schafen. Les moutons, les traîtres.  
Le professeur Wolffhart eut un regard grondeur :

— Zweitens bis, je n'accepterai aucun commentaire sur ce fait et les interrogations touchant à mon passé strictement personnel.

Un souffle de déceptions traversa la salle. Bien que le sujet était très peu évoqué dans le monde des sorciers moderne, l'histoire des Silberfalken n'avaient eu de cesse de fasciner les plus jeunes, tout comme l'Ordre du Phénix suscitaient le respect de tous à ce jour. Il en était toujours ainsi dès lors qu'un groupe qui s'opposait à un tyran était au centre des discussions. Même si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était bien loin du Führer !

— Und dritten, je serai intransigeant face à votre apprentissage, jeunes novices...

Il effectua un pivot sur sa jambe tout en ramenant le pan de son grand manteau vers lui.

— Car la métamorphose est plus que de la magie. C'est de l'art. La manipulation de l'être. Mieux encore, la manipulation de la vie et de l'inerte. La métamorphose est la plus grande et la plus phénoménale des magies qui soient.

Sa baguette glissa de sa manche et se plaça d'elle-même entre ses doigts noueux. Et d'un geste leste renvoyé vers son épaule opposée, un trait blanc fut tiré et frappa la gargouille qui ornait l'une des colonnes. Cette dernière remua, secoua sa tête cornue avant que ses paupières ne se fissurent pour dévoiler deux éclats flamboyants, comme deux charbons ignés, fixant tour à tour les élèves, interloqués par la fascination.

— Mais elle est également la plus dangereuse et la plus difficile à dompter...

Les serres de la gargouille se crispèrent autour de la pierre, ouvrant de petites failles dans le pilier. La roche brésillée tombait en morceaux. Et la bête grise sauta de son piédestal, atterrissant avec fracas sur le carrelage. Certains élèves ne purent s'empêcher de crier et Maggie s'était reculée d'un bond, terrifiée. Kate demeurait pétrifiée de peur, alors que la chimère approchait d'elle dans une posture d'attaque, jusqu'à venir agripper la table double de ses griffes acérées, comme le fauve accosterait sa proie. Ses yeux étaient plongés de ceux de la créature effroyable, aussi ardents que la braise.

— La métamorphose est une magie qui nécessite de l'humilité, de la volonté, de l'ambition, un goût du risque probant, de l'inventivité. Mais surtout du courage...

Le professeur Wolffhart effectua d'un tour de poignet, substituant dans un tourbillon grisâtre la monstrueuse gargouille en une colombe immaculée, qui voleta dans la salle, sous les rires ébahis et les applaudissements rassurés des enfants. L'enseignant ne cilla pas face à cette gaiété, tandis qu'il tendit la main vers l'oiseau, qui se jucha sur son index. Son regard se fit plus sombre et les élèves ravalèrent leurs émotions.

— À votre niveau, vous n'êtes que des cafards, siffla-t-il. Mon enseignement consiste à faire de vous des maîtres. Sept années pour vous apprendre à devenir votre propre maître... La matière que je vous enseignerai ne sera pas là pour battre le mal, pour vous épargner la fatigue ou la souffrance, pour vous faciliter la vie. Elle vous permet de construire votre réalité, votre monde, votre personne, comme vous le souhaitez.

Puis, son visage se tourna sur celui, livide, de Kate. Et c'est à ce moment qu'un imperceptible rictus vint poindre au bord de ses lèvres.

— Gut, je pense que vous avez compris l'essentiel... souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt, la colombe changea de nouveau de forme et prit l'aspect d'une vénérable canne anglaise, sombre et vernie, sur laquelle le professeur s'appuya après l'avoir laissé glissé dans la main et toucher le sol. Un court silence craintif traversa l'assemblée avant qu'il ne reprenne :

— Quelqu'un dans cette salle a-t-il assez de jugeote pour m'énumérer le nombre de niveaux de maîtrise dans le domaine de la métamorphose ?

Les élèves se concertèrent d'un regard, se rabattant sur leurs tables, espérant fuir l'attention de leur professeur dans le cas où il en viendrait aux interrogations.

— Niemand ? Personne ? relanca le professeur, d'une voix plus puissante.

Lorsque les bustes se tournèrent petit à petit, Kate suivit le mouvement de ses camarades, apercevant une petite main levée parmi toutes au fond de la salle.

— Je t'écoute, jüng Mann, l'invita Wolffhart en baissant le menton. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
— Beckett, professeur. Emeric Beckett.  
— Gut, nous vous écoutons, Herr Beckett.

Depuis sa place, Kate parvenait à peine à discerner le visage discret, rehaussé de lunettes carrées, du jeune Emeric, ce même garçon qu'elle avait croisé dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Ce dernier blêmit en voyant autant de regards tournés vers lui, puis, il bégaya :

— Trois, professeur. Il y a trois niveaux.  
— Gut ! lança Wolffhart en commençant à griffonner sur la grande ardoise, tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Et savez-vous à quoi ils correspondent ?  
— Le niveau un, c'est la métamorphose des objets. Le deux, celle des animaux. Et enfin, le trois... pour se transformer ou changer la forme d'un autre humain.  
— Ja, das ist sehr gut !

Malgré sa phrase porteuse d'une valeur de satisfaction, l'enseignement ne le laissait paraître ni dans son ton, ni dans son expression, alors qu'il poursuivait l'écriture au tableau, sa craie diminuant de taille dangereusement tant il appuyait dessus.

— Quelle est votre maison, herr Beckett ?  
— Serdaigle, balbutia ce dernier.  
— Cinq points pour Serdaigle, alors !

Il se frotta ses grandes mains l'une contre l'autre, laissant échapper de la poussière de craie, qui ne s'attacha pourtant pas à son grand manteau de feutre, de la couleur du jais. Certains élèves de la maison de Rowena exprimèrent leur joie modérée face aux tout premiers points que leur promotion se voyait apporter.  
Tandis que le cours se poursuivait, Kate écoutant d'une oreille attentive, elle ne put s'empêcher de considérer le regard de sa voisine de derrière ; Morgana McNair dégageait une présence certaine. Intrusive et désagréable... Elle se sentit libérée lorsqu'un répit lui fut accordée, lui permettant de suivre la voix puissante du professeur Wolffhart qui se renseignait sur les bases de ses nouveaux élèves. Ce sursis prit fin lorsqu'un petit bout de parchemin vola vers elle et se coucha sous son nez, alangui sur le bureau. À côté d'elle, Maggie fronça les sourcils, la questionnant en silence. Kate souleva les épaules d'interrogation et déplia le message clandestin. Les quelques mots calligraphiés la médusèrent :

_« Je sais qui tu es, car je connais ton père. J'aimerais bien qu'on en parle. Rejoins-moi sous le préau après le cours. »_

Désarçonnée, Kate fourra le parchemin dans l'une des poches de son manteau et gratifia un léger sourire à Maggie, pour la dissuader de s'inquiéter. Après un regard significatif de déception, son amie détourna la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur le cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Kate persuada ses nouvelles amies qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, dans la grande salle où allait se tenir le repas du midi. Celles-ci ne cachèrent ni leur surprise, ni leur suspicion. Cependant, après quelques questions infructueuses, elles consentirent à partir prendre l'air sans Kate :

— Soit... grogna Maggie, presque vexée. Reste donc là, seule !  
— Oh, laisse-la, après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! la défendit Scarlett, la fille aux longs cheveux roux, un grand sourire ourlé à ses lèvres.  
— À toute à l'heure alors !

Le petit groupe traversa la cour verdoyante, déjà remplie de leurs aînés qui profitaient de leur pause pour discuter. Dans un coin, des quatrième années discutaient à propos des boursouflets, juchés sur les épaules de chacune. Les petites boules de poil, aussi douces qu'attendrissantes, étaient toutes de couleur différentes et entonnaient quelques fois une petite note aiguë en se frottant contre le cou de leur propriétaire. Plus loin, un élève de première année, arborant les couleurs de Poufsouffle, semblait vendre des confiseries à des garçons plus âgés, assez rustauds.

— Kate Whisper ?

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille fit volteface, serrant sa sacoche contre sa poitrine. La voyant ainsi réagir, Morgana MacNair esquissa un sourire gêné :

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... !

Une fois sa facette froide abaissée, Morgana donnait l'impression d'une petite fille fragile, son visage livide encadré par ses cheveux luisants et peignés avec une grande minutie.

— Tu ne m'as pas fait peur ! mentit Kate, un sourire tremblant aux coins de ses lèvres.  
— J'ai l'habitude d'effrayer les gens, soupira Morgana. Et j'avais peur que tu ne m'attendes pas.  
— Pourquoi je ne t'aurais pas attendue ?  
— Oh tu sais, les Gryffondors, les Serpentards... Toutes ces histoires de maisons, comme quoi nous sommes de grands méchants...  
— Mon père était un Serpentard, je n'ai pas ce genre de préjugés, la rassura Kate, plus détendue.  
— Je sais...

D'un geste de la tête, Morgana l'invita à marcher un peu dans la cour ensoleillée. Elle avançait, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures noires d'écolière.

— Comment tu connais mon père ? la questionna Kate en la rattrapant.  
— Mes parents étaient eux-mêmes à Serpentard, ils y étaient en même temps que ton père. Ton nom ne m'est donc pas étranger...  
— Il me parle rarement de sa vie d'avant, à Poudlard... Nos parents étaient amis ?  
— Camarades, plus qu'amis. Mon père me disait que le tien était très solitaire.  
— Tu as l'air d'en connaître, des choses !

Morgana ralentit ses pas et se planta devant Kate, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Leurs yeux partageaient une teinte si semblable que l'on aurait pu les qualifier de familiaux. Mais si les iris de Morgana paraissaient aussi acérés que l'acier, ceux de Kate rappelaient davantage la couleur des nuages hivernaux.

— C'est plutôt toi qui n'a pas l'air de savoir grand chose à propos de ton père...  
— Que veux-tu dire ? bredouilla Kate, apeurée par la tournure de la discussion.

Un instant, Morgana la dévisagea. Et Kate se sentit terriblement naïve d'en savoir si peu à propos de son propre père, comparée à cette fille qu'elle connaissait à peine. Lui cachait-il quelque chose ?

— Dans ma famille, on parle de tout entre nous. Des choses bien, des choses moins bien. Qu'importe. Nous sommes une famille de sorciers, nous devons être au courant de tout.  
— Je n'ai pas de frères et soeurs, ma mère est moldue et mon père très pris par son travail et les récents événements, objecta Kate, plus sèche. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de parler souvent de magie.  
— Je vois... C'est regrettable. Tu ne connais donc personne ici ?  
— De nom, tu veux dire ?

Morgana hocha de la tête.

— Non, pas vraiment, grimaça Kate.  
— Passe le midi avec moi, alors... Je te raconterai un peu ! 

* * *

Constater la présence d'une élève de Gryffondor, bien que sans couleur, assise à la table des Serpentards pour partager la collation, éveillait de multiples surprises. Kate était pourtant peu sujette aux remarques d'autrui et aux jugements de valeur. Après tout, elle n'était pas une vraie Gryffondor... Le choixpeau l'y aurait envoyé plutôt que de fabuler à propos d'une maison inexistante si cela avait été le cas. Au fond de son coeur, elle se sentait pleinement Serpentard. Après tout, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était passé par cette maison, cela lui paraissait normal d'y revendiquer sa place en tant qu'élève.

— Et donc ? Tu en connais, des gens de notre classe ?

Morgana désigna une direction du menton tout en mâchant son bout de poulet. Suivant le mouvement, Kate tourna discrètement la tête. Deux jeunes filles de Serpentard discutaient en dégustant leur assiette. L'une était mince, ses cheveux longs et platinés atteignant sa chute de reins, tirés en arrière sur le sommet de son crâne par un serre-tête en velours. L'autre avait de larges pommettes et des yeux félins, sa chevelure d'ébène en queue de cheval. Toutes deux affichaient un air crâne sur leurs visages inexpressifs, témoignant d'une suffisance digne de filles d'aristocrates.

— Elles, ce sont Amy Rosier et Lawrence Prince... La première fait partie d'une des vingt-huit lignées dites « sacrées » de Sangs-Purs. Son oncle a été tué par Maugrey Fol-Oeil, l'ancien Auror, mais en contrepartie, il lui a mutilé le visage. Tu sais, son oeil magique... C'est à cause de ça ! Quant à Lawrence, elle est aussi une Sang-Pur, une cousine éloignée de l'ancien directeur... Ne t'approche pas d'elles... elles sont... particulières...

La fillette poursuivit en voyant en revue les autres tables.

— Les jumeaux Ledger ont fui en Australie pendant le règne de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce matin, Marvin, le garçon, a reçu une lettre de ses parents. Il paraît qu'ils sont furieux de le savoir à Serpentard...

Ce dernier, assis à côté de sa jumelle à la table des Serdaigles, remuait sa viande du bout de sa fourchette, avachi sur son bras. Il semblait avoir perdu toute sa fougue et sa malice de la veille. À côté de lui, un jeune Serdaigle mangeait goulûment.

— Lui, c'est Dexter Doxmornt. Son père travaille au ministère, il est chargé d'enquêter sur les lieux de meurtres magiques... Là-bas, c'est Joris Juffbiggles. Son père a été envoyé à Azkaban quand il était plus jeune pour trafics de sortilèges potentiellement dangereux et d'objets maléfiques. Et si tu veux mon avis, le fils suit la voie... !

En effet, plus loin, l'élève que Kate avait remarqué tout à l'heure continuait d'échanger des Néansangs, sortis d'on ne sait où, en toute impunité et discrétion, ceci contre des cartes Chocogrenouilles. Le jeune Poufsouffle avait des cheveux bruns, gras, qui retombaient sur son visage anguleux, percé par ses deux yeux à moitié-clos et léthargiques. Au même moment, un garçon s'avança dans la nef et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors. Déjà grand pour son âge, l'air résolu, le port fier, le sourire séduisant, bien qu'il ne soit encore qu'un jeune garçon. Kate le reconnut pour l'avoir remarqué lors de la cérémonie de répartition par le Choixpeau :

— Et lui ? C'est Griffin... ?  
— Griffin Gale, termina Morgana dans un sourire volatile. Son grand frère est le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Un tas de muscles, des cheveux blonds et un sourire de prince charmant. Toutes les cinquièmes années s'arrachent les cheveux pour passer du temps avec lui, encore plus depuis qu'il a participé à la bataille de Poudlard et que les filles le voient comme un héros ! Je pense que Griffin est un peu pareil ! Comme quoi, la famille... !  
— Comment peux-tu savoir autant de choses ? s'émerveilla Kate.  
— J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout... C'est sûrement cela qui m'a envoyée à Serpentard ! C'est aussi quelque chose de famille ! La seule chose dont j'aie vraiment hérité... !

Elles partagèrent un moment de rires, quand Kate remarqua que la cruche en argile avec laquelle elle désirait remplir son verre était vide.

— Je vais aller chercher du jus de citrouille, je reviens... !

Quittant le banc en sautillant, elle se mit à la recherche d'une carafe pleine, vérifiant quelque fois le contenu sous le nez de ses aînés. Kate ne s'attardait jamais longtemps, assez embarrassée par leurs regards trop inquisiteurs. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin un broc plein et abandonné, elle retourna, fière, vers la table des Serpentards. Mais sa maladresse maladive lui joua de nouveau un tour, lorsqu'elle marcha sur sa robe, qu'elle s'empêtra dans ses propres jambes et qu'elle s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage, sous le rire moqueur de ses camarades. Et Kate observa, impuissante, le jus de citrouille se déverser sur le sol.

— Kate ! Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Terry s'était précipité vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

— Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude ! lui sourit-elle en frottant son genou douloureux.  
— Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi maladroite !  
— Maintenant, oui !

Ils partagèrent un sourire, avant que Terry ne lance un Recurvite, le jus de citrouille s'évaporant dans un filet orange. Décidément, ils savaient tous lancer un sort. Tous, sauf elle...

— Je peux en profiter pour te dire quelque chose ? lui souffla-t-il à voix basse alors qu'il la raccompagnait vers la table des Serpentards.  
— Oui ?  
— Je n'ai pas confiance en cette MacNair... Ne lui parle pas trop...  
— Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Kate.

Terry lui adressa un regard grave sous ses épais sourcils châtains.

— Tu as vu la réaction d'Hagrid à la répartition ?! Il a carrément bondi de sa chaise ! Je suis certain que cette fille n'est pas nette...  
— Comment peux-tu dire ça, tu ne la connais même pas !  
— Si je demande à mon père de chercher dans ses registres, je suis sûr qu'il me dira que ses parents étaient des Mangemorts ! J'en mettrai ma baguette à scier !  
— Et alors ?! s'énerva Kate. Même si c'était le cas, elle, elle ne l'est pas !  
— Qu'en sais-tu... soupira Terry, comme si la réaction de son amie le désespérait.  
— Elle est gentille avec moi ! Contrairement à tous les gens qui me regardent de travers depuis hier soir... !

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres et ralentit le pas, constatant l'avis infrangible de sa camarade. Il considéra un instant la jeune Morgana, seule devant son assiette, silencieuse et timide.

— Bien, d'accord. Après tout, tu as peut-être raison. Peut-être que je m'emporte pour rien et que je me trompe à propos de cette fille. Mais reste prudente. Même si la guerre est terminée, le monde des sorciers reste fragile. Certes, je ne te connais pas encore très bien. Mais je sais que tu es un peu seule, dans ta situation.  
— Ça veut dire quoi ? Que je te parais trop faible ?  
— Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là, sourit-il. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu... euh... débarques ?

Kate ne parvint à rétorquer quoi que ce soit : Terry n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Poudlard et ses arcanes regorgeaient de mystères qui pouvaient se révéler devenir des dangers potentiels... Elle devait faire preuve de prudence, d'autant plus que sa situation familiale l'obligeait. Si elle n'avait été qu'une simple petite sorcière comme les autres, peut-être aurait-elle outrepassé l'avertissement de Terry. Cependant, elle se souvint des prémunitions de ses parents et de ces derniers mois cauchemardesques. Poudlard avait beau être l'endroit le plus sécuritaire qui soit, certaines failles persistaient, dans lesquelles s'engouffraient des menaces terribles, attendant son moindre moment d'inattention. Tout ça n'était qu'une constitution nébuleuse de « peut-être », mais la moindre erreur pouvait lui coûter, Kate en avait conscience. Et pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'une fillette vulnérable de onze ans, incapable de se servir correctement d'une baguette, si ce n'était pour crever les yeux d'un voisin par inadvertance !

— Oui, je débarque, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot. J'essaie de me rattacher à qui je peux... Regarde, je n'ai même pas de maison... !

Terry balança la tête et corrigea ses propos :

— Non, Kate, tu te trompes ! Tu es dans toutes les maisons à la fois ! C'est encore mieux !  
— Je... je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça.  
— Ta famille ne se réduit pas à une maison. Ta famille, c'est Poudlard...

* * *

Les premiers jours de cours passèrent, durant lesquels Kate connut tour à tour ses professeurs et fut introduite aux matières qu'elles suivraient peut-être tout au long de sa scolarité. Mais à ses yeux, ce ne fut qu'une succession d'échecs : elle manqua de faire flamber sa cape lorsqu'elle fut chargée par un scrout à pétard ; elle explosa son chaudron dans la simple conception d'une onction anti-verrues ; elle tomba de son balai alors qu'elle volait à un mètre du sol à petite vitesse ; elle tua le germe de dictame en confondant le pot d'acide et l'arrosoir. À son insu et son grand dam, Kate était devenue l'attraction de sa promotion. Seul le professeur Londubat se montrait conciliant envers elle :

« Tu me rappelles moi à ton âge ! »

Le professeur Londubat avait tout de suite capté l'attention de ses élèves dès les premières minutes de son cours. Non pas pour l'intérêt de ces derniers pour la botanique, mais pour ses récits palpitants à propos de son combat contre Voldemort lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Et afin de parfaire leur fascination, Neville avait déballé sous leurs yeux ébahis le faux gallion magique que chaque membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore possédait. Une véritable relique à ce jour.  
Le mystère de l'identité du professeur contre les forces du Mal restait entier, le cours n'ayant lieu que le lundi. Et chaque élève de première année dut prendre son mal en patience, tout le week-end durant. Certains se prononçaient en faveur d'un héros de guerre. D'autres, plus utopistes, soutenaient qu'Harry Potter lui-même assurerait ce cours.

* * *

Le samedi après-midi, un vent frais nimbé d'une pluie légère dissuadèrent les élèves de se promener à l'extérieur. La plupart se barricadaient dans leurs chambres, s'occupant à des jeux ou à de la lecture. C'était le cas de Kate, qui rêvassait sur son lit, tandis que Mister Minnows somnolait au bout du sommier, sa queue pendue dans le vide imitant le mouvement d'un balancier. Sur le lit d'à côté, Scarlett et Suzanna, assises en tailleur, étaient concentrées sur une carte de cartes magiques, où les gravures animées se battaient en duel à l'épée miniature en papier cartonné et se lançaient des carreaux tranchants ou des trèfles explosifs. Quant à Moira et Maggie, la première travaillait dans la salle commune, agacée par les cris de guerre aigus que les cartes magiques lançaient à chaque assaut, la seconde ayant tout simplement quitté la pièce sans informer ses camarades d'où elle se rendait. Depuis le cours de métamorphose, Kate avait commencé à se détacher de Maggie pour lui privilégier la présence de Morgana en tant que voisine de cours. Et blessée dans son orgueil, Maggie évitait tout contact avec Kate, si ce n'étaient pour les conventions verbales.  
Lorsqu'un léger battement d'aile détourna son attention : un petit papillon de papier s'était infiltré sous la porte et voleta en sa direction, avant de tomber entre ses mains. Curieuse de l'identité de l'expéditeur, Kate déplia le petit parchemin à la hâte, persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir là de l'oeuvre d'un première année, encore trop impécunieux de cours pour parvenir à un tel niveau d'ensorcellement.

_« Je suis à la bibliothèque. Rejoins-moi dès que tu peux, je suis à la table du fond._  
_Hermione Granger »_

Aussi surprise qu'enjouée, Kate bondit sur son matelas, réveillant par sursaut son chat qui miaula de stupeur avant de cracher, mécontent. La jeune fille se leva avec précipitation, manquant de trébucher en marchant sur son propre pied, attrapa sa cape et son écharpe sans couleur à la volée, avant de quitter la pièce en trombe, sans adresser le moindre mot à Scarlett et Suzanna, accaparée par une épique bataille de piques électriques. Kate préféra descendre les grands escaliers avec prudence pour éviter de s'étaler de nouveau sur les marches, cependant, elle perdit bien vite son orientation, perdue dans le dédale de sa propre école. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Peaves, occupé à envoyer des boulettes enflammées dans la fente d'un sac entrouvert d'une élève, trop affairée à la discussion pour remarquer que sa besace cramait. Kate profita de cet instant de loisir pour se faire discrète et éviter que l'esprit frappeur ne reporte son attention sur elle.

La bibliothèque était quasi-déserte : à une semaine de la rentrée, les élèves préféraient encore profiter de leurs maigres devoirs pour s'amuser plutôt que de se plonger dans quelques lectures absconses, telles que celles de l'Arithmancie en s'amusant, Sortilèges tordus pour sorciers aliénés ou encore Desperates HouseWitches – sortilèges de ménage à l'intention des sorcières maniaco-dépressives. Kate traversa la grande bibliothèque sombre, sous le regard scrutateur de Madame Pince, la vieille bibliothécaire aigrie qui prenait bien plus soin de ses livres que de sa réputation de vautour. Les plus jeunes sorciers étaient toujours mal vus, ceci à cause de leur sale manie d'utiliser les livres comme oreillers, pour cacher leurs manigances et leur intérêt peu probant pour leur contenu, sur lesquels ils gribouillaient des bonshommes animés. L'attraction des élèves demeurant le célèbre dessin de Severus Rogue se métamorphosant en limace à cornes roses dans le manuel des créatures magiques, sur la page du chapitre à propos du mode de reproduction des Licheurs.  
Hermione était bien présente, affairée à une table, croulant sous les grimoires. Kate dut tousser à plusieurs reprises avant que la jeune femme ne la remarque.

— Ah, Kate ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, arrachée à sa lecture. Viens, assieds-toi...

Elle tapota sur la chaise à côté d'elle et la fillette obtempéra, impressionnée d'être si près d'une grande héroïne.

— J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches concernant ta maison... Papillombre...  
— Tout ça... ce sont des recherches ?! s'étrangla Kate en estimant le nombre de manuels empilés sur la table. Des recherches sur moi ?  
— Tu penses... J'ai été naïve de croire que je trouverai ma réponse dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je l'aurais su. Je l'ai lu quatorze fois.  
— En entier ?!

Hermione passa outre sa remarque et poursuivit son rapport :

— Je n'ai trouvé aucune référence à Papillombre. Ce mot n'est mentionné nul part. Alors, j'ai fouillé dans les archives, vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas eu de cas similaire au tien auparavant. Il n'a jamais été rapporté qu'un élève a été envoyé dans une cinquième maison. Là, j'essaie de trouver une piste en remontant sur les écrits qui parlent des fondateurs. Tout devrait partir de là... Si maison il y a, il existe forcément un fondateur derrière. Un sorcier qui a programmé cela depuis le Moyen-Âge.  
— Et on ne peut juste pas penser que le Choixpeau est tellement vieux qu'il dit n'importe quoi ?  
— Il est magique, il répond à un ensorcellement très puissant, l'éclaira Hermione, sérieuse. Même s'il est pourvu d'une quasi-conscience, le Choixpeau ne peut pas devenir fou... C'est tout bonnement impossible. Non, je préfère admettre qu'il y a un mystère derrière tout cela.

Kate hocha la tête avant de saisir le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main, sobrement intitulé Fondateurs & Fondatrices et prit l'initiative d'épauler son aînée dans les recherches. Elle relut l'histoire des quatre fondateurs, celle que le professeur Binns avait raconté lors de son cours introductif, hypnotisant à cette occasion une bonne moitié de la salle de classe. Pourtant, aucune trace ne permettait de poser l'hypothèse qu'un cinquième fondateur avait bel et bien existé. Rien, pas la moindre piste exploitable. Peu à peu démotivée, Kate se replongea dans ses pensées et ses soucis actuels. C'est alors qu'elle décida de faire appel aux très vastes connaissances d'Hermione :

— Hermione ?  
— Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?  
— Tu connais une certaine... Morgana MacNair ?

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se raidit et pivota vers la gamine, comme choquée qu'elle puisse poser une telle question aussi innocemment.

— Elle, je ne la connais pas...  
— Mais ?

Kate avait relevé l'effet particulier que provoquait l'évocation du nom de sa nouvelle amie. Et elle désirait en connaître la cause.

— En revanche, je connais son père. Je l'ai déjà vu...  
— Qui est-il ?  
— Walden MacNair, déglutit Hermione. C'était... un Mangemort.

Un tremblement incoercible parcourut l'échine de la petite Kate.

— Qu'est-il devenu après la mort de... Voldemort ?  
— Je n'en sais rien... Walden MacNair travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, en tant que bourreau à la commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses. Je l'ai empêché de tuer Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid...  
— C'est pour ça qu'Hagrid a réagi comme ça quand Morgana a été appelée sous le Choixpeau ?  
— Certainement... Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Trop honnête pour mentir face à une figure comme Hermione, Kate lui rapporta la globalité du problème. Après l'avoir attentivement écouté, son aînée ricana et lui répondit :

— Durant toute ma scolarité, je n'ai jamais eu de lien avec les Serpentards, si ce n'était que de la rivalité. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir ce genre d'amitié de mon point de vue... Enfin je m'exprime mal... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas impossible, mais ça me paraît absurde qu'un Gryffondor puisse se lier avec un enfant de Mangemort. C'est comme m'imaginer sortir avec Drago Malefoy, dans la catégorie de l'improbabilité !  
— Je ne suis pas une vraie Gryffondor, lui rappela Kate, pragmatique.  
— C'est vrai... Tu sais, je pense que personne ne devrait juger quelqu'un par rapport à ses parents. J'ai moi-même énormément souffert du jugement d'autrui, quand on méprisait mon père et ma mère, moldus.  
— Je sais... mais j'ai l'impression que je suis la seule à le voir ainsi !  
— Alors tu vaux mieux que tous les autres !

Kate fut tellement touchée par ce compliment provenant d'Hermione que son visage vira au cramoisi, sur le sourire discret de cette dernière, qui se voulait rassurante et compatissante. Le soupir soulagé de Kate se perdit dans les pages jaunies du manuel qu'elle referma avec lenteur.

— J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place dans cette école, lui avoua-t-elle en bredouillant. Je n'ai pas de maison, je ne sais pas manier la magie correctement et je me rends compte que je ne connais pas grand chose à ce monde...  
— Tu sais, Kate...

Hermione se réinstalla sur sa chaise, croisant ses grandes jambes enrobées de ses bas opaques.

— J'ai un ami qui, avant de poser le pied à Poudlard, ne savait même pas que le monde de la magie existait. Durant onze ans, il a vécu dans un placard, à l'écart des sorciers. Et le jour de la répartition, il est resté longtemps sous le Choixpeau et lui a demandé de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard. Le nom de cet ami est celui qui couvre la une de toutes les gazettes depuis trois mois... Harry Potter.

La prononciation de ce nom eut l'effet d'un Petrificus Totalus sur Kate. Comment diable pouvait-on la comparer à l'Elu, ceci par la bouche de sa plus grande amie, de surcroît.

— Sauf que... je ne suis pas Harry Potter ! balbutia-t-elle, déconcertée.  
— Bien heureusement pour toi, ricana-t-elle. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que ta provenance importe peu pour ton intégration. Qui que tu sois, Poudlard est ta maison, les amis que tu te feras sera ta famille. Il ne faut pas désespérer à ce point.  
— J-je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Poudlard... Mais je suis nulle en magie ! Je suis peut-être une Cracmol !  
— Tu as la chance d'avoir d'excellents professeurs cette année, qui seront là pour t'épauler. Et si tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard, c'est qu'il existe en toi un potentiel certain.

Hermione Granger lui paraissait si mature, si sage, que Kate se trouva sotte de se geindre ainsi auprès d'elle. Ce n'était pas digne d'une héroïne de guerre de recevoir les plaintes sans fondement d'une gamine, alors qu'elle avait traversé des mésaventures bien pire que les siennes. Si l'on exceptait peut-être ces mois, cloîtrée dans la cave de sa maison...


	4. I - Chapitre 4 - Jus de citrouille

_Ce soir, c'est Halloween ! Alors je ne vais pas manquer l'occasion de poster le chapitre consacré à cette belle fête des sorciers !_

_N'hésitez pas à poster une review (la première VRAIE review) pour laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours sympa ! :D _

_En tout cas, merci de vous attarder sur LMA ! (mieux encore, peut-être, d'apprécier, huhuhu !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Jus de citrouille**

* * *

À la plus grande déception des élèves de première année, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne répondait pas aux critères de leurs rêves les plus fous. Il s'agissait d'une vieille sorcière rabougrie, d'origines irlandaises – cela se remarquait à son accent, sa peau très pâle, creusée, et à son imposante chevelure bouclée d'un roux terni –, au sourire pourtant intact, répondant au nom de Miss O'Joovens. Sa décoration personnalisée de la salle de classe rappelait les rites moldus consistant à appeler les démons. Des pentacles brodés ornaient les grandes tapisseries pourpres, des mobiles en verre et en argile avaient été suspendus tout le long de la descente d'escaliers qui menait au bureau et un crâne animé surveillait les élèves depuis l'une des étagères. Et contrairement à ce que tous auraient pensé, son cours était aussi palpitant qu'une course de crapauds cornus, malgré la sympathie de ce nouveau professeur. Mais ce dont aucun ne se doutait, c'était que Miss O'Joovens ne faisait office que d'enseignante en matière de théorie, non référente du poste. Et que le professeur responsable des travaux pratiques ne s'était pas encore présenté à ce jour...  
La surprise fut de taille, un lundi matin pluvieux du mois d'octobre. Les premières années attendaient à leurs bureaux, déballant leurs affaires nécessaires pour le cours, parchemins, plumes et bouteilles d'encre. Leur première constatation fut que les lourds rideaux de feutrine rouge avaient été ouverts. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'obscurité de la pièce lorsqu'officiait Miss O'Joovens, qui n'éclairait la classe qu'à l'aide de lugubres cierges noirs lévitant à la manière des bougies de la grande salle. Un courant de chuchotis curieux traversa la classe, composée des quatre maisons. Comme depuis plusieurs semaines lorsque les répartitions de cours le lui permettait, Kate s'assit aux côtés de Morgana. Elle eut à affronter le regard offensé de Maggie, le même que sa camarade lui adressait depuis la rentrée. Qu'avait-elle donc à lui en vouloir à ce point de lui préférer la présence de Morgana, bien plus aimable et compréhensive que cette garce arrogante et égoïste ? Kate ne répondit à son regard noir que d'un simple hochement de tête, avant d'arranger ses affaires sur son bureau.

— Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Morgana en constatant la mine défaite de son amie.  
— Rien, ne t'en fais pas...

Le retard du professeur fit gronder le brouhaha ambiant. Certains en profitèrent pour plaisanter, s'envoyer des bouts de parchemins et lancer de petits sortilèges malicieux. Soudain, la porte de classe s'ouvrit avec brusquerie.

— E-excusez mon retard !

Le jeune homme traversa la classa avec précipitation tout en retirant sa veste, sous le regard médusé et collectif des élèves. Tous avaient cessé leurs jeux, leurs discussions, leurs yeux ébahis rivés sur le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier, d'un coup adroit de baguette magique, envoya son manteau se suspendre de lui-même sur le porte manteau. Puis, se retournant vers l'assemblée des enfants, il rajusta ses lunettes rondes par-dessus son sourire gêné, avant de frapper dans ses mains sans réellement savoir que prononcer dans de telles circonstances :

— Bien... Pour rattraper mon retard, je pense qu'il est inutile de nous attarder sur ma présentation et...

Une main fébrile se leva au milieu des élèves abasourdis, que le jeune enseignant autorisa à prendre la parole d'un abaissement de menton :

— La Gazette du Sorcier disait que... que vous vouliez devenir Auror, pas professeur ! C'est normal ?  
— C'est le cas, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge. J'étudie pour devenir Auror, c'est pour cette raison que je suis fort occupé en dehors de mes rares heures de classe. Mais en parallèle, le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé de vous dispenser des cours contre les Forces du Mal, du moins une année, le temps que Poudlard se remette des récents événements et puisse s'organiser par la suite. D'après ces dires, je serai... le mieux placé pour le faire. J'ai accepté, à condition de ne diriger que les travaux pratiques, ce qui consiste à l'essentiel de cette matière. Sans quoi, elle n'aurait pas grand intérêt, selon moi...

Les élèves peinaient à se remettre de leurs émotions alors que se tenait devant eux le héros de leur monde. Harry Potter en personne. Assez loin des idées reçues ou encore de sa figuration sur la carte Chcocogrenouille que Kate avait gagné dans le Poudlard express, puisque le guerrier héroïque ayant débarrassé l'Angleterre de sa plus grande menace semblait si peu à l'aise, tremblant à l'idée de proférer un mot de travers face à vingt écoliers de onze ans... Des murmures commencèrent à s'amplifier dans la pièce. Kate, pour sa part, dévisageait le jeune homme d'un air fasciné. Comment un garçon aussi banal avait-il pu se dresser face à une armée entière de mages noirs toute son adolescence durant ? C'est alors que le dénouement des derniers mois prit, dans son esprit, l'aspect d'un véritable miracle, et non d'une simple résolution d'un problème grave... Harry Potter était pour elle la preuve que n'importe qui pouvait changer la face du monde.  
Après la vague des premières questions redondantes, le nouveau professeur reprit la parole :

— Je pense que chacun d'entre vous a plus ou moins été touché par le retour de Voldemort durant ces dernières années. Peut-être que certains dans cette salle ont traversé de terribles épreuves, ou au contraire, se sont réfugiés pour quérir de la sécurité. Certes, je suis là pour vous enseigner des choses nouvelles, mais je pense que vous avez déjà vous-même des choses à vous apprendre, à m'apprendre. Aussi, j'aimerais vous donner l'occasion de partager à propos de ce sujet assez tabou, qui me permettra de mieux vous connaître, vous et vos attentes, concernant le programme de ce cours pratique. De savoir ce que vous avez appris en matière de forces du mal. Votre vécu de la situation, lorsque le monde du sorcier succombait sous le joug de la magie noire...

Aussitôt, une vague de remontrances s'éleva dans la classe. Les élèves craignaient le jugement, refusaient de rouvrir certaines plaies. Harry Potter tenta de ramener le calme, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se dresse dans l'assemblée, faisant taire d'elle-même le trouble ambiant. Une petite fille, les cheveux réunis en une longue tresse, prit la parole. Kate se souvenait, comme tous les autres, de Juno Nightingal, comme étant celle qui avait pleuré le jour de la répartition, éplorée d'avoir été envoyée à Serpentard.

— L'année dernière, je suis revenue un soir à la maison après avoir joué dehors avec mon petit frère. Ma maman avait disparue. Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, tous les deux, et la maison avait été dévastée. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, qui était un sorcier, et qui est parti il y a longtemps pour étudier les chimères en Grèce. Ma maman est une Née-Moldue. Et les Mangemorts l'ont enlevé pour qu'elle soit jugée. On lui a confisqué sa baguette. On l'a humiliée. Tandis que j'étais seule avec mon frère, dans la maison... Je n'ai pas assisté à des sorts des Mangemorts. Je ne connais pas la magie noire. Mais je connais désormais leurs conséquences... Et je veux apprendre à m'en défendre pour la combattre et partir à l'attaque, comme j'aurais voulu le faire pour sauver ma maman...

Son récit toucha bon nombre d'élèves, qui suivirent son exemple. Edgar Vince raconta qu'il avait assisté au saccage des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Irwin Peakes avait été obligé d'aller à la pension scolaire des enfants moldus pour se protéger. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Hygie Smethwyck, la petite fille muette qui lisait à longueur de journée, prit la parole. Son père lui avait rapporté que les Mangemorts avait procédé à une rafle au sein de l'hôpital St Mangouste, à la recherche de Nés-Moldus ou de partisans d'Harry Potter. Ils avaient dû cacher une grande partie des malades dans un plan magique en passant par un tableau, leur empêchant de leur dispenser les meilleurs soins, dans des conditions parfois difficiles. Griffin Gale narra l'exploit de l'un de ses grands frères, qui sauva héroïquement une jeune sorcière de l'attaque d'un Mangemort en pleine rue londonienne. Terry fit part à son tour du rôle de son père, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, depuis le début de la guerre et sa participation à la bataille finale de Poudlard. Quant aux jumeaux Ledger, ils contèrent ensemble leur voyage en Australie pour fuir l'influence de Voldemort.  
Puis, ce fut le tour de Morgana de parler de son expérience très particulière :

— J'ai côtoyé la magie noire. Je l'ai vue, pas de la même manière que les autres. Car mon père est un Mangemort.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de cran que tous se raidirent, estomaqués. Harry Potter lui-même en fut déconcerté.

— Je sais que mon père a commis de graves erreurs. Il a tué des innocents, il a lancé des sorts impardonnables, il a été à Azkaban. Les bases de la magie noire, je les connais car il me les a enseignées. J'ai entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En bien, sans jamais l'avoir croisé de ma vie. Mais ça, c'était de la bouche de mon père. J'ai vu les catastrophes. Tout ce mal autour de lui, autour de moi. Si j'assume le fait d'être sa fille, je n'approuve pas du tout ce qu'il a fait... Je ne suis pas responsable de ses fautes... Et j'en souffre énormément. Alors, si je connais les formules mauvaises, j'aimerais apprendre en retour celles pour s'en défendre. Je veux prouver aux autres que je ne suis pas comme lui... Et que je suis capable de faire des choses bien.  
— Eh bien... !

Harry toussota de gêne plus que par besoin, tandis que Morgana le fixait de ses deux grands yeux gris, aussi incisifs que des lames tranchantes.

— Je trouve que tu es très courageuse pour ton âge, et très mature, lui déclara Harry, plus sérieux. Tu n'as pas vécu des moments faciles du tout... Et te détacher des principes de ton père est une preuve d'audace dont très peu seraient capables. À partir du moment où tu es déterminée, tu seras capable de tout...

Peu nombreux étaient les professeurs qui se permettaient de tutoyer leurs élèves, encore moins de leur déclamer de tels compliments. De la part de l'Elu, une telle assertion valait des gallions... Puis, Harry Potter orienta son regard vers la petite voisine silencieuse et impénétrable de Morgana : Kate tripotait le bout de sa plume sans lever le regard.

— Et toi ? l'apostropha Harry d'une voix amicale. Tu as quelque chose à nous raconter ?

Kate se pinça les lèvres et balaya la salle d'un lent regard, tout en gardant l'embout de sa plume entre ses doigts tremblants.

— Ma mère est moldue. Et mon père... était poursuivi sans relâche par les Mangemorts jusqu'à juin dernier. Il était à Serpentard avec eux quand il était à Poudlard et avait refusé de s'allier à eux à l'époque, quand Voldemort était à l'apogée de son pouvoir, avant que son sort ne se retourne contre lui. Déjà, à l'école, ils le poursuivaient comme un animal que l'on chasse dans les bois... Et quand Voldemort est revenu, ils se sont promis de le tuer. Car il les avait trahis. Il était sur leur liste, comme vous y étiez aussi. Mais ce n'était pas dans l'intérêt de Voldemort. Simplement une vieille histoire de vengeance. Ils ont détruit ma maison, deux fois. Ils y ont mis le feu. Ils ont tué mon oncle et ma tante. Ils ont torturé mon cousin, qui est dans le coma, à St Mangouste. Pour nous protéger, ma mère et moi restions enfermées dans la cave d'une vieille maison abandonnée, jour et nuit, tandis que mon père se chargeait de traquer et d'éloigner les Mangemorts. Je me souviens d'une nuit où ils ont débarqué dans la maison. Mon père était là et il s'est battu, seul contre trois. Ma mère me tenait dans ses bras, elle avait sa main sur ma bouche pour que les Mangemorts n'entendent pas mes cris. Je voyais la lumière des sorts sous la porte. J'entendais les meubles exploser. Quand on a fracassé la porte de la cave et qu'un Mangemort est entré. J'aurais reçu l'éclair vert de plein fouet si ma mère ne m'avait pas plaqué au sol... Je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'un duel de magie si terrifiant que je n'entendais plus que mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles. Jusqu'à ce que le Mangemort, blessé, ne se saisisse de ma mère et ne pointe sa baguette sous sa gorge, face à mon père... Tout s'est passé si vite, j'avais si peur, je ne voulais pas voir ça... Mais je me souviens du Mangemort, allongé par terre, sans bouger. Il était mort... Je revois ma mère en pleurs, à genoux devant mon père qui avait les mains pleines de sang, le visage recouvert de blessures. Elle le suppliait. Car il voulait nous faire oublier. Tout nous faire oublier... Mon père a failli disparaître de ma vie ce soir-là, en s'effaçant lui-même de ma mémoire. Il voulait nous garder saines et sauves, car il savait que les Mangemorts s'attaqueraient à nous pour le rendre plus vulnérable. Aujourd'hui, ma famille est réunie, heureuse, et je suis enfin à Poudlard. J'ai gardé mon père, mais j'ai aussi gardé le souvenir de tout cela. De cette guerre qui a failli me tuer... Pour la seule raison que j'étais la fille d'un homme innocent.

Kate sanglotait tout en prononçant ses dernières phrases, les yeux emplis de larmes. Plus loin, Maggie elle-même avait le regard humide alors qu'elle fixait le visage rougi de sa camarade.

— Je ne veux pas me venger gratuitement, renifla Kate avec bruit. Je n'ai pas envie de me défendre. Je préférerai tout simplement que la magie noire ne soit pas de ce monde. Aucun sorcier ne devrait l'utiliser à des fins maléfiques, contre d'autres gens, juste pour leur être supérieur. Pour tout vous dire, ça me fait mal au cœur d'avoir une matière qui porte ce nom. « Défense contre les forces du mal ». Car elle ne devrait pas avoir à exister... Et encore moins à être enseignée à des enfants.

Un silence pesant retomba sur la classe, grave et muette. Affecté par le récit de sa jeune élève, Harry Potter s'avança à pas lents vers elle, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches d'habits de Moldu.

— Dis-toi alors que ce cours n'est là qu'en prévention. Afin que vous puissiez être capables, plus tard, d'éradiquer toute trace de forces du mal si elles venaient à réapparaître.

Puis, il s'adressa à l'ensemble de la classe troublée :

— Vous êtes les futurs sorciers de ce monde. Les futurs ministres, les futurs Aurors, les futurs professeurs. Même si le souvenir est douloureux, vous devez faire devoir de mémoire et être capable de continuer d'assurer la paix. Certes, cela ne devrait pas avoir à exister... Mais les hommes, tous les sorciers, sont imprévisibles. Ça serait leur accorder une confiance aveugle que de les croire foncièrement bons...

Harry Potter pivota et retourna vers son bureau.

— De plus, il ne faut pas penser que ce cours n'est là que pour savoir contrer la magie noire issue des sorciers, rajouta-t-il en passant une large main dans sa tignasse de jais. Ce monde est peuplé de créatures qui n'ont rien à voir avec la mentalité des hommes. Les gobelins, les ogres, les farfadets, les dragons... Ne pensez pas que c'est leur servir des morales à propos de bonté et de la clémence qui les feront changer d'avis sur vos personnes ! Vous devez être capable de les affronter, de vous en protéger. Et ceci encore, pour préserver la paix du monde magique.

À l'opposé du début de cours, le professeur parlait avec aisance et conviction : il se sentait dans son élément dans cette matière. Harry Potter était peut-être jeune et inexpérimenté, mais cela ne faisait l'ombre d'un doute : il ferait un excellent professeur. 

* * *

Au fil des jours, l'attitude des autres élèves à l'égard de la petite Kate changèrent du tout au tout. Leurs moqueries se tarirent pour faire place à de la sympathie avenante et conciliante. Elle n'était plus à la risée de tous depuis qu'elle avait narré sa vie des derniers mois, qui avait ému l'ensemble de sa promotion. Lorsque Kate brisait par mégarde une fiole en cours de potions, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider et la lui réparer, plutôt que de parodier sa gaucherie dans le but de faire rire les voisins. Un jour, alors qu'elle vacilla, en équilibre dans les grands escaliers, après avoir de nouveau marché sur sa cape, elle fut réceptionnée in extremis dans les bras du jeune Griffin. Et Kate dut s'avouer qu'elle commençait à apprécier sa maladresse et qu'elle devait en tirer bon parti si cela lui permettait de recevoir en retour un si beau sourire de la part du garçon le plus prisé de sa classe. De même, un matin pluvieux où Kate descendit seule à la grande salle, elle fut rejointe par Maggie, qui ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot depuis pas mal de temps. La jeune fille aux boucles d'or lui gratifia un sourire maladroit et gêné avant de lui tendre un paquet grossièrement emballé dans du papier kraft. Le regard suspicieux de Kate alterna un instant entre le petit colis et le visage crispé de Maggie. On voyait très bien que sourire n'était pas une manie facile pour la fillette ! Peut-être s'y était-elle même entraîné pendant plusieurs jours avant de parvenir à exhiber ses dents blanches ! Lui répondant d'un rictus de politesse, Kate attrapa le paquet :

— C'est pour moi ?  
— Non, c'est pour le Croque-Mitaine, bécasse...

En se rendant compte de ses mots, Maggie ravala un hoquet de malaise. Pourtant, Kate ricana en déchirant l'emballage, comme si ce propos l'avait plus amusé que blessé. Enchâssant ses deux mains liées entre ses cuisses en signe d'embarras, Maggie soupira, soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'excuser, chose qui devait être bien plus compliquée pour elle que de sourire !

— Une boîte de Papillio Papilles ? s'exclama Kate, enchantée par le présent.  
— T'as vraiment un don pour les questions perspicaces, nom d'une chouette stupéfixée... !  
— Comment tu savais que c'était mes friandises préférées ? Comment te l'es-tu procurée ?  
— Hm, un hibou à mes parents, une commande et le tout est dans le chaudron ! Et puis, je suis peut-être une sale garce, je sais observer, quand il faut !

Pourtant, Kate n'ouvrit pas de suite le carton peint pour libérer les insectes sucrés. Elle le reposa sur la table et le fit tourner sur lui-même du bout de ses petits doigts.

— Tu essaies de m'acheter ?  
— De me faire pardonner, nuança Maggie, perturbée d'en venir aux concessions. Je me suis vraiment comportée comme une sale peste... Je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu tout cela. Et je suis désolée d'avoir dit dans le train que ton père avait un métier de chasseurs de cafards...

Elle ponctua ses excuses d'une remarque personnelle :

— T'as vu ! J'ai aussi une excellente mémoire !

Puis, son visage se raffermit, le temps de terminer son exutoire.

— De même, tu avais tout à fait le droit d'aller avec MacNair en cours. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi jalouse pour rien. Je me comporte comme une fille de riches, égoïste et arrogante. Je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit, mais finalement, dès qu'on s'est rencontré, j'étais contente de te connaître. Et qu'on soit ensemble à Gryffondor. Même si, techniquement parlant, ce n'est pas ta vraie maison ! Je pensais que tu m'en voulais vraiment pour à ce point me laisser tomber, alors que je suis la première à qui tu as parlé et que c'est moi qui t'ais empêché de te noyer quand tu as failli tomber dans le lac à la rentrée ! Je t'aime bien, Kate, t'es une fille chouette. Pas très maline, mais bon... C'est peut-être pour ça que ça me rongeait que tu sois sans cesse avec MacNair, et pas avec moi.

Touchée par les mots de sa camarade de chambre, Kate s'empourpra avant de s'attaquer à l'emballage des Papillio Papilles. Lorsque la boîte s'ouvrit, un petit papillon immaculé en sortit, battant l'air de ses ailes cristallisées. Alors, Kate approcha son visage et souffla avec douceur sur la friandise, qui suivit le courant, voletant en direction de Maggie qui l'attrapa délicatement entre ses doigts. Les deux fillettes s'échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que Maggie enfourna le papillon dans sa bouche sans lui faire de procès.

Soutenue par ses amis, en particulier par ses consœurs de Gryffondor, dans l'apprentissage de la pratique pour tenter d'améliorer sa maîtrise des sortilèges, Kate s'appliquait et redoublait chaque fois d'efforts sans jamais baisser les bras. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Chaque tentative se soldait d'un silence dans le meilleur des cas. Mais l'explosion étant la résultante la plus fréquente, on commença à s'habituer de voir les premières années de Gryffondor entraîner Kate aux sortilèges dans le parc de l'école. Et ceci qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Personne ne désespérait de voir un jour la jeune fille lancer une formule correctement. 

* * *

L'automne s'installa à Poudlard. Les élèves commencèrent à privilégier les salles communes aux préaux et aux couloirs froids. La brume s'installait chaque jour un peu plus à la surface du lac, comme un esprit rôdeur. Kate commença à prendre ses habitudes dans cette école qu'elle intégrait enfin en tant que telle. Avec l'aide incontestée de Morgana, elle parvint mieux à distinguer les différentes têtes de personnalités de Poudlard ou à en connaître davantage sur ses camarades. Ainsi, elle put distinguer, dans le groupe des septièmes années, la fameuse Ginny Weasley. Et si tout le monde connaissait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Harry Potter, les rumeurs allaient bon train maintenant que le jeune homme à la cicatrice possédait sa chaire de professeur, bien que souvent absent. Kate repéra également Luna Lovegood, très reconnaissable avec ses boucles d'oreilles en navet. Elle arborait, pour la nouvelle saison, un foulard d'un fuchsia discutable qui, tous les vingt pas, s'animait et se secouait lui-même dans les airs. La jeune femme soutenait de vive voix que cet objet éloignait fort bien les Joncheruines, puisqu'elle notait qu'il y en avait bien moins à Poudlard que les précédentes années.  
Kate apprit également à connaître davantage ses amies de Gryffondor, outre Maggie. Moira assumait totalement son statut de naine, le tout gratiné d'un fort caractère et d'un sens aigu de la réplique, en particulier à l'encontre des aînés. Très encouragée par le professeur Flitwick, qui la considérait fièrement comme sa meilleure élève, Moira excellait en sortilèges et prenait le plus souvent en charge Kate en exercices pratiques. Le spectacle d'une naine clamant des ordres enflammés à une autre élève en proie de difficultés face à sa baguette explosive était apprécié par bon nombre de personnes. Scarlett, plus réservée que ses camarades mais d'une gentillesse sans égale, se montrait douée dans l'art des potions. Pour son âge, la jeune fille était déjà très au point sur l'organisation, abhorrant le moindre bazar dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les quatre autres filles. Elle trouva son opposé en Suzanna, particulièrement désordonnée et peu assidue dans ses devoirs. Il devenait ainsi fréquent de voir Scarlett, fulminante, en train de ranger les affaires de Suzanna au milieu d'un chambardement si apocalyptique qu'il paraissait plus probable qu'un dragon ivre soit passé par là. Le tout sous le regard inspecteur de Mister Minnows, perché sur le baldaquin du lit de Kate.

Les festivités d'Halloween approchant à grands pas, de grandes citrouilles aux figures monstrueuses avaient été installées dans la grande salle. Les élèves s'exaltaient face aux squelettes animés qui arpentaient l'école en distribuant des confiseries, les petits plus émerveillés que les grands, habitués aux divertissements annuels. Le 31 octobre au soir, les premières années trépignaient d'impatience, bien que quelques filles se montrent réticentes après que certains aînés leur rapportèrent que des chauves-souris volaient au-dessus des tables pendant le repas. Et il n'était pas rare que certaines s'accrochent à quelques chevelures engageantes à l'occasion ! Les filles de Gryffondor furent les premières à s'installer à leur table, commentant avec enthousiasme les décorations consacrées à la soirée. Des citrouilles flottantes ponctuaient le plafond astral orageux. L'orgue de la salle de métamorphose avait été déplacé et, ensorcelé, jouait à lui seul une musique de fond peu rassurante pour parfaire le thème de la soirée. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avait profité de cet instant musical pour inviter la dame grise à partager une danse de leur époque tous les deux. Peu à peu, les élèves rejoignirent leurs tables respectives. Et lorsque Kate aperçut Morgana s'installer seule à la table des Serpentards, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies pour aller l'accoster, histoire de discuter un peu avec elle avant l'ouverture des réjouissances.

— Tu es seule ? déplora Kate en s'installant sur le banc d'en face.  
— Juno et Calypso ne sont pas encore prêtes, lui sourit Morgana. Quant à Lawrence et Amy, je n'aime pas trop les fréquenter.  
— Et tu ne connais pas les garçons de ta maison ?  
— A cet âge, les garçons sont tous stupides... Je préfère être seule. Ou avec toi. Je te sers un verre de jus de citrouille ?  
— Volontiers ! accepta Kate en tendant son godet. Merci ! Tu me diras... moi non plus je ne connais pas vraiment les garçons de Gryffondor. Si ce n'est que de nom. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de leur parler.  
— Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant, tu devrais essayer !  
— Que si toi tu le fais aussi de ton côté !  
— Marché conclu !

Toutes deux se tapèrent dans la main pour certifier leur accord mutuel. Puis, elles assistèrent à l'entrée des premiers professeurs qui s'installèrent à la table des enseignants.

— Tiens ! Chose épatante, Wolffhart a changé de foulard !

En effet, fait exceptionnel, le professeur de métamorphose, aussi stoïque et intimidant qu'à l'habitude, ses mains rangées derrière son dos, avait troqué son carré écarlate par un autre, orange, accordé à la couleur des citrouilles. Ce changement en était presque comique.

— Et Harry Potter n'est pas là, regretta Kate en constatant la chaise vide de l'enseignant qui ne l'avait jamais occupé.  
— Tu t'es réconciliée avec Maggie ? la questionna Morgana, en changeant brusquement de sujet.

Kate manqua de s'étrangler en avalant son jus de citrouille.

— O-oui ! C'est-à-dire que...  
— Hé, je ne t'ai pas demandé de te justifier ! C'est chouette si vous êtes parvenues à redevenir amies !  
— Ah bon ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
— Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? s'étonna Morgana en fronçant les sourcils.  
— J-je ne sais pas... !  
— Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Et tant que tu ne la privilégies pas trop à moi, je ne vois pas le souci !

Elle accompagna ses derniers mots d'un sourire réconfortant, soulageant Kate par la même occasion.

— Tu devrais retourner à ta place avant que les Serpentards ne décident de te virer de la table à coups de boules de feu dans ton derrière... !  
— Tu as raison ! se pressa Kate, en regardant d'un oeil peu rassuré les sixièmes années qui la jaugeaient d'un regard frondeur. Bon appétit, à tout à l'heure peut-être !

Kate retourna à petits pas furtifs vers la table rouge et or et sauta par-dessus le petit banc, tandis que la grande salle continuait de se remplir. Elle prit en cours de route la discussion de ses camarades, très concentrées à parier qui, de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor remporterait le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui se tiendrait la semaine suivante. Les minutes passèrent, quand Kate fut saisie d'une envie très pressante...

— Aïe aïe... j'aurais dû passer aux toilettes avant de venir ! se fustigea-t-elle.

Elle estima l'assemblée : quelques retardataires manquaient encore à l'appel et elle décida d'en profiter pour s'éclipser, le temps de courir aux toilettes les plus proches.

— Je t'accompagne si tu veux ! se proposa Maggie en se levant à son tour.  
— Je vais aux toilettes, notifia Kate, pas dans la forêt interdite. C'est gentil, mais je peux m'y rendre seule !  
— Oh, tu ne serais pas au bout de tes surprises ! À Halloween, qui sait, on peut toujours y croiser un troll... !

Au regard interloqué de son amie, Maggie lui adressa un regard de semi-désespoir.

— Ma pauvre... On voit que tu n'as jamais suivi grand-chose à l'histoire de Poudlard !

Les deux filles filèrent en quatrième vitesse, slalomant entre leurs aînés qui encombraient l'entrée de la grande salle.

— J'espère qu'on ne manquera pas le discours de McGonagall ! s'inquiéta Kate en cavalant dans les toilettes, se précipitant dans la première cabine. Elle sera furieuse si nous arrivons après tout le monde !  
— Si tu veux mon avis, j'ai bien plus peur de la honte qu'on va se taper devant tout le monde plus que le regard de McGonagall ! objecta Maggie derrière la porte.  
— Tu penses qu'elle a déjà transformé des élèves en grenouilles, comme Wolffhart ?  
— Dépêche-toi au lieu de parler !

Tout à coup, un fracas terrible en provenance de la grande salle vint fendre le silence, le tout nimbé de cris aigus. Maggie sursauta tandis que Kate sortit de la cabine, angoissée :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Ils ont sûrement dû ouvrir la cérémonie d'Halloween… On devrait s'activer avant de tout rater !

Les petites filles coururent à nouveau sur le chemin du retour, accélérant le pas sur leurs chaussures d'écolières en cuir noir et luisant, leurs grandes capes traînant à leurs arrières. Pourtant, un fond sonore de panique et d'émoi persistait alors qu'elles approchaient de la grande salle. De loin, elles aperçurent certains élèves évacuer la salle dans la panique la plus totale, alors que de multiples détonations continuaient de résonner.

— On ne devrait pas rester ici ! lança Maggie, aussi blanche qu'un harfang, en attrapant la manche de Kate.  
— Mais les filles ! Elles sont encore dans la salle ! lui cria-t-elle en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise pour continuer sa course.  
— Elles vont sortir ! N'y va pas, c'est peut-être dangereux !  
— Je m'en fiche !

Kate se faufila à travers la débandade, sans que personne ne lui somme de fuir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans la poitrine en réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué cette déroute. Quelque chose avait-il simplement dégénéré ? Un troll avait-il fait son apparition par la porte de service ? Ou pire encore, que des détracteurs rescapés, partisans de la magie noire, aient refait surface pour se venger…  
Quand Kate parvint enfin à se frayer un passage et à pénétrer dans la grande salle, cette dernière était méconnaissable. Les murs et les tables étaient recouverts d'une matière flasque, fibreuse et orangée. Des bancs avaient été renversés dans la fuite désordonnée des élèves. Certains malheureux se réfugiaient sous les tables, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer des centaines de citrouilles volantes, aussi vives et violentes que des cognards. Ces dernières, à la recherche de têtes nouvelles, fonçaient vers leurs cibles, leurs visages sculptés animés d'un rire aigu et machiavélique, avant d'exploser dans une puissante gerbe orange. Et leur carapace en morceaux fusait en direction des élèves assaillis. Quelques courageux étudiants restaient combattre alors que les professeurs eux-mêmes s'appliquaient à neutraliser les citrouilles ensorcellées.  
Déroutée par une telle confusion, Kate ne remarqua pas tout de suite la citrouille qui chargea droit sur elle. Lorsqu'une formule retentit au dernier moment :

— _Finite _!

Aussitôt, la citrouille ralentit dans les airs et son expression se liquéfia, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase aux pieds de Kate, pétrifiée par la surprise, sa chair éclatant sur ses jambes.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, que fais-tu encore là ?! tempêta Hermione en se précipitant vers elle, ses cheveux en désordre enduits, par endroits, de bouillie orange.

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Kate ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en distinguant cinq nouvelles citrouilles qui fonçaient vers elles dans un rire collectif démoniaque. Les réflexes aguerris, Hermione fit volte-face en repoussant Kate derrière elle afin de s'interposer et d'un grand geste de baguette fit valser les citrouilles qui partirent se briser sur les murs.

— File tout de suite ! lui ordonna Hermione.

La jeune femme repartit à l'assaut de l'armée de citrouilles, tandis que Kate, se réappropriant son sang-froid, balaya la grande salle d'un vif regard. Carapatées sous la table rouge et or, maintenant ensevelie sous les fibres orange et dégoulinantes de jus, Suzanna et Scarlett rampaient à quatre pattes vers la porte de sortie, tandis que Moira éloignaient les citrouilles d'un geste adroit de baguette, entonnant ses formules avec énergie.

— Kate !

Interpellée, la petite fille courut en direction de la table des Serpentards, au pied de laquelle se réfugiait Morgana, recroquevillée, se tenant le poignet de son autre main. Kate s'agenouilla en toute hâte auprès de son amie, se laissant glisser sur le carrelage :

— Que s'est-il passé ?! lui cria-t-elle dans le vacarme.  
— Les citrouilles sont toutes devenues folles ! Elles ont commencé à attaquer les élèves ! Je suis tombée dans la bousculade et je me suis fait mal au poignet… ! Je crois qu'il est cassé !  
— Viens, je vais t'aider à sortir de là !

Lui agrippant l'épaule, Kate la tira de sous la nappe et l'entraîna à sa suite. Les deux enfants galopèrent en direction de la porte de sortie, espérant ne pas se faire repérer par les citrouilles possédées. Mais cela n'échappa pas à l'une d'entre elle qui, après avoir tourbillonné sur elle-même dans un ricanement satisfait, s'élança dans leur direction.

— Kate ! la prévint Morgana d'un grand cri alors que la citrouille s'approchait de plus en plus.

D'un leste coup d'œil, Kate estima la distance qui les séparait encore de la porte, encore trop lointaine. Alors, elle inspira une bouffée de courage et, plongeant la main dans la poche de sa cape de sorcière, se saisit de sa baguette magique, tandis que Morgana se serrait contre elle, terrorisée et incapable de tenir son arme à cause de son poignet meurtri.

— _Finite _! scanda-t-elle.

La citrouille explosa dans une déflagration détonante mêlant étincelles, fumée rouge et chair de légume, semblable à l'effet un feu d'artifice humide. Le dénouement escompté n'était peut-être pas celui qui venait de se produire, mais Kate se félicita intérieurement d'être venue à bout de leur assaillante avec l'aide de la magie. Mais elle déchanta bien vite lorsqu'une autre citrouille fonça sur elle et mordit sa baguette magique à l'aide de ses quenottes orange.

— Rends-la-moi ! gronda Kate en tirant sur le manche rouge en torsades.

Mais la citrouille s'y harponnait, comme un chien tirerait sur son os. Si fort que, petit à petit, Kate sentit ses pieds se détacher du sol. Et avant que Morgana se parvienne à attraper les habits de son amie à l'aide de sa main valide, la citrouille s'éleva dans les airs avec autant de puissance qu'un geyser. Le cri de terreur de Kate résonna longtemps dans la grande salle, tandis que la citrouille la malmenait en effectuant des pics de vitesse et des virages vertigineux. Sa main restait cramponnée à sa baguette tandis que l'autre tapait dans l'œil de la citrouille en espérant lui faire lâcher prise. Face à ce spectacle de haut vol, élèves et professeurs ne parvinrent de suite à venir en aide à Kate, car le risque de l'atteindre en essayant de viser la citrouille n'était pas moindre.

— Rends-la-moi, sale… sale légume ! continuait de hurler Kate alors que la citrouille prenait de plus en plus d'altitude en réalisant des tourbillons serrés.

Elle s'immobilisa dans les airs, au-dessus tous les chandelles et au milieu des étoiles fictives, lorsque Kate frappa du poing sur sa mâchoire. Alors, les paupières de la citrouille se plissèrent de malice et le tremblement engendré par son ricanement sournois vibra à travers le bois blanc de la baguette que Kate empoignait avec fermeté. Lorsqu'elle comprit ses intentions maléfiques, elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

— Non, non, non ! se rabattit-elle dans de déchirantes supplications en battant ses jambes dans le vide. Ne lâche pas, ne lâche pas ! Je t'en prie, ne lâche pas !

La citrouille fit sourde oreille et desserra petit à petit sa mâchoire. C'est avec impuissance que Kate vit sa baguette glisser entre les dents charnues. Avant de tomber en chute libre depuis le plafond qui s'éloignait d'elle à grande vitesse, les bras et les pieds en l'air. Son cri d'épouvante s'étrangla en un hoquet de stupeur lorsque, croyant atterrir avec fracas sur l'une des tables, elle fut réceptionnée par une surface molle sur laquelle elle rebondit comme on le ferait sur un matelas duveteux. Les enseignants se pressèrent autour de la table ondoyante.

— Miss Whisper ! s'alerta le professeur Londubat en l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds, tandis que Flitwick chassait les citrouilles environnantes. Vous n'avez rien ?  
— Ca va, balbutia-t-elle, bouleversée. Mais… comment… ?

Elle palpa la matière pâteuse en laquelle s'était transformé le bois.

— Un jeu d'enfant, Fraülein… articula le professeur Wolffhart en ajustant son carré orange d'un air soigné, comme négligeant le fait que son beau manteau de feutre noir était, quant à lui, trempé de jus. Maintenant, déguerpissez-vite d'ici avant que je ne décide de vous métamorphoser en citrouille à votre tour, schnell ! 

* * *

Lorsqu'élèves et professeurs vinrent à bout des six-cents quatre-vingt-trois citrouilles qui semèrent la panique durant les festivités d'Halloween, ceux qui avaient fui revinrent peu à peu dans la grande salle et prêtèrent main forte au nettoyage et à la restauration de la décoration.

— Eh bien, soupira Suzanna qui se remettait de ses émotions. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris, mais je ne verrai plus jamais une citrouille de ma vie de la même manière !  
— En tout cas, on en a tellement explosé que les elfes de maison pourront faire des tartes à la citrouille pendant deux mois ! ricana la petite Moira, sa coiffure de travers.  
— C'est arrivé comme ça ? D'un coup ? les interrogea Kate.  
— Oui, elles sont toutes devenues folles, murmura Scarlett en scrutant les autres élèves qui partageaient aussi à propos de l'incident.

Moira tira la manche de Maggie pour attirer son attention, cette dernière lui répondant d'un regard hautain :

— Une chance pour Miss Gâtée qu'elle n'ait pas sali sa belle robe avec de la purée ! la railla-t-elle avec un grand sourire provocateur. C'était bien joué !  
— Oui, on l'a échappé belle ! s'exclama Kate avant que Maggie ne vilipende la petite Moira.  
— Et pourrais-je savoir où vous étiez, à ce juste propos ?

Les cinq filles se retournèrent brusquement, tombant sous le regard à la fois bienveillant et sévère de leur préfet : le jeune Dennis Crivey. Celui-ci les dominait de sa hauteur, grand et filiforme, ses cheveux blonds et ternes retombant sur son front en une large mèche soigneusement coiffée avec ses oreilles rondes qui ressortaient. Nouveau préfet très apprécié de ses camarades, indulgent et à l'écoute des demandes, Dennis faisait cependant preuve de suffisamment d'autorité pour se faire respecter de ses cadets.

— Où… où nous étions ? répéta Maggie en bredouillant, impressionnée.  
— Toutes les deux…

Tour à tour, il désigna d'un doigt Kate et Maggie avant de croiser ses bras contre lui.

— Je vous ai vu vous enfuir en courant juste avant que le repas ne commence et que tout ce bazar ne se déclenche…  
— N-nous sommes allées aux… toilettes, ânonna Kate.

Dennis hocha la tête, tandis que les deux filles échangèrent un regard peu rassuré.

— Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne vous êtes pas carapatées en sachant ce qui allait se produire ? Je trouve ça très curieux que vous ayez choisi le dernier moment pour partir au petit coin…  
— C'est un truc de filles, c'est imprévisible ! tenta vainement d'argumenter Kate.

Maggie, quant à elle, préféra relever l'accusation :

— Nous ?! s'indigna-t-elle, bouche bée. Vous pensez vraiment qu'on serait capable de programmer le fait que des centaines de citrouilles d'Halloween inoffensives deviennent tout à coup des cognards qui mordent et qui explosent ?!  
— Cette blague n'a été du goût de personne et elle a bien été préparée par quelqu'un… Qui, c'est ce que je m'applique à savoir…  
— Kate est nulle en magie, intercéda Suzanna en faveur de sa camarade. Elle est incapable de sortir autre chose de sa baguette qu'un pétard ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle serait apte à s'ensorceler autant de citrouilles à elle seule ?! C'est porter trop d'espoir ou bien être complètement fou !

Kate se retourna vers sa camarade et la gratifia d'un rictus aussi vexé que satisfait. Même si elle en avait parfaitement conscience, le fait que l'on souligne son incompétence en matière de sortilèges la froissait.

— Et toi ? s'adressa Dennis à Maggie.  
— Je ne suis qu'en première année et mes parents sont des gens fort respectables ! Vous pensez vraiment que je m'abaisserai à ce niveau, que de décider d'attaquer les gens avec des citrouilles ? Si je décidais un jour de faire une blague, je tâcherai d'être plus inventive et moins grossière que cela !

Le jeune Dennis soupira en dévisageant les fillettes, qui le fixaient toutes les cinq d'un regard unanime. Puis, il afficha un léger sourire sur ses lèvres :

— Bien. Soyez plus discrètes la prochaine fois que vous allez faire vos affaires de filles… Et que je ne vous y revoie plus… !

Les Gryffondores suivirent, sans ciller, leur préfet s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses collègues des autres maisons afin de partager les indices susceptibles de faire avancer l'enquête.

— Quel culot… De telles calomnies, à mon égard ! se révolta Maggie, sans quitter Dennis du regard.  
— Franchement, tu as de la chance qu'on ait Crivey comme préfet ! Il n'est pas comme celui de Pousouffle, il paraît que c'est un cas !  
— Ne soyez pas trop méchantes envers Crivey, intervint Scarlett d'une petite voix fluette en ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'il est préfet, c'est qu'il accepte le fait qu'on le soit, non ? nasilla Maggie.  
— C'est un Gryffondor exemplaire. Ses deux parents sont des Moldus. Il a rejoint l'Armée de Dumbledore à douze ans. Et son grand frère est mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard…

Un court silence de deuil parcourut le groupe.

— Mais dis-moi, tu sembles en connaître un rayon sur Crivey ! lança Suzanna, espiègle. Ca cache des choses !

Le visage de Scarlett s'accorda instantanément avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

— N-non ! N'importe quoi ! Je me tiens informée de ce qu'il se dit !

Et tandis que la petite fille continuait de se faire narguer par ses camarades, Kate scrutait les alentours. Les groupuscules de préfets, de professeurs. Tous n'avaient qu'un mot à la bouche. Le même qui résonnait dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière : « qui ? ».


	5. I - Chapitre 5 - Limaces et pompes roses

_Un peu de Quidditch, ça vous dit ? Super, ça tombe bien, vous allez être servis !_

_(et si la fin du chapitre vous "choque", pensez que vous avez certainement dû martyriser des vers de terre en étant gamin !) ;D_

_Bonne lectuuuuuure ! Merci aux followers et à tous les lecteurs en général !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Limaces et chaussures roses**

* * *

Assez peu de premières années de Gryffondors s'étaient tenus au courant des sélections pour la composition de leur nouvelle équipe de Quidditch. À la suite du départ de Harry Potter en 1997, le poste de capitaine, comme celui d'attrapeur, tenu par le héros depuis plus de six ans, étaient devenus vacants. Quant à l'équipe décousue, elle tentait en vain de se raccrocher à ses derniers éléments, plus préoccupés par l'avancée de Voldemort que par leurs résultats de Quidditch. Ginny Weasley avait tenu à respecter ses priorités en tant qu'ancienne membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore et avait refusé de devenir capitaine de l'équipe afin de privilégier la sécurité des élèves plutôt que de gérer six personnes pour des matchs se déroulant dans une école sous le joug de tyrans. Cependant, elle avait pris la succession au poste d'attrapeur qu'elle conservait avec honneur. C'est ainsi que Gareth Gale, le grand frère de Griffin, avait accepté de reprendre le poste de capitaine sitôt eut-il rejoint l'équipe en tant que nouveau gardien, fonction à laquelle il se révéla être pour le moins brillant. Le charisme imposant propre aux Gale lui avait permis de se défendre auprès de l'équipe comme étant un leader né, stratège et volontaire.  
Deux jeunes poursuiveuses avaient été nominées à la suite des épreuves de sélections, très serrées, auxquelles de nombreux Gryffondors avaient tenté leur chance. Jade Danielson et Betty Bushby, meilleures amies en quatrième année, avaient décroché les postes à l'issue d'un sans-faute lors des passes, si complices l'une l'autre que les échanges réalisés avec brio avait bluffé l'assemblée présente. Le nouveau peloton sportif devait désormais faire ses preuves face à une équipe inscrite dans la force de leur expérience qu'était celle de Poufsouffle, formée depuis deux ans sans jamais avoir changé l'un de leurs joueurs. 

* * *

Par chance, le jour du match vit le soleil réapparaître après une semaine particulièrement froide et pluvieuse. Tous les élèves s'étaient rués vers le stade une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé. En montant les marches des gradins, Kate se retourna et observa le terrain d'un regard émerveillé, inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air vivifiant. Les tours en bois étaient bâchées de toiles aux couleurs des quatre maisons, aux sommets pointus desquelles battaient les drapeaux à l'effigie des animaux des fondateurs ou ornés des symboles propres au monde des sorciers.  
Elle rejoignit à la hâte Maggie et Terry, trop occupés à échanger leurs pronostics du haut des gradins.

— Gryffondor n'a pas perdu la coupe depuis 1994, allégua Maggie, le menton en l'air, soulignant son profil hautain. C'est impossible que nous perdions ce match ! Impossible !  
— Votre équipe est morcelée, répliqua Terry, accoudée à l'une des rambardes. Alors qu'à Poufsouffle, on a des tactiques, des stratégies, contrairement à vous ! Ca fait longtemps que l'équipe joue ensemble, on a l'avantage ! C'est sûr !  
— On a Ginny Weasley.  
— La moitié de vos joueurs ne sont qu'en quatrième année...  
— Il paraît que nos nouvelles poursuiveuses sont très douées.  
— Nous avons de meilleurs balais que les vôtres !  
— Tes justifications sont miteuses.  
— Tu es de très mauvaise foi.

À court d'arguments, Maggie se mit à rougir, comme menaçant d'exploser de colère, avant de lâcher à un Terry très amusé par la situation :

— Très bien ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que d'en venir aux paris.  
— Je marche, sourit-il. On parie quoi ?  
— Si Gryffondor remporte le match, tu devras porter des chaussures roses pendant une semaine.  
— Et si Poufsouffle gagne, tu me remplaces pour remplir les bocaux de Slughorn d'yeux de limaces mardi prochain. Sans gants. Et sans baguette.  
— Marché conclu !

Et se frappant dans la main, aucun des deux n'avait conscience ce jour précis qu'ils venaient de lancer là le premier pari d'une très longue lignée... Quand Kate décida de s'immiscer dans leur conversation, elle fut tout à coup accostée par un autre élève. Elle y reconnut Joris Juffbigles, le Poufsouffle à l'apparence apathique. Ce dernier se dandina en la dévisageant, tripotant le coin de sa cape.

— Hé, tu veux des multiplettes ? lui chuchota-t-il en vérifiant que personne ne les regardait.  
— Sans façon, bredouilla-t-elle, gênée, merci bien... !

Joris haussa les épaules et se glissa jusqu'à Maggie. Cette dernière se retourna et son visage se rehaussa d'une grimace de révulsion face à l'approche trop intimiste de l'autre élève.

— Tu veux des multiplettes ?  
— Bas les pattes ! glapit-elle. Et pour qui me prends-tu ?! C'est mon grand-père qui a inventé les multiplettes ! Je peux en avoir par centaines, de toutes les tailles, de tous les modèles, de toutes les couleurs ! Je pourrais prendre un bain de multiplettes si je le voulais ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens m'en proposer ?

Le jeune Poufsouffle sursauta face à une telle attaque verbale. Terry en profita pour reprendre :

— On n'en a pas besoin, Juffbigles...

Son ton sympathique s'était toutefois fait sec, faisant comprendre au garçon qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Celui-ci repartit proposer ses services à d'autres élèves, plus enclins à lui offrir un peu de leur attention.

— Non mais je rêve, c'est qui ce mufle ?! s'indigna Maggie vers Kate, désignant Joris d'un pouce accusateur. T'as vu comment il m'a attrapé le bras ?!  
— Ne fais pas attention à lui, il n'est pas méchant, lui expliqua Terry en se penchant, les sourcils savamment dissymétriques, lui conférant un regard amusé. Au contraire, il est bien pratique, il peut te dépanner de n'importe quoi ! À condition d'avoir autre chose à lui donner en échange... Mais vraiment, il a de ces objets, je ne sais pas du tout d'où il les sort ! La dernière fois, il m'a proposé un Montromention après que je sois arrivé en retard en cours !  
— Une... Montromention ? s'interrogea Kate, qui n'avait pas connaissance de nombreux objets du monde magique.  
— C'est une montre à gousset qui parle à des heures précises pour te rappeler où tu devrais être. C'est utile, mais particulièrement fatiguant, surtout quand la montre est vieille et qu'elle devient amnésique ! Crois-moi, quand tu te réveilles en pleine nuit avec une voix de grand-mère qui te hurle que c'est l'heure de nourrir les hiboux, tu te fais la promesse de ne plus jamais avoir de Montromention ! Celle que j'avais petit était même devenue dépressive. Elle me disait « c'est l'heure d'aller prendre un bain. Amusez-vous bien, moi, je rouille dans un bain... J'aimerais bien rouiller un jour. Juste pour mourir une fois pour toutes. Sentir les engrenages s'arrêter et couler... Ahh, cette vie n'est plus pour moi, vivement qu'on me vende en pièces détachées ! ». Des fois, ça lui prenait, elle déclarait aussi « c'est l'heure de m'écraser avec une pierre ! ». Une catastrophe...

Les deux fillettes rirent aux éclats en imaginant Terry enfant, face à la vieillesse mélancolique d'une montre à gousset suicidaire.

— Et finalement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?  
— Aucune idée ! Elle doit être dans la cave de mes parents, à chercher le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à ses jours ! Ce qui ne doit pas être bien simple...

Lorsqu'une puissante voix féminine, pleine d'entrain, coupa toutes les discussions d'un seul coup, résonnant dans le stade.

— Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes prêts à soutenir vos joueurs préférés aujourd'hui dans un match de Quidditch inoubliable ?!

Une vague de cris d'approbations lui répondit, recouverte par le rugissement de la tête de lion de Luna Lovegood, installée dans les gradins d'en face, faisant reculer d'un bon pas tous ses voisins.

— Alors accueillez comme il se doit les deux équipes qui vont s'affronter lors de ce match d'ouverture de saison ! J'ai nommé Poufsouffle et Gryffondor !

Les joueurs passèrent la grande porte des coulisses du stade, sous les applaudissements des supporters. De nombreuses filles en fleurs lâchèrent des cris aigus en sautillant lorsque Gareth Gale entra sur le terrain, l'allure fière et décontractée, rejetant sa tignasse brune en arrière. L'apparition de Ginny Weasley provoqua à son tour une certaine effervescence, car chacun connaissait son talent certain pour le Quidditch et la voir jouer donnait l'impression d'assister à un match professionnel.  
Madame Bibine, l'arbitre de ce jour, ordonna aux capitaines de se saluer après leur avoir rappelé les règles. Zacharias Smith avait vraiment l'air d'un guignol blond à côté de Gareth. Ce dernier avait beau être son cadet de deux ans, il le dépassait déjà d'une bonne tête, la différence étant encore plus flagrante lorsqu'ils durent se serrer la main avant d'enfourcher leur balai. Les deux équipes prirent leurs marques sur le terrain, volant en formations serrés ou effectuant des figures en solo, sous les premières acclamations des élèves. Kate peinait à en croire ses yeux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle assistait à un match de Quidditch. Certes, son père lui en avait énormément parlé, batteur de son équipe de maison par le passé. Mais seules des photos lui avaient servi de support. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de vivre ailleurs, où le Quidditch n'était pas simplement qu'une image, mais une toute autre réalité, ici, à Poudlard.  
Au centre de l'arène, Madame Bibine apporta la grosse boîte des balles et libéra simultanément les cognards et le vif d'or, avant de se saisir du Souaffle et de le jeter dans les airs.

— C'est parti ! criait la jeune commentatrice. Le souaffle a été lancé ! Et c'est Demelza Robin qui l'attrape ! Quelle belle saisie ! Avec finesse et beaucoup d'adresse !  
— Ah, déjà, ça commence mal pour toi ! lança Maggie à Terry.  
— Ce n'est que la première attrape... ! Le match ne se finit pas dessus !

Les joueurs volaient en tout sens et Kate dut avoir recours à un petit temps d'adaptation pour se repérer, tandis que la commentatrice sur-motivée poursuivait :

— ... Cadwallader récupère le souaffle avec une dextérité à couper le souffle. C'est qu'il est très doué ! Oh, quelle feinte ! Le cognard n'est pas passé loin ! Il fait une passe parfaite à son capitaine d'équipe, qui fonce droit vers les anneaux ! Quelle vitesse ! Quelle adresse ! Incroyable ! Gale vient de contrer l'essai d'un formidable coup de pied dans le Souaffle, ainsi remis en jeu ! Bravo Gale ! C'était du haut niveau ! On n'en attendait pas moins de lui !

L'élève en charge des commentaires semblait si frénétique et insouciante de sa loquacité que Flitwick dut la reprendre alors qu'elle fabulait à propos des mérites du capitaine du Gryffondor, sous les gloussements surexcités des fans et les huées des garçons de toutes les maisons confondues. Cela fit bien rire les trois amis, accoudés à la rambarde.

— Regarde !

Maggie donna un petit coup de coude à Kate avant de lui désigner une flèche rousse qui zigzaguait dans les airs. La commentatrice la remplaça aux éclaircissements :

— Oh ! On dirait bien que Weasley a repéré le vif d'or ! Ça serait une première si elle venait à l'attraper avant qu'un seul but n'ait été marqué ! Et Summerby a décidé de l'imiter ! Peut-être cette fois arrivera-t-il à l'attraper sans éternuer !

Le premier but, marqué par l'équipe de Gryffondor grâce à la complicité de Danielson et Bushby, provoqua une salve d'applaudissements. Mais les lions déchantèrent bien vite lorsque les Poufsouffles remontèrent à l'attaque et marquèrent trois buts à l'affilée.

— Oho, on dirait que Peakes n'est pas très content, vu le cognard qu'il vient de frapper en direction de Smith ! Evité de justesse ! Heureusement pour lui, je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place s'il l'avait reçu !

Le match se poursuivit, sans grand rebondissement. Si les joueurs rouges n'étaient pas mauvais, les jaunes, en revanche, déployaient tous les talents de leur longue expérience en équipe. Leur gardienne, une dénommé Anna Grimm, était fort douée pour attraper le souaffle au vol de ses deux mains, en lâchant son balai. L'écart entre les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles se creusa au fil du temps, au grand dam de Maggie, qui explosait de fureur chaque fois que l'équipe en jaune canari marquait.

— Sinon... pour savoir... tu as déjà manipulé des yeux de limace ? la nargua Terry.  
— Non et je n'aurai jamais à le faire ! répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Au score de 40 à 110, les choses commencèrent doucement à évoluer. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny Weasley plonge en chandelle, suivie de très près par Summerby. Certains spectateurs se levèrent, le coeur battant en se croyant proches de la fin du match. Le gagnant pouvait encore changer d'une minute à l'autre.

— Weasley est vraiment très rapide ! Quelle flèche ! Mais Summerby est juste à côté ! Mais... que fait Weasley ?!

La jeune femme rousse venait de remonter en piquet, juste avant de frôler le sol. Son adversaire en fut tellement déconcerté que son moment d'inattention lui valut cher. Et chaque eut un mouvement de recul et une grimace de douleur affiché sur le visage.

— Ouch ! Ca, ça devait faire mal ! Summerby s'est littéralement écrasé sur le terrain ! J'ai vu sa chaussure voler ! Et son balai s'est planté dans la terre comme un piquet ! Avec un attrapeur invalide et bien assommé pour quelques instants, Poufsouffle a intérêt à marquer le plus de buts possibles pour éviter que 150 points ne permettent à Gryffondor de gagner !  
— Et sinon, tu as déjà porté du rose ou c'est une grande première ? nasilla Maggie par vengeance.  
— Dans tes rêves... !

L'inexpérience des jeunes joueurs de Gryffondors transparut plus qu'autre chose lorsque, d'un revers de batte raté, Jimmy Peakes envoya un cognard sur son co-équipier batteur qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

— Ouch ! Coote vient de se prendre un cognard en pleine poire ! Et tout le monde sait bien que Peakes n'est pas un tendre ! Aïe aïe aïe ! Heureusement pour lui, Coote n'est pas tombé de son balai ! Mais je pense qu'il en sortira avec une belle bosse et un superbe prétexte pour frapper son collègue ce soir !

Les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle en profitèrent pour marquer un nouveau but, face à un Gareth Gale pour le moins furieux de la tournure de la situation.

— Là ! Le vif d'or ! s'exclama soudain Kate en bousculant Maggie.

La petite bille ailée voletait à quelques mètres des gradins et Ginny eut vite fait de le remarquer à son tour en voyant les réactions des spectateurs à proximité.

— Ah ! Je crois que Weasley a enfin vu le vif d'or ! Et que cette fois, ce n'est plus du bluff ! Espérons pour les Poufsouffle que Summerby pourra remonter sur son balai d'ici quelques minutes, sinon, il aura de quoi pleurer en se couchant cette nuit ! Décidément, il n'aura jamais eu de chance face à Weasley !

Ginny passa sous les yeux des supporters à une telle vitesse que tous en eurent les cheveux ébouriffés, hurlant leurs encouragements.

— Quelle belle formation en faucon de la part des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor ! Et quelle efficacité ! Elles s'approchent des anneaux et... oh ! Quelle belle feinte ! Une passe très adroite ! Et c'est le but ! Quel dommage pour Grimm, qui a frôlé le souaffle du bout des doigts ! Bushby vient de nouveau de marquer des points pour son équipe ! Gryffondor remonte doucement la pente ! Mais cela leur suffira-t-il pour arracher la victoire ?

Kate était bien plus concentrée sur le ballet aérien de Ginny que sur la performance des autres joueurs. La fillette trépignait sur place, tour à tour s'en mangeant les doigts et s'agrippant à la rambarde avec vigueur. Son écharpe n'était aux couleurs d'aucune maison, elle n'appartenait à aucune des quatre grandes familles de Poudlard, pourtant elle priait ardemment pour que Gryffondor remporte ce match. Plus que pour sa maison d'adoption, elle souhaitait voir la célèbre Ginny Weasley à l'apogée de son art.

— Weasley est si proche ! hurlait la commentatrice, hystérique. Elle l'a au bout de l'index !

Ce fut un déchaînement de clameurs qui ébranla le stade lorsque les doigts de Ginny se refermèrent sur le vif d'or capturé.

— 200 à 140, c'est Gryffondor qui remporte le match grâce à l'adresse phénoménale de Weasley !

Maggie hurla de joie, sautant sur ses pieds dans le même élan et entamant une danse de la joie en balançant ses bras par-dessus sa tête.

— J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !  
— C'est l'équipe de Quidditch qui a gagné, pas toi... ! nuança Suzanna, plus loin, amusée par les cris de sa camarade, mais elle-même soulagée du dénouement du match.  
— Chaussures roses, en piste !

L'extatique Maggie faisait face à un Terry pour le moins déconfit. 

* * *

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Terry se pointa en retard à l'examen de métamorphose, les pieds affublés de chaussures roses, qui juraient sur son uniforme scolaire noir ponctué de touches dorées propres à sa maison. Les autres élèves, déjà penchés sur leur parchemin, suivirent d'un regard discret la prompte avancée de Terry à travers la salle, sous le regard pour le moins surpris de Wolffhart, debout devant son bureau, les mains rangées derrière son dos. Ce dernier reluqua les godillots de couleur vive, son expression inchangée si ce n'était son haussement de sourcil d'un seul côté de son visage plâtré.

— Vous êtes en retard, Herr Diggle.  
— J-je sais professeur, excusez-moi.  
— Nouveau penchant esthétique ?

Quelques élèves ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, alors que Terry perdait ses moyens devant le regard intimidant et imperturbable du grand Wolffhart dans son habituel épais manteau de feutre.

— N-non, professeur... C'est-à-dire que... que...  
— Réjouissez-vous que je ne vous transforme pas en putois pour le reste de cette évaluation, le coupa sèchement le professeur en penchant au-dessus de lui son visage cireux qui creusaient de gros cernes violacés sous ses yeux noirs. Vos chaussures m'ont rendu plus clément, elles me montrent au moins que vous suivez correctement mon cours... Alors rejoignez votre place, jetzt. Et faites le moins de bruit pour le respect de vos camarades, qui eux, ont eu la décence de respecter l'horaire. Verstanden ?

Face à un tel avertissement, et soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu de point malgré son retard, Terry déglutit et se pressa vers sa table, déballant son plume et sa bouteille d'encre, avant de recevoir le sujet des mains du professeur Wolffhart.  
Kate était très concentrée sur sa copie, sa plume grattant le parchemin sans s'accorder de pause. Le sujet imposé rentrait parfaitement dans ses souhaits ; « 1- Expliquez le principe de l'échange matériel équivalent. Donnez un exemple. 2- Quel protocole mettriez-vous en place pour métamorphoser un dé à coudre en couteau suisse utilisable au quotidien (les options telles que la boussole pour indiquer le pub irlandais le plus proche, le coupe-griffe pour dragon nain ou encore l'aiguille empoisonnée ne sont pas indispensables) ». Le contrôle ne semblait pas cependant convenir aux goûts de tous les élèves. À côté d'elle, Maggie soupirait en allégeant sa tête d'une main à l'autre, passant en revue le sujet comme si la réponse allait bondir de derrière les lettres. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Wolffhart s'en était retourné vers son bureau et corrigeait quelques copies, sa grande plume de faisan effilochée.

— Hé, Kate... chuchota Maggie à voix très basse en se courbant sur la table, de sorte à ce que personne, si ce n'était sa voisine, ne puisse l'entendre.  
— Hmm ?  
— Dis, c'est quoi la formule pour le couteau-suisse ?  
— Helvetiae cultro, lui souffla-t-elle, agacée et craintive d'avoir des ennuis dans le cas où elles viendraient à être prises en flagrant délit. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille !  
— Merci !

L'eau aux reflets nacrés, à la fois verte comme rouge, s'écoulait dans la clepsydre avec sournoiserie. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Wolffhart ne se lève et, attrapant les arrêtes de son bureau dans le même élan, souleva le meuble et le retourna, aussi facilement que l'on soulèverait un voile pour le secouer, se brisant sur les marches de l'estrade et renversant les piles de parchemins qui volèrent en tout sens. Ce fracas assourdissant terrifia tant les élèves que tous avaient levé, dans un sursaut commun, des yeux abasourdis vers leur enseignant qui en profita pour récupérer les copies d'un coup de baguette magique.

— Die Zeit ist verkauft !

Les parchemins des élèves glissèrent sous leurs doigts, leur empêchant d'inscrire leurs derniers mots. Pourtant, aucune protestation ne s'éleva, tous trop impressionnés par la carrure imposante de Wolffhart face à son bureau éclaté sur le carrelage. Une fois que l'enseignant eut récupéré toutes les feuilles dans sa main, il effectua un leste geste du poignet qui ramena son bureau à son emplacement originel, réalignant et réorganisant toutes les fournitures qui avaient été dessus, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

— L'épreuve est terminée, vous pouvez vous en aller. Je ferai en sorte de vous rendre les résultats d'ici la fin du mois. Et la prochaine fois, j'en profiterai pour vous rendre les torchons d'elfes de maison que vous m'avez rendu la dernière fois en tant que devoirs préparés...

Les élèves blêmirent à l'unisson en rangeant leurs affaires, commençant à quitter la salle, certaines filles en pleurant.

— Exceptée vous, Fraülein Whisper, apostropha Wolffhart sans détacher son regard des parchemins entassés sur sa grande table en ébène. J'aimerais vous parler...

Assez désemparée face à l'appel de son enseignant, Kate s'immobilisa pendant que ses camarades commençaient à partir, un à un. Maggie se résolut à abandonner son amie après lui avoir adressé un bref rictus, censé lui redonner courage. Lorsque la jeune fille se retrouva seule dans la salle immense, après que les derniers élèves aient fermé la porte derrière eux, Wolffhart, toujours aussi concentré sur les copies qu'il venait de récolter, l'interpella :

— Approchez, Fraülein... Je ne mords pas. Sauf quand je suis très en colère, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le cas...

Sa plaisanterie terrorisa Kate plus qu'elle ne la mit en confiance. Elle s'approcha du bureau à petits pas, le regard errant, sans jamais se fixer sur un objet, encore moins sur le visage penché de Wolffhart.

— Alors ? Êtes-vous en capacité de m'expliquer ?  
— Vous... expliquer ? bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Ja. M'expliquer ceci...

Sans même lever ses yeux vers sa jeune interlocutrice, il fit glisser jusqu'à elle un parchemin à l'aide de son index noueux et le tourna en appuyant sur le coin. Kate y reconnut sa calligraphie encore grossière et son devoir à préparer pour le dernier cours. Le tout agrémenté d'un énorme W superbement tracé, aux boucles délicates.

— W ?! s'étonna-t-elle de voir une telle lettre sur sa copie, sans savoir quelle réaction adoptée si ce n'était la surprise.  
— Hmm... en effet, chez certains de vos camarades, on aurait pu interpréter ce W en tant que « wirbellos ». Ce qui signifie invertébré et cela suffirait pour qualifier le quotient intellectuel dont ils ont fait preuve pour me rendre ce devoir... Grâce à Merlin, vous n'avez pas le niveau d'une limace. Ce W est la première lettre du mot « wunderbar ».  
— Et... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? sourit timidement Kate en haussant les épaules.

C'est à ce moment-là que Wolffhart redressa sa tête échevelée et la dévisagea, son regard noir aussi perçant que celui d'un oiseau de proie par-dessous ses épais sourcils gris.

— Prodigieux, articula-t-il, son accent ressortant, plus pointu, à chaque syllabe.

Aussitôt, Kate se rasséréna et sentit ses membres qui cessèrent de trembler. Un sourire extatique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

— Et... c'est pour cela que vous vouliez me voir ?  
— Genau... J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez.

De nouveau, Kate se raidit de stupeur : la pensait-il capable de tricher sur un devoir pour lui permettre d'espérer une aussi excellente note.

— Je ne comprends pas, balbutia-t-elle face au regard pénétrant de son professeur.  
— Telle que je vous vois quotidiennement, en pratique, Fraülein Whisper, vous frisez un niveau magique équivalent à celui d'une pâquerette. Ou si je désire être plus exact dans la véracité de ma comparaison, d'un Scrout à pétard. Et pourtant, sur cette copie, vous me démontrez là des capacités hors pair pour mémoriser mon cours, le comprendre, l'assimiler et le retranscrire à la perfection. Quelle est la raison de ce gouffre qui sépare la théorie et la pratique chez vous ?

À la fois touchée et vexée par ce constat, Kate médita quelques secondes, sans oser croiser les yeux de Wolffhart qui, à aucun moment, n'avaient cillé.

— J'ai l'impression que la magie ne marche pas avec moi. Je le vois bien ! À chaque fois, tout ce que j'essaie de faire explose !  
— Ich weiss, ich sehe...

Déviant son visage, Wolffhart se lissa du bout des doigts son menton râpeux, donnant à Kate quelques secondes de répit avant qu'il ne l'interroge à nouveau, scrutateur.

— Also... avant d'entrer à Poudlard, la magie se manifestait déjà autour de vous ? Elle fonctionnait ? Ou était-elle muette ?  
— Je parvenais à faire certaines petites choses mais...  
— Comme quoi ? Tiens, pour exemple, montrez-moi. Sans votre baguette. Je tiens à mon bureau... Bitte...

La petite main de Kate vint s'extraire de son ample manche de nuit et d'une impulsion gracile des doigts, une fumée blanche se matérialisa. Elle prit peu à peu la forme d'un papillon évanescent qui se posa avec délicatesse sur son index. Intrigué, Wolffhart lia ses mains et réfléchit : cela se constatait en comptant le nombre plus important de rides sur son front. Deux rides, il cogitait. Trois rides, il était contrarié. Quatre, la colère montait en lui. Cinq, sauve qui peut, mieux vaut-il ne pas être dans les parages !

— Que vous ont dit vos parents face à ce phénomène ?  
— Pas... grand chose ! Ils n'ont jamais vu ça !  
— Alors puis-je vous affirmer que vous maniez incroyablement bien la magie sans votre baguette, Fraülein ?  
— C-comment cela ?  
— Chez les enfants qui présentent des pouvoirs de sorcier, la magie est incontrôlable. Elle agit selon leurs désirs, leurs besoins, mais ne répond à aucune volonté propre. Je vous ai demandé de me montrer et vous l'avez fait, comme si cela vous paraissait naturel. Et vous avez produit de l'immatériel...  
— De l'immatériel ?  
— L'immatériel est la présence magique de nos sentiments. Leur allégorie, en quelque sorte. Vous savez ce qu'est un Patronus ?  
— Oui, j'ai déjà vu celui de mon père... se souvint Kate en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Also, le Patronus est formé à partir de l'immatériel. Les fantômes aussi. Ce sont des reliques des sentiments des défunts qui vont jusqu'à recréer la personne.

Kate guigna le petit papillon blanc qui battait nonchalamment des ailes sur son doigt.

— Vous voulez dire... que c'est un Patronus ?  
— Nein, nein ! Loin de là ! se reprit Wolffhart en se levant subitement. J'essaie de vous éclairer sur l'ampleur de la chose... De ce que vous parvenez à réaliser.

Béate, sa jeune élève lui adressa un sourire radieux mais se surprit à rêver un peu trop :

— Et donc vous pensez que j'arriverai mieux à contrôler la magie sans ma baguette ?  
— Vous ai-je seulement dit cela ? s'étonna Wolffhart d'une manière sèche et naturelle, ce qui remballa la joie de Kate. La baguette est indispensable pour tous les sorciers car elle permet de canaliser la magie et lui faire prendre l'aspect que l'on désire par le biais des formules. C'est là tout son intérêt. Et c'est ce que vous avez du mal à maîtriser. Vous connaissez par coeur votre théorie, vos formules.

Appuyant ses propos, il estoqua du bout de son doigt le front moite de Kate.

— Vous avez le potentiel et assez de courage pour vous assumer sorcière. Je vous ai remarqué, lors de mon premier cours, lorsque vous avez fait face à ma gargouille ensorcelée, sans fuir, en affrontant son regard. Mais malgré cela, vous manquez de confiance en vous. Et votre volonté vient de là et pas d'ailleurs...

Cette fois, il avait exercé une légère pression en-dessous de son épaule gauche, pointant son petit cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

— Vous avez les moyens de devenir une excellente apprentie, Fraülein Whisper, lui souffla-t-il, deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Alors faites-moi le plaisir de vous en saisir et de vous les approprier. Je ne veux pas vous voir sept ans dans cette classe me maîtriser un orchestre explosif en do majeur ! Verstanden ?

Impressionnée tant par son ton, sa carrure, que par ses mots, Kate ne parvint à formuler la moindre réponse et se contenta de hocher vivement la tête.

— Allez donc rejoindre vos camarades, la congédia Wolffhart en tournoyant autour de son bureau, ils finiront par penser que je vous tiens en otage pour une retenue improvisée. Sauf que je préfère me forger une réputation de tortionnaire en face à face, et non par le biais de rumeurs...

Derechef, Kate inclina le menton et se précipita vers son banc, manquant de tomber dans les quelques marches qui séparait l'estrade des tables des élèves. Lorsqu'elle attrapa son sac au passage pour s'éclipser, Wolffhart la retint cependant :

— Au fait, Fraülein Whisper...

Stoppée dans sa course, elle pivota la tête d'une brassée de ses cheveux bruns et revêches.

— Il va falloir vous mettre d'accord sur votre maison. Ça devient compliqué de vous accorder des points... !

C'est alors, à sa plus grande surprise, que le professeur austère tira un sourire éphémère, que Kate releva néanmoins, soulevant sa propre expression réjouie.

— Ou alors, fondez véritablement votre propre maison, comme l'a laissé supposer votre... Choixpeau !  
— Je n'en ai pas les moyens, professeur ! rit-elle en jetant sa sacoche par-dessus son épaule.  
— Alors vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon que je viens de vous donner, Fraülein Whisper. Réfléchissez-y !

Quand Kate referma la porte de la salle de métamorphose, la dernière phrase de Wolffhart résonna dans sa tête. Désirait-il la voir bâtir sa maison ? Papillombre ? Seule ? Cela n'avait aucun sens... Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un large sourire. Peut-être un jour en serait-elle capable ? Peut-être qu'elle posséderait sa salle commune, sa famille, ses blasons, comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Mais pour le moment, se l'imposer comme une future réalité possible lui semblait absurde. Une unique phrase indécise semblait guider son esprit : « Seul l'avenir nous le dira. » 

Descendre dans les cachots de Poudlard dès les premières heures de la matinée avait des aspects de torture. L'odeur y était froide et putride, les vieilles pierres d'époque suintant d'humidité. Pourtant, les premières années n'avaient pas le choix quand ils devaient se rendre en cours de potions, chaque vendredi matin.

— Comment pouvez-vous vivre ici ? chuchota Kate à l'intention de sa voisine, Morgana, très concentrée sur la préparation de sa potion.  
— On ne vit pas ici, la corrigea Morgana sans même sourire tout en versant de la poudre grise dans son chaudron avec minutie. On doit parcourir les cachots pour aller dans notre salle commune, mais on ne dort pas dans le corridor ! Tu sais, notre chambre commune est très confortable !

Elle se tut lorsque le professeur Slughorn s'approcha près de leur paillasse. Ce dernier ajusta son chemisier, tendu sur son ventre bedonnant, et se pencha avec grande prudence au-dessus du chaudron de Kate. Apparemment, il devenait fréquent que celui-ci lui explose de façon forfuite au visage. Il souleva un sourcil poivre-sel par-dessus ses yeux porcins.

— Miss Whisper, à ce stade de la préparation, votre potion de Vif Odorat devrait arborer des couleurs rouges et non... violettes ? Comment diable êtes-vous parvenue à un tel résultat ? Aucun de vos ingrédients ne devrait permettre d'obtenir une telle teinte !

Le visage de Kate s'empourpra tandis que Morgana ne détachait pas son attention de sa concoction.

— Je ne sais pas, professeur.  
— Tâchez de me rattrapez tout cela. À ce stade, si vous continuez à suivre correctement la recette, vous devriez parvenir à un nectar de qualité honorable... Du moins je l'espère ! Surprenez-moi !

L'allusion à son incompétence froissa Kate qui parcourut les lignes de son manuel de potions une nouvelle fois, sans comprendre d'où provenait son erreur.

— Et sinon... comment va ton poignet ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Morgana après que Slughorn se soit éloigné. Mieux ?  
— L'infirmière de Poudlard est très douée, je n'ai plus rien ! Un onguent et l'affaire était réglée !  
— Et... tu as une idée de qui était derrière tout ça ?  
— Tout ça ?  
— Le coup des citrouilles ensorcellées, murmura Kate en se détachant des pages jaunies de son livre, veillant à ce que personne ne les regarde. On n'a aucun renseignement sur qui est à l'origine de tout ceci ?  
— Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ?  
— Pour la bonne raison que tu sais toujours tout ! répliqua Kate.

Morgana esquissa un léger sourire de satisfaction, s'avouant que son amie n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

— Mais sur le coup, non, hélas, je n'en sais rien. Ca aurait été trop facile. Et j'aurais été le dire directement à mon préfet. C'était dangereux ! Et pas drôle du tout !  
— Le mystère reste donc entier...

Une petite main timide frappa l'épaule de Kate, qui fit volte-face. Scarlett, sa camarade de Gryffondor, lui adressa un sourire embarrassé :

— Qu'y a-t-il ?  
— Je voudrais juste te prévenir qu'il faut deux épines de porc-épic dans la préparation, marmonna-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette habituelle.  
— Et alors ? se questionna Kate en soulevant les sourcils sans comprendre où voulait en arriver son amie à la chevelure flamboyante.  
— Tu en as ajouté trois... et ta potion est en train de bouillir, un peu trop fort si tu veux mon avis !

Livide, Kate se concentra de nouveau sur son chaudron, exsudant de grosses bulles baveuses mauves, qui glissaient sur les parois en fonte de sa petite marmite jusqu'à venir exploser dans des gerbes grésillantes sur les flammes bleues de son feu. La panique la saisit et elle fit en sorte que la potion cesse de déborder, épaulée par Slughorn, venu à sa rescousse et l'admonestant d'un nouvel avertissement.

— Et sinon ? Que fais-tu pour les vacances de Noël ? poursuivit-elle la discussion avec Morgana tandis que cette dernière s'appliquait à couper des racines en lamelles fines avant de les jeter dans son chaudron.  
— Je rentre chez mes parents, comme beaucoup d'élèves. Même si je préférerai rester ici...  
— Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas contente de rentrer pendant deux semaines ? s'étonna Kate qui tentait de reproduire son geste, coupant des morceaux plus grossiers.  
— C'est-à-dire que... depuis que mon père est enfermé à Azkaban, je suis seule avec ma mère à la maison. Et son moral n'est pas... Enfin. Ce n'est pas la joie. Je vais passer deux semaines enfermée dans ma chambre, ne descendant que pour les repas pour faire face à la mauvaise humeur de ma mère et au tableau de mon père. En plus, on essaie de ne pas sortir, de peur de représailles. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais un cadeau pour Noël... La situation est vraiment délicate. Tout ça parce que mon père a fait la bêtise d'être influencé...

Elle asséna un puissant coup de couteau sur sa racine, tranchée en deux. Elle cisailla tellement fort que le bruit fit sursauter Kate. Celle-ci se rabattit, soudainement gênée d'avoir été trop curieuse. Car, contrairement à Morgana, elle allait enfin fêter de véritables fêtes. Devant une cheminée éclairée, dans un séjour bercé par la chaleur du feu, avec un vrai sapin, des décorations – peut-être que son père allait y ajouter des petites ornementations ou autres fioritures en provenance du monde des sorciers cette année ! – des cadeaux, mais surtout ses parents. La veille de Noël ne serait pas une soirée semblable à toutes les autres, dans la froide humidité de la cave, les jambes repliées dans la poussière, les bras enlacés dans ceux de sa mère qui la berçait. Elle attendait ce jour avec impatience. À tel point qu'elle se surprenait à en rêver la nuit...  
À la fin du cours, Kate se retrouva avec un élixir désespérément violet, qui crachait de grosses bulles gluantes à l'odeur ragoûtante, tandis que Morgana et Scarlett, les deux meilleures élèves de la classe de Slughorn, recevaient des félicitations de ce dernier pour avoir réussi leur potion de Vif Odorat avec succès. Les élèves ayant obtenu des résultats corrects reçurent l'autorisation de repartir avec une fiole du filtre dans la poche de leur cape. Celui-ci permettait à celui qui l'avalait de bénéficier d'un don de l'odorat sur-développé le temps de quelques minutes. 

* * *

Le soir-même, Kate se réfugia dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, à la recherche d'un moment de solitude bien mérité. Son menton enfoncé entre ses genoux pliés, elle gardait un regardai fixé sur les bûches ardentes qui se consumaient dans la grande cheminée. Quelques élèves de troisième année travaillaient un devoir à la table adjacente, chuchotant à chaque fois qu'un élève passait devant leurs yeux. Kate palpa la matière velouteuse du canapé avant de caresser la tête de Mister Minnows, lové à côté d'elle. Le chat ronronna à cette attention. Au fil des mois, il avait appris à s'attacher à sa jeune maîtresse et à moins craindre l'environnement immense que lui offrait l'école de sorcellerie. Il devenait fréquent de croiser le matou immaculé aux yeux vairons arpenter les couloirs désertés. Une fois, Suzanna allégua à Kate qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de courir après Miss Teigne, la vieille chatte du concierge, Rusard. Et ce dernier ne s'était jamais montré très commode à l'égard des élèves. L'avait-il été un jour ça, on l'ignorait. Beaucoup d'élèves supposaient que Rusard était né vieux et déjà croûton, personne ne voyait d'autre hypothèse plus plausible, sinon d'admettre qu'il avait été un jour un jeune enfant pétri de naïveté et d'innocence. Non, après très courte réflexion, la piste de la naissance âgée semblait toujours plus vraisemblable !  
Kate aurait bien voulu lui faire comprendre son mécontentement vis-à-vis de la fréquentation de Mister Minnows, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sûrement la moins bien placée pour pouvoir émettre la moindre reproche sur le sujet, elle-même s'étant liée d'amitié avec une Serpentard, une fille de Mangemort de surcroît.  
Des pas lourds, rapides et peu discrets descendirent les dernières marches en bois qui reliaient les deux escaliers menant au dortoir et la salle commune des Gryffondors. Maggie, vêtue d'un pull brodé cyan, irisé de fils d'or, reluqua un instant la petite Kate recroquevillée sur le grand canapé, des longs cheveux bruns dégringolant sur ses frêles épaules.

— Que fais-tu seule ici ? l'aborda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, faisant rebondir le fauteuil.

Mister Minnows, dérangé au beau milieu de sa léthargie plaisante, ouvrit de grands yeux aux fentes perçantes en sa direction et se redressa lentement, le poil gonflé et les pattes lourdes, avant de sauter du canapé et de trotter en direction de la chambre des fillettes.

— J'apprécie parfois d'être seule... lui avoua Kate, le regard toujours dirigé vers la flambée généreuse, encadrée par les pierres blanches.  
— Tu me sembles plutôt assez... triste...  
— C'est long de passer trois mois loin de mes parents... Certes, je suis heureuse d'être ici, avec vous, à Poudlard. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai vécu... j'aurais beaucoup aimé profiter davantage de la nouvelle vie avec mes parents.

Maggie se dandina un instant sur le canapé, ne sachant que répondre, glissant ses mains liées entre ses cuisses, signe évident d'embarras. Puis, elle adressa un sourire maladroit en direction de son amie, renfermée dans ses sentiments.

— Tes parents doivent déjà profiter d'être tous les deux ensemble, c'est le principal ! Et comme ça, tu seras d'autant plus heureuse de les revoir lorsque tu rentreras à Noël ! Tu vois... me concernant... je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rentrer. Mes parents me collent aux souliers dès que je fais quelque chose. Et Noël ne sera pour moi qu'un jour comme les autres. Car j'ai déjà tout ce que je désire... Je suis un peu jalouse de toi, je t'envie. Tu vis une vraie vie... Pas quelque chose de faux...

Kate détacha enfin son regard du vide et tourna la tête vers Maggie, toujours en maintenant ses jambes pliées serrées contre son petit corps. Avant de lui gratifier un sincère sourire.

— C'est gentil... Mais...  
— Allez viens !

Maggie sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa les mains de Kate pour la forcer à suivre le mouvement.

— De quoi ? bégaya Kate, stupéfaite par l'initiative de sa camarade.  
— Mets tes chaussures et enfile ta cape, je dois te montrer quelque chose ! Je suis sûre que ça te fera le plus grand bien !  
— Mais je... je suis fatiguée et demain on a...  
— N'essaie pas de te chercher des excuses, je m'en fiche, je n'en veux pas ! l'interrompit Maggie en la tirant davantage, l'éloignant du cercle chaleureux qu'offrait la cheminée.

Les deux amies sortirent de la salle commune sous le regard des troisièmes années qui chuchotaient à leur encontre, comme des commères. L'angoisse de Kate prit le dessus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Maggie l'emmenait vers la sortie du bâtiment.

— On n'a pas le droit d'aller dehors ! lui rappella-t-elle, inquiète, ralentissant le pas jusqu'à s'immobiliser.  
— Allez, s'il te plait ! Viens ! On ne craint rien ! Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois !  
— Il fait froid ! Rusard peut nous attraper ! Et il fait vraiment noir !  
— Rusard ne passe jamais par là à cette heure ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le promets ! Fais-moi un peu confiance, pour une fois !  
— Et les fantômes ? On ne peut pas les prévoir !

Maggie lui lança son habituel regard désespéré, les fins sourcils blonds retombant sur ses yeux à moitié clos.

— Tu es sérieuse ?  
— Réaliste, nuança Kate.  
— Si tu restes plantée là, oui, il y a des chances qu'un fantôme passe par là ! Alors bouge-toi et suis-moi !

Les grandes pelouses du parc de Poudlard devenaient bleues à la lumière de la lune gibbeuse et des nombreuses étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel sans nuage ce soir-là. Une fine rosée commençait d'ores et déjà à s'alanguir sur l'ivraie sombre, comme trouvant refuge sous la tendre végétation. Une douce brise charriait des relents d'humidité pour le moins agréable, fouettant avec tendresse le visage juvéniles des deux petites Gryffondors qui gambadaient sur l'étendue d'herbe qui reliait les bâtiments principaux, le lac et la forêt interdite. Plus loin, un petit point lumineux se distinguait à travers les ténèbres environnantes : la cabane d'Hagrid dormait paisiblement, crachant par moments des volutes de fumées grises, le géant s'adonnant sûrement à ses activités favorites : l'élevage de limaces toxiques, la lecture de « mes milles dragons dangereux » ou bien s'occuper de Crockdur, son brave et vieux molosse.

— Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? s'inquiétait Kate en ramenant son écharpe grise contre son nez glacé et rougi.  
— Attends un peu encore, nous sommes bientôt arrivées ! Et tu sauras ! Alors marche au lieu de parler, sinon, tu vas geler sur place !

La petite Gryffondor aux cheveux blonds bouclées se frictionna les mains emmitouflées dans ses gants rouges, tout en accélérant le pas. Plus loin, un bruit de fond commençait à ressortir, contrastant avec le silence oppressant de cette nuit d'automne : les crapauds chantaient à la gloire de l'astre de la nuit, insouciants et à l'abri du monde des humains une fois que les ombres avaient recouvert la terre. Derrière, l'étendue chatoyante du lac couleur d'encre plongeait dans l'horizon nébuleux, enclavé entre deux collines noires. Un sourire étrange s'étira sur les lèvres de Maggie alors que cette dernière avançait à travers les marécages qui bordait le grand lac de Poudlard, ses chaussures s'enfonçant peu à peu dans la glèbe. L'aspect spongieux du terrain écœura Kate un moment, qui dut se forcer à avancer pour ne pas perdre son amie de vue alors que la nuit prenait pouvoir. Seuls les contours soulignés par la lueur lunaire ressortaient de la silhouette de Maggie.

— Nous y sommes ! soupira-t-elle en balayant le lieu d'un regard.

Quant Kate la rejoignit, cette dernière lui agrippa la manche et se serra contre elle, pas rassurée le moins du monde.

— Et alors ? se questionna-t-elle. Pourquoi tu m'emmènes là ?  
— Si tu continues à m'agacer, ça va être simple et tu vas le savoir, je vais te noyer dans la boue ! Alors tais-toi, et écoute un peu...

Les crapauds continuaient leur drôle de mélodie, qui berçait l'endroit d'une ambiance pittoresque.

— Chut...

Maggie suivit les appels croassants.

— Regarde...

Elle désigna à Kate une direction d'un doigt.

— Eh bien, ce n'est qu'un... crapaud ? s'étonna Kate en plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer.  
— Oui, en effet, c'est un crapaud ! Un crapaud orange ! Il y en a plein par ici !  
— Et alors ? Je ne comprends pas... Tu m'as emmenée ici juste pour que l'on regarde des crapauds ? Il y a plus ludique comme activité, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout que des crapauds, il y en a de toutes les couleurs dans le bureau de Slughorn !  
— Oui, mais dans les cachots, et surtout en cours, on ne peut pas faire ça...

Sur ces mots, Maggie dégaina sa baguette magique, répéta quelques gestes avisés et visa la pauvre créature indolente, qui la fixait d'un regard vitreux et dénué d'intelligence.

— Confringo !

PAF ! L'animal éclata dans une grande gerbe orange qui parsema les berges du lac. Kate en fut particulièrement estomaquée :

— Tu... tu l'as tué ! Tu as explosé le crapaud !  
— Ca fait énormément de bien ! Je viens souvent ici quand je suis énervée et que je sens le besoin de me défouler ! Rien de plus normal ! Essaie, tu verras, ça va te plaire !  
— Mais je ne veux pas tuer des crapauds ! Et surtout, on doit les retrouver quand le jour revient ! Que diront les professeurs ?! On va se faire renvoyer pour meurtres d'animaux !  
— L'eau du lac recouvre ses rives le matin ! Tout disparaît ! Et crois-moi ! Vu le nombre de crapauds qui habitent ici, je pense qu'on a des réserves pour plusieurs siècles ! Au contraire, on recevra une médaille pour service rendu à l'école, vu comment ses nuisibles envahissent l'endroit ! Allez, ne fais pas ta Sepentard ! Prend un peu de courage et amuses-toi ! Surtout que les explosions, c'est un peu ton domaine !

Sous la pression de sa camarade, Kate sortit sa baguette de sa poche, non sans appréhension, tandis que Maggie emboîta un pas sur le côté, pour plus de sécurité. Puis, elle s'avança afin de trouver un autre crapaud, juxtaposant les restes de son semblable. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se préoccuper du danger et de sa fin imminente. Kate inspira une grande bouffé d'air glacial qui lui vivifia les poumons, lui piquant tout le long de sa trachée :

_— Confringo !_

PAF ! À son tour, le crapaud connut la même mort explosive que son prédécesseur ; Et Kate ne put se retenir d'émettre un ricanement compulsif.

— Aha ! Bravo ! applaudissait Maggie, à côté, le bruit étouffé par ses gants. Tu vois, ça fait du bien !  
— Oui.. avoua Kate dans un soupir. En effet ! Je ne pensais pas ! C'est drôle !

Elle abattit sa nouvelle passion à peine découverte sur un autre crapaud, inconscient de son sort. Le lac fut ponctué de petites explosions, aussitôt suivi par de jeunes rires féminins aigus. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Maggie et Kate partageaient un jeu secret commun, ensemble, comme de véritables amies. Au grand dam de ces pauvres crapauds. Mais quelque part, Kate se sentait bien... Elle ne regrettait cela pour rien au monde.


	6. I - Chapitre 6 - La boussole de Phil

_Et on continue sur la lancée : JOYEUX NOEL ! (ou pas.)_

_Ouais, à ce rythme, ptet que j'aurais posté la totalité de LMA d'ici Noël, d'ailleurs, hein ! (ouuuuuaaaais, c'est long quand même, mais il y a matière à récupérer quoi !)_

_Excellente lecture et encore merci pour votre suivi et vos petites reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Le temps qu'elle vive son enfance**

* * *

Les premières neiges tombèrent à la mi-décembre, à la plus grande joie des élèves. Des batailles de boule de neige, propulsées par magie, commencèrent à prendre place dans le parc de Poudlard, les professeurs ayant interdit que celles-ci se déroulent dans la cour principale après que le professeur Flitwick en reçut une puissante de plein fouet alors qu'il flânait sous le préau, allant jusqu'à le faire chuter à terre.  
Après un cours de botanique terminé en avance, les premières années de Gryffondor s'adonnèrent à une terrible bataille, les équipes départagées selon le genre des participants : filles contre garçons. Le combat de neige fut acharné, chaque équipe ayant dressé de véritables tranchées, celles des filles plus performante et résistante que celle des garçons grâce aux compétences magiques de Moira, particulièrement habile pour les sortilèges.  
Il fut vite décidé que Kate soit mise hors jeu, car ses boules explosives compromettaient durement la sécurité du jeu pour les autres participants. Mais les filles refusèrent de livrer bataille tant que l'un des garçons ne déclarait pas forfait, l'engagement n'étant pas équitable à quatre contre cinq. De bon cœur, et sans réelle surprise, ce fut le jeune Griffin Gale qui décida de se mettre sur la touche, rejoignant Kate, assise à même la neige en soufflant un air chaud entre ses mains glacées malgré les gants épais qu'elle portait. Griffin s'avéra être un garçon très gentil et serviable, quoiqu'assez fier de sa personne. Mais qui cela aurait-il étonné vu les antécédents familiaux qu'il traînait derrière lui. Il entreprit de réchauffer les mains de Kate à l'aide d'un sortilège mineur que son frère lui avait appris. Il était sans doute question d'une stratégie familiale pour aborder les filles abandonnées aux mains froides de l'hiver ! Mais Kate s'en réjouit là où plusieurs y auraient vu une quelconque technique de drague ! Griffin n'était pas une présence désagréable, bien au contraire...  
La bataille se solda par une défaite cuisante des garçons, qui demandèrent suspension des échanges après que Maggie et Moira, en coopération dans leurs sortilèges, les criblèrent de boules de neige, carapatés derrière leur palissade fortement endommagée.

La veille des vacances, une certaine effervescence saisit les élèves, quel que soit leur âge. Les derniers examens du trimestre venaient de s'achever et chacun prépara sa valise pour retourner dans sa famille, fêter les fêtes entre membres proches. Une fois que Kate eut terminé la sienne, la cage de Mister Minnows sur le sommet de sa mallette – le chat était particulièrement mécontent de sa situation – elle abandonna sa chambre désertée en lui adressant un au-revoir temporaire et rejoignit la grande salle, richement décorée, où quelques élèves patientaient le départ vers les quais de Pré-au-Lard en se divertissaient en conversant ou bien par le biais de quelques jeux magiques. En l'occurrence, elle retrouva Maggie et Terry, très affaires à une partie de pendu magique à la table des Poufsouffles. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un pari régissait derrière tout cela. Quand Maggie méditait, cela se voyait, car le visage juvénile de la petite fille devait très vite écarlate, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose pour lâcher une lettre pour le moins tonitruante :

— N !

Le petit bonhomme rouge qui se tenait devant elle, sans visage ni morphologie précise, la regarda avec stupéfaction et se frappa la tête contre la poutre épaisse comme une grosse allumette, préalablement montée, avant d'y accrocher une corde, plutôt inquiet pour sa future situation. En face, Terry ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors que son bonhomme assistait à la partie, accroupi, se prélassant de ce spectacle très divertissant de Maggie, énervée et désignée d'office future perdante du jeu. Kate s'assit à côté d'eux et observa à son tour la sérieuse partie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, encore plus terrifiante que la bataille de boules de neige de l'autre jour.

— C'est injuste ! criait Maggie. Pourquoi je ne trouve pas une seule lettre ! Bon sang, quel est le mot que tu as choisi au juste !  
— Hm, je ne te dis pas tout de suite ! Mais moi, je pense savoir lequel tu as pris ! objecta Terry, savourant sa situation où il se sentait sûr d'en sortir victorieux.  
— Arrête ! Tu triches, ce n'est pas possible autrement.  
— Non non, promis, regarde, je vais te montrer.

Il se gratta la menton d'un revers adroit de l'index, son bonhomme orange l'imitant dans sa gestuelle.

— B ?  
— ... Oui, grogna Maggie, dépitée et serrant les dents.  
— Londubat !

Le cri rageur de Maggie la projeta vers l'arrière, tandis que Terry laissait éclater la joie de sa victoire.

— C'est injuste, c'est injuste, refusait-elle d'admettre, furibonde.  
— C'est la dure réalité du perdant, qu'y puis-je !  
— Tu as pris un mot super difficile ! Composé de X et de Y, j'en suis sûre et certaine ! C'est dégueulasse ! On avait dit un nom de professeur !  
— Oui, en effet ! C'était un nom de professeur, je n'ai pas triché !  
— Et lequel était-ce ? s'immisça Kate dans la conversation, les coudes étalés sur la table.  
— Wolffhart, bien sûr !  
— Ce professeur a trois fois plus de consommes que de voyelles dans son nom ! brailla la jeune fille. C'est juste injuste ! Juste injuste !  
— Et par curiosité, tu avais quelle lettre de juste dans ce que tu lui avais demandé ?

Maggie se tourna vers Kate, fulminante :

— Juste le A...  
— C'est... minable !  
— Je ne t'autorise pas à me dire ça !  
— Attends, je profite de ma victoire ! s'exclama Terry. Surtout que vu le pari qu'on a fait... je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises ! Le voyage s'annonce très épique, c'est moi qui vous le dis !  
— Ah bon ? Il consiste en quoi, ce pari-là ? s'intéressa Kate, toujours à l'affût des paris qui se tenaient entre Maggie et Terry, comme si ceux-là étaient l'attraction de l'école.  
— Oh, tu verras bien ! En attendant... on ferait mieux de rejoindre les groupes ! Sinon, on va vraiment rater le train et rester ici avec le tout petit comité réduit !

Il se leva du banc et rangea précautionneusement le jeu dans sa boîte, avant de la fourrer dans son sac à dos. Maggie grommela de nouveau, extrêmement vexée de sa défaite et attrapa le manche de sa valise roulante, la tirant derrière elle en quittant la salle, le menton relevé, l'allure hiératique.

— Je crois qu'elle est vraiment vexée, s'inquiéta Kate.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui fera du bien ! Et puis, je suis sûre que tu changeras d'avis une fois que nous serons dans le train ! Tu verras ! Tu ne l'oublieras pas de sitôt, j'ai vraiment eu une idée de génie !

Les élèves se rassemblèrent devant l'entrée de la grande salle et furent accompagnés par le professeur Flitwick, avant qu'Hagrid ne prenne sa suite dans la tâche.  
Une large majorité des élèves rentraient chez eux durant les vacances de Noël. À Gryffondor, seuls trois élèves étaient restés pour célébrer les festins d'hiver en compagnie des derniers internes. En première année, il s'agissait d'un garçon : Samuel Snitch. Un petit gaillard très dégourdi et plein d'énergie, de morphologie pourtant peu corpulente, en comparaison à d'autres élèves. Un garçon d'assez petite taille auquel Kate adressait quelques mots à l'occasion, bien souvent de l'ordre des commodités d'usage.  
Maggie, Terry et Kate prirent place dans l'un des compartiments. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Suzanna, qui n'avait pas trouvé de place dans les autres wagons et qui avait accepté de se séparer de Moira et de Scarlett le temps du long voyage jusqu'à Londres. Kate avait libéré Mister Minnows de l'emprise des barreaux, mais celui-ci préféra garder en mémoire cet affront plus que la chance que sa maîtresse lui offrait, renfrogné.

— Je vais chercher le... pari ! nargua Terry en quittant le compartiment. J'en ai pour deux minutes !  
— Je peux t'accompagner ? lui demanda Kate, particulièrement curieuse, portant Mister Minnows dans ses bras, tandis que la matou cahoté ne cillait pas, résigné à son sort.  
— Bien sûr !

Kate sortit à la suite de Terry dans le corridor et maintint son équilibre alors que le train tanguait dans son accélération.

— Que va-t-on chercher au juste ? l'interrogea-t-elle.  
— Le pari, je l'ai dit !  
— Oui, ça, je l'avais compris. Mais ce que c'est vraiment...  
— Oh, tu verras !

Après avoir traversé trois wagons entiers, Terry trouva enfin l'accomplissement de ses rêves les plus fous : le chariot de friandises que poussait l'habituelle vieille sorcière rabougrie, penchée sur la rambarde de son caddie en bois. Le sourire béat cousu à ses lèvres, Terry l'accosta et déboursa quelques mornilles.

— Des bonbons ? s'étonna Kate après avoir poliment refusé des confiseries auprès de la vieille sorcière décrépite. Pourquoi des bonbons ? Je veux bien faire des paris avec toi si, lorsque l'on perd, on gagne des bonbons ! C'est Maggie la chanceuse ! Pourquoi était-elle énervée ? Je ne comprends pas...  
— On va dire que ce ne sont pas les bonbons habituels. Viens, suis-moi ! Rejoignons-les avant que Maggie se soit enfuie pour m'échapper !

Pourtant, la fillette n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, pétrifiée par son futur châtiment, qu'elle semblait malgré tout accepter de bonne grâce. Les paris entre Maggie et Terry étaient toujours pris très au sérieux, et aucun des deux ne s'y substituait.

— Bien... parfait ! J'ai ce qu'il faut ! annonça Terry d'une voix puissante en entrant dans le compartiment.  
— ... Il me fait peur votre ami ! notifia Suzanna. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?  
— Maggie et Terry ont fait un pari sur le jeu du pendu... et Maggie a perdu !  
— Mais... Maggie perd tout le temps aux jeux ! Pourquoi elle s'y est essayée quand même !  
— Demande-lui !  
— Tu sais, parfois, la chance tourne ! brailla Maggie, convaincue qu'elle pouvait encore croire en son avantage.  
— Oui, pas ce n'est pas vraiment le cas pour le moment ! souligna Terry avant de lui tendre sa main.

Il déplia ses doigts et se présentèrent dans sa paume un cocktail pour le moins étonnant : un Fizwizbiz, un Néansang, un Gnome au poivre et un bonbon rose que Kate ne connaissait pas.

— Je... ne comprends toujours pas ! avoua-t-elle tandis que Mister Minnows se débattait entre ses bras, espérant à tout prix rejoindre la banquette pour s'y prélasser.  
— Maggie doit les manger.  
— Et ?  
— Tous les quatre. En même temps !

Suzanna et Kate ouvrirent une grande bouche stupéfaite avant de rire aux éclats.

— Oh, ça, ça méritera une photo !

Où qu'elle soit, Suzanna transportait un petit appareil photo portable, qui rentrait pile poil dans sa poche. Un petit bijou, que ses parents lui avaient offert pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Cependant, n'ayant qu'une seule pellicule de vingt-quatre clichés pour l'année à venir, elle réservait ses clichés pour des événements très spéciaux et qui méritaient d'être immortalisés. À ce jour, Suzanna n'avait pris que quatre photos. Celle de Maggie et Moira se querellant à l'aide de leurs oreillers éventrés. Une autre prise depuis une meurtrière de la tour, où l'on pouvait apprécier le spectacle de Moira tentant d'apprendre à Kate à lancer autre chose que des explosions qui la propulsaient en arrière, la faisant tomber sur le séant. Une vue de Poudlard en automne, les arbres ayant décliner leurs feuilles en une teinte rougeoyante, qui donnait à l'endroit des aspects encore plus magiques à l'habitude. Et pour terminer, les décorations de Noël dans la Grande Salle.

— Pas de photos ! vociféra Maggie, qui perdit toute teinte. Je ne veux pas que cet évènement soit gravé !  
— Oh que si ! On n'aura pas l'occasion de le voir souvent ! railla Suzanna en dégainant son petit appareil avant de pointer l'objectif vers Maggie.  
— Allez ! Ne fais donc pas de misères et avale ça ! Plus tu le feras vite, plus vite tu en seras débarrassée ! Alors ne fais pas de chichis !

Le regard de Maggie alterna plusieurs fois entre le visage amusé de Terry et sa main, où dormaient les quatre bonbons pas si innocents qu'ils le paraissaient.

— Bien ! grogna-t-elle en lui arrachant sa possession.  
— Sois heureuse ! En plus, c'est moi qui te les ai payé !  
— Mais c'est moi qui vais les manger ! Je te promets que le prochain pari que tu perdras, tu le regretteras tellement que tu me supplieras à genoux !  
— J'attends de voir ça ! Allez, bouge-toi et mange ça !

Très peu rassurée, Maggie attrapa les confiseries, prudemment. Elle aurait pu les jeter par la fenêtre du wagon en marche, feindre de les laisser tomber afin qu'ils se perdent sous la banquette. Pourtant, elle accepta son sort avec dignité. Et glissa les bonbons entre ses lèvres, un à un. Et les avala sous le regard attentif de ses amis. Pressentant la situation, Mister Minnows bondit de la banquette en un éclair blanc et se carapata dans les loges à bagages en hauteur, tandis que Maggie avala les bonbons dans une grimace.  
Le premier bonbon a faire effet fut celui que Kate ne connaissait pas : le rose, nouvellement commercialisé par Weasley, farce et attrape pour sorciers malicieux, sobrement appelé Bunn'ears. De grandes oreilles duveteuses d'une teinte rosâtre se mirent à germer sur les tempes de Maggie, sous le rire bruyant de ses camarades. Puis, le gnome au poivre, particulièrement ardu à supporter, fonctionna à son tour : de la fumée jaillit de ses nouvelles oreilles de lapin, sans qu'elle ne se départisse de la grimace. Les pieds de Maggie décollèrent du sol à cause du Fizwizbiz et pour couronner cette scène hilarante, son nez se mit à verser une fontaine de sang.  
Terry se bidonnait tellement qu'il s'en roulait sur la banquette alors que Kate avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, saisie d'un incontrôlable fou rire. Quant à Suzanna, elle dut faire preuve de détachement, bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher de grands éclats, afin de capturer une photo correcte.

— C'est dans la boîte ! Instant immortalisé !

Les échos firent bien vite le tour de la rame et beaucoup d'élèves cherchèrent à renouveler dans leurs compartiments un mix comparable afin d'obtenir certains résultats très désopilants.

— Tu vois un peu ? Tu en as du succès ! félicita Terry alors que le calme était revenu dans leur division, de jeunes élèves courant dans les couloirs à la cherche du chariot à confiseries qui n'était pas encore passé dans leur wagon.  
— J'aurais préféré en avoir autrement qu'en me ridiculisant ! grogna Maggie dans un sourire, qui ne parvenait à avouer que cette expérience l'avait tout autant amusée que ses amis après coup.

Kate caressait le dos de Mister Minnows, revenu aux côtés de sa maîtresse après l'incident des bonbons.

— Vous allez faire quoi pendant les vacances alors ? s'enquit-elle auprès de ses camarades.  
— L'ordre du Phénix organise un grand banquet pour le premier Noël sans Voldemort, l'éclaira Terry. Il y aura beaucoup de héros de guerre et même le nouveau ministre, Kingsley. Comme mon père fait parti de l'Ordre, il y a été convié et j'y vais avec lui. Ca va être inoubliable !  
— Quelle chance !  
— Je pars en France, fêter Noël avec le reste de ma nombreuse famille, rapporta Suzanna.  
— Tu as de la famille en France ? hoqueta Maggie, à moitié railleuse.

Suzanna se repositionna sur la banquette, ajustant sa grande chevelure d'or sur ses petites épaules.

— Ma mère est française et elle a six soeurs. Quelques unes de mes cousines sont à Beauxbâtons. Chaque Noël, c'est une famille différente qui organise les célébrations. Et cette année, ce sont mes cousines Agathe et Léane qui s'en chargent... J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elles vont nous préparer ! Je ne connais pas encore le thème de cette année, mais ça sera peut-être « Licornes » ! Ce sont de vraies gamines dans leur tête...  
— C'était quel thème l'an passé, que je rigole un peu... ?  
— Lutins et farfadets. On était tous déguisés en vert et rouge, avec des chapeaux hideux sur la tête et les lutins volants que mon oncle a ramené de Hongrie ont dévoré la bûche de Noël... Une catastrophe.

Puis, Terry se tourna vers Maggie, assise à côté d'elle, la moue boudeuse toujours collée sur son visage.

— Et toi, Candy-woman ?  
— Rien de bien spécial, répondit-elle sans relever le quolibet. Je serai dans le manoir de mes parents, en tête-à-tête avec eux. Et le majordome.  
— Tu as un majordome ? s'étrangla Suzanna.  
— Que pensais-tu donc ? J'ai toujours vécu entourée de domestiques ! Je me demande comment vous faites au quotidien... !

Aucun de ses amis ne préféra proférer de remarque déplacée vis-à-vis de cette assertion.

— Pourtant, ce sont tes parents qui t'ont amenée sur le quai, à la rentrée de septembre, se rappela Kate, alors que Mister Minnows s'amusait à grignoter le pan de son pull en laine mauve.  
— Exact. Ils ont tenu à m'accompagner. Être riche ne signifie pas avoir des parents absents. Bien au contraire... 

* * *

Le Poudlard Express roula sur la neige durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe deux heures avant d'arriver à Londres, à la Gare de King's Cross. Alors qu'apparaîssaient les premiers buildings, la petite Kate était déjà parée à sauter du train, sautillant d'impatience deant la porte fermée, la cage de Mister Minnows dans les bras, ses valises sous son regard avisé. Lorsque le quai commença à défiler sous ses yeux, elle scruta chaque personne, espérant trouver son père avant même de descendre du train.

— Toi, tu me sembles pressée de retrouver tes parents !

Kate se tourna vers Maggie, qui avait enfilé son bonnet bordeaux irisé de fils dorés, parée à sortir.

— Ca se voit tant que ça ? grimaça-t-elle.  
— Et pas qu'un peu...

Les roues du train grincèrent sur les rails cuivrés et glacés, jusqu'à ce que la grosse locomotive rouge et noir s'immobilise avec lenteur devant la plate-forme d'embarquement, crachant un dernier volute de fumée blanche qui se déroula sur le quai engorgé de familles. Une fois que la portière coulissa, la petite Kate, le nez enfoui dans son écharpe, se précipita sur les quais, non sans manquer de trébucher sur les hautes marches grillagées, Mister Minnows lâchant un « miaou » de frayeur. Kate balaya le débarcadère d'un regard alerte alors que les premiers élèves descendaient, accueillis par la joie de leurs parents. Et aussitôt commença-t-elle à s'interroger que deux grandes mains chaudes vinrent bloquer sa vue et un grand sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres :

— Miss Whisper, veuillez me suivre sans résistance...  
— Avec plaisir, papa !

Elle se retourna vivement, lâchant à moitié la cage du pauvre chat qui griffait les barreaux pour maintenir son équilibre précaire, et se jeta contre son père. Ce dernier l'enlaça dans un ricanement avant de lui ajuster son vieux bonnet tricoté, enfoncé jusqu'à ses oreilles rougies.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué papa ! s'exclama-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.  
— Et à moi donc, ma chipie ! Et à moi donc...

Lorsque Kate se détacha de son emprise pour regarder autour d'elle, elle s'étonna :

— Maman n'est pas là ?  
— Non : nous rentrons demain à la maison, l'éclaira Phil. Nous avons encore des choses à faire à Londres. Tous les deux... ! Elle aurait voulu venir t'accueillir sur les quais, mais ça reste difficile pour les Moldus de s'intégrer au monde des sorciers. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait apprécié dormir au Chaudron Baveur ce soir !

Kate fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à l'interroger, lorsqu'elle fut abordée par Maggie qui venait de débarquer ses affaires.

— Tiens, n'oublie pas ta malle !  
— Oh, merci Maggie !

La petite fille blonde leva la tête en direction de Phil et déglutit en croisant son regard couleur d'acier, très impressionnée face à cet homme dont Kate avait fait le récit comme ancien Serpentard combattant, ayant tué des Mangemorts...

— Bonjour jeune fille, la salua-t-il d'un sourire éclatant en fourrant ses grandes mains dans son manteau de cuir moldu.  
— B-bonjour, monsieur...  
— Tu es une amie de Kate ? lui demanda-t-il dans une semi-affirmation, en voyant son écharpe et sa valise aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
— Oui, bredouilla-t-elle sans ciller. Nous sommes dans la même chambre... !  
— Elle n'est pas trop pénible ? nasilla-t-il. Elle ne mord pas ? Ne griffe pas ?

Maggie écarquilla de grands yeux.

— N-non, monsieur ! Non !  
— Brave bête ! ricana Phil en frottant la tête de sa fille. Allez, nous devrions filer...

Il attrapa la malle de Kate tandis que celle-ci adressa ses derniers mots à Maggie :

— Passe de bonnes vacances, Maggie ! On se revoit à la rentrée !

Cette dernière, toujours aussi pâle, hocha la tête, médusée, regardant Kate s'éloigner sur le quai en compagnie de son père, se faufilant à travers la foule.  
Kate retrouva le confort relatif de la vieille voiture moldue de son père, bercée par l'habituelle musique rock & roll et l'odeur caractéristique de Phil, qui la rassérénait.

— Et... que va-t-on faire, à rester ici, à Londres ? On va au chemin de traverse ?  
— Faire des courses de Noël, entre autres...  
— Et ?

L'insistance de sa fille, qui avait soulevé l'allusion d'un fait autre, lui dénoua la langue alors qu'il freinait devant un feu rouge.

— Nous devons passer à Ste Mangouste, demain matin...  
— Pour voir Eliot ? couina-t-elle.

Phil hocha de la tête sans détacher son regard du poteau lumineux.

— C'est la moindre des choses que l'on puisse faire pour lui... Il est toujours là, quelque part.

Le coup d'accélérateur impulsé par Phil dès que le feu passa au vert fut si brusque que Kate s'aplatit sur le dossier de son siège, les yeux grand ouverts, les mains agrippées à la portière, tandis que Mister Minnows, à l'arrière, miaula son mécontentement d'être ainsi maltraité depuis plusieurs heures. 

* * *

Comme trois mois auparavant, Kate et son père se retrouvèrent à partager un repas, accompagné d'un breuvage, à l'une des tables du Chaudron Baveur. À l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année, de gigantesques sapins avaient été dressés dans les coins de la salle principale, décorés de grosses dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue aussi volumineuses que de petites balles. Au sommet de chaque arbre, un vif d'or battait de ses ailes en sifflant un air de musique propre aux circonstances. Hannah Abbot, la jeune tenancière de la taverne, a revêtu une robe de sorcière rouge et blanche, et son chapeau pointu se terminait par une boule de fourrure qui disséminait de la neige derrière ses pas. Ces derniers mois, elle les avait consacré à la rénovation du lieu, au plus grand bonheur des clients, ravis.  
Contrairement à la dernière fois, Phil avait troqué sa Bièraubeurre pour un Whisky Pur-feu. Y plongeant l'extrémité de son index, il s'amusa à le faire renifler à Mister Minnows, posté avec droiture sur la table, à côté de sa jeune maîtresse. Le félin, circonspect, flaira la forte odeur avant d'y poser la langue. Aussitôt l'eut-il fait qu'il recula sur la table, rentrant le museau dans son profil et plissant les yeux. Il tenta de frotter ses babines à l'aide de ses pattes avant de rouler et de dégringoler de la table sans essayer de se rattraper.

— Pauvre Mister Minnows ! riait Kate en reposant son jus de citrouille.  
— Ce n'est pas un vrai homme, ton chat !  
— Normal, papa, c'est un chat ! répliqua-t-elle pragmatique, avant de se pencher pour porter la pauvre bête confuse, qui secouait la tête en espérant faire disparaître ce goût ardent de sa gueule.  
— Hmm. Tu n'as pas tort... Mais quand même !

Phil trempa ses lèvres dans son breuvage ambré avant de lancer la conversation.

— Tu sais que j'entends parler de toi au quotidien ?  
— Moi ? cafouilla-t-elle en s'étranglant avec le morceau de dinde qu'elle venait d'avaler.  
— Hé, ne meurs pas tout de suite, ma chérie ! Attends au moins qu'on ait terminé cette discussion !  
— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu entends parler de moi ?  
— Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte... Kate, tu as ouvert une maison !

La moue de la fillette se fit boudeuse.

— Je n'ai rien ouvert du tout. C'est juste le choixpeau qui a dit n'importe quoi ! Il est devenu fou. Je n'y peux rien !  
— Ce n'est pas ce que les gens me disent...  
— Les gens n'ont pas été à ma place.

Décidément, sa fille était dotée d'un fort caractère lorsqu'elle le voulait !

— …coute, Kate, ce n'est jamais arrivé depuis la création de l'école... !  
— Je le sais, mais je ne peux rien inventer pour expliquer ça ! Je... je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille !  
— Je ne parlais pas de te demander de faire quoi que ce soit, voyons ! se corrigea-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une constatation ! Et pour ma part, je trouve ça formidable... ! Tu es unique jusqu'au bout, ma chipie.

Kate se réfugia dans l'ombre de son visage penché au-dessus de son assiette, soutenant sa joue d'un poing.

— Pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que cela ne m'a rajouté que des problèmes... bredouilla-t-elle, peinée. J'aurais juste voulu être dans une maison... « normale » ?

Phil médita tout en scrutant sa fille, mélancolique, qui titillait du bout de sa fourchette un bout de viande. Un sourire malicieux pinça le coin de ses lèvres.

— J'ai fait quelques recherches par rapport à ça...  
— Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?! s'enhardit Kate en levant la tête.  
— Que dalle. Le sujet est aussi noir que le trou du cul d'un troll ! De là à part qu'il est vide, il y a de la marge... ! Et mieux vaut-il peut-être ne pas savoir de qu'il y a dedans !

Les éclats de rire de Kate résonnèrent dans la salle, rejoints par ceux, plus modérés de son père. Quelques clients jetèrent un regard dans leur direction, mais aucun des deux n'en eut cure.

— Et sinon. Raconte-moi donc un peu. Ta vie à l'école. Tes cours, tes amis, tes professeurs... Comment cela se passe-t-il ?

Kate conta donc en détail ce qu'elle n'avait pu adjoindre aux lettres qu'elle avait échangé avec ses parents. Les premiers matchs de Quidditch de la saison, les repas sardanapalesques concoctés par les elfes de maison, les restaurations à Poudlard sur certains bâtiments endommagés par la bataille, ses désastres en cours de sortilèges et de potions...

— Slughorn ?! s'exclama Phil dans un grand sourire nostalgique. Il est toujours en vie celui-là ? Oho, si ce n'est pas de la nouvelle, ça... Je lui en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres quand j'étais encore à l'école...  
— Ah bon ?  
— Je peux même t'affirmer cela au sens littéral de l'expression : j'ai fait pousser un pommier dans son bureau, dans les cachots, pour lui prouver que ma potion de croissance était efficace. Eh ouais... Ah, je me souviens. L'arbre a poussé si vite et a envahi le couloir, qu'il a inondé de pommes vertes. Et par la suite, Peaves s'en est servi pour canarder les élèves, trouvant là un parfait type de projectile. Le hall d'entrée de l'école s'est bien vite transformé en usine à compote. J'ai été envoyé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à me dire que mes pommes étaient si délicieuses qu'il en avait pris pour préparer des tartes. Et il m'a ajouté cinq points. Que de souvenirs... Hm...Mais ceci est une autre histoire ! Continue, je t'écoute.

Elle poursuivit à propos des nouveaux professeurs : Londubat, Wolffhart, miss O'Joovens, mais surtout Harry Potter. Puis embraya sur ses amies de Gryffondor qui l'aidait à préparer ses sortilèges.

— Tu n'as pas d'autres amis à part les filles de Gryffondor ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
— Si, si ! Il y a Terry, il est à Poufsouffle. Il y a aussi Morgana, à Serpentard et...  
— C'est quoi son nom de famille ?

Son ton s'était fait plus sec, plus tranchant.

— A qui ? trembla Kate.  
— Ton amie de Serpentard.

Au regard sérieux de son père et à ses mots articulés avec soin, Kate se douta qu'il cherchait là l'ombre d'une piste, basée sur un terrible doute... Et elle préféra préserver l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec la petite Serpentard aux yeux gris.

— McHannigan, mentit-elle sans ciller. Morgana McHannigan. Pourquoi cette question ?

Phil réfléchit quelques instants en relevant le menton et plissant des paupières.

— Je préfère m'assurer que ma fille, maladroite comme elle est, ne se fourre pas dans le pétrin.  
— Ce n'est pas mon genre ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je ne suis peut-être pas adroite, mais j'ai un minimum d'intelligence ! Je sais ce que je fais !  
— J'ai confiance, lui sourit-elle avant de vider son verre.

Il fit claquer le verre à cristal sur la table en bois. Kate ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sachant qu'elle cachait à son père la terrible affiliation de Morgana.

— Tu as hérité de mon intellect, alors... sois à la hauteur, moujingue ! 

* * *

La ville de Londres s'était parée de ses plus belles décorations de Noël. D'interminables festons de lumignons cheminaient le long des boulevards, les bâtiments étaient rehaussés de guirlandes lumineuses qui mettaient en valeur la blancheur de la pierre taillée. Un grand sapin de Norvège avait été installé au milieu de Trafalgar Square, aussi haut que vingt hommes. Et Kate ne parvenait à croire que seule la technologie des Moldus était parvenue à l'amener jusqu'ici.  
Les derniers retardataires enchaînaient les boutiques d'Oxford Street, dans l'espoir de trouver un cadeau pour leurs proches, eux-même empaquetés dans leurs épais manteaux. Les rues commerçantes étaient fort nombreuses en parallèle de ce grand boulevard très fréquenté. C'est dans l'une d'entre elle que Phil et Kate bifurquèrent.

— On est encore loin de Ste Mangouste ? le pressa-t-elle, une bouffée de fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées.  
— Plus que dix pas.  
— Dix pas ?!

Kate balaya les environs d'un regard circonspect, voyant tous les passants qui défilaient, les paquets entre les bras, les sacs contre leur jambe.

— Si Ste Mangouste était ici... les Moldus le verraient !  
— Les Moldus n'ont pas les yeux pour. Ou le cerveau. J'ai parfois du mal à déterminer !  
— Qu'est-ce que te dirait maman si elle t'entendait dire ça, nasilla Kate en rattrapant le pas rapide de son père, qui avait refusé de troquer sa veste fétiche pour une parka ou une polaire, ou tout du moins un habit sorcier qui gardait la chaleur.  
— Ta mère a pris l'habitude avec le temps !

Phil stoppa le pas devant une boutique en briques rouges de vêtements moldus, répondant au nom de Purge & Pionce Ltd, décrépite, sûrement à l'abandon. « En rénovation » précisait l'affiche placardée sur la porte d'entrée. De vieux mannequins mal habillés agrémentaient encore la vitrine sale, si surannés que la mise en scène en devenait malsaine.

— Rassure-moi papa, chuchota Kate sans détacher son regard du visage sans relief du mannequin le plus proche, ses faux-cils tombant, tu n'as pas l'intention d'acheter cette vieille jupe hideuse... ?!  
— Oh, je t'en prie, ne me donne pas d'idées pour tes cadeaux de Noël !

La réplique de la fillette ne sortit pas, alors que le grand sorcier se pencha en avant, le regard levé vers le vétuste mannequin, gâté par la moisissure qui rongeait le lin qui s'enrobait.

— Nous venons voir Eliot Burbage, murmura-t-il si près de la vitre que de la buée se colla à sa surface glacée.

À l'affût d'une réaction, Kate s'abstint de toute remarque. Jusqu'à ce que le mannequin hoche de la tête et les invita à avancer d'une légère flexion de doigt. Sans la prévenir, Phil posa sa main sur l'omoplate de sa fille et la poussa en avant, tous les deux projetés sur la glace. Mais alors que Kate, d'un réflexe, projeta ses bras en avant, elle se retrouva dans un hall d'accueil. Des globes lumineux flottaient dans les airs, éclairant la grande salle sans ouverture sur l'extérieur. Elle remarqua bien vite les guérisseurs, ces sorciers en longue robe couleur d'émeraude, l'insigne de l'établissement cousu sur la poitrine. Les autres personnes étaient généralement des consultants. Cela se remarquait fort bien chez certains, qui se voyaient pourvus d'un membre en moins ou en plus, une couleur différente, une fourrure abondante, qui faisaient des bruits bizarres chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient.

— Je déteste les hôpitaux, cracha Phil, acrimonieux, le visage baissé, tandis que Kate suivait d'un regard impressionné un pauvre homme dont la tête avait été transformée en chaudron bleu cyan.

Ils dépassèrent la file qui patientait devant le comptoir d'accueil, tenu par une jeune sorcière qui tentait d'expliquer à une sorcière dont les oreilles ensorcelées chantaient de l'opéra qu'elle devait se rendre se rendre au quatrième étage. Après avoir franchi la double porte, ils pénétrèrent enfin au sein de l'hôpital et de sa réalité. Les murs blancs avaient conservés quelques reliques de la guerre, dégâts de pierres et de peinture. Certaines chambres avaient même été condamnées, en attente de travaux. Mais les patients étaient si nombreux, parfois ingérables, que personne n'avait le temps de s'affairer à de telles tâches. Un sorcier peint sur l'un des tableaux accrochés dans le couloir interpella la fillette qui passa sous son nez, en lui demandant impunément si elle avait saigné du cerveau ces derniers temps et que dans ce cas, elle devait impérativement consommer du foie de crapaud en gelée. Empruntant l'escalier, Kate dut gravir de nombreuses marches avant de parvenir au quatrième étage, qui, comme l'indiquait un panneau, se consacrait aux pathologies des sortilèges, des maléfices chroniques, ensorcellements et autres détournements de charmes.  
Des cris résonnaient déjà dans les couloirs à peine Phil poussa-t-il la porte de sortie des escaliers, ce qui valut à Kate un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Elle se retrouva à traverser le couloir, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans les chambres devant lesquelles elle passait. Elle aperçut ainsi une femme, le visage caché sous une épaisse fourrure, qui aboyait, un homme en robe violette qui griffonnait des autographes sur tous les morceaux de parchemins qui lui tombait sous la main, une jeune femme qui tournait en rond sur elle-même en répétant les mêmes formules insensées et un vieux sorcier qui s'exprimait en faisant des bruit de cheval. Phil avançait d'un pas rapide, comme si rester une minute de plus dans cet établissement de fou le rendrait lui-même aliéné.  
Il s'arrêta devant la salle Cliodna, soupira et frappa à la porte. Un faible « entrez » lui répondit. Au chevet de l'un des lits, un jeune homme blond à lunettes se retourna et adressa un faible sourire aux nouveaux arrivants.

— Nous venons voir Eliot Burbage, expliqua Phil d'un ton sec, enfonçant ses poings dans les poches de sa veste.  
— Vous tombez bien... je viens de vérifier si tout allait bien... !  
— Dites plutôt que vous lui faites essayer des potions bizarres pour voir si ça ferait des miracles...

Phil avait chuchoté sa phrase si bas que seule Kate la retint, tandis que son père s'avança vers le pied du lit. Un jeune homme d'un quinzaine d'années y dormait, ses lèvres charnues et blanches entrouvertes, son visage immobile, comme sculpté dans le marbre, ses cheveux châtains en couronne sur son oreiller. Plus loin, deux autres patients inertes étaient alités dans cette chambre sombre. Kate déglutit en s'approchant à son tour.

— Je suis Asclepios Sting, guérisseur stagiaire de ce département, se présenta le jeune homme en hochant plusieurs fois de la tête, manquant de faire glisser ses lunettes le long de son nez aquilin. C'est moi qui ai à charge la chambre Cliodna et qui m'occupe d'Eliot. Vous êtes de la famille ?  
— Je suis son oncle et son parrain, expliqua brièvement Phil. Et voici ma fille, Katelyna.

Il attrapa sa fille par les épaules, les deux le regard toujours fixé sur le visage paralysé d'Eliot.

— Du nouveau ? marmonna Phil, l'air grave.  
— Son état est stable... Mais personne ne pourra nous dire quand Eliot reviendra à nous. Demain, dans un mois, dans un an... Je reste optimiste. Mais je ne peux rien présager. J'ai toujours été mauvais élève en divination...

La tentative de plaisanterie n'eut aucun effet notable, alors que les Whisper ne lui donnaient pas une once d'attention. Le stagiaire babilla, rangea ses instruments posés sur le chevet, dont sa baguette en ébène, et s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de s'éclipser et de laisser père et fille seuls en présence du regretté...

— On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour lui ? couina Kate, au bord des larmes en voyant ainsi son cousin depuis la première fois depuis leur dernière séparation, il y avait plus d'un an, séparation très particulière...  
— A ma connaissance, et à la leur, non, hélas. Et je préfère qu'ils évitent de faire des expériences sur lui, avec des pseudo-potions miracles...  
— Et tu penses que les Moldus seraient capables de les ramener ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant son regard humide vers lui.  
— Les Moldus ? Ils ne savent que charcuter les gens et leur donner des bonbons soit disant magiques... Si les sorciers et la magie n'y peuvent rien, je doute qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose pour Eliot... Même si je les tiens en estime malgré tout le mal que je dis à leur propos, il ne faut pas trop espérer des Moldus.

Kate contourna le lit à pas lents et contempla une nouvelle fois le visage d'Eliot, qui paraissait si pur sous la lumière diaphane. Elle esquissa un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

— Je suis sûre que tu manques beaucoup à tes amis de Poudlard, Eliot, lui glissa-t-elle dans un chuchotis en se penchant vers lui. J'espère que tu me rejoindras vite... Tu as sûrement plein de choses à m'apprendre à propos de l'école. Je me sens un peu seule sans toi... C'est injuste...

Elle commença à sangloter :

— C-c'est moi qui aurait du être ta place ! Tu ne méritais... pas ça !

Phil se pressa vers sa fille et la serra fort contre lui.

— Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît Kate... Ce n'est pas vrai... Personne n'aurait du venir ici...  
— Mais... Eliot n'a rien fait ! Eliot était innocent !  
— Tu l'es tout autant que lui. Vous n'auriez jamais du subir les conséquences des actes de vos parents... Mais ne dis plus jamais que tu méritais d'être là...  
— Et si Eliot se réveillera, larmoyait Kate, la face écrasée contre le torse de son père, tu penses qu'il sera le même ? Tante Charity... Oncle Peter... ils sont morts... et il ne le sait pas. Il se réveillera... avec le souvenir de la douleur... avec le souvenir de la torture, du Doloris. Et... on devra le lui annoncer ?  
— Pour l'instant, il n'est pas réveillé, la raisonna Phil, qui tentait de garder son calme, lui-même étreint par ses émotions. Alors tâche de ne pas y penser... 

* * *

Les yeux pesants de fatigue de Kate demeuraient rivés sur les chiffres de son réveil moldu, enroulée dans sa couverture. Dehors, sous un ciel gris clair, une fine neige tombait sur Owlstone Road, recouvrant les routes et les végétaux d'une légère poudreuse. Lorsque le 8:59 se transforma en 9:00, elle se dépêtra de ses draps et sauta sur les pieds, un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Elle se rua en pyjama vers l'escalier en courant, dévalant les marches sans le moindre souci de discrétion, suivie à pas de velours par Mister Minnows, et effectua un virage en s'accrochant à la boule en bois qui terminait la rambarde bancale. Et déboula dans le salon où l'attendaient ses parents, déjà levés pour l'occasion.

— Joyeux Noël, chérie !

Kate n'avait pas été si heureuse depuis si longtemps. Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents, qui l'étreignirent ensemble, avant de la laisser découvrir les cadeaux en-dessous du sapin symbolique. Car les moyens financiers des Whisper ne leur permettaient pas encore d'acheter un véritable arbre des fêtes, aussi grand qu'un adulte, un sapin nain, qui atteignait Kate à la taille, faisait office de remplaçant. Mais ceci, Kate n'en eut cure ; pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle avait quelque chose qui ressemblait enfin à un sapin. Son père avait même fait l'effort d'acheter une étoile siffleuse qui chantait des mélodies de Noël tout en crachant des étincelles dorées. La fillette ne sut par quel paquet commencer :

— Il y en a trop ! s'exclama-t-elle, comblée.  
— J'en ai reçu par hibou de la part de certains de tes amis de Poudlard, lui expliqua Phil.  
— Ca doit être trop compliqué pour vous, les sorciers, d'utiliser le service postal... ! nasilla Grace avant de rire et de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le carrelage, aux côtés de sa fille, ramenant les pans sa robe de chambre bleue contre elle.

Kate piqua le premier de la pile, fin et allongé. Elle en déballa une magnifique plume de hibou.

— Pour remplacer la vieille que je te prêtais jusqu'à présent, lui expliqua son père.

Le second paquet, plus lourd, renfermait tout un attirail de matériel de dessin. Fusains, crayons, feuilles épaisses, aquarelle...Un présent de la part de sa mère. Elle reçut par Maggie un ensemble bonnet, gants et écharpe en laine riche, d'une teinte prune, avec ses initiales brodées en lettres calligraphiées et argentées, certainement aidée par les fonds financiers de ses parents...

« Le gris ne te va pas. » avait-elle griffonné sur un bout de parchemin.

Terry lui avait offert un paquet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Scarlett une jolie broche à cheveux qu'elle avait elle-même confectionné, Moira un tout petit manuel intitulé « Comment éviter de tuer son voisin – voire le désintégrer – d'un coup de baguette magique », Suzanna une figurine enchantée de tour Eiffel qui sifflait l'hymne français en dansant et Morgana une simple carte l'excusant de ne pas pu lui offrir quelque chose de plus conséquent qu'un bout de papier envoyé par hibou en toute clandestinité. Le dernier cadeau, en volume cubique, lui révéla une boîte noire.

— C'est un héritage familial, sourit Phil en s'asseyant à son tour, enlaçant la taille de sa femme qui posa la tête sur son épaule.

Lorsque Kate ouvrit l'écrin, elle découvrit un objet doré, semblable à une montre à gousset refermée, posée sur le vieux velours pourpre. Sa surface était rayée, parfois cabossée. On pouvait deviner que l'instrument avait traversé les années. Voire peut-être des siècles. Elle l'arracha à son support avec le plus grand soin, reposant le contenant à ses pieds. Et soulevant le couvercle découvrit ce qui semblait être une drôle de boussole à trois aiguilles : une grosse dorée et deux en cuivre, l'une plus épaisse que l'autre. Sur la moitié droite, trois petits chiffres mécaniques apparaissaient. Et autour du cadran, plein de petites images s'alignaient. La boussole devait être vraiment très vieille, car les illustrations brunies semblaient si surannées, altérées par le temps.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kate, intriguée.  
— C'est une boussole qui circule dans la famille Whisper depuis des générations entières... Attends, je vais te montrer comment elle marche.

Phil s'approcha d'elle, accroupi, et lui prit la boussole des mains.

— Regarde...

Il tourna la molette qui fit tourner la plus large des aiguilles de cuivre.

— C'est pour te diriger vers ce que tu cherches. Par exemple, si tu veux quelque chose à manger, tu mets l'aiguille sur le gâteau...

Aussitôt eut-il fait ça que la grosse aiguille en or frémit et pointa la direction de la cuisine.

— Elle te montrera où aller pour te procurer de la nourriture. Les chiffres indiquent la distance. Pour trouver une source d'eau, c'est le poisson, tu vois ? Bref. Tu as vingt-en-un symboles. Tu découvriras bien vite à quoi ils correspondent tous.  
— Et la deuxième aiguille cuivrée ? demanda Kate en tapotant doucement sur la petite vitre pour la désigner. Elle sert à quoi ?  
— Ça peut te permettre de faire des combinaisons, d'associer les symboles si tu désires savoir quelque chose de spécifique. Que je t'explique. Je mets l'aiguille principale sur la main, qui représente la personne. Si ensuite, je bouge l'autre aiguille en tirant sur la molette, et que je la place face au cœur, l'aiguille dorée cherchera la personne qui m'aime.

Aussitôt, la pique en or se détourna de la cuisine et cibla Grace, qui observait toute la scène avec un sourire tendre, ses grandes dents éclatantes.

— C'est fou, ricana Phil en adressant un regard amoureux à son épouse. Des siècles que cette boussole a été fabriquée et elle marche toujours aussi bien...  
— Je dois avouer que j'aurais bien aimer en avoir une, avoua Grace en soulevant ses longs sourcils. Je ne me ferai jamais aux objets de votre monde bizarre !

Puis, il la replaça entre les petites mains de sa fille, radieuse.

— Prends-en vraiment très soin. C'est un objet rarissime. Un véritable trésor de famille. Et maintenant, c'est à ton tour de la prendre avec toi à Poudlard. Mais attention. N'en fais jamais mauvais usage. Jamais. Car la boussole peut te jouer de sales tours si tu l'utilises à des fins douteuses... Il n'en sort jamais rien de bon. 

* * *

De retour sur le quai neuf trois-quart de la gare de King's Cross, Kate retrouva ses amis, tous accompagnés de leurs parents. Le premier qu'elle croisa fut Terry, en compagnie de son père, de la même taille que son fils de onze ans, si l'on acceptait son chapeau haut-de-forme violet. Père et fils ne semblaient pas avoir grand chose en commun, si ce n'était la forme et la couleur de leurs yeux foncés. Terry semblait en tout cas avoir hérité de la grande taille supposée de sa mère absente sur le quai.  
Comme elle l'avait maint fois expliqué, les parents de Maggie étaient sans cesse en train de suivre son ombre, marchant dans ses pas et l'assommant de questions. Le souhait de la fillette de rejoindre le train, quand bien même c'était en sautant par la fenêtre, devenait ainsi parfaitement compréhensible.  
Mais Kate retrouva aussi la petite Hygie Smethwyck, amenée par sa mère, une jeune sorcière filiforme au sourire aussi furtif que celui de sa fille. Calypso Curtiss, la fille gracieuse de Serpentard, avait été accompagnée par ses deux sœurs cadettes et ses parents, tous identiques, comme nés du même moule : la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, le visage dépourvu d'expression et le regard brillant d'intelligence. Kate n'avait jamais réellement parlé à cette fille, mais Morgana la lui avait décrite comme étant une très bonne élève, pétrie de sagesse et de bonté à l'égard de sa camarade, Juno Nightingal, à la risée des Serpentards depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Pourtant, pas la moindre trace de son amie...

— N'attrape donc pas froid, se soucia Grace en ajustant l'écharpe prune autour du cou de sa fille.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se soigne facilement un rhume ! Surtout avec la magie, c'est très pratique, maman !  
— Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, ma chérie... !  
— Tu devrais te dépêcher de filer, lui dit son père, avant que ton train ne parte sans toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de te garder à la maison durant des mois !

Kate hocha la tête dans un sourire alors que la locomotive rouge et noire cracha une puissante et bruyante gerbe de fumée blanche. Puis, elle étreignit ses deux parents avant de rejoindre le wagon le plus proche et de les saluer une dernière fois d'un geste de la main, perchée à la portière.

— J'ai peur... avoua Grace dans un murmure après que la tête de sa fille ait disparu.  
— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tenta de la rassurer Phil, réconfortant, lui enlaçant les épaules. Notre fille est intelligente, elle ne fera pas de bêtises...  
— Ce n'est pas ça...  
— Hm ? Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? Kate est heureuse de retourner à Poudlard...

Grace pivota le visage en direction de son mari, se mordant ses épaisses lèvres.

— Il faudra bien un jour qu'on lui dise...  
— À propos de quoi ? s'agaça-t-il, sans comprendre.  
— Ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la cave de Graveson... Nous ne pourrons pas lui cacher éternellement la vérité. Il faudra un jour qu'elle en prenne conscience, sinon...  
— Tu veux qu'on la confronte à ça ?! Elle a déjà du mal à s'insérer dans son école, car elle n'a même pas de maison à laquelle appartenir ! Et tu voudrais qu'on lui dise ?! Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a déjà assez subi ?  
— Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser dans le flou pour toujours, surtout pas tant qu'elle est à l'école ! Elle devra apprendre la vérité !

Les mots de Grace témoignaient d'une telle indignation contenue que Phil en fut déconcerté et dévisagea sa femme en soupirant.

— Peut-être... Mais elle est encore beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'on le lui dise...  
— Elle a toujours été trop jeune. Surtout trop jeune pour vivre cela... Vivre tout ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier. Elle n'aurait jamais voir cela. Ce n'est qu'une enfant...  
— Attendons encore un peu avant de lui parler de ça... C'est encore une blessure qui saigne pour elle.  
— Tu désires la lui rouvrir ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.  
— Au contraire. Je veux qu'elle apprenne d'abord à savoir les cicatriser... Laissons-lui du temps...

Ils assistèrent au départ du Poudlard Express, tandis que certains parents adressaient des signes à leurs enfants, postés derrière les vitres des compartiments.

— Le temps qu'elle vive son enfance comme elle aurait du le faire...


	7. I - Chapitre 7 - Materia scribens

_Bonjour à tous ! Pour entamer le week-end dans la joie et la bonne humeur, voici le chapitre 7 de la première partie de LMA ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

_J'en profite pour répondre à tes commentaires, Ginny (comme tu postes en anonyme, je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message privé !) : Alors, déjà, GRAND GRAND merci pour tes reviews, c'est le genre de messages qui me donnent la pêche dès le matin, donc, au top ! Tu es Serdaigle... sur Pottermore ? (de mon côté, je suis Serpentard et FIERE DE L'ÊTRE !) Le fait est que le manichéisme instauré par Rowling entre Gryffondors et Serpentard est peut-être le seul défaut que je peux reprocher à l'oeuvre divine de Rowling. Donc j'ai décidé de changer la donne. Entre autres avec Phil, par exemple, qui, ne l'oublions pas, est un ancien Serpentard, mais qui a fait preuve dans sa vie de sûrement plus de courage que beaucoup de Gryffondors. Morgana, voilà. Puis d'autres que tu découvriras plus en profondeur plus tard, comme Calypso, Juno ou Marvin. Alors oui, le récit comporte quelques fautes et cela, je l'impute au NaNoWriMo. Pour te représenter la chose, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres entiers de LMA en un mois (soit l'équivalent de 100 pages word, du chapitre 3 au 10, pour être précise). Il m'arrivait parfois de taper 4 pages word en 15 minutes lors des Words Wars. Donc évidemment, j'ai corrigé le maximum de fautes que j'aie pu, mais il en reste, hélas. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'en disséminer énormément. Quant aux bêtas-lecteurs (ou plutôt correcteur, dans mon cas), non, je n'en ai pas et je refuse d'en avoir : j'estime que je suis responsable de mes écrits et je refuse d'être dépendante de qui que ce soit. Ce sont mes fautes, j'assume, je corrige et j'apprends de mes erreurs. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un passe derrière pour faire les tâches ingrates, je considère que ça fait partie du travail d'écriture. En revanche, j'ai une conseillère attitrée LMA, à qui j'ai raconté TOUTE l'histoire et qui veille avec moi à ce que tout soit cohérent, voire à rediscuter avec moi de certains points de l'intrigue qui sont à approfondir ou pas. Enfin voilà, désolée pour le pavé, parce que voilà ! Tes reviews m'ont trop trop fait plaisir, je suis heureuse que LMA te plaise et soit bien écrit à tes yeux, donc merci du fond du coeur !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Materia Scribens**

* * *

Les neiges d'Ecosse fondirent une fois que le mois de février se fut achevé. Les premiers crocus germaient dans le parc de Poudlard, ponctuant le vert nouveau de corolles violettes. Durant les vacances de Noël, les professeurs en avaient profité pour achever les restaurations du château. La passerelle en bois provisoire avait laissé la place à un pont neuf et blanc. Au milieu de ce dernier, une petite niche avait été aménagée, avec une plaque commémorative des élèves qui avaient péri lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Et chacun pouvait faire son devoir de mémoire devant la vue imprenable du lac et des collines, comme leur souvenir était aussi infini que l'horizon qui s'étendait au devant, donnant sur le ponant.  
Pour accompagner ce souvenir dans la pierre, un arbre avait été planté au milieu de la cour centrale de l'école. Encore à l'état d'arbrisseau, certains élèves gravaient, à l'aide de la magie, le nom de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus sur les feuilles ou accrochaient des rubans colorés sur les rameaux.

Malgré l'accumulation des bonnes notes à ses devoirs théoriques, tant biologiques qu'astrologiques, ou toute autre matière, Kate demeurait incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège correct, au grand dam de ses professeurs. Cela ne la gênait pas dans certaines matières, comme les soins aux créatures magiques, bien que sa maladresse lui jouait parfois des mauvais tours. Cela lui valut la sympathie d'Hagrid, qui avait bien vite remarqué l'attention que son élève portait à ses cours, que beaucoup trouvaient fort étranges, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de brosser le poil des Croups, des créatures ressemblant à des chiens de terrier avec une queue fourchue. Kate faisait toujours preuve d'une telle gentillesse envers les bêtes – même les plus dangereuses ! – que cela faisait craquer le cœur trop sensible du demi-géant. En réalité, Kate avait tellement vécu de mésaventures et s'habituait tellement aux brûlures, aux coupures et aux explosions que peu de choses lui faisaient peur. À côté d'elle, Maggie passait pour une empotée, qui bondissait en glapissant lorsqu'un Croup trop entreprenant lui reniflait la cape en y laissant un filet de bave en souvenir de son amitié.

Kate continuait de fréquenter Morgana, avec laquelle elle entretenait une amitié de celle qu'elle pouvait partager avec ses camarades de chambre. Les deux filles pouvaient aisément échanger à propos de ces dernières années, sous le joug de Voldemort. Kate avait ce besoin d'exsuder ce sang noir, ce que ne parvenait à comprendre les jeunes Gryffondors, qui, chaque fois, détournait le sujet. Ce tabou, elle pouvait l'aborder avec Morgana, avec laquelle elle partageait à propos de ce qu'elles vécurent séparément, dans des situations si opposées. Mais dans une peur oppressante commune.

Malgré les mois qui passèrent, Kate poursuivait ses recherches à la bibliothèque, certains samedis après-midi, en compagnie d'Hermione. Les élèves s'étaient habitués à les voir feuilleter des ouvrages par dizaines, alors que les deux filles avaient sept ans d'écart. Lorsqu'un jour, Kate décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure :

— Et les livres de la réserve ?

La phrase prononcée déconcerta tellement Hermione que celle-ci leva son nez des pages du livre dans lequel elle cherchait. Chose rare, les capacités d'Hermione lui permettant la double tâche à la lecture : parler, jeter des sorts, manger, expliquer la théorie d'une formule à un camarade de septième année et tout ceci, sans jamais détacher les yeux de ses mots.

— La réserve ? Tu dis ça sérieusement ?  
— Bien sûr ! Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas dit.  
— Parce que tu penses qu'on trouvera quelque chose à la Réserve ?  
— Quelque chose que l'on espère cacher. Ça me semble logique, non ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants sans quitter Kate du regard.

— Avec mon statut de septième année, je peux certainement m'y rendre... Mais je ne pourrais pas y rester, seulement y emprunter un livre. Et il y en a beaucoup ! Piocher le bon du premier coup n'est même pas envisageable ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche... !  
— Et même si un professeur me donnait l'autorisation, ça reviendrait au même, grommela Kate. J'aurais à demander un livre précis, je ne pourrais pas choisir en fouillant.  
— De là à ce qu'un professeur te donne l'autorisation pour te rendre dans la réserve... Tu n'es qu'en première année !

La petite fille se malaxa les doigts sans croiser les yeux d'Hermione. Elle vérifia que personne ne regardait dans sa direction avant de prononcer ses mots :

— Et... ai-je vraiment besoin d'une autorisation ?  
— Quoi ?! s'étrangla Hermione en secouant sa chevelure tout en volume et mal coiffée. Tu veux te rendre à la réserve sans autorisation ?! Ça va à l'encontre du règlement !  
— Et alors ?  
— Et alors... c'est à l'encontre du règlement ! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre vraiment compte !  
— D'après ce que j'en sais, toi, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley... vous vous en fichiez pas mal du règlement !  
— Certes, mais c'était dans un contexte particulier... ! Nous étions en guerre ! Il en allait de l'intérêt général !

Vexée, Kate fronça les sourcils.

— Cela signifie que ma situation n'est pas... « grave » ?! Que je peux rester comme ça sans savoir, pendant sept ans ?  
— Chhhh !

Hermione porta un doigt à ses lèvres en voyant Madame Pince s'approcher pour ranger un livre dans la bibliothèque adjacente, sifflant de colère contre l'élève peu soigneux qui avait encorné une page, se promettant intérieurement de lui faire payer cet affront. Elle attendit qu'elle s'éloigne légèrement de leur table pour tirer sa baguette :

— _Assurdiato..._

La bibliothécaire fut victime de bruits bizarres dans les oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre la conversation des deux élèves derrière elle.

— Tu pourrais t'attirer des ennuis !  
— Il faut que je m'y rende ! tentait de lui faire comprendre Kate. Je dois trouver un morceau de vérité. Au moins ça...  
— Et si Rusard te trouve ? Si tu te fais avoir... !  
— Je suis prête à accepter les conséquences... mais j'en ai marre de ne rien savoir à propos de ma propre situation ! Je dois en apprendre plus sur Papillombre.  
— En tant que préfet, je préfère te mettre en garde. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.  
— Tu te mettrais en travers de mon chemin ?

Hermione roula les lèvres dans sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'amitié pour cette petite fille si brave et déterminée.

— Non. Mais je campe sur ma position : je ne cautionne pas tes actes. Tu te débrouilles...

La jeune femme se leva de son siège, se propulsant des accoudoirs avec la force des bras. Avant de ranger et d'empiler les manuels pour aller les ranger.

— Mais si tu reviens sur ta décision, je suis toujours en mesure de t'aider autrement...

Kate lui adressa un dernier sourire pincé alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Maintenant qu'elle avait son idée en tête, il lui semblait hors de question de s'en dérober.

* * *

L'attente d'une nuit propice commençait à peser dans le cœur de Kate. Mais elle avait tous ses plans, déjà prêts dans sa tête. C'est ainsi qu'elle se coucha un soir, faisant mine d'être fatiguée avant l'heure, afin de filer sous les draps, encore toute habillée. Puis elle patienta que toutes ses amies se changent, terminent leurs discussions – Moira et Maggie en étaient à leur énième dispute, tandis que Suzanna déplorait encore une fois la perte de l'un de ses uniformes, ses affaires en bazar – tout en faisant semblant de dormir, alors que Mister Minnows somnolait déjà à ses pieds. Résister à l'appel du sommeil jusqu'à ce que ses amies s'endorment toutes fut une chose pénible et bien difficile.  
Quand les ronflements légers des autres filles commencèrent à se faire entendre, Kate se défit en silence de ses draps et s'avança à pas de velours à travers la pièce, privilégiant le tapis moelleux au parquet craquant. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout le nécessaire dans la poche de sa cape : sa baguette magique, un morceau de parchemin, sa plume de hibou, une petite fiole d'encre et surtout la boussole offerte à Noël par son père. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à franchir la porte, elle perçut un léger bruit suivre ses pas. Derrière elle, Mister Minnows l'interrogeait d'un regard à la fois grondeur et curieux.

— Viens... lui chuchota-t-elle.

Animal et maîtresse descendirent les escaliers avec discrétion. La salle commune était déserte à cette heure de la nuit. De chaudes cendres voletaient encore au-dessus des bûchers mourantes, figeant les tapisseries dans l'insipidité des ténèbres. Son cœur commença à battre dans la poitrine lorsqu'elle en sortit, se demandant si la Grosse Dame accepterait de la laisser rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle s'adressa à son félin alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir vide, sous le regard ensommeillé des tableaux :

— Toi, tu t'occupes de Rusard et de Miss Teigne. Tu les trouves et tu les surveilles. S'ils approchent de la bibliothèque, tu fais en sorte de me chercher, et vite ! D'accord ?

Sur le coup, elle se sentit idiote de parler ainsi à un chat, cependant, ce dernier se mit à galoper et à emprunter le couloir perpendiculaire. Sûrement à la recherche d'une souris plutôt que de ce rat de surveillant...  
Par chance, les escaliers mobiles, bien moins réactifs que le jour, permirent à Kate d'accéder à la bibliothèque sans se perdre ni faire de détour. Les statues semblaient posséder un regard plus vif de nuit que de jour, scrutatrices des ténèbres, alors que la lumière animée par le feu des torches laissaient danser les ombres sur leurs reliefs. Les gargouilles grimaçaient et les griffons attendaient le moment propice pour bondir sur leur proie nocturne. Tous les recoins devenaient détenteurs de secrets, de mystères, prêts à sauter à la gorge. Chaque bruit infime se répercutait sur la pierre froide, comme si nulle âme n'habitait ce château immense et lugubre, si ce n'étaient celles des fantômes qui erraient sans but. L'ambiance glaçait le sang tant le lieu devenait sinistre à la nuit tombée...  
Affrontant sa peur, Kate sortit sa boussole et la régla en manipulant la molette. Elle pointa la main de la première aiguille, pour vérifier que personne ne vaquait dans les environs. À son grand soulagement, cette dernière lui indiqua la direction opposée à la sienne avec une distance de plus de trois-cents pieds. Elle pénétra donc dans la bibliothèque. Mais les livres eux-mêmes semblaient la surveiller, leur tranche en cuir luisant à la lumière de la Lune qui traversait les grandes carreaux délimités par des barreaux de fer forgé. Elle longea les rayons, restant camouflée dans l'ombre par mesure de prudence. Jusqu'à parvenir à la porte de la réserve. Et c'est à cet instant que Kate se traita de la sorcière la plus idiote qui peuplait cette terre : comment avait-elle pu oublier cette satanée serrure qui en bloquait l'accès !

— On se calme, souffla-t-elle. Calme...

Elle se concentra, fermant les yeux. La formule pour la débloquer de cette situation pour le moins malencontreuse, elle la connaissait. Cependant, sa capacité à l'accomplir... Elle ne perdit pas confiance : elle ne pouvait pas faire marche-arrière à un tel stade. Il en allait de sa décision de venir jusqu'ici afin de trouver la vérité sur sa maison.

« Respire Kate... respire... »

Kate tira sa baguette et recula de quelques pas en pointant le gros cadenas en vieux fer rouillé. Tous ses muscles se détendirent. Elle devait y parvenir. Ce n'était qu'une serrure...

« Tu peux y arriver... »  
—_ Alohomora... !_

Le cadenas frissonna, éclatant d'un bref reflet doré, avant de céder. Kate n'en revenait pas, les yeux écarquillés. Son sort avait fonctionné avec succès. Certes, le résultat aurait été quasi-identique si elle s'était contentée d'exploser la serrure, cependant, elle aurait sûrement eu plus de chance d'être repérée pour avoir créé un terrible vacarme dans l'immense bibliothèque.  
Kate tira la lourde porte et rentra, le pas méfiant, au sein de la réserve. Une odeur humide de rassis et de vieux parchemin pesait dans la pièce tellement poussiéreuse que l'air était empli de fines particules. Certains rayonnages étaient parqués dans de grandes cages ou grillagés. Des livres sur la magie noire, d'autant plus condamnés au vu des derniers événements qui avaient entaché le monde des sorciers. Mais ce n'était pas cela que Kate cherchait...  
Ses premières recherches se révélèrent infructueuses. Manquant de patience et craintive de se faire prendre en flagrant délit si elle demeurait trop longtemps, elle entreprit de faire appel aux pouvoirs de sa boussole, bien qu'elle n'en connaissait pas encore toutes les combinaisons possibles.

— Alors... que pourrait-on essayer...

Laissant parler son instinct, elle tourna la petite molette élimée et pointa la première aiguille sur le parchemin. Aussitôt l'aiguille dorée s'affola, les chiffres défilant sans fin, jusqu'à ce que Kate règle la seconde cuivré sur un autre symbole : l'étoile. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais été d'une grande utilité et lui avait toujours désigné des choses étranges, sans que la fillette n'en comprenne le sens. Cette combinaison faite, l'aiguille dorée s'immobilisa soudainement et les chiffres s'arrêtent sur 0-6-8. Le cœur battant, Kate s'avança, suivant attentivement la direction pointée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant un rayonnage et que l'aiguille tourne en suivant le rythme de ses pas, indiquant une rangée de livres. Un en particulier. La tranche d'un rouge sombre laissait ressortir le relief de ses lettres gravées en or : Passé sombre des écoles de sorcellerie. Le chemin semblait tout tracé...

Kate referma le clapet de sa boussole et la rangea dans sa poche avec précipitation, accueillant le livre entre ses petites mains et l'arrachant à son dortoir. Ses petits doigts fébriles laissèrent des empreintes sur la poussière épaisse qui avait recouvert le cuir et l'arrête des pages. Puis, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche et consulta le gros manuel à la lumière de la lune. Les pages épaisses lui révélèrent de nombreux secrets à propos de la construction des écoles de sorcellerie à travers le monde, certaines bâties au milieu de guerres terribles, dans une époque où la magie noire était plus courante que celle que l'on utilisait aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle arriva au chapitre consacré à l'histoire de la création de Poudlard, Kate retrouva les mêmes récits qu'elle avait maints fois parcouru. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte, avec effroi, que trois pages de fin de chapitre avaient été arrachées, découpées à la magie d'une baguette. Le visage de Kate s'empourpra de rage, comprenant mieux la fureur de Madame Pince face aux dommages causés par les élèves sur ses innocents ouvrages, avant de consulter la liste des derniers emprunts. Cette dernière se résumait à trois noms, le plus récent remontant à 1987. Régina Hawshore – 1596 ; Galathéa Westside – 1811 ; Electra Byrne – 1987. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'une des trois détentrices provisoires était la responsable de cet acte. Sauf si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de s'introduire jusqu'ici pour spécifiquement consulter ce grimoire, tout comme le faisait Kate au même moment ! Elle griffonna les trois noms sur le parchemin qu'elle avait emporté.  
Elle fut arrachée de sa méditation lorsque la porte de la réserve grinça. Kate effectua un volteface, son coeur manquant un battement : Mister Minnows s'était introduit dans la pièce et regarda sa maîtresse avec insistance.

— Mister Minnows ! s'étonna-t-elle à voix basse. Que fais-tu là ?!

Aussitôt eut-elle prononcé ses mots qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans la bibliothèque.

« Rusard ! »

Aussi vite que possible, la petite sorcière rangea le livre, l'enfonçant dans le rayonnage, réveillant certains autres grimoires animés qui grognèrent de mécontentement. Puis, elle se précipita vers la bibliothèque principale, Mister Minnows s'étant volatilisé aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Percevant au lointain le bruit des pas claudicants du concierge, Kate s'accroupit dans l'ombre d'un meuble et sortit de nouveau sa boussole salvatrice, la régla sur la main pour pointer la personne la plus proche, lui indiquant que Rusard s'avançait dans sa direction. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être ne savait-il pas qu'elle était là. Cependant, l'endroit où elle se trouvait à ce moment précis ne lui permettait pas de se cacher à ses yeux si Rusard venait à s'approcher, armé de sa lanterne.  
Par mesure de précaution, elle retira ses souliers et trotta en chaussettes jusqu'à la bibliothèque la plus proche, tout en surveillant les chiffres, la distance s'amenuisant entre elle et le concierge. Avant que son regard ne tombe sur la table adjacente au mur, le panneau en bois l'empêchant de la voir si elle se cachait en-dessous. Son dernier salut.  
Kate bondit de rayon en rayon, se plaquant contre chaque meuble, retenant son souffle. Mais sa discrétion écopa d'une faille : une planche mal fixée fit grincer l'un de ses pas.

— Qui est là ?! beugla Rusard en balançant sa lanterne.

La terreur de Kate fut telle qu'elle passa outre sa furtivité et crapahuta à quatre pattes jusqu'à la table, sous laquelle elle se réfugia. Cependant, les chiffres poursuivaient leur chute ascensionnelle : le concierge réduisait la distance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise sur 0-0-8. Il était tout proche... Si proche qu'elle pouvait entendre son souffle grognard. La prière de Kate résonnait tellement fort dans sa tête qu'elle entendait ses tempes taper au rythme de son cœur. Quand, tout à coup, une ombre se mouva sous son regard : Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, découvrit sa cachette. Elle plissa les paupières sur ses yeux verts sournois alors que Kate la suppliait d'un regard. Malgré cette imploration et ces grands yeux, la chatte émit un miaulement strident. La tête de Rusard se pencha sous le bureau, ses vieux cheveux ternes, dont il ne restait que quelques brides par mèches crasseuses, tombant. Un sourire peu rassurant s'étira sur ses lèvres inexistantes, révélant ses dents pourries.

— Tiens, tiens, mais que voici une trouvaille, Miss Teigne... !

Kate tremblait de tout son être, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Alors Rusard l'attrapa par l'épaule et la tira de sa cachette sans douceur.

— Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, jeune fille, j'aurais recours aux vieilles méthodes qu'on appliquait autrefois, susurra-t-il, entre courroux et sadisme, alors qu'il la traînait hors de la bibliothèque, suivis par les pas galopants de Miss Teigne. Ah, ces bonnes vieilles tortures me manquent...

Où la menait donc Rusard ? Dans les cachots, pour la mettre derrière des barreaux et la laisser croupir toute une nuit dans une cellule putride ? La jeter dans un placard à balais abandonné ? L'envoyer nettoyer la volière à la main ? Ils avancèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent devant une statue de griffon, debout sur ses pattes arrières musclées, les griffes dégainées, la langue fourchue pointant depuis son bec entrouvert. Le concierge tira sur le bras de Kate, qui ne prononça pas sa douleur, avant de grommeler :

— Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

À ces mots, la statue trembla sur son socle et commença à tourner sur elle-même et à monter, faisant germer un étroit escalier sous son support. Rusard attrapa l'épaule de Kate, bouche bée, et la poussa avec brusquerie dans le colimaçon.

— Et ne t'avise plus de recommencer ou je prendrai la peine de désobéir aux ordres pour t'arracher les doigts, un à un ! la menaça-t-il, la pointant d'un doigt comminatoire.

Terrorisée, Kate hocha la tête, plaquée contre le mur tandis que les marches s'élevaient. Le bureau sur lequel débouchait l'escalier était plongée dans une ambiance bien plus chaleureuse que celle qui régnait dans les couloirs déserts. D'épaisses tapisseries recouvraient les murs, des dizaines de portraits endormis peuplaient la salle, séparée en deux par quelques marches peu hautes, tapissées de rouge sombre. Des étagères croulaient sous le livres, d'autres sous les objets étranges que Kate ne connaissaient pas. Elle ne reconnut que le Choixpeau, qui somnolait au sommet d'un rayon, dégageant un filet de poussière à chaque expiration. N'osant explorer le haut de la pièce, où se trouvaient un bureau, de multiples vitrines en cristal, des supports en marbre, beaucoup d'autres objets encore plus saugrenus et un nombre incalculable de tableaux, Kate prit place dans un siège molletonné, palpant le velours des accoudoirs. Si une punition valait une pause dans cet endroit mystique et nimbé de mystères, elle songea qu'elle devrait renouveler l'expérience bien plus souvent ! Au risque que Rusard ne décide de lui couper quelques doigts superflus...  
Quand soudainement, la porte qui menait à l'escalier s'ouvrit à la volée. Kate bondit de son siège instantanément, se retrouvant face à l'expression aigrie et fort insatisfaite de la directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore troqué sa robe émeraude pour des vêtements de nuit, son chignon serré, en temps normal impeccable, laissait dépasser quelques mèches éparses et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient qu'elle s'apprêtait certainement à rejoindre son lit avant d'être convoquée dans son bureau.

— Miss Whisper... Cela ne m'étonne même pas...

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'un tel ton pincé et catégorique que Kate n'osa soumettre la moindre réplique. La directrice passa sous ses yeux, la dédaignant de son allure hiératique et raidie, monta les marches, jetant un pan de sa robe de sorcière à ses arrières, avant de prendre place à son bureau. Kate ne sut sur le moment si elle devait la suivre ou demeurer ainsi immobile, à l'observer s'installer dans ses appartements. Pourquoi Rusard l'avait-il envoyé directement dans le bureau de la directrice ? Ne pouvait-il pas plutôt confier la tâche à un professeur subordonné ? Au directeur de sa maison d'adoption, Neville Londubat, plutôt que de déranger la directrice elle-même pour une simple escapade nocturne dans la bibliothèque ?

— Monsieur Rusard m'a tout de suite prévenu de l'incident qui s'est produit...  
— Ce... ce n'était pas un incident, professeur... bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez à déambuler dans la bibliothèque au beau milieu de la nuit alors que vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs, Miss Whisper ?

McGonagall avait lié ses mains en un poing unique, entremêlant ses doigts fins et noueux, et lui adressant un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes. Derrière le bureau, les portraits des anciens directeurs s'éveillèrent un à un, surpris d'être éveillés au beau milieu de la nuit. De quelques pas prudents, Kate s'approcha et gravit les marches, sans détacher les yeux de ceux de la directrice.

— Je faisais... des recherches...  
— Cela n'excuse pas le fait que vous ayez quitté votre dortoir. J'attends de vous de meilleures explications. Ou de terribles conséquences devront être appliquées pour la maison qui daigne vous héberger... N'empirez pas votre cas.

Kate déglutit. Elle sentait ses bras trembler contre son corps, incapable de pouvoir mentir :

— Je fais des recherches... à propos de ma maison.  
— Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant Miss Whisper, la bibliothèque est ouverte de jour, pour le commun des mortels.  
— Je devais me rendre à la réserve.

La phrase tranchée de Kate pétrifia McGonagall, qui cependant ne se départit pas de son expression pincée, ses petites lèvres dépourvues d'épaisseurs tombant sur son grand menton et ses rides s'étirant sur ses jours hâves et creusées.

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle en secouant la tête, comme si elle n'avait pas bien entendu.  
— La réserve, professeur. J'ai passé des journées à la bibliothèque, sans jamais rien trouver. La réserve... c'était mon seul moyen de trouver un indice.

Depuis toujours, les principes de Kate et son éducation avaient fait d'elle une jeune fille incapable de formuler le moindre mensonge, du moins le moindre mensonge crédible. Au mieux, elle s'astreignait au silence, mais cela au prix de nombreux efforts sur elle-même pour se retenir de faire éclater la vérité.

— Essayez de me comprendre, professeur, balbutia-t-elle, consciente qu'elle prenait des risques à s'adresser ainsi à la plus haute gradée de Poudlard, capable de la métamorphoser en escargot à l'instant-même où elle dégainerait sa baguette pour l'obliger à se taire. Je n'ai aucune information. On ne m'en a jamais donné. Je n'arrive même pas à me faire une place dans cette école. Gryffondor n'est pas ma vraie maison. J'avais besoin d'en apprendre plus... Peu importe les moyens... Personne ne m'a jamais donné d'indices, d'informations. Personne ne me soutient vraiment. Personne n'essaie de me comprendre, de se mettre à ma place, si ce n'est peut-être Hermione Granger. Alors j'ai dû me débrouiller par moi-même. Je devais le faire...

Face à cet éclaircissement pour le moins déconcertant, McGonagall ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer la petite Kate, fébrile. Cette dernière remarqua que les ombres bougeaient sur sa gorge aux reliefs tendus.

— Miss Whisper. Votre situation ne vous permettait en aucun cas d'outrepasser le règlement. La réserve n'est pas interdite d'accès pour des foutaises...  
— Je sais, professeur...

Puis, la directrice se leva, droite comme un piquet. Avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle.

— Rejoignez-moi, Miss Whisper.

Dans un coin reclus de la pièce, un petit bureau en bois clair attendait son heure, un unique parchemin posé à sa surface. Au-dessus de ce dernier lévitait une plume bleue, qui semblait s'ennuyer de sa situation, se divertissant en effectuant de petites danses, faisant tournoyer ses barbules.

— Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

Kate secoua la tête d'un signe négatif.

— Cette plume est unique dans tout le pays. Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence, elle est âgée de plusieurs siècles. Et un beau jour, elle s'est retrouvée à écrire votre nom. Celui de vos parents. Le mien également. Celui de vos ancêtres, celui de mes propres ancêtres. Cette plume inscrit les noms de tous ceux qui possèdent du sang de sorcier et qui viendront effectuer leur scolarité au sein de Poudlard. À chaque fois qu'un individu vient au monde, son nom est inséré sur ce registre, que nous conservons pendant onze ans, avant de le ressortir le jour de la répartition en première année, avec le Choixpeau magique...[1]

Aussitôt eut-elle prononcé ses mots que la plume fut saisie d'un frisson, semblable à une décharge électrique et qu'elle se mit à griffonner frénétiquement sur le parchemin. S'approchant par curiosité, Kate y lut le nom de Karen Karrigan.

— Alors... cette petite fille qu'elle vient d'inscrire, là, maintenant... Karen... Karrigan. Elle vient de naître ?  
— C'est exact... Et dans onze ans, elle rejoindra Poudlard.

Kate se tourna vers la directrice : devait-elle lui avouer son incompréhension, au risque de remettre sur la table le sujet fâcheux de sa désobéissance et de son irrespect du règlement intérieur de l'école ? Pourtant, McGonagall dut reconnaître la question sur le visage de Kate.

— Vous vouliez des indices sur votre position par rapport aux évènements auxquels vous êtes confrontée ? Il suffisait de me demander plutôt que de vagabonder dans la Réserve comme un chien errant à la recherche d'un os, Miss Whisper...  
— Je ne comprends pas, professeur... En quoi cette plume pourrait m'aider dans ce que je cherche ?

McGonagall soupira et l'expression qu'elle adopta semble tout à coup plus détendue, mais également plus tracassée. Ses lunettes descendirent sur son nez aquilin. Puis, elle s'approcha de l'étagère des archives d'un pas allongé.

— Le jour de votre naissance, la plume magique s'est affolée... dit-elle en tâtant les documents du bout des doigts.  
— Comment ça, s'est affolée ?  
— Vous allez comprendre par vous-même... le temps que je retrouve la liste... Elle ne devrait pas être bien loin...

L'extraction du parchemin roulé se fit avec délicatesse, l'accueillant entre ses mains creusées et osseuses, avant d'en retirer le ruban qui le scellait. Elle le déroula, y jeta, se pinça les lèvres avant de le tendre à la petite Kate, qui l'attrapa avec effroi, comme si le parchemin allait lui exploser à la figure. Sa réaction fut telle en découvrant son contenu qu'elle manqua de trébucher en bondissant en arrière. Partout, sur toute la surface libre de la feuille, était marqué son nom.  
Katelyna Whisper. Katelyna Whisper.  
Partout où il était possible d'écrire Katelyna Whisper, son patronyme apparaissait, même parfois par-dessus celui de ses camarades, à peine lisible sous la calligraphie effrénée de la plume. On voyait aisément qu'on avait tenté d'effacer l'encre à l'aide de la magie, cependant, il en demeurait des marques indélébiles.

— Pourquoi ?  
— J'aurais espéré que vous déteniez une réponse plausible, miss Whisper, déclara McGonagall, froide, croisant les bras contre elle.  
— Cela... cela est-il déjà arrivé auparavant ?  
— J'avais interrogé le professeur Dumbledore à ce sujet, quand ce phénomène s'est manifesté avec vous, il y a onze ans de cela.

Elle jeta un bref regard en direction du grand tableau représentant un homme en robe mauves, les yeux clos derrière ses petites lunettes en demi-lune et la barbe gonflant au rythme de la respiration de son profond sommeil.

— Pourtant, il n'est pas parvenu à me donner une réponse. Le mystère reste aussi entier que celui de votre maison.

À la recherche de la vérité, quoiqu'il en soit et quoi qu'il en coûte, Kate lâcha une question :

— Et si cela était lié ? Si le fait que je sois envoyée dans une cinquième maison qui n'existe même pas ait un rapport avec le fait que la plume soit devenue folle et ait écrit mon nom partout ?  
— Beaucoup de corrélations sont à supposer, cela ne change rien au fait que la finalité demeure sans résultat probant... Cela ne possède aucune explication valable. Sauf si une idée vous prend par beau hasard... !  
— Et pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit le premier jour ? Vous saviez, pourtant...  
— Ne poussez pas trop loin votre impertinence, miss Whisper... ! fit-elle, plus sèche.

Malgré tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête, l'esprit de Kate restait toujours aussi surchargé de questions. D'autres venaient s'y adjoindre, lui donnant l'impression que l'on avait coulé du plomb à l'intérieur de son crâne. Et que quelqu'un, quelque chose, prenait plaisir à faire cela. Un esprit farceur, encore plus sadique que ce brave Peaves... Elle ramena contre elle le parchemin qu'elle avait de nouveau roulé et enrubanné, tout en tentant de réfléchir à une solution.

— Le Choixpeau a dit que cela avait un rapport avec mon sang. Pourtant... je n'ai pas de sang spécial. Mon père... a eu une scolarité normale. Mes grands-parents aussi... En tout cas, je n'ai jamais eu de retour bizarre à ce propos... Et le Choixpeau n'a jamais inventé de maison pour eux !  
— Et qu'en est-il de votre mère ?  
— Elle est moldue, professeur.  
— Cela change-t-il quelque chose ?

Kate hoqueta, estomaquée :

— Elle ne possède pas de sang sorcier. Jamais, dans sa famille, quelqu'un n'est allé à Poudlard. Elle a découvert la magie quand mon père le lui a montré, mais jamais avant cela !  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est un sang obligatoirement sorcier qui ait déclenché cette réaction de la part du Choixpeau ?  
— Il... il ne l'aurait pas remarqué si ça avait été le cas ! On ne peut pas détecter du sang... normal ! Cette plume en est la meilleure preuve, vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle désigna d'une main aux doigts joints la plume bleue qui avait repris sa farandole de l'ennui. Pourtant, McGonagall soupira :

— Miss Whisper, pourquoi, à votre avis, des enfants issus de deux lignages d'apparence moldue parviennent malgré tout à entrer à Poudlard et à exercer la magie comme tout sorcier ?  
— Je... je ne sais pas, professeur.  
— Les Moldus ont accordé une appellation à ce phénomène, qu'ils qualifient de génétique. Des compatibilités à l'intérieur de chaque être, un mélange des deux parents. Comme le bleu et le rouge donneraient ensemble du violet. Il est possible que votre mère possède quelque chose d'infime en elle, qui se révèle et prend tout son sens avec le croisement d'une lignée de sorciers. Comme celle de votre père.

La directrice l'accosta et réclama d'une main tendue que Kate lui remette le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, se froissant presque entre la crispation de ses petits doigts.

— Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? couina cette dernière.  
— Vous ne pourrez pas.

Les mots tranchants de McGonagall la firent blêmir.

— Pourquoi ?  
— Nous sommes tous voués à une vie de mystère, miss Whisper. Nous ne connaissons pas notre avenir, nous sommes sans cesse déterminé à lui chercher un sens et c'est cela qui nous pousse à la poursuivre, coûte que coûte. Vous avez dû voir, dans la communauté des Moldus, des croyants, des religieux comme ils les appellent, qui toute la vie recherche l'existence d'une espèce de Dieu. C'est ainsi. Nous n'avons pas toujours les réponses que nous souhaitons.

Après avoir rangé le parchemin, McGonagall se planta devant la fillette, à la fois impressionnée et désabusée.

— Malgré les raisons qui vous ont poussé à commettre votre geste et à vous échapper pour flâner dans l'école en pleine nuit malgré les avertissements des professeurs et de vos préfets, vous serez envoyée en retenue...

La déglutition de Kate fut difficile, sa gorge serrée l'empêchant de prononcer un mot ni même de respirer convenablement. Une retenue... Que dirait ses parents s'ils l'apprenaient ?  
« Enfin, il était temps ! Bienvenue dans la famille, ma fille ! » se serait sûrement exulté son père. Cependant, la réaction de sa mère aurait été bien moins enviable.

— A présent, je vous demanderai de rejoindre votre dortoir. Et que Rusard ne vous y reprenne plus ou je tâcherai d'être bien plus rigoriste et encline à exécuter moi-même ce dont il vous menace...  
— Vous ne... m'enlevez pas de point ?

Kate regretta aussitôt ses mots, sortis d'eux-mêmes, en constatant le regard noircissant de la directrice.

— Mon cœur d'ancienne directrice de maison se fendrait si je venais à retirer des points à la maison qui vous héberge par bonté et à l'égard de laquelle vous manifestez si peu de respect. Elle ne mérite pas en plus une telle perte non méritée...

C'est après un léger hochement de la tête que Kate quitta le bureau de la directrice, dans des pas qui trahirent sa précipitation. Alors, McGonagall se rassit dans son siège au grand dossier surmonté d'ornementations dorées et soupira, tandis que les petits pas de Kate résonnaient dans l'escalier qui menait au couloir. Puis, elle tria un instant les papiers qui jonchaient le bureau d'un coup de baguette magique, en sélectionna un vierge avant de saisir sa plume d'aigle et d'écrire :

_« Chers Mr et Mrs Whisper,  
Suite à la réception de votre dernier courrier, je tiens à vous assurer que la scolarité de votre fille se déroule dans d'excellentes conditions et sans aucun incident notable pour ses camarades. Si vous me le permettrez, j'aurais, cependant, monsieur, madame, quelques renseignements manquants à propos de Kate... »_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Kate reçut les indications relatives à sa retenue. Message qu'elle accueillit avec appréhension. Qu'allait-elle devoir faire comme tâche ingrate ? Fourbir les coupes et les badges de Quidditch avec une éponge moldue ? Rempoter les plantes carnivores ? Préparer et faire mariner les foies de chauve-souris ? Vérifier la propreté de la cage des scrout à pétards ? Nettoyer les immenses tentures sombres de Miss O' Joovens et les parfumer avec du sang ? Embrasser Rusard pour soi-disant bons et loyaux services rendus à l'école, comme l'avait supposé Moira ? Au mieux, faire sa retenue avec Harry Potter en tant que professeur ! Ses derniers travaux pratiques avaient été tellement passionnants qu'une retenue en sa compagnie deviendrait de suite un pur moment de bonheur, d'autant plus que le jeune professeur n'était ni exigeant ni très autoritaire, mais avait suffisamment de prestance accordée par son statut de sauveur du monde magique, pour se faire respecter. Kate regrettait cependant le dernier cours, lors duquel ils durent se mettre en binôme pour s'entraîner à se lancer des expelliarmus. …videmment, personne n'avait voulu se mettre avec Kate, de peur de voir sa baguette exploser plutôt que de lui filer entre les doigts ! Ce fut Dexter Doxmornt qui fut désigné par le professeur pour compléter son binôme, car sa carrure plus importante de celle de ses camarades compenserait les dégâts que pouvait lui infliger Kate ! Mais au grand dam de cette dernière, Doxmornt n'était qu'un gros pleutre, qui se cachait chaque fois que Kate levait sa baguette. Comment pouvait-elle s'améliorer si personne ne lui en donnait les moyens ?!  
Après quelques temps à s'extraire de ses pensées, Kate détacha le sceau de cire du billet et déplia le parchemin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle y lut le nom du professeur en charge de sa retenue :

— J'ai tout à coup moins envie d'y aller...

Les quatre filles autour d'elle, profitant du feu de la salle commune tout en s'adonnant des jeux ou à de la lecture, levèrent leur regard vers elle.

— J'ai retenue... avec... Wolffhart !

Aussitôt, les moqueries s'élevèrent :

— Il va te métamorphoser en blaireau, comme Harold Orchard la dernière fois, et il te demandera de porter un tutu et de danger la gigue ! lança Suzanna. À ton avis, tu penses qu'il accepterait si je lui demandais d'assister à ta retenue pour prendre une photo ?  
— Je n'ai pas d'appareil photo, mais je pourrai venir aussi ? ricana la petite Moira perchée sur le canapé, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol.  
— Ne prenez pas ça à la légère ! les rappela à l'ordre Scarlett, à la fois douce et sévère. Si Kate a eu une retenue, c'est qu'elle le méritait, et il n'y a rien de drôle à cela... ! Personne ne devrait profiter des bêtises des autres !

Ses camarades la fixèrent d'un regard blasé.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, grommela Moira, assise à côté d'elle, si tu n'es pas préfète plus tard, je pense que tu auras raté ta vocation, toi... Voire gâcher ta vie !  
— C'est Dennis Crivey qui déteint sur elle, c'est pour ça ! nasilla Suzanna en se balançant d'avant en arrière, assise en tailleur sur le tapis épais. Houuuu ! Il y a de l'amour dans l'air !  
— Non, non, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit Scarlett, le visage empourpré, se camouflant dans ses cheveux roux.  
— Et toi, tu n'en penses rien ? demanda Kate en direction de Maggie, qui ne s'était pas encore prononcée sur la sentence de son amie.

Pourtant, cette dernière semblait plongée dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur la flambée. Elle n'était pas tout à fait présente... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève avant de déclarer d'une voix monocorde :

— Je vais me coucher.

Les quatre filles regardèrent Maggie monter au dortoir avant de s'interroger du regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit Kate.  
— Intoxication alimentaire, présuma Moira en haussant les épaules. C'est la seule raison que je vois...  
— Je pense qu'elle est vexée... ajouta Suzanna, plus pragmatique.  
— Vexée ? Pourquoi ?  
— Par rapport à toi, je pense...

La réponse de Scarlett estomaqua la fillette.

— A moi ? Mais... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais encore ?  
— Aucune idée. Tu devrais aller lui demander...  
— Je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'elle m'en veuille ! s'éleva Kate. Si elle a un problème avec moi, elle n'a qu'à m'en parler ! Je ne vais pas en plus aller vers elle !  
— Je pense qu'il est aussi probable que Maggie vienne vers toi t'expliquer ton sale caractère que Wolffhart chantant une chanson pour enfant ! gloussa Moira.  
— Laisse faire le temps, la raisonna Scarlett, bienveillante. Ça passera... !

* * *

Jeudi soir, après le repas. C'était à cette heure qu'avait été fixée la retenue de Kate par la directrice. Elle avait avalé son chou en quatrième vitesse, avait manqué de s'étrangler une nouvelle fois avec son jus de citrouille et attendait dans la petite cour du bâtiment principal. Un retard pour sa retenue aurait été fort incommodant... Elle s'était assise sur un banc en pierre qui donnait sur le préau et la porte de la salle de métamorphose. La nuit venait de tomber et de petites lucioles bleues s'étaient animées dans les buissons de la cour intérieure, les illuminant de petites lueurs. Le même spectacle ravissant prenait place sur la voûte céleste, où les étoiles naissantes scintillaient tour à tour, comme des paillettes de diamant sur un écrin de velours noir.  
Très rapidement, Kate se surprit à s'ennuyer, songeant que Wolffhart devait toujours être en train de manger. Espérant se divertir, elle sortit alors la boussole de son père et la posa sur ses genoux. Peu nombreuses avaient été les expérimentations qu'elle en avait faite, malgré la préciosité de l'objet. Parfois, à l'occasion, mais les directions indiquées ne semblaient correspondre à rien... Les associations semblaient encore trop abstraites pour elle.  
Kate tâtonna alors sa nouvelle possession en testant les symboles montrés par son père. Le poisson indiquait bien la fontaine de l'atrium, de laquelle s'écoulait des filets d'eau cristalline. Le gâteau pointait la grande salle où nombre d'élèves et de professeurs se rassasiaient encore des plats savoureux servis par les elfes de maison. Le cœur battant, la petite fille tenta l'association de l'amour : la main et le cœur. La réaction de la boussole fut particulièrement étonnante, lorsque la grosse aiguille dorée se mit à tourner sur elle-même, sans jamais s'arrêter sur une direction.  
_« Normal. Quel garçon sensé pourrait m'aimer... ! » _songea Kate en soupirant.  
Alors, elle tourna de nouveau la molette, la deuxième aiguille en cuivre, plus grêle que l'autre, demeurée sur la main, pointant un autre symbole : le point d'exclamation. Aussitôt, l'aiguille dorée se pétrifia. Et les chiffres, proches, diminuèrent petit à petit.

— Kate ?

Interpellée, elle releva brusquement la tête. Pile poil dans la direction de la boussole, Maggie était apparue sous le préau.

— Je t'ai cherché partout durant près d'une demi-heure ! J'en ai presque abîmé mes jolis souliers ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle s'approcha de son amie et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant elle, les chiffres se glacèrent. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute : la boussole fléchait Maggie. Pourquoi ? Que signifiait l'association avec le point d'exclamation ?

— Eh bien... J'attends pour ma retenue avec Wolffhart.  
— Ah ? D'accord...

Maggie sembla un temps contrariée, ce qui troubla Kate.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller exploser des crapauds ensemble ce soir !  
— Hem, non, ça ne va pas être possible, grimaça-t-elle. Je doute que Wolffhart me laisse partir en avance et je risque d'être encore plus punie si je sèche ma retenue !  
— Quel dommage...

Face au soupir de Maggie, Kate ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils :

— Je croyais que tu étais fâchée contre moi ?  
— Je le suis toujours. Je trouvais que les crapauds étaient un bon terrain de réconciliation.  
— ... tu es trop lunatique, Maggie. C'est... étrange...  
— Et tu ne le remarques que maintenant ?!

La fillette assise n'osa pas répliquer face au ton odieux et habituel de Maggie.

— Bonne retenue alors ! lança-t-elle d'une voix piquée, avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de rentrer.

Entre courroux et habitude, Kate se contenta de soupirer : le comportement de son amie ne changerait jamais. À moins qu'une potion fasse effet sur elle ou qu'un chaudron lui tombe sur la tête !  
Un son tonitruant la tira de force de sa méditation. Et pas de doute : cela venait de la salle de métamorphose.

— Nom d'une chouette déplumée ! grinça-t-elle, blême. Je suis sûrement déjà en retard !

Et tandis que Kate attrapa sa sacoche à l'arrachée en se précipitant vers le préau, elle perçut plus distinctement l'imposante mélodie qui jouait un air de funérailles. Ou en tout cas de quelque chose de peu joyeux et encore moins rassurant ! Kate semblait courir tout droit à sa perte sur une telle musique d'ambiance !  
Son petit poing frappa à la porte, mais Kate entra avant même de recevoir une réponse, supposant qu'elle ne s'était pas faite entendre par-dessous le vacarme musical. Les murs et les tables en bois vibraient sous l'harmonie relative que cornait des grandes orgues en acier. Wolffhart était posté au clavier, son manteau en feutre cachant son siège et tombant jusqu'à terre. À quelques reprises, son élan de passion lui faisait élever les bras avant de les rabattre avec une puissance imposante sur les touches de son orgue. Il répandait ainsi, au travers de ses notes exécutées avec brio, tout un panel d'émotions aussi large qu'indescriptible.  
Kate avança dans la nef de la salle aux voûtes ogivales, son sac serré contre sa poitrine et le pas qu'elle espérait silencieux. Celui-ci s'arrêta avant d'atteindre l'estrade. Malgré le bruit assourdissant qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, la petite fille se retrouva très rapidement subjuguée par le morceau interprété par son professeur. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi froid, d'aussi austère et peu scrupuleux pouvait-il transmettre autant de sensations troublantes au travers de simples notes ?  
Le dernier accord du morceau résonna longtemps dans la salle avant de s'éteindre aussi vite qu'un battement d'aile. Kate s'apprêta à faire part de sa présence lorsque son professeur pivota sur son siège, les mains posées sur ses grandes cuisses.

— Fraülein Whisper. Vous êtes en retard...  
— J'attendais devant la porte, professeur... bredouilla-t-elle, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir faire sa retenue métamorphosée en lézard. Je... je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà là !

Wolffhart éleva l'un de ses épais sourcils poivre-sel par-dessus un regard sermonneur, laissant éclater trois rides sur son front pâle. Aïe ! Ca commençait déjà bien mal !

— Das ist nicht ersnt, lança-t-il dans un soupir grave, en se levant et en ajustant sa tenue et son foulard écarlate qui dépassait à la base de sa gorge. Suivez-moi...

Il contourna l'orgue et se dirigea vers une porte déguisée par les boiseries et les fresques.

— Fermez la porte derrière vous, bitte...

Quand Kate le suivit dans l'antre de cette cachette, étroite et sombre, elle se s'attendait pas à déboucher sur un minuscule escalier en colimaçon, éclairé par de grosses bougies blanches logées dans des niches de type gothique. Les pierres froides et crayeuses reflétaient la lueur de leurs flammes dans un faible éclat orangé et poreux. L'air était confiné, oppressant. L'ombre de Wolffhart commençait à la distancer alors qu'elle prenait garde à ne pas trébucher sur les hautes marches élimées par les siècles.  
Le bureau du nouveau professeur de métamorphose était le premier bureau de professeur que Kate voyait de ses propres yeux. La vue donnait sur les murailles du château et les étendues d'herbe immenses qui bordaient le lac, chatoyant à la lumière de la lune, sur le carré vert où Madame Bibine dispensait aux premières années leurs premières leçons de vol. La forêt interdite délimitait un horizon sombre et touffu, peu avenant. La petite pièce était encombré de meubles et d'objets de décoration. À la grande surprise de Kate, certaines même mobiles par magie, comme cette console qui préparait du thé à l'aide de ses deux pieds en bois animés. Ou encore du clavecin aux touches d'ébène qui exécutait de lui-même un morceau de musique classique, comme sa mère en écoutait quelques fois quand son père ne lui imposait pas ses guitares électriques. Au nombre de photos qui tapissaient le mur, en-dessous d'une banderole aux couleurs de son Allemagne natale, Kate commença à se questionner à propos de l'âge de son professeur... Il avait foulé tant de pays, découvert tant de terres. Dans les châteaux de l'Est, à la chasse aux vampires ; sur les pierres de Grèce, pistant une Manticore ; en Inde ; en Chine ; au Pérou ; au Mexique ; au Japon... Tous les portraits le représentaient dans ses différentes expéditions.

— Népal, 1949.

Kate fit volteface alors que son professeur, immobile près de la fenêtre, le visage déformé par la seule lumière des cierges, commentait la photo sur laquelle elle lorgnait depuis quelques secondes.

r13; Mais je ne suis pas disposé à vous expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussé à chevaucher ce dragon blanc typique de ce pays, alors, asseyez-vous. Jetzt.

Sa voix était si rauque et autoritaire, pointée par son accent continental, que Kate s'exécuta en tremblant, effrayée. Les lèvres pincées, le regard baissé, elle avança à petits pas pressés vers le bureau vernis du professeur et prit place dans le grand siège, peu confortable, les accoudoirs terminant sur des têtes de boucs. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le regard sombre et perçant de Wolffhart au-dessus d'elle, qui la fixait avec trop d'insistance pour penser la situation normale, alors qu'elle se dandinait sur le bois, essayant de trouver une posture confortable.

— Quand je dis « asseyez-vous », siffla-t-il en haussant de nouveau les sourcils, Fraülein Whisper, j'entends par-là de vous asseoir sur la chaise qui est vôtre... Non pas dans la chaire du professeur. Vous vous êtes installées du mauvais côté de mon bureau. Rejoignez votre vraie place, je vous prie...

Mortifiée, Kate balbutia quelques excuses mal avalées et bondit pour contourner le bureau, s'asseyant au bon endroit. Wolffhart l'imita après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait pas abîmée sa magnifique possession.

— Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part du geste qui vous a conduit jusqu'à cet instant, Fraülein Whisper. Et j'ai tenu à assurer de ma personne votre retenue...

Il prononçait ses mots dans un rythme ralenti et détaché, avançant vers Kate des objets qu'il faisait glisser sur la table : une tasse en porcelaine, une vieille paire de ciseaux et un loupe au verre crasseux. Sans comprendre l'intérêt de ce jeu absurde, la fillette restait suspendue aux mots de son professeur en se pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de laisser paraître ses tremblements incontrôlables.

— Avant de vous expliquer consistera votre sanction, une question me taraude, et j'aimerais que vous y apportiez un éclaircissement...

Il pencha la tête et avança le menton. De près et avec si peu de lumière, Wolffhart avait le regard noir d'un fou, ses paupières violacées tirées par ses grands orbites, ses joues creusées se contractant à chaque rictus.

— Votre directrice m'a également rapporté que vous vous êtes rendue dans une pièce de la bibliothèque que vous nommez la... « réserve » ? Qu'importe. Que je sache. Pour l'avoir visitée, cette bibliothèque, lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard, cette porte... Elle est scellée. Par la magie. Comment avez-vous procédé pour l'ouvrir ?

Voilà où il désirait en venir : se renseigner sur les progrès magiques de Kate. Ce mystère, McGonagall ne l'avait pas relevé. Cela troubla la jeune fille que son professeur ait retenu cet infime détail.

— Par magie, déglutit-elle. Avec la baguette... Et la formule de déverrouillage que nous a appris le professeur Flitwick.  
— Par magie, répéta Wolffhart d'un ricanement en s'éloignant, poussant son tronc de ses mains, posées à plat sur le bureau. Ich hätte alles gehört...

Malgré ses lacunes en allemand, Kate comprit sur ce ton qu'il ne la croyait pas.

— Je ne vous mens pas, professeur, ânonna-t-elle.  
— So, en cours, vous n'êtes pas capable de lancer quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est des projectiles mortels et nuisibles au mobilier, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de faire une bêtise, vous y arrivez ! Comme... comme par magie, c'est le cas de le dire !

Nombreuses étaient les objections que Kate aurait voulu répliquer à cet instant précis, pourtant, l'emprise de la terreur qu'exerçait l'enseignement sur elle l'astreignait de toute défense.

— C'est ce que nous allons voir...

Il se leva et entama quelques pas sur le côté jusqu'à se positionner derrière Kate, pétrifiée.

— Dans mon Allemagne natale, ou même ailleurs dans le monde, beaucoup d'élèves bénéficient de bêtes retenues. Des lignes à écrire. À répéter jusqu'à qu'ils aient des cloques sur les mains...

Ses doigts noueux s'enroulèrent sur le bois du dossier de la chaise de Kate.

— L'exercice de ce soir ne différera pas tant... Vous allez me recopier autant de fois que possible, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à partir, « je ne ferai plus de cachotteries dans un endroit dangereux au beau milieu de la nuit. »

Craignant bien pire, Kate se surprit à soupirer, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait ni parchemin, ni encre, ni plume à disposition...

— Mais professeur... ! bafouilla-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.  
— J'ose espérer que vous avez suivi mes derniers cours, susurra Wolffhart, dantesque.  
— Oui... oui...

C'est alors qu'elle comprit le jeu des objets alignés sous son nez : il la soumettait à un exercice pratique. Car pour réaliser la tâche, elle devait au préalable transformer ces derniers en instruments d'écriture...

— Soyez prévenue, Fraülein... lança-t-il en retournant vers la fenêtre. Je ne compte pas vous laisser sortir de cette pièce tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu satisfaction. Et je suis prêt à vous garder ici des jours s'il le faut, tant que je n'ai pas vos lignes...

Au fond d'elle même, Kate sentit une profonde rage bouillonner. Comment pouvait-il se comporter envers elle de manière aussi ingrate ? De la mettre ainsi à l'épreuve, en allant jusqu'aux menaces ? Elle qui avait cru en son discours de la confiance, elle qui avait cru trouver en lui un excellent professeur n'était en fait qu'un tortionnaire qui désirait la voir se plier et exécuter ses tours de magie comme tout un chacun...

— Et si le moindre mal est fait à mon bureau, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se produire à votre encontre...

Terrorisée à l'idée de véritablement se retrouver métamorphosée en lézard, Kate s'empressa de sortir sa baguette magique. L'extrémité pointée en direction des trois objets, elle tenta de calmer son souffle et le rythme chamboulé de son cœur.

— M-mat... materia...

Ses mots bafouillés s'éparpillaient sur ses lèvres. Sa concentration était évincée par la peur qui lui saisissait les entrailles. Mais était-ce tant la crainte de la punition plus que celle de la déception, alors que Wolffhart observait la scène d'un regard attentif sous ses épais sourcils froncés.

— Materia scri... scri...

Si par malheur elle venait à prononcer sa formule de travers, le bureau partirait en fumée sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle n'avait le droit qu'à un seul essai.

— Materia... materia... scri...  
— Scheisse ! vociféra soudain Wolffhart. Faites-le !

Le cœur coincé en travers de la gorge et les larmes au bord des yeux, Kate n'arrivait pas à articuler.

— Je... je n'y arrive pas, professeur... ! couina-t-elle alors que sa baguette oscillait dans le rythme de ses tressaillements de panique. Je ne peux pas !  
— Si, vous le pouvez ! criait-il sans retenue.

Les poings qu'il abattit sur la table la firent sursauter et alors, elle ne retint plus ses pleurs, terrifiée. Sa voix gutturale résonnait dans la tête chamboulée de sa pauvre élève :

— Si vous ne le faites pas, maintenant, je vous promets, Fraülein, que je m'assurerai de votre changement d'établissement pour une école moldue ! Si vous ne pouvez pas maîtriser la magie, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Kate avait envie de hurler, avait envie de fuir. Elle se sentait enfermée dans son propre corps, contrainte à l'échec. Cependant, sous le coup de l'affolement, elle se ressaisit de sa baguette magique tout en sanglotant sa formule :

— Mate... ria...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'effort de son intense concentration alors que Wolffhart proférait de terribles jurons dans sa langue natale et mieux valait ne pas en savoir la signification...

— Materia... scri...

Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle avait beau mettre en œuvre toutes ses capacités, toute son application, elle savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas.  
Cette pression était si pénible à supporter. Une rage sans fond lui montait à la tête.  
Elle voulait partir... Elle voulait s'époumoner... Elle voulait qu'il disparaisse... Quel qu'en soit le moyen...  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un élan de colère ne s'empare d'elle : Kate jeta sa baguette par terre, celle-ci roulant sous un meuble après avoir rebondi sous le parquet, avant de tendre ses mains aux doigts crispés au-dessus de la table :

—**_ Materia scribens !_**

Son cri retentit longtemps dans le bureau du professeur. Aussitôt, les objets disposés devant elle prirent la forme d'une plume, d'une bouteille d'encre et d'un parchemin. Mais le sortilège se propagea et toucha tour à tour les différents accessoires de la salle furent victimes de l'enchantement. La théière, les grimoires entassés, les pots en terre, les bésicles, les partitions... Tout se transforma. En plume. En encre. En parchemin...  
Un silence de plomb retomba dans la pièce alors que Kate se remettait de ses émotions, épatée par sa propre performance.

— Name eines zersetzten Drachen...[2] jura Wolffhart dans un souffle, impressionné.  
— Qu'est ce que... que s'est-il passé ?  
— Si ce n'est que vous avez ruiné mon mobilier... ! Eh bien... so... gut...

Le professeur manquait lui-même d'explications face à ce phénomène auquel il ne s'attendait probablement pas.

— J'ai réussi la magie... scanda Kate, le souffle court et ravalant ses larmes. J'ai réussi... Sans ma baguette... !

Tandis que la fillette se félicitait de son exploit, Wolffhart se pencha, récupéra la baguette magique de son élève et la lui tendit.

— Ne perdez pas ceci...  
— Mais... si je n'en ai pas besoin ?  
— Les pauvres victimes innocentes de ce bureau clament le contraire, glauben Sie mich... nuança-t-il. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois. Votre baguette canalise votre magie...  
— Ça ne fait que des catastrophes...  
— Vous êtes certaine ?

…lève et professeur échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'il ne la congédie d'un ton sac :

— Partez.

Kate hoqueta avant qu'il ne rajoute :

— La prochaine fois, vous ferez véritablement vos lignes. Mais je crois que vous avez eu votre lot d'émotions pour ce soir.

Comment diable faisait-elle pour toujours éviter les véritables punitions de justesse ? Elle ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question avant de disparaître, ne laissant qu'un Wolffhart désemparé au milieu de son office métamorphosé. Des rides se creusèrent sur son front. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Kate possédait de la magie. Mais elle en possédait... beaucoup trop.

* * *

[1] L'existence de la plume qui inscrit les élèves à la naissance n'a jamais été prouvée dans les livres, cependant, elle a été mentionnée par J. ...  
[2] : N'hésitez pas à aller regarder quelques traductions de paroles de Wolffhart, qui sont assez mythiques en soi... ! Même si Reverso se plante quelques fois ! Par exemple, il dit là "Nom d'un dragon putréfié".


	8. I - Chapitre 8 - Du sang dans la glèbe

_Aloha chers amis ! Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-pas ? (ou pas)_

_Vous savez déjà bientôt à la fin de Mane Tribulationis (qui comporte 10 chapitres), la première partie de Ludo Mentis Aciem ? Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va continuer encore longteeeeemps !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Du sang dans la glèbe**

* * *

Des petits chuchotis bruissaient tout autour de sa tête, aussi lourde qu'une citrouille.

— On la réveille ? Dis, on la réveille ? J'en ai marre d'attendre !  
— Chut ! Tu vas la réveiller !  
— Je crois que c'est un peu le but...

Attrapant des bribes de la conversation secrète, Kate fronça les sourcils tout en ramenant les couvertures contre elle. Avant de papillonner des paupières et de voir ses quatre amies regroupées et penchées au-dessus d'elle. Cette vision, bien peu habituelle au réveil, lui fit d'office écarquiller ses yeux encore pesants de fatigue, un hoquet coincé en travers de la gorge. Toutes exhibaient un large sourire de satisfaction.

— Joyeux anniversaire !

Leur clameur fut telle que Kate se redressa, entre effroi et félicité, elle-même ne pouvant retenir un sourire allègre. Car ce matin, ce matin du 8 mars, la petite Kate fêtait le début de sa douzième année en ce bas monde.  
Moira, qui était carrément montée sur le matelas pour pouvoir être à hauteur, fut la première à lui tendre un petit paquet :

— Moi d'abord !  
— C'est pour moi ? s'étrangla Kate, qui se n'attendait pas à une telle surprise.  
— Si tu n'es pas heureuse, je veux bien le prendre à ta place ! railla Maggie avec un sourire sournois.

Ces paroles furent accueillis par un regard blasé et unanime de ses camarades jusqu'à ce que Kate se décide à déballer son premier cadeau, empaqueté à la va-vite dans un vieux numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Oh, les Ballongommes du Buvard ! Merci Moira !  
— De rien ! Si tu pouvais en coller un de temps en temps dans les cheveux de Maggie, cela me rendrait service !  
— Olala ! J'espère que tu n'en laisseras pas traîner dans la chambre ! s'affola Scarlett, d'une petite voix, toujours aussi pointilleuse à propos de l'état de leur dortoir. C'est impossible à décoller ce truc !  
— A moi, à moi !

Suzanna imposa à son tour son présent, qui n'était en fait qu'une feuille de dessin, où des bonhommes grossièrement tracés et animés représentaient Kate et ses amies l'entraînant aux sortilèges, qui se soldaient toujours d'une énorme explosion qui les faisaient voltiger, les cheveux en flammes.

— Aha ! Merci Suzanna, ricana Kate, aussi amusée que grinçante. Je l'accrocherai dans ma chambre, chez mes parents.

Puis, ce fut le cadeau de Scarlett, déjà mieux emballé que celui de Moira...

— C'est une gomme magique, lui expliqua-t-elle lorsque Kate jeta un regard interrogatif sur l'objet légèrement mou en forme de balai volant, aussi grand qu'un doigt. Elle permet d'effacer l'encre. Très pratique pour les devoirs ! Ca t'évitera de brûler ton parchemin en essayant de te corriger avec un sort !  
— Ah, bien... merci ! bredouilla Kate, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette dernière remarque, encore une fois blessante.

Au fond d'elle-même et malgré leur gentillesse, Kate se jura que si le dernier cadeau de Maggie avait un rapport avec son incompétence, elle leur ferait comprendre son avis une fois pour toutes. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle reçut le présent de la part de Maggie, tout petit et insignifiant par sa taille, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une ravissante barrette en or, son extrémité ronde se terminant par un minuscule vif d'or aux ailes aussi petites que celles d'une mouche.

— C'est la même que la mienne, lui fit-elle remarquer en lui désignant la barrette qui maintenait ses courts cheveux blonds foncés et dessinant des boucles mal agencées.  
— Elle est très jolie... ! assura Kate en enfilant la barrette sur une mèche rebelle récalcitrante. Merci beaucoup...

Puis, la petite fille se dépêtra de ses draps et se leva de son lit, avant de s'éloigner pour s'habiller. …tonnées par son comportement si peu enjoué malgré cette date d'anniversaire, ses amies se concertèrent en chuchotant :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?  
— Tu crois que nos cadeaux ne lui ont pas plu ?  
— Elle semble presque triste...

Depuis la retenue avec Wolffhart, l'espièglerie innocente de Kate s'était éteinte et ses camarades de Gryffondor l'avaient bien remarqué. Mais ce jour-là, la petite fille paraissait plus perdue encore... 

* * *

Après un petit-déjeuner consommé dans la solitude, Kate se rendit sur les rives ensoleillées du lac noir, emportant avec elle son matériel de dessin que sa mère lui avait offert à Noël. Assise dans l'herbe verdoyante à la veille de la renaissance printanière, elle traçait au crayon les courbes des collines et la ligne du lac, sa surface frissonnante sous la brise matinale. Ce dessin semblait être la dernière solution de Kate pour fuir à ses pensées obsédantes. L'expérience avec Wolffhart avait chamboulé l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de la magie. De ses propres capacités. Et les mots de son professeur, qui avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle était peut-être une sorte de Cracmol cachée qui ne méritait pas sa place à Poudlard, continuaient de résonner dans sa tête. Wolffhart n'avait pas totalement eu tort... Comment pouvait-elle continuer naïvement sa scolarité si elle ne pouvait pas être capable de lancer un sort correct sans passer par les menaces et la pression ? Cela ne pouvait pas durer sept ans...

— Kate ?

Malgré l'appel de la petite voix, l'interpellée ne se retourna pas. Morgana vint prendre place aux côtés de son amie, le visage à moitié blotti dans son écharpe couleur prune. Toutes deux demeurèrent un instant silencieuse, tandis que Kate noircissait les ombres des collines sur son dessin.

— Je t'ai cherchée partout...  
— Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? gromella Kate.  
— Justement, en te cherchant... Ça ne va pas ?

Le ton conciliant de son amie de Serpentard la poussa aux confidences :

— Je déteste cette journée...  
— Pourtant... c'est ton anniversaire !  
— Je n'aime pas... ou plutôt... je n'aime plus mon anniversaire.

Morgana assombrit le regard sous ses fins sourcils noirs, lui conférant son expression glaciale.

— Pourquoi ? Un de tes anciens anniversaires s'est mal passé ?

Les traits de Kate sur sa feuille se firent plus appuyés, plus durs, plus frénétique, comme si elle transmettait toutes ses émotions à son crayon.

— Il y a un an, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, je passais mon anniversaire dans une cave, à Graveson.

Morgana hochait la tête, respectueuse et attentive au récit de son amie.

— Je n'ai pas de cadeau. Je n'ai pas mangé ce jour-là. Pas de cadeaux, pas de bougies. La nuit de mon anniversaire... c'est là que les Mangemorts sont entrés dans la maison...  
— Ce que tu avais raconté au début de l'année, au premier cours d'Harry Potter ?

Kate confirma d'un geste lent du menton, les yeux égarés dans le vide en se remémorant cet épisode douloureux de sa petite vie.

— A mon dernier anniversaire, j'ai vu la mort. Et mon père a failli être tué... Après ce jour, je me suis dit que je n'aurais jamais dû naître, ce 8 mars. Que mes parents auraient dû s'enfuir tous les deux, sans avoir à garder sans cesse une gamine avec eux. Une gamine incapable de lancer un sort correctement... On a été traqué, chassé comme des bêtes. Je hais mon anniversaire. Maintenant, il me rappelle que j'aurais peut-être dû ne pas exister plutôt que de subir ce que j'ai vu. Quand j'ai intégré Poudlard, j'étais si heureuse. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir enfin apprendre à me défendre, à pouvoir défendre mes parents à leur tour, comme ils l'ont fait pour moi. Je me fais honte. Je leur fais honte. Je ne suis capable de rien... Tout le monde est si gentil avec moi alors que je ne le mérite pas...  
— Si, tu le mérites...

Les yeux humides de Kate croisèrent ceux, au reflet d'acier, de Morgana, impassible.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es serviable, humble... Regarde, tu m'as acceptée comme amie, tu n'as pas eu peur de moi, tu n'as pas eu de préjugés, alors que tout le monde ne voit en moi qu'une fille de Mangemort condamné à Azkaban. Tu arrives à supporter Maggie alors que tout le monde la considère comme une peste. Et Moira, tu accepte qu'elle te donne des cours de sortilèges alors que les gens se moquent d'elle à cause de sa taille. Toi, tu n'as jamais ridiculisé quelqu'un. Tu tends la main aux autres et tu les prends tels qu'ils sont. C'est une qualité rare, encore plus que la magie dans notre monde. Je ne te connais pas défaitiste ou fataliste. Toujours une battante.

Puis, elle sortit de la poche de sa cape un petit papillon en papier violet.

— Il faut te dire que maintenant, ton anniversaire, ce n'est plus la cave où tu étais enfermée. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu fêtes désormais avec tes amis... Ne te laisse pas ronger par ton passé, le futur sera toujours plus beau...

Le papillon de papier secoua ses petites ailes pour prendre son envol, voleta dans les airs avant de se déposer dans les doigts tremblants de Kate. Sur tout le contour de ses ailerons étaient écrits en lettres noires et calligraphiées les mots répétés : « amitié ». Le cœur de Kate en fut tout émotionné.

— Nous sommes tous là pour toi, Kate... Joyeux anniversaire.

Emue jusqu'aux larmes, la petite fille se jeta dans les bras de Morgana pour lui témoigner à quel point ce geste la touchait au plus profond d'elle-même. Un peu surprise dans un premier temps, Morgana partagea tout de même son accolade. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager avec autrui de telles preuves d'amitié, elle qui n'avait vécu que dans l'optique d'être et de rester une sang-pure outre mesure et qui n'avait appris qu'à garder des distances avec les autres.  
Morgana esquissa un très léger sourire en s'écartant de Kate, qui effaça d'un revers de main les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, autant de peine passée que de joie présente.

— Ca te dit de m'accompagner pour le match de Quidditch de samedi prochain ? lui lança la fille à la cravate verte. Qu'on soit dans les mêmes gradins... !  
— Même si c'est Gryffondor contre Serpentard ? hoqueta Kate.  
— On soutiendra chacune notre équipe ! Ca pourra être drôle !  
— Bon... J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise perdante que Maggie ! 

* * *

Comble de la malchance pour les deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter, une pluie torrentielle s'était abattue sur le château le jour du match. Le vent froid et violent malmenaient les parapluies que les élèves avaient amenés avec eux pour espérer se protéger des intempéries. Les plus pleutres auraient bien voulu privilégier leurs chauds dortoirs, mais assister aux matchs étant obligatoires, ils durent, autant que les plus courageux, braver le mauvais temps. Tous espéraient cependant qu'il ne serait l'affaire que de quelques minutes. Beaucoup de Gryffondors faisaient ainsi reposer leurs espoirs sur le don d'attrapeur de Ginney Weasley. Certains lui avaient même offert des cadeaux pour l'encourager et la motiver à attraper le Vif d'Or le plus vite possible !  
À la table des Gryffondors, le matin du match, les premières années établissaient leurs pronostics :

— Avec un temps pareil, je ne sais pas si nos nouveaux joueurs réussiront à se repérer, grommelait Moira.  
— Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont aveugles ! rappela Scarlett.  
— Mais on s'en fiche de tout ça ! Les Serpentards sont des lâches et des mauvais joueurs ! On est sûrs de gagner !  
— J'aime tes arguments, Suzanna ! la soutint Moira.  
— Morgana m'a dit que leur attrapeur n'était pas si mauvais et qu'ils avaient une excellente formation de poursuiveurs !  
— Désolée de remettre tes paroles en cause, Kate, mais je ne fais pas confiance aux Serpentards ! ricana Suzanna. Je préfère penser que ce sont des gros nuls qui vont perdre de toute façon ! Je te rappelle au dernier match contre les Serdaigles, leurs empotés de nouveaux batteurs ont trouvé très drôle de confondre la tête de leurs adversaires avec des cognards !  
— Et toi, Maggie, t'en penses quoi ?

L'interrogation de Scarlett n'atteignit pas la petite fille, le regard rivé sur son assiette de beans. Maggie semblait plongée au plus profond de ses pensées.

— Maggie !  
— Hein ? Quoi ?

Elle releva brusquement des yeux écarquillés et ses amies remarquèrent à quel point elle arborait une teinte pâle.

— Ca ne va pas ? se soucia Kate, inquiète et conciliante, en se penchant vers elle.  
— Si, si ! Ca va !  
— Je pense que miss gâtée a peur de se prendre la saucée ! nasilla Moira.  
— Non, non, du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, sans même prendre la peine de rétorquer, comme à son habitude.

Puis, sur ces mots à moitié mâchés, elle se leva du banc.

— J-je dois filer ! Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, pendant le match !

Les quatre filles ne réagirent pas tout de suite, voyant l'éloigner leur amie d'un pas hésitant. La tête penchée vers le couloir, elles suivirent toute du regard l'avancée et la sortie de Maggie.

— Elle n'a même pas fini son assiette ! fit remarquer Scarlett.  
— Parfait, donne-la-moi, je vais la terminer à sa place ! s'exclama Moira en la réclamant d'un geste de la main, son bras trop court ne permettant pas de l'atteindre.  
— Maggie est vraiment très bizarre ces derniers temps, soupira Suzanna. Je la préférais quand elle était insupportable, elle était déjà beaucoup plus drôle...

Face aux remarques de ses amies, Kate se contenta de rester silencieuse, les yeux toujours fixés sur les grandes portes de la Grande Salle par lesquelles était sortie Maggie. Son comportement en devenait très suspicieux. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose...

Comme elles se l'étaient promis, Morgana et Kate se rendirent ensemble au match. Cette dernière accepta de bon cœur de rejoindre les rangs de Serpentard, n'ayant pas de maison véritablement attribué, tandis que la présence de Morgana dans les gradins rouges et or auraient déclenché une vraie cohue...

— Il m'en aurait vraiment voulu s'il m'avait vu parmi vous, fit remarquer Morgana en désignant du menton la silhouette imposante d'Hagrid, bien visible depuis leur point d'observation, qui portait une banderole en faveur des Gryffondors.  
—Il ne t'aime pas ?  
— Il n'aime pas mon père, donc par conséquent... Tu sais, quand mon père a fait la bataille de Poudlard, Hagrid l'a frappé et l'a envoyé sur un mur... C'est comme qu'ils ont pu l'attraper pour l'envoyer à Azkaban après un mois à Ste Mangouste pour soins de blessures aggravées...

Kate grimaça, ne sachant que répondre face à cela. Les deux filles s'assirent aux côtés des deux camarades de Morgana à Serpentard ; Calypso Curtiss, qui portait une grand parapluie vert sombre et luisant sous l'eau, la gracia d'un sombre regard lorsque Kate s'installa à côté d'elle, tandis que Juno Nightingal secouait déjà avec entrain un petit drapeau vert, sous les yeux moqueurs des autres élèves. Malgré sa bonne humeur et sa sympathie évidente, Juno était devenue le bouc émissaire des camarades de sa propre maison depuis la répartition du Choixpeau et, selon les dires de Morgana, ses aînés lui en avaient fait bavé jusqu'à ce que Calypso décide de rester constamment avec elle pour assurer sa défense. Elle lui avait raconté qu'un jour, on avait enduit de la colle magique sur son oreiller et qu'on avait été contraint de lui couper les cheveux pour les lui refaire pousser. Juno se pencha en voyant Morgana et Kate les rejoindre :

— Hey ! Whisper ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir parmi nous ! Bienvenue dans les gradins de Serpentard !  
— Merci Nighingal ! lui sourit Kate de toutes ses dents. Moi aussi je suis contente d'être ici !  
— Dommage qu'il fasse si moche !  
— Kate ?

Une voix l'appela depuis le haut des gradins : elle afficha une expression de surprise quand, effectuant un volte-face, découvrit un Terry penché sur la rambarde et déjà trempé jusqu'aux os.

— Terry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
— Faut que je te parle, deux secondes !

Kate s'excusa auprès des jeunes Serpentards et grimpa en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à Terry. À ses traits tendus et son rictus crispé, ce dernier semblait inquiet.

— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Maggie... elle a disparue !  
— Quoi ?!  
— Je la cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ! Au début, je croyais simplement qu'elle avait trop peur qu'on fasse un nouveau pari... mais elle est introuvable ! Personne ne sait où elle est !

Très embêtée, Kate médita en balayant les gradins du stade du regard alors que les élèves s'agaçaient de devoir attendre le début du match sous une pluie torrentielle.

— Je ne l'ai pas vue non plus depuis tout à l'heure... ! Nous nous sommes séparées au petit déjeuner ! Elle était vraiment étrange... !

Terry se pinça les lèvres en secouant la tête :

— Je vais continuer à la chercher, décida-t-il.  
— Elle est peut-être restée dans le château... !  
— Je n'espère pas... Enfin. Peut-être que l'on s'inquiète pour rien !

Il fila alors aussi vite qu'il était apparu, tandis que Kate regagna le rang des premières années des Serpentards, devant s'excuser auprès de Lawrence Prince et Amy Rosier pour passer, celles-ci lui accordant un regard mauvais. C'est à ce moment-là que les équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain, sous les acclamations du public. Une clameur puissante s'élevait des gradins rouges et or et se départageaient en deux catégories ; les encouragements unanimes « Weasley est notre Reine ! » et les hurlements extatiques des jeunes filles en fleur « Gaaaaaaale, on t'aime ! ».

— Qu'elles sont stupides... soupira Morgana, les prenant presque de pitié, soulevant l'un de ses sombres sourcils effilés par-dessus son regard désespéré.  
— Elles sont un peu ridicules, oui... avoua Kate en souriant.  
— Pourtant, je trouve qu'elles ont quand même bon goût ! intervint Juno. Même le petit frère de votre gardien qui est dans notre classe, je le trouve très mignon ! En fait... c'est difficile de ne pas le trouver mignon !  
— Juno, tu trouves toujours tout mignon, lui rappela Calypso d'une voix grave et monocorde, les yeux rivés sur son équipe, la posture irréprochable et immobile.  
— Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais quand même ! Gale junior a du charme ! Tu ne trouves pas, Whisper ?

En pensant au sourire irrésistible de Griffin, Kate ne put s'empêcher de rougir subitement.

— Oui, oui, peut-être... ! Et il est très gentil !  
— … Le souaffle est lancé, c'est parti ! retentit le cri de la commentatrice euphorique. Et c'est Greengrass qui l'attrape, échappant de peu à ses assaillants... !  
— Youpi, lança Calypso, aussi indifférente qu'un chat orgueilleux. Encore un match où l'on va devoir supporter ses commentaires idiots...

Eprise de curiosité, Kate se retourna vers Morgana, convaincue qu'elle détiendrait la réponse à sa question :

— Tu sais au fait qui c'est, la commentatrice ?  
— Rose Zeller, Poufsouffle, quatrième année. Elle est une fanatique de l'équipe de Qudditch des Harpies de Holyhead et elle est commentatrice des matchs depuis l'an passé.  
— C'est fou ce que tu sais de choses !  
— C'est fou ce que tu ne sais rien de la vie de Poudlard... !  
— … tu marques le point !

Puis, après avoir clôturé cette courte discussion à propos de la commentatrice qui s'extasiait devant tout et rien, particulièrement à chaque mèche de cheveux secouée par Gareth Gale, Kate sortit de sa sacoche une paire de multiplettes, ce qui valut l'ébahissement de ses camarades :

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais des multiplettes, Whisper ! s'émerveilla Juno.  
Tu me les prêteras un peu tout à l'heure ?  
— C'est Maggie qui me les a prêté, grimaça-t-elle, je ne sais pas si elle sera heureuse de savoir que je les ai...  
— Tout le monde sait que Dawkins est capable de vérifier les empreintes digitales de ceux qui ont pris ses multiplettes, l'interrompit Morgana, railleuse. Et d'ensuite brûler les sous-vêtements des impertinents...  
— Non, non, ce n'est pas ça !

Le match fut à la hauteur des attentes et méritait que l'on s'expose à la pluie un samedi matin de la mi-mars. Même si les moins friands de Quidditch râlaient déjà à propos du temps que durait le match, commencé il y avait à peine cinq minutes, pour rentrer le plus vite possible au château et se sécher autour du feu de leur salle commune.

— Robin se dirige tout droit vers les anneaux ! Oh, je n'en peux plus, mais quel suspens ! Elle fait une passe à Danielson, qui tire et... qui marque !

Kate, qui s'apprêtait à applaudir, se retrouva au milieu des huées des Serpentard et préféra se rabattre, de peur de se recevoir les foudres de la maison au serpent. Décidément, il était dur de revêtir la peau d'une Serpentard lorsqu'on était une Gryffondor d'adoption !  
Mais peu à peu, le match perdit de l'importance à ses yeux tandis que le mystère de la disparition de Maggie continuait de tourner dans sa tête. Les yeux plantés dans ses multiplettes, elle explora tous les gradins à la recherche de son amie. Elle commença par les rangs des Serdaigles, les moins encahntés par ce match. Aucune trace de Maggie. Puis, celui des Gryffondors. La brochette de ses trois amies apparut sous la carrure d'Hagrid, toutes bien occupées à s'époumoner pour encourager leur équipe, sans se soucier de l'absence de Maggie à leurs côtés. Après quelques instants d'écart à contempler le minois de Griffin, assis entre Jason Watson, le petit noir avec qui Kate avait été la dernière lors de la répartition de début d'année, et Evan McAllister, un garçon déjà grand aux cheveux châtains, connu pour ses yeux d'un vert exceptionnel, Kate changea de gradins.  
Les rangs des Pouffsoufles étaient bien animés, malgré le fait que leur équipe ne jouait pas aujourd'hui. Ils étaient toujours d'excellents spectateurs. Joris Juffbiggles s'adonnait encore à un trafic quelconque au milieu de ses camarades, les uns supportant les élèves au lion et les autres ceux au serpent. À l'écart de ses camarades, Terry semblait toujours aussi inquiet : il n'avait visiblement pas retrouvé Maggie...

— Oh ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?!

Arrachée à ses recherches par le cri de la commentatrice, Kate vira ses multiplettes de bord et regarda ce qu'il se déroulait sur le terrain.

— On dirait que Ginny Weasley a un problème ! Serait-ce parce que le vent est trop fort ?!

Lorsqu'elle parvint à régler correctement la vision du petit appareil, Kate aperçut enfin la silhouette rouge de Ginny, en effet malmenée de droite à gauche, tandis qu'elle agrippait son manche avec force pour tenter de le maintenir droit, le visage grimaçant. Ses lèvres se mouvaient pour former des mots à la fois sévères et paniqués. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas tant le vent qui la rudoyait ; ce semblait être son balai qui ne lui obéissait plus, devenu aussi fou d'un cheval mal dompté.

— Ce n'est pas le vent... souffla Kate.  
— Quoi ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'étonna Morgana, le visage pâle trempé par la pluie, ses cheveux noirs collés sur sa peau.  
— Son balai est ensorcelé !

Il suffit d'une bourrasque plus puissante pour que Ginny s'envole de son balai, ne parvenant à ne s'en saisir que d'une main alors que ce dernier continuait de voler sans sens précis et alternant les pics de vitesse et les freinages violents.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, elle va vraiment tomber ! continuait de brailler la commentatrice, paniquée. Mon pauvre petit cœur est sur le point de défaillir ! Vite, elle doit remonter avant que Harper ne se saisisse du Vif d'Or avant elle ! Oh non... ! Pills vient de frapper un cognard dans sa direction ! Je ne veux pas voir ça, je ne veux pas voir ça !

Aussitôt eut-elle terminé sa phrase que le cognard heurta de plein fouet la tête de Ginny ; elle lâcha son balai volant et tomba en chute libre, inconsciente. Toute la foule se leva, unanime, en hurlant de panique. Et tout s'était passé tellement vite, sous le déluge et les bourrasques feulantes, que personne ne parvint à intervenir pour retenir sa chute...

— Oh mon Dieu ! cria Kate, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Ginny Weasley était affaissée sur le terrain, inerte, ses lunettes de Quidditch brisées en travers de sa tête, et l'herbe autour d'elle se nimba de rouge. Les spectateurs se bousculaient sur les gradins, pleurant et criant, tandis que certains Serpentards étaient assez stupides pour ricaner malgré la gravité de la situation. Les joueurs de Gryffondors abandonnèrent un temps leur jeu pour venir en aide à leur attrapeuse, peu importaient que leurs adversaires en profitent pour grappiller des points. Lorsque Madame Bibine décida de siffler un arrêt de jeu et se rendit d'elle-même auprès de Ginny en courant. Le public retenait son souffle tandis que certains professeurs descendirent d'eux-mêmes. Kate s'en mordait les doigts tandis que les Serpentards autour d'elle observaient la scène, silencieux, parfois même inquiets, comme c'était le cas de Juno :

— Elle est morte ? Oh non ! Oh non ! Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte ! C'est affreux !

Madame Bibine se releva dans la précipitation et fit de grands gestes des bras : le match était suspendu. Aussitôt des brancardiers arrivèrent sur le terrain et emmenèrent Ginny Weasley, la transportant avec grande attention, tandis que ses coéquipiers, angoissés, la suivaient, malgré les ordres de Madame Bibine. Les préfets commencèrent à réclamer le calme dans les rangs et organisèrent la sortie du stade.

— On a ensorcelé son balai ! soutenait Kate alors qu'elles traversaient le parc pour rejoindre le château.  
— Mais non, Whisper, c'était le vent ! s'étonna Juno. Tu as vu comment il soufflait fort ?  
— Non, non ! Ce n'était pas le vent, ce n'est pas possible !  
— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'intéressa Morgana.  
— Elle ne contrôlait plus rien ! Je l'ai vu avec les multiplettes de Maggie ! Quelqu'un avait prémédité tout cela ! Quelqu'un a tenté de la tuer !  
— Son plan était bon, ça a peut-être réussi, asséna Calypso, à la fois pragmatique et affreusement cynique, de sa même voix grave et sans ton. 

* * *

Kate ressassait ce qu'elle avait vu durant le match, recroquevillée sur le canapé confortable et molletonné de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Peut-être la seule à avoir assisté à la scène telle qu'elle l'avait distingué. Une pluie battante continuait de taper contre la fenêtre, tout comme les pensées de Kate assaillaient son esprit. Sa peau ne tremblait pas sous ses vêtements trempés. Les flammes de la cheminée étaient les seules à pouvoir donner un semblant de vie à ses yeux gris, aussi tranchants qu'une lame, dans lesquelles elle se réfléchissaient. Ce silence était de trop pour elle... Elle se devait de l'exsuder.  
Sans quitter le feu du regard, elle ajusta le nœud de sa cravate d'écolière et se leva, bien décidée à ne pas se taire. Kate semblait faire abstraction de tous ses aînés angoissés par le drame auquel ils avaient assisté alors qu'elle quittait la salle commune. Son pas était mesuré, à la fois rapide et posé, ses bouches brunes, encore humides, rebondissant sur ses épaules au rythme de sa marche. Elle n'était peut-être qu'une première année. Une sans-maison. Incapable de lancer un sortilège basal, comme tout le monde. Mais elle avait une voix. Une voix qu'elle désirait faire entendre, une fois pour toutes. Mettre la Kate naïve et timorée au placard et commencer d'ores et déjà à prendre ses responsabilités, du haut de ses douze ans.  
Une foule considérable engorgeait l'entrée de l'infirmerie, tous désireux de connaître le sort de leur camarade, certains pour l'estime sincère qu'ils lui portaient, d'autres pour la simple information à glaner, bonne à alimenter les rumeurs qui couraient au château entre élèves. Tout de suite, la détermination de Kate encaissa un coup dur, mais ne se brésilla pas. Elle tenta de profiter de sa plus petite taille pour se faufiler entre ses aînés, mais elle se retrouva très vite écrasée.

— Laissez-moi passer ! criait-elle à plein poumons.  
— Pas la peine de nous hurler dessus ! lui rétorqua sèchement une élève de Serdaigle au chignon noir.  
— Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Tu es qui pour vouloir passer ainsi ! continua l'un de ses amis, d'apparence peu commode.  
— Retourne à ton dortoir et va dormir, la minus ! poursuivirent ses voisins, en commençant à la rejeter en arrière.

Kate ne renoncerait en tout cas sur la grossièreté de quelques imbéciles qui ne voyaient en elle qu'un parasite, trop jeune pour espérer leur faire de l'ombre. Ses yeux se plissèrent de mécontentement. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Kate avait toujours espéré tenir tête à ses aînés, en revendiquant son identité. Mais l'application dans la réalité semblait plus compliquée. Elle tenta de recourir à la ruse :

— Vous savez, il n'y a pas que Ginny Weasley dans cette infirmerie ! Je vois voir un autre ami !  
— Eh bien, reviens plus tard ! lui rirent-ils au nez.

Kate sentit une colère bouillonnante lui monter à la tête, si puissante qu'elle désirait déconfir ces idiots en public. Mais par quel moyen ? La question trouva d'elle-même sa réponse. Sans même plonger la main dans sa poche pour y saisir sa baguette, elle ne fit qu'ouvrir les doigts et concentrer ses pensées, tandis que les autres élèves se désintéressèrent d'elle en tentant d'entrer à leur tour. Un filet blanc se forma à la surface de sa paume et glissa jusqu'à tomber sur le carrelage du couloir. Puis, la fumée se faufila, assez fluide qu'un serpent et grimpa le long de la jambe de celui qui l'avait réprimée. Afin de se couler le long de sa ceinture et, d'un coulissement fort habile, déserra la boucle.  
Sous le regard hébété de tous ses voisins, le pantalon du jeune homme chuta sur ses chaussures, offrant à la vue de tous un magnifique caleçon jaune avec des motifs de vif d'or. Le résultat fut sans appel : un fou rire unanime saisit la foule, tandis que le garçon, honteux comme jamais, tentait d'enfiler son pantalon, menaçant de trébucher sur son équilibre compromis.

— C-c'est toi ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ! cracha-t-il en direction de Kate, rouge comme une pivoine.  
— Non, bien sûr que non ! sourit-elle en levant ses mains, la mine innocente.  
— Sale menteuse ! Tu vas voir ce que tu...  
— Silence !

La voix forte qui résonna à l'entrée de l'infirmerie fit taire aussi bien les vociférations du jeune homme que le fou rire général. Kate se raidit en reconnaissant la voix de l'un de ses professeurs, avant de l'entrevoir entre deux silhouettes.

— Maintenant, retournez tous dans vos dortoirs, ordonna Neville, sévère et intimidant, comme on le voyait très peu à l'habitude. Et dans le silence !

Alors que les élèves se dispersèrent, Kate tenta une nouvelle approche pour aborder le professeur Londubat, pâle et pas d'humeur à plaisanter au vu de son expression figée. Pourtant, ce fut le garçon en caleçon qui prit les devants :

— Professeur ! commença-t-il à se plaindre. Je...  
— Vous êtes sourd, Ackerley ?! trancha Neville. Retournez à votre salle commune, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Et j'enlève cinq points à Serdaigle pour exhibitionnisme !

Ne pas renoncer. Pas maintenant.

— Professeur ! apostropha Kate alors que Neville s'apprêtait à refermer les portes derrière lui et qu'Ackerley s'en retourna rejoindre ses camarades, après avoir jeté un dernier regard acrimonieux en direction de la fillette.  
— Whisper, vous êtes tout autant concernée que les autres, alors ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, souffla-t-il, à la fois las et autoritaire.  
— J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, professeur !  
— On a tous vu ce qu'il s'est passé... Maintenant, s'il vous plaît...  
— Ginny Weasley n'est pas tombée à cause du vent ! J'avais des multiplettes ! J'ai tout vu ! Je vous promets !

Confondu, Neville observa un instant sa jeune élève, qui l'implorait d'un regard sincère. Il fronça les sourcils, vérifia à droite et à gauche que personne ne les regardait avant de l'autoriser à entrer dans l'infirmerie d'un leste hochement de la tête.  
L'infirmerie était un lieu que Kate avait déjà eu l'occasion de connaître au détour de nombreux sortilèges ratés. Les « Bonjour ! Oh, eh bien vous ne vous êtes pas ratée, miss Whisper ! » de madame Pomfresh, la guérisseuse de Poudlard, avaient peu à peu décliné, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un soupir que l'on pouvait décemment traduire par « encore vous ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous exploser la figure et de tester vos talents à la pyrotechnie ? Bon, asseyez-vous. Je m'occupe de vous vite fait et après, vous déguerpissez, je ne veux plus vous voir au sein de mon infirmerie ! ». Un système de traduction que Kate avait mis au point au bout de son quinzième passage.  
De grands rideaux vaporeux tombaient le long des immenses fenêtres longilignes. L'odeur était forte, mais déjà plus agréable que celle des hôpitaux moldus, avait noté Kate. Des paravents blancs en toile séparaient les différents lits, qui n'étaient pas tous occupé. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua les quelques personnes regroupés autour d'une couche, dont Luna Lovegood, qui n'avait pas retiré l'énorme lion rugissant de sa tête, au grand dam de madame Pomfresh, elle se douta que Ginny était allongée là-bas. Cependant, la main de Neville sur son épaule guida sa direction et il la prit quelques instant à part.

— Bon, je vous écoute, Whisper... qu'avez-vous vu ?  
— Elle... elle va bien ? couina-t-elle, soucieuse.

Le regard fuyant, Neville grimaça, donnant l'impression à sa mâchoire déjà tombante de se décrocher, et se frotta sa joue rugueuse.

— Ses jours ne sont pas en danger... Mais le cognard et sa chute ont causé de nombreux dommages. Plusieurs jours, voire semaines, seront nécessaires pour qu'elle s'en remette totalement...  
— J-je suis désolée... C'est affreux !

Face aux larmes naissantes de Kate, Neville préféra la presser sur ses explications :

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, vue la situation. Alors, soyez brève...

Sans détour, Kate lui raconta en détails ce à quoi elle avait assisté. Elle ne manqua aucune précision qui méritait d'être relevée... Une fois son récit fourni achevé, Neville déglutit de stupeur.

— Si tel est le cas... si tel que vous me le dites, le balai de Ginny euh... je veux dire de miss Weasley !, a vraiment été ensorcelé, cela prend une tout autre dimension... C'est un crime ! Si quelqu'un a tenté de s'en prendre à elle par ce biais...  
— Tout comme quelqu'un a ensorcelé les citrouilles à la fête d'Halloween.

Le rapprochement fait par Kate l'épata.

— Que la personne responsable de l'incident d'Halloween soit la même qui soit à l'origine de cet accident ? réfléchit Neville d'un regard presque grondeur, croisant les larges bras contre lui.  
— Ca pourrait se tenir, professeur ! C'est un ensorcellement identique !  
— Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas même de preuves pour certifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'un enchantement à l'encontre de... miss Weasley !  
— Il y a un moyen de le savoir : le lui demander ! À Ginny Weasley !  
— Miss Whisper, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre bien compte de la situation... souffla-t-il en sortant une main aux doigts joints. Weasley a failli y laisser la vie... Elle est inconsciente et on ne peut pas savoir combien de temps elle le restera !  
— Raison de plus pour trouver un responsable !

La détermination candide de Kate eut raison de ses tentatives d'explications rationnelles.

— …coutez, miss Whisper, la seule chose que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est de rapporter ce que vous venez de me raconter au professeur McGonagall. Nous ne pouvons pas d'office soupçonner tout le monde tant que nous n'avons pas de certitude. Vous me comprenez ?  
— O-oui, professeur, bredouilla Kate en baissant le menton.  
— Bien. Retournez à votre salle commune à présent, tout le monde a besoin de se remettre de ses émotions de ce matin, vous comprise !

Puis, il lui adressa un dernier sourire éphémère et maladroit propre à sa personne.

— Je vous remercie en tout cas de m'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir eu le courage de venir me voir pour tout me dire, au nom de la vérité. Vous auriez fait une excellente Gryffondor, miss Whisper... ! 

* * *

Gryffondor, elle ne l'était pas. Du moins, elle faisait semblant de l'être... C'était ce que Kate se répétait alors qu'elle rejoignait sa salle commune, traversant le passage par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. …vitant le regard de ses aînés, qui partageaient encore à propos de l'incident, Gareth Gale sur le canapé entouré d'une troupe de filles béates à ses pieds, leur racontant sa version des faits d'une voix éloquente, Kate regagna son dortoir sans un mot. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle se retrouva face à Maggie, brusquement réapparue d'on-ne-savait-où, Kate essaya de retenir le flot de questions et le flux de fureur qui se diffusaient dans ses veines tapantes. La fille aux cheveux blonds se retourna et lui adressa un rictus gêné :

— Hé, Kate ! J'ai un peu l'impression de débarquer au pays des fous depuis tout à l'heure ! Enfin, tu me diras, les fous stupides sont chose communes ici, à Poudlard, mais là, il y a du niveau ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que...  
— Et toi ?!

Le hurlement de Kate se conjugua avec le claquement violent de la porte, qui fit bondir Mister Minnows, arraché à son sommeil, le poil dressé et les griffes sorties.

— Tu peux m'expliquer où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ?!

Jamais Kate n'avait paru aussi en colère en face de Maggie, son visage rougi par la rage évidente, qui ressortait dans chacun de ses mots acérés. Maggie en fut tellement estomaquée qu'elle ne parvint pas à formuler une réponse correcte :

— J-je... je...  
— C'était quoi ce comportement, ce matin ?! De nous avoir planté comme ça ?! Les filles et moi, sans rien dire ? Comme ça ! Et Terry t'a cherchée pendant tout le match ! On était morts d'inquiétude ! Et toi ! Toi, tu te pointes comme une fleur ?! Quand tout est terminé ?!  
— Hé oh ! Calme-toi, veux-tu ! Ne t'adresse pas à moi sur ce...  
— Je m'en fiche de comment je te parle ! criait Kate sans se départir de sa colère, tout en s'approchant de Maggie. Je commence à en avoir marre ! Tu m'entends ?! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai ras le bol !  
— J-je veux bien le croire, mais explique-moi au moins pourquoi ! Il y a plein de raison d'en avoir marre de moi mais...  
— Tu te paies ma tête, Maggie ?! Tu trouves normal, toi, de disparaître et de ne pas venir au match de Quidditch, où il se passe justement un truc vraiment louche ?!

Maggie blêmit, toute tremblante, tandis que Mister Minnows crachait en direction des deux filles en pleine dispute, posté sur le lit de sa maîtresse.

— Un truc louche ?  
— Bizarrement, tu n'es jamais là quand il se passe des choses bizarres ! D'abord Halloween, maintenant Ginny Weasley...

C'est en prononçant ses mots que Kate se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait. Et pourtant, la vérité guidait ses mots : alors que chacun avait été présent, que ce soit lors de l'attaque des citrouilles ou lors de la chute de Ginny, Maggie s'était toujours arrangée pour ne pas être présente au moment de l'incident...

— Et maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?! se haussa Maggie alors que Kate s'était tue, abasourdie par son raisonnement.  
— J'en ai marre... Marre aussi de tes mensonges, Maggie.  
— Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle, offusquée.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que soit, que Kate avait déjà tourné les talons pour retourner à la salle commune, dégoûtée de devoir passer une minute de plus en présence seule de sa camarade.  
Le soir-même, Kate prit la plume et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à son père. Elle reçut sa réponse transmise par Littleclaws quelques jours plus tard.

_« […] En temps normal, je ne suis pas censé te révéler toutes les combinaisons possibles sur la boussole. Je considère que c'est à toi de les découvrir, au fil de tes expérimentations à Poudlard, et je te souhaite de toutes les percevoir. Cependant, je pense que le fait que tu me demandes une explication sur une association précise n'est pas anodin. Et j'accepte de te donner sa signification, car j'estime qu'elle est très importante pour toi. Surtout dans ta situation. Mais à partir du moment où tu auras possession de cette lettre, à partir du moment où tu connaîtras ce que signifie cette combinaison, tu as intérêt de me promettre de rester extrêmement vigilante... (quoique... cette combinaison marche aussi très bien pour prévenir de la présence de Rusard, crois-moi, je parle d'expérience !). Si tu règles la première aiguille sur la main, qui signifie la personne, et la deuxième sur le point d'exclamation, qui représente une source de danger, je pense qu'il est inutile de te donner les précisions sur ce que cela veut dire... »_

Une personne qui pouvait représenter un danger. Une menace...  
La combinaison qui avait pointé Maggie le soir de la retenue de Kate...


	9. I -Chapitre 9 - Dans les yeux du gytrash

_Les choses se compliquent pour Kate. Et les mystères commencent à tomber (ou pas !)_

_J'en profite pour répondre à deux reviews anonymes (oui, autres lecteurs, vous pouvez passer votre chemin et lire le chapiiiitre ! BONNE LECTURE !)_

_Nezumibook : (pas mal le pseudo ! :D) Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que LMA te plaise ! Et le mystère sur Papillombre se résoudra sur le long terme, je le crains. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelques fautes qui traînent, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai écrit le plus gros de cette première partie durant le NaNoWriMo de l'an passé. J'ai tenté de corriger le plus gros, mais il est fort possible que j'en aie laissées passer. Concernant le vocabulaire, j'ai aussi mon excuse bidon : j'ai travaillé durant 7 ans sur un projet littéraire original de fantasy où l'un des personnages principaux utilise un vocabulaire très TRES développé. Depuis, j'ai gardé des reliques de cet apprentissage un peu forcé (ouais, ça m'arrivait de béchoter le dico le soir avant le dodo). Mais aujourd'hui, comme ce sont des mots qui me paraissent "normaux", je les intègre un peu à la va-vite et je m'excuse s'ils paraissent incongrus. Donc j'ai pu en semer dans LMA, je suis vraiment désolée ! Et comme on ne m'en avait pas fait la remarque avant, je n'avais pas vraiment fait gaffe. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je resterai plus prudente. Mais tant mieux si je peux t'apprendre quelques mots ! :D Merci encore en tout cas !_

_Ginny : Merci de me comprendre ! :D 4 pages en 15 minutes, cela ne m'arrive que lors des Words Wars. Oooooh, c'est trop mignon, merciiii ! Si tu as un compte , on pourra papoter par MP ! Mais le site est un peu difficile à comprendre. Si tu tapes "mode d'emploi (le site en question parce que l'adresse ne rentre pas et ait automatiquement effacée)" sur Google, tu trouveras un excellent site pour t'aider ! (et j'ai bien trouvé ta page FB). Non ne me remercie pas, merci à toi ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Dans les yeux du gytrash**

* * *

Durant des jours, voire des semaines entières, Kate n'adressa pas la parole à Maggie, à la fois furieuse et terriblement méfiante. Pouvait-il être possible que Maggie soit à l'origine de ces deux incidents ? Mais pour quelle raison obscure ? De plus, même si elle était plus douée que Kate en matière de sortilèges, ce qui n'était pas un exploit en soi, Maggie n'était pas non plus une sorcière particulièrement brillante, capable s'ensorceler une armée de citrouilles et de programmer la défaillance d'un balai volant.  
Pour ne pas nuire à l'ambiance de son groupe d'amies, Kate ne fit pas part à ses impressions et à ses ressentiments aux autres premières années de Gryffondor, qui continuèrent à croire que seul le vent était responsable de la chute de Ginny. Cette dernière ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. À la suite d'une nouvelle journée de recherches infructueuses à la bibliothèque, Kate avait accompagné Hermione au chevet de son amie. Un large pansement ceignait sa tête, comme un bandeau autour de sa chevelure rousse. L'onguent de madame Pomfresh avait effacé les multiples contusions sur son visage, de même que la guérisseuse était sûrement parvenue à venir à bout de ses côtes brisées. Cependant, Ginny demeurait plongée dans un sommeil qui semblait éternel, la face sans expression. Kate semblait revoir Eliot dans son lit de Ste Mangouste...

— Neville, enfin... le professeur Londubat, m'a raconté ce que tu lui as dit, murmura Hermione, sans détacher son regard du visage figé de Ginny. Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un l'a ensorcelée ?

Kate se contenta tout d'abord de hocher la tête.

— Je pense même savoir... qui pourrait être le responsable...  
— Ne tire pas trop vite tes accusations, siffla Hermione, entre sévérité et conciliation. Ça peut te jouer de mauvais tours...

Elle étira un bref rictus sur ses lèvres, palpant le livre posé sur ses genoux.

— Quand j'étais en première année, comme toi, on a ensorcelé le balai de Harry, enfin... du professeur Potter, pendant son premier match. Nous avons tous pensé qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, le professeur des potions à l'époque... Car ce dernier avait une sérieuse dent contre Harry ! Même contre les Gryffondors en général... La vérité, c'est que Rogue tentait d'annuler le sortilège, qui avait été jeté par quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'il a toujours paru antipathique, Rogue était en vérité... un héros. Même moi j'ai du mal à le dire aujourd'hui ! M-mais c'est vrai. Harry l'a haï durant toute sa scolarité alors qu'en réalité, Rogue avait caché son jeu et l'avait toujours protégé, jusqu'à y laisser sa vie... Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que ce n'est pas sur l'apparence que tu peux juger le fond d'une personne. Et que tu as peut-être un responsable, mais que tes preuves à son encontre doivent être irréprochables.

Sur ces mots, Kate préféra ne rien en répondre. Deux absences hasardeuses et les dires d'une vieille boussole ne constituaient pas des preuves infrangibles pour attester que Maggie avait un rapport avec toutes ces affaires. Elle devait trouver mieux... Mais en avait-elle véritablement envie ?

* * *

Le printemps prit ses marques sur le château, embellissant le parc de ses fleurs et d'une végétation verdoyante. Les élèves reprirent peu à peu plaisir à profiter de leurs pauses sous le frais soleil de début avril. Tout comme les premières blagues printanières, lors desquels certains malheureux se retrouvaient jetés à l'eau ou aspergés de pollen !  
Kate observait les batailles depuis la serre n°1, où elle suivait son cours de botanique. Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors regroupés écoutaient attentivement le professeur Londubat qui leur présentait la plante sur laquelle ils allaient travailler ce jour-là.

— La moly est un végétal très important pour la préparation de la potion Wiggenweld, qui est un antidote pour la Goutte au Mort-Vivant, leur exposa-t-il en apportant des pots en verre. Comme le professeur Slughorn a l'intention de vous faire travailler cette potion ce mois-ci, je pense qu'il est important que vous en connaissiez les composantes. De plus, cela vous permettra de préparer vos échantillons pour vos cours avec lui ! Autrement, la moly permet d'annuler les enchantements mineurs sur une personne si on les mange telles quelles. Ce que je ne vous conseille pas, ça n'a pas très bon goût... Alors...

Il se retourna vers une petite serre bâchée opaque et en retira la housse, tandis que tous les élèves se penchaient au-dessus de leur grande table de travail. De grandes fleurs à la corolle blanche, semblables à des lotus, apparurent à leurs yeux.

— Elle n'a pas l'air très dangereuse, comme ça, fit remarquer Londubat en portant l'un des plants sur la grande paillasse. Oui, comme cela, elle est inoffensive. Cependant, lorsque vous coupez à la base des pétales, au niveau de ce petit bulbe légèrement marronné, vous risquez de dégager son pollen. Et je vous assure que ces effets secondaires, bien qu'ils ne soient pas très nocifs, peuvent être assez surprenants ! Aussi, restez prudents. Bien. Vous allez vous mettre par groupes de deux. Je vais distribuer une moly par binôme. Vous allez devoir couper une à une ses pétales et les mettre dans le pot commun de votre groupe, et ensuite, vous pourrez la disséquer. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, ils peuvent même récupérer la tige pour en faire des flûtes !

Aussitôt, les élèves s'agitèrent, ravis à l'idée de pouvoir sortir du cours avec un objet capable de rendre Rusard ou les autres professeurs fous ! Lors de la formation des binômes, Kate se tourna vers sa voisine de droite, évitant habilement la demande de Maggie : la petite Hygie Smethwyck la regarda avec de grands yeux.

— On se met ensemble ? proposa Kate dans un large sourire.

Silencieuse, Hygie hocha la tête par gestes lents. Même si cette dernière avait été l'une des premières élèves que Kate avait rencontré dans le Poudlard express, en compagnie de Maggie et Terry, les deux fillettes n'avaient jamais échangé de conversation depuis le début de l'année. À vrai dire, Kate n'avait jamais entendu Hygie prendre la parole d'elle-même. Les seuls mots issus de sa voix étaient ceux tirés par les interrogations visées et posées par leurs professeurs. En dehors de ce temps, Hygie avait le pouvoir de disparaître aux yeux d'autrui. Elle était la petite fille si réservée et mutique que tout le monde l'oubliait petit à petit. Mais celle-ci semblait s'en satisfaire, plus épanouie dans la lecture interminable de ses livres que dans la tentative d'interactions sociales avec ses camarades.  
Lorsque le professeur Londubat leur donna le pot contenant la fleur aussi grosse que leur tête, Kate tira sur son gant en cuir de dragon :

— Bon, eh bien, c'est parti !

Des discussions s'animèrent peu à peu autour des molys, mais Hygie étant irrévocablement muette, Kate abandonna l'idée de converser et observa tour à tour les différents groupes autour de la paillasse. Moira, trop petite pour atteindre la plante, dut, pour ce faire, grimper sur la table et, assise en tailleur en face de Suzanna, cancanait à propos des résultats du dernier match désastreux des Canons de Chudley tout en coupant les pétales avec son sécateur. Maggie s'est rabattue sur une élève de Serdaigle, appliquée dans sa tâche, tandis que la Gryffondor tentait de lui faire entendre l'importance de l'exportation des multiplettes en Europe de l'Est. Les premiers à faire exploser le bulbe par mégarde furent Jason Watson et Irwin Peakes, deux garçons de Gryffondor, qui se mirent à tousser dans le nuage ocre dégagé par la plante.

— Aïe, aïe, aïe, soupira le professeur Londubat en haussant les épaules, qui se douta qu'il n'était pas possible de procéder à un exercice parfaitement respecté. Il fallait s'y attendre !  
— Ah, mais qu'est-ce ça pue ! se plaignit Irwin en crachant ses poumons et en brassant l'air devant lui.

Mais sa voix, aiguë et trafiquée, eut raison du sérieux des autres élèves, pris de fous rires, tandis que le garçon, ses courts cheveux blonds et bouclés à la base du crâne imprégnés de pollen, commença à rougir de honte. À côté de lui, Jason, lui-même affecté par les effets comiques de la moly, ne put s'empêcher d'un rire frelaté, qui fit redoubler les hilarités dans la serre. Le duo inséparable d'Evan et de Griffin perça à son tour, mais cette fois de façon tout à fait volontaire, le bulbe de leur moly pour jouer des scènes et parodier des professeurs, le tout gratiné par des voix truquées et ridicules. Ce qui ont le don de faire rire les dernières filles qui n'avaient pas levé le nez de leur travail malgré la première émanation de pollen.

— Remettez-vous au travail les garçons, avant que je ne vous enlève des points ! les rappela à l'ordre Neville, le regard grondeur, mais toutefois amusé par leur jeu de rôles.  
— Oui, professeur ! Se calmèrent les deux élèves, avec leur petite voix de souris.

Se rabattant au-dessus de leur paillasse, Evan et Griffin échangèrent un dernier ricanement discret avant de poursuivre la récolte de leurs pétales. Cependant, Kate n'arrivait à détacher son regard de Griffin et de son visage malicieux. Il était mignon... Il était gentil... Attentionné. Il était drôle...  
Ce fut sa manche droite tirée qui la rappela à la réalité : elle pivota vers la petite Hygie qui entrouvrit les lèvres :

— Couper... bas...

Ses mots, prononcés si bas qu'ils en étaient presque imperceptibles, épatèrent Kate, qui entendait là les premiers qu'Hygie lui adressait depuis leur rencontre.

— Hein ?! trouva-t-elle à répondre.  
— Elle veut dire que tu coupes trop bas. Et que tu risques de toucher au bulbe.

Kate tourna la tête en direction du garçon en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la paillasse ; Emeric Beckett, le jeune Serdaigle aux lunettes rectangulaires sans rebord, lui accorda un sourire timide. À côté d'elle, Hygie hocha la tête, appuyant la correcte traduction de son camarade.

— Ah oui ! Excuse-moi ! Je... j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! Je vais me concentrer !

À la sortie du cours, plusieurs en ressortirent avec une tige noire, parfaite pour y tailler une flûte comme l'avait proposé leur professeur, d'autres avec une voix détraquée.

— Je préférerais l'utiliser pour frapper Miss Teigne la prochaine fois que je la croiserai ! attesta Moira une fois que les filles furent revenues dans leur salle commune, faisant rebondir la tige dans sa paume ouverte.  
— Et Rusard te le reprendra pour te taper à son tour ! gloussa Suzanna.  
— Qu'il essaie pour voir ! Je suis sûre que je cours plus vite que lui !  
— Toi ? Aussi courte sur pattes que tu es, tu penses courir plus vite qu'un concierge entraîné depuis cinquante ans à poursuivre des élèves dans les couloirs ? rétorqua Maggie, hautaine.  
— T'as raison... vaut mieux lui casser les genoux avant !  
— Moira ! s'indigna Scarlett. Qu'est-ce que tu es violente... !

Mais c'est alors que les filles discutaient que deux jeunes femmes firent leur entrée dans la salle commune et aussitôt, tous les élèves cessèrent leurs activités, leurs devoirs, leurs discussions... Ginny Weasley était de retour, accompagnée par son amie Hermione. Ses camarades de maison se précipitèrent vers elle dès qu'elle posa un pas dans la salle commune. Ils l'accueillirent tous avec beaucoup de joie et de soulagement, comme une héroïne. Les filles de premières années se joignirent à la foule, sautant sur leurs pieds pour tenter de les apercevoir. Malgré son réveil, Ginny paraissait terriblement fatiguée, traînée par le poids de son inconscience qui avait duré des jours et des jours... Hermione la tira de l'emprise de la foule en se frayant un passage :

— Pardon, excusez-moi... ! Allez, s'il vous plaît, dégagez un peu l'air ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est épuisée ? On fera la fête à un autre moment... !

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle passa devant Kate, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis ajusta une mèche de sa chevelure défaite derrière son oreille, en vérifiant que Ginny parvenait à la suivre, engloutie par l'enthousiasme débordant de ses camarades. Avant de lui glisser dans un souffle un message discret :

— Ce soir, petite réunion, j'ai besoin que tu sois là, en tant que témoin... Rendez-vous dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, après le repas...

* * *

Kate n'eut aucun mal à se détacher de son groupe d'amies après avoir dégusté les délicieux poulets rôtis concoctés par les elfes de maison. Elle se faufila dans les ténèbres de la nuit naissante alors qu'elle traversait l'espace du dehors qui séparait la Grande Salle du bâtiment des classes, tirant sa cape autour de son cou comme pour se protéger. Puis grimpa deux à deux les marches des escaliers magiques, priant de ne pas croiser Peeves. Pourtant, elle atteignit le deuxième étage sans encombre, non sans éveiller la surprise des nombreux tableaux qui ne comprenaient pas qu'une fille si jeune se rende en cours de défense contre les forces du mal à une telle heure de la soirée.  
Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, menaçant de lui briser les côtes. Une réunion. En tant que témoin. Au milieu de professeurs ? Elle avait enfin son rôle à jouer. Une vérité à avouer.  
Ouvrant la porte sans prévenir et d'un geste décidé, Kate ne s'attendit pas à prendre en flagrant délit son professeur de travaux pratiques en défense contre les forces du mal embrassant la rouquine qui venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. L'instant interrompu par cette entrée imprévue, tous trois se dévisagèrent, très troublés par la situation présente. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Harry ne s'écartent l'un de l'autre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, tandis que Kate ne remuait pas, sidérée.

— Hem... je vous en prie, miss Whisper, asseyez-vous avec nous, bredouilla Harry Potter, embarrassé au possible.  
— Ca fait drôle de te voir vouvoyer les premières années, maintenant ! lui glissa Ginny, amusée, mais gardant néanmoins ses énormes cernes sous ses yeux.

Kate s'exécuta sans un mot et prit place sur un banc proche. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle de classe, ponctué par les toussotements convulsifs d'Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, accompagnée de Dennis Crivey, fasse leur apparition dans la salle.

— Excusez notre retard, se pressa Hermione. C'est que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être préfet !  
— Il n'y a pas de mal !  
— Qui reste-t-il encore à attendre ? s'interrogea Dennis en s'asseyant à côté de Kate.  
— Neville et Luna. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver...

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit au même moment.

— Quand on parle du loup... !  
— On n'a rien raté ? fredonna Luna d'une voix chantante.  
— Non, on allait commencer.

La jeune femme blonde, affublée d'un pull douteux, rayé cyan et vert pomme, trottina à travers la salle, balançant ses bras et ses mains au gré de ses petits bonds, avant de s'asseoir à côté de son amie Ginny, alors que Neville s'avança, plus badaud. Au milieu du groupe qui se connaissait déjà depuis quelques années pour avoir participé à la fondation de l'armée de Dumbledore et pour avoir organisé la résistance durant la guerre, la présence de Kate paraissait être comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Et pourtant bien nécessaire...

— Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Ginny ! sourit Dennis en hochant de la tête.  
— Et je suis contente de ne plus être au fond d'un lit ! Avec un mal de crâne persistant...  
— Tu serais en mesure... de nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ? s'intéressa Neville en liant ses mains sur la table et fronçant ses épais sourcils par-dessus ses petits yeux brillants.  
— Ca me paraît être hier... grommela Ginny en se frottant le front. Tout se déroulait bien ! Je vous assure, je gérais la situation... ! Mais... mon balai a commencé à dérailler.

Tout le monde était silencieux, perché à chacun de ses mots, qu'elle prononçait avec gravité.

— Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il... il a échappé à mon contrôle ! J'étais complètement désemparée ! La suite, vous la connaissez déjà. Je suis tombée et quand j'ai essayé de me rattraper, ce satané cognard m'a eu dans le collimateur !

Harry Potter grimaça :

— J'ai l'impression de revivre mes premières années ici... Un balai ensorcelé et un cognard fou !  
— Donc... j'avais raison ! s'immisça la petite Kate, timide mais déterminée. Le balai a bien été ensorcelé ! Ce n'était pas le vent.  
— Non, ce n'était pas le vent, confirma Ginny en secouant la tête.  
— Ce n'est quand même pas anodin que l'on s'attaque ainsi à Ginny, songea Dennis en se grattant la pointe du menton. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un ressortissant Mangemort ? Quelqu'un en rapport ?  
— Ce qui est certain, c'est que ceci n'a rien d'une blague, trancha Hermione, grave. Quelqu'un a tenté de tuer Ginny... Et ce quelqu'un est donc capable de recommencer... Il faut qu'on l'arrête, maintenant, avant qu'il y ait véritablement des morts.

Un silence funeste s'abattit un instant sur l'assemblée. L'ambiance lugubre installée par la décoration intérieure de Miss O'Joovens n'arrangeait rien, avec ses longues chandelles rouges, le crâne animé sur l'étagère et les ombres mouvantes très peu rassurantes. Jusqu'à ce que Neville prenne la parole :

— D'autant plus que le responsable n'en est pas son premier fait...  
— Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry, circonspect.  
— Les citrouilles d'Halloween... Miss Whisper m'en a parlé l'autre fois et il est vrai que son idée se tient. Le fait que les responsables de ces différents faits ne soient qu'une seule et même personne.  
— Ou un groupuscule organisé ! Intervint Luna.  
— J'avais mené l'enquête avec ma coéquipière préfète après Halloween, raconta Dennis. Ni elle ni moi n'avons trouvé quelque chose de suspect, du moins, dans notre maison...  
— Ca vient d'un Serpentard... Il n'y a qu'eux pour projeter de telles choses !  
— Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous comme ça ! les défendit Kate, vaillante.  
— Ils ont été à l'origine de bien mauvaises choses et cela, personne ne peut le nier, la raisonna Hermione, plus posée.  
— D'après les interrogations que j'avais posé aux élèves en début d'année, dit Harry, il reste quand même beaucoup de Serpentards en lien avec d'anciens Mangemorts. Famille, amis, relations... Et on ne peut pas l'oublier. Voldemort n'est peut-être plus, mais ses actes sont restés gravés. Surtout à travers ceux de ses partisans. Maintenant qu'il a disparu... qui sait... quelqu'un tentera peut-être de s'emparer du pouvoir à sa place, maintenant que le siège de Seigneur des Ténèbres est libre !  
— Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là... ricana son amie. Mais il est possible qu'un Serpentard ait décidé de s'en prendre à Ginny, surtout dans un match où les deux maisons s'opposaient. C'était un excellent contexte pour passer à l'action. Kate...

La jeune femme s'adressa à la fillette, ce qui, aussitôt, dirigea les regards de tous les autres.

— La fois dernière, tu m'as dit que tu avais de sérieux doutes et que tu pensais tenir un responsable... As-tu des preuves désormais ?

Tous les yeux braqués sur elle, Kate déglutit avant de balbutier ses mots :

— Je sais déjà que ça ne peut pas être un Serpentard de première année. Ils étaient déjà tous là pendant le match, j'étais avec eux. J'étais dans le haut des gradins, je les voyais tous de ma place. Et aucun n'avait un comportement suspect. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tous sont innocents ! Mais... je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial !  
— Il existe deux manières d'ensorceler un objet, rappela Dennis. Soit directement, soit à l'avance. Peut-être que le balai de Ginny a été ensorcelé avant le match !  
— C'est impossible ! rejeta cette dernière. Mon balai était sur mon lit, il n'a pas quitté ma chambre ! Et je ne l'ai pas quitté de la main une seule fois avant de le chevaucher sur le terrain...  
— Cela impliquerait dans ce cas un Gryffondor. Une Gryffondor pour être plus précis. Ce qui me paraît hautement improbable.

Les cheveux de Kate se dressaient sur sa tête : cette version des faits pouvait tout à fait accuser Maggie et faire concorder les faits, du pourquoi la jeune fille avait quitté avec tant de précipitation et d'anxiété la table du petit-déjeuner le matin du match.

— En effet, l'ensorcellement depuis les gradins me paraît plus plausible, soupira Neville en croisant ses bras.  
— Pourtant, il faisait si mauvais ! déplora Luna, à moitié rêveuse. Il fallait être sacrément doué pour y parvenir avec un temps pareil ! Être un excellent viseur !

Hermiona étira un rictus puis s'adressa de nouveau à Kate :

— Tu as autre chose à nous dire dans le cadre de cette affaire ?  
— Non... pas vraiment.  
— D'accord. Merci Kate, nous avons fini de t'embêter pour ce soir, tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir...

Après un vif geste de tête, Kate s'exécuta, un pincement au cœur de devoir déjà quitter le concile des héros de guerre. Elle n'aurait pas dû se faire trop d'illusions !  
Une fois que la porte fut fermée, que la fillette fut partie, la discussion entre les anciens élèves reprit :

— Elle n'a rien de suspect... ! Vous êtes heureux ?  
— C'est quand même étrange qu'elle soit la seule à avoir remarqué que mon balai défaillait, dit Ginny en penchant la tête.  
— Et qu'elle se soit enfuie en courant la minute avant l'attaque des citrouilles d'Halloween, rajouta Dennis.  
— Je pense qu'Harry pourra appuyer mes dires, s'introduit Neville, mais Whisper est une élève adorable... et qui ne sait pas se servir de la magie ! De un, elle n'aurait aucune raison de faire ça et d'en prime nous avertir, de deux, elle ne serait pas capable de le mettre en œuvre.  
— Peut-être qu'elle est d'une élève très gentille, et je vous crois, chantonna Luna en remuant la tête, faisait valser ses nouvelles boucles d'oreilles en forme de poires bleues. Elle est très mignonne ! Mais n'oubliez pas ce que McGonagall nous a dit. Elle nous a bien mis en garde... Elle ne contrôle pas toujours ce qu'elle fait...

* * *

Avec mai approchait le stress des examens prochains. Les BUSE pour les cinquièmes années. Les ASPIC pour les plus âgés. Cela n'empêchait pas les plus jeunes d'angoisser également à propos de leurs dernières évaluations décisives. Kate en fut la première touchée. Rattraper des mois de sortilèges ratés... qu'allaient donc lui dire ses professeurs en travaux pratiques ? Peut-être valait-il mieux assurer dans les matières qui ne nécessitaient pas l'utilisation de la baguette magie : botanique, potions, astronomie, histoire de la magie, soins aux créatures magiques... Autant commencer dès maintenant ! Kate se détacha de ses distractions pour étudier à la bibliothèque, sous le regard médusé de ses aînés qui ne comprenaient pas qu'une si jeune élève puisse déjà commencer à réviser avec tant de sérieux. Les gens passaient devant elle en ouvrant de grands yeux, alors qu'elle demeurait concentrée sur ses manuels, prenant des notes, répétant à voix basse les noms de plantes, de bestioles féroces ou énumérant les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'une potion. Rien ne pouvait la détacher ses grimoires.  
Sauf peut-être un petit billet. Un bout de parchemin tombé sous son nez. Glissé avec discrétion jusqu'à elle. Lorsque cela lui arriva, au beau milieu de son chapitre à propos de la guerre des Gobelins, maint fois contée par le professeur Binns, Kate sursauta, comme si le morceau de parchemin allait la dévorer ! Puis, elle leva des yeux écarquillés, observant la gracieuse silhouette qui s'éloignait, son sac contre sa cuisse et ses longs cheveux noirs et luisants cascadant sur son dos. Pourquoi diantre Calypso Curtiss lui avait-elle fait passer ce message ? Message qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir et de lire... :

« Sois très prudente, Whisper. Il se trame des choses étranges dans ma maison, cela te concerne, je préfère te mettre en garde. N'aie confiance en personne. »

Drôle de message pour une fille de la maison du serpent auquel elle n'avait jamais adressé de grands discours éloquents ! Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? À elle ? Cette fille qui ne lui jamais inspiré grand chose, si ce n'était de la méfiance. Hautaine, Calyspo Curtiss. Cynique, fière et noble, portrait fidèle d'une Serpentard, qui dénonçait sa propre famille dans une allusion abstraite.  
Kate froissa le morceau dans sa main et le glissa dans son sac, le visage renfrogné. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette ambiance à Poudlard. Cette impression que le monde orbitait autour d'elle alors qu'elle se contentait de tourner sur elle-même, sans en comprendre le sens. Tout cela lui donnait le vertige.

Un soir, Kate sortit tard de la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle s'y était rendue même après le repas. Elle observa les derniers élèves, penchés sur leurs écritures, alors que madame Pince commençait déjà à chasser les importuns de son antre, comme un dragon. Regroupant ses livres qu'elle fourra dans son sac, elle prit la poudre d'escampette dans un soupir.  
Kate avait réussi à échapper à l'attention de Peeves, occupé à semer les feuilles de révisions d'une cinquième année du haut des grands escaliers, qui s'étaient envolées dans une pluie de parchemin. L'air tiède du dehors lui tira derechef un soupir et elle se surprit à apprécier ce nouveau temps saisonnier, synonyme de renouveau. Le crépuscule peignait dans le ciel, garni d'épais cumulus, un splendide camaïeu de roses et de bleus, uni par un jaune lumineux et éphémère. C'était si plaisant de respirer dans un univers si calme. Loin des cris, loin des ténèbres. Loin des reliques de la guerre...

— Kate !

Le cri à son attention la fit tressaillir et elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant la silhouette de Suzanna qui courrait vers elle, faisant valser ses grandes boucles blondes et soyeuses.

— Kate !  
— Suzanna ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !  
— Kate, il faut... il faut...

Elle s'arrêta, anhélante, devant son amie, alors que les quelques élèves qui rejoignaient à leur tour leurs dortoirs les examinaient d'un air curieux en passant devant elles. Suzanna reprit son souffle, pliée en deux, respirant avec bruit, les mains plaquées sur ses cuisses, bras tendus.

— Tu me fais peur, Suzanna... ! trembla Kate qui tenta vainement de sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !  
— Ce sont les filles ! Elles ont un problème !  
— Un problème ?!  
— Suis-moi ! Je t'expliquerai en route ! déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres élèves qui défilaient.

Elle reprit sa course, cette fois-ci suivie par Kate, le cœur saisi d'un affolement sans nom. Suzanna n'était pas le genre de fille à s'inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Elle avait l'habitude de perdre des affaires, un devoir, de récolter des notes moyennes. Pour atteindre un tel niveau de panique, la situation devait être particulièrement grave.  
Les deux fillettes traversèrent la tour à l'horloge qui donnait sur la cabane de Hagrid et la noire forêt interdite, sans ralentir le pas.

— Où m'emmènes-tu ?!  
— Les filles... Maggie leur a proposé d'aller dans la forêt interdite tout à l'heure pour...  
— Quoi ?! Dans la forêt interdite ?! Mais... elles n'ont pas le droit ! C'est contre le règlement !

Les éléments s'imbriquant dans sa tête, Kate fronça les sourcils et stoppa sa course, prise d'un soudain scepticisme. Suzanna s'arrêta à son tour, quelques mètres plus loin, particulièrement angoissée :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!  
— Ca n'a pas de sens... réfléchit Kate. Scarlett est trop à cheval sur les règles de l'école... Elle n'irait jamais dans la forêt interdite de son plein gré... ! Ligotée et victime d'un enchantement, je veux bien, mais...  
— Au diable la logique des choses, Kate ! criait Suzanna d'une voix aiguë. Je te dis juste ce que je sais ! Les filles ont disparu ! Et je sais qu'elles sont là-dedans ! Alors quels que soient tes raisonnements à la noix, reste ici si tu le veux ! Mais moi, je pars à leur recherche ! Ca fait deux heures qu'elles se sont volatilisées, après que Maggie leur ait proposé d'aller vérifier un truc dans la forêt à propos de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi.. ! Le temps que j'aille prendre mon appareil photo... et elles n'étaient plus là ! Elles ne sont toujours pas revenues, Kate, tu percutes ?! Elles sont peut-être en danger...

Le regard de Suzanna rougit et s'humidifia, de même que ses lèvres frissonnantes.

— Et les amies, on ne les abandonne pas...

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille reprit sa route, galopant un pas sur deux, s'éloignant sur le chemin qui menait à la forêt interdite.

— Suzanna... ! Reviens !

Mais l'interpellation de Kate n'eut aucun effet. Si elle admettait un instant le fait que ses dires étaient vrais, cela pouvait se concorder avec les suspicions que Kate avait porté à l'égard de Maggie, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à ses camarades de chambre ? Et s'ils étaient faux... Suzanna se jetait seule, à corps perdu dans la forêt interdite alors que la nuit commençait à prendre ses marques dans le ciel ! Et cela, Kate ne pouvait pas se permettre de fermer les yeux et de ne pas intervenir. Sans trop savoir ce qui la guidait, Kate la poursuivit :

— Suzanna ! Attends !

C'est avec un haut-le-coeur qu'elle franchit la limite délimitée par l'orée de la sombre forêt, déjà annonciatrice de danger. La silhouette de Suzanna courait droit devant, scrutant les bois, de gauche à droite.

— Arrête, c'est complètement insensé ! chercha à la raisonner Kate alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans un creux, le sol poussiéreux et stérile jonché de vieilles épines de pin rongées par les insectes. On ne les trouvera jamais comme ça ! Il vaut mieux qu'on retourne au château. Et que si elles ne reviennent pas au dortoir, on prévient les préfets ou un professeur... C'est la meilleure solution plutôt que de les pister à l'aveugle dans les bois !  
— Elles sont ici... ! Je sais qu'elles sont ici !

Sans prendre en compte la moindre parole de Kate, Suzanna reprit ses recherches en trottant. …puisée par cette folle course à travers les bois, de plus en plus sombres, sa camarade commença à éprouver de la peine à suivre son rythme.

— Je t'en prie, Suzanna, écoute-moi !

Reprenant son souffle en s'appuyant contre un arbre au diamètre remarquable, Kate contourna le tronc, dans la direction vers laquelle s'était élancée son amie. Pourtant, aucune silhouette noire et rouge en vue.

— S-Suzanna ?

Elle s'était volatilisée. Et faisant place au silence, Kate ne perçut aucun bruit de pas, aucun bruissement ou craquements d'épines, de brindilles. Comme par magie, Suzanna s'était évaporée dans la nature.

— Suzanna, ce n'est pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout ! Reviens ! Et... et on rentre !

Kate tremblait de tous ses membres, paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver seule, perdue au milieu de cette vaste forêt, nid de dangers plus terrifiants les uns que les autres.

— Oh non... oh non, non, non...

Le pas indécis et guidé par sa peur profonde, elle reprit le chemin qui semblait le mieux correspondre à la voix de son instinct assourdi.

— Suzanna ! Suzanna ! appelait-elle à grands cris.

Personne ne lui répondait, si ce n'était son propre écho désespéré.

— Pas de panique, pas de panique, tentait-elle de se convaincre en un souffle sanglotant en sortant d'un geste rapide et maladroit la boussole de sa poche. On va retrouver le chemin. Tout ira bien, Kate, tout ira bien...

Ses petits doigts grelottants manipulèrent du bout des ongles la molette, dont l'aiguille oscillait, avant de s'arrêter sur la main. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir trois-mille personnes dans cette forêt ! La direction montrerait forcément celle de Suzanna ! Ou à défaut, celle de l'école... Ainsi, Kate revint sur ses pas à toute vitesse, suivant la grosse aiguille en or, et voyant, à son soulagement relatif, les chiffres diminuer sur le compteur. Hélas, sa consolation fut de très courte durée, lorsque les ténèbres avala les bois et que Kate se retrouva prisonnière des entrailles de la nuit. Elle ne parvenait plus à voir à travers la petite vitre rayée de la boussole, la lumière du faible croissant de Lune dissimulée par les épais nuages noirs et les hauts rameaux des arbres aux silhouettes terrifiantes. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de recourir à la magie, alors que les bruits douteux propres au monde de la nuit commencèrent à s'éveiller dans l'ombre de la végétation... Kate se saisit de sa baguette, qu'elle brandit devant elle.

— Lumos !

PAF ! L'explosion orangée la projeta en arrière, la faisant tomber sur les fesses, la boussole lui échappant de la main.

— Zut, zut, zut... ! chevrotta-t-elle, encore sous le choc, tâtonnant à quatre pattes pour retrouver son bien, égaré entre deux grosses racines saillantes.

Puis, elle se releva, frottant ses vêtements sur lesquels s'étaient accrochées des morceaux d'écorces et de la vieille terre. Sa poigne tenait fermement sa baguette, comme dans le prolongement de son corps. Résolue à accepter le fait d'avancer dans le noir le plus total, errant dans cette forêt...  
Heureusement pour elle, sa volonté de s'en sortir prenait le pas sur ses larmes de peur, plus concentrée pour s'en sortir que pour pleurer. Se recroqueviller dans les bois et attendre qu'un miracle se produise ne lui apporterait rien, si ce n'était s'offrir en proie de choix aux bêtes carnivores qui peuplaient cette forêt.

— Suzanna... si je sors d'ici... je t'étrangle ! se jura-t-elle, manquant de trébucher sur une racine et de heurter un arbre.

Jugeant sa boussole à présent inutile, elle la fourra dans sa poche et continua d'avancer à l'aveugle. Peu à peu, sa vue s'affina, s'habituant à la luminosité quasi-néante des lieux. Elle n'osa renouveler l'essai de son sortilège lumineux, de peur de s'endolorir de nouveau son coccyx, déjà assez opprimé comme ça !  
Kate sentait qu'on l'épiait... Et cela ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles, comme les tambours lourds et rapides d'une scène tragique, sur le point de s'achever. Elle avait beau accélérer les pas, elle avait l'impression de se précipiter à sa perte. Chaque ombre pendue aux branches grêles des grands arbres flétris semblait guetter l'avancée apeurée de la fillette, avant de glisser le long des troncs pour suivre ses souliers noirs qui trottaient dans la terre poussiéreuse. Les cimes arquaient sous la caresse pernicieuse du vent froid de la nuit naissante, comme des griffes acérées prêtes à se refermer le piège sur elle.  
Les doigts de Kate se fermèrent en un poing autour du pendentif de sa mère, seule chose qui parvenait à la rassurer à cet instant précis, tandis qu'elle continuait d'arpenter la forêt interdite sans en trouver la sortie. Quand un bruit la fit sursauter à ses arrières et stoppa brusquement son pas. Elle fit volte-face et brandit sa baguette, oscillante à cause de ses tremblements. Plus loin, l'un des grands buissons frissonna. Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette fumante ni humaine, ni vraiment animale ne s'en détache. Une crinière spectrale tombait en lambeaux de ténèbres le long de son cou massif, tandis que son corps s'avança, comme s'évaporant depuis la surface glacée des feuilles des bosquets. Puis éclata le funeste reflet brillant et écarlate de ce qui lui servait d'yeux. La bruine froide qui l'entourait, manteau protecteur, s'infusa dans la petite clairière, alors que dans un bruit de souffle menaçant, la silhouette noire prenait de l'ampleur en glissant sur la poussière.  
Le cœur de Kate se gela au creux de sa poitrine étreinte par ses émotions.

« Un... gytrash... ! »

Ni chien, ni cheval, ni mule, cette bête spectrale que la fillette avait croisé au détour d'une page sur le manuel d'Hagrid qu'était le gytrash hantait les bois nocturnes, à la recherche d'une chair sans lumière. L'incarnation matérielle des pires cauchemars des enfants.  
De grandes dents aussi noires que la nuit et aussi luisante que la lune se révélèrent alors que la créature retroussa ses babines, étirant sur sa face velue un rictus démoniaque. Les émotions de Kate s'emparèrent alors du contrôle de son corps : elle poussa un hurlement de terreur tout en s'élançant dans une course effrénée. Son instinct de survie, plus fort que sa prudence, prit le dessus et lui permit d'esquiver les nombreux arbres qui entravaient sa galopade, slalomant entre les troncs et sautant par-dessus les bas bosquets. L'ombre à quatre pattes la poursuivaient dans un son de vent aigu, ses deux yeux rouges brillants dans la nuit sans jamais ciller.

— Au secours ! criait-elle en anhélant, espérant qu'un miracle intercepte une bribe de son appel désespéré. Au secours !

Espérant éloigner la créature qui craignait la lumière, elle attrapa sa baguette et pivota sans cessa sa course :

— Lumos !

BAM ! Une petite explosion fut projetée de sa baguette. Le monstre s'évapora quelques secondes dans un sinistre crissement avant de reprendre forme après que le flash flamboyant se soit dissipé, continuant sa traque.

— Lumos ! Lumos !

Ce sort raté lui permettait de prendre un peu d'avance, sans pouvoir néanmoins parvenir à lui échapper.  
Elle n'anticipa pas cependant la pente raide vers laquelle elle se précipitait. Et la remarquant au dernier moment, elle stoppa net sa course dans un hoquet de stupeur en tournoyant des bras. Jusqu'à ce que son corps, happé par la gravité, ne bascule en avant.  
Kate roula longtemps dans la terre, coincée dans sa cape et ses mains malmenées tentant de ralentir sa chute. Lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa en bas, elle cracha longtemps dans ses sanglots, de dépêtrant de sa cape et cherchant à tâtons sa baguette magique tombée dans la poussière et les feuilles mortes. Au sommet de la butte, le gytrash guignant sa proie d'un air triomphant. Et ses grands yeux rouges pétrifièrent Kate, qui sentait la palpitation de son cœur sur ses lèvres. La bête se rua alors vers elle, dévalant la pente d'une vitesse vertigineuse, ses crocs dégainés.

« Quelqu'un... à l'aide... Papa... Au secours ! »

Et alors qu'elle croyait sa fin proche, recroquevillée sur elle-même, son visage entre ses bras, elle perçut une grande masse bondir au-dessus d'elle et s'interposer. Le gytrash ralentit dans un sifflement mécontent, soulevant la poussière autour de lui. Surprise de ce répit, Kate dégagea ses mains et aperçut la grande silhouette massive qui se tenait dos à elle.  
Le centaure racla la terre à plusieurs reprises de ses sabots, penchant son buste en direction du gytrash qui avait adopté une posture de défense, rétracté sur ses pattes fantomatiques et les crocs affichés. Réanimée d'un courage d'espoir, Kate se retrancha vers un arbre d'envergure proche en rampant sur les fesses, le regard fixé sur une scène que nul autre être humain aurait pu être en mesure de voir une fois dans sa vie...  
Dans une pose provocatrice et dominatrice, le centaure chargeait par accoues face au gytrash, seul contre cette force de la nature. Ce dernier fut contraint de reculer. Ses yeux écarlates semblaient ne jamais quitter du regard sa petite proie, qui avait été si alléchante et qu'il devait désormais abandonner. Le monstre coula en une nappe noire et fuligineuse qui s'insinua entre les pierres pour regagner les profondeurs sylvestres dans une stridence mécontente. Le silence regagna son emprise sur la petite clairière. La nuit sembla tout à coup plus calme.  
Le souffle bruyant de Kate lui tapait aux oreilles, alors qu'elle ne détachait le regard du grand centaure gris qui se retourna vers elle. Son visage arrondi était encadré d'une chevelure et d'un collier de barbe blonde, que la nuit rendait brune chatoyante. Son regard conciliant se posa sur la jeune sorcière, à la fois fascinée et terrifiée.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, petite humaine... murmura-t-il d'une voix trahissant sa jeunesse et sa peur de la maladresse face à Kate.

S'approchant lentement d'elle comme on s'avancerait vers un animal non apprivoisé, il délia son bras aux muscles noués et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à se relever. Main que Kate observa un temps avant de s'en saisir avec fébrilité.

— Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi... pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ?

Assidue dans l'apprentissage de ses cours, la fillette connaissait quelques éléments à propos des centaures, entre autres l'aversion que ces derniers éprouvaient à l'égard des humains. Que l'un d'entre eux soit éloigné de son troupeau et vienne au secours d'une enfant paraissait être une situation particulièrement improbable...

— Les étoiles m'ont indiqué que je te trouverai ici...  
— Les... étoiles ?  
— Je dois te ramener à l'orée de la forêt avant que les miens ne se questionne de mon absence... Ne perdons pas de temps, nous devons faire vite.

Le jeune centaure semblait si pressé. Mais si respectueux. Il abaissa sa croupe et, après une courte hésitation, Kate grimpa sur son dos, tentant de s'équilibrer de son possible. Elle chevauchait un centaure. Elle peinait encore à y croire.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment les étoiles vous ont dit que j'étais là ? lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée, penchée sur le dos du centaure gris qui avait entamé un vif galop à travers les bois.  
— Je m'appelle Drane, lui répondit-il de manière sommaire. Les étoiles, les planètes, nous disent tout si l'on reste attentif à leur voix. Elles sont des guides spirituels sur le chemin de notre vie et de celle des autres.  
— Et donc... elles vous ont dit que j'étais en danger ?  
— Elles m'ont murmuré que, ce soir, tu serais dans la forêt interdite O'Maëva. Je ne savais pas que tu aurais fait face à un gytrash...

Kate se raidit sur sa croupe, juste avant que le centaure ne saute par-dessus un tronc affaissé, l'obligeant à se courber de nouveau, cramponnée à lui.

— C-comment m'avez-vous appelée ? O'Maëva ?  
— En est-il autrement, petite humaine ?  
— J-je suis Kate. Katelyna Whisper ! Je ne m'appelle pas Maëva !  
— O'Maëva, rectifia Drane dans un ricanement. C'est le nom que les étoiles t'ont attribué quand tu es née.  
— Les étoiles parlent de moi ?  
— Depuis ta naissance, petite humaine. Les étoiles veillent sur toi, sur nous tous. Elles connaissent le parcours de chaque être vivant mieux que lui-même. J'ai vu les astres luire d'une lumière neuve le jour de ta venue au monde. Oui, O'Maëva. Vous n'êtes pas comme vos semblables. Les étoiles elles-mêmes en témoignent.

Se pouvait-il que ce centaure en sache plus sur sa situation que quiconque dans ce monde ? Kate devait en avoir le cœur net :

— Comment cela ? Que je ne suis pas comme mes semblables ?  
— Les humains sont arrogants. Certains maîtrisent la magie sans en connaître le sens profond. Les fondations des pouvoirs que la nature leur a conféré. Tout en eux n'est que mépris, concurrence et relativité. Ils demeurent dans la sempiternelle comparaison de leur force, comme si chaque être devait se placer en état de domination ou de soumission vis-à-vis de leurs congénères. C'est ce qu'en disent les miens... Peut-être m'appuieras-tu ?  
— Oui, peut-être, bredouilla Kate, désarçonnée. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas... Je suis une humaine comme les autres...  
— Le penses-tu vraiment, O'Maëva ?

Chaque être humain était en soi unique. Mais il n'était pas niable que Kate ne soit qu'une banale sorcière... Elle avait ouvert une maison dans l'école de sorcellerie, pour la première fois depuis sa création. Elle s'était découvert un don incontrôlable, qui échappait à l'explication de tous ses professeurs, même les plus experts.

— Tu puises ta magie à travers la pureté même de cette dernière. Dans ses fondements. Dans l'essence suprême, la source de la magie et de la vie... Ce que vous, humains, nommez l'Immatériel...

L'Immatériel. Kate avait déjà entendu ce mot dans la bouche de Wolffhart le jour où elle lui avait montré qu'elle était capable de produire un papillon évanescent avec ses doigts.

— Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi en suis-je capable alors que... je ne suis personne ! Je n'ai rien fait de spécial... !  
— Tu devras le découvrir toi-même, O'Maëva !  
— Je ne comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi ne m'expliquez-vous pas tout ?! Alors que vous savez tout, si les étoiles vous l'ont dit !  
— Je... je ne suis pas censé être là, avec toi, en cet instant précis ! Je transgresse déjà suffisamment les règles !

Elle entendit le jeune centaure soupirer, secouant sa tête blonde tout en poursuivant son trot.

— Les astres nous parlent du passé, du présent, de l'avenir. Leur voix est intemporelle. Nous, les centaures, avons comme credo de laisser les choses s'accomplir par elles-même. Nous n'avons pas à interférer. Nous savions, il y a des années, qu'Harry Potter serait le salut de notre monde. Certains des miens l'ont sauvé à plusieurs reprises, mais nous ne nous sommes pas battu à ses côtés tout le temps, seulement quand on nous disait de le faire... Mon troupeau se tient à l'écart de toi. Tous te connaissent, O'Maëva. Et savent quel rôle tu joueras à l'avenir. Mais nous ne sommes pas disposés à t'en dire davantage. Toi seule est maîtresse de ta destinée et devras découvrir de quoi il en retourne...  
— Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé alors... que vous ne saviez pas que j'étais en danger ? poursuivait Kate, embourbée dans ses pensées.  
— Je suis ton chemin depuis ma tendre enfance. J'ai vu ta trace naître et s'inscrire au creux des étoiles, il y a douze ans. Je sais ce que tu accompliras et qui tu es réellement. J'ai succombé à la tentation en venant à ta rencontre, car je savais que tu te trouverais là, ce soir-là. Je n'aurais pas dû... ! Nous ne devons pas interférer, sauf quand les astres nous disent le contraire !

La voix de Drane déraillait et Kate sentait que le jeune centaure culpabilisait, craintif à l'idée des conséquences de son acte. Un léger sourire s'étira sur son visage alors qu'elle continuait de se cramponner à lui.

— Bane m'en voudra...  
— Sans vous, je serai peut-être morte... !  
— Vous êtes toujours à relativiser, vous, les humains ! Nasilla Drane, mal à l'aise, ne parvenant à s'avouer que la fillette avait raison.

Aussitôt eut-il terminé sa phrase que la silhouette du château, ponctué de nitescences intérieures, apparut petit à petit derrière les arbres.

— Poudlard ! Nous y sommes ! s'exclama Kate à voix basse, soulagée.

Le centaure déchargea la fillette, un regard d'une constante inquiétude braqué sur les abysses de la forêt.

— Vous partez déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle alors que Drane s'éloignait.  
— Il le faut, déclara-t-il, la voix hachée par des trémolos. Tout contact avec toi, avec les autres êtres humains, était proscrit.  
— Nous nous reverrons ? Un jour ?  
— J'en doute fort, petite humaine, sourit-il maladroitement en hochant sa tête blonde. J'ai franchi déjà trop de limites... Oublie-moi et vis ta vie de sorcière, loin de cette forêt, loin des créatures maléfiques et de mon troupeau. Tout sera mieux ainsi... Au revoir, O'Maëva. C'était un honneur de te rencontrer...

Sur ces mots, il reprit son galop, avalé par les ténèbres des sylves alors que Kate lui lança de dernières paroles :

— Merci Drane !

Elle avala ses mots en un dernier murmure :

— Merci...

C'est ainsi qu'elle demeura un temps immobile, face aux bois regorgeant de chuchotis occultes. Son cœur battait encore les émotions qui s'étaient succédées en elle. La panique, la terreur, le désespoir, la fascination. L'interrogation résonnait encore trop dans sa tête. Elle qui doutait chaque jour de plus en plus de ce qu'elle était, voilà maintenant qu'on la dépossédait même de son prénom, sa propriété la plus intime !  
Et alors qu'elle continuait de méditer sans reprendre la route vers le château, un bruissement vint se glisser derrière elle. Et une pointe dure s'intercala entre deux de ses vertèbres. L'embout d'une baguette magique...

— Tu n'étais pas censée sortir de cette forêt.. !

* * *

_Comment ça je suis vilaine ? Mais noooon. Courage ! La suite, tout bientôt ! 3_


	10. I - Chapitre 10 - L'épreuve du Sphinx

_Et voici le dernier chapitre de la première année de Kate ! Alors... CHUT moi et très bonne LECTURE ! (la deuxième année, Statim Vivus Fierem, sera publiée très bientôt)_

_J'ai un peu de retard dans mes réponses aux reviews, je me rattrape ce week-end, promis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - L'épreuve du Sphinx**

* * *

Kate se raidit, un frisson parcourant son échine menacée, et déglutit, sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir de faire volte-face. Son regard se posa en premier lieu sur l'insigne des Gryffondors, cousu à la poitrine du chemisier. Puis, les reliefs de la face de son interlocuteur surlignés par la Lune, son regard dissimulé par les ténèbres de sa frange foncée, Kate le reconnut néanmoins par l'intonation si caractéristique de sa voix.

— M-Morgana ?

Un éclat chatoya l'instant d'un seconde dans le regard d'acier de la jeune Serpentard, la baguette toujours brandie.

—_ Alligaveritis !_

Un flash vert projeta Kate contre l'arbre le plus proche, lui coupant le souffle. Le temps qu'elle reprenne conscience de la situation que des lianes de lierre la ligotèrent au tronc, maintenant ses mains éloignées de ses poches.

— Morgana ! Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Relâche-moi !  
— Hors de question...  
— Tu... tu n'es plus toi-même !  
— Si ! clamait Morgana en s'approchant d'un air dantesque, la baguette rapprochée de sa poitrine, mais toujours pointée vers Kate. Pour la première fois depuis le début, je suis vraiment moi !

Kate haletait, les cordes végétales étranglant son cou, tendues sur les reliefs palpitants de sa gorge. Des larmes d'incompréhension commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

— Tu n'as... Tu portes la tenue des Gryffondors !  
— Oh, ça ? ricana-t-elle dans un sourire sournois, écartant un pan de sa cape noire pour mieux montrer le blason rouge et or. Simmons laisse trop traîner ses affaires... Elle a trop l'habitude de les perdre !

L'uniforme de Suzanna...

— Pourquoi ? sanglotait Kate. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Nous sommes amies !  
— Nous n'avons jamais été amies ! cracha Morgana. Et je n'ai aucune explication à te donner !

La baguette de la fillette oscillait entre ses doigts : elle semblait retenir ses émotions. Non pas de peur, mais de joie. Effrayée et affectée, mais gardant courage, Kate tenta du bout des doigts d'atteindre sa propre baguette. Mais impossible de remuer son bras, immobilisé par les branchages qui enchaînaient son corps entier. Elle n'avait qu'un dernier recours...

— Tu ne mérites qu'une chose : de mourir ! Le plus vite possible ! Et si les animaux de la forêt n'en ont pas été capables, alors... je le ferai moi-même !

Un sourire terrifiant et vacillant s'étira sur les lèvres noircies de Morgana, alors que Kate encaissait chacune de ses assertions comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Les dernières bribes de raison de la jeune fille assujettie coulèrent le long de ses bras, en une intense concentration. Comme un filet d'eau glacé qui suintait à la surface de sa peau en suivant le tracé de ses musclés crispés. Une fine lueur blanche commença à émaner à la surface de ses doigts égratignés, tandis que Morgana articulait lentement, mesurant sa formule :

— Avada...

La lumière diaphane s'intensifia soudainement autour des mains de Kate. Et les lianes claquèrent d'un seul coup, comme tranchées autour de la silhouette de la fillette.

— ...kedevra !

L'éclair vert éclata dans le tronc dans un nuage d'échardes et de morceaux d'écorces. Kate, qui avait évité l'attaque fatale de justesse, se rua sur Morgana. Une haine sans nom lui saisissait les entrailles. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne lui expliquait-on jamais rien ? Pourquoi lui cachait-on tant de choses qui pourtant la concernaient ? Pourquoi voulait-on la tuer ? Pourquoi ?!  
Elle écarta d'une brassée le bras armé de Morgana et chercha à lui porter un coup à la tête, alors que la Serpentard, troublée par ce retournement de situation, cherchait à se débattre et à s'échapper, mais perdit son équilibre. Kate retomba de tout son poids vers elle, la paume luisante aux doigts écartés tendue vers elle. Et lorsque sa peau blanchie entra en contact avec le front pâle de Morgana, une secousse douloureuse lui étreignait son membre, semblable à un puissant jus d'électricité statique. Et une image noircie et brumeuse naquit au creux de son crâne...

* * *

_McNair. Tu es une McNair. Jusqu'aux bout de tes ongles rongés. Jusqu'à la pointe de tes cheveux sombres. Dans le moindre éclat d'acier de tes yeux gris. Tu es une McNair._

_Oppressée. Un avenir qui sans cesse te ramène à tes sources. Car il est tout tracé. Tout est dans ton sang. Un Sang-Pur. Que tu dois préserver. Quoiqu'il t'en coûte. Quoique tu en décides. Tes origines sont plus fortes que tes choix._  
_Tiens-toi droite. Ta baguette ne doit pas bouger. Ne plisse pas les yeux. Ne souris pas. Ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. Tu n'as pas le droit de crier, même si tes hurlements te lacèrent la gorge. Ne prononce que les mots que les autres désirent entendre. Tu es eux, avant d'être toi, mais tu es avant tout une McNair._  
_La force n'est pas celle que les autres montrent. Celles que les gens exposent pour se la prouver. Des actes secrets. Qui te poussent à ruser. Tant que ton cœur est fort, rien ni personne ne te surpassera._

_— M'aimes-tu, ma fille ?_  
_— Oui, père, je vous aime. Plus que tout au monde._  
_— Quoique je fasse ?_  
_— Vous ne le faites pas pour vous, père. Vous le faites par devoir..._  
_— Oui... C'est une obligation. _  
_— Parce que nous sommes des McNair ?_  
_— Parce que nous sommes des McNair._

_Ne réagis devant rien. Porte ton masque nuit et jour, même tes cauchemars ne doivent te trahir._  
_Et si quelqu'un vient à briser ta défense, vient à piétiner ta force, fais en sorte de te venger._  
_« Son visage. Il ne peut pas disparaître. Il ne faut pas l'oublier. Nous sommes tous des hommes de tort, mais des hommes avant tout. Cette erreur de parcours... méritait-il d'y laisser la vie ? Dans cette cave ?! Parrain, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ai-je envie, plus que de tuer, me venger de cette souffrance ?! Je veux sa peau. Je veux sa fille. Je veux le priver de ce qui lui est cher. La faire disparaître, afin qu'il ne fasse jamais son deuil. Il n'avait pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi... Pas maintenant... »_

_— Hmm... Tes projets qui te hantent témoignent de ta force d'esprit. Le désir de l'accomplissement plus que de la gloire du dénouement... Ton ambition est d'envergure. Une noblesse pure, entachée par le passé des autres. Tu as subi de nombreuses choses, peut-être est-ce pour cela que tes pensées sont si noires. Intellect brillant n'en a plus faire d'attendre son heure quand le chemin y est tout tracé, n'est-ce pas ? SERPENTARD !_

_Kate Whisper. Kate Whisper. Je veux la tuer. Je veux qu'elle ne vive plus. Je dois ruser. Je dois briser son cœur afin d'envoyer les cendres à son parjure de père..._  
_La vie n'est plus rien si ce n'est de la poussière. Que tu foules pour chercher sa trace. Son nom te hante. Kate Whisper. Il te hante tellement que tu perds ton masque la nuit. Et que tu souris en imaginant son cadavre à tes pieds et les larmes de son père. Douce vengeance. Litanie des jours heureux. Dors, dors, petite Whisper. Le serpent silencieux rampe à tes côtés. L'ombre rôde sous ton lit. Là où tu t'y attends le moins..._  
_Les amis ne sont que les personnes avec lesquelles on partage un intérêt commun. Des valeurs. Des morales. Des principes. Non pas des paroles creuses. Des larmes ou des rires. Tout n'est que superficialité dans leur stupide amitié. Les liens du sang sont plus purs que tout._

_— Il faut que les citrouilles me blessent, je dois rester dans la salle. Vous vous en occupez. Je me charge de Whisper... Elle ne doit pas être là... J'ai une potion, je la mettrai dans une boisson. Il faut qu'ils pensent qu'elle est une éventuelle coupable. Moins elle aura de liens, plus elle sera vulnérable. Il faut que je m'approche au plus près..._

_Et ne verse ton sang qu'au service de ton nom. Rien d'autre._  
_Arrache-toi les yeux plutôt que de pleurer. Coupe tes cordes vocales plutôt que de crier. Souffre plutôt que de vivre... Tant que tu n'auras pas prouvé qui es tu es véritablement. Tu es une McNair._

_— Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé, Rosier ?_  
_— Juffbigles est peut-être un abruti, mais il a tout sur lui... Tiens... Voilà._  
_— C'est... du polynectar ?_  
_— Oui, Prince... Nous devons en user avec grande précaution. Nous n'avons que deux fioles..._  
_— Quel est ton plan, McNair ?_  
_— Trouvez Dawkins... Arrachez des mèches à Boucles d'Or..._

_Manie le masque aussi bien d'une baguette. Il doit être aussi acéré qu'une lame. Perfectionne-le. Tu es eux avant d'être toi..._  
_« Comment vais-je faire ? La brûler ? La noyer, peut-être... Lui faire avaler de la boue jusqu'à ce qu'elle en étouffe... Jeter son corps dans le lac... »_

_— Je t'ai cherchée partout durant près d'une demi-heure ! J'en ai presque abîmé mes jolis souliers ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _  
_— Eh bien... J'attends pour ma retenue avec Wolffhart._  
_— Ah ? D'accord..._  
_— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_  
_— Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller exploser des crapauds ensemble ce soir !_  
_— Hem, non, ça ne va pas être possible. Je doute que Wolffhart me laisse partir en avance et je risque d'être encore plus punie si je sèche ma retenue !_  
_— Quel dommage..._  
_— Je croyais que tu étais fâchée contre moi ?_  
_— Je le suis toujours. Je trouvais que les crapauds étaient un bon terrain de réconciliation._  
_— … tu es trop lunatique, Maggie. C'est... étrange..._

_La rage qui bouillonne dans tes veines. Elle palpite à la surface de ta peau pantelante. Ne te laisse pas envahir par les émotions. Reste aussi lucide que ton sang n'est pur... L'échec n'est que temporaire. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et bien assaisonné. _  
_Tout n'est qu'étape. Rabats-toi sur le lapin avant de chasser l'ours. Tout n'est qu'ordre, qu'une chaîne alimentaire. Ou tu décides de qui sera mangé le premier..._

_— Ginny Weasley. Nous devons la faire descendre de son nuage de petite héroïne... La descendre tout court._  
_— Tu sais ensorceler un balai ?_  
_— Je peux tout contrôler... Et ton esprit aussi si tu ne marches pas avec moi, Rosier..._  
_— McNair. Là-bas... Dawkins... J-je crois qu'elle nous a entendu... !_  
_— Non ! Non ! Ne lui courrez pas après ! Pas tout de suite... C'est une lâche... Elle n'en dira rien. Au contraire... Servons-nous d'elle... Brisons une fois pour toute le lien entre elle et cette bâtarde de Whisper..._

_Ton petit corps nu est blanc. Aussi blanc que la neige immaculée. Et tes yeux, deux perles de mercure à la surface de la poudreuse. Même le miroir ne parvient à défaire ton masque. Tu t'es tellement laissée prendre au jeu que tu ne te reconnais plus. Et quand tu t'observes ainsi, tu n'as que l'apparence d'une fillette sans forme. Un angelot aux cheveux sombres. Au cœur vicié par la haine de l'autre. Ces autres qui l'ont perforé._  
_— Paf ! Fait ta main lorsqu'elle percute ta poitrine dans une éclatée de doigts, avant de rire._  
_Petit cœur noir a trépassé. Papa sera content. Surtout quand tu auras arraché celui de Whisper pour remplacer celui qui te manque._

_— C'est trop facile... Simmons laisse trop traîner ses affaires..._  
_— Et laissez-moi donc voir... Quelle surprise, elle y a laissé ses cheveux..._  
_— Le polynectar ? La deuxième fiole ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire avec l'apparence de Simmons ?_  
_— Mettre à exécution ce dont je rêve... Enfin. Me débarrasser de Whisper. Donner sa chair en pâture, aux créatures noires de la forêt... Et qu'ils se fassent un collier avec ses boyaux..._

_Cours. Cours derrière moi Whisper. La scène est si comique. L'agneau qui tente de rattraper le loup sur son terrain de chasse. Viens Whisper... Nous allons bien nous amuser. Cours derrière moi. Ton père retrouvera tes morceaux sur tes derniers pas..._  
_Je ne mourrai que lorsque j'aurai ta mort à l'esprit, Whisper. Je ne vis pas autrement._

* * *

Lorsque Kate cligna des yeux, elle se retrouva à terre, écrasant Morgana de tout son poids. Cette dernière la fixa, horrifiée, alors que la fillette du dessus ne parvenait à reprendre sa respiration, estomaquée. Une seule seconde s'était écoulée après que sa paume ait touché le front de la Serpentard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu... Tu as... Tu es rentrée dans ma tête... !  
— C'est toi... c'est toi qui as fait tout ça ! Avec Amy Rosier ! Et Lawrence Prince !

Dans un cri, Morgana propulsa le corps de Kate de ses jambes et de ses bras, l'envoyant rouler sur le côté. À genoux sur l'herbe et une main sur les côtés, Kate toussait, peinant à se remettre de ses émotions, comme si elle avait traversé une autre vie entière en plus de la sienne.

— Oui ! Oui c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça ! cracha Morgana en se relevant, à moitié folle. Tu le méritais ! Tu méritais tout ce que tu as vécu ! Tu aurais dû pourrir dans cette cave ! Avec ton ordure de père ! Et ta salope de mère !  
— Ton parrain... C'était lui... qui est mort à Graveson...  
— Ne parle pas de lui !

Le coup de pied qu'elle lui expédia lui brisa le nez. Rechutant avec violence au sol, sur le dos, Kate s'étrangla dès lors que le sang s'écoula dans sa gorge lancinante.

— Il ne mérite pas qu'une pourriture comme toi, fille d'un traître à son sang, parle de lui !

Puis, Morgana reprit possession de sa baguette magique et la pointa de nouveau vers Kate, qui se tordait de douleur à terre.

— Tu devrais savoir alors mieux que quiconque le lien qu'entretient une fille avec son père, lorsqu'il est un ancien Serpentard. On ne le trahit jamais... Et on l'aime à jamais... Même s'il a tué des gens !  
— La différence entre mon père et le tien, c'est que le mien n'a jamais tué d'innocents... la provoqua Kate, finaude.  
— Mon père défendait la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres... pour le bien de ma famille ! Il n'est pas un couard. Ni un traître... Comme le tien.

Dans un rire que Morgana n'avait pas escompté, Kate s'étendit ouvertement sur le sol et écarta les bras, le visage ensanglanté. À l'intérieur d'elle, la jeune fille était tellement détruite par cette trahison qu'elle en négligeait sa propre survie.

— Tu penses avoir été la seule à souffrir des conséquences de cette guerre et de ses morts ? Tu es pathétique, Morgana McNair... J'ai perdu mon oncle et ma tante. Mon cousin est aux portes de la Mort. J'ai vu mon père souffrir sous mes yeux et ma mère se priver de la lumière du jour pour me sauver de votre haine aveugle. Vous, les Mangemorts... Et pourtant, je t'en n'ai jamais voulu... Jamais. C'est ça, le vrai courage. La lâcheté, c'est de t'attaquer à ce qu'il y a de plus faible. Une fillette de douze ans qui ne sait même pas manipuler la magie... Quelle sera ta honte... !  
— J'ai presque tué Ginny Weasley, la grande héroïne de la guerre, la copine de l'…lu. Défaite par une gamine de douze ans, comme tu le dis... J'aurais désiré mettre le feu à la cabane d'Hagrid. Ses habits sont si épais et recouverts de crasse, ils doivent bien brûler... Mais... ils auraient deviner mon identité si je m'étais attaquée à lui. Après tout... c'est à cause de ce lourdaud que mon père a gagné quelques années à Azkaban...  
— Et tu évites mes propos... ! Oui, Morgana... Jusqu'au bout... tu n'es qu'une lâche...  
— Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Pour toujours !  
—_ Petrificus totalus !_

Un frisson blafard saisit Morgana, qui, gelée, les yeux écarquillés, chuta à terre sans se rattraper. Une silhouette noire se pencha vers la fillette qui crachait encore du sang.

— Kate, ça va ?!  
— Maggie ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? toussa Kate alors que son amie l'aidait déjà à la relever.  
— Eh bien... je me faisais un festin de joie en solitaire avec mes crapauds explosifs quand j'ai entendu des cris... ! Viens, ne restons pas ici... !

Maggie soutint sa camarade, encore endolorie par les coups et les chutes successives, alors qu'elles avançaient vers le château, abandonnant le corps inerte de Morgana à l'orée de la forêt interdite...

— Je te demande pardon, Maggie...  
— Elle t'a lobotomisée pour que tu dises ça ?  
— Je sais maintenant... Que ce n'était pas toi... ! Elles t'ont manipulée... Elles se sont servies de toi... !

Kate raconta ce qu'elle avait vu dans les pensées de Morgana sans omettre le moindre détail. Le fait qu'elle ait versé un philtre dans son jus de citrouille, le soir d'Halloween, qui lui avait donné une envie pressante, pour sortir au plus vite de la salle et lui donner ainsi une raison d'accusation. Mais l'accompagnement de Maggie n'avait jamais été prévu... Depuis le début, elle n'avait été qu'un parasite aux yeux de Morgana. Un obstacle dans l'amitié fictive qu'elle avait voué à Kate. Mais une vermine qui s'avéra devenir un outil précieux... Lorsqu'elle avait revêtu sa forme pour approcher la jeune fille, le soir de sa retenue avec Wolffhart. Morgana, sous les traits de Maggie, et que la boussole avait désigné comme une source de danger pour Kate, avait tenté de l'appâter avec la proposition d'une chasse aux crapauds après avoir aperçu les filles s'adonner à ce loisir dans les heures qu'elle consacrait à la traque de sa cible. Une opportunité de se débarrasser d'elle... Mais contrée par la retenue de Wolffhart dont elle n'avait pas été au courant ! Se rabattre sur Ginny Weasley était un choix de fantaisie. Pour calmer ses ardeurs impossibles à réaliser pour le moment. Au détour d'une discussion avec ses deux complices, les trois filles avaient été repérées par Maggie. Et elles s'étaient emparées d'elle après le petit-déjeuner, l'avait soumis à l'Imperium pour ensorceler le balai de Ginny, avant de l'enfermer dans un placard et de lui infliger un léger sortilège d'oubli à leur retour du stade. Maggie n'avait été que la victime de leur conspiration. Elle n'avait jamais mérité qu'on la juge comme Kate l'avait fait...

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ?  
— Eh bien, si tu dis qu'elles m'ont lancé un sortilège d'oubli, comment tu veux que je m'en souvienne ?  
— Non, je veux dire... Rosier et Prince... Elles ont trouvé le moyen d'avoir tes cheveux. Vous vous êtes battues...  
— Je n'allais pas te le rapporter ! C'était mon seul problème... Ces enflures... Elles n'auraient pas été deux sur moi, elle aurait dégusté ! Et puis, attends... Comment tu as fait pour lire dans ses pensées ?! Ca me dépasse ! D'accord, le fait que McNair ne soit qu'une traîtresse, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ! Cependant, toi, le fait que pouf !, tu pioches dans la mémoire des gens, ça ne te touche pas plus que ça ?!  
— Je... je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait... bredouilla Kate alors qu'elle traversait la grande porte de l'entrée, encore ouverte, sous le regard vide des gargouilles. Je voulais la frapper. Et quand j'ai touché son front, c'est comme si j'avais été dans sa tête...

Kate s'était incrustée dans la mémoire de Morgana, cela ne faisait aucun doute, piochant parmi tout ce qui était à sa portée, dans son intérêt inconscient.

— C-comment ? balbutia Maggie, épatée.  
— Je... je crois que les souvenirs... c'est de l'immatériel.  
— Jusqu'à là, excuse mon impolitesse, tu ne m'apprends pas grand chose !  
— S'ils ont raison... Et que je contrôle d'immatériel. Peut-être que... J'ai contrôlé les souvenirs de Morgana...  
— Qui t'a dit ça ?  
— Je t'expliquerai cela quand nous serons revenues dans notre chambre...

* * *

La très violente altercation entre Morgana et Kate ne fut jamais rapportée, comme si elle n'avait pas existé. Et la vie reprit son cours à Poudlard. Si ce n'était que la fillette sans maison était désormais dépourvue d'attaches à Serpentard, si ce n'était pour adresser quelques mots en croisant Nightingal ou Curtiss, pour la remercier de son avertissement. Morgana était revenue frigorifiée au château à l'aube, lorsque le sort de Maggie avait cessé tout effet. Bien que McNair eut tenté de la tuer, Kate ne reporta rien à ses professeurs, estimant que Morgana avait déjà suffisamment payé. De plus, les dons qui s'étaient affirmés en elle lui avait conféré une confiance qui la persuadait qu'elle gardait l'avantage que la magie noire de sa, désormais, rivale. Même si elle voulait rien en laissant paraître, malgré sa haine, Morgana craignait la magie inconnue de Kate...  
Lorsque la semaine d'examens pratique pointa le bout de son nez, au grand dam des premières années. Ce premier jour de la semaine, toute la promotion était réunie dans la grande salle de métamorphose où Wolffhart observait ses élèves terrorisés depuis son bureau. On soupçonnait presque un rictus qui tressaillait aux coins de ses lèvres ternes.

— Vertig ? Gut.

Lorsqu'il se leva, tous les élèves se raidirent sur le banc et Kate n'échappa pas au mouvement groupal. Et d'un geste leste de sa baguette, l'expression concentrée, Wolffhart invoqua sur l'estrade un meuble, d'une hauteur équivalent un mètre, soutenant une antique statue en grès représentant un sphinx de la taille d'un chat. Certainement un souvenir de voyage lors d'une traque aux momies, comme Kate avait pu l'observer sur les photos exposées dans le bureau de son professeur... !

— L'examen de ce jour est fort simple, vociféra Wolffhart le ton exagérément puissant et saccadé, la bouche à l'envers, les mains derrière le dos. Il suffira pour vous de métamorphoser cette sculpture en un verre contenant des fleurs... Je noterai sur l'efficacité et l'esthétique.

Des chuchotis paniqués parcoururent la salle, mais l'enseignement y mit immédiatement fin.

— Vous n'en connaissez pas la formule, ich weisse ! C'est en cela que consiste un exercice pratique ! Savoir manipuler la magie à tout instant, sans entraînement ! Car vos ennemis, les bêtes sauvages, ne vous laisseront jamais de répit pour vous exercer avant de faire de vous de la charpie informe !

Il se retourna dans un pivot maîtrisé vers le tableau en ardoise et griffonna dans des gestes convulsifs et appuyés la formule.

— Gut ! acheva-t-il en jetant sa craie avant de retourner à son bureau et d'y prendre place, attrapant son parchemin. Je vais procéder par liste alphabétique.

Kate soupira tandis que d'autres furent saisis d'affolement. Elle bénéficiait de quelques minutes pour se préparer psychologiquement à la tâche...  
Emeric Beckett, premier à passer, réussit avec brio l'examen, transformant le sphinx en un vase en cristal rempli de fleurs sauvages. Le garçon avait mis la barre très haute. Même Wolffhart l'appuya d'un hochement de la tête. Exploit que ses camarades eurent beaucoup de mal à reproduire. Passant tous les deux à la suite, Maggie produisit un vieux pot en terre orné de fleurs à moitié fanées tandis que Terry parvint à former un cylindre en bois avec des jonquilles rabougries. Le vase de Meredith Hatcher, une élève de Poufsouffle, fut si fragile qu'il se brisa sous son propre poids, noyant les marches qui séparaient le bureau du professeur à ceux des élèves. Il fallut attendre l'appel d'Hygie devant l'estrade pour qu'une performance se réalise de nouveau. Une brassée de roses rouges éclata dans un magnifique vase chinois en porcelaine, sous le regard ébahi des élèves et celui, plus modéré, de leur professeur, difficilement épaté.

— Katelyna Whisper, énonça-t-il d'une forte voix une fois que tout le monde fut passé.

Aussitôt, tous ceux qui murmuraient pour partager leurs ressentis et leurs pronostics quant à leur note se turent. Sous le regard de tous, Kate se leva et s'avança vers l'estrade, la baguette serrée entre ses doigts crispés par le trac.

— Je te parie qu'elle y parviendra, sourit Maggie en se penchant vers Terry.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils, étonné par la teneur de ses propos.

— Tu penses ? J'aime beaucoup Kate mais... restons sérieux ! Elle n'a jamais réussi un sort... !  
— Alors accepte mon pari si tu en est aussi certain ! Si Kate transforme le sphinx, tu devras me rapporter des poils de Miss Teigne que tu auras récolté toi-même !  
— La transformation du sphinx en cendres ne compte pas !  
— Nous sommes d'accord.  
— Bien. Si elle le fait exploser, tu devras faire une déclaration d'amour à Moira. Dans la grande salle, bien entendu.  
— Marché conclu.

Tous leurs espoirs reposèrent soudain sur les épaules de la pauvre Kate, immobile, les yeux braqués sur ce satané sphinx. Elle distinguait, derrière la sculpture, le regard de Wolffhart qui la fixait par-dessus des deux mains liés sur sa bouche, ses deux index accolés sur l'arrête de son nez courbé. Mais cela la rassurait plus que ne la dérangeait... Wolffhart connaissait ses capacités hors du commun. Celle d'avoir l'emprise sur l'immatériel. Elle se sentait en confiance... Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.  
Les traits sur son visage se détendirent et alors qu'elle se concentrait sur les battements ralentissant de son coeur, elle sentit un flux chaud descendre le long de son bras jusqu'à couler à la base de sa baguette. Oui. Elle percevait l'immatériel... Comme à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Puis, elle leva sa baguette et d'un ton assuré, entonna la formule magique :

— _Continens flores !_

Aussitôt, le sphinx frémit avant de s'ériger en un grand récipient ciselé en argent, incrusté d'améthystes taillées, et qu'un bouquet de lys n'éclose sous le regard ébahi de tous, surplombé par une branche de lilas mauve. Il y eut une seconde de silence. Puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les élèves se levèrent tous d'amblée pour féliciter leur camarade qui avait réussi avec brio son premier sortilège de l'année. Moira sortait de la masse, debout sur sa table en clamant sa joie, tandis que Terry frappait dans ses mains avec un large sourire, malgré sa défaite. Même Wolffhart s'accorda le luxe d'applaudir très lentement et d'offrir à Kate le premier véritable sourire qui paraissait sur son visage crayeux depuis le début de l'année. La fillette en avait les larmes aux yeux, comblée de béatitude. Elle était enfin une véritable sorcière...

* * *

Nombreux étaient les élèves qui traînaient des pieds sur le quai du Pré-au-Lard où attendait le Poudlard Express, la peinture rouge chatoyant sous le chaud soleil de juin. Les volutes épais qui s'échappaient de la cheminée de la locomotive s'élevaient dans de petits nuages vers le ciel céruléen. L'année était déjà terminée. Une année trop courte. Une année qui avait été la première sous l'égide de la paix dans le monde magique.  
Dans les bras de sa maîtresse, Mister Minnows observait les énergumènes humains qui défilaient sous ses yeux d'un air grincheux : quitter l'école ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid, pourvu qu'il ait la tranquillité à laquelle il avait tant inspiré.

— Je n'arrive pas à me dire que ça y est... L'année est terminée.  
— On reviendra l'année prochaine, Kate, ne t'en fais pas ! la rassura Scarlett dans un sourire.  
— Sauf si tu meurs, ajouta Moira en haussant les épaules.  
— Il est désopilant de voir que tu es toujours aussi simple d'esprit après neuf mois... !  
— Et toi, de voir que tu n'as toujours aucun humour, Maggie !

L'arrêt brutal de Suzanna, saisie d'une illumination, stoppa leur avancée sur le quai :

— Hé ! Pourquoi on ne prendrait pas une photo ! Pour fêter la fin de l'année ! Il me reste une image à faire sur la pellicule ! La toute dernière !  
— Bonne idée !

Et alors que Suzanna déballait son appareil, Kate se fit aborder par Terry, accueilli par les miaulements mécontents du chat blanc et touffu.

— Passe de bonnes vacances, Kate !  
— Quoi ? Tu me fais déjà tes au-revoirs ? s'indigna-t-elle faussement dans un grand sourire marqué par l'alignement incertain de ses dents d'adolescente. Tu ne veux pas venir dans notre compartiment ?  
— Cinq filles et un chat ? réfléchit-il en fronssant ses sourcils blonds, les yeux levés vers le ciel et son grand menton rehaussé. Hm. Je doute pouvoir rentrer ! Il n'y aura jamais la place pour nous tous ! Je ne suis pas un poids plume, tu sais ! Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais aller dans le wagon avec Branstone et Clifford... Mais peut-être qu'on se recroisera en descendant à King's Cross !  
— Viens au moins avec nous sur la photo !

Kate ne lui laissa pas le choix, tirant son bras pour l'approcher du groupe d'amies qui arrangeait leur pose.

— Hagrid, vous pouvez prendre la photo, s'il vous plaît ? chantonna Suzanna dans un grand sourire éclatant en tendant l'appareil au demi-géant et en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds.  
— Oh ! Mais... bien sûr ! s'étonna-t-il, fier et fort content d'être sollicité par ses élèves, avant d'attraper la petite boîte qu'il pouvait aisément tenir entre le pouce et d'index.

Puis, Suzanna accourut vers ses jeunes amies de Gryffondor, attrapant les épaules de Scarlett en s'incrustant par la gauche, tandis que Maggie taquinait Moira, placée devant, et que Kate forçait Terry à ne pas se débiner en s'enfuyant, Mister Minnows ne détachant pas son regard fielleux de cet intrus.

— Vous êtes prêts ? tonna Hagrid en levant l'appareil devant ses yeux. Dites Quidditch !  
— Quiddiiiiiiiiitch !  
Le flash violet immortalisa la scène. Le cliché animé allait prendre une place de choix dans l'album photo. Car qui savait ce qu'ils allaient encore pouvoir vivre, ensemble...

* * *

S'il existait un endroit où la nuit devenait plus terrifiante que n'importe quel lieu sur terre, c'était bien à Ste Mangouste, au quatrième étage de l'hôpital des sorciers. Tout est gelé dans une inertie blafarde, le silence est pesant, parfois ponctué de cris effrayants qui glaçaient le sang.  
Une ombre se glissait dans les couloirs immaculés, sous la lumière tamisée, qui commença à s'affoler, grésillante. Et la porte de la chambre Cliodna s'entrouvrit dans un sinistre grincement. La lueur oscillante du couloir s'allongea sur le visage statufié d'Eliot, aussi blanc que les murs qui le cloîtrait. Avant qu'une grande silhouette encapuchonnée ne se positionne sur le lit et ne se penche au-dessus de lui, comme un fauve reniflerait sa proie avant de la dévorer. Des lèvres luisantes d'une sombre couleur violette émergèrent des ténèbres de son chaperon de jais en velours, frôlant la peau froide du jeune endormi.

— Eliot Burbage...

Puis, levant son bras, une main hâve et parfaite dans sa sculpture sortit de sa manche, écartant une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur le front du garçon.

— Tu vas te réveiller...

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres grimées de l'inconnue avant qu'elle laisse lentement tomber sa tête vers l'oreiller pour murmurer à son oreille, détachant chaque syllabe avec volupté :

— Et tu vas me rapporter Kate Whisper...

Un coup de vent. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle se volatilisa. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Le silence retomba, mortuaire. La lumière lugubre cessa de défaillir.  
Et le visage d'Eliot demeurait de marbre. Plongé dans son sommeil éternel. Jusqu'à ce que, brusquement, ses paupières ne s'ouvrent.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE - MANE TRIBULATIONIS**

* * *

_(la suite sera postée sur la même fiction)_

_PS : Merci d'avance pour vos reviews sur ce chapitre, mais juste... soyez originaux, ne faites pas comme tout le monde en disant "mais POURQUOI Kate ne dit rien à personne, c'est graaaaaaaaaaaaave ! MAQUE JI NI COMPRRRENDS PAAAS !". Les Whisper sont des gens qui ne disent jamais rien et... et... et voilà. Enfin, vous découvrirez plus en détails la personnalité de Kate au fil des années ! ;) Merciiiii encore !_


	11. II - Chap1 - La Lettre au cachet vert

_Vous avez aimé la première année de Kate Whisper ? Vous allez adorer la deuxième ! Toujours plus d'action, de péripéties, de révélations et... de tout, quoi !_

_BONNE LECTURE ! Merci d'avance pour votre attention !_

_Aomine Un grand merci pour ta review adorable, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Et... bonne lecture alors, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;)_

_Ginny Les parties de LMA collent avec les tomes d'HP, il y a des éléments (péripéties) communs entre les deux. (le balai ensorcelé, le coup de la fête d'Halloween...) Ca sera comme ça pour les sept années de Kate, même si les intrigues n'ont rien à voir, il y aura ce genre de clin d'oeil. Un rapprochement avec HG. J'ai du mal à voir où. Pourtant, j'ai lu les livres ! (enfin, j'ai lu le trois en diagonal parce qu'il m'a gavée, mon préféré restant le deux) Ou ptet le coup avec Peeta dans le 3, j'ai bon ? Je t'envoie un message sur FB quand j'y pense ! ;) No probs ! Encore merci pour ton enthousiasme débordant et communicatif ! Et à tout bientôt !_

* * *

**LUDO MENTIS ACIEM PARTIE 2**

**- STATIM VIVUS FIEREM -**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - La lettre au cachet vert**

* * *

_— Et tu vas me rapporter Kate Whisper…_

Kate manqua de s'étouffer avec la grande bouffée d'air qu'elle venait d'avaler, la tête s'enfonçant davantage dans son oreiller, ses paupières s'ouvrant sitôt sur ses prunelles grises. Un réveil pour le moins brutal. Peu agréable. A l'image du rêve qu'elle venait de traverser. Elle reprit ses esprits, l'instant de quelques secondes, respirant par ahans fébriles, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Puis, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, elle roula dans son lit et attrapa à tâtons le réveil sur sa table de chevet. Les chiffres ternes de son vieil appareil lui indiquaient 8:24 AM. Kate grogna avant de reposer l'objet et de gesticuler sous ses draps, refusant de s'en extirper. Cependant, elle savait fort bien qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir…  
Se résignant d'un soupir, elle se leva d'un pas maladroit sur le plancher grinçant et déambula dans sa chambre en direction de la fenêtre, dont elle tira le rideau. La lumière éclatante de l'aurore estivale éclaira la petite pièce, que la nuit avait rendue poussiéreuse, de petites particules voletant dans les airs. Kate dévia son visage, étiré dans une grimace d'inconfort, quelques secondes avant de constater la présence d'un oiseau sur son petit balconnet en fer rouillé. Ce n'était ni une mésange désireuse de lui chanter une ode matinale ou un rouge-gorge quémandeur de pain, mais un hibou grand-duc, à la tenue hiératique, ses cornes de plumes droites sur sa tête carrée. Un sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres de Kate, les yeux encore pesants :

— Goliath ?

Kate souleva le cadre de la fenêtre et invita le hibou à entrer. Ce dernier dut se faire prier pour entrer, se juchant sur l'une des étagères. A ses serres était accrochée une petite lettre coquette. La qualité du parchemin était telle, marbré de reflets d'or, que Kate n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'expéditeur. Elle détacha le message qui lui était adressé et le déplia. Au fil des mots qu'elle lisait, la petite fille sentit son cœur s'alléger de bonheur. Avant qu'elle ne se précipite dans le couloir et ne descende les escaliers en trombe.  
Dans la cuisine bercée par les grésillements d'une radio, Grace titillait d'une spatule en bois les œufs qui cuisaient dans sa poêle, tandis que Phil, assis à la table, lisait attentivement la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il venait de recevoir. Ses parents ne devaient pas être levés depuis très longtemps ; ce fut le café de son père qui le lui indiqua. Car devant lui se tenait son vieux mug magique, à la surface duquel galopait un griffon cracheur de feu. Lorsque la tasse se vidait ou que son contenu devenait tiède, l'image de la bête légendaire s'endormait dans un sommeil paisible.  
Kate entra en trombe dans la cuisine, excitée comme une puce :

— Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de recevoir !

Son père lui jeta un regard malicieux par-dessus son journal.

— Bonjour ma grande, tu as bien dormi en cette nuit du 12 août ? Fais de beaux rêves ? Moi oui, je te remercie. C'est toujours gentil de me demander comment je vais de bon matin, ma chipie, j'apprécie tes convenances chaleureuses. Tu veux ton English Breakfast ? Ta mère vient juste de mettre de l'eau à bouillir.

Pour remédier à sa remarque sarcastique, Kate se précipita vers lui pour lui offrir la bise avant d'en faire de même avec sa mère.

— Désolée ! Mais je suis si heureuse !  
— Eh bien ! Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être aussi pétulante dès le saut du lit, s'étonna Phil en délaissant sa gazette. Beaucoup en rêveraient… Moi le premier…  
— Tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle ? s'intéressa sa mère, qui lui servit ses œufs au plat. Ta lettre de Poudlard ?  
— Non, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Maggie m'invite à aller voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec elle ! C'est merveilleux, non ?

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à une réaction enjouée de ses parents, ou tout du moins positive, elle se retrouva face au sourire maladroit de sa mère qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose au Quidditch et aux tressaillements des sourcils de son père.

— Que je me rappelle bien… la coupe du monde se déroule à Singapour cette année… souffla Phil, englobant son mug au griffon de ses deux grandes mains.  
— O-oui, bredouilla Kate, encore crainte et joie.

Phil adopta une expression curieuse, affichant un sourire grimaçant étrangement peu rassurant.

— Il est hors de question que tu t'y rendes, ricana-t-il en secouant la tête.  
— Quoi ?! s'étrangla Kate. M-mais papa ! C'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Je ne peux pas rater ça !  
— Bon, laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes. Hmm. Non.  
— Ton père a raison, Kate, intervint Grace en revenant vers la table, serrant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre bleu clair. Tu es encore jeune. Singapour est à l'autre bout du monde… ! Ce n'est pas la plus sage des idées.  
— Rien n'est loin pour des sorciers ! se défendit-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des moyens rapides pour s'y rendre !

Elle attaqua avec une rage retenue les pauvres œufs de son assiette, perçant l'opercule flasque du jaune qui se répandit.

— Tu as l'air d'oublier, ma chère fille, que ton âge n'est pas forcément l'idéal pour te rendre seule à ce genre de festivité…  
— Mais je ne serai pas seule ! Il y aura Maggie et sûrement ses parents.  
— C'est censé me rassurer ?  
— Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi papa ! Je suis sûr que ça te plairait ! Tu verras, ça sera génial ! Carrément inoubliable !  
— Au temps pour moi, je ne savais pas que tu avais trouvé un sac de gallions sous ton oreiller entre hier et aujourd'hui…  
— Papa, écoute-moi, arrête de faire l'idiot…  
— Ah. Bien, d'accord.

Le visage de Phil se figea une expression si froide, le regard appuyé par le gris acéré de ses yeux, que Kate vint à en regretter ses paroles.

— J'écoute tes arguments, moujingue.  
— Les parents de Maggie sont très… euh. Ils ont les moyens ! Ils pourront nous payer le voyage ! Et le logis sur place !  
— Je n'ai pas envie de dépendre de quiconque pour des frais, asséna Phil, grave en se pinçant les lèvres. Il est hors de question qu'ils nous paient quoi que ce soit…  
— Mais Maggie m'a dit que ça ne leur poserait pas de problèmes… !  
— C'est à moi que ça en pose un… ! Si on part, ça sera avec notre argent. Or, comme tu l'as remarqué… Nous n'en sommes pas à louer un dragon pour notre chambre fort à Gringotts… Nous n'avons même pas assez pour nous offrir un elfe de maison cul-de-jatte… !  
— Tu auras sûrement l'occasion d'aller à d'autres coupes du monde, ma chérie, la raisonna sa mère en frictionnant son épaule. Qui seront moins loin que Singapour…  
— M-mais… c'est Maggie qui m'a invitée ! clamait Kate, acharnée et déçue. Je ne peux pas refuser ça !  
— Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper d'écrire moi-même la réponse, elle sera mieux en mesure de comprendre, marmonna Phil en avalant une grande gorgée de café. En attendant, il n'est même pas envisageable que tu t'y rendes… D'autant plus que le monde sorcier reste encore dangereux et imprévisible en ce moment…

Saisie par un élan de colère qui empourprait son visage, Kate se leva et, ne prenant même pas la peine de terminer son petit-déjeuner, quitta la table sur quelques mots criés :

— Au cas où tu ne saurais pas, papa, la guerre est terminée ! J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie !  
— Bah voyons…

La fillette retourna dans sa chambre, essuyant quelques sanglots disséminés le long de ses pas. Perplexe, Phil souffla.

— Elle comprendra, l'accompagna sa femme dans un même soupir en haussant des épaules. Elle est encore jeune pour se rendre compte de la réalité du monde, encore plus en ce qui concerne celui des sorciers.  
— Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas, elle s'en remettra.

Au même instant, comme une flèche brune, Littleclaws, qui s'était introduite par la fenêtre entrouverte dans un pic de vitesse, tournoya dans la cuisine avant de se poser sur la table, ses griffes dérapant à la surface du bois alors qu'elle tentait de s'approcher de son maître.

— Toujours aussi hygiénique que de voir un oiseau qui se nourrit de charognes de souris sur la table du petit-déjeuner, nasilla Grace pour taquiner son mari.  
— Parce que tu penses qu'il existe mieux ?  
— Chez les pauvres Moldus que nous sommes, cela s'appelle le service postal. Ça nous épargne les plumes dans l'assiette et les piaillements intempestifs !  
— Ne l'écoute pas, ricanait Phil en retirant les lettres portant le sceau du ministère que Littleclaws lui apportait en s'adressant à sa petite chouette. Elle ne profère que des vilénies…  
— Encore et toujours ! lança Grace dans un unique éclat de rire, tout en débarrassant la table.

Phil passa en revue le courriel adressé par le ministère, plus précisément du Service des Nuisibles du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques : il s'agissait des renseignements collectés par les sorciers afin de l'orienter vers les affaires sur lesquelles il aurait à régler ce jour-là dans la circonscription dont il avait la responsabilité en tant que Nettoyeur. Des incidents impliquant le plus souvent d'innocents Moldus… Les urgences demeuraient rares, mais il arrivait à Phil d'être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par une lettre de Littleclaws concernant l'attaque d'une Banshee sur une ville entière peuplée de Moldus. Ce à quoi il fallait impérativement réagir dans l'immédiat, au risque de se retrouver le lendemain avec une banderole défilante aux informations moldues à propos de nombreuses disparitions inquiétantes !

— Tiens, un Licheur, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu… !  
— C'est tout ce que tu as comme mission pour aujourd'hui ?  
— Oh non, d'autres petites commodités. Invasion de gnomes, un Niffleur qui s'est attaqué à un bijoutier… La routine, ma brave femme !

Lorsqu'il fut fin prêt à partir, Grace le rejoignit dans l'entrée et accompagna son baiser d'au revoir de quelques mots :

— Cesse de te faire du mouron, elle ne t'en veut pas… Elle comprendra ton choix vis-à-vis d'elle. Ce soir, ça ne sera que de l'histoire ancienne et elle te sautera dessus quand tu reviendras… !  
— De qui me parles-tu ?  
— De ta fille, grand dadais ! Je te connais trop bien depuis le temps…  
— Ah, mes excuses. J'ai cru un instant que tu parlais de ma maîtresse !

Phil encaissa le poing que son épouse, aussi bien amusée qu'offusquée, lui avait enfoncé dans les côtes avec un sourire narquois.

— File avant que je ne pointe le fusil de chasse moldu de mon père sur ta tempe, vil sorcier !  
— Oui, bonne journée à toi aussi, ma chérie ! 

* * *

Sa matinée, Kate la consacra à ruminer dans sa chambre de toutes les manières possibles que ce soit. Elle rédigea bon nombre de lettres à l'intention de Maggie, mais aucune ne lui convenait, craignant que son amie prenne mal le refus de son père, qu'elle pensait malgré tout légitime. Après tout, l'opportunité se présenterait de nouveau à elle un jour, elle avait toute sa vie devant elle pour assister à la finale d'une coupe du monde de Quidditch. Elle s'en fit la promesse.  
Le poing timide de sa mère contre sa porte la détourna un moment de ses pensées.

— Une petite partie de dame avec du thé ? lui proposa-t-elle, d'un sourire maternel.  
— Oh oui, pourquoi pas…

Après tout, elle pouvait bien laisser cette affaire de côté quelques instants. Son père, peut-être, changerait-il d'avis en revenant. Bien que les chances lui paraissent fort maigres, Kate ne perdit pas espoir.  
Elle descendit, ses pas rebondissant sur les marches de l'escalier, et rejoignit Grace qui disposait le plateau sur la table basse du séjour. En voyant sa mère agencer les pions sur le damier, Kate fut rappelée à des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas bien lointains. A l'époque où la guerre faisait encore rage et que les froides journées de la cave se déroulaient à force de s'immerger dans d'interminables jeux de société. Et le jeu de dames avait toujours été le favori de sa mère. Kate regretta cependant de ne pas pouvoir expérimenter ce jour-là la version sorcier, où les palets se gobaient les uns les autres, lâchant quelques fois un rot de contentement.

— Je prends les rouges, décida-t-elle.  
— Très bien. Je commence alors.

Malgré tout ce qu'elles eurent vécu ensemble, Grace et sa fille n'avaient jamais été de grandes confidentes réciproques. Kate avait toujours pensé que la barrière de son ignorance moldue la rendait plus proche de son père que de sa mère, qui ne pouvait parvenir à la comprendre entièrement. Seul le jeu, tel que les dames, permettait de délier les langues.

— J'espère que ma lettre de Poudlard arrivera vite… soupira Kate qui fit rebondir son pion sur le plateau.  
— Tu as hâte de faire tes courses de rentrée, je présume… !  
— Et même d'y retourner… !  
— Ça fait plaisir à voir. Quand je pense qu'à ton âge, j'avais horreur de la rentrée. Aujourd'hui encore d'ailleurs !

Depuis la cessation des combats dans le monde des sorciers, Grace avait retrouvé un emploi stable et enseignait à de jeunes élèves de l'âge de sa fille dans une école publique.

— C'est sûr qu'apprendre la magie doit être bien plus palpitant que de plancher sur des mathématiques !  
— Complètement !

Kate eut un accès de rage bien vite dissipé lorsque Grace rafla ses pions d'un passage destructeur de sa dame.

— Dis, maman…  
— Oui ?  
— Comment tu as réagi, exactement, quand tu as su que la magie était réelle ? Que les sorciers existaient ?  
— J'ai bien été forcée d'y croire ! ricana-t-elle. Lorsque papa m'a sauvée d'un botruc. Au départ, je suis restée très suspicieuse. Mais tu sais, quand il s'agit d'un beau jeune homme comme l'était ton père à l'époque, tu es prête à croire à tout… ! J'ai été jusqu'à provoquer une nouvelle fois la créature qui m'avait attaquée pour le revoir !  
— La magie du coup de foudre, sourit Kate, rêveuse.  
— Quand on est une jeune fille moldue et que notre existence est morne, sans magie, on rêve toutes d'être une princesse et de pouvoir tomber sur un prince charmant montant un fier destrier blanc. Sur un espion secret séduisant, comme James Bond. Je pouvais croire à tout, mais sûrement pas à rencontrer un sorcier !

Pendant que Kate réorganisait les pions à la fin de cette première partie échouée, Grace alla chercher la théière.

— J'étais loin du compte avec tous les projets que j'avais pu planifier quand j'étais plus jeune, poursuivit-elle après avoir servi du thé à sa fille. Ce n'était certes pas une vie de tout repos que ton père m'a apportée ! C'est sûr. Mais je ne regrette rien. Si ce n'est le fait de ne pas avoir pu être une sorcière moi aussi…  
— Tu aurais voulu aller à Poudlard, maman ?  
— Oh que oui… Profite de ta chance…

Bien que le sourire de Grace fût éclatant, Kate reconnaissait dans sa voix un brin de regret. Elle profita de l'hésitation de son prochain coup pour glisser une proposition :

— Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi et papa pour faire les courses sur le chemin de Traverse ?  
— C'est un moment que tu dois partager avec lui. Aux sorciers les instants des sorciers.

Kate s'apprêta à répliquer afin de convaincre sa mère de les accompagner, lorsqu'une ombre traversa le rai de lumière qui provenait de la grande fenêtre du séjour, accompagnée d'un bruit d'ailes battantes.

— Un hibou ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
— À cette heure-là ? s'étonna Grace en se retournant sur le canapé.

Kate bondit sur ses pieds et accourut vers la fenêtre, qu'elle souleva brusquement. L'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce et effectua plusieurs tours dans le salon, éparpillant des plumes dans les airs, avant de se poser sur le dossier du siège sur lequel était assise Kate quelques instants auparavant. Il s'agissait d'un hibou strié, sa tête ronde encadrée de brun et son thorax tacheté de blanc et de noir. A sa patte était ficelée une enveloppe brunie.

— Ça doit être pour ton père…  
— Non, maman…

Le cachet vert avait gravé en relief à la cire un os et une baguette magique. Symbole que Kate reconnut immédiatement.

— Ça vient de Ste Mangouste !  
— L'hôpital ?

Aussitôt, Grace s'inquiéta et se précipita vers sa fille qui venait de détacher la lettre des griffes de l'oiseau de proie, qui criailla de satisfaction. Kate trembla en donnant le message à sa mère. …tait-ce un simple courrier pour donner des nouvelles régulières d'Eliot ? Ou pour annoncer… qu'il était mort suite à son trop long sommeil ?  
L'appréhension épinglée au cœur, Grace détacha le sceau et déplia la lettre avec précipitation, le regard angoissé de sa fille fixé sur ses expressions. Pourtant, c'est un sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres.

— Qu'y a-t-il, maman ?  
— Eliot… il s'est réveillé ! 

* * *

Alors que Kate se remettait de ses émotions, paralysée dans le canapé, un sourire immuable cousu sur son visage, Grace tentait désespérément de contacter son époux.

— Pourquoi les sorciers ne peuvent-ils pas porter de téléphone portable sur eux, comme tout le monde ?! rageait-elle. Il a encore dû oublier le sien quelque part, au fond de sa satanée bagnole…  
— Tu en demandes trop pour un sorcier, maman ! J'ai une idée !

Mue par sa joie, Kate rejoignit le bureau de son père, à l'étage, à toute allure, tambourinant les marches de son pas rapide. La pièce était peu éclairée, baignée dans la poussière, le froid et l'odeur âcre du papier, de la fumée et du bois vieilli. Dans un coin de la pièce somnolait Littleclaws, qui se réfugia entre ses ailes lorsque Kate pénétra dans le bureau avec brusquerie.  
Elle se mit alors à la recherche d'un morceau de parchemin et d'une plume sur le bureau négligé de son père, sur lequel ce dernier avait accumulé un chaos si démesuré que l'équilibre de chaque feuille semblait tenir sur le fil du rasoir. Des recherches sur des attaques de créatures, ses lettres de missions, les courriers du ministère, des notes griffonnées à la va-vite, des cartes de la circonscription, une liste des futurs jugés pour Azkaban… Hein ?  
Kate s'attarda sur le parchemin qu'elle déchiffra le nez presque accolé aux lettres. Des dizaines de noms y étaient inscrits, manuscrits, par la main de Phil. Certains avaient été biffés. Comme celui de Walden McNair. Rayés. Ratifiés. Envoyés à Azkaban pour un aller simple avec logement compris dans les services. Pourquoi son père, plus d'un an après la guerre, avait-il dressé une telle liste malsaine, regroupant les noms de Mangemorts, de criminels… À côté de leur patronyme, les raisons de leur condamnation. Certains termes étaient récurrents : meurtre, torture, complice, soumission à l'Imperium, délation… Des mots qui faisaient froid dans le dos.  
Le cri perçant de Littleclaws, qui surveillait la petite fille d'un œil vif, la détourna de ses pensées. Attrapant un morceau de feuille vierge et la plume d'aigle de son père, elle écrivit un bref message :

_« Eliot s'est réveillé. Reviens le plus vite possible à la maison !  
Kate »_

Elle roula le message, l'enrubanna et l'accrocha à la patte de Littleclaws, indifférent.

— Va ! lui intima la fille de son maître en lui ouvrant la fenêtre. Dépêche-toi, trouve papa !

Sans un piaillement, la minuscule chouette nyctale fila comme une flèche vers le dehors et plana en s'élevant dans le ciel gris, à la recherche de Phil. Kate la regarda s'éloigner et disparaître en un point noir. Tout n'était qu'une question de minutes…

En effet, moins d'une heure plus tard, la voiture noire de son père se gara devant la maison. Son véhicule n'était qu'une couverture qui lui permettait de faire croire aux Moldus voisins que Phil se rendait tous les matins au travail, alors qu'en réalité, il ne s'arrêtait qu'au bout de cinq-cents mètres, le temps de parquer sa voiture à l'égard du regard de quiconque et transplanait à son gré à travers la circonscription. …trangement, Phil avait pris goût à la conduite moldue et au confort qu'offraient les sièges en cuir, remolletonné grâce à la magie. Avec l'arrivée du tout nouveau phénomène internet, il n'y aurait bientôt plus besoin de se créer un prétexte puisqu'il paraissait de plus en plus normal de travailler à domicile, depuis un ordinateur. Seule machine que Phil avait encore beaucoup de mal à manipuler, la considérant, la première fois qu'il l'eut vu, pour un instrument de musique typiquement moldu...  
Grace lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant même que Phil n'ait encore eu le temps de s'extirper de la voiture. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement nerveux.

— Bien, grinça-t-il. Si c'est une blague issue de la frustration de Kate, elle n'est pas de bon goût !  
— Non, c'est vrai ! Tiens, regarde !

Sa femme lui fourra la lettre de Ste Mangouste dans les mains. Et au fil des mots, un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

— C-c'est… incroyable ! Je n'en reviens pas… Préparons vite nos bagages, nous partons à Londres sur le champ ! 

* * *

Dans le cœur de Kate crépitait le même sentiment qui l'avait habité durant le trajet vers Londres avant sa première rentrée, pour effectuer ses achats sur le chemin de traverse. Un mélange de joie, d'appréhension, de questions et d'une étrange familiarité. Après tant d'épreuves, elle allait enfin revoir son unique cousin, l'unique être proche, par l'âge et par le sang. Deux jeunes sorciers, les seuls de leur génération dans cette famille. Elle se souvenait de leurs jeux alors que tous deux n'étaient pas encore en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, dans des jeux de rôles où les peluches magiques d'Eliot faisaient office d'élèves pour leurs cours magistraux. Avant même de s'asseoir sur les bancs de l'école, ils n'avaient qu'un seul rêve : s'y rendre.

« — 10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, mister Bear ! clamait Kate autoritaire, alors âgée de cinq ans, en désignant l'ours en peluche en dernier rang. On ne met pas ses doigts dans le nez ! Et je vous ai vu mettre votre crotte de nez dans la potion de miss Dolly !  
— Mais pourquoi tu ne fais qu'enlever les points à Poufsouffle depuis tout à l'heure ? s'indignait Eliot.  
— Parce que d'abord, les Poufsouffles, ils ne servent à rien !  
— C'est pas vrai !  
— Ils ont rien de spécial ! Le jaune, c'est moche, la dame qui a créé Poufsouffle était une grosse qui pensait qu'à manger, et en plus, ils ont un blaireau comme animal ! C'est nul !  
— Tu préfères peut-être les Serpentards ? Ils sont méchants et stupides ! Ils ont un vers de terre vert comme animal !  
— Mon papa a été à Serpentard et il n'est ni méchant, ni stupide, comme toi ! se défendit Kate, rouge de colère.  
— Et moi, ma maman était Poufsouffle alors t'as plus le droit de dire que les Poufsouffles sont nuls ! »

Les disputes du même genre avait toujours été monnaie courante entre les deux cousins. Une sorte de rivalité qui avait débuté bien des années plus tôt entre une grande sœur appliquée et un petit frère roublard et qui s'était perpétuée jusqu'à la génération suivante. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eliot n'entre à Poudlard, quelques mois après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'issue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait ému tout le pays. Depuis la mort de Cédric Diggory et l'assignation d'Eliot à sa maison, Kate avait enterré tous ses préjugés à propos de Poufsouffle. Elle était persuadée qu'il était enfin chez lui, là où il aurait été le jeune sorcier le plus heureux et le plus épanoui. Qu'il était un parfait représentant de son blason : gentil, généreux, farceur et optimiste. Mais cela, c'était sans compter la guerre… Et le sort qui l'avait cloué, inconscient, dans un lit durant deux ans… 

* * *

Kate retrouva, dans la fascination, les rues bondées de Londres. Lors de cohues touristiques, Phil poussait sa fille par l'épaule, lui évitant d'être aspirée par la masse des visiteurs venus découvrir les places incontournables de la capitale britannique durant les vacances d'été.

— Tu as déjà été à Ste Mangouste, maman ?  
— Non. Et ton père ne m'a jamais parlé. Tu le connais, il a une sainte horreur des hôpitaux !

Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, Phil s'était fait étonnamment très silencieux, ne lâchant que quelques rares mots dans la voiture alors qu'il conduisait. Même si Kate l'avait connu souvent badin et de bonne humeur, elle n'avait jamais vu son père sauter de joie ou exprimer des émotions trop fortes. Et alors que le réveil d'Eliot était une chose qui méritait d'être accueillie avec euphorie, Phil se contentait d'afficher l'expression d'une armoire à glace.  
Kate retrouva la fameuse vitrine crasseuse dans laquelle de vieux mannequins poussiéreux observaient les passants, accoutrés d'antiques habits démodés qui n'étaient plus sur le marché de la mode depuis une vingtaine d'années. L'absence de faciès des grands pantins en plastiques renforçait le mal-être que l'on ressentait en les observant trop longtemps. Comme lors des vacances de Noël dernier, Phil se pencha devant la vitre souillée par des traces de mains et murmura :

— On vient voir Eliot Burbage.

Le geste lent du mannequin provoqua un frisson, tant bien chez la mère que chez la fille, alors que ce dernier les invitait à avancer.

— C'est… horriblement glauque ! déglutit Grace avant que son mari ne disparaisse dans la vitrine qu'il traversa.

La fillette attrapa la main de sa mère et la força à suivre ses pas, la tête la première dans la vitrine, qui épousa dans une caresse volatile les courbes de son visage, avant de métamorphoser sa vision. Grace en demeura interloquée, alors que défilaient devant eux, dans l'immense hall d'entrée bruyant, de futurs patients en attente.

— Je ne comprends pas, bredouillait un vieux sorcier à la guérisseuse postée derrière le comptoir. J'ai simplement voulu lancer un innocent petit_ Lumos_ et… c'est mon nez qui s'est mis à clignoter ! Regardez ! Vous voyez ?! Quand je m'énerve, il émet de la lumière !  
— Couloir de droite, service des accidents matériels. Puis vous prendrez la troisième porte à gauche, ça vous sera indiqué : « Court-circuit de baguettes ». Réfléchissez à vous en acheter une nouvelle !

Comme toujours, Phil doubla allègrement la file d'attente et franchit la double-porte qui séparait le hall des entrailles blanches et profondes de l'hôpital. Kate remarqua bien vite que les lieux avaient été rénovés : plus aucune trace noire sur les murs, plus de dégâts, plus de chambres fermées. La guerre avait été définitivement été effacée à Ste Mangouste. Avec de la peinture blanche. La jeune fille sentait la main tremblante de sa mère serrer fort la sienne entre ses doigts ; Grace semblait à la fois fascinée et effrayée.

— Hmm, vous avez le teint bien pâle, madame, l'interpella un tableau qui représentait un gros homme en pourpoint marron, faisant rebondir sa pipe en articulant ses mots sur ses lèvres rosies et charnues, encadrées par un bouc grisonnant. Auriez-vous contracté la diarrhée du troll, dernièrement ?  
— C'est… c'est à moi que vous vous adressez ? s'immobilisa Grace, victime d'un soudain sursaut.

Elle se tourna vers son mari qui avait pris de l'avance sur elles :

— Phil ! Il y a… il y a un tableau… qui me parle !  
— Eh bien, réponds-lui ! lui lança-t-il.

Le regard troublé de Kate recroisa celui de la peinture, qui crapautait de petites volutes blanches qui prenaient la forme de libellule en s'évaporant de la pipe.

— Non monsieur, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, statua-t-elle avant de continuer son chemin, tête baissée, traînant la petite Kate fort amusée de la situation.  
— Songez toutefois à consommer régulièrement des décoctions de fientes de chauves-souris, c'est peut-être mauvais pour l'haleine, mais c'est excellent à titre de prévention !  
— C'est un truc de fou ! chuchota dans un large sourire Grace à sa fille, devant s'avouer que la situation prêtait au divertissement.

Et alors qu'elles gravissaient les escaliers, Kate croisa au détour d'une entrée d'étage une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ce jour-là :

— Smethwyck ?!

La petite fille, assise sur une marche et le nez plongé dans un livre, se redressa subitement, secouant les mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage encore poupin et affichant de grands yeux écarquillés. Sa camarade lui adressa un sourire sincère :

— Ca alors ! Si je pensais te trouver là !  
— Bonjour… Whisper… marmonna Hygie d'une imperceptible voix aiguë, osant à peine regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux, avant de se lever, serrant son livre fermé contre elle.  
— Pourquoi tu es là ? s'intéressa Kate, curieuse.  
— J'aide un peu… mon père. Je fais toujours ça… durant les vacances.

Jamais Hygie n'avait tenu de propos aussi longs et Kate s'en ravit, rehaussant davantage son sourire. Puis, elle présenta la jeune fille à sa mère :

— Maman, voici Hygie Smethwyck, elle est à Serdaigle.  
— Enchantée, Hygie, lui sourit Grace en lui serrant la main.  
— C'est l'élève la plus douée de notre classe ! Tu aurais vu le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle a métamorphosé à l'examen, l'an passé ! C'était incroyable !

Le visage de Hygie s'empourpra subitement tandis que la fillette enroulait ses bras autour de son livre sans resserrer son étreinte.

— C'est vrai ? Eh bien, ravie de l'apprendre ! Hem, Kate… Je crois que ton père nous a semées ! Nous ferions mieux de le rattraper !

Après de brefs au-revoir à sa camarade, Kate reprit l'ascension des étages circulaires de Sainte Mangouste. Au quatrième étage régnait une ambiance malsaine et inquiétante. L'air charriait des relents de folie, de magie corrompue et d'esprits malades. Comme une couveuse de la déraison.

— Où étiez-vous donc passées ? s'interrogea Phil, arrêté au milieu du couloir, qui avait dû se rendre compte à ce stade de son avancée que sa femme et sa fille ne lui suivaient plus.  
— Nous avons croisé une amie de Kate, nous avons été un peu retardées…

Lorsque Grace parvint à ses côtés, Phil la sentit nerveuse et lui attrapa la main pour la rassurer, alors que des cris violents retentirent dans l'une des chambres attenantes.

— Eliot est ici… ? s'interrogea Grace, en distinguant des ombres dans les petites vitres opacifiées incrustées dans chaque porte. Mais… c'est un asile psychiatrique, ma parole !  
— C'est l'étage des sortilèges qui ont mal tourné, maman, lui expliqua Kate à voix basse, elle-même peu réconfortée par l'endroit. Ceux qui sont devenus fous à cause de la torture, à cause de la guerre. Ceux qui ne s'en sont jamais réveillés, comme Eliot…

Certaines portes de chambre ouvertes laissaient entrevoir des sorciers, affairés à leurs mysticismes déments ou leurs pensées absentes qu'ils observaient, postés devant la blanche lumière de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'un guérisseur qui s'occupait de l'un d'entre eux les vit passer dans le couloir et les rattrapa.

— Philippus Whisper ?

Kate reconnut immédiatement le jeune stagiaire qu'elle avait croisé quelques mois auparavant, affublé de lunettes carrés et d'une tignasse blonde bien fournie.

— C'est exact.  
— Bonjour, monsieur, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, me semble-t-il, fit-il remarquer en lui serrant la main avant de saluer brièvement Grace et Kate. Je suis Asclépios Sting. C'est moi qui avais à charge Eliot jusqu'à son réveil.  
— C'est donc vrai ? Eliot s'est réveillé ?  
— En effet, c'est bien le cas. Suivez-moi, je vais vous guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le guérisseur prit la tête du petit groupe et Kate semblait calculer chaque pas en moins qui la séparait de son cousin. Son cœur palpitait à la surface de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

— Comment cela s'est-il produit ? s'intéressa Phil d'une voix grave, sourcils froncés.  
— Rien de plausible ne pourrait expliquer le réveil d'Eliot.  
— Plausible ? C'est bien que vous avez tout de même une idée folle derrière la tête, non ?  
— Eh bien… Eliot a repris connaissance hier, à 11h54, exactement.  
— Je ne vous suis pas…  
— L'éclipse, papa ! percuta Kate qui s'exclama de vive voix. C'était l'éclipse solaire !

Le 11 août 1999 avait vu défiler dans un rayon de lune un écran noir qui avait englouti une grande partie de l'Europe ; l'une des plus spectaculaires éclipse totale de soleil que le monde avait connue depuis plusieurs siècles. Le jour avait été avalé par les ténèbres les plus sombres ; la nuit avait repris possession de ses terres durant quelques minutes clandestines.

— Les maîtres de l'astromancie n'ont jamais su les exactes propriétés des éclipses solaires sur la magie, mais certains supposent que l'interaction de la lune et du soleil émet un champ magnétique qui influence la magie… Peut-être a-t-elle libéré l'esprit d'Eliot et lui a permis de se réveiller !  
— L'important, c'est qu'il le soit… soupira Phil, ne croyant pas un traître mot de l'hypothèse du guérisseur.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la porte de la chambre Cliodna, il retint Asclépios encore quelques instants :

— Une dernière question…

Son regard gris se fit plus sombre et Kate y vit défiler de nombreuses craintes.

— Eliot… est-il au courant, pour ses parents ?  
— Vous voulez dire… du fait qu'ils ne soient plus… ?

Le stagiaire blêmit et bredouilla :

— I-il nous a posé la question mais… ils les croient toujours en vie. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est produit, d'autant plus que je ne connais aucune des circonstances de l'incident…

Kate aperçut un muscle se contracter dans une ombre au coin de la mâchoire carrée de son père, signe de contrariété.

— Vous avez bien fait, souffla-t-il. Peut-on entrer ?  
— Bien sûr !

Sans ajouter un seul mot, Phil ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre tiède, presque froide, suivie par sa fille qui faillit percuter ses jambes en avançant d'un pas rapide. Dans le premier lit, un jeune garçon assis pivota brusquement la tête, arraché à sa contemplation de la fenêtre lointaine et lumineuse. Tout vêtu de blanc, en tenue d'hôpital, un bracelet de soins au poignet. Eliot avait toujours eu cette espèce de regard hagard et cette expression caractéristique, lèvres entrouvertes, menton tombant. À de nombreuses reprises durant son enfance, Kate ne s'était pas privée de le traiter de « débile comme chez les Moldus » lors de leurs disputes, avec comme fin prétexte cette face hébétée qui lui collait à la peau, telle un masque. Mais maintenant qu'elle revoyait enfin ce visage qui avait hanté certains de ses cauchemars, la fillette se sentit étrangement transportée de joie. Eliot était revenu…

— Phil ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Hey, salut, petit gars ! Content de te voir en forme !  
— Eliot !

Kate ne put se retenir plus longtemps de se précipiter vers lui et de lui sauter au cou.

— Tu nous as tellement manqué, lui murmura-t-elle en l'étreignant fort contre elle.

Interloqué par son geste, Eliot hoqueta avant de la dévisager lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui.

— K-Kate ? Tu as sacrément changé !  
— Il faut dire que tu as hiberné longtemps, Belle au Bois Dormant ! plaisanta Phil en prenant place sur l'une des chaises.  
— Les guérisseurs m'ont dit que j'avais été inconscient pendant… deux ans ! C'est vrai ?  
— Ça fait un petit bout de temps, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Que s'est-il passé ? commença-t-il à s'affoler. La guerre ? Vous-savez-qui ? Et mes parents, où sont-ils ?

Les émotions de Kate se coincèrent dans sa gorge à l'idée de faire ressurgir de sombres souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis au plus profond de son être. Mais elle éprouvait également le chagrin du deuil encore récent de son oncle et de sa tante, dont Eliot n'avait pas encore connaissance… Grace la rejoignit et posa une tendre main sur son épaule, comme lisant ses pensées et cherchant à lui apporter le réconfort de sa présence maternelle.

— La guerre est terminée, lui déclara Phil, plus sérieux, liant ses mains sur ses genoux. Cela fait déjà plus d'une année… Il n'y a plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus de Mangemorts, plus de traque, plus rien de cela… Le monde des sorciers est libre.

Un sourire fugitif se dessina sur les lèvres frémissantes d'Eliot, avant que ce dernier ne répète :

— Et mes parents… ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus encore me voir ? Ils devraient savoir que je suis réveillé !

Kate déglutit difficilement, le souffle court. Devait-on le lui dévoiler ? N'était-ce pas appesantir sa peine que de lui avouer la mort de ses parents dans un lit d'hôpital, à peine se fut-il éveillé d'un coma de deux années ? De la torture. La cruauté de la vérité.

— Viens, Kate, lui marmonna sa mère en la tirant doucement en arrière après que cette dernière ait échangé un bref regard significatif avec son mari. Allons chercher quelque chose à boire pour Eliot.

Le dernier regard que Kate partagea avec Eliot lui brésilla le cœur. Elle lisait dans ses yeux ternes le sentiment qu'on lui dissimulait quelque chose. Et qu'il désirait à tout prix que sa cousine ne le quitte pas si tôt, ne l'abandonne de nouveau…  
La mère et la fille quittèrent la chambre, la gorge serrée. Pourtant, elles demeurèrent derrière la porte, sans un mot et le visage rembruni. Kate observait du coin de l'œil les ombres qui se mouvaient par-delà la petite vitre en verre ondoyant incrustée dans la porte. Elle redoutait l'instant prochain où la vie de son cousin allait basculer…  
Il y eut d'abord des cris. En crescendo. Et un fracas terrible, nimbé de hurlements. Le cœur de Kate se déchirait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle entendait son père tenter de calmer Eliot, effondré dans des pleurs bruyants. Ses propres larmes saillirent au coin de ses yeux avant de se blottir contre sa mère, qui enroula ses bras tremblants autour d'elle.  
La guerre était peut-être terminée. Depuis longtemps. Mais ses conséquences resteraient à jamais gravées dans la mémoire de chacun. Brûlées dans la chair des enfants… Tout cela pour la gloire d'un homme sans-nom.


	12. II - Chap2 - Histoire de chaussettes

_Poursuivons la partie II, voulez-vous ? :) Merci d'avance pour votre lecture et vos retours !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Une sombre histoire de chaussettes**

* * *

Le retour à Carlton, Kate l'effectua en compagnie de sa mère, qui avait pris le volant de la voiture noire de Phil. Si la petite fille demeurait silencieuse, Grace tentait de détendre l'atmosphère en pestant comme la chaîne hi-fi du véhicule, réglée à l'aide de la magie, afin que personne, à part son propriétaire, ne puisse trafiquer les choix de musiques et de CDs.

— Qui que vous soyez, vous n'avez pas le droit d'insérer un CD de musique classique, ou je fais flamber votre siège ! menaçait le lecteur d'une voix rauque.  
— Et si je te débranche, tu répondras quoi ?!  
— Grace, si c'est vous, figurez-vous que Phil vous a préparé une play-list exprès pour vous, dans le cas où vous viendriez à emprunter sa voiture ou à vous enfuir avec ! Il aimerait beaucoup que vous écoutiez de la bonne musique, pour une fois !

La musique November Rain, des Guns 'N Roses, s'enclencha dans le lecteur alors que Grace se rabattit dans un grognement et que Kate observait les paysages routiers qui défilaient sous ses yeux attristés. Elle avait attendu si longtemps à Ste Mangouste avec sa mère, s'isolant toutes les deux dans la cage d'escaliers du quatrième étage, là où les cris et les pleurs d'Eliot ne parvenaient plus à leurs oreilles. Durant une heure, Kate s'était rongé les ongles dans l'espoir de faire passer ses larmes, alors que sa mère, silencieuse, la berçait contre elle, sans savoir que dire pour consoler sa fille. Les mots que l'on mettait en bandage par-dessus les plaies des blessures causées par la mort d'êtres proches ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses... Les choses n'iraient pas mieux. Pas pour le moment. Pas tant que Kate ne retournerait pas à Poudlard pour laisser l'oppressante réalité aux dehors...  
Phil ne rejoignit sa femme et sa fille qu'à partir du moment où un guérisseur prit la relève d'une présence auprès d'Eliot. Bien que sa figure pâle ne laissait paraître aucune expression, elles lurent dans ses yeux à quel point il était éprouvé. Depuis toujours, Phil n'avait jamais été un grand loquace à propos des sentiments qui régnaient en lui dans les moments douloureux, se contentant de garder ses maux secrets. Raconter la disparition de sa sœur à son propre neveu était inconciliable à tous ses principes qu'il avait nourris de son silence. Car la seule fois où il fut capable de mettre des mots sur cet événement marquant de sa vie, seule sa femme en fut témoin. Il n'avait jamais plus reparlé de tante Charity dans des phrases comportant plus de dix mots. Jusqu'à ce jour...

— Vous devriez rentrer à Carlton... leur avait-il déclaré d'une voix basse.  
— On ne rentre pas sans toi, papa ! s'était indignée Kate. Ni sans Eliot.  
— Ecoute, chipie... Nous avons quelques... choses à régler avec Eliot. Il faudrait mieux que nous soyons seuls, il a besoin de calme... De temps pour s'en remettre. Nous vous rejoindrons d'ici quelques jours.  
— Mais...  
— Kate, écoute donc ton père, pour une fois ! l'avait interrompue sa mère d'un ton calme.

La fillette assista à la passation des clefs de la voiture de Phil à sa femme et à leur longue étreinte, avant que Grace ne guide son épaule pour l'accompagner dans leur descente des escaliers. Lorsqu'elle jeta un dernier regard vers son père qui les observait, les poings enfoncés dans sa poche, il lui adressa un bref sourire sincère, qui se volatilisa bien vite, effacée par la peine qui alourdissait ses traits.  
Sur le trajet jusqu'à la voiture, Grace s'évertua à expliquer la réalité à sa fille, qui ne parvenait pas à tout saisir aux travers de leurs histoires d'adultes qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître dès son âge. Dernier membre de la famille Burbage, Eliot avait hérité des biens de ses parents, ce qui impliquait aussi bien des démarches auprès des banques anglaises que de Gringotts, ou encore le devenir de la maison des Burbage. Des étapes douloureuses, aussi bien pour Eliot que pour Phil... 

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée quand mère et fille revinrent au 45 Owlstone Road, toujours privé de son 5. Kate se rendit dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds après avoir adressé la bonne nuit à sa mère en l'embrassant sans grand enchantement. Elle se sentait happée par tous les soucis du monde, comme si tout pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Malgré la rude journée, pas une once de fatigue ne vint la surprendre. Les cris d'Eliot résonnaient encore à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle entreprit alors d'observer le ciel nocturne, accoudée à la fenêtre. Les étoiles filantes n'étaient pas peu nombreuses en cette période de l'année, petits vœux éphémères d'antan que Kate voyait désormais comme un sujet d'examen en astronomie.  
Tentant d'oublier ses problèmes, Kate songea à ses amis de l'école. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'échanger des lettres avec certains d'entre eux, mais elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner à Poudlard pour échanger leurs récits de vacances, même si l'idée que Maggie lui raconte les détails de la coupe du monde de Quidditch qu'elle manquât lui causait un pincement au cœur. Puis, elle pensa à la future répartition. Serait-il possible que le Choixpeau envoie de nouveau un élève de première année à Papillombre ? Ou serait-elle la seule, condamnée à errer dans le mystère de cet unique jour ?  
Même si elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec les événements relevant de ce fait, Kate n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de ses dons particuliers avec son père. Du fait qu'elle parvenait à exercer ses pouvoirs magiques sans l'aide de sa baguette. Il était inutile de l'inquiéter davantage, avait-elle pensé. Elle considérait cela comme son petit secret, dont seules trois personnes étaient au courant : Maggie, Morgana, à son insu, et enfin son professeur de métamorphose, le peu commode Woffhart. Kate se questionna d'ailleurs à propos des futures réactions d'Eliot en cours, découvrant un enseignant qui ne se prive pas de jurer en allemand et de transformer les élèves en raton-laveur le temps de quelques minutes afin qu'ils cessent leurs bêtises. C'était un moyen qui avait fait ses preuves, il fallait l'avouer... !  
Oui. La vie de Poudlard lui manquait terriblement. 

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle fut de nouveau réveillée par le bruit de serres qui cognaient contre la vitre. Désabusée, Kate roula plusieurs fois dans son lit avant que les piaillements du rapace, qui s'était posé sur la branche du chêne adjacent et qui réclamait qu'on lui ouvre, ne l'arrache de son plumard si douillet, tandis que Mister Minnows restait agrippé aux draps, refusant de quitter sa couchette. Les yeux tombants, les cheveux en pagaille et emmêlés, elle déambula dans sa chambre, avec l'envie prenante d'un rôti de hibou en guise de petit déjeuner. Mais sa réaction fut toute autre lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux lettres à la calligraphie si particulière... Kate se hâta de faire le hibou, qui largua les enveloppes sur le plancher avant de repartir, comme si de rien n'était. **Miss K. WHISPER**  
**45 (sans le 5) Owlstone Road**  
**CARLTON**

La même était adressée à Eliot. Poudlard ne manquait jamais une occasion d'être au courant des dernières nouveautés... ! Détachant le cachet rouge en-dessous du blason de l'école, Kate déplia sa lettre dans la précipitation alors que Mister Minnows grognait en se traînant jusqu'à l'oreiller délaissé par sa maîtresse afin d'y terminer son somme. Elle trépignait déjà à l'idée de retourner sur le chemin de traverse. Mais surtout de retourner à l'école. 

* * *

Eliot et son père revinrent le surlendemain, dans le courant de l'après-midi. Cela surprit d'ailleurs Grace, qui vit soudainement apparaître son mari et son neveu dans un claquement de fouet au milieu du salon alors qu'elle était en train de lire un recueil de poésies, ses lectures favorites. Le premier transplanage d'Eliot le cloua sur le canapé tant il fut malade. Son état s'améliora à peine lorsque sa cousine se rua sur lui, toute guillerette, en lui fourrant sa lettre entre ses mains, encore nauséeux. Phil effectua plusieurs aller-retour du même genre, rapportant à chaque fois un carton plein à craquer qu'il déposait dans l'une des pièces de la maison, celle qui deviendrait la nouvelle chambre d'Eliot. Ce dernier était retourné dans son ancienne maison, poussiéreuse et abandonnée, et avait rassemblé ses affaires pour les ramener avec lui. Un tour de baguette magique avait suffi à Phil pour métamorphoser la vieille armoire disposée à cet endroit en un lit tout confort, sur lequel Eliot, toujours silencieux et blême, déballa ses objets dans la solitude et le silence de son chagrin. Kate demeurait immobile et indécise, en bas de la rampe de l'escalier, entre la conversation discrète de ses parents dans le salon et les bruits des cartons ouverts par Eliot. De son angle de vue, elle voyait son père se frotter le front du plat de ses doigts, ses yeux cernés, qui négociait la présence de Grace pour l'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse, ce que cette dernière appréhendait à demi-voix, n'ayant jamais côtoyé le monde magique d'aussi prêt, mais accepta malgré tout sans hésitation. Ce furent des notes de musique provenant de l'étage qui poussèrent Kate à gravir les marches sur la pointe des pieds. Elle croisa son chat dans le couloir et le prit dans ses bras, comme pour se réconforter, tandis que le matou se laissait faire, résigné par cet élan affectif qui le semblait le navrer au plus haut point, ses paupières baissés sur ses pupilles vairons. Le regard de la fillette s'insinua dans l'embrasure de la porte, observant Eliot, penché, qui pinçait les cordes de sa guitare électrique d'un rouge chatoyant, sans l'avoir branchée. Le jeune homme, dont les yeux fixaient un point du vide, se laissait bercer par la lente mélodie qu'il exécutait de mémoire, se rappelant les souvenirs rattachés à cette dernière.  
L'appel du cœur poussa Kate à entrouvrir la porte et à dévoiler sa présence, qu'Eliot accueillit sans réaction.

— Elle est sympa, ta guitare, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton maladroit, sans savoir par où commencer.  
— Merci...  
— Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?  
— Ouais, comme tu veux...

Kate s'installa sur le lit, embarrassée par la situation. Cependant, cela déplut à Mister Minnows, qui maugréa de plus en plus fort, avant de sauter sur le plancher et de déguerpir de la chambre en trottant, sa queue touffue dressée sur sa croupe.

— Il n'a pas l'air commode, ton chat...  
— Il est un peu stupide. C'est un chat !  
— Je croyais que tes parents ne voulaient pas avoir d'animaux chez toi...  
— Ca a changé avec le temps, grimaça-t-elle. Beaucoup de choses ont changé... D'ailleurs, tu as mué ! Ça fait tout bizarre !  
— Le temps a fait son effet. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais endormi que mon corps allait rester le même... Mais je t'avoue. C'est étrange de me dire que j'ai quinze ans, maintenant, alors que j'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore le jour où j'en avais treize.

Aucun sourire ne vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le choc avait été si rude pour lui. Du jour au lendemain, Eliot avait tout perdu... Kate tenta de tergiverser :

— Tu dois être content de retourner à Poudlard !  
— Ca a changé beaucoup aussi ? marmonna-t-il en grattant sa guitare d'un air absent.  
— Il y a eu la guerre, un an après ton réveil. L'école a été presque détruite... Mais c'est là-bas que Voldemort a été vaincu. Depuis, tout va mieux... ! Ils sont en train de restaurer les derniers bâtiments. Et puis, on a Harry Potter en défense contre les forces du mal ! Tu verras, il est génial !  
— Et alors, comme ça, c'est McGonagall la directrice ?  
— Oui. C'est un professeur allemand qui la remplace dans son cours. Bon, je l'admets, il est un peu flippant, comme type... Mais il enseigne bien ! Puis il y a Neville Londubat aussi ! En botanique ! Il est directeur de Gryffondor !

Eliot continuait de tâter ses cordes, écoutant d'une oreille les dires de Kate, qui tentait d'animer un semblant de conversation. Mais elle devait admettre qu'il serait dur de détacher son cousin du souvenir prégnant de ses parents, qui n'étaient désormais plus de ce monde. Elle décida alors de passer au niveau supérieur :

— Je n'ai pas été envoyée à Serpentard, annonça-t-elle après une profonde inspiration. Comme tu l'avais prévu... Tu avais tort...  
— Ah... ? grommela-t-il, absent.  
— Ni à Gryffondor, ni à Serdaigle...

Un rire compulsif et éphémère saisit le jeune homme :

— Il t'a envoyé à Poufsouffle... Eh bien. Je vais devoir te supporter plus longtemps que prévu...  
— Je ne suis pas à Poufsouffle non plus.

Cette dernière phrase éveilla l'intérêt d'Eliot, qui releva la tête et croisa le regard insistant de Kate.

— Hein ?! Mais ils t'ont envoyée où alors ? Chez les elfes de maison ? Chez les fantômes ?  
— Le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à... Papillombre.  
— Tu me fais marcher. Il y a une nouvelle maison ? Avec un nom de princesse ? Et vous êtes combien ?  
— Je suis... eh bien, je suis toute seule, marmotta-t-elle en s'empourprant. C'est tellement étrange... Personne n'a pu m'expliquer tout ça. Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi. Je squatte chez les Gryffondors en attendant que le mystère soit résolu, mais je pense que je peux encore attendre longtemps... !

La voix de Kate tremblait en même temps qu'elle prononçait ses mots, comme une terrible réalité qui lui tombait dessus. Une squatteuse. Voilà à quoi elle était réduite. A moins qu'elle n'intègre l'évidence que Papillombre n'était qu'une bévue du Choixpeau. 

* * *

La lune était haute dans le ciel cette nuit-là et fendait la fenêtre de la chambre de Kate de ses rayons lumineux. Les branchages de l'arbre balayaient d'une ombre le sol de la pièce, où jonchaient des parchemins, des uniformes froissés et des fournitures de classe. La jeune fille dormait dos à l'éclairage diaphane, son visage détendu par la sérénité de son sommeil, bercée par les rêves de Poudlard, de Quidditch et de nouveaux sortilèges. L'innocence lui rendait les traits doux, soulignée par les boucles brunes qui encadraient les courbes de son menton. A ses pieds ramenés vers elle, Mister Minnows s'était lové, en une boule immaculée, comme une petite lune velue posée sur les draps sombre du matelas.  
Et dans l'ombre de la porte laissée entrouverte, les yeux bruns d'Eliot, que la nuit rendait noirs, détaillaient cette scène. Son poing se serra sur sa cuisse, les reliefs de son cou se creusèrent alors qu'un sourire peu rassurant s'afficha sur ses lèvres charnues, métamorphosant son expression apathique en une face comminatoire. Un unique reflet d'un violet sombre traversa ses iris alors que résonnait dans sa tête une voix féminine :

« Et tu vas me rapporter Kate Whisper. »  
— Eliot ?

L'adolescent pivota en direction du murmure que venait de lui lancer son oncle, à l'autre bout du couloir. Phil était sorti de sa chambre, le regard vif malgré l'heure tardive, ne portant qu'un vieux pantalon de pyjama, sa baguette à la main luisant à son extrémité.

— Que fais-tu encore debout à une heure pareille... ?  
— Je revenais juste des toilettes, déclara Eliot d'un air tout endormi.  
— D'accord... Allez, retourne dans ta chambre, fiston, repose-toi...

Le père de famille observa le jeune homme rejoindre sa chambre et refermer sa porte d'un regard perçant, ses sourcils froncés. Son mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait poussé à se lever s'était révélé judicieux : découvrir son neveu qui guettait derrière la porte de sa fille attisait en lui quelques soupçons qu'il n'était pas prêt à enterrer pour le moment... 

* * *

Il fut convenu que la petite famille fasse le déplacement vers Londres les derniers jours d'août, afin d'effectuer les achats de la rentrée et, pour les enfants, de prendre le train pour Poudlard. Eliot était peut-être revenu chez les Whisper, mais leur situation financière ne leur permettait pas forcément de nombreux voyages et la location de chambres sur place trop longtemps.

Ses habits, ses fournitures de l'an passé, sa boussole, les affaires de Mister Minnows, son écharpe violette... Kate avait passé en revue ses bagages au moins trois fois, avant de se décider à refermer sa malle. Sans succès. Trop pleine pour se fermer ! Ceci sous le regard sournois de Mister Minnows, couché sur le lit, qui se complaisait à contempler la stupidité humaine. Elle dut recourir à l'aide de son père, qui régla l'affaire d'un geste de baguette magique, après s'être préalablement moqué d'elle et des sales manies qui poussaient les filles à remplir leurs bagages plus que nécessaire, quitte à faire croire qu'elles y avaient caché une colonie d'elfes de maison maquilleurs. Après une descente d'escaliers pour le moins périlleuse, durant laquelle elle manqua de se faire emporter par le poids du bagage à trois reprises, elle la chargea à l'arrière de la voiture, aidée par sa mère. Cette dernière était assez fébrile à l'idée de poser un pied sur le Chemin de Traverse, dont on lui avait tant parlé. D'autant plus qu'elle avait eu connaissance des raisons de la guerre qui avait déchiré le monde des sorciers. Avec ces histoires de lignées pures, de haine raciale et des Moldus... Grace avait toujours été sensible aux regards des autres sur sa personne et cette situation hors du commun qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre le mettait mal à l'aise, malgré son impatience de découvrir cette facette du monde. Quant à Eliot, aussi loquace qu'il le fut à son retour, Kate pressentait qu'il appréhendait cette nouvelle rentrée, craintif à l'idée de devoir rattraper son retard, mais également de retrouver ses amis, qui avaient vécu deux ans de scolarité sans lui. Deux ans. Le temps d'oublier. Et, en temps de guerre, de mourir...  
Ils partirent tous les quatre, chacun la tête chargée de questions, lors de ce moment bien inhabituel... 

* * *

— Ce bar miteux ?!  
— Je t'assure, chérie !  
— Si j'attrape la gale, je te préviens, je flambe ta bagnole en représailles !  
— Ah ça, ce n'est pas mon problème si tu bois trop ! Ne t'en prends pas à ma caisse !  
— Pas la gueule de bois, la gale ! C'est une maladie ! Un parasite !  
— J'en apprends tous les jours ! Je ne savais pas que les Moldus attrapaient des parasites quand ils allaient dans des bars... !  
— ... Oublie.

Le sourire de Kate était remonté jusqu'à ses deux oreilles lorsqu'elle aperçut de loin la devanture du Chaudron Baveur, fidèle à son souvenir. Elle heurta de manière volontaire le bras d'Eliot, dans l'espoir de partager sa joie, cependant, ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui refroidit sensiblement la jeune fille.  
L'intérieur était complet en cette soirée de fin de mois, nombreuses étant les familles qui, comme les Whisper, venaient de loin et préféraient rester entre sorciers jusqu'à l'heure des séparations sur le quai 9 ¾. Des gens de divers horizons et de divers âges. Si certains élèves discutaient école et Poudlard, d'autres adultes, étrangers désormais à ce genre de conversations, misaient des mornilles sur des parties de poker version sorcier, dans lesquelles les cartes pouvaient parler et mentir à leur adversaire pour bluffer, voire les provoquer :

— Eh bien alors ? On se débine ? lançait les cartes d'un grand sorcier au chapeau vert. Je suis sûr que ton jeu est tellement mauvais qu'il ferait vomir un troll... !  
— Je sais que ta mère a l'estomac difficile, mais quand même... ! rétorqua le jeu de l'autre côté de la table, tenu par un vieil homme trapu.  
— C'est bondé, constata Grace, n'osant mettre un pied devant l'autre sans balayer son environnement d'un regard alerte. Tu es certain qu'il nous restera des chambres ?  
— Le Chaudron Baveur s'adapte à ses clients, ma chère petite femme, lui expliqua Phil, la démarche lente, mais légère, débordant de joie retenue. S'il y a besoin de place, il en créera. Il y aura toujours des chambres de libre tant qu'il y aura des gens pour les occuper !

Il s'approcha du comptoir, suivi de près par le reste de la petite famille. Kate y reconnut la jeune tenancière : Hannah Abbot, qui arborait ce jour-là une longue queue de cheval. D'un coup agile de baguette, elle s'occupa de servir deux Bièrraubeurre à ses clients, avant d'aborder les nouveaux arrivants.

— Bonsoir, la salua Phil de son habituelle voix engageante, serait-ce possible de prendre trois chambres pour trois nuits ?

Il illustra ses propos avec ses doigts, qui formaient le chiffre redondant, les deux coudes sur les comptoirs. Mais Grace intervint :

— Trois ? Tu es sûr que...  
— Je pense que Kate et Eliot n'ont plus vraiment l'âge de dormir dans la même pièce, ils ont besoin de leur intimité, si tu veux mon avis. Mais si tu as besoin du leur, demande-leur toi-même.

Phil se retourna vers sa fille et son neveu, qui ne réagirent pas de vive voix, hochant simplement la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

— Tu vois, ils sont d'accord avec moi ! sourit-il.  
— Parfait ! Tenez. Voilà pour vous.

Après s'être brièvement retournée pour décrocher les clefs suspendues au mur derrière elle, Hannah les déposa sur le bois et les fit glisser jusqu'à Phil.

— Pas besoin que je vous accompagne, je suppose... !  
— On tâchera de ne pas se perdre dans un couloir droit, merci beaucoup ! plaisanta Phil, qui récupéra les clefs en cuivre.

Mais lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, la tavernière blonde remarqua Eliot, en queue de file. Elle encaissa une furtive expression de surprise et quitta le comptoir à la hâte.

— Excusez-moi... ! Attendez !

Tous les quatre se retournèrent tandis qu'Hannah s'approcha d'Eliot sans détourner son regard abasourdi de lui.

— Tu es... Eliot ? Eliot Burbage ?  
— Oui, c'est bien moi... marmonna le jeune homme sans comprendre cette entremise.  
— Je suis Hannah Abbot, j'étais élève à Poufssouffle, comme toi... Et tu sais...

Elle se tritura les doigts, sans néanmoins ciller des yeux.

— Même si je n'étais plus à Poudlard, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé, pour toi, par l'intermédiaire des autres de la maison. Je tiens à te présenter mes plus sincères condoléances... Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. Nous avons tous sacrifié quelque chose dans cette guerre. Tu sais, j'y ai perdu ma mère aussi, la même année que toi... Mais je suis sincèrement heureuse de te revoir en vie et en forme... J'espère que... cette nouvelle année se passera bien pour toi. Et que tu reprendras tes marques à Poufsouffle.

Hannah ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire compulsif :

— La meilleure des maisons... ! ajouta-t-elle.  
— Tu parles... que des blaireaux, glissa Phil, railleur, à l'oreille de sa fille.  
— Merci, c'est gentil, rougit Eliot, touché par cette attention.  
— Prends soin de toi, Eliot... ! 

* * *

Kate monta ses bagages à l'étage et s'installa donc dans la chambre 42. Elle demeura ainsi une bonne heure à rebondir, assise sur le vieux lit qui craquait, à observer la rue moldue qui se vidait à cette heure de nuit débutante, à taquiner Mister Minnows qui la boudait de l'avoir enfermé dans sa cage durant plusieurs heures, à relire encore sa lettre de Poudlard. Puis, lorsqu'elle se lassa et commença à ressentir la faim, par le biais de son estomac grinçant, la jeune fille sortit de la chambre, trottinant d'un pas léger dans le couloir. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, une voix familière l'interpella :

— Kate ?!

Le brusque volteface qu'elle effectua la fit tomber nez à nez avec une camarade qu'elle connaissait bien : Suzanna, son amie de Gryffondor, aux grandes boucles d'or, lui adressa son plus large sourire. Cette dernière était accompagnée d'une autre fille, plus jeune, mais qui lui ressemblait à tel point que l'on pouvait se méprendre à détailler les deux visages trop longtemps.

— Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Kate, encaissant un hoquet de surprise.  
— Vraiment ? Je fais rarement cette impression... !  
— Que fais-tu là ?  
— Que veux-tu que je fasse de spécial ? Je chasse le griffon avec une boîte d'allumettes !  
— Hein ?!  
— Mais non, bécasse... Je suis ici en attendant le 1er septembre ! Tiens d'ailleurs, je te présente ma petite sœur, Stephanie...  
— C'est Teffie ! rectifia cette dernière en s'empourprant.  
— Ah oui, j'oubliais que mademoiselle n'aime pas son nom... !

Kate ricana un instant, avant de lui demander :

— Tu fais ta rentrée à Poudlard cette année ?  
— Oh non, je suis encore trop jeune ! Je viens juste accompagner Suzzie, parce qu'on m'a obligée et parce que j'aime bien la faire ch...  
— Pas de grossièretés ! la rappela à l'ordre sa grande sœur juste à temps.

Si le franc-parler de cet adorable petit angelot aux grands yeux bleus avait bien des raisons d'éveiller son amusement, Kate préfère retenir le surnom de sa camarade :

— Suzzie ? T'es sérieuse ? C'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle chez toi ?! Ça fait penser à...  
— A un nom d'elfe de maison ? Oui, je sais. Mais hé, ho, je te rappelle que tu ne te fais pas appeler par ton nom entier, tu es la moins bien placée pour me faire quelconque remarque... !  
— Tu n'as pas tort... Tu es la seule ici ? Je veux dire... de la classe ? Maggie, Scarlett, Moira...  
— Hmm, j'ai croisé quelques personnes, mais aucune de Gryffondor. Je sais entre autres que ton pote de Poufsouffle, Tommy...  
— Terry ?  
— Oui, c'est ça.  
— Il est ici ? s'enchanta Kate.  
— Eh bien, je sais que Terry a une chambre ici, avec ses parents. Mais aucune chance que tu le voies ce soir, il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il sortait au tout nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un chouette endroit, il paraît ! Il y a un orchestre d'armures chantantes avec chœur de chouettes qui joue pendant que tu manges, et même qu'il y a des lutins qui t'assaisonnent tes plats sous tes yeux ! Les coupes changent de forme et de couleur selon ton humeur et il y a une fontaine de Bièrraubeurre ! Ça donne envie de prendre des photos... !

Les yeux de Kate s'écarquillèrent de fascination tandis qu'elle s'imaginait dîner dans ce lieu magique.

— Incroyable !  
— Tu l'as dit... On a bien tenté de convaincre nos parents de nous emmener...  
— Mais c'est des coincés du derrière, compléta Teffie en hochant la tête, très sérieuse.  
— C'est-à-dire que... c'est plus facile pour Terry de s'y rendre, il est enfant unique ! Alors que nous, on est six chez nous... T'imagines, la note sur l'addition ?!  
— Vous êtes six ?! s'étonna Kate, interloquée.

Il était vrai que la jeune fille ne s'était que rarement intéressée à la vie familiale de ses camarades au point de connaître leur composition. Et elle ne pensait pas la famille Simmons si complète, d'autant plus que Suzanna était, pour le moment, la seule scolarisée à Poudlard.

— Oui, on est quatre enfants ! Moi, je suis l'aînée, puis il y a Stephanie... oui, pardon, Teffie, ensuite Veronica et pour finir, Tobias.  
— Et lui, c'est un vrai petit con, rajouta la cadette, toujours de son air appliqué de petite fille modèle.  
— Juste qu'il est encore jeune... ! le défendit l'aînée. Il n'a que six ans...

Alors que les deux sœurs commencèrent à débattre sur le sort de leur petit frère, déchiré entre la position de benjamin persécuté et la situation de môme insupportable, Kate médita sur sa propre condition. Fille unique, la seule présence de ce type dont elle avait bénéficié était celle de son cousin, Eliot. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de cajoler une petite sœur, de jouer avec un petit frère. Ce genre de situation lui étant inconnue, elle ne pouvait la regretter. Cependant, peut-être qu'un lien supplémentaire aurait permis à sa petite famille d'être davantage unie. Autour de repas polémiques, de sorties en famille, de jeux sortant de l'ordinaire et des éternels duels avec sa mère autour d'un plateau de dames... Peut-être ses parents y avaient-ils songé un jour. Oh, c'était même certain. Mais entretemps, il y avait eu la guerre. Une époque qu'aucun enfant ne méritait de subir.

* * *

Le soir prit fin après un repas à la table du Chaudron Baveur, avec ses parents et Eliot. Grace, qui pensait que les mets sorciers différaient des siens sur bien des aspects, parut presque déçue devant son assiette de stew, bien que ce dernier, concocté par les bons soins d'Hannah, soit délicieux. Puis s'ensuivit une longue conversation à propos du travail de Phil et de la manière dont il acquit Littleclaws, sa fidèle petite chouette nyctale. Kate ne se lassait jamais de cette histoire, surtout de l'habituelle phrase d'introduction que son père répétait souvent lorsqu'il la racontait : « c'était une petite boule de plumes grises que j'aurais pu écraser dans mon poing. Il paraît que c'est drôle d'écraser un poussin, ça fait « PIOU » dans une gerbe de sang ! ». Ceci sous l'expression dégoûtée de Grace et le rire clair de Kate. Ce soir-là, il y eut aussi l'indifférence d'Eliot. Le garçon ne s'exprimait toujours pas. Il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le repas, concentré sur sa viande et ses légumes, écoutant d'une oreille discrète les propos qui se tenaient à table, sans y manifester d'intérêt. Et malgré les tentatives de sa famille pour le faire parler, il revenait irrémédiablement à son silence, dans lequel il s'emmurait.

Lorsque la nuit fut bien installée, que le Chaudron Baveur dormait, tout comme bon nombre de ses clients, il n'y avait qu'une grande ombre dans le couloir. Phil pointa de sa baguette magique la serrure de la chambre dans laquelle dormait sa fille et la verrouilla en murmurant une formule :

_— Collaporta totalum._

Puis, les sourcils froncés, il dirigea son regard vers la pièce attenante, occupée par Eliot. Dans les ténèbres du doute, mieux valait-il rester prudent... 

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce furent des cavalcades de Mister Minnows à travers la pièce qui réveillèrent la pauvre Kate, toute ensuquée. Le félin avait sûrement du apercevoir une souris qui gambadait dans la pièce et laissait ressortir ses instincts de fauve sanguinaire. Hélas pour lui, le rongeur était rapide et rusé, profitant de la lenteur du gros chat blanc et touffu pour se réfugier dans un trou de plinthe. Et touché dans son amour propre, le chat vaincu gémissait, rampant sur le vieux plancher et jouant de ses griffes en espérant faire sortir sa proie.

— Laisse donc cette pauvre souris tranquille, Mister Minnows... lui recommanda sa jeune maîtresse en se levant d'un pas mal équilibré, les cheveux en pétard sur sa tête. Elle ne t'a rien fait... Et tu m'as réveillée, en plus !

En guise de réponse, l'animal miaula avec férocité sans se détourner de sa cible, grattant le bois. La patience est l'apanage du chasseur, aurait-il pu penser. Quel chat stupide, songea cependant la jeune fille. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, le regard rivé vers l'extérieur, par la vitre crasseuse. Les premiers londonniens prenaient déjà le chemin du travail alors qu'elle allait prendre celui de Traverse, faire ses courses scolaires. Kate n'avait jamais regretté d'être une sorcière, même si cela avait impliqué de vivre durement ces dernières années. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils survivre dans un monde aussi morne ? Se contenter de leur technologie en acier, sans jamais apercevoir la beauté des sortilèges et la facilité de la vie ? Oui. Être née sorcière était sûrement l'une des plus belles choses qui put lui arriver. Et elle devait profiter de sa chance.

Depuis le couloir désert, Kate percevait déjà les bruits provenant de la salle principale du pub dès qu'elle eut mis le pied en dehors de sa chambre. Peut-être ses parents et Eliot étaient déjà levés depuis belle lurette. Elle traîna le pas jusqu'aux escaliers et descendit les premières marches en balayant les tables d'un regard. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, sous l'une des fenêtres, Terry, son ami de Poufsouffle, discutant avec Suzanna, accompagnée par sa petite sœur qui écoutait la conversation d'un air résigné. Lorsque la tête de sa camarade aux boucles d'or se leva en son direction et qu'elle l'aperçut, Suzanna s'exclama d'un air plaisantin et imité :

— Ah, voici la vedette !

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur le visage de Kate, alors que Terry remarqua à son tour sa présence. Mais alors qu'elle voulut poursuivre sa descente, son pied dérapa et manqua la marche. Dans un fracas assourdissant, Kate dévala les marches sur les jambes et retomba en bas sur ses fesses toutes endolories. De nombreux rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, tandis que d'autres s'en préoccupèrent, comme Terry et Suzanna, qui accoururent au secours de leur amie.

— Ça va, tu n'as rien ? se soucia Terry en l'aidant à se relever.  
— Non, je ne pense pas... grimaça Kate en se massant la fesse. J'ai l'habitude... !  
— La chute d'une vedette est si vite arrivée, mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'illustrerais aussi bien ! préféra en rire Suzanna avant qu'ils ne retournent à leur table.

Kate prit place à côté de Terry, tandis que Teffie, qui était restée assise sans ciller, la dévisagea avec attention.

— On parlait justement de toi, relança Suzanna en s'asseyant.  
— De moi ?  
— Oui. Et de Papillombre. À ton avis, tu penses que le Choixpeau va en envoyer d'autres cette année ?  
— Ça m'étonnerait... ! Il est juste devenu fou sur le moment... La vieillesse sûrement. D'ailleurs, il a quel âge le Choixpeau ?  
— Sachant qu'il s'agit d'un objet des fondateurs, sûrement un beau millénaire ! réfléchit Terry. Et pas une seule ride !  
— Mais imaginons que ça soit le cas ! Qu'il y ait de nouveau des élèves envoyés à Papillombre, comme toi... Tu fais quoi ?  
— Tu t'attends à ce que je fasse quoi ? s'étonna Kate en haussant les épaules, prise de court par la question. Que je sorte des confettis violets en forme de papillons pour leur annoncer que tout ça n'est qu'un gros n'importe quoi et que la cinquième maison est une invention du Choixpeau ?  
— C'est nul, les papillons, intervint Teffie. Ça fait bébé princesse...  
— C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux comme animal, ricana Kate, entre amusement et amertume.  
— Tu aurais préféré quoi, un cochon ? Une mite ? Un putois ? nasilla Terry.  
— J'aurais juste préféré aller dans une maison qui existe déjà, tout simplement...

L'approche de Hannah interrompit leur conversation qu'ils partageaient penchés par-dessus la table. Cette dernière cala ses poings sur ses hanches et les fixa chacun leur tour :

— Alors les jeunes, qu'est-ce que je vous sers pour le petit déjeuner ? Du thé et des œufs au bacon, ça vous convient ?  
— Je voudrais plutôt un chocolat chaud, madame, lui demanda la petite Teffie, détachant chacun de ses mots sur un ton monocorde et perché.

Qui ne pouvait pas succomber au charme de ce petit ange blond qui vous fixait de ses grands yeux bleus ? Sûrement pas Hannah, qui fondit, attendrie.

— Bien sûr, miss !  
— Excusez-moi, est-ce que... vous n'auriez pas retrouvé par hasard une pince à cheveux rouge hier soir ? osa Suzanna, toute rougissante. Je... je l'ai perdue et je crois que c'était pendant le dîner...  
— Ah non, désolée. Si je la retrouve, je t'en fais part !

La jeune tenancière pivota sur ses talons dans un dernier sourire et s'en alla préparer les petits déjeuners, tandis que Kate souriait :

— C'est bon de constater que tu n'as pas changé ! Tu perds toujours autant tes affaires.  
— Maman dit que Suzzie a été affectée par un Likho.  
— Un Likho ? C'est quoi ça ?  
— C'est un monstre avec un seul oeil qui vit dans la forêt. Il vit dans certaines forêts où il fait très noir. Et parfois, il entre dans les maisons, avec la forme d'une mamie, et il fait un bisou aux bébés, au-dessus de leur berceau. Après cela, les enfants ont toujours de la malchance et perdent toujours leurs affaires.  
— C'est une hypothèse qui peut se tenir ! s'esclaffa Terry.  
— N'importe quoi ! clama Suzanna, entre indignation et désespoir, secouant ses grandes boucles dorées.  
— Qui sait... ! Il y a beaucoup de mystères dans ce monde !

En parlant de mystère, de nombreuses pensées se matérialisèrent dans la tête de Kate, qui fronça les sourcils. Sur sa langue s'accrochaient les mots qu'elle désirait leur avouer : son rêve étrange, le réveil d'Eliot concordant avec l'éclipse... Alors, elle se jeta à l'eau :

— Je vous avais parlé de mon cousin... ?  
— Ca dépend... ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas moins de trente cousins et cousines ! relativisa Suzanna. Donc, de ton cousin, je ne sais pas lequel... !  
— Je n'ai qu'un seul cousin.  
— Tu veux parler de celui... que les Mangemorts ont torturé ? grimaça Terry, mal à l'aise.  
— Il est réveillé.

Terry ne leva qu'un seul sourcil châtain : une prouesse que beaucoup avait tenté d'imiter, mais jamais aussi bien que lui.

— C'est vrai ?

L'expression de Kate, lèvres pincées, attisa la réaction de la petite Gryffondor assise en face d'elle.

— Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de t'enchanter... !  
— Oh si ! Je suis très heureuse ! Soulagée, même ! Mais... Eliot, il est... changé. Dans le sens où... on lui a appris que ses parents sont morts quand il est revenu. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne reconnaît plus grand-chose...  
— C'est une fibre familiale que d'être toujours paumé chez les Whisper ?  
— Je ne plaisante pas vraiment... Tu t'imagines, toi, que du jour au lendemain, deux années passent et qu'on t'annonce que ta famille est morte ?

Suzanna blêmit, de même que sa petite sœur, en parfait portrait synchronisé.

— N-non, c'est... oui... je comprends, bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Je pense qu'il va falloir que je l'aide un peu pour le début de l'année scolaire. De le soutenir et d'être là pour lui ! Pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul.  
— C'est très honorable, non vraiment Kate, je t'admire, la raisonna Terry, impressionné par sa dévotion, mais tu es sûre que tu ne risques pas plus de l'énerver à être toujours dans ses pattes ?  
— M-mais... je ne peux pas laisser Eliot comme ça ! Il a l'air si triste et...  
— C'est normal qu'il soit triste... Le pauvre. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu dois venir son elfe de maison ou sa mère ! Tu es sa cousine.

Kate se rabattit sur sa chaise, se persuadant que son ami n'avait pas tort. L'arrivée des assiettes, du thé et du chocolat chaud, raviva la bonne ambiance et les conversations à propos des vacances passées reprirent de bon train.

— Mon père m'a acheté une nouvelle pellicule pour cette année ! se hâbla Suzanna en dégainant l'appareil photo dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Elle est plus grosse cette fois ! Je peux prendre soixante-quatre photos d'ici la fin de l'année !  
— Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu nous montres les photos de l'année dernière ! s'exclama Terry qui dévorait son petit déjeuner. Je meurs d'envie de voir ce que donne celle avec Maggie lévitant dans le Poudlard Express, avec la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles de lapin !

Derechef, le visage de Suzanna perdit toute teinte :

— Je... je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose à la maison...  
— Mais j'y crois pas, quelle débile... soupira sa petite sœur, résignée.

La jeune Gryffondor attendit que l'ambiance se tasse, de même que sa honte du moment passé, tous concentrés sur leurs assiettes, avant de lever son appareil, de le fixer devant son œil afin de capturer l'image de ses voisins d'en face. Kate mâchait d'un air absent et dirigé hors du cadre, tandis que Terry traquait les dernières gouttes de jaune d'œuf avec son petit pain brioché. Ce dernier ne pouvait renier sa gourmandise parfois exacerbée, ce qui le rendait d'ailleurs assez rondouillet, de formes comme de visage. Lui préférait affirmer que cela contribuait à sa taille plus grande que la moyenne.

— C'est dans la boîte ! Whisper et Diggle respirant la vivacité d'esprit de bon matin ! Quoi de mieux pour commencer une nouvelle année ? 

* * *

En réalité, Kate avait été la dernière sur pieds : elle le remarqua lorsqu'Eliot et ses parents descendirent dans la grande salle du pub, parés pour la matinée d'achats à venir. Cela faisait déjà belle lurette qu'ils avaient consommé leur petit déjeuner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! s'étonna son père. File vite prendre ta veste avant qu'on parte sans toi et tu croies qu'on t'ait abandonnée une fois pour toutes !

Toute confuse, Kate quitta la table, après avoir terminé d'ingurgiter sa collation en quatrième vitesse, et monta les marches deux à deux, manquant de reproduire sa chute, tandis que ses amis dévisagèrent tour à tour les membres de la petite famille.  
Dans sa chambre, Mister Minnows poursuivait sans relâche ses roulades sur le plancher, bien déterminé à être maître du sort de sa proie, qui devait le railler sans aucune mesure depuis sa planque. Jetant sa vieille veste en jean, trop petite pour elle, sur son dos et fourrant sa baguette dans sa poche, la jeune fille déguerpit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, abandonnant son animal de compagnie aux griffes du désespoir le plus profond. Il se lasserait bien...  
Quel fut son plaisir de retrouver l'ambiance si particulière, propre au Chemin de Traverse, qui s'était ouvert à eux, dans la vieille cour derrière le pub. Un sourire radieux s'étira également sur le visage d'Eliot, l'un des premiers que Kate remarqua depuis son retour à la vie. D'un côté, comment pouvait-on ne pas éprouver une intense joie en voyant déambuler tant de sorciers et de jeunes élèves à la recherche de fournitures, tout comme si cet ensemble à la fois disparate et magiquement harmonieux était tout à fait naturel.

— Enfin... nous arrivons à cette triste période des procès, entendit Kate, deux hommes échangeant leurs réactions lors de leur lecture commune de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'ils venaient d'acheter.  
— Elle risque de durer bien du temps... Tu te rends compte du nombre de Mangemorts et de partisans qui ont être jugés dans les prochains mois ?!  
— 'Mon avis que ça va durer bien plus que quelques mois. Sûrement des années. Il n'y aura pas que les Mangemorts qui y passeront.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
— Avance, murmura Phil en poussant sa fille par l'épaule, ayant bien remarqué qu'elle suivait la sordide conversation avec une solide attention.

Aussitôt, les pensées de la jeune fille se décrochèrent de la discussion qu'elle venait d'écouter pour s'agripper aux vitrines des boutiques. Beaucoup de jeunes enfants, pas encore en âge de rentrer à Poudlard, s'extasiait devant celle du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, dans laquelle était exposée le dernier modèle de balai. Kate avait eu l'occasion d'en lire un article dans le journal, mentionnant ce fameux Fuselune, héritier des valeurs de son ancêtre, le Friselune, créé au début du siècle dernier par une brave artisane qui, débordée par les commandes de son balai si performant, n'avait pas répondu à toutes les attentes. Il fallait désormais espérer que ce nouveau modèle ne s'épuiserait pas non plus au bout d'une semaine ! Le rêve d'acquérir un tel balai avait quelques fois frôlé les pensées de la petite Kate, fascinée par cet objet, qu'elle maîtrisait pourtant assez mal ! Cependant, elle savait que cela était, pour le moment, bien irréalisable, d'autant plus qu'elle avait très peu de chances de mettre le pied sur un terrain de Quidditch sans risque de mort imminente par chute de balai.

— Qu'est-ce que... ce grand bâtiment ? hoqueta Grace, interloquée par les lieux.  
— Gringotts, l'une des plus grandes banques des sorciers au monde !  
— Eh bien... ce n'est pas la famine dans votre monde ! C'est de... l'or ?  
— Ca a tout l'air !  
— Nous ferions mieux de nous séparer ici, leur déclara Phil.  
— Pourquoi ?

Face au regard assez anxieux de sa femme, qui rabattit les pans de son grand manteau beige de mi-saison, il sourit et attrapa les épaules d'Eliot.

— Je vais passer un peu de temps avec mon neveu favori. On doit passer par son coffre et chez Ollivander. Sans oublier des uniformes. C'est que ça grandit vite ces bêtes-là !

Avec la rafle des Mangemorts, la baguette d'Eliot avait disparu le même jour où ce dernier tomba dans son long sommeil douloureux. À savoir si elle avait été détruite ou volée, le jeune homme se retrouvait tout de même dépourvu de son plus précieux instrument.  
Puis, Phil sortit de sa poche de jean une petite bourse de cuir, dans laquelle claquait le bruit des pièces, qu'il tendit à Grace, tout en fixant son regard complice sur sa fille.

— Kate connaît le système monétaire, donc fais-toi superviser par ta fille, au besoin !  
— On se retrouve ici dans une heure ?  
— Ca marche !

Après un dernier clin d'œil adressé aux deux femmes de sa vie, le père de famille entraîna Eliot avec lui avant de franchir le grand portail doré de Gringotts gardé par une statue de dragon. Puis, Grace se tourna vers sa fille. Cette dernière lut dans ses yeux une excitation grandissante.

— Alors ! Par où on commence ?

Le périple de la mère et la fille commença chez Fleury et Bott, le libraire, afin de se procurer les livres qui seraient nécessaires à Kate pour sa deuxième année à Poudlard. En feuilletant certains grimoires au hasard, Grace gardait cette expression stupéfaite, bouche béate.

— Comment peut-on étudier les flux de migrations des centaures selon les phases de la lune ?!

Pendant ce temps, Kate se servait dans les rayonnages, suivant sa liste avec grande concentration. Cependant, elle en profita pour laisser glisser son attention vers une autre étagère, sans rapport aucun avec ses cours. « Sorciers célèbres du Moyen-Âge » indiquait le vieux panonceau cloué au bois du meuble. Une part de la jeune fille refusait d'en arrêter là ces recherches à propos du supposé fondateur de sa maison. Malgré les essais infructueux en compagnie de la bien célèbre Hermione Granger, son départ ne devait pas signifier leur abandon. Au contraire, Kate devait redoubler de détermination.  
Elle parcourut les tranches des livres, à la recherche d'un titre alléchant. « La Petite Encyclopédie exhaustive des Sorciers Notables en Grande-Bretagne du temps de nos lointains ancêtres » par Theobratis Trublion fit l'affaire. Vérifiant que sa mère n'était pas dans les parages, trop occupée à s'extasier devant d'autres lectures incongrues, Kate retira le grimoire du rayonnage et l'intercala entre deux autres livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Grace n'y verrait que du feu, croyant qu'il s'agirait-là d'un manuel recommandé par l'enseignement. Et en effet, lors du passage au comptoir, personne ne lui en fit la remarque.

— Ca vous fera trois gallions et vingt mornilles, s'il vous plaît, piailla la petite vendeuse replète.  
— Galions ? Vous voulez que je vous paie en bateaux ?!  
— Mais non, maman, ce sont les pièces d'or !  
— Ah ! D'accord ! Donc... trois... et vingt quoi ?  
— Les mornilles, ce sont celles en argent, là. Papa ne t'a vraiment rien appris ?! s'indigna presque la petite fille. Mais de quoi vous parlez à la maison, alors ?!  
— Vous êtes une moldue ou quoi ?! s'étonna la sorcière en face, un peu agacée.

Pétrifiée par une telle assertion, Grace blêmit et tenta de bredouiller quelques mots, avant que sa fille ne prenne le relais, désireuse de la défendre.

— Oui, elle l'est, répondit-elle, courtoise. Ça vous pose un problème ?  
— N-non, pas du tout... ! Dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt, le compte y est ! Je vous remercie !

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé leur courses, Kate et sa mère retournèrent au point de rendez-vous, mais ni Phil ni Eliot n'étaient encore revenus. Adossées contre l'un des murs qui encadrait la place, elles observèrent le ciel. Il ne faisait pas très chaud pour un mois d'août et le soleil se réfugiait derrière une palissade d'épais nuages gris et menaçants.

— Pourquoi connais-tu aussi peu de choses sur le monde des sorciers, maman ? l'interrogea Kate en levant le regard vers elle. Cela fait pourtant longtemps que tu es avec papa...  
— Tu sais, ton père a toujours voulu me préserver du monde des sorciers. Je connaissais quelques choses, des objets, des sortilèges qu'il utilisait à la maison. Mais va savoir, il ne m'a jamais emmené ici avant aujourd'hui.

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux avant de soupirer :

— Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que ton père n'est pas tout à fait un sorcier comme tous les autres sorciers. Je le remarque très bien en venant ici ! Déjà, il ne s'habille pas du tout comme eux !

En effet, inexistants avaient été les jours durant lesquels Phil avait revêtu une véritable robe de sorciers, attaché à ses habits de moldu, jean et vieille veste en cuir.

— Même s'il utilise la magie de temps en temps, il en parle très peu. Il a sa voiture. Il a ses habitudes de moldu, en quelque sorte. Il a toujours été comme ça, mais surtout à partir du moment où Voldemort est revenu.

Grace prononçait ses mots sans aucune crainte, n'ayant pas connaissance du tabou qui avait résidé autour de ce nom. Il y avait quelque chose d'impressionnant dans cette naïve désinvolture.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé avant, pour qu'il y ait une telle coupure entre lui et son monde, sa vie à Poudlard quand il avait ton âge. Je crois surtout qu'il a voulu nous protéger, toi et moi. Ton père a fréquenté, dans sa jeunesse, des gens qui sont, par la suite, devenus des criminels, voire des meurtriers. Cela devait beaucoup lui porter préjudice... Il n'avait jamais tenu à me le cacher.

C'est avec une grande attention que Kate écoutait les concessions de sa mère, qui se livrait à elle.

— Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas bien connaître ton père. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression... La réalité, c'est qu'il a laissé son ancienne vie derrière lui. Pour en reconstruire une nouvelle avec toi et moi. Et que cela lui réussit. Ça, par contre, il ne se prive pas de me le dire, crois-moi !

Le sourire de Grace incitait à suivre son exemple.

— Aussi, ne pense pas que ton père a mal fait son job en ne m'apprenant rien de tout ceci. Sois indulgente et ne lui jette pas la pierre. Il l'a fait pour notre bien. Je pense qu'une remarque telle de ta part, comme celle chez le libraire, il la prendrait mal. Il en en doute perpétuel sur le sujet et il culpabilise quelques fois de ses choix, bien qu'il ne les regrette pas. Donc... ne le froisse pas.  
— D'accord... agréa Kate, touchée, en hochant la tête. 

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée, la gare de King's Cross fut témoin d'une affluence toute particulière de jeunes élèves aux bagages en cuir, accompagnés par des parents à l'apparence vestimentaire parfois remarquable. Pas de quoi éveiller de terribles doutes, mais on remarquait quelques fois des badges ou des pinces à cravate bouger dans un coin de la vision. Ce n'était jamais rien comparé à la réaction que provoquait la présence d'une cage à hiboux. Oui, Kate avait toujours cette satanée réflexion en tête... Cela avait bien du mériter un livre, intitulé, à tout hasard, « Essai quasi-philosophique sur la raison insensée pour que les moldus ignorent à ce point les hiboux le jour du départ du Poudlard Express ». Auquel cas il nécessitait vivement qu'on le rédige... !

— Je t'avais dit que j'avais failli louper le train le jour de ma première rentrée ?

L'anecdote d'Eliot provoqua le bond de sa cousine. Mais elle ne manqua pas cette occasion unique de tentative de conversation pour rebondir.

— Tu parles de celle où deux septième année avaient ensorcelés tes chaussures sur le quai ? ricana-t-elle.  
— C'est ça. Les plus vieux adorent parfois faire des blagues aux nouveaux. Pas moyen de dénouer les lacets et je sautillais à pieds joints pour avancer, tombant tous les deux mètres. Mes parents ont dû me jeter dans le train avant que les portières se referment.

Ce souvenir provoquait en lui une multitude de sentiments, cela ressortait sur les traits de son visage. Une petite colère, puis un amusement relatif avant d'en venir à l'expression du chagrin. Kate préféra alors terminer sur une note plus positive :

— Eh bien, quand tu seras en septième année, au moins, tu ne manqueras pas d'idées pour les nouveaux !  
— Oh oui. Et il y a sûrement moyen de faire encore mieux ! Comme...  
— Coller un ballongomme du Buvard dans les cheveux ! Mon père l'a déjà fait... Hein papa ?  
— Si vous commencez à prendre exemple sur moi, sales mioches, je ne réponds pas des conséquences !

Après un ricanement compulsif, Phil ne put cependant s'empêcher de rajouter :

— D'ici là à ce que vous arriviez à remplacer toute la garde-robe d'un professeur par des tutus à paillettes et des déguisements de licorne, il y a de la marge ! Si l'un de vous fait mieux, je le considérerai comme mon maître.  
— Hem, ne les incite pas à commettre des bêtises, père ingrat, fit remarquer Grace alors que les deux adolescents riaient en imaginant la réaction du professeur en question.

Après avoir franchi le mur qui séparait le quai 9 ¾ du monde des gens normaux, la petite famille se fraya un passage dans la foule qui s'était amassée là. Kate reconnut, à la volée, certains visages qui lui étaient plus ou moins familiers. Des aînés ou des élèves de sa promotion. …trangement, comme toutes les fois où elle avait posé le pied sur le quai du Poudlard Express, elle croisa le regard de Calypso Curtiss, la jeune Serpentard aux noirs cheveux soyeux, le regard brillant et le teint pâle, comme une allégorie de la grâce pernicieuse. Pourtant, le geste de Calypso, l'année dernière, à l'égard de Kate, la prévenant des desseins de Morgana, avait éveillé sa curiosité envers elle. Elle aurait voulu la remercier, sans savoir par où commencer et comment lui avancer cette gratitude. Car la jeune fille au blason vert l'avait, quelque part, toujours impressionnée. Comme d'habitude, elle était accompagnée de sa famille, tous identiques, le port droit, la mine hautaine et sans sourire, ces mêmes teints mortuaires. Ses deux sœurs, dont l'une poussait désormais ses propres bagages, et un petit frère, plus blafard encore que les autres membres de sa famille, que Kate n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de voir. Cette dernière salua sa camarade de la tête en poursuivant son chemin.  
Alors qu'ils étaient occupés à charger quelques bagages, Kate fut interpellée par deux voix synchronisées et, se retournant, fit face à Terry et Maggie. Son amie avait peu changé depuis juin dernier, bien que son teint ait légèrement bronzé, témoin des vacances inoubliables qu'elle avait dû vivre cet été. Kate éprouva un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'elle ne put l'accompagner à la coupe du monde de Quidditch de Singapour, match de finale auquel la fillette avait eu la chance d'assister. Ce fut le Pérou qui fut sacré nouveau champion du monde, seul titre manquant à cette équipe légendaire.  
Maggie ne débuta pas ses paroles par des salutations, mais par son habituel sourire narquois :

— On peut voir tes chaussettes ?

En temps normal, n'importe quelle personne aurait pu trouver cette interrogation totalement absurde. Mais Kate se souvint des dires que Terry lui avait raconté la veille au Chaudron Baveur : lui et Maggie s'était lancé dans un nouveau pari impliquant la couleur des chaussettes de Kate le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Les deux amis ne manquaient jamais une occasion de s'offrir la chance de battre l'autre dans des défis insensés et la pauvre Kate se retrouvait bien souvent, contre son gré, au centre de ces derniers. Cependant, dans l'espoir de remporter à tout prix celui-ci, Terry en avait fait part à la principale concernée. Lui avait parié qu'elles seraient vertes et Maggie qu'elles seraient violettes. Coup du sort : Kate ne possédaient aucune paire de chaussettes vertes pour le quotidien et les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés à en changer la couleur par magie dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur afin de donner raison à Terry.  
Faisant mine de ne pas comprendre pourquoi, Kate, n'étant pas encore en uniforme imposant des chaussettes grises ou noires avec la jupe, souleva le bas de son pantalon, révélant ses chaussettes vertes. Cette vision fit blêmir Maggie et fit sourire Terry.

— Comment peux-tu oser me faire ça dès la rentrée ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.  
— Bonjour Maggie, je suis également très heureuse de te revoir !  
— Des chaussettes violettes, ça t'aurait tué, nom d'une salamandre carbonisée ?! Le violet, c'est ta couleur, pourquoi tu portes du vert ?!  
— J'ai gagné, rappela Terry, fier de lui.  
— Toi, moi, on va devoir parler ce soir ! continuait de s'énerver Maggie en pointant Kate du doigt. Je songe à t'imposer le sommeil à même le sol pour t'apprendre à porter du violet plus souvent !

Pourtant, ses menaces furent accueillies avec des ricanements plus que des réactions indignées et apeurées. Il était bon de remarquer que la petite fille restait fidèle à elle-même. Capricieuse, horrible mauvaise joueuse et facilement irritable.

— Et... que doit faire Maggie cette fois ?  
— Kate ! l'appelait son père alors que le train était sur le départ.  
— Je te raconterai quand on sera dans le wagon ! lui lança Terry avant de filer dire au revoir à ses propres parents, tandis que Maggie ne parvenait à se remettre de cette nouvelle défaite, attrapant ses cheveux par poignées et grommelant toutes sortes d'imprécations à l'encontre de son ami.

Kate rejoignit alors ses parents alors qu'Eliot balayait son environnement d'un regard un peu absent, comme cherchant à la légère des têtes qu'il aurait pu connaître. Mais aucun ancien camarade ne l'avait apostrophé ou n'était venu à sa rencontre.

— Vous devriez filer avant que le train ne parte sans vous ! se soucia Grace alors que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà montés à bord du Poudlard Express.  
— Elle a raison, il est hors de question que je vous supporte tous les deux à la maison pendant dix mois ! nasilla Phil.

Il frotta paternellement la tignasse d'Eliot et étreignit sa fille avant que Grace ne prenne à son tour Kate dans ses bras.

— Veille bien sur ton cousin, lui glissa-t-elle.  
— Promis, maman.  
— Et fais bien attention à toi.  
— Avec ton pendentif porte-bonheur, je ne risque rien ! la rassura Kate en lui montrant le disque en améthyste qu'elle portait autour du cou.  
— Te connaissant, tu es capable de tomber dans une crevasse remplie de Scrouts à Pétards sans t'en rendre compte, alors je renouvelle les dires de ta mère : reste sur tes gardes et...  
— Oui, je sais, papa, je sais... La guerre, tout ça, je connais ton refrain.  
— Quelle fille intelligente, on dirait son père !

Puis, ils grimpèrent à bord de la voiture mais Kate ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière, en direction de ses parents, au milieu de la foule agglutinée qui adressaient leurs derniers au revoir. Un court instant de tristesse, qui serait bien vite chassé par la joie de retrouver le chemin de l'école. Cependant, elle avait cette drôle d'impression qui lui murmurait que lorsqu'elle reviendrait, plus rien ne serait pareil dans la famille des Whisper... Un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer au fond d'elle-même...


	13. II - Chap3 - Un japonais une irlandaise

_Et on continue avec le chapitre 3 de SVF ! En voici en voilà !_

_Merci pour votre lecture, pour vos retours, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Alors merci encore !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Un japonais, une irlandaise**

* * *

Lorsque la portière se referma pour marquer le départ du train, dont la locomotive redoubla de puissance, crachant de volumineuses volutes de fumée blanche qui noyèrent le quai bruyant, Kate avança dans le wagon tandis que ce dernier commençait à glisser lentement sur les rails. Quelques compartiments plus tard, elle retrouva Maggie et Terry qui débattaient à propos de la défaite de la jeune fille concernant le pari fait sur le quai. Celle-ci ne devait pas remarquer la présence de son amie derrière la porte vitrée coulissante.

— C'est tout bonnement impossible qu'elle porte du vert ! braillait-elle, empourprée de rage. Je la connais, moi, Kate Whisper ! Je partage son dortoir ! Je connais le contenu de sa valise ! Du violet, du rouge, du noir, du gris, du bleu clair à la limite. Mais elle ne porte JAMAIS de vert ! Pourquoi devrait-elle en porter aujourd'hui ! Hein, dis-lui, Kate !

Ah, il s'avérait que Maggie n'y avait pas fait abstraction ! Kate hoqueta en croisant le regard furieux de sa camarade et ouvrit la portière. Cependant, ses crises de colère ne manquaient pas de la faire sourire.

— Dis-lui !  
— C'était un coup de chance ! assura-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, ma mère m'achète de nouveaux vêtements durant l'été !  
— Tu n'avais pas de trous à tes chaussettes l'an passé et tu n'as pas changé de chaussures non plus, tu n'as pas grandi des pieds… Pourquoi t'a-t-elle alors acheté de nouvelles paires ?!

Lorsqu'elle était énervée, le potentiel de déduction de Maggie devenait particulièrement redoutable. Sa mauvaise foi y était pour quelque chose, il fallait toujours qu'elle trouve une raison pour prouver que les autres avaient tort.

— Ma mère n'a pas le droit de m'acheter des chaussettes ? s'étonna Kate, toujours debout dans le cadre de la porte alors que le train quittait Londres.  
— En l'occurrence, non, ça a déstabilisé mes pronostics !  
— Hem. Je vois… Et en quoi consistait le pari, cette fois ?  
— Tu sais que Ginny Weasley n'est plus à Poudlard ? débuta Terry, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
— Oui, je sais. C'est quoi le rapport ?  
— Il n'y a plus d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor…  
— Et alors… ?

Le temps qu'elle prononce ses mots, les pensées de Kate s'assemblèrent dans sa tête alors que son regard alternait entre ses deux amis. La bouche en « o », elle s'exclama d'une voix aiguë :

— Maggie va se présenter pour le poste ?!  
— Je ne comptais pas le faire, moi, à la base ! grommela Maggie, boudant sur la banquette.  
— Les sélections se feront en octobre. Je n'ai pas envie de manquer l'occasion de la voir essayer d'attraper un vif d'or sous le regard des autres !  
— Tu sauras que je ne me défends pas si mal ! se défendit-elle, le rictus narquois par-dessus ses bras croisés. Si tu comptais me ridiculiser, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil !

Pourtant, Kate mit de côté son excitation, se contenta d'afficher un sourire fugitif et son visage revêtit une expression plus sérieuse :

— Je reviens peut-être plus tard. Mais… je dois chercher Eliot.  
— C'est qui, lui ?! éructa Maggie d'une manière peu élégante et peu accordée à ses manières.  
— Son cousin, répondit Terry d'un ton plus bas, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils abordaient un sujet sur lequel on ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler sur ce ton.  
— Ah ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais dégotté un petit nouveau à ton goût !

Elle ne réagit que quelques secondes plus tard, écarquillant les yeux :

— Cousin ?! Ton cousin ?! Eliot, ton cousin ?!  
— Tu mets du temps à percuter des fois… se moqua Terry sans paraître méchant.  
— Je t'expliquerai cela ce soir, dans le dortoir, soupira Kate.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille se lança à la recherche de son cousin. Dans le couloir du wagon, Marvin Ledger expérimentait des fléchettes hurlantes pour faire peur aux filles dans les compartiments, jusqu'à se faire poursuivre par des sixièmes années de Poufsouffle qui décidèrent de lui faire la peau après qu'elles aient crié à mort, terrifiées. Kate n'avait pas encore parlé avec le garçon, qui faisait pourtant parti de sa promotion. Elle avait eu l'occasion de partager quelques brèves paroles avec sa sœur jumelle, Phyllis, lors des cours, mais les filles de Serdaigle n'étaient pas vraiment réputées pour leur loquacité. Les jumeaux semblaient opposés : la fille ne se détachait jamais de sa bande de copines mais se cachait derrière une timidité qui semblait insurmontable, alors que le garçon, bien que solitaire, ne manquait jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer. Quelque part, Kate ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec son père.

Elle retrouva Eliot, seul dans l'un des compartiments, le regard rivé vers les paysages forestiers qui défilaient à la fenêtre.

— Eliot… ?

Son cousin, trop obnubilé par ses pensées, ne répondit pas et ne feignit aucun geste, son regard perdu au dehors. Alors Kate s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui. Joignant ses mains et se mordant la lèvre inférieur, elle réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'aborder le jeune homme, qui faisait pourtant parti de sa famille. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de renouer le contact avec lui, alors qu'il avait toujours été d'un tempérament plus social auparavant ? Certes, Eliot avait longtemps été un enfant en retrait, mais qui ne dépréciait jamais une conversation.

— Est-ce que… ça va ?  
— Ca va… souffla-t-il, peu sincère.  
— Pourquoi tu restes seul ? Tu me fais de la peine…  
— C'est gentil, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, Kate.  
— Tu as sûrement des amis dans le train. Qui ne savent même pas que tu es là ! Et si on allait leur faire la surprise ?  
— Je ne suis pas trop pour la blague du revenant, ricana-t-il.  
— Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je suis certaine qu'ils sont heureux de te revoir. Allez, viens, je t'accompagne !

Aussitôt eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle bondit sur ses pieds, enhardie d'un courage neuf et incita Eliot à en faire de même. Ce dernier, résigné, soupira avant de suivre sa cousine dans l'exploration du train. La naïveté touchante de Kate qui la caractérisait tant refit surface, alors que la jeune fille consultait les gens de chaque compartiment, leur demandant dans un charmant sourire, manquant encore d'harmonie dans l'arrangement de ses dents, s'ils connaissaient Eliot. Certains Serpentards lui rirent au nez sans même lui répondre avant de se lancer dans des imitations. D'autres Gryffondors lui conseillèrent de s'adresser à des Poufsouffles, qui avaient plus de chance de reconnaître le jeune homme qui faisait partie de leur maison.  
Une rencontre importune fit grimacer Kate, lorsqu'elle aperçut plus loin Juffbigles, occupé à refourguer des bonbons qu'il s'était fourni d'une manière sûrement peu légale en échange de cartes chocogrenouille. Pas question de faire marche arrière. Et comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, le garçon rondelet aux yeux lourds l'aborda de son habituel air apathique :

— Hey, Whisper ! Ça fait longtemps !  
— Oui, oui, Juffbigles, depuis juin, en effet, sourit Kate en espérant dissimuler sa contrariété.  
— J'ai des Fizwizbiz bien moins cher que l'autre vautour avec son charriot. Ça te dit ?  
— Ah non, désolée, je lui ai… déjà acheté des friandises ! mentit-elle en tentant d'échapper à son attention. Une autre fois !

Eliot, qui suivait la fuite de Kate d'un pas peu engagé, passa devant Juffbigles, le dépassant de plus de deux têtes de haut, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de réagir en voyant son insigne cousu sur son uniforme :

— Hé, man, t'es de Poufsouffle ? Je fais des réductions pour les gens de la maison ! Des paquets de Dragées Surprises, spécial sans mauvais goût, ça te tente ?  
— Ne l'écoute pas, baisse la tête et ne te retourne pas ! lui murmura Kate qui accéléra l'allure en espérant semer Juffbigles.

Les retrouvailles se poursuivirent lorsque Kate retrouva ses autres camarades de Gryffondor dans un autre compartiment : Scarlett envoyait des bonbons à Moira, qui devait les attraper avec la bouche, alors que Suzanna photographiait la scène.

— Par le slip de Merlin, t'as réussi à me le coincer dans le nez ! s'exclamait Moira, riant à moitié, debout sur la banquette.  
— Tu viens assister à la mort de Moira par un bonbon ? plaisanta Suzanna pour accueillir son amie. Il paraît que c'est douloureux… !  
— Désolée, désolée, désolée ! s'excusait Scarlett, blême et terriblement coupable. J'essayais de viser ta bouche !  
— Ne deviens jamais poursuiveuse, Scarlett, jamais ! Si tu confonds nez et bouche, tu pourrais en faire de même avec un cognard et un souaffle, sans même savoir viser !

Le cœur de Kate s'allégea de bonheur à l'idée qu'elle allait poursuivre le cours de sa scolarité en compagnie de ces filles, auxquelles elle s'était attachée. Cette deuxième année allait se dérouler sous d'excellents auspices, elle le pressentait.

— Eliot, je te présente Scarlett, Moira et Suzanna, que tu as peut-être croisée au Chaudron Baveur les derniers jours. Ce sont mes amies de Gryffondor. On est dans le même dortoir.  
— Bonjour, les salua-t-il sans grande éloquence.  
— Les filles, c'est mon cousin. Il revient à Poudlard !  
— Tu l'as prévenu qu'on avait un illuminé en métamorphose depuis l'an passé ? demanda Moira, la dragée toujours bloquée dans la narine.  
— C'est la première chose que je lui ai dite.  
— Au moins, il ne sera pas surpris lorsque Wolffhart le transformera en bouc laineux parce qu'il avait une envie particulière de reproduire une situation fermière dans sa salle de cours !  
— Je reviens plus tard, termina Kate, regrettant de laisser ses amies de côté pour continuer à se consacrer à ses recherches.

S'éloignant, elle perçut les dernières conversations : Moira étant parvenue à retirer le bonbon de sa narine, elle l'avait tendu à Suzanna, lui affirmant que celui-ci était désormais certifié goût crotte de nez, ce qui lui avait valu des gémissements de dégoût.

— Tu ne reconnais vraiment personne depuis tout à l'heure ? s'étonna Kate alors qu'ils poursuivaient leurs explorations.  
— J'ai de vagues souvenirs de visages… Mais tu sais, en deux ans et demi, les gens changent. Et puis je ne connais pas tout le monde… Je ne vais pas m'inventer des amis pour te faire plaisir et te faire dormir sur tes deux oreilles !  
— Eliot ?

Les deux cousins firent volteface à l'interpellation adressée à l'aîné. Dans le couloir, un grand jeune homme, les cheveux sombres et les lunettes perchées sur son long nez aquilin, les observait avec de grands yeux. Pas de doute : il connaissait Eliot. Du moins, son expression hébétée le laissait supposer. Eliot fronça les sourcils et bredouilla :

— C-Clive ?

Sans prévenir, le nouvel arrivant se précipita vers son ami et le prit contre lui, sans qu'Eliot ne sache comment partager cette étreinte de retrouvailles. Devant cette scène, le cœur de Kate s'allégea dans un soupir inaperçu.

— Je croyais ne plus te revoir ! s'exclama le dénommé Clive, dont le visage d'une nature pâle faisait ressortir son expression de stupéfaction et d'émotion.  
— J-je ne pensais pas non plus… Avec la guerre, j'ai…  
— N'en parlons plus, c'est terminé. Eliot… Mec ! Si tu savais à quel point on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

Sans prendre en compte la présence de Kate, l'ami retrouvé d'Eliot commença à l'entraîner avec lui, mais la jeune fille décida d'intervenir :

— Excuse-moi, je…  
— J'ai répété à tes camarades que la vendeuse de bonbons arrivera bientôt, lui répondit-il, agacé et désirant pouvoir parler tranquillement avec Eliot. Retourne à ton compartiment ou tu vas la louper !  
— C'est ma cousine, lui fit comprendre Eliot, assez sec. Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton !  
— Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Je n'avais pas idée ! C'est que… depuis que je suis préfet et que l'on a quitté Londres, je me fais harceler par les petits nouveaux qui ne jurent que par ce maudit charriot ! S'ils savaient les cochonneries que l'on peut mettre dans ces bonbons…  
— Je voudrais te parler, Clive, déclara Kate, sans perdre ses moyens.

Décontenancé, le grand benêt hocha la tête, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Eliot avant de s'isoler avec Kate entre deux wagons. Seul à seul avec le préfet, elle remarqua son insigne qui l'associait à sa maison : Serdaigle. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de féliciter, au fond d'elle-même, son cousin de sympathiser avec d'autres maisons que la sienne, ce qui ne semblait pas évident pour une majorité des élèves, devenus, malgré eux, assez sectaires.

— Donc… tu es un ami d'Eliot.  
— C'est exact. Et toi, sa cousine ?  
— Kate.  
— Kate Burbage, si je comprends bien…  
— Whisper, rectifia-t-elle en bombant le torse. Je suis une Whisper.  
— Ah !

L'exclamation de Clive la fit sursauter.

— C'était toi, la fille de l'an passé avec le Choixpeau ? Qui avait annoncé une nouvelle maison ?  
— O-oui, c'est ça.  
— Clive Ollivander, pour te servir.

Il lui tendit la main dans un grand sourire maladroit et Kate eut l'impression d'être considérée, l'espace d'un instant, comme une petite célébrité.

— Ollivander… répéta-t-elle dans un rictus tremblant, alors qu'elle secouait la main de Clive. Comme le fabriquant de baguettes magiques ?  
— C'est mon grand-père… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet.  
— Oui, en effet. Ecoute, Clive… Je…

Ne sachant par où commencer, Kate s'emberlificota les doigts tout en mangeant ses lèvres.

— Tu es au courant ? Pour ce qui est arrivé à Eliot.  
— On a tous appris pour sa mère, qui a disparu, grimaça-t-il. Il y a deux ans… Mais… on n'a jamais vraiment su ce qui était arrivé à Eliot. On ne l'a pas vu à la rentrée. Comme c'était la guerre… On a cru qu'il était réfugié, avec son père, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard. Mais il n'est pas revenu… Et il ne m'a jamais envoyé de lettre.  
— Eliot était à Ste Mangouste…  
— Quoi ?  
— Il est resté inconscient. Pendant deux ans. Cela ne fait que trois semaines qu'il est réveillé… Il ne savait pas que ses parents ne…

Face au regard de Clive, au fond duquel croissait une ombre de peine, les mots de Kate se dérobèrent sur sa langue, n'en laissant qu'un silence embarrassé et chagriné.

— Fais attention à lui, d'accord ? couina-t-elle.  
— Je tâcherai, oui. En tout cas… merci de t'occuper de lui comme tu le fais. Il a de la chance d'avoir une cousine comme toi.

Après un dernier sourire, Clive sortit de l'endroit exigu et bruyant, cahoté par les rails. Kate demeura là, immobile, quelques minutes durant, perdues dans l'immensité de ses pensées. Son regard se tourna vers la vitre de la portière du dehors, alors que défilaient les grandes garennes d'Ecosse sous un ciel menaçant. Au détour d'une image, d'un paysage, le reflet de ses prunelles gris-vert s'imposa à elle, introspection fortuite de sa propre personne. Jusqu'à ce que leur couleur s'assombrisse et que le contour de ses yeux ondule, la confrontant à un tout autre regard, qui ne lui appartenait pas. Comme deux saphirs ténébreux incrustés dans un écrin pale et pénétrant. Victime d'un haut-le-cœur, Kate fit volteface dans un hoquet de surprise. Pourtant, personne ne se tenait derrière elle.

* * *

Les roues du Poudlard Express crissèrent longtemps sur la voie du Pré-au-Lard. Une pluie torrentielle s'était abattue sur le Nord du pays et les élèves furent un temps réticents à l'idée de sortir des wagons. Certains criaient, autant de mécontentement que de joie d'être arrivés à destination, en courant, leurs têtes réfugiés sous leurs capes, tandis que les plus doués utilisaient un sort de Repousse-Pluie.

— Les premières années ! retentissait à la voix de Hagrid, son parapluie rose ouvert au-dessus de la tête échevelée.

Kate bondit du repose-pied en barrettes de fer croisées et ses chaussures claquèrent sur le sol mouillé. Derrière elle, Terry et Maggie descendirent à leur tour, cette dernière pestant contre la pluie diluvienne qui compromettait sa belle coiffure soignée, toute en grandes boucles.

— Où faut-il qu'on aille ? se souciait Kate, sans repère.  
— Suis la foule, lui conseilla Terry. On ne prend plus les bateaux !  
— Ils vont couler, leurs bateaux, avec toute cette flotte ! nasilla Maggie, comme pour faire passer sa colère. Demain, on verra paraître en titre, sur la Gazette du Sorcier, « Poudlard : orphelin de première année, tous noyés dans le lac » !

Ils descendirent le chemin boueux qui les menèrent à l'orée de la forêt, tout en poursuivant leurs plaisanteries ou se remémorant leurs souvenirs de l'an passé leur première rentrée. En particulier l'épisode où Kate avait failli tomber à l'eau si Maggie ne l'avait pas rattrapée au dernier moment.  
Six par six, les élèves prenaient place dans de grandes diligences bâchées. Kate grimpa la première par l'arrière de l'une d'entre elles et prit place sur le banc de gauche, la place tout à l'avant. Maggie et Terry se rangèrent en brochette, sur le même banc, la jeune Gryffondor se ruant à l'intérieur en bousculant son amie, comme si l'eau de la pluie s'était subitement transformée en acide.

— Je hais la pluie ! braillait-elle. Regarde mes chaussures ! Elles sont toutes sales maintenant ! Du beau cuir… gâché par de la boue !

Sur le banc d'en face s'installèrent trois autres élèves et Kate y reconnut des garçons de sa promotion de Serdaigle : Emeric Beckett, blondinet à lunettes, le plus plus brillant de leur classe ; Fergus Fittle, petit, visage rond, une tignasse noire sur sa tête ; Dexter Doxmornt, un géant à côté de ses camarades, qui pourtant était aussi peureux qu'un lapin. Sans un mot partagé, les six enfants échangèrent de brefs sourires gênés, salutations fugitives et muettes. Même s'ils étaient ensemble durant une majorité du temps de cours, les différentes maisons de Poudlard fraternisaient très peu entre elles, comme une même et seule unité de classe. Du moins, on ne comptait que des cas uniques. Comme Kate ou Terry, ce dernier ayant des contacts dans chaque maison grâce à sa sympathie naturelle. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à connaître les garçons de Serdaigle pour leur avoir adressé un mot au moins une fois l'an passé, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas ni de Kate ni de Maggie, qui dévisageait ceux d'en face avec un regard méprisant, tirant sa cape en arrière pour éviter qu'un malotru ne la souille de boue.  
Puis, la carriole débuta son avancée sur les sentiers fangeux qui menaient jusqu'à Poudlard. …prise de curiosité, Kate se pencha et écarta un pan de la bâche en tissu sombre, qui pourtant n'était pas imbibée d'eau, protégée par un sortilège. Mais quelle fut sa surprise alors qu'elle pensait voir des chevaux… Il s'agissait certes de créatures hippomorphes, mais noires et décharnées, leur cuir fin luisant sous la pluie et faisant ressortir leurs os saillants et une paire d'ailes repliées contre leurs flancs. Derrière elles balançaient leurs longues queues fines se terminant en une touffe de crins mouillés.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! hoqueta-t-elle, encaissant un sursaut de son cœur au creux de sa poitrine.

À son exclamation, les cinq autres élèves se penchèrent à leur tour et observèrent ce qui valait la surprise de Kate. Fergus ouvrit de grands yeux qui lui donnèrent l'expression d'une chouette, Terry haussa un seul sourcil et Maggie ricana :

— Il n'y a rien, Kate… Ce sont des chevaux invisibles ! Tu ne savais pas ?  
— In-invisibles ?!

Et comme personne ne répliqua face à Maggie qui semblait avoir raison à leurs yeux, Kate se rabattit sur sa banquette, confuse. Après un dernier regard à ces bêtes qu'elle seule semblait voir, elle lâcha le tissu et écouta d'une oreille offensée la discussion que Maggie initia avec Terry à propos de ce fait. Cependant, une autre voix, murmurée, s'immisça dans ses pensées :

— Je les vois aussi…

Relevant la tête brusquement, son regard croisa celui d'Emeric, qui s'est plié vers elle pour lui chuchoter ses mots, afin qu'ils n'atteignent pas leurs autres camarades.

— T-tu les vois ? Les chevaux noirs ?  
— Ce sont des Sombrals.

Kate marqua un temps de silence face aux calmes propos d'Emeric, vérifiant que les autres ne les écoutaient pas. Après tous les débats qui avaient orbité autour d'elle et de Papillombre, autant ne pas passer pour une folle une fois de plus…

— Pourquoi on les voit. Et pas les autres…

Emeric adopta un regard plus sombre, assez gêné, avant de se lancer dans de calmes explications murmurées :

— Les Sombrals sont des créatures de l'obscurité et de la mort. Avant, c'était rarement bon signe de les voir…  
— On va mourir, on est maudits ?! s'inquiéta soudainement Kate, son chuchotis compromis par des trémolos.  
— Non, non ! Ne panique pas ! Ce n'est pas ça… ! C'est-à-dire que… seules les personnes qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir peuvent les percevoir…

La tête de Kate pivota vers l'avant de la diligence, comme si ses yeux allaient percer à travers la bâche et détailler de nouveau la carrure de ces bêtes malfamées. La mort, elle avait en effet eu l'occasion de la croiser. L'affronter cependant de face demeurait chez elle un souvenir très vague. Celui de la cave de Graveson… Elle ne désirait plus se souvenir du corps inanimé, allongé dans la poussière de la pièce sombre. Celui de leur agresseur. D'un Mangemort. De celui qui avait été le parrain de Morgana McNair.  
Mais cela signifiait également qu'Emeric lui-même avait assisté à la mort de quelqu'un et qu'à son tour, le garçon de Serdaigle partageait son secret… Tous deux se murèrent dans le silence, détournant leurs regards l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Un sentiment de joie incoercible saisit la petite Kate lorsqu'elle descendit de la carriole et qu'elle franchit les premières arches de Poudlard qui menaient jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une même frénésie animait les élèves de tous âges, s'émerveillant comme au premier jour en retrouvant les lieux. Cependant, autour de Kate guettaient de nombreux regards soupçonneux, au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était produit l'an dernier. Avec une même question dans tous les esprits : cette erreur allait-elle se reproduire ?  
Kate prit place à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de Maggie, attendant que les trois autres filles de leur dortoir les rejoignent. Observant l'installation de ses aînés et camarades, son regard s'arrêta cependant sur le visage de Griffin Gale, à l'autre bout de la table. Ce dernier partageait quelques plaisanteries avec son grand ami Ewan McAllister. Griffin avait la parole facile, des gestes engageants, n'hésitait jamais à aller vers les autres pour discuter. Quelque part, il s'imposait comme un meneur de groupe, aimé et assuré. Et cette aisance naturelle la fascinait.

— Je pense que Kate a été ensorcelée…

La voix de Moira la détourna de sa contemplation et elle remarqua que toutes les filles de Gryffondor, réunies, la dévisageait avec ce même grand sourire qui soulignait bien des pensées. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de gêne.

— C-ce n'est pas vrai ! nia-t-elle.  
— Oui, oui, bien sûr, nasilla Suzanna. On croirait voir Scarlett devant Crivey.  
— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! s'offusqua la concernée en se raidissant sur le banc.  
— Tu crois que si je hurle pour qu'il rapplique, elle dira la même chose ? commença à comploter Moira.  
— T-tu n'en serais pas capable !  
— Tu penses ? Je suis peut-être une naine, mais j'ai les cordes vocales d'un troll.  
— Pas que les cordes vocales, si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Maggie, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour narguer Moira, avec laquelle elle partageait une relation de fraternelle rivalité ponctuée de nombreux accrocs.

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même lorsque les premières années firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup chuchotaient leurs impressions, encourageaient un frère ou une sœur d'un regard, d'autres, plus puérils, imitaient les plus remarquables, tel un garçon à la bedaine déjà bien replète pour son jeune âge, qui se déplaçait avec une étrange démarche, comme si ses jambes étaient en bois.

— Quand je pense que l'an passé, nous étions aussi ridicules qu'eux aujourd'hui, murmura Maggie. Heureusement que la honte n'a jamais tué personne…  
— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ridicule, sourit Kate, attendrie par tous ses élèves, à peine plus jeunes qu'elle, encore craintifs et la tête remplie d'espoir.

Comme l'année précédente, ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui menait la troupe avant de grimper sur l'estrade qui se trouvait devant la table des professeurs. Kate passa en revue ses enseignants : Harry Potter leur avait fait l'honneur de leur présence et chuchotait quelques mots à l'intention de son ami, Neville Londubat. Si ce dernier avait fait l'effort de revêtir une belle robe de sorcier, à l'image d'autres professeurs plus âgés, le sorcier qui avait sauvé leur monde semblait avoir négligé sa tenue, plus commune. Sinistra Aurora, leur professeur d'astronomie, portait toujours son grand chapeau pointu ; Slughorn exhibait un chemisier qui témoignait de ses goûts douteux, rayé de vert et de marron, ceinturé par les lanières de cuir, qui tombaient de ses larges épaules et qui soulignaient le galbe imposant de sa panse ; McGonagall dans le trône du directeur, vêtue de vert, le visage de marbre ; Hagrid restait fidèle à lui-même, avec son nouveau col en fourrure de furet ; Madame Bibine semblait toujours aussi pincée ; d'autres professeurs que Kate ne connaissait pas, qui enseignaient pour les années supérieures ; et enfin, Wolffhart, comme si l'éternité ne pouvait altérer sa posture droite dans son manteau de feutre, rehaussé par son foulard écarlate et son expression complètement fermée sous son épaisse chevelure grise.  
Pourtant, toute l'attention de la salle s'était tournée vers le Choixpeau, posé sur son tabouret à trois pieds, qui déclama sa chanson dès que tous se furent tus :

_Temps de paix, temps de répit_  
_Elèves de Poudlard, sauf pour vous_  
_Car ses lieux n'ont pas décrépit_  
_Il est désormais temps que je vous avoue…_  
_Nombreux sont ceux passés sous mon gosier_  
_Et tous ont rejoint les bancs des classes._  
_De savoir, ils n'ont jamais été rassasiés_  
_Ils ont fait preuve de patience et d'audace._  
_Car sur la jeunesse se forme l'avenir d'un monde futur_  
_Chacun doit saisir sa chance d'y participer_  
_Du début de votre vie, voici votre aventure_  
_Et d'armes de connaissance il faudra vous équiper._

_Ainsi ont parlé les fondateurs,_  
_Sorciers aux emblèmes immortels_  
_Et leurs proverbes dont ils sont les auteurs_  
_Doivent sonner à vos oreilles comme tels._  
_Gryffondor vantait le courage avant tout_  
_Parangon de bravoure et de loyauté_  
_Toujours jouer de ses qualités, de ses atouts,_  
_Afin de décrocher la clef du succès et de la bonté._  
_Serdaigle préférait briller par l'esprit,_  
_Sans cesser de plonger dans les élans de sa créativité,_  
_Tirer une leçon de ce que l'on a appris_  
_Et de l'intelligence en tirer une activité._  
_Poufsouffle faisait preuve d'humanité_  
_Un cœur d'or ouvert vers autrui_  
_Sans jamais craindre une once d'inanité_  
_Et de sa sympathie tirer ses fruits._  
_Serpentard de tout cela préférait la ruse_  
_Briller dans l'ombre comme une étoile_  
_Dont l'ambition n'était pas intruse_  
_Afin d'attraper les mérites dans sa toile._

_Mais rappelez-vous, chers élèves_  
_Qu'aucun n'y serait parvenu sans aide,_  
_Sans valeur et sans rêve_  
_L'union fait la force, mais on la possède_  
_Qu'à partir du moment où l'on s'ouvre au monde_  
_Et que nos connaissances deviennent fécondes._

Les applaudissements des élèves se tarirent une bonne minute plus tard, tandis que Suzanna partageait son ressenti avec ses camarades :

— Eh bien… Je préférais quand même celle de l'an dernier ! J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie juste de nous répéter qu'on va bosser, bosser, bosser et que de toute façon, il n'y a que cela qui compte !  
— Il faut travailler, c'est normal, nous sommes dans une école ! lui rappela Scarlett, la plus sérieuse de cinq.

Terminant d'applaudir de manière lente et lassée, Maggie se pencha vers Kate :

— En revanche, il n'a pas du tout mentionné Papillombre. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il ne trouvait pas de rime avec papillon ?  
— Je pense plutôt qu'il a disjoncté l'an passé et qu'il s'en est remis, grinça la concernée.

Au fond d'elle, Kate avait eu le petit espoir que sa maison ressortirait dans le discours du Choixpeau, quand bien même ce fut sous forme de métaphore. Cependant, il n'en fut rien : Papillombre demeurait une folie qui n'avait existé que l'espace d'une soirée, il y avait un an de cela.  
Flitwick déroula le parchemin sur lequel était transcrite la liste des nouveaux élèves. La première, Amelia Aberkimbs, fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Et tandis que défilaient les enfants sous le Choixpeau, Kate jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Poufsouffles, où Eliot sombrait dans ses pensées, fixées sur un point inexistant, sans prendre la peine d'écouter la cérémonie de la répartition. Il ne réagissait qu'à peine lorsqu'un élève était envoyé dans sa maison. Mais elle ne pouvait aller à sa rencontre et se résigna à suivre le protocole pour oublier son cousin durant quelques minutes.

— Serpentard ! clama le Choixpeau lorsqu'il passa sur la tête d'un dénommé Max Mallarck.

Après quelques ovations provenant des rangs verts et argent, le professeur Fliwick appela :

— Matsuda, Tetsuya.

Un jeune garçon, aux traits asiatiques, se détacha des rangs et monta les marches avec excitation.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un citron chevelu fait ici ? s'étonna Maggie, déconfite.  
— Si je ne connaissais pas ton humour particulier, on pourrait presque te traiter de raciste !  
— Non mais Maggie a raison dans le sens où il y a une grande école de magie réputée en Extrême-Orient, la plus réputée au monde, ajouta Scarlett qui éprouvait toujours ce besoin d'adjoindre une note de culture générale à ses dires.  
— Et donc, selon toi, parce qu'il est comme ça, il devrait aller là-bas plus qu'à Poudlard ?! s'étonna Moira. Par le slip de Merlin, j'aurais dû me renseigner, savoir s'il existait une école de nains avant de devoir venir ici pour vous supporter à longueur de temps !  
— Chhhhh !

Les murmures se turent lorsque le Choixpeau fut déposé sur la tête du dénommé Tetsuya Matsuda. S'en suivit un long silence. Un très long silence. Qui dura plusieurs minutes. Des chuchotis commencèrent à fuser dans la salle.

— Ah ! Peut-être sera-t-il le dernier Chapeauflou de notre siècle !  
— Un Chapeauflou ? s'interrogea Kate.  
— Lorsque le Choixpeau ne se prononce pas après cinq minutes de réflexion, on appelle la personne dessous un Chapeauflou, l'éclaira Scarlett. Cela arrive très rarement… Moins de dix en cent ans.  
— Et… qu'est-ce que ça fait ?  
— Rien, grogna Maggie. Si ce n'est que j'ai faim… Pourquoi doit-on autant attendre ?!  
— Papillombre !

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe silencieuse. Tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Et de nombreux regards convergèrent vers Kate, dont le cœur avait cessé tout battement. Assaillie par les émotions et tant d'attention, elle esquiva un vertige alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur le garçon sous le Choixpeau. Ce dernier se leva, tout content, comme ses précédents camarades, sans comprendre la fantaisie de la situation. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour qu'il se rende compte que personne ne lui rendit d'ovation et le pauvre enfant se déconfit sur place.

— Et ça recommence…  
— C'est quoi ce délire ?  
— Alors, ce n'était pas une blague ?  
— Il est complètement déglingué ce Choixpeau !

Kate s'écrasa sur elle-même alors que les rumeurs commençaient à enfler dans la Grande Salle. La directrice réagit immédiatement et se leva, aussitôt, le silence reprit ses rênes.

— Mme Aurora, pouvez-vous amener monsieur Matsuda dans l'anti-chambre en attendant la fin de la répartition ?

L'enseignante d'astronomie s'exécuta et emmena le petit japonais dans un salle cachée, derrière un tableau située à côté de la table des professeurs.

— Reprenons !

Cependant, l'effet de cette nouvelle répartition incongrue avait saisi tous les esprits. Et les aînés eurent du mal à suivre la suite de la cérémonie. La suivante, Stella Ness, fut envoyée à Serpentard.

— Alors... alors, c'était vrai ? murmurait Kate, recroquevillée sur son banc, espérant fuir aux regards des autres élèves qui la guettaient avec insistance, comme si elle allait répondre d'une explication éclairée. Papillombre... existe ?  
— Selon le Choixpeau, en tout cas, oui... grimaça Scarlett en dévisageant son amie.  
— Tu devrais être heureuse, Kate ! voulut la réconforter Suzanna, plus optimiste. Tu vas enfin avoir la place que tu mérites ! Tu n'es plus seule maintenant !  
— Oui, Suzanna a raison ! poursuivit Maggie, plus cynique. Maintenant, il y a toi et un gars qui ne parle peut-être pas l'anglais...  
— Ça sera déjà mieux que de traîner au quotidien avec une fille qui n'a aucun sens de la tolérance, répliqua Moira en visant la dernière interlocutrice.  
— O' Cearb... Cearbhail, Ei...Eibhlin ?

La prononciation hésitante de Flitwick face à un nom, apparemment d'origines irlandaises, effaça quelques instants les doutes insinués dans l'esprit de Kate. Une jeune fille, frêle et rousse, se détacha des rangs, l'expression de gêne figée sur son visage : le professeur venait à coup sûr d'écorcher son nom à l'oral. Elle s'installa sur le petit tabouret et l'enseignant en matière de sortilèges déposa adroitement le Choixpeau, qui lui engloutit la moitié de la tête. Jusqu'à ce dernier ne clame :

— Papillombre !

Le doublet déconcerta l'assemblée, secouée d'un trouble plus fort encore. Kate fut assourdie par le chahut qui retentissait dans la Grande Salle alors que les professeurs eux-mêmes ne savaient pas comment réagir autrement que par la surprise. Tout comme elle l'an passé, la dénommée Eibhlin rejoignit son autre camarade dans l'anti-chambre et n'en ressortit pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à réagir. A suivre les conversations. Elle aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, s'en fuir. Comme si elle n'avait jamais déclenché ce vacarme. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas pu se dérouler normalement ? Envoyée dans une autre maison. À l'écart de tout ceci...

La main de Maggie qui attrapa la sienne, dans un geste compatissant, rare de sa personne, éveilla son sourire timide et lui permit d'écouter plus sereinement le discours d'une McGonagall tout aussi confuse que le reste de l'assemblée.

* * *

Quel fut son soulagement en retrouvant son dortoir bien aimé, son lit à baldaquins si douillet, sur lequel Mister Minnows ronflait, étalé de tout son long sur l'oreiller de sa maîtresse.

— Et nous revoilà... chuchota-t-elle avant de commencer à déballer ses affaires.  
— Pour une année. Encore. Et loin d'être la dernière.  
— Merci de me rappeler, Moira, que je vais devoir te supporter encore longtemps !  
— Si ça peut te rassurer, Maggie, ce sentiment est tout à fait réciproque.  
— Je suis déjà fatiguée rien qu'en étant arrivée, souffla Scarlett, toute fluette, rejoignant son lit. Vous allez me tuer, les filles.

Toutes se changèrent en tenue pour la nuit et Kate entreprit d'entamer la lecture du livre qu'elle avait acheté à l'insu de sa mère. Avec l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves à Papillombre, il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ceci à la légère. Il y avait peut-être une explication rationnelle à tout ceci. Sans oublier son don spécial et le fait qu'elle soit parvenue, l'année dernière, à pénétrer dans les souvenirs de Morgana McNair. Kate se félicita d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir croisé lors de ce premier jour... Elle avait eu son lot d'émotions pour cette soirée.  
Sous ses couvertures, Scarlett s'adonnait à la lecture d'un roman, tandis que Moira montrait aux deux autres filles tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait appris, en théorie, durant l'été.

— Donne-moi ta main, demanda-t-elle à Maggie.  
— Je n'ai pas confiance.  
— Ce n'est pas dangereux !  
— J'ai encore moins confiance.  
— Allez Maggie ! la sollicita Suzanna, excitée comme une puce.

Maggie soupira et consentit à tendre sa main, paume dirigée vers le sol, en direction de Moira, qui lui attrapa de ses petits doigts boudinés. Elle pointa sa baguette magique, sous le regard peu rassuré de sa camarade, se concentra et prononça sa formule magique :

— _Capillus _!

Aussitôt, une abondante fourrure brune se mit à croître sur le dos de la main de Maggie, son visage se contractant en une expression de dégoût paniqué et horrifié :

— Ahh, nom d'une gargouille, Moira ! Enlève-moi ça ! Enlève-moi ça !

Les filles de la chambre commencèrent à rire aux éclats alors que Maggie s'était levée, bondissait en tous sens et secouait son bras, comme espérant faire tomber la toison qui avait poussé sur la parcelle de sa peau.

— Je t'en prie, enlève-moi ça ! hurlait-elle.

Mais voyant que cela ne faisait que redoubler leurs rires, elle se calma, mais demeura fébrile :

— Mes parents me déshériteront s'ils apprennent que leur fille unique est un yéti en devenir ! J'ai un patrimoine à recevoir, moi ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça, vous ! Je viens d'une noble famille qui a une réputation à tenir ! Et ma belle peau douce... ma belle peau... ! Depuis que je suis née que je me badigeonne d'onguents et... et... voilà maintenant ce que ça devient !  
— Ca va, big foot, reviens ici que je t'arrange cela ! ricana Moira, qui en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. _Finite_.

Lorsque l'exaltation ambiante se tassa, Suzanna y ajouta sa réflexion, assise en tailleur à côté de Moira :

— Et encore, Maggie... tu n'as même pas encore commencé ta puberté ! Des poils partout !  
— J-je ne veux pas y penser !  
— Tu devrais ! Ça te guette !  
— Je suis encore trop jeune pour ça !  
— Il n'y a pas de mal à grandir, s'introduit Scarlett en haussant les épaules, sans détacher le regard de son livre.  
— Mais tu verras le changement, continua Moira, qui préférait se jouer des craintes de Maggie. Les hormones, tout ça...  
— Les... "zormones" ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!  
— Ce sont des parasites invisibles qui te rendent amoureuse, tenta de lui expliquer Suzanna, très sérieuse.

À cette réflexion, Kate et Moira échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau, sous le regard incompris de leurs camarades. Toutes les deux ayant vécu dans une part d'environnement moldue, certaines sciences, que leurs amies compensaient par la magie et des explications légendaires, étaient plus de leur ressort.

— Ma maman m'a expliqué que c'est quelque chose dans ton organisme qui se déclenche quand tu grandis, et qui te métamorphose en adulte, les éclaira Kate en délaissant son livre, duquel elle ne tira pas grand chose sur le moment.  
— Métamorphose ? répéta Maggie, de plus en plus blême. Comme ça ? Pouf ?!  
— C'est une façon de dire ! Par exemple, pour les garçons, la voix change...  
— Aha, tu imagines Irwin avec une voix grave ?!

Irwin Peakes était un camarade de classe, également à Gryffondor. Il s'agissait d'un garçon assez gauche, avec une voix aiguë, qui le rendait rarement sérieux, à la risée de beaucoup d'autres élèves. Un véritable handicap pour lui.

— Peut-être ! Mais il faudra attendre ! Tu vois, mon cousin Eliot, maintenant qu'il a quinze ans, il a la voix très changée !  
— Tiens ! D'ailleurs ! Raconte-nous ton cousin !  
— Ton cousin ? s'étonna Scarlett en fronçant à peine ses sourcils auburn. Celui qu'on a vu dans le train... ?  
— En effet...

Toutes s'approchèrent du lit de Kate pour en discuter, Moira s'asseyant directement sur ce dernier pour se mettre à hauteur, chassant de ce fait le pauvre Mister Minnows qui, frustré, préféra retourner faire ses griffes sur la valise de Maggie, sa favorite. Depuis le temps, cette dernière avait appris à ne plus s'en préoccuper, du moins en apparence. Kate savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, Maggie rêvait d'écorcher son chat pour en faire une taie d'oreiller de luxe.  
Elle leur raconta son mois d'août pour le moins éprouvant. La lettre au cachet vert, Saint-Mangouste, la réaction d'Eliot quand il apprit la disparition de ses parents, sa réadaptation au sein du monde réel...

— Et... tu sais pourquoi il s'est réveillé ? lui demanda Scarlett, pragmatique.  
— Personne ne peut vraiment l'expliquer... Mais... c'était en même temps que l'éclipse...  
— Les éclipses ont des propriétés particulières, tu devrais en parler avec le professeur Aurora, elle t'aidera peut-être, lui suggéra Moira.

Toutes hochèrent la tête avant que Kate ne reprenne :

— Et j'ai fait un rêve... quand Eliot s'est réveillé. J'ai fait un rêve... Que justement, cela allait arriver... C'était étrange. J'étais si proche... Mais il y avait cette personne. Je crois que c'était une femme. Elle était sur le lit d'Eliot et... je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'elle lui a dit...  
— Tu penses que c'était prémonitoire ?! s'étonna Suzanna, impressionnée.  
— Peut-être que tu te fais des idées... Tu as cru rêver d'Eliot, mais que ça n'avait aucun rapport.

Kate hocha la tête, ne sachant vraiment que penser. Ce songe lui paraissait quelque part si lointain. Très vague. Et cela s'était produit le jour où elle apprit qu'il était réveillé, soit déjà quelques heures suivant son véritable éveil. Juste que les Whispers n'avaient pas encore été prévenus de la nouvelle...

— Et... tu penses que tu arriverais à lire dans sa mémoire ? glissa Maggie dans un chuchotis alors que les autres filles commencèrent à retourner vers leurs lits.  
— Lire dans sa mémoire ?  
— Tu sais ! Comme tu as fait avec McNair !

Elle imita le geste de Kate, en plaquant succinctement la paume de sa main sur le front de cette dernière, qui fut étourdie l'instant d'une seconde. Kate papillonna des paupières avant d'entremettre cette possibilité à ses plans.

— Mais... de quoi pourrait-il se souvenir ? Il était inconscient ! Et... je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait avec Morgana !  
— Oui, mais son réveil n'est peut-être pas dû au hasard. Il doit en garder des bribes. Peut-être même qu'il garde un secret !  
— Je ne pousserai pas jusqu'à là... ! C'est mon cousin quand même !  
— Mais... je croyais que tu m'as dit qu'il avait changé ?! Tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis ou bien tu...  
— Oui, il a changé, mais tout le monde en aurait fait de même ! le défendit-elle, plus sèche. Quelle serait ta réaction si tu perdais tes parents, toi ?

Cette assertion eut le don de tirer un rictus à Maggie, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait la réaction que Kate escomptait lui provoquer.

— Si mes parents mourraient, certes, je serai triste, très triste, mais l'absolu, je serais plus libre de mes mouvements, j'aurais une vie normale, hormis le fait que j'aurais hérité de plusieurs centaines de milliers de gallions... ricana-t-elle en hochant le menton en rythme avec ses propos. Ce n'est pas très comparable... Pour tout te dire, je n'arrive pas très bien à concevoir la relation que devrait avoir quelqu'un avec ses parents...  
— A ce point ? grimaça Kate.  
— Tu viendras, un jour, chez moi. Tu verras...

Maggie retourna rejoindre son lit, la mine légèrement attristée, ce qui pinça le cœur de son amie, spectatrice de sa condition. Un regard sur sa propre situation, Kate devait s'avouer qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents un lien fort, très puissant. La guerre avait sûrement contribué à consolider ce lien. Car désormais, ils avaient ces souvenirs communs des instants douloureux. Et dès qu'elle échangeait un regard avec son père, il y avait cette impression que seuls eux deux pouvaient comprendre à quoi ils pouvaient penser, les sentiments qui circulaient à travers eux.

Eliot n'avait plus de parents.  
Maggie en avait, mais qui ne répondaient pas à ce titre.  
Kate pouvait s'estimer chanceuse. Très chanceuse...

Lorsque les lumières furent éteintes, que seules les étoiles scintillaient, dégageant le ciel nuageux, et que seul Mister Minnows se mouvait dans les ténèbres, avant de bondir sur le lit de Kate, cette dernière se recroquevilla autour de l'objet qu'elle tenait au creux de ses mains : le collier de sa mère. Chaud et réconfortant. Comme une caresse du soir. Comme une berceuse murmurée à l'oreille. Palpitant, comme un petit cœur, comme celui de sa mère, lorsqu'elle se blottissait contre elle.  
Pourtant, lorsque Kate plongea dans un profond sommeil, elle ne put remarquer que du pendentif émanait une douce lueur. Comme une pierre au fond de l'eau refléterait les rayons d'un soleil trop lointain.


	14. II - Chap4 - Les manières de Mr Fawley

_TACTACTAC, on continuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue ! (oula, y avait ptet trop de "u" pour ce coup-là...)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Les manières de Mister Fawley**

* * *

Ce jeudi matin qui marqua la première journée de cours pour sa deuxième année à Poudlard, Kate le vécut dans les cachots du château. Il s'agissait peut-être du seul lieu qu'elle regrettait de retrouver. Les odeurs écœurantes, doublées de la chaleur étouffante émanant des multiples chaudrons, enfoncés dans toutes les tables, n'avaient pas terminé de la faire grimacer. Elle ne s'étonnait désormais plus que Slughorn ressemble à un gros asticot cloîtré dans sa pomme, sa peau grasse d'une pâleur verdâtre reluisant à la flamme des torches, seule source de lumière. Son rictus grimaçant, qu'il désirait débonnaire, le rendait plus repoussant encore.

— Bienvenue pour ce premier cours de deuxième année, chers élèves, annonça-t-il en tirant sur ses épaisses bretelles, basculant vers l'avant. J'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables vacances et que vous êtes tous parvenus à vous fournir votre nouveau manuel pour les mois à venir, comme il l'était notifié sur votre lettre... !

D'un geste instinctif, tous mirent la main sur le grimoire ou le rapprochèrent d'eux, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

— Même vous, miss Simmons ? questionna-t-il en passant près de Suzanna, qui s'était déjà forgée une belle réputation.

Cette dernière étira un sourire pincé en sortant son livre de son sac. Un murmure retint l'attention de Kate.

— Elle a peut-être son livre aujourd'hui, mais je suis certaine qu'elle a oublié son cerveau au dortoir... !

Le cœur rongé par une colère croissante, Kate se retourna sur son banc et croisa le regard acéré de Morgana McNair. Sa fureur silencieuse l'empêcha d'en être glacée. Les deux fillettes partagèrent, dans ce nouveau lien de haine, des souvenirs proches, encore béants. Si elle l'avait voulu, Kate se serait empressée d'aller dénoncer Morgana suite à sa tentative de l'an passé et ce genre de provocation, visant ses camarades les plus chers de la part, attisait cette envie. Un sourire sardonique, soulignant sa réussite, se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune Serpentard, subitement passée du statut d'amie à celui d'ennemie. Maggie, qui remarqua que sa voisine tournait le dos, observa l'échange de regards noirs et attrapa les épaules de Kate pour la forcer à pivoter et à ignorer Morgana.

— N'y prête pas attention... lui chuchota-t-elle. Elle, elle n'a même pas eu la chance de bénéficier d'un cerveau dès la naissance... !

Elles ricanèrent en silence, penchées au-dessus de leurs bureaux, tandis que Slughorn expliquait en quoi consisterait la préparation du jour : une potion d'enflure. Tous eurent à disposition un chaudron et les ingrédients nécessaires. De temps à temps, Kate ne manquait pas de vérifier si elle exécutait les mêmes gestes et techniques que Scarlett, qui avait été désignée d'office comme meilleure élève de potions. Mais l'intérêt que Slughorn portait à sa préparation lui laissa penser que ce dernier tentait une approche subtile :

— Si vous la préparez correctement, cette potion est censée prendre une teinte violette, lui disait-il alors qu'elle écrasait consciencieusement ses graines de cranson dans son mortier. Comme la couleur qui devrait être celle de votre maison...  
— O-oui, professeur.  
— C'est bien cela, violet ? Je vous vois souvent porter cette couleur en dehors des cours...  
— Peut-être, professeur. Je ne sais pas... ! Juste que... j'aime bien le violet !

Slughorn hocha la tête, son menton ne se détachant pas de son cou épais, tandis que Kate, embarrassée, tentait de ne pas trembler en soupesant la quantité de poudre à ajouter dans le chaudron.

— Et donc... vous avez une idée de ce qui aurait pu provoquer cette ouverture impromptue de maison ? Dans votre sang, aviez-vous dit l'an passé.

Il prenait désormais l'affaire au sérieux...

— Oui, professeur...  
— Je me souviens bien de votre père, ricana-t-il. Mais votre mère... peut-être est-elle l'une de mes anciennes élèves ? Je ne me souviens plus. Si vous pouviez me rafraîchir la mémoire, miss Whisper... !  
— Elle est moldue.

Cette assertion pétrifia Slughorn, ce qui valut l'attention des élèves les plus proches, qui observaient l'échange en toute discrétion. Kate savait fort bien à quoi pensait son enseignant à cet instant précis : le fait qu'un ancien Serpentard ait pu épouser une moldue lui paraissait être une aberration.

— Ce... ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! Vous savez, certains de mes élèves les plus brillants étaient des Nés-Moldus ! Comme la défunte mère de votre bien célèbre professeur, Harry Potter.  
« Ça arrive... Genre, c'était un accident regrettable... » pensa Kate.  
— Mais voyez-vous, je serai intéressé de connaître vos hypothèses vis-à-vis de Papillombre, en tant que sa créatrice par procuration. Que diriez-vous ? En partager quelques mots autour d'un succulent repas ?

Kate comprenait très bien où Slughorn voulait en venir, le tout gratifié de son sourcil gris rehaussé par-dessus son œil porcin et insistant : elle était désormais une nouvelle invitée pour le bien célèbre club de Slug. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité. Elle-même avait su, dès l'instant où le Choixpeau avait clamé sur sa tête, qu'elle serait différente et qu'elle attirerait un jour ou l'autre l'attention des gens. Cependant, si elle en parut perturbée, elle n'en était pas mécontente au fond d'elle-même. La petite adolescente qu'elle était ressentait ce besoin d'être reconnue, surtout par ses professeurs, c'était bien naturel.

— Si vous voulez, professeur... !  
— Ah non, miss Whisper, si vous voulez, vous ! Je ne voudrais en aucun cas vous y forcer !  
— Eh bien... ça serait avec plaisir !  
— Parfait ! Vous m'en voyez ravi... !

Puis, il s'en retourna vérifier les préparations de ses camarades tandis que Kate avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Elle fut sortie de sa méditation par le coude de Maggie :

— Ta potion est en train de déborder, madame la célébrité... !

Paniquée, Kate tenta de rattraper son erreur, en vain.  
A la fin de l'exercice, ils versèrent une goutte de leur préparation sur le dos d'un crapaud attribué à chacun. Celui de Kate éructa une grosse bulle, tandis que celui de Maggie vit apparaître un unique bouton, qui passait inaperçu parmi tous les autres. Le crapaud qui remporta le plus de succès fut celui de Marvin Ledger, qui gonfla et s'éleva dans les airs, comme un ballon d'hélium, jusqu'à heurter le plafond en pierre dans un « CROÂH » troublé, sous le rire hilare des autres élèves.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de potions pour rejoindre la cour, le temps d'une courte pause, les deuxièmes années se retrouvèrent catapultés au milieu d'une foule d'élèves, rassemblés sur l'herbe. Les gens se poussaient, chahutaient, désiraient d'approcher.

— Il se passe quoi au juste, dans le monde des géants ? grommela Moira qui tentait de sautiller sur place pour distinguer autre chose que des uniformes.  
— Je ne sais pas, je ne vois rien, déplora Scarlett, qui s'était aussi haussée sur la pointes des pieds.

Maggie, la plus entreprenante de toutes, tapa l'épaule de l'élève devant elles, visiblement en sixième ou septième année, qui la questionna d'un haussement de sourcil surpris.

— Pourquoi tout le monde est rassemblé ? lui demanda Maggie.

Cependant, la jeune femme aux cheveux platine ne lui répondit pas et dévisagea Kate, immobile à côté de son interlocutrice, avant de s'exclamer :

— Ah, ils te cherchent Whisper !  
— M-moi ? hoqueta-t-il. C'est qui « ils » ? Les professeurs ?

Néanmoins, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, que l'aînée s'écarta et la sollicita à avancer dans le mouvement de la foule, ballottée comme un vulgaire sac de plumes. Les réactions autour d'elle s'enchaînaient sous son regard perplexe. Certains se voulaient rassurants, d'autres railleurs. Enfin, elle parvint à distinguer cinq sorciers et sorcières, des adultes de l'extérieur à première vue, puisqu'ils ne portaient pas d'uniforme, mais de belles robes colorées. Tous interrogeaient des élèves à la volée. Certains s'étaient munis des fameuses plumes à papote, qui transcrivait tout ce qu'elles entendaient.

— Et donc, vous la connaissez bien ? Vous savez quel genre d'enfance elle a vécu ? La guerre, tout ça ? débitait une jeune sorcière aux longs cheveux bruns, affublée de lunettes et d'un grand chapeau orange, face à un élève de Serpentard à l'air plutôt pédant.

Kate n'écouta pas la réponse, trop troublée par la situation. Un seul nom résonnait dans leurs bouches : le sien.

— Elle est là ! Elle est là !

L'exclamation retentit longtemps et se propagea. Alors que tous se retournèrent vers elle. L'espace d'une seconde, Kate n'entendit que les échos de son propre cœur qui tapait contre ses côtes, avant qu'elle ne soit assaillie par les journalistes.

— Katelyna Whisper ! Quelle joie de vous rencontrer !  
— Vous accepteriez de répondre à quelques questions ?  
— Une petite photo pour la Gazette du Sorcier !

Le flash qui émana de l'appareil photo éblouit la jeune fille, qui papillonna des yeux, la tête secouée de vertiges, au milieu du chahut assourdissant des autres élèves.

— Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'être à l'origine de l'un des plus grands retournements de l'école de sorcellerie depuis des siècles ?  
— Eh bien... je...  
— Votre question est tout à fait risible ! ricana l'un des journalistes, s'adressant à son collègue avec dédain. Bien sûr que cela ne la laisse pas indifférente ! J'aurais une question plus pertinente pour vous, miss : est-ce vous qui avez choisi le nom de cette nouvelle maison ?  
— Non, bien sûr que non... ! C'est le Choixpeau qui a décidé que...  
— Aviez-vous eu ce pressentiment que cela allait se passer ainsi, avant la répartition ? Que vous saviez ce qui allait se produire ?  
— Mais pas du tout !  
— Que pensez-vous qu'il adviendra de Papillombre ?  
— Avez-vous trouvé des dortoirs ?  
— Comment expliquez-vous que deux élèves, étrangers de surcroît, aient rejoint Papillombre hier ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Kate, submergée par le bruit et les émotions. Dans un premier temps, elle chercha un soutien, de l'aide du regard. Une imploration silencieuse, priant que quelqu'un la saisisse. Sa panique prit le contrôle de son corps : elle fit volte-face et tenta de s'enfuir, les larmes saillantes. Cependant, les journalistes ne lâchèrent pas la prise :

— Avez-vous songé à devenir préfète dès la deuxième année ? Pour trois élèves ?  
— Pensez-vous lancer des démarches afin que Papillombre soit reconnue par le Ministère de la Magie ?

Culbutée en tous sens, Kate ferma les yeux, grinça des dents et pria pour que tout s'arrête, serrant les poings. Ses jambes tremblaient, menaçant de la faire vaciller sous son propre poids et sur celui des nombreux regards tombés sur elle. Elle avait envie de crier, mais elle avait peur. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle avait honte.

— Laissez-la tranquille !

Un grand bras s'interposa et poussa la petite Kate dans l'ombre d'une silhouette. C'est avec un regard hargneux qu'Eliot fit face aux cinq journalistes, assoiffés de questions, tandis que les élèves s'étaient tus dans la même seconde. Les adultes observèrent un temps avec surprise et profond mépris le jeune homme pour cette interruption. Kate frissonna, retranchée derrière son cousin qui ne cillait pas.

— Vous faites opposition à la couverture médiatique, jeune homme ! s'offusqua la sorcière au chapeau orange, les lèvres pincées. De quel droit vous permettez-vous...  
— Et vous ?! De quel droit vous permettez-vous de harceler Kate en plein milieu de l'école ?!  
— Vous la connaissez ? s'intéressa le plus vieux des cinq, se voûtant vers lui en plissant les yeux.  
— Kate est ma cousine, clama-t-il, furieux, secouant ses mèches châtain devant ses yeux. Et personne ne la touchera ou ne lui posera de question stupide tant que je me tiendrai ici ! Compris ?

Cependant, la réaction des journalistes fut à l'opposé de ce dont il aurait pu s'attendre :

— Vous êtes son cousin ? Du côté de son père ou du côté de sa mère ?  
— Vous avez toujours vécu proches l'un de l'autre ?  
— N'avez-vous jamais songé que vous auriez pu être en position d'ouvrir la cinquième maison avant elle, étant donné que vous partagez une part de vos origines ?

Et c'est alors que Kate vit les poings d'Eliot se crisper, les veines battantes à la surface de sa peau, qu'intervint un autre élève ; Clive Ollivander se fraya de force un passage bruyant dans la foule pour attraper son ami par l'épaule. Il esquissait sur son visage un sourire forcé et peu rassuré, battant des mains dans un mouvement qui désirait imposer le calme.

— C'est bon, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, messieurs, dames ! Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà matière à rédiger de bons articles.

Puis il s'adressa discrètement à Eliot dans un sec murmure :

— Maintenant, calme-toi et n'entre pas dans leur jeu !

Le regard complice qu'il tourna vers Kate par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes apaisa ses tremblements alors qu'elle demeurait cachée derrière Eliot.

— Non, pas du tout ! trancha l'une des sorcières, aigrie. Le monde des sorciers mérite de savoir qui est Katelyna Whisper et pourquoi Papillombre a été ouverte ! La nouvelle fera le tour du pays !  
— Oui, bien sûr, je veux bien le comprendre, mais vous ne devriez pas épuiser votre sujet dès le premier jour, cela serait fort regrettable pour vos médias, tenta de négocier Clive, habile dans l'art du discours, quand bien même on le sentait mal à l'aise de débattre ainsi devant des journalistes, sous des centaines de regards scrutateurs.

Il se saisit des épaules d'Eliot, paumes sur ses omoplates, et tenta de l'éloigner, avec lui et Kate, de l'emprise des cinq sorciers. Pourtant, le jeune Poufsouffle demeurait pétrifié par la fureur, le regard noir dirigé vers eux.

— Offrez-nous au moins une ou deux réponses, miss Whisper ! tenta le plus jeune en essayant de distinguer le visage de Kate, dissimulé dans l'ombre d'Eliot. Quelques mots et ça sera tout... ! C'est vrai, après tout, nous aurons sûrement l'occasion de nous reparler, mais pour aujourd'hui...

Un mouvement brusque l'interrompit, tandis qu'Eliot soulevait son col avec menace, sous le regard effaré et les cris étouffés des élèves.

— Je vous ai dit « pas de question stupide » ! susurra-t-il entre ses dents, proches du visage du reporter, terrifié par cet accès de colère soudain.  
— Eliot, arrête ! cria Kate, apeurée, en tirant le pull de son cousin.  
— Mec, c'est bon, ça va aller, lâche-le maintenant, tentait de le raisonner Clive, anxieux. Il ne va pas lui faire du mal, il a compris la leçon...  
— Je ne pense pas... Mais peut-être qu'il comprendra mieux ainsi... !

Aussitôt eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'il sortit sa baguette magique dont il enfonça la pointe entre les reliefs de la gorge pantelante du journaliste terrorisé, tandis que ses collègues reculèrent d'un pas, horrifié par la tournure des événements.

— Non, ne déconne pas, Eliot ! l'implorait Clive, hésitant à la lui dérober pour éviter un accident. Ce n'est pas le moment !  
— Entfernen Sie sich !

La voix tonitruante de Wolffhart résonna si fort que tous sursautèrent et pivotèrent vers sa provenance. Les élèves n'eurent pas à se faire prier pour s'écarter et lui laisser le passage jusqu'au centre de la foule, avançant dans un pas à la fois rapide et discret, comme un fantôme noir glissant sur l'herbe. Kate ressentait toujours ce mélange d'intimidation et de fascination chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur le visage cireux de son professeur de métamorphose. Les journalistes eux-mêmes demeurèrent de marbre face à cette apparition théâtrale qui avait cloué le bec à tous ceux rassemblés ici ; seul le vent de fin d'été sifflait entre les branches.

— Je vous conseille de lâcher cet incompétent sur le champ avant de vous en salir les mains, jung Mann, lança-t-il à Eliot, qui obtempéra après un dernier regard haineux à l'égard du chroniqueur.

Puis, Wolffhart s'adressa à Kate, qui prit de s'assurance en se redressant, ne craignant plus les importuns en présence de son enseignant, qui ajusta au passage son foulard écarlate :

— Fraülein Whisper, suivez-moi, bitte...

Tous observèrent leur départ, tandis que Kate suivait d'un petit pas véloce et désorganisé le grand manteau en feutre de Wolffhart, qui prit le chemin des couloirs. Un immense soulagement débarrassa Kate de ses paniques, bien qu'elle regretta un instant d'y avoir laissé ses amies et son cousin, qui se retrouveraient certainement en proie des journalistes sans elle... Son professeur ne souffla pas un traitre mot alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans une petite salle en pierre blanche que Kate ne connaissait pas, remplie de bancs et de tables entassés dans l'oubli. Tout n'était que chaos et poussière, comme si cette pièce n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'une remise à l'abandon dans laquelle on entreposait les vieux meubles depuis le Moyen-Âge.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici, professeur ? trembla Kate en étudiant son environnement.

Ce dernier qui venait de refermer la porte adopta pourtant une toute autre voix, plus douce. Une voix de jeune homme qui ne lui appartenait pas... :

— En réalité, miss Whisper, je ne suis pas votre professeur...

Le visage crayeux du vénérable allemand s'évapora dans un nuage et son grand manteau noir fut troqué, d'un coup de vent, par un ensemble élégant d'un marron tendre. L'homme qui se tenait désormais face à elle ne devait pas même avoir atteint trente ans. Un chapeau beige et raffiné, à l'image de ceux de l'après-guerre moldue, reposait sur ses boucles noires. Il portait une barbe de trois jours, tache de négligence au milieu de ce tableau de finesse qui lui donnait un air plus engageant, et une belle cravate en satin vert émeraude.  
Angoissée par une telle métamorphose, Kate s'immobilisa, blême, alors que l'homme lui adressa un sourire amusé, qui ne sembla pas la rassurer.

— Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Miss Whisper...  
— Q-qui êtes-vous ?  
— Quelle négligence de ma part, j'en oublie les présentations... ! se confondit-il.

Dans un même élan, il s'avança, retira son chapeau d'un geste adroit, avant d'attraper la petite main de Kate à la volée et d'oser la frôler de ses lèvres dans une révérence. Les manières aristocratiques de cet inconnu la perturbaient tout autant qu'elles la charmaient...

— Mon nom est Orpheus Fawley, mais appelez-moi comme bon vous semble.

Il hocha la tête avant de lâcher la main fébrile de la fillette, qui l'observa s'asseoir sur l'un des nombreux bancs cassés, devant une table éventrée.

— Je vous en prie, prenez donc place en face de moi ! l'invita-t-il d'un geste courtois, après avoir posé son chapeau devant lui.

Sur ses gardes, Kate le rejoignit, prudente, et s'assit au ralenti, glissant sur le bois sans détacher son regard de l'étranger, bien maniéré.

— Vous êtes... un journaliste aussi ?  
— En effet, confirma-t-il, son regard brun brillant d'étoiles, par-dessus son large sourire, mais me comparer à ces cloportes qui cancanent dehors serait une erreur regrettable... Je ne suis pas de leur espèce...  
— Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous pensez que c'est plus... sain d'appâter une jeune fille et de l'isoler dans une pièce abandonnée... ?  
— Hmm, certes, je vous l'accorde, mes méthodes ne sont pas réalisées dans des conditions optimales, cependant, je gage que j'en aurais fait autrement si le choix avait été à ma disposition.

Mister Fawley avait le langage aisé, le lien facile. Une faculté qui harponnait son interlocuteur, forcé à l'écouter jusqu'au bout et à apprécier les sourires qu'il laissait entrevoir entre deux phrases. Il enchevêtra ses doigts en un poing sur la table, le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune Kate, désemparée.

— Mes principes et mes buts diffèrent des leurs. Alors qu'ils cherchent le scoop, je déniche l'authenticité. C'est ce qui créé l'attirance, chez le lecteur. Le fait qu'il se sente proche des gens qu'il rencontre au détour d'un article, car il se reconnaît en eux. Un travail de longue haleine. De recherches. Hors de question de bâcler une petite chronique pour satisfaire son supérieur... Non. Faire l'éloge de la légitimité est un exercice de style dont peu comprennent la portée de l'art.

Il poussa un léger ricanement, alors que Kate ne cillait pas, droite sur son assise bancale.

— J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec des vedettes. Des sorciers talentueux. Des icônes de notre monde. D'étudier des comportements sociologiques, durant la guerre. Des faits qui nous forcent à voir le monde d'un autre point de vue et ne nous intéresser à la profondeur, non pas à la superficialité, comme ces autres nigauds qui vous ont malmenée dans la cour. Et votre cas, miss Whisper, est pour moi l'une des plus belles opportunités de ma carrière. Déterrer l'un des plus grands mystères de cette école, que tous connaissent, sous le joli minois d'une élève charmante...

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que Fawley poursuivait :

— Je me suis désintéressé depuis longtemps au phénomène Potter. Trop médiatique. Trop manichéen, trop... trop... L'excès est l'apanage de la tromperie. Alors que vous êtes une fleur naissante. Rien ne vous prédestinait à cet événement qui a, sans nul doute, changé le cours de votre vie... Et c'est cela qui m'intéresse : votre parcours et vos pensées.

Il se redressa et tapa dans ses mains avant de les écarter.

— Qu'en penseriez-vous, miss Whisper ? Vous serez ma voix, je serai votre plume...  
— C'est-à-dire que... je... je ne vous connais pas... Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, ou même l'envie, de partager... des faits... privés... ! bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas commencer mon investigation ce jour... Je vous laisserai le temps qu'il vous faudra. En aucun cas, je ne vous y forcerai...

L'idée qu'elle soit suivie par un reporter, qui semblait, à première vue, talentueux et plein de ressources, ne la repoussait pas. À l'âge de douze ans, Kate était déjà en position de prétendre posséder son propre biographe...

— J'accepterai... si vous répondez à mes questions, lança-t-elle, plus sûre d'elle.  
— Bien sûr, avec plaisir. C'est important qu'un journaliste puisse recevoir lui-même des interrogations qu'il serait susceptible de renvoyer... !  
— Comment avez-vous fait... ?  
— À quel propos, je vous prie ?  
— V-vous... vous avez pris l'apparence de mon professeur ! Vous avez parlé allemand, comme lui ! C-comment avez-vous fait ?!

L'exploit exécuté par Fawley aurait, en effet, stupéfié plus d'une personne.

— Un travail de recherches très important, doublé d'un talent naturel pour la métamorphose, miss. Certains journalistes adoptent des formes animales, pour se faufiler et glaner des renseignements outre mesure, je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre d'insanité...  
— Vous vous transformez sans polynectar ?!  
— Hmm, je constate que vous êtes déjà très douée pour votre âge, vous possédez de multiples connaissances qui dépassent pourtant votre niveau !

Les multiples compliments successifs n'eurent de cesse de flatter la petite Kate, qui appréciait de plus en plus ce dénommé Orpheus Fawley.

— Je consens que cela ait pu vous surprendre. Je suis, ce qu'on appelle, dans le langage courant, un métamorphomage. Un don inné que l'on partage dans ma lignée... Je peux changer de physique à volonté. Et il en va sans dire que cette faculté s'avère fort utile dans ma pratique professionnelle. Mais sa maîtrise est d'autant plus efficace si elle est liée à nos connaissances de la personne dont nous prenons la forme.  
— Vous connaissez le professeur Wolffhart ?  
— Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler en face, mais j'ai effectué des recherches sur lui afin de vous approcher. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a valu ces quelques minutes de retard sur mes collègues qui vous ont assaillis. Pourquoi lui, je ne sais pas, j'aurais pu choisir n'importe lequel de vos professeurs, mais il m'apparaissait comme étant un bon choix de recherche. Tout comme j'en ai fait pour vous.  
— Et... qu'avez-vous découvert à mon sujet ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse, se dandinant sur son banc en coinçant ses mains entre ses cuisses.  
— Assez peu de choses, en somme, vous êtes encore trop jeune. Cependant, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur vos proches... Entre autres concernant votre père, avec lequel j'ai fréquenté la même maison par le passé, et votre cousin, Eliot, qui a bénéficié d'un séjour longue durée à Ste Mangouste suite à la guerre...

Si Kate se montrait fureteuse pour les propos la concernant, le fait que Fawley se soit immiscé au cœur de sa propre famille faisait naître en elle un certain sentiment de malaise. Elle attrapa l'une de ses boucles brunes, qu'elle tripota de ses doigts nerveux.

— Etait-ce Eliot qui vous a pris votre défense tout à l'heure, alors que ces cafards vous importunaient ?

Avec un rictus fugitif, Kate hocha le menton.

— C'est un brave garçon, déclara Fawley. Il en va sans dire qu'il tient à vous...  
— Nous sommes de la même famille. Et dans une famille, nous prenons toujours soin les uns des autres... Cela me paraît naturel. C'est normal.  
— Et vous avez beaucoup de chance, prenez-en conscience, miss Whisper. Certaines familles se sont entredéchirées pendant la guerre. Des frères se dénonçaient mutuellement, des cousins s'entretuaient au nom d'un idéal, des pères abandonnaient leurs enfants pour suivre les pas d'un mage noir... Aussi, j'admire profondément vos principes familiaux... Beaucoup devraient en tirer une leçon de morale.

Après un court silence, ponctué par le sourire immuable de Fawley, ce dernier sortit sa montre à gousset de la poche de son veston beige et l'ouvrit.

— Dix heures et trente-quatre minutes... Au fait, n'étiez-vous pas censée être en cours ?! Oh, mes excuses si tel est le cas, je me suis laissé emporter par mes ardeurs journalistiques...  
— Oh non, non, d'après mon emploi du temps, je n'ai jamais cours entre dix heures et midi les jeudis, cette année, lui assura-t-elle après avoir écourté un instant de panique incertaine.  
— A la bonne heure... je vais pouvoir donc vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous.

Tout en initiant sa démarche, Fawley farfouilla dans l'une des poches intérieures de son veston et en tira un rouleau de parchemin.

— Etant déterminée en tant que future cible médiatique, j'aimerais être à votre disposition pour retranscrire toutes informations vous concernant, qu'elles soient d'ordre publiques ou plus amène à voisiner votre sphère privée. Vous êtes encore jeune et inexpérimentée, mais bientôt, les gens réclameront à connaître votre vie. Car la vie des autres passionne. Ils rêvent d'aventures et de mystères, ce que vous allez leur donner, ceci par une simple expression de vos ressentis et des circonstances que vous serez amenée à rencontrer. Pour être plus concis, miss Whisper, vous me donnez tous les renseignements que vous voudrez vous concernant. Quel que soit le délai, quel que soit le contenu. Ce que vous aimeriez communiquer au monde entier, ce qui vous viendra à l'esprit. Et je me chargerai d'embellir tout ça, de le diffuser si besoin est...

L'offre trop alléchante cachait des choses. Que Kate soupçonna fort vite, méfiante :

— Il y a des conditions, je présume ?  
— Vous présumez bien. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas transmettre ces mêmes informations à quelqu'entité journaliste que ce soit, mise à part ma propre personne.  
— En gros, l'exclusivité. Je croyais que ça ne vous intéressait pas ? Qu'il fallait laisser ça aux cafards ?

Kate, plus sereine face à Fawley, cherchait ses limites et ses failles, reconnaissant que, bien que l'homme lui paraissait fort sympathique, ce dernier dissimulait certaines intentions, plus proches de sa nature réelle de journaliste peu scrupuleux...

— Je vous parlais du scoop, nuança-t-il en grimaçant, remarquant la ruse naissante de Kate, ici, nous parlons du long terme, afin d'éviter tout doublon malencontreux qui pourrait vous jouer de mauvais tours. Vous savez, si je suis un parangon de la vérité, honnête défenseur des droits des sorciers concernant l'authenticité des transpositions, certains autres de mes confrères n'ont que faire de ce genre d'éthique, tant que leurs papiers font vendre. Et je pense que vous regretteriez de vous retrouver avec deux versions d'une même histoire vous concernant sur les bras... !

Achevant son argumentaire, Fawley déroula alors devant elle un grand contrat que Kate détailla avec des grands yeux écarquillés. En bas de celui-ci était requise sa signature. Dans un nouveau sourire avenant, Orpheus Fawley fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigts une grande plume de paon dans sa main, qu'il tendit à la fillette.

— Votre premier autographe et notre affaire sera réglée. Vous ne serez plus harcelée par ces parasites et vous aurez l'assurance de la véracité des informations circulant à votre propos.

Toute frissonnante, la goutte d'encre menaçant de tomber à la pointe de la plume, Kate réfléchissait. Son regard croisa celui, à peine insistant, de Fawley, la posture penchée pour garder ses yeux à la même hauteur que celle de la jeune fille.

— J'aurais alors à mon tour une condition, déclara-t-elle.  
— Quelle drôle d'idée... ! s'étonna-t-il en se passant la pulpe des doigts sur son menton rendant rugueux par sa barbe naissante. Proposez toujours, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous apprêtez à me soumettre.  
— Vous m'aviez dit que vous faisiez énormément de recherches sur les personnes...  
— En effet. Et mes sources sont fiables et complètes.  
— Si je vous le demande... vous me donneriez des informations ? Sur des personnes en particulier ? N'importe qui ?  
— Vous désirez espionner quelqu'un en particulier ?! redoubla-t-il son exclamation amusée.  
— Pas tout de suite-maintenant ! bredouilla-t-elle. M-mais... peut-être. Si un jour, j'ai besoin de connaître des choses en particulier, sur une personne. Vous pourriez me donner ces renseignements ?

Fawley se pinça les lèvres et soupira, trahissant sa réflexion et son dilemme.

— Selon les codes et les lois en vigueur, je ne suis pas en position de vous transmettre de telles choses.  
— Selon les codes, les lois et le règlement de Poudlard, en vigueur ici, un étranger de l'école n'est pas en position d'exiger quelque chose d'une élève de douze ans qu'il a attiré seule dans une salle abandonnée pour lui faire signer des contrats.

Un sourire, plus amusé et gêné que les précédents, s'étira sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

— Vous êtes futée, miss Whisper. C'est une qualité que j'apprécie... Bien. Soit. Si un jour vous avez des questions à propos d'une personne, vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer un hibou, à la même adresse à laquelle vous enverrez vos concessions, et je tâcherai d'effectuer les recherches pertinentes pour vous.

Ses yeux se rabaissèrent sur le contrat. Il paraissait déjà plus nerveux...

— Ne traînez pas trop, l'encre risque de sécher, et cela crisse sur le parchemin, c'est fort désagréable...

Après un dernier temps de réflexion, que Kate accentua délibérément, elle afficha un bref sourire, posa la plume et se leva, sous le regard déconcerté de Fawley, avant de balancer son sac de cours par-dessus son épaule. Mais elle prit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse s'en scandaliser :

— Je ne suis pas encore majeure. Je n'ai pas le droit de signer un document officiel. Il me faut une autorisation parentale. Si vous tenez tant à vos articles et à vos exclusivités authentiques, adressez-vous à mon père. Et essayez de le convaincre aussi bien que moi... ! Cependant, soyez prudent... ! Il est très habile avec une batte de Quidditch dans les mains !

Ravie de ses dernières répliques, Kate trottina jusqu'à la sortie de l'immense débarras, plantant là un Fawley pour le moins stupéfait.

* * *

Peu avant que la grosse horloge sonne midi, Kate rejoignit la Grande Salle, en espérant y retrouver ses amies. Cependant, aucune d'entre elles n'était pas là. Pas même Terry ou encore Eliot. En avançant dans la nef centrale, le regard de Kate se posa néanmoins sur la petite fille, assise en bout de la table des Serpentards : il s'agissait d'Eibhlin O'Cearbhail, l'élève de première année envoyée à Papillombre, à la surprise générale. À sa cravate verte, Kate en déduisit que ses professeurs l'avaient affectée à la maison à la réputation malfamée. Le nez recouvert de taches de rousseur de la jeune fille était presque collé à la longue lettre qu'elle lisait, alors que Kate l'aborda.

— Je peux m'asseoir ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant la place en face d'elle.

La petite Eibhlin leva le menton et épia l'arrivante de son regard marron légèrement translucide, de la tête aux pieds.

— Il faut oune autorisation pour que quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à la mayson aye le droit de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards ? s'étonna en haussant les épaules, dévoilant son accent irlandais pour le moins prégnant dans sa phrase prononcée rapidement.  
— Pas à ce que je sache... !  
— Alors... pourquoi tou me poses la question ?  
— Je ne veux pas te déranger... !  
— Tu m'aurais moins dérangée en t'asseyant directement qu'en me posant la question. Mais aye, viens.

Dans un sourire embarrassé, Kate se glissa sur le banc, posant son sac sur ses genoux, tandis qu'Eibhlin continuait de la dévisager intensément.

— Je suis Kate Whisper, commença-t-elle, je...  
— Ah ? C'est donc toi ? s'intéressa-t-elle en esquissant un premier sourire, prononçant ses mots avec sa voix grave naturelle. C'est après la cérémonie dou Choixpeau que la directrice m'a dit. Tou es la première à aller à Papillombre ?  
— C'est exact ! Je venais te voir pour... discuter un peu. Te connaître. Si on a toutes les deux été envoyées dans la même maison, c'est qu'il y a peut-être une raison... !

Alternant sourires gênés et changements de position, Kate se lança en craignant de paraître maladroite :

— Alors comme ça... tu viens d'Irlande ?  
— Aye ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un visage radieux en entendant le nom de son pays. La plus belle contrée dou monde !  
— Il n'y a pas d'école de sorcellerie là-bas, je présume...  
— Tous les Irlandais vont à Poudlard ! déclara-t-elle comme une évidence, avec de grands yeux et une petite voix plus aiguë.  
— Ah ? C'est... C'est-à-dire qu'on ne les remarque pas aussi bien que toi ! bredouilla Kate.  
— Tu veux parler de mi accent ? Et de mi nom ?  
« À vrai dire... tu représentes le cliché irlandais à toi toute seule... ! » pensa Kate, dans un demi-sourire.  
— Hm. Peut-être. Je viens de l'Irlande dou Nord-Ouest, dou Donegal, qui y vivent il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers. Mi père n'est pas sorcier lui-même. Tes parents sont sorciers tous les deux aussi ?  
— Ma mère est moldue, comme ton père, lui répondit-elle d'un ton paisible, prêtant à la discussion calme. Et... pourquoi les professeurs t'ont envoyée à Serpentard, Eibh...

Butant sur la prononciation particulière du nom, la petite fille aux cheveux roux la reprit :

— Si c'est trop compliqué, tou peux penser au prénom Evelyne, ça se dit presque pareil.  
— Eibh... Eibhlin ?  
— C'est presque ça.  
— Et pour Serpentard ?  
— Aye, les enseignants nous ont pris à part, hier, avec l'autre garçon. L'asiatique. Ils ont commencé à parler entre eux et finalement, ils nous ont demandé de choisir une mayson nous-mêmes...

Kate ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés ; si elle avait pu avoir cette opportunité l'an passé. Mais non, Gryffondor l'avait accueillie au regard des effectifs manquants. Elle se surprit à jalouser ce privilège dont avait profité Eibhlin.

— Et donc... pourquoi Serpentard ? Tu connais pourtant leur réputation, non ?  
— Leur couleur, c'est le vert. C'est la couleur de l'Irlande.  
— Ah. …videmment, c'est un bon argument.

Puis, la petite Eibhlin haussa des épaules, papillonnant ses grands cils sur ses iris noisette.

— Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'on dit sur mi mayson, maintenant. C'est qu'il n'y avait pas de raison si le Choixpeau ne m'y a pas envoyée.  
— L'important, c'est que tu t'y sentes à ton aise... ! J'espère que certains camarades ne te poseront pas trop de problèmes.  
— Pourquoi ? Ils devraient ?

Kate préféra jouer la carte de l'honnêteté :

— C'est-à-dire que... j'ai eu des problèmes avec quelques filles de Serpentard l'an passé... J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas tout reporter sur toi par simple envie de se venger, vu que tu es aussi, techniquement, à Papillombre... !

Un court instant, le visage figé dans l'indifférence, la petite Eibhlin fixa son interlocutrice, avant de hausser un unique sourcil. Terry avait peut-être trouvé une belle rivale en cette matière... !

— Je ne comprends pas la logique des gens, parfois.  
— Ça arrive... ! ricana Kate, devant la réaction neutre de la nouvelle élève, qui semblait se désespérer du genre humain et de ses comportements insensés. D'ailleurs, en parlant de personnes qui manquent de logique... les journalistes sont venus te voir ?  
— Tou parles des gens dehors, qui posayent plein de questions sour Papillombre et qui parlent presque plous vite que moi ? Hm. Après avoir blablaté dourant cinq minoutes en Irlandais, ils se sont lassés. Et ils m'ont layssée tranquille.

Alors qu'elle s'exprimait, Eibhlin semblait à la fois se désintéresser de Kate, observant son environnement, ou jetant un coup d'œil à la lettre, de temps en temps. Son aînée y devina l'attitude naturelle d'une fille peut-être peu sociable, se complaisant dans la solitude plus que dans les verbiages des enfants de son âge. Elle lui rappelait un peu la petite Hygie, excepté le point concernant son mutisme.

— Tant mieux, je suis heureuse de le savoir alors... Je... je vais te laisser tranquille aussi alors.  
— Aye.  
— Heureuse de t'avoir parlé, articula Kate en hochant la tête et décollant de son banc dans un petit bond. Et au besoin... n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Moi, je suis à Gryffondor. Si tu ne me trouves pas, repère la naine ou une fille blonde qui crie tout le temps, ça te mettra sans doute sur ma piste... !

Aussitôt eut-elle quitté Eibhlin que Kate se heurta au regard d'acier de Morgana, à l'autre bout de la table. Toutes deux se dévisagèrent un long moment, mêlant leurs sentiments respectifs qui émanaient de leurs yeux gris, comme les désaveux inavoués et menaçants de leur litige sans fin. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune Whisper ne lève le pas pour rejoindre ses camarades, à la table placée sous l'emblème du lion, une furie silencieuse enfouie au fond du cœur. Sans même attendre que la troupe des cinq filles soit au complet, Maggie avait enfourné sa première bouchée de pommes de terre persillées, les mâchant allègrement sous le regard presque dégoûté de Scarlett, atterrée par si peu de manières.

— J'ignorais que tes parents t'avaient enfermée dans une cave tout l'été sans rien te donner à manger, nasilla Moira. Ils te préservent de leur fortune et t'élèvent à la dure, sous tes apparences de riche ? Ça explique ta coiffure de caniche...  
— Si j'étais vraiment une vilaine fille, je te rétorquerai que je me délecte de la nourriture des paysans, espèce de broute-pelouse... railla la concernée.

Ceci avant de se tourner et de se pencher vers Suzanna, le regard interrogatif :

— Au fait, c'est quoi un « caniche » ?  
— Je crois que c'est un couteau moldu.  
— Non, ça c'est un « canif », rectifia Moira, qui passa outre la dernière remarque outrageuse de Maggie. Un caniche, c'est un petit chien tout moche.  
— En gros, tu essaies de me refiler le modèle sur lequel tu as été conçue ?  
— Un jour, je te ferai bouffer tes pieds, Maggie.  
— Tu es trop petite pour atteindre ma bouche.  
— Coupée en deux, je n'en serai pas certaine.  
— Ca me rendra quand même plus grande que toi.

Kate prit place au milieu de la scène, recueillant le regard désespéré de Scarlett qui l'implorait silencieusement de faire cesser des querelles. Cependant, l'altercation, qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel, se tarit d'elle-même, jusqu'à ce que Maggie, toujours en pleine dégustation vorace de son repas, ne tende une lettre à Kate, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Tiens, c'est pour toi.  
— Pour moi ?  
— Ouais. C'est Wolffhart qui m'a demandé de te la faire passer. Apparemment, tu l'as oublié après ton... face-à-face avec lui !

Le regard de Maggie se voulut moqueur, cependant, Kate ne rentra pas dans son jeu et attrapa le billet sans mot dire, d'un geste leste. Elle y présageait un message qui ne provenait pas de son enseignant et son pressentiment se confirma aussitôt eut-elle ouvert la lettre :

___« Miss Whisper,_

_Il est de mon devoir de vous présenter, en tout bien tout honneur, de sincères excuses suite au malentendu qui semble s'être instauré à notre insu à la suite de notre entretien. Il m'est tout à fait compréhensible que vous vous sentiez bafouée par ma requête, cependant, je gage que la démarche que je mène à votre égard ne se déroule principalement qu'en votre intérêt. Aussi, quand bien même vous n'accepteriez pas de me soutenir dans ce processus, j'aurais eu au moins l'occasion de vous connaître et de partager quelques propos d'un intérêt certain en votre compagnie. Dans l'ordre de cette idée, je vous souhaite la meilleure des continuations et l'accomplissement de vos rêves et projets, tout particulièrement en ce qui concerne Papillombre._  
_En revanche, si, par le plus merveilleux des hasards, il serait envisageable que vous reveniez sur votre décision, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou à l'adresse suivante :_

**Mister Fawley, Orpheus**

**21 Brook Street, 3ème étage**  
**Londres**

_Que ce soit pour me transmettre les mots qui vous pèsent, pour discuter de vos projets, me questionner à propos de personnes dont vous aimeriez percer les secrets ou bien pour me décerner quelques beuglantes, usez de mon adresse comme bon vous semble, pourvu que vous y trouviez votre intérêt. En retour, je compte sur vous pour préserver la confidentialité de cette information hautement personnelle._  
_Comptant bien vous revoir, je vous décerne, dans l'attente de notre prochaine rencontre, mes salutations les plus distinguées. »_

En bas de la lettre, les lettres dansaient avec grâce pour former le nom de son rédacteur, le O du prénom saluant même la lectrice d'un balancement de chapeau, avant de le repositionner en son sommet. Et Kate ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire, dissimulé à l'encoignure de ses lèvres. Les adultes pensaient qu'ils voulaient s'emparer d'elle, mais ils se méprenaient ; sans même s'en rendre compte, c'est elle qui détenait désormais toute emprise sur eux...


	15. II - Chap5 - L'héritage d'Ollivander

_J'ai un peu de retard dans les reviews... vous me pardonnez ? (coeur) Avec ce chapitre ? Guuuh ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - L'héritage d'Ollivander**

* * *

Le soleil auroral de mi-septembre enrobait les objets du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Ce fut un rai de lumière qui, titillant son nez, éveilla la petite Kate, qui grommela en se retournant dans ses couvertures en grognant. À ses pieds, Mister Minnows, qui avait senti le lit remuer, s'étira en baillant, enroulant sa langue, avant de grimper sur le corps recroquevillé de sa maîtresse, peu disposée sur le moment à l'accueillir en toute joie :

— Hmmm, laisse-moi dormir, Mister Minnows, gromella-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête sous les draps.

Pourtant, le chat poussa un petit miaulement lancinant, le genre de son désagréable et pertinemment délibéré. Lorsqu'elle fut à bout, Kate attrapa son oreiller et le jeta à l'aveugle sur la bête, qui bondit du lit avant d'exprimer son mécontentement d'être ainsi traité en crachant sur le parquet, gonflant sa toison blanche. Cependant, il était trop tard : Kate se tira du lit, avant de remarquer qu'aucune de ses camarades n'était présente dans le dortoir. La panique commença à faire son œuvre. Elle se saisit avec fébrilité de sa baguette magique et prononça la formule basique qui lui afficha l'heure dans des filets de fumée : 8 : 32 AM. Cependant, le sortilège de Kate, bien moins performant qu'à la normale, souffla d'immenses bouffées opaques, qui l'enfumèrent bien vite. Elle suffoqua en brassant l'air ambiant :

— Nom de... Je suis en retard !

Les cours commençant à neuf heures tapantes, elle avait à peine le temps de descendre à la grande salle consommer son petit-déjeuner en un temps record avant de rejoindre les bancs du cours de miss O'Joovens, leur professeur de théorie contre les forces du mal.  
S'habillant en quatrième vitesse, elle sortit du dortoir, encore débraillée, le sac sur l'épaule, sans se rendre compte qu'elle y enfermait son animal domestique. Il n'allait pas tarder à lui faire savoir, d'autant plus qu'elle fit l'erreur de laisser sa valise ouverte au pied de son lit à baldaquins...  
Dans la grande salle, beaucoup d'élèves terminaient encore leur collation matinale et Kate retrouva les quatre filles, regroupées autour d'un parchemin. À côté d'elle, une petite chouette demeurait stoïque, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Littleclaws, qui reconnut immédiatement la fille de son maître, voleta vers elle et atterrit sur son épaule, lui tendant le message.

— Ton hibou est stupide ! pesta Maggie quand Kate prit place à côté d'elle. Il m'a griffée quand j'ai essayé de lui prendre la lettre pour te la donner plus tard.  
— Encore une fois, Maggie, c'est une chouette nyctale, pas un hibou, nuança Scarlett, la posture droite.  
— Il est bien élevé en tout cas ! ricana Moira sans lever le nez du document au centre de la table, debout sur le banc. Il faudrait que tu lui apprennes aussi à becqueter le nez des gens, Maggie serait furieuse de se retrouver défigurée par une bête vingt fois plus petite qu'elle.  
— On connaît ton complexe d'infériorité exacerbé et ton besoin de parler de toi sous des termes te mettant si peu en valeur, rétorqua Maggie, mais tu n'es pas obligée de le mettre au milieu de la conversation à chaque fois !  
— Littleclaws est très intelligente, expliqua Kate en détachant la lettre. Elle n'obéit qu'à mon père et à moi, à l'occasion... Elle est très fidèle. Et elle reconnaît bien les gens.

L'enveloppe, marquée à son nom et vraisemblablement calligraphiée par son père, contenait pourtant deux lettres, dont l'une était adressée à Eliot.

_Coucou chipie,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard en ce moment. J'ai lu un article sur toi, l'autre jour. Il était en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Tu as sûrement dû le voir. Depuis, ta mère et moi avons eu le droit à la visite de plusieurs imbéciles, qui ont trouvé excellente l'idée de nous harceler. Ils ont compris que je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à coopérer qu'après avoir fait flamber le chapeau de l'un d'entre eux. Au moins, pour l'instant, nous avons la paix. Mais je pense que tu verras paraître prochainement un article à propos du comportement inacceptable du père de la petite surdouée qui a ouvert Papillombre... ! Le début de la célébrité pour moi, ma grande ! Le monde va enfin me respecter à ma juste valeur !_  
_Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu as le moindre problème avec un journaliste, tu me dis et je m'en charge. D'accord ? Après tout, les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste possèdent un excellent service de reconstruction faciale... Il faut savoir profiter de leurs services !_  
_Je te joins une lettre pour Eliot. Comme Littleclaws le connaît peu, j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de la faire passer par toi. J'espère qu'il va bien et que tu te soucies de lui. Mais j'ai confiance, je sais que tu as toujours été proche de lui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. S'il devait en avoir un, tu m'envoies une lettre de toute urgence._  
_À part le coup des journalistes, tout va bien à la maison. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, à cause d'une invasion de Serpencendres, qui ont incendié un pâté de maison, dans une ville pas loin de Carlton. Mais je me suis fait pardonner de mes absences fréquentes auprès de ta mère en lui préparant des Magic Burgers hier soir. Même si elle continue à nier, je sais qu'elle les adore ! Après tout, je suis le roi des Magic Burgers !_  
_Je continuerai à t'envoyer une semaine tous les dix jours, comme l'année dernière. Si j'y pense._  
_Plein de gros bisous, ma chipie._

_Signé : le meilleur papa du monde._

Le message était suivi par un court mot de Grace :

_Ma chérie,  
J'ai vu que les reporters t'avaient causé des torts. Malgré tout, tu as tenu bon et tu n'es pas rentrée dans leur jeu. Je suis fière de toi, chérie, tu es forte. Fais attention à toi et méfie-toi. Certaines personnes veulent toujours profiter des autres, alors reste prudente.  
Ton père m'a préparé des Magic Burger l'autre jour. Certes ils sont bons, mais je crois qu'il n'arrive pas encore à comprendre que c'est déconcertant pour une Moldue de manger un hamburger avec des grains de sésames magiques qui sautent sur le pain comme des puces pour écrire des messages dessus... J'en suis même tombée un peu malade, même si c'était délicieux... !  
J'espère que tes cours sont toujours intéressants. J'ai hâte que tu nous racontes tout ça !  
Je pense fort à toi, embrasse aussi Eliot de ma part  
Je t'aime  
Maman_

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Kate replia la lettre qu'elle fourra dans son sac, tandis que les autres filles de Gryffondor rangeait les parchemins éparpillés au milieu de la table.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

Cependant, sa question se heurta aux grimaces successives de ses camarades.

— Un projet...  
— Ah ? C'est quoi ?

Toutes les quatre se concertèrent du regard avant que Scarlett ne prenne la parole, voûtant ses épaules sur lesquelles retombaient ses longs cheveux roux et raides :

— On pense... monter un journal. Pour l'école.  
— Mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Kate. Comment avez-vous eu cette idée ?  
— On a toutes été un peu... choquée par le comportement des journalistes l'autre jour, expliqua Moira.  
— Et même avant, c'était courant que les reporters écrivent des bêtises sur les gens. Harry Potter pourra te le dire mieux que n'importe qui ! On trouvait ça réellement injuste. Pour toi et pour les lecteurs, en général. Suzanna a pris une photo quand les journalistes te sont tombés dessus. On voudrait montrer les coulisses de ce qui s'est passé. Dire la vérité.

Dans un sentiment mêlé d'intérêt et d'indignation, Kate soupira longtemps, sous les regards immobiles des quatre filles.

— En gros... vous voulez devenir comme eux ?  
— Non, non, non ! Justement ! objecta Suzanna. Et on aimerait que ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de Poudlard se sache par les élèves. Ça ne sera pas des choses grandioses ! Ça pourra aller de simples informations de cours aux plus gros potins...

Durant un court instant, Kate réfléchit en les dévisageant une à une. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise que Scarlett elle-même, plutôt à cheval sur le règlement et le principe de confidentialité, fasse partie de l'équipe qui eut cette initiative. Après tout, l'expérience pouvait être drôle et enrichissante, tant qu'elle ne causait aucun problème...

— D'accord ! Et... je pourrais participer moi aussi ? Ecrire des articles ?

De nouveau, les filles se concertèrent en silence, déjà un peu plus embarrassées.

— On compte ouvrir le prochain numéro avec une enquête sur toi, lui dévoila Maggie. Que penseraient les gens s'ils voient que tu as participé à ta propre interview ? C'est du parti-pris...  
— En gros... vous m'excluez du projet ?

Stoïque, Kate les passa en revue alors qu'elles évitaient toutes son regard.

— Bien, je vois.

Estimant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire pour le moment avec elles, Kate se leva, reprit son sac et congédia Littleclaws qui prit la voie des airs.

— Mais ne te vexe pas ! Reste avec nous ! tenta de la retenir Moira.  
— La prochaine fois que vous ne voudrez pas de moi, prenez au moins la peine de me réveiller, rétorqua-t-elle contre toute réponse.  
— On savait que tu étais fatiguée, tu as travaillé sur le devoir de métamorphose toute la soirée, hier ! la raisonna Maggie.  
— Non mais j'ai compris, c'est bon...

Sur ces mots, Kate s'éloigna de la table des Gryffondors, plantant là ses amies, embêtées par la situation, qui observèrent son avancée jusqu'à la table des Poufssouffle. Seul, Eliot s'adonnait à la lecture d'un vieux livre écorné, son verre de jus de citrouille à portée de main. Les salutations de Kate l'en détournèrent un court instant :

— Salut Eliot ! Ca va ?  
— Comme un lundi matin, grommela-t-il en replongeant son nez dans le livre.

Kate se pinça les lèvres avant d'extraire de son sac la lettre de Phil adressée à son cousin et de la lui tendre.

— Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui sourit-elle, avenante.  
— Ah... merci.

Il la détailla un instant et la posa à côté de lui, sans même l'ouvrir. Et retourna de nouveau à sa lecture, ignorant presque la présence de sa petite cousine en face de lui, qui en profita pour piquer un petit pain brioché dans la corbeille en argent adjacente.

— Tu as l'air totalement absorbé par ton livre... constata-t-elle après en avoir croqué une bouchée. Ça raconte quoi ? C'est pour les cours ?  
— C'est un manuel sur les créatures d'Asie. C'est très intéressant.  
— Les monstres t'ont toujours intéressé. Hein ?

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler, Kate se souvenait de la fascination d'Eliot pour toutes les petites, et les plus grosses, bêtes du monde magique. Les récits de Phil, dans l'exercice de son métier, n'avaient eu de cesse de le fasciner.

— Ce ne sont pas tous des monstres, nuança-t-il dans un soupir las. Certaines sont pacifiques.  
— Et... tu penses en faire ton métier ?  
— Devenir cryptozoologue ?

Aussitôt, Eliot releva le menton et afficha, à la grande stupeur de sa cousine, un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres tremblantes.

— J'aimerais beaucoup... affirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Etudier toutes les créatures de ce monde, essayer de faire comprendre aux gens qu'ils ne sont pas tous hideux et méchants, qu'ils ne doivent pas inspirer que de la peur... Tiens, attends...

Eliot sortit un autre livre de son sac, encore plus abîmé que le premier exemplaire. De petites plumes qui lui servaient de marque-page lui permirent de se repérer et d'ouvrir à la page désirée. Puis, il retourna le grimoire ouvert sur la table, pour en montrer le contenu à Kate.

— Tu connais cette créature ?  
— Un... veaudelune ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ca a l'air... moche !

La morphologie émaciée du veaudelune, avec sa peau grise claire et ses quatre pattes grêles, la tête surmontée par deux grands yeux protubérants, ne donnait pas matière à s'en attendrir. Pourtant, Eliot poursuivait d'un ton passionné :

— C'est une créature solitaire, qui ne sort qu'à la pleine lune. On n'en voit que très rarement... Il paraît qu'en rencontrer un porte bonheur. J'en rêverai...  
— Tu crois qu'il y en a ? Près d'ici ? se questionna sa cousine.  
— Dans la forêt interdite ? Pourquoi pas... Il y en a quelques-uns en Grande-Bretagne, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y en ait à proximité de Poudlard ! Hé...

Le silence appuyé d'Eliot qui réclama le regard de Kate la mit mal à l'aise : elle sentit approcher la proposition hasardeuse.

— On n'a qu'à partir à la recherche d'un veaudelune à la prochaine pleine lune !

Kate s'apprêtait à décliner la suggestion, lorsqu'elle pensa que mener une activité avec Eliot ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Négligeant le fait qu'ils iraient à l'encontre du règlement en projetant ce genre de sortie, mais Kate n'en était pas à son premier écart. L'autre nuit encore, elle et Maggie s'étaient retrouvées dans leur rituel d'explosion de crapauds oranges, pour détendre les nerfs de Kate le soir de la parution de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui l'avait dépeint comme une élève timide, le tout sublimé par un cliché sur lequel la petite fille demeurait raide comme un piquet planté dans le sol, impressionnée par la situation.

— Eh bien... d'accord, si tu veux, on peut essayer... !  
— Très bien. Je me renseigne et j'organise ça alors !

Pour l'une des premières fois devant son réveil, Eliot paraissait fidèle à celui qu'il était avant : passionné et enclin à partager ses expériences. Cela tira un sourire sincère à Kate, qui sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle fit volteface en bondissant de surprise, manquant de tomber à la renverse, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Terry.

— Ne traîne pas trop, on va être en retard... !  
— O-oui, j'arrive !

Décernant ses brefs au-revoir à Eliot, Kate se leva dans la précipitation, toujours sa brioche entre les dents, et rattrapa son ami qui sortait de la grande salle.

— Ca se passe bien avec Eliot, à Poufsouffle ?

Dès la rentrée, Kate avait compté sur Terry pour veiller, d'un œil discret, sur son cousin lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui, en l'occurrence, au sein de sa maison. Ce dernier répondit de son sourire habituel :

— Je ne lui parle pas particulièrement, il n'est pas très bavard ton cousin... ! Mais ça a l'air d'aller. Et toi ?

Terry adopta une moue plus propice à l'écoute.

— Avec les filles ? J'ai vu que tu étais partie de leur table, un peu en boudant... il y a eu un problème ?

Le visage de Kate se ferma mais elle se résolut à lui expliquer la situation. Le fait que Maggie, Moira, Scarlett et Suzanna l'écarte de leur projet de journal de l'école la blessait, elle ne le cacha pas à Terry. Cependant, lorsqu'elle termina son histoire, une fois parvenus au deuxième étage pour rejoindre leur salle de cours, ce dernier haussa des épaules :

— Elles veulent te protéger, c'est tout.  
— Me protéger ?! répéta Kate, à moitié outrée.  
— Tu imagines si les autres voient ton nom dans les rédacteurs d'un journal qui parle de toi ? Comment tu penses qu'ils vont te voir ? Ils vont se moquer de toi, c'est sûr ! Beaucoup en profiteraient ! Au final, ça te ferait encore plus mal...

Terry n'avait pas tout à fait tort, pensait Kate en entrant dans la classe, remise au goût du jour, avec ses lourds rideaux en feutrine rouges, ses cierges sanglants, ses squelettes et ses accessoires mystiques qui contribuaient à faire resplendir le côté lugubre qu'offrait cet environnement. Le crâne animé gardait sa place d'honneur en haut de l'armoire en ébène, avec ses vitrines exposant des pierres aux vertus magiques et des livres ancestraux, et sermonnait les élèves qui parlaient trop fort ou qui ne suivaient pas le cours de miss O'Joovens. Mais Kate et Terry connaissaient bien l'emplacement depuis lequel l'objet magique ne parvenait pas à détecter leurs conversations, à l'avant-dernier rang, au plus près de la fenêtre. Il ne se taisaient que lorsque leur professeur, petite, replète, avec ses cheveux incroyablement volumineux et son sourire invariable qui témoignait de sa gentillesse, passaient à côté d'eux, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la lecture de leur cours de ce jour, à propos du sort de confusion.

— Tu penses vraiment que c'était pour mon bien ? chuchota Kate, un regard en direction de ses camarades.  
— Même si je ne connais pas très bien toutes tes amies, je sais que Maggie ne ferait pas ça juste pour te punir ! Elle est parfois sèche, mais elle t'aime beaucoup ! Tu es sa grande copine ! Et elle n'hésiterait pas à prendre ta défense... !

Kate hocha la tête. Maggie avait en effet risqué sa vie et son renvoi de l'école en intervenant l'année dernière, sauvant in extremis son copine du sort que lui réservait Morgana McNair. Durant ces longs mois, elle avait dissimulé les torts que lui causaient les filles de Serpentard pour éviter qu'elle n'attire des ennuis à Kate. Même si elle agissait quelques fois comme une petite peste, pourrie gâtée par la situation financière de ses parents, Maggie restait une amie fidèle, quand bien même Kate eut douté de sa sincérité, jusqu'à remettre en cause leur amitié.

— Tu viens aux sélections de Quidditch de Gryffondor, vendredi qui arrive ? lui demanda-t-elle alors, en se penchant au-dessus de son livre ouvert.  
— Et comment ! Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! D'autant plus qu'on a un nouveau pari avec Maggie ?  
— Encore ?! Vous en avez déjà fait un la semaine dernière... vous ne vous lassez jamais ?!

En effet, peu avant le week-end, les deux amis avaient lancé leurs pronostics sur l'équilibre de leurs tours de bananes, laquelle des deux serait la plus haute sans s'écrouler. Pour ce faire, ils avaient réquisitionné, à l'occasion d'un dîner, presque toutes les bananes inutilisées des corbeilles de fruit disposées sur les tables de maisons, et s'étaient lancés dans de hautes constructions, faisant tenir les fruits grâce à la magie. Cependant, le toussotement caractéristique de Wolffhart, qui avait observé la scène sans se faire remarquer avec un regard indifférent, dans le dos de Terry avait faire perdre tous ses moyens à ce dernier, qui réduisit sa tour de bananes à l'état de compote caramélisée sous l'effet d'un sortilège raté. À l'issue de ce défi loupé, Terry fut contraint par Maggie d'adopter un crapaud, kidnappé dans le laboratoire de Slughorn. La pauvre créature ocre et innocente, mais qui semblait peu se soucier de son sort, fut baptisée Archibald et logeait désormais dans le tiroir aménagé en conséquence dans la table de chevet de Terry, au grand dam de ses camarades, qui s'exaspérèrent rapidement de ses croassements dès qu'ils fermaient l'œil.

— Maggie est persuadée qu'elle a ses chances d'être sélectionnée en tant qu'attrapeur... glissa-t-il à Kate après que miss O'Joovens fut passée dans leur rangée.  
— Peut-être... ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! La connaissant, avec le fric de ses parents, elle a dû naître avec un balai dans la bouche !  
— Oui, mais elle n'est qu'en deuxième année ! Il y en a qui sont plus doués, qui ont plus d'expérience qu'elle... Donc, je suis certain qu'elle ne peut pas être sélectionnée. C'est un pari que je vais rapidement gagner, je sens...

Kate ne voulut pas décourager son ami en le contredisant ; Maggie pouvait lui réserver bien des surprises...

* * *

Début octobre, le temps était encore propice au soleil, alors que débutait l'automne. Cependant, les plus frileux avaient d'ores et déjà commencé à s'emmitoufler dans leurs écharpes, quand soufflait le vent qui léchait la surface glaciale du lac noir. D'autres prenaient plaisir à se laisser porter par le courant aérien et croire qu'ils pourraient s'envoler, comme Kate, qui marchait sur le chemin qui menait au terrain de Quidditch, les bras écartés et le pas vacillant. Elle appréciait ces quelques moments de solitudes lors desquels elle se sentait en osmose avec l'environnement propre à Poudlard. Des sensations uniques qui s'ancraient en elle. Son esprit se vidait de toute pensée. Papillombre. L'immatériel. Les cours. Son passé. Morgana. Eliot. Tout ceci était emporté par le vent et disparaissait au loin le temps de quelques minutes d'intense soulagement. De liberté.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, des personnages en tenue rouge s'agitaient en tous sens. On distinguait assez aisément les joueurs titulaires de ceux qui venaient pour décrocher leur chance ; ces derniers s'agglutinaient dans des rangs chaotiques, mutiques ou, au contraire, excités comme des puces. Grimpant dans les gradins, Kate prit place au milieu, isolée. Elle aperçut, au loin, d'autres groupuscules d'élèves : ses camarades de Gryffondor étaient venues assister à l'essai de Maggie, tout comme Terry, installé trois rangs plus haut qu'elles, accompagné par deux amis de Poufsouffle, Branstone et Clifford ; d'autres élèves issus de maisons différentes étaient venus par curiosité ; le fan-club de Gareth Gale n'avait pas manqué l'occasion pour déballer ses banderoles et déclamer des odes à l'amour, à l'intention du jeune homme qui faisait chavirer leurs cœurs.  
Gardant ses distances avec l'amas de participants, Maggie restait impassible, ses deux mains enserrant son balai et ses lunettes de Quidditch barrant sa frange blonde. On pouvait deviner ses doigts se crisper sur le bois, signe de son anxiété. Puis, Gareth Gale réclama le calme et que les concurrents se présentent, un à un, face à lui, leur demandant leur nom et leur année d'études. La plupart venaient des années supérieures, dépassant de bien deux têtes, minimum, la petite Maggie, qui animait certaines moqueries chez certains spectateurs.

— On peut s'asseoir ?

La voix qui provenait de sa droite arracha Kate de sa contemplation, qui hoqueta avec de grands yeux écarquillés en se rendant compte que le jeune Griffin Gale lui adressait la parole. Son écharpe rouge et or mal ajustée sur ses épaules, il lui sourit pour achever sa demande. Derrière lui, son copain, Evan McAllister, avec ses grands yeux verts, la salua également. Kate balaya les gradins d'un bref regard : le stade étant presque vide, elle ne comprenait pas que Griffin lui pose une telle question, puisqu'il pouvait prendre place partout ailleurs !

— O-oui, bien sûr !  
— Merci !

Tous deux prirent leurs aises sur le banc, tandis que Kate tentait au mieux de dissimuler ses tremblements confus, se tripotant les doigts et détournant le regard pour éviter qu'il ne voie son visage empourpré. Jamais elle ne s'était tenue aussi proche de Griffin... Cela la déboussolait. Cependant, afin de ne pas faire pâle figure, elle entreprit d'initier la conversation :

— Vous venez pour encourage Maggie ?  
— Dawkins ? répéta-t-il. Non, on regarde Sam ! Il participe aussi aux sélections !  
— Sam... Samuel Snitch ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Evan lui désigna alors le minuscule garçon, qui peinait à se différencier de la masse. Il était frêle, ses cheveux en bataille, l'expression timide. Nul doute qu'il ne possédait pas réellement la carrure que l'on pouvait attendre d'un joueur de Quidditch.

— J-je ne savais pas qu'il essayait aussi de devenir attrapeur !  
— Il est très passionné. Très doué, aussi, expliqua Griffin, avec son large sourire crâne. Peut-être pas autant que moi, mais le poste lui convient mieux... Alors je lui laisse.  
— Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas quand même ? bredouilla Kate en esquissant, non sans mal, un sourire qu'elle désirait faire paraître comme naturel.  
— Je veux devenir gardien, comme mon frère. Ça sera plus facile pour rentrer dans l'équipe, s'il me désigne comme son remplacement. Je n'aurais pas besoin de passer les sélections, tu vois ? Je préfère attendre deux ans et avoir le poste que je veux plutôt que d'être attrapeur dès maintenant en me mesurant aux autres. Ça ne m'intéresse pas trop...

Griffin s'exprimait avec une facilité déconcertante, les yeux fixés dans ceux de ses interlocuteurs. Kate en était ensorcelée.

— D'a-d'accord !  
— Et toi, Whisper ? la questionna Evan. Tu ne veux pas faire une équipe avec Papillombre ?  
— Nous ne sommes que trois et... je ne sais pas très bien jouer au Quidditch. Enfin... je crois. Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé, en fait. Mais non, je ne pense pas... !  
— Dommage, regretta Griffin en haussant les épaules, ça aurait fait plus de matchs à voir durant l'année.  
— M-mais j'essaierai l'an prochain de demander aux professeurs, si on est assez nombreux ! se rattrapa Kate qui tenait à lui donner raison.  
— Ça serait génial !

Ils partagèrent un sourire, avant de prêter plus d'attention à ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Un à un, les élèves faisaient la démonstration de leurs prouesses en matière de saisie de vif d'or. On avait trafiqué la petite bille dorée de manière à la ralentir, évitant ainsi le risque de se retrouver avec des essais de trois heures... !

— Il y a vraiment des touristes, se moqua Griffin alors que passait un quatrième année qui s'échinait déjà à tenir en équilibre sur son balai.  
— S'ils ont ce rêve, ils peuvent toujours essayer de le réaliser, objecta Kate en se pinçant les lèvres.  
— Whisper, tu es trop... mince, je n'ai plus le mot. Comment on dit, déjà, Evan, quand quelqu'un est trop gentil ?  
— Hm. Altruiste ?  
— Ah oui, voilà ! Tu es trop altruiste, Whisper !

Le compliment fit rougir derechef la jeune fille, qui réfugia son visage contre son épaule opposée.  
Certains participants se défendaient honorablement. L'une d'entre elle, une cinquième année nommée Ellen Frobisher, effectua un magnifique tonneau pour attraper le vif d'or, cependant, le temps dont elle eut recours pour y parvenir la pénalisa. Plus qu'être esthétique dans sa manière de s'en saisir, il fallait être le plus rapide. La compétition était très rude...

Quand ce fut le tour de Maggie de se présenter, ses aînés ne purent s'empêcher de chuchoter en groupes.

— C'est quoi ton nom ? lui demanda Gareth, la tête haute et le sourire à peine moqueur à la commissure des lèvres.  
— Maggie Dawkins, répondit-elle, d'un ton déterminé.  
— Tu es en... première année ?  
— Deuxième année.  
— Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? Tu sais, c'est rapide un vif d'or, petite... !  
— J'ai plus de technique qu'il n'y paraît. Je m'entraîne depuis très longtemps... Et je suis bien plus légère que beaucoup de ceux qui se sont présentés, sans vouloir dénoncer une quelconque obésité chez mes rivaux. Par conséquent, je suis plus rapide...

Son regard résolu continuait d'en faire rire certains, tandis que Gareth se montra plus compréhensif, étonné par son discours et son expression d'assurance immuable.

— Bien. Enfourche ton balai, nous allons voir ça.

Maggie s'éloigna très légèrement pour passer une jambe par-dessus du manche du balai qu'elle avait emprunté dans la réserve. Kate apprit plus tard qu'elle avait dû se battre avec les autres concurrents pour ne pas se retrouver avec les derniers Brossedures antiques et poussiéreux, se mourant au fond du placard et ne possédant pas même assez de brindilles pour faire office de balai d'intérieur ! Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute que Maggie était l'heureuse propriétaire d'un balai dernier cri chez elle, si ce n'était d'une collection complète.  
Le balai entre les cuisses et ayant ajusté ses lunettes de Quidditch, Maggie fixait d'un œil perçant le vif d'or que Gareth Gale tenait entre ses doigts, son bras levé, tandis que les joueurs titulaires continuaient à partager leurs avis mitigés sur la participation de la petite Gryffondor. Dans les gradins, Kate sentait son cœur accélérer la cadence dans sa poitrine, concentrée sur son amie.

— Tu es prête ?

Son hochement de tête affirmatif desserra la poigne de Gareth, qui laissa échapper le vif d'or, ce dernier fusant dans les airs. Aussitôt, Maggie s'élança à sa poursuite, décollant à toute vitesse dans une accélération maîtrisée, évitant habilement les autres participants alors qu'elle slalomait à moins de deux mètres du sol avant de prendre de l'altitude. Kate ne put se retenir de se lever et de l'encourager de vive voix, sans même se préoccuper du jugement de ses deux voisins de Gryffondor :

— Vas-y, Maggie !

La petite fille maîtrisait son balai, cela se voyait. Elle gérait ses accélérations et ses virages avec prouesse, sans perdre de vue le petit vif d'or qui la traçait. Le cœur de Kate battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, quand bien même ce ne fut pas elle sur le balai volant. Le triomphe de son amie était, à cet instant, son seul désir. Une consécration pour elle, qui serait enfin reconnue, non pas comme la peste de service, fille pourrie gâtée issue de la richesse, mais comme une joueuse accomplie du haut de ses douze ans.  
Et rattrapant le vif d'or dans un pic de vitesse, Maggie lança sa main le plus loin qu'elle le put et attrapa, dans un tour sur elle-même, la bille de la victoire.  
Dans les gradins, même Moira avait laissé éclater sa joie. Quant à Terry, son pari était peut-être tombé à l'eau, avec un gage à la clef, cependant, il applaudit la performance, comme tant d'autres, y compris d'autres concurrents. Gareth Gale en demeurait décontenancé lorsque Maggie redescendit sur le terrain, un sourire radieux collé sur le visage, brandissant le vif d'or, symbole de son succès.

— Une minute, vingt-sept secondes, annonça Betty Bushby, la poursuiveuse qui contrôlait les temps avec un sablier précis et gradué, tandis que sa coéquipière, Jade Danielson, les marquait en face des noms.  
— Nous tenons notre record, ricana Gale en rehaussant sa carrure.  
— Et ce n'était pas de la chance... tint à dire Maggie, en lui remettant le vif d'or en main propre, plantant son regard dans le sien, chose pour laquelle beaucoup d'adolescentes de l'école se seraient évanouies, face au charisme du prince de Gryffondor.

Puis, elle tourna les talons, fière d'avoir cloué le bec à ses années et faisant mine de jeter ses courtes boucles blondes en arrière, dans un geste d'orgueil délibéré. Maggie restait provocatrice jusqu'au bout des ongles... !

— Hem... bien... suivant !

A sa suite, ce fut le petit Samuel Snitch qui se présenta.

— Ne crie pas trop tôt victoire pour ta copine... prévint Griffin alors que Kate se rasseyait en reprenant son souffle, extatique.  
— Elle a fait le meilleur temps !  
— Attends de voir...  
— Sam est un fondu de Quidditch, devenir attrapeur est son plus grand rêve, rajouta Evan en se penchant pour voir son interlocutrice. Tu verrais ce qu'il a fait dans le dortoir. Il y a plein de posters des plus grands attrapeurs, il a même la photo dédicacée de Viktor Krum encadrée sur sa table de chevet, à côté de son réveil en forme de vif d'or... !  
— Et vous pensez que ça lui donnerait de meilleures chances ? haussa-t-elle des épaules, sans se départir de son sourire. C'est la performance qui compte aujourd'hui, pas la passion. Ce n'est pas une photo qui lui permettra d'attraper le vif d'or plus vite.

Evan et Griffin échangèrent un regard significatif, un poil moqueur, avant que ce dernier ne lui explique :

— Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Sam est orphelin depuis la guerre. Ses parents ont été assassinés par les Mangemorts. Depuis, il ne vit que pour le Quidditch. Et quand je dis que pour ça... c'est vraiment QUE pour ça. Il n'a pas vraiment d'autre but dans la vie. Ça lui permet de survivre, un petit peu... Il en a plus dans le bide que Dawkins... ! Ce n'est pas un caprice.

Sans rétorquer, Kate observait le petit Gryffondor qui donnait son nom en bafouillant, plissant les yeux face à la silhouette du grand Gareth, à contre-jour.

— S-Sam... !  
— Et ton nom ?  
— Snitch.  
— Ah, mais t'es le pote de Griffin ! Je me disais bien que je connaissais ta tête. D'accord. Bon eh bien... fais-nous voir !

Lorsque Sam enfourcha son balai, il sentit une nouvelle ardeur s'emparer de lui. Il était dans son élément et Kate s'en aperçut bien en constatant qu'il ne tremblait plus de peur, mais qu'il demeurait immobile, le regard fixé sur la main de Gareth. Lorsque ses doigts relâchèrent le vif d'or, Sam partit comme une flèche. Son pied frôla l'oreille du capitaine de l'équipe. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques secondes pour rattraper le vif d'or. Et anticipant sa déviation vers le bas, il effectua un tour d'une vitesse vertigineuse sur son balai, la tête en bas. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vif d'or. Tout simplement. Aussi rapidement que cela.  
Kate en fut estomaquée. Tout comme une majorité des spectateurs.

— ... Dix-neuf secondes, déclara Bushby, elle-même décontenancée par l'exploit du plus jeune concurrent.  
— Là, c'était vraiment la chance du débutant, ricana Gareth qui peinait à y croire. Est-ce qu'on peut la refaire ?  
— Il nous a déjà prouvé ce qu'il valait, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? lui demanda Robins, sa coéquipière aux cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Je préfère m'assurer que ce n'était pas un hasard. S'il est aussi talentueux, il peut recommencer... Ca te va, Snitch ?  
— O-oui. D'accord.

Sous le regard scrutateur de tous les élèves réunis dans le stade, Sam se relança donc à la poursuite du vif d'or, qui fusa dans le ciel, comme une minuscule fusée dorée. Le jeune Gryffondor monta en piquet, son balai contre son torse. Tout semblait calculé d'avance dans sa tête. La trajectoire du vif d'or, celle de son balai. Il l'attrapa avec tout autant de facilité et d'agilité que la première fois, ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner la totalité du stade.

— Ah, ça, c'est notre p'tit Sam ! se félicita Griffin en tapant dans la main levée d'Evan, tous les deux fiers de la prouesse de leur camarade de dortoir.  
— C'est... c'est incroyable ! lâcha Kate, bouche bée.  
— Vingt-quatre secondes !  
— Eh bien... je crois que nous tenons là notre nouvel attrapeur !

La déclaration de Gareth anima la foule d'une vive joie, camouflant toute déception chez les autres participants. Ils avaient l'espoir et l'assurance que Ginny Weasley possédait un digne héritier de son talent.

* * *

Le soir-même, la bonne humeur était de mise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui acclamait son nouvel attrapeur. Pour célébrer le succès de leur joueur débutant, les aînés avaient concocté quelques petites épreuves à faire passer à Sam – ou mini-Sam comme ils le surnommèrent –, afin de, selon eux, le titulariser. Il s'agissait de défis bon enfant, comme attraper des chocogrenouilles fous dans une bassine remplie de bave de limaces que des sixième années avaient emprunté dans le laboratoire du sous-sol. Une majorité des élèves prenaient plaisir à prendre part au spectacle. C'était le cas des filles de deuxième année : Moira s'était mise au premier rang, exhortant Sam dans ses épreuves d'une voix puissante, en compagnie de Suzanna, qui n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de dégainer son appareil photo, tandis que Scarlett restait un peu en retrait. Maggie s'était aussi éloignée du noyau bruyant, observant malgré tout la scène avec un léger sourire.

— Pas trop déçue ? lui demanda Kate, soucieuse.  
— Au début, si, un peu, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je me dis qu'au final, je préfère le gage de Terry à celui-là...

Elle désigna du menton le petit Sam qui plongeait le bras entier dans la bassine de bave, sous les cris d'encouragement et le dégoût des autres élèves.

— Oui... je préfère LARGEMENT offrir une boîte de chocoballes en forme de cœur à Moira, sous n'importe quel prétexte, même la torture, plutôt que de perdre mon bras, rongé par l'acidité de mucus de limace...

Kate ricana en imaginant la scène à venir dans le dortoir, de la petite naine découvrant un paquet mystérieux digne de la St Valentin sur son oreiller, provenant en réalité de la défaite de Maggie.

— En tout cas, tu as vraiment bien joué... Tu deviendras peut-être attrapeuse remplaçante !  
— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une intention première, je suis vexée d'avoir perdu à si peu... Mais... pourquoi tu as ta cape ? Tu sors ?

En effet, Kate avait attaché sa cape à son cou, comme s'apprêtant à quitter la salle commune. Cette dernière grimaça :

— J'ai le dîner de Slughorn, ce soir... Il ne faudrait pas que je le loupe.  
— Oh. Moi qui pensais que nous aurions pu nous défouler sur d'innocents crapauds qui barbotent dans le lac...  
— Un autre moment... ! À toute à l'heure !

Contournant la foule d'élève, Kate se dirigea vers la sortie et traversa le tunnel qui menait au portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui dégustait une grappe de raisin.

— Ne revenez pas trop tard, jeune fille ! l'avertit cette dernière.

Les escaliers étaient que peu fréquentés à cette heure de la soirée. La plupart des élèves dînaient déjà dans la grande salle, à l'exception des Gryffondors, qui fêtait dignement l'officialisation de leur nouveau joueur. L'atmosphère assez lugubre dégagée par la vieille école faisait frissonner Kate, apeurée par quelques craintes enfantines. Celles-ci se réalisèrent, à son plus grand dam, lorsque Peeves apparut devant elle, après avoir traversé le tableau d'un vieil homme qui fumait dans une pipe en ivoire en forme de licorne. L'esprit frappeur exhiba ses grandes dents en se trouvant face à la petite Kate, pétrifiée par l'angoisse.

— Mais c'est la sans-maison ! Celle dont personne ne veut ! caqueta-t-il.  
— Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis ce soir, bredouilla-t-elle. S'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille...  
— Ohhh, mais c'est qu'elle couine comme un bébé ! Bébé sans-maison !

Alors qu'il lui chantait un air grinçant sur les rimes de « bébé sans-maison », Kate chercha à s'enfuir et dévala les escaliers en rentrant le menton dans son cou pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en face une fois de plus. Pourtant, arrivée au premier étage, elle fut stoppée dans son pas précipité : Peeves marchait sur sa cape, l'empêchant de continuer à avancer.

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! répéta-t-elle, à la fois suppliante et excédée, en tirant sur le pan de sa cape.  
— Bébé sans-maison, pleure toujours sans raison ! Bébé sans-maison, couine à toutes les saisons !

Excédée, Kate tira un grand coup alors que Peeves libéra le tissu de sous son pied. La dégringolade fut mémorable. En bas des escaliers qu'elle venait de dévaler sur le dos et sur les fesses, Kate, toute endolorie, ne put retenir ses larmes de douleur et de honte en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. L'acharnement de Peeves ne s'en arrêta pas là, alors qu'il continuait à chanter en gambadant dans les airs :

— Bébé sans-maison, quand elle pleure, elle ressemble à un gros Niffleur ! Bébé sans-maison, quand elle gémit, le bâtiment entier de Poudlard en frémit !  
— Peeves, ça suffit ! s'exclama une voix.

En haut des escaliers, Clive Ollivander apparut, visiblement furieux contre l'esprit frappeur. Inquiet pour la jeune élève, il se précipita vers elle tout en sermonant le fantôme :

— Dégage de là et ne reviens pas, sinon, j'en avertirai le professeur McGonagall et le Baron Sanglant, en prime !  
— Les jeunes de nos jours emploient un vocabulaire si cru... ! s'offusqua faussement Peeves en lévitant dans des cabrioles dans l'immense hall des escaliers, après leur avoir gratifié un dernier rictus peu rassurant.  
— Hey, Kate, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Elle releva vers lui un visage défait et trempé de larmes, son nez ensanglanté, qui avait dû se cogner contre une marche pendant sa chute.

— Eh bien, il ne t'a pas loupé... ! grimaça-t-il.  
— C-Clive ? chouina-t-elle. Il... il t'a obéi ?  
— Attends, ne bouge pas...

Sa baguette en main, il la retourna d'un mouvement leste du poignet :

— _Episkey_ !

Un « croc » sonore résonna dans le couloir, suivi du petit cri de Kate qui se pencha en massant son nez, grommelant des jurons dans sa barbe pour dissiper la douleur.

— Ça devrait arrêter de saigner, normalement...  
— Merci, Clive. Mais...pourquoi il t'a obéi et pas moi ? répéta-t-elle en effaçant ses larmes. J'aimerais bien qu'il m'écoute... Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Pourquoi est-il toujours méchant avec moi ?  
— Être préfet offre certains privilèges, s'engorgueillit-il en lui désignant son insigne cousu sur sa poitrine. Entre autre, le respect des fantômes, Peeves compris... Et si cela peut te rassurer, façon de parler, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, il a mis de la gelée à l'oignon dans mon sac de cours alors que j'avais des devoirs à rendre... McGonagall m'a retiré trois points pour l'odeur immonde que mon travail dégageait... ! Mais tu verras, avec l'âge, il t'enquiquinera moins. D'ailleurs, où te rends-tu comme ça ?

Kate se leva, le dos encore douloureux, se doutant qu'il serait enseveli sous les ecchymoses le lendemain à moins de faire usage d'un onguent, et avança de quelques pas en direction des cachots, se rendant compte que Clive empruntait le même chemin.

— Au dîner organisé par Slughorn.  
— Ah ? Toi aussi ? Tu me diras, tu n'es plus quelqu'un d'ordinaire, normal qu'il t'ait invité !  
— Et toi ? Ça fait longtemps que tu fais partie du... club de Slug ?  
— Depuis l'an passé, seulement... Avant, avec la guerre, les relations étaient un peu compliquées, que ce soit entre élèves mais aussi avec les professeurs. Mon nom n'est jamais passé inaperçu pour Slughorn, il parie là-dessus. Mais les soirées avec lui ne sont pas les plus mémorables, au contraire, elles sont parfois d'un ennui...  
— Bah alors... pourquoi tu y vas ?  
— Un bon dîner offert et l'assurance de quelques points en plus sur tes prochains devoirs, on n'a pas à se plaindre... Et Slughorn n'est pas un professeur méchant en soi. Il a juste besoin de reconnaissance...

Clive lui adressa un bref sourire alors qu'ils descendaient dans les cachots, l'enfonçant dans les étroits couloirs en pierre, éclairés par quelques torches. Kate appréciait le garçon. D'une part, parce qu'il prenait soin d'Eliot, comme un véritable ami, toujours proche de lui. De l'autre, parce qu'elle-même devait s'avouer qu'il était charmant et toujours attentionnée vis-à-vis des autres. Dans son imaginaire, il représentait un peu ce grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Mais Clive avait toujours inspiré la sympathie à beaucoup de monde, ce qui lui avait sûrement valut l'honneur de devenir préfet de Serdaigle cette année-là. Avec son regard à la fois sage et brillant derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, son léger sourire à la commissure des lèvres, qui trahissait une part de sa timidité, et son expression ouverte à quiconque désirait lui parler de n'importe quel sujet.  
La salle dans laquelle Slughorn les avait convié avait été apprêtée en conséquence : une grande table ronde avait été dressée, avec des napperons de satin vert émeraude, des verres en cristal et des couverts en argent. Clive et Kate n'étaient pas les premiers à arriver : trois élèves étaient déjà présents. De ceux-là, Kate ne reconnut que sa jeune camarade de Papillombre, la petite Eibhlin, immobile sur sa chaise. Leur professeur de potions était quant à lui installé dans une chaire confortable et molletonné, dégustant en avance un Whisky pur-feu, faisant tournoyer le breuvage ambré dans son verre ciselé. Sa petite bouche se fendit en un large sourire, peu rassurant dans l'absolu, lorsqu'il accueillit ses deux nouveaux arrivants.

— Bonsoir, professeur !  
— Monsieur Ollivander, miss Whisper ! Quelle joie de vous voir déjà parmi nous ce soir ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous où cela vous accommode... !

Par instinct, Kate prit place à côté d'Eibhlin, suivie par Clive qui s'installa lui-même sur la chaise voisine. Les deux fillettes échangèrent un bref regard avant que Kate ne puisse s'empêcher de dévisager tour à tour les deux autres élèves, plus bien âgés qu'elles ne l'étaient. La première devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans et portait l'uniforme de Poufsouffle, quant au second, Kate pensait reconnaître le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

— Les tableaux ont des oreilles et paraîtrait-il qu'une petite fête a été organisée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en l'honneur de votre nouvel attrapeur, fit remarquer Slughorn en s'adressant à Kate.  
— En effet, bredouilla-t-il. Il est très brillant ! V-vous aurez sûrement l'occasion de le voir au prochain match !

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le sourire sournois de l'élève de Serpentard, en prévision du match d'ouverture qui verrait s'affronter les deux maisons adverses.

— Je n'en doute pas !

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et deux nouveaux élèves entrèrent. L'une d'entre eux était Calypso Curtiss, une camarade de classe de Kate. Si elle était issue de la maison du serpent et qu'elle lui avait toujours paru froide et orgueilleuse, Kate gardait à l'esprit que la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur ébène l'avait avertie des manigances de Morgana et de ses acolytes l'an passé. Elle lui était redevable pour ce geste.  
Puis, ils furent rejoints par Denis Crivey, le préfet de Gryffondor que Scarlett idolâtrait dans le secret, deux filles de Serdaigle et un préfet-en-chef, Benjamin Berclays, que certains appelaient « inspecteur Benny », avec l'insigne de Poufsouffle cousu sur sa veste.  
Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une seule place de libre, Slughorn sortit sa montre à gousset de la poche de son veston, distendu par sa bedaine imposante, et babilla en constatant l'heure :

— Eh bien, notre dernier invité serait-il en retard ?

Sur ces mots, comme si sa question avait poussé le sujet de cette dernière à se manifester, le dernier élève fit son entrée dans la pièce à manger : il s'agissait de Tetsuya Matsuda, le deuxième à avoir été envoyé à Papillombre. Il ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute, aux yeux de Kate, que son professeur désirait se mettre dans la poche les premiers élèves à inaugurer le nouveau phénomène de Poudlard.

— Ah, monsieur Matsuda, nous parlions justement de votre arrivée !  
— Je suis à l'heure, professeur, veuillez m'excusez si vous avez pu croire que j'aurais été en retard... ! déclara-t-il d'un ton poli en inclinant le buste, les bras contre son tronc.

Puis, dans un sourire, il s'assit donc à la dernière place de libre entre Curtiss et Berclays.  
Intriguée par ce garçon auquel elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler alors qu'ils partageaient le même vécu quant à leurs répartitions respectives, Kate observait Tetsuya en toute discrétion, alors qu'apparurent devant eux des plateaux de fruits de mer.  
Comme l'avait sous-entendu Clive, le dîner se révéla tout d'abord d'un ennui mortel, nimbé d'un malaise partagé entre tous les élèves. Seul leur professeur se permettait de prendre la parole et d'interroger de temps en temps ses invités :

— Où en est donc votre livre, miss Pigluck ? demanda-t-il à l'une des filles de Serdaigle, qui, à défaut d'être embellie par son nez imposant, possédait un beau sourire.  
— Je l'ai envoyé à un éditeur, professeur. Pour être plus précise, chez Obscurus Books. J'attends leur réponse !  
— Bien... ! Si cela vous intéresse, je mettrai au courant certains de mes contacts qui intercéderont en votre faveur. Mais je suis certain, ma chère, que vous arriverez au bout de vos rêves !

Puis, il s'adressa aux plus jeunes, qui venaient probablement pour la première fois, Kate comprise, pour leur expliquer plus en détails :

— Miss Pigluck possède une magnifique plume et deviendra sans doute l'une des plus grands auteurs à venir ! Vous saurez que plusieurs de ces novelettes ont été publiées dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Cependant, Kate fit mine de davantage s'intéresser à son bulot qu'aux ambitions littéraires de sa camarade, bien trop embarrassée par la situation pour feindre une fausse curiosité. Elle partagea un bref regard avec Clive, qui partageait son sentiment.

— Et vous, monsieur Matsuda ? rebondit Slughorn, la tête penchée, ses petits yeux porcins perçant sous ses épais sourcils gris. Racontez-nous un peu votre parcours... Je pense que beaucoup autour de cette table se questionnent sur votre présence à Poudlard alors que le système scolaire de votre pays d'origine est d'une performance exceptionnelle. Sans vouloir rabaisser notre enseignement, bien entendu... !  
— Mon père est un grand diplomate, expliqua le jeune japonais sans ciller et le sourire courtois. Je vis en Angleterre depuis six ans maintenant. Mes parents ont hésité à m'envoyer à l'école de sorcellerie japonaise, certes, mais ils ont jugé meilleur de mettre à Poudlard, ce que je ne regrette pas.  
— Et parlez-nous de cette école. Mes connaissances sur vos terres s'avèrent fort limitées, je le crains...  
— L'école de Yamamoto Kia Desushi. Elle se situe sur les flancs du Mont Fuji et on n'y accède que par montgolfière géante, avec une nacelle qui peut contenir plus de trois-cents personnes. Il s'agit d'un regroupement de temples. On y enseigne à peu près les mêmes matières qu'à Poudlard, exceptés qu'ils maîtrisent l'art de la télépathie grâce à des heures de cours de concentration.  
— Oui, en effet, vos confrères asiatiques sont reconnus dans le monde entier pour contrôler la magie sans l'aide d'une baguette magique dans certaines circonstances... C'est impressionnant !

Malgré ses efforts, Kate avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer cette école ; elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose du monde extérieur. Même si les dernières années de son existence s'étaient réduites à la guerre, Kate s'était, comme beaucoup de sorciers, enfermée dans son univers, sans essayer de voir au-delà de ces frontières assez obscurantistes imposées par sa société. Beaucoup de jeunes anglais oubliaient aisément que les dons de sorcellerie ne leur étaient pas réservés, mais que le globe entier était parsemé de sorciers, sur tous les continents.  
Quand ils arrivèrent au plat principal, un gargantuesque rôti, gibier de saison, ce fut au tour d'Eibhlin de passer l'interrogatoire du professeur. Cependant, cette dernière se découvrit bien moins loquace de son camarade, se contentant de répondre simplement, sans tenter d'étayer ses propos ou de rebondir sur la conversation. Kate profita de cette occasion pour tenter d'ordonner ses hypothèses sur les critères selon lesquels le Choixpeau envoyait un enfant à Papillombre. Pourtant, Eibhlin et Tetsuya semblaient être deux parfaits opposés. La première était réservée, assez distante et directive, le second, plus enclin à la socialisation, enjoué et bavard. Slughorn conclut sa pensée de lui-même :

— C'est fort étrange de soulever cette concomitance, selon laquelle deux élèves venant d'autres pays sont envoyés dans la cinquième maison... ! Ça pourrait être une hypothèse qui se tient. Qu'en pensez-vous, miss Whisper ?

Prise au dépourvu, Kate laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette mais répondit malgré tout :

— Peut-être, rien n'est encore vraiment certain... pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'emmètre des hypothèses, professeur !

Slughorn hocha son double menton, tout en dégustant une gorgée de jus de citrouille, qu'il avait troqué avec son whisky pur feu, bien qu'il s'en réservât à l'occasion du dessert prochain. Ce dernier fut une belle coupe de fruits de la saison dernière, agrémentée par des montagnes de crème chantilly, ce qui ne manqua pas de ravir les plus jeunes d'entre eux.

— Elle est aromatisée à la framboise et à la menthe en même temps, lui souffla Clive alors que Kate s'en délectait, après en avoir enfourné une grande contenu de cuillère dans sa bouche, un sourire radieux collé à ses lèvres imbibées de crème.  
— Ah bon, C'est vrai ? En tout cas, c'est vraiment délicieux !  
— Oui. Ça alterne les goûts selon le temps pendant lequel tu la gardes en bouche.

Leur professeur, qui se plaisait à étudier le comportement de ses élèves, remarqua bien vite les murmures partagés entre ses deux convives et ne manqua pas d'en faire la constatation orale :

— Vous semblez vous connaître. Vous êtes de parentés rapprochées ? Non, il ne me semble pas pourtant...  
— Nous avons un ami en commun, professeur, expliqua Clive d'un ton poli, alors que Kate se ingurgitait sa chantilly comme si elle aurait pu se nourrir exclusivement de cela, à l'image de bon nombre d'hôtes qui en raffolaient tout autant. Son cousin est l'un de mes plus proches amis, dans cette école. Eliot Burbage, vous le connaissez.  
— Ah oui, le pauvre garçon... Il avait dû arrêter les cours durant deux années, me semble-t-il. Il m'a l'air perdu aujourd'hui... C'est donc votre cousin, miss Whisper ?

Kate avala sa bouchée de crème avant d'oser répondre, de peur d'en cracher partout, alors qu'à l'opposé de la table, Calypso Curtiss semblait l'observer avec un regard empli de curiosité un poil dédaigneuse.

— En effet professeur. C'est mon seul cousin.  
— Vous n'en avez pas d'autre ? Et des frères et sœurs, peut-être ?  
— Non plus, professeur. Je suis fille unique... !  
— …trange, je n'en aurais pas pensé tant, voyez-vous ! Quoique... connaissant votre père, l'idée qu'il ait déjà une grande fille à sa charge, ça doit être déjà bien compliqué pour lui. J'espère aujourd'hui pour lui qu'il fait autre chose que le pitre ! Depuis les années...  
— Il garde toujours son âme d'enfant ! Il fait beaucoup de plaisanteries à la maison !

Son ricanement s'effaça lorsqu'elle remarqua que personne autour de la table ne lui suivit. Puis Slughorn, dans son rictus que l'on pouvait parfois qualifier d'hypocrite, un peu coincé, relança la discussion autour des deux amis :

— Donc, vous connaissez bien monsieur Ollivander, je présume...  
— Seulement en tant que préfet et ami d'Eliot, bafouilla-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur le côté à son voisin, qui lui adressa un regard malicieux par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires.  
— Je considère Clive comme l'un de mes plus brillants élèves. Quelque part, vous vous en doutez, je présume. Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas à cette table en ce moment-être, n'est-ce pas... !

Puis, il s'adressa à l'ensemble de la table, en particulier aux nouveaux venus qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur Clive, leur préfet de Serdaigle.

— Monsieur Ollivander, comme son nom le laisse si bien supposer, est le petit-fils de monsieur Ollivander, le célèbre fabriquant de baguettes magiques, qui tient sa boutique sur le chemin de traverse. Je pense que tous parmi nous, autour de cette table, y êtes déjà entrés, pour acheter la baguette qui se tient actuellement dans votre poche... D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, Clive, pouvez-vous me confirmer... vous êtes bien son unique petit-fils... Je me trompe ?  
— Non professeur, c'est exact... ! répondit-il, le regard alternant entre son professeur et sa coupe de fruits, qu'il mangeait avec précaution, morceau par morceau.  
— Comme vous le savez, monsieur Ollivander est âgé, et sur le point de prendre sa retraite. Avec la guerre et ses péripéties, votre grand-père a grand temps besoin de se reposer désormais. Et donc... monsieur Ollivander ici présent est l'héritier tout désigné pour prendre la succession de sa boutique. Plus tard, d'ici quelques années, lorsque monsieur Ollivander aura obtenu ses ASPIC, souhaitons-le-lui, dans presque deux ans, il s'envolera pour prendre la suite des affaires. Cependant, il est déjà très doué pour son âge... Tiens, tenez miss O'Cearbhail, confiez-lui votre baguette et vous verrez !

La petite irlandaise, trop concentrée à racler sa coupe de cristal pour récupérer le fond de chantilly fondue, leva instantanément le regard et le fixa tout d'abord sur son professeur de potions, puis sur le jeune Clive. Avec quelque peu d'hésitation et de suspicion, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la lui transmit en passant le brassous le nez de Kate. Ajustant ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son long nez aquilin, Clive la réceptionna et la soupesa en premier lieu, avant de la détailler sous toutes ses coutures. Ses gestes étaient précis, habiles, ses coups d'œil perçants comme ceux d'un aigle, animal symbolique de la maison dans laquelle il exerçait le rôle de préfet. On sentait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'en était pas à son premier examen de baguette. Puis, il déclara :

— Hmm... je dirais qu'il s'agit de bois de chêne. Un chêne centenaire. C'est même une espèce rare que l'on trouve seulement dans les grandes forêts du nord de l'Europe... elle fait vingt-neuf centimètres. Au départ, elle devait en faire au moins trente, mais mon grand-père a dû penser qu'il fallait la raccourcir pour l'équilibrer. On le remarque à la forme de son extrémité, ronde et poncée.

Il la retourna entre ses doigts, alors que tout le monde scrutait la démonstration avec attention.

— Crin de licorne, sans aucun doute, poursuivait-il, les sourcils froncés.

Puis, il s'en saisit entre ses deux poignes et exerça une légère pression dessus pour tester sa résistance.

— Elle n'est pas très flexible. Il faut dire que son manche est doublé avec de petits carrelets demi-circulaires. C'est une baguette de qualité. Qui convient à un caractère de fer, très directif. Il faut être habile pour la manier, avoir assez de poigne...

Sur ces mots, il rendit la baguette à Eibhlin, pour le moins surprise de cette analyse qui, apparemment, se révélait assez juste. Certains se mirent à applaudir l'exploit, de même que Slughorn, qui, impressionné, tapait dans ses grandes mains moites et graisseuses en affichant un sourire béat. On flairait sa fierté d'avoir pêché une aussi belle perle d'avenir au milieu de ses élèves.

— Eh bien, quelle prestation remarquable, monsieur Ollivander, j'en suis toujours soufflé ! Vous voyez, miss O'Cearbhail, ce jeune homme peut lire dans les baguettes. Même au fond de votre cœur, vos secrets, tout ce que vous désireriez lui cacher, les facettes les plus sombres de votre caractère. Il les verra. Par l'intermédiaire de votre baguette magique. Non, mais je vous le dis... Ce garçon est très doué et est promis à un très grand avenir, vous pouvez me croire ! Je suis certain que plus tard, vos enfants iront le voir dans sa boutique pour lui acheter leur nouvelle baguette. C'est un souvenir que l'on garde toute sa vie, comme vous avec la vôtre, celle que vous avez acheté chez son grand-père. Monsieur Ollivander, vous allez vendre du rêve à toute une nouvelle génération de sorciers. Et pour cela, je ne me lasserai jamais de soulever mon verre. Portons un toast à votre réussite. Et au nom de la réussite de toutes les personnes rassemblées ici, réunies autour de cette table.

Alors, Slughorn leva son verre en cristal, dans lequel brillait le reflet ambré de son breuvage alcoolisé et tous l'imitèrent. Kate se résolut elle aussi à porter sa coupe remplie jusqu'à ras bord de jus de citrouille et manqua de le renverser avec gaucherie. Mais elle évita la catastrophe de peu.

— Chers élèves. Je suis fier de vous. J'espère que vous le serez tout autant plus tard. À votre succès, à tous !

Il avala cul sec son whisky et tous portèrent leur boisson à la bouche, sans pourtant en faire de même, se contentant d'aspirer une brève gorgée. Kate échangea un regard avec Calypso Curtiss. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait autour de cette table. Et ce n'était peut-être pas ce soir qu'il allait en être autrement...  
Quand il fut tant de rentrer et que tous les élèves repartirent, la panse bien garnie, Slughorn tint à les saluer un à un à la porte de sortie. Kate en profita pour se glisser derrière les pas élégants et posés de Calypso, en espérant capter quelques mots de ce qu'allait lui dire leur professeur de potions quand elle quitterait la salle. Calypso serra la grosse main de Slughorn avec la sienne, son parfait opposé, petit, gracile et blafarde. Même dans de telles circonstances, aucun sourire ne venait égayer son visage. Elle se contentait d'afficher une expression d'indubitable neutralité, comme si aucune sensation n'aurait pu mouvoir le moindre trait de son visage de poupée.

— Bonne soirée à vous, professeur, merci encore de m'avoir fait l'honneur de m'inviter à l'un de vos repas. Je ne manquerai pas de répondre de nouveau à l'appel lorsque vous réitérerez votre invitation.  
— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, très chère. Saluez donc vos parents et votre fratrie de ma part... Dont le petit Nestor. Il rentre bien l'an prochain à Poudlard, c'est exact ?  
— En effet. Si sa santé le lui permet...  
— Mais je croyais qu'il se portait mieux...  
— C'est assez « labile », dit le guérisseur. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que cela signifie, mais Nestor traverse des périodes de hauts et de bas... C'est comme cela. Mais il ira mieux. On espère tous.  
— Et je l'espère pour vous, et surtout pour lui. Allez, bonne soirée miss Curtiss, rentrez bien et dormez bien... !

Puis, ce fut le tour de Kate, préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. À tel point qu'elle manqua quelques secondes entre le moment où Slughorn lui présenta sa main afin qu'elle la serre et celui où elle s'en rendit compte pour exécuter son geste.

— Eh bien, miss Whisper. Nous aurons sûrement l'occasion de nous revoir dans de pareilles circonstances, pour le moins réjouissantes, je dois dire... souffla-t-il en rajoutant sa deuxième main par-dessus leur poigne, comme pour appuyer ce sentiment. Il serait dommage de nous arrêter en si bon chemin, qu'en dites-vous.  
— Je suis tout à fait d'accord, professeur, bégaya-t-elle en souriant, pensant qu'il était temps de mettre à contribution sa ruse et un brin d'hypocrisie bien placée afin qu'elle soit indécelable. Il y a encore tant de mystères autour de Papillombre, je ne voudrais pas manquer une occasion d'en discuter avec vous et les autres élèves. Peut-être vos suggestions me seront utiles pour... entretenir ma réflexion !  
— J'en suis bien certain, miss Whisper. Allez donc vous coucher, je vous ai demandé un devoir pour lundi, il serait dommage que vous ne puissiez vous y pencher pour manque de sommeil ! Et encore une fois, saluez votre nouvel attrapeur de ma part, je me réjouis d'avance d'assister à son premier match ! Surtout contre Serpentard ! Ils sont doués, c'est déjà de la haute compétition à ce niveau !

Quand Clive en eut à son tour terminé avec leur professeur, il rejoignit Kate au pas de course et l'interpella :

— Hey, attends !  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, la main sur la rampe de l'escalier.  
— Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir... À cette heure-là, Rusard traîne, il peut t'avoir et penser que tu te balades seule... Ça serait dommage qu'il t'envoie gratuitement en retenue. En plus, ça lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir, ne lui donnons pas cette belle opportunité.  
— Tu as raison, sourit-elle. Et comme ça, Peeves me m'embêtera pas... !  
— Aussi... !  
— Super ! Merci beaucoup, Clive !

Ils grimpèrent ensemble les étages d'un pas fatigué, alourdi par leurs estomacs bien remplis. Le repas de ce soir avait été particulièrement sardanapalesque, il fallait l'avouer !

— Puis-je te demander quelque chose, Kate ?  
— Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
— J'essaie de parler avec Eliot de temps en temps... Je veux dire... de ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme et qu'il ne soit envoyé à Ste Mangouste. Mais il ne veut rien m'en dire, il refuse de lâcher un traître mot. Et je me sens mal ! Par Merlin, je suis son meilleur ami, tout de même ! Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas...  
— C'est douloureux, pour lui, tu le sais.  
— Oui, mais... je veux mieux le comprendre. Et je pensais... que tu pourrais justement m'éclairer un petit peu sur les raisons de son mutisme. Pourquoi. Pourquoi il se tait malgré tout. Quel est le dernier souvenir avec toi ? Le dernier moment que vous ayez passé ensemble, avant que tout ceci se produise...

La face de Kate s'assombrit et son expression se déconfit petit à petit. Clive, qui remarqua ce changement subit, tint à se faire pardonner et préféra revenir sur ses dires :

— Mais si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je comprendrai... ! Excuse-moi !  
— Non... ce n'est pas ça... Tu sais... en réalité, j'aimerais en parler. Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui m'adresser, chaque fois que je ressens ce besoin. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler à Eliot lui-même, ça le blesserait beaucoup et peut-être-même que ça le mettrait en colère. Je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer à propos de ce sujet avec mes amies de Gryffondor. Elles n'ont pas vécu la guerre de la même manière que moi, j'ai l'impression. Et j'ai peur qu'elles ne comprennent pas ce que je ressens... pourquoi j'ai encore peur aujourd'hui. Et pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à...

Clive posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kate et la ralentit dans son avancée, avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir sur les marches pour être plus calme. Ce qu'ils firent dans un silence pour le moins embarrassant. Kate soupira en enroulant ses bras tremblants autour de ses genoux pliés contre sa bouche. Elle sentait les larmes couler dans sa gorge, mais elle les ravala plutôt que de les exposer à Clive.

— Je suis là pour t'écouter, moi, si tu en as besoin. Justement, ça me permettrait de comprendre. Je me sens concerné par ce qu'Eliot a vécu. Tout ce qu'il a enduré durant cette année d'absence... avant même. Donc oui... je t'écoute. Raconte-moi Kate...

Elle demeura pourtant muette un long moment avant de se décider à s'exprimer, à lui révéler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ce poids si lourd que le plomb aurait été une plume à côté de ce fardeau terrifiant, qui semblait vouloir assaillir sa conscience et ses rêves pour les transformer en cauchemars...

— C'était durant les vacances de Pâques. En 1997. Quand la guerre commençait tout juste. Oui, c'était le tout début. Enfin... pour nous, ce ne l'était pas vraiment. On savait que, plus que quiconque, on était en danger. À cause de mon père. À cause de ma tante. Tante Charity. La maman d'Eliot. Ce jour-là, tante Charity devait aller proposer un article sur le chemin de traverse. Le soumettre chez un éditeur. Dans un journal en fait. Je crois que c'était pour la Gazette du Sorcier, justement. Mais je n'en suis plus vraiment sûre. Parfois, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me rappeler, tu comprends ?  
« Et donc, pour cela, elle a fait appel à mon papa. Elle savait qu'elle était en danger quand elle allait dehors, dans le monde des sorciers. Elle s'exposait à de gros risques. Alors mon papa est venu chez eux. Chez les Burbage. Et je l'ai accompagné. Car je voulais absolument revoir Eliot. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. Et on se voyait de plus en plus rarement, maintenant qu'il était rentré à Poudlard. Je voulais en profiter au maximum. Et puis comme ça, ma présence le rassurait, quelque part. Lui aussi avait peur, pour sa mère... Et c'était bien normal.  
« Alors on est restés tous les deux, seuls, dans la maison, pendant que tante Charity et papa étaient allés au chemin de traverse. J'avais eu le droit à toutes les précautions habituelles. Laisser les portes et les fenêtres fermées. Ne pas répondre au téléphone... C'est débile, je sais à peine comment ça marche, il n'y a que ma mère qui sait bien s'en servir de ce truc ! Ne pas ouvrir à la porte, même si on frappe. Surtout si on frappe. Et ils sont partis. Ils ont lancé des sortilèges de protection sur la porte. Même si ça se voulait rassurant, ça ne l'était pas... J'ai eu l'impression qu'on allait de toute façon nous attaquer. C'était prévisible. Mais rien n'aurait pu les arrêter. C'était idiot... Ça nous a fait peur plus qu'autre chose...  
« Nous sommes quand même allés jouer. Mais c'était compliqué. Je tentais de calmer Eliot. Mais il était angoissé. Très angoissé. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Nous ne partagions plus totalement les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Quand je voulais jouer à cache-cache ou à des trucs dans le genre, il me rétorquait que c'était des jeux pour les bébés. Mais j'étais encore petite à l'époque. Il ne comprenait pas. Déjà, pendant ce temps, il commençait à se refermer sur lui-même. Je ne le reconnaissais plus vraiment. Mais je l'aimais quand même. Après tout, même si c'est mon cousin, Eliot a toujours été comme une sorte de grand-frère pour moi.  
« Il m'a proposé de me montrer des sortilèges avec sa baguette. Mais je lui ai dit non. Il ne fallait pas... Il était encore jeune, il n'était qu'en deuxième année. Le ministère pouvait l'épingler facilement. Et avec les problèmes qui se tramaient, cela pouvait surtout rameuter les Mangemorts... Mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter. Quel idiot... Je pleurais. Cela semblait l'amuser. C'était comme une manière d'oublier qu'on était en danger... Mais cela n'a pas manqué. Quand ils sont arrivés à la porte...  
« D'abord, ça a été les poings courtois sur la porte. Comme un voisin. Une voix. Presque familière. Mais qui ne l'était pas. J'étais morte de peur. J'avais envie de me planquer, n'importe où. Eliot aussi était terrifié, je le sentais. Pourtant, il s'est dirigé vers la porte. Il s'est hissé sur la pointe des pieds et a regardé à travers l'œil de bœuf. Il nous a révélé. Ils savaient qu'on était là-dedans. Ils savaient qu'on était seuls. Alors j'ai couru. Je pleurais encore. Mais je m'étranglais avec mes larmes pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je pensais qu'il y avait encore une chance... Peut-être qu'ils ne nous aient pas entendu... J'ai attrapé le bras d'Eliot et l'ai tiré en arrière de toutes mes forces... Il fallait qu'on se cache. Absolument. Tout de suite. Notre vie en dépendait.  
« Je suis tombée dans l'escalier en essayant de gravir les marches à toute vitesse. Je me suis égratignée le genou, mais je n'ai pas crié. Et Eliot m'a relevée en toute hâte alors qu'ils dégainaient leurs baguettes magiques. À l'étage, nous cherchions des cachettes. Et même si je connaissais cette maison par cœur, c'était difficile... Il ne fallait pas qu'ils nous trouvent. C'était un cache-cache ou notre vie était en jeu... oui... Si on se faisait découvrir, on mourrait, c'était aussi simple que cela. On s'en rendait compte. Alors que je n'avais que neuf ans... comment pouvais-je vivre normalement dans ses conditions ? Je... je savais ce qui allait se produire... Et Eliot aussi...  
« On est allé dans sa chambre et il m'a cachée entre ses deux matelas pour pas qu'on me repère. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, mais on ne devait pas rester dans la même pièce, sinon ils allaient nous découvrir plus vite. Nous découvrir plus vite... comme si nous savions que de toute façon, ils allaient finir par nous trouver. Et par nous prendre. Nous kidnapper. Ou nous tuer. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire.  
« J'ai entendu la porte exploser. Oui. Détruite en mille morceaux. Et Eliot a profité du bruit pour courir. Il est sorti en trombe de la chambre et s'est dirigé vers le fond du couloir. Mais je ne savais pas où il allait. J'avais envie de l'appeler, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je pleurais, écrasée par le poids du matelas, des couvertures et des draps. J'arrivais à peine à respirer. Et j'avais chaud. Mais je devais survivre. Je pouvais trembler, cela ne se remarquait pas... Mais j'avais un œil dans la minuscule fente entre les matelas. Assez pour distinguer ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière avec la porte cassée. J'ai entendu des gens entrer. Et parler. Il n'y avait que des voix d'hommes. Elles étaient graves. Rauques. Peu rassurantes... Je fermais les yeux. Et je priais. Je ne savais pas ce que je priais. Tout. Mon père surtout, je crois. Je voulais qu'il revienne. Le plus vite possible. Qu'il me sauve. Qu'il nous sauve... Je voulais le revoir. Je voulais les bras de ma mère. Même Eliot me manquait déjà... J'avais l'idée en tête, celle que je venais de le voir pour la dernière fois.  
« J'ai vu ensuite les chaussures avancer dans le couloir. Je ne pouvais distinguer que le bas de leur corps. Les pans crasseux de leurs capes, rongées par les mites. Elles étaient trouées de partout. Et ces chaussures. De grosses chaussures, avec des crampons. Elles font presque mal rien qu'à les voir. Et pourtant, on sait que certains innocents ont pris des coups de pied dans le nez avec... on comprend mieux pourquoi ils étaient autant amochés. Peut-être même que certaines de ces chaussures étaient encore maculées de sang. Du sang d'un innocent. Qu'ils avaient frappé. Qu'ils avaient peut-être tué à la fin. Pour lui faire plaisir... Parce que la mort est peut-être la chose la plus enviable avec eux... c'est préférable à la torture qu'ils peuvent t'infliger, c'est certain.  
« Ils ont fouillé les pièces. Pas en désordre. Pas comme des malpropres. Non. Ils étaient consciencieux. Ils savaient qu'on était là. Cela les faisait sourire. Oui. Ils devaient prendre un plaisir sadique. Ils sifflaient. Ils nous appelaient comme des chiens. Avec une voix doucereuse. J'avais encore plus peur. Car leurs pas ralentis s'approchaient. Ils étaient entrés dans la chambre d'Eliot.  
« Je sais que tu es là... » a dit celui qui était dans la pièce.  
« Il a ouvert les placards. Il a cherché dans les rideaux. Il a ouvert le balcon. Et il a soulevé la couverture. J'étais si proche. Mon souffle me faisait mal tellement il était douloureux. Pourtant, je ne devais pas me divulguer. Même si je mourrais d'envie de m'enfuir. Quelque part, je préférerai être prise en fuyant plutôt qu'en ne faisant rien. Juste prête à être cueillie, comme un fruit. Comme un trésor. Une petite récompense. Qu'ils allaient apprécier à leur manière.  
« Et là, il a lancé un sort. Hominum revelio. Il en avait la preuve. Oui, il savait que j'étais là. Sous ce matelas. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien. Il me torturait déjà, dans cette attente... alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore attrapé. Mon cœur et ma gorge me faisaient mal. Je me noyais dans mes propres larmes... Et alors... il a soulevé le matelas. Lentement. Très Lentement. J'ai vu ses yeux à travers mes larmes et ma vision brouillée... Il avait des yeux marron. Ils auraient pu être doux. Mais pas en cet instant. Si ce n'était le doux regard du loup qui vient de trouver son agneau si précieux...  
« Tiens, tiens... » qu'il m'a dit...  
« Et il m'a attrapée par le col et m'a tirée. C'est alors que j'ai crié. Alors qu'il me traînait par terre, sur le parquet. Je suis tombée sur l'épaule. Ça me faisait mal, avec mon genou. Oui, j'avais mal partout, mais surtout dans mon cœur, je crois... Eliot a été un imbécile. Quand il m'a entendu hurler, il a accouru en criant mon nom. Il aurait dû rester caché. L'autre l'a attrapé à son tour dans le couloir. Tandis que je sentais la baguette du Mangemort, calée sur ma gorge. Je percevais quelque chose de bizarre. Que je n'avais pas encore expérimenté. Il allait m'emmener avec lui. Il allait transplaner... Je sentais déjà mes pieds décoller du sol... Pourtant, au même instant, il y a eu un éclair blanc. Une poigne. J'ai reconnu l'odeur de mon père. De son manteau en cuir. Il était arrivé à temps... il avait transplané dans la chambre. Et il m'a arraché des griffes du Mangemort et m'a pris contre lui, sa baguette braquée sur mon détracteur. Un rapide experlliarmus... et le voilà qui était désarmé en face. Ils semblaient se connaître. Je crois que c'était un des anciens amis de papa... Mais il s'en est détourné. Et en retour, ils voulaient le tuer. Ils voulaient me tuer. En représailles, juste une vieille histoire de vengeance... Il n'a pas cherché à se défendre... Il connaissait mon père, il savait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir. Il a récupéré sa baguette et s'est enfui par la fenêtre, sans rien ajouter à son rire. Le second en revanche, gardait toujours Eliot sous son bras. Avec sa baguette contre sa tempe. Il menaçait de le tuer. Tante Charity était revenue... elle a vu Eliot. Pourtant elle n'a pas pleuré. Mais cela se voyait. Elle en avait envie. Elle aurait voulu supplier. Mais elle savait que dans ces moments-là, il ne fallait pas craquer. Car les Mangemorts profitaient de nos faiblesses. Mon papa m'a repoussée dans la chambre, tout en ma gardant sous son regard, du coin de l'œil Il ne voulait pas que j'assiste à ce qui pouvais se produire. Si jamais cela dégénérait.  
« Il y a eu des discussions, dont je ne comprenais le sens. Dont je ne me rappelle même plus. Jusqu'à ce que mon papa intervienne de lui-même. Heureusement, il a été le plus rapide... Et il a stupéfixé le Mangemort. Mais Eliot avait eu chaud... Il a failli mourir, si mon papa n'avait pas eu de tels réflexes et qu'il visait mal... Nous avons tous deux pleurés dans les bras de nos parents. Et nous nous sommes quittés là-dessus ; mon papa m'a ramenée en voiture à la maison avant même que nous puissions lui dire au revoir. Nous devions nous mettre à l'abri. Et mon papa voulait rentrer, il craignait que ma maman ne soit à son tour à danger, si son ancien camarade s'était enfui...  
« C'était la dernière fois que j'ai vu Eliot. Nous nous sommes disputés. Nous avons été attaqués. Mais il n'y a pas eu d'au-revoir. Pas d'adieux. Juste des pleurs. Et la peur... La peur de mourir...

Kate acheva son histoire sur ces sinistres mots alors que Clive demeurait perché à ses propos, déconcerté et blessé par tant de souffrance.

— Voilà. Tu sais maintenant pour Eliot... Je... Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.  
— Je... je vois. Kate... Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.  
— Tu ne vas pas commencer à t'excuser, lui sourit-elle pour oublier ses larmes saillantes. Tout va bien aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'un... horrible souvenir !  
— Tu as raison...

Il lui adressa à son tour un sourire et déposa un baiser amical et consolateur sur sa tête. Un contact que Kate apprécia, à la suite de ce récit qui lui fut douloureux de relater.

— Allez, viens, jeune fille. Que je te ramène jusqu'à ta chambre commune.


	16. II - Chap6 - Traque à travers bois

_La Forêt Interdite porte bien son nom. Dommage que Kate n'en tienne pas vraiment rigueur..._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Traque à travers bois**

* * *

— L'Echo du Boursouf ! Demandez l'Echo du Boursouf, premier numéro exclusif !

La voix puissante, que l'on n'aurait pas soupçonné chez la petite Moira, parvenait à résonner dans le couloir bondé. A l'occasion de la sortie de leur petit journal improvisé, les quatre filles de Gryffondor à l'origine de cette initiative s'était postée dans un endroit stratégique et proposait leur gazette amatrice aux élèves qui passaient devant. Certains se montrèrent curieux et intéressés par cette originalité, d'autres demeuraient plus sceptiques et il fallait aussi quelques nigauds pour se moquer ouvertement. Pourtant, pour un premier journal, monté par des filles de douze ans, il s'agissait d'un beau journal de douze pages, comportant des clichés animés capturés par Suzanna. En page de garde, près du titre, un petit boursouf, armé d'une plume, bondissait que les lettres et se battait quelques fois en duel avec un point d'interrogation qui traînait sur cette même page. Mais il y avait surtout cette photo centrale, de Kate, tétanisée devant l'armée des journalistes, annonçant l'article par une accroche en gros caractères : « Kate Whisper ; la vérité sur le phénomène quand elle n'est pas morte de trouille ! ».

— Ca fera dix noises, réclama Maggie à un quatrième année qui lui avait demandé un numéro, avec un air hautain tout à fait naturel.  
— Dix noises ?! Ca fait plus cher que la Gazette du Sorcier !  
— Ce sont des informations exclusives sur la vie de Poudlard ! s'offusqua-t-elle, avant de dériver sur des propos plus théâtraux. Nous avons fait cela par pure bonté d'âme ! Nous avons placé nos économies dans l'impression de ce journal ! Pour les photos... ! Nous avons sacrifié notre temps, notre argent, pour vous fournir les meilleurs renseignements ! Et tu oserais venir larmoyer car ta cupidité te pousse à délaisser de jeunes filles et à les laisser dépérir dans leur pauvreté à cause de leur élan de charité ?!

Devant la scène de Maggie, l'élève devint pâle et accepta de payer le prix avant de partir en bredouillant des excuses. Suzanna, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, rejoignit son amie en sautillant, quelques numéros restants entre les bras.

— T'es vraiment une menteuse de compétition, Maggie... ricana-t-elle.  
— N'est-ce pas ! se vanta-t-elle en trémoussant ses épaules, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

La vérité était que les parents de Maggie avaient financé la totalité de la production de ce journal après que cette dernière leur en ai fait la supplication par hibou. Il avait suffi d'envoyer les pellicules de Suzanna, de lui en acheter des nouvelles dans le dos des parents Simmons, d'y joindre les articles et le tour était joué.

— Tu as vendu combien de numéros ? demanda Maggie à sa camarade, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa pile de journaux, grandement diminuée par rapport à la sienne.  
— Hmm... une bonne vingtaine, je crois... !  
— Vingtaine ?! s'étonna-t-elle, interloquée. Comment tu as fait ?!  
— J'ai dit à un groupe de filles qu'il y avait une photo de Gareth Gale en page 5.  
— Ah. En effet, je comprends mieux.  
— On a le sens des stratégies ou on ne l'a pas ! rit Suzanna en haussant les épaules qui supportait le poids de ses grandes boucles blondes.  
— Des fois, je me demande ce que l'on fait à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard... !

Plus loin, Moira s'impliquait dans son rôle, distribuant des journaux en récoltant les pièces de bronze. Pour l'une des premières fois, elle avait l'impression que les autres élèves la considéraient autrement que comme une naine. Qu'ils lui portaient peut-être un peu plus d'estime. Et cela la gonflait de fierté.

— Pourquoi l'Echo du Boursouf ? lui demanda d'un ton bas et timide une fille de sa classe de Serdaigle, Mercury Crown, accompagnée de son inséparable amie, Phyllis Ledger, la sœur jumelle de Marvin, le Serpentard farceur.  
— Tu as déjà vu un Boursouf roter, Crown ?

Face à cette question, les deux fillettes se concertèrent en silence avec des yeux écarquillés, avant de secouer la tête d'un signe négatif. Mais Moira leur expliqua :

— Le rot du Boursouf est super puissant ! Tu peux l'entendre à deux-cents mètres ! On n'y croirait pas ! C'est tellement petit un Boursouf ! Et voilà, on est un peu des Boursouf ! On est petits, jeunes, mais on veut faire entendre notre voix – pas notre rot, bien sûr ! – et parler de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard afin que ça soit accessible à tous. D'où l'Echo du Boursouf !  
— D'accord... ! En tout cas, c'est une super idée ! sourit Phyllis, en ajustant son serre-tête bleu par geste réflexe qui trahissait son malaise de parler. Et... si on a envie d'écrire un article, on peut rejoindre l'équipe ?  
— Oui, bien sûr ! Tu l'écris, tu nous le donnes, on regarde si on l'approuve, on le relit et on le corrige... Et le tour est joué !

Scarlett, quant à elle, éprouvait plus de difficultés à aller vers les autres pour leur tendre le journal. Seuls ses bafouillages leur parvenaient alors qu'elle montrait leur numéro, toute tremblante. Certains prenaient tout de même la peine de s'arrêter pour lui en prendre un, mais une grosse majorité se contentait de l'ignorer. Elle commença à perdre espoir, se convaincant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce rôle.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

La brève interrogation lui fit faire volteface et Scarlett se retrouva nez à nez avec Dennis Crivey, le préfet de sa maison. Ce dernier, bien plus grand qu'elle, fronça les sourcils en jetant un bref regard sur les journaux que Scarlett tenait contre elle, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

— Tu vends des journaux ?

Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il la pénalise de quelques points, voire qu'il l'envoie chez un professeur, elle hocha tout de même la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux et sa sensibilité à fleur de peau.

— Tu sais que c'est normalement interdit de vendre quoi que ce soit au sein de l'école...  
— O-oui... déglutit-elle.  
— Je peux quand même en feuilleter un ?

Sur ces mots et en voyant les traits du jeune préfet se détendre, elle mit un frein à ses angoisses et, toujours en secouant le menton et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, tendit un journal à Dennis dans un geste vacillant. Elle ne détachait pas ses grands yeux bleus, légèrement humides, du visage de son supérieur de maison, guettant la moindre de ses réactions alors qu'il avait ouvert le numéro à une page au hasard et en lisait le contenu. Elle crut même reconnaître un sourire tressaillir au coin de ses lèvres.

— J'aime beaucoup les pronostics que vous faites pour le match de Quidditch à venir... J'espère aussi que Gryffondor gagnera, le petit Snitch a du talent à revendre !

Puis, il referma la gazette et mit la main à sa poche pour y dénicher quelques noises qu'il céda à une Scarlett éberluée.

— La prochaine fois, préviens les professeurs de vos initiatives, histoire qu'ils en soient au moins au courant, c'est la moindre des choses.  
— D'a-d'accord !

Sur un dernier sourire sincère, Dennis continua sa route, mais Scarlett l'observa s'éloigner, le cœur léger et palpitant. Comme victime d'un amour naïf et innocent, pour un garçon de quatre ans son aîné, qu'elle voyait comme un modèle de vertu.

Terry et Kate sortait de la Grande Salle, après avoir consommé leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur leurs amies en pleine distribution de leur journal. Maggie s'interposa dans leur avancée, secouant le numéro sous les yeux :

— Tu penses que tu partiras sans, Diggles ? C'est hors de question !

Elle le lui fourra dans les mains, sans que Terry ne comprenne la situation. Cependant, Kate réagit plus vite en posant les yeux sur le titre énorme en première page : elle blêmit et arracha le bulletin à Terry, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de lire les annonces en entier.

— « Quand elle n'est pas morte de trouille » ?! s'étrangla-t-elle avant d'ouvrir le journal dans la précipitation à la page associée à son article.  
— Bah oui, tu n'es pas toujours comme ça au quotidien, on n'avait pas envie que les gens te voient ainsi ! se défendit Maggie.  
— Je ne suis pas certain que ça sera l'effet causé... fit remarquer Terry, pragmatique, haussant son sourcil gauche par-dessus son regard sérieux. Les gens vont encore plus se moquer d'elle... !  
— ... Vous n'êtes jamais contents de toute façon !

A la page concernée par le sujet de sa personne, Kate eut la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur son propre portrait sur l'une des double-page, photographiée alors qu'elle dormait dans une position étrange, voire totalement improbable, la bouche ouverte et les cheveux en pétard. Un cliché pris en toute impunité par ses amies, qui avaient profité de cet instant de faiblesse pour alimenter leur réserve d'images pour leur journal.  
L'article en lui-même était morcelé en différents paragraphes. Le premier rappelait les faits de l'an passé, avec la cérémonie du Choixpeau et la première évocation de Papillombre. Puis, venait son passé douloureux et personnel, son vécu de la guerre, mais aussi ses habitudes, ses manies, ses prouesses en cours et ses échecs en pratique...

— _« Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser depuis l'épisode des journalistes,_ lisait-elle à voix haute et ponctuée de tremolos,_Kate Whisper n'est pas une fille qui ne parle pas. Au contraire, elle est très bavarde. Elle parle même parfois tellement des cours, de son cousin ou de son père que c'est reposant (et même drôle, voir photo ci-dessus) quand elle dort ! »._ Non, mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez écrit ?!

Face à la colère de son amie, qui s'apprêtait à pleurer, Maggie resta bouche bée.

— M-mais, lis au moins la dernière page, là, derrière, tu verras ! bégaya cette dernière.  
— Je n'en ai même pas envie ! enragea Kate en redonnant d'un geste irascible le journal à Maggie.

Puis, la jeune fille s'éloigna, tête baissé, rejointe par Terry après que ce dernier ait adressé un regard mécontent à Maggie.

— Ne fais pas attention à ces bêtises... !  
— Comment veux-tu que je n'y fasse pas attention ?! Tu as entendu ! Tu as vu ! Ce qu'elles ont dit sur moi... !  
— Ce n'était pas malin de leur part, c'est sûr, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles cherchaient à te blesser, au fond.  
— Tu les défends toujours ! Alors que ce sont elles les coupables !  
— Hey, faut bien quelqu'un pour essayer de trouver une raison, je ne suis pas là pour appuyer tout ce que tu dis juste pour te faire plaisir ! Tu es en colère, je te comprends, mais je ne vais pas te dire que c'est bien de leur en vouloir ! Et tu n'es pas obligée de t'énerver contre moi !

Kate détourna le regard, honteuse, alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la salle de métamorphose.

— Tu as raison, désolée Terry.  
— Ce n'est pas grave...

Ils ne furent pas les premiers à arriver en cours ; des cages d'animaux étaient empilées dans un coin de la pièce, prévus pour les cours de deuxième année. Debout devant son bureau, droit comme un piquet et les bras derrière le dos, le professeur Wolffhart observait les élèves qui entraient, se taisaient aussitôt qu'ils croisaient son regard, et qui s'installaient aux tables de leur choix. Lorsque plus aucun ne rentra et que tous attendaient, immobiles sur leurs chaises car terrifiés à l'idée d'être transformés en hamster russe pour un moindre faux mouvement, il estima qu'il fut l'heure de commencer le cours. Mais Kate releva plutôt que ses camarades de Gryffondor n'étaient toujours pas là :

— Elles ne sont pas là... fit-elle remarquer à Terry en toute discrétion.  
— Elles risquent de le regretter si elles sont vraiment en retard !  
— Gut, débuta Wolffhart. Y aurait-il quelqu'un pourvu d'une vivacité d'esprit suffisante pour rappeler ce que nous avons fait les cours précédents ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent dans l'assemblée.

— Ja, Herr Peakes ?  
— Nous avons parlé de la théorie de la métamorphose de l'animal à l'objet, répondit le garçon à la voix aiguë. Puis nous avons expérimenté le changement de couleur et de taille.  
— Facile de s'en rappeler, approuva Wolffhart d'un ton neutre et grave. Quand on se souvient que Herr Ledger est parvenu à rendre un cricket aussi gros d'un cheval et que ce dernier a dévoré les devoirs des cinquièmes années qui étaient sur mon bureau...

Quelques rires discrets émanèrent de la classe, tandis que Marvin s'affaissait sur son siège, honteux et craignant que son professeur ne le transforme de nouveau en koala en représailles, _« pour vous rappeler le pays d'où vous venez, Ihre Vaterland »_comme disait Wolffhart.

— Vos aînés se sont d'ailleurs réjouis, avant que je ne leur donne un devoir double pour rattraper ce terrible malentendu... Trotzdem, j'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor. Suite à cela... quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire ?

La question n'eut pas autant de succès que la première.

— Niemand ? Ah, Fräulein Nightingal, wir hören Ihnen.  
— Transformer un animal en objet ?  
— Vous sautez une étape, Fraülein. Ja, Herr Beckett ?  
— Lui faire changer de consistance ?  
— Doch ! C'est exact, Herr Beckett, je donne cinq points à votre maison ! Dans le processus de métamorphose d'un animal en objet, il faut prendre en compte tous les paramètres. Pour arriver d'un état à l'autre, on doit être capable de changer sa taille, son volume, sa couleur, mais aussi sa solidité, de quoi il sera fait. Pour enfin finaliser cela par la forme que vous désirez lui donner. Il s'agit de manipulation du vivant en matière qui ne l'est techniquement pas. Aussi, il faut veiller à ne brûler aucune étape, car vous pourriez compromettre cette vie, de cet animal, quand vous tenterez d'en faire une chaise à bascule. Verstanden ?

D'un coup de baguette magique, les portes des cages s'ouvrirent et Wolffhart répartit les animaux entre les élèves. Kate hérita d'une tortue et Terry d'une caille. Et alors que les derniers recevaient leur animal, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et tout le monde se retourna vers les quatre filles de Gryffondor, accompagnée par le professeur Flitwick.

— Veuillez excuser leur retard, Wilhem, ces élèves étaient avec moi, expliqua-t-il à son collègue, qui demeurait imperturbable.  
— Kein Problem.

Après un dernier signe de la tête, le minuscule Flitwick sortit tandis que les filles de Gryffondor, qui affichaient, au grand étonnement de Kate, de larges sourires, s'installèrent à deux tables et se murmurèrent quelques propos extatiques.

— Peut-être désireriez-vous, un thé, Fräuleine, pour agrémenter votre conversation ? intervint Wolffhart.  
Rappelée à l'ordre, les quatre filles se retournèrent, cessant toute discussion, malgré leurs mines réjouies. En retour, elles se virent attribuées un corbeau, un bébé python, un lapin et un caméléon.

— Nous allons donc apprendre à transformer vos animaux en pierre. Je ne veux pas de brique, pas de sable, et encore moins de l'ectoplasme, mais de la vraie pierre. Verstanden ? Quelqu'un connaît-il la formule ? Elle se résume en quatre lettres, ce qui correspond approximativement au nombre moyen de neurones par personne dans cette classe quand je lis certains de vos devoirs... !

Il se saisit de sa craie et gribouilla d'un trait appuyé, qui crissa sur l'ardoise, faisant grimacer certains élèves.

— _Duro_ ! prononça-t-il tout en l'écrivant. Aussi simple cela soit-il... !

Devant sa classe immobile et retenant son souffle, Wolffhart resta un peu impassible.

— Was erwarten Sie ? Au travail ! Je ne veux que des statues sur vos tables !

Les premiers duro qui furent formulés remportèrent plus ou moins de succès. À la table d'à côté, Fergus Fittle n'était parvenu qu'à pétrifier la queue de son rat qui, paniqué, avait mordu le doigt du garçon. Terry, après avoir partagé un regard encourageant à Kate, se lança dans l'expérimentation du sort sur sa petite caille. La fillette, quant à elle, regardait sa tortue d'un air désespéré. Sa confiance envers sa pratique restait encore très limitée. Cependant, elle prit sa baguette blanche entre ses doigts et la leva face à l'animal qui ouvrait et fermait son bec triangulaire, comme quémandant un morceau de salade.

— _Duro_ ! articula-t-elle.

La petite explosion qui jaillit au bout de sa baguette la projeta en arrière, la faisant tomber à la renverse, alors que la tortue, qui s'était réfugiée dans sa carapace, tournoyait sur le dos sans fin sur la table. Quelques ricanements moqueurs s'élevèrent.

— Je savais que mon choix de vous attribuer une tortue était pertinent... nota Wolffhart en passant à côté d'elle, fesses à terre, qui, de cette vue, paraissait être un géant. Recommencez, Fräulein Whisper.

Kate hocha de la tête et se releva en se massant discrètement son postérieur douloureux.

— J'en ai marre ! se plaignit-elle dans un murmure. Vraiment, je n'en peux plus... !  
— Ne perds pas espoir ! Quand tu y arrives, tu le fais très bien ! Encore un peu de patience ! Regarde... ! Moi non plus je n'y arrive pas encore... !

La caille, tout juste paralysée, tentait de piailler, sans y parvenir. Revenant sur sa tortue qui essayait de se retourner du bon côté, Kate soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas réussir, comme tout le monde ? Et pas devoir recourir à l'Immatériel et à une concentration intense pour parvenir à lancer un sortilège facile ?  
Elle ramassa sa tortue et la leva devant ses yeux, alors que ses pensées orbitaient dans sa tête, de manière sempiternelle. Elle se sentait impuissante. Chagrinée. En colère. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la carapace de l'animal. Si cela avait été possible, elle se serait débarrassée de cette magie étrange qui lui collait à la peau. Cet Immatériel. Cette chose qui coulait en ce moment-même dans ses veines. Et qui se distillait jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts, dans l'innocente tortue.  
Ce fut le cri d'une camarade d'à côté qui la sortit de sa léthargie d'irascibilité ; Penny Ryan, une fille de Poufsouffle, les cheveux attachés en deux longues couettes, la fixait, horrifiée. Autour d'elle, d'autres élèves la regardaient avec la même crainte affichée sur leur visage. Et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que la tortue, au creux de ses mains, s'était transformée en pierre, une pierre noire, de la même texture que du granit. Elle-même hoqueta sur le coup de la surprise, et lâcha l'animal pétrifié, qui tomba sur la table avec fracas.

— Name eines zersetzten Drachen, que se passe-t-il ici !  
— Whisper a fixé sa tortue, avec un regard noir, et... l'a changée en pierre !

Des murmures peu rassurés s'échangèrent entre les élèves. Kate devinait la mesure de leurs propos : ils croyaient désormais qu'elle était capable de tous les pétrifier d'un regard.

— À moins que Fräulein Whisper soit une méduse, cela me paraît peu crédible !  
— Mais c'est vrai, professeur ! On l'a vu !

Kate, fébrile, lisait sur le visage de son enseignant ses discrètes interrogations. Il connaissait son secret de sa maîtrise de l'Immatériel. Peut-être allait-il lui expliquer ce phénomène ?

— Elle est parvenue au résultat demandé, c'est ce qui comptait, nein ?

À la fois reconnaissante et offusqué de cette réaction si peu fournie, Kate se pinça les lèvres et observa sa tortue de pierre, alors que Wolffhart s'éloignait de nouveau en conseillant aux autres élèves de s'y remettre. Pourtant, Kate attrapa au vol les chuchotis qui venaient de derrière. Ils provenaient de la voix grave et reconnaissable de Morgana McNair.

— Maintenant, vous en avez la certitude... Whisper n'est qu'un monstre...

Ce n'est que plus tard que Maggie, Scarlett, Suzanna et Moira lui annoncèrent en grande pompe que le professeur Flitwick, bien qu'il les sermonna pour avoir fait vendre leurs exemplaires de l'Echo du Bousouff et ce, sans aucune autorisation explicite venant des enseignants, leur avait gratifié ses félicitations ; elles s'étaient vues encouragées par ce dernier. Il y avait trouvé les informations hautement pertinentes, soutenait l'initiative venant des élèves et leur proposait de la poursuivre, à condition qu'elles ne le cèdent plus en échange de quelques pièces. Le journal deviendrait ainsi gratuit et à disposition de chacun. En contrepartie, l'école de Poudlard s'engageait à mettre à leur disposition quelques frais pour pallier à leurs dépenses vis-à-vis de l'impression et de la mise en page, ce qui enchantait les jeunes élèves, qui y virent là le début d'une petite gloire bien méritée.

À la suite de la première parution, les gens semblèrent s'intéresser à Kate. Un peu trop, même. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'elle le vivait, lorsqu'elle remarquait qu'on l'épiait, avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Les gens baissaient le ton en la croisant, comme si parler en sa présence les transformeraient en pierre, à la manière de la tortue. Certains ricanaient. D'autres, au contraire, ne manquaient jamais une occasion de partager quelques mots avec elle, histoire de pouvoir déclarer par la suite à leurs amis « Eh bien moi, d'abord, je connais Kate Whisper, et même que je lui ai parlé ! ».  
Une célébrité clandestine que Kate méprisait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Elle préférait à toutes ces rumeurs et ces relations intéressées la présence de Terry et de son cousin. Le premier se montrait indifférent vis-à-vis de tout ce qui pouvait se partager et ignorait Kate en tant que la nouvelle célébrité que Poudlard, qui avait trouvé en elle la continuatrice de Harry Potter, la considérant comme la véritable amie qu'elle représentait pour lui.  
Eliot, quant à lui, était un excellent protecteur, à son insu. Kate se sentait étrangement à l'aise en sa compagnie. Quand bien même Eliot n'était pas loquace et peu disposé à partager ses joies et ses peines, il avait une influence non négligeable sur les autres élèves qui prenaient un soin délicat et répété de l'éviter où qu'il aille, comme s'il avait contracté la peste, ou pire encore selon Moira qui tenait à illustrer les faits par de grands mots, la gastro du dragon chinois. Un écart populaire que Kate appréciait à sa juste valeur. Elle se sentait respirer avec son cousin, et pouvait, dans un même temps se rattacher à quelque chose de son passé, comme un souvenir réconfortant qui lui permettait de penser à autre chose, plutôt qu'à tout ce qui pouvait se dérouler à Poudlard en ce moment.

Cependant, en dépit de tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver jusqu'à présent, de tout ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter, Kate commença à craindre son pouvoir latent, qui sommeillait en elle, comme un serpent dans son tanière de sable, près à surgir et à planter ses crocs venimeux à l'aveuglette. C'était ainsi qu'elle entrevoyait sa maîtrise incertaine de l'Immatériel. Un temps, elle délaissa ses recherches à propos de son don et du possible fondateur de Papillombre.  
Elle ne trouva d'ailleurs pas l'ombre d'une piste pertinente à ce propos. À côté de cela, Kate poursuivait malgré tout la correspondance avec Hermione Granger, avec laquelle elle gardait un bon contact. Cette dernière, qui travaillait désormais au Ministère de la Magie, au département de l'encadrement des règles à l'égard des Moldus, n'avait pas délaissé les recherches sur le sujet, par mémoire de conscience et parce que son côté scolaire et perfectionniste détestait les zones d'ombre sur l'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle-même avait suivi ce qu'il s'était dit dans les différentes gazettes et Kate lui avait envoyé un exemplaire de l'écho du Boursouff que Hermione commenta promptement : « Plus on parle de toi, plus tu seras vulnérable, garde cela à l'esprit ». Un conseil que Kate se promettait déjà de respectait tant elle s'accordait avec.

* * *

Le 23 octobre, une frénésie joyeuse avait saisi une bonne partie de l'école dès la sortie des dortoirs. La grande salle était devenue un lieu d'effusion et d'impatience. La bonne humeur ambiante avait même le don d'enchanter ceux qui ne se sentaient pas forcément concernés par l'évènement du jour : le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, Gryffondor face à l'équipe de Serpentard. Les prouesses de Samuel Snitch avaient fait le tour de l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Certains en étaient allés jusqu'à exagérer et embellir les propos, à tel point que l'on rapportait que Sam était capable de sauter dans le vide pour attraper le vif d'or dans un magnifique vol plané, avant d'être réceptionné de nouveau par son balai. Seuls les premières années semblaient y croire, cependant, nombreux étaient les élèves qui attendaient beaucoup de ce match, comme le spectacle qui ferait de Sam une nouvelle consécration, dans la lignée des précédents attrapeurs de Gryffondor, qui n'étaient pas des moindres, restés dans les mémoires de tous comme d'excellents joueurs. Il ne pouvait décevoir personne, il devait leur faire honneur. C'était son objectif ultime.

Ce matin-là, quelques Serpentards, qui, de leur côté, comptaient bien remporter le match malgré tout, tentaient de ramener le moral à leur troupe. Cela semblait difficile, aussi, ils se défoulaient en préférant jeter des morceaux de brioche sur les Gryffondors qui passaient par-là. C'était du contre-jeu mais c'était ainsi qu'avaient toujours fonctionné les Serpentards. C'était leur manière à eux de se valoriser, en quelque sorte, mais cela contribuait à nuire à leur réputation déjà bien malfamée. Ce matin-là, comme beaucoup d'autres matins depuis quelques jours, Kate avait délaissé la table des Gryffondors, bien qu'elle partage le dortoir des filles de cette maison, pour consommer son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Terry. En quelque sorte indépendante vis-à-vis des propos des maisons, puisque la sienne n'était pas officialisée, cette situation lui conférait le privilège de choisir celle qu'elle désirait fréquenter, sans qu'on la déjuge ou la méprise trop ouvertement.  
De son point de vue, elle observait, de temps en temps, en se retournant sur le banc, l'effervescence à la table des Gryffondors. En particulier la bande de sa classe, composée d'Evan, de Jason, d'Irwin mais surtout de Griffin. Ces derniers accueillirent leur champion avec des bruyants encouragements qui furent repris par beaucoup autour de la table, comme une ode à l'espoir. Cependant, Kate n'attardait que très peu son regard, lorsqu'elle remarquait que Maggie l'observait à son tour, son regard empli d'une légère affliction, comme la déception que Kate ne soit pas parmi elles, même pour ce jour symbolique pour la maison du lion. Retournant à son assiette, d'un air blasé, elle tenta d'oublier cela en abordant un sujet détourné avec Terry :

— Tu as fait un pari avec Maggie pour ce match ?  
— Non... tu sais, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec le journal, tout ça, je discute très peu avec elle.  
— Ce n'est pas parce que je leur en veux que tu es obligé de leur faire la gueule en retour, de ton côté !  
— Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas à cause de toi !  
— Mon œil... pourquoi alors du jour au lendemain, tu arrêterais tes paris avec Maggie ?

Terry ne répondit pas face à cette assertion pour le moins juste. En réalité, le jeune homme en voulait tout autant à Maggie que Kate, et son détachement à l'égard de la blondinette de Gryffondor semblait être pour lui une forme de fidélité que Kate ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Elle refusait de son côté que son ami délaisse ses autres relations pour elle, pour la simple raison qu'elle se sentait parfois seule et incomprise par ses propres amies. Cependant, leur amitié n'était pas à remettre en question, à ses yeux. Terry avait toujours été gentil, serviable, avec un sens de l'humour assez probant, qui avait le don de la faire sourire en toutes circonstances. Mais Maggie semblait jalouse de cette complicité qui s'était instaurée entre eux, à son insu. Lorsqu'elle en avait fait la remarque à Kate, un soir, au détour d'une conversation nocturne précédant le coucher, celle-ci lui rétorqua d'une voix qu'elle voulut sèche :

— C'est bien, maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être ignorée ! D'être écartée de quelque chose entre amis, sans comprendre pourquoi !

Elle faisait bien sûr allusion au journal en parlant ainsi. Maggie s'en était retournée dans son lit, sans prononcer un traitre mot avant le lendemain matin, lors duquel elle pesta contre Mister Minnows qui lui avait sauté sur la figure en voyant danser un point lumineux sur son visage en provenance de la fenêtre.

— Tu vas quand même supporter leur équipe ? Ou tu vas te tourner vers Serpentard, juste parce que tu en veux aux quatre filles de Gryffondor ?

La question de Terry fit réfléchir la jeune fille, qui prit son temps à mâcher son pain brioché, tartiné de confiture de myrtilles.

— Je ne sais pas... Les filles de Serpentard me semblent parfois mieux que ça, à ce niveau-là !

Elle se mentait en disant cela, elle-même se rendait compte. Il suffisait de se rappeler de son amitié factice, partagée l'an passé avec Morgana, qui avait tenté de la tuer à la fin de l'année, en représailles d'une disparition qui l'avait affectée et dont elle avait rendu Kate injustement responsable.

— Tu trouves ? ricana Terry, qui releva ce même mensonge.  
— Juno est une fille adorable ! objecta Kate.  
— C'est bien la seule de Serpentard ! Sa copine n'a pas l'air très bavarde... elle me paraît même... antipathique ! Ou même sinistre !  
— C'est beau quand tu parles avec des jolis mots, Terry ! Et qui illustrent bien la chose en plus !

Elle ne put s'empêcher au même moment de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, à laquelle Calypso Curtiss lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, avec un air des plus sérieux, tandis que sa voisine, la jeune Nightingal, commençait d'ores et déjà à secouer son petit drapeau vert et argent en guise d'entraînement, ceci sous les moqueries de ses aînés, qui ne tardèrent pas à mettre feu à son bout de papier, avant qu'un préfet de leur maison ne rapplique pour leur retirer des points.

— Les Serpentards adorent se tirer des sortilèges dans les pattes, ils sont forts ! nasilla Terry qui avait assisté à la même scène que son amie.  
— En espérant pour eux qu'ils ne feront pas la même chose pendant le match. Déjà qu'ils sont mal partis, mais si en plus ils continuent comme ça, c'est foutu pour eux...  
— On n'en sait rien. Je ne miserai pas tout sur Snitch. Il n'a jamais participé à un vrai match. Et il peut perdre ses moyens dans une telle situation. Il n'a pas l'expérience du terrain. Regarde ! Il est tout petit ! Un cognard et il finira à Ste Mangouste dans un coma éternel, avec un crâne brisé ! Sans vouloir briser ses espoirs, évidemment.

Se retournant discrètement à nouveau, Kate détailla d'un même regard le jeune Sam qui tentait de déjeuner alors que ses amis l'assaillaient de conseils. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Griffin, son cœur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'une seconde et elle se rabattit sur le banc, manquant de faire tomber son gobelet dans son mouvement et s'en déverser son contenu sur la table, si Terry ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire significatif, face aux joues empourprées de Kate. Il avait bien compris ce qui avait causé un tel effet chez elle...

* * *

Les rangs étaient tous en effervescence avant que le match n'ait encore commencé. Des hurlements déchiraient déjà le terrain de Quidditch rempli à en craquer. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas forcément des fondus de ce sport avaient tenu à assister au match, rien que pour assister aux émulations de la foule et à ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Kate, cette fois-là, accompagna Terry aux gradins des Poufssouffle. L'ambiance était toute autre que ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter dans ceux de Gryffondor ou encore chez les Serpentards, lorsqu'elle y avait accompagné Morgana, l'année dernière. Ceci lors du match où Ginny avait été victime de l'agression, avec son balai ensorcelé. Cette fois-là lui avait servi d'alibi, une manière de lui faire croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être responsable et ainsi cacher son jeu. Ce souvenir désagréable la fit grimacer alors qu'elle prit place dans les bancs de devant, à côté de premières années qui s'échangeaient des cartes Chocogrenouille, regrettant le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit possesseur de l'une des cartes nouvelle génération, comprenant les héros de la guerre.

Elle regretta cependant de ne pas avoir, comme à son habitude, de multiplettes avec elle, que lui prêtaient habituellement Maggie lors des matchs. Elle se surprit à hésiter d'en demander une paire à Juffbiggles qui déambulait comme à son habitude dans les gradins en proposant ses produits en échange de friandises ou d'objets divers, tant qu'il estimait que l'échange était équivalent. Il pouvait s'avérer utile des fois... ! Cependant, Terry continuait de la mettre en garde et ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Elle pouvait bien lui faire confiance, sachant que tous deux partageaient le même dortoir. Il lui rapporta d'ailleurs que Juffbiggles transportait avec lui une énorme mallette en cuir noire, dans laquelle il entreposait tous les soirs ses gains, ses trésors. Mais aucun des autres garçons de Poufsouffle n'avait encore osé jeter un coup d'œil dedans, mais certains projeter déjà de la subtiliser pour en découvrir son contenu. Cette valise était une véritable boîte à mystères...

— Ah, ça va commencer... ! dit Kate alors que les joueurs entraient sur le terrain.

L'arrivée de Gareth Gale provoqua une vague de hurlements suraigus dans les tribunes de Gryffondor ; le fan-club avait sorti ses habituelles banderoles et avait même déployé pour l'occasion des feux d'artifices de jour à son effigie pour supporter leur idole. Ces filles franchissaient toujours les limites du ridicule, cela avait au moins le don d'en étonner – et d'en faire rire – plus d'un, Kate comprise... ! Sam fut le dernier à marcher sur l'herbe du terrain. On pouvait le sentir fébrile, alors qu'il peinait déjà à suivre les pas assurés de ses co-équipiers.

— Je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour les Gryffondors, avoua-t-elle.  
— Ne t'attends à rien... Laisse parler le match !  
— Dixit le champion des paris qui ne jure que sur les pronostics donnés.  
— Tu gagnes le point.  
— Tu veux qu'on fasse un pari ? proposa-t-elle en pensant que ceux avec Maggie lui manquait malgré tout.  
— Non, pas vraiment, déclina-t-il en secouant la tête dans un sourire, je ne suis pas d'humeur...

Sous ce refus, Kate palpait la réalité : le fait que les défis ne pouvaient se faire qu'avec Maggie, sa compagne de défi. Une sorte de rituel qui s'était bâti entre eux, pour symboliser leur amitié.  
Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent, prenant position dans les airs. Dans l'équipe des Serpentards, les batteurs projetaient déjà leur cible : ils n'allaient pas manquer une occasion de faire tomber le petit Sam de son balai, pour le faire redescendre de son nuage. Madame Bibine, debout au milieu du terrain, déverrouilla et ouvrit la boîte qui contenait les différentes balles de jeu, libéra tour à tour les cognards, qui jaillirent à toute vitesse, puis le vif d'or, qui voleta jusqu'à disparaître, malgré les efforts déployés pour le suivre du regard. Puis, attrapant le souffle, elle le jeta dans les airs. Aussitôt, la commentatrice, Rose Zeller, poussa ses premiers commentaires, dans une voix aiguë qui trahissait son émotion :

— Serpentard s'empare du Souffle pour ce premier coup d'envoi ! Mark Morrington est vraiment très rapide ! Très adroit ! Il esquive avec adresse tous les autres joueurs ! Oh, attention au cognard quand même ! Il se dirige déjà vers les anneaux ! Mais Gale l'arrêtera, c'est certain ! OH OUI ! Gale le stoppe du bout des doigts ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est fort ! Gale, je t'aime, tu m'épates !

Fliwick reprit la jeune fille sous les premiers rires de la foule et l'indignation des autres filles de Gryffondor, qui exprimèrent leur jalousie méprisante à l'égard de la commentatrice.  
Contrairement à ce que beaucoup attendait de ce match, Snitch n'attrapa pas le vif d'or dès les premières secondes de jeu, comme à ses entrainements ou à sa première qualification. Le jeune attrapeur fusait sur le terrain, à la recherche de la bille dorée. La présence d'autres joueurs, certains pouvant s'avérer offensifs, le gênait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle situation.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit... ! soupira Kate. Il ne pourra pas l'attraper à ce match-ci.  
— C'est étrange que tu le soutiennes si peu, alors qu'il fait partie de ta maison.  
— Gryffondor n'est pas ma maison, je suis de Papillombre !  
— Pour l'instant, tu es de Gryffondor, excuse-moi ! C'est ainsi ! Et puis... je pense que Griffin Gale serait attristé de savoir que tu ne supportes pas son ami !

Sous son regard malicieux, Kate ne put s'empêcher de rougir brusquement, malgré ses efforts pour garder son attitude naturelle : Terry avait percé son secret, et l'attirance qu'elle avait pour le jeune Griffin.

— C-comme... quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu... Hein ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça, Terry ?  
— Hmmm, je ne sais pas... Peut-être une juste intuition ? Je me trompe ou bien ?  
— Oui, tu te trompes ! C'est faux ! Totalement faux ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Griffin ! Puis je ne le connais même pas ! Je lui ai à peine adressé la parole !

Face au regard insistant de son ami, Kate se pencha et se recroquevilla de manière spontanée, comme un petit chat qui venait de se faire gronder. Puis, elle lui adressa de grands yeux suppliants :

— Tu ne le diras à personne, hein ? Tu me le promets ?  
— Moi, je veux bien, mais on va dire que tu n'es pas très discrète ! Je pense que les gens le devineront assez vite, et lui aussi !  
— ... T-tu crois ?! J-je n'espère pas ! Olala... la honte ! Je... Bon, arrêtons de parler de cela, on a un match à regarder !

Ils reprirent le fil des commentaires scandés par Rose Zeller, même si Terry attarda son regard espiègle sur son amie qui tentait de s'apaiser.

— Et c'est un nouveau but pour Gryffondor ! Nous en sommes déjà à un beau score de 30 à 10 ! Alala, l'écart pourrait continuer à se creuser, alors que les deux attrapeurs n'ont pas encore localisé le vif d'or !

Sam continuait ses recherches désespérées du vif d'or, s'excusant presque de passer trop vite à côté d'autres joueurs. Il faillit se prendre le souaffle en pleine tête, lors d'une passe de deux poursuiveuses, s'il n'avait pas eu le bon réflexe de se tourner sur son balai. Cependant, les batteurs de Serpentards poursuivaient leur objectif premier qui était de faire tomber le petit oiseau prodige de son balai. Ainsi, Sam devait, en plus d'éviter les joueurs, échapper à la poursuite des Cognards, qui avaient bien l'intention de lui faire la peau.

— OH, mais de nouveau, quel magnifique arrêt de Gareth Gale ! Avec le pied ! Il a un de ses coups de pieds ! S'il était moldu, il serait tellement populaire dans leur sport... comment ça s'appelle déjà... le cheville-ball ? C'est ça ! Oui ! Gale serait une icône du cheville-ball !

La tension s'apaisait dans les gradins au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les spectateurs s'attendaient à un match qui ne durerait que quelques minutes, à peine, mais voilà plus de quinze minutes qu'ils voyaient les attrapeurs voler dans tous les sens, sans repérer le vif d'or.

— Ah. Moi, je pense l'avoir trouvé...

Terry montra à Kate, d'un doigt tendu, la petite bille dorée qui flottait lentement à quelques centimètres du sol, sans se faire remarquer. Mais Terry ne fut pas le seul à apercevoir le vif d'or : l'attrapeur de Serpentard, qui en était proche, plongea en piqué et se lança à la poursuite de ce dernier.

— Ah ! Je crois que John Cliff a localisé le vif d'or ! Serait-ce le début d'un long duel entre attrapeur ? Pour savoir lequel est le meilleur ? Lequel permettra à son équipe de rempoter ce premier match de la saison ? Car l'écart n'est pas encore assez grand... Serpentard peut encore gagner ! Ou alors Gryffondor peut affirmer sa victoire ! Allez les équipes ! C'est le moment, il ne faut rien lâcher !

Sam, un peu déboussolé, localisa son adversaire, et s'élança à la poursuite. Il lui coupa le chemin d'un pic de vitesse à l'horizontale, alors que l'autre attrapeur de l'équipe adverse dut, pour l'éviter de justesse, changer de direction.

— Olalala... je ne sais pas si c'était prévu, mais ce que vient de faire Snitch était assez dangereux ! C'est peut-être une technique, une stratégie de sa part ! Mais il reprend ainsi l'avantage ! Heureusement qu'il maitrise bien son balai, sinon, les deux se seraient percutés et ce match n'aurait peut-être pas eu de fin !

Dans un virage serré, Sam, les sourcils froncés par-dessus ses vieilles lunettes de Quidditch, se lança à son tour à la poursuite du vif d'or, qui furetait dans les airs, alternant les directions avec une rapidité déconcertante.

— Il tend la main ! Il est tout proche ! Oh, par les furoncles purulents de mon oncle Barney, nous allons peut-être assister là à la naissance d'un nouveau champion !

Mais l'attrapeur de Serpentard, qui rappliqua, tint à rappeler à Snitch le mauvais coup qu'il venait de lui faire. Il fonça délibérément sur Sam, à la même manière que lui, mais cette fois, ne le loupa pas. Dans son élan, il attrapa la pointe avant du balai de Sam et le poussa : ce dernier tournoya à toute vitesse, déséquilibré. Et tomba au sol avec fracas, son corps malmené roulant sur l'herbe. Dans les gradins de Gryffondors, tous retinrent leur souffle, alarmés. Kate elle-même se plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

— Pourquoi on ne siffle pas d'arrêt de jeu ?! s'exclama Terry, lui-même haussé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, madame Bibine ! Il est tombé !  
— Quel retournement de situation ! Snitch est tombé ! Je répète, Snitch est tombé ! Peut-être que c'est fini pour les Gryffondors ! Est-ce qu'il bouge ? Oui... il a l'air un peu sonné, mais il va bien ! Snitch, tu as quelque chose de cassé ? Je ne tiens plus ! Que va-t-il se passer ?!

Se relevant du sol en titubant, le visage encrassé de terre et d'herbe, Sam courut vers son balai, sans prendre en compte la douleur de son épaule, sur laquelle il avait atterri. Il reprit possession de son manche, qu'il enfourcha de nouveau, et regagna la voie des airs. Ce nouvel élan de force et de détermination enhardit le public de Gryffondor, qui ne camoufla pas sa joie, tout comme certains chez les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, qui durent admettre qu'il était audacieux.

— Snitch est de nouveau en selle ! C'est incroyable ! Après une chute pareille, il s'est relevé ! Et il continue ! Ce match est merveilleux !

Sam rattrapa Cliff, qui poursuivait le vif d'or, ne tenant son balai que d'une main valide. Cependant, il suivit sa trace par le dessus, évitant ainsi d'être repéré par son adversaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le dépasse légèrement et ne plonge à toute allure vers le vif d'or. Il lâcha toute prise sur son manche et brassa l'air d'un grand geste, dans mouvement de la dernière chance, pour attraper la bille d'or entre ses doigts. La force qu'il y mit déséquilibra son balai, qui changea de direction et s'effondra vers le sol. De nouveau, Sam tomba, mais cette fois, tous les spectateurs n'avaient qu'une question à la bouche : l'avait-il attrapé ? La commentatrice elle-même retenait son souffle, tandis que les autres joueurs poursuivaient leurs échanges. …talé face contre terre, Sam remuait difficilement. Et entrouvrit son poing gauche. Dans son gant tremblante, rien. Des morceaux de terre et d'herbe. Mais pas de vif d'or.

— Dites-moi qu'il l'a attrapé, dites-moi qu'il l'a attrapé, je ne vois rien ! criait la commentatrice.  
— Il n'a rien...  
— Il l'a loupé...

Les soupirs de déception et de résignation se partagèrent dans l'assemblée et les Gryffondors perdirent espoir que leur attrapeur remonte de sitôt vu son état...

— Attendez... ! Attendez !

La manche de Sam remua et le petit vif d'or s'en extirpa. Il lévita à quelques centimètres du sol, sous le nez du jeune attrapeur, qui s'en saisit délicatement entre son pouce et son index, avant que ses petites ailes ne s'enroulent autour de la bille.

— Il l'a eu ! Il l'a eu !

Une explosion de joie inespérée ébranla les gradins de Gryffondor tandis que Sam se relevait en montrant à tous sa réussite, brandissant son bras valide.

— Je n'y crois pas ! Alors que tout semblait perdu, Snitch a arraché la victoire ! Il a attrapé le vif d'or avec sa manche ! C'est tout bonnement stupéfiant !  
— Je dois avouer, il est très fort, applaudissait Terry.  
— On était peut-être trop méchants avec lui en pensant qu'il n'y arriverait pas...  
— En attendant, j'ai bien fait de bouder Maggie, sinon, j'aurais perdu un pari de plus !

* * *

Les dimanches soirs étaient toujours très ritualisés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cela commençait par la prise de conscience des derniers devoirs non réalisés, que l'on s'empressait à boucler, penchés sur les tables de travail. Les plus jeunes, encore dans la fleur de l'innocence, jouait aux cartes magiques, assis en rond près de la cheminée, tandis que les aînés planchaient sur des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. On ressentait un certain stress, celui du lundi matin à venir. La préfète, Nathalie McDonald, passait en revue les petites annonces sur le panneau et retirait celles qui n'étaient plus d'actualité ou les blagues des plus plaisantins. Régulièrement, on voyait passer « cherche photo inédite de Gareth Gale (photos de chambre grandement sollicitées) », aussitôt arrachée par les préfets qui passaient par-là, sous les regards outrés des filles du fan-club. Les quatrièmes années, qui avaient la chance de recevoir leur enseignement de métamorphose en tant que premier de la semaine, dressaient leurs pronostics sur qui allait être la victime désignée de Wolffhart, plus terrible le lundi matin que les autres jours, car déplorant la fin du week-end comme n'importe qui d'autre, et l'animal dont il lui ferait prendre la forme. Puis, lorsque les plus jeunes avaient terminés leurs jeux, ils regagnaient leur dortoir en chouinant, tandis que leurs aînés poursuivaient leurs études. Enfin les gens quittaient un à un la salle commune, le regard lourd de signification, à l'idée que la semaine puisse recommencer. Le dernier qui rejoignait sa chambre, souvent un préfet, éteignait les torches et les cierges d'un « Tenebris » et la salle commune dormait jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève.

Mais cette nuit-là, de petits pas pianotèrent sur le plancher. Une ombre noire passa devant la fenêtre. Suivie d'une autre, touffue, qui rasait le sol et qui lâcha un « Miaou ».

— Mister Minnows ! pesta Kate dans un murmure en faisant volte-face, dissimulée dans sa cape. Je t'avais dit de rester au dortoir.

Les yeux vairons de l'animal scintillèrent à la lumière des étoiles.

— Je te préviens... si tu m'attires encore Miss Teigne dans les pattes, je te livre en pâture à Maggie...

Longeant les zones d'ombre, elle sortit de la salle commune en avançant à quatre pattes dans le petit tunnel qui amenait au couloir. La Grosse Dame dormait, avachie sur son épaule, un gobelet vide à la main. Cependant, Kate ne cilla pas. Attendit.

— Mince... il est où ?

Elle fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa vieille boussole familiale dont elle ouvrit le clapet. Au fil des mois, elle commençait à connaître les techniques et la signification de certains symboles et associations. Certains soirs, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vérifier si la combinaison main – cœur s'arrêterait enfin sur une direction, qui désignerait celui qui pourrait éprouver des sentiments à son égard. Cependant, comme à chaque fois, après une palpitation, l'aiguille tournait dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, sans se figer.

Cette nuit-là, elle pointa les symboles de la main, qui représentait une personne, et le bouclier. Au détour d'une expérience qui tourna mal lors d'un cours de potions, elle découvrit que ce dernier pointait quelque chose qui pouvait être en mesure de la protéger sur l'instant. Ce qu'elle avait fait en attrapant avec curiosité le couvercle en étain que désignait la boussole, dans l'attente des cinq minutes de bouillon, avant que la louche qu'elle avait laissé tomber par inadvertance dans le chaudron, en jaillisse et, par chance, ricoche sur ce petit écu improvisé. Le « GONG » avait surpris la classe entière, cependant, elle s'en était réjouie plus qu'elle n'aurait pu s'en inquiéter, ravie d'avoir trouvé la signification d'un nouveau symbole !  
Une fois que Kate eut correctement réglé la boussole, la grosse aiguille dorée frémissante pointa sur sa gauche et les chiffres décomptèrent « 085 ».

« Il n'est pas très loin. »

Aussitôt, elle s'élança dans le couloir, Mister Minnows suivant sa maîtresse avec application. Par chance, aucun escalier ne décida cette nuit-là de changer subitement de direction et aucun fantôme ne la croisa. Kate craignait toujours autant les interventions de Peeves, d'autant plus qu'elle était là en position d'effraction de règles, d'ainsi déambuler dans l'école à une telle heure de la nuit. L'esprit frappeur se serait fait un plaisir de hurler dans les couloirs, réveillant tous les tableaux qui somnolaient et attirant leur attention sur les escapades de la jeune fille.

L'atmosphère qui baignait Poudlard une fois la nuit tombée était toujours particulière et caractéristique aux yeux de Kate, à l'opposé de son homologue de journée. Les bâtiments devenaient plus lugubres encore, les flambeaux et braseros imprimant sur les murs froids et friables les ombres des terrifiantes statues et autres gargouilles. Kate s'était souvent demandée pourquoi les sorciers en étaient restés à cette architecture pour le moins surannée et n'avaient pas opté pour l'évolution des styles. Elle imaginait son école influencée par la Renaissance, par l'ère industrielle, l'époque Victorienne ou même la technologie actuelle. Mais non. A Poudlard, on en était resté aux vieilles bonnes torches, aux feux de cheminées, aux tapisseries antiques et à tout l'accompagnement qui allait de pair avec ce profil gothique.  
Une fois qu'elle eut descendu tous les escaliers, elle parvint au parvis et dut reconnaître que l'air, devenu beaucoup plus froid, l'obligeait à se réfugier davantage dans son écharpe prune, celle que Maggie lui avait offerte à l'occasion de Noël dernier, et à rabattre davantage sa capuche pour éviter que la brise glaciale ne s'empare de son nez, déjà légèrement enchifrené. Elle retrouva, plus loin, dissimulée dans les ténèbres du bâtiment, une silhouette. Une silhouette qu'elle soupçonna comme être celle d'Eliot. Elle reconnaissait ses cheveux en pagaille et tombant, dans cette figure noircie, nullement atteinte par la lumière vacillante des torches qui subissaient les assauts successifs du vent tapageur.  
Kate referma le clapet de sa boussole une fois qu'elle eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de son cousin et la rangea dans sa poche, tout en s'approchant de lui. Cependant, elle remarqua d'un regard discret, jeté en arrière, que Mister Minnows ne la suivait plus. La matou avait dû apercevoir l'ombre vacillante d'une souris en cours de route et s'était empressée d'aller lui faire la peau. Kate soupira déjà de dégoût en imaginant le cadavre du rongeur que son animal allait déposer sur son oreiller et qu'elle retrouverait en revenant, Mister Minnows se pavanant devant, estimant être en position de recevoir une récompense à la hauteur de ses illustres exploits de chasseur.

— Je pensais que tu m'attendrais à l'intérieur... ! souffla-t-elle à Eliot, qui ne posa même pas un regard sur elle.  
— Finalement, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas vraiment prudent... Avec les fantômes qui traînent, certains préfets en chef qui sont de garde et Rusard... C'est mieux d'être dehors. Et puis... ça permet de contempler la lune.

Kate suivit la direction de son regard et observa à son tour la pleine lune, grosse et ronde, comme une boule de nacre accrochée sur une toile noire, au-dessus de la forêt interdite.

— Mais je ne faisais pas de soucis. Je savais que tu me retrouverais...

Il esquissa un très léger sourire qui passa inaperçu dans les ténèbres envahissantes et gloutonnes de la nuit de fin octobre, en se tournant vers sa cousine.

— On y va ? A la traque... au veaudelune ?  
—Traque ? s'étonna-t-elle un temps de l'emploi de ce terme, alors qu'Eliot initia leur marche vers les bois sombres, descendant le chemin d'un pas rapide. On va l'attraper ? Je croyais qu'on se conterait de le regarder ! Déjà, si on pouvait en trouver un ce soir, ça serait pas mal, non ?  
— Oui, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rectifia-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Tous deux longèrent le parc d'entraînement, lieu où ils apprirent tous deux à monter pour la première fois sur un balai volant lors de leur première année, et les serres de botanique. On entendait les gueules de certaines plantes carnivores claqueter, des insectes grésiller en se délectant de quelques feuilles mangées clandestinement. Plus bas, une volute de fumée légère s'élevait depuis la cabane de ce brave Hagrid, cependant, la lumière à la fenêtre était faible. Le demi-géant devait être endormi à l'heure qu'il était, et seule la bougie attendait son heure, sa cire s'écoulant sur le rebord de fenêtre. En approchant de l'orée des bois, la silhouette de la lune fut grignotée par les cimes, dessinant un arc olivâtre assez doux autour de sa circonférence. Kate ne pouvait se mentir : ce spectacle terrifiant, car interdit, la fascinait. Elle se souvenait de l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec Morgana, l'an passé, non loin de là. Quand la Serpentard avait tenté de la tuer. Que serait-il advenu d'elle si Maggie n'était pas intervenue à temps pour la sauver in extremis, face à la colère sans fond et irraisonnée de la jeune fille ?

C'est le cœur lourd que Kate posa un premier pas dans la forêt, une fois que son cousin l'eut sollicité en se rendant compte qu'elle avait marqué un arrêt à l'entrée du bois :

— N'aie pas peur, nous sommes deux. Je te protégerai... !

Quand bien même Eliot se voulut rassurant, cela ne calma pas forcément les angoisses de Kate, qui esquissa malgré tout un rictus avenant. Eliot ayant dormi durant deux ans, elle savait fort bien qu'il n'était pas à jour dans son apprentissage des sortilèges ou des forces du mal, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter qu'il ne serait pas forcément compétant s'il s'agissait de la protéger contre une bête féroce. Comme le gytrash auquel Kate avait été confrontée. Une bien sombre rencontre qui alimentait encore nombre de ses cauchemars. Elle se souvenait en particulier de ses deux grands yeux rouges et brillants, comme deux rubis ensanglantés. Rien que cette seule pensée déclencha en elle un frisson qui lui glaça l'échine.  
Elle observait avec beaucoup de prudence les arbres gris, enracinés à même la poussière et les épines, qui tombaient en cette saison fraîche d'automne. Comme si quelque chose pouvait surgir de n'importe où. Elle l'avait bien appris lors des cours d'Hagrid, qui répliquait presque tout sourire que des acromantulas, gnomes, loups et autres bêtes féroces, prêts à sucer la chair sur les os, même ceux d'un enfant – voire surtout ceux d'un enfant, à la peau fraiche et tendre, parfumée et gouleyante – peuplaient cette forêt.  
Eliot semblait connaître le lieu comme sa poche. Comme si la forêt interdite n'avait pas vraiment de secret pour lui et cela étonna sa cousine.

— Tu viens souvent seul ? Ou... peut-être, « venais » ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant le passé d'un ton légèrement affligé, alors qu'il changea de direction une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé un gros rocher fendu en deux.  
— Je venais parfois avec Clive, avant la guerre... C'était dangereux. Mais je tenais absolument à voir mes premières créatures autrement qu'en cours. À l'époque, on n'avait pas ceux d'Hagrid avant la troisième année. Et on s'était proposé plusieurs fois de partir à la recherche d'une licorne. Nous avions passé un accord. Il m'accompagnait, et, si nous le pouvions, nous attrapions des crins de sa queue.  
— Et alors ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse et terriblement curieuse de savoir si cela fut accompli. Vous en avez trouvé une ? De licorne ?  
— Oui, mais pas toute de suite, ça a été dur... Et très long comme travail de recherche ! Je ne sais plus combien de nuits blanches nous avons fait ! Mais au moins cinq ! Et nous avions notre cachette...  
— C'est là où tu m'emmènes ?

Il hocha la tête dans le noir, sans répondre. Il reprit son discours quelques dizaines de mètres plus tard, alors que Kate le suivait d'un pas précipité, gardant sa baguette dans son poing tremblant, observant les alentours d'un œil scrutateur.

— Mais cette nuit-là était... incroyable !  
— C'est comment une licorne ?  
— Comme dans les livres. Comme sur les gravures. Comme partout où on parle de licorne. Mais... c'est vrai qu'en voir une... C'était quelque chose d'inimaginable ! Je sais que je pourrais rarement revivre deux fois cette même chose ! La licorne nous a vus, alors que nous étions allongés dans les bosquets, espérant qu'elle ne nous reniflerait pas. J'avais le cœur qui battait à deux cents à l'heure, c'était fou. Mais Clive tenait absolument à se procurer ses crins si précieux. Il voulait les analyser pour ses études de baguetterie. Et il s'est levé, cet idiot. Un moment, j'ai cru que la licorne allait fuir. Mais non. Elle s'est contentée de nous observer avec ses deux grands yeux noirs. Comme de l'hématite. Tu sais, cette pierre noire, avec de beaux reflets argentés. Eh bien, c'était la même chose. Elle parvenait à m'apaiser, rien que par sa présence. Il y avait comme... une communication. Je ne pourrais te définir avec exactitude, car il faut le vivre pour comprendre. En tout cas... une chose est certaine à mes yeux : les licornes sont des créatures incroyablement intelligentes. Tu sais, elle a bien compris que Clive cherchait à récupérer quelques crins de sa queue. Et... c'est comme si elle avait accepté. Qu'elle avait confiance. Et qu'elle nous y autorisait. Et après un long silence, elle est partie et s'en est retournée dans la forêt. Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit.

Kate fut un temps respectueuse du silence qui retomba, alors qu'elle continuait de traîner des pieds dans la poussière qui encrassait ses beaux petits souliers noirs.

— Et... pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec Clive alors, aujourd'hui, si c'est lui qui avait l'habitude de t'accompagner ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait triste de savoir que tu...  
— C'est Clive qui ne veut plus venir, l'interrompit-il avec le plus grand calme du monde.  
— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Pourtant, il a bien vu la licorne aussi ! Il n'en est pas resté insensible, tout de même... !  
— Non, pas du tout. Mais avec la guerre, la situation s'est dégradée. Il y a eu mon départ. La forêt interdite était encore plus malfamée que jamais. Tu sais, il a vu les Mangemorts en sortir, quand la bataille de Poudlard a eu lieu... C'est viscéral, c'est symbolique. Clive ne veut plus venir ici. C'était le passé pour lui, et c'est fini... La fin d'une époque, en quelque sorte... Tu comprends ?

Puis il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

— Et puis... maintenant, il est préfet ! Quelle image donnerait-il ! Un préfet qui fugue en pleine nuit pour accompagner un ami dans la forêt interdite, histoire d'y observer deux trois créatures sanguinaires ! Il est comme ça... Toujours droit dans ses baskets, tu le connais. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il est si bien reconnu des professeurs et qu'il possède un savoir incroyable. Tu es bien d'accord ?

Kate hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment que son cousin, qui lui tournait le dos en avançant, ne pouvait bien sûr pas distinguer ce mouvement de menton de sa part. Elle appréciait beaucoup Clive, pour le soutien qu'il offrait, tant à elle qu'à Eliot depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard après cette si longue absence et ce deuil qu'il avait dû traverser. Un frère pour Eliot, et donc, par extension, le sien... Kate ne comprenait pas toujours quelle était cette drôle de nécessité pour elle de se constituer une famille fictive. Peut-être pour se protéger du monde extérieur, comme un cocon protecteur, celui que ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui offrir lorsqu'elle était loin d'eux...  
Le layon déboucha dans une petite clairière, qui contrastait avec les lieux sinistres de la forêt interdite, secs et poussiéreux. L'herbe avait retrouvé ses marqués sur la terre humide, sur laquelle perlait déjà la rosée naissante qui coulerait à l'aube. La Lune prenait ici une place de reine magistrale, haute dans le ciel. Les arbres n'étaient plus tant verdoyants à cette époque de l'année, mais l'éclairage était suffisant pour qu'on en distingue les camaïeux de rouge, les déclinaisons orangées, la mort fascinante des végétaux sylvestres. Puis, sans bruit, Eliot désigna un petit buisson à) l'écart :

— C'est là... Là où on se cachait avec Clive. On peut toujours tenter... C'est un bon endroit !  
— Mais qui te dit qu'un veaudelune apparaîtra ?  
— Qui ne tente rien n'a rien... !

Ils rampèrent tous deux sous le buisson et s'y postèrent à leur aise. Kate reconnut que les deux amis étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois ici et s'étaient installés de la même manière par le passé. Elle se sentait incrustée dans l'empreinte qu'avaient laissé leurs corps allongés trop longtemps, parfois pendant des nuits entières. Elle imagina à son aise la scène de la licorne que lui avait racontée Eliot et cela continuait de tournoyer dans sa tête... Elle avait envie de parler de ses propres aventures, de se confier, alors que passèrent les premières minutes d'une longue attente.

— Je n'ai pas vu de licornes, à part dans les livres, commença-t-elle. Mais... j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer un centaure.  
— Un vrai ?  
— Bah oui ! Comment voudrais-tu sinon, si ce n'est pas un vrai... ?!  
— Les centaures ne sont pas très sociaux.  
— C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Eliot ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de s'exclamer :

— Ce qu'il t'a dit ?! Il t'a même parlé ?  
— Oui... il s'appelle Drane, c'est un jeune centaure... ! Il m'a sauvée dans la forêt interdite, l'année dernière, alors que je me faisais poursuivre par un gytrash...

Les surprises se succédaient, tout comme les expressions sur le faciès d'Eliot :

— Tu t'es fait poursuivre par un gytrash ?! répéta-t-il abasourdi. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Comment tu t'es retrouvé là... ?!  
— C'est une longue histoire, soupira Kate, en délaissant finalement cette conversation.

Elle ne ressentait pas particulièrement l'envie de parler de Morgana et de l'incident à son cousin. Cet événement restait gravé en elle, tout comme la voix du centaure qui résonnait encore dans sa tête, l'appelant « O'Maëva ». Ce nom mystérieux dont le secret ne fut percé. Puis, elle reprit la garde avec son cousin, qui ne cessait de passer d'émerveillement en émerveillement, traversant un temps le trouble profond, mêlé à un semblant de désespoir.

— Nous devrions nous taire, lui sourit-elle, ou alors, nous risquons de lui faire peur, à ce pauvre petit veaudelune, tu ne penses pas ?

Eliot hocha la tête. Ils continuèrent ainsi de scruter chaque buisson susceptible d'être celui d'où sortirait un veaudelune, quand bien même Kate ne savait pas à quoi pouvait ressembler cette créature, ou toute autre bête des sylves magiques. Certes, Eliot lui avait partagé l'image qu'il avait vu dans ses livres, cependant, les gravures étaient parfois bien différentes de la réalité...  
Les minutes passèrent. Et la fatigue, tout comme l'impatience, commença à peser sur leurs épaules. Ils venaient de passer une longue semaine et l'effet du lundi matin prochain à venir semblait considérablement les alourdir de surcroît. Lorsque, tout à coup, un bruissement de feuilles les obligea à lever la tête.

— Tu as entendu ? murmura Kate.  
— Ça vient de là-bas.

Puis, il se tourna vers elle et désigna du menton la clairière.

— Tu vas voir ?  
— Quoi ? couina-t-elle, effarée. T-tu veux que j'y aille ?! Mais si c'était un loup ! Ou... ou...  
— Je couvre tes arrières, lui assura-t-il, lui montrant la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
— Et pourquoi pas toi ?! T'es plus courageux !  
— Je suis moins discret que toi.

À la fois furibonde et terrorisée, Kate s'extirpa du buisson en tremblant, chuchotant un bref « Lâche... ! ».  
Son cœur battait fort alors qu'elle pesait chacun de ses pas, pour ne faire craquer aucune brindille. Et resté derrière, Eliot épiait dans l'ombre des fourrés. Il s'éleva lentement, sa baguette pointant devant lui. Elle ne se doutait de rien. Il l'avait à sa merci. Et il savourait cette douce victoire qui lui semblait toute assurée. Un sourire sardonique s'étira sur ses lèvres, rendant à son visage d'habitude apathique des traits démoniaques.

« Et tu vas me ramener Kate Whisper...! »

Kate poursuivait son avancée délicate, à pas de loup, jusqu'à atteindre le fameux buisson qui frémissait. Sans se rendre compte que derrière elle, son propre cousin s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège contre elle...  
Puis, une douce lueur bleutée émana du centre de l'arbuste. Kate recula brusquement et trébucha, se retrouvant fesses à terre. Eliot lui-même en fut tellement intrigué que quelque chose se déclencha en lui et le fit perdre le fil de l'action qu'il allait commettre. Mais la jeune fille reprit confiance en elle et, se positionnant à quatre pattes, murmura intuitivement :

— N'aie pas peur... Nous ne te voulons aucun mal...

Elle distingua deux yeux globuleux qui se détachèrent des petites feuilles qui constituaient le buisson. Jusqu'à ce qu'un museau en sorte.

— Je... je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! trembla Eliot.

Le veaudelune se présenta timidement, approchant de la main que lui tendait Kate, émue par l'apparition de la créature. Sa peau, à même ses os saillants, dépourvue de fourrure reflétait la lumière de la lune pleine. Elle avançait sur ses pattes grêles, pourvues, à leur extrémité, de sabots aplatis et armés de griffes. Sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un veau moldu, si ce n'étaient ses yeux protubérants et ses naseaux opalescents.  
Elle hocha la tête en couinant un son aigu, rechignant à approcher davantage, alors que Kate se tirait en avant.

— N'aie pas peur... répétait-elle.

Ses doigts allaient frôler l'animal, lorsque ce dernier bondit et rejoignit les profondeurs de la forêt avec une rapidité déconcertante, tel un lièvre. Un temps abasourdie, Kate lâcha un juron.

— J'étais si proche ! Tu as vu, Eliot ? J'étais si proche !

Pourtant, son cousin ne répondait pas, frissonnant comme une feuille en cette saison. La jeune fille se leva en époussetant ses jambes.

— C'était... incroyable ! souffla Kate, se remettant de ses émotions. Un veaudelune, un vrai ! Quelle chance !

Eliot ne semblait pas partager sa joie. Et quand elle le rejoignit, il l'attrapa par le bras et déclara à voix basse :

— R-rentrons... Tout de suite !  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Ne discute pas ! Il faut... il faut qu'on parte d'ici !

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre la réaction de son cousin, pensant que les émotions guidaient ces paroles. En vérité, elle ne se rendait pas compte que cette rencontre inattendue venait de lui sauver la vie.

* * *

Quand Kate revint dans sa chambre, les quatre filles dormaient déjà, sous l'auspice des étoiles et de la pleine Lune. Après avoir rangé sa cape, retiré ses chaussures sales et revêtu sa chemise de nuit, elle se glissa discrètement sous ses draps. Mais se rendit compte qu'un petit paquet avait été caché sous son oreiller. Dubitative, elle se saisit de sa baguette, se réfugia sous la couverture et murmura son sortilège.

_— Lumos._

Une douce étincelle grésilla à l'extrémité de sa baguette, lui dévoilant la boîte de Papilio Papilles, ses friandises préférées, à laquelle était attachée une page arrachée. Celle du premier numéro de l'Echo du Boursouff. La dernière page de l'article qui la concernait. Un paragraphe avait été mis en valeur :

_« Mais comme vous auriez pu le comprendre au fil de ces lignes, ce sont toutes ces petites originalités qui font de Kate une fille exceptionnelle. Pour certains, elle est naïve, pour nous, elle a un beau regard sur le monde. Pour certains, elle est maladroite, pour nous, elle égaie nos tristes journées sans même le vouloir. Elle est notre petit papillon. Mais avant tout, elle est une amie de qualité. Une fille qui mérite d'être respectée et reconnue pour sa véritable valeur. Et pourtant, je dis ça, je suis très difficile !  
Alors le premier qui l'embête, journalistes compris, on vous met votre baguette dans le… dans le nez, parce qu'on risque la censure, d'après Scarlett !_

_2M2S,_  
_Maggie, Moira, Suzanna & Scarlett »_

Et Kate s'endormit, les larmes aux yeux, la page froissée serrée contre elle.


	17. II - Chap7 - La Reine Maëva

_ARGH, j'ai pas posté de chapitre hier ! Bon, bah, pour la peine, j'en posterai aussi un demain, na !_

_Excellente lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - La Reine Maëva**

* * *

La réconciliation entre les filles de Gryffondor ne tarda pas et Kate retrouva ses habitudes, sans se contraindre à les éviter au détour de chaque couloir. Un poids de volatilisé, qui l'allégea considérablement. Moira continuait à lui prodiguer cours improvisés et conseils sur les pelouses du parc, que les élèves avaient tendance à déserter alors que les températures dégringolaient, mais aussi parce qu'il était très risqué de traîner dans les parages durant les exercices pratiques de Kate ! Suzanna, qui avait reçu de multiples pellicules supplémentaires pour son appareil photo, ne manquait jamais une occasion d'immortaliser quelques instants bénins de la journée, malgré les reproches de Scarlett qui la trouvait trop invasive. Quant à Maggie, fidèle à son caractère éhonté, Kate remarqua que la jeune fille paraissait plus ouverte, plus souriante, mais aussi encore plus cynique, signe qu'elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur. L'une comme l'autre, leur éloignement leur avait pesé, mais aucune des deux ne parvenait à avouer à l'autre la profonde amitié qu'elle se vouait.

Contrairement à l'année dernière, la fête d'Halloween se déroula sans complication ou autre attaque de citrouilles kamikazes. Kate commença même à s'étonner que Morgana ne donne aucune suite à sa vengeance, cependant, elle préféra se consacrer aux délicieuses brochettes de citrouille, nappées de caramel, et au chœur des fantômes qui se donnait en spectacle sur l'estrade, jusqu'à ce que cela dégénère en une balle aux prisonniers entre spectres, qui se servirent de la tête de l'un de leurs confrères comme pelote. Des réjouissances comme elle en avait longtemps rêvé, en somme.

Le mois de novembre défila avec une vitesse impressionnante. Les cours se succédaient, le ciel se recouvrait davantage, jour après jour. Une espèce de routine s'était installée dans l'école, qui revêtait ses aspects d'hiver prochain. Lorsqu'elle n'exerçait pas sa pratique, encore instable, Kate prenait toujours le chemin de la bibliothèque et poursuivait ses recherches, laissées en hiatus depuis l'année dernière, à propos de Papillombre. Malgré ces études et le livre qu'elle avait acheté, elle ne trouva aucune piste et perdit espoir. À partir de mi-novembre, on ne revit plus Kate s'atteler à la lecture de nombreux ouvrages... Elle leur préféra les entraînements de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Non pas pour supporter Sam ou le beau Gareth, comme nombre de filles dans les gradins, mais pour provoquer une nouvelle occasion de parler au frère de ce dernier. Depuis que Terry lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme du jeune Griffin, Kate multipliait les approches discrètes, espérant que le garçon la remarquerait et viendrait de nouveau à sa rencontre. Tout comme ce jour de fin novembre, alors que le vent malmenait l'équipe et que la jeune fille observait davantage voler les cheveux blonds de Griffin, posté dans les gradins, plutôt que les joueurs.

— Tou saïs que l'entraïnement est devant, pas sour le côté ?

La remarque, articulée avec un accent qu'elle connaissait bien, la fit bondir : derrière elle, Eibhlin hocha la tête sans esquisser le moindre sourire de salutation.

— Eibhlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je regarde l'entraïnement, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tou veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Compter les pigeons ?  
— J-j'avais bien compris ! Mais... ce sont les Gryffondors ! Je croyais que tu étais attachée aux Serpentards !  
— C'est le cas. Mais le coup de Snitch au dernier match, j'ai beaucoup aïmé. Alors, je me souis dit que je viendrai voir comment il se débrouille en dehors.

Bredouillant un bref « Ah d'accord », Kate se repositionna un instant et accorda plus de considération aux joueurs qui s'échangeaient le Souaffle dans les airs, éprouvant des difficultés à le rattraper avec ses courants d'air si puissants.

— J'aïmerai bien devenir attrapeur un jour, soupira-t-elle, après avoir rejeté l'une de ses tresses rousses derrière son épaule, qu'un coup de vent faisait voler.  
— Tu le deviendras peut-être un jour, qui sait... !  
— Je ne pense pas... Toï et moï... Nous sommes des cas à part. Serpentard n'est pas mi vraie mayson. Pareil pour toï.

La remarque, qui sortait de la bouche d'une enfant de onze ans, ébranla une fois de plus Kate, qui liait ses mains et se malaxait les doigts.

— Même si j'étais oune bonne joueuse, je n'aï pas le droit de jouer pour leur équipe. En revanche... Si un jour Papillombre monte son équipe, ça seraït bien !  
— Je ne pense pas que cela risque d'arriver, grimaça Kate en se tournant vers elle.  
— Pourquoi pas ! Je vous trouve toujours très défaïtistes, vous, les anglays ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
— De toute façon, nous ne sommes que trois. Il nous faudrait une équipe de sept...  
— Eh bah, on attend l'an prochain, c'est tout !

Eibhlin parlait d'une voix forte et décisive, cela sans le moindre sourire. Ce caractère si prégnant chez une enfant si jeune épatait son interlocutrice. Sur le terrain, Gale pria ses équipiers de se rassembler autour de lui pour qu'ils leur expliquent une nouvelle stratégie à mettre en situation.

— On ne saït rien du tout ?  
— De quoi tu parles ?  
— De Papillombre.  
— Rien du tout, déplora Kate, qui en était presque attristée.

Toutes deux se murèrent dans le silence. Pourtant, de nombreuses questions taraudaient la plus âgée. Se pouvait-il qu'Eibhlin sache maîtriser l'Immatériel, tout comme elle ? Eprouvait-elle autant de difficultés qu'elle à lancer un sort de base, menaçant de faire exploser la cible de ses formules magiques ? Cependant, elle ne trouva pas le courage de les lui soumettre et préféra se replonger dans ses pensées, dans les mystères nébuleux autour de la cinquième maison... Jusqu'à ce qu'un événement ne resurgisse dans sa mémoire et qu'elle y trouva l'intervention de son génie latent. …tirant un sourire empli d'espoir, elle fit volteface sur son banc, tandis qu'Eibhlin observait et analysait les mouvements de Sam, à la poursuite du vif d'or, qui ne fit pas long feu en liberté.

— Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais... en Irlande, vous avez des noms de famille assez spéciaux, non ?  
— Les meilleurs dou monde, pourquoi ?  
— Par exemple, les McMachins, c'est typiquement irlandais !  
— Aye ! Pourquoi tou me poses cette question, tu veux changer ti nom en McWhisper ?  
— Et les O'Bidule aussi ? N'est-ce pas ? poursuivait Kate, sentant l'excitation grandir en elle.  
— Aye. Mais O'Whisper, ça sonne moins bien que McWhisper, je trouve...  
— O'Maëva. Ca évoque quelque chose pour toi ?

Eibhlin fronça ses sourcils roux et ses taches de rousseur semblèrent se regrouper sur son nez plissé.

— Je vais t'apprendre un trouc élémentayre à la petite anglayse que tou es. Chez nous, les noms en « O' » signifie « petit-fils de ». Ou tradouit une idée de descendance. « O'Súilleabháin », par exemple, ce sont les petits-fils des yeux noïrs. Mais chez vous, ce sont les « Sullivan ». D'ailleurs, « O'Cearbhail », on le tradouit par « Caroll » ici...  
— Mais O'Maëva, alors ? s'impatientait la petite Kate, certaine qu'Eibhlin lui donnerait la clef d'un premier mystère.  
— Je te l'aï dit ! C'est la descendance de Maëva !

Le cœur de Kate encaissa un soubresaut : le fait que Drane l'ait nommée ainsi signifiait-il donc qu'elle soit ainsi une descendante de cette certaine Maëva ? Encore fallait-il savoir de qui il pouvait s'agir, cependant, cela n'excluait pas l'hypothèse d'un lien familial, le premier que soupçonnèrent ses professeurs lorsqu'elle fut envoyée à Papillombre le jour de sa première rentrée.

— Maëva... C'était une sorcière ?

Choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Eibhlin écarquilla ses yeux noisette.

— Tou ne connaïs pas la reïne Maëva ?!

Aussitôt, elle fouilla dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit une carte chocogrenouille, qu'elle tendit à Kate. Le portrait en relief d'une dame en robe violette et or agitait ses mains avec grâce autour d'elle, comme imitant l'incantation de sortilèges. Une couronne ceignait son front, encadré par une chevelure aussi rousse que celle de la jeune Irlandaise. Ceci avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon d'éther lorsqu'elle tourna sur elle-même. Le cœur continuant de battre à la chamade, Kate retourna la carte entre ses doigts tremblants et lut à haute voix :

— « La Reine Maëva est une sorcière légendaire. Elle a formé de jeunes sorciers en Irlande avant l'ouverture de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ».  
— La plous grande sorcière d'Irlande ! se vanta Eibhlin.  
— Mais... si c'était elle ?!  
— Aye, bien sûr que c'est elle la plous grande !  
— Non, je veux dire... la fondatrice de Papillombre !

Eibhlin fronça derechef les sourcils, un air sérieux qui seyait assez mal à son visage encore poupin.

— Pourquoi ça serait elle ? Tou ne la connaissais même pas il y a deux minoutes !

L'excitation de Kate descendit d'un cran et elle se recentra sur ses pensées. Quand bien même ça aurait pu être le cas, certains éléments ne concordaient pas avec cette hypothèse de la continuité familiale et d'un possible lien avec le passé. Ni son père avant elle ou n'importe qui de la famille Whisper n'avait été à l'origine de phénomènes anormaux et sa mère était une Moldue comme tant d'autres, sans lien quelconque avec les sorciers. À moins que l'un de ses ancêtres lointains ait été un Cracmol...  
Kate quitta le terrain de Quidditch en adressant d'expéditifs remerciements à l'attention d'Eibhlin, sans se rendre compte qu'elle partait après lui avoir subtilisé sa carte chocogrenouille... ! Sa course fut effrénée. Elle ne tenait plus. Elle voulait la vérité, elle voulait savoir. Et si la Reine Maëva était en effet actrice de ce chambardement au sein de l'école, il fallait en avoir le cœur net, sur l'instant.  
Ce fut avec bien moins de gaité et d'allégresse que Rusard croisa la jeune fille, trop heureuse à son goût. Se retournant à son passage, il grommela un puissant et mécontent :

— Hé, fais attention où tu vas, espèce de petite imprudente !

Mais elle passa outre cette interpellation et se dirigea vers le donjon. Ses pieds enjambèrent les marches de la tour de Gryffondor et elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour que la Grosse Dame lui cède le passage, si essoufflée qu'elle ne parvenait plus à articuler et à prononcer le mot de passe convenablement. Qui avait eu cette stupidité de proposer « Waddiwasi » comme nom de code pour pénétrer dans la salle commune pour ce trimestre ?!  
Manquant de heurter de plein fouet un colosse de sixième année qui s'apprêtait à sortir, Kate feinta sous son bras et se pressa vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. À cette heure de la journée, la chambre était vide. Les filles devaient préparer leur prochain numéro de l'Echo du Boursouf dans la grande salle et Mister Minnows profitait des feuilles mortes du dehors pour se constituer un camouflage de compétition pour ses chasses au rongeur. Cependant, le félin n'avait pas manqué de faire tomber sur son passage la boîte de Papilio Papilles que Kate avait posé sur le coin de sa table de nuit. Et en tombant, le petit carton avait laissé échapper ses friandises, qui voletaient dans tous les sens, dispersant du sucre dans toute la pièce à chaque battement d'ailes. Maggie allait être ravie de découvrir son oreiller caramélisé en revenant !  
Cependant, sans y prêter d'attention, Kate se précipita vers sa table de chevet et tracta d'un geste brusque le tiroir. Comble de malchance, celui-ci se déboîta et lui tomba sur l'orteil. Après un juron résulté de son hurlement de douleur et d'un essai de sortilège pour apaiser la douleur, mais qui manqua de mettre le feu à sa chaussette, elle ramassa le livre, ouvert face contre terre. Quelle idée de génie d'avoir acheté cet ouvrage sur le chemin de Traverse, continuait-elle de penser.  
Lorsque la page consacrée à la vie de la Reine Maëva tomba sous son nez, elle en dévora son contenu. En elle s'attisait l'espoir convaincu qu'elle correspondait au profil de la fondatrice de Papillombre. Il suffisait d'une preuve. Une toute petite preuve qui donnerait légitimité à l'existence de sa maison. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur cette ligne :

_« La Reine Maëva mourut avant l'âge de quarante ans, sans enfant à qui léguer son héritage de savoir et de sang. »._

La collision fut d'une violence mentale inouïe. Et Kate dut relire la phrase trois fois pour l'intégrer, bouche bée. Pas d'enfant, pas de descendance. Maëva ne pouvait pas être son ancêtre. Maëva ne pouvait pas être le lien de sang dont parlait le Choixpeau. Elle referma le livre, amère, et le jeta sur son lit.  
Retour à la case départ...

* * *

_« Kate Whisper... Et tu me ramèneras... Kate Whisper... »_

Dans les méandres nébuleux, deux grands yeux bleus et sombres comme des saphirs s'écarquillèrent et y prirent leur place de tyrans, de princes de ces ténèbres.

Les paupières de Kate s'ouvrirent tout aussi subitement. Mais les siens étaient gris, les siens étaient apeurés. Reprenant son souffle, Kate se retourna dans ses couvertures en tentant de chasser ce rêve qui la hantait de plus en plus souvent. Elle en avait encore le cœur battant, la sueur au front et cette voix qui résonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Comme un éclair qui se répercutait contre les os de son crâne et qui rebondissait, sans trouver la voie pour s'en libérer.

A tâtons, Kate attrapa sa montre qui gisait sur la table de chevet. Et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il était déjà 6h58. Retrouver le sommeil l'enchaînerait de nouveau à ce cauchemar. Ordonnant d'une main gauche sa crinière en désordre, Kate se redressa en position assise, l'esprit encore endolori par son songe néfaste. Mister Minnows, qui avait passé la nuit lové aux pieds de sa maîtresse, leva le museau en sentant remuer le matelas. Ses yeux vairons, souvent dédaigneux, fixèrent un temps la petite fille, immobile et le regard affecté. Alors, le chat se mit sur ses quatre pattes recouvertes de son épais pelage de neige et l'approcha d'elle pour se lover entre les jambes croisées de cette dernière, sans lui adresser un son ou un autre regard. Une manière de lui faire signifier : « ne crois pas que je viens te consoler, c'est juste parce que c'est plus chaud ici ».  
Touchée par le geste de son animal de compagnie, Kate caressa sa toison, un sourire rassuré s'étirant sur ses lèvres. De même, le pendentif de sa mère, qui ne quittait jamais son tour de cou et qu'elle attrapa entre ses doigts, avait le don de la réconforter et d'éloigner ses sombres pensées. Puis elle balaya du regard le dortoir endormi et baigné dans la nuit de cette aube de décembre. Dans le lit en face du sien, Suzanna grommelait dans son sommeil :

— Nan... hmmmm... nan... professeur... ce n'est pas moi... je n'ai pas perdu mon devoir... un elfe de maison géant me l'a mangé... !

Se dépêtrant de ses couvertures, Kate se leva après quelques minutes d'observation, Mister Minnows miaulant de mécontentement d'être arraché à son confort avant de bondir du lit pour aller se rouler dans les vêtements que Maggie avait laissé au sol, les ensevelissant sous ses poils blancs. Le dortoir était encore plongé dans l'obscurité de l'aube hivernale. Mais lorsque Kate s'approcha de la fenêtre entrecroisées de barres de fer, quelle fut sa surprise de constater que tombaient aux dehors d'épais flocons de neige, qui avaient recouvert les toits et les tours sous un épais manteau blanc.  
L'allégresse de l'innocence saisit le cœur de Kate qui ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer pour elle :

— Il neige !  
— Un elfe de maison géant !

Derrière elle, Suzanna s'était réveillée en sursauts, arrachée à son cauchemar, ses boucles d'or en désordre autour de sa tête.

* * *

Quand les filles se réveillèrent tour à tour, toutes s'émerveillèrent de voir tomber de la neige et Maggie en négligea même le chat de Kate qui s'était loti dans l'un de ses pulls, qui remuait dans le tas de vêtements posés par terre. Elles descendirent en chantant et en riant, une joie qui semblait partagée entre tous les élèves, qui n'avaient que ce mot cousu à la bouche dans la grande salle, où se déroulait le petit-déjeuner. Les plus facétieux avaient déjà débuté leurs blagues, en faisant léviter des petits tas de neige qu'ils laissaient tomber sur la tête des plus distraits.

— Hé, vous avez vu ce qu'ils annoncent dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?! s'exclama Moira, le nez fourré dans le journal.  
— Sachant que tu es la seule à avoir le numéro du jour sous les yeux et que nous n'avons pas encore reçu de cours de divination, je répondrai à la négative, répliqua Maggie qui se sentait d'humeur clémente pour ne pas renvoyer le quolibet de « courte sur pattes » à sa camarade ce jour-là.

La petite Moira lut alors l'article à haute voix devant l'attitude attentive de ses amies :

* * *

_**« Woodswand : des attractions attractives à venir pour les sorciers !**_

_Afin d'effacer d'un bon coup de balai les dégâts tant physiques que moraux que la guerre aura laissé sur l'Angleterre des sorciers, un parc d'attractions, sur le modèle de ceux de nos voisins moldus, ouvrira ses portes au milieu de la forêt de Woodswand courant du printemps 2002. Une première pour le monde des sorciers !_  
_La décision a été prise hier, lors d'une assemblée qui réunissait l'association à l'origine de cette idée et des fonctionnaires du Ministère et des fonds publics. Le projet a été approuvé à la majorité, remportant 65 voix pour et 12 voix contre, débloquant ainsi la caisse des frais que le Ministère réservait aux loisirs._

_« Il est important que les sorciers reprennent leur vie d'antan, une vie de loisirs, sans peur de sortir, sans appréhension d'avoir le droit de s'amuser en famille ou entre amis ! affirme Gildeon Beedon, propriétaire de la boutique Magie, Majouets sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans, qui eut l'initiative de monter le groupe qui dégagea l'idée de la création de ce parc d'attraction. Et nous devons profiter de l'avancée technologique fulgurante de nos compagnons moldus pour nous en inspirer et trouver notre propre source d'amusement ! »_

_« Cela fait quelques mois que le Ministère reçoit des propositions de la part de sorciers concernant les loisirs et cette suggestion de parc tombe à pic, explique Regimus Fittle, responsable des finances de la Culture et des Loisirs Sorciers au Ministère de la Magie. Nous épargnons depuis mai 1998 des fonds afin d'être en mesure d'assurer les finances d'un gros projet de ce genre. Nous hésitions avec l'entreprise de la construction d'un petit village spécialisé dans le Quidditch, comportant un stade, des boutiques et des logements pour les matchs. Cependant, nous tenons à privilégier l'originalité et soutenons entièrement l'initiative de ce parc d'attractions. »_

_Mais cette décision ne fait pas l'unanimité parmi le conseil soumis aux votes :_  
_« Nous ne sommes pas des Moldus, nous avons plus de fierté qu'eux et nous nous devons de nous séparer de leurs coutumes grotesques ! clame Selmus Nott avec colère. »_

_La forêt de Woodswand, tristement connue pour son petit village champêtre, logeaient jusqu'en 1997 une moitié de population moldue et l'autre sorcière, lorsqu'il fut la cible des Mangemorts. Un mémorial symbolique d'une puissance extrême que de construire un lieu de joie sur les ruines d'une guerre encore présente en chacun d'entre nous encore à ce jour... »_

* * *

— Mais c'est génial ! s'émerveilla Kate, interrompant la dégustation de sa tartine imbibée de lait, qui se désagrégea et tomba en morceaux mous dans sa tasse. Des attractions de sorciers !  
— Tu as déjà été dans un parc d'attractions moldues ? demanda Scarlett en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Euh... non, mais j'en ai entendu parler !  
— C'est quoi en fait un parc d'attractions ? s'interrogea Suzanna en penchant la tête sur le côté, faisant tomber ses grandes boucles d'or, ne comprenant rien à la conversation. Un endroit de rencontre où les gens s'attirent comme des aimants ? C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça un parc... d'attraction ?

Si certaines se partageaient cette même question autour de la table, Kate et Moira, les deux seules qui avaient un lien avec le monde moldu, ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner dans leurs barbes.

— Non, c'est un endroit où il y a des loisirs, des activités, des machines qui font peur... tenta d'expliquer Moira. Tiens, regarde, ils expliquent ce que c'est dans l'article suivant !  
— Et ça sert à quoi ? lança Maggie en se saisissant de la Gazette pour y jeter un coup d'œil.  
— A s'amuser !  
— C'est amusant de se faire peur ?!  
— Mais tu as déjà été dans un parc d'attraction, Moira ? s'étonna Kate.  
— Oui... une fois. Avec ma famille. C'était à Blackwood, à Pleasure Beach.

En prononçant ses mots, elle esquissa un faciès légèrement affecté que Kate releva.

— C'était il y a longtemps, continua-t-elle. Mais j'étais déjà tellement petite à l'époque qu'on m'avait interdit l'accès à la moitié des attractions ! Comme les montagnes russes... !  
— Par les chaussettes de McGonagall, ils ramènent même des montagnes de Russie ?! rebondit Suzanna, interloquée. Mais ils sont fous ces Moldus !

* * *

Une excitation grandissante s'emparait des élèves de deuxième années alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Car ce jour était l'unique du mois durant lequel il bénéficiait de l'enseignement pratique de Harry Potter en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'image du héros de Poudlard demeurait encore présente dans les esprits, mais peu à peu, les élèves commençaient à le considérer comme un enseignant, un homme dont il fallait apprendre, plutôt qu'une idole.

Ce jour-là, de grands matelas avaient été installés à même le sol, d'un côté et d'autre de la salle de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, aménagée pour l'occasion, débarrassée de ses tables et de ses bancs. Les jeunes élèves trépignaient d'impatience en tentant de deviner quel sortilège appris en cours ils allaient aujourd'hui expérimenter les uns sur les autres. Harry Potter les accueillit avec son habituel sourire gêné, mais sincère. Il ne portait pas des vêtements comparables à ceux des autres professeurs, mais des habits basiques que tout moldu porterait quotidiennement. Même Neville Londubat, qui sortait pourtant de la même promotion que lui, arborait une robe de sorcier adaptée aux dangers de la botanique, en particulier quand les Gueules-Epineuses tentaient de happer ses manches pour l'attraper.

— Bonjour tout le monde, les salua-t-il en frappant dans ses mains après qu'un court silence lui offre l'opportunité de le faire. Bien... Pour commencer, je vous propose de vous choisir un binôme pour la durée de ce cours de pratique. Je vous expliquerai ensuite notre exercice du jour. Ne perdons pas trop de temps !

Le binôme de Kate alternait régulièrement. Dans des conditions optimales, Maggie restait son premier choix en tant que sa grande amie et confidente. Mais les filles de Gryffondor, étant cinq, devaient se partager en deux binômes délaissant la dernière, qui fut, ce jour-là, la petite Kate. Dans cette configuration, elle se tournait le plus souvent vers Terry, qui s'était déjà apparié avec l'un de ses camarades de maison avant que Kate n'ait eu le temps de lui demander. Sans grande contestation, elle interrogea la petite Hygie, qui avait l'occasion de temps à autre de lui servir de binôme, en cas de dernière nécessité. L'élève de Serdaigle semblait s'accommoder de ce rôle de dernier recours et Kate n'avait jamais repoussé la présence de sa camarade, bien au contraire. Malgré ton mutisme, Hygie demeurait une élève brillante et pédagogue, aidant ou conseillant son partenaire en cas de difficultés. Kate regrettait simplement ne jamais pouvoir entretenir de véritable conversation avec elle en dehors des sujets abordés en cours.

— Bien. Vous êtes tous face à face ? Mister Ledger, je... oui, je vous demanderai d'arrêter de sauter sur votre matelas comme un forcené, s'il vous plaît ! Merci. Nous allons donc étudier en pratique le sort Expulso.

La salle fut partagée entre certaines réactions approbatrices et d'autres, plus déçues.

— Détrompez-vous, c'est plus dur que l'on ne pourrait y penser ! Il faut beaucoup de puissance et de volonté pour projeter son adversaire grâce à la magie, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un être humain ! Et plus la personne ou la créature est imposante, plus le sortilège devra être puissant.  
— Euh... professeur ? demanda Edgar Vince, un serdaigle aux dents avancées en levant la main. Je peux changer de binôme alors ?

Certains ricanèrent en fixant son partenaire, Dexter Dorxmornt, connu pour être le plus grand et le plus imposant de toute leur promotion. Kate fut à son tour soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à tenter l'exercice sur la personne de Terry, lui-même bien corpulent pour son âge.

— Non, mister Vince, vous gardez votre associé ! Ça vous fera un excellent exercice ! Bon. Eh bien... vous pouvez commencer... ! Et je vais passer dans les rangs pour vous conseiller. Ensuite, nous reparlerons de tout cela, de vos ressentis, de vos difficultés.

Les premiers Expulso résonnèrent dans la salle. Les jeunes élèves se retrouvaient projetés de part et d'autres, atterrissant sur les matelas derrière eux. Mais jamais sans grande force, juste de quoi les faire tomber en arrière. Les moins aguerris parvenaient à peine à faire vaciller leur partenaire.  
Hygie, qui fut la première à essayer, parvint dès le premier coup à propulser Kate en arrière, qui retomba sur son matelas, le souffle coupé. Plus loin, Moira, qui avait subi le même sort de la baguette de Scarlett, pestait :

— C'est injuste de mesurer un mètre de haut dans ses conditions !  
— Félicitations ! lança Kate à sa coéquipière, qui rougit sous le compliment, réajustant l'une de ses mèches châtaines, rassemblées derrière sa tête à l'aide de baguettes de bois, derrière son oreille.

Puis, elle sortit sa propre baguette, face à Hygie, qui rangea la sienne et se prépara à recevoir le sortilège. Kate se remémora un temps le geste à exécuter avant de prononcer la formule :

_— Expulso !_

Aussitôt, un claquement explosa au bout de sa baguette et la plaqua de nouveau dos à son propre matelas, sous le rire de certains élèves qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Kate sentit la honte la submerger lorsqu'elle se releva avec gaucherie, constatant qu'Harry Potter y avait également assisté. Ce dernier, qui la prit en pitié, s'approcha d'elle et tenta de lui réexpliquer la bonne tenue de sa baguette et le ton sur lequel elle devait prononcer ses mots. Mais Kate savait déjà tout de cela. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ni celle de sa baguette. Mais celle d'un facteur extrinsèque qu'elle-même ne parvenait à définir. Plus que la honte, elle sentit la colère s'emparer de ses pensées.  
Et quand Harry s'éloigna, elle jeta sa baguette derrière elle, qui rebondit sur le matelas, et serra les poings. Autour d'elle, tout n'était que chaos et source de rage. Les ricanements. Les regards moqueurs. Les propos railleurs. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard croisa celui de Hygie. Et la petite fille, toute frêle, écarquilla ses grands yeux turquoise en comprenant ce que Kate s'apprêtait à faire... Elle eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir ses fines lèvres de stupeur que sa camarade avait déjà clamé la formule en brandissant ses paumes en avant :

_**— EXPULSO !**_

L'onde de choc fut si puissante qu'elle rafla tout sur son passage et projeta avec une force titanesque la petite Hygie, comme un insecte malmené par la tempête. Son vol s'acheva dans le mur au fond de la salle, qu'elle percuta de plein fouet, sans même un cri. Avant de chuter face à terre, inconsciente. Le silence fut instantané. Puis les cris, partagés. Beaucoup se précipitèrent vers Hygie, qui ne bougeait pas, étalée sur la pierre. Harry Potter, qui gardait son sang-froid, se fraya un passage entre les élèves et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Son pantalon s'imprégna du sang qui s'écoulait entre les dalles.  
Kate tremblait de tous ses membres, sans bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle fut accostée par ses amies, elle-même choquées.

— Poussez-vous ! exhortait Harry Potter, une panique distillée dans le ton de sa voix. Je dois l'emmener tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! Mobilicorpus !

Tous laissèrent passer leur enseignant qui entama une course et le corps lévitant de leur camarade, toujours inerte, semant des gouttes de sang. Certains se joignirent au cortège, suivant les pas rapides de leur professeur, d'autres se terrèrent dans leurs peurs, en jetant des yeux mauvais et apeurés sur Kate.

— Elle... elle est morte ?! pleurait Phyllis Ledger dans les bras de son amie Mercury.  
— Mais non ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne pense pas... !  
— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? bredouilla Maggie, blême, à Kate.

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas : elle fondit en pleurs et quitta la salle de cours sous le regard commun de toute sa classe. Fuyant ses amies qui l'apostrophaient, elle courut longtemps dans les étages. Peu lui importait de trébucher sur une marche ou de tomber nez-à-nez avec Peeves, car elle pensait, sur le moment, le mériter. Kate s'isola dans une petite niche d'un couloir déserté, recroquevillée sous les auspices d'une gargouille. Ses pleurs bruyants résonnaient dans le corridor glacé de ce jour d'hiver. Elle ne les ravala pas lorsqu'elle entendit des pas claquer sur le sol. Et qu'elle vit Terry l'aborder, accompagné de Maggie, plus en retrait. Son ami s'accroupit en face d'elle et planta son regard bienveillant dans le sien, gonflé de larmes.

— McNair avait raison... sanglota-t-elle en essuyant son nez d'un revers de bras. Je... je ne suis qu'un monstre...

Et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Jusqu'à ce que Terry ne s'asseye à côté d'elle et ne la prenne dans ses bras. Maggie les rejoignit, plus affectée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais elle-même se laissa tomber à terre, du côté opposé à Terry, avant de s'unir à eux dans une étreinte consolatrice.

* * *

Le bureau du directeur n'avait pas changé d'une poussière depuis l'an passé, lorsque Kate s'y était rendue à la suite de son escapade nocturne dans la réserve. Les rayonnages des bibliothèques étaient parfaitement entretenus, les livres classés par ordre alphabétique, le bois lustré et ciré. Les tableaux qui représentaient les grands sorciers défunts somnolaient, encadrés de lourdes tentures aux teintes du cinabre, mais ouvraient un œil au moindre bruit, si l'on exceptait les ronflements discrets du Choixpeau, posé en haut d'une étagère. Des orbes en métal orbitaient autour du grand lustre, qui éclairait la pièce, d'autres objets claquetaient dans certaines vitrines fermées.

Et Kate avait pris place exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois : dans ce siège en velours, molletonné. Cependant, elle ne s'y était pas étalée, comme une pâte épousant les rebords de son moule, mais demeurait recroquevillée et immobile, le regard fixe sur les dalles de pierre. Les images défilaient dans ses pensées, hantées par cette même scène. Hygie, toute frêle et désemparée, expulsée avec une telle force. Et s'écrasant, comme au ralenti, contre le mur. A cause d'elle. A cause de son incompétence. De sa négligence. Sur ce pouvoir de plus en plus dangereux.

Les jours d'Hygie n'étaient pas en danger et la jeune fille restait encore inconsciente au fond d'un lit de l'infirmerie avec de multiples fractures. Après avoir larmoyé dans le couloir, consolée au possible par ses amis qui ne savaient quels mots utiliser pour la rassurer quant à ce fait grace, Kate s'était rendue d'elle-même voir son professeur pour demander à être renvoyée de l'école. Son geste méritait d'être puni, pensait-elle. Et sa décision semblait prise. Kate ne voulait plus constituer un danger pour qui que ce soit. Si elle n'était pas capable de maîtriser la magie, elle n'avait pas sa place au sein de Poudlard. Ces mots, qui lui avaient été soufflés par provocation par Wolffhart l'an passé, résonnaient en elle comme une cruelle vérité à entendre.

C'était ainsi que Kate se retrouva dans le bureau de McGonagall, qui l'avait laissée patienter ici. La jeune fille semblait attendre son heure. Qu'on lui dise qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Les noires pensées de Kate prenaient tellement d'ampleur en elle qu'elle se sentait indigne d'être une sorcière. Après avoir vu tout le mal que la magie pouvait faire lors de la guerre, oui, elle se sentait être un être infâme...  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et la directrice fit son apparition, son air pincé plus tendu encore que d'habitude, ne portant pas ce jour-là son chapeau vert, mais une simple robe noire et son habituel chignon serré. Kate releva la tête et aperçut que McGonagall était suivie par Harry Potter, encore troublé par ce qui venait de se dérouler dans sa salle de cours, mais aussi par son directeur de maison d'adoption, Neville Londubat, et, à sa plus grande surprise car sa présence ne répondait à aucune raison, le professeur Wolffhart. Les deux jeunes enseignants, bien qu'ils fussent d'une belle taille fort honorable, paraissaient être des nains à côté de lui, immense sur sa carrure filiforme. Il accorda un bref regard chargé de sens à Kate, avec ses yeux noirs encerclés de cernes violacés qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. La fillette en frémit.

— Restez assise, Miss Whisper, lui intima McGonagall alors que Kate se levait en tremblant de son siège.

Puis, d'un geste de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître quatre chaises, un pour chaque professeur, qui prirent place autour d'elle. McGonagall lui faisait face, droite et presque austère, entourée des deux anciens camarades de Poudlard, plus anxieux par la situation, tandis que Wolffhart s'était placé plus en retrait, les mains liées sur les genoux de ses grandes jambes croisées, exhibant le cuir luisant de ses chaussures noires et pointues qui dépassaient de son pantalon, impressionnantes par la pointure gigantesque.  
Un long silence s'installa et Kate s'autorisa un instant à baisser les yeux pour retourner dans ses sombres pensées, les professeurs se concertant d'un regard pour savoir lequel allait entamer la discussion.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, miss Whisper ? se lança Neville, se penchant en avant, l'air compatissant.

Un sourire jaune et instantané titilla l'encoignure des lèvres de Kate. Si elle avait voulu être aussi cynique que l'était son père, elle aurait répondu qu'elle se sentait d'humeur à danser la valse avec un gnome tant elle respirait la joie de vivre et l'enthousiasme de la situation. Elle fut plus honnête et marmonna :

— Mal...  
— Ce qui s'est produit en classe vous a tout autant bouleversé que nous tous, je pense, expliqua Harry.  
— J'ai blessé une amie... C'est pire...  
— Miss Whisper, nous en convenons : votre geste était grave, reprit McGonagall. Mais vous n'aviez aucune intention de causer le moindre mal à miss Smethwyck, n'est-ce pas ?

Kate laissa planer un court silence.

— Je... je voulais réussir mon sort à tout prix !  
— Et vous n'avez pas utilisé votre baguette...

La phrase de Wolffhart, semi-interrogative, prononcée de sa voix gutturale, fit converger tous les regards vers lui. Kate déglutit en comprenant désormais sa présence : il était le seul à partager ce secret de l'Immatériel. C'était lui qui lui en avait fait part, c'était lui qui avait assisté à ses exploits. Ni Neville, ni Harry ne semblaient en être au courant :

— Pourtant, je vous ai vue avec votre baguette, miss Whisper, balbutia ce dernier, estomaqué. Si, vous l'avez bien utilisée !

Mais la non-réponse de Kate lui laissa entendre qu'il avait tort. McGonagall, ne semblait pas foncièrement surprise de ce fait, se tourna cependant vers son collègue de métamorphose, avec un air troublé.

— Vous avancez cela sans avoir été présent, Wilhem, comment pouvez-vous en détenir la certitude ?  
— Fraülein Whisper m'a fait démonstration de son don à plusieurs reprises.  
— Son... don ? répéta la directrice, sans comprendre.

Alors le regard sinistre de Wolffhart se posa de nouveau sur Kate, qui en contint ses tremblements.

— Könnten Sie ? Fräulein Whisper ? Nous montrer ce dont vous êtes capable ? Comme vous me l'aviez présenté, l'an dernier ? Bitte ?

Sa voix s'était faite à la fois autoritaire mais apaisante, comme mettant son élève en confiance malgré le contexte. Kate déglutit et se replaça sur son siège, alors que les quatre enseignants la regardaient. Puis, elle leva sa main devant elle et, d'un mouvement de poignet et de doigt, fit naître à partir de la surface de sa peau un magnifique papillon blanchâtre et évanescent, qui s'envola dans le bureau, avant de se poser à côté du Choixpeau magique, qui continuait à ronfler de la poussière. Neville Londubat manifesta, avec un air hébété, une réaction verbale proche de celle de Kate, lorsqu'elle avait compris la singularité de son geste :

— C'est un patronus ?!  
— Nein, pas vraiment, expliqua Wolffhart avec une voix plus forte et théâtrale. Mais c'est de la même famille ! De l'Immatériel !  
— Vous en aviez connaissance, Wilhem, depuis des mois ! se gendarma McGonagall. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir averti ! Il s'agit d'un fait sérieux !  
— J'entends bien, Minerva, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, mais je pensais que Fräulein Whisper serait plus à même d'apprendre à le contrôler. Je n'allais pas faire de son cas un numéro de cirque, glauben Sie nicht ? Vous ne pensez pas que ça l'aurait complètement déstabilisé dans son apprentissage ?

Pour être déstabilisée, Kate l'était ! Voilà que son professeur de métamorphose la défendait devant trois autres professeurs, la directrice de l'école comprise.

— Même si je détenais l'intime conviction que son pouvoir perdurerait, il n'était pas encore mis en évidence dans toutes les disciplines de la magie, continuait-il. Il semblait encore très latent et je pensais aboutir sur une évolution pour le moins favorable à l'issue des entraînements qu'aurait pu mener Fräulein Whisper.  
— Et voyez où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, Wilhem ! se haussa McGonagall, qui contenait sa aigreur. Nous avons à présent une élève à l'infirmerie pour des blessures sérieuses ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû en arriver là si vous m'aviez prévenu de ces faits !  
— Ja, je vous l'accorde, la faute me revient et j'en assume toute responsabilité, répliqua-t-il, plus bas en se courbant, lui donnant un air moins redoutable. Jedoch, il serait préférable de ne pas impliquer Fräulein Whisper dans des faits qui la dépassent et qui ne font qu'ajouter à ses inquiétudes déjà nombreuses. Puis-je rappeler que Fräulein est l'heureuse héritière d'une maison qui n'existe que dans les confabulations qui circulent depuis plus d'un an, à cause de votre... Hut rendu dément par les siècles ?

Quel était cet argumentaire saugrenu ?! Kate n'en parvenait plus à respirer correctement, le souffle coupé et plaqué contre le dossier de son siège.

— Vous pouvez le comprendre, Herr Potter, dit alors Wolffhart en s'adressant à son voisin. La célébrité joue parfois de mauvais tours...  
— Certes, déglutit ce dernier, qui reprenait son sérieux, penché en avant, ses coudes sur les genoux, avant de ré-ajuster ses lunettes. Mais ma situation n'avait rien à voir avec la situation de miss Whisper.

Il fallait s'y attendre à un moment où à un autre de la conversation ; Wolffhart sortit alors la carte de la provocation :

— Ah bon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui s'accordait mal avec son accent fort prononcé. Pourtant, il me semble que beaucoup sont morts en votre nom il y a peu de temps, quand votre guerre frappait encore... Ça vaut bien l'impair commis par Fräulein Whisper... !

Si Harry n'eut aucune réaction apparente, ce fut Neville Londubat qui se leva en rejetant son siège en arrière, une colère palpable dans son expression et sa voix puissante.

— Harry nous a tous sauvé ! Le monde des sorciers reste encore debout aujourd'hui grâce à lui ! Comment pouvez-vous parler des morts comme...  
— Neville, rasseyez-vous ! Tout de suite ! lui ordonna McGonagall, elle-même blessée par ce que venait de dire leur collègue allemand, adressant à ce dernier un regard menaçant.

La discussion prenait de telles allures que Kate en avait les larmes aux yeux, impressionnée par la tournure des événements. Après avoir fixé Wolffhart d'un regard noir, Neville se rassit, sans dérager, le poing fermé sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

— Miss Whisper, reprit la directrice, encore toute troublée. Le professeur Wolffhart vous a donc fait part de votre... don l'an passé, c'est cela ?  
— O-oui professeur...  
— Aviez-vous conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait ?  
— Je ne pense pas, professeur. En tout cas, pas à ce point...

Les enseignants soupirèrent simultanément.

— Cela fait très longtemps que je semble maîtriser cela... ou en tout cas, que ça se produise, expliqua-t-elle.  
— Ce genre de situation est-elle déjà apparue par le passé ? s'intéressa Harry auprès de sa supérieure.  
— A ma connaissance, non... Le cas de miss Whisper est unique.  
— C'est comme cela qu'elle s'est manifesté chez vous, me disiez-vous, la magie, reprit Wolfhhart, fronçant ses épais sourcils gris par-dessus son regard perçant.

La fillette hocha frénétiquement la tête, ravalant ses sanglots de peur.

— Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça... Je ne pensais pas lui faire du mal ! M-mais... Mais je...

Elle serra les poings sur ses cuisses, plissant le tissu de sa jupe d'hiver.

— Si... s'il faut que je sois renvoyée... Je... je le comprendrai.  
— Il est hors de question que nous envisagions dans votre cas un renvoi immédiat, miss Whisper, statua McGonagall, remuant à peine ses petites lèvres quasi inexistantes.

Un rayon de lumière sembla s'immiscer dans le ciel noir qui nimbait les pensées de Kate. Elle y vit là un nouvel espoir, une deuxième chance. Pourtant, elle se raccrochait aux faits pragmatiques :

— Mais... mais j'ai blessé Hygie ! Je risque de recommencer ! Je suis dangereuse !  
— Maintenant que vous avez conscience de cela, vous ferez plus attention...

Puis, elle se tourna vers Wolffhart et ajouta :

— Personne ne vous soutiendra dans cette pratique qui peut s'avérer, comme vous le dites si bien, dangereuse. Désormais, vous devrez toujours utiliser votre baguette. Si l'un de vos enseignants vous voit pratiquer la magie sans votre baguette mais à l'aide de votre... don, je me chargerai moi-même d'appliquer les sanctions nécessaires.

Derechef, Kate hocha la tête d'un geste très rapide, comme refusant de ne pas saisir cette nouvelle chance. Puis la directrice, satisfaite de cet accord, s'adressa à ses collègues :

— Je compte sur votre collaboration et que vous me rapportiez les événements relatifs à miss Whisper concernant ce... don.  
— Oui, professeur.

À la suite de McGonagall, tous se levèrent, Kate la dernière, impressionnée par toutes ses hautes carrures d'adultes face à elle.

— Rejoignez votre dortoir miss Whisper, l'invita Nevilla en la prenant par l'épaule. Vous avez eu votre dose d'émotions pour ce jour.

Tous deux sortirent du bureau de la directrice, suivis par Harry, qui hocha la tête dans la direction de cette dernière.

— Excepté vous, Wilhem, l'apostropha McGonagall alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre congé.

Celui-ci soupira en piétinant ses derniers pas pour stopper son avancée devant l'arche de sortie avant de se tourner vers elle, le visage baissé et le regard sombre. Tous deux partagèrent une conversation muette avant que Wolffhart ne revienne vers elle, les mains rangées derrière son dos, redressant sa silhouette immense. McGonagall n'en fut nullement impressionnée.

— Quelle est cette folie... ! La soutenir dans son entreprise hasardeuse, sans vous soucier des conséquences. Je pourrais vous renvoyer pour votre insouciance, Wilhem, en plus d'autres nombreuses justifications, comme les sorts sur les élèves, vos colères arbitraires et vos propos injurieux, quand bien même personne ici n'est en mesure de les comprendre.  
— Aber vous ne le ferez pas, Minerva, objecta-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
— Donnez-moi une seule raison qui soit valable.  
— Car vous ne trouverez jamais un professeur de métamorphose aussi émérite que je le suis, à votre exception, natürlich.

Le visage de McGonagall se figea avant qu'elle ne le lui accorde :

— Certes, Wilhem, vous êtes sûrement l'un des sorciers les plus habiles de ce siècle, mais votre désinvolture présente ne sert guère en votre intérêt. Votre grand âge et votre expérience passée devraient avoir plus de résonnance dans vos agissements, n'est-ce pas ? Cela est-il digne du grand explorateur que vous étiez ? Des intérêts des Silberfalkens que vous serviez et des exploits que vous avez accomplis en leur sein ? Des valeurs du Whinagemot[1] parmi lesquels vous arboriez votre robe d'avocat ?

Wolffhart n'en répondit rien, impassible. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis McGonagall reprit :

— Vous ne pouviez l'encourager alors que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour d'autres élèves.  
— Comment pouvais-je le prévoir, Ihrer Mienung nach ?

La directrice sortit sa baguette magique, pivota vers son bureau, installé dans l'office surplombant l'entrée de la pièce. Et d'un geste, un parchemin plié lévita jusqu'à eux, qu'elle tendit à son collègue.

— Ceci est une lettre signée par mister Whisper, le père de miss Whisper. Celle-ci m'a été envoyée quelques jours précédant la rentrée de l'année passée, avant que le Choixpeau déclare l'ouverture d'une nouvelle maison sur sa tête.

Camouflant sa suspicion, Wolffhart l'ouvrit et en lut le contenu. Trois rides s'affichèrent sur son front au fil de sa lecture, sous le regard attentif de McGonagall.

— Warum ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais prévenu ?

Une quatrième ride tressaillit par-dessus ses sourcils froncés.

— L'erreur est mienne ici, je vous l'accorde, mais je ne pouvais prendre le risque de propager des rumeurs qui pouvaient être fausses.  
— Des rumeurs ?! Rien ne pouvait être plus sérieux que cela et vous ne m'avez pas même averti de la teneur, de l'importance des pouvoirs de Fräulein Whisper !  
— Votre regard aurait été influencé, Wilhem ! L'enseignement que vous lui auriez dispensé n'aurait pas été le même.  
— Ja, je l'admets...

Une accalmie se coucha sur le nouveau silence, tandis que Wolffhart replia la missive et la rendit à McGonagall. Le regard baissé, il reprit néanmoins :

— Je l'admets, je n'aurais pas agi de la même manière à son égard, haben Sie völlig Recht. Cependant, vous vous méprenez sur la suite...  
— C'est-à-dire ?  
— Je ne l'aurais encouragé que davantage, articula-t-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle, avant de reculer.

McGonagall en fut tellement choquée qu'elle en demeura bouche-bée.

— Vous êtes fou, Wilhem ! s'exclama-t-elle. Complètement fou !

Sur ces mots, il tira son foulard rouge et le secoua dans une grande révérence avant de s'éclipser, dans un grand sourire, tellement rare sur son visage qu'il en était dantesque :

— Zu Schmetterlingschatten Ehre ![2]

* * *

[1] Dans ma fan-fiction, le Whinagemot est un conseil que j'ai inventé à partir du terme qui a inspiré J.K. Rowling pour le Magenmagot. Le Witenagemot est la Haute Cour des Juges au niveau européen qui perdure depuis le XIIIème siècle, mais qui a perdu de son influence avec le clivage des territoires magiques depuis la première guerre au Royaume-Uni, provoquée par Voldemort à la fin des années 70.  
[2] Traduit littéralement : gloire à Papillombre.


	18. II - Chap8 - Une annonce fracassante

_Blup, déjà ? A votre plus grand bonheur ! Excellente lecture ! (et joyeux Noël avec beaucoup d'avance, krkrkr)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Annonce fracassante autour d'une dinde aux marrons**

* * *

Les paysages hivernaux défilaient par la fenêtre du wagon, sous le regard vide de Kate. Les jours étaient passés trop vite à ses yeux et les vacances de Noël succédaient déjà aux cours. Non sans soulagement. Elle se sentait fatiguée de, désormais, devoir éviter tout contact avec qui que ce soit, comme craignant qu'elle puisse de nouveau faire du mal à quelqu'un. Les rumeurs s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre dans l'école. Et les élèves commencèrent eux-mêmes à emprunter des chemins différents de la petite Kate dès lors qu'il la croisait dans le couloir. Les plus âgés, immunisés contre les dires rapportés, lui adressaient, au contraire, un sourire réconfortant, qui lui mettait du baume au cœur. Cependant, Kate s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Au point de ne plus vouloir manger en compagnie de ses amies. Quelques fois, Maggie ou Terry la rejoignaient malgré son isolement délibéré. D'autres jours, quand la solitude se faisait trop pesante, elle rejoignait les bancs de Poufsouffle, aux côtés de son cousin, se félicitant de savoir qu'Eliot était aussi loquace qu'elle en cette période de troubles.

Ce dernier lui avait proposé de se rendre de nouveau dans la forêt interdite, dans l'espoir de revoir leur veau de lune, maintenant qu'ils l'avaient localisé. Malgré leur réussite de la fois passée, Kate prétextait le froid, la neige, le règlement. La réalité demeurait dans ses craintes d'être véritablement renvoyée de Poudlard à la moindre bévue supplémentaire. Néanmoins, elle promit à Eliot de renouveler l'expérience de leurs escapades nocturnes quand le printemps leur offrirait un temps plus clément que les bourrasques de neige.  
Hygie était sortie de l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard, ses multiples fractures guéries par les bons soins de Miss Pomfresh. Si Kate se serait attendue à ce que la jeune fille s'éloigne d'elle chaque fois qu'elles venaient à se croiser, il n'en fut rien. Hygie ne réagissait pas, comme si aucun incident n'avait eu lieu. Mais ce silence entre elles ne permettaient pas aux blessures de Kate de cicatriser au fond de son cœur. Et provoquer les explications seraient peut-être trop brutales.

Les vacances étaient l'idoine solution pour laisser reposer tout cela et pouvoir y revenir à la rentrée, l'esprit reposé et le cœur réconforté par les fêtes de Noël. Cela tombait vraiment à pic...

Kate s'était donc retrouvée dans un wagon, entourée par une bande d'amies de Serdaigle, des cinquième années qui n'avaient pas eu d'autre solution que de s'installer dans ce compartiment, occupé par une jeune fille mutique, tous les autres ne permettant pas de les accueillir toutes les quatre. Un temps, leurs caquètements n'eurent aucun effet sur la méditation de Kate, fixée sur ses pensées. Puis, les heures passant, elle s'en harassa et quitta le compartiment, enjambant ses aînées pour sortir dans le couloir. Elle avança jusqu'aux portes fermées, à la fenêtre desquelles défilaient les paysages enneigés d'Ecosse. Dans les porte-bagages, quelques cages tremblaient, agitant les hiboux, les chouettes et les chats s'y trouvant. Kate sourit de malice en imaginant Mister Minnows, de l'autre côté du wagon, s'agrippant à ses barreaux, croyant qu'il endurait là la punition du siècle pour avoir mis en charpie le devoir de Moira.

Pourtant, elle y trouva aussi Eliot, assis dans un coin, occupé dans la lecture d'un livre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'en étonna-t-elle.  
— Je lis.  
— ... Merci, j'avais remarqué !  
— Ils font trop de bruit dans mon compartiment. Ils font une partie de tarot magique, je me suis reçu un atout dans le pif, alors ça m'a gonflé. Je suis venu ici.

Hochant de la tête, Kate le rejoignit, se laissant glisser le long de la cloison. Un rictus étira ses lèvres :

— Whisper... Burbage... nous avons tous les deux les mêmes gênes de gros asociaux !  
— Je ne suis pas un asocial, je n'aime pas lire quand il y a trop de bruit, répondit-il sans détacher le regard de ses pages, imperturbable.

Sans avouer qu'elle ne saisissait pas la nuance, Kate agita de nouveau le menton, avant de s'avouer gênée par ce silence entre eux, par-dessus les tressaillements du train qui filait à toute allure sur les rails.

— Et si on allait acheter des bonbons ? lui proposa-t-elle.  
— Je n'ai pas faim.  
— Mais ça peut être amusant ! Tu as vu la nouvelle friandise commercialisée ? Elle fait sortir les yeux des orbites !  
— Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser.  
— Allez, tu n'es qu'un gros rabat-joie, Eliot ! Viens ! On y va ensemble ! Et promis après, si tu veux, je te laisse tranquille !

À ce moment-là, Eliot leva son regard éteint vers sa cousine, puis soupira, refermant son livre et se levant.

— C'est vraiment pour toi... Parce que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de jouer le baby-sitter.  
— Non mais... tu peux aller mourir, Eliot, je ne suis plus un bébé ! rit-elle, à la fois vexée et contente que son cousin la provoque, lui qui restait dans l'apathie la plus totale.

Tous deux échangèrent un sourire avant de se mettre à la recherche du charriot de friandises. Kate eut un pincement au cœur en passant devant le compartiment de ses amies, Terry leur ayant fait l'honneur de sa présence. Ce dernier s'était lancé dans un nouveau défi avec Maggie : celui qui boirait sa gourde de jus de citrouille le plus vite possible, cela sous les encouragements de Moira et Scarlett et les photos de Suzanna. Elle eut vite fait d'avoir poursuivi son chemin, quand elle vit arriver au loin trois filles qu'elle redoutait particulièrement. Les trois Serpentards : Amy Rosier, Lawrence Prince, mais surtout, Morgana McNair. Kate retint son souffle en vue de les croiser dans ce couloir très étroit, Eliot suivant ses pas sans se douter de la terrible inimitié qui régnait entre sa cousine et la fille McNair... Plus la distance rétrécissait, plus le temps paraissait lourd. Amy Rosier accorda à Kate un regard hautain sous sa frange châtaine. Lawrence Prince, qui avait des airs androgynes, tout comme son prénom, lui adressa également des yeux peu bienveillants. Mais ceux de Morgana étaient incomparables. Dans le gris de ses iris brillait l'écho d'une vengeance qui ne fut jamais pleinement accomplie. Comme le revers d'une lame qui attend son heure pour égorger le fautif.

Morgana esquissa un sourire peu rassurant en croisant le regard de Kate, d'une teinte similaire. Mais cette dernière garda la tête froide et passa son chemin. Enfin, elle l'aurait fait, si la main de Morgana ne s'était pas introduite dans sa poche pour lui subtiliser sa baguette. Kate hoqueta alors que la jeune fille recula, l'air triomphant.

— Alors, Whisper, tu nous montrerais ce que tu arrives à faire sans ta baguette ? la nargua-t-elle en pointant l'arme sur sa propriétaire.

Désarçonnée, Kate bredouilla, sous le regard amusé des filles de Serpentards et celui, troublé d'Eliot :

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Morgana, rends-la-moi !  
— Sinon quoi, Whisper, tu vas me jeter contre un mur ? Tu vas me tuer ? Fais-moi rire...  
— Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal... ! Rends-la-moi, je ne t'ai rien fait !  
— Ca serait dommage que tu me blesses, maintenant que nous avons quitté Poudlard ! Tu pourrais passer devant le Ministère, ils pourraient te retirer ta baguette... ! Oh, mais comme tu sais te servir de la magie sans... peut-être qu'ils t'emprisonneront ?

Kate blêmit, toute tremblante, sous le sourire sardonique de Morgana, qui profitait de sa situation de supériorité, la baguette blanche de sa rivale toujours en main.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Whisper, tu vas pleurer, maintenant que tu n'as plus ton jouet ? Qui ne sert qu'à exploser des choses ?  
— Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable, Morgana, rétorqua Kate qui sentait la colère monter en elle, en référence à la nuit où McNair tenta d'attenter à sa vie, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Dans les compartiments attenants, certains élèves, piqués de curiosité, observaient la scène par la vitre intérieure, tentant de comprendre la situation qui opposait les deux pré-adolescentes.

— Alors, montre-moi de nouveau, continuait de la provoquer Morgana.  
— Tu es folle, McNair...

Morgana émit un ricanement grave et presque imperceptible, avant s'assombrir son regard.

— Et toi, Whisper, tu es à l'image de ton traître de père : un bâtard de monstre doublé d'un lâche.

Ce ne fut pas Kate qui réagit la première à cette insulte ; Eliot bondit vers Morgana, lui agrippa le col et lui décocha son poing en pleine figure. Morgana en lâcha la baguette de Kate, qui rebondit et roula au sol du wagon. Les élèves s'agitèrent autour d'eux, certains bondissant de leurs compartiments pour intervenir, alors que Kate criait le nom de son cousin, l'exhortant d'arrêter.

— Non mais t'es malade ?! rugit un sixième année de Serpentard à l'attention d'Eliot, fulminant et retenu par deux autres élèves, qui parvinrent à les séparer. Tabasser une gamine ?!  
— Elle le méritait ! répondit Eliot sur le même ton, pointant d'un doigt rageur la petite Morgana, le visage tuméfié, alors qu'elle pleurait à genoux, réconfortée par une aînée.  
— Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis préfet et je le connais !

Kate reconnut immédiatement la voix salvatrice de Clive, qui se fraya un passage.

— Je m'en occupe, statua-t-il brièvement, le regard dur à travers les verres de ses lunettes, en prenant l'épaule de son ami.  
— Ouais, bah tu devrais le garder en laisse, ton pote, il est dangereux ! lança le même élève, rude.

Soupçonnant sa colère, Clive attrapa le bras d'Eliot à l'abri des regards, comme le défendant de répondre ou de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire connaître le même sort que la fille McNair. Kate eut du mal à les suivre, à travers la foule qui s'était rassemblée dans le couloir du train. Après avoir ramassé sa baguette et sans prendre la peine de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Morgana, elle se fraya un passage, se faisant toute petite, et suivit leur trace jusqu'au bout du wagon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, t'es complètement taré ?! fulminait Clive.  
— Cette gamine s'en est pris à Kate sans raison ! se défendit Eliot avec une voix puissante et furibonde que sa cousine n'avait pas l'occasion de connaître.  
— Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi ! Tu n'as pas à frapper une élève ! Comment je vais faire, moi, hein ? Tu me dis un peu ?! J'en ai marre d'essuyer tes conneries et ton caractère de lunatique depuis quatre mois ! Je ne suis pas ton préfet personnel, mec, je suis censé être ton pote, à la base !  
— Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le rester !

Estomaqué, Clive cessa ses cris, sous le regard effrayé de Kate, spectatrice de la dispute.

— Bien, statua-t-il, se contenant. Si c'est ainsi, ce n'est même plus la peine de compter sur moi. La prochaine fois, tu te sors de ta merde tout seul...

Clive tourna les talons, blessé que son ami ait pu lui répliquer sur ce ton. Kate hésita à le retenir, à l'apostropher ou le rejoindre en courant, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de s'immiscer dans cette affaire...

* * *

Quand le Poudlard Express s'immobilisa dans la gare de King's Cross, de nombreux élèves se ruèrent sur les quais de la voie 9 ¾, pressés de retrouver leurs parents afin de rentrer et de préparer les fêtes en famille. Kate eut cependant du mal à tirer la cage de Mister Minnows, qui s'était coincée dans le porte-bagages, le félin s'étant tellement déchaîné sur cette dernière que sa forme en avait été modifiée et ne pouvait plus en sortir ! Elle eut attendre le secours d'une aînée, qui utilisa un sort pour la sortir de cette impasse. Portant la cage tordue à bout de bras, Kat descendit sur le quai et chercha du regard une figure familière ou la carrure d'Eliot, qui avait sorti bien avant elle. Quel fut son soulagement de l'apercevoir de loin, près du pilier d'une arche basse. Et quelle fut sa joie de retrouver son père, qui lui adressa un sourire de loin, ses mains fichées dans les poches de son jean.

— Mon chat est stupide ! expliqua-t-elle comme premières salutations, en montrant la cage déformée, dans laquelle Mister Minnows demeurait immobile, visiblement furieux.  
— On dit souvent que l'animal s'accorde avec son maître, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Toujours un plaisir d'être accueillie sur de si belles paroles, papa !

Et posant ses bagages au sol, elle se jeta contre lui, enlaçant fermement. L'odeur de son père avait toujours eu le don de la rassurer en n'importe quelles circonstances et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle se sentait encore petite fille dans ses bras, celle qui n'avait pas envie de grandir pour rester à jamais sa grande chérie, son être protégé.

Ils sortirent tous trois de la gare, s'engouffrant dans le brouillard qui noyait la ville de Londres. Kate éprouvait un léger pincement au cœur, avec ce regret de ne pas avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances à ses camarades. Elle se sentit tellement égoïste qu'elle hésita un long moment à faire demi-tour pour les rejoindre et s'amender de cet impair. Cependant, elle finit par se convaincre qu'une lettre vaudrait mieux que des au-revoir peu sincères et teints de sa tristesse. Elle s'en trouva presque impatience de revenir à Carlton pour se placer derrière son bureau, prendre sa plume et leur écrire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Pourtant, après avoir placé les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture noire de Phil, ce dernier le referma et n'eut pas l'intention de se mettre au volant.

— Je comptais faire des courses de Noël sur le chemin de Traverse, mais si vous préférez rester enfermés dans la bagnole avec un chat enragé, je n'aurais rien à répondre. Vous qui voyez !

Eliot et Kate échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire, avant de le suivre.

— Maman ne vient toujours pas ? se questionna Kate qui commençait à prendre l'habitude de l'absence de Grace quand il s'agissait de venir la chercher à la gare. Elle a toujours peur du monde des sorciers ?  
— Elle voulait venir cette fois, je te promets. Mais elle est très fatiguée en ce moment, je me sentais plus en confiance en sachant qu'elle restait à la maison pour se reposer.  
— Elle va bien, au moins ? Elle est malade ? s'inquiéta sa fille.  
— En quelque sorte, ça lui passera... !

Sur ces mots, Phil sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste en cuir. Kate ne lui en fit pas la remarque. Voir son père allumer son embout blanc avec un briquet la ramenait à une époque moins enviable que celle actuelle. Phil n'était qu'un fumeur occasionnel, qui ne s'offrait ce plaisir typiquement moldu qu'en certaines périodes : lorsqu'il était débordé par son travail, qu'il était extrêmement stressé ou qu'il s'ennuyait et tuait le temps en s'accordant une transe avec de la bonne musique et un peu de tabac. Or, il était en pleine rue de Londres et ne semblait pas préoccupé par son boulot, auquel cas il en aurait fait mention dès le début. Pour Kate, ce geste anodin en disait long...

* * *

Après avoir traversé le Chaudron Baveur et la cour de derrière, tous les trois se retrouvèrent au Chemin de Traverse. Les gens s'empressaient de dévaliser les boutiques, de peur qu'il n'y ait plus de choix ou d'idée à disposition pour leurs cadeaux, que certains transportaient à l'aide de la magie. Des branches de houx et de gui avaient été accrochées sur la devanture des boutiques. Au-dessus de certaines vitrines, des clochettes suspendues tintinnabulaient, faisant tomber une fine neige sur la tête des curieux qui jetait un coup d'œil à la vitre. De délicieuses odeurs de cannelle et de gingembre s'échappaient du chariot de Florian Fortarôme, qui se reconvertissait en pâtissier-biscuitier le temps de l'hiver, époque durant laquelle ses glaces ne remportaient guère un franc succès.  
Il fut convenu, après partage de l'argent, qu'ils devaient se retrouver devant la boutique d'Ollivander d'ici une heure, ce après quoi, ils empruntèrent des chemins différents pour leurs achats secrets. Kate flâna dans les boutiques, à la recherche de bonnes trouvailles pour les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Pour sa mère, elle dégota un livre de poésies sorcières, par Agatha Métaprose. Pour son cousin, un ouvrage intitulé _les Créatures Mythologiques sont encore parmi nous, c'est juste qu'on ne les voit pas_. Pour son père, une belle bouteille de Bièraubeurre édition de Noël, même si elle dut s'échiner à persuader la vendeuse qu'elle n'était pas destinée à la trop jeune personne qu'elle était, afin qu'elle accepte de la lui vendre. Des caches-oreilles chantant des mélodies fit l'affaire pour Maggie, un parfum-surprise pour Moira qui, à la manière des dragées si célèbres, changeait d'odeur à chaque pression, une maquette d'astronomie de poche en papier, qui se dépliait et se repliait à la demande, pour Scarlett, et à l'attention de Suzanna, une broche à cheveux à l'effigie du nouveau modèle de balai, le déjà si célèbre Fuselune. Elle se félicita du cadeau qu'elle acheta pour Terry : un petit jeu de memory qui fonctionnait sur le principe des gages ; en cas d'erreur, le joueur était la cible d'un sortilège mineur déterminé par la dernière carte retournée. Ainsi, celle du baudet faisait pousser des oreilles d'âne pendant une minute, celle de la femme galante pourvoyait l'heureux malchanceux d'une chevelure blonde, bouclée et soyeuse. Cependant, les effets de la carte du troll demeuraient encore un mystère !

Première à terminer ses achats, Kate patienta longtemps devant la boutique d'Ollivander, avec le souvenir en tête du jour où elle avait soufflé la boutique d'un coup maladroit de baguette inadaptée. C'est alors qu'elle fut abordée par la personne qu'elle s'attendait peut-être le moins à voir, et encore moins à recevoir un bonjour de la main de sa part.  
Tetsuya Matsuda, le second élève de Papillombre, japonais d'origine, trotta vers elle lorsqu'elle-même le salua d'une geste courtois. De ses oreilles pendouillaient des fins cordons en plastiques. Il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Parfois trop grand pour être vrai.

— Tu fais tes courses de Noël ? la questionna-t-il.

Soupesant ses sacs d'achats, Kate hésita à lui répondre à la manière d'Eibhlin, avec un cynisme pointu, qu'elle attendait là qu'un météore s'écrase sur Gringotts pour apprécier le doux spectacle de la panique publique.

— Oui, en effet, lui répondit-elle cependant en lui renvoyant son sourire. Toi aussi ?  
— Non. J'attends mon père qui travaille encore au Ministère à cette heure-là.  
— Tu es tout seul ? s'étonna Kate en détaillant son camarade, tout petit et jeunot.  
— Oui. Je suis venu tout seul ici depuis la gare et j'ai déposé mes bagages au Chaudron Baveur. Alors je traîne pour passer le temps ! Mais je trouve ça très joli, toutes ces décorations !

Il attarda un regard rêveur sur un ballon lumineux qui bondissait d'échoppe en échoppe.

— C'est quoi ça ? lui demanda Kate en pointant les cordons noirs en plastique.  
— Ca ?

Il retira un embout de son oreille et sortit de sa sacoche un appareil gris dans lequel tournait un disque.

— C'est un lecteur CD portable ! C'est génial pour écouter de la musique !  
— C'est de la technologie moldue ?  
— Oui, ils font beaucoup de progrès en ce moment !

Tetsuya lui expliqua en long et en large le fonctionnement de sa boîte en plastique, passionné par le fonctionnement de ce petit engin.

— Tu as l'air de... beaucoup aimer la technologie ! s'étonna Kate, cependant un peu agacée par la loquacité débordante de son camarade de maison imaginaire.  
— Je trouve ça dommage que les sorciers ne s'y intéressent pas plus, on y gagnerait beaucoup ! Dans mon pays, ils forment beaucoup d'élèves dessus ! Et on commence par remplacer les elfes de maisons par des androïdes.  
— Des androïdes ? C'est quoi ?  
— Des robots ! Ils ont beaucoup de fonctions ! Et ils peuvent même manipuler des sortilèges ménagers !

Puis, le jeune asiatique sauta du coq à l'âne sans crier gare :

— Quand est-ce qu'on ouvre Papillombre ?

La question provoqua le sursaut de Kate, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle interrogation directe. Tout comme Eibhlin, le nouveau venu ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui pouvait les empêcher de créer leur mouvement d'appartenance. Au final, Kate se trouvait être la moins songeuse des trois.

— Ce n'est pas prévu qu'on le fasse. Du moins... pas maintenant... !

Embarrassé, Tetusya n'en répondit rien, mais Kate lut tout un message dans ses prunelles : « quand je pense que tu es notre aînée, celle qui a ouvert Papillombre et que tu n'es même pas capable de prendre cela en main ». Un poids de culpabilité lui tomba dans l'estomac.

— C'était comment le dîner de Noël de Slughorn ?

Décidément, ce gamin avait le don de changer de sujet en un clin d'œil !

— Je n'y étais pas invitée non plus, soupira Kate. Seuls les élèves qui avaient plus de quatorze ans y ont été conviés. Mais d'après un ami, c'était gonflant... !

Clive lui avait en effet rapporté les événements pompeux de la soirée, soulignant le fait que Kate n'avait rien manqué de la fête, si ce n'était les délicieux petits fours à la crème d'oignon.

C'est à ce moment-là que Phil revint de ses courses et rejoignit sa fille, qui écoutait d'une oreille peu attentive les déblatérations de Tetsuya à propos du professeur Slughorn.

— Kate, quand je te disais de te trouver un petit ami, je ne parlais pas d'aussi petit !

La fillette s'empourpra de gêne, tant par l'allusion que par l'affront verbal à l'encontre de son camarade, dont il venait d'entrée et délibérément de souligner la petite taille. Pourtant, en se tournant vers lui, Tetsuya Matsuda écarta d'avantage son sourire :

— Bonjour monsieur ! Vous êtes le père de Kate ?  
— A mon grand dam, il paraît... !  
— Enchanté, je m'appelle Tetsuya Matsuda, je suis en première année à Poudlard et j'ai aussi envoyé à Papillombre, comme votre fille !

Avec une surprise contenue, Phil serra la main que lui tendait le jeune garçon.

— Alors comme ça, toi aussi t'es à la rue, niveau maison ?  
— C'est un peu l'idée ! Mais j'espérais que Kate trouverait une solution !  
— Hey, je ne peux rien faire, moi ! se défendit cette dernière.  
— Elle a intérêt à en trouver une, ricana Phil. En tout cas, je tâcherai de réveiller la tête de mule qu'elle est. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles par rapport à tes recherches, Kate... Ca avance ?  
— J'ai arrêté.

Le regard gris de son père se fit plus insistant, accompagné d'un sourire.

— Tu as arrêté ? répéta-t-il. Tu te fiches de moi j'espère !  
— Ecoute, papa, il n'y a rien à trouver ! se plaignit-elle.  
— On trouve toujours quelque chose quand il y a une origine ou une raison à quelque chose, Kate.

Phil n'avait pas tort, tentait-elle de se convaincre. Mais où chercher désormais ?  
Une fois que Tetsuya les quitta après de brèves salutations, durant lesquelles il inclina le torse à la manière de gens de son pays, Phil en profita pour aborder un sujet en l'absence du concerné :

— Comment ça se passe avec Eliot, à Poudlard ? chuchota-t-il à sa fille en s'adossant à la barre en bois qui soutenait la vitrine d'Ollivander.

Honnête, Kate lui raconta tous les événements durant lesquels Eliot s'était étrangement violent ou agressif et lui fit part de sa solitude quotidienne. Elle fit néanmoins abstraction de leur escapade nocturne. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, Phil ne lui offrit en retour aucune réponse, le regard dévisageant sa fille avec attention. Que pouvait-il bien penser à l'encontre d'Eliot à ce moment-là, se demandait-elle, sans oser prononcer ses mots.  
Cependant, rien ne fut échangé entre deux, si ce n'était ce regard, avant qu'Eliot ne revienne de ses courses.

* * *

La voiture noire filait à toute vitesse dans la nuit, ses phares comme deux boules lumineuses lévitant sur la route goudronnée et déserte. La nuit était tombée peu après qu'ils soient sortis de la banlieue londonienne, les ténèbres engloutissant les arbres cristallisés par le givre sur le bord du chemin et les étoiles brillant dans le ciel froid et dégagé de tout nuage, aux côtés de la lune gibbeuse. A l'intérieur, alors que vrombissait le doux bruit du chauffage, les notes électriques de la guitare de Joe Satriani, sur le morceau _Always with me, always with you_, berçaient les habitants de la voiture. Eliot était tombé de sommeil sur la banquette arrière, la tête calée sur son écharpe en boule aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Phil jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, soulagé de voir le visage de son neveu si détendu, comme il avait si peu l'occasion de le constater dans la journée. À côté de lui, Kate dormait également, une couverture sur ses cuisses, la tête ballante, perdue dans l'innocence de ses songes et remuant de temps à autres, quand la voiture rebondissait sur une dépression de la route. Cette image éveillait un tendre sourire sur les lèvres de son père. Il voyait les bornes défiler sans suite, fixé sur ses pensées, le visage parfois éclairé au passage d'un faible lampadaire. Puis, retirant une main de son volant, il attrapa la couverture de Kate et la lui remonta jusqu'aux épaules, que la fille serra machinalement contre elle.  
Ça allait vraiment être un drôle de Noël, pensa-t-il.

* * *

C'est dans son lit que Kate s'éveilla le lendemain matin, sans trop comprendre comment elle avait atterrie ici. Elle était encore habillée de la veille et Mister Minnows, qui avait retrouvé ses marques, se faisait les griffes sur sa commode bien aimée.  
Après une douche bien méritée et des vêtements propres que Kate retrouva dans son armoire, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. La première vision qu'elle eut du salon, sur lequel débouchait l'escalier, lui donna l'impression de s'être trompée de maison ou bien de ne pas s'être réveillée : tandis que Grace appréciait la lecture d'un livre, installée confortablement sur le canapé, les jambes ramenées contre elle, Phil, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, étendait le linge encore humide sur les cordes suspendues d'un bout à l'autre du séjour.

En la voyant approcher, Grace étira un large sourire, exhibant ses grandes dents blanches, et se leva pour étreindre sa fille.

— Ah, ma fille chérie... ! Ca faisait bien longtemps !  
— Tu m'as manqué, maman.  
— Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi, mon cœur !

Elle qui s'était imaginée sa mère malade, au seuil de la mort ou que savait-elle, il n'en était rien, en réalité. Et se blottir contre Grace fut un grand soulagement pour la fillette.

— Eliot dort encore ? s'interrogea Kate, alors que son père continuait sa besogne ménagère, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
— Je ne l'ai pas vu se lever si c'est le cas, lui répondit-il. Un jeune homme de cet âge-là, ça a le sommeil lourd. Je pense qu'il ne se lèvera pas avant onze heures, si tu veux mon avis...

Il interrompit sa phrase en se penchant au-dessus du bac bleu en plastique et en retira à la main une culotte satinée rouge bordée de fines dentelles noires.

— Je t'avais déjà dit que je l'aimais beaucoup, celle-là ? s'adressa-t-il à sa femme avec un sourire de nigaud en la lui montrant.  
— Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit, et plus d'une fois, soupira Grace, alors qu'à côté d'elle, Kate se sentit subitement rougir de honte.  
— Il n'y a pas de sapin ?! changea-t-elle brusquement de sujet.  
— Non mais ça pourrait être une bonne idée que tu ailles l'acheter avec ton père, proposa Grace. Ca vous ferait une petite sortie tous les deux. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire !

En effet, père et fille déballèrent beaucoup de conversations au détour de cette excursion chez le jardinier-fleuriste du centre-ville de Carlton. Phil lui raconta ses derniers exploits à son travail, propos que certains passants suivaient en saisissant quelques mots au passage, sans comprendre quoique ce soit à ce que cet homme pouvait déblatérer quand il parlait de gnomes qui avaient envahi une cheminée pour s'en faire un refuge d'hiver ou bien qu'on avait aperçu un Kelpy traverser une route pour rejoindre un court d'eau. En retour, Kate lui raconta ses aventures de cours, à Poudlard, et sa déception de n'avoir rien trouvé à propos de Papillombre, si ce n'était la piste de Maëva.  
Son père lui recommanda alors de ne rien abandonner et de redoubler ses efforts. Ce à quoi elle répondit d'un grand silence méditatif.

Aussitôt rentrée à la maison, Kate s'installa à son petit bureau, face à un mur sur lequel était accroché des cartes postales que ses amis lui avaient envoyé cet été et le dessin que Suzanna lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire, et prit sa plume. Elle commença à rédiger quelques mots à l'intention de Maggie, puis de Terry, et des autres. La pile de lettres s'amassa vite sur un coin du bureau. Puis, après réflexion, elle se saisit d'un nouveau parchemin, qu'elle adressa cette fois à Hermione. Elle lui fit part de ses recherches, de ses réflexions, de ses impasses, en espérant que cette dernière parviendrait à lui donner quelques indices.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses multiples rédactions, il lui parut négliger quelque chose. En elle sifflait l'intuition qu'il lui restait encore un interlocuteur à contacter. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle coucha sur papier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ses doutes, ses raisonnements, les parts d'ombre auxquelles elle était confrontée, l'histoire de Drane et de Maëva. Puis, après qu'elle ait été cherché dans sa valise la lettre correspondante, elle écrivit l'adresse sur l'enveloppe :

_Mister Fawley, Orpheus_

_21 Brook Street, 3ème étage  
Londres_

* * *

— Tu peux mettre plus d'airelles, je pense…

Sur les conseils judicieux de sa mère, Kate rajouta des baies rouges autour de la dinde rôtie qui rissolait encore dans son plat, à peine sortie du four. Elle lâcha un juron murmurant en se rendant compte qu'elle avait taché sa belle robe de Noël avec l'un des fruits. Puis, prenant les maniques, elle porta le plat jusque dans la salle à manger, où Phil et Eliot parlaient de musique et de guitare, sous le décor chaleureux du séjour. L'étoile crachant des étincelles avait été remise à l'ordre du jour, au sommet du petit sapin. Au pied de ce dernier gisaient les cadeaux déballés le matin-même. Kate avait reçu un paquet de chocogrenouilles édition limité au chocolat blanc de la part d'Eliot, une nouvelle montre très féminine et élégante par sa mère. Quant à son père, il lui avait offert un bracelet serti d'une belle pierre violette.

« De la fluorine mauve. D'après la bijoutière du Chemin de Traverse, ça protège des attaques psychiques, lui avait-il expliqué. Mais je m'en fous, moi, je trouvais ça joli et ça allait bien avec le collier de ta mère. »

La table de Noël avait été parée de ses plus beaux atouts. Grace avait acheté de magnifiques sets de tables brodés et pour l'occasion, des bougies avaient été allumées au centre, du houx provenant du minuscule jardin emberlificoté autour des vieux chandeliers rouillés.

— Oh, mais quelle belle dinde de Noël !

Lorsque Kate l'eut posé sur la table, avec bien des difficultés, manquant de faire tomber deux verres dans son geste, Phil sortit sa baguette magique et la remua au-dessus de la volaille.

_— Gallina amputavit._

D'eux-mêmes, les morceaux de dinde se séparèrent, sans avoir recours au couteau.

— L'avantage d'avoir épousé un sorcier, soupira Grace en revenant avec la sauce aux marrons, qui ne cessait de s'émerveiller face aux prouesses de son mari.  
— Tiens papa, au passage, tu peux faire disparaître ma tache ? demanda Kate en faisant le tour de la table en lui montrant la large salissure.  
— Ah, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te rendre invisible, ma chérie... !  
— Aha, très drôle, papa !

Après un bref _Tergeo_, Kate retourna à sa place et dégusta le morceau de dinde rôtie que sa mère lui avait servi, tandis qu'Eliot avait déjà enfourné sa première bouchée sans dire un mot. Le silence prit place alors que tous dégustaient leur viande, accompagnée d'airelles et de pommes de terre vapeur. Kate aurait pu penser que sa famille préférait savourer sans partager de réaction, si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'échange de regards entre ses parents. Tour à tour insistants l'un envers l'autre, puis fronçant les sourcils ou plus pressant encore.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? osa-t-elle demander en posant sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette.

Phil et Grace s'immobilisèrent, raides sur leurs chaises, partagèrent un nouveau regard, tout à coup plus embarrassé que les précédents. Tandis que Kate les dévisageait, suspecte, et qu'Eliot ne réagissait pas comme on en attendrait, sa mère se rasseréna et afficha un sourire :

— C'est-à-dire que... Nous avons encore un cadeau à vous offrir. Enfin, qui s'adresse particulièrement à toi, Kate. Mais on aurait voulu attendre la fin du repas pour vous l'annoncer !

Des étoiles s'illuminèrent dans les yeux de sa fille, qui s'imaginait déjà partir en vacances à l'autre bout du monde, assister à un grand match de Quidditch, se rendre au parc aux dragons, en Roumanie.

— Tu leur dis ou je m'en charge ? demanda-t-elle à Phil en se tournant vers lui, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises, l'air sérieux, sous le regard attentif des deux enfants.

— Bien... Par où commencer... C'est-à-dire que. Euuuh... Par un heureux hasard de circonstances... Comment expliquer. Disons qu'il va arriver quelque chose. Ça va peut-être vous faire plaisir ! Mais ce n'était pas totalement prévu à la base... Avec le recul, finalement. Ca va beaucoup apporter à la famille, je pense... Enfin, j'espère !  
— Bon, ok, laisse-moi le faire, sinon, on va y passer la nuit, l'interrompit Grace, un air entre l'amusement et le dépit.

Stupéfait, Phil écarquilla des yeux et leva des bras :

— Hey, tu ne me laisses même pas le temps d'essayer ! Comment tu veux que je leur dise ça comme ça ! De manière aussi directe ?!

Kate profita de la petite dispute improvisée de ses parents pour manger un bout de dinde, souriant face à la scène et le cœur toujours battant.

— Bien, je vais te montrer alors. Eliot, Kate, d'ici mai, la famille Whisper accueillera un nouveau membre.

Handicapée par le morceau de viande dans sa bouche, Kate ne parvint pas à poser de questions. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, tendit jambes et bras. Et tomba à la renverse de sa chaise dans le même sursaut.

— Tu vois ?! s'exclama Phil, presque triomphant, en la désignant d'une main. Je t'avais dit que trop brusquement, ça risquait de faire des morts ! Mais tu es comme toutes les femmes, tu n'écoutes jamais rien à ce qu'on te dit, ralala...

Kate se leva alors, titubant, toussant comme une pestiférée, sa serviette de table contre sa bouche, alors qu'elle peinait à reprendre son souffre, toute écarlate.

— On… on va avoir… un bébé ?! s'exclama-t-elle en crachant à moitié sur la nappe son morceau de dinde qu'elle ravala de travers. Je veux dire… Maman va avoir un bébé ?! J'aurai un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?!

Elle semblait peiner à se remettre de cette nouvelle annoncée de manière pour le moins fracassante.

— Apparemment, répondit Phil en hochant de la tête, l'air neutre.  
— Ce n'est pas qu'en apparence, sourit Grace de son côté, en attrapant la main de son mari d'un geste tendre, avant de dévisager sa fille avec un regard rassurant, alors que cette dernière, passa brusquement d'une teinte rouge à livide comme la lune. D'ici quelques mois, nous serons quatre. Enfin, cinq avec toi, Eliot.

Ce dernier n'attendit que ce moment pour réagir et s'intéresser à la situation qui se profilait de manière totalement inattendue :

— C'est prévu pour quand ? demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.  
— Pour mai, d'après le docteur. Donc quand vous reviendrez en juin, pour les vacances, il y aura quelqu'un d'autre pour vous accueillir.  
— Mais, vous le saviez ?! piaillait Kate d'une voix aiguë, sans parvenir à s'en remettre. Depuis quand ?  
— Ta mère depuis octobre. Pour ma part, j'essaie de ne même pas en prendre conscience avant la naissance, c'est meilleur pour mon cœur. Elle dit que c'est un mécanisme de défense.  
— Pauvre homme de petite nature, le taquina son épouse.  
— Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? se gendarma Kate. Durant toutes ces semaines, vous ne m'avez rien dit par lettre ?! Pourquoi ?!  
— Parce que c'était une surprise… ? Non ?

Devant la réaction de Kate, ses parents se montrèrent plus suspicieux, craignant qu'elle ne trouve là d'autres interprétations. La petite fille tremblait de tout son être. Un petit frère. Une petite sœur. Elle ne serait plus seule dans la maison des Whisper. Il y aurait bientôt un bébé. Pour la remplacer. Oui, peut-être était-ce pour combler son absence ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse, à ce moment précis, alors qu'elle s'était toujours promis de féliciter l'arrivée d'un éventuel benjamin ? Ce jour, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que quelqu'un ici pourrait être plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était.

Blême, Kate se leva de table, vacillante.

— Je… je vais dans ma chambre, le temps de… de digérer. Et la dinde, et la nouvelle…

Ses parents se rétorquèrent rien, stupéfait face au départ de leur aînée. Phil, embarrassé au possible, frappa dans ses mains et déclara :

— Bon, je vais chercher le pudding… ! Il ne faudrait pas que Kate le rate, vu que c'est moi qui l'aie fait !

Il s'attendait à ce que sa femme lui réplique que ce dernier exhalait des odeurs se rapprochant plus du jus de chaussettes qu'autre chose, son mari s'étant expérimenté à la préparation de son gâteau préféré dans une totale improvisation culinaire, pourtant, elle n'en fit rien, pensive.

Elle se leva à son tour et suivit les pas de sa fille, qui la menèrent à l'étage. Depuis le couloir, elle entendit de légers sanglots. Puis, sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de la chambre de sa fille et entrouvrit la porte, la voyant prostrée aux pieds de son lit. Grace s'immisça dans son chagrin et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le tapis pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quand Kate se fut calmée, celle-ci s'exprima :

— Je… je ne comprends pas, maman… Pourquoi je pleure… Je te promets, je ne sais pas…  
— C'est un grand bouleversement pour toi. Ca va changer beaucoup de choses dans la famille, c'est normal que ce soit un peu rude. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été plus délicate…  
— Mais des bouleversements… j'en ai tous les jours ! Regarde, maman ! J'ai ouvert une cinquième maison avec le symbole le moins sexy du monde, comme disent les autres ! Un… un satané papillon ! Je ne sais pas lancer des sorts normalement ! Il ne m'arrive que des malheurs ! Et pour une fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de bien, je n'arrive même pas à… à en sourire.

Grace se repositionna de manière plus confortable et Kate ne put s'empêcher de jeter un curieux coup d'œil à son ventre sur lequel on pouvait effectivement remarquer un léger renflement dénonçant sa grossesse.

— La structure familiale, c'est quelque chose de sacré, lui expliqua-t-elle. Surtout avec ce qu'a vécu la nôtre. Nous étions toujours tous les trois, depuis le début. Nous avons vécu la guerre et ses reconstructions ensemble. Et là, il y a un élément perturbateur qui vient s'introduire dans cette bulle protectrice que nous nous étions créés. Pourtant, il faut voir ça comme une autre conséquence du renouveau. Tu ne penses pas ?

S'autorisant un sourire à l'image de sa mère, qui était penchée sur elle, son front contre sa tête, Kate hocha du menton, les joues encore humides de ses larmes.

— Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.  
— Je n'ai pas peur, affirma Kate, avant de se rendre compte qu'en prononçant ses mots, elle se mentait à elle-même.  
— C'est ce que m'affirme ton père aussi, ricana Grace. Et pourtant, Dieu sait ce que cela l'angoisse.  
— Ah bon ? s'intéressa la fille, alors qu'elle aussi avait remarqué les appréhensions prééminentes chez son paternel par divers signes, comme les cigarettes.  
— On va dire que l'arrivée de ton petit frère, ou de ta petite sœur, on ne sait pas encore, n'était pas vraiment prévue. Et que cela inquiète beaucoup ton père vis-à-vis de notre situation financière.  
— Comment ça ? On est pauvres ?  
— Non, pas vraiment. Pour tout t'avouer, cela faisait déjà quelques mois que ton père et moi songions à avoir un deuxième enfant, un petit dernier après toi. Mais avec le réveil d'Eliot, nous avons revus nos projets, car le prendre à charge à la maison nous revenait déjà cher. Or… on va dire que le bébé est arrivé pile au mauvais moment, quand Eliot est sorti de son coma et nous n'avions rien anticipé. En plus, cela m'empêche de travailler et donc de gagner de l'argent de mon côté. Nous dépendons tous du salaire de ton père et c'est lourd de responsabilité pour lui. Tu peux le comprendre…

Kate secoua derechef la tête en comprenant mieux le stress qu'endurait son père au quotidien.

— Et… comment a-t-il réagi ? s'intéressa-t-elle, en souriant, imaginant toutes les scènes concevables de Phil recevant la nouvelle, incluant une danse de la joie et un caprice larmoyant digne d'un gamin.  
— En l'apprenant ? Un peu différemment qu'avec toi, à première vue. Lorsque j'étais enceinte de toi, il avait prétexté notre jeunesse, comme quoi nous n'étions pas assez matures. Il semble toujours avoir besoin d'une excuse. Pourtant, je sais qu'il n'en est pas mécontent. Puisque nous nous étions mis d'accord dessus, à la base. Les choses sont arrivées un petit peu à notre insu, au moment où nous ne nous y attendions pas. Mais tu le connais… il s'en est finalement réjoui et en est très fier. Et ne cesse de penser que ça sera un petit mec, comme lui.  
— Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? Que ce sera un garçon aussi ?  
— J'ai tendance à penser blanc quand ton père ne jure que par le noir. Donc, rien que pour le contrarier, je pense que ça sera une fille.

Son regard s'illumina en croisant celui de Kate.

— Une petite sœur… Ça ne serait pas beau ? Toutes les choses que tu aurais à lui apprendre. Sur le monde des sorciers, sur Poudlard.  
— Si… Si, maman. C'est… ça serait merveilleux.

* * *

La semaine suivante se déroula dans une tranquillité des plus appréciables. Kate passait le plus gros de son temps au salon, embaumé par la chaleur agréable de la cheminée, encore décorée de ses ornements de Noël. Tour à tour, elle relisait ses cours, ses recherches, les lettres qu'elle avait reçues, tandis que sa mère se délectait d'une lecture de plus et que son cousin s'exerçait à la guitare, cloîtré dans sa chambre.

Les lettres. Ces lettres si précieuses. Celles de ses amis, qui avaient accompagné quelques cadeaux de Noël. Des friandises, des créations personnelles, des gadgets, des accessoires divers provenant du monde des sorciers. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient de Noël une fête par procuration que même la distance permettait de célébrer. Mais il y avait aussi celle d'Hermione, qui prétextait une charge de travail trop importante pour pouvoir s'investir aux côtés de Kate dans ses recherches depuis qu'elle avait intégré un poste à responsabilités au Ministère. Elle lui recommanda cependant de ne pas s'en arrêter aux références du livre et de se renseigner auprès de miss O'Joovens, le professeur de théorie en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cette dernière possédant l'Irlande comme patrie. Celle-ci pourrait en effet lui donner quelques informations sur la légende de la reine Maëva.

Et puis, il y avait cette lettre d'Orpheus Fawley. Une lettre, c'était peu dire ; il s'agissait d'un ouvrage à elle seule !  
En plus de ses vœux cordiaux de fin d'année, dactylographiés avec un soin quasi exquis, Orpheus avait transmis à la jeune fille ses impressions et ses réactions par rapport à la lettre que Kate lui avait envoyé la première. En parcourant ces premières lignes, cette dernière eut l'impression de recevoir l'avis d'un psychologue privé par le biais de cette correspondante subreptice. Puis, suivaient les coupons et des articles tirés de journaux qui mentionnaient la jeune élève et qu'Orpheus avait récolté puis mis de côté pour les lui montrer. Les grandes lignes parlaient entre autres du mystère autour du Papillombre, mais aussi de certaines répercussions inattendues qui montèrent jusqu'aux oreilles du Ministère. En effet, l'ouverture d'une nouvelle maison brisait les lois centenaires de l'une des écoles de magie comptant parmi les plus anciennes et les plus réputées. Et cela risquait, par voie de conséquence, de modifier les quotas d'affectations, ajoutant dix élèves par année à Poudlard si les répartitions ne cessaient d'augmenter, soit soixante-dix élèves à Papillombre chaque année sur le long terme ! Une évolution qui prenait des ampleurs démographiques pour un monde des sorciers en reconstruction et encore sensible sur les critères d'appartenance aux mondes des sorciers entre sang-purs traditionnels et nés-moldus fraîchement débarqués.

Enfin, il lui communiqua ses premières recherches menées à propos de Maëva. Reine légendaire d'Irlande et sorcière de renom qui avait vu le jour à la fin du premier millénaire, elle avait enseigné la magie à de nombreux jeunes sorciers avant que l'école de Poudlard ne voie le jour, vers la fin de sa vie. Fawley mentionna le fait que Maëva ait voulu intégré l'équipe des Fondateurs, mais que ces derniers, qui prirent les conseils qu'elle leur prodiguèrent sur la construction de l'édifice scolaire et les programmes, la renièrent du projet de l'école officielle et ne lui firent intégrer aucun poste, reléguée au rang de sorcière ordinaire. Pour quelle raison, Orpheus établit les hypothèses de son grand âge, puisque selon les plus vieille archives, Maëva aurait rendu son dernier souffle un an après la fin de la construction de Poudlard, et celle de ses origines irlandaises qui ne convenaient pas aux quatre anglais de fondateurs. Et que pour lui rendre hommage, vis-à-vis de tous les honneurs qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu malgré ses mérites, ces derniers placèrent son tombeau à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard, dans une salle inconnue des profondeurs de la bâtisse millénaire.

En guise de conclusion, Orpheus Fawley félicita Kate pour son flair vis-à-vis de cette excellente piste, qui lui permettait à lui aussi de prendre part à l'intrigue et à la résolution de l'enquête de son côté. Mais l'axe de Maëva lui paraissait être un chemin intéressant, une résolution fort probable. Kate s'en ravit. La reine Maëva possédait tout pour être la mieux placée à la tête d'une maison clandestine, à l'écart des quatre autres fondateurs, créée en secret et complotée avec le Choixpeau magique. Cela pouvait parfaitement se tenir. Mais un mystère demeurait malgré tout : pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle, modeste fille de sang-mêlé se retrouvait trempée dans une histoire datant de plusieurs siècles en arrière et ressurgissant à son arrivée à Poudlard ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Le dernier paragraphe d'Orpheus plaisait tout particulièrement à Kate :

_Je suis fort ravi que vous soyez revenue sur votre décision et gage que vous en trouverez une satisfaction réciproque au long de nos échanges épistolaires. La confiance que vous m'accordez est digne de l'un des plus beaux présents que j'eus reçu depuis bien des années, les concessions sincères d'une jeune fille de votre âge ne trouvant d'égal en honnêteté par-delà ce monde corrompu où tout n'est fondé que sur des hypocrisies nimbées de mensonges. _

Un baratinage dont Kate doutait de la franchise, justement. Mais cela avait le don de la faire sourire et de lui redonner de l'espoir dans sa condition.

* * *

Auprès de sa mère la plupart des heures de la journée, Kate l'aidait dans beaucoup de tâches, afin de la décharger vis-à-vis de sa grossesse. Si elle la remerciait de sa bonté, Grace répliquait que les efforts de Phil lui suffisaient déjà et que trop l'assister lui donnait l'impression d'être une handicapée, d'autant plus qu'elle préférait garder le contrôle des choses depuis que son mari avait accidentellement jeté la poubelle ménagère dans la benne aux vêtements à donner au coin de la rue. Bourde qu'il avait dû rattraper à l'aide de la magie pour en extraire les ordures qui avait coulé dans les habits une fois qu'il se fut assuré que tout le monde tournait le dos à la scène !

Les verveines autour des parties de dames furent remises à l'ordre du jour. Kate se rendit alors compte de l'importance de ces moments qu'elle avait eu de plus en plus tendance à rejeter, en prétextant l'ennui ou l'envie de changer ses habitudes. Mais garder une emprise sur les choses qui lui étaient chères et ancrées à son passé lui offrait un certain réconfort au milieu de tous ces bouleversements. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'intéressa au bébé à venir. Du lieu où il allait dormir, de la couleur de la future chambre, du caractère du bambin, plus proche de sa mère ou de son père, et de l'éventuel prénom.

— Ton père voudrait quelque chose de plus sorcier ou qui, selon lui, ait de la classe, de la prestance, disait Grace en grimaçant. Déjà, pour toi, il m'avait proposé Liberty ou Artemis, que j'avais rejeté en bloc, ou encore Thor et Lancelot ! Mais il ne renonce pas… Dernièrement, il voudrait l'appeler Justice si c'est encore une fille. Ils sont vraiment fous ces sorciers… !  
— Et toi, maman ? riait Kate, assise sur le carrelage froid du salon, un oreiller sous les fesses.  
— Je n'ai pas encore d'idée très précise. Je marche un peu au coup de cœur. Et toi ? Tu aurais des propositions ?  
— Je… je n'y ai pas réfléchi ! Si j'en trouve, je t'en ferai une liste !

* * *

À l'approche de l'an 2000, les journaux et autres gazettes sorcières eurent tendance à s'affoler. Certains experts en divinations avaient prophétisé des interférences rares et qui auraient de nombreuses influences sur la magie et les créatures magiques. Des naturalistes avaient remarqué des comportements étranges chez les dragons et autres chimères gardiennes chez Gringotts. D'autres, plus illuminés, projetaient une fin du monde probable, où toute magie disparaîtrait du sang des sorciers, pour signifier le passage à une nouvelle ère. De ceux-ci faisait parti une professeur de Poudlard que Kate n'avait pas encore l'occasion de connaître, répondant au nom de Sibylle Trelawney. Eliot ayant pris l'option de l'Etude des Moldus afin de remonter ses notes, ceci dû à son absence de deux ans, il n'avait jamais reçu de cours de divination de sa part non plus.

Assis dans le couloir, Kate et Eliot s'amusaient à débattre à propos et à collectionner les titres les plus cocasses et les interviews des plus fanatiques pour les partager avec Phil le soir au dîner, quand celui-ci rentrait de ses missions journalières.  
Cependant, ces prédictions parvenaient à insinuer le doute en Kate, sensible à ce genre d'avertissements intimidants, quand bien même le Ministère assurait que très de grave n'était en mesure de se produire à cause d'un simple changement de millénaire. Après tout, la grande éclipse avait concordé avec le réveil d'Eliot, pourquoi une date aussi importante que celle-ci n'aurait-elle pas plus d'impact à son tour ? Cependant, ses questionnements ne l'empêchèrent en aucun cas de préparer les mets du nouvel an. Une fête qu'ils fêteraient de nouveau en petit comité familial. C'était dans ces moments-là que Kate jalousait certains de ses amis, qui organisaient de grandes célébrations, avec plusieurs dizaines de convives, se permettant d'inviter amis et famille.

Suzanna était retournée en France, où le Noël de cette année avait répondu au thème de « sorciers antiques », ce qui lui avait valu de se déguiser en Cléopâtre, la célèbre reine égyptienne, en réalité fourchelangue, qui avait, sans le vouloir, insulté un aspic de « ver de terre putréfié », ce qui lui avait valu une morsure mortelle que l'on considéra comme un suicide. Elle lui avait également raconté que sa cousine Agathe, costumée en Jeanne d'Arc, cette sorcière qui se fit avoir comme une débutante pour avoir tenté de sauver le Royaume de France, avait construit un cheval qu'elle avait animé à l'aide de la magie et chevauché à travers le salon jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne le lustre dans sa cavalcade.

S'il avait fêté Noël en famille, avec ses grands-parents, oncles, tantes et cousins, Terry avait eu la chance d'être convié à la grande fête du nouvel an du Ministère par le poste de son père. Il promit à Kate de lui ramener l'un de ces chapeaux offerts au sommet desquels jaillissaient de petits feux d'artifices dès qu'on le plaçait sur la tête.  
Moira et Scarlett célébraient chacune les fêtes de leur côté, sans offrir de détails à leur camarade de dortoir. Quant à Maggie, elle s'ennuyait à mourir dans son manoir où Noël n'était qu'une date comme les autres durant laquelle elle recevait seulement une vingtaine de cadeaux supplémentaires par rapport aux jours ordinaires.

Kate aurait bien voulu partager ces moments de joie avec davantage de proches. Mais qui ? Grace avait mis la distance avec sa famille moldue durant à la guerre pour les protéger et ses grands-parents du côté paternel, elle ne les avait pas vu qu'à une ou deux occasions, quand ils n'étaient pas en voyage ou que la guerre ne faisait pas rage. Phil évitait souvent ce sujet qui avait tendance à le courroucer. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

* * *

Le soir tant attendu, la musique beuglait dans les petites enceintes achetées à petit prix. Et les Whispers dansaient sur les rythmes des batteries et des guitares électriques, s'accordant de temps en temps des pauses autour des plateaux des petits toasts que Kate avait préparé avec sa mère. Les sourires étaient sur tous les visages, même sur celui d'Eliot. Personne n'était là pour les juger et briser leur bonheur. Pour l'occasion, Kate et Eliot avait eu le droit de consommer leur premier verre de champagne avec le père de famille, qui n'en était pas à ses débuts pour la soirée, tandis que Grace s'était rabattue sur le jus de fruit.  
À l'étage, Littleclaws accompagnait les chansons par un cri strident, synonyme d'engouement. Et Kate riait alors qu'elle dansait avec Eliot, attrapant les pans de sa belle robe portée seulement aux grandes occasions, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, pour la faire virevolter sur ses jambes dansantes. Sans cesser de faires les pitres, ils s'adressèrent grimaces et mimiques, tout en exagérant leurs mouvements et leurs pas, avant que Phil n'attrape sa fille par la taille pour l'emmener dans une autre danse endiablée en lui prenant les mains. Il lui fit connaître des pas de danse qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté, son corps tour à tour rejeté puis ramené, passant parfois sous le bras de Phil. Depuis combien de temps Kate n'avait-elle pas vu autant d'allégresse sur le visage de son père ? Trop longtemps, certainement.  
Les objets se distordaient autour d'elle et sa tête tournait, lui donnant une impression de vertige. Mais elle ne sut si elle devait accorder la faute à son exultation, à ses danses déchaînées ou à sa première boisson alcoolisée.

— Attention, plus que vingt secondes ! criait Grace, elle-même toute enjouée, en levant son verre.

Le décompte fut reprit par les trois autres, qui tonnait les derniers chiffres qui les séparaient du fameux an 2000.

— Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! …

Et lorsque la première syllabe du zéro se dessina sur les lèvres de Kate, le temps sembla perdre son cours. Un vertige plus violent. Qui la plaqua aux ténèbres. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait de lumière. Son ventre était lourd et dolent. Comme si tous les toasts ingurgités étaient retombés sous forme de métal ardent dans son estomac.  
Cette douleur. Qui avait pris origine au creux de son crâne. Comme une aiguille derrière son œil. Alimentant de terribles visions. D'une silhouette encapuchonnée, sous sa cape de velours bleu violine. Au-dessus de sa tête, un immense corbeau voletait, avant de prendre place sur une branche basse et sinueuse, et de croasser d'une manière sinistre. De gracieuses mains blanches se détachèrent de la forme humaine. Et autour de sa peau se forma une matière éthérée et scintillante, de la couleur de la nacre, qui tomba sur le sol et glissa comme un serpent vers elle. Avant que la fumée ne lui saute au cou et ne l'étouffe, sous le sourire triomphant de cette personne camouflée dans les méandres nébuleuses.

Elle lui murmurait des propos. Des mots qui prenaient des allures d'échos insupportables, tant ils résonnaient à en faire exploser ses os. Une voix féminine.

— Kate Whisper… Tu ne m'échapperas pas.


	19. II - Chap9 - Une maison de coeur

_Hm. J'ai encore un peu de retard dans les reviews. Ca peut attendre ce week-end ? Je peux me faire pardonner avec un autre chapitre ? Super ! _

_Alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Une maison de coeur**

* * *

— Aidez-moi !

Le cri puissant, qui suivit le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage, inspira une croissante panique, alors que les personnes patientant dans le hall d'entrée de Ste Mangouste virent s'avancer un homme qui portait dans ses bras une fillette victime de violentes convulsions. Aussitôt, la réceptionniste, qui avait bondit de son siège, appela les brancardiers, qui assaillirent l'arrivant pour prendre en charge la petite malade. Ils eurent du mal à séparer le père et la fille, tandis que les guérisseurs coururent en direction de la salle d'urgences magique la plus proche. Au moment où ils rentrèrent dans la petite pièce confinée, l'un d'eux retint Phil dans le couloir :

— Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, monsieur.

Angoissé au possible, Phil tenta de forcer de passage, il fut cependant repoussé. Sur le lit d'hôpital dans lequel fut transportée Kate, les contorsions neutralisées par les sortilèges des guérisseurs, la fillette avait les yeux révulsés, la peau livide, la bouche entrouverte. Ils tentèrent les philtres et onguents de premiers secours, tandis que le jeune soignant du couloir interrogeait Phil, qui faisait les cents pas, les mains sur la tête, s'arrêtant parfois longuement devant la vitre de la porte, la vue barrée par d'autres guérisseurs :

— A-t-elle subi un sortilège inintentionné ?  
— On… on était en train de fêter le nouvel an en famille ! Rien de plus normal !  
— Vous pensez qu'elle ait pu être empoisonnée ?  
— Empoisonné ?! Non mais vous êtes taré ?! On était à une fête en famille ! C'est elle qui a préparé les toasts !  
— Ce sont des questions procédurières, monsieur, ne vous énervez pas !  
— Vous insinuez que ma fille ait pu être empoisonnée et vous voudriez que je garde mon calme ?!  
— Nous considérons toutes les possibilités, monsieur !  
— Ma fille n'a pas été empoisonnée ! Tout allait très bien ! J'aurais pu aller à n'importe quel hôpital moldu de ce nom ! C'est parce que je vous croyais un peu plus compétant que je suis venu ici, alors ne me donnez pas tort !

Face à la colère grandissante de Phil, le guérisseur préféra hocher la tête et s'éclipser dans la salle d'urgence. Kate venait d'être intubée avec une espèce de chose étrange pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe, ses muscles du cou contractés à un tel point qu'elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. La voyant dans un tel état critique, son père s'alarmait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Que passait-il passé pour que Kate tombe à terre au moment précis du passage au l'an 2000 ? Qu'elle s'écroule et se contorsionne sur le carrelage du salon, devant les yeux choqués de Grace et d'Eliot ? Il avait envie, besoin d'être auprès d'elle, de lui tenir la main, alors que les spasmes, contenus par les guérisseurs, ne cessaient de tordre son petit corps. Impuissant père de famille qu'il était, pensait-il. Il avait laissé derrière lui sa femme et son neveu, préoccupés par l'état de Kate, ne pouvant tous les emmener avec lui à Ste Mangouste. Il s'en sentait presque responsable.  
Au bout de quinze minutes, les convulsions de Kate s'estompèrent et elle put réintégrer un sommeil qui paraissait plus tranquille, débarrassée de tous les appareillages magiques. Et Phil eut l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la chambre. Aux côtés de sa fille inanimée, il demeura plusieurs heures. Observant son visage figé, son corps allongé sur ce lit et recouvert du fin drap hospitalier. Au fond, Phil se fichait de savoir de quelle manière Kate avait été victime de ce mal, il voulait simplement avoir l'assurance que sa fille puisse se rétablir. Sous les paupières de cette dernière, ses yeux vacillaient. D'une main tremblante, il caressa les contours de son visage, comme espérant que ce contact parviendrait à la réveiller.

Les guérisseurs se succédèrent à son chevet pour tenter d'autres sortilèges ou potions qui pourraient la ramener à la conscience, hélas sans succès. Aucun ne parvint à trouver une cause à sa crise aussi soudaine qu'impressionnante. La première nuit de l'an 2000 fut interminable. Durant de nombreuses heures, Phil lutta contre le sommeil et veilla sans relâche, assis à côté du lit, se massant les paumes pour éviter de frapper un mur ou un meuble dans un coup de rage. Il ne savait pas vraiment que prier, les sorciers n'étant pas partisan d'une quelconque religion si ce n'était leur propre magie, mais ses implorations n'avaient pas de pause. Qu'importe celui là-haut ou bien bas qui pouvait les recueillir, il suppliait qu'on lui ramène sa fille.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube que Kate s'éveilla de sa léthargie. Aussitôt, Phil se précipita vers elle, lui attrapant de ses deux mains ses petits doigts froids et fébriles. Kate remua sur le matelas surélevé, avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur une vision brouillée et désorientée, qu'elle tourna vers son père. Ce dernier se pencha au-dessus d'elle et lui baisa le front, soulagé mais le cœur battant encore à la chamade. Aucun mot ne fut partagé. Kate était vivante. Rien n'aurait pu mieux remplacer le silence appréciateur de ses retrouvailles.

— Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles… murmura-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, sa joue toujours plaquée contre son crâne. Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Kate. Je t'aime trop pour que tu recommences un truc pareil…  
— Je t'aime aussi, papa, trembla Kate, encore sous le choc des émotions et ce qu'elle venait de subir. J'ai… j'ai eu si peur, papa…

Elle lui raconta alors la vision qu'elle avait eu. Le changement brutal au passage à l'an 2000, comme passant de la réalité au rêve sans passer par le stade du sommeil. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle le lui conta, des larmes d'effroi apparurent à ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien à cacher à Phil, cependant, elle craignait de se dissimuler des choses, à elle-même. Quelque chose d'anormal. Qui s'ajoutait à tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre. Même si jamais elle n'avait raconté ses cauchemars à qui que ce soit, ceux qui la hantaient depuis le mois d'août, elle se doutait que cette imposition fortuite de ce songe pour le moins insoutenable et effrayant, et cette fois-ci plus précis, n'était pas due au hasard. Peut-être même liée à sa maîtrise de l'Immatériel.

— Tu penses que… je peux voir dans l'avenir ?  
— Kate, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… tentait de la convaincre Phil, lui-même troublé par le récit de sa fille, particulièrement détaillé et dérangeant.  
— Mais ce n'est pas la première fois, papa… Que je vois cette… femme. Elle est toujours là. Depuis le retour d'Eliot. Toutes les semaines, il y a au moins une nuit où elle est là, dans mes rêves.

Phil était déchiré entre l'ennui et le soulagement : Kate n'était plus poursuivie par les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues pendant la guerre. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que cette femme étrange dans ses rêves, non pas des morts qui pavaient ses pas, des Mangemorts qui les traquaient et des sortilèges de mort qui frôlaient sa tête. Cependant, il s'inquiétait que cela prenne des ampleurs telles qu'elles la plaquaient à l'inconscience et à un lit d'hôpital, comme c'était le cas.

— Et si… si les journaux disaient vrai ? Que l'an 2000 avait déclenché quelque chose en moi ?  
— Tu n'es pas prophète, ma chérie… tenta-t-il de la rassurer alors que les yeux de Kate s'humidifiaient de larmes.  
— Mais papa ! Le jour de l'éclipse, Eliot s'est réveillé ! A l'an 2000, je m'évanouis ! Tout ce qui se prédit dans les articles se réalise dans notre famille ! Ils ont raison, à chaque fois ! Il y a quelque chose qui…  
— Hé, Kate ! Kate !

Phil attrapa le visage froid de sa fille entre ses grandes mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Calme-toi, d'accord ? lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ces charlatans de mes deux qui te sortent une catastrophe par jour dans leur chapeau ! Ce sont des coïncidences ! Mais ne les laisse pas te manipuler, tu vas y laisser ta peau.

Il se radoucit en continuant :

— Je suis là, moi. Il y a quelques années, on aurait pu prédire que nous ne retrouverions jamais notre monde sorcier d'antan. J'aurais dû y rester, peut-être toi aussi, ta mère aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est parce que nous nous sommes battus, parce que nous y avons cru, parce que nous avons de l'espoir et que nous étions unis que nous nous sommes arrachés de ces satanés présages distribués par des inconnus ! Alors, tu les envoies se faire voir, ou je m'en chargerai s'il le faut, mais ne les laisse jamais avoir le dessus sur toi, ne les laisse jamais décider à ta place. Pense par toi-même. Et que, même si la vie n'est pas toujours aussi facile qu'on le voudrait, c'est toi qui décides de quoi elle sera faite, pas les autres.

Refoulant ses sanglots, Kate lui adressa un sourire avant de lui réclamer une étreinte. Cependant, elle fut bien vite interrompue par l'arrivée d'un guérisseur.

— Ah, vous êtes réveillée ! C'est une bien bonne nouvelle !

Le soigneur, grand et blond, s'approcha tandis que Phil se releva pour mieux le jauger, lui qui avait si peu foi en ces secouristes et leurs pratiques médicales parfois douteuses.

— J'aimerais poser quelques questions à votre fille, si vous me le permettez.  
— Bien sûr, allez-y.  
— En privé, précisa-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Phil se raidit, accordant un regard mauvais au guérisseur. Il allait sûrement l'interroger sur les circonstances de l'accident, pouvant mettre en cause son implication. Mais ne tenant pas à se désigner comme potentiel coupable, Phil acquiesça et sortit, après avoir adressé un dernier clin d'œil à Kate, qui répondit d'un petit geste de la main. Elle eut la drôle de sensation d'être abandonnée, de n'être plus protégée par la présence de son père.

— Miss Whisper, je suis ravi de voir que vous vous portez mieux, lui sourit le guérisseur.  
— Merci, monsieur…

Mais cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Ce sourire malin lui semblait presque familier. Et elle osa poser la question qui la torturait :

— J-je vous connais ?

À ces mots, la tignasse blonde se déroula en une volumineuse chevelure bouclée qui s'assombrit. Les traits de sa mâchoire se tordirent et laissèrent apparaître l'ombre d'une barbe naissante. Kate en reste un temps médusée lorsque s'acheva la métamorphose :

— M… Mister Fawley !  
— Nos retrouvailles ne s'accordent guère à d'agréables circonstances, j'en conviens, mais je ne pouvais demeurer entre les doux bras de Morphée suite à votre malencontreuse hospitalisation.  
— Comment le saviez-vous ?!  
— Mes sources sont nombreuses, fiables et d'une efficacité redoutable.

Une peur insidieuse coula dans les entrailles de Kate, crispée, alors qu'Orpheus prit une chaise pour s'installer à côté d'elle. Plus elle le connaissait, plus cet homme lui inspirait de la méfiance. Elle qui pensait au départ se jouer de lui, elle n'était à présent qu'un de ses pantins.

— Alors… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec pour dissimuler son anxiété.  
— Rien de plus que d'apprécier le soulagement de vous savoir saine et sauve, miss Whisper. Il me serait fort préjudiciable que ma petite protégée ait trépassé au passage de l'an 2000, bien que cet événement puisse être à l'origine d'un succès médiatique.  
— Faites semblant de vous préoccuper de moi, ça ne vous va pas… !

Puis, après une seconde d'amusement qui traversa son visage, il se pencha vers elle et l'ensorcela de son regard brun.

— Je lis les nombreuses questions qui scintillent dans vos prunelles, Miss Katelyna Whisper. Et si vous privilégiez l'honnêteté à toute autre vertu, qu'il en soit ainsi, c'est tout à votre honneur. Allons alors de but en blanc. Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre, je désirais que vous incarniez ma voix. Celle qui fera écrire ma plume. Vous êtes désormais une personne ressource pour moi, miss Whisper. Et le fait que vous m'ayez concédé dans ce courrier que j'eus reçu il y a de cela dix jours me prouve que vous portez les mêmes espoirs à mon encontre. Vous représentez pour moi le renouveau. Celle sur laquelle on pourra écrire et parler des années durant. Vous êtes ma chance, en tant que journaliste. Il serait malavisé cependant de pointer le fait que je ne fasse cela que pour servir ma réputation et ma carrière journalistique, mais je vous offre, en retour de cette relation intéressée et non basée sur les affects sociaux sur lesquels misent les individus communs, ma dévotion, ma protection et tout ce que je serai en mesure de vous fournir. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'entretenir néanmoins de bons liens.  
— Et donc vous avez eu peur… peur de me perdre. En gros, je suis juste votre poule aux œufs d'or…

Une colère monta en Kate, mais se mêla à sa fierté de représenter tant aux yeux d'un adulte.

— De votre côté, vous n'êtes qu'une poule mouillée, cracha-t-elle.

Un temps, Orpheus garda une figure de marbre, blessé au fond de lui-même. Il se redressa et ajusta sa cravate verte en s'éclaircissant la voix.

— Chacun vit comme il le peut. Si le monde n'était peuplé que de héros, il n'y aurait peut-être que davantage de raisons pour se haïr entre nous et nous déclarer la guerre pour mesurer la précellence du courage de l'un par rapport à l'autre. Appelez-moi lâche ou tout autre terme qui conviendrait selon vous à me définir. Mais sachez, miss, que dans ma condition, ma « couardise » m'a permis de survivre plutôt que de mourir, ou de tuer, pour servir un soi-disant courage que les gens auraient oublié sitôt que mon corps aurait été enseveli.

Si le journaliste évitait d'aborder tout point de sa vie personnelle, Kate sentit le lourd impact de la guerre sur cet homme, qui lui parut, tout à coup, plus vulnérable. Un sentiment de culpabilité la frôla.

— Mais je ne suis pas venu ici, en toute impunité, vous déballer les bienfaits de mon audace, poursuivit-il sur un tout autre ton, plus détendu, les mains liées sous son menton allongé. Mais savoir comment vous, vous allez. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?  
— Rien d'habituel, trancha-t-elle, essayant d'éprouver le moins d'empathie à l'égard de Fawley, comme espérant que cela le ferait sortir plus vite de sa chambre d'hôpital.  
— C'est en rapport à ce que vous me racontiez ? Vis-à-vis de vos amis ? De l'Immatériel, peut-être ?

Il sentit qu'il avait touché là un point sensible en voyant la face de son interlocutrice se décomposer dans des teintes livides. Par les confessions qu'elle lui avait délivré dans sa lettre, Orpheus Fawley était l'un des seuls, avec Maggie, le professeur Wolffhart, et maintenant d'autres enseignants de Poudlard, à connaître son secret de sa maîtrise de l'Immatériel. Même son propre père n'en était pas au courant.

— Peut-être bien, trembla-t-elle. J'ai vu… enfin, j'ai eu une vision avec quelqu'un qui… qui aussi pouvait manipuler l'Immatériel.  
— Qu'avez-vous vu, exactement ? creusa-t-il, intéressé par la tournure du récit.  
— C'était une femme. Mais je ne voyais pas son visage. Elle était toute habillée en bleu et noir. Près d'elle, il y avait un énorme corbeau. Et c'est là que de sa main est sorti l'Immatériel. Qui m'a attaqué. Je suffoquais quand j'ai entendu mon nom. Je crois qu'elle me cherche.  
— Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle est réelle ?  
— Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle m'apparaît. Et que tout le temps, sa voix reste la même. Elle est grave…

À son simple souvenir, un nouveau frisson la parcourut.

— Et… vous pourriez imaginer un instant qu'il puisse s'agir de la reine Maëva ?  
— La reine Maëva ? répéta Kate, interloquée.  
— Selon vos recherches, ou celles que je vous ai fournies, et du fait qu'on puisse imaginer qu'elle n'est pas sans rapport avec Papillombre, pourquoi ne chercherait-elle pas à vous contacter ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas ça qui vous lierait ? L'Immatériel.  
— Maëva est morte, il y a des siècles.  
— Dans notre monde de magie, rien n'est impossible, miss Whisper. Les fantômes sont la plus belle preuve d'une vie après le trépas. Pourquoi ne pas fantasmer sur l'idée que la reine vous interpelle depuis l'au-delà, par le biais de vos rêves ?

Même si elle n'appréciait pas forcement les méthodes et les intentions de mister Fawley, Kate devait avouer que les développements qu'il lui fournissait lui permettait de réfléchir sur la question d'une meilleure manière qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire elle-même, seule et sans appui.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle me chercherait ? Pourquoi elle voudrait me tuer ? Si c'était vraiment Maëva, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?  
— Je ne suis ni dans votre tête, ni dans la sienne, j'en rends grâce à Merlin, ricana Fawley, faisant tressaillir ses grandes boucles noires sur son large front.

Le soupir de Kate trahissait ses doutes et ses questions, de plus en plus nombreuses. Cependant, elle préférait avancer dans ses problématiques, peut-être plus foisonnantes encore, plutôt que de piétiner dans une seule et même impasse.

— Mais que cela vous ait affecté au point de vous faire transporter aux urgences sorcières, cela relève des hauts faits des oracles.  
— Je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est comme si j'étais chez moi il y a encore quelques minutes.  
— Vous étiez, à ce que j'ai compris, dans un état critique. Les guérisseurs s'inquiétaient à votre propos, car vous ne réagissiez à aucun traitement. Quant à votre père, je pense qu'il est inutile de détailler son état, je l'ai rarement vu ainsi…

Il esquissa un très léger sourire avant de se lever de sa chaise, comme pour clore le sujet, cependant, Kate rebondit dessus :

— Vous connaissez mon père ? s'intéressa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Sachez, miss Whisper, que j'ai partagé la même maison que lui durant deux années et que cela suffit pour me laisser un souvenir intact de sa personne, grimaça-t-il. À l'inverse, je doute que l'évocation de mon simple nom puisse lui remémorer quoique ce soit.

Le voyant regarder sa montre magique, qui ne comportait pas moins de sept aiguilles pointant différents événements de la journée à ne pas manquer, Kate le questionna :

— Vous vous en allez ?  
— Je crains qu'il ne faille pour moi vous quitte déjà, au risque de manquer l'heure du thé. La température idéale de mon breuvage risque d'être compromise si j'arrive à destination avant 8:05AM, ce qui me laisse quatre minutes pour sortir d'ici et me rendre à domicile.

Aussitôt eut-il terminé sa phrase que ses traits se changèrent de nouveau et reprirent l'aspect du visage du guérisseur blond qui était entré dans la pièce. Cette métamorphose, maîtrisée avec une perfection que Kate se surprit à jalouser, la fascinait tout autant.

— Mais nous aurons l'occasion d'échanger à nouveau quand vous le souhaiterez. Vous avez le contrôle de notre relation se déroulant sur un plan totalement professionnel et dénué d'attachement émotionnel, à bon entendeur, puisque cela semble vous rassurer. Il vous suffira de m'envoyer un hibou, comme vous avez pu le faire à Noël.

Kate se contenta de hocher la tête, avant qu'Orpheus, sous des traits qui ne lui appartenaient que de moitié, n'aille vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il invita Phil à revenir vers sa fille.

— Tout va pour le mieux, mister Whisper, lui annonça-t-il, cela faisant sourire Kate qui voyait le journaliste dans un rôle tout autre. Rien de grave ou de critique à signaler, juste une grosse frayeur, même si nous n'avons pas pu préciser de cause à cette réaction. Kate pourra sortir dans le courant de la journée, sur approbation de mon supérieur, bien entendu. Mais, restez prudents, si d'autres crises devraient avoir lieu, faites-en-nous part.  
— Merci, lui répondit Phil, sincère et soulagé, tendant une main au guérisseur.

Orpheus esquiva une hésitation avant d'accepter la poigne avec un rictus pincé. Si seulement Phil savait qu'il serrait là la main d'un ancien camarade de maison, de cinq ans son cadet, et qui avait eu l'occasion de subir ses pires blagues à cible indéterminée.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi… ! bredouilla-t-il avant de s'adresser à Kate. Miss Whisper, je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, prenez soin de vous.

Lorsqu'il les quitta, Phil revint au chevet de sa fille et, fronçant les sourcils :

— Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Kate haussa les épaules, amusée seule par la situation qui venait de se croiser. 

* * *

Le matin du départ pour Poudlard à l'issue des fêtes, les familles, moins nombreuses que le jour de la rentrée de septembre, s'étaient rassemblés sur le quai 9 ¾, tous emmitouflés dans leurs laines, leurs écharpes, l'air si froid que les souffles humides prenaient une teinte blanchâtre et évaporeuse en sortant des lèvres. L'épaisse fumée de la locomotive montait jusqu'au plafond de l'espace secret de la gare de King's Cross, épousant la surface glacée des hautes vitres sales.  
Plus que tout autre jour depuis plusieurs semaines, Kate nourrissait une telle hâte exaltante qu'elle en sautillait en tous sens. Derrière elle, Phil, qui poussait le chariot à bagages, n'osa pas même la railler ou la rappeler à l'ordre, alors que lui et son neveu l'observait ainsi cabrioler à la recherche de ses amis.

— Ca fait plaisir de la voir comme ça, soupira-t-il.  
— Oui, c'est mieux que de la voir bouder ou pleurer, approuva Eliot en esquissant un léger sourire.  
— Tu prendras soin d'elle à Poudlard, ok ?  
— Plus que n'importe qui.

Cette réponse fut pour le père autant une source de satisfaction que de doutes. Phil n'appréciait pas ce ton grave, presque calqué, qu'Eliot prenait quelques fois.  
La première fille du dortoir que Kate rencontra fut, à sa grande surprise, la petite Moira, assise au sommet de ses bagages, les pieds ballants ne touchant même pas le sol. Personne ne semblait l'avoir accompagné sur le quai.

— Salut, grande crevette ! la salua la naine, de loin, son sourire de travers. Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?  
— Plutôt pas mal ! On va dire que… j'ai été gâtée ! Et les tiennes ?  
— Comme d'habitude, comme des vacances chez mes parents, quoi, haussa-t-elle des épaules. Ca me fait plaisir de retrouver la magie, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point…

Née-moldue, Moira avait grandi – ou vécu à défaut de grandir comme auraient pu le dire les mauvaises langues – dans un monde à l'écart des sorciers jusqu'au jour où elle reçut la fameuse lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Kate n'avait pas grande connaissance de la famille de sa camarade, elle avait cependant la certitude que sa scolarité ou le monde magique n'était pas un sujet très abordé autour des repas, chez elle.

— Tiens, regarde donc qui arrive. Son altesse princière descendant de son carrosse rose à paillettes…

Se retournant, Kate aperçut Maggie avancer le long du quai bondé, le pas mesuré, l'allure élégante, ses mains liées et ensachées dans de délicats gants en satin rouge et or au niveau de son buste, la coiffure soignée et rehaussé d'un nœud en soie pourpre. Rien n'avait beaucoup changé en deux semaines de vacances !

— Tu as un Nimbus entre les fesses, Dawkins ? l'accueillit Moira avec un sourire railleur.  
— Et toi donc, McMiller ? Il t'a fallu monter sur tes valises pour dépasser le mètre 20 ?

Oui. Vraiment rien n'avait changé !

— C'est un nouveau manteau ? s'exclama Kate en détaillant la tenue distinguée de Maggie, qui lui arrivait aux mollets.  
— Tu l'as remarqué, n'est-ce ? se vanta-t-elle en jouant des pans de sa nouvelle acquisition. Du velours de Hongrie, déclinable en quatre coloris selon mes envies, noir, bleu marine, vert foncé ou rubis. De plus, il s'adapte à ma croissance et je me peux bénéficier d'autant de poches intérieures que je le désire.  
— C'est vraiment la grande classe !

Quand l'heure approcha, toutes les trois se dirigèrent vers les wagons, cependant, au dernier moment, Kate revint vers son père et cueillit la cage, réparée par la magie, de Mister Minnows.

— Il faut que j'y aille, papa.  
— J'espère bien, je n'ai pas envie de te garder à l'année.  
— Tu me fais toujours les mêmes blagues nulles, change un peu de registre la prochaine fois !  
— Bon, d'accord, j'essaierai de varier les plaisirs pour ton retour. Allez. Viens faire un bisou à ton père préféré.  
— Ah ? Parce que j'en ai plusieurs ?  
— J'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'hélas tu me ressembles trop pour être un enfant illégitime, sale mioche.

C'est le rire encore aux lèvres qu'ils s'étreignirent, Phil frottant l'épaule de sa fille en lui baisant le sommet du crâne.

— On t'enverra des lettres avec maman, lui murmura-t-il. Pour te dire comment se porte le moujingue deuxième du nom. Et si jamais, on essaiera de te montrer les chorégraphies.  
— …chographies, papa, ce sont des échographies.  
— C'est la même chose. Allez, bon voyage !

Kate trotta jusqu'à la portière, alors que le quai se vidait à l'approche du départ imminent et grimpa, sous le regard tendre de Phil, mains dans ses poches. Il soupira en repartant, se questionnant de quelle manière il allait bien pouvoir partager un tel amour entre ses deux enfants d'ici quelques mois… 

Contrairement au retour de l'école au mois de décembre, Kate refusa l'isolement et rejoignit ses amies dans un compartiment, à l'autre bout du train, après qu'elles eurent cherché les deux manquantes de leur troupe, traversant le wagon des aînés et celui des préfets. Dans ce dernier, elle retrouva Clive, dans un coin, occupé à la lecture d'un livre de cours qu'il allait sûrement aborder dans les semaines en cours. L'ouvrage s'intitulant _…tonnantes transmutations sur base du travail Hétéroclidien, à l'intention des sorciers un minimum débrouillards_, on pouvait se douter qu'il s'agissait là d'une lecture imposée par Wolffhart avec éventualité d'un devoir acéré sur le sujet aussitôt auraient-ils franchi le seuil de la salle de cours.

— Salut, Clive ! l'apostropha Kate, en queue de file.  
— Oh, Kate ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en levant les yeux de ses pages, enfonçant ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur l'arrête de son nez aquilin. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux !  
— Oui, c'est reposant les vacances !  
— Profites-en tant que tu es jeune ! Dès que tu devras réviser les BUSES, tu pourras faire une croix sur la détente des temps libres ! la prévint-il en désignant son livre.  
— Eliot est en queue de train, si tu le cherches.  
— Mais je n'ai pas envie de le chercher, rétorqua-t-il.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Kate vit ses amies s'éloigner dans le couloir, mais préféra s'arrêter pour partager quelques mots avec Clive plutôt que de poursuivre son chemin en éludant une nouvelle fois le problème.

— Tu lui en veux encore ?  
— Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois.  
— Oui, je sais… Il a été un peu rude. Mais il ne le pensait pas. Il a besoin de toi, tu sais.  
— Pour l'empêcher de tabasser des gens, oui, ça je le sais !  
— Mais ce n'est pas le laisser seul à broyer du noir qui va lui donner envie de faire des efforts sur son comportement. Tu devrais aller le voir et…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par le passage de deux élèves qui la dépassèrent dans le couloir, s'harassant d'être toujours abordés par Juffbigles qui tentaient aujourd'hui de leur vendre des bouillottes chantantes de provenance douteuse à moindre prix. Clive en profita pour exprimer son avis :

— Kate, c'est très gentil à toi d'essayer de résoudre cela, vraiment, ça me touche, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses y comprendre grand-chose. Toi et moi n'avons pas le même âge. Et l'amitié entre garçons n'est pas toujours plus évidente que celle entre filles.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle, presque vexée.  
— …coute, j'ai fait des filles se tirer les cheveux pour des choses tellement idiotes et futiles, comme une paire de chaussures, et se rabibocher avec des raisons encore plus stupides. Voilà, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, tes relations avec tes amies, mais je n'en suis pas à éprouver de la rancune pour Eliot à cause de ballerines. C'est un peu plus conséquent que ça.

Une mine boudeuse se dessina sur le visage de Kate, avant que celle-ci, bras croisés, ne réplique :

— D'un côté, si je devais être comme toi, dans la même situation, pour pouvoir donner mon avis et essayer de faire en sorte que ça aille mieux, je serai sûrement comme toi, en train de continuer un grimoire stupide sans même essayer de réparer tout ça. J'essaie de te donner un regard extérieur, tu en fais ce que tu en veux, mais t'es pas obligé de m'envoyer bouler comme ça.

…berlué par une telle riposte, Clive garda la bouche bée. Il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que de tels mots sortent de celle d'une gamine de douze ans. Et c'est sur ceux-ci que Kate quitta le wagon des préfets pour courir après ses amies qui l'avaient semée. 

* * *

En descendant du train, le soir, ils retrouvèrent la minuscule gare du Pré-au-Lard, ne comportant qu'une unique voie de trafic ferroviaire, sous une douce neige de bienvenue, telle qu'ils l'avaient laissé en décembre.

— Il fait toujours aussi froid dans ce trou paumé du Nord, se plaignit Maggie en enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe.  
— L'Ecosse possède un climat qui lui est propre, précisa Scarlett.  
— Moi, je trouve que c'est chouette la neige ! s'enthousiasma Suzanna. Dans les montagnes en France, on peut même voler dessus avec des longues planches en bois accrochées aux pieds ! Les Moldus appellent ça du ski !  
— C'est pas aussi en France que les arbres volent ?  
— Ah, mais ça, c'était juste cette année ! Vous auriez vu ça ! C'était une tempête gigantesque ! Le lendemain de Noël ! Des arbres qui tombaient, des tuiles partout ! Toute la remise de mon oncle, FIOU ! Soufflée ! On a retrouvé les balais volants éparpillés dans l'arbre du voisin, qui est moldu ! Tous coincés dans les branches ! Je ne vous raconte pas le remue-ménage, et surtout la tête du voisin ! C'était sûrement encore plus surprenant que n'importe quel arbre de Noël !  
— Ah bah, vous êtes là, vous !

Le groupe de filles fut abordé par un Terry, rendu encore plus large par ses multiples épaisseurs de vêtements.

— Tu essaies tant bien que mal de ressembler à un bonhomme de neige, Diggles ? lui lança Maggie.  
— Aha, très drôle !

Puis, il se rapprocha de Kate en cognant son épaule contre la sienne.  
— Merci pour le jeu de memory, il est génial ! J'y ai passé un temps fou avec ma famille durant les fêtes, on s'est beaucoup amusé !  
— Super ! Je suis contente de le savoir ! Et alors ? Ca fait quoi la carte du troll ?  
— Pendant cinq minutes, tu ne peux parler qu'en troll et ton haleine tue les mouches en plein vol.  
— Ah d'accord ! Eh bien, ça ne rigole pas !  
— Mais ma préférée reste la carte de la licorne. T'as une corne qui te pousse sur le front et tu craches des paillettes et des fleurs !

Ils se dirigèrent vers les diligences qui patientaient sur la neige. Là où Kate voyait les sinistres Sombrals, les autres ne distinguaient que quatre empreintes griffues et terrifiantes imprimées dans la poudreuse. Cependant, ce ne furent pas les Sombrals qui attirèrent l'attention de la petite fille, mais la présence de Griffin, qui avait retrouvé ses inséparables amis. Maggie, qui remarqua cette distraction de plus en plus décelable chez sa camarade de chambre, lui attrapa le bras sans crier gare et se fraya un passage entre les élèves qui attendaient leur tour de monter dans une calèche.

— Hé ! Maggie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria Kate, désemparée, voyant qu'elles s'approchaient du groupe des Gryffondors.  
— Je vais te faire décrocher ta chance ! Faut que tu arrêtes de jouer ta timide !

Les élèves commencèrent à râler en voyant les deux filles se faufiler et dépasser tout le monde, mais Maggie répliquait avec un ton hautain si naturel auquel personne ne parvenait à répliquer. Elle s'imposa lorsque les garçons grimpèrent à l'arrière de la charrette bâchée et fit passer Kate avant elle pour que celle-ci ne se débine pas, limite en la poussant.  
Les quatre garçons la dévisagèrent avec une drôle d'expression en la voyant se manger la marche en montant dans la précipitation que Maggie lui avait insufflé.

— S-salut ! bafouilla-t-elle à leur intention.

Elle s'assit à côté de Jason Watson, le seul garçon à la peau noire de leur classe, qui lui adressa un sourire sincère en lui laissant plus de place, tandis que Maggie grimpa à sa suite pour s'installer de l'autre côté. Face à elles, Evan, Griffin et Irwin les regardaient avec un air amusé. Mais le plus petit et plus jeune, Irwin, s'en détourna bien vite, le regard vers le dehors et rêveur devant la neige tombante. Quant au dernier de la bande, Sam, le petit prodige du Quidditch, il avait passé ses vacances à l'école.

— Vous êtes pressée à ce point de rentrer à Poudlard, les filles ? leur lança Griffin.

Discrètement, Maggie encastra son coude dans les côtés de Kate pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait prendre la parole si elle désirait attirer l'attention du beau garçon qu'elle convoitait. Celle-ci ricana alors, mal à l'aise :

— Oui ! P-pressées comme des citrons !

En se répétant dans sa tête ce qu'elle venait de prononcer sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois, Kate se fustigea et songea à sauter de la calèche en marche pour espérer mourir d'un traumatisme crânien durant sa chute.

— C'était vraiment naze comme blague, Whisper, grimaça Evan.  
— T'as mieux, peut-être, McAllister ? rétorqua Maggie pour défendre son amie.  
— Non, moi je trouve que c'était marrant, appuya Jason.  
— Non mais toi, tu trouves tout marrant. T'as juste un humour pourri, Watson !  
— Je m'en fiche ! Moi au moins, j'ai de l'humour ! Et toc.  
— Pfff.

Griffin, qui n'avait pas soufflé un mot dans cette discussion sur la blague ratée de Kate, relança la conversation :

— Non mais, ne cherche pas Dawkins ! Evan a juste la mort que sa grande sœur lui ait fait des sandwishes en forme de cœur qu'il a déballé devant tout le monde dans le train.  
— C'était mignon ! se moqua Jason.  
— Je vous emmerde.  
— T'as une grande sœur ? s'intéressa Kate, plus concernée par ce sujet depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait le devenir à son tour.  
— Ouais, répondit Griffin, et en plus, elle est méga canon !

Il secouait la main en même temps qu'il disait cela :

— Tu verrais la poitrine qu'elle a, Jason !  
— Hey, tu parles de ma sœur, espèce d'enfoiré ! s'opposa Evan.

Kate rougit rien qu'en songeant que Griffin, qui était pourtant un garçon de douze ans comme tant d'autres, obsédés par les atouts féminins qu'ils semblaient découvrir lors du passage à la puberté, pouvait avoir déjà imaginé dans sa tête une paire de seins.

— Non mais tu comprends, poursuivit Jason qui en riait à moitié, Griffin, il remarque enfin les femmes ! Il a grandi qu'avec des mecs, alors tout à coup, il voit une fille et tout s'affole ! Ils sont tous comme ça, les Gale ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ont autant de succès avec les nanas !  
— Tu n'as que des frères ? s'interrogea Maggie qui tenta, tant bien que mal, d'imiter le haussement d'un seul sourcil que Terry maniait si bien.  
— Quatre grands frères. Vous connaissez Gareth, mais il y a l'aîné, Gregory. Il travaille dans le bureau des Aurors, en tant que commissaire des enquêtes, et il est déjà marié et papa d'un garçon depuis trois ans. Après, Grayson, c'est un musicien connu dans le monde entier. Et Gabriel, qui est architecte de bâtiments de sorciers.  
— Et ce sont tous des tombeurs comme ton frère Gareth ? nasilla Irwin qui s'intégra à la conversation de sa petite voix aiguë.  
— La beauté et le charisme, c'est un peu notre marque de fabrique !

Personne n'osa rien en répliquer, même si Maggie se retint fortement de réagir de manière arrogante face à sa vantardise. Kate, au contraire, fut conquise par cette assurance et cette confiance en soi à l'opposé des siennes.

— Et en plus, ils s'améliorent d'enfant en enfant !  
— Vois-tu, Gale, mes parents m'ont tellement trouvée parfaite qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé l'utilité de poursuivre leur œuvre, craqua Maggie, qui ne parvenait à supporter une conversation où elle n'était pas en situation de supériorité. D'ailleurs, ceux de Kate aussi.  
— Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… En fait, je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur en mai.

L'annonce fortuite troubla Maggie qui écarquilla de grands yeux, raidie sur la banquette inconfortable de la charrette qui gravissait le chemin vers Poudlard.

— Nom d'un centaure cul-de-jatte, Kate Whisper, je te plains !  
— Mais non, c'est mignon ! trouva à répondre Irwin. J'ai une petite sœur qui a sept ans, au début, je ne pouvais pas la supporter, mais en fait, je l'adore !  
— Tu trouves ça mignon, un truc qui chiale à longueur de journée et qui fait dans ses couches ?!  
— Faut te dire que tu as déjà été à cette place un jour, Dawkins, expliqua Jason, placide.  
— Arrête, Watson, à cause de toi, je vais faire des cauchemars !

Les garçons en rirent, sentiment que Kate partagea de bon cœur. Mais celui-ci manqua un battement quand elle croisa le regard brun de Griffin, ancré au sien. Et c'est en percevant ce drôle de frisson qui saisit l'ensemble de son corps et la paradoxale sensation de chaleur en elle qu'elle assuma pour la première fois la vérité : elle était bel et bien amoureuse. 

* * *

Les élèves retrouvèrent avec grande joie l'immensité de leur grande salle, encore parée de ses plus belles décorations de Noël. Mais ce fut avec moins d'engouement qu'ils retournèrent sur les bancs des cours pour poursuivre les enseignements de cette année. Eliot commençait d'ores et déjà à réviser pour ses BUSES, sans grande conviction cependant. À l'inverse, Kate se consacrait beaucoup à ses devoirs et à ses cours, passionnée par toutes les connaissances qu'elle pouvait y apprendre. En tête de sa classe avec Moira, les deux amies s'appliquaient à expliquer les points sombres des cours à leurs camarades, moins douées sur la théorie des sortilèges et de la métamorphose. Sauf en potions, matière dans laquelle Scarlett triomphait parmi les cinq et recevait les multiples félicitations de Slughorn. Même si elle n'atteignait pas le niveau d'excellence de la Serpentard, Calypso Curtiss.

Bien décidée à en connaître davantage sur elle, Kate profita de l'absence de Juno Nightingal, clouée au lit par l'épidémie de grippe qui avait débuté à Poudlard lors des premiers jours du mois de février, pour se mettre en binôme avec elle lors d'un cours de potions.

— Tu essaies de faire remonter tes notes, Whisper ? lui avait-elle dit d'un air altier quand Kate s'était assise à côté d'elle au début de l'heure, soupçonnant que la fillette veuille exploiter ses talents au chaudron.  
— Non, je voulais juste… apprendre à te connaître ! avoua Kate, franche, en haussant les épaules, essayant de l'amadouer avec un sourire.  
— Nous sommes dans un cachot où nous manipulons des yeux de tritons et des tripes de fouine, Whisper, pas dans un salon de thé, trancha Calypso, sèche et sans expression.

Une sacrée douche froide pour Kate, qui cherchait simplement à nouer un lien avec cette fille sinistre. Comment la pimpante Juno pouvait l'adorer à ce point ?

L'étude du jour était consacrée à la potion de vitalité, qui permettait à son consommateur de ne plus éprouver le moindre sentiment de sommeil durant plusieurs heures. Un breuvage interdit par l'école pour les élèves passant des examens, bien que certains réfractaires en usent régulièrement, envoyant ainsi à l'infirmerie des étudiants qui n'avaient pas dormi durant une semaine entière. L'année dernière enregistra un record, puisqu'en plus d'accueillir ceux qui se seraient pensés malins, la revente d'une soi-disant potion de vitalité par Juffbiggles à ses aînés, avait déclenché une vague de malades qui vomissaient d'étranges substances bleues.

— Soyez plus attentive quand vous hachez vos orties, vos morceaux sont bien trop gros, miss Whisper, conseille Slughorn en passant à côté de leur paillasse. Prenez donc exemple sur votre voisine.  
— Oui, professeur.  
— Je vous félicite par ailleurs d'avoir choisi une partenaire de choix pour ce cours !

À ce compliment, Calypso se contenta de hocher de la tête, concentrée sur sa tâche. Quand il s'éloigna, Kate tenta cependant de ranimer une possible conversation entre elles :

— Comment va Juno ?  
— Elle est malade. Elle avait encore beaucoup de fièvre, ce matin, mais moins qu'hier. Le traitement de miss Pomfresh est efficace. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à le préparer.  
— Tu as l'air de te faire beaucoup de souci pour les autres.  
— Je m'en fais, oui. C'est anormal, selon toi ?  
— N-non, pas du tout, au contraire !

La voix monocorde de Calyspo la déstabilisait. Et elle n'oubliait pas par-dessus tout que cette fille fréquentait le même dortoir que Morgana McNair.

— Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour l'an passé.  
— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler, mais je pense que ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
— De m'avoir prévenue par rapport à… enfin, à tu-vois-quoi.  
— Tu prends McNair pour la nouvelle Seigneur des Ténèbres ou quoi.

Sa phrase ne prit même pas la forme d'une interrogative.

— Pauvre naïve que tu es, Whisper.  
— C'est anormal, selon toi ?

En reprenant les mots de son interlocutrice, cette dernière esquissa un sourire très vite effacé. Peut-être le premier que Kate aperçut sur le visage de poupée de Calypso. Son corps avait toujours l'impression d'être figé. Même lorsqu'elle coupait ses racines, seules ses mains paraissaient bouger.

La conversation n'eut pas de suite durant le reste des travaux pratiques, à l'issue duquel la potion de Kate parut comme étant un bouillon de restes méphitiques en comparaison de l'énième succès de sa voisine, qui s'attitra de nouvelles félicitations. Ce n'était pas de son côté qu'il fallait creuser pour en découvrir plus à propos de cette fille bien mystérieuse.  
Alors, Kate usa de l'une de ses qualités qui auraient valu de l'envoyer dans la maison du serpent : la ruse. Une fois que Juno fut rétablie, la jeune fille en profita pour amorcer quelques conversations avec elle au détour des couloirs ou d'un petit-déjeuner. Là où elle se pensait maladroite et victime de toutes les misères du monde, Kate découvrit qu'elle possédait une rivale de choix. Trois pas suffisaient pour renouveler la malchance de Juno. Cette dernière ne comptait plus les bouteilles d'encre que Peeves lui avait renversée sur la tête. Ses aînés de Serpentards récidivaient leurs moqueries, incendiant les petits drapeaux de Quidditch que la jeune fille collectionnait lorsqu'elle en secouait sur son passage en l'honneur des matchs qu'elle suivait dans les gazettes. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait subir, Juno gardait un immuable sourire. Rien ne semblait atteindre un niveau suffisant de gravité pour altérer sa bonne humeur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à Serpentard ? lâcha une fois Kate dans un chuchotis durant un cours de botanique, se côtoyant sur leur longue paillasse, tandis que de l'autre côté, Maggie peinait à retirer les mauvaises herbes de son géranium dentu qui tentait de lui mordre le doigts dès que celui-ci s'approchait trop de ses racines, marmonnant des insultes.  
— Mon Sang-Pur, peut-être ? proposa Juno, qui elle-même ne semblait pas détenir de réponse, mais qui s'en contentait à merveille. Mais mes parents n'étaient pas à Serpentard. J'ai eu un peu peur quand le Choixpeau m'y a envoyé, à cause de tout ce que l'on racontait.

On se rappelait effectivement de sa crise de larmes soudaine après que le Choixpeau ait clamé sa décision.

— Après tout, peut-être que je suis trop curieuse et persévérante, et que c'est cela qui a fait qu'il m'ait envoyé à Serpentard. Non ?  
— Peut-être. Tu sais, je pense que si Papillombre n'avait pas existé, j'aurais été à Serpentard aussi.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été chouette ! On se serait bien amusé, avec toi et Calypso !

Le rapprochement des termes « amusé » et « Calypso » sonnait avec un air d'antinomie dans les oreilles de Kate. Deux mots pouvaient rarement être aussi opposés.

— Tu penses ? grimaça-t-elle en évitant de justesse les dents de son géranium qui manqua de lui gober le petit doigt.  
— Calypso a beaucoup d'humour !  
— … tu m'en diras tant !  
— Oui, je sais, elle paraît très froide et très maniérée ! Mais elle a un regard qui voit absolument tous les détails ! Elle est très… euh. Analytique !

Kate écarquilla des yeux face à l'emploi de ce mot compliqué.

— Ah bon ?  
— Elle ne dit pas grand-chose, mais parce qu'elle est occupée à tout regarder ! Je te jure ! Selon la voix avec laquelle tu lui parles, elle va réussir à deviner si quelque chose te préoccupe. Un tout petit truc et ça suffit ! C'est elle qui m'a dit que j'avais attrapé la grippe, parce que selon elle j'avais les yeux un peu plus rouges que d'habitude, alors que même moi, je n'avais rien remarqué !

Elle ne prit pas gare et son propre géranium, duquel elle avait tâté la racine, enfonça ses petits crocs dans son index. Le petit cri, de surprise plus que de mal, qu'elle émit surprit Kate qui bondit d'un pas en arrière et attira l'attention du professeur Londubat qui lança un sortilège sur la plante qui lâcha prise.

— Faites plus attention, la prochaine fois, miss Nightingal !  
— D'accord, professeur, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle saignait sous son gant.

Puis, en toute discrétion, Juno reprit la discussion :

— D'ailleurs, Calypso pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez le Poufsouffle que tu fréquentes.  
— Terry ?! s'étonna Kate, stupéfaite.  
— Non, non, pas Diggles, l'autre. Le plus âgé, là !  
— Eliot ? Mon cousin ?  
— Ah ? Je ne savais pas que c'était ton cousin ! Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup !  
— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ? Pourquoi elle pense… qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ? Elle ne le connaît même pas, elle ne lui a jamais parlé !  
— D'après elle, il a de longs moments d'absence dans la Grande Salle, grimaça-t-elle, un peu embarrassée de devoir lui raconter cela. Et que son discours change de ton quand il est avec toi, par rapport aux autres. Que ses réactions sont étranges. D'après elle – ne le dis à personne, parce que rien n'est sûr et que je n'ai pas envie que tu penses quelque chose de faux – ça ressemble un peu au comportement des sorciers sous l'emprise de l'Imperium.

Un violent haut-le-cœur fracassa les côtes de Kate, qui tremblait de tout son corps.

— De… l'Imperium ? répéta-t-elle, choquée, parvenant mal à se représenter Eliot sous l'emprise de ce sortilège impardonnable.  
— Oui, je sais, c'est fou, c'est juste impossible, mais c'était pour la comparaison ! Ça m'étonnerait vraiment que ton cousin ait été victime de l'Imperium à Poudlard, hein !

Juno préféra en rire tandis que Kate en demeurait mortifiée. Le comportement d'Eliot avait tellement changé depuis deux ans que l'hypothèse pouvait presque se tenir pour elle…

— Rappelez-vous que la semaine prochaine, je vous ferai passer une évaluation pratique sur les bonzaïs de Kobo, annonça Neville Londubat à la fin du cours, alors que les élèves s'appliquaient plus ou moins à ranger leur paillasse et à jeter les mauvaises herbes à la corbeille. Donc révisez bien votre cours !

Mais tandis que tous les élèves sortirent de la serre numéro cinq, Kate tarda à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

— Tu viens ? lui demanda Maggie, en hochant la tête sur le côté.  
— Non, ne m'attendez pas, il… il faut que je parle avec le professeur.  
— Ah ? Bon, bien. D'accord.

Sans bien comprendre les intentions de son amie, qui depuis quelques temps fréquentaient les Serpentardes, Maggie quitta la serre en dernière, avant que le professeur Londubat se retourne et ne constate que seule Kate restait, debout devant sa paillasse vide, son sac sur l'épaule. Il s'apprêta à la question, cependant, la jeune fille prit les devants :

— Je pourrais vous parler, professeur ?  
— Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il, effaçant son étonnement. Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est par rapport au prochain examen ?  
— Non, non, pas du tout ! sourit-elle de manière maladroite. J'aimerais qu'on parle des… des maisons, en fait.

Neville cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

— Vous avez un problème à Gryffondor ?  
— Pas du tout, professeur ! Mais… en fait… plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que cette maison n'est pas la mienne. Vous comprenez ?

Elle grimaça de gêne en regardant ses souliers alors que Neville, plus sérieux, l'écoutait.

— Et comme vous êtes le directeur de Gryffondor, en fait, je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider à comprendre ou…  
— Venez avec moi, miss Whisper, il y a d'autres endroits pour discuter plutôt que les serres. Même si je les aime beaucoup, il fait trop humide, ce n'est pas agréable.

Se débarrassant de sa robe de travaux pratiques, Neville apparut à Kate comme un jeune homme comme beaucoup d'autres, grand et un peu pataud. Toute l'image du professeur assidu qu'il transmettait venait de s'évaporer aussitôt qu'il avait retiré cet habit qui lui conférait ce rôle. Son pantalon gris est souillé de terre, dans laquelle il avait dû s'agenouiller pour chercher du terreau sous une paillasse. Il épousseta son pull rayé, sur les mailles duquel s'étaient accrochées quelques herbes, et invita Kate à sortir.

Le parc de Poudlard n'était plus recouvert de neige : tout avait fondu au début de la deuxième semaine de février. Et d'ici moins un mois, les premiers crocus zinzolins s'épanouiraient et parsèmeraient les étendues vertes qui entouraient le château et le lac noir. C'est sur les rives de ce dernier, sur les flancs d'une colline escarpée, que s'arrêtèrent Kate et son professeur, installés sur de gros rochers saillants, cernés par les conifères, encore suintants à la sortie de l'hiver, qui fut fort court cette année-là.

— Vous ne vous sentez plus à votre place à Gryffondor, c'est bien cela, miss Whisper ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix prêtant aux confessions. Ce que vous essayiez de m'expliquer tout à l'heure ?  
— Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas ma place, professeur. J'adore cette maison ! J'aime beaucoup les filles avec qui je suis ! Je m'y sens bien ! Mais à la fois…

Elle ne parvenait pas à verbaliser le sentiment paradoxal qui la tiraillait, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

— Vous pensez que c'est parce qu'on vous a imposé votre maison, l'an passé ? supposa Neville, adossé au rocher, ses grands bras croisés contre lui.  
— Peut-être. Mais j'aime Gryffondor…

Elle soupira, ne trouvant rien d'autre à en dire. Devant l'innocence de son élève, Neville sourit dans un léger sursaut, le regard rivé sur la surface paisible du lac noir.

— Vous savez, miss Whisper, je me suis longtemps posé la même question que vous. Quelle place j'avais à Gryffondor ? Alors que j'avais supplié le Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur pour tout vous dire. Je pensais être la honte de ma maison, même si j'y avais des amis. J'étais maladroit, peureux, peu débrouillard… Vous voyez un peu le portrait !  
— Mais, vous êtes un héros de Poudlard, professeur ! s'étonna Kate, qui ignorait cette facette de Neville qu'elle associa à sa propre situation, semblable sur bien des points.  
— Certes. Mais connaissez-vous l'histoire qui va de pair ?  
— Vous vous êtes mis face à Voldemort ! Vous avez tué son serpent ! C'est ce que disaient les journaux et vos interviews !

Neville ricana nerveusement, flatté que son élève ait pu retenir ses hauts faits de guerre.

— La situation était critique, expliqua-t-il. Mais, quand j'en ai eu besoin, le Choixpeau m'a fourni l'épée de Gryffondor qui m'a permis de me battre. Parce que ce jour-là, je me sentais l'âme d'un Gryffondor. Qu'importe le peu de courage en moi auquel j'avais confiance, je m'y fiais les yeux bandés. Et que j'ai compris ce jour-là que ce n'est pas le Choixpeau qui choisit notre vraie maison, mais notre cœur.

Durant plusieurs secondes, Kate médita sur ces paroles, son sac serré contre elle et frottant ses mollets enveloppés dans ses chauds collants d'hiver l'un contre l'autre. Seul le bruit de l'eau qui clapotait sur la terre froide du rivage interrompait par à-coups le silence de la nature.

— Vous situation est plus délicate, j'en conviens, poursuivit Neville en secouant la tête.  
— En fait… j'y réfléchis depuis plusieurs semaines.  
— A quoi donc ?  
— Vous pensez que ça serait possible que je fonde Papillombre, professeur ?  
— Vous voulez l'officialiser, vous voulez dire ?  
— C'est ça.  
— Miss Whisper. Ce n'est pas à vous seule faire cela.  
— Je sais bien, mais…  
— Vous avez dit « que je fonde Papillombre ». Ça signifie beaucoup.

Fronçant les sourcils et entrouvrant les lèvres, Kate écouta son professeur mettre des mots sur bien des choses vraies :

— Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la première à être entrée à Papillombre qu'il vous incombe la tâche de réaliser cela toute seule. Une maison, c'est un rassemblement d'élèves avant tout. Des idées, des valeurs, de l'entraide. Ca serait plus intéressant de construire cela avec vos camarades de première année et peut-être, qui sait… avec ceux qui viendront à la prochaine rentrée !  
— Alors… vous êtes d'accord ?!  
— Tant que cela s'organise selon les règles et sous le regard de mes collègues, je ne vois pas qui vous en interdirez. Constituez-vous un argumentaire solide avec vos camarades de maison et parlez-en tous ensemble avec le professeur McGonagall. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous en empêcherez si vous pensez que Papillombre est votre véritable maison de cœur.

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si la poitrine de Kate se déchargea d'un poids colossal emmagasiné depuis un an et demi. Enfin, on lui consentait ce droit de légitimer Papillombre. De donner naissance à ce seul nom qui ne constituait pour elle qu'un rêve sans fin. Ses émotions furent si subites qu'elles lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux, alors que Kate, toute tremblante, salissait ses souliers avec la boue à force de trépigner dedans :

— M-Merci, professeur !  
— Oh bah… de rien, hein ! bredouilla-t-il, fier de constater l'impact de ses mots sur sa jeune élève.  
— Je... je vais filer dire ça ! C'est… c'est génial ! Merci, merci professeur !

Sur ces mots, Kate entama une course effrénée sur le sol jonché de vieilles épines, manquant de glisser à plusieurs reprises ou de perdre son sac. Resté seul à observer le paysage, Neville rit seul un instant en silence. Cette petite, bien qu'elle fût aussi gauche que lui par le passé, avait un grand avenir devant elle. C'était certain.


	20. II - Chap10 - Une boîte de chocolats

_Lalalalalala, NEXT ! (y a des jours, comme ça, j'ai pas grand chose de constructif à dire ! D'un côté, quand tu postes un nouveau chapitre tous les deux jours, baaaah... y a un moment, tu ne sais plus trop quoi dire ! Vivement qu'on arrive à jour, que je puisse vous étaler ma vie ! ... ... Pourquoi vous soupirez tous "oh noooon" ?)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Des chocolats à la mousse d'abricot**

* * *

Les pas rapides de Kate faisaient vibrer les planches en bois du pont suspendu au-dessus du ravin, celui même qui avait été reconstruit après qu'il eut été détruit pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Elle avait déjà le souffle court alors qu'elle passa devant la plaque commémorative des héros qui avaient laissé leur vie au cours de ce tragique événement. La discussion qu'elle venait de partager avec le professeur Londubat secouait encore ses esprits. Elle devait la partager avec ses amis, avec les deux élèves de Papillombre. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus garder cela pour elle seule. Car, comme le lui avait si bien dit Neville, une maison est une famille et non pas un seul de ses membres.

Peu d'élèves s'étaient risqués à sortir dehors durant la pause, le temps étant encore très frais. Certains appréciaient déjà de voir apparaître de tous petits bourgeons sur les branchages des buissons et des arbustes de la cour, annonciateurs du printemps bien précoce. Alors qu'elle ne songeait plus qu'à Papillombre dans sa course, Kate fut interceptée par Terry, qui s'était détaché de son groupe d'amis composé des garçons de Poufsouffle. Le grand garçon blond la rattrapa.

— Hé, Kate ! Où tu cours comme ça !  
— Il faut que je rentre au dortoir ! lui expliqua-t-elle, anhélante. Il… il faut que je parle aux filles d'un truc hyper important !  
— Ah ? Pourquoi ?  
— Par rapport à Papillombre ! Si tu veux, on n'a qu'à manger ensemble ce midi, je te raconterai !  
— Ah d'accord ! Je ne vais pas te retenir très longtemps alors… ! Juste… j'avais quelque chose pour toi.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Terry fouilla dans sa sacoche de cours et en sortit une jolie boîte enrubannée qu'il lui tendit. Avant que Kate ne réplique quoi que ce soit, intriguée, il précisa :

— On m'a demandé de te donner ça… !  
— Merci, souffla-t-elle, confuse, mais… Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! C'est dans plus de trois semaines !  
— Non, mais c'est la St Valentin, aujourd'hui !  
— La St… Valentin ?!

La date de ce jour lui était totalement sortie de la tête, étant donné qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie concernée par cette fête qu'elle trouvait surfaite. Sans compter qu'elle était bien trop jeune encore pour la célébrer ! Qui pouvait donc lui avoir adressé ce petit colis ?

— Ca vient de ta part ?! redoubla-t-elle de surprise.  
— Hein ?! Non, non ! Je fais juste passer ! Ne t'imagine rien !  
— Bah… qui me l'a offert alors ? Et pourquoi on n'est pas venu me le donner directement ?

Un ricanement tressaillit sur les lèvres de Terry.

— Eh bien… on va dire que le paquet m'a été donné par Orchard, qui l'a reçu de Fittles, qui lui-même l'a reçu de Beckett, à qui Phyllis Ledger a demandé de faire passer, parce que ça viendrait de son frère Marvin, qui l'a obtenu par quelqu'un d'autre… Autant te dire que toute la classe est au courant qu'un cadeau pour toi circule à l'occasion de la St Valentin !

Aussitôt, Kate en rougit, terriblement embarrassée. Mais cela ne lui donnait aucun indice sur la provenance du présent. Le mystère restait entier.  
Elle déballa délicatement le paquet sur la route vers la tour de Gryffondor. À l'intérieur, de petits chocolat fourrés à la mousse d'abricot, son fruit préféré. Et une lettre cachetée, sans sceau spécifique qui pouvait dénoncer son galant. Elle réfléchissait encore à l'identité de son mystérieux prétendant alors qu'elle rangeait la boîte, ne gardant que l'enveloppe en main. Lequel de sa classe pouvait s'être entichée de sa petite personne ? Dans le plus utopique des cas, Kate songeait que ce fut Griffin qui, charmé par les œillades timides de la jeune fille, se serait laissé séduit par l'idée. À l'inverse, cela pouvait être aussi un nouveau subterfuge d'Orpheus Fawley qui lui prouvait, une fois de plus, qu'il la suivait partout où elle allait, qu'il pouvait s'introduire dans son cercle d'amis sans difficulté et qu'il connaissait tout d'elle, y compris ses goûts en matière de saveurs. Mais il n'en était rien de tout ça :

_Chère Kate,_

Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas mieux depuis quelques temps. J'étais un peu inquiet, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances, avec Hygie. Tu as sûrement eu aussi qu'elle, et moi aussi. Mais je pense que tu restes une sorcière très douée, tu nous l'as déjà montré plusieurs fois. Aie confiance en toi.  
Des petits chocolats. Parce que c'est la tradition.

Suivaient des ratures et des traces d'effacements, signes que l'expéditeur ne savait pas comment tourner la fin de sa lettre. Celle-ci ne terminait sur aucun nom, seulement une signature abrégée : _C._

Une fois parvenue au dortoir, elle constata que les filles s'adonnaient à une séance de coiffure à l'aide d'un livre de sortilèges que Suzanna avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

— Ca te va bien la choucroute de grand-mère, McMiller, lui disait Maggie, elle-même affublée de chignons tressés et élégants. On a l'impression que ta tête est plus grosse de ton corps !  
— Si j'étais toi, je fermerai mon claquet, Princesse Leïa !  
— Pourquoi tu sors que je suis une princesse ? Je ne comprends pas…  
— Référence de moldu.  
— Tu viens t'amuser avec nous, Kate ? lui proposa Scarlett.  
— Oui ! On cherchait quelqu'un pour expérimenter la coupe afro ! s'enthousiasma Suzanna, son appareil photo autour du cou.  
— Les filles, vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Kate ne savait pas par où commencer : le fait que Juno lui ait partagé l'idée qu'Eliot soit sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, que Neville Londubat l'encourageait à fonder Papillombre ou qu'elle venait de recevoir un cadeau de la St Valentin. Mais pour une jeune fille de bientôt treize ans, certaines priorités prenaient le pas sur d'autres :

— J'ai reçu des chocolats pour la St Valentin !  
— C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Suzanna. De qui ?  
— C'est Terry qui me les a donnés !  
— Terry ?! s'étonna Maggie en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Oui, enfin… il me les a fait passer ! Ce n'est pas de sa part !  
— C'est de qui alors ?  
— Je ne sais pas, justement. Tenez, regardez !

Elle leur montra la lettre que Scarlett lut à voix haute.

— Eh bah, t'as un admirateur secret, siffla Moira.  
— C. ? C'est qui C. ?  
— Je n'en sais rien !  
— On n'a pas de garçon dans notre classe avec une initiale en C !  
— Ou c'est peut-être un code ? Une fausse initiale ? proposa Scarlett. Il n'a peut-être pas envie de se révéler si son initiale peut le trahir.

Pendant qu'elles échangeaient leurs idées, Kate continuait de faire fonctionner ses méninges. Car le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait et qui possédait cette initiale, c'était Clive Ollivander. Mais cela lui paraissait peu probable : Clive avait déjà eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis la rentrée et de constater de vive voix que Kate allait mieux. Il ne l'aurait pas mentionné dans une lettre, encore moins dans un mot de St Valentin ! Après tout, il avait trois ans de plus qu'elle ! Non, ça ne pouvait être lui.

— Et tu penses que ça pourrait être Griffin ? lui glissa Maggie, curieuse et malicieuse.  
— J'aimerais bien, rougit Kate.  
— Olalala, ça terminerait en belle histoire d'amour, tout ça !

Alors, les filles conversèrent à propos de leurs rêves futurs de trouver le prince charmant. Suzanna songeait à un grand gaillard, débrouillard et voyageur, qui l'emmènerait faire le tour du monde. Moira, à l'inverse, préférait quelqu'un de plus petit pour s'adapter à elle, qui aurait le sens de l'humour. Scarlett privilégiait les garçons sérieux et responsables, mais c'était mieux s'ils portaient le nom de Dennis Crivey, avait précisé Suzanna en riant. Quant à Maggie, elle énonçait des critères moins caractériels :

— Je veux juste qu'il puisse subvenir à mes besoins financiers et qu'il ne me fasse pas descendre dans la liste alphabétique si je prends son nom. Ou alors, que très peu, mais je ne veux pas me retrouver comme Kate, avec un nom en W !  
— Faut surtout t'en trouver qui te supporte, déjà ! fit remarquer Suzanna qui jouait avec ses grandes boucles blondes.

Dans la tête de Kate, son prince avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons, il possédait déjà même un nom. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce garçon l'obsédait tant. Mais ses rêves de petite fille ne la projetaient qu'en sa seule présence, et non avec celle d'un autre.

Afin de trouver le véritable expéditeur du cadeau de Kate, les filles trouvèrent l'idée de diffuser une petite annonce dans la page qui y était dédiée pour le troisième numéro de l'Echo du Boursouff, dont la sortie était prévue pour les dix jours suivants, avec un petit mot personnalisé de Kate.

Puis, cette dernière leur fit part de sa discussion avec leur professeur de botanique, sur l'éventualité d'ouvrir Papillombre. Les filles s'en réjouirent et proposèrent d'ores et déjà des idées de blason et de devises. Cependant, ce n'était pas à elles de s'en charger, mais aux véritables élèves de Papillombre. Kate avait bien l'intention de les réunir autour d'une table pour en parler calmement et projeter cela en vue de l'année prochaine. Tout était à organiser… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le faire seuls. Pour cela, il leur fallait l'aide et l'appui de leurs professeurs. Ils allaient devoir plaidoyer face à la directrice et cela méritait une préparation de taille.

Quant aux conjectures à propos d'Eliot, Kate préféra feinter cette conversation, ses idées encore trop nébuleuses dans son propre esprit. Quelque part, cette affaire ne les concernait pas.

Le soir, quand Kate se coucha, le sommeil ne l'emporta pas de suite. Mister Minnows s'était roulé en boule près de l'oreiller, sur lequel il tentait quelques approches insidieuses dans l'espoir de le subtiliser à sa maîtresse. Il possédait pourtant une belle couchette au pied du lit à baldaquins, cependant, le félin n'exigeait que le meilleur : le moelleux polochon blanc qui s'était imprégné de l'odeur de sa maîtresse. Alors que les autres filles dormaient dans leurs lits respectifs, Kate lisait de nouveau la lettre qu'elle avait reçu, sous la lumière de sa baguette, comme si elle espérait percer un secret, déceler un message dissimulé entre les lignes. Elle la parcourut tant de fois qu'elle l'apprit par cœur. Puis, elle sortit sa boussole de son père, rangée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en ouvrit le clapet ciselé et abîmé par les années. Cependant, la combinaison de la main et du cœur rendait toujours le même résultat : une aiguille qui tournait sans fin, sans jamais trouver de cible… 

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kate reçut un courrier de Littleclaws alors qu'elle consommait comme à son habitude le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle déballa, sous les yeux intéressés de ses camarades qui planchaient sur les maquettes de leur gazette, une grande feuille noire, épaisse et transparente. Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la petite fille alors que ses voisines s'interrogèrent sur ce qu'était cette image estompée et sans couleur. Une courte lettre y était jointe :

_Un aperçu du monstre qui deviendra ton pire cauchemar dans les mois à venir.  
Papa_

L'échographie s'est bien passée, il y aura un très joli bébé à la maison à ton retour en juin ! On a demandé à garder le secret, pour savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, cela rend dingue ton père ! J'attends toujours tes propositions de prénoms !  
De gros bisous, je t'aime de tout mon coeur,  
Maman

— Ca ressemble à ça, un bébé dans un ventre ? grimaça Maggie, visiblement dégoûtée par cette idée, alors que Kate leur montrait l'échographie. Beuh ! Je n'aurai jamais d'enfant !  
— Comment ils ont fait pour le voir, avec leurs appareils de moldu ? s'intéressa Scarlett. Ils sont forts quand même !  
— Hmm. Attends, donne voir, Kate. Je dirais… que c'est une fille !  
— Tu la prends à l'envers, Suzanna, lui fit remarquer Moira en pouffant.  
— Ah ! Bon. Mais quand même ! Je pense que c'est une fille !  
— Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver des idées de prénoms !

Emballées par l'idée de l'aider, les filles délaissèrent leur journal pour débattre autour d'une liste improvisée que monta Kate.

— Pourquoi pas Castiel ? proposait Maggie. J'avais un grand oncle qui s'appelait comme ça, mais un jour, il est allé se baigner dans le Loch Ness et... on ne l'a plus jamais revu !  
— Ma mère n'aime pas trop les noms de ce genre, grimaça Kate. Qui font peut-être un peu trop... sorcier quoi !  
— Bah t'as qu'à proposer Griffin !  
— Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un petit frère qui porte ce nom ! rougit-elle subitement.  
— J'avoue, ça donnerait une situation assez cocasse... « Kate ? Tu peux aller jeter la couche puante de Griffin ? Fais attention, ça déborde de partout ! »

Passé le moment de fou rire, qui attira l'attention de certains élèves rassemblés dans la grande salle, elles se reconcentrèrent sur la liste qu'elles dressèrent.

— Alors, récapitulons... On a mis Amy, Connor, Ruby, Nathaniel, Paige, Ruben, Jared, William, Elie, Steve. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut mettre d'autre ?  
— Jodie ? Pour une fille !  
— Mon deuxième prénom, c'est déjà Joanna, ça ferait un peu trop de Jo ! Et en plus, celui de ma mère, c'est Judy, ça se rapprocherait trop aussi !  
— Ou pourquoi pas Ethan ! C'est super beau comme prénom, c'est très original !  
— Oh non ! Ca fait penser au méthane, ce qui sort du pet des vaches !  
— Merci Miller pour cette remarque fort instructive et pleine de raffinement...  
— A ton service, Dawkins !  
— Et moi, je te proposerai Madison, Abigail et Shawn.

Toutes se retournèrent vers Terry, qui les observait, amusé par la situation, et qui s'était introduit dans leur débat. Il avait revêtu sa grande cape noire d'hiver, le vent étant rude ce matin-là, et portait à l'épaule sa banderole aux couleurs de sa maison pour soutenir l'équipe de cette dernière pour le match qui allait se dérouler d'ici moins d'une heure.

— Merci Terry ! s'exclama Kate qui s'empressa de les rajouter.  
— Et alors, tu n'as pas de cadeau pour moi, Diggle ? nasilla Maggie, en référence au présent qu'avait reçu Kate et qui avait transité par leur ami.  
— On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir autant la côte que Kate, haussa-t-il des épaules.  
— Tu n'as même pas un indice de qui il s'agit ? s'intéressa Moira.  
— Pas du tout ! Et même si je le savais, je ne le dirais pas. Si on n'a pas voulu lui donner en face à face, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une raison, donc je n'irai pas m'amuser à balancer la personne.  
— T'es vraiment un type bien, Terry, ça te jouera des tours un jour, ricana Suzanna en vidant le fond de son verre de jus de citrouille.  
— Peut-être, mais d'ici là, je m'en porte bien.  
Puis, il entama quelques pas, tandis que d'autres, à la table des Gryffondors, rangeaient les affaires en chantant bruyamment des chansons moqueuses à l'égard des Serpentards qui allaient disputer leur match du jour contre Poufsouffle.  
— Ne traînez pas trop, vous risqueriez de manquer un bon match ! leur lança-t-il avant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre des amis de sa maison à l'extérieur.  
— Ca me fait mal au cœur quand même de devoir me ranger du côté des Serpentards, grimaça Maggie.  
— Ca existe un match pendant lequel tu ne fais pas de pari ?  
— Jamais ! Mon honneur est en jeu ! Et l'honneur d'un Dawkins n'a pas de prix !

Mais pour Kate, ce n'était pas un simple match comme tant d'autres qui se déroulait aujourd'hui. Le terrain de Quidditch serait pour elle le théâtre où se déroulerait l'une des scènes les plus importantes en tant qu'élève de Papillombre. Après un échange de messages avec Eibhlin et Tetsuya, les trois camarades de maison s'accordèrent pour assister ensemble au match, depuis les gradins de Serdaigle, maison adoptive du jeune japonais, afin de discuter à propos de leurs initiatives à l'égard de Papillombre. La première réunion qu'ils tiendraient tous les trois, la première d'une longue lignée...

Elle se sépara de ses amies au niveau de la grande porte extérieur. Les élèves se précipitaient sur le chemin en pierre, puis en terre, qui menait au terrain, tous enjoués par ces journées de jeu malgré les basses températures.

La petite Eibhlin fut la première à la rejoindre, des rubans verts entremêlées aux mèches de ses deux tresses rousses, en signe de soutien à son équipe qui jouait aujourd'hui.

— Prête pour le match d'aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Kate avec un sourire, tentant d'être avenante avec cette petite qui deviendrait peut-être sa camarade de dortoir un jour.  
— Pourquoi ? Je le devrays ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas mi qui joue !

Entre la honte et l'agacement, Kate soupira face aux réponses toujours très sarcastiques de la gamine de onze ans.

— Tes copines de dortoir doivent se poser des questions, de pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir le match avec elles, poursuivit-elle néanmoins pour alimenter la conversation en attendant le dernier membre de leur équipe réduite.  
— Copines ?  
— Oui. Des amies, quoi.  
— Je n'aï pas d'aymi. Je n'aï pas envie d'en avoir.  
— Ah bon ? s'étonna Kate.  
— Je souis mieux toute seule. Je trouve qu'on est plous prodouctive sans être gênée. Je n'ayme pas trop la compagnie...

Cette affirmation pinça le cœur de Kate, qui se surprit à feinter un élan de tristesse à l'égard de la jeune irlandaise. Il était cependant vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait abordé au cours des mois précédents, elle arrachait Eibhlin à la solitude. Que ce soit dans la Grande Salle, dans les gradins de Quidditch. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu en présence d'enfants de son âge. Un isolement délibéré qui chagrina l'aînée, qui pourtant avait adopté un comportement semblable il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela.

— On tire quelque chose de bien de ses amis, tenta de la convaincre Kate en esquissant un sourire.  
— Tou dis ça comme si des choses on volait aux gens. En tirer profit... !  
— Ah, mais je ne pensais pas ça ! Je voulais dire... on apprend toujours d'autrui. On a beaucoup de connaissance à partager avec les autres, tu sais !  
— Tou me prends pour oune débile ? se gendarma Eibhlin en fronçant ses sourcils aussi roux que ses cheveux. Je le says bien. Juste que je n'en aï pas besoin. Je n'aï plous envie d'avoir des aymis...

Le visage pâle et bardé de taches de rousseur d'Eibhlin s'était décomposé en un tableau mêlant colère et morosité. Au même instant, le jeune Tetsuya Matsuda les aborda, avec son habituel sourire radieux qui faisait chaud au cœur :

— Salut les filles, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !  
— T'inquiète, tu n'es pas en retard, lui sourit Kate alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche vers le terrain, se joignant à la foule qui descendait les buttes de Poudlard.

Une vague froide d'humidité léchait l'herbe ternie par l'hiver rude. Les orées désolées de la forêt interdite n'étaient que carcasses d'arbres et de buissons isolés les uns des autres, décharnés de leurs feuilles. Seuls les hauts conifères, qui dépassaient des cimes, apportaient une touche de vert sombre dans ce paysage lumineux et disparate peint en blanc, gris et brun. Un filet de fumée sortait de la cabane de Hagrid, occupé à attacher son chien à une barrière extérieure, lui-même se rendant au terrain, pour assister au match.

Les trois camarades grimpèrent dans les gradins des Serdaigles. Contrairement aux autres matchs, Kate n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir dans ce quart réservé à la maison de l'aigle. A de multiples reprises, elle avait sauté de joie depuis les bancs de sa maison adoptive, à Gryffondor. Elle avait ri avec Terry chez les Poufsouffles lors de deux matchs. Elle avait honoré l'invitation de Morgana, l'année dernière, à la rejoindre parmi les rangs verts et argent, match durant lequel elle s'était servie d'elle comme alibi, afin d'être innocentée pour l'affaire de l'accident de Ginny Weasley. Mais les gradins des Serdaigles restaient encore une portion inexplorée pour elle.

Beaucoup d'entre eux la fixèrent avec de brefs regards étonnés alors qu'elle grimpait haut pour prendre sa place, derrière Tetsuda, qui distribuait des salutations par-ci par-là. Il s'était apparemment forgé une belle réputation au sein de sa maison adoptive. Et malgré la facette loquace et parfois irritante que Kate connaissait, les autres élèves semblaient l'apprécier. Une chose était certaine : contrairement à elle et Eibhlin, il avait le contact facile.

Ils prirent place à l'avant-dernier rang alors que Tetsuya leur expliquait que la grande tour attenante et bâchée de grandes toiles aux couleurs de Serdaigle bloquait le vent à cet endroit, ce qui en faisait un emplacement de choix. D'autres s'en étaient également fait la remarque, comme trois camarades de la promotion de Kate : assis au dernier rang, Fergus Fittle et Emeric Beckett discutaient à propos des sujets des sortilèges pratiques qu'ils avaient appris récemment. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, les deux garçons ne se séparaient jamais. Elle se remémora le trajet en calèche de la rentrée de septembre, pluvieuse, qu'elle avait fait en leur compagnie, Emeric lui ayant fait découvrir l'existence des Sombrals, ce soir-là.  
Alors qu'elle s'assit, le visage tourné vers eux, elle croisa le regard du garçon blond, qui lui sourit :

— Kate ? Ca fait... tout drôle de te voir ici ! Tu boudes les Gryffondors ?  
— Quoi ? Oh, non, non ! J'avais juste envie de passer du temps avec... Ah bah, je vais vous les présenter !  
— On les connaît déjà, ne t'en fais pas. Les élèves de Papillombre ne passent pas vraiment inaperçus à l'école !  
— Puis nous, on se connaît de Serdaigle ! précisa Tetsuya, en ajustant sa cape sur ses épaules.  
— C'est vrai !  
— Et alors, Whisper, tu as bien reçu ton colis ? lui lança le petit Fergus, un air taquin affiché sur son visage.

Par l'afflux de chaleur au niveau de ses joues, Kate devina qu'elle rougissait à vue d'œil à l'évocation de ce paquet. Ainsi, Terry avait dit vrai : toute la classe se l'était passé pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

— O-oui ! Je l'ai bien eu !  
— Et alors ? s'intéressa Fergus, amusé. Il y avait quoi dedans ?  
— Ah ça, ça ne vous regarde pas ! bredouilla-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard en ricanant et en se poussant des coudes. Kate soupçonnait là qu'il avait essayé de deviner ce qui s'était trouvé à l'intérieur et qu'ils s'étaient imaginé beaucoup trop de choses... !

— Et vous savez de qui il vient ?  
— Eh oui !  
— Ah bon ?! T-tu sais qui me l'a adressé ?!  
— Evidemment ! Par contre, il n'est pas venu vers moi, mais vers Emeric. Moi, je lui ai rarement parlé. T'as qu'à lui dire, hein, Emeric !

De nouveau, Fergus joua des coudes et le garçon aux cheveux blonds se mit à rougir, ainsi mis à l'avant.

— Mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire.  
— Oh, allez ! S'il te plait, Emeric ! J'ai besoin de savoir !  
— On peut lui faire passer un message si vraiment tu as envie !  
— Je... eh bien, je...

Kate jeta un coup d'œil à Eibhlin, qui s'agaçait de cette conversation, le regard rivé devant elle, la tête dans ses mains, coudes sur les genoux, tandis que Tetsuya écoutait avec discrétion, son sourire dénonçant l'intérêt qu'il y portait. Au même moment, les gradins se mirent à vrombir sous la clameur commune alors que les joueurs s'avançaient sur le terrain. Pourtant, la jeune fille, qui se pinçait les lèvres, n'avait pas détaché les yeux d'Emeric, méditant sa réponse, que ce dernier attendait avec patience, sans s'en désintéresser pour les préparations du match.

— Dis-lui que je le remercie et que... que... ça m'a fait très plaisir... ! Même si je ne sais pas qui c'est !  
— Ca marche, lui dit-il, accompagnant ses mots d'un semblant de clin d'œil maladroit. J-je lui dirai de ta part. Il en sera content !  
— Bienvenue à tous pour ce nouveau match palpitant ! hurlait Rose Zeller dans le mégaphone. On se les pèle en cette journée de février, mais ce match va vous réchauffer ! Vous allez applaudir ! Vous allez crier ! Pour Poufsouffle et pour Serpentard !

Bien que leur équipe ne participe pas en ce jour, les Serdaigles ne furent pas indigents en ovations. Un sourire s'était enfin éveillé sur le visage d'Eibhlin, qui applaudissait à tout rompre alors que les Serpentards volaient trois par trois dans les airs, faisant le tour du stade. Elle se leva même du banc dans son élan de joie lorsque la première prise fut assurée par les joueurs en vert.

— J'adore le Quidditch ! criait-elle, transportée par sa passion.

Cette constatation faisait sourire Kate.

— Alors ? Pourquoi tu nous as demandé de nous retrouver tous les trois ? l'interrogea Tetsuya. Pour passer un peu de temps ensemble ?  
— Oui, pour apprendre à se connaître, entre Papillombres ! Tu es d'accord, Eibhlin ?  
— Mays... pourtant, je connays déjà vos noms !  
— Oui, je sais, mais créer plus de lien ! Vous savez... l'année prochaine, nous serons peut-être dans la même salle commune !

Les propos de Kate fit converger les deux regards vers elle, Eibhlin délaissant même un instant les passes fulgurantes que s'échangeaient les poursuivants de Serpentard.

— C'est vrai ?! s'enthousiasma Tetsuya. On va enfin créer Papillombre ?  
— Aye, tou t'es enfin décidée ! C'est mortel !  
Leur exaltation était tellement que Kate ne sut que répondre durant les premières secondes.  
— C'est-à-dire que les enseignants sont d'accord, mais qu'on organise tout avec eux pour l'année prochaine !  
— On va créer oune équipe de Quidditch ?  
— Si nous sommes assez nombreux l'an prochain, oui, pourquoi pas !  
— Et on a un dortoir ?  
— Euh, non... ! Justement, il faudra qu'on organise tout cela avec les professeurs ! Mais pour ça, il faut que l'on donne des arguments pour la création officielle de Papillombre. Qu'on trouve ce qui nous lie et qui puisse donner de la valeur à notre maison.  
— J'aï dou mal à comprendre...  
— Par exemple, les Gryffondors sont reconnus pour leur courage, expliqua Tetsuya en se penchant pour voir le visage de son interlocutrice. Les Serdaigles pour leur intelligence, les Serpentards pour leur ambition et les Poufsouffles pour leur sincérité. Il faut qu'on trouve ce qui envoie les gens à Papillombre !

La conversation fut brièvement interrompue par un but d'un poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, qui avait intercepté une passe avec grande habilité, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de joie dans les gradins jaunes et noirs. Sauf peut-être chez Maggie, songeait Kate en souriant, celle-ci ayant rejoint le banc de Terry pour assister au match. Eibhlin elle-même marqua un temps de déception.

— J'aimerais savoir, poursuivit-elle après cette pause, qu'est-ce que vous a dit le Choixpeau lors de la répartition ? Eibhlin ?  
— Ca ne te regarde pas ! se renfrogna-t-elle un premier temps.  
— Désolée, je ne voulais pas te froisser... ! Hm, et toi, Tetsuya ?  
— Que c'était ma différence qui ferait de moi quelqu'un qui compte pour les autres, quelque chose comme ça. Que ce que j'avais vécu m'avait conféré ce caractère...

Kate médita quelques instants en se remémorant les paroles du Choixpeau à son égard :

— C'est drôle... il a aussi parlé de mon enfance quand il était sur ma tête ! Que je n'étais pas comme les autres des maisons, oui, que j'étais... différente en quelque sorte.  
Puis, doucement, la petite Eibhlin s'intégra à la conversation d'une voix basse :  
— J'aï eu aussi un peu la même chose...  
— C'est-à-dire ? appuya Tetsuya d'un ton conciliant.  
— Que j'avays souffert d'une... certayne manière. Et que cela me rendayt ounique, peut-être plous forte, mays aussi peut-être plous faible.

Les trois demeurèrent silencieux alors que la joie avait de nouveau ébranlé le stade au but adroit des Serpentards. Tous les trois renfermés dans leur souffrance intérieure.

— Je pensais au départ que... c'est parce que nous venions d'autres pays, souffla Tetsuya, qui avait perdu son entrain habituel. Comme je suis japonais, et qu'Eibhlin est irlandaise, je pensais que toi aussi tu venais d'ailleurs. Et que c'était la raison qui nous avait envoyé à Papillombre. Mais en fait, peut-être que non... Tu penses que c'est ça ? Le fait que... nous ayons eu des enfances, comment dire, particulières ?  
— Je ne sais pas, marmonna Kate, cloîtrée dans les sombres pensées de ses souvenirs, comme elle le fut autrefois dans la cave de Graveson. Beaucoup d'autres enfants ont vécu la guerre. Beaucoup y ont perdu des proches, ont enduré des mois horribles... Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi nous serions plus concernés que les autres.  
— Aye, mays tou nous as vus, nous ? Mi qui souis toujours seule, comme tou m'as si bien dit. Tetsouya, tou es dans ma classe et je sais que tou as des contacts plous que des aymis. Tou connais tout le monde, tou es bavard, aye, mais tou n'as pas d'attache, j'aï l'impression. Eïst-ce que je me trompe ?  
— N-non, mais...

Son soupir passa inaperçu sous les sifflements des Serpentards, outrés que l'on ait pu pénaliser leur batteur pour avoir frappé le genou d'un poursuiveur adverse avec sa batte. Kate se rappelait effectivement le garçon seul sur le chemin de Traverse, attendant son père sous la neige, discutant à la volée avec ceux qu'il croisait, comme si cela lui permettait de fuir la solitude qui lui collait aux semelles.

— Et ti, Kate, continua Eibhlin d'une voix très rapide, tou n'hésites jamais à aller vers les autres. Tu n'es pas dévouée à oune ounique personne. Je n'en connais pas vrayment beaucoup des comme vous, qui preïnnent la peine de connaytre des gens des autres maysons, d'essayer de trouver la discoussion avec tout le monde. Vous en avez de la chance...  
— C'est que tu ne connais pas mon ami Terry, ricana Kate.  
— Donc, selon toi, Eibhlin, ça serait notre différence qui ferait de nous des Papillombres ? Cette façon de se démarquer ? D'être ouvert aux autres...  
— ... tout en restant indépendant ? termina Kate dans un murmure. Après tout, imaginons que Maëva est bel et bien la fondatrice de Papillombre, même si rien n'est prouvé... Elle était au départ seule en tant qu'enseignante. Elle se débrouillait d'elle-même. Et elle apprenait à tous les jeunes élèves. Ca serait logique, comme continuité !

A côté d'elle, le rire croissant d'Eibhlin s'éleva :

— Papillombre, fondé par oune Irlandayse ! La fierté de toute mi vie !

Au même moment, Rose Zeller beugla dans son mégaphone alors que l'attrapeur de Serpentard venait de se saisir du vif d'or à la surprise générale, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation alors qu'Eibhlin dansait de joie sur son banc, ce qui faisait sourire Tetsuya. 

* * *

Beaucoup profitèrent du rayonnant soleil de début mars pour se rendre au Pré-au-Lard, à l'occasion d'une sortie prévue durant le week-end. Seuls les plus jeunes erraient dans l'école désertée ou profitant de l'absence de leurs aînés pour investir les lieux dans d'épiques parties de cache-cache. Kate s'était détournée du jeu. Cela lui rappelait trop la terrible réalité des années de guerre, durant lesquelles les Mangemorts avaient joué avec elle des parties mortelles. Elle s'était suffisamment cachée pour toute une vie. Et quand bien même ce fut pour passer du temps dans la même équipe de Griffin, Kate préféra déambuler dans les couloirs, comme les fantômes. Peeves étant trop occupés à dénoncés les élèves cachés en tonitruant des bruits semblables à de retentissants klaxons, elle pouvait ainsi se promener sans craindre les altercations malencontreuses.

Elle prit place dans la cour centrale, sur l'un des murets qui encadraient l'endroit où la verdure reprenait ses droits sur la terre dégelée. Devant elle passaient des premières années qui courraient trouver une meilleure planque que le tas de paille sale entreposée derrière la cabane d'Hagrid, au vu de leur état et de leur odeur ! Ses jambes se balançaient au-dessus de la pierre blanche, au même rythme que défilaient ses pensées dans sa tête. Kate soupira en tirant son sac sur ses genoux. Et l'ouvrant, récupéra la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin-même pour la lire de nouveau.

_Salut chipie !  
Je te remercie pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Il m'a fait très plaisir ! Maintenant, j'ai une belle cocotte en papier volante dans mon bureau ! J'espère juste que Littleclaws arrêtera de la pourchasser à travers la pièce ! Mais elle vole toujours, le sortilège que tu as utilisé est fichtrement efficace ! Tu gagnes des bons points sur l'héritage, sache-le !  
J'ai aussi reçu un cadeau du boulot, mais d'une toute autre ampleur : une promotion. Je passe enfin en grade 1 ! ENFIN ! Depuis le temps que je postulais en leur disant que j'étais le meilleur ! Aha ! Ils m'ont enfin reconnus à ma véritable valeur. J'ai fait ma première journée avant-hier, j'ai rencontré mes nouveaux associés (parce qu'à ce stade, bosser seul est juste suicidaire) et on a chassé un spectre de la mort né tout récemment qui posait quelques problèmes dans la ville de Glensgow. La prochaine mission nous met sur la trace d'un loup-garou pas malin qui a décimé un troupeau de vaches à la dernière pleine lune. C'est la première fois que je chasse un loup-garou ! C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise !  
Cela n'enchante ta mère qu'à moitié. D'un côté, elle est heureuse pour ma progression professionnelle (et pour les rentrées plus conséquentes d'argent !), de l'autre, elle est très inquiète. Elle pense que c'est dangereux de chasser des vampires et des détraqueurs en liberté. Pff. Ces femmes. Toutes les mêmes. Il faut bien, des gens pour en sauver d'autres ! Puis sauver des jeunes filles en détresse, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! (ne dis rien à ta mère, ça la rendrait jalouse !)  
Par contre, il y a une contrepartie qui risque de te déplaire. Avec mon nouveau grade qui me demande davantage d'investissement pour le moment et l'arrivée prochaine du monstre n°2, on a pensé que ça serait plus simple que toi et Eliot restiez à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques. Car je risque d'être assez absent et ta mère très fatiguée (et encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude). Promis, je t'enverrai un méga œuf en chocolat, tellement gros qu'une cirrhose te pètera le foie ! (enfin, je n'y pense pas sérieusement, hein ! Pas de méprise !)  
J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir, chipie. Mine de rien, faut croire que tu me manques ! Je te tiens au courant de l'avancement pour monstre n°2. Plus que deux mois d'après le guérissécologue de ta mère (enfin... je crois qu'on appelle ça comme ça, chez les moldus ! Je retiens jamais !)  
On t'embrasse très fort !  
Papa_

Kate demeurait assez contrariée du fait de devoir rester seule à Poudlard pour Pâques. Tout était relatif, puisqu'Eliot lui tiendrait une compagnie, certes, de piètre qualité au regard de sa loquacité peu développée, mais réelle. Peut-être était-ce ce qui lui donnait cette peur indicible...

Un drôle de sentiment la saisissait quand elle s'affirmait que la prochaine fois qu'elle reposerait le pied à Carlton, un bébé l'attendrait. Un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Cela lui procurait des frissons.  
L'écho lointain d'un orgue la détourna de sa méditation. Prudemment, Kate descendit, ajusta son sac sur son épaule et s'approcha de sa source. Elle croisa Marvin Ledger et Tobin Taylor, deux Serpentards de sa classe, qui courraient comme des dératés pour rattraper des premières années en promettant de les torturer avec du poil à gratter, mais qui s'arrêtèrent en route pour lui proposer de nouveau de participer, ce qu'elle rejeta en les remerciant.

Rares étaient les jours durant lesquels on entendait l'orgue jouer. Quelques fois en fin de journée, d'autres très tôt le matin ou très tard le soir. Comme une modestie. Un caractère bien inhabituel lorsqu'on connaissait le musicien qui exécutait les morceaux en question, majestueux et imposants, à l'image de l'instrument.

Kate s'immobilisa derrière la grande porte de la salle de métamorphose et tendit l'oreille pour apprécier la mélodie grandiose, qui faisait vibrer les pierres et le bois. Elle se surprit à poser la main sur la poignée, puis à appuyer dessus, se persuadant qu'avec le bruit produit par l'orgue, cela passerait inaperçu. La scène lui rappelait celle de l'an dernier, quand Kate avait été contrainte d'effectuer sa retenue sous la tutelle de Wolffhart après avoir été prise en flagrant délit dans la bibliothèque par Rusard au beau milieu de la nuit. Sauf que ce jour-là, elle n'avait le cœur battant qu'à la musique, et non à l'angoisse grandissante d'une punition. De dos, face à son orgue, Wolffhart paraissait inhabituellement minuscule. Son long manteau en feutre frôlait le sol derrière lui, engloutissant le siège sur lequel il était assis. La prouesse musicale de son professeur ne cessait d'impressionner la jeune fille, troublée par les émotions que dégageait le morceau.

Après un long accord plaqué qui acheva le morceau, un terrible silence retomba sur la salle de cours.

— Toccata en ré mineur. Johann Sebastian Bach. Sicherlich, le plus grand compositeur qui fut et originaire d'Allemagne.

Kate avait bondi en entendant les mots de Wolffhart, qui ne s'était pourtant pas retourné.

— De son vivant, il a composé plus de mille-cent-vingt morceaux, parmi lesquelles les œuvres les plus augustes de notre monde. Un maître de son art.

Devait-elle partir ? Répondre, peut-être ?

— Vingt enfants, dont quatre compositeurs à leur tour. Weissen Sie, qu'il disait au plus jeune de ceux-là « qu'il était un gamin fort sot et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il aurait du succès dans le monde ». Est-ce votre cas, Fräulein Whisper ?

Wolffhart pivota sur sa chaise, droit et austère, fixant de son regard perçant la petite Kate, pétrifiée, à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Il avait deviné juste...

— Êtes-vous une gamine fort sotte ?  
— Je ne pense pas, professeur, bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Vous n'aurez donc jamais de succès. Grand bien vous fasse, Fräulein.

Mais voyant qu'elle demeurait immobile et transie de peur de se retrouver seule avec lui, il détendit ses traits.

— Approchez-vous, Fräulein, et installez-vous où bon vous semble in dem Zimmer. Je ne vous mangerai pas, j'ai suffisamment consommé au déjeuner.

Refermant la porte sans savoir dans quoi elle s'engouffrait, Kate avança sous les arches gothiques et prit place à un banc du deuxième rang, alors que Wolffart ne bougeait pas de son siège, devant son orgue. Il lisait dans ses yeux le fait qu'elle n'était pas venue savourer ses pompeuses mélodies, mais qu'en elle orbitaient toujours des milliers de questions. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres élèves qui semblaient se suffire d'une maigre réponse, celles que l'on pouvait donner à Kate semblait en alimenter toujours davantage. Devinant qu'elle n'amorcerait pas la conversation d'elle-même, Wolffhart débuta :

— L'un de mes collègues m'a rapporté que vous comptiez ouvrir Papillombre. Ist das richtig ?  
— Peut-être, je ne sais pas... ! Ca dépend de beaucoup de choses, professeur.  
— Quand je pense que je vous le répète depuis l'an passé et que c'est seulement maintenant que cela se répercute dans votre tête, Fräulein Whisper, déplora-t-elle en secouant sa tête échevelée.

Kate se contenta de hocher le menton face à cette assertion, serrant son sac entre ses jambes.

— Mais nous n'avons pas de dortoir...  
— Il y autant de salles dans ce château qu'il n'y a de neurones dans la boîte crânienne d'une partie de vos camarades : certes, le nombre est limité, mais il y en assez pour s'en satisfaire.  
— Il nous faut un blason...  
— Ca se crée, des torchons colorés...  
— Et où mettrait-on la table dans la grande salle ?  
— A côté des autres, woran denken Sie ?  
— Et un sablier ? Pour les points.  
— On en a bien construit quatre autres. Un cinquième ne devrait pas être compliqué, même pour des incompétents.  
— Des vêtements avec des bonnes couleurs...  
— De même, ce n'est pas difficile de border des chaussettes de violet, vous l'apprenez bien dans mon cours !  
— Et aussi un... directeur de maison.

A cette dernière phrase, un léger sourire, si rare à constater à l'habitude, s'éveilla sur les lèvres du vénérable maître allemand. Kate y soupçonna bien là sa pensée, soulevant les sourcils de stupeur :

— Vous... vous accepteriez de l'être ?!  
— Je suis arrivé à Poudlard la même année que vous, j'ai assisté à vos premières prouesses, deux tiers de votre maison viennent de l'étranger tout comme ma part. Et même si bon nombre de gens me pensent incapables d'encadrer un groupe d'élèves, je reste un professeur émérite avec plus d'expérience dans la vie que quiconque dans ce château, fantômes exceptés, natürlich. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ?

Il n'avait pas tort, songeait Kate, cependant, elle se doutait que Papillombre deviendrait une certaine cible de moqueries, avec comme directeur l'un des sorciers les plus fous de ce continent. Si personne ne niait le génie de Wolffhart, beaucoup pointaient du doigt ses méthodes et son instabilité que certains assimilaient à une aliénation. Kate n'avait cependant pas cette seule appréhension en tête, mais celle, au contraire, de ne pas mériter un homme aussi illustre à la tête de sa maison.

— Vous pensez que la directrice serait d'accord ? poursuivit-elle néanmoins, avec une petite voix timide.  
— Ach, elle ne peut rien me refuser maintenant que je suis à son poste, car elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais trouver mieux que moi pour me remplacer dans la tâche de pédagogue de mollusques anglais, sans vouloir vous offenser, natürlich. C'est à vous qu'il faut demander... Si vous êtes d'accord ou non.  
— Je... je...

Ne s'emballait-elle pas déjà trop ? Ils n'étaient que trois, cela valait-il bien la peine ?

— Peut-être, professeur, oui. Mais...  
— Vous avez raison, tout cela est fort prématuré, d'autant plus que ce choix requiert votre plus grande réflexion.

Puis, Wolffhart se leva d'un élan puissant qui lui conféra sa réelle grandeur. Il ajusta son foulard rouge à son col et descendit les marches qui séparait le bureau du professeur du reste de la salle d'un pas appuyé.

— Mais avant d'avoir à l'esprit les problématiques de votre maison, ne serait-ce pas plus judicieux de vous focaliser sur vos propres mystères, Fräulein ? la questionna-t-il de sa voix grave.  
— V-vous voulez parler de l'Immatériel ?  
— Richtig.  
— Je n'ai pas réessayé depuis ce qu'il s'est produit avec Hygie Smethwyck. Je ne veux pas d'autres accidents par ma faute.  
— Mais votre don ne peut se contrôler du jour au lendemain ! se haussa-t-il.

Son manque de compréhension face à ses craintes anima une légère colère en elle :

— Qu'en savez-vous, d'ailleurs, professeur ? Comment savez-vous tout ça sur l'Immatériel ? C'est vous qui m'en avez appris l'existence.

Wolffhart s'immobilisa, ses mains rangées derrière son dos, le visage impassible malgré le ton plus provocateur de la fillette à son encontre.

— J'ai vu plus de magies que vous ne pourriez le croire, Fräulein. Le pouvoir des mots des gens d'Afrique, la force de l'esprit des asiatiques. Mais l'Immatériel est l'une des magies les plus rares. Car ne requiert ni baguette, ni formule. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la voir de mes propres yeux avant de vous rencontrer. Ce n'était que légende...  
— Personne d'autre dans le monde ne le maîtrise ?  
— Pas à ma connaissance, et pourtant, weiss Merlin, ce qu'elles sont fournies. Jedoch, une chose reste certaine à mes yeux : ce n'est pas en vous cachant votre propre pouvoir que ce dernier s'améliorera. Vous devez l'apprivoiser. Et peut-être, plus tard, vous pourrez aider les gens avec ce dernier plutôt que de les blesser.

Kate tremblait de tout son être en envisageant cette possibilité : devenir maîtresse d'une magie singulière, celle de l'Immatériel.

— Étouffer votre véritable nature ne fera qu'accentuer votre dissentiment. Laissez-la s'exprimer.  
— Mais... le professeur McGonagall l'a interdit !  
— Aber qui a dit que cette vieille pie devait être au courant ?

La jeune fille se raidit en entendant ses termes alors que Wolffhart s'approchait toujours davantage, jusqu'à se poster à côté d'elle, sa silhouette de géant avalant dans son ombre celle de son élève.

— Nochmals, la décision vous appartient, gronda-t-il, mais je suis prêt à vous assister pour vous guider dans votre maîtrise de l'Immatériel.

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Kate, en proie à ce terrible dilemme. L'Immatériel lui faisait peur, mais à la fois la fascinait. Elle ne l'avait jamais craint avant que n'arrive l'incident avec Hygie. Cela devait-il à jamais statuer ses positions sur ce qui grandissait en elle ? Après tout, l'Immatériel l'avait bien sauvé de l'attaque de Morgana. S'il ne pouvait pas devenir son outil, il pouvait constituer sa défense. Le regard perçant et noir de Wolffhart semblait la conforter dans ce choix.

— D'accord, professeur, hocha-t-elle de la tête. Je veux bien.  
— Mit eine Bedingung. Personne ne doit être au courant de nos entretiens. Car si cela remonte aux oreilles de notre bien-aimée directrice, je risquerai de devoir entrer dans une colère afin de me faire entendre et je ne veux pas abîmer ma voix. Verstanden ?  
— En-entendu, professeur !  
— Et vous me connaissez en tant que votre enseignant, vous savez que je serai kompromisslos. Intransigeant.

Bien qu'elle éprouvât quelques peurs, un courage insoupçonné s'éveilla en Kate. Elle était la première à soutenir que Wolffhart était un excellent professeur, quoique peu pédagogue. Mais elle savait que sous son aile, elle parviendrait à ses fins.

— Très bien, professeur.

Son bref sourire fut partagé avec cet homme sans âge qui la dévisageait. Il brillait dans ses yeux une certaine félicité qui donnait vie à sa face dénuée d'expression.

— Gut. Commençons dès à présent, ja ?

Pivotant sur les talons de ses chaussures luisantes, il regagna de la hauteur en grimpant sur les marches, tandis que Kate l'observait, le cœur battant, en imaginant la consigne qu'il lui donnerait. Pourtant, il se retourna, insistant :

— Dann mögen Sie auch kommen. Je vous attends, Fräulein Whisper. Vous n'allez tout de même pas demeurer le séant collé à ce banc ! A moins que vous ne soyez victime du maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle !

Le pas rapide et maladroit, Kate le rejoignit, abandonnant son sac au pied de la table. Puis, le professeur allemand, dans une courbette courtoise, la paume aplatie, lui présenta le siège de l'orgue. Kate déglutit en s'y installant. Allait-il lui apprendre à jouer de la musique avec l'Immatériel ?! Cela lui semblait complètement irraisonné.

— Gut. Vous savez donc incanter l'Immatériel en petite quantité, comme vous me l'aviez démontré la première fois.

Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement, sans comprendre.

— Pouvez-vous reproduire cette prouesse ?

Aussi bêtement ? Le cœur plus léger, elle s'exécuta, ouvrit la main et fit éclore les ailes d'un papillon d'éther, qui prit son envol pour se poser sur l'un des longs tubes métalliques de l'instrument, avant de disparaître dans un éclat blanchâtre. Kate tourna son visage vers son professeur, espérant recevoir des félicitations, cependant, il resta de marbre.

— Gut. Jetzt, je veux que vous fassiez réapparaître ce papillon autant de fois qu'il le sera nécessaire, mais qu'il possède assez de force afin qu'une note résonne lorsqu'il se posera sur une touche de l'orgue.

Kate écarquilla de grands yeux et bégaya :

— M-mais, professeur, c'est... de l'Immatériel ! Ca n'a pas de poids ! C'est comme de la fumée !  
— Allez donc demandez à Fräulein Smethwyck, je pense qu'elle vous dira que ce n'était pas de l'innocente fumée qui l'a plaquée contre un mur au point d'en faire branler Poudlard. En plus d'être une handicapée patronymique vu le prénom qu'elle porte, elle a bien failli devenir une estropiée par votre faute !

Ses propos blessèrent la petite fille, qui s'enroula davantage sur elle-même, détournant le regard. Wolffhart remarqua ce déclin et tonna alors d'une voix forte :

— Ressaisissez-vous donc. Ce n'est pas en restant prostrée que vous progresserez !  
— O-oui, professeur !

Après tout, il devait avoir raison : son don lui avait bien permis de trancher les lianes qui l'avait ligoté à un arbre, l'an passé, lors de son altercation avec Morgana. Reprenant courage, Kate inspira une large bouffée d'air. Avant de tendre la main au-dessus des touches des claviers en étages. Elle se concentra alors que se matérialisa de nouveau, à partir d'une matière blanche et éthérée, un papillon aux ailes de nacre. Il battit des ailes, avant de se poser sur la saillance d'un dièse, avant de disparaître, sans laisser l'écho d'une simple note. Elle essaya de nouveau, mais cette fois, l'insecte dédaigna le clavier pour virevolter dans la salle.

— Vous êtes la maîtresse de votre don, Fräulein. C'est vous qui commandez, pas lui. Allez, mach weiter, recommencez.

Puis, il se détourna d'elle pour rejoindre son bureau et s'installer dans sa chaire d'enseignant, s'occupant à corriger une première pile de copies d'un devoir qui serait sévèrement noté. Un temps dubitative, Kate resta inactive, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute une remarque, sa plume de faisan grattant le parchemin avec une hargne peu commune :

— Vous ne sortirez pas de cette salle tant que je n'aurais pas entendu le moindre semblant de note. Verstanden ?

Kate déglutit en se remettant au travail. Elle priait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix d'accepter des heures de cours supplémentaires en présence du professeur le plus détraqué de Poudlard ! 

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis sa rentrée de septembre de l'an passé, Kate vint à en haïr les vacances. Elle voyait les élèves boucler leurs affaires, raconter leurs projets, à droite à gauche, tandis qu'elle, resterait dans la solitude durant près de deux semaines. Elle commença à compatir vis-à-vis de ceux qui étaient contraints de demeurer ici, même durant les vacances de Noël. Ce qui était par exemple le cas de Samuel Snitch, le jeune attrapeur prodige, l'un des rares Gryffondors à être présent à l'école durant les courtes vacances, quelles qu'elles soient. Kate n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de partager une longue conversation avec lui, mais elle s'était toujours appliquée à lui adresser un sourire sincère chaque fois qu'ils venaient à se croiser. Elle le faisait toujours avec ce même pincement au cœur : savoir que les parents de ce dernier avaient été assassinés par les Mangemorts. Un sort qui aurait pu être le sien.

Le dortoir vide et sans affaire était devenu un véritable mouroir. Et Kate s'ennuyait à lancer, encore et encore, la balle rebondissante et magique, qui revenait toujours dans la main de son envoyeur, que lui avait offerte Suzanna pour son treizième anniversaire. Mister Minnows lui-même s'était lassé du jeu, après avoir tenté, en vain, de l'attraper en vol. Et cela le blessant dans son amour propre, il avait préféré délaisser ces futilités pour défaire les draps propres et repliés sur le lit de Maggie.

Quelques fois, Kate se rendait à la bibliothèque pour consulter des ouvrages qui l'aiderait pour les cours ou simplement pour la détente. L'endroit était désert. A tel point que le laisser-aller s'était même emparé de madame Pince, qui avait décrété que seulement deux rondes par heure suffisaient, contrairement aux dix habituelles, afin de surveiller à ce que les élèves n'abîment pas les ouvrages. Kate avait d'ailleurs trouvé un chewing-gum hurlant coincé entre deux pages, ce qui lui avait valu un haut-le-cœur, avant de lâcher le livre sur la table et de le ranger dans la précipitation.

Elle ne poursuivit pas les cours particuliers avec Wolffhart, ce dernier étant partis en déplacement à l'occasion des vacances. Kate ne parvenait pas encore à lui offrir un résultat satisfaisait. Sa plus grande fierté jusqu'à ce jour fut un son presque imperceptible, comme si quelqu'un avait frôlé d'un doigt l'une des touches de l'orgue, mais rien de concluant. Le professeur avait pitié d'elle au bout de deux heures, durant lesquelles elle s'exerçait sans relâche. Chaque fois, Kate promettait de s'en arrêter là, fatiguée et frustrée, pourtant, elle revenait toujours, assidue et plus déterminée encore. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur de l'Immatériel.

Selon l'humeur, ses repas étaient partagés à la même table que Sam ou qu'Eliot. Mais dans les deux cas, aucune conversation hautement intéressante ne fut partagée. Sam était bien trop timide et Eliot restait tout aussi naturel que les huit derniers mois. Personne d'autre n'était là pour lui tenir compagnie, que ce fut une fille de Gryffondor, une connaissance de classe ou un camarade de Papillombre. Seul Terry, l'âme charitable, lui envoyait des lettres régulièrement afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop isolée. Elle se trouva dans un tel état de détresse qu'elle hésita à amorcer un nouvel échange épistolaire avec Orpheus Fawley, avant de se rappeler que cela pouvait toujours lui jouer de mauvais tours. Mieux valait-il rester éloignée de ce vautour...

Jusqu'au jour où Eliot eut une brillante initiative, à l'occasion du petit-déjeuner.

— C'est la pleine Lune ce soir ! se réjouit-il.

Devinant ses intentions, Kate vérifia d'un coup d'œil que les rares personnes présentes ne les écoutaient pas : aucun professeur en vue ; deux filles de Serdaigle révisaient leurs ASPIC ; des Serpentards se faisaient des passes de sortilèges d'un bout et l'autre de leur table avant que l'un ne mette le feu à l'un des fanions de leur maison.

— Ca reste dangereux, Eliot !  
— Ca fait des mois que tu me promets qu'on y retournerait ! Et la dernière fois, on en a vu un, de Veaudelune ! Pourquoi pas ! On s'ennuie tous les deux ! On n'a rien à perdre !

Kate déglutit en repensant aux dires de Juno, qui avait laissé supposer qu'Eliot pouvait être sous l'emprise d'un Imperium. Que lui arriverait-elle si cela était vrai ? S'attaquerait-il à elle ? Non, elle devait lui faire confiance. Après tout, ils partageaient le même sang, ils étaient cousins et avaient vécu les mêmes galères.  
Elle accepta donc de l'accompagner... 

* * *

Les nuits de début avril étaient encore très fraîches. Mais si Kate tremblait, emmitouflée dans sa cape, ce n'était pas à cause du froid, mais à cause de la peur que lui inspirait Eliot.

« Tout va bien se passer » tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, tenant au creux de sa paume le pendentif de sa mère pour se rassurer, alors qu'elle suivait les pas d'Eliot, qui traçaient le chemin dans l'herbe rendue noire par la nuit. Des nuages facétieux cachaient la Lune par moments, cette nuit-là. Si bien qu'ils durent avancer à la lumière de leurs Lumos, se repérant aussi grâce à celles, plus lointaines de la cabane de Hagrid. Le stade de Quidditch déserté paraissait presque sinistre, lorsqu'ils le longèrent avant de pénétrer dans les ténèbres de la forêt interdite. Contrairement à la première fois, Kate n'était pas plein d'entrain et de curiosité, mais terrifiée par les conséquences de son accord. Au loin, on entendait des bêtes hurler. Des loups garous, peut-être.

— Eliot... j'ai peur... lui avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je veux rentrer...

Son cousin s'arrêta pour qu'elle le rejoigne et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

— Je suis là pour te protéger, Kate... Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je suis à tes côtés.  
— Mais Eliot...  
— Tu as confiance en moi ? S'est-il produit quelque chose la dernière fois ?  
— Non, mais...  
— Alors tu n'as pas raison d'avoir peur. Tu verras, quand on rentrera tout à l'heure, tu seras plus heureuse qu'autre chose...

Tout son être lui hurlait de rebrousser chemin au pas de course. Pourtant, elle ne le fit pas. Elle s'en morigénait. Autour d'elle, son environnement semblait l'observer. Comme dans un cauchemar...

Seuls les craquements de leurs pas sur les branchages et les épines séchées sur la poussière ponctuaient le bruit de la forêt, soudainement très silencieuse. Dans son avancée, Kate fermait les yeux pour se rasséréner. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à croire les dires de son cousin ? Et pourquoi son regard, brillant à la lueur bleue de son lumos, éveillait en elle de si grandes craintes ?

— Où... où est-ce que c'était déjà ? Notre planque ? tenta-t-elle, en voulant biaiser ses sombres idées, se remémorant le doux souvenir de leur traque au Veaudelune.  
— Par-là, lui désigna-t-il d'une main.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de marcher derrière lui, dissimulée derrière l'ombre de sa cape. Savoir que ses yeux étaient posés sur elle l'instant de quelques secondes la clouait sur place.

Quand ils parvinrent à un layon, passage plus étroit entre d'épais buissons. Eliot s'arrêta et lui montra le chemin :

— Après toi.  
— Non, je... et s'il y a un monstre !  
— C'est trop petit, comme passage, pour un monstre, rit-il à moitié.  
— Mais j'ai peur !  
— Je suis avec toi, Kate. Vas-y. Je couvre tes arrières.

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas et resserra les doigts autour de sa baguette magique.

— N-non, je ne peux pas, Eliot ! Je ne peux pas !  
— Allez, Kate...  
— Non, Eliot ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est clair ?! Je ne peux pas !

Ses mots étaient prononcés avec des trémolos qui modulaient sa voix tendue. Pourtant, le visage d'Eliot s'assombrit d'un sourire.

— Pourquoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance, Kate ?  
— Arrête, Eliot... ! Tu me fais peur ! couina-t-elle, les larmes coulant dans sa gorge.  
— Mais je suis ton cousin, Kate... Tu sais que je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Il semblait se jouer de la terreur de la petite fille, qui tremblait à en tomber par terre en manquant d'équilibre. Et d'un bond, chercha à lui saisir le poignet. Kate émit un cri avant d'essayer de se débattre, tandis qu'Eliot continuait d'exhiber son sourire dantesque, lui tordant la main pour qu'elle cesse de se défendre.

— _Expulso_ !

Une explosion étincelante jaillit de sa baguette sur les yeux de son cousin, qui hurla de douleur, avant de la lâcher. Kate détala à vive allure, courant à en perdre son souffle, sans savoir quelle direction prendre. Elle lâcha dans sa course quelques larmes de peur. Derrière elle, elle entendit le rire grave d'Eliot et ses pas qui commencèrent à la poursuivre.

— _Nox_, murmura-t-elle, éteignant ainsi sa baguette.

Espérant ainsi se faire oublier et parvenir à s'échapper entre les ténèbres de la forêt, Kate continuait de courir, regardant derrière elle qu'Eliot ne la voyait pas. Jusqu'à plonger dans un petit bosquet parmi tant d'autres. Cessant tout mouvement, elle pria à ce que son cousin ne la débusque pas lorsqu'il arriva sur le même chemin, le regard alerte. Il stoppa un moment le pas, sa baguette levée, comme pressentant qu'elle n'était pas loin de lui.

— _Hominum revelio._

Plus aucun son ne tapait dans les oreilles de Kate, si ce n'était les bruits de son cœur. Elle avait sa baguette en main, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Eliot était peut-être sous l'emprise d'un Imperium, il demeurait avant tout son cousin. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le blesser... D'autant plus que ses sortilèges ne fonctionnaient pas comme elle le prévoyait. C'est au moment où elle songea à utiliser l'Immatériel qu'Eliot tourna la tête dans sa direction, avant de lui lancer :

— Je sais où tu te caches, Kate. Pourquoi tu fuis comme ça ?

Ravalant un sanglot de terreur, Kate ne réfléchit pas davantage avant de reprendre les jambes à son cou.

— Arrête, Eliot ! hurlait-elle.  
— De quoi ?! riait-il comme un fou. Que veux-tu que j'arrête ?  
— _Expelliarmus_ !

Par chance, le sortilège fonctionna et la baguette d'Eliot lui échappa des mains. Pourtant, cela ne fit qu'accentuer son rire et il ne ralentit pas sa traque.  
Kate continua à courir, avant de parvenir au bord d'un ravin, le même dans lequel elle était tombée l'an passé lorsque le gytrash l'avait chassée. Cependant, elle stoppa net sa course, balançant entre les deux choix qui s'offraient à elle dans cet instant de détresse. Son hésitation eut raison d'elle. Eliot se jeta pour elle pour l'attraper. Elle se débattit entre ses bras, hurlant, tentant de mordre et de griffer à défaut de pouvoir lancer un sortilège dans sa direction, maintenant immobile par l'étau qu'exerçait le garçon, plus grand et plus fort qu'elle.

— Arrête de vouloir t'enfuir ! Je ne te veux aucun mal !  
— Lâche-moi, Eliot ! Lâche-moi !  
— Tu ne comprends pas ! Je dois juste te ramener... !  
— Me ramener à qui ?! Eliot, tu es fou, lâche-moi !

Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol afin d'alourdir sa prise. Mais Eliot en eut assez. S'agaçant dans ses gestes tout à coup plus violent, il lui assena une telle gifle qu'elle s'en affaissa, sonnée. Ses doigts en lâchèrent sa baguette, qui disparut dans la masse de brindilles. Mais le sang qui tapait à ses tempes animait son instinct de survie. Elle tapa des pieds lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle, l'astreignant sous son poids, et qu'il porta ses mains à son cou, par dessous son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute ! sifflait Eliot alors qu'il appuyait sur sa gorge. Je dois te ramener, tu comprends ?

Kate étouffait alors qu'elle tentait de hurler une dernière tentative d'appel à l'aide. Il ne sortait de sa bouche qu'un gémissement de douleur. Au-dessus d'elle, les yeux bruns d'Eliot prirent des teintes bleues. Dans un dernier espoir, elle porta ses mains à ses poignets et tenta de concentrer ses pensées. Un flux blanc remonta le long du bras d'Eliot, comme le dissuadant de cesser son geste, pourtant, l'Immatériel n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

— Ca ne marche pas, ricanait-il comme un aliéné, son exaltation renforçant sa poigne sur la gorge de sa cousine et la secouant dans un même temps sous l'excitation grandissante. Elle l'avait bien dit ! Ton Immatériel ne marche pas sur moi, Kate, non, non ! Tu n'as aucune chance ! Je vais réussir ! Je vais te ramener !

Les images commencèrent à se brouiller dans la tête de Kate, victime de terribles vertiges, ne parvenant à respirer. Elle pensa un instant que tout était perdu. Qu'elle mourrait sous le regard d'Eliot qui n'était plus le sien.  
Quand un rayon lumineux se jeta sur la tête de son cousin avec une telle force que son corps bascula par-dessus celui de Kate qui inspira une large bouffée d'air bienfaitrice. Eliot tenta d'arracher la bête luisante qui venait d'empoigner ses cheveux avec force, se roulant à terre en criant. Kate se releva en titubant, reconnaissant là un Veaudelune, peut-être celui même qu'ils avaient vu il y avait plusieurs mois de cela. Ce dernier ne lâchait pas prise, dernier petit sauveur inattendu. Reprenant courage, Kate récupéra sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur Eliot, lorsque ce dernier parvint à se débarrasser de la créature qu'il jeta. Le Veaudelune se réceptionna sur sa longue patte et, dans un bruit propre à son espèce, se mit en nouvelle position d'attaque, aux côtés de Kate.

— Ne bouge pas ! cria-t-elle à l'intention de son cousin avant qu'il ne feigne un geste vers elle, sa baguette braquée sur lui en guise de menace.

Elle ne chercha pas sur l'instant à comprendre pourquoi le Veaudelune était venu à sa rescousse et semblait se ranger du côté de sa personne, elle, jeune sorcière. Eliot, quant à lui, reprit son rire sardonique, les cheveux plein d'épines et de feuilles.

— Tu as besoin de créatures pour te défendre ? se moquait-il dans une voix forte et décousue.  
— J'ai dit, ne bouge pas ! répéta-t-elle en voyant qu'il venait de faire un pas en avant.  
— Mais tu ne me fais pas peur, Kate, continuait-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de manière lente. Non, pas du tout... Je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas. Tu n'en es pas capable.

De nouveau, le Veaudelune relança son assaut, lui sautant au visage. Mais Eliot, dans un réflexe prodigieux, l'attrapa au vol dans son élan et le jeta loin de lui, derrière, dans le ravin. Kate étouffa une exclamation.

— Je suis ton cousin... Tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Et pourtant, elle clama le sortilège de la dernière chance :

— _EXPULSO !_

Son cri fut tel qu'il donna au sortilège une ampleur proportionnelle. Il explosa entre eux deux, la jeune sorcière elle-même projetée par le souffle puissant. Le corps d'Eliot vola au-dessus du ravin et disparut dans les ténèbres.

Un silence.

Le souffle court, allongée sur le sol, Kate rampa sur la poussière, qui lui collait à ses joues humides. En bas, Eliot ne bougeait plus.


	21. II - Chap11 - La Sorcière Bleue

_Ca va ? Vous supportez le suspense ? Alors accrochez-vous mes cocos !_

_Toujours un grand merci à vous adresser ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire et à suivre LMA ! Et merci pour les reviews, tout ça tout ça, ça met un peu de peps dans mes journées toutes nazes quand je les lis le matin en me levant ! (vu que je poste le soir avant de me coucher [eh ouais, j'ai pas la même heure que la métropole !], je lis vos reviews quand chez vous, il est 2h du matin ! Enfin... sauf pour les québécois ! Salutations à vous, confrères outre-Atlantique !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - La Sorcière Bleue**

* * *

Le cri coincé dans la gorge de Kate la lui lacérait. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de vivre et la terreur qui continuait de faire battre son cœur comme jamais auparavant, elle fit passer ses valeurs avant son instinct de survie. Elle dévala la pente avec précaution, se rattrapant à des mottes saillantes de terre friable, avant d'arriver jusqu'à Eliot. Plus loin, le Veaudelune, sonné, se redressa sur ses pattes grêles et dépourvues de pelage, avant de bondir jusqu'à elle.

Affolée, Kate s'accroupit aux côtés du corps inanimé de son cousin. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière !  
Comme négligeant le fait qu'il avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie, Kate lui agrippa le bras et le secoua légèrement :

— Eliot ! couina-t-elle, terrorisée. Réveille-toi !

Mais le jeune homme ne manifesta nulle réaction. Il semblait s'être rendormi, retourné à l'état comateux que Kate avait si bien connu avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience en août dernier. Se penchant au-dessus de lui, elle perçut pourtant le souffle court et très faible qui s'échappait des narines d'Eliot. Ce fut au tour du Veaudelune d'agripper la manche de la jeune fille et de la tirer en arrière, comme tentant de la séparer de son cousin. Comme elle ne comprenait pas, il émit quelques grincements plaintifs et sifflants, plus insistants.

— M-mais, je ne peux pas le laisser là ! larmoyait-elle en se levant, un peu contre son gré, les jambes encore toutes tremblantes. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !

Le cri plus strident du Veaudelune, qui la fixait de ses grands yeux globuleux lui rappela qu'Eliot voulait la tuer. Voulait la ramener. Mais à qui donc ? N'écoutant que les présages de son cœur fébrile, Kate se remit à courir dans la forêt, suivant les traces que laissait le Veaudelune en détalant dans de grands bonds en zig-zag. Elle devait survivre coûte que coûte. Et elle s'en remettait à cette petite créature inconnue qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

— Où m'emmènes-tu ?! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'ils grimpaient une colline.

S'arrêtant au sommet pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait bien, il n'émit qu'un autre couinement. Essoufflée, Kate s'accorda une pause à côté de lui, étudiant son environnement sinistre. Pourtant, le Veaudelune reprit sa course et elle dut se résoudre à le poursuivre de nouveau au risque de se retrouver seule au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite.

— Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?! Pourquoi je n'ai jamais de réponse, merde à la fin !

Son dernier juron était sorti de lui-même, sous l'emprise d'une colère grandissante. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à une petite clairière en dépression, cernée par de grands arbres. La situation était fort peu rassurante aux yeux de la petite fille, pourtant, elle imita la créature qui s'immobilisa au centre de celle-ci. Puis, le Veaudelune initia un long sifflement qui résonna longtemps dans les sylves noires. Autour d'elle, Kate entendit les branchages craqués. Et sur le qui-vive, elle pivotait chaque fois qu'un bruit la faisait sursauter. Elle se retrouva rapidement à effectuer des tours sur elle-même tant les sources furent nombreuses. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte avec effroi qu'une vingtaine d'arcs bandés étaient braquées sur elle.

« Les centaures ! »

Aussitôt, le Veaudelune se lança dans un concert de gémissements et de piailleries, secouant ses pattes, tandis que Kate demeurait tétanisée par la scène. Un grand centaure aux cheveux noirs, le torse musclé et tailladé de cicatrices, s'avança plus que les autres.

— Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce que tu attestes est vrai, Prank ? Certes, nous ressentons l'Immatériel en elle, mais qu'est-ce que nous prouve qu'elle n'est pas la Sorcière bleue qui ferait usage de l'un de ses subterfuges ?

La Sorcière bleue ? Qui ferait usage de l'Immatériel, tout comme elle ? Cela lui rappelait fort sa vision de l'an 2000...  
Prank – s'il s'agissait bien du nom par lequel le centaure venait d'appeler le Veaudelune – s'agita dans de nouvelles philippiques que seules les autres créatures semblaient comprendre, sans abaisser leurs armes. Pourtant, l'un d'eux, que Kate reconnut, se risqua à prendre la parole :

— Je la connais, Bane ! Il s'agit bien de O'Maëva !  
— Et d'où la connais-tu donc, Drane ? s'agaça le dénommé Bane.  
— Il m'a sauvé la vie !

La réplique de la petite Kate ramena le silence. Mais tant de regards fixés sur elle lui glacèrent le sang. Pourtant, cela n'eut pas le don de rassurer Drane...

— L'an dernier, quand un gytrash m'a attaquée !  
— Tu... tu as osé commettre ce crime, Drane ?! T'approcher d'elle malgré les ordres ?!  
— O-oui.  
— Je serai morte sans son intervention ! s'écria Kate, pour le défendre, exprimant sa colère. C'est un crime, de m'avoir sauvée ?! Si je semble vous intéresser tant, comme le disent les étoiles, vous devriez l'en remercier !

Les centaures échangèrent des regards stupéfaits. Etouffant sa propre rage, Bane renâcla, raclant la poussière de son sabot.

— Même si tu es bien O'Maëva, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

De nouveau, Prank prit la « parole », sous les yeux dubitatifs de Kate qui ne parvenait à déchiffrer son langage.

— Bien. Si tu supposes donc que cet Humain est de mèche avec la Sorcière Bleue, il nous faut tout de suite l'attraper. Bresus, Corann, Avalon, rendez-vous au lieu que Pranks vient de nous indiquer. Drane, puisque tu la connais si bien – ses mots s'étaient faits graves – tu raccompagneras O'Maëva, avec Damona. Les autres, partez en formation de deux, au cas où l'Humain se serait échappé ou que la Sorcière Bleue serait dans les parages... Elle ne doit en aucun cas mettre la main sur O'Maëva.

Dans le raffut, Kate tenta de faire entendre sa voix :

— Nom d'une crotte putréfiée de chauve-souris, quelqu'un m'expliquera-t-il à la fin toute cette histoire ?! Je vais devenir tarée à la fin !  
— Pas tout de suite, O'Maëva, lui murmura Drane, prévenant, en la portant avec ses bras, comme si elle ne pesait qu'autant qu'un sac de plumes, pour l'installer sur sa croupe grise.

La horde de centaures se sépara, tandis que Drane partit au galop, Kate se rattrapant brusquement à son buste pour éviter de tomber au démarrage en trombe, alors que les suivaient une jeune centauresse aux cheveux de nacre et le Veaudelune qui bondissait tel un lièvre.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'énervait Kate, le souffle court, alors qu'elle évitait les branchages en se baissant. Pourquoi personne ne me dit rien ?  
— Parce qu'il n'est pas encore temps, O'Maëva, lui expliqua le centaure aux cheveux blonds avec le plus grand calme. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, mais les astres ne sont pas encore alignés de manière à ce que tu puisses connaître la vérité.  
— Mais vous, vous la connaissez !  
— Nous ne la connaissons que selon ton ignorance. Si tu deviens détentrice du secret, tu peux chambouler les événements de l'avenir, petite humaine.  
— Alors si je ne peux pas tout connaître, répondez au moins à mes questions ! Je suis la descendante de Maëva ?

Ce fut la jeune centauresse, qui révéla sa voix assez grave, qui prit cette fois la parole :

— Sa magie coule dans ton sang, mais tu n'es pas sa directe descendante.  
— Bah euh... alors comment cela se fait ?  
— Seules les étoiles peuvent l'expliquer.

Kate grommela dans sa barbe, songeant qu'ils pouvaient bien aller se les faire mettre, leurs astres à la noix !

— Et la Sorcière Bleue, alors ? Elle contrôle aussi l'Immatériel ?  
— Elle et toi êtes semblables. Et vous ne pourriez être l'une en présence de l'autre.  
— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle me veut du mal ?  
— Non. Elle est comme toi.

Les assertions sibyllines des deux centaures eurent bien fait d'agacer Kate qui préféra observer les alentours obscurs pour réintégrer son calme. Elle songea un instant à Eliot. Son cousin, de mèche avec cette mystérieuse Sorcière Bleue ? Etait-ce elle qui exerçait un contrôle si puissant sur lui ? Grâce à l'Immatériel, sans aucun doute... Ce qui pouvait expliquer le fait que son don n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui quand elle avait tenté de se défaire de son étreinte mortelle. S'en souvenir lui procurait de terribles frissons... Cela ranima en elle une croissante panique. Que dirait-elle à son père ?

— Et pourquoi... pourquoi il m'a sauvée ? se questionna-t-elle en se tourna vers Prank, qui gardait le rythme.  
— Toutes les créatures de la forêt régis par les astres t'écouteront, O'Maëva. Tu es trop importante à leurs yeux pour que tu puisses mourir, que ce soient pour nous, centaures, ou pour les Veauxdelune.

La silhouette du château de Poudlard se découpa derrière les arbres alors qu'ils continuaient de galoper à travers la forêt. Et Drane déposa Kate à l'orée de la forêt :

— Ne t'avise plus de revenir dans cette forêt de sitôt, petite humaine, la prévint-il, placide. Les temps sont trop dangereux pour toi, O'Maëva.  
— Vous allez retrouver Eliot ?  
— Nous l'espérons, répondit Damona, plus sèche.  
— Mais préviens tout de même tes semblables, précisa Drane. Avec comme prémunition qu'un grand danger rôde dans cette forêt et qu'il ne serait pas prudent de s'y rendre seul...  
— Les Humains n'ont pas à interférer dans nos affaires !  
— Leur petit humain est l'un de leurs élèves, ils en ont la responsabilité, plus que nous.

Puis, Drane, après avoir échangé un long regard avec sa consoeur, se tourna vers Kate, indécise :

— Pars, O'Maëva. Pars.

Ses propos furent suivis d'un sifflement approbateur de Prank, qui fit miroiter ses deux grands yeux globuleux à la lumière de la pleine Lune, qu'il contemplait avec fascination, malgré les nuages qui la dissimulait, n'en laissant qu'une trace lumineuse dans le ciel.

— D'a-d'accord, bredouilla Kate en amorçant quelques pas de recul. Merci... Merci encore !  
Et sans vraiment en comprendre le sens, elle se remit à courir. Car plus elle serait loin de cette maudite forêt, mieux elle pourrait se porter. Elle était désormais le berceau de toutes ses peurs.

Ses pas la menèrent vers le lieu le plus proche où elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un : la cabane de Hagrid. Les lumières qui éclairaient l'intérieur, rayonnant au dehors, la convainquirent que le garde-chasse de l'école ne s'était pas encore endormi. En l'entendant approcher, Crocdur, derrière la porte, commença à grogner et à gratter le bois.

— Hagrid ! l'appela Kate en frappant contre la porte avec force, encore sujette à ces peurs et la voix douloureuse à cause de sa gorge étranglée. Hagrid !

Le molosse se mit à aboyer, ses jappements gras camouflant le craquement du plancher alors que le demi-géant se redressait pour marcher vers l'entrée. Il afficha une expression de surprise en découvrant la minuscule Kate sur le seuil, avant de frotter sa barbe pour la débarrasser de restes de son dîner qui y étaient tombés, espérant paraître plus propre dans son rôle de professeur qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

— Kate ?! s'étonna-t-il devant la petite fille apeurée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ! Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir !  
— C'est Eliot, Hagrid ! Il a disparu ! Parce qu'il est voulu me ramener à quelqu'un, mais qu'un Veaudelune m'a sauvée puis il y avait les centaures, qui parlaient d'une Sorcière Bleue...  
— Ola, calme-toi, Kate, calme-toi, la ralentit-il d'un geste des mains, chacune aussi grosse que la tête de la fillette. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes avec tes histoires de Veaudelune et de centaures ?! Rentre à l'intérieur, il fait froid dehors !

Des odeurs nauséabondes d'engrais, de nourriture avariée et de produits anti-limace agressèrent les narines de Kate quand elle pénétra dans l'intérieur confiné de la maison du demi-géant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle omit peu de détails, hormis quelques négligences délibérées, comme l'Immatériel et son surnom auprès des centaures.

— Ton récit est difficile à croire, Kate, avoua Hagrid, une fois qu'elle eut terminé, alors qu'il était installé sur son vieux fauteuil qui crachait des volutes de poussières chaque fois qu'il changeait de position. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus difficile à comprendre. Les Veauxdelune sont extrêmement rares dans nos contrées et ils ne s'approcheraient pas de toi. Quant aux centaures, ils n'accordent pas tant de... bonté à l'égard des humains !  
— Pourtant, ils l'ont fait ! Vous n'irez qu'à leur demander !

Le ton de la petite fille, influencé par ses fortes émotions encore présentes, lui laissa supposer qu'elle ne lui mentait pas.

— Nous devons aller voir les autres professeurs de toute urgence, alors, décida-t-il. Si Eliot a bel et bien disparu dans la forêt après t'avoir agressée, nous devons les en avertir ! Viens avec moi !  
— Et... on ira le chercher après ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise pour rejoindre Hagrid sur le seuil, qui s'était saisi de sa lanterne.  
— Oui, je m'y rendrai dès que je t'aurai laissé sous la charge d'un autre professeur. Nous devons éclaircir ce mystère.

Après quelques secondes de bataille avec Crocdur, qui désirait les suivre, Hagrid et Kate traversèrent le parc de Poudlard, rendu mutique par la nuit. Les nuages sombres descendaient encore plus bas et annonçaient de la pluie au matin. Dans le hall, ils croisèrent une autre lanterne : celle de Rusard, qui les posa ses yeux perçants et malveillants sur la petite Kate, dissimulée dans l'ombre imposante d'Hagrid.

— Dehors ? A cette heure-ci ? Tu sais les conséquences que cela peut avoir... ?  
— Espèce de cracmol limité ! lui lança Hagrid de sa grosse voix. Combien de fois il faudra que je te répète que je suis professeur et que tant que les élèves sont avec moi, ils sont sous ma responsabilité ?

Puis, il passa à côté de lui, le bousculant presque sans le vouloir de son immense carrure, murmurant dans le vide :

— Vivement qu'on le remplace, ce vieux croûton dégénéré... !

Au fond d'elle-même, Kate ne put que lui donner raison, alors que Rusard la toisa avec dédain une dernière fois, son rictus perfide défigurant ses traits hâves. En compagnie de Hagrid, Poudlard de nuit n'avait plus rien de sinistre. Les armures ne sifflaient pas à son passage, trop intimidées par la taille du garde-chasse et Peeves lui-même évitait de croiser son chemin, au grand soulagement de Kate. Au milieu de la montée ardue des escaliers par le demi-géant, qui enjambait pourtant les marches trois à trois, il se rappela que la directrice McGonagall était absente durant les congés. Ils changèrent légèrement leur trajectoire pour grimper jusqu'au septième étage, où se trouvait le bureau de Flitwick. Essoufflé, la respiration de Hagrid était tellement bruyante qu'elle en vint à réveiller certains tableaux qui se plaignirent du vacarme qu'il causait.  
Lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent au bureau du professeur de sortilèges, Hagrid frappa à la porte de son gros poing, s'écroulant à moitié dessus.

— Qui est là ?! couina une petite voix après plusieurs secondes de silence.  
— Rubeus Hagrid, professeur Flitwick, répondit-il. Je suis en compagnie d'une élève, Kate Whisper, qui était dehors en pleine nuit ! Et un autre élève a disparu.  
— Quoi ? Bon, accordez-moi quelques minutes... !

Le bruit d'ensorcellements et de tiroirs que l'on ouvrait et que l'on fermait se succédèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick ouvre sa porte, ses lunettes de travers sur son long nez pointu, ses derniers cheveux blanchis encore mal coiffés : ils avaient sûrement dû interrompre son sommeil.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? Un élève... a disparu ?

Il posa les yeux sur Kate, qui faisait bien une tête de plus que lui, encore chamboulée par ses dernières émotions.

— Miss Whisper ? Si... si j'avais cru que vous étiez impliquée dans cette histoire... !  
— C'est mon cousin, professeur, couina Kate. I-il a disparu dans la forêt interdite !  
— Mister Burbage ? Dis-disparu ?

La petite voix aiguë et surprise du professeur Flitwick ranima en Kate la réalité qu'elle avait abandonné son cousin au milieu d'une forêt dangereuse, en pleine nuit... Etait-elle à ce point une sans-cœur ?  
Elle débuta de nouveau son histoire, la même qu'elle conta à Hagrid, jusqu'à ce qu'au milieu de son monologue, le petit professeur ne l'interrompe calmement pour s'adresser au garde-chasse :

— Hagrid, allez prévenir nos autres collègues. La situation est urgente. Nous devons retrouver mister Burbage avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.  
— Bien, professeur !

Se dépêchant, Hagrid dévala les escaliers avec autant de discrétion qu'un éléphanteau, tandis que Flitwick invita Kate à prendre place dans son bureau, dont ils laissèrent la porte ouverte. Le récit de la petite fille affecta au plus haut point l'enseignant, de nature sensible, et très attaché à cet élève, qui était le fils de l'une de ses anciennes collègues décédées sous le règne de Voldemort. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé son témoignage, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Vous pensez que... durant tout ce temps, Eliot était sous l'emprise d'un maléfice ? Pourquoi personne ne l'aurait remarqué ?  
— Je ne sais pas, professeur, trembla-t-elle, chagrinée.  
— Pauvre garçon... Pauvre garçon... Par Merlin, quelle triste histoire ! Vous-même devez en être terriblement bouleversée, miss Whisper, après ce que vous venez de vivre, ce soir !

Il lui proposa alors une tasse de thé pour détendre ses entrailles nouées par la peur, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas, d'une petite voix. Kate était loin d'imaginer que cette escapade à l'encontre de toutes les règles la catapulterait dans un siège chaud et confortable, à se faire offrir un breuvage délicieux par son professeur, qui la prendrait tant en pitié qu'il en oublierait de lui programmer une retenue ou de retirer des points à sa maison d'adoption. Mais elle aurait préféré une punition, quand bien même aurait-il fallu la passer avec Rusard, plutôt que d'avoir vécu cette soirée. Les mains d'Eliot lui faisaient encore mal, autour de sa gorge...  
Comme elle devait s'y attendre, le premier à se manifester fut son professeur de métamorphose, parvenu au septième étage avec une rapidité presque déconcertante. La nuit accentuait fortement ses cernes violacés.

— Wilhem ! s'exclama Flitwick en sautant sur ses pieds, rangeant dans sa poche son mouchoir humide. Vous êtes vraiment l'homme de la situation, je suis soulagé de voir arriver le premier !  
— Que s'est-il produit ? coupa-t-il sèchement, son regard perçant braqué sur la petite Kate, qui recula dans son fauteuil, ramenant sa tasse chaude contre elle.

Ce fut cette fois l'enseignant en matière de sortilèges qui lui rapporta l'histoire de manière concise. Durant son récit, Wolffhart demeurait austère, comme fermé à ce qu'il disait, malgré la théâtralisation des émotions de Flitwick, qui versa de nouveau une larme.

— Avez-vous prévenu Herr Whisper, le père de Fräulein ? A ce que je sache, il est le tuteur de Herr Burbage. Il devrait être immédiatement averti de sa disparition.  
— V-vous avez parfaitement raison, Wilhem ! Je le fais de ce pas !

Flitwick, de sa baguette magique, fit léviter jusqu'à lui parchemin et plume, qui n'avait pas besoin d'encre pour écrire, et se mit en route vers la volière d'un pas accéléré tout en rédigeant le mot qu'il destinait à Phil grâce à la magie.

— Veillez bien sur Miss Whisper jusqu'à mon retour ! lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait, suivi par sa plume qui griffonnait le parchemin volant.

Laissée seule avec son professeur de métamorphose, Kate lut dans les yeux de ce dernier l'appétence de sa terrible curiosité maladive. Les secondes suivantes donnèrent raison à son intuition : Wolffhart se précipita vers elle avec de grands yeux, comme l'aigle fond sur sa proie, et attrapa les accoudoirs avec ses mains aux grands doigts blancs qui s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir molletonné, alors que la petite fille, effrayée par ce geste soudain, émit un petit cri en manquant de se renverser son thé dessus.

— Que s'est-il VRAIMENT produit ?! répéta-t-il, menaçant et la voix puissante.

Kate ne put que délier la langue face à l'intimidation que déployait son professeur. Après tout, il était peut-être la meilleure personne à laquelle elle pouvait se confier à l'heure actuelle :

— Eliot voulait me ramener à quelqu'un ! I-il a failli me tuer pour cela ! Et l'Immatériel... l'Immatériel n'avait aucun effet sur lui ! Les centaures ont parlé d'une Sorcière bleue, qui utilise aussi l'Immatériel, tout comme moi ! Il ne faut pas que je la croise, d'après eux ! Et... et je crois que c'est elle qui manipule Eliot par la pensée !  
— Une Sorcière bleue ? Qui maîtrise l'Immatériel ?  
— Oui, professeur...

Aussitôt, un sourire démesuré s'étira sur les lèvres bleuies de Wolffhart, son visage si proche de celui de son élève, avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

— Perfekt... Das ist perfekt !

Son obsession pour l'Immatériel n'avait-il donc aucune limite ? Comment pouvait-il à ce point se réjouir alors que son cousin agonisait à quelques kilomètres de là !

— Et où se trouve-t-elle ? Les centaures vous l'ont-ils dit, Fräulein ?  
— D-dans la forêt interdite ! Il paraît qu'elle y rôde !

Sa réponse donnée, Wolffhart se redressa de toute sa hauteur, alors qu'en même temps arriva un autre professeur : Sinistra Aurora, l'enseignante en astronomie.

— Hagrid m'a tout raconté, s'annonça-t-elle en pénétrant dans le bureau, en tenue improvisée et désassortie, alors que Woffhart la toisa d'un regard de mépris. Vous allez bien, miss Whisper ?

L'inquiétude qu'éprouvait Aurora en comparaison du désintérêt relatif de Wolffhart rassura la petite Kate.

— O-oui, enfin... je crois !  
— Gut, maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre peut jouer le rôle de la baby-sitter à ma place, je m'en vais chercher votre cousin, Fräulein.

Aurora semblait tant habituée à son comportement qu'elle se contenta d'un bref soupir en s'accroupissant à côté de l'accoudoir de Kate. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du bureau, cette dernière, s'élevant légèrement dans son assise, l'apostropha en couinant :

— Vous allez le retrouver ?  
— Vous apprendrez, Fräulein Whisper, que je possède l'un des flairs les plus exceptionnels qui soient. Si je ne retrouve pas votre cousin, c'est qu'il sera soit mort, soit sur un autre continent... Et dans les deux cas, aucun des deux n'est vraiment enviable, richtig ?

Sur ces mots, il les quitta et descendit à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier, laissant voler avec lourdeur à ses arrières les pans de son manteau de feutre.

— Cela ne me plait pas de l'affirmer, grimaça le professeur Aurora, mais il a raison. Le professeur Wolffhart est sûrement le mieux placé pour retrouver mister Burbage.  
— Pourquoi donc ? s'intéressa Kate d'une petite voix fébrile, en se frottant son cou encore douloureux.

Pourtant, Aurora n'émit aucune réponse, si ce ne fut un bref sourire qui chassa toute autre initiative de question supplémentaire de la part de l'adolescente.

— Vous devez être fatiguée... Vous êtes seule dans votre dortoir pour les vacances ?  
— Oui, professeur.  
— Vous arriverez à dormir seule ou vous préféreriez aller à l'infirmerie ?

Tout à coup, Kate se renfrogna intérieurement : elle n'était plus une gamine, elle pouvait très bien dormir seule sans avoir à être bordée !

— Non, non, ça ira... !  
— Très bien. Je vais vous accompagner. Vous avez besoin de repos. Je préviendrai le professeur Flitwick, nous en reparlerons demain. D'ici là, ils auront sûrement retrouvé mister Burbage.

Mais Kate s'était menti. Car en regardant les ombres de la nuit s'étirer sur les murs et le plafond de son dortoir déserté, comme cherchant à s'emparer de son petit être abandonné, elle frissonnait de terreur. Elle se réfugia sous ses couvertures en tremblant, dans l'espoir de les fuir. Et ce qui alimentait le plus ses peurs fut de croire que l'une d'elle pouvait appartenir à Eliot...

* * *

Malgré la conviction qu'il eut assuré à Kate, Wolffhart ne retrouva pas la trace d'Eliot, qui s'était comme mystérieusement volatilisé dans la forêt interdite. Ni Hagrid, accompagné de son fidèle molosse, ou d'autres qui se lancèrent à la recherche de l'adolescent. Mais au fond d'elle-même, Kate ne sut s'il fallait s'en réconforter ou non. Que lui dirait-elle lorsqu'il serait à nouveau face à elle ? Une chose était certaine : ensorcelé ou pas, elle ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même manière. Mais encore fallait-il qu'Eliot soit encore en vie...

Dans cette situation de crise, Kate reçut une visite exceptionnelle, quand elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de McGonagall alors que les vacances n'étaient pas encore terminées, celles-ci étant revenus de ses congés pour gérer la situation. Elle encaissa un premier sursaut, à la fois de surprise et de joie, en voyant la carrure si familière de son père quand elle entra dans la grande pièce.

— Papa !

Phil interrompit la discussion avec son ancien professeur et se retourna vers sa fille, vers laquelle il se précipita. Mais ce ne fut pas le bonheur qui dessina ses traits, seulement une angoisse incoercible.

— Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

Il porta ses grandes mains à ses joues, avant d'écarter ses cheveux pour mieux observer les traces encore rouges sur les reliefs de la gorge de Kate, qu'il frôla du bout des doigts.

— Ca ne me fait plus mal... Miss Pomfresh m'a mis un onguent, le dissuada-t-elle en replaçant ses boucles brunes. Elle m'a dit que ça devrait disparaître dans les jours à venir. Ne t'inquiète pas...  
— Merde, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?! Mon neveu a essayé de tuer ma fille et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ?!

Dans un geste brusque, il attrapa sa fille et la serra contre lui, comme si elle constituait son plus cher trésor. La comparaison s'approchait sensiblement de la réalité. Kate elle-même soupira de soulagement, refugiée contre son père, comme un nid de consolation. Le seul endroit du monde où elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité, qu'importe ce qui se produisait autour d'eux. Avant qu'elle ne se rappelle la présence, gênante et honteuse selon elle, de McGonagall.

— Je vais bien, papa, ok ? lança-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, tentant de paraître confiante.  
— Non, non, c'est pas ok ! Et, tu sais, c'est pas la peine de me fixer avec ton regard de chat mouillé pour me le faire comprendre !

Malgré ses propos plaisantins, son ton ne s'accordait pas du tout avec sa comparaison facétieuse : Kate devinait qu'il était réellement hanté par la disparition d'Eliot, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être. A ses yeux, il n'était pas seulement le Eliot qu'ils avaient connus ces derniers mois, froid et lunatique, mais aussi son filleul, le fils d'une sœur tragiquement disparue elle aussi. Et cela ranimait en lui de terribles sensations issues de ses pires souvenirs qu'il avait tenté de brûler dans les flammes de la guerre puis enterrées sous les pierres de la reconstruction.

— Miss Whisper, m'immisça McGonagall, de son habituel ton pincé mais nimbé de compassion, je disais à votre père que nous avons dépêché une équipe d'Aurors pour retrouver votre cousin selon les renseignements que nous a fourni votre récit.

Kate déglutit en se rappelant qu'elle avait omis tant de détails, de crainte de révéler l'étroite corrélation entre l'Immatériel et le comportement d'Eliot. Si l'on exceptait les centaures et leur science infuse, un seul demeurait au courant de ces faits : Wolffhart. Et connaissant sa loquacité et son aisance à partager les confidences, Kate se douta qu'il ne l'avait révélé à personne d'autre que son ego. Cependant, s'il n'était pas parvenu à retrouver Eliot malgré toutes ces informations, cela signifiait qu'aucun des Aurors, même les plus compétents qui soient, ne pouvaient retrouver la trace de son cousin.

— Ils... ils ont des pistes ? se soucia-t-elle.  
— Pour le moment, je l'ignore. Mais ils ne manqueront pas de m'en informer s'ils trouvent le moindre indice !  
— Et la boussole, papa, elle pourrait nous servir ?  
— À ma connaissance, il n'existe pas de combinaison spéciale « Eliot » dessus… Tu sais, moi-même je ne connais pas toutes les associations possibles, mais si je savais qu'il y en avait une susceptible de nous aider, je l'aurais fait tout de suite !  
— Est-ce qu'ils savent s'il est toujours en vie ?

Face à sa question, les deux adultes se turent, troublés par son tact et la difficulté d'énoncer une réponse claire.

— Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous, miss Whisper, je le crains, bredouilla-t-elle, la voix éraillée tout en tentant de rester dans son rôle de directrice. Mais le professeur Slughorn prépare actuellement un philtre de détection qui nous permettra de nous éclairer sur ce fait...  
— Un... philtre de détection ?  
— C'est une potion qui permet de savoir si une personne est encore en vie, lui expliqua son père, lui-même perturbé à l'idée qu'Eliot puisse être mort. On prend un objet ou un vêtement qui lui appartient et on le trempe dedans. Si elle devient blanche, nacrée, la personne est en vie. En revanche, rouge ou noir... c'est rarement bonne nouvelle...  
— Sept jours sont nécessaires pour la préparer, poursuivit McGonagall. D'ici là, nous devrons tous prendre notre mal en patience et espérer que les Aurors retrouveront mister Burbage au plus vite.

Au fond d'elle-même, Kate ne parvenait plus à endiguer ses peurs, qui s'épanchèrent de nouveau en elle, se traduisant par des tremblements, que son père ressentit, alors qu'elle la tenait par les épaules.

— Un problème, Kate ? se soucia-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ce silence.

— Mais si on le retrouve... il sera toujours ensorcelé ! Il va encore essayer de me tuer !  
— T'arrêtes tes conneries, un peu ? répliqua Phil d'une manière sèche, qui se s'adressait tant à lui-même et à ses noires pensées, qu'à sa fille. On trouvera une solution.  
— Tu connais une solution contre l'Imperium, toi ?!

La prononciation de ce sortilège impardonnable pétrifia Phil, comme ranimant en lui de lointains souvenirs. Il avait bien soupçonné un comportement anormal chez son neveu, sans jamais oser poser le terme dessus. C'était comme croire que le mot chien mordait...

— Et pourquoi voudrait-il vous... tuer ? la questionna McGonagall, elle-même peu rassurée par la discussion.  
— I-il ne veut pas me tuer, enfin... ce n'est pas le but qu'on lui a donné...  
— « On » ?  
— Eliot doit me ramener à quelqu'un... Mais je ne sais pas qui. Les... les... je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais les centaures ont parlé d'une sorcière bleue qui rôde dans la forêt et qui serait dangereuse.  
— Si tel est le cas, les Aurors trouveront également sa trace, remarqua McGonagall en liant ses mains creusées par les années, dépassant à peine de ses grandes manches vertes.  
— J'espère bien ! Retrouver une pétasse en bleu qui se paie une petite promenade de santé dans une forêt mortelle, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué ! s'agaça Phil, visiblement tendu.

La directrice ne répliqua rien, entendant son irritation.

— D'ailleurs, je peux savoir ce que vous y faisiez, toi et Eliot ? s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

Cette dernière roula ses lèvres dans sa bouche avant de formuler une réponse qui ne la mettait pas en tort.

— Eliot a beaucoup insisté... Il voulait voir un Veaudelune.  
— Joli prétexte ! Il aurait pu aussi te demander d'aller observer les loups garous au clair de lune et de partager des marshmallows autour d'un feu de camp en leur compagnie, que tu l'aurais suivi ?!  
— Il disait vrai ! I-il était sincère à ces moments-là ! On en a vraiment vu un ensemble la première fois qu'on est sorti dans la forêt ! Et Eliot ne m'a pas fait de mal cette nuit-là, alors qu'il aurait pu... Je pense qu'il est toujours conscient, au fond de lui-même, mais qu'il n'a pas toujours le contrôle de lui.  
— Ce que je ne te comprends pas, c'est qu'il ait essayé de vous étrangler alors que vous nous dites qu'il est censé vous... ramener, tenta de résumer McGonagall. Or, si mister Burbage est bien sous l'emprise d'un Imperium, pourquoi désobéirait-il ainsi aux ordres qu'on lui donnerait, pour commettre quelque chose qui ne semble pas être un fait de son caractère ?  
— Sur tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, fit remarquer Phil, nous sommes ici en train de débattre à propos de questions sans réponse alors qu'Eliot peut être en ce moment-même en train de se faire dépecer vivant ! Alors, vous m'en voyez navré, mais je vais vous quitter de ce pas pour me joindre aux recherches. Je n'ai plus une minute à perdre ici, maintenant que j'ai l'assurance que ma fille va bien... Kate est bien plus intelligente que moi pour monter des hypothèses.

Une peur viscérale au cœur, la jeune fille attrapa la manche de la veste de son père alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir. Elle lui adressa un regard empli d'angoisses. Le même que sa mère, avant qu'il ne se rende à certaines missions périlleuses, se fit-il la réflexion.

— Ne pars pas, papa ! C'est trop risqué !  
— Hé, hé, ma chipie, la rassura-t-il d'un sourire en caressant sa joue de sa grande paume chaude. Je chasse les monstres les plus dangereux du pays depuis plus de quinze ans et tu crois qu'il m'arriverait malheur ? Je ne laisserai pas Eliot seul. Je le retrouverai, ne t'inquiète pas... C'est bon.  
— M-mais... tu ne devrais pas...  
— Pourquoi, ma chérie ? Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a pas de souci à se faire pour moi.  
— Tu dois rester avec maman... Tu ne peux pas la laisser seule. Pas en ce moment...

Phil blêmit, jeta un bref coup d'œil à McGonagall, impassible, avant de bredouiller une brève réponse :

— Je rentrerai à la maison ce soir.

Les mille pensées de Kate se mobilisèrent dans son esprit pour se rassembler en une unique exclamation avant que son père ne quitte le bureau de la directrice, celle de la dernière chance :

— Et si c'était la même sorcière bleue que dans ma vision de l'an 2000 ?! Et si… si ce n'était pas du hasard ! Papa, c'est dangereux !

Cependant, Phil n'en tint pas compte et si Kate ne soupçonna pas la douleur qu'il ressentait d'ainsi la quitter pour cette urgence, elle ne put que déplorer son départ, sans un mot. Pourquoi personne ne voulait-elle la croire ?

* * *

Comme on le craignit, personne ne retrouva Eliot. Ni les Aurors, ni les centaures, ni Hagrid, ni Wolffhart, ni son père. Mais pour le plus grand soulagement de Kate, Phil revint à Carlton sans la moindre égratignure et sans la moindre trace de son cousin non plus ; c'était ce que lui avait assurée par lettre sa mère, qui s'était voulue rassurante, autant pour Eliot que pour Phil.  
Les vacances touchèrent à leur fin et tous les élèves revinrent à Poudlard pour leurs derniers mois scolaires de l'année. Les filles de Gryffondor se heurtèrent à la surprise de retrouver leur camarade éplorée, qui leur conta tout ce qui s'était déroulé durant leur absence. La disparition d'Eliot n'avait pas dépassé le strict cadre de l'école et des équipes d'Aurors, afin d'éviter les angoisses des parents, qui pourraient suspecter que leurs enfants puissent être kidnappés dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Le seul qui en fut au courant, et cela n'étonna pas Kate, fut Orpheus Fawley, qui lui adressa une lettre de soutien, accompagnée d'une chocoballe, avec la promesse de mener de son côté ses propres recherches, qu'elle savait d'une efficacité redoutable. La petite fille se surprit à éprouver à son égard une reconnaissance grandissante…

Elle ne fut pas conviée autour du philtre de détection, le jour où Slughorn estima qu'elle était fin prête à l'usage. Seul le résultat lui parvint par les dires de Neville Londubat, son directeur de maison, qui l'avait pris à part avant que ne débute son cours sur les mandragores : Eliot était en vie, la potion blanche en était la preuve irréfutable. Seul demeurait le mystère de ce qu'il était advenu de lui désormais.

* * *

La vie continuait malgré tout. La nouvelle parution de l'Echo de Boursouff avait raflé les records de vente avec son dossier spécial « beaux gosses de Poudlard », où toutes les filles de l'école avaient été conviées à voter pour le garçon qui les faisaient craquer. Maggie et Terry ne rataient jamais une occasion de renouveler leurs paris, ce qui avait amené une fois la jeune fille à se teindre les cheveux en rouge le temps d'une journée.

— Je le hais, je le hais… avait-elle susurré auprès de Kate, quand elles s'assirent ensemble à la même table, lors du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, alors que tout le monde pouffait de rire en constatant la nouvelle couleur écarlate de la petite aristocrate de Gryffondor. Ce mec n'est pas humain… ! Ce n'est pas possible de gober trois prunes d'affilé en les jetant en l'air, ce n'est pas possible ! Il paiera cher cet affront !

De son côté, Kate poursuivait les cours particuliers en compagnie de Wolffhart, avec bien moins de motivation cependant, l'Immatériel ayant semblé faire défaut de son effet lors de l'agression d'Eliot. Mais elle ne se décourageait pas au point d'en abandonner tout effort : elle parvenait désormais à aligner quelques notes d'un morceau improvisé sur le clavier de l'orgue par la force de son mystérieux pouvoir.

Cependant, une impression de vide la rongeait de l'intérieur. La disparition d'Eliot la privait de sa bonne humeur habituelle, la rendait moins vivante, peut-être. Les matchs de Quidditch ne parvenait plus à la distraire et elle partagea de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Clive, le seul qui semblait partager son sentiment. Malgré leurs disputes incessantes, le jeune homme regrettait de n'avoir pu enterrer la hache de guerre avant qu'il ne se volatilise ou même de ne pas avoir soupçonné qu'Eliot ait pu être la victime d'un sortilège tel que l'Imperium. Il n'avait, selon lui, pas rempli le rôle qu'un meilleur ami devait endosser d'habitude. Mais Kate le lui assura le contraire, cherchant à lui montrer qu'il avait toujours tenté de le défendre et de préserver ce qu'il avait de bon en lui. Cela ne ramenait pas Eliot, mais un sourire fugitif sur le visage de Clive, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour l'en remercier.  
Mais l'absence d'Eliot n'était pas la seule tâche à ce tableau :

— Maintenant que son cousin dégénéré a disparu… Whisper est obligée d'avoir un autre garde du corps pour la protéger, avait-elle entendu une fois, alors qu'elle venait de se lever de la table des Serdaigles après avoir partagé son repas avec Clive.

Le cœur subitement enflammé de colère, Kate se retourna vers la provenance de la voix fort reconnaissable de Morgana McNair, qui la dévisageait avec un sourire sardonique, entourée d'Amy Rosier et Lawrence Prince, qui partageaient la même expression. Cependant, elle ne trouva aucune réplique et préféra s'éclipser : c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si Morgana n'avait pas poursuivi :

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si son cousin n'était qu'un légume parlant, à la base ! Heureusement que ses parents ne sont plus là pour le constater !  
— _Bloclang_ !

Le sortilège de Kate manqua de peu la tête de Morgana, qui l'avait esquivé en se penchant sur le côté dans un réflexe adroit. Cela jeta un froid dans la grande salle, alors que Kate demeurait debout entre les tables, fulminante, la baguette brandie en direction de Morgana.

— J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a froissé, Whisper ? ricana-t-elle.  
— Je te jure que je vais un jour te faire la peau, McNair !

Elle se précipita vers elle, sans abaisser sa baguette, alors que Morgana dégaina à son tour la sienne. Un brouhaha saisit les élèves, qui se levèrent pour mieux observer le duel qui se profilait. D'autres, plus prudents, comme Terry, préférèrent interférer pour l'éviter :

— Laisse tomber, Kate, elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! lui avait-il soufflé en la retenant par le bras, après avoir couru pour la rejoindre.  
— Je m'en fiche !  
— Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau.  
— Ca m'est égal ! Elle…  
— Kate, il y a des préfets dans la salle… ! Elle ne cherche qu'à te provoquer pour te mettre en tort, alors ne rentre pas dans son jeu !

Détaillant le regard gris de McNair, Kate dut endiguer sa rage pour se détourner de l'envie de l'étrangler. Terry profita du moment où elle abaissa sa baguette pour lui prendre les épaules et la forcer à s'éloigner des propos pernicieux de la Serpentarde. Cependant, cette dernière ne s'en arrêta pas là :

— _Conlectus !_

Une flaque se matérialisa sur le carrelage de la grande salle, qui se transforma sous les pieds de Kate et Terry en une véritable patinoire. La jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de se rattraper à son ami pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, ne faisant que l'entraîner avec elle dans sa chute. Cette dernière fut tellement grandiose que beaucoup en rirent dans la salle. En particulier Morgana, qui jouissait de sa victoire, alors que Kate tentait de se relever, sans succès, manquant chaque fois de se rétamer de plus belle. Mais elle se s'attendait certainement pas à ce que se déverse sur elle le contenu entier d'une carafe de jus de citrouille !  
Le premier rire de Juno résonna, à côté de Marvin Ledger, debout sur son banc, qui manipulait le pichet à l'aide d'un adroit Wingardium Leviosa. Même Calypso Curtiss esquissa un très bref rictus avant que la salle n'enjoigne l'hilarité de Juno. Le fait que d'autres Serpentards la défendent réchauffa le cœur de Kate, qui n'était désormais plus la seule au centre de l'attention.

— Qui… a osé ?! ragea Morgana, écartant ses cheveux trempés et devenus oranges, alors que la carafe vide retomba sous le poids de la gravité, manquant d'assommer Amy Rosier dans sa chute.

Lawrence Prince se lança à la poursuite du garçon, qui se doutait recevoir le châtiment de sa vie, avant que ne s'interpose Mercury Crown et Phyllis, les deux inséparables de Serdaigle :

— Ne touche pas à mon frère ! s'écria cette dernière en la menaçant avec sa baguette, d'une voix forte, à l'opposé de son caractère timide.

Au fur et à mesure, la Grande Salle se transforma en un immense champ de bataille, où chacun tenta de défendre ses amis, les membres de sa famille. On se jetait des boulettes de viandes qui restaient dans les plats, les assiettes volaient comme des frisbees, les sorts touchaient parfois des malheureux qui cherchaient au possible à s'enfuir. Au milieu de la bagarre générale qui s'était déclenchée comme une traînée de poudre, Kate et Terry tentèrent de se mettre à l'écart alors que certains s'y étaient jetés à corps perdus, trouvant cela divertissant. Chez les Gryffondors, c'était le cas de Griffin, Evan, Jason, mais aussi Moira et Suzanna, malgré les avertissements de Scarlett. La naine s'était ruée au centre des hostilités en jetant des giclées de mucus à la tête de certains aînés de toutes maisons qui s'étaient déjà moqués d'elle à plusieurs reprises, à cause de sa petite taille. Un moyen pour elle d'obtenir vengeance ! D'autres fuyaient en tous sens pour éviter les dommages collatéraux et certains aînés plus sages tentaient de calmer le feu de guerre, sans y parvenir.

— Alors, toi, tu n'en manques pas une pour te faire remarquer ! nasilla Maggie qui avait rejoint Kate et Terry dans un coin.

La jeune fille s'apprêta à répondre, quand les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, dévoilant un Flitwick estomaqué par la vision qui se profilait devant ses yeux, face à des élèves suspendus dans leur combat acharné. Le regard ébahi du sous-directeur balaya les rangs qui le fixaient, sans feindre le moindre geste, le silence étant soudainement retombé dans la grande salle.

— Q-qui est à l'origine de cela ?! hoqueta-t-il.

* * *

— Non ?! Sans rire ! Une retenue avec McNair ?! Ils… ils se rendent compte que l'une de deux mourra étripée ?  
— Oui, bah moi non plus, ça ne m'enchante pas, figure-toi Moira !

Suite à la bataille contingente et généralisée dans la Grande Salle, Kate avait été convoquée dans le bureau de Flitwick, en compagnie de Morgana, ce dernier ne manquant pas de leur faire part de sa grande déception. Il leur retira vingt points chacune et leur programma une retenue commune pour la semaine à venir. La plus grande punition ne serait certainement pas de trier les piles de livres interminables dans la bibliothèque de Madame Pince, mais surtout de passer les trois heures nécessaires l'une à côté de l'autre. Plus grand supplice n'existait pas.

— En fait, de nous cinq, tu es la seule à avoir des retenues, pour l'instant ! fit remarquer Suzanna, qui avait écopé d'un bel œil au beurre noir en tentant de photographier l'instant de guerre éphémère au sein de l'établissement.  
— Tu oublies que Moira en a reçu une au début de l'année pour avoir cassé l'orteil d'un préfet de Poufsouffle ! rappela Scarlett, alors qu'elles sortaient de leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Miss O'Joovens.  
— Ce con m'avait traitée de gnome à perruque ! se défendit-elle. Et il le méritait, personne ne l'aime en tant que préfet, il ne fait même pas son boulot !  
— Mais moi, j'ai le droit de continuer à te traiter de broute-pelouse sans représailles ? s'étonna Maggie, la marche altière. Je te remercie pour ce privilège !  
— N'en profite pas trop, grande courge, je pourrais décider de te le faire payer dans ton sommeil !  
— Hep, hep !

Maggie retint Kate in extremis avant qu'elle ne franchisse le pas sur la fameuse marche maudite de l'escalier du troisième étage, dans laquelle les malheureux insouciants se coinçaient la jambe en s'appuyant dessus.

— Merci Maggie, j'avais totalement oublié !  
— Je vois ça… ! T'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette !  
— Mon cousin a essayé de me tuer et a disparu dans la forêt interdite, je vais passer la plus ennuyante des retenues avec Morgana et mon petit frère ou petite sœur doit naître dans les jours à venir, mais sinon, tout va bien !  
— Bon, je te l'accorde, tu as matière à être dans cet état ! D'ailleurs, il n'a pas intérêt à naître le jour de mon anniversaire ! J'ai l'exclusivité du 15 mai ! D'ailleurs, préparez vos cadeaux !  
— Je ne savais pas qu'on fêtait l'apocalypse tous les ans, lança Moira, railleuse.

Mais il ne fallut pas en attendre autant. Car le sur-lendemain, le matin du 13 mai, les filles de Gryffondor assistèrent à un atterrissage précipité de Littleclaws au centre de leur table où elles consommaient leur petit-déjeuner. La petite chouette nyctale se dirigea vers Kate en sautillant et en piaillant, anormalement agitée.

— I-il y a une photo dedans, devina Kate, la gorge nouée, en attrapant la lettre attachée à la patte de Littleclaws, qui hulula de plus belle, avant de reconnaître l'écriture de son père.  
— Tu penses que… ça y est ?!

L'attention de ses amies redoubla, penchées vers elle pour pouvoir regarder ce qu'elle allait dévoiler en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Les doigts de Kate tremblèrent en passant sous les rebords du papier. Dès aujourd'hui, sa vie allait changer…  
La photo devait avoir été prise avec un appareil moldu, l'image demeurant immobile. Elle représentait Grace dans un lit d'hôpital, pâle et visiblement exténuée, cependant radieuse, en compagnie de son sorcier de mari, assis à côté d'elle en entourant ses épaules d'un bras, exhibant lui aussi un large sourire béat. Ce n'était pas tant les visages rayonnant de joie de ses parents qui accaparait l'attention de Kate, mais la petite créature entre les bras de sa mère, toute habillée de jaune pâle.

_« Monstre n°2, alias Abigail Erin Whisper, est née cet après-midi du 12 mai à 15h34 pour causer ta perte. Tremble, mortelle, elle pèse 2,9 kg ! »_, y avait-il marqué sur le verso de la photo.  
Suivait une courte lettre jointe pour compléter :

_« Tout s'est bien passé, ta sœur a l'air déjà plutôt cool ! C'est un petit rayon de soleil ! Elle a même de grands yeux gris, donc c'est bon, j'en suis bien le paternel, pas d'inquiétudes de ce côté-là ! On a choisi Abigail, parce qu'on l'avait bien aimé dans ta liste (même si je trouve personnellement qu'Artemis lui allait mieux, mais va savoir, il n'a pas été approuvé !). Ta mère est très fatiguée, là, elle dort. Elle t'écrira une lettre quand elle ira mieux, mais il n'y a pas eu de complication, elle a juste besoin de repos après ces neuf mois qui ont été assez pénibles pour elle et l'accouchement.  
On t'enverra des photos d'Abby au fil des jours._

_Nous t'embrassons fort,_  
_Papa »_

— Une fille ! s'exclama Suzanna derrière elle. C'est trop mignon !  
— J'ai gagné mon pari ! clama à côté Maggie, jubilante, en levant les bras au ciel. Aha ! Diggle va souffrir !

Elle quitta la table dans la précipitation, semant un rire machiavélique derrière ses pas pour annoncer la nouvelle à Terry et certainement lui soumettre le gage conséquent.

— Diggle ! l'appelait-elle de loin d'une voix doucereuse qui dégustait cet instant de triomphe. Diggle, tu vas savourer ta défaite comme jamais !  
— D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas Terry qui avait proposé Abigail ? s'interrogea Kate en se retournant vers ses amies.  
— Possible, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils ont fait de pari sur le prénom, à moins qu'ils soient totalement fêlés l'un comme l'autre, ce qui ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, approuva Moira qui hochait la tête.

Reposant les yeux sur la photographie, Kate se rendit compte que les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle étaient à l'inverse de ceux qu'elle avait imaginé nourrir le jour où elle apprendrait la naissance de celui ou celle qui lui succéderait : elle n'était ni en colère, ni jalouse, ni farouche. Seule une joie immense lui ceignait le cœur. Elle avait envie de crier son nom au monde entier, celui de sa petite sœur : Abigail.

* * *

Depuis la venue au monde d'Abby, Kate ne décrochait pas son sourire. Elle se sentait revivre. Même le soir où elle fut contrainte de ranger les livres avec Morgana, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Madame Pince, il persistait sur ses lèvres ce rictus rayonnant traduisant son bonheur intérieur. McNair pouvait l'insulter, la traiter de tous les noms, Kate s'en fichait éperdument tant elle était euphorique.

— Ta gueule, Whisper, où je te balance dans les escaliers, lui lança McNair alors qu'elles rejoignaient leurs dortoirs, ne supportant plus les sifflements de joie de Kate.  
— Je t'ai connue avec plus de raffinement dans tes méthodes pour tuer les gens, McNair ! Tu as régressé depuis l'an passé !  
— La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Whisper.  
— Avec toi, la vengeance risque surtout d'être congelée ! Depuis que tu as grillé ta première couverture, si tu essaies quoi que ce soit, c'est toi qui seras accusée de toute manière !  
— Ne me tente pas une fois de plus…

Kate préféra s'abstenir de répliquer une fois de plus : Terry avait raison, elle ne devait pas s'abaisser à son niveau. Mais tout à coup, alors qu'elles descendaient les marches, les escaliers branlèrent, changeant soudainement de direction.

— J'en ai marre de ses escaliers débiles ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Cependant, il ne termina pas sa course et s'arrêta avec brutalité au centre de la tour. Les lumières des torches vacillèrent avant de toutes s'éteindre, plongeant l'espace dans le noir, éveillant ainsi les consternations des tableaux qui recouvraient les murs et le sifflement des armures.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'exclama Kate, agrippée fermement à la rambarde, les marches aboutissant sur le vide de cinq étages qu'on les monte ou qu'on les descende.

Cependant, Morgana préféra en profiter pour savourer une vengeance peut-être plus chaude que prévue… : elle se rua sur Kate et, s'emparant du col de sa chemise, l'arracha à sa large rampe de pierre, avant de tenter de la jeter dans les marches, dans l'espoir que la jeune fille culbute. Mais Kate résistait, empoignant fermement les épaules de Morgana pour la repousser. Leurs deux regards gris se croisèrent, tous deux chargés de haine. Leur lutte sur cette plateforme au milieu du vide dura quelques interminables secondes, avant que Kate, plus grande et plus forte que la frêle Serpentarde, ne donne une impulsion plus puissante que les précédentes, faisant tomber Morgana sur une marche du haut. Le souffle court, Kate en profita pour dégainer sa baguette blanche et la pointer sur sa rivale, en guise de menace et de défense.

— Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ?!  
— Pas avant que tu sois morte, Whisper !  
— T'es complètement malade, McNair… ! Quand est-ce que tu te rendras compte que je n'ai rien à voir avec toi ! Et que me tuer n'arrangera rien ! Ce n'est pas en bloquant les escaliers que tu vas…  
— Les escaliers… ce n'est pas moi ! l'interrompit Morgana en se relevant, sans quitter Kate du regard, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Mais c'est une belle opportunité ! À croire que Poudlard-même voudrait que je te fasse la peau, Whisper !  
— Pas aujourd'hui, Morgana, pas aujourd'hui…

Le regard de Kate changea l'espace d'une seconde alors qu'elle se remémora tous les bons moments, certes factices, qu'elle avait échangés l'an passé en compagnie de cette fille qui voulait désormais la tuer, quel qu'en soit le prix. Comment la haine pouvait-elle noircir, voire détruire, à ce point l'âme des gens ? À son tour, Morgana sortit sa baguette, afin de combattre à armes égales. Et alors que toutes deux pensaient se livrer un duel sans merci, le prélude de leur combat fut interrompu par l'apparition impromptue d'une grande forme blanche au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elles pensèrent d'abord à un fantôme opportuniste, sans cependant reconnaître lequel. Mais ce fut un oiseau éthéré qui se posa sur la rambarde, à équidistance des deux adolescentes. Un corbeau pâle, rendu immense par l'envergure de ses ailes ouvertes. Mais Kate n'y reconnut pas l'aura lumineuse et caractéristique des patronus habituels, comme elle avait pu le constater sur celui de son père. Les volutes blanches semblaient plus lourdes, comme de l'encre qui coule dans de l'eau pure. Il s'agissait d'Immatériel…

Avant que l'une des deux ne réagisse, le corbeau ouvrit son bec imposant en se tournant vers Morgana, impressionnée par l'apparition, et de son croassement jaillit une vapeur grise qui l'atteignit au visage. Durant quelques secondes, la jeune fille lutta contre la magie qui s'était immiscée en elle, mais tomba sous son propre poids, inconsciente. Kate déglutit de terreur lorsque l'oiseau de fumée pivota dans sa direction et émit un second cri. Pourtant, aucune sensation de fatigue ne s'empara d'elle. Mais une voix grave et féminine naquit au fond de sa tête :

_« Kate Whisper. Rejoins-moi, avant minuit, demain. Dans la forêt interdite. Tes dons te mèneront à moi. Si tu ne viens pas avant l'heure donnée, ton cousin mourra… Sois seule, ou bien la même sentence lui sera appliquée. Je compte sur ta ponctualité… »_


	22. II - Chap12 - Je serai sitôt vivant

_DERNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIER chapitre de Statim Vivus Fierem, la partie 2 de Ludo Mentis Aciem !_

_Prêt pour la fin de cette aventure (et pour le début d'une suivante ?)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Je serai sitôt vivant**

* * *

À peine Kate prit-elle conscience de ces paroles que la forme du corbeau s'effaça dans les ténèbres, ramenant la lumière sur les torches.

— Je me disais bien que c'était étrange un couvre-feu si tôt ! s'exclama un vieux monsieur peint sur un tableau, occupé à lire un énorme grimoire, à côté de son chaudron bouillonnant, en ajustant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez aquilin.

Le calme revenu, les escaliers se remirent à bouger et terminèrent leur course initiale, s'intercalant entre deux étages. Le souffle court, Kate ne décrocha pas de suite la moindre réaction, pétrifiée par la peur. Le message provenait de la Sorcière Bleue, il ne faisait aucun doute. La deuxième personne à contrôler l'Immatériel. Et elle détenait Eliot. Elle menaçait de le tuer. Tout son être lui hurlait de la rejoindre dès maintenant, cependant, il se rappela les paroles de Drane, le centaure qui lui avait sauvé la vie à deux reprises :

« Vous ne pourriez être l'une en présence de l'autre. »

Chercherait-elle à la tuer ? Leur Immatériel respectif se déclareraient-ils une guerre terrible et incontrôlable ? En voulant redescendre les escaliers, le pied de Kate buta dans le corps inerte de Morgana. Encaissant un premier hoquet de peur à l'idée qu'elle soit blessée à l'issue de cette rencontre inopinée, elle se rasséréna cependant en entendant son léger ronflement : la Serpentarde s'était assoupie.

Kate la tira par les aisselles tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ferait d'elle. Elle ne se sentait pas d'âme charitable à la descendre jusqu'aux cachots pour la déposer devant l'entrée de sa salle commune dans l'espoir que l'un de ses camarades la remarque en passant. La laisser au milieu d'un couloir éveillerait les soupçons de Rusard et la traîner trop longtemps la mènerait inconditionnellement à croiser l'un des préfets effectuant ses rondes. Elle n'hésita pas trop longtemps avant de la planquer dans la première armoire qu'elle croisa. Durant quelques secondes, elle ne parvint pas à refermer la porte, forçant de tout son poids dessus, avant de comprendre que les doigts de Morgana bloquaient la fermeture ! Son sommeil était vraiment à toute épreuve ! Quelle que soit la magie que cette Sorcière Bleue avait employée, elle était efficace ! Après avoir rentré la main de Morgana à l'intérieur, Kate ferma la porte en bois, sans placer le verrou, et s'éclipsa à toute vitesse. Connaissant sa rivale, cette dernière se révélerait rien à personne le lendemain, tétanisée par la honte et son nouvel échec.

— Racine de réglisse, déclara Kate en tremblant au tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui ne manqua pas de lui faire la morale sur son heure de retour.

L'ambiance y était studieuse : quelques élèves révisaient encore leurs BUSES et leurs ASPIC dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et n'accordèrent aucune attention à l'arrivée de Kate.

— Mais si ! Je te dis que tu dois d'abord hacher le foie de chauve-souris, en lamelles et pas en cubes, puis après rajouter le houblon ! tentait d'expliquer une grande blonde à l'un de ses amis, autour de leur livre de potions.  
— Mais non ! C'est ce que j'avais essayé la dernière fois et mon crapaud témoin a commencé à pondre des grains de poivre alors qu'il était censé savoir voler !

Devant le feu de la cheminée, qui brûlait à chaque saison de l'année, même Gareth Gale tentait tant bien que mal de lire un livre sur le Quidditch tandis que deux filles engouées l'entouraient en tentant quelques approches, dans l'espoir qu'il daignerait leur accorder de l'attention. Kate prit la direction des dortoirs des filles et monta les marches deux à deux, avant d'arriver, épuisée et encore tremblante, jusqu'à sa chambre. Mister Minnows accueillit sa maîtresse avec un miaulement lancinant, réclamant la pitance qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu ce soir-là. Scarlett s'adonnait déjà à la quiétude du sommeil malgré le bruit ambiant, Maggie triait toute la collection de cartes chocogrenouilles qu'elle avait gagnée à l'issue d'un pari avec Terry, tandis que Moira et Suzanna disputait une bataille de cartes explosives au centre de la chambre.

— Alors ? Personne n'est mort ? lança Maggie, exhibant toujours son sourire de la victoire.  
— Ca va, Kate ? lui demanda Moira, en remarquant son teint pâle.

Mais la jeune fille demeurait tiraillée entre deux choix : la concession et le silence. Si elle racontait ce qu'il s'était produit dans les escaliers, les filles deviendraient complices et refuseraient qu'elle obéisse aux ordres de la Sorcière Bleue, elles pourraient cependant trouver ensemble une solution, si cela existait. Ou alors, elle ne partageait rien pour s'assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien à Eliot, évitant ainsi qu'elles ne tentent de la suivre dans son imprudence, quand bien même cela sentait le piège à plein nez. Oui, elle devait les protéger avant tout…

— Je… c'était affreux !  
— Tu m'étonnes, McNair est vraiment une sale garce !  
— Pire que Maggie et encore, je pèse mes mots !  
— Je prendrai cela pour un compliment, Miller ! Oh, tiens, Bertie Crochue, je ne l'avais pas celle-là !

Kate sourit, touchée par l'innocence de ses amies. Elles n'étaient pas concernées par des choses qui les dépassaient, comme la maîtrise de l'Immatériel ou l'ouverture d'une maison qui n'existait pas jusqu'à présent. Elles en avaient, elles, de la chance…  
Pourtant, lorsqu'elles allèrent se coucher, Maggie rejoignit Kate dans son lit aux baldaquins refermés.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille en nuisette pourpre dans un chuchotis, des barrettes plein les cheveux pour ne pas abîmer sa coiffure durant son sommeil.  
— Je suis un peu… soucieuse, mais rien de grave.  
— C'est à cause de McNair, c'est ça ? De ce qu'il s'est passé l'an passé ?

Maggie était la seule des cinq filles à avoir assisté à la terrible bataille qui avait opposées les deux anciennes amies à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Elle avait connu les sombres desseins de Morgana et de ses camarades de Serpentards. Kate aurait voulu lui accorder sa pleine confiance, comme à chaque fois, cependant, elle se doutait qu'elle la mettait de nouveau en danger si elle lui faisait part de cette confidence à propos d'Eliot et de la Sorcière Bleue. Et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais qu'il arrive malheur à Maggie par sa faute.

— Oui, approuva-t-elle le mensonge d'un hochement fébrile de la tête. Morgana est toujours… enfin, elle m'en veut toujours.  
— Mais tu lui as dit qu'elle était folle à lier et que ce n'était pas ta faute, ce qui s'était passé à Graveson ?  
— J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre d'une certaine manière, oui, mais bon… Ça ne change au rien que nos deux familles se sont entretuées dans cette satanée cave, ce jour-là…  
— Ce ne sont pas les seules à avoir souffert de la guerre, crois-moi, soupira Maggie en ramenant ses genoux contre elles. Nous sommes la génération d'enfants maudits, on va se récupérer toutes les fautes de nos parents et trimer encore longtemps des conséquences qu'aura laissé Voldemort. Mais si, de ton côté, tu arrêtes de t'en faire, ça sera déjà un grand pas. Tu es plus intelligente que McNair, alors ne te laisse pas faire.

Kate sourit face au réconfort dont faisait preuve son amie.

— Tu as raison… Merci.

Elle se rapprocha de Maggie et partagea avec elle une étreinte amicale. Elle prisait ces bras qui l'étreignaient dans ces moments de doute et de peur. Et même si la proximité de Maggie ne valait pas l'accolade apaisante de son père, elle était d'une rare préciosité. Kate appréciait surtout l'odeur de fleurs caractéristique de son amie, collée à sa peau à force de s'appliquer tous les matins les parfums onéreux que lui avaient achetés ses parents.

* * *

Durant toute la nuit, Kate dressa des plans dans sa tête, bercée par les souffles endormis de ses amies. Même si elle décidait de commettre l'erreur de respecter les clauses, elle refusait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup en toute impunité. Elle devait avant tout se protéger… C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, elle fit l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle devait prendre avec elle en cours, afin de se rendre dans la forêt après les différentes matières du jour.

Kate tenta de paraître naturelle aux yeux de ses camarades, afin qu'elles ne se doutent de rien. Cependant, il lui était ardu de prononcer des mots avec une joie qu'elle ne partageait pas, trop anxieuse par rapport au sort que l'on réservait à Eliot, en ce moment-même. Elle les abandonna à l'entrée de la serre n°5, attendant quelqu'un qu'elle avait intégré dans son plan, tandis que les filles rejoignirent leur paillasse. D'ailleurs, il s'agissait peut-être de la personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé interpeller de toute sa vie… ! Les Serdaigles passèrent devant elle pour entrer à leur tour dans la serre. La petite Hygie, qui serrait son précieux livre de botanique contre elle, lui accorda même un petit signe amical de la tête, ce que Kate partagea. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive : la démarche instable, sa chemise complètement débraillée, Joris Juffbigles avançait vers la serre en sifflant. Ce garçon avait toujours dégoûté Kate pour ses manières peu raffinées et ses morales peu présentes, surtout à l'égard du règlement, qu'il enfreignait allègrement, cependant, le Poufsouffle pouvait lui être utile à l'heure actuelle.

— Hé, Juffbigles ! J'aurais besoin de quelque chose ! l'arrêta-t-elle avant qu'il n'entre dans la pépinière magique.  
— De quelque chose ? la questionna-t-il en mâchant ses mots, le regard toujours mi-clos. Toi, Whisper, t'aurais besoin de quelque chose ?

Ils se mirent à l'écart de la porte et commencèrent à chuchoter.

— Il me faudrait quelque chose qui me permette de passer inaperçue, lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton insistant.  
— J'ai de la poudre noire instantanée du Pérou, si tu veux…  
— Non, pas ça. Quelque chose qui me rendrait genre… invisible ?  
— Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas nous préparer, Whisper, enfin… J'ai des capes d'invisibilité sinon, oui.  
— Tu pourrais m'en passer une ?  
— Hé, ça a un prix ! Qu'es-tu prête à me donner en échange ? Ton bracelet, peut-être ?

Ses yeux noirs avaient louché sur le bracelet à la pierre mauve que son père lui avait offert à Noël, censé la défendre des attaques psychiques. Par réflexe, Kate posa la main par-dessus et recula son poignet.

— Certainement pas ! C'est trop précieux pour moi !  
— Bon, bah, ton pendentif alors !  
— Encore moins !  
— Il faudrait bien que tu me donnes quelque chose d'équivalent !  
— Et si on procède à un emprunt ? Que je te rends la cape après usage temporaire, ça coûterait moins cher ?  
— Oui, mais encore une fois, ça dépend du prix que tu veux y mettre.

Embarrassée, Kate cogita en roulant ses lèvres dans sa bouche.

— Si je fais à ta place ton devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Ce fut au tour de Joris de s'accorder une courte réflexion.

— Bien, marché conclu. Vraiment parce que je sais que t'es une intello de la classe, Whisper !

Le terme d'intello la cloua sur place. Certes, Kate recevait de très nombreuses notes excellentes à ses devoirs écrits, mais de là à lui accorder le sobriquet, il y avait, selon elle, un fossé !

— Rejoins-moi à midi dix, devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. J'aurais ta cape.

* * *

Juffbiggles honora sa promesse et retrouva Kate au lieu de rendez-vous donné à l'heure précise. Il dissimulait dans son sac un petit paquet qu'il transmit à la jeune fille en toute discrétion. Kate ne serait jamais doutée qu'elle s'adonnerait au troc en compagnie de cet individu peu recommandable, qui pourtant avait le même âge qu'elle !

— Tiens, signe-là, lui désigna-t-il sur un grand parchemin en lui tendant une plume auto-encrante. C'est pour sceller notre accord d'échange.

À contrecœur, Kate griffonna sa signature en bas de la page, avant de se détourner de lui pour rejoindre ses amies à la table du déjeuner.  
Toute l'après-midi, Kate la consacra non pas à écouter le cours insipide de leur professeur d'histoire de la magie, qui leur racontait une nouvelle fois la vie d'un sorcier lambda durant la guerre des gobelins, mais à apaiser les battements emballés de son cœur. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures. Elle aurait mille fois préféré retourner dans sa salle commune pour parler jeux et garçons avec ses amies, mais elle devait le faire, pour Eliot.  
Lorsque le gros pendule sonna quatre heures, Kate s'éloigna de son groupe d'amies, prétextant qu'elle devait retrouver Eibhlin et Tetsuya pour discuter de Papillombre, et revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Elle traversa les différents halls et couloirs, toujours en se rangeant sur le côté, pour éviter de percuter les autres élèves qui ne la distinguait pas. En commençant à avancer dans le parc de Poudlard, elle tomba, sans le vouloir, face à un couple de sixième année qui s'était caché derrière des buissons pour s'embrasser fougueusement. Kate en eut un haut-le-cœur, presque choquée par leur accolade vulgaire, espérant qu'elle ne viendrait jamais à en faire de même si, dans le futur, elle se trouvait un petit copain. Elle poursuivit donc son chemin avec, dans un coin de la tête, l'espoir que Griffin la remarque un peu plus que comme une bonne camarade.  
Une fois qu'elle fut parvenue à l'orée de la forêt interdite, rendue sombre par les denses rameaux, Kate retira sa cape d'invisibilité après s'être assuré que personne ne pourrait l'apercevoir d'ici. Elle la rangea en boule dans son sac dans des gestes précipités. Cependant, avant de pénétrer dans les ténèbres de la forêt, elle tint à s'assurer de quelque chose : elle sortit la boussole de son père de sa poche et régla les aiguilles sur la main et sur le point d'exclamation. La combinaison de l'ennemi, de la personne qui lui destinait du mal. Pourtant, la dernière aiguille, après avoir frémi, lui désigna la direction de Poudlard, derrière elle. Certainement Morgana. Mais la Sorcière Bleue, qui se trouvait à l'heure actuelle dans cette forêt, n'éveillait pas l'attention de l'objet magique. Sans avoir l'espoir plus tranquille, Kate tendit sa paume ouverte et matérialisa d'une danse adroite de ses doigts un petit papillon d'Immatériel, qui voleta entre les arbres, gobé par les ténèbres. La jeune fille déglutit une dernière fois avant de se résoudre à le suivre.

L'insecte blanc et vaporeux était la seule chose qui semblait apporter un brin de lumière dans ce lieu sinistre. Revenir dans la forêt à chaque fois renforçait le malaise de Kate. Elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais y reposer le pied et espéra au fond d'elle qu'il s'agissait bien de la dernière fois qu'elle devait s'y rendre. Dans sa main, sa baguette en bois blanc tremblait. Et chaque fois qu'elle hésitait à faire demi-tour, elle se répétait le nom d'Eliot.

Le papillon se posa sur la branche décharnée d'un bouleau mort, attendant que sa maîtresse le rejoigne pour s'effacer, la poussière nacrée de ses ailes emportée par le vent pernicieux qui soufflait entre les arbres. Sur ses gardes, Kate effectua un tour sur elle-même, le manche de sa baguette tellement serré dans sa main que ses reliefs s'étaient incrustés dans sa paume. Pourtant, l'endroit restait désert. Seule flottait l'odeur âcre de la terre et de la mousse séchées.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? osa-t-elle appeler, se revigorant de courage. Eliot, tu es là ?

Pourtant ne répondit. Ce furent les crissements sur le sol qui forcèrent Kate à faire volteface. Plus loin, contre un tronc, une grande silhouette immobile la fixait d'un regard figé.

— Eliot ! cria Kate en reconnaissant son cousin, avant de se précipiter vers lui, négligeant tout piège qui pouvait s'interposer sur la distance qui les séparait.

Le visage du jeune homme était émacié, plus blême encore que d'habitude. Il semblait s'apparenter au mort-vivant plus qu'à n'importe quel adolescent de son âge.

— Ne le touche pas ou tu risques de le regretter.

La voix provenant du ciel stoppa l'initiative de Kate, avant que cette dernière ne lève les yeux vers un grand arbre attenant. Sur l'une de ses grosses branches était juchée une forme sombre, celle d'une personne accroupie et cachée sous une épaisse cape de violine. Kate balbutia des syllabes sans sens : la Sorcière Bleue. Celle de sa vision.

— Il est affaibli, lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix grave. Il ne tient plus à grand-chose… Mais n'aie crainte, Eliot n'est pas mort. Du moins, pas encore. C'est bien. Je vois que tu es venue seule, comme je te l'avais demandé. Et je lis dans ton regard que tu n'as averti personne. C'est parfait…

La sorcière bondit de sa branche pour atterrir sur le sol avec grâce et adresse, faisant reculer Kate de plusieurs pas, terrifiée par cette présence.

— Ainsi, nous nous rencontrons enfin, Katelyna Whisper… prononça-t-elle, ses lèvres grimées de noir remuant dans l'ombre de sa capuche, dans un semblant de sourire. Cela fait plus de treize ans que j'attends ce jour, treize ans. La plus cruelle des éternités…

La voix était à la fois suave et acérée. Comme la plus belle des fleurs s'avérait être la plus venimeuse d'entre toutes.

— Tu n'es pas très bavarde, constata-t-elle. Mais qu'importe. Ce ne sont pas tes paroles qui m'intéressent.

La Sorcière Bleue tendit une main vers elle et une flèche blanche jaillit de l'extrémité de ses doigts, fusant vers Kate qui s'attendait assister aux dernières secondes de sa vie. Pourtant, l'éclair blanc ne lui causa aucun effet. La jeune fille devina une grimace s'esquisser sur le visage de son interlocutrice : son Immatériel ne pouvait pas la toucher.

— Je m'en doutais… Tant pis ! Je n'ai donc pas le choix.  
— Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! s'écria Kate d'une voix aiguë en brandissant sa baguette.  
— Je ne te veux rien, personnellement, Kate. Crois-moi, je préférerais être autre part à l'heure qu'il est. Mais vois-tu, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Ce n'est pas possible…  
— _Expulso_ !

L'onde de choc qui fut émis de sa baguette ricocha sur la main de la sorcière bleue, qui le rejeta comme on chasserait une mouche rébarbative d'un bref revers.

— C'est décevant de constater que tu utilises encore cette brindille. Enfin… Si c'est ainsi. Eliot ?

Le jeune homme pivota la tête en direction de Kate, épouvantée par son regard vide.

— Tue-la.

Se détachant de l'arbre, Eliot se rua sur sa cousine avec une hargne sans nom. Kate ne voulait plus fuir. Car s'échapper revenait à signer sa mort, à lui. Et elle s'était promis de sortir de cette forêt avec lui.  
Tout à coup, dans son esprit se dessina l'anticipation de ses gestes. Comme si son être entier la guidait dans sa survie. Sans ciller, Kate leva la main et appuya sa paume contre le front de son cousin alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attraper.

— Eliot !

* * *

_Maman m'a toujours dit que j'étais un sorcier. Papa aussi. Je ne vois pas en quoi j'en suis un. Ou alors, c'est vraiment nul, la vie d'un sorcier. Elle ne doit pas tant différer de ceux des Moldus si tous les sorciers vont à l'école des enfants normaux. Maman me disait que ça m'aiderait dans la vie plus tard, papa, lui, il avançait le fait qu'il y avait été quand il était plus jeune. Mais lui, c'est un Moldu. Moi, je suis un sorcier._

___..._

_Je préfère tellement aller en vacances chez mon oncle Phil, lui, au moins, il se comporte comme un vrai sorcier. Kate a vraiment de la chance. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, je pense. Elle est si bien entourée, alors que mes parents, eux, ils travaillent. Ma mère, je ne la vois que les week-ends. Mon père, juste le soir, quand il rentre tard. Et il n'a surtout pas envie que je lui parle de magie, il n'y comprend pas toujours grand-chose. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais un métier de sorcier plus tard._

___..._

_En fait, ma vie n'est qu'une succession de désillusions. Pourquoi le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Poufsouffle ? Ils n'ont rien pour eux dans cette maison. Kate l'a toujours répété. Et avec les années, j'ai plus tendance à la croire elle que maman. Parce que Kate est toujours joyeuse. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un sourire sur le visage de maman…_

___..._

_Moi qui pensais que Poudlard me sauverait. Que ce serait l'endroit rêvé. Ombrage est le pire cauchemar qui soit. Toute la classe a peur d'elle. Surtout moi, parce qu'elle a envie de virer maman de Poudlard, à cause de ce qu'elle enseigne. Tous les jours, je crains qu'elle m'emmène moi aussi dans son bureau pour me graver des choses dans la main. J'ai de la chance d'être discret. Et heureusement qu'il y a des élèves plus vieux pour nous soutenir, nous, les premières années. Et j'ai Clive. Pourquoi un gars aussi bien est-il devenu mon ami ? Je suis tellement quelconque, je suis tellement un sorcier risible, pourquoi le petit-fils d'Ollivander s'intéresserait à moi ? Personne ne s'intéresse à moi._

___..._

_C'est la guerre, les gens disent. Mais étonnement, moi, je suis content. Parce que je vois vraiment le monde des sorciers. Ombrage est partie de Poudlard, j'ai l'impression d'être enfin intégré dans un univers qui m'a trop longtemps rejeté. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai été envoyé à Poufsouffle : parce que je me suffis des petites choses._

___..._

_J'entends les Mangemorts. Ils viennent d'entrer dans la maison. Ma maison. Et nous sommes seuls, Kate et moi. Je préfère qu'ils m'attrapent avec elle plutôt que de rester seul comme un lâche ! Elle est sous ma responsabilité, je ne laisserai personne ne mettre la main sur elle ! Elle est comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, à laquelle j'apprends des astuces de sorciers, comme j'aurais rêvé qu'on le fasse avec moi. Je sais pourquoi ils en veulent à maman, mais pourquoi à elle ? Kate n'est qu'une enfant… !_  
_Je suis terrifié. Mes parents le sont tout autant. Je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir de contact avec l'extérieur. D'envoyer de lettre ni à Clive, ni à Kate. Ils vont sûrement s'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai l'impression d'attendre qu'un malheur me tombe dessus. Et je sais que ça va arriver, c'est ça le pire. Mais j'attends. Toujours, j'attends. J'aimerais tellement avoir le courage des grands sorciers. Au moins pour défendre ceux que j'aime. Mais le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Poufsouffle, pas à Gryffondor._

___..._

_Ils sont là._  
_Je veux mourir._  
_J'ai trop mal !_  
_Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait ? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ?_  
_Laissez-moi mourir !_

___..._

_« Et tu vas me ramener Kate Whisper… ! »_

___..._

_Je ne sais pas qui est cette dame. Une Mangemort ? Ses yeux bleus sont si sombres. Comme des saphirs dans la nuit. Pourquoi est-elle disparue si vite ? Où es-tu partie ? Je… je n'ai plus mal ! Mais. Mais. Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit pas ? Il bouge, mais… ce n'est pas moi ! Et qu'est-ce que je fais à Ste Mangouste ? Où sont mes parents ?!_

___..._

_Kate ! Oncle Phil ! Vous êtes en vie ! Aidez-moi ! Je ne comprends pas ! Kate, je t'en prie, toi qui me connais si bien, lis dans mes yeux ! Je suis coincé ! J'ai envie de parler, mais ce ne sont pas les mots que je veux prononcer qui sortent de mes lèvres !_  
_Mes… mes parents sont morts ?!_  
_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Pourquoi tout ça me tombe dessus ? POURQUOI ?!_

___..._

_Je vis sans vivre._  
_J'ai envie de hurler, mais je n'y arrive pas._  
_J'ai envie de rire, mais je n'y arrive pas._  
_J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je n'y arrive pas._

___..._

_Cette vie est une torture. Je vois à travers les yeux de mon corps, qui n'est qu'un pantin. C'est à cause de cette sorcière aux yeux bleus, qui m'a réveillé, j'en suis certain ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à Kate. Même quand j'y mets toute ma volonté, mon corps ne réagit qu'à peine. Il y a quelques fois ces flash qui me ramènent à mon passé, au moi que j'étais, l'espace de quelques secondes. Même Clive ne m'apprécie plus. Il me déteste. Il sait que je suis différent. J'ai envie de m'expliquer, comme le feraient tous les hommes. Après tout, il paraît que j'ai quinze ans, maintenant, je me rapproche plus de l'âge adulte que de celui des enfants. Et pourtant, je n'ai aucune emprise sur ma propre personne, réduit à l'état d'infirme. Celle qui me manipule a décidé de faire durer la souffrance…_  
_Si seulement je pouvais me contrôler, seulement une minute. Pour la prévenir. Pour me jeter du pont afin de ne pas la blesser. La vie n'est qu'une succession de tortures. La guerre ne semble pas finie : elle est à l'intérieur de moi._

___..._

_Je suis désolé. Désolé d'être, d'exister._  
_Je ne suis qu'un être infâme. À leurs yeux, je le semble. Je préférerai faire rire Kate, comme autrefois, plutôt que de la faire trembler de peur. Oui, je le vois, elle me craint. Et chaque fois, je suis clouée devant son regard, car mon corps m'oblige à y assister. Mes paroles sont à l'opposé de mes pensées. Et j'ai l'impression que personne, ni même un miracle, ne pourrait me libérer de cette prison : moi._  
_Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour moi. Ce n'est pas demain que cela changera, je le crains._

___..._

_Je me répugne et je me hais. Oui, je maudis ce reflet de mon propre visage dans l'œil de Kate, alors que mes mains se serrent autour de sa gorge. J'espère juste suffoquer à sa place. Le Doloris des Mangemorts n'est rien à côté. Oui, ce n'est rien…_

___..._

_Peut-être que mon vœu sera exaucé. Finalement. Mon corps se meurt. Doucement. Il pourrit. J'ai l'impression que je suis la dernière chose un tant soit peu vivant dans cette carcasse, avec ce cœur qui bat, étouffé par les pouvoirs de cette sorcière._

...

_Je vais peut-être enfin trouver la paix._  
_Mais Kate et Clive vont bien. Ils me détestent et c'est tant mieux. Personne ne me regrettera._  
_Je n'ai jamais intéressé personne, de toute façon. C'est peut-être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Seulement ce à quoi j'aspirais, car au fond, je ne méritais que ça._

_..._

_Non, Kate ! Que fais-tu ici ?! Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Pars, Kate ! Fuis ! Cette sorcière veut t'utiliser ! Elle veut te tuer pour survivre ! Fuis loin, Kate ! Son don ne peut rien contre toi ! Je t'en prie, pars loin d'ici avant qu'elle ne m'ordonne de te tuer ! Abandonne-moi, ce n'est pas grave, mais va-t'en et ne reviens plus dans cette forêt !_  
_KATE !_

* * *

Le cri se répercutait dans ses yeux bruns, comme soudains ranimés par une petite étincelle de vie. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde d'éternité. Kate ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle, sa main toujours plaquée sur le front d'Eliot. Les lèvres de ce dernier, pétrifié devant elle, à peine quelques centimètres les distançant l'un de l'autre, s'entrouvrirent et murmurèrent :

— Kate… !

La jeune fille en avait les larmes aux yeux, tiraillée par les sentiments qui s'entredéchiraient en elle. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter Eliot désormais. Car il le méritait. Oui, il méritait qu'on l'aime à sa juste valeur…

— Que fais-tu, Eliot ?! s'agaçait la Sorcière Bleue quelques mètres plus loin, qui n'avait rien vu se profiler. Tue-la !

Eliot grimaça, résistant contre le pouvoir de la sorcière. Et avança une main ouverte et crispée vers Kate, qui ne parvenait pas à feindre le moins geste. Pourtant, c'était un sourire qui s'esquissa sur le visage de son cousin, lorsqu'il lui subtilisa sa baguette dans sa main et fit volteface.

— Stupefix !

L'éclair rouge fusa en direction de la sorcière encapuchonnée, qui évita le sortilège de justesse. Il y eut un temps de silence et d'incompréhension, avant qu'elle ne commence à enrager :

— Espèce de…

Brisé, Eliot chancela et s'affaissa à terre, le souffle bruyant, lâchant la baguette pour porter les mains à sa poitrine. Il était redevenu lui-même. Mais à quel prix.  
La Sorcière Bleue tendit les mains vers lui et des flèches argentées jaillirent de ses mains.

— Non !

Kate bondit par-dessus le corps de son cousin et s'offrit en holocauste, les bras grand ouverts, pour barrer la route aux lances d'Immatériel. Et tels les aimants qui se repoussent, les dards blancs s'agglomérèrent en une aura diffuse autour de la petite Kate, avant de disparaître dans la nature lugubre.  
Un ricanement déchira le silence du crépuscule.

— Tu veux jouer à ça, Kate Whisper. Très bien. Nous allons donc voir qui est la plus forte d'entre nous deux…

Brassant l'air de ses bras, recouverts de manches en velours bleu, le vent commença à se teinter de blanc. Les courants aériens volèrent en direction des deux adolescents, Kate sur ses gardes, tandis qu'Eliot luttait pour rester conscient. Autour d'eux, les arbres craquèrent. Et l'un d'eux vacilla tellement que ses racines commencèrent à s'arracher du sol. Le tronc large comme deux personnes pencha dangereusement au-dessus d'eux.

— Eliot !

Kate se précipita sur son cousin pour tenter de le tirer, cependant, elle ne parvenait à le traîner suffisamment loin. Eliot était beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop lourd par rapport à elle. Lui-même semblait incapable de porter son propre corps, effondré dans la poussière et peinant à respirer.  
Quelque chose murmurait au creux du cœur de Kate. Elle s'accorda une seconde pour y prêter attention, alors que tous ses membres tremblaient sous la panique qui s'était emparée d'elle. En elles se mobilisèrent des forces qu'elle n'avait jamais suspecté posséder. Elles se coulèrent en elle jusque dans ses mains ouvertes. L'Immatériel avait pris possession d'elle.

Des centaines de petites billes argentées s'envolèrent de ses doigts, telles des lucioles pâles, et se concentrèrent sur l'écorce du tronc, qui freina sa chute, ses branches fouettant l'air. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur les tempes battantes de Kate. Cette prouesse la rendait vulnérable. Car chaque pensée qu'elle détournait de son don pouvait le compromettre. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre le bruit du poignard dégainé et des pas de course de la sorcière bleue, les pans de son immense cape violine décuplant l'ampleur de son ombre, comme le corbeau volerait sur sa proie.  
L'arbre s'était immobilisé à un mètre du sol, juste au-dessus de la silhouette d'Eliot. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en arrêter là. Très lentement, le tronc se décala sur le côté. Un rire clair et victorieux, écho d'une folie longtemps refoulée, résonna déjà sur les lèvres de la sorcière qui levait son arme, à quelques derniers mètres de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'une ombre surgit derrière le tronc lévitant à l'horizontale et bondit par-dessus avec vélocité et adresse. Pourtant, avant de toucher le sol, la silhouette sembla changer de forme. Les grandes chaussures noires et luisantes s'incrustèrent dans la terre sèche dans leur atterrissage, s'interposant entre Kate et la Sorcière Bleue.

Une fois l'arbre suffisamment écarté du corps d'Eliot, les faibles nitescences pâles se dissipèrent d'elles-mêmes, le tronc retombant dans un bruit sourd et une bourrasque de poussière, faisant branler la terre. Une fatigue incommensurable retomba sur les épaules de Kate, qui fut projetée genoux au sol, le souffle court. Avant de s'écrouler de tout son long aux côtés d'Eliot. Elle aperçut dans sa vision floue cette immense silhouette noire et filiforme se dresser devant elle. Entendit des voix résonnantes, graves et aigues. Les grondements renouvelés de la terre, alors qu'autour d'eux, les arbres tremblaient, leurs écorces se creusant jusqu'à représenter des semblants de visages. Avant qu'ils ne quittent leur socle de terre pour cerner la Sorcière Bleue.

Son mal de tête fut tellement virulent que tout devint noir.

* * *

Quand Kate reprit connaissance, la première remarque qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'elle avait la bouche pâteuse, loin du déplaisir procuré par la poussière de la forêt qui engorgeait ses bronches. Rouvrir les paupières qui causa tant de mal, par la luminosité contrastante, qu'elle songea retomber dans le sommeil pour dissiper son nouveau mal de crâne.  
Elle manqua de vomir alors qu'elle se redressa légèrement dans son lit, cependant, son estomac vide ne lui permit pas. Elle appuya sur ce dernier, douloureux.

— Hé, pas trop vite, miss Whisper !

Mrs Pomfresh, qui s'était précipitée vers elle avec une voix forte et autoritaire, lui soutint la tête pour ne pas qu'elle se la cogne contre la barre de lit si elle retombait par manque de force, replaça correctement son oreiller et lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'elle avait posé sur la table de chevet.

— Je… c'est l'infirmerie ? bredouilla Kate d'une voix grinçante.  
— Buvez un peu avant de parler, vous allez vous écorcher la gorge !

La jeune fille obtempéra, toussant à moitié dans son verre.

— Bien. Je vais pouvoir en avertir le professeur. Ne bougez pas d'ici, miss Whisper, ou bien je serai contrainte de vous attacher à votre lit ! Vous devez vous reposer !

Sans bien comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait, Kate vit l'infirmière de l'école s'éloigner à petits pas rapides dans la nef de l'office. Le silence y était serein. Kate balaya son environnement : sur la table de chevet, le petit calendrier magique, qui changeait de date de lui-même, affichait la date du 19 mai ; il était entouré de sachets de friandises, entre autres une énorme boîte de Papilio Papilles, et de cartes ; l'infirmerie est quasiment déserte, seul un autre élève dormait à l'autre bout de la salle, et ce n'était pas Eliot.

Une croissante panique s'empara d'elle : d'après son rapide calcul, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était restée inconsciente ! Ce qui pouvait justifier son inanition et ses crampes d'estomac ! Elle chercha dans la précipitation des explications dans les cartes de rétablissement rédigées par ses amis. Cependant, aucune ne donna d'indice à propos d'Eliot…

Alors qu'elle se questionnait sur le sort de son cousin, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et la haute carrure de Wolffhart s'avança vers elle, comme une statue noire, grise et rouge dans ce lieu tout nimbé de blanc et de lumière. Kate déglutit en sentant son regard perçant fixé sur elle. Car elle l'avait reconnue…

— Schliesslich, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre. J'aurais presque pu commencer à m'inquiéter de votre cas, Fräulein Whisper.  
— Où… où est Eliot ?! s'exclama Kate en se redressant davantage, lui causant un nouveau vertige.  
— Keine Unruhe. Herr Burbage a été transféré en urgences à Ste Mangouste avec un billet aller simple.  
— Q-que voulez-vous dire ?!  
— Son état était tellement critique qu'il n'a pas tenu le coup. Il est stabilisé, mais je crains qu'il ne se réveille de sitôt.

Kate déglutit avec difficulté. Retour à la case départ… Eliot avait retrouvé sa place à Ste Mangouste, dans le noir sommeil de l'inconscience.

— Eine grosse Chance, si vous voulez mon avis. Herr Burbage était tellement anéanti par tout ce qu'il a vécu qu'il n'aurait jamais dû survivre à tout ça…

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement en se rappelant le vœu le plus cher de son cousin : rejoindre la mort une fois pour toutes. Et pourtant, cela ne lui avait été accordé, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

— Comment vous nous avez retrouvé ?

Les trois rides qui s'affichèrent sur le front cireux de Wolffhart témoignèrent de sa contrariété. Kate l'avait effectivement reconnu, quand il était venu à la rescousse, dans la forêt interdite.

— Comment le saviez-vous ?  
— Figurez-vous qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent quotidiennement pour vous, Fräulein, répondit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, ses mains rangées derrière son dos. Ces mêmes gens qui ont eu la grandeur d'esprit de m'en avertir sitôt ont-ils été suspects vis-à-vis de votre comportement.  
— Et donc… vous êtes venus me chercher ?  
— Avais-je d'autre choix, glauben Sie ? Tout le monde me serait retombé dessus si j'avais entièrement approuvé une disparition supplémentaire d'un élève assez stupide pour se jeter dans un piège alors qu'on m'en avait prévenu ! Ich bin ein Wahnsinniger, ich weiss ! Aber nicht ganz !

Malgré le ton plus tendu de son professeur, Kate ne plia pas face à l'intimidation qui se dégageait de lui, bien déterminée cette fois à connaître la vérité.

— Et vous nous avez retrouvés… avec votre flair.

Une quatrième ride tressaillit sur le front de Wolffhart. Pourtant, Kate ne renonça pas :

— Vous êtes un animagus. N'est-ce pas, professeur ?

Le regard qu'elle planta dans le sien suspendit le cours du temps. L'ombre qui s'était métamorphosée au-dessus d'elle ne lui avait pas échappé, malgré l'instant critique.

— Touchez-en un mot à l'un de vos camarades, Fräulein, et je vous jure que je vous le ferez regretter d'une manière ou d'une autre… !

Raidie dans son lit, Kate déglutit avec difficulté face à sa voix grave et menaçante : un « oui » lui aurait amplement suffi ! Mais cela éveilla en elle une étrange fascination. Si Wolffhart était bien un animagus, un sorcier capable de se prendre la morphologie d'un animal en un clignement de paupière, sa renommée auprès des autres professeurs pour retrouver un élève disparu dans la nature n'était désormais plus un mystère. Restait encore à deviner la bête dont il prenait les traits, la créature au flair infaillible dont il s'accoutrait de la peau. À l'image de son nom, prenait-il la forme d'un loup ? Kate avait encore du mal à se l'imaginer.

Pendant qu'elle cogitait, Wolffhart effectua deux pas à gauche, quatre à droite, avant de revenir à la conversation une fois ses rides effacées sur son front blafard.

— De votre côté, Fräulein, vous êtes parvenue à porter un arbre lourd de plusieurs tonnes à la force de votre don…  
— Je… je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, professeur, lui avoua-t-elle en bafouillant. C'était comme si quelque chose me guidait. Et qui… puisait en moi.  
— C'est bien pour cela que vous vous êtes évanouie juste après.

Wolffhart toussota en rajustant ses manchettes, alors que Kate fronçait les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer chaque détail de la situation :

— Mais la Sorcière Bleue ?  
— Hm, elle a transplané plus vite que son ombre, ricana-t-il, lui conférant un air dantesque. Diese Feiglinge… !  
— Comment a-t-elle fait, elle, pour contrôler l'Immatériel si facilement ? C'est comme s'il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts !  
— Refaites-moi l'inventaire de vos prouesses immatérielles, Fräulein, et leurs contextes.  
— P-pardon ?  
— Refaites-moi l'inventaire de vos prouesses immatérielles, Fräulein, et leurs contextes, bitte, répéta-t-il en insistant sur la formule de politesse, dissimulant son agacement.

Sans comprendre le rapport, Kate se soumit à l'énumération malgré tout :

— J'ai, euh. Transformé tout votre bureau en outils d'écriture, l'année dernière.  
— Ja, je ne risque pas de l'oublier… !  
— Il y a eu la tortue, que j'ai pétrifiée, durant votre cours. Et l'accident avec Hygie Smethwyck, durant le cours du professeur Potter.

Son omission volontaire de l'épisode de l'agression de Morgana dans la forêt, l'an passé, lui pesa : elle détestait négliger des pièces du puzzle, mais elle ne voulait pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà !

— Et chaque fois, dans quel état d'esprit étiez-vous ?  
— J'avais… j'étais en colère.  
— Si la colère est le moteur de votre don de l'Immatériel, que vous partagez avec cette sorcière, on peut imaginer que celle-ci la nourrit uniquement par la rancune, ce qui la rend d'autant plus puissante.  
— En fait, c'est comme dans Star Wars, avec le côté obscur de la force !

Le visage imperturbable de Wolffhart trahissait à la fois son incompréhension et son désespoir face à une référence, certainement Moldue, placée dans un tel contexte.

— Wenn Sie es sagen… ! marmonna-t-il.  
— Mais pourtant, quand j'ai soulevé le tronc, je n'étais pas en colère ! Et j'y suis arrivée !  
— Parce que la vie de votre cousin était en danger, ça a dû stimuler quelque chose en vous, surpassant toute colère. Mais en contrepartie, cela a puisé dans vos forces…  
— Ah oui, c'est vraiment comme les Jedis et les Siths quoi !  
— Gesundheit.

Elle s'apprêta à lui demander s'il était également normal qu'elle soit parvenue à deux reprises à rentrer dans la tête de personnes, à fourrager à travers leurs souvenirs, ceci d'une simple apposition de la main sur leur front. Cependant, elle garda secret cette aptitude : mieux valait-il ne pas trop lui en dévoiler, personne ne savait quelles étaient ses réelles intentions. Malgré tout, cela éveillait en elle des multiples questions. …tait-ce par un biais semblable que la Sorcière Bleue s'était emparée du contrôle du corps d'Eliot ? L'Immatériel avait-il été capable de le sortir de sa léthargie ?

Elle s'apprêta à poser la question, lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie et qu'ils virent débarquer en trombe une Maggie fulminante. Derrière elle, Terry tenta de la rattraper pour la calmer, mais elle n'en fit rien : elle se saisit d'un coussin au passage et le jeta de toutes ses forces vers la tête de Kate qui en ravala son hoquet de surprise, sous le regard stupéfait de Wolffhart qui se traduisait par un haussement de ses épais sourcils sombres.

— Espèce de… troll dégénéré ! tempêta-t-elle, son visage rougi par la colère. On t'avait déjà dit que tu avais été finie au jus de navet, Kate Whisper ?!  
— Ex-excusez-nous, professeur, bredouilla Terry auprès de Wolffhart afin d'amender les propos martelés par Maggie, qui n'eut cure de la présence de leur enseignant de métamorphose.  
— Das ist nicht schlimm, Herr Diggle. Die Frauen. Exakt die gleichen wie, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.*

Sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Terry vit Wolffhart commencer à s'éloigner pour rejoindre la sortie, le pas long.

— Gut. Je vais donc vous laisser à vos joyeuses retrouvailles.

Cependant, Kate, se libérant de l'oreiller qui l'avait sonnée, tint à lui adresser quelques derniers mots :

— Professeur ! Je… Merci.

Cependant, il n'y répondit rien et se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire qu'aucun des trois amis ne remarqua.

— Non, mais sérieusement, tu pensais à quoi en partant comme ça, toute seule ?! reprit Maggie une fois qu'il eut quitté l'office, avec un débit de mot rapide et puissant. Sans même m'en prévenir ?! Nous sommes amies, Kate ! Tu es censée tout me dire ! Pas tout me cacher, espèce d'abrutie ! Tu espérais quoi ?! Mourir ?! Disparaître à tout jamais ?! C'est ce que tu voulais ?  
— Ce que Maggie essaie de te dire, c'est que… nous étions tous très inquiets pour toi.

Le visage de Kate se décomposa en voyant poindre les larmes au coin de l'œil de Maggie, qui peinait à ralentir sa respiration.

— Je… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que vous vous fassiez du souci pour moi, murmura-t-elle en les dévisageant tous les deux, Terry surpassant d'une bonne tête la hauteur, pourtant honorable, de Maggie.  
— Eh bien, c'est raté !  
— Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer dedans. Je ne voulais pas… que vous soyez en danger.  
— Alors tu as préféré y aller seule ?! Bravo miss je-suis-une-lumière ! J'aurais été prête à me faire dévorer par des bêtes féroces et même à abîmer mes souliers, plutôt que de te laisser partir comme un ermite décérébré !  
— Nous n'aurions pas été en danger, tous ensemble, la raisonna Terry en haussant les épaules, plus conciliant. Nous sommes plus forts que tu ne le crois… Nous n'avons que treize ans, peut-être, mais nous sommes nombreux. Et unis. Ce n'est pas l'essentiel ?

L'attention que lui témoignaient ses amis la toucha tant que Kate commença elle-même à sangloter sous l'émotion. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que l'un d'eux l'abandonne et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait en s'enfuyant dans la forêt, à la recherche d'Eliot, sans leur faire part de ses intentions. Malgré sa rancune, Maggie fut la première à se jeter sur elle pour l'étreindre et pleurer avec elle, Terry les rejoignant pour toutes deux les enlacer de ses grands bras.  
L'Immatériel ne constituait pas la plus grande force de Kate. En revanche, ses amis l'étaient.

* * *

— Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire…  
— Quoi ? Que l'année soit déjà terminée ?

Kate, qui observait les paysages de l'Ecosse lumineux sous le soleil d'été, se retourna vers Maggie qui époussetait, comme à son habitude, sa chocoballe avec son mouchoir en soie avant de croquer dedans.

— C'est passé beaucoup trop vite.  
— Boarf, le temps passe, ça a toujours été comme ça, haussa Maggie des épaules. Je me félicite plutôt qu'elle soit terminée, avec les examens en prime !  
— Oui, tout le monde a réussi, fit remarquer Terry qui lisait sa nouvelle carte chocogrenouille alors qu'à côté de lui, son crapaud adoptif, Archibald, croassait d'un ton grave. Même toi, Kate !  
— Ce n'était pas vraiment brillant pour toutes les épreuves, mais bon…

Si la théorie n'avait jamais constitué un obstacle, la pratique restait toujours une toute autre affaire. Elle s'en était sortie avec une note honorable en métamorphose – la présence et le regard de Wolffhart demeurant un moteur infaillible –, une autre bien moins satisfaisante en sortilèges. Mais c'était l'épreuve en Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle avait le plus craint, reliquats de l'incident avec Hygie, sous les yeux de Harry Potter. Quand il avait pioché au sort la formule ou la créature qu'elle devrait expérimenter ou affronter, elle avait prié pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Mais sa malchance intarissable lui avait scotché le fameux _Expulso_ sur le nez. Comble de son infortune, c'était Hygie qui s'était portée volontaire pour devenir son binôme.

— J'ai confiance, lui avait-elle glissé avant l'épreuve, de sa petite voix de souris. Je sais que maintenant, tu ne reproduiras pas la même erreur… !

Impressionnée par le nombre de mots qu'elle avait aligné d'affilé, Kate avait regagné du courage, touchée par la conviction de sa camarade, qu'elle avait pourtant envoyé à l'infirmerie. C'était une manière pour elle de s'amender de cet impair, réparer le mal qui avait été fait, effacer cet événement du passé pour le combler par le sourire d'une réussite.  
Et en effet, Kate y était parvenue, avec sa baguette. L'effet ne fut pas optimal, cependant, il témoignait de ses efforts gigantesques. Sa prestation, affirmation de son amélioration, fut saluée par Harry qui lui accorda en conséquence une note plus élevée que ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Kate renonça pour le moment à faire usage de l'Immatériel en dehors des cours aménagés par Wolffhart, quand bien même elle s'était prouvée qu'elle était capable d'exploits. Elle refusait de se livrer à l'essence de ses sentiments corrupteurs pour accomplir ces faits magiques. Le temps viendrait où elle serait assez compétente pour s'en affranchir et mobiliser ses véritables ressources pour manier son Immatériel.

— Il n'empêche que c'est dégueulasse que nous n'ayons ni gagné la coupe des quatre maisons ni la coupe de Quidditch cette année ! se haussa Maggie.  
— Et nous non plus, déplora Terry.  
— Oui, les Serdaigles avaient un nombre incroyable de points, cette année !  
— Si tu veux mon avis, il est préférable de se pencher sur ces satanés Serpentards qui nous ont raflé cette coupe de Quidditch !  
— Le fait est que leur tactique de récupérer le maximum de points dans le tir au but a fonctionné. C'est pour ça que Gryffondor n'a d'ailleurs pas gagné ! Snitch attrape trop vite le Vif d'Or ! Il faudra qu'il apprenne.  
— Ca reste des Serpentards !

Des septièmes années passèrent dans le couloir du Poudlard Express en hurlant leur joie d'en avoir terminé avec leurs études, entrecoupant la conversation des trois amis.

— De toute façon, l'année prochaine… ça sera l'équipe de Papillombre qui gagnera, sourit Kate en rebondissant sur la banquette.  
— Déjà, il faudrait que vous soyez sept, que vous ayez de l'équipement, commença à énumérer Maggie, que la maison soit reconnue…  
— On a commencé les démarches auprès du Ministère ! fit-elle remarquer.  
— … mais surtout, que vous soyez bons sur un balai ! Ca se trouve, vous serez sept clampins incapable de voler en tenant le manche d'une seule main !  
— Soit un peu encourageante, quand même, Maggie ! ricana Terry.  
— Non, mais ce qui est positif, c'est que les paris ne seront pas trop difficiles à remporter avec toi si je mise à chaque fois sur l'équipe adverse !  
— Tu es vraiment désespérante, quelques fois.

Mister Minnows, que Kate avait laissé en liberté dans le compartiment, bondit depuis les casiers au-dessus de leurs têtes pour tenter d'attraper le chocogrenouille qui s'était insidieusement échappé de sa boîte en soulevant le couvercle en papier doré. Cependant, il glissa le long de la petite tablette sur laquelle étaient exposées les friandises et, après avoir tenté de se raccrocher à quelque chose dans l'espoir de la dernière chance, tomba à la renverse après avoir semé des bonbons dans tout le compartiment.

— Ce félin est vraiment le plus accablant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! soupira Maggie en se contentant de ramasser les confiseries se trouvant à portée de main, tandis que Kate s'était déjà mise à quatre pattes pour récupérer la bêtise de son animal.  
— On s'écrira, pendant l'été ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'extirpa d'en-dessous la tablette.  
— Bien sûr ! lui sourit Terry. Il n'y a pas des raisons pour qu'on ne le fasse pas.  
— Deux mois, ça va faire long !  
— Parle pour toi ! pouffa Maggie, sarcastique. Deux mois dans un manoir vide, ce n'est pas long, c'est une éternité pour moi !

La gare de Londres s'annonça au loin, sous un ciel gris habituel. Et tous se précipitèrent sur le quai pour s'étreindre une dernière fois ou se lancer quelques dernières plaisanteries, alors que Moira, Scarlett et Suzanna les avaient rejoints, ou d'autres camarades encore. La seule chose qui permit à Kate de se détacher de cette classe qu'elle aimait tant fut d'apercevoir au loin les silhouettes de ses parents : son père, les mains dans les poches de son jean, exhibait un sourire facétieux sur son visage, sur lequel il s'était laissé pousser une courte barbe, quant à sa mère, elle-même l'expression lumineuse, elle poussait devant elle un landau bleu marine. Courant avec son chariot à bagages, Kate se sentit pousser des ailes lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'à eux. Et qu'elle aperçut la jolie bouille de bébé dépasser du petit drap, au creux de la poussette. Abigail la fixa de son grand regard gris, identique au sien, secouant en tous sens ses bras alourdis par ses rondeurs de nourrisson.

— Tu veux la prendre ? lui proposa sa mère au milieu du vacarme résonnant du hall de gare.

Kate hocha la tête de manière frénétique, trop émue pour prononcer le moindre mot. Grace se pencha par-dessus le landau et cueillit sa fille pour la confier à l'aînée, qui ne sut au départ comment la porter correctement. Abigail ne pleurait pas, ne souriait pas : elle gardait ses yeux ronds fixés sur cette grande sœur qu'elle découvrait.

— Elle est vraiment… trop mignonne ! bredouilla Kate.

Mais ceci, c'était avant qu'un flot de vomissure ne jaillisse de la bouche d'Abigail, aspergeant les vêtements de sa sœur, toute coi.

— Et je crois qu'elle t'apprécie déjà ! rit Phil aux éclats alors que Grace réceptionna Abigail des bras de Kate, toujours paralysée par ce contretemps.

Plus loin, les amis de cette dernière avait observé d'un œil curieux cette fameuse première rencontre. Et beaucoup avaient ri de ce malencontreux accident.

— Oui. Je n'aurai jamais d'enfant, avait cependant grimacé de dégoût Maggie, sous le rire amusé de Terry.

* * *

La bâtisse de Poudlard était toute autre l'été venu. Il n'y avait plus d'élèves tapageurs dans le couloir, de pièges installés par les plus stupides d'entre eux. Un calme que Rusard appréciait à sa juste valeur, dernier présent sur les lieux. Même Hagrid, le garde-chasse, avait déserté sa cabane pour rejoindre quelques contrées lointaines de l'Angleterre afin de rencontrer des enfants Nés-Moldus et leur annoncer leur inscription à l'école de sorcellerie, comme il l'avait fait avec Harry Potter, il y avait à présent neuf ans de cela. Seuls les tableaux jacassaient encore dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

— Viens, ma belle, s'adressa-t-il à miss Teigne qui le suivait d'une patte résolue, alors qu'il franchissait les portes de l'école pour s'accorder un temps de promenade au grand air, sans risque de se prendre une bombabouse dans la figure.

L'air était pur et le silence était d'or. Rien ne pouvait désormais priver Rusard de son bonheur bien mérité. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait pensé s'il n'avait pas aperçu la silhouette noire dressée au milieu du pont. Retenant sa rage et grommelant entre ses dents cariées, le concierge chargea en sa direction de son pas claudicant.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! rugit-il. Déguerpissez ! Tout de suite !

Cependant, l'ombre violine ne cilla pas.

— Vous êtes sourd ?! Dégagez d'ici tout de suite ! Vous êtes dans une école !

Et quand il fut assez proche d'elle, une main se détacha de cette grande masse uniforme et se plaqua sur le front du concierge, tout à coup médusé, ses yeux globuleux écarquillés et la bouche encore ouverte. Avant qu'elle ne la pousse très lentement et que le corps de Rusard ne balance par-dessus la rambarde en pierre du pont.  
Il n'y eut que le bruit d'une chute violente dans le courant d'eau qui s'écoulait dans le creux de la gorge.  
Puis, la Sorcière Bleue retira sa lourde capuche de sa tête, découvrant sa chevelure sombre et le teint pâle de sa peau. Un grand sourire s'étira graduellement sur ses lèvres grimées de noir.

« Maintenant, c'est mon tour… ».

* * *

FIN DE LA PARTIE II - STATIM VIVUS FIEREM


	23. III - Chap1 - Juste une lampe allumée

_Salut mes loulous ! On commence la partie 3, ça vous dit ? :) Très bien, GO !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous réponds dans le WE, sans faute !_

* * *

**PARTIE III - MULTA SUNT SISPIRIA**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Juste une lampe allumée dans la nuit**

* * *

**« LE MYSTERE ARGUS RUSARD**  
_Un article par Viviane Woods_

Qui en voudrait à Argus Rusard ? Beaucoup de monde, certes. Mais qui le détesterait au point de l'assassiner ? C'est la question que se posent depuis hier le bureau des Aurors et les brigades de tireurs de baguettes magiques d'élite. En effet, le corps sans vie du concierge cracmol de Poudlard, que tous les élèves, anciens et plus jeunes, connaissent pour son regard torve et ses menaces tortionnaires, a été retrouvé dans la gorge, en aval de l'école de sorcellerie. Après déclaration de disparition au retour du garde-chasse de Poudlard, Rubeus Hagrid, les premiers enquêteurs dépêchés sur place n'ont pas tardé à découvrir la dépouille sans vie d'Argus Rusard.  
À première vue, la victime serait tombée du pont qui surplombe le profond canal avant d'être emportée par le courant et de s'échouer sur une rive en pierre, un peu plus loin. Cependant, le mystère demeure : il semble peu probable qu'Argus Rusard se soit délibérément jeté du pont de lui-même. Après autopsie mentale, le verdict des guérisseurs légistes est sans appel : ses derniers souvenirs ont été effacés. Quelqu'un aurait-il usé de magie noire pour forcer le concierge le plus infâme de Poudlard à mettre fin à ses jours ? L'enquête reste ouverte pour les Aurors. »

* * *

— Rusard est... mort ?! hoqueta Kate en attrapant la Gazette du Sorcier au gros titre évocateur, laissée sur la table de la cuisine.  
— Faut croire qu'il y a encore des miracles dans ce bas monde, lui lança Phil lui passait un coup de baguette magique sur les plans de travail sales.  
— Assassiné ?! Tu te rends compte ?  
— Oui, c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai.  
— On sait ce qu'est devenue Miss Teigne ?  
— Aucune idée et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.  
— Dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard ! Ca craint... !  
— Tu vas arrêter d'essayer de pourrir ma joie, moujingue ? Va plutôt ranger le salon, tiens.

Après un bruyant soupir, Kate s'y rendit en traînant des pieds et commença à empiler les magazines sur la table basse, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire usage de la magie à domicile avant sa majorité encore bien lointaine. Tout serait tellement plus simple avec sa baguette magique ou même avec l'Immatériel, son père aussi pouvait s'en charger sans ciller. Alors pourquoi lui donnait-on cette tâche ingrate ?  
Elle entendit les pas de sa mère qui descendait l'escalier, accompagnés de gazouillis de bébé.

— Coucou ma chérie, la salua-t-elle dans l'encadrement de la porte en verre du séjour. Tu as bien dormi ?  
— Non, figure-toi que je me suis encore fait réveillé par ce monstre !

Kate pointa d'un doigt accusateur sa petite sœur qui souriait en tentant d'attraper le menton de sa mère avec ses mains boudinées et peu adroites.

— Il faut toujours un peu de temps pour les bébés avant qu'ils fassent leur nuit, lui expliqua Grace avec placidité alors qu'elle-même portait de lourds cernes sous ses yeux. Toi aussi tu es passée par là !  
— Bah j'espère pour vous que je gueulais moins fort !  
— Ne sois pas aussi vulgaire, Kate ! s'étonna Grace en fronçant les sourcils. Tiens, occupe-toi d'elle, plutôt !

Elle déposa Abigail dans son siège bébé, près des fauteuils, avant d'aller rejoindre son mari dans la cuisine.  
Mais Kate avait de quoi être de mauvaise humeur. À vrai dire, toute la maison était sur les nerfs en attendant l'arrivée des Matthews, les parents de Grace. Après plusieurs années de silence, le lien s'était reformé avec la naissance d'Abigail et des retrouvailles avaient été prévues pour la dernière semaine de juillet, ce qui n'enchantait qu'à moitié les deux clans : depuis toujours, les Matthews vouaient une animosité aveugle à l'égard de Phil, prêchant que leur fille cadette ne méritait pas ce pitre. La réciproque était tout aussi valable, leur gendre les trouvant condescendants et intolérants, ce qui mettait Grace dans une position particulièrement inconfortable, partagée entre les deux camps. De son côté, Kate avait apprécié les visites d'occasion de ses grands-parents maternels, qui ne lui avaient jamais causé de torts directs, bien au contraire, puisqu'ils s'appliquaient à la gâter chaque fois, cette dernière étant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, leur unique petite-fille.

Le babillage d'Abigail, qui remuait dans son siège, détourna Kate de sa tâche, la petite observant attentivement sa sœur repositionner les coussins sur les canapés avec ses grands yeux gris ronds. Elle continua de rire par à-coups en se balançant d'avant en arrière et malgré sa rancune de ne pas avoir pu passer une nuit paisible depuis trois semaines, Kate se surprit à en sourire.

— Comme l'a dit papa, t'es vraiment un monstre toi !

Elle se précipita vers le bébé et la chatouilla, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité d'Abigail, qui se mangeait les mains dans un même temps, avant que Kate ne la porte.

— Attention, Abby, t'es sur un balai volant super rapide !

Tenant sa sœur à bras tendus par les aisselles, elle imita le vol improvisé en sifflant entre ses dents tout en courant à travers le séjour, sous les rires intarissables d'Abby, qui rempliait ses jambes boudinées.

— Ahh, un cognard ! Vite, baisse la tête !

Elle relâcha la pression, simulant une légère chute, avant de la rehausser de nouveau.

— Mais qu'elle est balèze, Abby Whisper ! Une championne !

Et la ramenant contre elle, Kate la secoua lentement avant que son visage ne se décompose.

— Oho.

Se précipitant, toute blême, vers le couloir, elle passa la tête par la porte et lança un appel de détresse :

— Maman ! Il y a Abby qui a fait dans sa couche !  
— Encore ?! Mais je viens de lui changer ! Tu ne peux pas t'en charger ?  
— Quoi ? Moi ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Et papa, il ne peut pas...  
— Ton paternel, il subit déjà assez de pression comme ça depuis le réveil et il se prépare à endurer l'apocalypse alors tant qu'à faire, ça ne sera pas le nez dans de la chiasse verte ! lança le concerné d'une voix forte.

Grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il était un sorcier de pacotille et un père indigne, Kate grimpa les escaliers tout en portant sa sœur qui gazouillait d'un air ravi.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

— Pas de commentaires désobligeants, hein, rappela Grace à son époux en lui rajustant son col avant qu'il n'aille ouvrir la porte, caressant au passage le coin de sa joue rasée.  
— Oh, ça, ça dépendra d'eux, hein ! Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais s'ils n'en font pas pendant une semaine, je ne garantis pas qu'ils sortiront entiers de cette baraque... !  
— Vous êtes des adultes, bon sang, pas de enfants !

Puis, il ouvrit la porte en affichant un large sourire forcé. Ellen Matthews, la mère de Grace, n'y répondit même pas. Il s'agissait d'une petite dame aux cheveux bruns, comme sa fille, à l'air fermé et au regard tranchant, parée de mille bijoux fantaisistes parfois trop exubérants et colorés qui contrastaient de manière déroutante avec son expression. Derrière elle dépassait la large tête de Robert, son mari, homme robuste, quoique bedonnant, ses cheveux gris perdant chaque année du terrain sur son crâne ponctué de taches brunes, sa barbe taillé frissonnant à chacune de ses bruyantes respirations.

— Bien le bonjour, Ellen ! la salua Phil en s'écartant de l'entrée pour la laisser passer. Comment allez-vous ?  
— Eh bien, ça n'a pas été de la tarte de la trouver, votre maison ! lança-t-elle sans cérémonie. Avec le chiffre qui est tombé, on a dû tourner au moins quatre fois avant que l'on se décide à regarder les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres ! Il faudrait vraiment le raccrocher, ce 5 !

La réalité était que Grace avait en effet demandé à son mari de recoller le chiffre manquant pour que ses parents puissent se repérer, mais Phil, irrécupérable, avait omis de manière pleinement délibérée cette tâche dans l'espoir que les Matthews n'arrivent jamais !

— Oh, et voici la plus belle ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers Grace, tout à coup radieuse, les bras tendus vers elle.  
— Bonjour maman ! Comment tu vas ? l'accueillit-elle en lui partageant son accolade.  
— Et toi alors, mon ange, ça fait tellement longtemps !  
— Oh oui, avec le voyage, les enfants, tout ça... ! Que de temps !

Grace chassait toute question d'un large sourire. La guerre des sorciers ayant échappé à l'attention des moldus britanniques, les Matthews n'avaient jamais su ce que les Whisper avaient dû endurer durant les quelques années qui les séparaient de leur dernière rencontre. Dès le début des hostilités côté sorcier, Grace avait prétexté un long voyage à l'étranger pour le travail de Phil qui risquait de leur faire perdre tout contact.  
Robert entra à son tour dans la maison et son gendre lui tendit une main accorte qu'il fixa d'un regard peu enthousiasmé durant quelques secondes avant d'accepter de la lui serrer.

— Vous avez fait bon voyage ? le questionna Phil qui espérait apaiser les premières tensions palpables.  
— Si on est arrivés vivants, c'est que oui, lui répondit-il, pragmatique, en observant son environnement. Dites-moi, elle n'est pas un peu plus petite que cette précédente, la maison ?  
— Ah, la flambée de l'immobilier, vous savez, grinça Phil en refermant la porte derrière lui, ne faisant que sous-entendre que leur dernière véritable maison avait été incendiée et réduite à l'état de cendres par les Mangemorts.  
— Possible. Ah, ma princesse !  
— Papa ! s'enthousiasma Grace en partageant l'accolade de son père. Quel plaisir ! Ah, attends, tu me serres un peu trop fort, tu me fais mal !  
— Oh, excuse-moi ma chérie ! Mais... c'est que tu es pâle !  
— La fatigue, papa ! Tu as du connaître ça quand nous étions enfants !

En entendant du bruit provenant de l'entrée, Kate termina de scotcher la couche propre d'Abigail de manière un peu négligée, avant de la rhabiller, sans parvenir à séparer ses deux jambes qui se plaçaient toujours au même endroit. Puis, estimant qu'elle avait terminé sa tâche digne des travaux d'Hercule, ceci sur l'expression indifférente d'Abigail qui semblait redécouvrir ses propres mains, elle la porta contre elle, sortit de la chambre de ses parents et descendit les escaliers. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles.

— Et voici nos deux vedettes ! s'exclama Robert Matthews en laissant tressaillir son sourire sur sa barbe.  
— Mamine ! Papi Bobby !

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Kate avait été mise à l'écart des rivalités entre Whisper et Matthews ; elle avait été celle qui avait permis d'enterrer un temps la hache de guerre. Jamais ses grands-parents ne lui avait fait pesé le prix de son héritage paternel fort réprouvé par ces derniers et Kate le leur rendait bien. Elle appréciait les Matthews mais les années faisant et en connaissance de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir au couple de ses parents, son jugement en avait été influencé avec le temps.

— Oh, mais regardez-moi ce petit bout de chou ! s'émerveilla Robert en examinant la bouille d'Abigail que Kate avait rendu à sa mère. C'est qu'elle te ressemble un peu, quand tu avais le même âge !  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, ma biche ! s'étonna Ellen en embrassant Kate sur la joue. Bientôt, je devrai me mettre sur la pointe des pieds !

Kate ricana en réponse, alors que Phil les invita à rejoindre le salon, ce qu'ils firent seulement lorsque Grace elle-même les y sollicita.

— Ils me gavent déjà, soupira son père alors qu'il préparait le thé dans la cuisine, Kate organisant le plateau sur lequel était disposé le service à thé.  
— Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait pour qu'ils t'ignorent et te détestent à ce point, mais c'est très fort ! approuva-t-elle.  
— Soit disant que je ne mériterai pas ta mère. Pouah. Elle me pleurerait si elle ne m'avait pas.  
— T'imagines, si maman avait épousé un médecin moldu ?  
— S'il te plait, Kate, j'ai déjà la gerbe depuis que ta grand-mère est entrée dans cette baraque, alors tu serais gentille d'arrêter avant qu'un accident se produise.  
— C'est vrai que son parfum est un peu fort... !

Devant la bouilloire, Phil peinait à en comprendre le fonctionnement.

— Comment ça marche déjà cette chose ? grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Tu appuies sur le bouton, là, et tu attends que l'eau boue, lui montra sa fille.  
— Trop compliqué la vie de moldu. C'est tellement plus pratique, une baguette magique. Ils doivent être malheureux, les moldus... !  
— Pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas ? Ta baguette ?  
— J'ai promis à ta mère de ne pas en faire usage tant que tes grands-parents sont dans la maison. Quand je te dis que je vis actuellement en enfer, ce n'est pas à demi-mot.  
— Tu vas y arriver ? nasilla Kate, moqueuse.  
— Je vais me contenter de prier dans l'attente d'un miracle. Je n'ai pas trop le choix, à ce stade... !

Ils rejoignirent le séjour avec le breuvage bouillant et le plateau de vaisselle, tandis que Grace et ses parents discutaient à propos de son poste d'enseignant à l'école primaire.

— Et vous, alors, Phil, que faites-vous de beau dans la vie, maintenant ? lança Ellen, sèche, croisant ses jambes. Toujours en vadrouille ? Obligé de faire des tours du monde ?  
— Je me suis posé, figurez-vous, objecta-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut placide, croisant du coin de l'œil le regard de Grace assise à côté de lui dans le canapé. Je suis vendeur de disques, spécialisé dans le rock. Et la boutique marche très bien en ce moment !  
— Vendeur de disque, voyez-vous ça... grinça la belle-mère avant de siroter une gorgée de thé.  
— En parlant de musique, je constate que vous n'avez aucun instrument ici ! fit remarquer Robert en malaxant les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Tu dois être malheureuse, ma petite Grace ! Toi qui adorais jouer du piano et de la guitare !  
— Phil compte m'offrir un piano pour mon anniversaire, avec sa dernière promotion ! lui répondit avec un sourire serein, attrapant la main de son mari, qui fulminait intérieurement. Et il y a une guitare électrique à l'étage, mais personne ne l'utilise en ce moment...

Kate éprouva un pincement au cœur en visualisant dans sa tête la guitare d'Eliot, parquée dans son carton. Son cousin lui manquait... Mais l'image du jeune homme cloué à son lit de Ste Mangouste lui brisait le coeur.

— Et toi, chaton, tu fais de la musique ?

La question de sa grand-mère la détourna de ses sombres pensées.

— Maman avait essayé de m'apprendre le piano, mais je n'ai jamais été très assidue ! avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, assise à même le vieux plancher rayé. Donc je n'ai jamais continué... !  
— Et l'école, comment ça se passe ?  
— Euh... bien !  
— Kate a de très bons résultats ! souligna sa mère qui lui partagea un clin d'œil.  
— Vraiment ? Tu es en quelle classe, maintenant ?  
— Elle va rentrer en quatrième, répondit Grace avant que Kate ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot.  
— Ah ! Tu as donc appris le fonctionnement du cœur cette année, en biologie ! s'exclama Robert, tout sourire de pouvoir parler de son domaine de prédilection, lui-même étant un grand médecin.  
— Exactement ! bredouilla Kate dans un grand sourire forcé.

Pas de biologie. Pas de physique, encore moins de mathématiques ou d'histoire britannique. Les matières que l'on enseignait à Poudlard étaient sensiblement différentes de celles dispensées aux jeunes moldus. Et Kate se demanda si cette perte était bien grande ou si elle pouvait se passer des connaissances sur l'anatomie humaine pour vivre pleinement sa vie de sorcière.  
À côté, Abigail gazouilla d'une joie insoupçonnée en secouant ses jambes dans son siège bébé, que Grace berçait d'une main machinale.

— Approche, ma biche, lui sourit Ellen en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Kate s'exécuta en se traînant sur le parquet et lorsqu'elle parvint aux côtés de sa grand-mère, celle-ci, l'expression relâchée, attrapa du bout des doigts le collier qui pendait au cou de sa petite-fille ; le disque mauve miroita à la lumière du jour.

— Oui. Je me disais bien que j'avais reconnu le pendentif de Grace. Ta mère t'a-t-elle raconté comment elle s'est procurée ?  
— C'est toi qui lui as offert, mamine.  
— Exact. Quand elle avait ton âge – un peu plus jeune, peut-être – ta maman était très souvent malade, sa santé était fort fragile. Un jour, on a dû l'emmener à l'hôpital et nous étions tous très inquiets. Alors, je suis allée chez un antiquaire, pour lui trouver un petit cadeau qui lui remonterait le moral, qui lui redonnerait le sourire et pour qu'elle sache que même si elle se sentait seule, nous serions toujours avec elle. Et la vendeuse m'a montré ce vieux bijou et m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un talisman ancien qui chassait le mauvais œil. Alors je l'ai acheté. Et quand je l'ai donné à ta mère, elle s'est rétablie et plus jamais elle n'est retournée à l'hôpital pour ses problèmes de santé.

Elle lâcha avec délicatesse le pendant qui rebondit sur la peau pâle de Kate alors que tout le monde s'était tu, Abigail comprise, pour écouter l'histoire d'Ellen.

— Tu comprends, chaton ? Ce collier est magique. C'est un très grand cadeau que ta mère t'ait fait, elle t'a offert un symbole très puissant. Prends-en soin comme la prunelle de tes yeux.  
— Oui, mamine.

Les objets magiques étaient le lot quotidien des sorciers, pourtant, le fait que cela sorte de la bouche de sa grand-mère moldue donna une toute autre dimension à ses paroles. Les doigts de Kate se refermèrent sur le pendentif de sa couleur fétiche, comme n'ayant jamais douté de ses vertus...

* * *

Le dîner, le soir, fut le plus atroce des repas que la maison de Carlton connut jusqu'à ce jour. Une séance de torture aurait été bien préférable pour certains. Ce n'était pas tant la superficie des paroles qui pouvaient prêter à penser que des disputes violentes éclatèrent à la table, mais le fait qu'aucun propos ne pouvait être tenu sans allusion. Désormais âgée de treize ans, Kate, éloignée de son innocence d'enfant, parvenait à capter ces sous-entendus aigris qui s'échangeaient, en particulier entre Phil et Ellen.

— Ces brochettes étaient délicieuses ! Vraiment exquises, marinées comme il le fallait ! Je suppose que c'est Grace qui les a préparées ! avait lancé Ellen en essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette de table.  
— Je suis contente qu'elles t'aient plu, maman !  
— Tu as toujours été une grande cuisinière assidue, ma chérie, renchérit Robert en reposant son verre de vin vide, avant de s'en faire resservir par sa fille en le lui désignant d'un regard significatif.  
— En tout cas, plus que certains... Il me semble que vous ne cuisinez pas beaucoup Phil.  
— Je n'en ai pas trop l'occasion, en effet... !  
— Vous pourriez aider Grace, de temps en temps ! Même si la famille risque d'être au régime un moment, sans vouloir être désobligeante ! Rares sont les gens qui cuisinent bien dès leur première préparation.  
— Je travaille beaucoup, donc... j'ai assez peu le temps de m'en soucier. Et en effet, Grace serait fort mécontente d'avoir un repas médiocre ! Pour l'instant, je n'essaie de pas prendre de risque de la décevoir, mais qui sait, un jour... !  
— Enfin, de ce que j'en sais, même si vous mettez tout votre... cœur, ce n'est pas le métier de vendeur de disques qui vous fera devenir Crésus ! ricana-t-elle, secouant ses grandes boucles d'oreilles lourdes et dorées.  
— Pour l'instant, on se suffit de ce que l'on gagne et ma promotion aboutira peut-être sur de meilleurs horizons. Mais vous savez, Ellen...

Le regard gris et perçant de Phil s'accompagna peu à peu d'un sourire facétieux dont il avait le secret : à la fois complice, plaisantin, engageant, mais aussi porteur de menaces... Sa belle-mère accueillit ce rictus fort singulier avec une expression résolument fermée.

— L'argent ne fait pas tout le bonheur d'une femme, heureusement pour elles d'ailleurs, sinon beaucoup seraient malheureuses ! Tu reveux une saucisse, chérie ? la questionna-t-il d'un air fluet en se penchant vers le plat central.  
— Oh, non merci ! Je suis rassasiée, c'était très bon !

Toutes les discussions prenaient une tout autre dimension dans la tête de Kate, qui blêmit en saisissant désormais le sens de l'apocalypse selon son père. Heureux soient les enfants qui ne comprennent pas les litiges entre adultes, pensa-t-elle. Ce constat lui prouva qu'elle avait franchi un cap dans son évolution, désormais plus proche des grands que des petits. Elle en vint presque à regretter l'absence d'Abigail, que sa mère avait mise au lit une heure plus tôt après une furieuse crise de pleurs qui avait ébranlé la maison.

— Je peux avoir le sel, s'il vous plaît ? bafouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix, espérant faire changer les tenants de la conversation par le biais de cette interruption.  
— Bien sûr, princesse ! Tiens.  
— Merci, Papi Bobby.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé le plat principal, Kate aida son père à débarrasser puis à préparer le dessert.

— Heureusement que ta mère a préparé une tarte aux pommes, pour m'aider à survivre ! souffla-t-il quand ils furent dans la cuisine, à l'écart des oreilles des Matthews.  
— Et tu n'imagines pas ma place !  
— J'avoue, tu dégustes aussi ! Et ta grand-mère te donne des surnoms hideux. « Ma biche », « chaton »... ça sera quoi demain, « mon bichon » ?!  
— Il faudrait que je les note dans un carnet.

Phil ouvrit la porte du four, manqua de se brûler trois fois en sortant le plat de l'antre ardente de cette machine du démon à ses yeux et soupira d'aise devant la beauté qui émanait de la régularité des tranches de pommes caramélisées et disposées en spirale.

— Quand est-ce qu'on ira faire les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse ? lui demanda-t-elle, l'impatience pétillant dans ses yeux.  
— Et pourquoi pas cette semaine ? Oh, c'est parfait ! Ca serait une excellente excuse pour éviter tes grands-parents ! Bien joué, chipie, papa est fier de toi !

Kate voulut pouffer de désespoir, cependant il n'en sortit qu'un gloussement alors qu'elle portait les assiettes à dessert empilées dans ses bras pour les porter à table. À deux reprises, elle faillit trébucher ou faire tomber la pile en basculant vers l'avant, mais parvint à chaque fois à se rattraper de justesse.

— Non mais normalement, il n'en a plus que pour une année et tout devrait bien se passer, expliquait Ellen alors que Kate distribuait les petites assiettes à chaque convive.  
— Avec l'assurance d'un bon poste dans le même hôpital d'ici quelques mois ! compléta Robert.  
— Eh bien, il doit être vraiment content ! souffla Grace, ravie. Enfin l'aboutissement d'un long chemin !  
— Vous parlez de James ? s'intéressa Kate.

James était le benjamin et seul garçon de la fratrie des Matthews. Comme tous les membres de la famille, à l'exception de Grace, il avait suivi de prestigieuses études de médecine et se préparait désormais à accéder à un véritable poste dans un grand hôpital londonien. Même si James et Grace demeuraient très proches l'un de l'autre, Kate n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions pour le rencontrer, moins encore pour lui parler. Ses plus récents souvenirs la ramenaient à l'image d'un tout jeune vingtenaire aux boucles châtaines, au sourire fugitif et peu loquace, attaché à sa sœur et virulent à l'égard de son beau-frère, comme une majorité parmi la famille Matthews.

— Oui, il va bientôt terminer son internat.  
— Il se prédestine aux urgences, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités ! appuya Robert en hochant la tête, avec de grands yeux rougis.  
— Et toi, ma biche, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire plus tard ? demanda Ellen à Kate dans un sourire sincère, en lui attrapant la main après qu'elle se soit rassise.  
— Je, euh... Je n'y ai pas encore beaucoup réfléchi ! balbutia-t-elle, pris au dépourvu.  
— Tu es plus penchée sciences ? Ou peut-être lettres, comme ta mère ! Tu parles des langues étrangères, d'ailleurs ?  
— Je ne suis pas trop langues, non... !  
— Allons, avec une mère qui parle aussi bien le Français, même pas ? Grace était très douée ! Elle doit toujours l'être autant aujourd'hui !  
— Quelques mots, mais...c'est tout ! C'est compliqué comme langue !  
— En tout cas, si tu te lances dans des études de médecine, nous serons ravis de t'épauler ! s'exclama Robert avec un grand sourire qui ne camouflait pas sa fierté.  
— J'ai... des facilités un peu partout, mais te dire ce qui me plairait le plus... ! poursuivit Kate en s'empourprant d'embarras.  
— Elle a encore tout le temps pour réfléchir, elle est encore jeune, s'immisça Phil qui coupait la tarte. Belle-maman, je vous mets la plus petite part ?  
— Seriez-vous radin, Phil ? Soyez équitable !  
— Ah non mais je pensais que... bon.

Il préféra ne pas manquer l'occasion de se taire plutôt que de commettre une bourde irréparable en pointant du doigt le léger surpoids d'Ellen, qui n'était cependant en rien comparable à celui de son mari. En face de Kate, sa mère lui lança un discret clin d'œil complice qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune inquiétude à ressasser tant qu'elle jouait bien son jeu.  
— Comme l'a si bien dit Robert, s'il y a besoin, à l'avenir, nous serons heureux de subvenir financièrement aux études de Kate ! C'est toujours mieux pour elle qu'elle fasse des études prestigieuses, qu'elle ne loupe pas cette chance !  
— C'est généreux, maman, grimaça Grace, mais...  
— Nous pouvons le faire nous-même, trancha Phil. S'il y a besoin de fonds importants pour les études de Kate, nous les fournirons.  
— Avouez que votre situation n'est pas la plus aisée qui soit ! se haussa Ellen, presque d'un ton railleur. Nous, nous avons les moyens ! Consacrez votre argent à d'autres priorités pour le moment, sans épargner pour l'avenir, et on s'occupe de Kate !  
— Il en est hors de question.

Grace posa une main sur celle de son mari en sentant la tension monter d'un cran à la table. Kate n'osa même pas avaler le morceau de pomme qu'elle avait en bouche de peur de déclencher une guerre.

— C'est important pour nous de pouvoir nous-même nous occuper de l'avenir de nos enfants, expliqua avec plus de diplomatie la mère de famille. Kate dans quelques années, Abby, quand il sera temps. J'apprécie vraiment que tu proposes cela, maman, vraiment, c'est très gentil, mais nous sommes des adultes responsables, avec des postes honorables. Nous pouvons très bien nous en occuper.

Les sourcils d'Ellen tressaillirent d'amusement alors qu'elle leva son verre de vin après avoir fait pivoter d'un tour de poignet, pour le vider cul-sec :

— Si tu le dis...  
— Tu peux monter te coucher, si tu es fatiguée, Kate, lui suggéra son père pour ne pas l'enchaîner avec lui dans cet enfer insupportable.  
— V-volontiers !

Après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à chacun, tout en distribuant des bises sur la joue, Kate grimpa l'étage deux à deux comme fuyant au plus vite l'atmosphère pesante du séjour.

— Moins de bruit, Kate, s'il te plaît ! lui rappela Grace qui craignit que son boucan ne réveille sa toute jeune sœur.

Des regards noirs et chargés de menaces s'échangèrent entre Phil et Ellen, alors que Robert, qui préférait écarter la dispute, réclama une deuxième part de tarte à sa fille.

— Pourquoi vous ne la laisseriez pas choisir, elle ? Après tout, Kate est la principale concernée par ce problème...  
— Je refuse que Kate soit balancée au milieu de nos querelles, là n'est pas sa place. En tant que ses grands-parents, vous devriez avoir honte de tenter de la prendre à partie...  
— Phil ! s'exclama à voix basse Grace, interloquée.  
— Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, on ne fait que s'échauffer, lui lança Phil avec son sourire rusé.  
— Et vous, vous osez m'accuser, persiffla Ellen, plissant les paupières sur ses yeux noirs.  
— Je n'accuse pas, je constate, nuança-t-il en papillonnant des yeux, l'air innocent.  
— Phil... le priait Grace à côté, avec insistance.  
— Et moi je constate que vous n'avez pas conscience de votre obstination aveugle ! répliqua Ellen, laissant sa colère croissante teinter ses propos. Vendeur de disques... ! Sur tout le respect que je vous dois, vous pensez vraiment que ça suffira à nourrir quatre bouches et à payer des études respectables, celles que vos filles doivent mériter ?!

Elle jeta sa serviette sur la table en retenant au possible sa hargne, avant de reculer sa chaise dans un grincement.

— Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ce soir, je retourne dans ma chambre, décréta-t-elle sèchement. Des choses sûrement bien plus dignes d'intérêt m'y attendent. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée dans une telle ambiance. Surtout pas en présence d'un individu tel que vous !  
— Un... individu tel que moi ?! se haussa Phil, qui serra le poing sous la table, faisant craquer ses phallanges.  
— Ellen, calme-toi, tenta de l'apaiser Robert d'une voix à moitié aurotaire.

Cependant, elle n'en fit rien et poursuivit sa tirade acrimonieuse :

— Oui, tel que vous ! Sorti de nulle part, sans le moindre diplôme attesté, qui éloignez notre fille de sa famille ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Kate vous admire autant alors que vous n'avez qu'un comportement de gamin...

Si la main de Grace ne serrait pas aussi fort son poignet dans l'ombre de la table, Phil se serait probablement levé pour dégainer sa baguette et jeter un sortilège à la hauteur du mal que cette harpie lui avait causé par ses mots. Elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie. Rien des sorciers. Rien de Poudlard, de laquelle il était sorti avec d'excellentes notes, pour certaines les meilleures de sa promotion. Rien de la guerre qui avait fait rage. Phil avait risqué sa vie pour celles de sa femme et de sa fille, et ce, plus d'une fois. Il leur avait tout donné et était prêt à plus encore si nécessaire. Mais tout ça à cause de ce satané secret, il ne pouvait rien justifier, réduit à l'état de lâche incompétent dans son rôle de père de famille.  
Remarquant son absence de réponse, malgré son visage figé dans une expression d'animosité furieuse, Ellen quitta donc le séjour en laissant planer un silence de mort. Phil parvint à reprendre son souffle, seulement car le regard tendre et reconnaissant de Grace dissipait toute colère. Il esquissa même un léger sourire. Oui, il était prêt à tout pour elle, cette Moldue qui lui avait pris son cœur.

* * *

En remontant dans sa chambre, Kate peina à la reconnaître. Contrainte à ranger intégralement la pièce et à dissimuler toute trace de magie, il lui semblait dormir désormais dans un mouroir. Plus de livres de Quidditch ouverts à la page des Pies de Montrose – son équipe préférée – les joueurs parcourant les pages dans leurs tenues noires et blanches, plus de Gazettes découpées pour compiler les meilleurs articles dans un carnet, plus de dessin animé gribouillé par les bons soins de Suzanna. Pliées et rangées les lettres de Terry et Maggie, sous le lit l'uniforme de l'école, parquée au fond de son tiroir sa baguette magique en bois de lierre. Seul Mister Minnows, qui dormait en boule sur l'oreiller lui rappelait l'existence du monde des sorciers.

« Une semaine, pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Une semaine à supporter tout ça... »

Revêtant son pyjama, Kate se glissa sous ses draps après avoir chassé son chat qui cracha avant de rejoindre le haut de l'armoire, son repaire d'observation, et éteignit la lumière de la chambre. Celle du couloir cependant pénétrait encore dans la pièce par l'entrebâillement de la porte, dans un rayon doré plaqué sur la moquette. Ce dernier fut grignoté par l'ombre, lorsque des pas s'approchèrent, puis, il s'épaissit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit plus largement. Assez pour que la carrure de son père lui apparaisse.

— Bonne nuit, ma grande, lui souhaita-t-il.  
— Bonne nuit, papa.  
— Bravo pour ton self-contrôle de ce soir, en tout cas. Tu m'as épaté.  
— Je t'apprendrai.  
— Quand tu veux, lui sourit-il. Allez, fais de beaux rêves. Là où tu as le droit d'avoir des licornes et du Quidditch. Et de la Bièraubeurre, bien entendu.

Il s'apprêta à repartir, mais préféra s'assurer :

— Je laisse la porte entrouverte et la lumière du couloir allumé ?

Depuis leur emménagement à Carlton, Kate n'était jamais parvenue à s'endormir dans le noir complet. Des reliques de ses peurs enfantines et des traumatismes de la guerre. La porte restait entrouverte et la lumière allumée jusqu'à ce que ses parents aillent se coucher et éteignent tout après avoir vérifié que leur fille dormait à poings fermés.

— Non, c'est bon, je peux dormir sans ! lui attesta-t-elle pourtant.  
— Certaine ?  
— Tu me prends pour quoi, une gamine ?! C'est bon, j'ai treize ans, je peux arrêter d'être bordée et je n'ai pas besoin d'une lumière !  
— Très bien, pas la peine d'être aussi agressive que ta mégère de grand-mère ! Ca sera fait ! Allez, dors bien, chipie !

Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte avec délicatesse, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Abigail qui dormait dans la chambre parentale, en face.  
Un temps, Kate se recroquevilla dans ses draps, guettant les ombres qui bougeaient à la fenêtre, celles des rameaux et des oiseaux de nuit. Rien n'y faisait, même en se concentrant sur des pensées positives, des visions défilaient devant ses yeux. Les Mangemorts, Morgana, Eliot. La Sorcière Bleue... Sa voix grave résonnait encore dans son crâne.  
D'un geste malhabile, Kate chercha à tâtons le fil conducteur de sa lampe de chevet et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière allumée, elle se retourna dans son lit et ferma les paupières. Elle arriverait à dormir maintenant...

* * *

Le réveil fut particulièrement pénible, le lendemain matin, lorsque les pleurs d'Abigail lui percèrent les tympans, résonnant dans les murs. Ceci accompagné des suppliques stridentes de Mister Minnows qui lui-même ne supportait pas un tel boucan douloureux, si tôt dès le matin.

« Bon... Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurais ma grasse mat' de vacances... » songea Kate, en extrayant sa tête de l'abri que lui fournissait sa couverture.

Après quelques secondes de flottement léthargique, Kate se redressa et t'étira en bâillant, ce que son félin imita. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que la petite lampe de chevet avait été éteinte. Ses parents avaient dû passer pendant la nuit...  
Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et les hurlements d'Abigail qui s'éloignaient. Hésitant à se recoucher, Kate resta quelques minutes immobile sur son lit, mais elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Elle regrettait beaucoup de ne pas être encore majeure pour se servir de la magie pour isoler sa chambre du bruit extérieur. Viendrait un jour, elle craquerait et peut-être tenterait d'en faire de même avec l'Immatériel, sûrement au risque de faire brûler sa maison et qu'on lui confisque sa baguette. Cela ferait la une de la Gazette à coup sûr... !  
Les escaliers ne grinçaient plus depuis que Phil avait renforcé le bois à l'aide d'un sortilège la semaine dernière, afin de limiter les accidents fortuits qui provoqueraient le réveil d'Abigail ou même le risque de Kate de dévaler les marches sur les fesses en glissant sur la plus haute, comme elle l'avait fait déjà tant de fois depuis leur arrivée à Carlton. Le doux bruit des œufs rissolant dans leur poêle parvint aux oreilles de Kate, de même que la délicieuse odeur de bacon qui les accompagnaient. Dans la cuisine au bout du couloir, elle ne découvrit pourtant que deux personnes : installée dans son siège, mis en hauteur à même la table, Abigail dévorait goulûment ses orteils sur lesquels elle se contentait en réalité de baver ; Phil maniait le manche des différentes poêles avec sa baguette magique tout en se prêtant à quelques pas de danse matinaux sur un air marmonné de Poison, d'Alice Cooper. En entendant sa fille entrer dans la cuisine, le pyjama débraillé et les cheveux en pétard encadrant son regard pas frais, il étira un large sourire :

— Tombée du lit ? Ou rêve particulièrement exalté ?  
— Un spectre de la mort et un coq mêlé dans le corps d'un bébé, voilà la raison, grommela Kate en s'avançant tel un mort-vivant vers la chaise la plus proche pour s'y affaler, sous le regard amusé d'Abby, qui gonfla une bulle de bave de ravissement tout en gardant son pied gauche en bouche.  
— Non, vraiment. Blond ou brun ?  
— T'es con, papa...  
— Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il, pourtant radieux. À ton âge, je rêvais déjà de belles filles ! Ce n'est pas normal que tu n'en fasses pas de même avec les gens de mon espèce ! Même si je t'avouerai que je serai ennuyé que tu m'amènes déjà un petit copain... ! ... T'as pas de petit copain, hein ?  
— Moi ? Pff, non ! Tu rigoles !  
— Ah, ouf !

Phil sifflota en ouvrant les placards, toujours à l'aide de la magie, alors que sortirent simultanément son mug fétiche au griffon, le café et le lait. D'un tour de baguette, l'eau qui s'était versée dans la tasse se mit à bouillir – le griffon s'éveilla d'un bond et commença à galoper – et, d'un adroit sortilège, se mélangea au café dans un tourbillon qui dépassait des rebords en céramique, avant de s'évanouir et que les résidus de café volent d'eux-mêmes jusque dans la poubelle.

— Tu utilises ta baguette ? s'étonna sa fille. Je veux dire... même en présence de Mamine et papi Bobby ?  
— Ils pioncent, ils ne peuvent rien en savoir. D'ailleurs, le calme est appréciable, je n'ai jamais autant aimé un dimanche matin. Littleclaws est postée à leur fenêtre. S'ils se réveillent, elle me prévient.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête : son père était incorrigible.

— Tu penses qu'un jour, on pourra partir en vacances ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut servie.  
— Hm, qu'esch-tu veux dire par vacanches ? s'interrogea-t-il en mâchant son bout de bacon.  
— Tu sais, partir en famille, quelque part. Tous mes amis voyagent ! Suzanna est en France, Terry est parti faire le tour de l'Irlande... On pourrait faire quelque chose nous aussi, même si ce n'est pas loin ! Juste que je m'ennuie ici !  
— J'en ai bien conscience. Mais on ne va pas se trimballer un bébé de trois mois !

Phil désigna Abby du pouce et cette dernière émit un gazouillis, comme si elle avait deviné que l'on parlait d'elle. D'un déliement de poignet, la baguette magique de Phil fit apparaître des petits moutons vaporeux qui bondirent autour de la tête de sa fille benjamine pour la distraire, alors qu'elle tentait de les attraper.

— Non mais c'est trop tard cette année, c'est mort, je sais, soupira Kate en buvant une gorgée de son verre de jus de citrouille, métamorphosé par Phil à partir de jus d'orange. Mais l'an prochain !  
— Pourquoi pas... On peut y réfléchir.  
— C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Kate, les yeux écarquillés, ne parvenant à croire que son père acceptait aussi rapidement.  
— Bah oui, ça peut être une idée. J'irai bien visiter les donjons des châteaux écossais, il paraît qu'il y a de belles histoires à propos des tortures sur les sorciers de l'époque ! Et partir à la chasse au fantôme ! On laisse maman et Abby à l'hôtel, évidemment !

Les yeux de Kate s'illuminèrent en rêvant de ce moment.

— Ça serait tellement génial !  
— Ravi que l'idée te plaise, lui sourit-il en brandissant son mug vers elle, avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

Les discussions allèrent bon train, à propos du monde magique, père et fille le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Abby continuait de secouer les mains pour se saisir des moutons de fumée qui tournaient autour du siège bébé, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite boule de plume se mette à taper frénétiquement à la fenêtre de la porte-vitre.

— Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est Littleclaws qui vient m'avertir que la réincarnation de cerbère s'est réveillée ?  
— J'aimerais beaucoup, mais c'est le cas, déplora Kate en se pinçant les lèvres dans un sourire, jetant un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de son père.  
— Eh merde, soupira Phil, se levant pour se diriger vers l'évier dans lequel il déposa sa tasse vide, son griffon retombé dans son sommeil.

Puis, il rangea à contrecoeur sa baguette dans sa poche et cacha le manche qui dépassait sous son tee-shirt d'une teinte bleue ardoise.

— Je me sens une envie pressante d'aller laver Abby, figure-toi ! déclara-t-il à sa fille, en attrapant l'arc en plastique pour porter le siège de la petite qui s'indigna un temps que les moutons aient disparu sans avoir pu en attraper un seul, des larmes de colère au bord de ses yeux ronds. À plus tard !

Il décampa alors qu'Abby recommença à pleurer, mais Kate ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple après avoir placé son assiette et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle pour aller s'habiller. Elle n'avait pas encore idée de la journée qu'elle allait passer...

* * *

Car sur le coup de onze heures, un poing frappa à la porte. Les Matthews étaient réunis dans la cuisine, pour assister Grace dans la préparation du repas, Abigail dormait dans la chambre de ses parents, Phil s'était enfermé dans son bureau en prétextant avoir du travail à boucler – ce qui était d'ailleurs vrai –, quant à Kate, elle lisait l'un des magazines moldus de sa mère sur les conséquences indésirables de la grossesse et de l'accouchement, lecture qui la dégoûta au plus haut point.

— Tu peux aller ouvrir, Kate, s'il te plaît ? lui lança Grace depuis la cuisine.

Sa fille souffla, agacée de toujours devoir exécuter les tâches ingrates. Jetant le magazine sur la pile, qui s'effondra littéralement au milieu du salon, elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, se jurant intérieurement de torturer dans sa tête le rigolo qui trouvait charmante l'idée de toquer un dimanche matin.  
Sur le seuil, deux hommes, deux âges, deux carrures. Mais des accoutrements bien particuliers que Kate n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître : c'était des sorciers. Le plus grand, d'une taille si impressionnante que Kate douta un instant s'il lui était possible de passer la porte sans se baisser, semblait aussi le plus jeune, avec de larges épaules chatouillées par ses cheveux mi-longs, visiblement très soignés par son propriétaire. Il dégageait de lui un certain magnétisme nimbé de timidité. Le second, quant à lui, s'apparentait davantage à l'archétype du sorcier fonctionnaire ou professeur quarantenaire rajeuni, avec son visage totalement dénué d'expression, rasé au détail près, ses cheveux noirs coupés courts.  
Lorsque tous deux baissèrent leur regard sur Kate qui les dévisageait avec curiosité, bien plus petite qu'eux, le plus jeune esquissa un sourire tressaillant et embarrassé, mais son compagnon, impavide, prit la parole avant qu'il ne le puisse :

— Bonjour, petite fille, connaîtrais-tu un homme répondant au nom de Philippus Whisper ? demanda-t-il sans ambages d'une voix grave. Nous cherchons sa demeure.

Surprise par son type de discours, Kate grimaça d'incompréhension en fronçant les sourcils.

— Excuse-le, il n'est pas très familier aux conventions sociales... ! intervint l'autre, plus gêné encore, quoi qu'éprouvant quelque peu de désespoir à l'égard de son camarade.  
— Phil est mon père, oui, répondit Kate, suspecte. Et vous êtes... ?  
— Ses collègues de travail, l'éclaira le plus jeune, avec un sourire franc. Nous avons besoin de lui parler de toute urgence. Serait-il possible de le voir ?  
— Je vais aller le lui dire.

Et sur ces mots, elle leur referma la porte au nez, sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent. Au pas de course, Kate grimpa à l'étage et tambourina à la porte du bureau de son père.

— Occupé, lança-t-il. Je ne sortirai d'ici que si quelqu'un est mort dans la maison ! Et si le trépassé est Ellen, appelez le caviste et commandez le champagne le plus cher pour fêter ça !  
— Papa, il y a tes collègues de boulot à la porte !  
— Mes collègues ? On est dimanche !  
— C'est ce qu'ils disent. Et ce sont bien des sorciers !  
— Il y a un grand baraqué avec des favoris et des cheveux de princesse et un mec avec un air tellement sérieux qu'on a l'impression qu'il a un balai entre les fesses ?  
— C'est exactement ça.  
— Et tu les as laissés devant la porte ?!  
— Bah ouais... Je ne savais pas s'ils disaient vrai !  
— Bon bah dépêche-toi de les faire entrer avant que tes grands-parents s'en chargent, mets-les dans le salon et fais-leur la discussion ! J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Aussitôt, Kate s'exécuta et dévala les marches à la même vitesse avec laquelle elle venait de les monter. En rouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec les deux énergumènes.

— C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer !

Cependant, alors que le plus grand s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, elle les arrêta dans leur élan en se rappelant d'un détail :

— Par contre... il y a mes grands-parents qui sont là et ce sont des... Moldus. Vos tenues ne risquent pas de leur plaire s'ils vous croisent... !  
— Ah, effectivement !

Tous deux dégainèrent leur baguette magique et, d'un tour de main et d'une formule, changèrent de vêtements, plus adaptés à la situation.

— Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, fit remarquer le plus jeune en lui tendant son énorme main comparée à la sienne. Je m'appelle Jack Wayne.  
— Kate, dit-elle en répondant à sa poignée de main, affichant un léger sourire charmé.  
— Enchanté, Kate !  
— Jimmy Page, se présenta l'autre sans la moindre expression, les bras raides contre son corps.

Le nom prononcé estomaqua la jeune fille, qui commença à rire alors qu'il entrait avec un regard interrogatif.

— Non, sérieux ? Jimmy Page ?! Comme le guitariste de Led Zepplin ?!  
— Je ne comprends pas la référence.  
— Ton père le lui a déjà faite, se rappela Jack après avoir observé le petit hall d'entrée avec attention.  
— Ah, le groupe moldu qu'il nous a fait écouter dans son char noir qui roule seul ?  
— C'est cela.

D'une main, Kate les invita à entrer dans le salon tandis que Grace passa une tête depuis la porte de la cuisine, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sous l'effet de la gravité.

— Tout va bien, Kate ?  
— Des collègues de papa, je m'en occupe !

La mère de famille hocha le menton après quelques secondes de surprise, puis retourna s'affairer à ses plats et à ses parents. La fascination de Kate n'eut rarement d'égal que celle qu'elle nourrit en voyant les deux sorciers détailler leur environnement, dans ce salon de style moldu.

— Qu'est-ce que cette boîte mystérieuse ? demanda Jimmy, grave, en caressant le rebord supérieur du poste de télévision. Un bac pour laver les habits noirs, afin qu'ils ne délavent pas ?  
— Non, c'est une télé, l'éclaira Kate en fermant la porte vitrée qui séparait le salon et le couloir, évitant l'intrusion de ses grands-parents. Il y a des images, quand on allume.  
— Oh, je vois. Un cadre photo géant, en quelque sorte. C'est astucieux.

Kate préféra abandonner plutôt que de se lancer dans des explications qui leur seraient hors de portée, tandis que Jimmy s'était rabattu sur la figurine en porcelaine de chat japonais de Grace à côté de l'écran, l'étudiant sous toutes les coutures entre ses doigts. Quand elle pensait que son père était passé par ce stade d'apprentissage dans le monde des moldus !

— Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! les sollicita-t-elle en s'installant sur le pouf.

Si Jack prit place sans encombre sur le canapé, les mains liées sur ses genoux, Jimmy parut plus suspicieux en se posant dans le fauteuil à une place, reculant centimètre par centimètre, comme par peur qu'il ne le mange s'il bougeait de manière trop brusque, toujours aussi raide.

— Alors, comme ça, c'est vous qui chassez les créatures avec papa ?  
— C'est exact ! Je suis entré en fonction grade 1 en même temps que lui ! lui raconta Jack, avenant. Mais Jim est nettoyeur gradé depuis bien plus longtemps que nous.

En observant l'homme de la tête aux pieds, Kate avait du mal à imaginer cet individu coincé et inexpressif traquer les détraqueurs et les inferis.

— C'est vrai ?  
— Je suis nettoyeur depuis bientôt vingt ans et je suis grade 1 depuis plus de dix. Mais sur tous les compagnons d'équipe que j'ai connu, votre... père est certainement l'un des plus courageux que j'ai rencontré.  
— Ah bah euh... il sera content de le savoir ! bredouilla Kate, déconcertée par ses propos sortis sans raison.

Le regard profond de Jimmy la dérangeait. Il lui semblait presque qu'il sondait son être. Jack préféra alors détendre l'atmosphère en prenant la parole :

— Ton père t'a-t-il déjà expliqué comment fonctionnait nos équipes ?  
— Pas vraiment. Il ne me parle jamais en détail de ce qu'il fait au boulot !  
— Nous sommes par équipes de trois. Ou en tout cas, c'est assez rare qu'elles soient composées de moins de trois personnes, à cause des risques de conduire des missions seuls en grade 1. Chaque personne de l'équipe a son rôle. Il y a celui qui mène des recherches sur la cible et qui s'informe de tous les paramètres et risques que comporte la mission – c'est moi qui m'en charge, de cette partie – ce qui ne nous empêche pas de participer sur le terrain. Un autre est spécialisé dans la traque des créatures et les sortilèges de défense, soigner au besoin. Ça, c'est Jimmy qui s'en occupe.

L'intéressé hocha la tête de manière lente, les mains implantées sur l'accoudoir comme un roi, sans détacher son regard de Kate, qui tremblait en le croisant.

— Et enfin, le dernier est plus l'homme de terrain, efficace au combat, pour neutraliser la créature, termina Jack. C'est plutôt le rôle de ton père. Et il nous a plusieurs fois sortis de sacrées impasses... !  
— Oui. Sans Phil, nous serions dans des mottes de terre humides, des asticots se repaissant de...  
— Oui, c'est bon, Jim, on a compris l'idée, merci, l'interrompit Jack calme et légèrement embarrassé.

Confus d'avoir été coupé dans son élan, Jimmy se rabattit avec un air de chaton battu. Au même moment, des pas tambourinèrent les marches de l'escalier et tous tournèrent le regard vers la porte vitrée lorsque Phil entra dans le séjour, un peu surpris de voir débarquer ses collègues de travail un jour de congé. Mais cela restait préférable à la présence de la belle-mère !

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les mecs ? s'étonna-t-il dans un large sourire. On est dimanche, c'est le moment de glander !  
— Bonjour, Phil, le salua Jimmy de sa voix grave.  
— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans cette tenue, Jim ?! s'exclama Phil après un temps de surprise.  
— Ta fille nous a demandé de revêtir des costumes moldus. Alors, c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
— Eh bien, évite l'imper qui arrive aux mollets la prochaine fois, il n'y a que les exhibitionnistes qui en portent chez les Moldus !  
— Tu n'as pas reçu la lettre du Ministère, ce matin ? le questionna Jack.  
— J'ai bloqué tous les accès par hibou pour le moment, avec les beaux-parents qui se tapent le squat du siècle à la maison. Et comme on est dimanche, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir quelque chose... !

Phil prit place dans un autre fauteuil, à l'opposé de celui de Jimmy, et se prépara à recueillir les informations de son co-équipier, qui jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Kate, très attentive à propos de tout ce qui s'échangeait.

— Tu peux parler sans problème devant elle, elle ne mord pas.  
— Aha. Très drôle, j'aime ton ironie. Il s'agit de ton travail, ça ne te gêne pas que...  
— Ca fait l'occasion pour Kate de savoir sur quoi je planche. Bon, accouche, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

Très sérieux, Jack fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un billet violet qu'il tendit à Phil.

— Un vampire a été aperçu dans la ville de Grimsby, cette nuit.  
— Ah, je comprends mieux l'histoire de l'ironie. Et en quoi cela mérite urgence un dimanche matin ?  
— Il a déjà tué trois Moldus en l'espace de six heures...

…paté, Phil siffla tout en relisant le message du Département des Régulations. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Kate, recroquevillée sur son pouf, ses genoux ramenés contre elle. Elle n'avait pas encore étudié les vampires en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais les légendes et les films de son père se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Elle se souvenait encore de celui que Phil avait tenté de lui faire voir, sous prétexte que l'un des personnages s'appelait Kate, mais quelques images avaient suffi à alimenter les pires cauchemars de la petite fille. Depuis, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder le rayonnage des cassettes vidéo sans devoir éviter celle d'une Nuit en Enfer.

— Et si on veut éviter qu'il continue à commettre un tel massacre, nous devrions nous y mettre dès maintenant et...

Des bruits s'approchèrent dans le couloir, ce qui valut leur silence immédiat, et, la porte vitrée ayant été laissée ouverte, les trois hommes et la petite fille virent passer le couple des Matthews, parés à sortir.

— Eh bien, que de monde, s'étonna Ellen d'un regard presque dédaigneux. Mais il n'est pas question pour vous de rater l'apéro du dimanche midi, je présume, Phil.  
— Jack, Jim, je vous présente mes beaux-parents, Robert et Ellen Matthews, soupira Phil qui aurait certainement préféré se jeter dans un lac peuplé de strangulots qui n'auraient pas mangé depuis un mois que de supporter un tel moment. Ellen, Robert, voici Jack et Jimmy.  
— Enchanté, hocha Jack de la tête d'un ton courtois.

Cependant, Jimmy Page n'eut tout à fait la réaction que l'on aurait escomptée : il se leva d'un bond et se précipita en direction des Matthews qui le fixèrent d'un œil suspicieux. Puis, attrapa la main d'Ellen et s'inclina en la baisant, sous la stupéfaction générale.

— Madame... la salua-t-il d'une voix suave.  
— Eh bien, monsieur, vous... vous en faites de telles manières ! souffla Ellen, à la fois surprise et séduite.  
— Votre parfum est délicieux.  
— Oh, vous trouvez ? rougit-elle en gloussant.  
— Oui bon, hein, ça va, s'agaça Robert en prenant sa femme par les épaules, allons chercher ce fichu pain et laissons donc ces hommes en paix !

Les Matthews s'éclipsèrent, laissant l'assemblée sous le choc. Phil ne parvenait à en fermer sa mâchoire, renversé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

— Tu te rends compte que tu viens de taper un baisemain à ma harpie de belle-mère ?! éclata-t-il alors que le moteur de la voiture des Matthews vrombit dans la rue. Et sous le nez de mon beau-père ?!  
— J'ai lu dans un livre que c'était ainsi que les Moldus honoraient les femmes pour leur souhaiter le bonjour, objecta Jimmy, sans comprendre.  
— Il y a cinq siècles de cela, quand les hommes portaient encore des collants ! Remets à jour tes sources, Jim !

Dubitatif, Jimmy Page souleva alors les pans de son pantalon noir, dévoilant ses chaussettes tombantes.

— Tu penses alors qu'il faudrait que je porte des collants ?  
— Si tu veux mon avis, l'imper suffit amplement, sourit Jack, embêté et ironique, en se raclant la gorge.

Quelque part, la naïveté de Jimmy touchait Kate, qui camoufla un ricanement un peu moqueur. Ça devait être ainsi que paraissaient des nés-moldus à des sorciers de sang-pur ! Sauf que peu se laissaient attendrir par ce genre d'ignorance.

— Je disais qu'il faudrait intervenir le plus vite possible sur place, pour éviter de se retrouver avec un bain de sang, poursuivit Jack.  
— Bon, bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On a des informations sur le vampire en question ?  
— Très peu. Toutes les victimes sont des hommes, des pêcheurs de Grimsby pour la plupart. D'après les expériences, on pense alors qu'il s'agirait non pas d'un vampire, mais d'une vampirette.  
— On sait d'ailleurs où cela s'est produit ? intervint Jimmy, paraissant tout de suite plus sérieux. Je veux dire... l'endroit précis ?  
— Heum, oui, réfléchit Jack en farfouillant dans ses papiers. J'ai fait la recherche ce matin juste après avoir reçu la lettre, on aurait retrouvé les corps le long de Marrowbone Lane,  
— D'accord, je m'y rends tout de suite voir s'il n'y a pas des indices qui pourraient nous mettre sur la piste.

Aussitôt, il y eut un son succinct, semblable au claquement d'un fouet, et Jimmy disparut, Kate faisant un bond en hoquetant sur son pouf, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Sans préavis aucun, il venait de transplaner.

— Je déteste quand il fait ça, grommela Phil.  
— Oh bah, ce n'est pas demain que tu le changeras !  
— Euh, dites, il est souvent comme ça ? s'intéressa Kate, par rapport au bel aperçu qu'elle avait eu de l'énergumène.  
— Oh, là, il était en forme ! l'éclaira Jack, les commissures de ses lèvres vers le bas.  
— Il est un peu timbré, mais très utile et efficace, compléta Phil avec la même expression que son collègue. C'est un excellent nettoyeur. Pourquoi, il t'a fait peur ?  
— Non, juste qu'il est... bizarre !  
— Il n'a aucune idée de comment se comporter en société. Il faut lui pardonner, c'est un brave gars au fond !

Kate hocha la tête, la bouche en « o », et continua d'écouter la conversation qui dériva sur des sujets bien moins intéressants que la chasse au vampire :

— Tiens, au fait, j'y pense ! Avec ton déménagement, tout ça, je ne t'ai pas souhaité ton anniversaire ! se rappela Phil en tapant l'épaule de son collègue. Alors, ça te fait quel âge ?  
— Vingt-neuf ans ! Merci, vieux ! le remercia Jack avec un large sourire.  
— Et la nouvelle maison, alors ?  
— Parfaite ! Il y a beaucoup de sorciers à Chesterwhite et Alison est ravie qu'on ait un si grand jardin pour installer son poney à son aise, à l'écart des gnomes qui lui volent son foin !  
— Certains sorciers ont des chouettes ou des chats, d'autres ont des poneys, lança Phil à sa fille, interdite. C'est un hobby comme un autre, hein... !

En seule réponse, Kate grimaça en espérant sourire. Les sorciers formaient décidément un peuple bien étrange. Puis, dans un soupir bruyant, Phil se leva de son fauteuil, Jack l'imitant :

— Très bien, toussota ce dernier. On fait quoi maintenant que l'autre andouille est partie ?  
— Je vais le rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes. Juste le temps pour moi d'aller prévenir ma douce et tendre, de préparer les bagages de Kate et de garer la voiture en dehors de la ville.  
— Parfait, je vais continuer mes recherches et je vous retrouve quand j'ai du nouveau alors.  
— Une minute... Mes bagages ?! intervint Kate en articulant chaque syllabe, qui crut mal entendre dans un premier temps.  
— Eh bien oui ! Si j'ai du boulot urgent, que maman doit s'occuper et d'Abby et de ses parents, il vaut mieux que tu partes passer des vacances ailleurs pour ne pas la surcharger !

Les yeux de Kate s'illuminèrent de joie. Elle allait enfin quitter Carlton pour d'autres horizons lorsque la saison le souhaitait !

— Mais où ? s'enquit-elle, retenant sa surexcitation intérieur.  
— Tu n'as pas une amie qui peut t'accueillir le temps que je boucle ça ? Juste une semaine...  
— Je peux demander à Maggie !  
— Super ! File lui écrire !

Croyant voler tant elle se sentait légère chaque fois qu'elle bondissait sur un pied, Kate regagna sa chambre et se rua sur son matériel d'écriture planqué au fond du tiroir de son bureau pour écrire à sa meilleure amie. Le premier essai se solda d'un échec quand dans la précipitation, elle renversa la bouteille d'encre sur la tablette. Phil, qui était entré dans la chambre à sa suite pour boucler ses affaires plus vite à l'aide de la magie, avait rattrapé de justesse l'accident avant que l'encre ne touche la moquette.

Kate avait en effet reçu un excellent cadeau de la part de sa meilleure amie à l'occasion des vacances estivales : il s'agissait d'un petit carnet en cuir, d'apparence vétuste, la tranche incrustée de petites turquoises. Les trente premières pages noires et remplies par Kate témoignaient de son utilité depuis le début des congés. Et il se trouvait qu'à l'autre bout du pays, son amie Maggie possédait le même, au détail près, mais aussi à l'écriture prête. Car lorsque l'une des deux rédigeait un mot sur son carnet, il apparaissait instantanément sur celui de l'autre. Les correspondances étaient alors immédiates, pour peu que l'une des filles remarque la présence d'un nouveau message. Pour cela, elles s'en référaient aux petites pierres sur la tranche. Les turquoises mates signifiaient qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau à l'horizon, cependant, lorsqu'elles se mettaient à briller, cela indiquait qu'un nouveau message s'était affiché à la suite des précédents. Un objet fort rare que Maggie avait obtenu, disait-elle, à très bon prix tout en usant des bons procédés à l'égard de ses parents, ce qui signifiait sans nul doute un regard embué de larmes.  
En ouvrant le carnet à la dernière page utilisée, sur laquelle elle avait discuté de la mort de leur concierge tant abominé, Kate prit sa plume et rédigea un court message :

_Hey Maggie !_

_J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, enfin, j'espère qu'elle le sera pour toi aussi ! Mon père doit s'occuper d'un vampire qui boit le sang des moldus près des côtes est et ma mère est débordée en ce moment avec Abby et mes grands-parents qui dorment chez moi (tu sais, ceux qui sont moldus). Aussi, papa pense que c'est préférable que je parte de la maison un moment pour revenir quand ça sera plus calme._  
_Tu serais d'accord (enfin... les parents seraient d'accord) pour que je vienne chez toi cette semaine ?_  
_Réponds-moi vite, c'est assez urgent._  
_J'ai hâte que l'on se revoie !_  
_Kate_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'elle apparut exactement six minutes après que Kate ait reposé la plume, et semblait assez explicite :

_J'ai envie de te consacrer un culte comme les Moldus le font avec leur gars mort sur leur croix, mais je vais plutôt dire que je n'ai jamais lu une aussi bonne nouvelle depuis l'article de la mort de Rusard (ce qui doit, certes, remonter à trente heures, maximum...)  
Je t'attends au manoir de Thinkshold, demain, et sois à l'heure pour le déjeuner !  
Et si tu changes d'avis et que tu ne viens pas, je te traquerai jusqu'au bout du monde et piétinerai tes os jusqu'à pouvoir te donner à manger aux scrouts à pétard d'Hagrid sous l'état de bouillie ! J'espère que nous nous sommes comprises... !_

Le tout signé d'un cœur innocent. Du Maggie tout craché.


	24. III - Chap2 - Le manoir de Thinkshold

_Promis, promis, je réponds à toutes les reviews demain ou dimanche, vu que c'est le WEEK-EEEEEND ! (YIHOU !)_

_D'ici là, on poursuit avec le fameux manoir de Thinkshold, là où réside la famille Dawkins..._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Le Manoir de Thinkshold**

* * *

Les roues de la voiture noire s'immobilisèrent sur le tapis d'épines sèches de l'orée des bois de Carlton. Kate ne se fit pas prier pour en descendre, avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers le coffre pour en extraire ses bagages le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'avait pas regretté longtemps de quitter la maison familiale, malgré le pincement au cœur de laisser ainsi sa mère, sa sœur et son chat, qui avait guetté son départ depuis la fenêtre, en pâture à ses grands-parents. Ces derniers se poseraient de bien légitimes questions et cela l'embarrassait de savoir que son père allait devoir expliquer ce départ soudain. Il subissait déjà assez de pression comme cela. Cependant, se projeter pour la soirée à venir, dans l'immense manoir de Maggie, chassa d'elle toute impression de culpabilité. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son amie.  
Une fois que son père l'eut aidé à décharger sa petite valise et son sac, ils avancèrent sur le chemin forestier, déserté malgré le beau temps apparent pour cette fin de mois de juillet.

— Personne ne trouve ta voiture quand tu la caches là ? s'interrogea Kate qui tentait tant bien de mal de suivre son rythme, chargée de son sac plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait.  
— J'ai lancé un petit sortilège sur la zone où je la gare habituellement, lui expliqua-t-il, une main dans la poche de son jean, l'autre portant la mallette en cuir de sa fille. Quand un moldu s'en approche, il se rappelle subitement qu'il a oublié une course importante, qu'il doit laver ses chaussettes ou boire un bon coup, parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour se refuser une bière !  
— Et… on va où comme ça ?!  
— Vers la route. À part si tu te sens d'humeur pour faire une promenade en forêt, apparemment, tu as l'air d'adorer cela à Poudlard !  
— Aha, très drôle, grinça-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Non, mais sérieusement… on va aller jusqu'à Thinkshold à pieds ?!  
— Si tu y tiens… !  
— On va transplaner, alors ?  
— On évitera, d'accord ? La dernière fois que j'ai transplané avec toi, tu as rendu ton petit-déjeuner sur ma veste, si je peux me permettre de te le rappeler.

Kate se renfrogna en le maudissant intérieurement d'aborder cet épisode fâcheux. Elle n'avait transplané avec Phil qu'à quelques rares occasions. Les plus douloureuses d'entre elles se situaient durant la guerre, quand son père avait cherché à les protéger, elle et sa mère, et que des départs immédiats s'imposaient s'ils désiraient rester en vie et ne pas être traqués par les Mangemorts. Petite, Kate avait apprécié ces moments de sorcellerie où Phil, lorsqu'il pouvait encore la porter dans ses bras, s'amusait à transplaner avec elle à l'intérieur de leur ancienne maison familiale, entre la cuisine et la chambre, au grand dam de Grace, qui s'agaçait de ces bruits incessants, semblables à des claquements de fouet. Puis, après la guerre, quelques mois avant la première rentrée à Poudlard, Kate avait redemandé à son père de l'emmener une fois avec lui. Sauf que son estomac avait, cette fois-là, perdu la témérité de son enfance… !  
Ils interrompirent leur discussion en croisant une joggeuse blonde qui éprouva bien du mal à camoufler sa perplexité de rencontrer en pleine forêt un père et une fille chargés de bagages. À son passage, Phil ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour reluquer sa silhouette de dos et ses fesses qui rebondissaient à chaque pas de course.

— T'es marié à ma mère, je te signale, espèce d'andouille de paternel, nasilla Kate en remarquant cet intérêt.  
— Ok, moujingue, intervint-il, à la manière de quelqu'un prit en flagrant délit tentant de se justifier, premièrement, arrête de parler presque comme moi, ça me fait très bizarre. Deuxièmement, j'ai tout à fait le droit, en tant que membre de la vaste communauté masculine d'apprécier la… beauté… !  
— Je trouve que tu donnes de drôles de noms aux fesses des femmes, papa, glissa-t-elle, moqueuse.  
— Et troisièmement, ta mère est de toute façon mille fois plus belle ! Il n'y a qu'elle que j'aime, sache-le ! Et toi aussi, un peu ! Et aussi Abby, maintenant !  
— Je vais me dire rassurée, alors.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la route goudronnée, Phil posa la valise de Kate et soupira en balayant les alentours d'un regard alerte. Aucune voiture ne roulait dans les environs. Ni Moldu. Il n'y avait que les oiseaux qui chantaient midi.

— Bien. Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? s'agaça Kate, qui manquait d'éclaircissements de la part de son père, plissant les paupières en sa direction.  
— Eh bien… on va faire du stop version sorcier !

Kate hoqueta sous le coup de la surprise, alors que Phil sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

— On… on va prendre le magicobus ?! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire croissant s'affichant sur son visage.  
— « On », non, tu vas le prendre seule, comme une grande ! Jusqu'à Thinkshold !

En terminant sa phrase, Phil brandit sa baguette vers le ciel bleu et une petite lueur, à peine décelable de jour, scintilla à son extrémité. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kate s'apprêta à répliquer que rien ne venait, lorsque son père la fit reculer de quelques pas en plaquant son bras sur ses épaules. Aussitôt surgit de nulle part un gigantesque bus impérial à trois étages, à la carrosserie violette décapée, dont les pneus crissèrent dans un bruit sourd avant de s'immobiliser devant eux, à moins d'un mètre de l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Impressionnée par cette entrée renversante nimbée de vapeurs grises et d'une odeur de caoutchouc brûlé, Kate trotta en faisant le tour du véhicule pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Si l'on se collait aux fenêtres, on ne parvenait qu'avec difficulté à distinguer le haut du bus tant il était haut. Un grand sourire était affiché sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle découvrit les lettres en or clouées sur le pare-chocs avant : « Magicobus ».  
La portière droite du bus s'ouvrit et un jeune homme, qui devait approcher la vingtaine, descendit les marches à la rencontre de ses clients. Son uniforme élégant, composé d'un veston violet et d'une cape noire, sur laquelle était brodé le nom du véhicule, montrait qu'il tenait à cœur son rôle.

— Bonjour, monsieur ! salua-t-il Phil en sautant des dernières hautes marches, plus grand que ce dernier. Merci d'avoir fait appel au Magicobus ! Vous voyagerez seul ?  
— C'est-à-dire que la voyageuse concernée est en train d'inspecter votre car comme un fonctionnaire du ministère, lui expliqua Phil en désignant d'un geste du menton sa fille qui contemplait d'une vue d'ensemble le Magicobus.  
— Comme je la comprends ! soupira le jeune homme à la peau noire dans un sourire. C'est un magnifique spécimen ! Je vous prends les valises ?  
— Oh, pas la peine, je vais les lui monter. Ca prendra sûrement moins de temps et moins de peine que de la détacher de sa fascination… ! Kate !

L'exhortation de son père n'éveilla, en effet, pas de réaction immédiate de sa part, obnubilée par ce bus dont elle avait rêvé durant toute son enfance.

— Bon, tu vas les faire poiroter longtemps comme ça ?!  
— Oui, c'est bon papa, j'arrive !

Lorsqu'elle accourut, le jeune contrôleur se présenta alors :

— Je m'appelle Dean Thomas, je serai votre accompagnateur de voyage dans le Magicobus !  
— Kate ! Enchantée, monsieur !  
— Kate, Kate, réfléchit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Une minute, tu ne serais LA Kate ? Kate Whisper ?

La jeune fille déglutit alors que, mu par son instinct paternel et protecteur, Phil avança d'un pas presque devant elle.

— Euh, oui, bredouilla-t-elle, à chaque fois troublée qu'on la reconnaisse.  
— C'est donc toi la petite qui a ouvert la nouvelle maison ! C'est doublement un honneur, jeune fille ! Allez, monte donc !

Après avoir partagé un regard avec son père, Kate suivit les pas de Dean qui grimpait les marches en fer croisé qui menait dans les entrailles du Magicobus. Dans sa petite cabine, assis dans un fauteuil de salon et cerné par des dizaines de manettes saugrenues, le conducteur, échevelé et affublé de lunettes aux verres épais comme des culots de bouteille, profitait de l'arrêt pour croquer dans son sandwich au goût qui semblait approximatif selon l'observation de Kate. Mais l'agencement intérieur du véhicule éblouit d'autant plus la jeune fille, qui semblait découvrir un tout autre univers, comme le jour de sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas forcément matière à s'émerveiller, devant des alignements de fauteuils aux couleurs déparaillées, des lustres en cristaux accrochés au paroi, faisant neiger de la poussière à chaque balancement, et les fanions de travers qui pendaient en haut, au blason des différentes équipes de Quidditch. Tout au fond, un petit escalier menait aux étages supérieurs. Cependant, quelque chose la marqua : il n'y avait personne.

— Où te rends-tu alors ? lui demanda Dean en se saisissant d'une espèce de machine à tickets.  
— Au manoir de Thinkshold, c'est dans le Hampshire.  
— Entendu !

Dans un grésillement, un embout de papier sortit de la boîte et Dean le tira pour le donner à Kate.

— Ca fera quinze mornilles, dit-il en s'adressant cette fois à son père, se doutant qu'il règlerait la somme. Pour deux mornilles supplémentaires, vous pouvez avoir un chocolat chaud, pour deux de plus, une brosse à dents de la couleur de votre choix et notre découverte de ce mois, c'est pour une mornille encore, on vous offre un paquet des nouvelles friandises de chez Weasley, les couleurvres !  
— C'est quoi comme bonbons ?  
— Des serpents de gomme qui font changer les couleurs de ce que tu vois ! C'est assez… troublant, mais c'est drôle comme expérience !

Phil, qui abandonna sa rêverie à laquelle il s'était adonné en montant les bagages dans le bus, comme se remémorant de vieux souvenirs, sortit quelques pièces de sa poche.

— Tiens, Kate, je te donne ça, tu te débrouilles avec ! Tu es autonome !

Prise par un terrible dilemme face à la petite somme, bien que modeste, que lui avait cédé son père, Kate préféra jouer les économes et se contenta de payer le prix de son billet. Elle aurait l'occasion de tester les couleurvres en en achetant sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la boutique Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux.

— Bon, je te laisse ta valise là, déclara Phil. Et, euh… excuse-moi, c'est quoi ton prénom déjà ?  
— Dean Thomas.  
— Oui, c'est ça, Dean. Bon, je te laisse ma fille, elle est sous ta responsabilité ! Mais si elle est trop insupportable, tu es en droit de l'abandonner sur une route.  
— Papa !  
— Oui, ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. J'arrête de dire des bêtises et je m'en vais ! Prends quand même soin de toi ! Et envoie-moi un hibou quand tu arriveras chez Maggie !  
— Ça marche ! Et toi, ne te fais pas étriper par le vampire !  
— Deal.

Face aux au-revoir pour le moins atypiques, Dean Thomas grimaça de surprise, alors que derrière lui, dans sa cabine, Ernie se retourna avec un regard interrogateur quant au moment où il pourrait repartir. Pourtant, là où Phil s'attendit à recevoir une étreinte, un baiser sur la joue ou même un simple geste de la main, sa fille se retourna, avec ses bagages, et déambula entre les sièges à l'alignement asymétrique pour trouver sa place idéale. Il ne réagit cependant que d'un sourire, sans tenter de l'interpeller pour qu'elle s'amende de son impair. Il voyait bien que Kate désirait vivre son indépendance d'adolescente, qui irait croissante avec les années à venir. Il était désormais temps de la laisser grandir, devenir adulte. Cependant, Phil ne sut s'il dut en éprouver plus de félicité que de peine à se détacher de la petite fille qu'il avait toujours choyée.

Après avoir salué Dean et le conducteur, Phil descendit du Magicobus, tandis que Kate testait le confort des différents sièges avant de jeter son dévolu sur le fauteuil orange près de la fenêtre à droite. Elle aperçut son père descendre et regretta un instant qu'il ne puisse pas la voir de même à travers la vitre.

— Accroche-toi, eut-elle juste le temps d'entendre.

Ceci avant que le bus ne bondisse en avant dans une accélération spectaculaire. Kate ravala sur le coup son cri de frayeur, plaquée contre le dossier de son siège, l'intérieur entier branlant à cause de la vitesse fulgurante du Magicobus. Pourtant, le fauteuil de salon de Dean Thomas coulissa doucement jusqu'à sa hauteur, le jeune homme installé de manière décontracté. Une habitude à acquérir à force de mois ou d'années ! songea Kate, encore l'estomac cloué au fond de son abdomen.

— Alors comme ça, c'est toi, la fameuse Kate Whisper ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Et pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas fréquenté des cas journalistiques par le passé… ! Tu dois connaître Harry, il est professeur, me semble-t-il !  
— Vous le connaissez aussi ? s'interrogea Kate, rendue pâle à cause du transport.  
— Nous étions camarades de dortoir, c'était un chic type ! lui expliqua Dean. Et il m'a sauvé à plusieurs reprises…  
— Vous… vous…  
— Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais !  
— Tu… tu as participé à la bataille de Poudlard, alors ?

À cette question, le visage de Dean s'assombrit, comme si ces mots le renvoyaient à certaines images de sa mémoire douloureuse.

— Ne parlons donc pas du passé ! chassa-t-il son expression en liant les mains. Le présent et l'avenir sont bien plus intéressants ! Alors comme ça, tu as ouvert une nouvelle maison ?  
— O-oui !  
— C'est franchement génial, ça ! Tu vas fonder une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch alors ?  
— Beaucoup de gens me l'ont demandé ! Et comme normalement Papillombre devrait vraiment exister cette année, oui, je pense !  
— Waouh, c'est super !

L'enthousiasme et le sourire de Dean lui rappelait un peu son camarade de classe, Jason. Peut-être parce qu'en plus de partager la même couleur de peau, tous deux semblaient déborder de sympathie dès lors que l'on entamait la conversation. Kate avait partagé quelques repas en compagnie de Jason, à la table des Gryffondors, lorsque les deux groupes des filles et des garçons de la même classe se mêlaient. Il était toujours le premier à rire des blagues, même les plus pitoyables, et à manier les jeux de mots, cependant, Kate avait toujours prêté plus d'attention au joli minois du camarade de Jason, le beau Griffin.  
Tout à coup, le Magicobus se stoppa brusquement et Kate évita de peu de se manger le siège de devant dans la soudaine décélération, tandis que Dean Thomas n'eut qu'une réaction positive :

— Oh, un autre client ? Désolé, je reviens tout de suite !

Il quitta le confort de son siège de salon en cuir et se précipita vers la portière ouverte pour débiter son speech. Kate jeta un coup d'œil au dehors et se rendit compte que le bus stationnait dans une rue grise et déserte d'une grande ville. Peut-être s'agissait-il de Londres.

— Ca fera quatorze Mornilles pour vous, monsieur, entendit-elle Dean qui avait rejoint sa machine après avoir monté les hautes marches du bus avec le bagage. Vous voudrez une brosse à dents, avec ? Nous avons du mauve en plus, ce mois-ci !  
— Non, merci.

Le vieux sorcier qui grimpa à sa suite avança dans le car, s'appuyant de manière alternative sur le dossier des sièges en contournant le fauteuil marron de Dean, avant de s'asseoir deux rangs derrière Kate. Le jeune contrôleur eut juste le temps de retrouver son assise avant qu'Ernie n'appuie avec frénésie sur l'accélérateur, Kate ayant anticipé le coup en se cramponnant à sa banquette.

— Tout est prêt, alors ? poursuivit Dean, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption. Pour la maison ?  
— Pas tout à fait, je dois passer devant une commission au Ministère durant le mois d'août, apparemment. C'est ce que m'a dit le professeur McGonagall, l'an dernier.  
— Stressée ?  
— Un peu, oui…  
— Oh, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, il n'y a pas de raison… Et tes parents pourront être avec toi !  
— Pas ma mère, non, je ne pense pas. Les Moldus n'entrent pas au Ministère, apparemment… marmonna Kate en mangeant à moitié ses mots.  
— Mais tu as ton père, profite de cette chance !

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qui la fit rougir.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de beau, comme ça, à Thinkshold ?  
— Je vais chez une amie, pour les vacances !  
— Oh, génial ! J'espère que tu en profiteras ! Quoique, tu me diras, des fois, on en a vraiment marre de ses camarades, de les voir dix mois par an tous les jours pendant sept ans ! Mais les vacances donnent un autre cadre !  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui ! Je me souviendrai toujours de cet été lors duquel j'avais été chez mon pote, Seamus. Il est irlandais. On était quoi… en troisième ou quatrième année, je ne sais plus. Bref, toujours est-il qu'on avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à poursuivre des moutons sur des balais volants. On était cons, mais qu'est-ce que c'était marrant ! Jusqu'à ce que par inadvertance, Seamus ait fait exploser un mouton avec sa baguette… !

Imaginant la vision, Kate grimaça de dégoût, expression que Dean partagea.

— Par chance, le Ministère ne nous est pas retombé sur le dos pour usage de la magie chez des mineurs, mais ce n'était pas beau du tout à voir. Depuis, Seamus ne peut plus voir un mouton en face sans pâlir. Bête pour lui, il habite en Irlande…  
— Ma copine Maggie, celle chez qui je vais, fait parfois exploser des crapauds aussi, à Poudlard, raconta à son tour Kate. C'est sa manière à elle de détresser. Je trouve ça un peu cruel, mais… si, en fait, c'est carrément horrible.  
— De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr que le crapaud a le temps de se rendre compte ce qui lui arrive ! J'ai envie de te dire, tu manipules des foies de chauves-souris et des yeux de tritons tous les jours, tu crois qu'ils tombent du ciel ?  
— On peut… arrêter cette conversation ? Je ne me sens déjà pas très bien à cause du bus, mais là…  
— Aucun souci !

Au bout de dix minutes de conversation, les paroles se tarirent et Dean se consacra de plus en plus à sa Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait sorti de sa sacoche de contrôleur après l'avoir déroulé dans de grands gestes. Kate en profita pour s'adonner à ses pensées. Les vacances lui permettaient peut-être de passer du bon temps, mais elle pressentait que son cœur était en partie resté quelque part à Poudlard. Qu'allait donner cette semaine avec Maggie, dans son cadre d'origine ? Serait-elle encore plus insupportable qu'à l'habitude ? Quelques minutes seulement la séparaient de sa réponse.  
Car moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le Magicobus s'arrêta de nouveau de manière brusque, sans que Kate ne puisse s'y préparer. Reprenant son souffle et tentant de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, elle ne parvint qu'avec difficulté à entendre Dean lui annoncer :

— Arrêt, le manoir de Thinkshold !

Dans la précipitation, elle descendit sa valise du petit compartiment au-dessus d'elle, manqua de s'assommer lorsqu'elle lui retomba sur la tête et tituba avec ses deux bagages jusqu'à la sortie après avoir brièvement salué le vieux sorcier qui résolvait des mots croisés magiques sur sa Gazette, les lettres sautant parfois des cases.

— Bonne continuation, alors, Kate Whisper, lui souhaita Dean en lui serrant la main, après l'avoir assisté dans sa descente des marches pour lui éviter une double fracture dans une chute malencontreuse et prévisible. Plein de bonheur et de succès pour la suite de tout ça, à Poudlard !

— Merci beaucoup ! À la prochaine, peut-être !  
— Oui, n'hésite pas à reprendre le Magicobus !

Elle hésita à lui avouer sa félicité de ne pas avoir consommé de repas avant d'être montée à bord, mais se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Une fois que Dean fut remonté dans le bus, la portière se referma dans un bruit de vapeur et disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu dans la forêt de Carlton. Laissée seule au milieu d'un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Kate soupira en balayant les environs d'un regard. La route était bordée de champs déserts et d'arbres qui poussaient à foison sur de petites parcelles. Seul un immense portail attestait la présence humaine, ou du moins sorcière. On pouvait apercevoir au loin la silhouette d'une grande demeure. Cependant, Kate restait bloquée là, devant ce gigantesque portique fermé, quand bien même elle essaya d'en tourner la poignée en forme de D, l'initiale des Dawkins.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? articula-t-elle, peu rassurée, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Un petit bruissement dans les buissons adjacents se fit entendre. Avant qu'une ombre ne saute à la figure de Kate. Ou l'aurait fait si elle ne s'était pas agrippée sur les barreaux du portail à la dernière seconde, arrachant un cri de terreur à la jeune fille qui en tomba à la renverse sur la valise. La créature, minuscule et fort atypique, pencha son semblant de tête. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une sorte de globe oculaire accolé à une paire de pattes grêles et assez résistantes pour tenir en équilibre entre deux barreaux. Elle cligna son unique paupière en émettant une espèce de roucoulement aiguë. Avant de bondir en arrière et de rejoindre son buisson alors que le portail cliqueta et s'ouvrit en grinçant. Kate peinait à reprendre son souffle, séant contre terre, hébétée devant le passage libre et l'apparition presque instantanée de cette petite créature qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se releva en frottant ses fesses sales et douloureuses avant de reprendre en main ses valises et d'avancer dans l'allée qui menait au manoir de Thinkshold.

La façade était résolument austère. Toutes les fenêtres avaient la même taille, symétrique selon la position de l'entrée, sans relief. Pas de balcon, pas de cheminée apparente. Rien ne s'enfonçait, rien ne dépassait. Si ce n'était l'imposant seuil de la porte d'entrée, accessible par quatre grandes marches si propres que l'on y voyait son propre reflet. Kate en restait stupéfaite. La bâtisse devait réunir l'équivalent de vingt fois sa maison, au bas mot ! Aussitôt atteint-elle la dernière marche que l'épaisse porte blanche, les arrêtes en relief mises en valeur par de la peinture dorée, s'ouvrit.

— Miss Whisper, nous vous attendions ! Entrez donc !

Kate accorda un regard curieux au grand homme qui l'avait invité à pénétrer dans le grand manoir. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier à l'âge approximatif, mais sûrement plus proche des cinquante ans que des quarante. Son costume élégant mais respectant un certain protocole l'amenait à penser qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la famille, mais des domestiques. Quant à son visage avenant aux lunettes carrées, il reposait sur un cou énorme, comme faisant continuité à sa mâchoire, son goitre étouffé par le col blanc de la chemise fermée jusqu'au dernier bouton. Sur son épaule était perchée une créature en tous points similaires à celle qui avait bondi sur le portail, hormis le fait que la peau fripée de cette dernière était rouge, l'autre se rapprochant d'avantage du gris.

— Vous avez fait bon voyage ? se soucia-t-il en se penchant en sa direction, alors que la porte d'entrée se referma d'elle-même.  
— O-oui. Je suis bien chez les Dawkins ?  
— Oh oui, oh oui, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, vous êtes bien arrivée à destination. Oh, laissez-moi m'occuper de ces bagages et de votre veste ! Mettez-vous à votre aise !

Le majordome avait le ton posé, presque léger, comme illustrant le moindre propos d'un sourire sonore. Kate en profita pour explorer du regard l'intérieur du hall d'entrée du manoir de Thinkshold. Un imposant escalier y débouchait, se séparant en deux sur le mur d'en face, où régissait l'immense portrait animé d'un sorcier à moustaches qui observait ce qu'il se passait à l'aide de petites jumelles dorées, alors qu'autour de sa tête orbitait un vif d'or. De grandes tentures anciennes tapissaient les autres murs, à la manière de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les vitraux, eux-mêmes animés, qui représentaient le blason des Dawkins, un vivet d'or – le petit oiseau semblable à un colibri qui avait inspiré la fameuse balle de Quidditch – attrapant un ruban rouge, filtraient peu la lumière, n'offrant au vestibule qu'une ambiance glauque.

— Miss Dawkins, votre amie est arrivée ! annonça le majordome d'une voix puissante et pourtant déférente une fois qu'il eut débarrassé Kate de ses affaires, qu'il faisait léviter au bout de sa baguette.

La petite créature sur son épaule roucoula de la même manière que l'autre, pliant ses petites pattes en rythme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Maggie apparut, descendant les escaliers de gauche. Si aucune expression ne s'affichait sur son visage impassible, Kate, en revanche, lui adressa un large sourire. Son amie portait ce jour-là une tenue très sobre, composée d'une jupe noire et d'un chemisier blanc à petites manchettes.

— J'avais mentionné le fait que tu devais être à l'heure pour le déjeuner.  
— Techniquement, on peut encore manger à une heure de l'après-midi !  
— Le principe de l'après-midi, c'est justement de se situer après midi. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, à midi ?  
— On… mange ?  
— Merci d'enfin me donner raison.  
— Oh mais si vous avez faim, miss Whisper, laissez-moi vous préparer un petit encas ! intervint le majordome, enjoué. Miss Dawkins a déjà consommé, mais vous voudriez peut-être quelque chose !  
— Faites donc, Gordon ! le congédia Maggie, sur un ton entre l'autorité et la camaraderie, avant même que Kate n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, l'estomac encore secoué par son trajet dans le Magicobus. …patez-la !  
— Fort bien ! Dans ce cas, cela sera prêt dans, oh, je dirais une dizaine de minutes, environ !

Après s'être incliné une dernière fois, le valet s'éclipsa en transplanant avec les bagages de Kate.

— Tu as fait bon voyage ? s'intéressa Maggie en adressant cette fois un sourire à Kate, comme si elle ne pouvait s'autoriser à cela en présence de quelqu'un d'autre, comme Gordon, malgré la sympathie qui émanait de ce dernier.  
— C'était… hum. Exotique ?  
— Tu es passé par Bora-Bora avant d'atterrir ici ? Hm, ça explique ton retard.  
— Non, j'ai pris le Magicobus.

À ces mots, Maggie grimaça de dégoût. L'idée de s'asseoir dans un bus public fréquenté par n'importe quel sorcier l'écœurait.

— Tu as bien du courage ! Bon. Allez, viens, en attendant je vais te montrer ta chambre en attendant que Gordon prépare ton repas !

Kate s'apprêta à la suivre, pourtant Maggie ne cilla pas. Elle leva la jambe et frappa du pied par terre. Aussitôt, le sol se mit à remuer et Kate dut avoir recours à quelques secondes de réflexion et de surprise avant de se rendre compte que le tapis sur lequel elle se trouvait s'élevait lentement du carrelage.

— Surtout, ne bouge pas, lui conseilla Maggie qui remarqua l'agitation de son amie, troublée.

À ce moment-là, le tapis se mit à bouger plus vite et gravit les escaliers en lévitant, passant sous le nez du sorcier moustachu.

— Tes parents ne sont pas là ? se questionna Kate, secouée par le tapis volant qui slalomait dans les différents couloirs.  
— Ils sont à un congrès, à Mexico, sur l'application des nouvelles technologies moldues. Des conférences très controversées. Mais ça pourrait leur donner des pistes pour faire évoluer le modèle des multiplettes.  
Les multiplettes, ces petites jumelles très pratiques pour observer le Quidditch, car permettant des ralentis et des arrêts sur image, avec sous-titres des formations effectuées sur le terrain, avaient fait la fortune de la famille Dawkins.  
— Mais ils savent que je suis là ?  
— Ils s'en fichent et ils ne me refusent rien, asséna Maggie, résignée. Tant que tu es une fille, ça va. Tu aurais posé plus de problème si tu avais été un garçon, je pense…  
— Et c'était quoi, ces créatures ? Il y en avait une au portail ! Et une autre sur l'épaule de ton… de Gordon !  
— Tu n'as jamais vu de panoptes avant aujourd'hui ? C'est très pratique ! On les a fait importer de Grèce, il y a six ans. Souvent, ils se mettent par couples, ou même par groupes et ils peuvent échanger par la pensée ce qu'ils voient, entre eux ou avec un sorcier. Donc Gordon en a toujours un sur lui, qui l'avertit par télépathie si l'autre panopte détecte quelqu'un à la porte, en lui montrant l'image que le premier voit. Les panoptes ne réagissent que si ce sont des sorciers !  
— C'est… incroyable ! souffla Kate.

Elle hoqueta lorsque le tapis effectua un virage très serré au détour d'un corridor qui mena sur une galerie vitrée et lumineuse. Si le manoir semblait immense de l'extérieur, il était démesuré à l'intérieur. Des dizaines de pièces et de chambres se succédaient. Les portraits animés étaient légion, de même que des objets magiques de collection, sûrement d'une valeur inestimable.

— Par conséquent, tu ne connais pas la légende des panoptes, je présume ? poursuivit Maggie pour alimenter la conversation pendant que le tapis volant continuait de traverser les couloirs interminables.  
— Non, pas du tout… Raconte-moi !  
— Les panoptes se regroupent souvent dans les arbres, pour observer ce qu'il se passe autour. Les moldus ont développé une légende comme ça, d'un géant aux mille yeux. Mais le mieux, c'est quand une sorcière de l'époque, très portée sur la création de chimères, Circée, a décidé d'espionner des rois avec une dinde sur les plumes de laquelle elle a implanté des panoptes. Ainsi sont nés les premiers paons, qui se sont reproduits avec d'autres volatiles, jusqu'à perdre leur caractère magique. Mais les moldus ont tout mélangé ! Ils ont accordé la création des paons à une Déesse qui n'a rien à voir et ils ont même réussi à caser une vache dans l'histoire ! C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre !  
— Les paons ne sont pas des créatures sorcières… ricana Kate, qui avait du mal à la croire.

Pivotant la tête, Maggie lui adressa son habituel regard de semi-mépris nimbé d'amusement.

Le tapis s'arrêta devant une porte parmi des dizaines d'autres et Maggie sauta, Kate à sa suite, plus incertaine de son action. La chambre qu'elle découvrit une fois que son amie lui ait ouvert paraissait surréaliste à ses yeux tant elle était opulente. Des boiseries gravées aux rideaux en velours, en passant par l'immense lit à baldaquins gardé par une nuée d'énormes oreillers, aucun détail n'y échappait. Les bagages de Kate se trouvaient déjà aux pieds de ce dernier.

— Woh ! lâcha celle-ci, impressionnée par le luxe qui émanait de la pièce, à l'image du manoir tout entier.  
— Je t'ai donnée la chambre d'amis la plus sympa, lui expliqua Maggie en trottant au milieu de la salle. Là, t'as une porte qui mène à la salle de bains, tu verras, il y a tout ce qu'il te faut dedans !

Excitée d'en découvrir davantage, Kate se précipita vers la pièce adjacente et découvrit une salle circulaire, à l'architecture particulièrement, ressemblant à celle des grecs antiques, avec ces colonnes et ces statues en marbre qui représentaient de belles sorcières qui portaient des serviettes blanches, au centre de laquelle avait été aménagée une immense baignoire, surmontée d'une dizaine de robinets différents. Dans un coin de la salle, une grande vitrine présentaient des rayonnages recouverts de fioles de toutes les couleurs, des baumes, des sels de bain, des lotions…

— C'est incroyable, souffla Kate, qui en avait le cœur battant.

Elle se tourna vers Maggie qui, à sa grande surprise, se jeta sur elle pour l'étreindre. Comme si son amie n'avait pas eu le droit jusqu'à cet instant précis de témoigner une marque d'affection à l'égard de Kate.

— Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer !  
— Et moi donc ! lui répondit Kate en partageant son accolade, basculant de gauche à droite, un sourire éperdu rayonnant sur son visage.

Elles échangèrent une expression de joie en s'éloignant l'une de l'autre.

— J'ai l'impression de dépérir ici ! se plaignit Maggie dans des gestes théâtreux. Tellement je me sens seule !  
— C'était l'inverse pour mon cas… ! Il y avait trop de monde dans cette minuscule maison !  
— Tu fais alors vraiment bien de venir ! Et je peux comprendre que la présence de moldus t'incommode chez toi, ça doit être éprouvant !  
— Ce sont mes grands-parents, grinça tout de même Kate, qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on leur colle l'étiquette « Moldus » sur le front, ce qui pouvait valoir dans l'esprit de Maggie l'appellation « Imbéciles heureux ».  
— C'est vrai. J'ai parfois du mal à me dire que tu as des origines moldues ! Après tout, tu es une sorcière douée et tu sais même maîtriser des magies que les autres ne connaissent pas !

L'évocation de l'Immatériel réveilla un frisson qui remonta l'échine de Kate. Depuis ses derniers cours particuliers avec le professeur Wolffhart, elle n'avait pas tenté de recourir à cette magie seule particulière dont elle seule semblait détenir le secret de peur de mal s'y prendre et de provoquer des dégâts. Enfin, ceci n'était pas tout à fait vrai : une autre personne était aussi une maîtresse de l'Immatériel. La Sorcière Bleue.

— Allez, ne traînons pas, Gordon nous attend pour le déjeuner.

Sur ces mots, Maggie se dirigea vers la grande cheminée en pierre blanche, sans que Kate ne comprenne tout de suite.

— D'ailleurs, je pensais que les sorciers riches avaient des elfes de maison. Tu n'en as pas ?  
— Trop malpropres, trop d'entretien. Mes parents ont préféré investir dans un domestique compétent et indépendant. Ça fait quinze ans que Gordon travaille ici, à Thinkshold.

À en croire le ton sur lequel elle prononçait ses mots, Maggie semblait profondément attachée à ce majordome qu'elle connaissait donc depuis sa naissance. Ce dernier avait sûrement être bien plus présent à ses côtés que ses propres parents.

— On ne reprend pas le tapis volant ? s'étonna Kate en voyant son amie se saisir d'un pot en porcelaine qui reposait au-dessus de la cheminée.  
— Oh, non, ça prendra trop de temps de tout retraverser ! On va utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.

Kate ne connaissait ce moyen de transport que de nom, par son père, mais n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter. C'est avec perplexité qu'elle plongea la main dans le bocal que lui présentait Maggie pour en tirer une poignée de poudre noire.

— On a installé un réseau local, à l'intérieur du manoir, l'éclaira Maggie qui reposa l'urne après avoir pris sa propre quantité de poudre. La seule cheminée qui peut avoir un accès vers l'extérieur se trouve dans le salon principal. Donc, pour aller manger, il suffit de prononcer « salle à manger ». Après toi.

Sollicitée d'un geste de la main, Kate entra dans la cheminée avec précaution, enjambant les petites barres en fer en se tenant à la pierre de sa main libre pour éviter de trébucher et de lâcher sa poudre, puis se plaça au centre de cette dernière, sa tête enfoncée dans le conduit sombre et encrassé de l'âtre.

— Salle à manger.

Aussitôt eut-elle jeté la poudre à ses pieds que sa vision se recouvrit de flammes vertes, avant qu'elle ne soit assaillie de vertiges. Ses pieds semblaient accrochés au sol, pourtant, le monde tourbillonnait autour d'elle. Lorsque les images reprirent un sens et retrouvèrent leur netteté, elle n'eut que le temps de projeter ses bras en avant pour éviter de tomber par terre la face la première.

— Miss Whisper ! Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

Gordon se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que Kate toussait, la gorge irritée à cause de la poussière que le court trajet avait dégagée.

— Permettez que je vous débarrasse de toute cette crasse !

Un sortilège eut raison de la cendre qui souillait ses vêtements alors qu'à sa suite, Maggie arriva sans éprouver la moindre peine et sans le moindre résidu de saleté sur son costume, sur ses deux pieds.

— Débutante, glissa-t-elle, moqueuse, à l'intention de son amie avant de rejoindre la table que Gordon avait dressée.

Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur les jardins, avec ses grands parterres de fleurs, qui semblaient s'animer lorsqu'on les regardait du coin de l'œil, et ses buis taillés comme on sculpterait du marbre. Des tableaux animés, mesurant tous un mètre de haut au bas mot pour les plus modestes d'entre eux, offraient leur compagnie aux convives qui s'installaient autour de la grande table qui pouvait accueillir une trentaine de personnes. Seule l'extrémité avait été dressée, avec des sets de tables brodés avec un soin exquis, des coupes en cristal, de l'argenterie chatoyante et des assiettes argentées. Au milieu, des plats démesurés avaient été apprêtés et Kate ne pouvait croire un instant que tout cela lui était dédié.

— Je vous en prie, installez-vous, la sollicita Gordon en tirant la chaise de l'invitée après avoir assisté Maggie. Que vous ferait-il plaisir de goûter ? Vous avez des œufs mimosa, de la terrine de gibier, des palets de pommes de terre…  
— Elle se servira elle-même, Gordon, merci beaucoup, le congédia Maggie dans un sourire.  
— Oh, très bien, miss Dawkins, approuva le majordome en reposant les couverts de service très du plat, les mettant en évidence face à Kate. Je me trouverai dans les parages. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à faire un petit signe !

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête à l'attention des deux jeunes filles et s'éclipsa sur une dernière inclinaison. Pourtant, Kate ne se servit pas de suite et préféra observer son environnement, en particulier en détaillant les tableaux, dont l'un d'eux attira son attention. En effet, sur l'un des murs en face d'elle était accroché un portrait de Maggie elle-même, en uniforme scolaire de Gryffondor, paraissant plus jeune qu'à ce jour et portant sur son bras plié son hibou grand-duc, Goliath. La représentation accordait de temps en temps un regard crâne si caractéristique de la fillette, avant de dédaigner son spectateur pour caresser les plumes de son oiseau de proie d'un revers de doigt.

La voix de Moira, une camarade de Gryffondor, résonnait dans la tête de Kate alors qu'elle examinait le curieux portrait : « C'est astucieux de l'avoir placé dans la salle à manger. Pour un régime, c'est l'idéal : ça coupe l'appétit à merveille ! Dans le pire des cas, c'est à vomir, mais ça reste efficace ! ». La jeune fille se surprit alors à sourire en écho aux paroles imaginaires qu'elle accordait à son amie, tandis que Maggie releva cet intérêt.

— Il a été peint la veille de notre première rentrée. Je savais déjà que j'irais à Gryffondor.  
— C'est… original ! commenta Kate en hochant la tête, ne parvenant à sortir un quelconque autre compliment.  
— Par contre, je n'ai pas posé longtemps ! Goliath est très lourd, mine de rien !  
— Et elle, c'est qui ?

Kate avait dévié son attention sur l'un des tableaux adjacent, qui représentait une magnifique jeune femme, accoudée à un meuble en ébène. Ses habits trahissaient une mode ancienne, mais mettaient en valeur la pâleur de sa peau. Malgré ses cheveux courts, sans teinte, on n'aurait jamais pu se méprendre sur son genre et la confondre avec un homme. Car en regardant son visage, ses yeux aux longs cils et ses lèvres rouges comme un pétale de rose pourpre accaparaient et ensorcelaient les pensées.

— Elle ? C'est la femme de l'ancien propriétaire, avant que mon grand-père n'achète Thinkshold.  
— Elle est vraiment belle ! dut avouer Kate alors que la sorcière tira une bouffée de tabac sur sa cigarette allongée par un porte-cigarette noir.  
— C'était une Black, l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers.  
— Black ? Comme Sirius Black, celui qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban ? Je m'en souviens, j'avais six ans. Ça m'avait marquée…  
— Oui, voilà, cette famille.  
— Et alors ? Elle est toujours en vie ? Elle doit être vieille aujourd'hui, non ?  
— Personne ne le sait. Elle a disparu quand elle avait vingt-cinq ans. Elle est partie en laissant là son mari et ses enfants. Mais comme elle avait énormément de succès avec les hommes, toutes les rumeurs racontent qu'elle serait partie avec un autre. Mais depuis, personne ne l'a jamais revue. Tiens, d'ailleurs, devine comment s'appelait son époux ?

Kate fronça les sourcils face à cette interrogation inopinée, alors qu'elle commençait à se servir en galettes de pomme de terre.

— Je ne sais pas ! Comment je pourrais ?  
— Londubat, articula Maggie, fière d'elle.  
— Non ! lâcha Kate, en écarquillant de grands yeux. C'est vrai ? Londubat ? Comme notre professeur ?  
— Eh oui, madame !  
— Mais attends, ils sont de la même famille ? Enfin, je veux dire… de la même lignée ? Entre Neville Londubat et l'autre ? Ah, tu veux quelque chose ?

Maggie déclina la proposition avec politesse, lui expliquant qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment mangé mais qu'elle ne dirait pas non plus tard à une petite crème vanille quand viendrait le moment de consommer le dessert.

— J'ai effectué des recherches, reprit-elle, sérieuse. Il est possible que l'ancien propriétaire soit l'arrière-grand-père de Neville Londubat, du côté de son père, puis de son grand-père.  
— Et donc… qu'il soit l'arrière-petit-fils de cette madame Black ?! s'étonna Kate en désignant le tableau.  
— Oui, comme quoi, la grâce et le charisme ne sont pas forcément héréditaires ! pouffa Maggie.

Peu pouvait accorder des attributs, tels la grâce et le charisme, comme les citait Maggie, à Neville. Mais il défendait de bien meilleures valeurs que des qualités qui pouvaient paraître superficielles, comme la sympathie ou la loyauté, des mérites propres aux Gryffondors.

— Le monde des sorciers est vraiment petit, soupira Kate en appréciant les saveurs des différents plats, qu'elle testait les uns après les autres.  
— Tu l'as dit, approuva son amie. Puis dans les familles de sang-purs, tout le monde se recoupe ! Entre les Black, les Yaxley, les Malefoy, les Weasley, les Londubats, les Fawley, les Rosier…

L'évocation de ces différents noms fit trembler Kate, en particulier en entendant celui d'Orpheus, le journaliste qui désirait s'accaparer de tous les mystères qui tournaient autour d'elle.

— Bref, finalement, il n'y a plus de familles. Il n'y en a qu'une seule. Celle des sorciers.

* * *

— OUAILLOUÏE !

Le cri de Kate résonna quelques secondes dans la salle de bains alors qu'elle venait de tremper son orteil dans l'eau qu'elle ne pensait pas aussi chaude. Elle jura un moment en sautillant sur place avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait oublié de régler le levier situé sur un rebord extérieur de l'immense baignoire hexagonale. Il suffisait de l'abaisser ou de le relever pour que l'eau change de température de manière instantanée. Un excellent moyen de varier les plaisirs.  
Lorsqu'elle parvint à entrer dans l'eau, Kate se dirigea vers toutes les fioles qu'elle avait réunies sur un autre rebord, après une longue exploration des rayons des vitrines, puis les versa tour à tour dans l'eau qui prit rapidement l'aspect d'un contenu de chaudron. Sa curiosité la poussa également à tester les robinets, qui s'alignaient tels les tubes d'un orgue. L'un crachait des volutes de fumée qui sentaient les fruits des bois, infusant une légère brume parfumée dans la salle de bains. Un autre faisait couler de grosses bulles violettes qui s'étalaient sur la surface de l'eau et qui éclataient dans une poudre pailletée. Des espèces de petites lucioles vertes et luisantes surgissaient d'un autre et se volatilisaient après avoir rebondi trois fois sur un rebord ou sur l'eau, et du robinet le plus haut jaillissaient des étoiles qui rejoignaient le plafond, interprétant un ballet de comètes.

L'ambiance prêtait aux rêveries, dans ce jeu de lumières, de couleurs et de fragrances. Et Kate ne regrettait plus du tout d'avoir abandonné le confort relatif de sa maison familiale pour venir chez Maggie. Au revoir pleurs d'Abby, au revoir tâches ménagères, au revoir monde sans magie. Ici, elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait, et bien plus encore, juste en claquant des doigts. Tout cela en présence de sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient toutes deux profité de l'après-midi ensoleillée pour visiter plus en profondeur le manoir de Thinkshold et se balader dans la forêt des pins, en passant par la grande volière, qui débouchait sur une grande rivière tranquille, sur les rivages de laquelle patientaient de belles barques vides. Maggie avait alors raconté à Kate qu'elle aimait beaucoup s'isoler ici quand elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance étouffante du manoir et qu'elle partait à la recherche de l'authenticité de la nature. Elle montait alors dans l'une des barques, qui étaient en fait magiques, à l'image de celles de Poudard, et méditait en se laissant bercer par les bruits de l'eau et de la forêt.

Les deux amies avaient longuement discuté à propos de Poudlard et de leurs échanges estivaux avec leurs camarades d'école. Chacune avait reçu une lettre de Terry, en plein tour de l'Irlande, leur promettant des photos à son retour. Suzanna avait rejoint le reste de sa famille en France, Scarlett profitait du calme de sa maison de vacances à la campagne, quant à Moira, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait reçu de nouvelle. La petite naine provenant d'une famille de moldus, elles se doutèrent que le courrier par hibou ne leur était pas familier. Cependant, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre au mot que Kate lui avait envoyé au début du mois de juillet, par rapport à un livre de sortilèges qu'elle lui avait emprunté et qu'elle avait oublié de lui rendre. L'ouvrage était resté plusieurs semaines sur le bureau de Kate dans l'attente d'une réponse, avant qu'elle ne se résolve à le ranger.

Après trente minutes de détente et de réflexion, durant lesquels elle se badigeonna de multiples crèmes et savons, Kate décida de sortir du bain. Aussitôt, la statue la plus proche d'elle descendit de son socle et délia son bras vers elle pour lui tendre une serviette propre. La surprise de Kate en fut si grande qu'elle manqua de tomber à la renverse en glissant sur le marbre. Puis, elle se sécha en appréciant les vapeurs odorantes qui s'échappaient encore de la baignoire, avant de se diriger vers le grand miroir en tryptique au fond de la salle de bains. Un temps, elle s'observa, regrettant encore de posséder un corps plus proche de celui d'une enfant que celui d'une adolescente. Elle aurait voulu être plus grande, avec des jambes plus élancées, des proportions plus féminines et des reliefs plus attrayants. Mais tout cela ne saurait tarder, pensait-elle. D'ici quelques mois, bien des choses auraient changé.

Après que le bain se fut vidé de lui-même, Kate revêtit son pyjama et retourna dans sa chambre, éclairée par des torches et par les flammes de la cheminée qu'elle avait emprunté quelques heures auparavant pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Elle s'installa sur son lit, s'amusant à plusieurs reprises à rebondir dessus. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

— Oui ? demanda-t-elle, un temps déroutée en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Gordon qui désirait s'assurer que la jeune hôte n'avait besoin de rien avant le coucher.

Pourtant, ce fut la tête de Maggie qui s'immisça par l'embrasure. La jeune fille portait une nuisette que Kate connaissait bien à force de l'avoir vu la porter dans le dortoir, rouge avec un vif d'or brodé qui marquait de ses ailes recourbé les bordures de son décolleté.

— Ouf, j'avais peur que tu dormes déjà !  
— Tu rigoles, on est en vacances ! Non, je sors juste du bain ! C'était vraiment…  
— Oui, je sais, les douches de Poudlard, c'est vraiment risible à côté.  
— On… on dira ça comme ça.

Maggie la rejoignit sur le lit et lui subtilisa sa brosse des mains avec délicatesse.

— Attends, je vais te coiffer.

Kate hocha du menton et tourna le dos à son amie qui s'adonna à sa tâche. L'activité les fit cogiter chacune de leur côté avant que la brune ne lance la discussion.

— Dis, tu crois que j'aurais une chance cette année ? Avec… avec Griffin ?  
— Une chance, quelle chance ? Ça dépend de quoi ! Une chance de manger la poussière devant lui parce que tu auras encore loupé une marche, oui, ça, il y aura des chances !  
— Non, non ! rougit-elle. Je veux dire… sortir avec lui !  
— Sans vouloir te contredire, Kate, je crois que tu t'avances un peu trop rapidement, soupira Maggie en secouant ses cheveux blonds qui tapaient contre sa mâchoire. Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait d'abord que tu parles avec lui ?  
— J-je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il m'a remarqué aussi !  
— Ah bah ça, toute l'école t'a remarquée depuis que tu as ouvert une maison !

Après s'être appliquée à démêler la chevelure volumineuse de son amie, Maggie commença à la lui tresser. Kate reprit alors :

— Et toi, Maggie ?  
— Désolée, Gale ne m'intéresse guère.  
— Non, mais… tu n'as pas de garçon en vue ?  
— C'est quoi ton problème, Whisper, avec les garçons ? Pourquoi ça t'obsède tant comme ça ?  
— Je ne sais pas ! C'est… c'est comme ça ! Je me dis que ça ne me déplairait pas de tenir la main d'un garçon, peut-être un jour de… l'embrasser.

Elle-même se surprit à en rougir d'embarras alors que Maggie sourit face à sa candeur.

— Et tes parents t'ont appris que les bébés ne tombaient pas de la cheminée ou ne naissaient pas dans les choux à gnomes ? nasilla-t-elle pour accentuer le malaise de Kate.  
— O-oui, je sais, je sais ! se confondit-elle en bredouillant. Mais c'est… ah non ! Non, non !  
— Tu as de la chance. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé. Heureusement qu'il y a leurs livres planqués dans la bibliothèque !  
— Des… livres ?  
— Je te les montrerai un de ces jours !

Kate n'osa pas répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'en connaître le contenu tandis que Maggie commença la deuxième tresse sur le côté gauche.

— Mais quand même, ça m'étonne. Tu n'as pas de garçon qui t'intéresse à Poudlard ?  
— Hm. Non.  
— Même pas Terry ?

Les doigts de Maggie s'immobilisèrent dans les cheveux bruns de Kate, qui ne parvint à tourner la tête pour croiser son regard.

— Pourquoi tu me parles de Diggle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque grave.  
— Vous traînez beaucoup tous les deux, vous faites des paris… On pourrait penser qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre vous deux !  
— Quelque chose entre moi et Diggle ? répéta-t-elle en ricanant. Jamais de la vie ! Ce n'est vraiment pas mon type !  
— Bah, c'est quoi alors ton type ?  
— Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Riche avec un nom de famille qui ne me fasse pas descendre dans la liste de l'alphabet.  
— Dawkins… Diggle… ça ne te ferait pas descendre de beaucoup !  
— Je. Ne. Me. Marierai. Pas. Avec. Diggle. Comment faudra-t-il que je te le dise ! Que je te l'écrive en runes ?! Je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer une seconde avec lui ! Et lui de même, je pense !

Les deux amis échangèrent un rire discret, mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Alors, Kate se projeta dans l'avenir :

— Tu nous vois, comment on sera dans dix ans ?  
— Je serai majeure, je me barrerai de ce manoir affreux et ensuite, arrivera ce qu'il adviendra ! résuma Maggie.

Ayant achevé les tresses de Kate, elle se recula alors que cette dernière pivota sur le matelas pour lui faire face. Un sourire de fierté s'étira sur les lèvres de Maggie :

— Eh, c'est que ça te va super bien, les tresses comme ça !  
— Merci… !  
— Faudrait que tu t'en refasses plus souvent !  
— J'y penserai.

Un temps, toutes deux se dévisagèrent. Puis Kate concéda à Maggie la question qui lui pesait sur le cœur :

— Et tu penses que dans dix ans, nous serons toujours amies ?  
— Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne le soit plus ! la rassura Maggie. À part si tu brûles ma garde-robe et que ton chat sournois continue à faire ses griffes sur ma valise !

Soulagée, Kate se sentit pourtant trembler au fond d'elle-même et attrapa les mains de son amie qui pendaient devant elle. Maggie sembla un temps étonnée de ce contact qui lui était bien étranger. Pourtant, un nouveau sourire, peut-être plus sincère que les précédents, chatouilla l'encoignure de ses lèvres. Et dans leurs pensées communes et silencieuses se scella la promesse de préserver leur amitié telle qu'elle l'était à ce jour et à jamais.


	25. III - Chap3 - L'épouvantard

_Il ne reste plus que 6 chapitres avant que je ne sois à jour ici ! IRK. Donc profitez encore de ce rythme ! ;)_

_Aomine Grand merci pour tes petites reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - L'épouvantard du Chaudron Baveur**

* * *

L'air était frais. Il charriait les prémices de l'automne. La brume noyait les environs, avait avalé le lac, les arbres, toute silhouette. Les collines grises disparaissaient au lointain. Au toucher, du bout des doigts, la pierre qui composait les merlons du château était encore humide, imbibée de la dernière pluie. Elle dégageait une odeur de passé, ainsi ravivée par l'eau qui avait claqué à sa surface, comme réveillant l'histoire qui sommeillait en elle.  
Le croassement d'un corbeau la détourna de sa méditation : le grand oiseau se posa sur le toit de la tour adjacente. Il cligna sur ses paupières miroitant de sombres reflets bleus et reprit son envol pour tracer un arc de cercle avant d'atterrir en un tourbillon noir qui s'érigea en une silhouette humaine. La cape violine retomba sur la pierre, recouvrant les habits noirs de la nouvelle arrivante, son visage dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une capuche brodée de fils argentés qui représentaient un ciel étoilé. Elle se saisit alors des pans de cette dernière de ses grands doigts blancs et s'apprêta à la retirer.

— Tu as demandé à me voir…

* * *

L'étrange son mélodieux d'une flûte arracha en douceur Kate de son sommeil. Désabusée, la jeune fille émergea de son rêve en papillonnant des paupières. Un petit temps d'habituation lui fut nécessaire pour distinguer avec netteté la flûte enchantée qui jouait d'elle-même, lévitant au-dessus de son chevet. Lorsque celle-ci eut achevé son morceau, elle oscilla dans un semblant d'inclinaison avant de rejoindre le tiroir d'où elle provenait, qui se referma de lui-même.

À la fois frustrée et soulagée, Kate soupira en se passant une main sur la tête, appréciant en silence que ses tresses ne soient pas défaites durant son sommeil, elle qui avait tellement l'habitude de devoir brosser chaque matin ce qui ressemblait davantage à une crinière, une jungle truffée de nœuds. Les rideaux étaient ouverts et le soleil qui perçait à la fenêtre annonçait une belle journée.

Tout en s'habillant, Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de rembobiner ses pensées récentes pour faire de nouveau défiler devant ses yeux les images de ce rêve si étrange. Elle avait reconnu Poudlard, du moins, son semblant ; certains éléments avaient manqué à la vision, comme la cabane de Hagrid ou le stade de Quidditch que l'on aurait dû apercevoir de ce point de vue. Et elle avait entrevu cette femme qui lui faisait penser à la fameuse Sorcière Bleue. Toutes deux portaient une cape violine et semblait attachées au symbole du corbeau. Pourtant, elles ne partageaient ni la même morphologie, ni la même voix. Comme deux sœurs que l'on aurait pu confondre de loin. Kate n'avait eu que deux occasions éphémères pour voir cette Sorcière Bleue à l'identité si mystérieuse et pourtant, son souvenir restait ancré en elle comme si elle l'avait fréquenté des jours durant. Elle en tremblait rien que d'y penser.

Elle manipula la poudre de cheminette avec plus de succès que la veille et n'écopa que d'un vacillement qu'elle récupéra de justesse en se rattrapant à la colonne la plus proche. À la table du petit-déjeuner, Maggie dégustait déjà sa tasse de thé matinale en passant en revue les grands titres de la Gazette. Son amie lui accorda un bref regard accompagné d'un sourire. Au même moment, la double porte qui devait mener aux cuisines s'ouvrit et Gordon, le majordome, fit son apparition, tout sourire.

— Oh miss Whisper, je savais que vous ne tarderiez pas ! Avez-vous agréablement dormi ?  
— Oui, très bien, merci Gordon, lui répondit Kate en esquissant un bref sourire, récupérant encore de son trajet en cheminée.  
— Ah, bien, bien, bien, bien ! Je me suis permis de vous réveiller afin que vous puissiez pleinement de votre journée avec miss Dawkins ! Si cela ne vous incommode pas ! Mais dites-moi, que vous ferait-il plaisir de consommer pour le petit déjeuner ? En termes de boissons, j'entends bien ! Nous avons de l'English breakfast, du café, du chocolat…  
— Du thé, ça ira bien ! Merci beaucoup !  
— Très bien, parfait ! Je m'en vais donc vous préparer ça ! Je vous en prie, prenez place, servez-vous !

Kate hocha la tête et se rendit à la place où il y avait une assiette vide. À côté d'elle, celle de Maggie était déjà garnie d'un œuf, de bacon et d'une petite grappe de raisin blanc. Kate opta pour les pains au chocolat et les viennoiseries, ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion de goûter à Poudlard.

— _Au matin_, d'Edvard Grieg ? lui lança Maggie, le nez derrière son journal.  
— Hein ? s'exclama Kate, qui ne comprit pas de suite.  
— Ce que la flûte de Gordon t'a joué. Il adore faire le coup. Avant, il ne me réveillait uniquement que sur cette musique. À sept ans, je l'ai menacé avec sa propre flûte en lui avançant que j'allais la lui enfoncer dans le nez s'il continuait. Mais bon, qu'y puis-je. Il aime beaucoup la musique moldue de tes ancêtres !

L'emploi de l'expression « la musique moldue de tes ancêtres » sonna de nouveau dans les oreilles de Kate comme une singularité, comme si Maggie niait n'avoir rien qu'une seule goutte de sang un tant soit peu moldue dans les veines.

— Ah, et tu as reçu une lettre et demi, au fait.

Elle abattit sa Gazette sur la table pour lui transmettre une enveloppe à la calligraphie soignée. Pourtant, Kate fronça les sourcils de surprise :

— Et demi ? Il n'y a qu'une lettre, là !  
— Littleclaws est passée, lui expliqua Maggie qui se consacra de nouveau à sa lecture en touillant son thé. Mais tu la connais : elle préférait m'amputer d'un doigt plutôt que de me céder cette fichue lettre. Ça doit être de ton père. Je pense qu'elle est partie à la volière, tu n'auras qu'à passer récupérer la lettre après le petit déjeuner.

Au même moment, Gordon réapparut pour servir le thé de Kate, servi dans une tasse ciselée et rehaussée de dentelles peintes en or. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un thé banal que l'on pouvait acheter dans une grande surface ou chez l'épicier du coin, mais d'un thé exquis et raffiné, qui n'était sûrement pas à la portée des gens les plus modestes. Kate avait l'impression de gober des gallions entiers chaque fois qu'elle en avalait une gorgée.  
Puis, tandis que son amie rêvassait en consultant l'astrologie du jour qui lui soutenait que Vénus lui assurait ce jour-là une bonne santé du côté de ses cheveux, Kate décacheta l'enveloppe violette mystérieuse, qui contenait une lettre aux aspects éminents.

* * *

_Miss Katelyna Whisper,_

_Suite à votre démarche administrative en faveur de l'ouverture d'une cinquième maison à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, un rassemblement ministériel exceptionnel se tiendra en présence du Ministre de la Magie et des CRECELLES, Commission des Requêtes Educatives Concomitantes à l'Evolution Lucide et Légale des Expériences de Sorcellerie, de la directrice de Poudlard et des professeurs concernés, le mercredi 16 août, à 14h, au niveau 10, en salle d'audience III. Votre présence est indispensable à la bonne tenue de cette séance. Un parent ou sorcier majeur disposant d'un droit tutélaire devra également y assister._  
_Pour rentrer au Ministère, vous êtes priée de recourir à la cabine téléphonique de Great Scotland Yard, le code visiteur étant 6-2-4-4-2._  
_Les documents vous concernant se trouvent déjà sur place, seule votre présence est sollicitée._

_Avec nos salutations les meilleures,_  
_Percy Weasley, assistant du Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt_

* * *

— Hmm, je suis déçue, grimaça Maggie en délaissant son journal. Je pensais qu'ils parleraient davantage de la mort de Rusard. Au final, on ne sait toujours rien par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est étrange que les Brigades d'Elite n'aient rien trouvé… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as reçu alors ?  
— C'est la lettre du Ministère ! s'exclama Kate. Ils ont fixé la séance ! Il faut que je m'y rende le 16 !  
— Fais voir un peu !

Maggie récupéra la missive que son amie lui tendit et la lut avec attention. Le regard vagabond de Kate, l'esprit agité par la nouvelle, s'arrêta tout à coup sur un paragraphe de la une de la Gazette. Sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit à la page correspondante. Au fil de sa lecture, son visage pâlit, son expression se décomposa.

— Mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Maggie quand elle eut terminé de lire la convocation du Ministère. Papillombre va vraiment ouvrir, ce n'est pas une blague ! D'ailleurs, j'y pensais, pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas une table ronde pour la grande salle, pour ta maison ? Ça serait vraiment original, pour le coup !

Pourtant, Kate ne réagit pas à son exaltation, obnubilée par l'article qu'elle lisait en tremblant. Maggie se tempéra alors :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Roulant ses lèvres dans sa bouche, Kate retourna la Gazette vers elle : « Un autre procès tueur de famille ».

— Mitchell et Jane Mather, lui présenta-t-elle d'une voix grave. Deux sorciers envoyés à Azkaban pour avoir tenté de se défendre face à un Mangemort qui voulait… les tuer, eux et leurs enfants. C'était durant la guerre…  
— Ils n'ont écopé que de neuf mois, à titre d'exemple, lut Maggie en mâchant de manière nonchalant un bout de bacon. C'est la justice, c'est ainsi. Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de familles, comme ça. Mais le meurtre est toujours puni, c'est connu. Personne n'a à faire la justice soi-même…

C'est alors que Maggie assimila les raisons des inquiétudes de Kate, qui fixait un point virtuel, gesticulant la mâchoire qui remuait sous sa bouche fermée :

— J'ai peur de comprendre, marmonna-t-elle en tentant d'attirer le regard de son amie vers elle, reposant sa fourchette. Ton père, il…  
— Ce ne sont pas des meurtres, scanda Kate, qui sentit les larmes saillir à ses yeux. C'est de la légitime défense.

Elle tapa d'un poing rageur l'article devant elle.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils n'ont pas le droit de se défendre ? Face… face à la mort ! Ils voulaient sauver leur peau, sauver leur famille ! Et c'était le cas pour nous aussi ! Mais non ? On aurait dû… on aurait dû abandonner ?! Se livrer ?! Juste… attendre de crever, comme ça ?  
— Je sais, je sais, ne me crie pas dessus.

Kate se prit alors le visage dans les mains pour se calmer. Sa détresse affecta Maggie, qui se pencha vers elle pour lui attraper le poignet.

— Tu ne devrais pas te faire de soucis… Comment pourraient-ils savoir, sur toi ? Ils n'ont pas de preuve, pour ton père.  
— J-je ne sais pas. J'étais… j'étais enfermée dans cette cave, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se produire à l'extérieur. Et il y a eu… il y a eu…

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

— Le parrain de McNair ? compléta Maggie.

Kate hocha la tête en déglutissant, avant d'essuyer la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue.

— J'ai… j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle en tripotant sa petite cuillère entre ses doigts. Et je sais que mon père a peur !  
— Ton père ?! ricana Maggie. T'as vu sa dégaine ? Et il est nettoyeur gradé ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il a peur de qui que ce soit ?  
— Il a dressé une liste des condamnés à Azkaban. Je suis tombée dessus, l'an passé, dans son bureau, le lendemain du réveil d'Eliot. Et à ton avis, pourquoi ?  
— Je… euh…  
— Parce qu'il sait qu'il en fera partie !  
— Je suis certaine que tu te fais des histoires ! la raisonna Maggie. Ce dont ils parlent dans la Gazette, ce sont des exemples uniques ! Ça ne touchera jamais ta famille !  
— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

La colère avait pris le pas sur son anxiété : Kate se leva de sa chaise qu'elle recula avec fracas, attrapa un croissant dans le saladier central et se dirigea vers l'une des portes-fenêtres de la baie vitrée pour sortir dans le jardin. Assistant à ce départ violent, Maggie resta un temps dubitative et observa sa propre assiette juste entamée. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et soupira :

— Katelyna Whisper…

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se leva à son tour et se lança à la poursuite de son amie. Sur les terrasses successives, les fontaines se réveillèrent à leur passage, les saluèrent, avant de reprendre leurs jets d'eaux enjoués. Pourtant, Kate continuait à avancer d'un pas décidé et rapide, arrachant un morceau de croissant avec ses dents.

— Attends-moi ! l'apostrophait Maggie derrière elle qui tentait de suivre son rythme et de ne pas abîmer la pelouse dans des sauts écartés et furtifs.  
— Je vais à la volière ! Tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner ! lui lança sèchement Kate en effaçant ses dernières larmes.  
— Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux ! répliqua Maggie, à bout de souffle.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se rendit compte que son amie n'était pas responsable de ses inquiétudes et de sa colère. Maggie ne méritait pas de supporter sa rage. Alors, la jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna pour l'attendre.

La volière était composée d'une belle tour et d'un petit cabanon annexé de pierres blanches. Le lierre s'était emparé des parois depuis des années et grignotait d'ores et déjà les tuiles sombres du bâtiment. Les deux filles entrèrent dans la petite maisonnée accolée à la tourelle et Kate y trouva une bibliothèque se résumant à trois rayonnages, des tonneaux entiers de parchemins, un secrétaire, un porte-manteau rouge, un meuble comportant une centaine de petits tiroirs et une horloge bien étrange dont les aiguilles pointaient non pas l'heure mais des nombres de rapaces et les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient là ; ainsi l'une des grêles aiguilles bleues se terminant sur une étoile pointait sur « lettre à l'intention d'un invité ». La pièce n'était pas à l'abandon : pas de poussière, pas de crasse sur les fenêtres. L'endroit sentait même la pêche. À l'opposé, une petite porte ovale menait à la volière, d'où provenaient des cris de hiboux et de chouettes.

Kate et Maggie s'y dirigèrent et montèrent dans la volière, accessible par d'étroits escaliers circulaires qui donnaient sur certaines niches dans lesquelles patientaient quelques oiseaux. Ceux qui somnolaient ouvraient un œil curieux en entendant les pas des deux filles qui montaient les marches en pierre usée. Reconnaître Littleclaws parmi tous fut tâche aisée : la minuscule chouette nyctale piaillait d'un air agressif à l'attention d'un hibou trop entreprenant qui tentait de lui becqueter la lettre attachée à sa serre. Cependant, lorsqu'elle identifia la fille aînée de son maître, elle hulula de gratitude et de soulagement, avant de lui tendre sa patte afin que Kate défasse le lien. Il s'agissait bien d'une lettre de son père, qui la sermonnait d'avoir oublié de le prévenir si elle était bien arrivée la veille.

— Il m'énerve… grommela-t-elle.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle ne parvenait à lui en vouloir. Elle se savait fautive mais peinait à se l'avouer, encore moins devant son amie, qui hochait la tête.  
Toutes deux redescendirent les escaliers, suivies de Littleclaws qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, ne supportant pas la présence des autres rapaces, tous présentant un gabarit bien supérieur au sien. Puis, Kate s'installa au secrétaire tandis que Maggie s'occupa de lui trouver une plume convenable et une bouteille d'encre pleine dans le meuble aux multiples tiroirs. La petite nyctale, quant à elle, prit ses aises sur le sommet du porte-manteau, n'attendant que le pli pour reprendre son envol vers Carlton. Elle observa de son regard mystérieux et presque féminin, avec ses pupilles dilatées, Kate griffonner une réponse sur le parchemin, Maggie s'occupant à effectuer des tours dans la salle et passant en revue chaque détail.

Malgré toutes les appréhensions qui lui pesaient sur le cœur après la lecture de l'article, Kate ne parvint pas à en toucher le moindre mot sur sa lettre. Elle aurait eu envie de lui confier ses inquiétudes, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais quelque chose d'irrépressible la poussait à se taire. « Garder tout pour soi » semblait être la devise chez les Whispers, quel que soit le membre de la famille concerné.

Lorsque Littleclaws fut repartie avec la lettre, les deux filles retournèrent vers le manoir. Maggie avait encerclé les épaules de son amie d'un bras alors qu'elles avançaient dans l'herbe, face aux lointaines fontaines qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Le silence était d'or à l'intérieur de la demeure. Tout semblait encore dormir alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Rares étaient les jours aussi calmes pour Kate, mais elle pouvait entendre les plaintes de Maggie à ce propos : à trop y rester, devenir ermite devenait tâche aisée. Cependant, du bruit résonna dans le manoir sur le coup de onze heures.  
Gordon avait transplané aussitôt dans le salon principal de Thinkshold pour accueillir Mr et Mrs Dawkins qui revenaient de leur congrès de Mexico, de leurs noms respectifs Oswald et Miranda. Ils se déchargeaient de leurs affaires et bagages auprès de leur majordome quand Maggie et Kate firent à leur tour leur apparition dans le salon. Mr Dawkins soutenait un port droit, allongé par sa robe de sorcier d'un noir impeccable, rehaussée de bordures rouges et or. S'il ne partageait pas la même teinte de cheveux que sa fille, ces derniers étant noirs et brossés en arrière, chaque crin soigneusement parallèle l'un à l'autre, leurs morphologies de visage étaient semblables sur bien des points, avec des pommettes saillantes et un nez droit entre ces deux yeux à la fois pétillants et orgueilleux de nature. Mrs Dawkins, quant à elle, possédait une chevelure angélique et volumineuse, déployée dans de grandes boucles d'or sous un minuscule chapeau agrémenté de velours pourpre, en accord avec la couleur du rouge à lèvres sur sa petite bouche crispée. Des motifs dorés étaient brodés sur sa robe de sorcière en soie écarlate, très tape-à-l'œil, renforcée par des épaisseurs de fourrure immaculée. Les parents de Maggie semblaient se plaire à exhiber leur richesse, bien qu'ils furent loin de la sobre retenue vestimentaire lors de la première rentrée de leur fille unique, dans les souvenirs de Kate. À côté d'eux, la jeune fille paraissait l'air d'un clown ou d'une démunie avec ses vieilles baskets trouées et son tee-shirt délavé.

— Maggie, ma chérie, tout s'est-il bien passé en notre absence ? la questionna aussitôt son père sans même lui adresser le bonjour.  
— Oui, père.  
— N'avez-vous pas eu trop chaud ces dernières nuits ? poursuivit Miranda Dawkins en avançant vers elle, ses hauts talons rouge claquant sur le parquet. L'été n'épargne personne…  
— N'ayez crainte, mère, je me porte à merveille.

Kate se raidit en entendant les membres de la famille Dawkins se vouvoyer entre eux. Le manoir de Thinkshold, une toute autre dimension. Miranda épousseta l'épaule de Maggie d'un revers de doigts et déplora d'un regard ses souliers mouillés sur lesquels s'étaient collés les morceaux d'herbe.

— Où diable avez-vous encore traîné ?  
— Dans le jardin, mère.  
— Les chemins ne sont pas aménagés pour des foutaises, chérie ! Vous risqueriez de tomber malade !

Puis, elle daigna enfin s'intéresser à Kate, impressionnée face aux parents de sa meilleure amie.

— Ah, et ça doit être ta camarade de Poudlard ! Jane, c'est exact ?  
— Katelyna, madame. Katelyna Whisper, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main par courtoisie. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kate.

Cependant, Miranda observa celle-ci avec un semblant de mépris nimbé de surprise, sans prendre la peine de la serrer. Kate rougit d'embarras et la rangea dans sa poche, comme si elle n'avait rien tenté. À son tour, Oswald Dawkins s'approcha dès lors que Gordon se fut volatilisé avec les bagages afin de les ordonner et de les ranger. Il démontra bien plus de sympathie que sa femme malgré les premières apparences :

— Katelyna Whisper, la petite célébrité de Poudlard ! C'est un honneur de vous accueillir ici, à Thinkshold !  
— Merci, monsieur ! Moi aussi je suis contente d'être ici ! Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté que je vienne !

Miranda Dawkins ne s'attarda pas : elle ne répondit que d'un bref sourire calqué avant de tourner les talons. Sans que Kate ne comprenne le mécanisme, son mari et sa fille commencèrent à la suivre dans les couloirs, elle se résigna donc à les imiter pour ne pas rester seule.

— Les sorciers du Mexique sont vraiment des rustres, raconta-t-elle. Leurs mets ne sont guère raffinés ! Aussi suis-je bien ravie de n'avoir pas oublié mes potions de Coulebile avant de partir, sinon ma digestion aurait ressemblé à celle d'un dragon transylvanien !  
— Leurs traditions exotiques sont dépaysantes, ne le nions pas, ajouta Oswald d'un ton déférent.  
— M'avez-vous ramené un souvenir ? s'immisça Maggie, presque naturelle.  
— Bien sûr, chérie. Nous vous le donnerons au déjeuner. Nous gageons qu'il vous plaira.

Le cadeau en question, une guitare de mariachis, semblait déjà fastueux au premier abord, avec ses peintures typiques et son vernis chatoyant. Elle prit une toute autre valeur aux yeux de Kate quand Maggie essaya de tâter quelques cordes et que l'intensité de la lumière alentour se mit à varier. Et plus la note résonnait, plus la lumière s'intensifiait. Mais ce n'était qu'une extravagance presque peinante songea Kate : à quoi allait donc lui servir cette guitare mexicaine unique en son genre, puisque Maggie ne savait en jouer ? Le sens lui en échappait.

Plus les jours passèrent et plus un poids sembla peser sur le cœur de Kate, qui comprit mieux l'ampleur du mal-être de son amie. Le manoir de Thinkshold avait beau être immense, la liberté dont on y jouissait était bien illusoire. Chaque heure était réservée à un usage, avec des restrictions sur chaque pièce. Les repas devaient se consommer à une heure précise, chaque membre de la famille Dawkins dégustait son thé du soir d'une telle manière qu'en faire autrement, au doigt près, serait paru de l'ordre de l'insolence. Les seuls moments que Kate pouvaient apprécier pleinement se résumaient aux bains dans la salle de bains magique sous tous ses aspects et aux longues discussions qu'elle et Maggie partageaient.

Une après-midi, elles s'amusèrent à tester les différents balais volants de Maggie. L'éclair de feu était sans conteste le plus rapide de tous. Assez pour éjecter Kate dans une brusque accélération, la malmenant dans des roulades lorsqu'elle atterrit sur l'herbe, sous l'exclamation commune des bosquets de roses de Damas, ces fleurs qui réagissaient à ce qu'elle voyait dans des soupirs et de petits cris aigus et prolongés. La jeune fille se demandait bien comment elle allait faire pour s'en sortir si une équipe de Quidditch ouvrait pour Papillombre, mais elle se félicita d'écoper d'un des vieux Brossdur de l'école, évitant ainsi les balais trop rapides et incontrôlables. Kate privilégiait la sécurité à la performance et, avec sa maladresse légendaire, cela ne pouvait être que salutaire. De même, elles s'entraînèrent à échanger le Souaffle, mais là où Maggie s'avérait être excellente, tout comme au poste d'attrapeur, Kate dut se résigner à admettre qu'elle n'était pas formée pour devenir poursuiveuse.

Elles avaient, une autre fois, profité d'un rayon de soleil pour s'éclipser du salon familial et s'élancer vers la forêt pour rejoindre la barque. Kate comprenait mieux tout le symbole que signifiait celle-ci pour sa meilleure amie. Pouvoir se détacher de Thinkshold, se recentrer sur elle-même tout en s'adonnant à la nature, sans devoir respecter le moindre protocole.

— J'ai encore rêvé de la même chose, cette nuit… lui confia Kate cette fois-là, alors que la barque s'était éloignée de la rive.  
— Avec Poudlard ? Et la Sorcière Bleue ?  
— Je… je ne crois pas que c'était la Sorcière Bleue. Elles se ressemblent, mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes.  
— Et de quoi il te parlait, cet alias de Sorcière Bleue ?  
— Juste une phrase. « Tu as demandé à me voir ». Rien de plus. À chaque fois, je me réveille avant d'en savoir plus.  
— En effet, ce n'est pas très concluant.  
— Mais je sais que ce n'est pas normal.

Maggie dévisagea son amie, assise en tailleur face à elle, tandis que l'embarcation slalomait entre quelques roches saillantes. Le regard de Kate, rehaussé par ses sourcils froncés, fixait un point virtuel à la surface de la rivière et ne semblait vouloir s'en détacher.

— J'ai déjà eu des visions avec Eliot, avec la Sorcière Bleue, murmura-t-elle, son chuchotis étant à peine perceptible au-dessus du bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans le ruisseau. Et à chaque fois, ça s'est… réalisé en quelque sorte.  
— Bon, eh bien tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour la divination, cette année ! Tu hériteras d'excellentes notes, pour te changer !  
— Sauf que là, c'était différent.  
— Explique-toi, soupira Maggie, la pose droite, en liant ses mains sur ses pieds joints.  
— D'habitude, ce que je… vois, eh bien, ça va se réaliser ou c'est actuel. Je me souviens par exemple d'avoir rêvé du réveil d'Eliot la nuit-même. Mais là, je crois que ça s'est déjà produit. Et ça fait la troisième fois que j'en rêve.  
— Tu te projettes dans le passé en quelque sorte ? Le pied. Je rêve d'aller dans un monde où mes parents n'existent pas.

Toutes deux ricanèrent avant qu'elles ne commencent à les imiter.

— Oswald, vous rendez-vous compte un peu, très cher ! débuta Maggie en prenant la voix fausse et résonnante de sa mère. Notre fille chérie s'ose à penser que nous devrions disparaître ! Dois-je programmer un rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste en réservant un étage entier ? Un diagnostic devrait être fait sans plus tarder, sinon, je risque d'angoisser lors de mon rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ! Et vous savez fort bien qu'en cette phase de Lune, cela serait une catastrophe pour mes pointes !  
— Mais Miranda, ne songez-vous pas plutôt que vous devriez laisser cette pauvre enfant en paix ! Offrez donc lui plutôt un diadème immonde incrusté de diamants qu'elle ne mettra jamais plutôt que de nous accabler de vos bêtises ! Vous vous étonnez sans cesse de son comportement, mais le vôtre n'est pas vraiment mieux à son égard ! Allez donc plutôt changer de chaussures !  
— Eh, mais c'est que tu es forte ! la félicita Maggie qui s'était esclaffée de rire tout en frappant dans ses mains.  
— C'est que je commence à m'y habituer au bout d'une bonne semaine !

Une fois le temps de la parodie passé, elles abordèrent de nouveau leur conversation originelle.

— Et donc tu remontes le temps dans tes rêves ?  
— Je ne sais pas, mais c'est sûr que ce n'est pas le même Poudlard. Avec une Sorcière Bleue qui n'est… pas vraiment la même que celle que j'ai vu l'an passé.  
— Et elles peuvent être liées selon toi ? Déjà, toi, tu es liée à elle ! Vous maîtrisez toutes les deux l'Immatériel et les centaures t'ont dit que vous étiez semblables…  
— Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Kate, sérieuse.  
— Si tu es la descendante de Maëva, peut-être que la Sorcière Bleue aussi.  
— Je ne pense pas que je suis la descendante de Maëva, il y a un truc qui ne colle pas ! La seule hypothèse que m'avait donnée McGonagall était celle qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans la famille de ma mère, mais ce sont juste des Moldus comme plein d'autres !  
— Et qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas eu un Cracmol dans la lignée et que, de ce fait, il n'y ait plus eu de sorciers après dans la famille de ta mère ?

Pourquoi diable n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Il n'était pas improbable qu'un unique descendant ait été privé de magie et en conséquence, n'en aurait résulté qu'une lignée de Moldus comme tant d'autres.

— Pourtant, les livres disaient que Maëva n'avait pas eu d'enfant.  
— Peut-être justement Cracmol. Et dans ce cas-là, il vaut mieux taire ce secret ! C'est pire qu'une honte que d'avoir un enfant Cracmol !  
— Oui, mais dans ce cas-là, quel rapport avec la Sorcière Bleue ?  
— Une cousine très éloignée ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, j'essaie juste de te donner des idées, miss je-fais-des-visions-bizarres !

Sur la rive de glèbe, deux petits oiseaux barbotaient dans l'eau peu profonde, avant de reprendre leur envol en chantant. Quelques fois, par-delà les rameaux des arbres, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'un rapace qui rejoignait la volière. Le calme de la forêt de Thinkshold n'avait rien à envier à celui de la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard.

— Je suis triste que tu partes déjà demain soir, déplora Maggie en tirant la moue, expression fort rare sur son visage normalement moulé dans un semblant d'indifférence orgueilleuse.  
— Oui, moi aussi, partagea Kate seulement de moitié, soulagée de pouvoir franchir la barrière de Thinkshold pour retrouver le monde extérieur et ses contraintes, loin de ce petit monde confiné portant le nom des Dawkins.  
— Mais je n'ai pas bien compris. Tu vas prendre le Magicobus, comme à l'aller ? Il me semblait que ton père venait te chercher…  
— Oui, il vient en voiture, on va passer quelques jours à Londres comme c'est sur la route. Comme ça je préparerai les courses pour la rentrée et j'irai à la séance du Ministère pour Papillombre.  
— Ah, d'accord, je savais bien qu'il y avait une histoire comme ça. Je n'avais pas retenu. Et tu crois que Wolffhart sera là ?  
— Tu penses. Il ne manquera pas l'occasion de se faire remarquer s'il veut devenir le directeur de Papillombre, ricana Kate, l'image de son professeur allemand s'érigeant dans sa tête, avec sa tête échevelée de gris et son foulard rouge. Ça pourrait être bien amusant, devant la commission !

Oui, Kate ne parvenait à ancrer ce fait en elle. Papillombre allait bel et bien exister. Elle pourrait bientôt revendiquer une identité : celle de cette maison qu'elle avait ouverte à son insu.

* * *

Le mercredi en fin d'après-midi, Kate guettait du coin de l'œil la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur le portail lointain, espérant voir apparaître au plus vite la voiture noire qu'elle connaissait bien. Mr et Mrs Dawkins s'étaient apprêtés de manière à le recevoir et consultait, dans l'attente, quelques papiers administratifs autour de leurs multiplettes. Près de la porte, Gordon demeurait immobile, les mains jointes, tandis que le panopte rosé pliait et tendait ses pattes en rythme sur son épaule, clignant de temps en temps tout en jetant des regards intéressés en direction de Kate qui le lorgnait. Quant à Maggie, elle s'adonnait à la lecture d'un livre de contes typiquement sorciers. Seule Kate restait à attendre sans chercher à s'occuper. Elle trépignait d'impatience, tout en se demandant quelle serait l'ampleur du choc culturel lors de cette rencontre entre son père et les parents de Maggie.

Ce n'est que peu après 5 : 30 PM que le panopte rose commença à s'exciter en roucoulant.

— Ah, je pense que votre père vient d'arriver, miss Whisper, annonça Gordon avec son habituel ton chaleureux et résonnant.  
— C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de son siège, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
— Oh, oui oui oui, il doit bien s'agir de lui, avec une voiture noire… analysa le majordome dans la vision que lui envoyait le petit panopte.  
— Oui, c'est lui ! C'est lui !  
— Un peu de calme, mon enfant, votre père ne transplanera pas de sitôt ! fit remarquer Miranda Dawkins en haussant les épaules.  
— Laissez-la donc, ma chère, intervint Oswald sans délaisser ses affaires, faisant léviter quelques parchemins avec sa baguette tout en en lisant d'autres. Qu'elle aille donc l'accueillir si elle le souhaite, c'est bien son droit le plus noble.

Bridée par cette pression induite par les Dawkins, Kate se ravisa et retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, penaude, tout en observant le portail s'ouvrir. Elle avait le cœur battant en apercevant la silhouette de son père se rapprocher, avec sa démarche si caractéristique. Phil semblait impressionné par la façade du manoir de Thinkshold.

L'action se divisa en deux temps lorsque son poing frappa à la porte d'entrée : Gordon se dirigea vers le vestibule pour lui ouvrir, sans que personne ne cille, puis, ce ne fut seulement lorsqu'on put entendre distinctement le ton de sa voix que tout le monde se leva dans le salon.

— Puis-je vous soulager de votre veste, peut-être ?  
— Wola, non, merci bien, je ne reste pas très longtemps ! Ne vous prenez pas cette peine !  
— Elle est fort belle, si je peux me permettre ! S'agit-il par hasard de cuir de dragon ? On en trouve de très jolies et d'excellentes qualités en ce moment ! Ceux des dragons chinois possèdent d'ailleurs d'infirmes reflets rouges qui les rendent très à la mode dernièrement !  
— Euh, non, c'est de la vache. Juste de la vache pure viande à burger. Il me semble… Mais c'est que c'est… immense, ici ! Woh ! Vous avez déjà songé à placer des anneaux de Quidditch dans cette pièce pour faire un stade d'intérieur ?  
— Pas à ma connaissance, non.

Kate avait pris le pas sur ses hôtes et croisa le regard de Phil en franchissant la grande porte du salon. Malgré tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu retenir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire à nouveau et d'aller à sa rencontre pour le serrer dans ses bras. Car si Kate avait appris une chose de son séjour à Thinkshold, c'était bien le fait qu'elle était bien chanceuse d'avoir une famille telle que la sienne. Une famille dans laquelle elle se sentait acceptée et avant tout aimée. La souffrance de Maggie ne lui était désormais plus étrangère, mais si elle éprouvait une profonde empathie à l'égard de sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'y rattacher.

Phil s'étonna un temps de son geste avant de partager son accolade, sous le regard surpris des Dawkins, peu coutumiers à ce genre d'échanges.

— Alors, ces vacances ? Ça t'a changée de la maison ?  
— Et pas qu'un peu ! s'exclama Kate. Tu as vu ce hall ?!

Lorsque les Dawkins s'approchèrent, Kate s'éloigna de lui pour leur permettre de faire les présentations. Miranda l'examina de la tête aux pieds avec circonspection, sûrement bien peu habituée à ce qu'un sorcier, de sang-pur de surcroît, s'habille de la même manière d'un Moldu de modeste extraction, avec son vieux jean et sa veste en cuir. À son visage blême, Maggie restait toujours assez intimidée par cet homme qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser sur les quais de gare de King's Cross.

— Bonjour, mister Whisper, bienvenue à Thinkshold, l'accueillit Oswald dans un franc sourire en lui tendant la main que Phil serra. Oswald Dawkins, je suis le père de Maggie. Et voici mon épouse, Miranda.  
— Ravi de vous rencontrer ! répondit Phil, impressionné par tant de pompe.

Miranda Dawkins leva son bras gracile vers lui, peut-être dans l'habitude et l'espoir qu'il s'incline dans un baisemain aristocratique, pourtant, machinalement, Phil la lui attrapa pour la serrer comme il venait de le faire avec Oswald. La réaction faciale et déconfite de Miranda fit rire en silence les deux filles derrière son dos.

— Et… vous connaissez, je pense, ma fille, Maggie, termina mister Dawkins, lui-même un peu décontenancé par ce geste.  
— Mister Whisper, le salua-t-elle en une petite inclinaison, fébrile.  
— C'est mon père, tu n'es pas obligée de faire une révérence, lui glissa Kate à côté, essayant de ne pas en rire.  
— Oui, en effet, on se connaît mais que de vue, sourit Phil à son tour, les poings enfoncés dans ses poches. Mais Kate m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Maggie.

Sur le moment, Maggie ne sut si elle dut en blêmir ou en rougir. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil interrogateur à Kate, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de cette dernière.

— Votre… voyage sur la route s'est déroulée sans encombre ? s'intéressa Oswald, une main à son veston.  
— Il n'a pas été facile de trouver le bon chemin jusqu'à chez vous, mais si je suis ici, oui, c'est que tout s'est bien passé ! Et pour vous ? Kate n'a pas été trop insupportable ?  
— C'est une enfant a-do-rable, commenta Miranda de sa voix fausse. Elle et Maggie s'entendent à merveille. Un peu de compagnie lui fait grand plaisir !  
— Je veux bien le croire… !  
— Vous voudriez rester un peu ? Partager un thé ou quelque chose ?  
Oswald se retourna vers Gordon, ses bras rangés derrière son dos.  
— Ne reste-t-il pas du gâteau à la citrouille pour le père de notre invitée ?  
— Ola, ola, non, non, je ne vais pas m'attarder ! le retint Phil avec un grand sourire embarrassé.  
— Vous êtes certain ? Juste une petite collation. Au moins, reposez-vous quelques instants avant de reprendre la route.  
— C'est très gentil à vous, mais nous allons partir assez rapidement avec Kate. Histoire de ne pas arriver trop tard à Londres. Une longue route nous attend.  
— Oui, Katelyna nous a parlé de sa séance devant le ministre et la commission, intervint Mrs Dawkins, comme très impliquée. Vous avez beaucoup de chance de rencontrer un héros de guerre aussi honorable que lui !  
— Certes, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera d'accord pour discuter de ses exploits durant la séance, lui sourit poliment Phil, se retenant au possible de sortir quelques répliques plus facétieuses qui pourraient être mal interprétées.

Puis, il s'adressa à sa fille, qui observait l'échange d'un air amusé :

— Tes bagages sont prêts, chipie ?  
— Gordon les a posés dans le coin, là, lui désigna-t-elle.  
— Eh bien, c'est vraiment le luxe ! T'as vraiment dû prendre de sales habitudes qu'on va devoir reprendre à la maison avec ta mère !  
— N'importe quoi…

La spontanéité des Whisper surprit les Dawkins, peu habitués à ce genre de discours devant eux. Alors, Phil sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et articula « Locomotor Barda », les valises lévitant au-dessus du carrelage en marbre pour rejoindre les côtés du sorcier.

— Bien, je pense que tout y est ! Et je vais tâcher de ne pas oublier le plus important ! Ça serait bête que vous continuiez à supporter Kate quelques jours de trop ! En tout cas, un grand merci d'avoir pu l'accueillir à Thinkshold ! C'est vraiment très généreux de votre part !  
— I-il n'y a pas de quoi ! Ça sera toujours un plaisir de revoir Katelyna ici ! Qu'elle n'hésite pas à revenir !

Au moment de se séparer pour quelques semaines, Kate se tourna vers son amie qui lui imposa une sorte de barrière sociale, comme refusant de son expression neutre et fermée tout baiser d'au-revoir ou geste amical devant ses parents. Pourtant, Kate ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et, dans un large sourire triomphant, se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, sous le regard plus étonné encore de ses parents. Miranda hoqueta même alors que Maggie ne cillait pas, choquée que son amie ait pu oser.

— Alala, Maggie Dawkins, je t'apprécierai beaucoup moins si tu n'étais pas Maggie Dawkins ! ricana Kate en se détachant d'elle.  
— Si… si tu le dis ! souffla Maggie sans vraiment comprendre, tentant d'imiter le haussement de sourcil propre à Terry.  
— On se trouve sur le quai 9 ¾ le premier ! De toute façon, je t'enverrai des lettres pour te raconter la commission, tout ça… ! D'accord ?  
— Allez, hop, on décolle, moujingue. Mr Dawkins. Mrs Dawkins. Maggie.

Après un dernier sourire gêné, Phil sortit du manoir, un temps surpris que Gordon la lui ouvre, suivi des bagages de Kate puis de cette dernière, qui salua et remercia une dernière fois la famille Dawkins. Un poids sembla tomber de ses épaules lorsqu'elle franchit le grand portail de l'entrée, sous les roucoulements du panopte gris, agrippé aux barreaux de ce dernier.

— C'est quoi ces tresses ? Tu joues à Calamity Jane ?  
— Pff, t'es bête...

Les grilles se refermèrent derrière eux, la petite créature les saluant une dernière fois en émettant de petits cris.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent nous traiter de rustres en ce moment-même, ricana Phil lorsqu'il se fut assis sur le siège du conducteur après avoir placé les valises dans le coffre. Il ne faut pas croire, je les connais bien, ces nobles péteux qui se clament les rois des sorciers… !

Il démarra le moteur et la voiture avança sur l'étroite route. Au loin, la silhouette imposante du manoir de Thinkshold fut engloutie dans la brume magique qui le dissimulait aux yeux des passants.

— À Serpentard, tu veux dire ? s'intéressa sa fille.  
— Tu penses. Ces Sangs-Purs qui se revendiquent comme tels parce qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à montrer pour se mettre en valeur. Sûrement un besoin de compensation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… !  
— Papa ! s'offusqua Kate tout en riant.  
— Et sinon, tu as réussi à survivre malgré tout ? Pas trop dur ?  
— Si, un peu… Je suis heureuse quelque part que ça soit fini ! Et toi ? Avec Mamine et Papy Bobby ?  
— Oh, eh bien… rien de spécial, tu les connais. Il n'y pas besoin de beaucoup discourir à leur propos ! Ils sont partis il y a quelques jours déjà, ça m'a fait de vraies vacances !

Kate ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur le moment : sa mère répondrait sans doute avec plus détails que Phil, qui évitait sans cesse le sujet. Cependant, elle capta une drôle d'odeur qui attira son attention. Son père sembla remarquer cet intérêt soudain, grimaça et l'interrogea, l'air de rien :

— Ah, je te jure, ce n'est pas moi ! s'innocenta-t-il en levant une main du volant en signe de serment.  
— Non, papa. Ça sent la cigarette.

Elle lança un regard inquisiteur à Phil, qui l'évita, faisant semblant d'être concentré sur la route en toussotant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle, sérieuse.  
— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Kate, la rembarra-t-il avec douceur. Il s'agit du boulot, alors arrête de jouer les Aurors…  
— J'ai assisté à ta réunion l'autre fois, papa, avec tes collègues. Tu peux me raconter ! Je suis sûre en plus que je comprendrai mieux que maman !

Phil soupira en secouant la tête, indécis. La voiture prit de la vitesse sur la route déserte de la campagne du Hampshire, sur les notes de la guitare de Bon Jovi.

— Tu te souviens du vampire ?  
— Celui dans la ville portuaire ? Vous avez réussi à le trouver ?  
— Non, il nous a échappé. Ou plutôt elle nous a échappé. Et elle a fait plus de morts encore derrière elle… Le problème, c'est qu'elle a quitté notre district. Donc nous avons dû passer la main…  
— Ça vaut le coup de s'inquiéter à ce point-là ?  
— Kate. Jamais un vampire ne chasse aveuglement à une telle fréquence, lui expliqua-t-il, tentant de rester placide, mais devenant de plus en plus sec. Les moldus commencent à se poser de sérieuses questions. En temps normal, un vampire un tant soit peu intelligent ne laisse aucune trace derrière lui. Ils sont de tempérament discret. Car ils savent que nous sommes derrière pour leur botter le cul au moindre écart… C'est une sorte de cruel équilibre. Le fait est que… cette pouffiasse, elle n'a aucun respect pour les règles de ses propres congénères. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. Mais une chose est sûre : on va se la faire. Il est hors de question qu'elle continue à tuer des innocents.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kate, qui se raidit sur le siège passager. Elle osa à peine imaginer les images qui pouvaient défiler dans la tête de son père. Elle entrevit les scènes macabres auxquelles il avait pu assister. Quelque part, elle ne parvenait à comprendre d'où lui provenait ce courage de mettre sa vie en danger à ce point pour sauver des gens qui n'avaient connaissance de son existence.

— Et si on la trouve, que va-t-il lui arriver ? grimaça-t-elle avec une petite voix aiguë. Elle sera tuée ?  
— Les Nettoyeurs doivent à tout prix la neutraliser. On ne les… tue pas. Sauf en cas de légitime défense. Parce qu'ils ont été humains ou sorciers. Que ce soit les vampires, les loups-garous, les banshees… C'est au département de régulation du Ministère de statuer du sort de ces créatures dangereuses. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, ni celui des autres Nettoyeurs.  
— Il arrive que les Ministère les épargnent quand même ?  
— C'est rare. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs très bien… Même si ce sont des hommes au départ, ils sont dangereux. Des bombes à retardement. Un dragon qui sommeille, mais qui peut se réveiller à tout moment. Et à partir de là, les conséquences sont… terribles. Et quand je vois l'ampleur de ces conséquences, je me questionne parfois sur la pertinence de ne pas effacer le risque de les voir s'accomplir dès le départ…

Kate avait peur de comprendre ce que son père sous-entendait et préféra se murer dans le silence plutôt que de se joindre à ce débat trop sensible pour elle.

Les discussions s'échangèrent par à-coups lors du long voyage en voiture, alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel nuageux. Père et fille parlèrent d'Abby, qui commençaient enfin à faire ses nuits et qui se dandinant lorsqu'elle arrivait à se hisser sur ses petits bras quand on la mettait sur le ventre, sur le tapis du salon ; de Grace, qui se félicitait quelque part que ses parents soient enfin partis, eux et leurs jugements préconçus, et qui pouvait enfin se reposer ; du dernier match calamiteux des Catapultes de Caerphilly contre les Harpies de Holyhead, dans laquelle jouait désormais Ginny Weasley ; des panoptes de Thinkshold ; du dernier exploit de Jimmy, le collègue de Phil qui n'avait aucune connaissance du monde moldu, qui avait essayé de manger du scotch en pensant qu'il s'agissait du même scotch moldu dont on lui avait parlé, sans comprendre qu'on lui avait conseillé de goûter du whisky et non du plastique adhésif ; du Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à remonter aux fameuses anecdotes de Phil qui raconta une nouvelle fois à sa fille le jour où il avait acheté sa première baguette chez Ollivander et qu'il s'en est servi une heure après pour taquiner sa grande sœur Charity, mais qu'accidentellement, sa veste avait pris feu. Et que pour y réchapper, celle-ci s'était presque retrouvée en soutien-gorge au milieu de la rue marchande devant ses amies et de nombreux sorciers, furieuse et honteuse. Elle fit payer cet affront à son frère en ensorcelant ses chaussettes de manière à ce qu'elles lui mordent les orteils à chaque pas. Phil précisa que Charity aurait été une parfaite Serpentard refoulée si elle avait privilégié ses caleçons à ses chaussettes. Bien qu'elle fit semblant de le bouder, Kate ne se lassait jamais de ces histoires idiotes.

* * *

Ils atteignirent la capitale lorsque la nuit tomba et garèrent la voiture dans une rue non loin du Chaudron Baveur. À l'entrée de ce dernier, deux sorciers discutaient, des Bierraubeurres à la main, dévisagés par les passants qui les croyaient ivrognes pour être ainsi vêtus. D'où la surprise d'une moldue dans la rue d'en face qui aperçut Phil et sa fille entrer à leur tour, sûrement choquée qu'on fasse entrer une adolescente de cet âge dans un bar aussi sinistre.

— Quoi, tu veux une photo ? lui lança Phil pour la faire déguerpir, avant de suivre les pas de Kate.

Le mois d'août était toujours propice aux retrouvailles, puisque beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard profitaient de leur dernier mois de vacances pour faire leurs achats en vue de l'année à venir. Pourtant, Kate se contenta de reconnaître certains visages sans retrouver ses amis. Elle aperçut dans un coin la commentatrice des matchs de Quidditch de Poudlard, Rose Zeller, et ses amies de Poufsouffle de septième année qui s'échangeaient de nouvelles photos de Gareth Gale, certainement récupérée de manière détournée pendant l'été. Mais sa plus grande surprise lui tomba dessus lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le comptoir.

— Professeur Londubat ?!

Neville leva le nez vers elle lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il avait les manches retroussées et semblait occupé à remplir des tableaux de compte avec une vieille plume d'aigle.

— Ah, bonjour miss Whisper !  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, alors que son père s'immobilisa derrière elle, observant l'échange. Vous avez décidé de changer de métier ?  
— Quoi ? Oh, non ! C'est-à-dire que j'aide un peu Hannah ! Vous comprenez, elle est très occupée en période estivale, alors elle m'a demandé de lui filer un petit coup de main !  
— Oui, c'est vrai ça, elle est où d'ailleurs Hannah ? se questionna Phil à son tour après avoir balayé la salle bruyante d'un regard.  
— Dans la cuisine, on ne va pas tarder à servir le repas ! Alors… vous êtes juste deux ?  
— C'est exact.  
— Vous voudriez rester combien de temps ?  
— Une semaine, je dirais… Nous devons rester jusqu'au 16.  
— Vous préférez deux chambres ?  
— Si vous avez une grande chambre avec deux lits séparés, on s'en contentera.

Depuis les événements avec Eliot, Phil n'était jamais assez trop prudent et pensait qu'il valait mieux garder un œil sur sa fille tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Neville se dirigea vers la liste des chambres disponibles.

— Au nom de Whisper, je suppose ! se redressa-t-il en souriant d'embarras face à Phil.  
— C'est exact, approuva ce dernier.

Au même moment, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit et la tête blonde d'Hannah, avec son menton allongé, passa par l'embrasure.

— Neville, tu pourras venir m'aider après s'il te plaît ? la supplia-t-elle. C'est que je ne m'en sors pas, là…

Puis, elle aperçut les Whisper qu'elle reconnut et salua au passage, leur demandant de leurs nouvelles, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine de nouveau. Neville soupira avant de cocher la liste et de se saisir de l'une des clefs de chambre.

— Tenez, ça sera la chambre quarante-deux. Et soyez prudents, il y a un épouvantard qui traîne dans l'auberge, il se cache dans les placards…  
— Je suis Nettoyeur, si je le trouve, je m'en débarrasserai, lui assura Phil, confiant.  
— Vous nous rendriez grand service.  
— Hé…

Phil fit un petit signe à Neville de s'approcher, qui fronça des sourcils face à son sourire matois, avant de se pencher pour l'écouter.

— Ça fait deux ans que je viens au Chaudron Baveur avec Hannah à ses rênes, lui confia Phil à voix basse, accoudé sur le comptoir, et Hannah s'en est toujours très bien sortie…  
— Vous estimez que je ne sers à rien, monsieur ? gronda Nevilla, peu sûr de comprendre.  
— Quoi ?! Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que ce n'est pas pour tes capacités d'homme de ménage qu'Hannah t'a fait venir ici. Et qu'elle réclame ton aide en cuisine…

Comprenant ce qu'il insinuait en surlignant ses propos d'un haussement évocateur de sourcils, Neville se mit à rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

— V-vous en êtes certain ? bégaya-t-il.  
— Crois-moi, mec, je suis plutôt calé dans le domaine. Alors si en plus la fille t'envoie des signaux en te disant que la cuisine c'est trop compliqué pour elle, vois-le comme une perche !

Satisfait, Phil se redressa et pointa un index vers lui.

— Invite-la à dîner un de ces jours ! Tu verras le résultat !

Il prit sa fille par l'épaule pour se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait au couloir des chambres, laissant là un Neville coi.

— Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour être ton prof ? glissa Phil à sa fille.  
— Arrête un peu. C'est un bon prof ! C'est intéressant la biologie végétale magique avec lui ! Et c'est un ami de Harry Potter.  
— Hm, ce n'est pas parce que tu as sauvé le monde que tu es forcément compétent pour enseigner !  
— T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi quand tu t'y mets…

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la grande salle du Chaudron Baveur, l'image du portrait dans la salle à manger de Maggie lui revint à l'esprit. Celui de cette Callidora Black, une probable ancêtre de Neville. Et Kate ne parvenait à comprendre pourquoi cela la troublait tant.

— Ah mince, quel abruti ! siffla Phil dans un geste du poing. J'ai oublié ma valise à l'arrière de la voiture… Bon, prends la clef, je te rejoins tout de suite !

Riant de la négligence de son père, qui hélas s'avérait héréditaire, Kate attrapa la clef qu'il lui envoya au vol et rejoignit la chambre quarante-deux. Celle-ci présentait une disposition différente de celles qu'elle avait déjà louées. La pièce était toute en largeur, chaque extrémité se terminant par un lit sur lequel étaient pliés des draps et couvertures. Kate choisit le côté le plus éloigné de la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à supporter le soleil le matin. Elle déposa sa valise sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Toutes ses affaires, pliées à la va-vite chez Maggie, explosèrent lorsque la pression de la fermeture éclair lâcha. Consciencieuse et surtout soucieuse du fait que son père allait sans doute lui faire une réflexion, elle décida de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce chaos et de ranger ses tee-shirts propres dans le placard.

Pourtant, une grande ombre la recouvrit lorsqu'elle en ouvrit la porte. Kate en fut pétrifiée. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur et sa main lâcha les tee-shirts qu'elle tenait. Son cœur battait si fort en elle qu'elle ne parvenait plus à entendre ce que lui hurlaient ses pensées paniquées. La jeune fille bondit en arrière, tombant à la renverse sur son lit alors que l'homme émergea du placard. Grand, avec des épaules tombantes sur l'une desquelles retombait son catogan noir, des habits sombres, maculés de sang et de terre par endroits. Avec ce visage cireux, sa large mâchoire de prédateur et ses yeux aiguisés et manipulateurs. Avait repris vie devant elle son pire cauchemar. Ce Mangemort. Le parrain de McNair.

D'instinct, Kate chercha sa baguette dans la poche de son sac à dos et la brandit vers lui, avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle avec son grand sourire terrifiant. Son cri résonna dans la pièce sans qu'elle ne parvienne à formuler un sortilège et elle se laissa tomber du lit pour ramper et s'enfuir en s'étranglant dans ses propres sanglots aigus. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il avait suffisamment hanté ses nuits et ses jours. Oui… Même sa mort ne parvenait à le chasser de son esprit.

Elle entendait à ses côtés ses pas si caractéristiques, lourds et sourds. Ceux qui avaient orchestré les battements de son cœur le jour où les Mangemorts avaient forcé la maison des Burbage et qu'elle s'était cachée sous le matelas. Quand, tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

Kate n'eut qu'une seconde pour apercevoir le visage de son père, baguette dégainée et sans sa valise, qui se décomposa face à cette vision. L'épouvantard s'immobilisa en se tournant vers Phil. McNair ne lui gratifia qu'un dernier sourire dantesque, avant de rétrécir subitement et de changer de morphologie. Il prit la taille d'un enfant. D'une fillette, vêtue d'habits sales et poussiéreux. Une tenue que Kate connaissait bien…

Car face à eux se tenaient désormais son parfait reflet.

Mais l'autre Kate semblait plus jeune. Moins vivante, peut-être. Aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage encrassé et encadré par sa crinière terne et emmêlée. Il y avait seulement ce regard qui transperçait. Ces yeux qui n'étaient pas aussi gris que d'habitude, mais qui tournaient au blanc. On pouvait y déceler nombre de choses, plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Car ces yeux étaient comme des puits abyssaux qui donnaient la voix aux émotions les plus fortes : la rancœur, la colère, la haine, la violence, la destruction.

— Papa… ? couina Kate, mortifiée, toujours allongée en partie sur le parquet.

Il fallut attendre que la seconde Kate lève la main en direction de Phil avant que ce dernier n'intervienne :

_— Riddikulus !_

Le clone macabre se retrouva en tutu et affublé de couettes grotesques avec des chouchous roses. Phil profita de cet instant de flottement pour attraper un drap sur l'un des lits et le jeter, déplié, sur l'épouvantard, qui se décomposa en une espèce de matière volatile, prise au piège sous le tissu, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir ses victimes. Puis, Phil se jeta vers la porte du placard pour la refermer.

_— Aperi fenestram !_

Aussitôt, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant un grand courant d'air s'engouffrer dans la pièce. L'épouvantard continuait à se débattre sous le drap qui l'handicapait.

_— Egressus !_

Un éclair doré jaillit de sa baguette magique et toucha de plein fouet la créature qui fut éjectée hors de la chambre, Phil attrapant d'un réflexe le drap dans lequel elle s'était empêtrée. L'épouvantard disparut dans la nature dans un cri aigu, déboussolé et effectuant des tourbillons noirs dans le ciel avant de se volatiliser. Après avoir fermé la fenêtre en quatrième vitesse, Phil se précipita vers sa fille et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

— Kate ! Ca va ?!

Pourtant, elle rejeta violemment la main qu'il avait posé sur son bras. Blessé, Phil comprit cependant à son regard gonflé de larmes et de colère la question qui la tourmentait.

— Pourquoi…

Kate serra le poing à s'en enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser sous le coup de l'incompréhension. Surtout face au silence de son père et à son regard conus. Alors, elle se mit à crier dans la chambre :

— Pourquoi c'est moi… ton épouvantard ?!


	26. III - Chap4 - Le mystère MacNair

_Comment ça j'ai oublié de vous poster un chapitre hier ? AH MALHEUR. Voici donc, pour vous faire pardonner ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Le mystère Merrick MacNair**

* * *

Le matin n'était pas encore levé quand Kate se réveilla le lendemain matin. Tout Londres semblait encore dormir. Seules deux petites chouettes appartenant à des sorciers de l'établissement hululaient sur la barre de la fenêtre, au dehors, qui surplombait le toit du bâtiment attenant. Sans un bruit, sans un geste brusque, Kate se releva en position assise, son regard alourdi retombant sur ses pieds. Son cœur semblait vide de toute émotion, pourtant, son esprit était rempli de question. Une impression de colère s'attisa en elle, comme une braise se rallumant, lorsqu'elle releva son regard en direction du lit opposé, dans lequel dormait son père qui lui tournait le dos.  
Une violente dispute avait éclaté suite à l'événement de l'épouvantard. Sous le coup de la panique et de l'incompréhension, Kate avait renouvelé ses questions, sans jamais obtenir de réponse de la part de son père. Il avait essayé de la calmer en la prenant par les épaules, mais elle s'était débattue. Elle exigeait une explication. Phil avait lui-même élevé la voix. Selon lui, elle se posait des questions pour rien, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Oui, en effet, ils ne se comprenaient pas. Ils ne se comprenaient plus. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre.

Kate était alors partie en semant une insulte pour dîner seule dans la grande salle du Chaudron Baveur. Pour ensuite se coucher le plus vite possible, évitant tout contact avec son père. Elle refusait de lui parler tant qu'elle ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi elle, sa propre fille, était son pire cauchemar. Phil avait assisté à des scènes horribles, dépassant l'entendement et certaines imaginations macabres, et pourtant, c'était Kate qui apparaissait devant lui comme étant sa plus grande peur. Ce n'était pas Kate blessée, ce n'était pas Kate morte. C'était juste Kate.

Cette dernière se dépêtra de ses draps en soupirant pour se rendre à la salle de bain adjacente, allégeant ses pas pour ne pas faire grincer le plancher. Devant le miroir, elle défit ses tresses délacées par endroits, qui avait fait onduler ses cheveux, pour les recommencer. Cette manière de se coiffer semblait lui donner une nouvelle identité. Elle n'était plus la petite Kate négligée, avec sa grande crinière emmêlée que son père prenait plaisir à frotter d'une main taquine, mais une Kate plus assurée, qui grandissait entourée d'amis qui lui étaient chers. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'être protégée, pensait-elle. Elle commençait à devenir grande et responsable.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle quitta la chambre sans savoir qu'en réalité, Phil ne dormait pas...

Les chaises étaient encore à l'envers sur les tables lorsqu'elle descendit dans le séjour de l'auberge des sorciers. Seule la silhouette de Neville penché derrière le comptoir se mouvait dans la pièce immobile.

— Déjà debout, miss Whisper ? s'étonna-t-il quand il aperçut sa jeune élève.  
— Et vous donc, professeur !  
— Je ne dois pas tarder pour travailler !

Il s'avança vers la table la plus proche et retourna deux chaises d'un coup de baguette.

— Asseyez-vous là, je vais vous chercher une assiette pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme ça, je ne mangerai pas seul !

Kate hocha la tête de reconnaissance avant que Neville ne rejoigne la cuisine et qu'elle-même ne s'asseye. Elle examina de nouveau la salle de son nouveau point de vue, regrettant la présence d'un chat pour parfaire l'ambiance sorcière dans ce cadre vieillot et un poil sinistre.  
Neville ramena un plateau avec deux assiettes garnies d'œuf, de bacon et de tartines, le tout accompagné d'une carafe de jus de citrouille. Puis, il fit léviter deux verres depuis le comptoir et qui d'eux-mêmes se positionnèrent sous la cruche qui les remplit.

— Ton père n'est pas encore levé ? s'informa Neville en toussant.  
— Non, répondit-elle de manière sèche.  
— Il y a un problème ?

Le ton de Kate et le regard noir qu'elle avait jeté dans le vide n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Cependant, la jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers son enseignant :

— Professeur. Comment ça fonctionne vraiment, un épouvantard ? Il peut changer avec le temps ?  
— Oh certainement ! D'ailleurs, je me demande en quoi se transformerait un épouvantard si j'en croisais de nouveau un aujourd'hui !  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Oh. Auparavant, mon épouvantard prenait la forme d'un professeur qui... euh... me haïssait. Vous ne l'avez pas connu, vous êtes trop jeune pour qu'il vous ait enseigné quelque chose à Poudlard. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus forcément la même vision de lui. Je pense que je n'ai plus peur de lui. Vous comprenez ?

Kate hocha la tête sans vraiment l'avancer dans son problème. Car seul son père pouvait répondre lui-même à cette question, ce à quoi il se refusait.

— Et... vous serez là, à la commission du Ministère, pour Papillombre ?  
— J'ai été convoqué, oui. En tant que directeur de Gryffondor. Comme il s'agit de votre maison adoptive, nous devons parler de cette transition et je suis concerné.

Il lui adressa son habituel sourire un peu benêt qui me rendait avenant.

— Et puis il y aura Hermione Granger, vous la connaissez !  
— Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle, agréablement surprise entre deux bouchées de bacon. Pourquoi elle sera là ?  
— Elle travaille au Ministère depuis qu'elle a obtenu tous ses ASPICS avec mention optimale et félicitations du Ministre en personne. À la commission des CRECELLES, justement. Cette année, elle était particulièrement occupée par la nouvelle réforme éducative dont vous allez pouvoir bénéficier. Et de ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle était très, mais alors TRES embêtée de ne pas pouvoir continuer ses recherches sur Papillombre ! Ça la rend folle ! C'est assez drôle, d'ailleurs ! Ron a dû en entendre parler longtemps... ! Bref ! Et comme elle fait partie de la commission, elle a tenu à participer à cette séance. Je pense qu'elle est de votre côté, donc il y a de bonnes chances pour que Papillombre ouvre !

Cette nouvelle enchanta Kate, qui sourit à pleines dents en se projetant dans cette nouvelle année qui s'annonçait singulière. Surtout si elle bénéficiait du support de certains professeurs, ou même de gens qui représentaient des figures héroïques à ses yeux.

— Oui, l'année sera bien particulière, soupira Neville après avoir vidé son verre de jus de citrouille.  
— Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Rusard, finalement ? On a des informations là-dessus ? Après tout, vous êtes en contact avec Harry Potter, il fait des études d'Auror aussi... !  
— Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus que vous, miss Whisper, bredouilla Nevilla, assez grave. Cette histoire a créé un grabuge... Il ne faut pas que la sécurité de Poudlard soit compromise. Mais on privilégie quand même la piste de l'accident.  
— Pourquoi la Gazette disait qu'on avait effacé ses derniers souvenirs !  
— Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il faut croire ligne par ligne tout ce qui est écrit dans ce journal ? Miss Whisper, gardez l'esprit ouvert ET critique. C'est important pour réussir dans la vie...

Cependant, Kate n'en resta que peu convaincue. Alors, son professeur de botanique reconverti le temps de l'été commença à débarrasser ses affaires sur la table :

— Il ne faut pas trop que je traîne, les clients ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller ! Hannah m'en voudra si je ne prépare pas tout correctement !

Un sourire espiègle s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Kate en se souvenant de l'allusion que lui avait glissée son père, la veille. La naïveté de son enseignant l'amusait. Elle lui proposa de lui filer un coup de main, mais Neville refusa poliment, lui expliquant qu'on avait plus vite fait de ranger et de nettoyer avec la magie plutôt que se d'échiner à laver les assiettes à la main.

* * *

Alors, sans un mot de plus, Kate sortit du Chaudron Baveur, du côté Moldu. Pourtant, elle ne partait pas à la rencontre du monde moldu, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Londres aurait été un excellent terrain de découvertes, surtout à cette heure qui se voyait dépourvue de tous touristes, bien occupés à combler leur sommeil.  
Kate savait exactement où elle se rendait. Elle s'engouffra dans l'une des bouches de métro la plus proche du Chaudron Baveur, et acheta un ticket à la machine automatique, comme lui avait appris son père, malgré son incompréhension première face au refus de la boîte métallique avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait tenté d'introduire des noises dans la fente. Sur les quais, il n'y avait que les travailleurs les plus matinaux, ces commerciaux en costard qui espérait tirer bénéfice de leur sacrifice de sommeil. Mais également quelques sans-abri qui se lassaient de voir défiler les gens, assis dans leurs vieux sacs de couchage mités. L'un d'eux marmonna dans sa barbe en tendant une main tremblante en direction de Kate qui se retint de reproduire l'erreur de se tromper de monnaie. Elle passa son chemin en bredouillant deux mots peu compréhensibles et se contenta d'attendre le prochain métro, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son jean. Les mendiants n'existaient pas chez les sorciers. Même si certains avaient bien plus de moyens financiers que d'autres, les sorciers possédaient une richesse plus inestimable que l'argent : la magie. Les marginaux pouvaient à leur gré se créer un toit de fortune, se protéger ou voler de la nourriture sans être remarqué, pourvu qu'ils soient en possession de leur baguette. Elle se fit la réflexion que les moldus vivaient vraiment dans un monde qui leur était cruel.

Toutes les grandes boutiques d'Oxford Street étaient encore fermées à cette heure. D'épais grillages en acier ou des stores en aluminium bloquaient la vue des vitrines de luxe. Ce n'est qu'en franchissant un embranchement spécifique que Kate emprunta une autre rue, beaucoup moins fréquentée et fréquentable, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une vieille boutique : Purge & Pionce Ldt, avec ses fameux mannequins sinistres.

— Euh... bonjour ? débuta Kate, embarrassée. Je viens voir Eliot Burbage. C'est encore trop tôt pour les visites ou alors... ?

Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, nimbées par le lointain vrombissement des voitures et des cars de plus en plus nombreux à circuler, le mannequin le plus proche, affublé d'une hideuse perruque blonde se pencha, menaçant de faire tomber son faux-cil qui manquait de se détacher de son visage de plastique blanc. Ce dernier l'invita d'un signe de la main à avancer et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne la regardait aux alentours, Kate rentra la tête la première.

— Mon fils a avalé des graines d'hibiscus ensorcelées en croyant que c'était des bonbons au petit-déjeuner ! expliquait une mère anxieuse à la dame de l'accueil de Ste Mangouste.  
— Je vois ça ! s'exclama cette dernière en constatant des tiges vertes sortaient du nez du garçon en sanglots, comme une trompe végétale se terminant par deux magnifiques fleurs pourpres écloses.

Le chemin, Kate le connaissait par cœur. Elle emprunta la cage d'escaliers et gravit les quatre étages sans s'accorder de pause, adressant un simple bonjour de courtoisie aux tableaux qui lui adressaient la parole à son passage. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque résonnèrent les premiers cris dans les couloirs. Ceux des sorciers qui étaient devenus déments à la suite d'un sortilège qui avait mal tourné ou des tortures des Mangemorts. Peut-être aurait-elle terminé avec eux s'ils s'étaient emparés d'elle et de sa famille...  
La chambre d'Eliot était restée la même. Elle toqua timidement à la porte avant de se rappeler, un pincement au cœur, qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Son cousin était allongé dans son lit, les bras droits contre son corps.

— Il y a du laisser-aller, Eliot, préféra plaisanter Kate en constatant la barbe adolescente qui avait poussé sur ses joues après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. Tu devrais penser à te raser la prochaine fois ! Si tu piques trop, ça fait fuir les filles !

Puis, elle approcha une chaise de son chevet et s'installa, examinant le visage immobile de son cousin, sans vraiment savoir que dire.

— J-je... ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue te voir. Tu m'avais manqué. Et... tu me manques toujours, Eliot.

Ses mains se lièrent sur ses cuisses, se tirant le bout des doigts.

— Et je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'avais jamais vraiment remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dans la forêt interdite. De la Sorcière Bleue. Malgré toute l'emprise qu'elle avait sur toi, tu as réussi à la contrer. Je... je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Eliot. J'espère qu'un jour, je pourrais te rendre la pareille.

Kate laissa échapper un ricanement compulsif.

— Peut-être un jour, quand j'aurai appris à manipuler l'Immatériel, je pourrais te réveiller ! Mais je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade ! Je n'ai pas envie de te faire exploser par inadvertance ! Ça serait vraiment bête... !

Une minute de silence retomba, la jeune fille tentant de percevoir le bruit de la respiration d'Eliot. Sans succès.

— Papa n'est pas venu avec moi aujourd'hui. À vrai dire, je n'ai même pas envie de le voir. Tu savais que je suis son épouvantard ? Quelle blague... Non mais tu y crois ? Mon propre père, il a peur de moi. Et il ne veut pas m'expliquer pourquoi... Il m'énerve. Il ne veut jamais rien me dire. Comme si j'étais trop débile pour comprendre. Je crois juste qu'il me cache des choses. Et je ne n'aime pas ça...

Kate s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion avant de reprendre :

— Je pense que nous avons trop de secrets entre nous. Whisper, Burbage. On se cache toujours tout. On ne se dit rien. Je n'ose pas trop lui dire, à papa, tout ce qui touche à l'Immatériel. Je n'ai envie qu'il prenne peur, qu'il le prenne mal, je ne sais pas. Ou encore que j'ai fréquenté Morgana McNair. Tu sais, celle que tu as frappée dans le Poudlard Express l'année dernière. C'était d'ailleurs une belle droite que tu lui as mis. Elle restera gravée dans les mémoires celle-là ! Mais bon... qu'est-ce qu'il dira ? Ou qu'est-ce que moi je dirais s'il m'avoue tout ? Tu vois, c'est tout l'inverse de toi. Tu voulais tout me dire, mais tu ne pouvais pas. Nous, on peut, mais encore faudrait-il qu'on le veuille. Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher à cause de ça. Je l'aime, quand même, papa. Mais je pense que pour le coup, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas... Non, tu ne penses pas ?

Au même moment la porte s'entrouvrit et la tête d'un guérisseur passa par l'embrasure.

— Oh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Je peux... entrer ?  
— Euh, oui, bien sûr !

Le jeune homme la remercia, pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte sans faire de bruit.

— Vous venez vérifier si tout va bien pour Eliot ? s'intéressa Kate.  
— Pas pour Eliot, chère amie, mais pour vous...

Tout le corps de Kate se raidit avant qu'elle ne comprenne et que le guérisseur ne prenne l'apparence d'un autre homme en élégants habits marrons et beiges, que la jeune fille reconnut immédiatement ; elle se leva, droite et retenant sa fureur.

— Sortez d'ici ! exhorta-t-elle en lui indiquant la direction de la porte d'un doigt tremblant.  
— Eh bien ! J'avais rarement été accueilli sur de tels mots, mais l'originalité semble être votre adage, miss Whisper, ravi de constater que vous vous y cantonnez. Dans tous les cas, bien le bonjour !

Orpheus Fawley retira son chapeau qu'il lança dans les airs, ce dernier volant tel un boomerang jusqu'au porte-manteau, sur l'une des branches duquel il s'accrocha. Puis, le journaliste contourna le lit d'Eliot, sous le regard fulminant de Kate, avant de prendre une chaise à son tour et de l'installer du côté de l'autre chevet pour s'y installer.

— Je vous ai dit de partir, répéta Kate, à la fois sèche et incertaine.  
— Calmez-vous, je vous prie, tempéra-t-il en aplatissant les paumes au-dessus de ses genoux. Parlons entre adultes. Rasseyez-vous.  
— Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler. Surtout pas ici ! Vous vous permettez de m'espionner !  
— Oh, vraiment ? Hm. Je suis navré que vous le preniez ainsi. Considérez plutôt ma présence comme une escorte.  
— D-depuis quand me suivez-vous ?

Après s'être frotté la pointe de son menton rugueux, Orpheus sortit sa montre à gousset de son veston brun et vérifia l'heure.

— Oh, je dirais environ trente minutes. Depuis que vous avez quitté le Chaudron Baveur en somme. Pourquoi sortir seule ainsi, si tôt ? N'avez-vous pas conscience des mille dangers qui guettent une jeune fille de treize ans dans les rues de Londres ?  
— Vous, peut-être ?  
— Vos accusations me blessent, miss Whisper, souffla-t-il, faussement affecté, en posant une main sur son cœur. En attendant, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Kate tenta de ralentir son bruit bruyant qui trahissait sa colère et sa peur, avant de reprendre sa place, les yeux fixés sur cet individu qui la dégoûtait chaque fois de plus en plus. Pourtant, Orpheus était loin d'être un être répugnant en termes d'esthétisme. Au contraire, la coquetterie semblait être une seconde passion pour lui, en plus de celle qui consistait à pister les gens pour leur soutirer des informations. Il portait ce matin-là une cravate en soie émeraude, pincée par un porte-cravate en forme d'aigle d'argent, qui quelques fois battait des ailes. Ses manchettes étaient parfaitement ajustées sur ses poignets, ses chaussures en cuir reluisantes, comme si elles sortaient tout juste de leur boîte de vente. Sans oublier sa canne en bois clair, qui se terminait par une boule d'or ciselée, laquelle rebondissait de temps en temps au bout de son pied sans faire de bruit. Sa tenue entière semblait irréprochable.

— Avouez que j'aurais pu être bien plus perfide à ne pas me dévoiler à vous...  
— J'aurais deviné. Vous m'aviez déjà rendu visite une fois à Ste Mangouste.  
— Sans aucunement vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous n'auriez rien deviné du tout, miss Whisper. Cet été, vous n'avez remarqué à aucun moment que j'étais à vos côtés, et pourtant, Merlin sait combien d'opportunités vous auriez eu pour me démasquer !

Les joues de Kate perdirent toute teinte face à cet aveu. Pourtant, Orpheus Fawley ne démentit pas :

— Rappelez-vous, je suis honnête avec vous. Mais rien ne m'empêche de garder un œil avisé sur ma petite protégée.  
— Je ne suis pas votre petite protégée, scanda Kate.  
— Ah bon ?

Orpheus s'appuya davantage sur le dossier de sa chaise, le sourire sournois.

— Vous songez donc toute protection inutile après ce qu'il s'est produit avec la Sorcière Bleue ? Après ce qu'il s'est produit avec Eliot ?

Le regard de Kate s'abaissa sur le corps inerte de son cousin. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'avait échappé de peu, si le professeur Wolffhart n'était pas intervenu pour la sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

— Comment êtes-vous au courant ? l'interrogea-t-elle, méfiante.  
— Je sais tout, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe dans une expression de rapprochant de celle du triomphe. Il est inutile et vain de me cacher quoi que soit. Préférez coopérer, cela sera bien plus aisé et raisonné pour nos deux personnes, vous en conviendrez. Cessez juste de vous opposer à moi avec autant de véhémence, comme vous le faites chaque fois que je prends contact avec vous. Vous verrez. Tout sera bien plus simple ainsi.

Ainsi prise au piège, Kate se comparait au papillon qui s'était emmêlé dans la toile de l'araignée à vouloir voler trop près de cette dernière pour la narguer.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, aujourd'hui ?  
— M'informer sur votre santé, sur l'avancée de vos démarches. À vous dans votre globalité, en somme. Il me semble important de posséder un confident...  
— ... qui marquera tout dans un journal pour les resservir à des gens ? Je ne suis pas une bête de foire.  
— Vous vous méprenez encore, je ne vous considère pas comme une bête de foire, objecta-t-il, poli.  
— Et j'ai déjà des amis comme Maggie pour m'écouter.  
— Ah oui, d'ailleurs, vos vacances à Thinkshold étaient-elles plaisantes ?

Bien qu'il y eut matière à se saisir du vase de fleurs pour le lui jeter à la figure, Kate se contenta de soupirer et suivit son conseil : coopérer. Advienne ce que pourra...

— Agréables. Mais un peu longues à mon goût.  
— Vous avez ainsi découvert une autre facette du monde sorcier, mais j'en conviens que votre accommodation ait pu être ardue. Regrettez-vous un peu moins de ne pas être aussi nantie qu'eux ?  
— Nantie ?  
— D'être aussi pourvue de richesses.  
— Ca dépend de ce que l'on appelle richesse. Je ne roule peut-être pas sur les gallions, mais j'ai une famille unie...

Orpheus esquissa un sourire furtif sur ses lèvres encadrées par sa barbe naissance, laissant filer sa canne entre ses doigts qui percuta le carrelage dans un bruit presque imperceptible.

— Puis-je me permettre d'exprimer mon ironie ? glissa-t-il.  
— Quoi, lança Kate qui sentait qu'elle allait le regretter.  
— Nous nous trouvons dans la chambre de votre cousin inconscient et votre père n'est pas en votre compagnie. Votre notion de l'union doit différer de la mienne. Oh, non, ne vous courroucez pas, c'était une boutade !

Le journaliste tenait à se rattraper alors qu'il aperçut le visage de Kate virer au rouge colérique.

— Je n'ai pas connaissance de ce qu'il s'est produit avec votre père, mais cela a dû profondément vous affecter pour que vous vous rendiez seule ici, à Ste Mangouste. Je me trompe ?

Son regard se fit plus conciliant, son expression incitant aux concessions. Sans vraiment comprendre le phénomène qui s'empara d'elle, Kate délia sa langue :

— Mon père me cache des choses.  
— Tous les êtres possèdent des secrets, même vous à son égard, sans nul doute. Cela vous embarrasse-il à ce point ?  
— Ça devrait me concerner, expliqua-t-elle avec une placidité qui elle-même l'épata. Pourtant, mon père ne m'en dit pas un mot. J'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment le connaître. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il a beaucoup changé à partir du moment où ils se sont rencontrés. Mais je sais qu'il y a eu cet avant, que je ne connais pas, et qui pourtant a influencé ma vie. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour rien que les Mangemorts nous traquaient à ce point. Même s'il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé lors de sa scolarité.

Orpheus laissa défiler une clandestine grimace sur ses traits avant de se pencher au-dessus d'Eliot, s'appuyant sur sa canne, son regard harponnant celui de la jeune fille.

— Si lui ne veut rien vous avouer, d'autres peuvent vous rendre ce petit service, chuchota-t-il.  
— Qui ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Votre homme se trouve en face de vous en ce moment-même.

Sans comprendre dans un premier temps, Kate baissa les yeux vers son cousin.

— Vous parlez d'Eliot ? grimaça-t-elle.  
— Non, évidemment que non ! ricana-t-il en rebasculant son tronc pour le caler contre le dossier de sa chaise. Je désignais de ce fait... ma propre personne.  
— Vous savez des choses à propos de mon père ? hoqueta Kate, le poing serré sur sa cuisse.  
— Vous semblez négliger les deux années en commun lors desquelles votre père et moi partagions le même toit, à l'école de Sorcellerie.  
— Vous parlez des années durant lesquelles il vous a martyrisé ?

Le rappel de ce genre de souvenir éveilla un nouveau sourire fugitif et plus crispé sur le visage du journaliste, tandis que Kate se félicita de sa propre pique. Orpheus chassa bien vite cette impression de victoire :

— Discutons de cela autour d'un thé matinal, voulez-vous ? décréta-t-il après avoir vérifié l'heure sur sa montre à gousset en argent.  
— Il est huit heures, c'est ça ? Vous êtes toujours conditionné par le temps ou c'est juste que vous êtes fou ?  
— Sachez, miss Whisper, qu'un homme organisé est un homme qui peut mener une double vie sans en éprouver la moindre contrainte. Chaque minute est précieuse, il faut les traiter avec rigueur.

Son ton s'était fait conciliant, presque pédagogue. Malgré toutes les remarques acerbes qu'elle pouvait lui décerner, Orpheus demeurait calme et raffiné en toutes circonstances. Kate commença même à en culpabiliser. Il ne méritait peut-être pas d'être raillé ainsi.

Orpheus Fawley sortit alors de la poche gauche de son veston une petite bourse en cuir, travaillée avec précision et fermée par un lacet blanc. Il l'ouvrit de manière béante après l'avoir installée sur ses genoux et y enfonça sa main. Jusqu'au coude. La vision médusa la jeune fille face à lui, qui ne connaissait pas encore le principe du sortilège d'extension. Il parvint à en extraire une magnifique théière en porcelaine, deux tasses, deux soucoupes, deux cuillères et un pot à sucre, qu'il disposa sur la tablette du lit d'Eliot.

— English breakfast, cela sera à votre convenance ? sourit-il en attrapant sa canne aux deux-tiers de sa hauteur.

Kate hocha la tête de manière frénétique avant qu'il ne remue sa canne, ne murmure une formule et que de l'eau bouillante et sombre ne se matérialise à partir de l'éther et ne rentre à l'intérieur de la théière, dont le couvercle vint se repositionner lui-même.

— Du sucre ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant léviter la grosse théière du bec de laquelle s'échappait des filets de vapeur odorants.  
— Non merci, nature ça ira.

La tasse vola jusqu'à Kate qui la réceptionna en douceur, réchauffant ses doigts liés sur les parois chaudes de cette dernière. Orpheus, quant à lui, s'adonnait à un véritable rituel. Il versa le sucre en deux fois, tourna la cuillère trois fois dans le sens antihoraire, une dernière fois en sens inverse, avant de la tapoter sur le rebord et de la reposer dans une parfaite verticale, à sa droite. Chaque geste est minutieux, calculé. Irréprochable.

— Vous utilisez votre canne pour la magie ? s'intéressa Kate.  
— Cela vous intrigue ? Ma baguette est intégrée dans cette dernière, mais je suis en capacité de la sortir. Cependant, je me sens plus à mon aise en sachant qu'elle se trouve dans ma main où que j'aille. Vous vous doutiez bien que l'emploi de cet instrument n'est pas consacré à la compensation d'un quelconque défaut de marche !  
— Vous l'avez depuis longtemps ?  
— Oh, il s'agit d'un cadeau familial... ! expliqua-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter le breuvage à ses lèvres. Mon frère a toujours eu un humour douteux en matière de présent. Mais revenons à nos griffons... Que voulez-vous savoir à propos de votre père, exactement ?  
— Tout ce qu'il me sera possible d'entendre.

Orpheus haussa les sourcils face au ton déterminé de Kate, la tasse toujours posée sur ses genoux sans qu'elle n'eût encore goûté au thé. Il sirota le sien et entama alors son long récit :

— J'ai posé mon premier pied à Poudlard en septembre 1981. La date elle-même porte un fardeau terrible, du moins, aux yeux des sorciers. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir qu'à cette époque, nombreux étaient ceux qui demeuraient à la merci de Vous-savez-qui. Ses partisans se comptaient par centaines par-delà le pays. Et à l'école restait distillée cette haine. Considérons-le comme une chance ou non selon le regard que l'on peut y porter, mais mon ascendance préservée me permit d'entrer à Serpentard et de ne pas subir les pressions de certains enfants de Mangemorts, ou même de jeunes recrues qui n'avaient pas encore quitté les bancs de l'école. Je fus préservé également par mon âge, bien que l'on tente de m'endoctriner. Les premières années n'éveillaient que peu d'intérêt en tant que soldat des forces du mal. Votre père, en revanche, devait probablement endurer de terribles menaces... Pour tout vous avouer, je n'ai remarqué sa présence à Poudlard qu'à partir du mois de novembre, date après laquelle il fut déclaré que Vous-savez-qui n'était plus, tué par son propre sortilège qui se retourna contre lui dans la maison des Potter. Certaines rumeurs rapportaient qu'il avait déserté son dortoir pour échapper à l'influence de ses camarades et qu'il se carapatait dans un endroit tenu secret en dehors des heures de cours. C'est pour vous dire...  
« J'en vins presque à regretter le joug qu'avait abattu les événements extérieurs relatifs à Vous-savez-qui sur l'école, lorsque votre père réapparut et qu'il mit aux devants de la scène ses nombreux talents qui ne manquaient pas de le faire connaître. Toutes les imbécilités qu'il était possible de commettre, votre père ne faisait l'impasse sur aucune d'entre elle. Car les filles de son âge constituaient son plus grand public et il profitait pleinement des atouts de ces dernières. Il n'avait aucun respect pour autrui à partir du moment où il s'en sentait supérieur. Fier dandin qu'il était sur son balai lors des matchs de Quidditch... Je ne sais réellement comment pouvait le supporter son partenaire batteur, à mon sens, peut-être le seul ami véritable qu'on lui ait attribué.  
— Mon père... avait un ami ? s'étonna Kate qui n'avait jamais eu mention de cela, pensant Phil comme un éternel solitaire.  
— Bien plus posé qu'il ne l'était. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Mais semblaient complémentaires. Ceci expliquant à quel point leur duo en Quidditch était redoutable. À tel point que leurs noms restent aujourd'hui gravés sur l'un des trophées de l'école lorsque Serpentard remporta la coupe en 1983. Philippus T. Whisper et Merrick M. MacNair...

Le cœur de Kate se figea dans sa poitrine, avec cette horrible impression qu'on venait de lui saisir les entrailles à pleine main. …tait-il le même MacNair qui continuait à hanter ses cauchemars ?

— Merrick MacNair ? répéta-t-elle livide, la surface du thé frissonnant à cause de ses tremblements.  
— Merrick MacNair était, à l'opposé de votre père, un jeune homme très discret et soucieux des autres. Lui et votre père se suivaient parfois comme l'ombre de l'autre dès lors que j'ai remarqué la présence de ce dernier, quand Vous-savez-qui a disparu. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien de semblable. Une sorte d'amitié insolite, en arrière-plan des frasques de votre père.  
— Et qu'est-il devenu, ce... Merrick MacNair ?  
— Avec exactitude, je l'ignore. Cependant, il s'est rallié à la cause des Mangemorts lorsque Vous-savez-qui a refait surface alors que tous le pensaient mort. Vous en donner la raison exacte m'échappe. Quant à sa finalité, je porte à croire qu'il n'est plus de ce monde...

Fawley plissa les yeux face à la réaction de Kate face à son récit ; la jeune fille s'était rétractée sur sa chaise, comme recroquevillée autour de sa tasse de thé toujours pas entamée. Car elle savait, elle, ce qu'il était advenu de lui, lors de son dernier souffle. Elle avait vu son cadavre dans la cave de Graveson. Tué par son propre ami. Celui qu'il avait traqué durant des mois...  
Comment leur relation en était arrivée là ? Au point où elle dut se résoudre par la mort de l'un des deux ? Au point où Kate en devint la cible ?  
Oui. Que s'était-il produit ?

— Vous ne le connaissiez vraiment pas ? s'interrogea Orpheus, curieux. Votre père n'a-t-il donc soufflé mot à son propos ?  
— Absolument pas, bredouilla-t-elle, osant alors boire une gorgée de thé dans l'espoir de se réconforter.  
— Vous devriez en parler avec lui si cela vous obsède tant, lui conseilla-t-il.

Kate se contenta de hocher la tête alors que Fawley continuait de la dévisager, devinant un secret qu'elle lui dissimulait. Cependant, il ne tint pas à le lui arracher. Il constata bien que ses propos avaient éveillés quelque chose d'affectant en elle. Il respecta alors un temps son silence et termina sa tasse de thé, qu'il nettoya à l'aide de la magie pour les ranger dans sa petite besace en cuir.

— Et la Sorcière Bleue ? ne put-il se retenir. Des nouvelles de votre détractrice ?  
— Aucune... murmura Kate, grave, le regard fixé sur le visage d'Eliot, qui n'avait pas cillé.  
— Vraiment ?  
— J-j'ai rêvé d'elle, je crois. Mais... je ne veux pas en parler.  
— Très bien. Et Maëva ?  
— Je ne veux pas en parler, j'ai dit, déclara-t-elle plus sèche en lui accordant un regard noir, alors que des larmes commençaient à poindre aux coins de ses yeux.

Un sourire de courtoisie apparut de manière fugitive sur les lèvres d'Orpheus, avant que ce dernier ne se lève en s'appuyant sur sa canne et un nouveau soupir.

— Je vais cesser de vous importuner pour ce jour alors, miss Whisper. Je crois que vous avez traversé assez d'émotions fortes pour le moment et je perçois qu'il me sera impossible pour le moment d'obtenir quelque chose de votre part, je l'entends. Croyez bien que je suis navré de vous avoir infligé ceci si votre état de contrition m'impute.

Il s'avança jusqu'à ses côtés et s'arrêta. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il lui saisisse l'épaule dans un signe de réconfort. Cependant, il demeura stoïque alors que Kate ne leva pas un regard vers lui. Fawley toussa alors :

— Gardez la tasse, vous aurez bien une autre occasion de me la rendre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée, miss Whisper. Portez-vous bien d'ici notre prochain échange.

Orpheus Fawley quitta alors la chambre de Ste Mangouste, y laissant Kate qui, malgré la présence relative d'Eliot, ressentit un sentiment de solitude si puissant qu'elle avait l'impression d'être restée recluse sur une île déserte depuis des années.

* * *

Au regard de tous, resplendissante, mais cependant seule, sans une seule marge d'action, sans personne pour la comprendre. Soumise aux seuls regards.

C'était sûrement ce que pouvait ressentir – s'il aurait pu ressentir quelque chose – la représentation draconienne de Gringotts. Finalement, Kate partageait plus que prévu avec une œuvre d'art. Sûrement plus avec elle qu'avec d'autres sorciers. C'était sa réflexion alors qu'elle flânait sur le Chemin de Traverse après être revenue de Ste Mangouste, afin de se changer les idées. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne l'interpelle :

— Kate !

Elle ferma les yeux pour espérer se calmer, reconnaissant la voix tonnante de son père. Cependant, elle se résolut à se retourner, l'air à la fois grave et insolent, alors que Phil s'approchait d'elle, visiblement fulminant.

— Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ?! s'écria-t-il. Partir du Chaudron Baveur, sans me prévenir ! À quoi tu pensais ?! T'es folle ou quoi ?!

Ne cherchant même pas à se défendre, Kate chercha à s'éloigner sans prononcer le moindre mot. Cependant, son père lui attrapa le bras. Et même si elle aurait voulu le chasser, elle n'y parvint pas face à ses yeux furieux et terrifiants.

— Réponds-moi ! Où étais-tu passée ?! articula-t-il avec sa voix grave et rugissante.  
— Ca ne te regarde pas ! répliqua-t-elle, à la fois frontale et intimidée.  
— Bah voyons ! Ça ne me regarde pas. Je suis ton père ! Alors, si, justement, ça me regarde !  
— Il paraît que le coup de l'épouvantard ne me regarde pas non plus, et pourtant, je suis ta fille !

Kate profita de l'instant de répit par la surprise de Phil pour dégager son bras de son emprise d'un geste brusque. Un terrible combat de regards s'engagea. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ricane :

— Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? T'es prête à me faire la gueule là-dessus pour l'éternité ?  
— Apparemment. Puisque tu n'as pas les couilles de m'expliquer !  
— Ne me parle pas comme ça ! la menaça-t-il en s'approchant d'elle davantage, le doigt pointé vers elle et son ombre engloutissant la silhouette de sa fille. Surtout pas avec de tels mots !

On lisait sur son visage la tentation de la gracier d'une gifle méritée dans un accès de colère. Kate prit conscience de ses mots et ne le provoqua pas de suite de peur de véritablement la recevoir en public, au milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

— Ca suffit tes conneries, Kate. Je te raccompagne au Chaudron Baveur, tout de suite, et je ne veux pas te voir dehors avant cet après-midi ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?  
— Tu me punis comme une gamine de deux ans ?  
— Tu agis comme tel, alors je te traite comme telle !

Il la prit par l'épaule et la poussa à suivre son pas rapide pour rejoindre l'auberge, jetant des coups d'œil dissuadant les passants qui avaient observés la scène avec curiosité. Kate ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de poser l'ultime question :

— Et si tu ne peux pas m'expliquer pour l'épouvantard, tu pourras pour le mien ? Tu me raconteras un jour qui était Merrick MacNair ?

L'avancée de Phil s'arrêta net sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse. Sa main, sur l'épaule de sa fille, se mit même à trembler. Lentement, il pivota la tête vers elle pour lui dévoiler la pâleur grandissante de son visage.

— Qui t'a raconté ça ?  
— De quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
— Qui t'a parlé de Merrick ?  
— Je n'ai pas à te le dire.

Face à la réponse catégorique de Kate, Phil se raidit, et elle en profita pour rétorquer :

— Tu vois, papa ? Le mal que ça fait de ne pas savoir ?

Après un dernier affront de regard, Kate rejoignit elle-même le Chaudron Baveur et Phil l'observa s'éloigner, un nœud dans la gorge. Il serra les poings en les enfonçant dans ses poches, si fort qu'il aurait pu s'en casser les phalanges. En prenant la parallèle d'une ruelle au Chemin de Traverse, ses pieds traînèrent alors que des rats, qui faisaient un sort à une vieille boîte de friandises, se carapatèrent en le voyant s'approcher. Phil s'adossa contre un mur et profita de cette nouvelle solitude pour tenter de dissiper sa colère intérieure. Pourtant, elle n'en démentait pas.

Depuis des années, il avait laissé Kate à l'écart de ses propres démons pour lui éviter un mal supplémentaire. Elle en avait déjà trop vu... Pourquoi creusait-elle avec autant de hargne ? Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de tout lui avouer. Mais il gardait à l'esprit son principe le plus fondamental : la protéger quel qu'en soit le prix.

Sa rage prit le dessus de ses gestes lorsqu'il frappa d'un poing emporté sur l'épais couvercle du tonneau le plus proche, qui craqua. Il le cogna, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il casse, du sang sur le bois. Alors Phil le poussa avec brutalité pour le faire basculer sur le sol et défonça les lattes à coups de pieds. Avant de sortir sa baguette et de l'achever d'une puissante explosion.

C'était la guerre qui l'avait enchaîné à une telle violence. Et elle resurgissait sans crier gare. Il avait besoin de l'exsuder en cette période pénible. L'arrivée inopinée d'Abigail, son nouveau job, bien plus dangereux, ses beaux-parents. Et maintenant Kate...

— Tout va bien, monsieur ? s'inquiéta un sorcier qui s'était précipité dans la ruelle en entendant le bruit de l'explosion, alors que d'autres observaient ce qu'il se produisait depuis l'extérieur de la galerie, entre deux boutiques.  
— Ca va, ça va... juste des petits plaisantins qui ont planqué des pétards dans un tonneau...

Phil s'éloigna, le poing encore serré contre sa cuisse, sur lequel gouttait du sang. Avant de sortir sa boîte de cigarettes de sa poche intérieure, d'en tirer une et de l'allumer.

* * *

Le 16 août, sur le coup de 13h, Kate se triturait les doigts, gagnée par le stress qui ne cessait de croître en elle depuis son réveil. Car ce jour-là signait le tournant d'une nouvelle vie. À l'issue de la commission qui se tiendrait d'ici une heure, Papillombre existerait peut-être aux yeux de tous.

— Hé, déstresse, Kate ! Desserre un peu les fesses !

À côté d'elle, Phil lui adressa un bref sourire, alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux en direction de Great Scotland Yard. La semaine entre eux avaient été résolument silencieuse et tendue. Mais si le père commençait d'échanger nouveau quelques mots à l'attention de sa fille, cette dernière refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole. Elle se contenta alors de hocher la tête et d'outrepasser son conseil en malaxant ses doigts plus forts encore.  
Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort lorsqu'elle aperçut au bout de la grande rue la cabine téléphonique mentionnée par la lettre du Ministère. Il s'agissait d'une vieille cabine dégradée et rouillée. À croire que tout ce qui paraissait de cet ordre éloignait les Moldus, tout comme la vitrine de Ste Mangouste.

— Après toi, l'invita son père en lui ouvrant la porte à la poignée écaillée.

La place fut bien étroite pour deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et Kate dut ressortir la lettre pour reproduire le code qu'elle avait oublié, écrasant le pied de Phil sang le vouloir. Lorsqu'elle prit le combiné en main et qu'elle l'eut correctement composé, elle murmura d'une voix timide :

— Oui, euh... bonjour ? C'est miss Katelyna Whisper, je viens pour la réunion avec le Ministre et les CRECELLES, à propos de la cinquième maison, Papillombre. Vous... vous pouvez nous faire entrer ? S'il vous plaît ?

Aussitôt la cabine vacilla et commença une longue descente sous terre. Depuis les petites vitres crasseuses, elle put apercevoir l'atrium qui se dessinait sous ses yeux ébahis. Une grande fontaine siégeait au milieu de ce dernier, sans que Kate ne sache qu'elle fut entièrement reconstruite à la suite de sa destruction, il y avait cinq ans de cela. Elle n'était cependant pas l'identique de celle qui l'avait précédé. À son sommet paraissait une somptueuse statue représentant cinq personnages qui composaient une ronde, tous se tournant le dos. On pouvait y reconnaître deux sorciers, un homme et une femme, un elfe de maison, un centaure et un gobelin. Derrière eux, un phénix en or s'élevait pour les recouvrir de ses grandes ailes ouvertes, scintillantes avec les reflets de la lumière dans l'eau ondoyante, qui jaillissait des baguettes des sorciers, du doigt tendu de l'elfe, de la flèche du centaure et de la bourse ouverte que le gobelin tenait dans sa main. Comme le symbole d'une grande renaissance pour chacun de ces espèces. Et toutes apparaissaient comme égale l'une à l'autre. Kate se souvint que cela avait créé quelques polémiques qui avaient retranscrites dans la Gazette il y a deux ans, certains sorciers trouvant cela dégradant d'être rabaissés au même niveau que les elfes de maison. Un joli pied de nez, selon la jeune fille.

— Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite la bienvenue, annonça la cabine avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et que Kate ne sorte en trombe, libérant le pied douloureux de son père qui s'était abstenu de toute remarque.

Tout le périmètre de ce hall gigantesque et fastueux était parsemé de cheminées encadrées par des rideaux d'or, par lesquelles entraient quelques rares sorciers employés au Ministère à l'aide de la fameuse poudre de cheminette que Kate avait expérimenté à Thinkshold. À une heure pareille, beaucoup des fonctionnaires œuvraient dans leurs bureaux.  
Du sol au plafond, l'atrium fascina Kate. Du parquet sombre dans lequel elle pouvait presque apercevoir son reflet comme dans du carrelage jusqu'aux symboles qui bougeaient sur le dôme en or. Les artistes et les architectes sorciers ne manquaient jamais de créativité pour chaque fois l'émerveiller quand elle pensait avoir déjà tout vu. Lorsqu'ils longèrent la fontaine, Kate se pencha pour constater que le fond était recouvert d'un tapis de noises et de mornilles. Sur le socle des statues monumentales, chacune trois fois plus grande qu'elle, une grande plaque en argent :

**« Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique,**

**Reconstruite en août 1998, par l'artiste Cody Coldchisel  
En mémoire à tous les êtres morts pour le monde magique durant la guerre,  
Sorciers, sorcières, elfes, centaures, gobelins »**

— Hep, où tu vas, moujingue ?! l'apostropha son père alors qu'elle continuait son chemin tout droit, sans prêter attention à sa direction. Il faut d'abord qu'on passe par le bureau des entrées !

À la gauche des deux grandes portes d'or ouvertes, par lesquelles passait un flux continu de sorciers qui entraient ou sortaient, un petit office vitré au-dessus duquel une pancarte gravée indiquait « Comptoir de la Sécurité du Ministère de la Magie », gardé par un sorcier en robe bleue et chatoyante, qui remplissait les mots croisés de sa Gazette du Sorcier, rattrapé par le temps qui faisait changer les lettres de place. Le vigile mal rasé leva la tête quand les Whisper l'abordèrent.

— Bonjour, bonjour. Visiteurs ? Vous avez une convocation ? leur demanda-t-il en se levant de sa chaise après avoir délaissé son journal.  
— Euh, oui ! bredouilla Kate en lui tendant le parchemin. Tenez !

Les sourcils tressaillirent au fil de sa lecture, avant qu'il ne lève des yeux plus interloqués vers la jeune fille.

— La fameuse Kate Whisper ! Je vois ! s'exclama-t-il en lui rendant sa lettre. Je me disais bien que quelque chose se tramait...

Puis, le sorcier sortit une longue tige d'or souple qui se courba lorsqu'il la secoua devant elle, de la tête aux pieds. La jeune fille déglutit de surprise, ne comprenant pas son cirque.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
— Un simple contrôle, miss. Pas d'inquiétude.  
— C'est une Sonde de Sincérité, lui expliqua son père. Pour détecter si tu ne portes pas des objets magiques sur toi.

Pourtant, lorsque le vigile passa la sonde devant le buste de Kate, celui-ci se mit à luire d'une étrange lueur dorée.

— Ah ? s'intéressa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous portez quelque chose autour du cou ?

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'être surprise par cette assertion lorsqu'elle dégagea le pendentif de sa mère qui avait glissé sous son tee-shirt. Derrière elle, même Phil ne dissimula pas son incompréhension.

— C'est ça ? se questionna Kate en le lui montrant.

Se penchant vers elle, le sorcier au nez retroussé l'examina plus attentivement. La sonde restait intraitable.

— Je vais vous demander de le retirer, s'il vous plaît. Je le garderai ici et vous pourrez le récupérer lorsque vous repasserez pour repartir.  
— Mais... euh... bon, d'accord.

C'est l'esprit embrumé de questions que la jeune fille obtempéra et lui céda le disque d'agate à contre-cœur. Phil dut se livrer au même examen, qui ne détecta rien.

— Maintenant, je vais vous demander de poser votre baguette magique sur la balance, s'il vous plaît.

Kate s'exécuta et sortit sa baguette qu'elle déposa sur le support en bronze. Les aiguilles dans le cadran s'agitèrent et indiquèrent les propriétés de sa possession.

— Bois de lierre – tiens, on en voit assez peu, du lierre ! – 28,75 centimètres, crin de licorne, avec début d'utilisation i peu près deux ans. C'est bien cela ?  
— Euh, oui... !  
— Très bien. Votre baguette a bien été enregistrée, vous pouvez la reprendre. Mister, je vous demanderai la même chose. Merci. Hmm. Châtaigner, 32 centimètres, ventricule de dragon, première utilisation en 1976.  
— C'est exact.  
— Parfait, tenez, voici vos badges de visiteur.  
— Quelle magnifique promotion, plaisanta Phil en l'épinglant sur sa chemise.  
— Bon courage, miss Whisper.  
— Merci !  
— Ah, et juste pour votre gouverne... Une horde de journalistes, armés de plumes jusqu'aux dents, vous attend à la sortie de ascenseur au niveau 10. Je vous recommande de monter jusqu'au 9 et de prendre les escaliers de service si vous souhaitez les éviter ! Par contre, comme il s'agit du Département des Mystères au niveau 9, je préfère vous avertir, prenez la première porte à droite dès que vous sortez de l'ascenseur, sinon, vous risqueriez d'avoir quelques soucis !  
— Au pire, j'invoquerai une nuée d'araignées volantes et baveuses sur ces parasites, effet garanti, ils ne nous embêteront pas bien longtemps, ricana Phil. T'en penses quoi, Kate ?

La réponse qu'il reçut fut l'ignorance de sa fille, qui remercia sincèrement le vigile comme seule réaction.  
Quittant l'office, les Whisper franchirent les portes en or et arrivèrent dans une salle comportant onze ascenseurs en verre, soutenus par aucun câble, à première vue. Ils profitèrent du fait que l'un d'eux soit libre, des petites notes violettes volantes sous forme d'avion s'en échappant, pour l'emprunter. La cabine transparente effectua un trajet bien singulier, à fois vertical et horizontale, parfois de manière brutale, Kate se résolvant seulement au troisième heurt à se tenir accrochée à la sangle en hauteur pour éviter d'arriver à la commission avec un bras fracturé. Phil, quant à lui, semblait s'y livrer comme une vieille habitude. Son travail avait certainement dû l'amener à venir ici à plusieurs reprises, au Département de Régulation.

— Niveau 9, Département des Mystères, annonça la voix féminine quand la cabine s'immobilisa.

Quand Kate sortit de l'ascenseur, encore malmenée par quelques vertiges, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la seule porte qu'elle put trouvée. Elle était noire et lisse, annonciatrice de mauvais présages...

— Hep, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?! la stoppa son père, sa baguette en main, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en saisir la poignée. Ce n'est pas par là ! _Ostium revelio._

Les contours lumineux d'une porte dissimulée à leur droite se dessinèrent dans l'obscurité.

— C'est quoi l'intérêt de cacher les escaliers ?! se révolta Kate.  
— Ce sont des passages préservés, certains peuvent mener à des endroits assez improbables ! Allez, ne tardons pas.

Ils empruntèrent le passage, guidés par le Lumos qui émanait de la baguette de Phil.

— On va monter tout ça ?! Sérieusement ?! se désespéra la jeune fille en constatant les centaines des marches. Tu as vu la hauteur de l'étage qu'on vient de franchir ?! On va arriver dans trois siècles au niveau 10 ! À ce compte-là, je préfère encore affronter les journalistes !  
— Pauvre ignorante qui ne connait encore rien au monde des sorciers... souffla Phil. Suis-moi. Et prends garde à ne pas tomber... !

Le soupir de Kate résonna dans les murs en pierre rendus nébuleux par l'ombre. Et lorsqu'elle suivit son père, qui la distançait déjà de deux mètres, la portion des dix marches qui les portait tous les deux s'éleva brusquement. Toutes les marches grandissaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les menant toujours plus haut en un temps record. L'équilibre de Kate fut malmené à plusieurs reprises, ballotée en tous sens. À l'instant où elle crut tomber en arrière dans l'élévation vertigineuse de l'une des marches, son père s'était retourné d'un réflexe pour lui saisir le bras. Elle ne le remercia pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de gratitude.  
Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le dixième niveau, la porte de sortie déboucha sur un couloir relativement peu fréquenté. Au bruit qui provenait du fond, ils suspectèrent les journalistes d'attendre impatiemment leur arrivée par ascenseur. Leur désillusion n'allait pas tarder à opérer.

— Salle d'audience III, lut Kate à voix basse en balayant les alentours en cherchant la bonne porte.  
— On va la trouver, mais partons dans l'autre direction, tu veux ?

Chaque porte dans le couloir, qui ne donnait aucune vue sur l'extérieur, portait une couleur différente et un gros chiffre romain en or.

— VIII... VII... oh, en remontant comme ça, on devrait y arriver tranquillement ! fit remarquer Phil, qui traînait le pas, alors que Kate démontrait plus d'angoisse.

Devant la porte de ce qui logiquement devait correspondre à la salle prévue, un grand homme maigrelet à lunettes à écailles s'y tenait. Il portait un grand chapeau droit, d'une couleur uniforme, par-dessus ses cheveux roux peignés en arrière. En apercevant les deux nouveaux arrivants, il pivota vers eux, sans gesticuler inutilement, les mains rangées derrière son dos.

— Vous êtes miss Katelyna Whisper, je présume ?  
— Euh, oui, c'est moi !  
— Vous avez votre convocation ?

Le ton tranchant qu'il avait employé sans même lui adresser le bonjour provoqua un frisson qui remonta le long de l'échine de la jeune fille. Dans la précipitation, elle lui remit le parchemin qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main tremblante et le jeune homme roux y porta un œil en le portant à l'écart de lui.

— C'est bien ma lettre, tout est en ordre. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Percy Weasley, assistant personnel du Ministre.

Il lui parut tout à coup se détendre et il présenta une main courtoise à la petite arrivante dans un sourire modéré. Le même apparut sur les lèvres de Kate, mais pour une raison bien différente. Elle avait bien du mal à imaginer la flamboyante et fougueuse Ginny Weasley dans la même fratrie que cet homme droit et rigoureux, avec cet air condescendant naturel plaqué sur son visage pâle.

— Et vous êtes son père, mister Whisper ? interrogea Percy en saluant Phil à son tour d'une voix déférente.  
— À mon grand malheur, il paraît... !

Percy Weasley ne se prit pas la peine d'esquisser le moindre rictus face à cette plaisanterie qu'il devait bien trouver de mauvais goût, ce que Kate lui accorda d'un soupir lassé. Puis, il jeta un œil à sa montre à gousset avant de l'épingler de nouveau à sa grande robe turquoise et élégante. Ses habitudes maniérées rappelaient à Kate celles, un peu semblables, d'Orpheus Fawley.

— Vous avez un peu d'avance, c'est parfait, nous pourrons ainsi commencer à l'heure sans encombre. Tous les membres de la commission sont déjà présents. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée du Ministre. Je vous en prie, entrez et prenez place dans les sièges qui vous sont réservés.

Il passa alors devant eux pour leur ouvrir la porte de la même teinte que la robe de Percy sur laquelle était cloué l'énorme chiffre III. Les murs de la salle d'audience étaient recouverts de lambris vernis d'une couleur se rapprochant des reflets d'une labradorite, d'une espèce de turquoise à la fois chatoyant et foncé selon l'intensité de la flamme des torches. Au centre de la pièce, une table ronde contenait l'assemblée réduite à une dizaine de places, gouvernée par un grand trône en bois sombre et rehaussé de coussins mauve, celle réservée au Ministre.

En entrant dans la salle d'audience, Kate reconnut tout de suite plusieurs membres du conseil. Devant eux flottaient leurs noms, inscrits en petites lettres enflammées. Hermione et Neville, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, cessèrent leur discussion à voix basse quand les Whisper pénétrèrent dans la salle. La jeune femme, qui travaillait désormais au ministère, portait un tailleur marron, assorti à la teinte de sa crinière qu'elle avait tenté, tant bien que mal, d'arranger en les attachant en chignon pour paraître correcte. Neville, quant à lui, avait troqué ses habits de comptoir pour une robe tirant sur le gris vert qui lui seyait assez mal. À droite de l'opulent siège du Ministre, Minerva MacGonagall hocha la tête quand Kate croisa son regard, portant toujours le même vert quel que soit le jour de l'année. Entre elle et Hermione, trois personnes devant appartenir aux CRECELLES : une femme entre vingt et trente ans, ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval dans un tailleur cyan, un vieux sorcier moustachu qui tripotait nerveusement sa plume d'aigle et un homme d'un âge incertain, bien en chair, mal rasé et les cheveux commençant à perdre du terrain sur son large crâne, affichant un étrange sourire qui ne s'évanouissait jamais, éveillant le malaise de Kate. Devant eux étaient affichés leurs noms : A. Lalande, T. Tycross, F. McLéod.

Mais celui qui s'emparait du plus gros de son attention était, à l'évidence, son professeur de métamorphose. Ce dernier ne cillait pas, certainement le plus grand de l'assemblée, plaqué contre le dossier de son siège, ses doigts osseux liés entre eux sous son nom qui flottait devant lui : W. Wolffhart. Les lettres étant lisibles quel que soit le point de vue, Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire de manière sournoise en apercevant que le nom de son père apparaissait à la place jouxtant celle de son professeur. Lorsque Phil prit place, il sentit en effet le regard dardé par cet homme gigantesque et échevelé, avec comme seule touche de couleur cet indémodable foulard rouge. Avec les jeux de lumière de la salle, Wolffhart présentait un visage encore plus creusé qu'à l'habitude, les traits comme tirant les commissures de ses lèvres vers le bas, ce qui lui conférait un air peu commode. Les deux hommes partagèrent un long regard, l'un foncièrement indifférent, l'autre plus dérangé.

— Quoi, vous voulez une photo, vous aussi ? le questionna Phil, à la fois direct et embarrassé, alors que Wolffhart continuait de le dévisager.  
— Avec un autographe, bitte, répondit Wolffhart d'une voix grave et lourde d'ironie.  
— Tiens, on ne me l'avait jamais encore sortie, celle-là ! s'étonna Phil, agréablement surpris, en haussant les sourcils.

Kate s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée à la gauche de son père, tandis qu'elle échangea des sourires courtois avec les différents membres de la commission. Devant elle, sur la table, avaient été mis à sa disposition un conférencier vierge qui fournissait du parchemin à l'infini – il suffisait de le tirer vers le haut pour le dérouler et il pouvait ne jamais s'arrêter –, une bouteille d'encre, une plume d'oie et une petite coupe en argent contenant de l'eau. De petites assiettes dans lesquelles étaient étalés des biscuits spiralés se promenaient sur la table en cercle, galopant sur quatre pattes mobiles, et s'arrêtaient devant ceux qui tendaient leur main vers elles. Kate fut au départ timide, mais en voyant que rien ne se produisait, elle s'autorisa à piocher une galette sous le regard de tous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Ministre fit son entrée, suivi de son fidèle assistant. Tout le monde se leva pour le saluer, sauf Kate, qui, obnubilée par le goût des gâteaux qu'elle avait en bouche, s'en était aperçue quelques secondes plus tard seulement. Kingsley Shacklebolt était encore plus impressionnant dans la réalité que sur une simple photo de journal. On pouvait deviner sa carrure imposant sous sa robe d'apparat de couleur mauve, sur laquelle étaient brodés de multiples motifs d'or et d'argent, entre autre le symbole du ministère, cousu au niveau de la poitrine. Son épaisse cape lui élargissait encore davantage des épaules. Et il portait sur son crâne chauve un chapeau semblable à ceux d'Arabie, qui tombait du côté opposé à son oreille qui portait un gros anneau doré. De sa voix rauque, il salua tous les membres présents, les pria de s'asseoir et prit place dans le trône.  
La séance pouvait débuter. Et Kate en avait la gorge tellement serrée qu'elle peinait à déglutit le biscuit qui lui restait en bouche.

— Voici l'ordre du jour, monsieur le Ministre, lui présenta Percy, qui s'était installé à la guache de Kate, en faisant glisser face à lui tous les papiers relatifs à la tenue de la séance.  
— Ne soyez pas trop précipité, voyons, Weasley ! Commençons tout d'abord à faire connaissance avec notre invitée de ce jour !

Tous les regards convergèrent de nouveau vers Kate qui se dit que c'était là la dernière chance pour elle d'avalerr une fois pour toutes son gâteau avant que n'intervienne une terrible catastrophe.

— Katelyna Whisper, c'est cela ? l'interrogea le Ministre, les gros doigts serrés en un seul poing sur la table.  
— Keuf ! Euh, oui ! s'étrangla Kate à moitié. Mais v-vous savez, vous m'appelez Kate, ça... ça ne me dérange pas ! C'est plus court que Katelyna !  
— Quel âge as-tu, Kate ?  
— Treize ans, monsieur le Ministre.  
— Miss Whisper entre en troisième année à la prochaine rentrée, précisa McGonagall en se penchant vers Kingsley Shackelbolt.  
— C'est bien pour cela que nous nous réunissons. Ah, la troisième année représente beaucoup ! Entre la première rentrée et les BUSES, l'arrivée des options... Bien. Je vais laisser à la commission le soin de nous exposer la situation, vis-à-vis des rapports et recherches qui ont été menées depuis la première mention d'une cinquième maison. Audrey, voulez-vous ?  
— Assurément, monsieur le ministre !

La jeune femme blonde qui se trouvait à côté d'Hermione se saisit des parchemins devant elle, les passa en revue et installa ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. À son accent assez prononcé, Kate en déduisit qu'elle possédait très certainement des origines françaises.

— Miss Katelyna Johanna Whisper, ici présente, est donc rentrée à Poudlard le 1er septembre 1998. Elle a été la dernière à être répartie. C'est à ce moment-là que le mot Papillombre a été mentionné pour la première fois par le Choixpeau.  
— Est-ce exact, jusqu'à présent, miss Whisper ? l'interrogea Percy Weasley, alors qu'une plume qui retranscrivait seule la totalité de la conversation grattait frénétiquement le parcheminé dédié à cet effet.  
— O-oui, bafouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu, c'est cela !  
— Il a été rapporté que le professeur Filius Flitwick, enseignant en matières de sortilèges à l'école de Poudlard et sous-directeur, a tenté de remettre le Choixpeau à l'élève à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès, poursuivit Audrey Lalande. Le Choixpeau serait resté silencieux. Après concertation entre professeurs directeurs et la concernée, l'objet l'aurait ainsi répartie en justifiant ce fait d'une histoire de « sang », que l'on pourrait assimiler à une possible ascendance. Cependant, après vérification des archives et des registres d'appartenance au monde sorcier, il a été prouvé que miss Whisper n'aurait pas de lien convainquant avec un quelconque illustre sorcier. Son père, ici présent, Philippus Theophrastus Whisper, a été réparti à Serpentard en 1981 et sa mère, Mrs Grace Jude Whisper, est une moldue, Matthews de son nom de jeune fille. Aucun sorcier n'aurait appartenu à sa famille depuis l'initiation des registres, c'est-à-dire le quinzième siècle, limitant ainsi considérablement les chances de retrouver du sang sorcier chez elle.

Phil et sa fille échangèrent un regard discret alors que la jeune conseillère exposait ainsi leur situation familiale.

— Aucune autre mention de Papillombre n'a été attesté à partir de cette date jusqu'en septembre 1999, rentrée lors de laquelle deux nouveaux élèves ont été intégrés à Poudlard. Eibhlin O'Caerbhail et Tetsuya Matsuda. La première est également issue d'un métissage, sa mère étant également passée par Poudlard en 1978. Quant à mister Matsuda, ses deux parents sont de sang pur et son père est l'ambassadeur sorcier du Japon à Londres. Aucun lien ne peut être établi entre les trois élèves afin d'en tirer une possible corrélation.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son exposé, Kate ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses deux camarades, sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch, l'an passé. En donnant l'hypothèse selon laquelle tous les trois avaient été envoyés à Papillombre non pas pour une histoire d'héritage ou de différence culturelle, mais pour leur personnalité solitaire et le fait qu'ils avaient tous enduré des événements qui les avaient poussés à se conduire ainsi. À rester dans une coquille pour se protéger tout en maintenant des liens avec autrui, sans porter une quelconque attention à des origines, à des différences. Une sorte de tolérance que pouvait prôner la maison de Papillombre...

— Très bien, je vous remercie, Audrey, statua le Ministre en hochant la tête. Et quel est l'état des lieux à l'heure actuelle ? À Poudlard, j'entends.  
— Les élèves sont pour le moment répartis dans des maisons différentes, expliqua McGonagall avec un ton pincé. Miss Whisper est actuellement logée chez les Gryffondors, maison dirigé par le professeur Londubat.

Ainsi nommé, Neville toussa d'embarras.

— Et en admettant que Papillombre ouvre dès ce jour, quels seraient les dispositifs mis en place ?  
— C'est là que réside le plus gros du problème, monsieur le Ministre, si je puis me permettre...

Celui qui venait de prendre la parole n'était autre que ce mister McLéod qui ne cessait de fixer Kate avec intérêt. Sa voix à la fois gutturale et suave témoignait de ses talents d'orateur.

— Aucun dortoir aménagé, pas assez de place pour une nouvelle table dans la Grande Salle – et où l'installerions-nous ? – aucune certitude que d'autres élèves entreront à Papillombre, aucune autorité interne sur l'appui d'un préfet, un manque de preuves tangibles quant à la fondation et l'historique de cette maison...

L'énumération de toutes ces failles donna le vertige à Kate, qui se rendait compte de tous les obstacles qui la séparaient encore de son rêve.

— J'aimerais intervenir sur le dernier point que vous venez d'énoncer, l'interrompit sa collègue, Hermione Granger.

Elle présenta à son tour ses documents : une pile conséquente de parchemins qui en étonna plus d'un lorsqu'elle les posa sur la table, qui menaça presque de basculer de son côté.

— Si vous me le permettez, monsieur le Ministre...

Shacklebolt le lui accorda d'un signe de la main et Hermione prit sa respiration avant d'entamer son argumentation :

— Pour avoir effectué ma dernière année d'études avec miss Whisper, alors qu'elle venait de faire son entrée à Poudlard, je l'ai assisté à plusieurs reprises dans ses recherches, qui se sont hélas un temps retrouvées infructueuses. Mais en coopération avec miss Whisper, j'ai réussi à trouver quelques sources concernant la reine Maëva. La supposée fondatrice de Papillombre.

Si cela paraissait comme une évidence aux yeux de Kate, la légitimé de Maëva restait encore un sujet en débat pour les autres...

— Maëva n'est en effet pas mentionnée en tant que telle dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, j'ai bien vérifié et je connais ce livre par cœur, cependant, son nom y apparaît à plusieurs reprises, comme la Reine d'Irlande. Pour rappel, la reine Maëva est connue pour avoir longtemps enseigné aux jeunes sorciers avant la construction de Poudlard. Il est fortement supposé qu'elle ait d'ailleurs participé à ce projet. Qu'elle en soit la cinquième fondatrice. Cependant, la seule trace que garderait Poudlard d'elle serait sa... dépouille. Un tombeau aurait été aménagé dans les sous-sols et ne serait plus accessible à ce jour. En tout cas, d'après ce que j'en sais. Mais aucun sorcier n'est parvenu à la localiser malgré les recherches qui y ont été faites au fil des siècles. Et je préfère le préciser pour éviter toute confusion, on ne connaît à ce jour aucune lignée de sorciers qui découlerait de Maëva.

Pour Kate, tout ça n'était que répétition. Elle se questionna tout de même sur le fait qu'Orpheus Fawley était parvenu à se procurer ces informations neuf mois avant Hermione, qui pourtant demeurait une chercheuse très appliquée dans sa besogne. Comment diable était-il parvenu à effectuer ce tour de force avec une telle rapidité d'action ?

— Quoiqu'il en soit, les dates concorderaient entre les quatre fondateurs que nous connaissons et le règne de la reine Maëva.  
— Et quel serait le rapport avec miss Whisper ? commenta Tycross, qui ne détachait pas ses doigts de sa plume.  
— Pourquoi devoir ramener cela à miss Whisper ? intervint McGonagall. Nous cherchons aujourd'hui à savoir s'il est pertinent d'ouvrir la maison de Papillombre, non pas de savoir si miss Whisper en sera la propriétaire !  
— Il n'y aurait dans ce cas, je le crains, aucune légitimité, déplora ironiquement McLéod en liant ses mains sur son ventre.  
— Unwissende...

Tous se turent lorsque fut murmuré le mot du professeur Wolffhart qu'aucun ne saisit, grand bien leur fasse, puisqu'il prenait là le sens de « ignorants ».

— Das ist richtig, il existe effectivement un lien entre Fraülein Whisper et cette... Königin Maëva. Sauf que tout le monde préfère s'en cacher les yeux. Je parle de l'Immatériel...  
— Wilhelm...

Le ton de McGonagall s'était fait prévenant, comme si elle lui défendait d'en parler ici. Cependant, aux regards dubitatifs d'une majorité des membres de l'assemblée, Phil compris, Wolffhart dissimula un bref sourire et reprit malgré l'avertissement de la directrice :

— L'Immatériel est une forme de magie très rare, exploitée par les druides bretons jusqu'au début de notre siècle dernier. Chaque sorcier le sait. Hm. Offensichtlich ich bin hier der einzige. Ces sorciers cachés sous cet autre nom pour se confondre avec les moldus, qui croyaient en leurs dons et profitaient de leurs potions, parvenait à manier la magie sans besoin d'utiliser la baguette, qui fut instaurée, rappelons-le, par notre bon vieux Merlin. Qui devint de ce fait le premier sorcier légitime. Aber die Welt ist dumm... Ja, il serait bête d'oublier que la magie existait bien avant que Merlin fasse dans des couches !

Ses propos en éberluèrent plus d'un, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude des coutumes verbales du professeur qui ne retenait jamais ses mots.

— Je parlais des druides bretons, mais n'oublions pas que certaines tribus de ces individus ont foulé le Royaume-Uni, ou plus loin encore, l'Irlande... Je ne donnerai comme exemple que la célèbre Cliodna, mais on en compte bien d'autres. L'Irlande recèle de traces druidiques... Pour peu que la Königin Maëva ait été en contact avec l'un d'entre eux et ait appris à manipuler l'Immatériel comme eux, il pourrait y avoir rapport. Et même, pourquoi pas, une justification sur le fait que vos quatre fondateurs obtus ne l'aient pas accepté parmi eux, à cause de pratiques inaccoutumées.  
— Je ne saisis pas le rapport avec miss Whisper, professeur Wolffhart, intervint Shacklebolt, l'index sous le menton.  
— C'est-à-dire que... miss Whisper présente des capacités qui ne conviennent pas tout à fait à la norme, compléta McGonagall.

Kate sentit son visage se dégorger de couleur face au poids de tous ces regards.

— Si je comprends bien... miss Whisper maîtrise l'Immatériel ? bégaya Tycross, la moustache frissonnante.  
— Je serai curieux de voir cela, s'intéressa McLéod, sa voix toujours pointue et ironique.  
— Ma fille n'est pas un animal de cirque, l'interrompit Phil, sec. Et elle n'est pas venue jusqu'ici pour vous faire un petit tour de magie que vous regarderiez en mangeant du popcorn !

Malgré sa rancune, Kate lui adressa un sincère remerciement silencieux qui ne se traduisit que par une gesticulation d'épaules.

— Parce que vous étiez au courant des prodiges de votre fille, mister Whisper ? relança McLéod après s'être penché au-dessus de la table.  
— Depuis ses premiers exploits magiques, oui, confirma-t-il, le regard acéré et affichant son habituel sourire matois qui contrait chaque confrontation. Mais Kate n'a pas à être considérée seulement pour son don. Sans cela, elle ne demeurerait pas moins exceptionnelle.

Au contraire de l'instant passé, ce fut le rouge qui s'empara des joues de Kate, qui se tassa sur son siège. Le silence gênant qui s'installa fut brisé par Neville :

— Le don de miss Whisper est encore trop instable. Pour le moment, nous avons jugé meilleur pour elle et pour ses camarades qu'elle n'en fasse pas usage dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
— Sie sehen... dès qu'on ne connaît pas quelque chose, on se met tout de suite à le craindre.  
— Wilhelm, le reprit immédiatement McGonagall.  
— Minerva, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton afin de la parodier, son accent allemand donnant une toute autre dimension au prénom de la directrice.

Phil et Kate ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner discrètement en contemplant l'expression déconfite de McGonagall.

— Cela ne règle pas le problème, en admettant que cette... reine Maëva soit effectivement la fondatrice de Papillombre, reprit McLéod. Je me fais peut-être l'avocat du diable, et je m'en excuse, mais cela ne rajoutera pas un dortoir conforme et ne réglera aucun des problèmes que j'ai énoncé précédemment.  
— Poudlard regorge de centaines de salles, fit remarquer Hermione. Il suffirait d'en aménager une.  
— Vous isoleriez trois élèves dans un dortoir clandestin, miss Granger ? Vous êtes bien téméraire !  
— Nous ignorons s'ils resteront au nombre de trois, mais nous devons prendre les mesures nécessaires, avança Audrey Lalande. À Beauxbâtons, il nous serait inconcevable de laisser des élèves dans le besoin !  
— Quand bien même cela se ferait, une figure d'autorité sera indispensable et miss Whisper n'a pas l'âge requis pour devenir préfète.  
— Il n'est pas seulement question de l'âge, Fergus, reprit McGonagall à l'intention de McLéod. Mais de maturité. De ce que m'ont rapporté mes collègues, miss Whisper possède déjà bien des capacités suffisantes...

Kate s'étonna de recevoir un tel retour inespéré qui la gonfla de fierté. Elle s'en récompensa d'un nouveau biscuit piqué dans le plat qui s'était remis à gambader devant elle.

— Miss Whisper ? Vous auriez quelque chose à ajouter ?

La question du Ministre tomba aussitôt avait-elle enfourné le gâteau dans sa bouche. Elle demeura un temps immobile alors que tous restés perchés à ses lèvres.

— Le ministre vous a posé une question, lui fit remarquer Percy Weasley.  
— Ne soyez pas si pressé, Percy.  
— Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur le Ministre.  
— J-je pense que le professeur McGonagall a raison, balbutia-t-elle après qu'elle soit parvenue à avaler son biscuit. Ce que nous voulons, j-j'entends... moi, Eibhlin et Tetsuya, c'est que Papillombre soit reconnu. Parce qu'on se sent comme un peu... à l'écart, vous comprenez ? On aimerait avoir une vraie bannière sous laquelle se réunir. Celle de Papillombre.  
— Je comprends, lui sourit Shacklebolt.

Puis, changeant tout à coup d'expression, il s'adressa cette fois à McGonagall, tout en jetant un regard à l'extrême opposé de la table ronde où se trouvait Wolffhart.

— D'après ce que vous m'avez rapporté des discussions entre enseignants à ce propos, le professeur... Wolffhart a été désigné comme éventuel directeur de maison. Ce qui explique sa présence parmi nous. Cependant, pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur ce choix ?

La directrice reprit sa respiration, les lèvres pincées, craignant un temps que le vénérable allemand ne prenne la parole à sa place, pourtant, il la laissa s'exprimer :

— Le professeur Wolffhart s'est proposé de lui-même et aucun de nous n'a... désapprouvé ce choix.

Ses mots trahissaient l'immense influence de cet homme sur ses semblables. Wolffhart dégageait un tel charisme, imposait une présence si puissante, qu'aucun ne pouvait le contredire. Kate se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de son côté grande gueule et réfractaire à toute épreuve. Quelque chose qu'il avait fait, un acte dans le monde des sorciers, lui avait conféré cette autorité naturelle. Et cela rendait la jeune fille curieuse et suspicieuse.

— Vous êtes professeur depuis deux ans, fit remarquer Tycross. Vous pensez que ce peu d'expérience vous permettra de gérer cette situation, mister Wolffhart ?  
— Herr Tycross, il m'est arrivé de devoir dompter deux Magyar à pointes en même temps dans ma vie, vous pensez sérieusement que m'occuper de trois étudiants qui apprennent à remuer une brindille me ferait perdre mes moyens ? In Gegenteil, je suis certainement le meilleur pour faire face à cette situation exceptionnelle et en garder le contrôle afin que l'école de Poudlard et ses élèves puissent en tirer le meilleur bénéfice. Leur donner un cadre d'études qui leur soit adapté, n'est-ce pas notre rôle ?

On sentait une pointe d'insolence dans sa voix, qu'aucun ne saisit pour la lui rendre. Cependant, son voisin, Fergus McLéod, lui jeta un coup d'œil d'intérêt. Il devait sûrement rencontrer pour la première fois le phénomène qu'il était... !

— Votre réputation vous précède, mister Wolffhart, approuva le Ministre en hochant la tête, sans détacher ses yeux des siens. S'il en va de votre décision personnelle, il n'en va s'en dire que vous serez le mieux placé pour en garder les responsabilités.  
— Richtig. Je n'en doute pas...

Kingsley Shacklebolt se redressa lourdement sur son trône et s'adressa cette fois à l'assemblée.

— Si personne ne s'oppose à cela, nous pouvons d'ores et déjà mettre en place tout ce qu'il sera nécessaire pour la bonne mise en œuvre de cette cinquième maison. Avec des dispositifs appropriés. Minerva, je vous charge, vous et vos collègues, à vous occuper de l'aménagement d'appoint à Poudlard. Rien ne sera définitif mais que l'école se prépare dans le cas de l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves à Papillombre. Soyons prévenants. Miss Granger, miss Lalande, suivez le protocole administratif afin d'officialiser la création Papillombre, mister Weasley vous aiguillera au besoin sur certains papiers du Ministère, des histoires de conformité... Mister McLéod, vous êtes responsable des transmissions nécessaires dans les autres départements. Mister Tycross, de ce qui a attrait à la communication et aux informations qui seront transmises aux médias, avec comme consigne de respecter la vie de miss Whisper et son implication dans cette histoire. Professeurs Londubat et Wolffhart, vous serez responsables quant à l'accommodation des trois élèves concernés jusqu'à présent.  
— Même s'ils n'appartiennent pas à la maison que je dirige ? se questionna Neville en bafouillant à moitié.  
— Miss O'Caerbhail et mister Tetsuya aussi, en effet. Leur transfert de maison doit se dérouler dans les meilleures conditions à partir de la rentrée. Quant à vous, mister Whisper, j'espère que vous ferez tout pour accompagner votre fille dans cette démarche courageuse.  
— Je m'y engage depuis fort longtemps, monsieur le Ministre, lui assura Phil, courtois.  
— Bien. Kate, tu as des dernières questions ? N'hésite pas, nous sommes là pour y répondre...

La bienveillance dont faisait preuve le Ministre à son égard la rassurait.

— Eh bien... oui, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a encore... beaucoup de blancs !  
— Comme quoi, par exemple ?  
— Ça sera vraiment le violet, notre couleur ?  
— Si tu le désires et que tes autres camarades t'approuvent ! C'est une décision qui vous appartient. Et vous aurez tout le temps de la mettre en place tous les trois dès que vous vous retrouverez à la rentrée. Ou tu peux les contacter dès maintenant, mais dans l'hypothèse où d'autres nouveaux viendraient gonfler vos rangs en septembre, il serait préférable que vous construisiez votre projet tous ensemble, en les incluant dans ce processus...  
— Et l'équipe de Quidditch ? Pareil ?  
— Pareil. Renseigne-toi auprès de tes camarades d'autres maisons qui ont intégrés d'autres équipes, dans des maisons différentes, ils pourront t'aider. Il faudra surtout penser à réserver le stade et le matériel pour les entraînements. Cela, tu le verras avec ton directeur de maison et Mrs Bibine.

Kate tourna son regard vers Wolffhart, qui la toisa de haut, comme à son habitude. Ce genre de regard la mettait mal à l'aise tout comme lui rappelait les espoirs qu'il portait en elle. Une sorte de sentiment gratifiant, mais au prix de nombreux efforts. Se rappeler les exercices qu'il lui soumettait pour parfaire sa maîtrise de l'Immatériel lui était encore douloureux.

— De même pour le blason, compléta le Ministre. C'est important que vous en ayez un. Enfin. Vous verrez cela en temps voulu, je ne me fais pas de souci particulier à ce propos. Vous avez déjà fait les démarches auprès du professeur McGonagall l'an passé, vous n'en êtes plus à ça près !  
— Et donc... je serai vraiment préfète ?! Vrai de vrai ?  
— Aucune loi n'interdit un élève n'ayant pas atteint l'âge de quinze ans de ne pas devenir préfet si les circonstances l'obligent, précisa Hermione. C'est dans les MERLES, Mesures d'…ducation Relatives à la Législation des …coles de Sorcellerie, article XXXII, alinéa 7. On procède ainsi souvent par habitude et par expérience. Mais si tu t'en... euh, si vous vous en sentez prête, Kate, il n'y aura pas de problème. Il suffira seulement d'une autorisation parentale.  
— Et elle l'a, déclara Phil. J'ai suffisamment confiance en Kate. Au pire, je la sais bien épaulée.

Préfète. À treize ans. Une première. Et Kate sentit déjà les nombreuses responsabilités lui peser sur les épaules. C'était parti pour la découverte des rondes de nuit et rappeler les plus jeunes à l'ordre, quitte à se faire haïr et à devenir la cible des pires blagues. Comme si Peaves ne suffisait pas. Elle allait devoir demander conseil à Scarlett, son amie qui rêvait de le devenir et qui semblait s'y préparer depuis son plus jeune âge, comme une vocation. Elle lui resservirait sans aucun doute l'illustre exemple qu'est Dennis Crivey à ses yeux, mais Kate devait avouer qu'il était plutôt bon dans ce qu'il faisait et qu'il parvenait à se faire respecter sans éveiller de trop grandes animosités. À l'exception des Serpentards, qui voyaient rarement quelque chose de respectable dans tout ce qui portait du rouge et de l'or, les couleurs de Gryffondors, leurs éternels rivaux.

— Bien. Puisqu'il me semble que nous avons fait le tour de la question, je vous propose de nous en tenir là pour aujourd'hui, déclara le Ministre en se levant, élan que chacun suivit sans vraiment l'anticiper. Percy, je vous charge de retranscrire le rapport de cette séance et de fournir un exemplaire à la commission, à la directrice de Poudlard et à la famille Whisper.  
— Cela sera fait sans faute dans les plus brefs délais, monsieur le Ministre. Les hiboux seront envoyés avant demain matin.  
— Parfait. Messieurs, mesdames. Kate.

Après les avoir salué, Kingsley se retira tandis que les noms en lettres enflammées qui flottaient au-dessus de la table s'évaporaient. Chacun commença à ranger ses affaires personnelles et à quitter les lieux. À commencer par Wolffhart. Il n'avait avec lui ni parchemin, ni matériel, et repartit aussitôt, sans accorder le moindre mot, le moindre regard. Comme une ombre volatile.

— Eh bien, ça s'est bien passé ! Bravo ! la félicita Neville lorsqu'il accosta Kate, en compagnie d'Hermione, qui serrait contre elle la pile volumineuse de parchemins qui menaçait de s'effondrer dans ses bras.  
— On... on dira que c'est passé ! souffla Kate, qui sentit la pression descendre d'un cran.  
— Tu mérites de te reposer maintenant, tu as déjà beaucoup fait ! rajouta Hermione. On prend le relais. De la paperasse, des trucs d'adulte pas bien passionnants. Et surtout, merci à toi pour tes pistes ! Elles m'ont été très utiles l'an passé. Et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir tenu au courant. Mais tu comprends, avec les réformes, les...  
— Oui, le professeur Londubat m'avait prévenue. Pas de problèmes, Hermione. C'est déjà super sympa de ta part d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi ! Enfin... pour Papillombre !  
— De rien. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un mystère pareil irrésolu ! Certes, au terme de longues nuits blanches...  
— C'est Ron qui devait être ravi... ! glissa Nevilla à voix basse, mutin.  
— ... mais finalement, on en vient presque à bout et ça en devient gratifiant. Tu ne trouves pas ?  
— Oui... gratifiant.

Gratifiant. C'est bien le mot qui résonnait dans la tête de Kate alors qu'elle redescendait, cette fois, en empruntant l'ascenseur. Les journalistes n'avaient pas été dupes très longtemps et s'étaient tous agglutinés devant la porte de la salle d'audience numéro III en attendant que sorte leur petite tête qui ferait la une de tous les quotidiens. Un grand nombre d'entre eux s'étaient déjà précipité sur le Ministre aussitôt fut-il sorti de la pièce, mais il s'était contenté du strict minimum et incitait à patienter pour laisser les événements décanter. Percy Weasley, qui le talonnait loyalement, se contenta, lui, de garder le silence et d'ignorer leur présence d'une manière hautaine et naturelle. Quant à Wolffhart, Kate ne l'avait pas aperçu se faire happer par les médias, comme s'il s'était volatilisé.  
Tous lui étaient retombés dessus après que l'un d'eux ait donné l'alerte à ses collègues. Kate commençait à s'y habituer, à moins étouffer que la première fois, dans le parc de l'école. Mais elle baissa le regard et refusa de se livrer dans de telles circonstances. Phil leur somma de s'éloigner avec la menace qu'il tenterait de réaliser l'exploit de faire rentrer l'appareil photo dans un endroit du corps humain peu adapté à cela au premier qui déclencherait son flash.  
L'ascenseur en verre descendait sans que père et fille n'échange le moindre mot malgré tout ce qu'il venait de se dire durant la séance. Pourtant, tous deux savaient que l'autre nourrissait des centaines de questions dans sa tête...  
Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir du Ministère en réempruntant la cabine téléphonique qui les remonterait jusqu'à Great Scotland Yard, lorsque Kate stoppa le pas devant la fontaine de la fraternité magique en se rappelant :

— Le collier de maman ! Il faut que j'aille le récupérer !

Elle pivota alors sur ses talons et se précipita vers le bureau de la sécurité, où le vigile avait abandonné ses mots croisés pour s'amuser à plier les feuilles de son journal et réaliser à partir de cela des origamis d'animaux qu'il animait à l'aide de la magie. Il semblait sur le moment très concentré sur un modèle miniature d'otarie qui semblait avoir du mal à applaudir, se frappant la tête avec sa queue.

— Ah, miss Whisper, la reconnut-il lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'au comptoir, essoufflée, son père la rejoignant d'un pas plus tranquille, les mains dans ses poches. Votre séance s'est bien déroulée ?  
— O-oui.  
— Vous venez récupérer votre collier ? Tenez. Voici miss.

Il plongea la main dans son tiroir bancal et grinçant pour en extraire l'agate que Kate s'empressa d'attraper aussitôt lui tendit-il pour la remettre autour de son cou.

— Et n'oubliez pas de me remettre les badges. Après, il y a des petits sacripants qui les volent et qui en font n'importe quoi avec... ! J'ai eu des problèmes dernièrement.

La cabine téléphonique, qui dégageait une odeur peu agréable, prit de la hauteur sur l'atrium et enfin Phil osa poser la première remarque d'une longue liste d'attente :

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que ta sale bique qui te sert de grand-mère pouvait avoir raison.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea Kate sans le regarder.  
— Le pendentif. Qu'il serait... magique. Qu'il aurait, soi-disant, guéri ta mère.  
— Peut-être que c'était vrai ! Que c'était un hasard que mamine se le soit procuré !  
— Peu après notre rencontre, ta mère me l'a aussi présenté ainsi. Sauf que je l'ai examiné. Et qu'il était tout à fait normal. C'est étrange que la Sonde de Sincérité dise le contraire...  
— Peut-être que t'as planté ton sort, tout simplement.  
— Oui, enfin... Je ne sais pas. Ça me met assez mal à l'aise de savoir que tu te trimballes avec un truc magique autour du cou, sans que l'on sache vraiment ce que c'est.  
— Oh, tu ne vas pas commencer à être gonflant, papa !  
— Je suis prévenant, c'est bien différent, ma p'tite dame !

Lorsqu'elle émergea à la surface de la rue londonienne, la cabine téléphonique s'immobilisa, sans que personne aux alentours ne détecte l'anormalité de la chose. La luminosité éclatante du dehors, dont était préservé le Ministère, éblouit Kate, qui dut avoir recours à un petit temps d'adaptation avant de sortir en se cachant la vue du soleil, caché derrière l'écran blanc des nuages qui recouvraient l'ensemble du ciel.

— S'il avait été dangereux, on l'aurait su ! Maman l'aurait su, vu que c'est elle qui le portait avant moi et depuis bien plus longtemps. Et comme elle le dit souvent, « ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort ».  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment le même discours que tu tiens quand tu te retrouves face à un plat d'asperges.

Comme d'habitude depuis une semaine, la blague n'eut pas l'effet escompté et ne provoqua aucune réaction de la part de sa fille.

— Certains objets magiques peuvent être imprévisibles, Kate, reprit-il, plus sérieux. Ils peuvent se déclencher au moment où on s'y attend le moins.  
— Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en priver ! râla-t-elle, presque autoritaire. Déjà que tu me retires toute explication pour comprendre certaines choses, ne m'enlève pas les choses auxquelles je tiens encore !

Ralentissant le pas alors qu'elle allongea le sien, Phil soupira en voyant sa fille s'éloigner lentement. Elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas encore compte, mais elle se privait elle-même d'une des choses qui pouvaient le plus lui importer : leur relation.


	27. III - Chap5 - Un rêve de fondateur

_Eh non mais ça ne va pas en ce moment, j'oublie de poster ! GRAH. Bon. Bah un chapitre aujourd'hui et un chapitre demain, ça vous va ? ;)_

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Un rêve de fondateur**

* * *

— Les pulls, c'est bon… Mince ! Où est passée mon autre paire de chaussures ?!

Saisie d'une petite panique, Kate fouilla de nouveau sa chambre, qu'elle avait pourtant passée en revue une dizaine de fois ce matin-là, avant de se pencher pour vérifier sous le lit. Sa trouvaille fut consternante : Mister Minnows ronronnait tout en mâchonnant le coin de l'un de ses souliers. Mais en devinant le courroux grandissant de sa maîtresse, il se pétrifia et fit mine de ne pas être responsable de ce fait, sa queue touffue ratatinée par l'étroitesse de l'endroit.

— Ca suffit tes bêtises, Mister Minnows, rends-moi cette chaussure !

Lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour la récupérer, le félin ne chercha à se défendre et se carapata pour bondir sur le plancher et se jucher à la fenêtre, le poil gonflé. Ce que ce chat pouvait être idiot lorsqu'il se laissait gagner par ses instincts primaires d'animal stupide !

— Kate, on va bientôt manger.

L'arrivée impromptue de sa mère la surprit et elle se cogna la tête contre une latte en cherchant à se relever trop précipitamment. Abby en lâcha un gazouillis.

— Tu t'es fait mal ? se soucia Grace en s'approchant de sa fille alors qu'elle se frottait la tête afin de vérifier qu'elle se saignait pas.  
— T'inquiète, maman, j'ai l'habitude.

Abby, qui se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère, en profita pour attraper une tresse de sa sœur et commencer à la mettre en bouche tout comme Mister Minnows l'avait fait avec sa chaussure quelques secondes avant.

— Tu as bientôt fini tes bagages ? Tout est bon ? Ou tu as besoin d'aide ?  
— Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je vais m'en sortir, lui répondit-elle en récupérant discrètement sa tresse, face à l'incompréhension d'Abigail qui venait de la voir s'échapper d'entre ses doigts.  
— Sûre ?

Grace jeta un coup d'œil aux affaires chaotiques de sa fille, dans une valise qu'il serait impossible de fermer, à moins d'y faire pression avant le poids d'un éléphant pour compresser le tout.

— Demande un coup de main à ton père, au pire.  
— Je ne veux pas, scanda Kate, tout à coup, plus sèche. Je n'ai pas envie de son aide.  
— Kate !

La main de sa mère lui avait agrippé le bras avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Même Abby semblait dévisager sa grande sœur avec un regard semblable.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit… Sois plus gentille avec lui.  
— Je t'ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi tu dois toujours être de son côté ?!  
— Tu ne vas pas le revoir durant quatre mois.  
— Et tant mieux !  
— Kate, ça suffit maintenant ! s'éleva-t-elle. Réagis un peu en adulte si tu veux qu'on te considère comme telle !

Les mots de sa mère l'estomaquèrent. Grace n'était pas du genre à hausser le ton, encore moins à s'énerver aussi facilement. Kate ne cilla pas alors que sa mère quitta la pièce en lui rappelant que le repas serait prêt d'ici quelques minutes et qu'elle était attendue pour dresser le couvert. Le monde était décidemment contre elle… !

Le dernier repas en famille se déroula de la même manière que les deux précédentes semaines : dans une ambiance particulièrement tendue où demander le sel engendrait le risque potentiel de déclencher une guerre. Kate refusait d'adresser le moindre mot à Phil et Phil ne parvenait plus à parler comme il le faisait habituellement tant que Kate y répondait d'un soupir désespéré. Entre les deux, Grace commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter ce fossé qui se creusait, elle-même assez stressée par son travail d'enseignante qui reprenait prochainement et le fait qu'il allait falloir confier Abby à une baby-sitter. Il était normal qu'elle se sente lésée d'être si peu considérée au milieu de cette guerre froide qui n'accordait aucun temps de répit. Il était temps que la rentrée fasse son effet.  
Kate faillit accompagner la dégringolade de sa valise dans l'escalier, celle-ci explosant en un grand fracas en bas des marches. Cette fois-là, elle ne put refuser l'aide de son père qui se proposa de régler le problème, mais ne prit pas la peine de le remercier lorsqu'elle sortit les bagages sur les trottoirs. Car il était hors de question pour elle de monter dans la même voiture que lui et de supporter de nouveau un séjour londonien semblable à celui qu'elle avait dû endurer au début du mois. Elle avait goûté à la liberté et à l'indépendance, il était hors de question de lâcher prise maintenant.

Lorsque ce fut fin prêt, elle rejoignit sa mère qui n'était pas sortie, en chaussons sur le paillasson, qui faisait tressauter Abby dans ses bras, qui ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Tu n'as rien oublié, ma chérie ? se soucia Grace.  
— Non, maman, soupira Kate en souriant.  
— Ta lettre de Poudlard ? Ton nouvel insigne ? Ton autorisation pour Pré-au-Lard que t'a signée ton père ?  
— Oui, j'ai tout, arrête de t'inquiéter autant ! Ce sont les premières choses que j'ai mises dans la valise !  
— Sûre ? L'année dernière, tu n'avais pas fait la fière quand tu t'es rendue compte que tu avais oublié une bonne moitié de tes chaussettes dans ta chambre, ici… !  
— Promis, maman ! Et si jamais j'ai encore oublié un truc, vous me l'envoyez par hibou.  
— Je ne m'y habituerai jamais à ce système… T'es sûr qu'ils n'ont pas de boîte aux lettres à Poudlard ? Comment ils font les parents des jeunes sorciers qui sont tous les deux moldus ?  
— C'est une excellente question ! Vous devriez fonder une association et échanger vos astuces ensemble !

Mère et fille échangèrent un long regard tout en ricanant avant de s'étreindre, Abby profitant de cette proximité pour subtiliser de nouveau l'une des tresses de sa grande sœur avec une avarice non dissimulée.

— Tu vas me manquer, maman…  
— Tu vas me manquer aussi… Mais profite bien de ton année. On se revoit à Noël.

Grace lui caressa la joue lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre tout en lui souriant, ce qui rassura Kate, avant que cette dernière ne remarque que ses cheveux avaient été de nouveau pris en otage.

— T'es vraiment une sacrée coquine ! rit-elle en récupérant sa tresse des petites mains d'Abby.

Avant que sa toute jeune sœur ne la boude, Kate se pencha vers elle et frotta son nez contre le sien. Les éclats de rire d'Abby resteraient gravés en elle. Ils n'avaient pas de prix. Et quand elle reviendrait, elle aurait encore grandi. Mais elle avait fait promettre à sa mère de lui envoyer des photos régulièrement afin qu'elle ne rate rien.

Quand Kate se retourna pour rejoindre le trottoir, elle ne fut pas fort aise de devoir rejoindre son père, qui l'attendait. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, vérifiant d'un dernier coup d'œil que la totalité des bagages était bien présente, la cage de Mister Minnows inclue, Phil ne cilla pas, les poings profondemment enfoncés dans ses poches.

— Bon, tu attends qu'il neige pour l'appeler, le Magicobus ? lui lança-t-elle d'une voix tranchée.  
— Hé, t'as une baguette, t'as un bras, t'as un cerveau, t'as treize ans, tu te débrouilles ! répliqua-t-il sans relever une nouvelle fois le ton désagréable qu'elle avait employé à son égard. Je ne vais pas t'assister éternellement !

À la fois fatiguée, stressée et emplie de fierté, Kate déglutit en hochant la tête et sortit sa baguette blanche de la poche de son sweat noir. Cependant, le geste lui manquait. Comment fallait-il faire déjà ?

— Bon, tu attends qu'il neige pour l'appeler, le Magicobus ? répéta Phil sur le ton de la parodie.  
— Aha, super drôle.  
— Honneur à la créatrice, elle est débordante d'humour en ce moment.

Un temps, il observa sa fille tenter quelque chose, sans jamais l'initier. On aurait pensé que de la fumée sortirait de ses oreilles, tant son visage rougissait à vue d'œil.

— Pas besoin de réfléchir autant, c'est tout bête ! Faut juste lever ta baguette et l'agiter. Pas de formule, rien.  
— C'est tout ?!  
— Tu peux danser en même temps. J'aimerais bien voir ça. Mais le spectacle que tu viens de m'offrir surpassait déjà mes attentes !

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Kate ne tarda pas à s'exécuter. À peine eut-elle eu le temps de penser rétorquer à Phil que cela ne fonctionnait pas que l'énorme bus violet surgit de nulle part en un claquement de fouet. Son bond de surprise fut tellement violent qu'elle se cogna contre ses valises et fit tomber la cage de Mister Minnows qui en hurla. À sa manière.

— Désolée, Mister Minnows, désolée ! se confondit-elle auprès de son félin, dont le poil gonflé remplissait la totalité de la cage, alors qu'il crachait à son encontre.

Sur le seuil du 45 Owlstone road, Grace, qui avait assisté à l'arrivée brusque du bus magique, observait cela la bouche bée, avec laquelle tentait de s'amuser Abby en attrapant sa lèvre avec ses doigts imprécis. La portière s'ouvrit dans un bruit de dépression de vapeur.

— Bonjour ! Bienvenue à bord de… Hé ! Mais c'est Kate Whisper !

Dean Thomas, dans son uniforme, l'avait aussitôt reconnue.

— Mister Whisper ! le salua-t-il en lui serrant la main, un sourire communicatif affiché sur le visage. Enchanté de vous revoir !  
— Salut, euh…  
— Dean Thomas.  
— Ouais, salut Dean ! Même si c'est simple comme bonjour, je n'arrive jamais à retenir ton nom !  
— Vous habitez ici ? se questionna Dean en observant les environs.  
— En effet. Beaucoup de moldus, mais au moins c'est calme !  
— C'est l'essentiel ! Avant, moi et ma mère, on habitait dans un immeuble entièrement moldu. Je rêvais d'une maison… ! Donc oui, ça a l'air paisible, et tant mieux pour vous !

Kate se redressa, tentant de rattraper sa maladresse, faisant mine que rien ne s'était passé, malgré son air encore un peu fébrile et son cœur battant.

— Prête pour ta rentrée ? l'interrogea Dean, enjoué.  
— On va dire ça, oui… ! balbutia-t-elle en lui souriant maladroitement.  
— Au moins, je sais où tu vas ! Vas-y, grimpe devant !

Il lui libéra l'accès aux marches pour qu'elle puisse monter dans le bus. Ce qu'elle fit sans réfléchir plus longtemps. À côté, Phil n'osa pas réclamer un dernier geste d'au revoir. Malgré leurs disputes, il savait ce que celui lui coûtait dès que sa fille aînée partait pour l'école des mois durant.

— Vous montez aussi, monsieur ?  
— Oh non, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule ! Elle sait comment faire maintenant ! Elle a l'argent, l'autonomie… bref, je ne vais pas refaire la liste.  
— Ah d'accord, mais…

Dean lui-même semblait surpris que Kate n'adresse pas le moindre mot de départ alors qu'elle portait la cage de Mister Minnows pour l'installer dans un endroit plus stable où elle ne risquait plus de se renverser.

— T'inquiète, mec. On s'est déjà fait des adieux larmoyants dans la maison, lui mentit Phil en jouant sur son ton de l'humour qui marchait si bien.  
— Ah super ! Comme ça, on pourra partir plus vite !

Il s'occupa de charger les derniers bagages alors que Kate s'était installée sur un siège du côté où l'on pouvait apercevoir le perron de sa maison. Elle échangea avec sa mère des derniers gestes de la main. Puis adressa un seul dernier regard à son père, qui la fixait, avant que le Magicobus ne démarre en trombe et que la vision de son chez elle disparaisse en l'espace d'une seconde.

* * *

— Le Chaudron Baveur ! annonça Dean Thomas lorsque le bus s'immobilisa d'une manière si brusque que Kate manqua de se manger le siège de devant.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur Londres. Pourtant, malgré la présence lointaine de quelques passants, aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué l'apparition tonitruante du Magicobus. Peut-être employait-il des sortilèges pour éviter d'être remarqué dans certains lieux publics.

— Tu pourras porter tes bagages toute seule dedans ? se soucia Dean après avoir aidé Kate à décharger ses affaires, dont la cage de Mister Minnows, traumatisé durant toute la durée du trajet.  
— Je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour m'aider ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !  
— Pas de quoi, Kate, c'est toujours un plaisir !

Il la salua une dernière fois en penchant sa casquette de contrôleur et remonta à bord pour taper à la vitre de la cabine d'Ernie, qui lui jeta un bref coup d'œil à travers ses énormes lunettes rondes, semblables à des culots de bouteilles, avant de régler quelques manettes, d'actionner le bouton de la portière qui se referma et d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Le Magicobus disparut aussitôt vite qu'il était apparu, sans ne laisser aucune trace, si ce n'était l'écho lointain du moteur sourd.  
Du bruit provenait également du Chaudron Baveur, dont la lumière qui émergeait de l'embrasure des portes et des fenêtres laissait entendre que les torches avaient déjà été allumées. Et l'odeur qu'Hannah préparait son délicieux stew dont elle avait le secret. C'était comme une maison familiale que l'on avait quitté trop longtemps, les souvenirs ranimés par tous les sens qu'elle interpellait. Pourtant, cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle avait quitté le Chaudron Baveur. Comme si une partie de son cœur s'était attaché à cet endroit.

Lorsqu'elle entra, ce fut une effusion de visions, de bruit, d'odeurs et de couleurs qui l'assaillirent. La salle principale était noire de monde. Toutes les tables étaient occupées. Certaines mêmes qui, destinées à quatre, avaient fait l'affaire pour sept personnes. Les quelques sorciers qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de récupérer une chaise se tenaient debout dans les coins, dans certains passages planqués, et discutaient tout en dégustant de temps en temps la bièraubeurre qu'ils avaient en main.  
Une majorité d'élèves constituait l'assemblée réunie. Aucun n'arborait aucun les couleurs de sa maison, mais Kate parvint à en reconnaître quelques-uns. Des aînés et une poignée de benjamins. Elle soupçonna certains enfants de n'avoir pas encore pris la route de Poudlard. Cela, elle le devinait à leur expression à la fois intimidée et fascinée, mais également à la présence de leurs parents. La veille de la grande rentrée, c'était l'effervescence.  
Quand, tout à coup, une paire de mains lui barra la vue. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de discerner qui pouvait bien lui jouer ce tour. Ces mains étaient trop grandes pour appartenir à une fille, cependant, ce n'était pas celles d'un adulte. Elles n'étaient pas froides, comme pouvait l'être la peau d'albâtre de Clive Ollivander. Ses choix furent bien vite réduits :

— Terry, je sais que c'est toi !

Et lorsque les paumes lui découvrirent les yeux, Kate se retourna pour constater qu'elle avait eu raison. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire sincère tandis qu'elle ne put s'empêcher une remarque qui jaillit de ses lèvres :

— Tu penses arrêter de grandir, un jour, ou tu comptes atteindre le plafond ?  
— Je ne t'avais jamais dit que c'était mon plus grand rêve ?

En effet, durant ces deux mois de vacances qui les avaient séparés, Terry n'avait pas manqué de gagner encore de la hauteur. Déjà considéré comme l'un des plus grands de sa classe, on avait du mal à espérer qu'il ne dépasserait pas, à l'issue de son adolescence, le bon mètre quatre-vingt, voire quatre-vingt-dix. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore perdu sa corpulence et quelques rondeurs de l'enfance, seules traces qui pouvaient trahir son jeune âge.

— Je suis contente de te revoir, lui avoua-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.  
— Et moi donc ! Je m'impatientais de te voir arriver. Je sais que tu passes toujours par ici avant d'aller à la gare pour la rentrée. Mais… tu es toute seule ?  
— J'ai abandonné mes parents sur une autoroute et j'ai fugué.  
— Ça m'étonnerait de moi. Tu es plus du genre à t'abandonner toi-même sur l'autoroute !  
— Pas faux. Non, j'ai pris le Magicobus. Mais oui, toute seule !

Pourtant, à sa surprise, Terry grimaça, alors qu'ils durent s'écarter pour laisser passer un groupe d'élèves.

— Tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée ?  
— Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— La Sorcière Bleue, tout ça… répondit-il à voix basse, afin que personne ne les entende. Tu ne devrais pas sortir toute seule comme ça, d'autant plus qu'on ne peut pas utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?  
— Oh, c'est bon, j'ai laissé mon père chez moi, ce n'est pas pour que tu joues son rôle, hein ! Arrête de trop t'inquiéter pour moi.

Elle n'osa pas lui dévoiler qu'il y avait aussi une chance pour deux pour qu'Orpheus Fawley l'épie d'une manière ou d'une autre, paré à la protéger, si nécessaire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle distingua le miaulement agonisant de Mister Minnows, qui se désespérait de rester enfermé, que Kate se rappela qu'elle avait des bagages à monter dans une chambre à réserver.

— Faudrait que je bouge tout ça, soupira-elle en considérant d'un regard ses affaires qui encombraient le passage.  
— Oh, je vais t'aider. Tu as déjà une chambre ?  
— Non, faut que j'aille demander au comptoir.  
— Ca roule. Oh ! Tu as vu que c'était le professeur Londubat qui s'en occupait ?  
— Je sais. Mais tu seras d'autant plus surpris de savoir qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Hannah !

Son regard malicieux et le signe qu'elle fit avec ses doigts était assez évocateur pour que Terry comprenne ; il écarquilla les yeux.

— Ah ouais ? T'es sérieuse ? … Je ne veux pas te croire.  
— Fais ce que tu veux ! En attendant, je vais récupérer ma clé !

Kate se fraya un passage à travers la foule des sorciers agglutinés là, manquant presque d'en enjamber certains, assis sur des bas tabourets, avant d'arriver, toute essoufflée au comptoir, où Neville jonglait entre ses différentes tâches, non sans panique.

— Débordé, professeur ?

Ainsi nommé, il leva la tête et chercha qui pouvait être l'élève qui l'avait interpellé. Il laissa échapper un très bref sourire en apercevant la tête de Kate dépasser.

— Ah, bonsoir, miss Whisper ! Oui, désolé, je suis… euh… un peu pris de court par les choses à faire ! Surtout que je n'ai pas encore commencé à préparer mes bagages pour demain !  
— Vous prenez le Poudlard Express avec nous ?  
— Tant qu'à faire… Vous voulez une chambre pour vous et votre père ?  
— A vrai dire, je suis toute seule ! rectifia-t-elle, non sans fierté.  
— Oh, je vois ! Alors… euh, attendez… Je vais vous confier la clef de la chambre soixante-quatre. Tenez, voici. Et voici la somme à régler.  
— Il n'y a plus d'épouvantard, c'est bon ? plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait la monnaie pour payer.  
— Euh… pas que je sache !

Kate ne s'attarda pas plus, voyant bien que Neville avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de continuer à lui tenir la conversation. La clé entre les doigts, elle rejoignit Terry et tous deux montèrent, tant bien que mal, les lourds bagages à l'étage.

— C'est propre aux filles de mettre dans leurs valises l'équivalent du poids de trois chaudrons en or massif ?! souffla Terry en haut de l'escalier, la respiration haletante.  
— Je croyais que tu étais grand et fort ?  
— Tu peux parler ! Tu ne portes que ton chat et ton sac !  
— Ah, c'est toi qui as insisté pour porter la grosse valise ! Tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même ! Mais tu peux la faire rouler, maintenant !

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre de Kate pour y déposer les affaires, la jeune fille profita de ce temps propice aux questions entre amis pour initier la conversation.

— Alors, ton voyage en Irlande, c'était bien ?  
— Inoubliable ! Les châteaux, la mer… On a observé un regroupement de leprechauns, aussi ! Je te raconterai des anecdotes à table, je ne les ai pas encore partagées avec Penny !  
— Penny ? Penny Ryan ?

Tout comme Terry, Penny Ryan avait été répartie à Poufsouffle lors de sa première rentrée. Il s'agissait d'une fille assez discrète, quoi que fort sympathique et serviable, cependant, la jeune Papillombre en gardait un mauvais souvenir comme celle qui avait hurlé presque à lui en percer les tympans lorsqu'elle avait été témoin de la pétrification de la tortue de Kate en cours de métamorphose, l'année passée. Cette dernière se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que les tresses qu'elle portait, grâce à Maggie, depuis désormais un mois, s'apparentaient grandement avec celles que Penny arborait à l'année.

— Oui, j'étais avec elle et Ramona à une table avant que tu n'arrives. Et justement, je leur racontais le voyage. Je n'ai juste pas envie de me répéter ! Et toi, tes vacances ? Il paraît que tu as été chez Maggie ? Elle m'a dit que tu avais survécu avec brio. Ça s'est bien passé ?  
— Ecoute, oui ! soupira Kate, qui ouvrit la porte grillagée de la cage de Mister Minnows, qui boudait tellement sa maîtresse qu'il refusa d'en sortir, l'air renfrogné. À l'exception de ses parents, c'était bien sympa !  
— C'est vrai alors qu'elle habite dans un palace ?  
— Plus que véridique.  
— Tu rigoles… ricana-t-il.  
— Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de me croire juste un petit peu, ce soir ?

Ils redescendirent à la salle principale, où Hannah commençait à servir les plats, parvenant difficilement à se mouvoir au milieu de cette foule. Heureusement pour elle, elle maîtrisait les assiettes d'un Wingardium Leviosa parfaitement contrôlé, sans quoi, un accident serait très vite arrivé. En effet, près de l'entrée, renfoncée dans un coin, la table de Terry était occupée par deux filles que Kate avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer et de leur parler à plusieurs reprises : Penny Ryan, les avant-bras coincés entre ses cuisses trahissant sa réserve, et Ramona Rawls, certainement la fille la plus atypique de leur classe. Sa couleur de cheveux, coupés courts, changeait régulièrement, alternant entre le noir sans reflet avec des mèches roses et un blanc glacé avec une légère nuance de bleu. Elle n'était en aucun cas une métamorphomage, à la manière d'Orpheus, mais une jeune fille qui renouvelait très régulièrement son style. Ses yeux clairs étaient bien souvent marqués par un épais contour noir et beaucoup d'élèves se questionnaient si Ramona n'était pas née avec quelques muscles faciaux en moins : ceux qui lui permettaient de sourire. Cela n'avait pas manqué à Kate de lui rappeler Calypso ou Morgana, mais Ramona ne se rapprochait d'aucune des deux. Car à leur inverse, Ramona était une élève fort sociable, qui, malgré ses coutumes bien étranges et son obsession morbide pour tout ce qui touchait à la mort et au vaudou, s'était intégrée sans difficulté au petit groupe des Poufsouffles.

— Désolé de vous avoir abandonnées, les filles ! s'excusa Terry en reprenant sa place en face de Penny.  
— Salut ! les aborda Kate en occupant la dernière chaise restante, écrasée par un sorcier derrière elle, qui fumait sa pipe debout, accoudé à une charpente saillante tout en discutant l'inflation du gallion avec d'autres interlocuteurs.  
— Ca alors, Kate Whisper, parmi nous, ricana Ramona avec sa voix grave, les iris arrangés avec un sortilège qui les lui rendait presque translucides, comme si la jeune fille était en pleine transe de divination. Il n'y a personne d'autre de Gryffondor ?  
— Si, si, fit remarquer Terry, je crois avoir aperçu Simmons plus loin, mais elle est à table avec sa famille.

Se surélevant pour tenter de balayer la salle d'un regard, elle parvint à localiser la famille Simmons, qui venait d'être servie. Une belle brochette de blonds. Suzanna, l'aînée des quatre enfants de la fratrie, tentait d'expliquer quelque chose à sa sœur cadette, Stéphanie, sans succès, alors que Kate voyait son amie se désespérer, manquant de crever l'œil à sa mère en levant sa fourchette trop haut dans un geste soudain.

— Alors, c'est vrai ce qui se dit dans les journaux ? la questionna Penny, de sa petite voix timide. Papillombre va vraiment ouvrir ?  
— Normalement, oui ! Dès demain ! Ça va me faire bizarre d'aller m'asseoir ailleurs qu'à la table des Gryffondors !  
— Ouais, j'espère pour vous que vous serez plus que trois, sinon, vous risquez de vous taper une honte intégrale, lança Ramona, sans mauvaise pensée.  
— Moi, ça me fait bien rêver, soupira Penny. J'aurais bien aimé aller à Papillombre.  
— Oh, Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas si mal ! lui sourit Terry.  
— Non, c'est sûr ! C'est vraiment génial comme maison ! Mais les autres ne le voient pas forcément sous cet œil…  
— Ouaip, trancha Ramona en faisant claquer ses lèvres. On passe vraiment pour les grosses bouses de centaure de service. Ils se trompent tellement. Il faudrait qu'un jour que l'on kidnappe un Serpentard ou un Gryffondor pour l'emmener dans notre dortoir afin de lui montrer qu'on n'a pas une salle commune à la hauteur de notre soi-disant réputation. S'il y a des préférences, je vous propose d'enlever Marvin Ledger.  
— Tu lui en veux toujours pour le coup de l'an passé ? rit Terry.

Marvin Ledger, l'un des faux jumeaux australiens de leur classe, ne manquait jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer. Les farces et attrapes était son domaine de prédilection, à croire qu'il logeait dans la boutique des Weasley. Au courant de mois de mai dernier, Marvin était parvenu, à truquer la lotion qui permettait à Ramona de varier ses teintes de chevelure. Quelle avait été sa furie quand elle s'était retrouvée avec une tête intégralement rose, sans parvenir à s'en défaire !

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, ironisa-t-elle en faisant craquer ses phalanges.  
— Je croyais que les Poufsouffles étaient pacifiques, fit remarquer Kate, souriant d'embarras.  
— Ah, tu vois, encore un effet de notre fausse réputation. Moi, je dis, torturons quelqu'un une fois pour toutes.  
— T'as bien raison, il faut trouver un remplaçant à Rusard en plus ! plaisanta Terry.  
Cependant, après quelques rires bien vite taris, le mystère de sa disparition leur retomba dessus. Kate profita du service du repas pour changer de sujet dès que la tenancière leur tourna le dos :  
— Terry ne voulait pas me croire quand je lui ai dit qu'il y avait un truc entre Hannah et le professeur Londubat…  
— Tu penses ? s'étonna Penny en se penchant vers elle en haussant les sourcils, dénonçant son intérêt.

Alors, tous les quatre se retournèrent avec discrétion pour observer la réaction qu'aurait Neville lorsqu'Hannah rejoindrait le comptoir pour récupérer d'autres assiettes chaudes. Leur réaction fut mitigée quand la serveuse profita de cette proximité pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de leur professeur de botanique.

— Mouais, ça ne veut rien dire… maugréa Terry, peu convaincu.

Cependant, la réaction de Neville fut tout autre, puisqu'en retour, le visage légèrement rougi, il observa la salle, comme veillant à ce que personne ne les remarque au milieu du tumulte, et se penchant pour lui rendre son baiser bien bref. Mais cette fois, sur ses lèvres.

— D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit, se rendit Terry, estomaqué, les yeux écarquillés.  
— Alors… ils sortent vraiment ensemble ? Comment tu le savais ?  
— C'est mon père qui a dit au professeur de se lancer, parce qu'Hannah lui envoyait des signaux ! Comme quoi, il n'avait pas tort !  
— Je ne savais pas que ton père jouait des cupidons.  
— Ouais, c'est surtout un pauvre bouffon, marmonna-t-elle pour elle en se ramenant vers la table.

Les discussions autour du repas allèrent bon train. Terry continua son récit sur son périple irlandais, avant qu'ils ne dérivent sur la séance de Kate avec la commission au Ministère pour déboucher sur la mystérieuse réforme dont elle avait eu vent. Pourtant, aucun de ses trois camarades ne semblait détenir la moindre information sur le sujet.

— Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette année, on peut enfin sortir au Pré-au-Lard ! s'enthousiasma Penny en frappant frénétiquement dans ses mains.  
— C'est une belle étape, en effet ! approuva Terry. Un premier pas dans une vie de débauche et de…  
— De débauche ? releva Ramona. C'est quoi ta débauche, voler des bonbons chez Honeydukes ?  
— Hmm, je pensais plus à la bièraubeurre des Trois Balais ! Mais ça marche avec les extensions !  
— Vous croyez quand même qu'ils nous laisseront sortir, avec ce qu'il s'est passé ? Avec Rusard ?  
— C'était un accident, non ? réagit Penny en alternant ses regards entre ses camarades.

Un nouveau silence interrompit leur conversation alors que la salle ne désemplissait pas.

— Personne ne sait… On l'espère tous ! C'est peut-être la meilleure solution pour lui que de se jeter un pont ! ricana Terry. Sa vie devait être tellement… palpitante.  
— Et puis, mourir avec une aussi belle vue du château en planant, ça a quelque chose de… magique ! fit remarquer Ramona avec sa voix grave qui mettait mal à l'aise dès qu'elle abordait des sujets morbides.  
— Il avait quel âge, d'ailleurs ? se questionna Kate en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Je ne sais pas, mais vu les pratiques qu'il disait employer sur les élèves imprudents, avec ses trucs de torture et compagnie, j'aurais dit qu'il était né au courant du Moyen-Âge ! Et l'état de ses dents pouvait confirmer cette hypothèse !

Au fil des heures, le Chaudron Baveur commença à se vider petit à petit, alors que Neville et Hannah nettoyaient une à une les tables qui se libéraient. La soirée bien avancée, la fatigue se faisait sentir chez certains. Comme ce fut le cas chez Kate, dont les paupières s'alourdissaient. Il ne fallait pas tarder, le réveil devait être efficace demain matin pour être à l'heure à King's Cross. Les quatre jeunes élèves grimpèrent donc à l'étage, rejoindre leurs chambres respectives dans lesquelles se trouvaient déjà certains membres de leurs familles. Kate, quant à elle, en vint presque à regretter cette solitude qu'elle allait rejoindre le temps de la nuit. Malgré la présence de Mister Minnows, dormir dans cet environnement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprivoiser, sans source de lumière à disposition, l'oppressait. Cette peur, Terry la remarqua alors qu'elle venait de lui souhaiter la bonne nuit et qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Kate ne parvint pas à lui adresser le moindre mot de suite et laissa flotter un semblant de réponse. Puis, elle releva son regard apitoyé vers lui.

— Tu viendrais un peu discuter avec moi ? murmura-t-elle. Juste tous les deux ?

Coinçant un sourire à l'encoignure de ses lèvres, Terry hocha la tête et la rejoignit. Dans la chambre, Mister Minnows dormait déjà, installé confortablement sur l'oreiller sur lequel il avait étalé une telle quantité de poils blancs qu'on aurait pu s'en faire des moufles. Kate le décala pour pouvoir s'installer sur le lit, comme un lieu propice aux concessions, de la manière que dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ou chez Maggie il y avait quelques semaines.

La jeune fille confia alors à son ami tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur vis-à-vis des récents événements : l'épouvantard de son père, sa supposée amitié avec celui qui avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie, l'implication douteuse d'Orpheus Fawley et sa facilité déconcertante à se fournir des informations et à la suivre où qu'elle aille, l'ouverture prochaine de Papillombre qui la plongeait dans un état de stress tel que son sommeil en était altéré. Et alors qu'elle racontait ce qui la troublait, Terry y prêtait une oreille très attentive. Le seul fait de savoir que ses paroles ne tombaient pas dans celle d'un sourd réconfortait Kate.

— Malheureusement, je n'ai pas plus de réponse que toi, soupira-t-il une fois qu'elle eut terminé de se confier. Si j'en avais, je te les donnerai, mais il faut laisser le temps agir là-dessus parfois. On ne peut pas avoir le contrôle de tout, Kate…  
— Je sais. Et c'est ce qui me fait peur, je crois…

De nouveau, elle se mura dans un silence, voûtée et la mine chagrinée. Alors, Terry leva son bras pour l'enlacer, alors qu'elle logea sa tête contre son épaule. Cette proximité ne les gênait, ni l'un ni l'autre. Et il n'y avait pas de quoi penser que ce fut autre chose que de l'amitié. Aux yeux de Kate, Terry était comme un frère, un ami rare et précieux qu'elle ne quitterait pas de sitôt.

— En tout cas, je suis content que tu me dises tout ça…  
— Ça fait du bien, avoua-t-elle, contre lui, percevant le rythme de sa respiration au gré de son buste qui se soulevait.  
— Mais tu sais que durant l'année, moi et Maggie, on est là.  
— Oui, ne put-elle s'empêcher de ricaner, toi et Maggie…  
— Pourquoi ça te fait marrer ?  
— On dirait deux parents qui s'occupent de leur gamine ! Toi et Maggie.

Kate espérait que Terry relèverait l'allusion de leur association. La réponse qu'il rendit ne lui permit pas de statuer s'il l'avait effectivement saisie :

— Des parents bien irresponsables qui passent plus de temps à se lancer des paris idiots que d'écouter en cours !  
— D'ailleurs, vous en avez fait, cet été ?  
— J'ai dû lui ramener une flûte enchantée d'Irlande. J'ai perdu le pari qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à faire rentrer un escargot dans une enveloppe et à me l'envoyer par hibou. Selon mon hypothèse, la bave aurait dû dégrader l'enveloppe et l'escargot aurait dû tomber !  
— Mais ce n'était pas le cas ? ricana Kate, amusée par la situation qu'elle imaginait dans sa tête, Maggie attrapant un escargot avec une pince à feu de cheminée pour éviter tout contact.  
— Oh non. La pauvre créature a grignoté le haut de l'enveloppe et… c'est tout ! Heureusement qu'il n'était pas mort ! Si j'avais trouvé un escargot en décomposition, je pense que je lui aurai renvoyé !  
— Tu l'aurais traumatisé à vie, la pauvre…  
— Si peu.

Tous deux rirent alors que Mister Minnows s'agaça de ce boucan qui l'empêchait de dormir et préféra se carapater sous le lit. Kate aurait voulu lui faire remarquer qu'elle éprouvait presque de la jalousie à les constater aussi complice l'un et l'autre, mais elle s'en abstint, ne cherchant pas à s'immiscer dans quelque chose qui ne la regardait peut-être pas. Si seulement elle aussi pouvait lier quelque chose de semblable avec un autre garçon… Mais aveuglés qu'ils étaient, ni Maggie ni Terry ne semblaient se représenter ce qu'il s'était tissé entre eux, qui apparaissait peut-être aux yeux de beaucoup mais qui ne leur semblait pas évident à discerner.

— Bon… je vais aller dormir, déclara Terry en bâillant et en étirant ses bras vers le haut. Ce n'est pas qu'on a une journée chargée demain, mais presque. Oh, ne me fais pas ces yeux implorants, Kate ! Si, si, je vais filer.  
— Je sais, je sais… Merci d'avoir déjà consacré ton temps à… m'écouter, moi et mon charabia.  
Ses remerciements sincères semblèrent toucher le garçon, dont les traits du visage se détendirent, ses yeux attendris chatouillés par quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes.  
— De rien, Kate, c'est normal. Tu en ferais de même pour moi.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser amical sur sa tempe.

— Bonne nuit, Kate, repose-toi bien, lui souhaita-t-il lorsqu'il se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Et fais des beaux rêves. Sans penser à la Sorcière Bleue, de préférence.  
— Merci Terry. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. À demain…

Terry lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser, la laissant en proie à ses terreurs. En vitesse, Kate se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle tenta, en vain, de trouver le sommeil dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, mais les grattements de Mister Minnows n'arrangeaient rien. Alors, elle se releva et sortit dans le couloir désert et silencieux pour piquer une bougie sur l'un des chandeliers, qu'elle fixa sur sa table de chevet et alluma à l'aide de la magie.  
Toujours cette lumière. Qui la guiderait sûrement plus facilement sur la voie de rêves meilleurs…

* * *

— Kate !

Le poing qui tambourina à sa porte sortit la jeune fille de sa lourde léthargie. Le jour était déjà levé à la fenêtre. Dérangé par ce tintamarre, Mister Minnows retroussa les babines et émettant des sons bien inamicaux.

— Hmmm, quoi ?! maugréa Kate en se retournant dans ses draps, appréciant le doux confort de la chaleur qu'ils avaient conservé.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! s'exclamait la voix de Terry. Il est déjà 9h30 passées ! Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite ou on va rater le Poudlard Express !

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de canon pour Kate, qui s'éjecta de son lit, saisie d'une soudaine panique. Terry l'entendit remuer ciel et terre. Ou même tomber sur le plancher alors qu'elle devait enfiler son pantalon à la va-vite. Lorsqu'elle sortit en trombe de la chambre, Kate avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, emmêlés de part en part, et le tee-shirt revêtu à l'envers.

— J-je suis prête ! souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant.  
— Il aurait été temps, oui ! lui fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil.  
— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?!  
— Je pensais que tu étais déjà levée depuis longtemps et que tu avais déjà pris ton petit-déj ! J'ai bien fait de garder un petit pain, alors ! Je te le donnerai sur le chemin, il faut qu'on file !

* * *

L'impatience de la jeune fille lui fit outrepasser sa tenue négligée. Elle commençait à reconnaître ses repères dans la gare de King's Cross, commençant à se désemplir une fois que les heures de départ au travail étaient dépassées pour les londoniens. La panique laissa peu à peu la place à une joie grandissante à l'idée de rejoindre ce monde des sorciers qu'elle chérissait tant. De retrouver sa place à Poudlard. Devant elle, Terry la talonnait, ayant le pas bien plus long que le sien, et certainement des bagages bien moins lourds. Il s'arrêta devant la barrière qui les séparait de la voie 9 ¾ et se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire alors qu'elle parvint jusqu'à lui, le souffle court.

— C'est parti ?  
— C'est parti !

Le jeune homme se lança le premier, poussant son chariot pour foncer dans la barrière, qui l'engloutit au moment même où il allait la percuter. Laissée seule, Kate en profita pour respirer un grand coup et jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 10h42. Elle aurait bien le temps de s'installer. De rêvasser en patientant le départ du train. Mais surtout, elle désirait garder cette date en mémoire. Comme celle où elle franchit la barrière seule. Libre de toute contrainte. Elle était la maîtresse de son chariot et de ses gestes. Oui. Elle se sentait vivre un instant unique en son genre.  
Alors, resserrant les doigts sur la barre de son chariot, elle poussa un dernier soupir tremblant avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers la barrière, qui se transforma en une vision rouge et rendue floue par la fumée que commençait d'ores et déjà à cracher l'énorme locomotive du Poudlard Express.

— J'ai presque cru que tu n'étais pas passée ! ricana Terry une fois qu'elle eut atteint l'autre côté.

Cependant, Kate ne prit pas la peine de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, bien trop occupée à tenter de trouver des visages familiers dans la foule qui s'amassait sur le quai. Les parents donnaient leurs derniers conseils, embrassaient leur progéniture, les saluaient quand ils montaient dans l'un des wagons. Aujourd'hui, Kate s'en passerait. Mais elle ne sut si cette constatation provoquait en elle ce discret pincement au cœur parce qu'elle en était heureuse ou parce qu'elle le regrettait.

— Whisper, tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Maggie, qui se tenait sur le côté, s'appuyant sur l'un des piliers en pierre du quai. Ses habits appuyaient la différence qui s'opérait lors de cette transition de vie entre enfant et adulte. En tout cas, elle paraissait bien plus féminine avec cette chemise immaculée et parfaitement bien repassée, enfoncée dans sa jupe noire plissée, qu'avec les vêtements roses et bouffis qu'elle portait en première année, ce qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être une barbapapa mobile.

— Je savais que vous étiez de mèche ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire sardonique en les pointant du doigt tour à tour. Diggle, tu es pris en flagrant délit de tricherie !  
— Je réclame mon avocat pour ma défense, répliqua ce dernier, la main sur le cœur.  
— Hein ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'étonna Kate au milieu de cette discussion sans queue ni tête.  
— Dis-lui que tu t'es tombée du lit, Kate ! la pressa Terry. Dis-lui que c'est la vérité.  
— … encore un pari ? Sur moi ? soupira-t-elle, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le désespoir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez parié, encore ?  
— Pour ma part, j'étais persuadée que tu allais garder tes tresses, telles que je t'ai appris à les faire quand tu étais venue chez moi ! Mais tu ne les portes pas…  
— M-mais, je le fais tout le temps !  
— Je n'en doute pas, Kate ! C'est pour cela que j'accuse Diggle ! Il est toujours en train d'influencer l'objectivité des défis !  
— Et toi, tu refuses d'admettre que tu es de mauvaise foi.

Kate ne sut vraiment de quel avis se ranger.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les retresser ce matin, mais si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait ! précisa-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas de la faute de Terry si je ne me suis pas réveillée à temps !

Leurs visages figés dans la neutralité la plus totale, Maggie et Terry s'échangèrent un regard.

— Ex aequo ?  
— Ex aequo.  
— Hein ? C'est nouveau, ce « ex aequo » ?!  
— Hmm, non pas vraiment, lui expliqua Terry. On l'a instauré depuis le début. Mais on ne l'a utilisé que deux fois, pour le moment. Trois aujourd'hui. La première fois, c'était pour une égalité parfaite dans un match de Quidditch entre les Canons et les Frelons, et la deuxième fois, c'était le coup de la musaraigne.  
— Je me remémore la scène en boucle depuis ce jour, théâtralisa Maggie sans s'empêcher de rire.  
— Le… coup de la musaraigne ? s'interrogea Kate, qui semblait tomber dans un monde parallèle, celui des paris de Maggie et Terry.  
— Une fois, en revenant du cours de botanique, on a aperçu une petite musaraigne qui gambadait dans l'herbe. Maggie a parié qu'elle pourrait l'ensorceler pour qu'elle vienne jusqu'à elle en étant docile. Quant à moi, j'ai dit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas et qu'elle s'enfuirait. Juste qu'on n'avait pas pris en compte la possibilité qu'un hibou passe par là et… attrape la musaraigne pour en faire son dîner. Donc, on a déclaré un deuxième ex aequo.

Kate étouffa un rire nerveux en imaginant la tête des deux amis face au rapace qui avait fondu sur la cible de leur pari, déstabilisant ainsi toutes les probabilités.

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai mal aux petons à force de rester immobile en station debout ! se scandalisa Maggie en reprenant en main son chariot de bagages. On va s'installer dans l'un des wagons ? Tu viens avec nous, Diggle ?

Pourtant, Terry haussa les épaules et grimaça.

— J'ai promis aux gens de Poufsouffle que j'irai dans leur compartiment. Mais on se croisera dans le train.  
— Ah, s'exclama Maggie, déstabilisée. D'accord. Je vois… Bon, eh bien, bon voyage ! Viens Kate.

Pourtant, avant de s'éloigner, la blonde tint à lancer une dernière remarque à l'intention de leur ami :

— Et au fait, n'oublie pas que tu me dois une flûte !  
— Tu n'es pas obligée de le hurler ! marmonna Kate, honteuse.  
— Je ne hurle pas. Je réclame mon dû. C'est important que toute victoire soit honorée en temps et en heure.

Une fois que leurs valises furent entreposées dans le porte-bagage, les deux amies partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment libre ou de camarades avec lesquels en partager un. Kate, portant son chat ballant dans ses bras, jetait des coups d'œil succincts dans chaque cabine, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ses amies de Gryffondor, Clive ou encore Eibhlin et Tetsuya. Mais la personne qu'elle reconnut en premier rafla toutes ses recherches, lorsqu'elle aperçut le petit clan des garçons des Gryffondors de sa classe regroupé dans l'un des compartiments. Le visage de Griffin accapara ses pensées, alors que le benjamin de la fratrie Gale discutait avec ses amis. En remarquant cette silhouette qui s'était arrêtée devant leur porte-fenêtre, ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard hypnotisé de la jeune fille, dont le cœur manqua un battement en fixant ses yeux d'un marron clair. Qu'est-ce qu'il était…

— Kate, tu vas te décider à bouger ?! l'interpella Maggie, cinq mètres plus loin dans le couloir.

Au même moment, le train branla et commença à glisser sur les rails, accompagné du sifflement de la locomotive. Cette coupure déconnecta Kate de son échange de regards et elle sursauta de manière brusque en revenant vers Maggie, le visage empourpré de gêne et Mister Minnows troublé par les secousses qui enfonçait ses griffes dans son gilet.

— Tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais ta demande est rejetée, statua Maggie, stricte, d'un signe du doigt.  
— C'est moi ou j'ai du mal à te comprendre aujourd'hui ? balbutia Kate qui se remettait de ses émotions.  
— Tu sais que j'ai un profond attachement pour toi, débuta-t-elle, une main placée sur son buste, mais je refuse de devoir te chaperonner…  
— Me quoi ?!  
— … durant tout le trajet auprès d'un garçon auquel tu n'as adressé que cinq phrases entières depuis trois ans. Et je n'ai pas envie de supporter les joyeux lurons qui lui servent de camarades. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi et tes désirs, tes aspirations, mais j'ai mes propres limites. J'ai déjà fourni bien des efforts pour te pousser dans cette direction, seulement, je ne peux m'y investir plus personnellement pour mon propre bien-être. Tu comprends ?  
— Donc tu préfères partir à la recherche de Moira ? railla Kate. T'es logique, toi.  
Maggie haussa les sourcils et les épaules en une parfaite synchronisation.  
— Elle me divertit, il faut l'avouer. Elle viendrait presque à m'avoir manqué durant les vacances, figure-toi !

Elles retrouvèrent en fait leurs trois amies dans un compartiment en bout de train, qui parlaient bruyamment, toutes heureuses de s'être retrouvées. L'arrivée de Kate et Maggie fit redoubler les clameurs :

— Oh non, pas toi, Dawkins ! clama Moira en riant. Sors de là, je ne veux pas voir ta tête de nœud !  
— En fait, t'avais peut-être raison, après tout, Kate, raisonna Maggie en se tournant vers son amie, alors qu'elles demeuraient encore dans l'ouverture de la porte. On devrait peut-être retourner voir les garçons.  
— Mais non, restez-là ! les implora Scarlett.  
— Tu n'as toujours pas compris l'humour particulier de Maggie toi, deux ans après ! remarqua Suzanna, qui avait sorti son appareil photo fétiche pour l'occasion. T'inquiète, elle ne prendrait pas un tel risque ! Tu comprends, les garçons sont des êtres trop primaires pour elle !

Kate prit place à côté de son amie aux boucles d'or, Mister Minnows en profitant pour s'échapper de son étreinte et sauter dans le porte-bagages en hauteur dans lequel avaient été enfournés les sacs des filles, le parfait refuge pour un prédateur félin.

— Alors ? Il paraît que tu as rencontré ma cousine ? C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ! s'enthousiasma cette dernière.  
— Euh, ta… cousine ? Non, je ne pense pas !  
— Mais si, mais si ! Audrey Lalande ! s'excitait-elle en gesticulant.  
— Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose…  
— Elle fait partie des CRECELLES ! Elle était là durant la séance du Ministère.

La jeune fille se remémora en effet la française qui côtoyait Hermione durant la réunion ministérielle concernant l'ouverture de Papillombre.

— Ah ? C'est ta cousine ?  
— J'ai des dizaines de cousins et de cousines ! Mais oui ! Sauf qu'elle, elle a habité longtemps en France et elle a été à Beauxbâtons ! Comme presque toute ma famille, en fait… Et Papillombre, alors ! Raconte-nous tout ! J'ai eu le droit à tous les détails, mais je veux les entendre de toi !

Kate s'y plia et leur raconta tout dans les moindres détails, de l'architecture du Ministère de l'Intérieur avec ses escaliers cachés jusqu'à la bienveillance du Ministère en passant bien évidemment par l'insolence habituelle dont faisait preuve le professeur Woffhart. Les autres filles en furent ébahies :

— Alors, là, quand on arrivera dans la salle commune, il y aura une cinquième table ?! Nom d'un gobelin autiste, Kate, c'est génial !  
— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu jures par toi-même, Miller, glissa Maggie.  
— Parce que si je le faisais en te visant, tu pleurerais à t'en déshydrater et tu commencerais un régime, rétorqua la naine.  
— Je ne suis pas grosse ! s'offusqua la blonde.  
— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas devenir préfète, s'exclama Scarlett, la plus proche de la fenêtre. Si jeune ! Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance.  
— Tu devrais revoir ta définition de « chance », Scarlett, intervint Moira.  
— Et ton uniforme, il est violet alors ? s'informa la dernière des cinq, Suzanna, qui n'avait pas lâché son énorme appareil photo.  
— Euh… non, pas encore !

Tout de suite, les clameurs réprobatrices s'élevèrent :

— Oh, non, ça ne va pas du tout, ça !  
— Va donc le chercher immédiatement dans ta valise ! On va s'en charger !  
— D'a-d'accord, bredouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu, en se levant d'un bond. Par contre, vous gardez Mister Minnows, hein !

Le chat roupillait en se laissant bercer par les tangages du train, sa queue en balancier au-dessus de la tête de Moira.

— Vu son activité actuelle, je pense que ton crétin de chat ne s'enfuira pas de sitôt, si tu veux mon avis, constata Maggie.

Dans un dernier sourire, Kate quitta donc le compartiment et soupira à l'idée de devoir retraverser le train. Les rencontres pouvaient être nombreuses et peut-être peu réjouissantes. Le souvenir de son altercation avec Morgana à Noël dernier lui restait en mémoire. Seulement, à l'époque, Eliot avait été là pour protéger sa cousine et corriger sa détractrice. Aujourd'hui, Kate était seule. C'était un contrecoup légitime à sa liberté et à sa prise de responsabilités. Cependant, elle se questionna si ses pouvoirs de préfète pouvaient être efficients dès à présent, ce qui lui aurait donné une possibilité de menace. Balivernes. Morgana MacNair n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider par une grossière histoire de points ! Surtout que l'année n'ayant pas encore commencé, il n'était sûrement pas envisageable que Serpentard commence avec un nombre de points coulant dans les négatifs. D'autant plus que cela lèserait d'autres camarades de cette maison que Kate pouvait davantage apprécier, comme le duo inséparable de Calypso Curtiss et Juno Nightingal.

Alors qu'elle pensait justement aux Serpentards de sa promotion, elle croisa dans la couloir le jeune Marvin Ledger. À en juger son sourire, celui-ci devait encore fomenter l'une de ses farces, dont les aînés étaient souvent les cibles. Il avait toujours eu cette drôle de manie de s'attaquer à plus gros que lui ! Kate s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il ne fût jamais victime de retombées légitimes. Cependant, en compensation, il avait récolté un nombre incroyable de retenues.

— Hey, salut Kate ! la salua-t-il avec son léger accent australien. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ? entra-t-elle en matière, directe, sans s'empêcher de ricaner.  
— Moi ? Rien ! Bon, si, quand même, un petit quelque chose, mais rien de bien méchant !  
— Ca doit dépendre pour qui… !  
— Mais non ! J'ai trouvé une idée géniale !  
— C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

Observant les alentours, Marvin se pencha alors vers elle :

— Tu veux savoir ?

Eprise de curiosité, Kate hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire complice.

— Je suis parvenu à me procurer du polynectar auprès de Joris Juffbigles.  
— Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire avec ?  
— J'ai chargé Ben d'aller chercher des cheveux de… quelqu'un, dira-t-on.

Ben, ou Benjamin Sleeman de son nom complet, était l'un des garçons qui logeait à Serpentard. Lui et Marvin n'étaient pas de grands amis inconditionnels, mais demeuraient liés par leur complicité farouche pour les blagues. Cela éveillait une question en Kate : son père partageait-il ce même genre de relation avec Merrick MacNair, à l'époque où ils avaient fréquenté Poudlard ?

— Les cheveux de qui ? s'enquit-elle.  
— Gareth Gale.  
— Tu rigoles ? rit-elle. Pourquoi faire ?  
— Je vais aller m'amuser avec les Serdaigles de septième année ! Et le faire passer pour un gros dégueulasse ! De toute façon, c'est qu'un pauvre crâneur !

Kate ne sut si elle devait en rire sincèrement ou déplorer l'attitude pathétique de son camarade pour décrédibiliser ce pauvre Gareth, bien qu'il n'avait pas tort à son égard. Les Gale avaient toujours nourri cette vanité qui leur semblait propre. Cependant, Kate refusait de la voir et de l'admettre, car celle de Griffin, le frère benjamin de leur grande fratrie, l'avait ensorcelée.

— Bon eh bien… bon courage ! Il faut que je file !

Dans son avancée à travers le long couloir, Kate continua à jeter de discrets regards dans les compartiments adjacents. Elle aperçut la jeune sœur de Suzanna, la petite Teffie qui effectuait sa première rentrée, faisant connaissance avec d'autres nouveaux élèves, comme elle. Les filles de Serdaigle s'étaient aussi réunies en bande, Hygie Smethwyck étant la seule à se désintéresser de leurs conversations, le nez plongé dans un énième livre de botanique qui s'intitulait « Ces plantes qui ne se mangent pas mais qui peuvent quand même servir à autre chose ». Le cœur de Kate accéléra le rythme lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la cabine dans laquelle s'étaient installés les garçons de Gryffondors. Cependant, Griffin ne s'y trouvait plus. Il avait dû s'éclipser pour aller chercher des confiseries au charriot de la vieille dame. Soupirant de déception, Kate reprit sa route vers ses bagages, sans regarder devant elle. Le choc fut inévitable.  
Kate en tomba par terre, le tee-shirt trempé de jus de citrouille. Celui qui lui était rentré dedans semblait tout aussi sonné mais n'avait pas chuté.

— Oh non ! J'en ai partout !  
— Mes lunettes ! J'ai perdu mes lunettes !  
— Attends, attends, ne bouge pas ! l'arrêta Kate, toujours sur le sol, se remettant de leur heurt. Sinon tu vas les écraser ! Je vais te les ramasser.

La jeune fille attrapa les lunettes rectangulaires d'Emeric et se releva, légèrement déséquilibrée par les mouvements du train. Elle fourra sa paire de lunettes dans sa main qui ne tenait pas le gobelet désormais vide.

— Tiens, voilà.  
— M-merci ! bredouilla-t-il en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin. Je ne t'avais pas vue, je suis désolé !  
— Je n'ai pas regardé non plus devant moi, c'est ma faute ! Mais bon…

Elle déplora d'un regard son tee-shirt beige sur lequel dégoulinait le jus de citrouille qui avait aussi trempé son jean.

— Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à changer de vêtements ! J'allais justement à ma valise !  
— Bah attends, je vais arranger ça ! Je te dois au moins ça pour m'excuser !

Les gestes tremblants, le jeune Serdaigle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prononcer sa formule, pointant son instrument sur le tee-shirt de Kate.

— Tergeo.

Aussitôt, la bavure orange se résorba. Ses habits étaient comme neufs.

— J'aurais dû y penser, sourit Kate. Mon père me le fait tout le temps, je suis une habituée des taches ! Mais j'oublie toujours qu'on a le droit d'utiliser la magie dans le Poudlard Express ! Bon… bah merci, en tout cas ! Et désolée pour t'être rentrée dedans !

Elle allait poursuivre son chemin sans un mot de plus quand Emeric réagit :

— Je vais t'accompagner !  
— Euh… c'est gentil, mais ça ira, je ne vais pas me perdre dans un couloir droit !  
— Non, juste que bah… maintenant que je n'ai plus de jus de citrouille, je vais devoir aller en rechercher, fit-il remarquer en soupesant son gobelet vide. Et je vais dans la même direction que toi !  
— Ah. D'accord.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire courtois, quoique crispé et embarrassé, avant de reprendre leur chemin commun.

— Tu… as passé de bonnes vacances ? commença Kate, en espérant briser la glace.  
— Ca a été, oui, haussa-t-il les épaules. J'ai été chez mes grands-parents. Ils ont une petite maison dans le Sud, près de la mer. C'était reposant ! Et toi ?  
— Moi, ce sont mes grands-parents qui sont venus chez moi. Et c'était loin d'être reposant ! ricana-t-elle.  
— À ce point-là ?  
— Entre ma petite sœur qui vient de naître, mon père qui ne peut pas les voir, oui, ça a été un peu difficile ! Mais j'ai survécu, comme tu peux le voir !

Derechef, un sourire partagé avant qu'un silence gênant ne se réinstalle insidieusement alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'étroit couloir du train. Dans l'un des compartiments, ils aperçurent le professeur Londubat qui s'adonnait à une sieste bien méritée, ses jambes immenses étendues sur le siège d'en face.

— J'ai lu dans la Gazette que Papillombre allait ouvrir ! s'exclama Emeric. C'est vrai ?  
— Eh oui, enfin. Depuis le temps, hein ! soupira Kate qui pressentait que cette question allait beaucoup lui être répétée ce jour-là.  
— Tant mieux, ça devait être important pour toi !

Sa réaction la surprit agréablement. Depuis l'officialisation de Papillombre, les questions se succédaient quant à la future composition d'une équipe de Quidditch, d'une création de blason, mais jamais encore quelqu'un s'était dit que cela représentait bien plus que cela aux yeux de Kate : une reconnaissance d'elle-même. Ses joues se mirent à rougir.

— Oui, ça l'est, approuva-t-elle. Au moins, j'ai une bannière sous laquelle me mettre, aujourd'hui. J'ai enfin l'impression d'exister.  
Emeric n'émit aucune réponse alors qu'ils arrivaient en bout de wagon, là où étaient entreposés les bagages de Kate.  
— Bon, eh bien… on se recroisera peut-être dans la Grande Salle ! A plus ! la salua-t-il, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir par la porte rouge et noire qui reliait les deux wagons.

La jeune fille n'eut pas même le temps d'en faire de même qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé en vitesse. Mais elle ne tint pas compte de ce départ précipité et chercha ses valises, reconnaissables par les grosses lettres K.W. clouées dessus.

Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré ses tenues de classe destinées à porter les couleurs de sa maison, comprenant pulls, chaussettes, jupes, capes et cravates, elle retourna vers son compartiment, les bras chargés jusqu'au nez. Elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'étaler dans le couloir lorsque le train abordait trop brusquement un virage et en tanguait. Ses amies lui prêtèrent main forte lorsqu'elle se présenta devant la porte fermée de leur cabine.

— Pose ça là ! On va les disposer sur la banquette.

Dès que tous les habits furent étalés, Moira attrapa sa baguette magique et remonta ses manches, comme si elle s'apprêtait à en découdre avec un tigre.

— Attention les yeux ! _Purpura vestitu !_

Aussitôt, les bordures de tous ses vêtements changèrent de teinte, arborant un violet profond. La gorge de Kate était compressée par l'émotion. Elle allait enfin pouvoir porter ses couleurs au sein de l'école. Peut-être que Peaves cesserait enfin de la surnommer la sans-maison à cause de ses bandes grises, contrairement à celles de ses camarades, qui étaient soit vertes, rouges, jaunes ou bleues.

— L'écharpe que je t'ai offerte il y a deux ans t'ira à merveille ! rappela Maggie. Tu ne seras plus dépareillée, à présent !  
— Et ton insigne de préfet ? Il est où ? s'interrogea Suzanna en remarquant leur absence sur ses pulls, au niveau de la poitrine.  
— Ah, j'ai oublié de les coudre ! s'exclama Kate en les extrayant de sa poche.  
— Tu promènes tes insignes dans ta poche ?! s'étonna Scarlett, presque scandalisée par cet outrage. Tu n'as pas peur de les perdre ?!  
— Ca va, Scarlett, ne te fixe pas là-dessus, tu vois bien qu'elle les a toujours ! tempéra Moira en réclamant les insignes de Kate d'une main tendue vers le haut, la jeune fille la dépassant d'au moins cinquante centimètres.

La naine les examina un temps, ces petits écussons avec une lettre P brodée dessus, non sans intérêt. Puis, les poser tour à tour sur trois pulls différents avant d'entonner une seconde formula magique :

— _Consutum._

Dans un bruit discret de fil tissé, les insignes furent cousus sur ses tenues, tandis que Suzanna immortalisait l'événement en ne ratant aucune occasion d'appuyer sur le déclencheur de son appreil photo. Lorsque le résultat fut obtenu, ses amies réclamèrent alors ce que Kate attendait depuis bien longtemps :

— Ça ne sert à rien si tu ne les portes pas !  
— Oui, on veut les voir sur toi !  
— Allez ! À poil, Whisper !

Maggie se retourna et ferma les stores de leur compartiment afin qu'aucun regard intrus ne les dérange.

* * *

Pour changer des précédentes rentrées, il ne pleuvait pas lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva à quai à la station du Pré-au-Lard. Certains élèves s'étaient préparé une demi-heure à l'avance pour être les premiers à sauter du train dès que ce dernier s'immobiliserait. Il s'agissait, pour la plupart, des plus jeunes, dans l'esprit desquels le château de Poudlard n'était encore qu'un rêve à atteindre. La silhouette gigantesque de Hagrid se découpait au bout du débarcadère.

— Les premières années ! Venez avec moi, les premières années !  
— Il ne finit jamais par se lasser, année après année ? s'interrogea Maggie, une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.  
— Je ne pense pas, commenta Kate qui descendit juste après elle. Comme les professeurs, quand on y repense, ils donnent les mêmes cours tous les ans ! Parfois depuis des dizaines d'années ! Et ils sont toujours là !  
— Je ne comprendrai jamais…  
— Le besoin de léguer quelque chose ? Un héritage ? Des connaissances ? énuméra Moira derrière elles. Savoir que l'on restera dans la mémoire de plusieurs générations durant toute leur vie ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne dois pas comprendre, Maggie Dawkins. Tout ce qui se rapporte aux émotions t'est étranger.  
— Des émo-quoi ? Je t'en prie, Miller, n'emploie pas tes termes paysans en ma présence, ça m'horripile.

Malgré le noir qui s'était emparé des lieux avec la nuit, beaucoup tournèrent le regard devant Kate en remarquant son uniforme bordé de violet. Une nouveauté qui tapait dans l'œil. Cependant, cette convergence des attentions et les doigts qui pointaient vers elle éveillait quelque chose en elle et elle ne sut si ce fut de la honte ou la fierté. Certainement un mélange des deux. Car elle n'avait pas entrepris tout ça pour rester un centre d'intérêt et réclamer une gloire quelconque, mais pour au contraire mieux s'intégrer à la grande famille de Poudlard. Certes, d'une manière peu conventionnelle, mais cela n'avait pas été un choix qui lui avait été proposé.  
Les filles de Gryffondors firent la queue avec les autres élèves avant de pouvoir monter dans l'une des calèches, tirées par les Sombrals, patients et assidus dans leur tâche. Kate préféra s'en détourner bien vite en levant son regard vers le ciel qu'elle explora d'un air rêveur, admirant la beauté des constellations, quelques fois timides et pudiques, se cachant derrière quelques voilages gris que leur offraient les nuages. Elle imaginait la Grande Salle, avec cette fameuse cinquième table. Peut-être une banderole violette avait été déployée pour accompagner les autres. Et un sablier garni d'améthystes derrière les bancs des professeurs.

Mais la désillusion fut d'une violence inouïe. Car rien de cela n'avait été exaucé. La Grande Salle était restée fidèle à elle-même, avec ses tables immenses sur lesquelles le couvert lustré avait été dressé, au nombre de quatre, ses banderoles rouges, bleues, vertes et jaunes, toujours de quatre variétés, sans compter les sabliers qui n'avaient pas encore débuté leur tâche annuelle. Le heurt fut tel que Kate s'immobilisa. La Grande Salle entière semblait se moquer d'elle. Si cela avait été possible, la jeune fille aurait sûrement entendu les chandelles ricaner de son infortune. Il y avait en effet un rire malin dans les airs, celui de Peeves qui déchanta bien vite en remarquant le regard que lui adressait le fantôme du Baron Sanglant qui aiguisait sa hallebarde, assis sur un contrefort.

Derrière elle, ses amies furent tout autant déconcertées :

— Bah alors, elle est où cette table ?  
— J'aurais pensé qu'avec un peu d'originalité, il l'aurait installé au plafond, mais apparemment, non plus, tenta de plaisanter Moira. Je suis très déçue…  
— Certainement pas autant que Kate… lui souffla Suzanna, discrètement, en l'invitant à lui jeter un regard.

En effet, Kate tremblait de tous ses membres. Comme si tous ses espoirs s'écroulaient sur ses épaules. Mais malgré sa colère, elle s'obligea à sourire :

— Ce n'est pas grave ! Ils n'ont sûrement pas eu le temps de préparer tout ça… !  
— Tu es aussi en ton plein droit de déclarer que la directrice est une vieille pie ruinée, nous te soutiendrons sur toute la ligne, appuya Maggie.  
— C-ça ne doit pas être sa faute. Allez vous asseoir.  
— Et toi alors ? Tu ne vas pas rester plantée là, debout comme ça !  
— Je vais attendre Eibhlin et Tetsuya ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Les quatre filles échangèrent un regard avant de lui obéir et de prendre place à la table des Gryffondors. De parts et d'autres, des élèves la dépassaient pour rejoindre leurs tables. Et elle restait là, sans savoir que faire, se sentant trahie. Son regard demeurait fixé sur les sièges des professeurs, en particulier sur McGonagall qui trônait au milieu. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas respecté sa part du marché ? La directrice n'était pas du genre à manquer à ses promesses, d'autant plus qu'elle soutenait elle-même cette entreprise.

— Aye, t'attends de rendre racine et d'avoïr des pommes qui poussent dans tes cheveux ?

Eibhlin lui tirait la manche, avant de remarquer que celle-ci se terminait par une portion de tissu violet.

— Ca déchire à mort ta tenoue !

L'engouement de la jeune Irlandaise ranima le sourire de Kate, alors que les élèves continuaient de s'installer en les observant, sans comprendre pourquoi elles s'étaient arrêtées juste devant la grande porte d'entrée.

— C'est facile, un petit sortilège de rien du tout. Je t'apprendrai.  
— Hm. Ca me faït mal au cœur d'abandonner ce si joli vert pour dou violet, mais si c'est pour mi mayson… ! regretta Eibhlin en étudiant ses bordures aux couleurs des Serpentards, sa maison adoptive. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tou fiches ici ? Tou vas rester debout pour la cérémonie ? Tou sais que tou vas te fare piétiner par oune horde de première année qui n'attendent que d'être répartis ? Et par oune géant, en plous !  
— C'est-à-dire que je croyais qu'il y aurait une table pour Papillombre, mais qu'en fait…  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
— Aye, tou arrives à pic !

Tetsuya fronçait les sourcils, ce qui lui conférait un air faussement grondeur qui ne s'accordait pas avec son sourire naturel. Avant qu'il ne remarque l'insigne de préfet de Kate qui lui sauta aux yeux :

— T'as piqué ça où ?! Je veux le même !  
— N-non, c'est le mien ! Bon, écoutez, ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter ! On aurait dû avoir une table pour Papillombre, pour cette rentrée !  
— Sauf qu'elle n'a pas l'air là… porta le petit japonais comme constat.  
— Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se laisse faire cette fois… maugréa Kate, alors que les portes venaient de se refermer derrière eux, dans l'attente de l'arrivée des premières années.  
— Tou as raison ! s'exclama Eibhlin en frappant du poing dans sa paume. Allons nous asseoyr à la table des professeurs pour tout vider leurs plats avant qu'ils ayent ous le temps de se servir !  
— L'endroit n'est pas fait pour stationner. Rejoignez vos tables immédiatement.

La voix à la fois suave et tranchante venait de derrière. Elle appartenait à cette sorcière qui se tenait près de la porte. Son teint albâtre jurait avec le noir sombre de ses cheveux attachés derrière sa tête en une fontaine de mèches d'ébène et de ses vêtements, une robe arrangée aux manches mises en lambeaux et raccrochés à ses fins poignets, apportant de çà et là quelques touches discrètes de bleu foncé. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, légèrement grimées d'un rose violacé, restaient encore entrouvertes. Mais ce fut ses yeux approfondis d'un bleu perçant qui clouait Kate sur place. Il se dégageait de cette femme toute une histoire… Des souvenirs. Qui la ramenaient quelques mois en arrière, dans les noirceurs de la froide Forêt Interdite. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

— S'il vous plait ! rajouta la sorcière, d'une voix tout à coup fluette, accompagnée d'un sourire. Il serait dommage pour vous que vous ayez des problèmes dès la rentrée !

Les trois élèves de Papillombre obtempérèrent après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil curieux à cette nouvelle arrivante.

— Ca doyt être la remplaçante de Rousard…  
— Elle a déjà l'air plus sympathique que ce vieux ramassis ! glissa Tetsuya, alors qu'ils avançaient dans la nef, sous le regard interrogateur de tous les élèves. Déjà, elle est bien plus jolie, ça, il n'y a pas à dire ! Rusard n'était pas du genre à pouvoir participer à Miss Sorcière !  
— Non, on ne se laissera pas faire, gronda de nouveau Kate, qui ne se laissait pas déconcentrer sur le problème présent. On va se faire remarquer pour marquer le coup. Tetsuya, tu vas à la table des Poufssouffles, Eibhlin, chez les Gryffondors. Je vais m'asseoir avec les Serdaigles.  
— Je n'ay pas envie d'aller dans ti mayson de crâneurs ! se gendarma Eibhlin.  
— Je m'en fiche, statua Kate, rendue autoritaire par la colère sourde qui sommeillait en elle. T'as qu'à échanger avec Tetsuya si cela t'arrange ! Mais nous n'irons pas aux tables qu'on nous a attribuées. Aucune de ces quatre maisons n'est la nôtre. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions en privilégier une.

Sur ces mots, elle se sépara d'eux et aborda les Serdaigles, trouvant une place à côté d'Hygie Smethwyck qui l'accueillit avec une expression modérée de surprise.

— Tu es devenue daltonienne, Whisper ? nasilla Fergus Fittle, en diagonale, sans vouloir se moquer.

Des chuchotis s'élevèrent dans la salle en remarquant ce drôle de théâtre, Eibhlin ayant finalement consenti à prendre place chez les Gryffondors en lançant des regards incendiaires aux garçons de cinquième année qui la dévisageaient avec stupeur.

— Papillombre n'a pas encore de table.  
— Alors tu te rebelles ? compléta Dexter Doxmornt en face d'elle, le plus grand et le plus robuste de leur classe, avec son visage joufflu qui portait toujours l'expression d'un lapin apeuré.  
— En quelque sorte.

Kate adressa quelques sourires courtois aux Serdaigles ahuris qui l'observaient, tel le mouton noir au milieu des moutons blancs. À la table des professeurs, McGonagall faillit se lever pour réclamer le silence, mais la nouvelle ouverture des portes l'imposa d'elle-même. Flitwick fut le premier à mener la marche, suivi de la troupe des premières années. Hagrid, quant à lui, fut le dernier à rentrer et se faufila sur le côté, sans vraiment faire preuve de discrétion, pour rejoindre sa place à la table des professeurs, à côté d'Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger ?! Par Merlin, que faisait-elle ici ?! se questionnait Kate, avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait sûrement venir présenter la nouvelle réforme dont elle avait eu vent.  
Tous les jeunes élèves fixaient à présent le Choixpeau, qui se laissa désirer un bon instant avant d'entonner sa bien célèbre chanson :

**Jadis, j'apparaissais comme une belle parure,**  
**Compagnon de sorciers illustres et vénérables**  
**Aujourd'hui, je n'en ai plus vraiment la carrure**  
**Mais cette situation n'est pas irrémédiable.**  
**Car j'accompagne année par année**  
**Vos talents de petits sorciers**  
**Bien loin de se faner**  
**Bien loin de me disgracier.**

**Cette année, cependant, apparaîtra comme le pivot d'un temps**  
**Des millénaires entiers me séparent de ce grand secret perdu**  
**Dans ce silence impitoyable je ne peux m'enfermer plus longtemps**  
**Me voilà donc contraint à me livrer à une tâche bien ardue.**  
**Tous parmi vous savent quelles valeurs émérites**  
**Ont guidé des sorciers volontaires et intrépides**  
**À construire telle bâtisse dans un champ de marguerites**  
**Loin des noirceurs de la magie corruptrice et cupide.**  
**Il ne s'agissait pour eux pour vous cloître dans une prison,**  
**Prison de pierre et de matières, de cours et de devoirs,**  
**De former des soldats de magie par entières garnisons,**  
**Mais de fonder pour vous un chaleureux nichoir,**  
**À l'écart des méfaits de la haine et du chagrin,**  
**Un endroit où chacun d'entre nous veille au grain**  
**Afin que personne en ces lieux ne sente ostracisé**  
**Que de l'unité une force commune soit puisée.**

**Godric Gryffondor levait l'épée au nom du courage**  
**De son ardente loyauté découlait cette nécessité**  
**De défendre chacun quel qu'en soit l'âge**  
**Sans recourir à une quelconque velléité.**  
**Rowena Serdaigle de ses connaissances faisait le bouclier**  
**Sage parmi les sages, lumière d'instruction**  
**Qui irradiait de sa raison bien des sorciers**  
**Menant souvent vers la voie de la réconciliation.**  
**Helga Poufsouffle restait au chevet des plus souffrants**  
**Dans sa bienveillance les choyait de ses dons**  
**S'opposant avec sourire dans chaque différend**  
**Implorant à chacun d'employer le mot « pardon »**  
**Salazart Serpentard quant à lui préparait l'attaque**  
**Insidieuse et rusée, pour percer à jour chaque faiblesse**  
**Si rapide que l'horloge n'avait pas le temps de faire tic-tac**  
**Que son ombre s'était échappé tout en noblesse.**

**Mais l'histoire ainsi contée ignore bien des faits**  
**Car depuis Merlin, les générations se succèdent**  
**Afin que de l'enseignement vous tiriez les bienfaits**  
**Et qu'en chaque aîné vous trouviez un brin d'aide.**  
**Chaque fondateur fut au départ un initié**  
**Un apprenti qui jouait plus qu'apprenait**  
**Et aucun hommage ne leur fut soucié**  
**À ces ancêtres qui pourtant sont loin d'être benêts.**  
**C'est un rêve commun qui guida les quatre fondateurs**  
**Un rêve qu'ils tirèrent d'un parti supérieur**  
**Qui relie chacun de leurs principes quels qu'ils soient**  
**Ne pouvant à ce moment ne penser qu'à soi.**

**Ce rêve fut celui d'une femme qui inspira bien des hommes**  
**Qui de sa curiosité de la découverte**  
**Se joua de bien des fantômes**  
**Ceux de l'ignorance et de futurs inertes.**  
**Car la force n'est pas seulement issue de l'union**  
**Mais aussi de la confiance que chacun se porte**  
**S'assumer soi-même sous son propre fanion**  
**De cesser de se considérer comme un cloporte.**

**Quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle je vous répartirai**  
**Souvenez-vous, jeunes sorciers, de ce rêve**  
**Pour lequel tant d'âmes ont aspiré**  
**Quitte à signer entre vous cette trêve.**  
**Ce nœud central est la réponse à toutes les questions**  
**Poudlard n'a pas vertu de scinder**  
**Mais de tous saisir les suggestions**  
**Afin que dans cette famille tous soient gradés.**

« Je rêve ou il a parlé de… »  
— Tu penses que c'était ta fondatrice ? chuchota Hygie avec sa petite voix fluette alors que les élèves applaudissaient la prouesse.  
— Hein ? Quoi ?  
— Le choixpeau. Cette femme qui aurait appris la magie aux fondateurs, tu crois que c'était la fondatrice de Papillombre ?  
— Peut-être mais… je ne crois pas ! Sinon, il aurait été plus explicite, tu ne crois pas ?  
— Le Choixpeau n'a jamais été vraiment explicite…  
— Tu n'as pas tort.

Ce même message, bien des élèves l'avaient perçu et jetaient de temps à autres des regards en direction de Kate, qui ne se rabattait pas sur son banc pour autant, affrontant ce poids avec assurance. Mais désormais, l'heure de vérité allait sonner. L'heure où de nouveaux élèves rejoindraient peut-être Papillombre. Kate n'avait que cette seule idée en tête. Elle désirait à tous prix leur montrer leurs torts, les leur fourrer sous le nez. Dans cette trahison, elle espérait une douce vengeance bien méritée.

— Belby, Amy, appela Flitwick.

Une jeune élève à la queue de cheval blonde se présenta et grimpa les marches pour venir s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Cependant, le premier essai ne se révéla pas concluant :

— Serdaigle ! clama le Choixpeau.

Aussitôt, des applaudissements ébranlèrent la table à laquelle se trouvait Kate, à sa plus grande surprise, ce qui la fit sursauter sur son banc. Elle ne s'était pas encore habituée au fait d'être assise chez une maison qui n'était pas la sienne lors de la cérémonie de répartition ! Malgré tout, et sous la pression sociale autour d'elle, elle applaudit la nouvelle arrivante chez les bleus.

— Campbell, Leeroy.

Peut-être ne devait-elle pas non plus nourrir trop d'espoirs qui mèneraient à la déception. Un terrible doute la tiraillait de part en part…

Le Choixpeau remua sa tête du garçon, son nez recouvert de taches de rousseur, avant d'annoncer sa décision :

— Papillombre !

Tout comme l'an passé et l'année qui précédait encore, ce fut un grand silence qui accueillit cette nouvelle. Avant qu'un unique applaudissement ne résonne dans la Grande Salle : celui de Tetsuya Matsuda qui s'était levé à la table des Poufsouffles. Dans un sourire comblé, Kate suivit l'exemple de son cadet et se leva du banc des Serdaigles pour applaudir à tout rompre, avant qu'Eibhlin ne rejoigne le mouvement. Ils n'étaient peut-être que trois à alimenter ces ovations, mais il le faisait avec bien plus de fierté que toute autre maison. Le premier à témoigner son soutien fut Terry, qui frappa aussi dans ses mains. Puis les filles de Gryffondors. Et d'autres encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'au final, toute la Grande Salle ne se mette à féliciter le petit Leeroy Campbell qui en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Et comme l'avait prévu Kate, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de table pour les accueillir posa problème et les professeurs durent installer le jeune Leeroy autre part, en l'occurrence, à une place libre chez les Serpentards. Cependant, Kate ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et fut soulevée par l'allégresse et la puissance que lui conféraient cette victoire : elle se leva et s'avança dans la nef, sous l'interrogation unanime, jusqu'au nouvel élève, qui remarqua tout de suite ses habits violets.

— Viens avec moi, déclara-t-elle, sans aucun trémolo dans sa voix, malgré le fait que tous ici l'écoutaient.

Leeroy balaya les alentours et la tête de ses camarades avant de se résoudre à la suivre afin qu'elle l'installe à côté de lui, à la table des Serdaigle. Kate refusait de le laisser seul à cause de l'incompétence de ses professeurs. Aucun élève de première année ne méritait de manger seul le jour de sa première rentrée, comme elle avait dû s'y soumettre.

La cérémonie reprit, non sans agitation. Flitwick se racla la gorge avant de prononcer le nom qui suivait :

— Curtiss, Nestor.  
— Curtiss ?

Curtiss était le patronyme de l'une des camarades de Kate, l'énigmatique Calypso Curtiss, la Serpentarde aristocrate aux yeux perçants digne d'une détective. Le prénom de Nestor lui rappelait une conversation dont elle avait dérobé un morceau, à l'issue de l'une des soirées chez le professeur Slughorn, lors de laquelle Calypso lui avait avancé que son petit frère se laissait porter par les caprices de sa santé. En effet, il aurait été impensable de croire possible qu'une peau plus blafarde encore que cella de Calypso Curtiss existait, elle-même souvent comparée dans la tête de Kate à une poupée de porcelaine. Mais le teint de son petit frère était plus maladif encore. La fatigue transparaissait tant sur ses traits que sur la démarche de son corps maigre sous sa grande cape de sorcier.  
Nestor s'installa sur l'escabelle et le professeur Flitwick, lui-même rehaussé sur une chaise, posa le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux noirs. Cependant, la décision se fit davantage désirée.

— De toute façon, si c'est vraiment un Curtiss, il ira forcément à Serpentard, glissa Fergus à son voisin, Emeric.  
— Possible. Mais les fratries ne vont pas toutes dans la même maison.  
— Dans certaines grandes familles, si. Surtout si elles viennent de Serpentard !

Kate savait bien que cela ne s'appliquait pas. Elle avait l'exemple en tête de tante Charity et de son père. Tous les deux avaient été envoyés dans des maisons différentes, autres encore que celle de leurs parents. Quant à Kate, elle n'avait pas réellement suivi le chemin de Phil. Qu'en serait-il d'Abby quand elle serait en âge de rejoindre Poudlard ? Peut-être qu'elle aussi serait envoyée à Papillombre, en fière héritière de sa sœur aînée qui aurait déjà déserté les bancs de l'école depuis quelques années déjà.

— Papillombre !

Kate manqua de s'étouffer. Deux à la suite ?! Pour seulement trois élèves appelés sous le Choixpeau ?! Cela dépassait toutes ses espérances ! De nouveau, la jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds et applaudit à s'en faire saigner les mains, un sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre. Eibhlin avait sifflé pour l'occasion, ses deux doigts dans la bouche. Cependant, cela ne sembla pas vraiment être du goût du jeune Nestor, la mine un peu boudeuse.

— Viens par ici, mec, j'ai une place à côté de moi ! l'interpella Tetsuya, au bout de la table des Poufsouffles.

Pourtant, le visage tourné dans l'autre sens, Nestor Curtiss descendit du tabouret et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards pour rejoindre sa sœur, qui l'accueillit à côté d'elle.

— Hé, mais j'ai une place ! Viens !  
— Mister Matsuda, vous êtes priés de vous rasseoir et de faire moins de bruit pendant la répartition ! le reprit Flitwick sous le rire des élèves face à la scène.

Kate elle-même ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant Tetsuya se ré-installer, l'air bien déçu d'avoir écopé d'un tel vent. Cela annonçait de grandes choses en prévision pour Papillombre.


	28. III - Chap6 - Vocables amphigouriques

_JI SOUIS DESOLEEEE ! Je sais que j'étais censée poster hier ! Mais j'ai été prise de cours par mon départ. J'ai essayé de poster le chapitre depuis l'aéroport, mais sans succès. Après 12h d'avion, du tram, du métro, de la marche et 3h de train (plus un peu de dodo, quand même !), voici donc la suite !_

_Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me aire des retours ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Vocables amphigouriques**

* * *

Quatre. C'était le nombre d'élèves qui avaient été répartis à Papillombre sur la totalité des élèves de première année. Deux garçons, les deux premiers, et deux filles. L'une d'elle se dénommait Rose Rosham, une petite blonde visiblement surexcitée. Quant à la seconde, il s'agissait de la jeune sœur de Suzanna, Stéphanie Simmons. Ou Teffie, pour ceux qui préféraient éviter le risque de recevoir quelques répliques cinglantes de sa part.  
Chacun des quatre élèves s'étaient éparpillés dans le réfectoire pour le dîner de ce premier soir. Si Leeroy était le seul à avoir accepté de rester aux côtés de Kate, Teffie avait rejoint des amies de Gryffondors qu'elle avait rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express, non loin de sa sœur aînée et Rose en avait fait de même chez les Poufsouffles. Seul Nestor demeurait attaché à sa sœur Calypso, sans décrocher un mot à qui que ce soit d'autre, jetant çà et là des regards méfiants.  
Lorsque la répartition fut achevée, McGonagall se leva et s'avança sur la place haute des professeurs, où le tabouret surmonté du Choixpeau avait été remplacé par un pupitre aux ailes de phénix.

— Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage par le train et que votre année se placera sous le signe de la réussite. Une année toute particulière pour vous… Du moins, pour certaines promotions concernées. Mais avant d'en arriver à ces explications, j'aimerais vous présenter notre nouvelle concierge de Poudlard…

On sentait qu'elle refusait de prononcer le nom de Rusard afin de faire taire toute réaction qui en résulterait.

— … miss Electra Byrne.

De sa main fripée, peut-être l'une des seules choses chez elle qui trahissait son grand âge, à côté de son fort caractère et de sa détermination à toute épreuve à la hauteur d'une véritable guerrière, elle désigna la sorcière au fond de la salle, qui se tenait debout près des grandes portes de l'entrée. Tous pivotèrent la tête. Beaucoup ne l'avaient pas remarqué en entrant.

— Elle paraît toute mignonne et toute frêle à côté de Rusard, remarqua Doxmornt.

Pourtant, la réaction d'Hygie, la voisine de table de Kate, fut toute autre. Elle baissa la tête derrière son épaule, le visage se dégorgeant de ses couleurs.

— Je la connais…  
— Tu la connais ? s'interrogea Kate en fronçant les sourcils, ainsi persuadée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à qui cette sorcière donnait cette étrange impression de déjà-vu.  
— Elle était à Ste Mangouste, couina Hygie. L'année dernière…  
— Tu veux dire… en tant que guérisseuse ?  
— Non… Elle était malade.  
— Pourquoi elle te fait aussi peur alors ? Elle a eu une diarrhée du troll si dévastatrice qu'elle peut encore contaminer des gens ?  
— Tu ne comprends pas, Kate. Cette sorcière… elle a été internée pendant des années dans le service du 5ème étage.  
— Le même qu'Eliot. Celui des…  
— Oui. Celui des gens qui sont devenus fous…

Toutes deux examinèrent derechef la femme, qui devait avoisiner la trentaine, avec un tout autre regard que leur camarade.

— Si elle est dangereuse, pourquoi est-elle ici ?!  
— Elle n'est pas dangereuse… enfin, je ne crois pas, trembla Hygie. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'elle était dans le service. Mais son état s'était amélioré depuis un an, disait mon père. T-tu te rappelles le jour où on s'est croisé à Ste Mangouste ?

Jamais Hygie ne lui avait autant parlé. Et elle s'exprimait à la manière d'une petite souris dissimulée dans son trou pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le chat. Le regard de Kate se voulut rassurant.

— Oui, c'était le lendemain du réveil de mon cousin.  
— Eh bien, elle venait tout juste de sortir de Ste Mangouste à ce moment-là.

Comme l'éclair éclate quand deux courants d'une température différente s'opposent, la mise en relation des deux événements détonna dans l'esprit de Kate. Le réveil d'Eliot n'avait été la cause d'aucun phénomène naturel, mais de l'intervention de la Sorcière Bleue. Et si sa première intuition qui lui avait soufflé que cette nouvelle surveillante lui rappelait cette femme qui avait tenté de la tuer s'avérait juste ? Que les deux n'étaient en réalité qu'une seule et même personne ? Elle ne pouvait savoir si la ressemblance existait entre les deux personnages, car elle demeurait ignorante quant à la morphologie de la Sorcière, cachée dans sa cape. La méfiance grandit en elle, alors que McGonagall continuait de parler.

— … je vais donc laisser parler Miss Granger qui vous présentera sûrement mieux que moi le contenu de cette réforme, jugée nécessaire par le Ministère. Miss Granger ?

La directrice se tourna vers elle et lui fit un geste discret de la rejoindre. Sous le regard de tous, Hermione se leva, en tirant sur sa jupe, avant de faire mine d'être confiante. Cependant, beaucoup voyaient bien qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de s'adresser à autant d'élèves, dont certains qu'elle avait fréquenté en tant que camarades. Un petit temps de concentration lui fut nécessaire avant de se lancer :

— Bonsoir à tous. Je… je suis envoyée ici, à Poudlard, ce soir, pour vous faire part de quelques changements. Que l'on se rassure. Ils n'engendreront pas d'énormes conséquences. Ce sont des… améliorations, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça ! Mieux encore, des opportunités ! Pour beaucoup, Poudlard est l'endroit parfait pour s'épanouir. Et épanouir son savoir. Vous ne le savez probablement pas encore, mais il y a parmi vous un futur Ministre de la Magie, un futur banquier de renom, un futur guérisseur qui fera avancer les sciences magiques, un futur avocat qui sauvera tout autant de vies… Ce sont de grands rêves. Mais tous les rêves sont réalisables. Aussi, à Poudlard, on voudrait vous donner toutes les chances de les réaliser.  
« Les élèves qui sont aujourd'hui en deuxième et troisième année ont déjà embrayé sur cette esquisse de réforme qui profilait des changements qui opéreront à partir d'aujourd'hui. En effet, depuis deux ans, vous avez sûrement remarqué que les cours de Soins contre les Créatures Magiques étaient devenus obligatoires, mais également enseignés dès la première rentrée. Ce, pour des raisons que le professeur Hagrid vous expliquera sans doute mieux que moi, mais des raisons que j'approuve moi-même ! Nous avons donc décidé, en collaboration avec mes collègues de la CRECELLES, de compléter ce programme collectif. Avec notamment l'apparition d'une nouvelle option, dès la troisième année pour remplacer les Soins aux Créatures. Une matière concernant les arts magiques.

Si des acclamations enthousiastes furent murmurées entre les plus jeunes, les aînés lésés firent entendre leurs réprobations. Hermione y réagit aussitôt :

— Que les plus âgés se rassurent, l'option pourra être dispensée pour toutes les années à partir de la troisième, les examens relatifs seront adaptés à tout niveau. Pour assurer ce nouvel enseignement, le professeur McGonagall a engagé un professeur éminemment compétant en la matière, Mrs Satis Sheencloth, ancienne photographe professionnelle pour Sorcière Hebdo et peintre accomplie en matière de portraits.

En se tournant vers la table des Gryffondors, Kate sut qu'elle apercevrait de loin une Suzanna défaillante, ce qui ne manqua pas. Comme si l'un de ses rêves semblait se réaliser. Mrs Sheencloth se leva alors pour se présenter aux yeux de tous. Encore fort belle, malgré la quarantaine qui semblait s'approcher, son excentricité propre aux artistes s'exprimant au travers de son maquillage – de ses grandes lèvres éclatantes d'un rouge carmin et de ses paupières fardées de vert avec ses longs cils recourbés – de ses courtes boucles brunes presque négligées de manière délibérées et de sa robe de sorcière qui variait de couleur selon ses mouvements, comme un kaléidoscope.

— Merci à elle d'avoir accepté de prendre la tête de ce nouveau poste, acheva Hermione dans un sourire maladroit lorsque Mrs Sheencloth se rassit après avoir salué la salle avec de grands gestes de la main.  
— On dirait la reine d'Angleterre qui serait tombé dans un pot de peinture, entendit Kate à la table de derrière, celle des Serpentards.  
— Les autres matières optionnelles effectives à partir de la troisième année resteront les mêmes.

Il allait falloir choisir durant cette première semaine. Et Kate n'avait pas encore une décision très arrêtée sur la question. Elle se laisserait bien tenter par la Divination, en regard de ses étranges visions qu'elle avait eues dans son sommeil, mais Clive Ollivander lui avait maintes fois rapporté que l'enseignante qui gérait cette matière ressemblait plus à une folle en transe avec une choucroute sur la tête qu'à une voyante compétente. L'étude des Moldus lui semblerait peut-être déjà acquise, sans compter qu'elle la rappellerait sans cesse au souvenir de tante Charity, qui occupait ce poste encore quelques années auparavant. Quant à l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes, elle devait encore méditer quelques temps.

— Cependant, nous avons également décidé d'alléger certains programmes de cours communs pour permettre à des élèves qui souhaiteraient d'ores et déjà se spécialiser dans un domaine de prédilection de s'orienter au plus tôt, poursuivit Hermione, sans buter sur aucun mot, prononçant cela presque trop vite sous le coup du stress. Ainsi, l'école de Poudlard vous proposera dès la cinquième année deux nouvelles options légères, à compter de ce jour, une heure par semaine. Le cours d'introduction à la législation sorcière, qui sera fort utile pour ceux qui se projetteraient dans un avenir au Ministère de la Magie, se fera sous la tutelle du professeur Wolffhart, merci à lui d'avoir suggéré cette nouveauté qui ne manquera pas de vous être utile.

Quelques modestes applaudissements furent décernés au professeur de métamorphose qui ne cillait pas sur sa chaise, se contentant de réajuster ses manchettes. En quoi Wolffhart était-il plus compétent qu'un autre pour enseigner le droit sorcier, britannique de surcroît ? Au fil du temps, le vieil allemand paraissait de plus en plus mystérieux aux yeux de Kate. Son génie en terme de métamorphose ne faisait aucun doute, il était maître dans ce domaine. Et, secret que la jeune fille ne pouvait partager, il était animagus. Mais quel était cette ombre qui planait autour de lui et qui terrifiait bien des sorciers ? Les gens répétaient sans cesse que Wolffhart promenait avec lui cette fameuse « réputation », mais sur quoi se basait-elle ? Kate se dit qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair cette année, si Wolffhart désirait si ardemment devenir directeur de maison de Papillombre. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher.

— Des cours d'introduction aux soins magiques vous seront également proposés par miss Pomfresh, nous la remercions sincèrement de s'être prêtée volontaire pour assurer cette option.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie de la rentrée, Hygie se mit à applaudir de manière frénétique. Depuis qu'elle l'avait connu, dans le Poudlard Express lors de sa première rentrée, Kate ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que promise à un avenir à Ste Mangouste, sur les traces de son père. Mais à l'opposé de beaucoup d'enfants de gens de grande prestance, Hygie le faisait par véritable passion.

— C'est toi qui dois être contente ! lui lança Emeric dans un grand sourire.  
— O-oui ! hocha-t-elle la tête, encore nerveuse, toujours avec cette petite voix, presque imperceptible sous le brouhaha ambiant de la Grande Salle. Mais il va falloir encore attendre deux ans !  
— Ça passe vite, deux ans, fit remarquer Kate en haussant les épaules.  
— Enfin, pour les élèves ayant obtenus leurs BUSES, continua Hermione qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure de son discours, deux spécialisations pourront être abordées, sur un plan plus expérimental. L'expérimentation de potions qui sera…  
— Alchimie, très chère, alchimie ! intervint Slughorn.  
— Euh oui, donc, l'expérimenta… euh, alchimie ! Prise en charge par le professeur Slughorn, acceptant tout élève ayant obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel pour leur BUSE en potions. De même pour ceux en sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick surveillera les travaux pratiques dans le cadre de l'expérimentation. Merci à tous les deux.

Les élèves les plus assidus, rongés par le besoin de la découverte, étaient enchantés, alors que d'autres, qui se suffisaient du minimum, bâillaient devant tant d'inutilité à leurs yeux. Une telle réforme ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde, mais on pouvait se féliciter qu'elle ne concerne que des matières optionnelles.

— Hep, ils ne peuvent pas retirer définitivement les cours d'Histoire de la Magie du programme ? glissa Fergus. Je préférerai mille fois me faire manger le bras par un mouton cannibale qu'Hagrid aurait déniché en Slovaquie que de supporter encore jusqu'en cinquième année les cours somnifères du fantôme qui nous sert de prof !  
— C'est vrai que ses cours sont aussi insipides que lui, approuva Emeric, mais…  
— Insi-quoi ?  
— Insipides. Y a pas de matière, quoi.  
— Ah. D'accord. Arrête de me sortir ton grand vocabulaire, des fois, je ne te suis pas, Emeric !  
— Mais je disais que, même s'il n'est pas très… pédagogue…  
— Tu le fais exprès ? Je t'ai dit d'arrêter tes mots comme ça !  
— … ses cours restent utiles ! Excepté tout ce qui touche à la guerre des Gobelins ! Mais il y a plein de choses intéressantes à apprendre en histoire ! Faut toujours s'appuyer sur le passé pour l'utiliser au présent.  
— C'est profond ce que tu dis.

Emeric n'avait pas fondamentalement tort, se disait Kate. Après tout, c'était grâce aux actions passées de Maëva qu'elle en était là aujourd'hui. Et sans chercher dans le sens de leurs ancêtres sorciers, aucun mystère n'aurait été résolu sur la question. Hermione l'aurait tout autant soutenu qu'elle en regard des nombreuses recherches que toutes les deux avaient effectuées lors de la première année de Kate, à la bibliothèque, chaque week-end durant des semaines.

— Nous espérons ainsi que ces changements vous permettront d'avoir en main tous les outils nécessaires à votre réussite. Et sur ce, je… je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire !

Hermione Granger quitta le pupitre sous quelques applaudissements, dont celui de McGonagall qui reprit sa place pour poursuivre ce qu'elle avait à annoncer.

— Merci miss Granger pour ces explications. Avant que ne commence le dîner, je tiens à préciser qu'en regard des événements de ce soir et de discussions d'ordre ministérielles qui se sont partagées cet été, il a été décrété qu'une cinquième maison allait effectivement ouvrir au sein de notre établissement.

Se sentant concernée, Kate se sentit blêmir alors que les murmures reprirent de plus belle et que tous ses voisins la regardaient d'un même œil « hé, on parle de toi ! ».

— Durant deux années, nous n'avions pas pris en compte d'ampleur que pourrait prendre l'incident de l'avant-dernière rentrée.  
« Incident ?! Ce n'était pas un… incident ! Comme si ça avait été grave ! »  
— Aussi, nous vous demanderons d'être indulgents à l'écart des sept élèves qui occupent désormais la maison que le Choixpeau a citée : Papillombre. Tous les professeurs seront désormais en capacité de leur ajouter ou retirer des points, comme chaque maison, Papillombre pouvant ainsi concourir à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons… euh… Cinq Maisons, désormais ! Qui aura lieu à la fin de l'année scolaire. Les élèves de Papillombre seront sous la responsabilité de leur directeur de maison qui leur a été assigné : le professeur Wolffhart qui…  
— Hein ?! s'exclama Dexter, en face de Kate. Tu le savais ?! Tu…  
— Oui, je le savais, soupira Kate.  
— Ça va, tu penses que tu vas survivre ? grimaça-t-il.  
— Il est peut-être rigoureux et très strict, mais je pense qu'il fera un bon directeur.  
— Je vais t'offrir un calepin, Whisper.  
— Pourquoi, Fittles ?  
— Pour que tu marques tous les noms des animaux en quoi il te métamorphosera quand il jugera que ce n'était pas le moment de venir lui réclamer une autorisation pour un entraînement de Quidditch !  
— T'es pas sympa, Fergus, rit Emeric en lui donnant un coup de coude. Puis il ne transforme pas tout le monde !  
— Non mais toi, il ne t'a jamais métamorphosé, normal, tu es le seul à répondre à ses questions en cours, espèce de petit intello.  
— A-alors, o-on va j-jouer au Q-Quiddicth ? s'étonna le petit Leeroy Campbell.

Kate ne sut tout de suite s'il était réellement bègue ou bien que le contexte pour le moins intimidant le faisait buter sur ses mots.

— On est sept maintenant, je ne vois pas ce qui ne nous empêcherait.  
— J-je n'ai… ja… jamais j-joué au Q-Quidditch ! En fait, j-je ne suis j-jamais monté sur un b-balai volant ! T-tu ne p-penses pas q-que je suis t-trop jeune encore ? E-et les autres aussi ?  
— Je… eh bien… on verra, Leeroy ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter !

En effet, il était bien bègue. Et pas qu'un petit peu. Kate devait se l'avouer : elle-même n'était pas une flèche sur un balai, elle en avait fait maints fois la démonstration sur les pelouses du manoir de Thinkshold lors de ses vacances chez Maggie. La seule de Papillombre qui pouvait un tant soit peu se révéler douée était Eibhlin, cette dernière étant une fan infaillible dans ce sport qu'elle adulait. Quant à Tetsuya et les nouveaux arrivants, Kate ne savait ce qu'ils valaient. Il allait falloir qu'elle mette tout ça au clair le plus rapidement possible avant de rattraper l'immense retard qu'ils avaient sur les autres équipes, composées depuis quelques années déjà par des joueurs bien plus expérimentés.  
Mais McGonagall ne donna pas plus d'informations publiques. Peut-être estimait-elle que tous les élèves n'avaient pas à en savoir trop. Elle n'aborda pas non plus le sujet des dortoirs toujours inexistants, ni le nouveau grade de Kate, mais cela, cette dernière s'en félicita. Elle avait été déjà la cible des attentions trop de fois aujourd'hui. Aucune mention de Rusard ne fut faite durant cette rentrée. Comme si tout le monde désirait taire son nom. Aucun hommage ne lui fut rendu. L'homme ne semblait ne jamais avoir existé. Pourtant, tous les élèves se posaient la même question : que s'était-il vraiment produit ?  
Le dîner apparut dans de grands plats dorés sur les tables, sous les yeux fascinés de Leeroy, qui n'avait jamais vu tant de fastes gourmands.

— Bon appétit !  
— Merci !

Tous se servirent comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des lustres. De cuisses de poulet mariné dans une sauce au citron, des brochettes de dinde caramélisées, de purée à l'ancienne, de la ratatouille parfumée, du riz safranné, des boulettes de bœuf à la tomate… Le choix était immense.

— Mais tu restes dormir chez les Gryffondors, alors ?  
— J-je ne sais pas, je suppose, répondit Kate, prise au dépourvu sur cette question dont elle ne détenait pas l'ombre d'une réponse.  
— Et m-moi alors ? J-je vais d-dormir où c-c-c-ce soir ? s'inquiéta le petit Leeroy en retroussant son nez recouvert de taches de rousseur, après s'être servi en pommes de terre sautées et persillées.  
— Les professeurs te diront sûrement ça après le repas !  
— On n-n-n-n'a pas de d-dortoir ? P-papillombre n'a pas de…  
— Non, lâcha-t-elle, un peu excédée. Non, on n'a pas de dortoir et oui, ça nous pose problème ! Mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose !

Intimidé, le petit Leeroy Campbell se rabattit et retourna à son assiette. Le regard insistant de ses voisins de Serdaigles persuada Kate de rattraper son écart :

— Hé, excuse-moi Leeroy, je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton. C'est juste que… moi non plus je ne sais rien du tout. Et ça fait deux ans que je suis dans cette situation. Et que pas grand-chose n'a bougé. Mais je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour améliorer ça !

Consolé et rasséréné, Leeroy lui adressa un sourire encore peu harmonisé sur le plan de l'alignement de ses dents.

— C-c-cool ! J-je suis super c-content d'être à P-p-papillombre avec toi ! Mes pa-pa-parents ne vont pas me c-croire quand je vais leur annoncer la n-n-nouvelle !  
— C'est bien ce que je me disais. Papillombre se spécialise dans le recueil des sorciers handicapés… !

En entendant cette phrase prononcée délibérément plus forte, Kate se raidit et leva la tête pour incendier le banc des Serpentards d'où elle provenait. Elle ne feignit même pas la surprise en croisant le regard de Morgana MacNair, entourée de ses deux camarades, aussi malsaines qu'elle, Amy Rosier et Lawrence Prince. Sous le coup de la colère, Kate aurait voulu répliquer, mais le soir de la rentrée n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour débuter les vives querelles. Il suffisait de se rappeler la guerre de nourriture de l'an passé pour appréhender les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Cette fois, elle n'entrerait pas dans son jeu. Elle devait outrepasser ses vilénies. Désormais, elle possédait le grade de préfète, ce qui l'enchaînait à un rôle qui ne lui permettait plus de s'abaisser à son niveau. Kate se pencha alors sur son assiette et continua à manger.

— À commencer par la première élève qui y est entrée. C'est un magnifique modèle en termes d'incompétence.

Ne rien rétorquer. Ne rien lui balancer à la figure. Ne pas sortir sa baguette magique… Kate dut se faire violence pour s'écouter.

— Non, mais si on fait le compte… on a une rousse qui parle n'importe comment, une pile électrique jaune et ridicule, une blondasse issue d'une famille de Gryffondors profondément pathétique, un nain bègue et…  
— Ne l'écoute pas, chuchota Kate à Leeroy, se murant derrière ses barrières protectrices. MacNair est une pauvre fille en manque de reconnaissance.  
— Ch'e pense qu'elle ne manque pas que de reconnaich'anch', ch'i tu veux mon avis, rajouta Fergus, la bouche pleine.  
— Et après, tu oses me dire que je suis incompréhensible quand je parle, se moqua Emeric. C'est Ste Mangouste qui se fiche de la charité !  
— N'est-ce pas là leur lot quotidien, herr Beckett ?

Trop concentré dans la consommation de leur repas, personne n'avait vu s'approcher l'ombre de Wolffhart, qui s'était faufilé par la nef pour les rejoindre, alors que beaucoup continuaient à manger. Pourquoi était-il debout au milieu du banquet ?! Hygie, qui pressentait sa présence juste derrière son dos, ne cilla pas, pétrifiée par la peur. Kate, quant à elle, osa lever la tête vers le professeur. Ou dirait-elle, son directeur de maison.

— Professeur ?  
— Hmm, fraülein Whisper, votre horripilant petit bout de tissu agrafé à votre tenue ne vous donne pas le privilège de vous adresser ainsi avec un tel ton hautain.  
— Je… p-pardon ?  
— Ja, je préfère votre petite voix couinarde et désœuvrée qui me rappelle que vous n'êtes toujours qu'un cloporte pleurnichard sous ma chaussure. Jetzt, écoutez-moi attentivement.

Il se glissa entre les deux élèves de Papillombre et se pencha tout en leur attrapant les épaules. Kate sentit les doigts osseux de son professeur s'enfoncer dans son bras. Elle parvenait même à deviner à quel point ils étaient glacés. La présence aussi proche de Wolffhart réveilla en elle un sentiment de danger protecteur, comme prisonnière d'un prédateur qui lui garantissait de ne pas être attaquée par personne d'autre. Son manteau en feutre dégageait une odeur âcre de cire à bois. Quant à Leeroy, qui n'avait pas encore eu l'honneur de découvrir son enseignant, il comprit bien vite la personnalité du personnage. Le petit garçon demeurait immobile et pâle, craignant que Wolffhart ne le gobe en une seule bouchée.

— Loin de moi l'idée de déclarer que la directrice de cet établissement est une incompétente même si dans la relativité, cela s'appliquerait à toute autre personne différente de moi. Ich könnte ich es mir nicht leisten. [1] Jedoch Papillombre n'a pas encore le luxe de pouvoir s'offrir un dortoir comportant sept plumards alors à moins que le sol des couloirs soit à votre goût, il me semble nécessaire pour vous de trouver une solution.  
— Je croyais que le professeur McGonagall trouverait un dortoir !  
— Que vous manque-t-il, au juste, Fraülein Whisper ? Le sens de l'ouïe ou un morceau de votre cervelle ? Nein, kein Schlafsaal[2].  
— Pourquoi ?! Je croyais que ça serait fait et…  
— Normes, du blabla… Ein Haufen von Riesenblödheinten[3], si vous voulez mon avis. Vous avez toujours possibilité d'établir votre squat chez ces receleurs de beaux rêves héroïques ?  
— A Gryffondor ? Euh… oui professeur. Je pense… !  
— Gut. Und Sie, jungen Mann. Herr… Campbell ?

Leeroy écarquilla de grands yeux en voyant qu'il s'adressait à lui, le professeur allemand le fixant avec un regard perçant.

— Aucune excuse n'est nécessaire pour justifier cette première approche envers vous, car mon vocabulaire n'en est pas doté, Merlin segne mich, et j'espère qu'ainsi vous serez au point pour le premier cours de métamorphose qui vous sera imposé d'ici la fin de la semaine car… Herr Fittles, retournez à votre assiette avant que mon humeur réjouie ne fasse un choix entre le cafard et bouc laineux.

Pas assez discret pour écouter la conversation, Fergus s'empressa de vider le contenu de son plat en espérant se faire oublier. Il ne tenait pas à être métamorphosé devant toute l'école le premier soir de l'année !

— Il me semble bien improbable que vous ayez apporté une tente de fortune dans vos bagages, Herr Campbell, aussi avez-vous une idée de…  
— Leeroy pourra dormir avec nous le temps que l'on trouve un dortoir pour Papillombre.

Personne ne lâcha le moindre mot autour de la table. On aurait pu entendre les fantômes voler. Pourtant, Emeric avait prononcé ses mots avec assurance, sans se soucier d'avoir interrompu son professeur. Son ami lui lança un regard empli de compassion, comme celui que l'on destine à un condamné à mort. Pourtant, quand Wolffhart se redressa de toute sa hauteur, dantesque, il ne le réprimanda pas :

— Perfekt. C'est tout à votre honneur de jouer les sauveurs, Herr Beckett. C'est une qualité que j'admire mais qui, quelques fois, remue en moi de violents borborygmes qui me donnent envie de vomir…  
— Des borbo-quoi ? chuchota Fergus à Dexter, médusé par la présence de Wolffhart, son regard apeuré fixé sur lui.

Le murmure à son oreille le surprit tellement que le grand garçon en bondit et lâcha sa patte de poulet qui retomba dans son assiette.

— Gut. Herr Campbell, vous accompagnez cette tête blonde à lunettes qui s'est arrangé pour piquer toutes les capacités neuronales de ses camarades de classe dans un espoir sûrement vain de s'emparer du contrôle de ses pairs écervelés, ceci jusqu'à ce que j'estime qu'il n'y en aura plus l'utilité. Verstanden ?

Leeroy hocha frénétiquement la tête et son absence totale de parole sembla presque en réconforter Wolffart, qui en profita pour s'éclipser aussi vite qu'il était apparu, sortant par la grande porte en poussant les deux énormes battants de ses bras, sous le regard surpris de beaucoup d'élèves que le bruit avait dérangé durant le repas.

— Dis, tu ne trouves pas qu'il a gagné en vocabulaire depuis deux ans ? Hein ? Dis-moi que je ne suis pas fou !  
— Pourquoi tu fais une fixation dessus, Fittle ?  
— Je ne fais pas une fixation, Whisper ! Je constate !  
— Ce type est un génie totalement taré, mais ça reste un génie, trembla Dexter, qui se remettait à peine du choc. 'M'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit amélioré en anglais…  
— … et qu'il ait eu le temps d'apprendre le coréen aussi, ironisa Emeric à moitié.  
— Ah, toi, t'es bien placé pour me répondre, monsieur le chouchou ! rétorqua Fergus sur un ton amical. Comment tu as osé lui tenir tête ? J'ai vraiment cru un instant que tu allais finir en poulet rôti dans ta propre assiette !  
— M-m-m-merci, c'est vraiment t-très gentil…

Le balbutiement de Leeroy éveilla le sourire attendri de Kate, à côté de lui, alors qu'Emeric rougissait à vue d'œil devant la bouille du jeune garçon.

— Oui, merci Emeric, renchérit Kate, sincère. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Cela n'arrangea rien à la couleur de visage du jeune Serdaigle qui peina à formuler une réponse correcte :

— Je… euh… de rien ! Faut… faut bien qu'on s'entraide, hein !

Devant la réaction d'Emeric, Kate préféra alors détendre l'atmosphère et se saisit de son verre qu'elle tendit devant elle, en hauteur.

— À nous ?

Après un court échange de regards, tous l'imitèrent. Leeroy, Dexter, Fergus, Emeric et même Hygie. Et lorsque leurs gobelets de jus de citrouille se percutèrent au-dessus de la table, cette dernière préféra porter un toast plus circonstanciel :

— A Papillombre… ?

Ses deux mots juste couinés touchèrent Kate qui les appuya d'un sourire comblé.

— Oui… à Papillombre ! 

Cependant, lorsqu'il fut temps de rejoindre les dortoirs et de profiter de leur première nuit à l'école, Kate ne prit pas la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle grimpa en effet des étages dans une tour, mais ce n'était pas le bon chemin. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire. Elle avait son mot à dire. Le poing serré contre sa cuisse, elle avançait d'un pas déterminé dans le couloir. En croisant Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, ce dernier la salua de manière courtoise, avant de la laisser poursuivre sa voie.  
Kate ne s'immobilisa qu'en étant arrivée devant la grande statue de griffon, toutes serres dehors, prêt à lacérer et à flamber les importuns de sa langue ignée. Elle se râcla la gorge avant d'entonner le mot de passe :

— Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Pourtant, la statue ne cilla pas. Cette vieille pie de directrice l'avait-elle changé ? Cela éveillait en elle une colère sourde. Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout en balançant les premières idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit :

— Euh… Tassé de thé ? Chapeau vert ! Pif d'aigle ! Chignon de grosse coincée ! J'ai un balai dans les…  
— Vous avez ingéré des herbes de Vilebroutille pour régurgiter autant de grossièretés d'un coup, miss Whisper ?

Le bond de Kate fut tel qu'elle trébucha en glissant dans son volte-face et se rattrapa à l'une des ailes saillantes et recourbées du griffon. Le professeur McGonagall la fixait avec un regard perçant et peu bienveillant, le Choixpeau grognon dans ses mains.

— Ou alors vous ne manquez pas de toupet… !  
— J-je suis désolée, professeur ! bredouilla-t-elle, terrifiée à l'idée d'être renvoyée de l'établissement pour cette affreuse bévue. Je…  
— Ah, cessez de caqueter, je vous ai déjà entendu dire assez de bêtises en une minute ! Et suivez-moi.

La directrice la pria d'un second regard noir de s'écarter avant de prononcer le véritable mot de passe :

— Dougal McGregor.

À ces mots, la statue pivota et prit de la hauteur pour dérouler l'étroit escalier en colimaçon que McGonagall emprunta. Sans plus attendre, Kate la suivit en préparant déjà sa première phrase d'excuses correctes dans sa tête. Le bureau de la directrice n'avait changé. Les objets cliquetant et dorés étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Le bureau aux pieds en forme de serres n'avait pas changé de place et les livres étaient tous parfaitement ordonnés et rangés de manière à ce qu'aucun ne dépasse du rayonnage d'un seul centimètre.

— Ce n'était pas en mon pouvoir.

La première phrase de McGonagall, occupée à faire léviter le Choixpeau qui retrouva son coin en haut de l'armoire pour s'accorder une sieste bien méritée, coupa court la tentative de Kate de se faire pardonner son écart.

— Je… je vous demande pardon, professeur ?  
— Asseyez-vous.

D'un regard, elle lui indiqua de prendre place sur le fauteuil rouge que Kate commençait à bien connaître. La directrice, quant à elle, préféra rester debout pour déambuler dans la salle circulaire.

— La table réclamée et due. Ne croyez pas que votre petit cirque est passé inaperçu ce soir, miss Whisper. Comment ne rien remarquer à votre caprice... Mais comprenez bien que je n'avais d'autre choix.  
— Comment ça, vous n'aviez pas d'autres choix ? Je croyais que le Ministre vous l'avait deman…  
— Miss Whisper, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples à se mettre en place et la décision seule du Ministre de la Magie ne suffit pas à enrayer les contestations. De nombreux sorciers nous sont retombés dessus après la commission et le rapport qui en a été fait.  
— Et… comment ça se fait que je n'en ai pas été au courant ?  
— Hm, vous pensez que vous auriez pu intervenir pour régler le problème vous-même, miss Whisper ? Je vous trouve bien courageuse. Je serais bien curieuse de savoir de quelle manière vous vous y seriez pris.

Embarrassée, Kate se roula les lèvres dans sa bouche : elle n'aurait jamais fait le poids, c'était certain. Peut-être prenait-elle trop à cœur ses responsabilités à l'égard de Papillombre. Et comme lui avait fait comprendre le professeur Londubat l'année dernière lors de leur discussion sur les bords du lac, cette cinquième maison, elle n'en était pas l'unique propriétaire. Seulement une représentante parmi d'autres.

— Des normes de sécurité, des incertitudes grotesques selon certains… poursuivit McGonagall en liant ses mains fripées contre son ventre. Croyez-moi, miss Whisper, les choses étaient bien plus compliquées que vous n'y croyez et la seule négociation que j'ai pu obtenir va en votre faveur.  
— C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Dès demain, votre table sera installée dans la Grande Salle, pour votre petit-déjeuner.  
Kate en fut tellement estomaquée qu'elle dut se cramponner aux accoudoirs pour encaisser le hoquet de stupeur qui était remonté dans sa gorge.  
— Q-quoi ? Déjà ? Mais… je ne comprends pas, pourquoi pas ce soir ? Pourquoi demain ?  
— Il nous fallait l'assurance que plusieurs élèves rejoindraient Papillombre pour ne pas faire l'exclusivité d'une table pour trois personnes. Or, ce soir a bien prouvé que vous l'avez amplement mérité.

On aurait presque pu surprendre un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Minerva McGonagall, ou le confondre avec un rictus sur son expression pincée. Malgré la bonne nouvelle, Kate désirait lui apporter un tout autre point de vue. Elle se jeta alors à l'eau, se triturant les doigts sous le coup du stress de peur de mal se faire comprendre :

— Professeur… ce soir, nous avons été… surpris. Personne ne nous avait prévenus. Alors que nous sommes les concernés. Nous avions beaucoup d'espoirs…  
— Je sais, miss Whisper, je sais… soupira McGonagall. Mais quelle aurait été votre réaction si, je ne sais pour quelle raison obscure, le Choixpeau n'avait pas envoyé d'élèves à Papillombre cette année, nous aurions dû retirer la table que l'on vous aurait accordé ?  
— Et les quatre élèves de ce soir… ils n'avaient aucune table à rejoindre. Vous… vous vous imaginez ? Devant toute l'école et vous ne savez pas où aller ? J'ai beaucoup souffert lors de ma première rentrée, professeur McGonagall. Je pense que vous le savez… Mais j'aurais voulu que nos démarches soient utiles pour que justement, les suivants ne vivent pas la même chose que moi. La même chose qu'Eibhlin et Tetsuya.  
— J'entends bien, miss Whisper. Et je vous le répète : j'ai tout fait pour que cela soit mis en œuvre. Et je suis la première réjouie de savoir que cela va finalement se concrétiser. Je suis votre alliée dans cette bataille. S'il vous plaît, ne vous méprenez pas sur mon compte, ni sur celui de certains de mes collègues. Toute l'école vous soutient dans cette entreprise, mais ce sont toujours des gens extérieurs au problème qui viennent vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et cela, quel que soit votre projet, miss Whisper, gardez bien cela en tête pour l'avenir.

Pour la première fois durant la soirée, Kate accepta de voir sa directrice d'école autrement que comme une gargouille scélérate et se surprit à en sourire. Cependant, d'autres questions la taraudaient :

— Et… pour le dortoir, alors ?  
— Une salle commune peut vous être aménagée pour la semaine prochaine, sans problème, lui assura-t-elle. Avec un mot de passe et des chambres. Cependant, j'aimerais vous faire part de l'une de mes folles réflexions…

Le terme « folle » associé à McGonagall elle-même amusa Kate qui se retint d'en grimacer.

— … que je ne me suis pas permise d'exposer lors de la commission car je n'en avais pas encore l'hypothèse. Mais si la reine Maëva est réellement la fondatrice de Papillombre et qu'elle avait tout planifié à l'avant, je parle du réveil du Choixpeau entre autres, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ait également préparé bien d'autres choses à l'avance. Comme un dortoir dissimulé.

Kate lâcha un rire nerveux qu'elle ravala bien vite sous le regard sérieux de la sorcière en robe verte.

— Mais professeur, aucune salle dans cette école n'est un dortoir pour Papillombre.  
— Parce que vous pensez connaître chaque recoin de Poudlard, miss Whisper ? Détrompez-vous, moi-même n'en connais tous les mystères dont recèle cette bâtisse. Et si vous désirez un exemple parlant, pour vous, personne n'a encore découvert l'emplacement du tombeau de la Reine Maëva, pourtant placé ici. Il y a énormément de coins encore dissimulés. Il y a encore dix ans, beaucoup ignoraient l'existence réelle de la Chambre des Secrets. Alors si. Je crois honnêtement qu'une telle possibilité soit envisageable. Qu'un dortoir existe déjà… Et qu'il serait alors inutile de nous livrer nous-mêmes à des préparatifs qui se révéleraient caduques.

Peut-être Fergus Fittle n'était-il pas le seul ce soir à buter sur certains mots peu compréhensibles pour des adolescents.

— Comment la trouver, je l'ignore… Mais maintenant que vous formez une armée de sept joyeux acolytes, il ne devrait pas être difficile de vous mettre sur une piste.  
— D'a-d'accord, professeur McGonagall.  
Après avoir hoché la tête, la directrice rajusta ses lunettes en les repoussant sur l'arrête de son nez aquilin avant de prendre la direction de l'étage ouvert du bureau, grimpant les premières marches.  
— Vous pouvez disposer, miss Whisper, je pense que vous avez eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée. Bonne première nuit de l'année à Poudlard.  
— M-merci, professeur, balbutia Kate en se levant, encore toute tremblante. Bonne nuit à vous aussi… !  
— Ah, et !

McGonagall lui adressa un regard plus sévère qui la pétrifia sur place alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau.

— La prochaine fois que vous vous mettez en colère contre moi, miss Whisper, prenez au moins la peine de faire preuve d'un peu plus de créativité dans vos noms d'oiseaux, ou bien je serai contrainte de vous infliger une retenue que j'assurerai moi-même. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Malgré la plaisanterie, Kate sentit bien la menace planer et se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais insulter le professeur McGonagall. C'était s'attaquer à bien trop gros qu'elle !  
Elle quitta donc le bureau, toute pâle et la gorge serrée, ce qui fit sourire la directrice une fois qu'elle se fut éclipsée. Ah, ces adolescents… Même après quatre générations, tous les mêmes ! 

* * *

La plupart des couloirs étaient déserts quand Kate traversa le château en entier pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors. Seuls quelques préfets, qui faisaient leur ronde – la première de l'année, celle lors de laquelle ils étaient les plus rigoureux – s'assuraient qu'aucun garnement n'avait quitté les salles communes. Cependant, Kate se retrouva dans une sacrée impasse lorsqu'elle prit conscience, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, que personne ne lui avait communiqué le mot de passe ! Elle avait passé sa soirée à la table des Serdaigles et personne à Gryffondor ne l'avait prévenue. Elle gromella longtemps devant le portrait qui s'étonnait de la couleur de sa tenue :

— Pauvre enfant, auriez-vous étalé des myrtilles sur votre uniforme ?  
— Je voudrais rentrer, s'il vous plaît madame !  
— Si vous êtes une Gryffondor, vous connaissez le mot de passe !  
— Mais ça fait plus de deux ans que je viens ici et que je vous répète des mots de passe ! Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me laisser entrer ?!  
— Parce que vous n'avez pas de mot de passe, en voilà une belle raison !

D'un air condescendant, la grosse Dame se ré-intéressa à son reflet, qu'elle admirait avec sa petite glace blanche, tandis que Kate repartit en fulminant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle croisa Dennis Crivey au détour d'un couloir que son calvaire prit fin, ce dernier lui donnant le mot de passe.  
Dans le dortoir des filles de troisième année, personne ne dormait encore, mais toutes étaient déjà en pyjama et en chemisettes de nuit.

— Je savais que tu reviendrais ! l'accueillit Maggie avec un large sourire. On t'avait trop manqué !  
— HIIIIN ! réagit Moira en imitant un bipeur de jeu télévisé. Non, t'as juste été assez logique pour deviner que si ses affaires avaient été montées là, c'est qu'elle reviendrait !  
— D'ailleurs, Mister Minnows est en train d'admirer ta nouvelle valise, Maggie, fit remarquer Suzanna alors que le félin s'était assis devant, l'air rêveur. Tu devrais la garder sous surveillance avant qu'il ne se fasse les griffes dessus.  
— Qu'il essaie donc ! J'ai ajouté un sortilège dessus ! S'il a le malheur de laisser riper une griffe, que dis-je, de laisser tomber un poil, il dégustera !  
— Mister Minnows, ne reste donc pas là ! se précipita Kate en attrapant son chat, un peu méfiante du sortilège de Maggie.  
— T'as de l'espoir, Kate. Il le fera tôt ou tard !

Déchirée entre les paradoxaux sentiments de satisfaction et de déception, la jeune fille retrouva son lit habituel, aux baldaquins portant de lourds rideaux rouges. Car elle ne s'était jamais sentie pleinement chez elle. Plutôt comme dans une chambre d'amis provisoire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore dehors ? s'interrogea Scarlett. Tu as déjà commencé tes rondes.  
— Non, j'étais dans le bureau de McGonagall.  
— Elle t'a passé un savon pour t'être assise avec les Serdaigles ?!  
— Pas du tout, c'était… En fait, elle m'a expliqué pourquoi il n'y avait pas eu de table pour Papillombre. Et elle pense qu'il existerait un dortoir pour nous dans le château. Qu'il faut découvrir.  
— Poudlard est une école, pas un jeu de cluedo ! rétorqua Moira en ricanant.  
— Oh, par les saints caleçons de Merlin, Miller, pourrais-tu nous épargner ton vocabulaire des prés ? s'exaspéra Maggie. Au fait, c'est quoi un cluedo ?  
— Je crois que c'est un instrument que les Moldus utilisent pour chasser les taupes des prairies en leur envoyant des balles blanches.  
— Non, ça, Suzanna, ce sont des clubs de golf, rectifia Moira après un petit temps pour deviner de quoi elle parlait, les sourcils froncés, et c'est un jeu, pas une partie de chasse.  
— C'est un jeu d'assommer des taupes avec des balles ?  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu me parles de taupes ?!  
— Bah, on ne vise pas des trous de taupe ?

Cette ambiance allait manquer à Kate, mais peut-être que ses nouveaux camarades de maison ne manqueraient pas de ressources et de surprises, eux aussi. En réfléchissant à ses derniers, Suzanna reprit la parole, toute excitée, à plat ventre sur son lit.

— D'ailleurs, c'était tellement inattendu ! Je n'y croyais pas ! Teffie à Papillombre ! Ma sœur, quoi !  
— Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te faire mes condoléances, Kate, trouva bon de préciser Moira en se tournant vers elle, les lèvres pincées.  
— Sa sœur n'est pas insupportable ! corrigea Scarlett qui prenait souvent le parti de Suzanna. Juste qu'elle a… euh. Pas la langue dans sa poche, dira-t-on !  
— C'est vrai. Même Miller s'exprime comme une princesse à côté d'elle.  
— Je t'emmerde, Dawkins.  
— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Miller tient à sa première place sur le podium.

Sans un mot, Kate fit basculer sa valise sur le plancher, ce qui manqua de le fracasser, et l'ouvrit pour en sortir son pyjama, observée par toutes les autres, déjà parées à partir se coucher.

— D'ailleurs, on voulait savoir, tu en penses quoi de la nouvelle surveillante ? C'est quoi déjà son nom ?  
— Electra Byrne.  
— Oui, c'est ça, miss Byrne. Elle t'inspire quoi ?

Devait-elle leur avouer que cette femme lui avait évoqué la Sorcière Bleue ? Pas tout de suite. Du moins, pas à toutes celles présentes. Mais il était certain que Kate en toucherait un mot à Maggie, seule à seule.

— Elle devrait m'inspirer quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle, en profitant pour enfiler le haut de son pyjama, cachant ainsi son visage sur lequel on aurait pu apercevoir sa grimace dénonçant son mensonge.  
— Je n'en sais rien ! Mais je ne sais pas si elle fera vraiment le poids à côté de Rusard ! Elle a intérêt à se faire un minimum respecter !  
— C'est sûr que je la vois mal faire face à un élève de septième année !  
— Sans vouloir t'offenser, Scarlett, je ne t'y verrai pas non plus, quand bien même tu serais préfète-en-chef et que tu mesurerais deux mètres cinquante de haut. Tu es bien trop gentille et intimidée !  
— Oh, c'était bas, ça, Miller ! scanda Maggie, faussement outrée. À ta hauteur, pourrait-on même dire ! Laisse donc Scarlett rêver !  
— Tu as raison, Moira… couina Scarlett, chagrinée. Je ne pense pas que je suis faite pour devenir préfète…  
— Arrête, Scarlett, tu sais que c'est faux ! la consola Suzanna en la rejoignant sur son lit.  
— Je suis trop timide pour… Je ne sais pas…  
— Kate t'apprendra à devenir préfète !  
— Euh. N'aie pas trop d'espoir sur moi, je n'étais pas censée le devenir ! Je ne suis pas un bon exemple !  
— Tu es trop modeste, Kate.  
— Non, je suis mal barrée, c'est différent… Va plutôt demander à Dennis !

Sa dernière phrase, accompagnée d'un clin d'œil, fit rougir la jeune rousse.

— Mais pourquoi vous devez toujours parler de Dennis comme ça… ! murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse, avec une petite voix aiguë.  
— Il faudra bien un jour que tu ailles le voir pour lui parler de tout ça ! tenta de la motiver Maggie. Et Kate aussi ! Elle a quelques discussions à partager à Griffin Gale !  
— Et toi avec Terry ? lança Kate, sournoise.  
Dans le dos de Maggie, la tête déconfite, ses amies ricanaient en toute discrétion.  
— Je te demande pardon ? la questionna son amie, comme ayant mal entendu.  
— Non rien.

Pourtant, son air suspicieux montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle soupira :

— Tu me fatigues des fois, Whisper. Vraiment beaucoup… Tu m'assommes à tel point que j'ai envie de dormir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Allez, hop, au pieu, éteignez-moi ces lumières.  
— À vos ordres, princesse ! Ou plutôt… future Mrs Diggle !  
— Miller, ta gueule. Ou je t'étouffe dans ton sommeil avec ton propre oreiller. Compris ?  
— Quelle susceptibilité !  
— Bonne nuit, les filles… ! Faites de beaux rêves !  
— Ouais. Surtout de Diggle. Ah mais qu'est-ce que… ! Mais ! Dawkins, dégage ! Maggie ! Hmmmph ! HE ! Les filles, au secours ! 

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, Kate fut la première à enfiler ses chaussures alors que toutes dormaient encore bien profondément dans ces couvertures qui ne s'étaient pas encore imprégnées de leur odeur après deux mois d'absence. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : courir jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour vérifier que McGonagall avait respecté sa promesse une fois pour toutes. Mister Minnows la suivit dans son escapade, en profitant pour se dégourdir les pattes aux dehors de cette pièce renfermée où le danger demeurait omniprésent, en particulier dans le périmètre du lit de Maggie. La salle commune de Gryffondor n'était qu'un lieu de passage, chaque matin, que les élèves les yeux encore bouffis de fatigue traversaient sans s'arrêter. Les seuls que l'on pouvait croiser étaient les endormis clandestins sur un fauteuil durant les périodes de révisions, il était encore cependant bien trop tôt pour y songer !

Vue l'heure matinale, Kate ne s'étonna pas de ne voir aucun élève dans les couloirs. Sans compter que le lendemain de la rentrée était cette année-là un samedi ! Seuls les portraits commençaient à s'animer en voyant le soleil percer par les vitres barrées de fer. Qu'il faisait bon de traverser l'allée au milieu du parc pour rejoindre la Grande Salle à cette époque de l'année. Et en apercevant la cabine de Hagrid au loin, la vision de Kate se calqua à celle de ses rêves, durant lesquels elle avait aperçu la femme qui lui avait rappelé la Sorcière Bleue. Décidément, trop de sorcières lui étaient assimilables ! Kate en devenait obsédée. Elle en avait le cœur battant rien que d'y penser, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle venait de s'arrêter au milieu du chemin. Avec cette drôle d'impression d'être observée.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de délirer, Kate… Tu es à Poudlard, tu es en sécurité. »

Elle reprit alors son chemin, ne croisant qu'un professeur qu'elle n'avait connu que de vue, n'enseignant sûrement qu'aux années supérieures. À l'entrée de la Grande Salle, cependant, elle retrouva quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer si tôt à un tel endroit :

— Clive ?

Le jeune homme bâillait aux corneilles lorsqu'elle l'interpella, ravalant aussitôt son geste pour la saluer avec un grand sourire. Depuis l'an passé, il n'avait pas tant changé, si ce n'était ses cheveux noirs, peut-être légèrement plus longs. Il tenait contre lui une lourde pile de parchemin, collé contre son pull sur lequel était cousu son insigne de préfet de Serdaigle.

— Hey Kate ! Quelle bonne surprise !  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? le questionna-t-elle.  
— Et toi donc ! Tu es la première à arriver si tôt ! Bref. C'est moi qui suis chargé de distribuer les plannings cette année. Un samedi matin en plus… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour mériter sa place de préfet…  
— Ne m'en parle pas, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle lui désigna alors son écusson, qu'il aperçut avant d'écarquiller des yeux.

— C-comment ça se fait ? Tu n'es pas en troisième année seulement ?  
— Si ! Allez, je te donne des explications si tu me passes mon emploi du temps ! lui sourit-elle en la réclamant d'une main tendue.

Clive chercha alors le planning correspondant dans la pile, mais la taquina en retirant à deux reprises le parchemin alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'attraper. Kate en riait. À ses yeux, Clive était devenu un grand frère, un peu à l'image d'Eliot, le plus grand ami de ce dernier.

— Alors, ces explications ?  
— T'en as vraiment besoin ? Tu as loupé la soirée d'hier ? Il y a quatre élèves en plus à Papillombre, lui dit-elle en étudiant son planning, de plus en plus rempli chaque année passant.  
— Oui, et tu étais assise à notre table. Et tu ne m'as pas aperçu quand je t'ai fait un signe de la main.  
— Oh, mon pauvre, tu as dû pleurer toute la nuit, plaisanta-t-elle.  
— Si tu savais. J'ai cru que j'avais métamorphosé mon oreiller en éponge géante tellement il était mouillé.  
— Aha, qu'est-ce que t'es bête !

Ils calmèrent leurs rires au bout de quelques secondes, avant que Clive n'aborde un sujet plus sérieux, la mine plus fermée :

— Tu as des nouvelles d'Eliot ?  
— Ecoute, il est… stable, souffla-t-elle, le cœur haut et palpitant au souvenir du visage de son cousin figé de nouveau dans son sommeil incurable.  
— Bien… bien…  
— Et tu sais, je… je ne te l'ai jamais avoué mais…

Elle reprit sa respiration et s'accorda un temps de pause avant de passer au temps des concessions. Cela intriguait tant Clive qu'il manipula ses lunettes en espérant les ajuster, faisant trembler l'image de ses yeux bleus.

— C'était encore douloureux l'année dernière, mais en réalité… Eliot était… Comment te dire ça.  
— Ensorcelé ?

L'expression de Kate se médusa, la bouche entrouverte. Pourtant, Clive demeurait placide.

— Comment… Tu le savais ?  
— Je connais assez bien Eliot pour l'avoir soupçonné, oui.  
— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
— J'avais mes doutes, Kate, ça arrive. Juste que j'ai fait le lien, l'an passé, quand Eliot est retombé dans son sommeil aussi soudainement et que tu es restée à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours. N'oublie pas, si j'ai été envoyé à Serdaigle, ce n'est pas pour rien. J'ai la cervelle qui a parfois tendance à fonctionner trop vite ! Et puis…

Il soupira en se pinçant les lèvres :

— Je crois que je n'ai jamais voulu accepter qu'il se comporte ainsi avec moi. Ce n'était pas Eliot. Je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire par là. C'était ton cousin, toi aussi tu avais vu le changement. Mais comme toi, j'ai dû penser que c'était à cause de son traumatisme. Mais j'ai connu Eliot qui a dû endurer la tyrannie d'Ombrage quand elle était à Poudlard, qui a connu la guerre avec moi. C'est une facette douloureuse, que tu ne connais peut-être pas, mais je le sais. Il est beaucoup plus fort qu'on ne le croit.

Clive était loin d'avoir tort. Même Kate devait l'admettre en repensant à l'altercation dans la Forêt Interdite où Eliot était parvenu à contrer le sort de la Sorcière Bleue le temps de quelques minutes, quitte à replonger ou quitte même à mourir, afin de sauver sa cousine. Quelle force avait-il pu déployer pour réaliser cet exploit ? Sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux pour savoir qu'Eliot n'était pas qu'un grand dadais à l'air apathique, un Poufsouffle toujours indécis que les autres voyaient en lui.

— Allez, miss, je ne te retiens pas, préféra terminer Clive en lui adressant un nouveau sourire, voyant que ses mots l'avaient plongé dans un état de contrition. Va donc te goinfrer tant qu'il n'y a personne. On se revoit plus tard.  
— Ça marche ! A plus, Clive !

Ouvrant la porte de la Grande Salle de manière machinale, elle en avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue matinale. Quelle fut alors sa surprise en voyant cette table, au milieu ! Les tables des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors, celles côtoyant la nef centrale, avait été scindées en deux et écartées, pour pouvoir laisser de la place à la nouvelle, de forme ronde. Le pas de Kate accéléra lorsqu'elle la rejoignit pour la palper à pleines mains. La table de Papillombre. Sa table.  
Son soupir tremblant étira un sourire de plus large sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne lève la tête pour balayer les environs et constater que, même si aucune bannière violette n'avait été suspendue aux murs, un sablier rempli d'améthystes siégeait à côté des quatre autres, derrière la table des professeurs. Oui. C'était désormais officiel. Papillombre existait bel et bien. 

* * *

Tous les élèves s'étonnèrent de l'arrivée de cette table, mais tous ne s'en réjouirent pas.

— Elle prend vraiment trop de place.  
— Au milieu, en plus. Ils ne se font déjà pas assez remarqués comme ça ?  
— Et ronde. Peut-être qu'ils se prennent pour les chevaliers du Roi Arthur !

Des remarques du genre, Kate en perçut quelques-unes alors que les élèves s'installaient pour déjeuner et étudier leur emploi du temps, cependant, elle les outrepassa allégrement. Personne ne pouvait à ce moment prétendre bafouer sa satisfaction. Même Morgana MacNair elle-même n'aurait pas fait le poids.  
Le premier à la rejoindre à la nouvelle table fut Tetsuya, qui lui-même n'en revenait pas :

— C'est… la nôtre ? À nous ? Nooon ! Vraiment ? La nôtre !  
— Eh oui ! Enfin !  
— Woh, elle a vraiment la classe ! Ça a l'air d'être du bois de qualité en plus ! Non mais regarde-moi ces pieds !

Il s'assit avec un air triomphant, comme se vantant auprès de tous ses camarades.

— J'ai vraiment bien fait de ne pas aller à l'école de Yamamoto Kia Desushi ! Je suis vraiment traité comme un Roi, à Poudlard !

Même si sa loquacité agaçait quelques fois, l'optimisme à toute épreuve de Tetsuya avait toujours enchanté Kate.  
Peu à peu, la Grande Salle se remplit et d'autres rejoignirent la table de Papillombre, à commencer par le petit Leeroy Campbell. Puis une autre nouvelle, Rose Rosham, avec ses cheveux d'un blond pâle coupés en un dégradé habile, très courts derrière et redescendant en pointe jusqu'à son menton rond, et ses grands yeux marrons. Cette dernière avait passé la nuit chez des connaissances du Poudlard Express, réparties à Poufsouffle, mais n'avait pas eu de grands remords à les quitter pour s'intégrer à la table de Papillombre.

— Bienvenue en tout cas ! lui souhaita Kate.  
— Merci ! J'ai été vraiment étonnée hier, lors de la répartition ! Je crois que c'est la chose que j'attendais le moins ! Avec le fait qu'on allait monter dans des barques mouillées et qu'il y avait vraiment des bougies qui volent ! Mais Papillombre, c'est vraiment le… le plus du plus !  
— Tu parles toujours aussi rapidement ? constata Tetsuya, en fronçant les sourcils sans néanmoins relâcher son sourire naturel.  
— Oh oui ! Ca met les gens fous de rage ! Maman m'a toujours dit que ça faisait ma personnalité ! Et c'est important la personnalité ! Avec les amis et la famille, bien sûr !  
— Au-au-au moins, elle ne bé-bégaie pas, elle ! ricana Leeroy. T-t-toi tu par-parles trop vite et moi t-t-trop lentement !  
— Au fait, tu n'as jamais réussi à l'enlever, ce bégaiement ? s'intéressa Kate. Je pensais qu'à Ste Mangouste, ils pouvaient faire plein de choses ! Ils ne peuvent rien faire ?

Un peu embarrassé de devoir expliquer sa situation, Leeroy se gratta l'oreille.

— N-n-non, on a déjà con-consulté ! Mais c'est à cause d'un sor-sortilège qui a raté. Et les guéri-guérisseurs ont dit que c'était inc-incurable.  
— Un sortilège ? s'étonna Tetsuya en se resservant de saucisses.  
— Q-quand j'étais pe-petit, ma mère était p-partie quel-quelques jours et c'est mon-mon père qui a dû s'occu-per de moi. S-sauf qu'il ne savait pas c-comment bien me laver les che-cheveux, alors il a essayé un sor-sortilège et ça-ça a loupé. Dep-depuis, eh bien, eh bien, je bé-bégaie.  
— Ah. C'est vraiment pas de bol.  
— Je croïs qu'on va pouvoïr bientôt former oune magnifique chorale vous les phénoumènes que nous sommes !  
— Hey, salut Eibhlin.

L'Irlandaise prit place à côté de Tetsuya qui lui recommanda de goûter les nouveaux petits pains au miel.

— Hm, je n'ayme pas être au centre des attentions… renâcla-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, en remarquant que de nombreux élèves restaient intrigués par cette nouvelle table.  
— Ça leur passera, ils finiront par se lasser, la persuada Kate qui balaya les environs d'un regard attentif.  
— Et au fait, où sont les deux nouveaux Papillombres qui restent ? se soucia Tetsuya.  
— Ti grand ami qui a préféré fouir chez les Serpentards nous jettent des regards noïrs depouis tout à l'heure.

Tous les cinq se retournèrent en même temps vers la table concernée, où Nestor Curtiss, remarquant qu'il avait éveillé les attentions, détourna le regard vers sa grande sœur, Calypso, qui découpait avec méticulosité son œuf au plat.

— Je connais sa sœur, expliqua Kate, ils sont un peu bizarres dans leur famille. Mais pas méchants. Je pense qu'il est juste un peu timide.  
— J'ai plus l'impression qu'il nous déteste déjà ! constata Rose en haussant les épaules. On ne pourrait pas aller lui parler ?  
— Ne le pressons pas, il viendra quand il s'en sentira prêt.  
— Et la d-d-dernière ? Ste-ste-stephanie Sim-simmons ?  
— Elle est à la table des Gryffondors, là-bas, la désigna Kate avec sa fourchette. C'est aussi la sœur d'une amie. Sauf qu'elle, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle s'est déjà fait d'autres amies.

En effet, la petite blonde semblait d'ores et déjà s'être intégrée à un groupe de filles, qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Kate celui qu'elle formait avec les camarades de Gryffondor de sa propre place.

— Par contre, ne l'appelle jamais Stéphanie, elle se mettrait en colère !  
— Ah bon ?  
— Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Teffie.  
— Oh, on devrait se donner des petits surnoms entre nous ! s'enthousiasma Rose en tapant dans ses mains. J'ai toujours rêvé qu'on me donne un surnom !  
— Rose, ce n'est pas souffisament court pour ti ? lança Eibhlin, grinçante.  
— Non mais on peut par exemple prendre d'autres noms ! Genre on est sept, comme les Sept Nains de Blanche-Neige !

Pas tous ne comprirent la référence à la table.

— C'est qui celle-là ? Pourquoï elle avait sept… nayns ?  
— C'est un conte moldu, l'éclaira Kate. D'une princesse qui était hébergée par sept nains dans une forêt pour échapper à son horrible belle-mère qui voulait la tuer car elle était plus belle qu'elle.  
— Ah, m-m-mais tu parles du c-conte de la Sorcière à la Pomme ?  
— Ca doit être la version sorcière…  
— Et c-c-c'était pas des n-nains, c'é-c'était des gnomes !  
— Et donc, il y avait sept nains ! poursuivit Rose. Kate, par exemple, elle serait prof ! Tetsuya, joyeux, Nestor, timide, Leeroy, je ne sais pas, peut-être Atchoum ! Et Eibhlin… grincheux ?  
— Mi ? Grinchose ? grommela Eibhlin.

La répartition des rôles qui pouvait porter à débat fut interrompue par l'arrivée des hiboux, qui arrivèrent en nuées, ce matin-là. Les parents avaient tous envoyé des lettres à leurs enfants, pour savoir comment s'était déroulée leur première soirée à Poudlard, en particulier pour les plus jeunes arrivants. Pour sa troisième rentrée, Kate ne reçut aucune lettre de la part de ses parents et s'en félicita. Quelle contrainte cela aurait été de répondre à son père qu'elle tenait à éviter par cet éloignement. Elle attrapa au vol la Gazette du Sorcier que lui jeta un hibou livreur, avant de découvrir sur la première page le titre éclatant :

« Papillombre : ils sont sept ! »  
— Je ne sais pas quel élève rapporte tout à l'un de ses parents qui doit être journaliste, mais j'aimerais bien lui dire d'arrêter ! grogna-t-elle.  
— Il y a une photo de moi sur la couverture ? Ou dans l'article ? s'intéressa Tetsuya.  
— Pourquoi, il devrait ?  
— Non, mais on ne sait jamais !  
— Non, je ne vois rien, il y a juste cette… horrible photo !

Elle désigna un doigt rageur le portrait que l'on avait tiré d'elle à son insu, l'an dernier, dans la cour de l'école, où Kate apparaissait tendue, les bras droits contre elle avec ses yeux écarquillés et son expression de chouette stupefixée.

— Je ne ti comprends pas, elle est beaucoup expressive cette image ! nasilla Eibhlin, sarcastique.

Kate s'apprêta à répliquer quand un petit papier lui tomba pile sur le nez. Elle s'en saisit en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre qui avait glissé des serres d'un hibou, cependant, elle eut la surprise d'y lire son nom. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de la calligraphie de son père, ni de celle de sa mère. Mais une autre écriture, cursive et élégante qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. La jeune fille pivota sur son siège et scruta les environs d'un air alerte.

— Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Tetsuya.  
— Non rien, juste que…

Sa phrase ne fut jamais achevée. Et en ouvrant le tout petit parchemin, Kate retrouva ces mêmes lettres soignées qui lui annonçaient un message bien plus sombre :

_« Miss Whisper, vous êtes en grand danger. Surtout, ne sortez jamais seule dans l'école et restez constamment sur vos gardes. Je vous prie, pour une fois, de faire preuve de bonne foi et de me croire sur parole, il en va de votre survie.  
Cordialement,  
Orpheus Fawley »_

* * *

_[1] Ich könnte ich es mir nicht leisten : je ne me le permettrai pas._  
_[2] kein Schlafsaal : pas de dortoir._  
_[3] Ein Haufen von Riesenblödheinten : un ramassis de conneries._


	29. III - Chap7 - Un éclair dans la tasse

_Joyeux Noël à tous ! Plein de bonheur ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Un éclair au fond de la tasse de thé**

* * *

Que pouvait-il en savoir ? Orpheus ne pouvait tout de même pas s'être introduit à Poudlard ? Et surtout, comment évaluait-il ce danger, selon lui, maximal ? Pour Kate, il était hors de question de rentrer dans le jeu du journaliste. Il s'attendait certainement à cela. Mais elle refusait de lui faire croire qu'il devenait à ses yeux un sauveur. Car ce n'était pas sous ce regard que la jeune fille le voyait.

— Vous rêvassez, miss Whisper ?

Kate esquissa un bond en entendant la voix couinante du professeur Flitwick l'interpeller.

— Excusez-moi, professeur, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un léger regard réprobateur avant de reprendre son cours devant les élèves de troisième année.

— Les deux premières années vous ayant essentiellement servies dans l'apprentissage des sortilèges s'appliquant aux objets, votre troisième année sera l'introduction sur ceux ayant un impact sur un être vivant, mais aussi sur un niveau supérieur d'enchantements. La manipulation des émotions et des sensations d'une personne se révèle bien plus difficile qu'on puisse le croire. Nous allons donc commencer ce semestre avec un sortilège d'hypnose basique, pour vous faire la démonstration. Je vous demanderai de vous mettre deux par deux, s'il vous plaît.

L'ordre provoqua un temps d'échanges, lors duquel Kate profita pour partager quelques mots bien autres avec son binôme, qui n'était autre que Maggie.

— Et finalement, tu sais quelles options tu vas prendre ? Tu hésitais encore hier soir.  
— Déjà, divination, beaucoup y vont, je suis un peu curieuse de voir ce que cela donnera. Les autres matières ne me tentent pas particulièrement, alors je me suis rabattue sur l'arithmancie.  
— Tu t'es rabattue ? répéta Kate, surprise.  
Maggie secoua la tête, bien embêtée.  
— Non, pas vraiment en fait ! Diggle a parié que je ne prendrai jamais cette matière, alors je l'ai fait !  
— Maggie, il ne faut pas non plus que ces paris dictent ta vie ! Ça devient complètement irréaliste !  
— Un peu de calme, maintenant, réclama le petit professeur Flitwick en levant sa baguette. Bien. _Pulvino_.

Aussitôt, un coussin apparut devant chaque élève, chaque fois d'une taille et d'une couleur différente. Celui de Kate arborait un motif douteux représentant une sorte d'otarie. Peut-être un lamantin.

— Maintenant, je vais vous demander un peu de concentration, car votre sortilège demande d'être expérimenté avant d'être fonctionnel. La formule est très simple, il s'agit de _Somnubilia_. Quant au mouvement de votre baguette, il doit décrire une forme de L à l'envers, comme ceci. Faites comme moi, pour essayer. Voilà, accentuez votre geste, mister Vince. Parfait. Et si cela marche, le résultat sera le suivant. _Somnubilia !_

Le sortilège toucha de plein fouet Evan McAlister, surpris en train de discuter avec son voisin, le fameux Griffin, et le jeune homme tomba le nez dans son oreiller orange, entonnant un ronflement tonitruant devant toute la classe hilare. Il se réveilla lorsque le professeur l'en libéra, encaissant un sursaut de surprise alors que ses propres amis riaient encore son infortune.

— Dans un premier temps, les cobayes devraient ressentir des picotements au niveau des yeux. Avec des paupières lourdes, très lourdes. Un besoin irrépressible de bâiller. Tout comme mister Seeker, en ce moment-même ! Assez parlé ! À vos baguettes !  
— Tu sais au moins ce que c'est, l'arithmancie ? demanda Kate à Maggie, alors qu'autour d'eux, leurs camarades commençaient d'ores et déjà à s'entraîner.  
— Aucune idée, haussa-t-elle des épaules, il y a le mot « mancie » dedans, ça signifierait que c'est quelque chose en rapport avec la divination. Tu ne penses pas ?

Kate ne chercha pas davantage à entrer en conflit avec sa meilleure amie, mais quelle serait sa désillusion lorsqu'elle s'aventurerait à ce nouveau cours dont elle ne connaissait pas le contenu exact qui lui serait enseigné.

— Bon, tu commences ou je commence ? soupira-t-elle.  
— Je vais commencer, tu me fatigues déjà à me poser des questions comme ça, dès le matin ! _Somnubilia !_

Une faible vibration traversa ses paupières et contracta sa mâchoire, sans autre résultat plus conséquent.

— Hmm, non, ça ne marche pas vraiment.  
— Je n'étais pas encore bien concentrée, mais évidemment, mademoiselle est une impatiente. Admire l'artiste ! _Somnubilia !_ AH ! Tu vois, tu as bâillé !  
— Non, je m'ennuie.  
— N'importe quoi, Whisper ! Tu refuses d'admettre que si, je peux y arriver !

Au bout du cinquième échec, Maggie renonça et posa sa baguette devant elle, d'un air rageur.

— Essaie donc, toi, lui lança-t-elle en remarquant le sourire narquois de Kate, tu verras que ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le penses !  
— Tu sais qu'il suffirait que je te touche le front pour t'endormir ?  
— Avec l'Immatériel ? Ouais, eh bien tu éviteras tes expérimentations sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je tiens encore à ce qu'il y a encore à l'intérieur de mon crâne, n'en déplaise à certains ! Et puis tu risques de faire griller mes si beaux cheveux !

La phrase de Kate avait été prononcée avec ironie, cependant, elle gardait encore en mémoire l'éveil d'Eliot. L'Immatériel était parvenu à le ramener à la conscience alors qu'aucun sortilège, qu'aucune potion n'y était parvenue. Une source de pouvoirs incommensurables qui lui donnait des vertiges.  
Nombreux furent les élèves qui bâillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en sortant du cours de sortilèges pour se rendre à leur première option, sélectionnée par beaucoup de leur classe : la divination. Parmi les Gryffondors, seule Moira ne l'avait pas choisie, lui préférant l'Etude des Moldus et l'Arithmancie. Et contrairement à Maggie, la naine savait très bien en quoi cela consistait et avançait que ses années à l'école moldue lui avait déjà offert de belles bases en matière de chiffres à manipuler durant ses anciens cours de mathématiques.

Tous gravirent donc la tour Nord, pour atteindre l'échelle qui montait jusqu'à la trappe ouverte sur la salle de cours. L'air était lourd et embaumé d'une odeur d'encens qui irritait les narines. Partout dans la salle, des poufs et des petites tables, sur lesquelles étaient installées des tasses de thé et des théières. Cela rappela à Kate qu'elle gardait toujours en otage celle qu'Orpheus lui avait laissée. Avec un peu de circonspection, elle s'installa à la même table que ses trois amies de Gryffondor qui avait pris cette même option, un peu en retrait des autres.

— La prof serait-elle décédée avant même de nous faire cours ? lança Maggie.  
— J'aurais une réplique à la Moira sur le bout de la langue, mais je me retiendrai, répliqua Kate, amusée.  
— Et tu as bien raison. Tu n'imagines pas combien je me réjouis de ne pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle, pour une fois, alors fais-moi plaisir et ne prononce plus son nom !  
— Je me demande ce qu'on va faire, avec tout ça ! se questionna Scarlett en examinant la tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.  
— J'aurais du mal à penser à autre chose que boire du thé, lui répondit Suzanna en attrapant la sienne. Oh, si ! Tu peux t'en faire un chapeau ! Comme ceci !

Elle positionna la tasse à l'envers sur sa volumineuse chevelure blonde, mais un déséquilibre la fit tomber et elle ne la rattrapa pas à temps, la tasse se brisant en morceaux sur le parquet.

— Bon, toi, déjà, tu vas mourir, c'est la prophétie de la tasse qui l'a dit, asséna Maggie alors que Suzanna tentait des sortilèges pour la réparer. Toutes mes condoléances. Tu préfères des roses ou des œillets sur ta tombe ? Non, attends, je demanderai ça à ma tasse !

Scarlett dut porter secours à son amie pour recoller les morceaux, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Quand la trappe se referma dans un claquement sourd, ce qui coupa net toutes les conversations dans la classe. Une ombre se découpa derrière le rideau, tout à gauche de la salle, rouge et orangé qui séparait sûrement la classe des appartements du professeur Trelawney. Celle-ci leur apparut en ouvrant les voiles d'un large geste théâtral, observant avec ses yeux, rendus énormes par ses lunettes rondes, ses nouveaux élèves. La première comparaison qui vint à l'esprit de Kate fut ce petit animal, une espèce de singe d'Asie que l'on appelait les tarsiers. L'enseignante, qui portait une robe ressemblant davantage à une vieille blouse en lin, s'avança dans la pièce et observa le visage de tous ces jeunes gens qui ne soufflaient mot.

— De nouvelles têtes… de nouveaux présages. Oh oui, je ressens bien des choses ! Impalpables et oh ! Terribles ! Terribles présages !

Elle avait prononcé ses premiers mots en fléchissant ses coudes tremblants, ses mains aux doigts écartés et crispés, le tout dans une voix crescendo.

— Non, non, ne craignez rien, non ! Car vous… vous êtes ici pour apercevoir justement les dangers qui vous guettent. Seul l'au-delà pourra vous le prédire ! Vous l'entendez ? Vous l'entendez qui murmure ? Chut !

Elle s'immobilisa, l'oreille tendue, alors que certains, crédules, l'imitèrent. Kate commença à mieux comprendre pourquoi Clive Ollivander lui accordait l'adjectif « délirante ».

— Oui, écoutez. Car il faut de la patience, de la délicatesse. La divination est un art… Oh oui, jeune homme, là-bas ! Je sens votre esprit chargé de questions ! Dites-le moi, allez-y ! Peut-être les esprits pourront-ils vous répondre…  
— Non, en fait… c'est juste que vous ne nous avez pas encore dit votre nom, professeur, lui fit remarquer Tobin Taylor, un élève de Serpentard.

La remarque évidente en fit pouffer certains, alors que l'enseignante feinta une expression de surprise en lui répondant :

— Professeur Trelawney. Sybille Trelawney. Honorable descendante de la voyante Cassandra Trelawney, la plus GRAAANDE dans son art ! Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux ? C'est… ça serait fâcheux ! Mais ne contredisez jamais la voix des esprits ! Car elle n'est jamais dans le tort ! Et les prophéties qu'ils m'ont murmuré se sont toujours révélées correctes ! Alors ne prenez pas à la légère. Oh non, ça serait une regrettable erreur… !

L'enseignante, visiblement en phase précoce de démence, enchaîna avec de nébuleuses explications concernant leur programme et désira au plus vite les initier aux feuilles de thé, à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

— Nous n'avons encore aucune notion théorique de la divination, professeur, fit remarquer Mercury Crown de sa voix timide.  
— La théorie n'existe pas, ma chère enfant, minauda Trelawney d'un air affligé en s'approchant d'elle. Tout n'est que réalité, ces choses qui se passent autour de nous. Il faut le vivre, non le lire ! Oui, restez avec vos sens aiguisés ! La divination n'est pas un domaine que tous peuvent prétendre maîtriser. C'est un don, vous comprenez ? Certains sont prédisposés. L'ouverture de l'esprit, vers l'au-delà. Allez, ma chère enfant, buvez donc votre thé et consultez donc votre livre, si cela peut devenir la source de votre consolation.

Elle leva ses mains sur les siennes en portant la tasse, pour l'inciter à terminer plus vite son breuvage.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé, grimaça Maggie après en avoir avalé plusieurs gorgées, mais je peux vous prédire que mon estomac risque de faire beaucoup de bruit. Ce thé est vraiment infâme… Nom d'un gnome en jupette, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas faire pour avoir des bonnes notes… J'y sacrifie mon propre corps, entretenu avec soin toutes ces années, vous rendez-vous compte un peu ?

Lorsque les premières tasses furent vidées, le professeur leur donna une nouvelle consigne :

— Bien, bien… Maintenant, échangez avec votre voisin et il lira votre futur. Décèlera de quoi sera fait votre lendemain… ! Soyez ouverts ! Projetez-vous sans crainte, oui, sans crainte.

Après avoir échangé un regard désespéré par la situation, Kate et Maggie échangèrent leurs tasses et tentèrent de déchiffrer la forme dans les résidus.

— Alors, Scarlett… ton futur va être très… flou ! Avec plein de particules ! constatait Suzanna, à côté. Peut-être une tempête de sable ! Il y a des tempêtes de sable, près de chez toi ?  
— Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de tempête de sable en Grande-Bretagne, Suzanna, trancha Scarlett, pragmatique.

Dans la salle, le professeur Trelawney passait dans les rangs pour consulter quelques fonds de récipients.

— Que disent les feuilles de thé ? demanda-t-elle à Jimmy Branstone, qui avait en mains la tasse de Terry.  
— Eh bien… si j'en crois le livre et que si je reconnais bien là une… lance, peut-être que Terry va… partir à la guerre ?

Terry lui-même en haussa un sourcil, se retenant de rire sous le nez de son professeur. Pourtant, celle-ci, plus sceptique, lui subtilisa le gobet de porcelaine et vérifia d'elle-même.

— Non, non, jeune homme, ce n'est pas une lance ! C'est une flèche retournée ! Oh, mon pauvre petit garçon…

Sa main pâle, rehaussée d'énormes pierres en cabochon, se posa sur l'épaule de Terry.

— Je rêve ou c'est Diggle qu'elle vient d'appeler « mon pauvre petit garçon » ?! s'étrangla Maggie, qui manqua de s'étouffer de rire, alors qu'elle le retenait de toutes ses forces. En fait, je ne regrette pas d'être venue ! Cette matière dépasse toutes mes espérances !  
— … vous allez faire un bien mauvais choix ! lui annonça-t-elle en hochant la tête plusieurs fois.

Elle lui rendit la tasse à la va-vite, qui manqua de peu de basculer sur la soucoupe si Terry ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Puis, Trelawney s'immobilisa. Tout à coup, au milieu de ses élèves et leva un bras devant elle, sa main victime de spasmes.

— Par Merlin, je la sens ! Oui… la Mort ! Elle est parmi nous, en ce moment-même !

Les plus impressionnables en eurent les yeux écarquillés de stupeur alors qu'elle semblait rechercher un flux avec sa main, qui explorait l'espace autour d'elle.

— Des sombres présages, oui, je vous l'avais dit ! Ça plane au-dessus de vos têtes… oui… je le sens… là-bas !

Son bras pointait en direction du fond de la salle, exactement là où se trouvait la table des quatre filles.

— Pourquoi nous… grommela Maggie dans sa barbe, en se tassant sur elle-même alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles.  
— C'est parce que Kate porte du violet. Ça attire l'œil.  
— Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. Whisper, je ne suis plus ton amie depuis que tu portes du violet… !  
— Hé, c'est vous qui me l'avait fait, cette couleur !

Il ne suffit que d'une seconde avant que le professeur Trelawney ne se projette vers elles, avec un regard empli de compassion, comme si elle allait annoncer la condamnation de l'une des leurs.

— Que disent les feuilles ? scanda-t-elle au-dessus de l'épaule de Maggie. Que disent les feuilles ?!  
— Euh… qu'il n'y a plus de thé dans la tasse, professeur ?  
— Non, regardez plus en profondeur, mon enfant ! Ne vous fermez pas ! Dites-moi ! Que disent les feuilles ?  
— Eh bien… alors… on pourrait y voir un… sapin, dans ce sens. Je pense que Kate… aura un très beau cadeau de Noël !  
— Dans l'autre sens, dans l'autre sens ! lui cria presque le professeur Trelawney en la pressant avec de grands gestes de la main.  
— Dans l'autre sens ? C'est-à-dire… Noël aura Kate sur un sapin ? Je ne vous suis pas, professeur, pardonnez-moi.  
— Non, la tasse, mon enfant, la tasse ! Tournez-la ! Là ! Regardez, c'est l'éclair ! La mort s'abattra sans prévenir !  
« Ah. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la deuxième fois qu'on me l'annonçait en trois jours. » s'insinua une pensée de Kate.

Cependant, elle dut s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise face à une telle nouvelle :

— M-moi ? Je vais mourir ?  
— Oh, ma pauvre enfant, hélas, nous sommes tous voués à mourir ! se précipita Trelawney vers elle en lui attrapant les mains avec les siennes, froides et nouées. Mais certains d'entre nous s'y précipitent bien trop tôt… Soyez forte, ma pauvre enfant, oui, soyez forte.

Le regard affligé et sa petite bouche tordue à l'envers, Trelawney s'éloigna en lâchant des semblants de geignements, avant de se diriger vers une autre table pour annoncer un nouveau malheur. Kate en demeura coi, la tasse de Maggie entre ses mains, sans savoir comment réagir. Cette dernière se fit pressante :

— Et moi alors ? s'intéressa-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers elle. Je vais mourir de quoi ?  
— Ah, euh… eh bien, écoute, je dirais que ça ressemble à un… chapeau ?  
— Peut-être que Moira t'étouffera avec un chapeau lors de ton sommeil pour se venger de l'oreiller, glissa Suzanna.  
— Qu'elle essaie donc, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle soit assez grande pour atteindre mon matelas ! 

C'est fou ce qu'un petit pois pouvait soudainement prendre de l'importance par rapport à ses congénères, qui défilaient par légions dans son assiette. Un seul petit pois, identique aux autres. Sans aucun moyen de se différencier les uns des autres.  
Kate le titilla du bout de sa fourchette à plusieurs reprises, sans se forcer à manger, ce qui intrigua Maggie, à côté d'elle, alors que les autres filles discutaient d'ores et déjà du premier numéro de l'Echo du Boursouff pour cette nouvelle année.

— Ça ne va pas ? se soucia son amie.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Maggie…  
— Tu n'as pas l'habitude de jouer avec la nourriture. Tu fais toujours un sort à tes plats ! Mais écoute, tu as l'air si épanouie avec ton copain le petit pois que je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur dans votre vie commune.  
— Ecoute, tout va bien.  
— Ah, en omettant bien sûr le fait que tu boudes ta table ronde pour supporter encore ma présence.  
— C'est juste que… qu'en trois jours, on m'a annoncé deux fois ma mort, mais je vais vraiment très bien !  
— Ah parce que tu vas les croire ? Cet espèce de taré qui te suit partout comme un Niffleur et ses pièces d'or et une décérébrée qui pique à mon avis quelques herbes du côté de la serre numéro sept ? Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui te ferait dire qu'ils ont raison ?  
— Sincèrement ? répéta Kate, toujours très sarcastique. Voyons voir. La Sorcière Bleue, peut-être ?

D'un geste rageur, elle écrasa son petit pois avec sa fourchette.

— Mais de toute façon, tu sais que la Sorcière Bleue ne peut pas rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a essayé de t'attirer dans la forêt interdite l'an passé ou d'envoyer ton cousin jouer les chasseurs !  
— Et si c'était la nouvelle surveillante ? lui murmura-t-elle, plus bas.

Maggie observa les environs.

— D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore revue depuis la rentrée. Tu crois qu'elle s'est déjà jetée du pont, comme Rusard ? Ou que des élèves l'ont enfermée dans un placard ?  
— J'aimerais bien, ça me permettrait de mieux dormir.

Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, Maggie soupira de déception, le regard par-delà l'épaule de Kate.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda cette dernière en se retournant.  
— Tu as gonflé tout le monde pour obtenir cette table et tous les Papillombres la boudent. Toi comprise.  
— Juste… que c'est difficile, on n'a pas tous le même âge ! Puis nous avons tous des amis dans d'autres maisons !  
— Autant la brûler, alors ? Ça ferait un bon feu de joie pour peu cher. Ça brûle bien le noyer verni ? C'est quoi déjà le sortilège… ?  
— Non mais tu es malade ?!  
— Whisper…

Le regard clair de Maggie s'assombrit. Rarement elle lui était apparue aussi sérieuse.

— Je veux que tu ailles tout de suite à cette table et qu'en tant que préfète, tu obliges les marmots qui te servent de camarades de maison à t'y rejoindre. Il est hors de question que vous ne créiez pas une équipe de Quidditch cette année !  
— Tu t'en soucies… juste pour une histoire de Quidditch ? se gendarma Kate en reposant sa fourchette. Vous ne pouvez pas un peu parler un peu d'autre chose ?! Vous me fatiguez tous avec cette histoire de Quidditch.  
— Oh, il y a plein d'autres raisons qui mériteraient d'être citées en ton intérêt, mais elles ne me concernent pas vraiment, alors je te les épargne. Allez, hop, plus vite que ça !

Après une bonne minute d'hésitation, Kate s'empara de son assiette et se leva du banc de la table de Gryffondors, sous le regard satisfait de Maggie. Personne n'aurait remarqué ce changement de place improvisé. Personne, si un déséquilibre n'avait pas fait glisser sa jambe sur le carrelage de la Grande Salle. Dans la vitesse de la chute, les petits pois furent éjectés dans les airs, prenant d'assaut diverses chevelures de toutes teintes et certains verres de jus de citrouille. Quant à l'escalope de dinde sauce forestière, elle s'écrasa sur le torse de Kate, étalée de tout son long, le souffle coupé. De grands rires éclatèrent dans le réfectoire, alors que d'autres élèves, plus conciliants, lui prêtèrent de l'aide. Avec, bien sûr, Terry en première ligne, commençant à s'y habituer. Relever Kate du sol était devenu une seconde nature pour lui. D'autant plus qu'année par année, avec sa croissance, il lui était bien plus facile de le faire : il suffisait à présent de lui tirer la main d'un seul bras.

— Trois jours. Trois jours t'ont suffi depuis la rentrée pour que tu inaugures de nouveau ce magnifique carrelage.  
— Je… j'ai…

Malgré sa plaisanterie, Kate ne réagit pas comme prévu. Elle paraissait au contraire, ni honteuse, ni furieuse, mais hébétée, alors qu'elle se massait l'arrière de la tête. Soupçonnant un choc, Terry s'inquiéta :

— Tu t'es faite mal ?  
— Non, pas du tout et… c'est bizarre, justement ! balbutia-t-elle en regardant la scène du crime, avec l'assiette brisée et les restes du plat explosés sur le sol.  
— Tu trouves que ce n'est pas normal de ne pas t'être fait mal ? … Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas avoir eu de choc ?  
— Non, je veux dire… J'ai senti quelque chose ! Comme si on avait amorti ma chute ! Personne n'a vu quelqu'un jeter un sort ?

Face à son explication pour le moins obscure, Terry ne sut sur le moment répondre autrement que sur le ton de l'humour :

— La tasse de thé a voulu ta mort et les esprits en ont décidé autrement.  
— Très drôle, Terry… ! grommela-t-elle, à la fois sarcastique et amusée.  
— Ça va, Kate ?

S'était précipitée vers elle une Maggie ayant quelque peu de retard sur l'affaire.

— Ça va, ça va, je n'ai rien, arrêtez de vous soucier autant pour une petite chute de rien du tout ! Sinon, vous risqueriez d'être sur mon dos bien longtemps !  
— En tout cas, ta tenue est bien souillée maintenant, constata-t-elle, l'air dégoûtée, comme si la jeune fille s'était vomie dessus.

En étudiant l'état de ses vêtements, Kate se rendit en effet compte de l'étendue des dégâts. La crème avait éclaté sur sa poitrine et dégoulinait par grosses bavures jusqu'à ses cuisses, avec, à ses pieds, le morceau de dinde qui gisait par terre.

— Tu ne t'es pas brûlée, ça va ? s'inquiéta Terry.  
— Non, non. Juste que… que j'en ai partout… ! Il va falloir que j'aille me changer tout de suite ! À ce niveau-là, je pense qu'un sort n'est plus suffisant !  
— Oui, je pense que tu vas pouvoir tout changer ! renchérit Maggie en hochant la tête, comme une adulte s'adressant à une enfant novice. La cape, le pull, la chemise, le pantalon, les chaussettes…! À part si tu te sens d'humeur à empester le champignon toute l'après-midi jusque dans ta culotte !

Immédiatement, Kate se mit à rougir du fait que son amie emploie ce mot la concernant devant public, en particulier devant Terry, qui sembla cependant s'en amuser, de même que Maggie, à première vue satisfaite du résultat que cela avait provoqué :

— C'est le mot « culotte » qui te met dans tous tes états, ma grande ?  
— N-non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ! Ça ne me fait rien !  
— D'accord. Hm. … Culotte ?  
— Chut ! lui intima-t-elle, le visage écarlate. Quelqu'un va t'entendre !  
— Trop tard, Diggle est témoin, haussa-t-elle des épaules en le désignant avec son pouce, avec un petit air triomphant.  
— Affirmatif.

La honte submergea Kate à tel point qu'elle entama une minute d'apnée sans s'en rendre compte.

— Oh, je m'en fiche, Kate, tu sais ? tenta-t-il de la rassurer.  
— Je ne suis même pas certaine que tu saches ce qu'est une culotte, Diggle.  
— Tout autant que je sais ce qu'est une fille.  
— C'est-à-dire ? Tu en fréquentes tous les jours ?  
— Euh non… !

De son côté, Kate profita de cette opportunité pour laisser échapper son embarras et son souffle retenu, assistant à une nouvelle scène qui, au fond d'elle, la ravissait. Même si les paris incessants de Terry et Maggie l'excédaient, elle devait avouer qu'il y avait dans ces moments une singulière complicité émanant de leurs échanges. Son rêve aurait été d'enregistrer toute la scène pour le soir-même la montrer à Maggie et lui montrer pour quelle raison les filles de la chambre se moquaient d'elle dès qu'on abordait le sujet de Terry.

— En fait, je suis certaine que tu ne sais même pas à croire cela ressemble, poursuivit Maggie en croisant les bras contre elle, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Terry.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Dawkins ? répliqua-t-il en adoptant exactement la même posture qu'elle, bien plus imposant cependant, avec son habituel sourire aux coins des lèvres.  
— Le fait que tu sois garçon unique. Tu aurais eu une sœur, je ne dis pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
— J'ai une mère.  
— Tu… tu as vu les… Ah, non, tais-toi, je ne veux pas supporter d'images si atroces !  
— Non mais quoi ! Tu ne me crois pas ?  
— J'ai besoin d'une preuve !  
— Très bien. Parions alors, je ne vois que cette solution.  
— Parfait, nous tombons sur un parfait accord.

Pour Kate, il ne manquait qu'un fauteuil tout confort et un saladier en argent rempli de pop-corn sur les genoux pour apprécier le spectacle. Mais trop concentrés dans leur conversation sur les sous-vêtements féminins, aucun des deux amis ne remarqua le sourire qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre sur son visage.

— Diggle, je te mets au défi de me rapporter une culotte, d'ici lundi prochain, avant midi.  
— Ton challenge est accepté. Si tu gagnes ?  
— Je te donnerai l'une de celles de Kate et tu devras la mettre sur ta tête pour manger, un soir.  
— Hé ! s'opposa la concernée, n'approuvant pas qu'on lui pique ses affaires privées pour une histoire de paris.  
— Et sois sans crainte, je t'en donnerai une propre, trouva bon de préciser Maggie, ignorant la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Et même si tu as une couleur de préférence, tu y auras le droit. Je suis clémente. Surtout que Kate a l'embarras du choix niveau couleur !  
— Hé ! renouvella-t-elle sa contestation, dans une onomatopée plus aiguë en espérant qu'on la remarque.  
— Très bien. Et si je gagne, je te prêterai un caleçon, de qui, je ne te dirai pas, et tu devras le porter toute une journée. Mais pas sur la tête.  
— Je prends le risque.  
— J'admire ton courage. C'est quoi tes motifs préférés ?

Kate préféra en profiter pour s'éclipser. Elle s'était déjà faite bien assez remarqué et la conversation commençait à dégénérer en un combat de répliques ironiques. S'étaient-ils au moins une fois écoutés ? Elle ignora les regards et les doigts tournés vers elle en sortant de la Grande Salle, pour aller se changer. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte en soupirant, une voix la surprit :

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans un état pareil ?

Kate sursauta avant d'apercevoir la grande silhouette de leur nouvelle surveillante, dissimulée dans l'ombre du pilier de l'arche de la porte. La voix d'Electra Byrne provoquait en elle d'irrépressibles frissons qui ranimaient bien d'anciennes peurs.

— Je… j'ai fait tomber mon assiette sur moi, bredouilla-t-elle. J'allais me changer.  
— Oui, vous avez bien intérêt avant que je ne m'en sois occupée moi-même.

Son ton était à la fois grave et autoritaire, tout en laissant échapper quelques notes suaves et malines. En toute hâte, Kate s'éloigna, sentant son regard perçant fixé sur elle. Personne ne savait encore ce qu'elle pensait de cette mystérieuse miss Byrne, la remplaçante d'un surveillant assassiné qui lui rappelait étrangement la Sorcière Bleue. Et si cela était en réalité une couverture pour pouvoir rester dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, au plus près de sa cible, sans éveiller les soupçons.

Au détour du couloir, un petit sifflement lui percuta l'oreille avant qu'un minuscule avion de papier vert n'effectue de petites pirouettes sous son nez. Ne s'y attendant pas, Kate l'attrapa en délicatesse avec ses doigts sentant encore la crème aux champignons et immédiatement, le minuscule billet cessa de bouger. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Cependant, l'effet de surprise commença à s'estomper dès lors qu'elle l'ouvrit pour en lire le contenu :

_« Miss Whisper,  
Je vous en conjure, prenez en compte mes avertissements. Je serai en mesure de tout vous expliquer. Rendez-vous ce soir, sous le chêne de la cour, après votre repas.  
Orpheus Fawley »._

Non, mais qui était-il pour lui donner des ordres et lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire de sa vie ?! Agacée, Kate écrasa le papier vert en une petite boulette qu'elle jeta derrière son épaule. Et aussitôt lui succéda un second avion, en tous points identiques. Cette double attention énerva la jeune fille qui se résolut tout de même à y jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

_« Miss Whisper,  
Je me ravis de voir que vous suivez malgré tout mes conseils, entre autres celui de ne jamais accepter de rendez-vous anonymes, seule de surcroît, pour le moment. Je peux entendre les questions que vous vous posez de manière tout à fait légitime. Quelqu'un cherche en effet à vous causer du tort pour ne pas sous-entendre plus encore, mais je ne peux vous livrer le responsable : moi-même ignore son identité. Je nourris cependant la certitude que quelqu'un cherche à vous nuire. Si vous pensez détenir le moindre indice, votre logique de déduction étant bien plus efficiente que la mienne, je vous prie de me contacter au plus vite. Vous avez mon adresse.  
Orpheus Fawley  
PS : pour les taches aussi copieuses, le sortilège __Tergeo Maxima_ se révèle être un excellent allié ! »

Cependant, Kate eut beau observer les environs, aucune trace. Personne à l'horizon. Où pouvait-il bien être ?! 

* * *

La salle où furent dispensés les cours d'Arts et Magie était située au quatrième étage du bâtiment principal. Immense et lumineuse, garnie de cinq énormes fenêtres, encadrées par des voiles transparents et scintillants, comme une toile d'or. Des tables avaient été disposées en table de cercle autour d'une estrade ronde, sur laquelle avaient été montés différents portraits peints et animés. Nombreux étaient les curieux qui avaient accepté de suivre l'option, si ce n'était parfois pour reluquer les jambes graciles de leur nouvelle enseignante, Mrs Sheencloth, qui portait ce jour-là une courbe robe d'un jaune tape-à-l'œil et un chapeau d'or à voilette, orné d'une grosse fleur de lys. Un style vestimentaire pour le moins exubérant et atypique, mais Kate apprécia cette touche d'originalité dans ce monde sorcier qui se cantonnait parfois trop à ses traditions, sans jamais se permettre d'en sortir et de goûter à la découverte des nouveautés. À côté d'elle, Suzanna, la seule fille de Gryffondor à avoir choisi l'option, observait leur professeur avec fascination, comme si se tenait devant elle l'incarnation de tous ses rêves les plus fous.

Ils devaient être quatre de chaque maison à s'être présentés à ce cours inaugural. Kate y reconnut notamment le duo de Serpentard, Calypso Curtiss et Juno Nightingal, toujours fidèles à elles-mêmes. L'une muette et le visage figé dans une indifférence la plus totale tandis que l'autre remuait dans tous les sens en lâchant de temps en temps un petit rire nerveux. Marvin Ledger avait atterri ici, certainement parce que sa sœur jumelle, Phyllis, l'une des filles les plus sérieuses de la classe, l'avait emmené de force pour l'accompagner, sa grande amie Mercury Crown n'ayant pas choisi Arts et Magie comme seconde option. Phyllis faisait partie de cette famille de filles qui ne savaient pas survivre seules dans cette école. Manger seule était synonyme de perte d'identité, oser accomplir une activité en solitaire revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Elle était sans cesse à devoir chercher un point d'ancrage pour se donner l'impression d'exister. Voilà bien une chose que Kate ne comprenait pas, pour laquelle la solitude était une de ces vieilles amies dont on apprécie quelques fois la compagnie.  
En continuant son analyse de la petite population rassemblée, Kate reconnut également Penny Ryan et Ramona Rawls, les deux Poufsouffles avec lesquelles elle avait passé la soirée au Chaudron Baveur, Fergus Fittle, Emeric Beckett et bien entendu, Griffin Gale. Le profil de ce dernier ne rendait jamais Kate insensible. Elle se surprenait des fois à rêvasser en détailler la silhouette de son visage, qu'elle considérait comme étant la plus proche de sa perfection.

— Bienvenue à tous pour ce premier cours d'Arts et Magie, leur souhaita le professeur Sheencloth en ouvrant les bras, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres peintes en orange vif. Je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus d'avoir choisi cette nouvelle option ! Vous êtes ma première classe de troisième année, donc la première promotion que je suivrai de bout à bout ! Vous serez en quelque sorte… mes chouchous !  
— T'as entendu, t'as entendu ? On est ses chouchous ! s'excita Suzanna auprès de Kate, en murmurant sa joie frénétique.  
— Oui, oui, j'ai entendu, lui sourit brièvement Kate, pour ne pas la froisser.  
— Nous allons pouvoir travailler tous les aspects de l'art sorcier en détail, durant ces cinq années durant lesquelles nous travaillerons ensemble ! Bien. Qui peut commencer justement par me citer justement les différents arts sorciers ?

Quelques mains se levèrent dans la salle, ce qui enchanta Mrs Sheencloth, toute égayée.

— Toi, oui, toi, jeune homme en bleu avec les cheveux blonds !  
— L'art des portraits, la musique, la sculpture animée, l'architecture, la photographie et les lettres, professeur ! répondit tout naturellement Emeric.  
— Je déteste ce sale intello, grommela Suzanna, vexée de ne pas avoir été choisie pour répondre, en lui jetant un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.  
— Très bien, excellent, cinq points pour Serdaigle ! le félicita Mrs Sheencloth. Oh, par Merlin, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! Et quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?  
— Emeric Beckett, professeur.  
— Parfait ! s'excita-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë tout en frappant dans ses mains, comme une enfant qui venait de trouver ses cadeaux de Noël sous le sapin. Quand je pense qu'il va falloir que je retienne tous vos noms ! Je ne suis pas très douée pour retenir, mais j'espère que je ferai le moins d'erreurs possibles ! Bref, hem, continuons !

Elle s'écarta de l'estrade pour leur permettre d'admirer en détail les portraits qui avaient été amenés et qui dévisageaient les élèves avec tout autant de concentration qu'eux le faisaient à leur égard.

— Parmi ces arts que votre ami Beckett a énumérés, les portraits sont les plus représentés dans notre monde. La photographie commence à prendre le pas, cependant, avec les nouvelles technologies et l'ampleur que prennent les médias de nos jours. Néanmoins, l'usage des portraits perdurent à travers les âges. Quelqu'un sait depuis quand datent les premiers portraits ? Ah, ne répondez pas trop vite ! Il y a un petit piège !

Des mains se levèrent, cependant, moins nombreuses.

— Hm, toi, jeune fille ! s'adressa-t-elle à Penny Ryan.  
— Le Moyen-Âge, professeur ?  
— Oh non, bien plus ancien que ça !  
— Les égyptiens ? tenta un autre élève.  
— Je vous prie de lever la main et d'attendre que je vous interroge pour parler, s'il vous plaît, précisa-t-elle, toute souriante.  
— Pardon, professeur.  
— Mais non, ce ne sont pas les égyptiens. Leur art est considéré avant tout comme de la sculpture animée, même si certains hiéroglyphes ont été peints. Nous y reviendrons, sur les égyptiens, durant tout un semestre !

Elle commença à passer dans les rangs, son passage attirant le regard de quelques jeunes garçons, qui se plurent à admirer le balancement de ses hanches, bien mises en valeur par sa robe plaquée contre ses formes. Griffin en donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin, Evan, pour qu'il contemple à son tour le spectacle, tous les deux retournés sur leurs chaises. Kate se surprit à en devenir terriblement jalouse…

— Une autre proposition ? demanda-t-elle en levant les mains au niveau de son menton, paumes vers le plafond, tout en tirant la moue. Oui, jeune fille ?  
— Les romains, alors !  
— Pareil que les égyptiens, la magie a d'abord été utilisée pour leurs mosaïques chez eux. Les peintures magiques ne sont arrivées qu'après.

Depuis le fond de la classe, elle balaya la salle d'un regard, en ne voyant plus qu'une seule main levée, persistante. Mrs Sheencloth rangea ses mains derrière son dos, creusant le bas de ses reins, et soupira :

— Bien, je ne vais pas avoir d'autre choix que de vous interroger de nouveau, Mister Beckett, puisque vous semblez si déterminé.  
— La préhistoire, professeur. Dans les grottes.  
— Bien ! Je vous accorde vos points si vous expliquez le processus à vos camarades. Vous le connaissez ?  
— Oui, professeur.  
— Allez-y donc.  
— Eh bien… en fait… commença-t-il, un peu bredouillant de devoir expliquer à toute la classe, malgré le fait qu'il répondait quotidiennement à chaque question et que cela aurait dû être une habitude bien acquise pour lui. À l'époque, les baguettes magiques n'existaient pas encore, mais nos ancêtres avaient des sortes de… dons. Et quelques sorciers connaissaient l'usage des plantes pour faire des potions. Pour leur peinture, ils broyaient des pierres spéciales. Et quand la peinture était terminée, pour l'animer, ils jetaient d'autres herbes dans les feux des grottes. Et alors, elles s'animaient. C'est pour cela qu'on en trouve surtout dans les grottes. Pour avoir un support et une proximité suffisante du feu dans lequel on jetait les herbes.  
— Excellent, mister Beckett, bientôt, vous ferez le cours à ma place ! Vous n'y songez pas, j'espère ! Allez, Serdaigle mérite bien encore cinq points !

Elle repassa dans l'une des allées pour rejoindre l'estrade, tout en apportant quelques précisions :

— Nos ancêtres étaient des êtres vraiment très ingénieux ! Dès le départ, ils ont su qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui n'était pas à la portée de tous. Et aujourd'hui encore, les Moldus n'ont jamais percé le véritable secret des peintures rupestres.

La main de Suzanna se leva de nouveau et Mrs Sheencloth l'invita à poser sa question en hochant de la tête, tout en faisant papillonner ses immenses cils.

— Vous en avez déjà vu, professeur ? lui demanda-t-elle, fascinée.  
— Oui, quelques-unes en France. C'est un joli spectacle. Mais je rêve surtout d'un jour voir celles de Lascaux, les plus grandes du monde. Paraît-il que c'est à couper le souffle. Un autre univers qui s'offre à vous, tant vous êtes immergés dans la magie de l'essence-même de l'art.

À côté de Kate, Suzanna soupira d'émerveillement. Cependant, elle-même s'imaginait assise sur le sol humide et glacé d'une grotte sombre, tout en observant les taureaux rouges galoper sur les pierres. Qu'est-ce que cela devait être beau. Se plonger dans un songe qui prenait vie…

— Depuis, vous vous doutez que les portraits ont grandement évolué. Je vous ai apporté ici quatre portraits qui n'ont pas été peints à la même époque. Quelqu'un peut me dire quel est le plus ancien, d'après lui ? Oui, miss ?  
— Celui tout à droite ! s'exclama Juno Nightingal en le désignant du doigt.  
— Très bien ! Et pourquoi cela ! Ah oui, il faut m'apporter une explication !  
— Je… je dirais que les couleurs sont plus pâles et surtout parce que c'est plat.  
— Votre idée est là, oui oui, c'est très bien ! s'enthousiasma leur professeur avec sa voix de petite fille. Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Il n'y a pas vraiment d'effet de perspective sur celui-là, pour y mettre les mots exacts, ce qui montre l'ancienneté des techniques !  
— Je vous en parlerai des perspectives, _mademoiselle_, vous n'avez pas honte de parler de moi ainsi ?! se révolta l'homme de lettres français qui apparaissait sur la toile, alors que sa plume à papotte rédigeait toute seule. Mon esprit a certainement bien plus de relief que le vôtre !  
— Je vous présente le maître de plume François Rabelais, connu pour ses voyages en Italie du Nord, pour son approche et son immersion dans le monde des géants. De son expérience découlèrent des histoires qu'aujourd'hui, même les Moldus connaissent, sans se douter que certains des éléments qu'il y raconte sont bel et bien réels !

Cette fois-ci honoré, l'homme représenté sur la toile retira son chapeau noir et salua l'assemblée dans un semblant de révérence, son sourire faisant frémir sa barbe.  
Durant le reste du cours, le professeur Sheencloth leur détailla les autres portraits qu'elle avait amenés et questionna ses élèves de manière très diverse et très appliquée. Entre autres, sur la raison pour laquelle des portraits étaient peints :

— Mais je ne comprends pas, professeur, s'intéressa Suzanna, en levant la main. Maintenant, il est si simple de juste prendre une photo. Pourquoi fait-on encore des portraits ?  
— Excellente question, oui, excellente question ! Quelle est la différence majeure entre un portrait et une photo ?  
— Leur taille ? proposa Griffin Gale en haussant les épaules.  
— Certes, la taille, mais on peut faire de petits portraits et de grandes photos. Donc, ça ne fonctionne pas !  
— Les clichés sont en noir et blanc, poursuivit Penny.  
— Détrompez-vous ! C'est un piège ! l'avertit-elle avec un sourire éclatant et un doigt pointé sur elle. On n'en voit souvent dans les journaux, certes, mais en réalité, les photographies sont en couleur !  
— Moi, je le savais, ça ! glissa Suzanna à Kate.  
— Normal, tu prends des photos à longueur de temps ! répliqua-t-elle.  
— Non, en fait, la différence entre une photo et un portrait, c'est que la photo capture un instant, le portrait une personne. Une photo n'a pas « d'âme », vous comprenez ? Alors qu'une personne dans un portrait possède la personnalité du modèle, quelques caractéristiques, même parfois des bribes de mémoire. Vous pouvez parler un portrait, mais pas à une photo.

L'heure défila si rapidement tant le cours se révéla intéressant. Cependant, quelques impatients désirèrent savoir si cela resterait sur un unique plan théorique :

— Et par exemple, professeur, vous allez nous apprendre à peindre ? Des portraits magiques ?  
— Il y aura en effet des ateliers ! Un par semestre, avec un temps de pratique différent ! Il pourra s'agir de sorties, d'expérimentations… Par exemple, peut-être qu'en sixième année, je vous apprendrai à peindre des portraits magiques, oui, pourquoi pas ! On peut toujours rêver ! Mais il faut d'ici là que vous me montriez de quoi vous êtes capables ! Si vous en avez dans le ventre ? D'accord !

Elle riait avec bruit tout en prononçant ses mots. Tout chez elle semblait se faire dans l'extravagance, avec des gestes exagérés. Un véritable cliché de l'artiste marginale et incomprise par une société cadrée par ses conventions centenaires. Peut-être était-ce ce qui caractérisait le talent. Dans ce cas, Mrs Sheencloth devait être très douée dans son domaine !

— Et elle l'est ! appuya Suzanna lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours. Tu verras les photos qu'elle a prises pour Sorcier Hebdo ! Oh, ce portrait d'Aédé Melponemaskis, la célèbre chanteuse grecque des Polymnis Witches ! On dirait qu'elle va sortir de la page, c'est… waouh ! Non, vraiment ! Puis la mise en scène, les décors et tout… ! C'est dingue ce qu'elle arrive à faire avec un appareil photo et un brin d'imagination ! J'ai tellement envie qu'elle m'apprenne un jour !

Kate hochait la tête sans réellement savoir quoi lui répondre ; elle n'était pas autant enjouée que sa camarade. Certes, la jeune fille appréciait l'art à sa juste valeur mais ne prévoyait pas du tout de faire carrière dedans. À vrai dire, se projeter dans un avenir ou dans une orientation lui donnait des vertiges. Tout cela était encore bien trop lointain pour elle !

— Hey, Whisper !

L'interpellation eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique. En particulier lorsqu'il lui semblait reconnaître ce timbre de voix. Kate fit volteface en manquant de peu de s'emmêler les pattes et d'en tomber, le souffle court. Elle crut que son cœur allait lui transpercer les côtes en voyant Griffin Gale approcher d'elle. Elle ne parvenait à y croire ! …tait-ce vraiment lui qui venait de l'appeler ? Peut-être avait-elle simplement entendu une voix, cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée ! Et était-ce réellement à elle qu'il lui adressait ce sourire qui la faisait fondre sur place ?

— Je peux te parler juste deux secondes ? l'aborda-t-il, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.  
— Euh, o-oui, b-bien sûr ! bafouilla-t-elle, se sentant rougir.  
— Bien, je vais vous laisser, les prévint Suzanna à voix basse et le sourire malicieux. À plus tard, Kate ! Bye, Gale !

Les deux ne lui adressèrent pas même un regard. À vrai dire, Kate demeurait harponnée à ceux de Griffin. Elle se surprit même à afficher un sourire niais qu'elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de ravaler, en vain.

— Qu'est-ce que, euh… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une difficulté prééminente à articuler ses mots.  
— Moi, non ! C'était plutôt pour toi, Whisper !  
— M-moi ? M-moi ! Euh… Pourquoi ? Et tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Kate ! C'est plus court, hein ! Puis ça ne me fait pas rappeler à chaque fois que je suis la dernière de la ligne alphabétique !

Tout de suite après avoir prononcé ses derniers mots, elle se fustigea de les avoir sorti sans réfléchir. Cependant, la plaisanterie éveilla un léger rictus amusé sur le visage de Griffin, certainement plus diverti par l'embarras évident de son interlocutrice que par sa blague maladroite.

— D'accord, ça roule. Kate.

Rien que de l'entendre prononcer son prénom la transporta dans un autre univers. Oui. Griffin Gale venait de l'appeler par ce prénom. Cet instant resterait gravé dans sa mémoire.

— En fait, je venais te voir pour parler de Papillombre.  
— Ah ? Ah bon ? bredouilla-t-elle en tripotant l'une de ses tresses. Comment ça, me parler de Papillombre ?  
— Par rapport au Quidditch, évidemment !  
— Ah ! Oui, évidemment, je suis bête ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! Le Quidditch !  
— Vous vous êtes déjà répartis les postes, avec les petits nouveaux ?  
— On, euh… on n'en a pas encore parlé encore, en fait ! avoua-t-elle, fébrile. Ils sont un peu timides, tu vois ?

En tout cas, bien moins qu'elle en présence du fameux Griffin, cela ne faisait aucun doute sur le moment !

— Et tu seras la capitaine, je suppose ? poursuivit-il.  
— Eh bien… je pense !  
— C'est un poste à responsabilités, tu sais ! Pas pour rien que c'est souvent des gros gaillards qui occupe ce rôle !  
— T-tu penses que je ne suis pas faite pour ça ? hoqueta-t-elle, son sac se cognant à ses cuisses dans son sursaut.  
— Ah non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais regarde, cette année, il n'y a pas une fille qui est capitaine d'équipe, tu seras la seule !

Kate ne sut si cette information devait l'encourager ou la dépiter.

— Mais ton poste dans l'équipe ?  
— Eh bien, euh… je ne sais pas trop ! Pour tout te dire… je… je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur un balai !  
— J'avais cru remarquer cela en première année, oui !

Il l'avait observé lors de leur premier cours de vol ?! Au point de s'en souvenir ?! Mais Kate déchanta bien vite :

— Tu as mangé l'herbe, c'était violent !  
— J'ai essayé de me convertir au végétarisme et ça ne m'a pas convaincue, en fait ! ricana-t-elle, gênée.

Cette fois, la blague eut un meilleur effet. Elargir le sourire de Griffin était une véritable victoire. Les trompettes du triomphe détonnaient dans la tête de Kate, comblée.

— Donc… pas de préférence ?  
— Pas de préférence, non. Tu aurais un poste à me conseiller ?  
— Gardien, bien sûr. Ce sont les meilleurs ! s'enorgueillit-il.  
— Ah bon, gardien ? Tu es sûr… ?

S'il y avait bien un poste qu'elle ne prétendait pas pouvoir remplir, c'était bien celui-là ! Sûrement la peur de passer son match à voir des Souaffles lui foncer dessus à longueur de temps, avec une telle responsabilité derrière !

— Bah oui ! Poursuiveur, c'est trop commun, on a vite tendance à t'oublier, parmi les trois. Attrapeur ? Boarf, ce sont des crâneurs, ils sont prétentieux ! Quant aux batteurs, ce ne sont que des brutes qui n'ont aucune tactique… !

Le sourire de Kate se crispa en entendant la dernière phrase de Griffin, qu'elle appliqua à son père. Malgré le froid qui s'était instauré entre eux, elle eut du mal à avaler une telle remarque. Mais elle pouvait tout pardonner à Griffin, lui laisser dire ce qu'il voulait. Quand bien même il se serait adressé à elle en portugais qu'elle aurait approuvé en hochant bêtement la tête et qu'elle aurait ri à chaque fin de phrase pour marquer son intérêt.

— Oui, après tout… ils ne font que taper dans les balles avec une batte, c'est vraiment un poste de flemmard ! surenchérit Kate dans l'espoir de lui plaire en approuvant son point de vue, tout en hochant la tête. Ils ne font pas beaucoup avancer le match !  
— Alors que le gardien, lui, c'est un héros. C'est lui qui arrête les buts. Il est seul devant ses anneaux. Oui, lui et sa volonté. Tu comprends, Kate ?  
— O-oui, bien sûr, n-nous sommes tout à fait d'accord tous les deux, bredouilla-t-elle, tout sourire, le regard ensorcelé.  
— Je suis sûr que tu es faite pour ce poste !  
— Ah… ah bon ?! s'exclama-t-elle, comme ayant assisté à un miracle. Tu… tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis ?  
— Tu es la plus vieille de ta maison, ça te revient de droit de choisir ta place et celle-là reste la meilleure ! lui expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules et en grimaçant, comme parlant d'une évidence qu'elle n'avait pas relevé elle-même.  
— M-merci, c'est… gentil, Griffin !

Celui-ci lui adressa alors le sourire dont les Gale avaient le secret : celui qui asservissait toutes les filles qui le croisaient. Kate crut vivre dans un rêve. Elle se surprit à tenter de se pincer le bout du doigt en se cachant les mains derrière son dos afin de le vérifier. Mais non. C'était bien à elle qu'il souriait ainsi.

— Y a pas de quoi, j'aide toujours si je peux aider ! Après tout, je suis un Gryffondor ! lui avança-t-il, se donnant un air modeste.  
— Oui, ça… ça se voit ! Tu es un vrai Gryffondor, Griffin !  
— Si jamais tu as des questions, par rapport au poste de gardien… tu n'as qu'à…

Il sortit la main de sa poche et la gesticula avant de reprendre :

— Je ne sais pas, tu viens me demander et puis on en discute un midi ! Ça te va ?

Venait-il de lui proposer de manger ensemble ?! Tous les deux ! Kate se pinça si fort la main qu'elle en grimaça de douleur avant de lâcher la peau rougie et abîmée par ses ongles.

— Oui, euh ok, pas de problème ! bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'en elle résonnaient les trompettes de la victoire qu'elle devait taire pour ne pas paraître folle. J'y penserai !  
— Cool ! Bon, eh bien… à la prochaine, Whisper ! Enfin… je veux dire, Kate !

Griffin commença alors à s'éloigner en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main, près de son front. Kate tenta à son tour de le saluer, mais son bras demeurait rigide, tétanisé par les émotions trop fortes qui la clouaient sur place. Il lui fallut attendre le voir disparaître au fond du couloir pour laisser exploser sa joie. Jusqu'à ce que des élèves de cinquième année n'arrive de l'autre côté du couloir et qu'elle dut tempérer ses bonds exclamatifs, rouge comme une tomate et un sourire béat toujours affiché sur ses lèvres.  
La descente des escaliers magiques n'avait jamais été aussi agréable. Kate se sentait légère, si allègre qu'elle se serait laissée glisser sur la rambarde si elle n'était pas certaine que sa maladresse l'aurait fait basculer invariablement dans le vide. Cependant, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le palier du troisième étage, attirée par une idée muette et obsédante. Vérifiant que personne ne la suivait, Kate entra dans cette salle immense, dans laquelle étaient disposées d'immenses vitrines. Certaines avaient été brisées et mises à sac durant la bataille de Poudlard, mais désormais, plus aucune trace ne restait. Tout avait été remis en ordre dans la salle des Trophées.

En parcourant les rayons, Kate sentit son cœur accélérer, comme si elle marchait dans les pas de quelqu'un d'autre, un chemin qu'elle aurait dû prendre il y a longtemps. Comme si une vérité allait soudainement lui éclater au visage, alors qu'elle la connaissait déjà depuis le début du mois d'août.

Cette vérité portait un nom. Celui de Merrick M. MacNair. Oui, ce nom gravé sur l'écusson d'or au milieu de la vitrine de 1983, en signe de la victoire de Serpentard à la coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons. Le nom de son père et du Mangemort étaient côte à côte, comme lui avait attesté Orpheus Fawley, surmontés de la mention « Batteurs ». Une boule s'était coincée dans la gorge de Kate. L'ancien meilleur ami de son père avait bien tenté de la tuer, avant de mourir sous ses yeux…  
C'était comme se représenter elle et Maggie dans dix ans, l'une tentant de tuer l'enfant de l'autre. Et l'une devant mettre un terme à la folie de l'autre, la mort comme dernier salut. Cette image fut d'une violence si inouïe que Kate en perdit l'équilibre et dut se rattraper à l'un des piliers, contre lequel elle se laissa glisser, le cœur brisé. Son père ne lui avait peut-être rien dit à son propos mais elle comprenait à présent la souffrance insupportable que cela pouvait engendrer. Rien que d'en parler, rien que d'y penser. Tout ce qu'il avait dû vivre, tout ce qu'il avait dû subir.

Qu'était-il arrivé.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne, Kate sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Alors, elle enlaça ses genoux, ainsi recroquevillée, seule, dans un coin de la salle des trophées.


	30. III - Chap8 - Le récit de Cliodna

_HE, vous savez quoi ? C'est le dernier chapitre ! "LE DERNIER ?!" NAON, pas LE dernier, mais le dernier chapitre. Je suis à jour, c'est bon ! J'ai rattrapé tout mon retard ! Vous avez sous les yeux le dernier chapitre que j'ai publié à ce jour ! ('fin non, techniquement, c'est faux, puisque j'ai posté la première partie du chapitre 9 hier sur mon blog). Donc maintenant, vous allez devoir attendre, comme tout le monde ! Bon, le chapitre d'après ne devrait pas trop tarder (deux-trois semaines ?). J'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Le récit de Cliodna**

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une drôle d'habitude s'instaura chez les Papillombres, qui prenaient place à leur nouvelle table de manière régulière. Jamais elle ne restait vide lors des repas et des petits déjeuners. Ils avaient désormais plaisir à se rassembler, à discuter, pour mieux se connaître. Parler cours, professeurs, prévoir les entraînements de Quidditch. Même Stéphanie Simmons, alias Teffie, la sœur de Suzanna, les avaient rejoints après s'être fait radiée de son groupe d'amies pour avoir traité l'une d'elle de « conasse au cerveau aussi mou que du vomi de troll des marais ». Il fallait avouer que Teffie avait en effet un goût unique en matière de jurons. Peu de personnes s'attendaient à entendre de tels mots surgir de la bouche d'une petite fille à la bouille angélique et à première vue aussi innocente qu'un doxy blanc aux grandes prunelles bleues.

— Alors, c'est sûr, c'est définitif, c'est tout bon ? se demanda Tetsuya, toujours débordant de bonne humeur. On commence les entraînements samedi ?  
— Il faut que j'aille demander l'autorisation, pour réserver le stade et le matériel. Mais oui, en espérant aussi que personne ne l'ait encore pris pour ce jour-là !  
— T-t-tu vas de-de-devoir demander à W-W-Wolff-Wolffhart ? s'inquiéta Leeroy, qui connaissait désormais l'enseignant pour avoir suivi ses premiers cours et qui était terrifié par ce dernier, qui avait souvent tendance à le fixer trop longtemps avec ses yeux noirs et perçants lorsqu'il parlait en allemand. Tu-tu n'as pas p-peur qu'il te méta-métamorphose en raton-la-laveur ?  
— Oune raton-lalaveour ? répéta Eibhlin, à la fois agacée et amusée par le défaut d'élocution de son camarade. Qu'ist-ce que c'est qu'ceytte bestioule ?  
— Ta mère... lâcha Teffie, dans un murmure qui, heureusement, fut imperceptible, sauvant ainsi son salut.  
— Je n'ai pas peur de Wolffhart, le rassura Kate, en se mentant à moitié. Et oui, c'est à lui que j'irai demander, vu que c'est notre directeur de maison. Je suis même déjà montée dans son bureau, il y a deux ans.  
— Ça doit être l'un des endroits dans lesquels je n'aimerais pas me retrouver ! frémit Rose, elle-même impressionnée par le personnage. Avec Azkaban et une cage remplie de Scroutts à Pétards !

Ils s'échangèrent un rapide sourire avant de tous enfourner leur fourchette exactement au même moment, dans une parfaite synchronisation. Les Papillombres étaient tous des cas uniques qui se ressemblaient. Et c'est de cette singularité qu'ils semblaient tirer leur force.

— Et donc, toi, tu serais la gardienne dans l'équipe ? poursuivit Tetsuya, curieux, en pointant Kate avec sa fourchette.  
— Oui, je pense que c'est mieux... !

Mais elle dut se trouver une meilleure excuse pour justifier cela que le fait qu'elle accomplissait cela pour se mettre en valeur aux yeux du beau Griffin :

— Vous comprenez, comme je suis la plus âgée, je suis la plus grande, donc moins de chance que ça franchisse les anneaux !  
— Hmm, tou n'as pas tort, appuya Eibhlin en hochant la tête. On auraït fait oune bourde monoumentale en mettant Tetsouya en gardienne...  
— En gardien, s'il te plaît, rectifia-t-il en levant le doigt, ton accent ne te permet pas encore de me faire changer de genre !  
— Les japonais ne sont pas répoutés pour être les plus roboustes ! Et oune gardienne, ça doit être roboustes !  
— Et les irlandais ne sont pas très doués pour parler la langue qu'il devrait savoir maîtriser, vu que quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des leurs parlent l'anglais couramment !  
— Tou ne seraïs même pas parler l'irlandais ! pouffa Eibhlin.

Aussitôt eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Tetsuya se redressa sur sa chaise, se racla la gorge, se tapotant la poitrine avec le poing, avant de parler dans une langue qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprit. Il afficha alors un air triomphant face à une Eibhlin pour le moins ébahie.

— Eh oui, miss, je ne suis pas seulement japonais parce que je n'ai pas vos grands yeux ahuris, je suis aussi bilingue, j'ai grandi au Japon. Sauf que moi, contrairement, à toi, je parle parfaitement l'anglais et sans aucun accent ! Alors, pouet ! Tu n'as aucune excuse ! À la tienne !

Il leva alors son gobelet de jus de citrouille pour parfaire sa réplique. L'expression déconfite d'Eibhlin ne manqua pas de faire sourire Kate, avant qu'elle ne remarque que Rose regardait derrière elle, vers la table des Serpentards.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rose ?  
— Juste que... ça me chagrine qu'on soit tous là, ici, avec nos uniformes violet. Sauf Curtiss ! Pourquoi il ne vient jamais avec nous ? C'est un Papillombre, pourtant !

Le jeune Nestor Curtiss, aussi pâle que d'habitude, mangeait seul à l'un des coins de la table. Sa grande sœur Calypso ne devait pas encore être arrivée.

— On pourrait aller lui parler ! proposa Tetsuya, plus enjoué.  
— On-on ne de-de-devrait pas l'obliger ! raisonna le petit Leeroy.  
— Moi, je vais y aller.

Tous se retournèrent vers Teffie, qui venait de prononcer ses mots avec une voix fluette, ses mains sous la table, droite et affichant un sourire très discret aux coins des lèvres.

— Tou veux y aller loui parler, ti ? s'étonna Eibhlin. Tou vas le faire fouir !  
— Je suis gentille, quand je veux, j'ai appris ! objecta Teffie en papillonnant des paupières sur ses grands yeux auxquels personne ne pouvait résister.  
— Après tout, on n'a rien à perdre, soupira Kate, qui devait s'avouer qu'assister à cette scène éveillait son intérêt. Vas-y, Teffie, ramène-le-nous !  
— Si tu y arrives, je t'offre un chocogrenouille !  
— Tetsuya, je te déconseille les paris, j'en ai déjà suffisamment dans mon entourage proche !  
— Un innocent chocogrenouille, Kate !

Après avoir fait craqué ses phalanges sous la table, Teffie se leva alors, les mains liées et s'élançant avec la grâce de l'innocence de la jeunesse.

— C'est qu'on y croïrait... ! chuchota Eibhlin alors que Teffie s'éloignait en effectuant de petits pas bondissants vers la table des Serpentards.

La petite blonde parvint rapidement jusqu'à Nestor. Quelques autres regards s'étaient tournés vers eux en remarquant l'intérêt de la scène pour les Papillombre, qui fixaient attentivement, à l'affût de chaque réaction malgré la trop grande distance pour entendre les mots qui allaient s'échanger. En voyant l'ombre de Teffie se dessiner devant lui, sur la table, Nestor détourna son attention de son assiette et leva vers elle des yeux froids.

— Bonjour, Nestor, je m'appelle Teffie, minauda cette dernière en alignant toutes ses syllabes à la suite des autres sans les détacher. On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se parler et c'est vraiment dommage, on est dans la même classe en plus. Comme toi, j'ai été répartie à Papillombre et si tu savais, c'est vraiment génial, nous sommes des gens gentils ! Donc je suis venue te voir, pour te demander si tu voulais nous rejoindre, venir avec nous pour discuter un petit peu de tout et de rien...

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, certainement sous forme d'un refus, pourtant, Teffie ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

— En vrai, moi, je ne vais pas te demander. C'est une obligation. Tu vas bouger ton petit cul blanc de ce banc, avant que je te t'enfonce ta cuillère dans ta narine droite le plus profond que je peux et à la tourner aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau commence à me supplier d'arrêter d'une petite voix aiguë, mais ceci, avant que tu ne meures dans d'atroces souffrances devant tout le monde avec un bout de métal sanguinolent qui dépasse de ton nez que j'aurais défoncé. Maintenant !

Aussitôt, Nestor se releva d'un bond, terrorisé, attrapa son assiette et quitta pour suivre Teffie qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner pour rejoindre les Papillombres, hilares. Le jeune garçon, qui avait quitté sa mine sinistre pour une expression de crainte profonde, prit alors la dernière place restante, entre Rose et Tetsuya. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de lui glisser une première remarque à l'exclamative :

— Alors quand je te propose gentiment, tu me flanques un vent, mais quand c'est une petite blondinette qui te menace de mort, c'est bon !  
— Bonjour, Nestor, et bienvenue, lui souhaita Kate, plus conciliante.

Nestor grommela de brèves salutations, impressionné par la situation. Il donnait l'air d'être un petit chaton noir et farouche qui n'attendait que d'être apprivoisé. Mais gare à ses griffes !

— Je connais ta sœur, poursuivit Kate qui tentait de briser la glace. C'est... une chouette fille !

Etonné qu'on puisque lui accorder un tel qualificatif, Nestor fronça des sourcils, ce qui, chez lui, pouvait se traduire par un sourire d'amusement, pourtant absent de son visage.

— On était en train de parler de l'équipe de Quidditch qu'on va former ! tergiversa Tetsuya. Et il faut qu'on soit sept, alors tu dois participer avec nous !  
— Je... ne sais pas jouer au Quidditch, avoua-t-il en soufflant. Ça... ne m'intéresse... pas.  
— Ça tombe bien, personne ne sait jouer au Quidditch parmi nous ! fit remarquer Rose. Sauf peut-être Eibhlin ! On va apprendre, tous ensemble ! Et on était en train de se répartir les postes ! Moi, j'ai dit que je voulais être poursuiveuse !  
— On va essayer, ça ne veut rien dire... ! la tempéra Kate, qui ne voulait pas non leur donner de faux espoirs. En tout cas, Nestor, il te resterait une place de poursuiveur, justement. Ça te conviendrait ?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, muré dans un silence mécontent. Quel qu'aurait été le poste qu'on lui aurait proposé, la simple idée de devoir jouer à ce jeu l'irritait.

— Vous êtes sûrs que je suis faite pour devenir batteuse ? s'interrogea Teffie d'une petite voix.  
— Tou es faite pour ça, à mi avis ! ricana Eibhlin, qui elle, était parvenue à obtenir le poste de ses rêves, attrapeuse.  
— Non, je ne comprends pas. Je suis toute petite, toute frêle, que me dit ma mère. Et batteur, c'est un poste de... brute dégénérée !  
— Pas vraiment, tu verras, tu apprendras, lui sourit Kate, qui commençait à s'agacer que les batteurs soient toujours traités de grossiers personnages. C'est plus technique qu'il n'y paraît.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son assiette, elle soupira et déclara en se levant :

— Bien, puisqu'il me reste un peu de temps avant mon cours, je vais aller demander l'autorisation à Wolffhart, pour le terrain. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !  
— Adieu.  
— Nous étions très heureux de te connaître.  
— Oui, on t'ai-t'ai-t'aimais bien quand m-m-même !  
— La mort n'est qu'oune étape de plous.  
— Merci pour le soutien... 

* * *

Malgré l'assurance qu'elle aurait voulu laisser transparaître, Kate était transie d'une peur viscérale. Ce n'était pas par Wolffhart lui-même qu'elle était terrifiée, mais par tout ce qui était lié à lui. Sa retenue dans son bureau, ses cours particuliers dans la salle de métamorphose, son intervention dans la forêt interdite, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé des griffes de la Sorcière Bleue. Et elle savait que cela ne s'en arrêterait pas là et que l'un comme l'autre avaient encore un chemin à parcourir ensemble puisqu'ils étaient désormais préfète et directeur d'une même maison.

Personne ne lui répondit lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de la salle de métamorphose. Et en tendant l'oreille, elle ne perçut aucun son d'orgue. Kate se risqua alors à entrer, mais il n'y avait pas un chat dans la pièce où se déroulaient habituellement les cours tyranniques de leur professeur. Chacun de ses pas de répercutait en un écho alors qu'elle avançait vers l'estrade, observée par le gardien de ces lieux, l'instrument de musique gigantesque qui siégeait derrière le bureau. La lumière qui se reflétait dans ses orgues lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des dizaines d'yeux chatoyants, suivant Kate du regard.

Sans désespérer d'obtenir son autorisation en sortant de cette salle, la jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la petite porte dérobée sur le côté, plaquant son sac contre sa cuisse. D'anciens souvenirs l'assaillirent quand elle grimpa cet étroit escalier en colimaçon, éclairé par des bougies blanches, disposées dans de petites niches. Cependant, les marches lui paraissaient moins hautes que dans sa mémoire. Peut-être parce qu'elle-même avait grandi, en deux ans. Kate marqua un temps d'arrêt à la fin de sa montée, lorsqu'elle parvint à la porte en bois sombre du bureau de son professeur. Inspirant un grand coup, elle frappa. Une fois. Deux fois. Pourtant, personne ne lui répondit. Etait-il seulement là ?

Cependant, malgré la crainte que Wolffhart lui inspirait, sa curiosité prit le pas et sa main s'éleva pour tâter la poignée de la porte, qu'elle pivota, petit à petit. Elle céda sans bruit. La disposition des meubles n'avait pas changé. Du clavecin aux touches noires, en ébène, jusqu'à la banderole de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Allemagne qui surplombait le mur des portraits. Et aucune trace de l'enseignant.

Kate se laissa guider, le cœur pourtant battant à l'idée d'être surprise en ces lieux sans avoir été conviée à y entrer. Elle parcourut dans un premier temps les photos animées qui retraçaient ses très nombreuses expéditions. Mais elle ne s'était jamais attardée sur les représentations de son professeur à différentes périodes de sa vie. La plus vieille qui était exposée datait de janvier 1945, où Wolffhart apparaissait, posant à côté de collègues, sorciers eux aussi, lors d'une soirée élégante à Berlin. Sa tenue vestimentaire n'avait pas changé depuis plus de cinquante-cinq ans, avec son manteau en feutre noir et son foulard, que l'on devinait rouge malgré l'absence de couleur sur la photographie, bouffi tout en restant distingué. Cependant, même si Wolffhart n'avait pas perdu un seul cheveu en tout ce temps, Kate s'étonna d'à peine le reconnaître alors qu'il était à l'époque si jeune. Il devait avoisiner les trente-cinq ans, peut-être ? Il avait toujours été impossible d'accorder un âge à Wolffhart, aujourd'hui comme dans le passé. Cela laissait alors penser que son enseignant avait au moins... quatre-vingt-cinq ans ?! Il ne les faisait pas ! Kate s'était souvent interrogée si les sorciers étaient capables de vivre bien plus longtemps que la plupart des autres hommes. Après tout, Dumbledore lui-même était né au XIXème siècle et pourtant n'avait jamais donné l'air d'avoir plus de cent ans ! Peut-être qu'elle-même vivrait un siècle entier !

Puis, elle se détourna des photos après s'être rendu compte, non sans gêne, qu'elle trouvait le Wolffhart d'antan presque séduisant. Le bureau de son professeur était, chose bien inhabituelle, écrasé sous une quantité impressionnante de parchemins. Elle trouva du regard quelques copies à corriger, d'autres qui l'étaient déjà, raturées de parts en parts, des listes de formules, mais aussi des morceaux de Gazette du Sorcier, comme des pages arrachées. La plupart d'entre elles mentionnait l'ouverture de Papillombre. Sauf une. Ce petit morceau de papier, un encadré dissimulé que peu lisaient : _« Un vampire toujours en cavale._  
_Le vampire qui, depuis juillet dernier, terrorise l'Est de l'Angleterre serait remonté vers l'Ecosse. C'est ce qu'affirment les Aurors après avoir retrouvé deux nouveaux corps de Moldus à Brokenhill, une petite ville située à une vingtaine kilomètres d'Edimbourg, avec une marque de morsure bien caractéristique à leur cou. Nous recommandons à tous les sorciers habitant dans les environs de prendre les précautions nécessaires et de ne pas sortir sans sa baguette la nuit. »_

Peu d'élèves parlaient de cette affaire et pour cause, seuls quelques-uns en avaient connaissance. Le Ministère semblait déterminé à étouffer cette affaire du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Quelles auraient été les répercussions si les gens apprenaient qu'ils étaient incapables de mettre la main sur un vampire sanguinaire qui laissait pourtant d'énormes pistes derrière lui ? Kate imaginait d'ici la rage de son père, qui avait dû lâcher l'affaire depuis que la créature, surnommée la vampirette ou encore la « pute à crocs » selon lui, était sortie de son district. Mais il restait bien étrange que Wolffhart ait gardé ce morceau de journal plutôt inhabituel... Là où beaucoup de sorcières collectionnaient les photos de jeunes et fringants sorciers, où certains sorciers gardaient des petites annonces intéressantes, son professeur, quant à lui, conservait des articles sur Papillombre et les monstres meurtriers. Un passe-temps assez inaccoutumé.  
Puis, en faisant le tour du bureau, en direction de la chaise de l'enseignant, Kate remarqua ce tiroir assez imposant, avec une poignée en bronze en forme de tête de lion. Son intuition lui murmura que son contenu était bien plus précieux encore. Peut-être renfermait-il les plus grands secrets de Wolffhart. Kate devait le savoir, une fois pour toutes. Vérifiant que rien ne bougeait, que rien ne l'observait et qu'aucun bruit ne parvenait depuis l'escalier ou la chambre attenante, elle porta la main sur la poignée et tenta de l'ouvrir. Fermé à clef. Déterminée à ne pas abandonner sur ce premier échec, Kate sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la poignée décorative.

— _Alohomora_ !

Pourtant, le tiroir ne réagit pas. Pas de déclic, pas de bruit, pas de mouvement. Alors, Kate retenta sa chance et essaya de l'ouvrir à nouveau. Mais la tête de lion s'anima, ouvrit sa gueule pour rugir avant de mordre les doigts de la jeune fille qui recula en criant, se tenant la main, sur laquelle commençait à couler un peu de sang.  
Au même moment, elle entendit la porte du bas de l'escalier s'ouvrir et se refermer. Wolffhart revenait. Prise de panique, Kate revint de l'autre côté du bureau, prit place sur une chaise comme si rien ne s'était produit, avant de remarquer que sa main blessée pouvait lui porter préjudice. Elle braqua une nouvelle fois sa baguette, plus tremblante :

— _Epiksey !_

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas réussir deux sortilèges d'affilée. Une explosion souffla dans le bureau, lâchant une épaisse fumée noire à l'odeur âcre.

— _Ventus_, entendit-elle la voix rauque alors qu'elle toussait, étouffée, sans rien pouvoir discerner.

Aussitôt, une bourrasque dissipa les fumigations et le regard noir de Wolffhart croisa celui, apeuré et irrité, de Kate, recroquevillée sur sa chaise.

— Vous veniez avec l'intention de transformer mon bureau en une cheminée géante, Fraülein Whisper ? asséna-t-il, sec. Gut, es ist gelungen.  
— Je... je suis désolée, professeur, je ne voulais pas ! bredouilla-t-elle, en cachant sa main derrière elle.

Il lui accorda un regard plus sombre encore et examina les parchemins sur son bureau, comme les décortiquant un à un. Il soupçonnait bien quelque chose. Et cette terrible supposition étrangla le cœur de Kate quand il se retourna vers elle, avec cette expression fermée, les rides s'alignant sur son front, de plus en plus nombreuses.

— Vous... vous avez touché à mes affaires en mon absence, Fräulein ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
— J-j'ai vu les articles sur Papillombre, mentit-elle à moitié. C-ça a attiré mon attention, professeur ! C'est tout !  
— Ja, c'est sûrement pour cette raison que cet article est au sommet de la pile alors qu'il était en-dessous juste avant. Liege ich falsch ?

Il attrapa entre deux doigts crayeux l'encadré sur la vampirette, qu'il agita devant lui, alors que la petite Kate avait du mal à déglutir.

— Mon père a travaillé sur cette enquête, lui expliqua-t-elle, la voix aiguë, il est Nettoyeur ! Il m'en a parlé !  
— Il vous en a parlé ? répéta-t-il, comme la testant.  
— Oui, professeur !  
— Hm. Anscheinend, il est aussi incompétent pour traquer les monstres que vous pour lancer des sortilèges corrects !  
— N-non, il l'aurait attrapé si elle n'était pas sortie du district trop tôt !

Kate se surprit elle-même à défendre son père, en particulier en face d'un interlocuteur tel que Wolffhart, enseignant intransigeant et avocat de renom. Ce dernier s'étonna de sa réplique en haussant ses épais sourcils gris.

— Elle ? répéta-t-il.  
— C'est une vampire. Ou une vampirette, je ne sais pas vraiment si ça existe ce mot !  
— Peut-être que votre père n'est pas l'incapable que je m'imaginais qu'il soit... sourit-il.  
— Parce que... vous le saviez aussi ?!  
— Ruhe ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre parler de ça, vous êtes déjà suffisamment en tort alors ne me donnez pas une raison supplémentaire avant que je ne me décide à transformer votre langue en limace !

Aucun autre mot ne franchit les lèvres clouées de Kate, alors qu'elle observait Wolffhart contournant son bureau pour prendre place sur son siège rembourré après avoir rejeté les pans de son manteau en feutre en arrière pour ne pas s'asseoir dessus.

— Que faites-vous ici, Fräulein ? lui demanda-t-il en accolant le bout de ses doigts sous son menton à fossette.  
— Je viens vous demander si vous pouviez me donner une autorisation pour que notre... équipe de Quidditch utilise le terrain et le matériel samedi prochain. S'il vous plaît.

Après avoir lâché un fin grognement, Wolffhart sortit sa baguette et d'un geste éjecta tous les parchemins qui volèrent tous azimuts dans la pièce, avant d'en saisir un vierge en vol et d'attraper sa plume de faisan pour rédiger son mot.

— Meiner Meinung, vous ne devriez en effet pas tarder. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, je suis friand de Quidditch. Il serait inespéré que Papillombre remporte le moindre match cette année, cependant, faites l'effort de ne pas ridiculiser le blason que vous n'avez pas encore...

Venant de Wolffhart, cela sonnait comme de réels encouragements.

— Quel poste avez-vous choisi, Fräulein ?  
— Celui de gardienne, professeur.

Un trait se creusa sur le front de Wolffhart. Avait-elle prononcé un mauvais mot ? Pourtant sa dernière phrase n'en comportant que quatre, elle soupçonna le fait qu'il désapprouvait son choix.

— Je pense que vous vous méprenez, Fräulein, soupira-t-il en articulant cependant avec fermeté.  
— P-pourquoi vous dites ça, professeur ? Vous... vous pensez qu'il y aurait un meilleur poste pour moi ?  
— Ja, natürlich.  
— Lequel ?  
— Je vous laisserai le temps de le découvrir par vous-même... Mais sachez que vous êtes prédisposée à un certain rôle, outre celui de capitaine.

Il lui tendit son mot d'autorisation plié, tout en enfonçant la plume dans son encrier.

— C'est une chose de faire des choix, Fräulein, encore faut-il faire les bons...

Tout en méditant sur ses mots, Kate se pencha pour attraper le petit parchemin, sans essayer de croiser le regard de son professeur.

— Merci... marmonna-t-elle.  
— Autre chose dont vous auriez besoin, Fräulein ?

Oui. Il y en avait des choses. Entre autres, des réponses. Kate demeura mutique durant quelques secondes, formulant la question dans sa tête, sans parvenir à la faire sortir. Les yeux de Wolffhart fixés sur elle accentuait son malaise.

— Pour le dortoir... vous auriez une piste ?  
— Pourquoi en aurais-je plus que vous ? trancha-t-il, sévère.  
— Non, mais je ne sais pas, professeur... ! Après tout, on vous dit douer pour retrouver les traces de quelqu'un, de quelque chose ! Peut-être que votre flair...

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était allée trop loin et qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir un seuil trop dangereux en achevant sa phrase. Le silence que laissa planer Wolffhart aurait sommé à tout portrait ou fantôme, même Peeves, de se taire, de crainte de déclencher son courroux.

— Meines Wissens... vous ne songez pas l'instant d'une seconde me parler d'animagus, Fräulein.

Pourtant, elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Sauf peut-être l'opportunité de passer la journée en tant que jeune fille s'il venait à la métamorphoser en phacochère.

— Je... je ne sais pas quelle est votre forme, en tant qu'animagus, professeur ! Je vous avoue que ça... ça m'intrigue !

Son petit ricanement nerveux anima une expression de surprise outrée sur le visage de Wolffhart.

— Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que ça vous donne des capacités extraordinaires ! Et qui pourraient contribuer à aider Papillombre.  
— Fräulein. Votre représentation de l'utilisation de ma forme... animale s'apparente dans mon esprit à la définition que l'on pourrait donner de la... prostitution !

Le dernier mot surgissant de la bouche de Wolffhart plaqua Kate contre le dossier de sa chaise, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde.

— Ganz im Ernst, mes capacités, wie Sie sagen, cracha-t-il, ne sont pas à vendre au premier ignorant qui ne saurait se débrouiller seul pour la simple raison qu'il n'a pas essayer de chercher de lui-même la solution à son problème ! La race humaine est tellement stupide que quelques fois je me complais à me rappeler que je peux en changer dès que m'en vient l'envie !

Kate en déglutit de terreur, alors qu'orbitait dans sa tête la question cruciale : quelle était sa forme ? Etait-il vraiment un loup, comme semblait si bien l'indiquer son nom ? Cela pouvait se tenir...

— Si vous pensez que vous devriez user des dons d'animagus de quelqu'un, probieren Sie es doch einfach ! Apprenez à le devenir vous-même et cherchez donc ! Mais je refuse d'être employé pour ce genre de basse tâche !  
— Il s'agit du dortoir de Papillombre, professeur ! De... du dortoir de votre maison, désormais !

La ride s'effaça sur le front de Wolffhart, ce qui rimait avec victoire relative pour Kate. En réalité, ce n'était que le calme qui précédait la tempête. Son enseignant abdiqua alors dans une exclamation :

— Seulement en dernier recours, Fräulein ! Si votre dortoir reste introuvable d'ici dix ans, peut-être reviendrai-je sur ma décision, mais c'est à vous que revient cette responsabilité ! Faites honneur à votre petit bout de tissu s'il représente tant aux espèces de vermisseaux que vous êtes ! Je suis certain que vous passez plus de temps à vous plaindre plutôt que d'essayer de résoudre le problème, Fräulein ! Alors pressez-vous, sortez de mon bureau et mettez-vous au travail avant que je ne songe à revoir mon principe qui m'impose de ne pas frapper les fillettes ! Jetzt !

Le bond de Kate fut tel qu'elle marcha sur sa cape dans la brusquerie de son geste et dut se rattraper au bureau pour ne pas tomber. Et, sous le regard furieux de son professeur, elle quitta le bureau en tentant de ne pas marcher sur l'un des parchemins qui composait la mare de paperasse maintenant au sol, froissant par maladresse un coin de son mot d'autorisation. Cependant, un détail n'échappa pas à Wolffhart : celui du sang qui coulait sur ses doigts. Aucune remarque ne franchit ses lèvres et il laissa partir sa jeune élève, toute craintive.

Il demeura un instant pensif sur sa chaire d'enseignant, les coudes sur la table et ses doigts osseux se frôlant par leurs extrémités. Avant de glisser sa main vers le tiroir et de caresser d'un geste délicat le cou du lion de bronze qui en gardait l'accès. Ce dernier émit un ronronnement satisfait et céda, le tiroir s'entrouvrant dans un léger déclic. Wolffhart l'ouvrit alors plus largement et fixa d'un œil distant son contenu. Son contenu n'avait rien à envier aux grands trésors de ce monde. Il n'y avait dedans que deux petits carrés de papier. Des photographies. Qui n'avaient pas leur place sur le mur. Mais dans son cœur. À l'abri de tous. 

* * *

Le lundi matin, Kate délaissa ses camarades de Papillombre pour partager le petit-déjeuner avec ses amies de Gryffondor. Loin d'elle l'idée de les bouder et de revenir à d'antérieures habitudes. Elle gardait juste en mémoire une chose qui devait se réaliser aujourd'hui et tenait à ne pas en perdre une miette.

— Tu penses qu'il va s'en remettre ? grimaça Suzanna en sa direction.

La personne de qui elle parlait n'était pas un être humain à proprement parlé, puisque sa question concernait ce pauvre Mister Minnows qui, malgré les précautions prises, avait porté la patte sur la valise de Maggie. Le pauvre animal avait alors perdu l'intégralité de sa toison immaculée, ne faisant de lui qu'un ver nu, chat tout maigre à la peau couleur chair. Mister Minnows était à la fois devenu méconnaissable et également traumatisé par cette expérience.

— Ca va repousser vite... ! Enfin... j'espère pour lui !  
— Pauvre bête, soupira Scarlett, on ne pourrait pas trouver un sortilège pour lui faire pousser les poils plus vite ? Je suis sûre que Moira en connaît un !  
— Oui, c'est vrai, répondit cette dernière. Mais ça lui servira de leçon ! Moi aussi j'ai déjà trouvé des affaires à moi dans sa tanière ! Ça me coûte de le dire, mais l'idée de Maggie était franchement pas mal.

Sa voisine releva la tête très lentement, comme étirant chaque muscle de son cou, les yeux écarquillés et tourna le visage vers elle. L'expression de Maggie stupéfia Moira.

— Par les verrues de ta grand-tante, Dawkins, tu as l'air d'une chouette qui a bu de la potion contre le sommeil ! Arrête de me fixer comme ça !  
— Serais-tu malade, Miller ? s'inquiéta sincèrement Maggie.  
— Je suis malade de voir ta tête de nœud me dévisager de cette manière, oui, espèce de tarée !  
— Ah ouf, j'ai failli avoir peur !

Au même moment, un objet non identifié vola par-dessus l'épaule de Maggie, juste entre leurs deux regards, qui suivirent son atterrissage juste à côté de l'assiette de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ramena sa tête droite de la même manière qu'elle l'avait tournée et fixa avec des yeux stupéfaits ce morceau de tissu clandestin. Maggie blêmit en l'attrapant pour la déplier, toute tremblante. Derrière elle, le ricanement victorieux de Terry résonna. Il s'agissait bien d'une culotte, noire, bordée de discrets petits rubans roses.

— J'ai gagné ! annonça-t-il, les bras croisés contre son torse bombé de fierté.  
— Où l'as-tu obtenue ?! s'exclama Maggie, à la fois fébrile et furieuse, en effectuant un volte-face sur le banc.

Dans des gestes agacés, elle lui secoua la culotte sous le nez.

— Réponds-moi, Diggle ! Comment te l'es-tu procurée ?! s'écria-t-elle.  
— Ah ça, tu mèneras ton enquête. En tout cas, j'ai rempli ma part du marché. J'ai gagné. Donc, tiens, voici pour toi, encore !

Il farfouilla dans son sac et parvint à en extraire un autre vêtement qu'il lui jeta et qu'elle attrapa au vol. Le caleçon qu'il venait de lui envoyer était de toute beauté, d'un bleu cyan délavé avec comme motifs des souaffles, des cognards et des vifs d'or. Maggie n'osa même pas y porter les doigts, comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler sans vergogne.

— Il faudra que tu me montres la preuve que tu le portes dans la semaine !

Et tandis que Terry s'éloigna en la saluant de manière à la narguer, Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire dans son assiette, ravie que son ami ait à la fois cloué le bec de Maggie et que cette dernière allait devoir défiler avec ce magnifique caleçon. De ce fait, elle ne verrait pas l'une de ses culottes disparaître, comme ça aurait été le cas si Terry avait perdu. Kate se douta que ce n'était pas d'avoir perdu qui la mettait dans cet état, mais le fait qu'il ait pu se procurer la culotte d'une fille... Maggie ne s'en arrêta pas là : elle plaqua son gage sur le banc et se leva brusquement, la culotte serrée avec une colérique fermeté dans son poing, avant de se diriger vers le groupe des filles de Poufsouffles. Ses amies observèrent la scène avec une grande attention :

— Elle ne va tout de même pas...  
— Si, si... apparemment !  
— Suzanna, tu as ton appareil photo sur toi ?  
— Toujours !  
— Ne manque rien, alors !

En voyant une Maggie furibonde les aborder, les filles de Poufsouffles convergèrent leurs regards sur elle, troublées. Elles le furent bien davantage quand Maggie souleva devant elle la culotte ainsi exposée aux yeux de tous.

— Je peux savoir qui parmi vos rangs est une traîtresse qui a conspiré ma perte ?!  
— Hey, mais... c'est la mienne ! s'exclama Ramona Rawls, sa voix changeant de tonalité, ce qui ne lui arrivait que trois fois durant l'année scolaire.

Cette dernière se leva et adressa un regard peu amical, rendu plus atypique encore par ses iris jaune poussin, ce jour-là, avant de lui réclamer sa propriété en tendant le bras.

— Rends-la-moi, Dawkins !

Sans plus tarder, celle-ci s'exécuta et la lui lança, dissimulant sa surprise de savoir que Terry avait piqué la culotte de cette fille. Alors, Maggie le chercha du regard et comprit immédiatement la supercherie lorsqu'il l'aperçut en train de taper dans la main de Penny Ryan, la copine de Ramona. Celle-ci avait dû lui subtiliser l'un de ses sous-vêtements pour le donner à Terry, qui l'avait mis au courant du pari, afin qu'il le remporte. À présent empourpré de colère, Maggie retourna à sa table et s'assit sans délicatesse, faisait branler le banc lorsqu'elle laissa tomber dessus. Ses quatre amies tirèrent la moue en devinant ce qui l'affectait le plus. Non pas son échec, mais le fait que Terry ait trouvé une nouvelle complice du genre féminin.

— Ça va, Maggie ? Tu... vas t'en remettre ? se soucia Kate en se penchant vers elle.  
— Non, pas du tout. Ce caleçon est vraiment hideux ! s'exclama-t-elle en le montrant, l'air dégoûté. Sérieusement, quel parent a acheté cette monstruosité pour son fils ? Ils ne devaient vraiment pas désirer sa naissance, à celui-là !

Toutes rirent avec modération, face à cette remarque qui sonnait bien faux. Elles en eurent la certitude lorsque Maggie pivota de nouveau la tête en direction de la Grande Porte, devant laquelle Terry et Penny continuaient d'échanger des propos qui semblaient bien amusants, puisqu'ils ne cessaient d'en rire l'un et l'autre. Contrariée que sa meilleure amie puisse en être autant affectée, Kate passa la main sous la table et frôla le genou de Maggie dans l'espoir d'attraper sa main. Cette dernière la lui céda, la laissant enrouler ses doigts autour des siens. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Pour l'une des premières fois depuis leur rencontre, elle acceptait d'admettre qu'elle avait besoin de son amie...  
Au même moment, les hiboux surgirent de part et d'autres de la Grande Salle, bien moins nombreux que la semaine précédente. Et Kate fut bien étonnée de sentir des petites serres s'agripper à son épaule :

— Littleclaws !

La petite chouette nyctale piailla en battant des ailes près de son oreille, lui tendant le minuscule billet qu'elle tenait entre ses griffes. Ses grands yeux orangés disproportionnés détaillèrent le visage de la fille de son maître alors que cette dernière le déroulait avec suspicion. _« Salut sale mioche,_  
_Je ne vais pas te demander de tes nouvelles, si ta rentrée s'est bien passée, blablabla, parce que je sais que tu ne prendras même pas la peine de me répondre._  
_Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que le meilleur des pères du monde t'a offert une boussole très pratique il y a deux ans. Et que je sais de source sûre que tu cherches un dortoir pour Papillombre. Alors, un indice : la plume indique un endroit pour dormir. Débrouille-toi avec ça, ma grande !_  
_Moi et ta mère t'aimons malgré tout. Et Abby te dédicace une bulle._  
_Ciao,_  
_Papa »_

Il n'avait pas tort !  
Kate médita là-dessus toute la matinée de cours, en relisant une dizaine de fois le message de son père. En sortant du cours de divination, où la seconde tasse de thé lui révéla qu'elle risquait de se blesser gravement dans les jours à venir, quitte à en avoir le crâne fracassé, Kate courut jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors et énonça le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame au moins trois fois avant que celle-ci de la comprenne, toute essoufflée. Dans le dortoir, elle fouilla dans son tiroir et en tira la boussole de son père qu'elle avait toujours gardé sur elle auparavant. Sur son lit, Mister Minnows, totalement dépourvu de ses poils, miaula de désespoir, espérant une minute d'attention, ce que sa maîtresse lui offrit, compatissante de sa situation. Le pauvre matou n'osait même plus sortir du dortoir, tout tremblant.

— Je reviens tout à l'heure, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de repartir à toute vitesse. D'accord ?

Il fallait à présent trouver un endroit qui n'indiquerait pas le dortoir le plus proche comme étant celui de Gryffondor ou celui d'une autre maison. Ce point d'équilibre, elle pensa l'obtenir depuis la cour centrale, où quelques élèves profitaient de leur pause de midi pour rêvasser dans l'herbe, discuter avec leurs amis ou échanger des cartes chocogrenouilles. Elle sortit alors sa boussole et pointa la plume avec la grosse aiguille. L'instrument réagit immédiatement et indiqua une direction. Toute enjouée, Kate la suivit alors en courant, le cœur battant à l'idée de trouver son propre dortoir. Cependant, sa déception fut de taille lorsqu'elle parvint devant les tonneaux près de la cuisine, qui marquaient l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Elle retenta l'expérience, mais fut menée cette fois jusqu'à celle des Serpentards.  
L'abandon n'était pas loin, lorsqu'elle se persuada qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas été assez spécifique avec sa boussole. Tournant la molette, la deuxième aiguille pointa tour à tour différents symboles, dans l'espoir que la combinaison serait fructueuse. Quelques fois, l'aiguille qui indiquait les directions grésillait et les chiffres s'affolaient, ce qui signifiait que l'association ne pouvait fonctionner. Cependant, l'une d'entre elles répondit à l'appel : celle de la plume et du bouclier. Kate avait déjà eu l'occasion d'utiliser ce symbole, celui de la protection, qui avait, un temps, pointé Eliot. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Un lieu où dormir où elle serait protégée ! Un dortoir ! Elle poursuivit sa route, guettant les chiffres qui défilaient.

Sa course l'amena jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle pensait atterrir dans la salle où miss O'Joovens dispensait habituellement les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, avant que la boussole ne change d'orientation et ne pointe une autre porte, qui donnait sur un couloir sombre, où étaient alignés des piliers soutenant des statues de sangliers qui mordaient des chaînes soutenant des braseros. Kate n'avait mis qu'un pied ici il y avait fort longtemps, car les gens racontaient qu'au fond de cette galerie, une autre porte menait à une pièce déserte où l'on pouvait trouver une trappe. Celle qu'avait empruntée Harry Potter il y avait bientôt dix ans de cela, afin de récupérer la Pierre Philosophale et empêcher que Voldemort ne s'en accapare.

Kate dut pencher la boussole à la lumière des flammes pour parvenir à lire les chiffres de la boussole, qui venaient de dégringoler. Il lui suffit d'avancer de cinq pas pour qu'elle s'immobilise en pointant la statue de sanglier à sa gauche, en tous points identiques à toutes les autres.

— Sérieusement ? Ici ? s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir désert et dépourvu de toute lumière du jour. Ce n'est pas possible...

Pourtant, la boussole demeurait intraitable.

— Bon eh bien, euh... toussota-t-elle. Papillombre ?

Le sanglier ne réagit pas. Kate ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que son faux mot de passe fonctionne.

— Maëva ? retenta-t-elle. Violet ? Kate Whisper ? Mieux encore, Katelyna Whisper ? Rah, mais pourquoi je dis ça, ça ne peut pas être mon nom le mot de passe ! Bon... euh... Immatériel, peut-être ?

Pourtant, la statue ne remua toujours pas. Tombée sur une impasse, Kate soupira, persuadée que la réponse se trouvait pourtant derrière cette dernière. Cependant, l'un des derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé résonnait encore dans sa tête. L'Immatériel... Elle se rappela alors les paroles que Wolffhart avait prononcées lors de la commission du Ministère. L'Immatériel, cette magie maîtrisée par les Druides. Peut-être par la reine Maëva elle-même dans le passé. Et s'il était la clé de ce mystère ? Si l'étouffer revenait à enterrer tout espoir de progression, comme l'avait maints fois sous-entendu son professeur allemand ? Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Car son instinct lui murmurait qu'elle était à deux doigts d'accomplir l'une de ses actions qui resteraient à jamais gravé dans l'histoire de Poudlard. L'idée-même lui donnait le vertige, mais nourrissait aussi un étrange sentiment d'orgueil, nimbé de fierté.

Kate leva alors sa main, à plat devant elle, et invoqua son habituel petit papillon évanescent, scintillant d'une douce lueur nacrée. Ce dernier, après avoir frémi des ailes, prit son envol et s'approcha de la statue de sanglier. Il frôla sa défense, descendit le long de son cou massif et disparut sous sa patte. Mais la jeune fille se pencha pour continuer à le garder sous le contrôle de son regard. Jusqu'à ce que le papillon se pose, derrière le socle de la statue et ne disparaisse, replongeant le coin de la salle dans de lugubres ténèbres.

Désemparée, Kate tâta alors la statue, comme si le papillon allait réapparaître à l'exact endroit où il venait de se volatiliser, l'abandonnant à ses craintes de l'échec. Et la pulpe de ses doigts rencontra des reliefs inhabituels. Comme une sorte de bouton gravé d'entrelacs. Son cœur battit à tout rompre alors qu'elle osa appuyer dessus, la petite estampe raclant la pierre en s'insérant dedans sous la pression.

Une sorte de mécanisme se déclencha et résonna dans le socle. Avant que la statue ne coulisse sur le sol, sous le regard ahuri de Kate, qui recula de trois pas par mesure de prudence, découvrant alors un trou béant d'un bon mètre de diamètre. Lorsque la statue s'immobilisa et que le silence retomba, la jeune fille rangea aussitôt sa boussole, pour la troquer avec sa baguette magique.

— Lumos !

Et s'accroupissant près du trou, tenta d'en distinguer le fond. Sans succès. Le tunnel semblait profond... Un dilemme terrible entredéchira les pensées de Kate. Elle était si proche de son but. Mais fallait-il foncer les yeux fermés et l'espoir en main, ou garder un poil de prudence pour espérer rester en vie d'ici la fin de la journée ?

« Allez, Kate ! se souffla-t-elle, alors qu'elle gesticulait dans l'espoir de dissiper son stress par le mouvement. Tu es O'Maëva. Tu as ouvert Papillombre. Tu es à deux doigts de découvrir un truc de folie ! Tu n'es pas une lâche ! Tout va bien se passer ! Au pire, tu sais manipuler l'Immatériel ! Et tu as ta baguette ! Allez, Kate, tu peux le faire ! »

Restant assise, elle glissa ses jambes dans le trou, ballantes dans le vide. Lui restait à s'insuffler du courage. En réalité, ce n'est pas lui qui amorça le mouvement, quand saisie d'un déséquilibre provoqué par ses vertiges, Kate se pencha en avant. Un peu trop. Et tomba dans le trou en hurlant.

Autour d'elle, tout tournait, entre le noir au bout de ses pieds et la lumière qui vacillait à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un toboggan géant, qui secouait son estomac tout autant que les wagons de Gringotts.

— Je ne veux pas mourir ! criait-elle, paniquée. Je ne veux pas mourir !

Elle tentait de freiner sa descente, mais rien n'y faisait, ça glissait beaucoup trop pour pouvoir s'arrêter. Se mettre sur le ventre pour essayer de se rattraper avec ses bras ne l'avança pas davantage. Kate ferma alors les yeux, priant qu'elle ne mourrait pas dans les entrailles sombres du château desquelles il lui serait impossible de s'extraire.  
Quand tout à coup, le toboggan démesuré prit fin et la fit valdinguer. Kate ravala son cri de terreur lorsque son corps percuta le rembourrage généreux de l'espèce de matelas sur lequel elle venait d'atterrir. Sa toux résonna longtemps dans l'endroit, noyé dans les ténèbres sombres, avec, plus loin, une espère d'aura lumineuse qui découpait quelques ombres imprécises. Mais la chose la plus inattendue à ce moment précis se produisit. Puisque quelqu'un y répondit :

— À vos souhaits.

Kate s'immobilisa en entendant cette voix grave et féminine, s'obligeant à inspirer de la poussière pour paraître inaperçue dans le silence qui avait repris possession des lieux. Cependant, sa vue ne perçut rien. Les sens alertes, elle se releva avec précaution, crispant ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique, avant de chuchoter :

— _Lumos_.

La lumière émise ne lui permettait pas de distinguer les choses au-delà de cinq mètres. Sous ses semelles, elle devina le contact d'un tapis. Cependant, apparut face à elle cette grande silhouette noire, recouverte par un vieux drap en satin mité, la couleur se rapprochant d'un bleu sombre. Sa taille équivalait bien trois voire quatre fois la sienne. Intriguée, la jeune fille s'approcha et sa main gauche se leva avec lenteur pour venir attraper l'un des pans poussiéreux du voile opaque. D'un coup sec, elle le tira et fit tomber le mystère. Se découvrit alors à elle cette grande sculpture granuleuse, à la matière pouvant grossière, d'une couleur rendue bleue par le sortilège de Kate. Cette dernière représentait une personne, vêtue d'une ample robe et protégée par les bienfaits de sa cape, qui retombait sur sa tête en un chaperon. Elle ramenait contre elle ses mains imparfaites et vieillies par les siècles, comme dans une pause de contrition, le visage penché sur le côté.

Kate la contourna, cherchant à la surface du socle une indication quelconque. En effet, sur le devant était gravé un seul nom : « Cliodna ».

« J'ai déjà entendu ce nom... » se fit-elle comme réflexion.  
— O'Maëva ?

La voix qui réitéra força Kate à faire volteface, maintenant sa baguette de manière à alterner les directions vers lesquelles elle la braquait, au cas où le danger lui sauterait à la gorge. Etait-ce un nouveau piège de la Sorcière Bleue ? Car les consonances semblaient avoir quelque chose de commun... Un ricanement amusé et allongé s'en suivit.

— O'Maëva... ce n'est guère courtois de tourner le dos à son interlocuteur.

Pétrifiée, Kate aligna plusieurs fois les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre dans sa tête. Car derrière elle se trouvait la seule statue. Le cœur serré, elle s'exécuta pourtant et leva des yeux écarquillés par la peur. Celle-ci se démultiplia quand elle remarqua que les paupières de la statue clignaient alors que cette dernière l'observait avec une attention toute particulière, gardant sa pose. Le cri de la jeune fille s'étrangla dans sa gorge au moment où la sculpture reprit d'une voix posée.

— Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, O'Maëva.

Serrant davantage ses mains contre elle, la statue inclina le buste en signe de salutations, ce à quoi Kate ne répondit pas, trop apeurée pour feindre le moindre geste.

— Cliodna, pour vous servir, se présenta la sculpture en se redressant, toujours avec le même ton grave et posé, qui inspirait à la sérénité.  
— Q-qui êtes-vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous... Vous... vous m'appelez aussi O'Maëva !  
— J'attendais votre arrivée non sans impatience. Et votre salle commune également...

Pivotant le tronc, elle écarta un bras et fit glisser son poignet dans les airs d'un geste gracieux. Aussitôt, une torche toute proche s'embrasa sur le mur le plus proche. Puis une deuxième. Toutes s'allumèrent à leur suite, illuminant l'endroit comme en plein jour. Le large couloir, sur lequel était déroulé un long tapis violet aux entrelacs dorés débouché sur une grande pièce circulaire, accessible par trois marches basses. L'endroit en lui-même forçait aux rêves les plus féconds. Comme l'endroit le plus intime de l'esprit. Une échappatoire. Au centre brûlait un grand feu, enfermé dans un grillage en bronze, lui-même entrelacé à la manière des motifs celtiques. Il diffusait une réconfortante chaleur aux alentours, accompagné d'une douce odeur naturelle de bois fraîchement coupé. Si agréable qu'il suffisait de se laisser tomber sur l'un des énormes oreillers disposés sur le sol en mosaïque pour se prélasser dans les règles de l'art. En levant la tête, on remarquait l'intrigante absence de plafond, la pièce comme donnant sur un ciel nocturne ouvert. Illusion ou non, on avait bien vite fait de perdre la tête en se laissant porter par les douces berceuses des constellations.  
Deux portes noires et ovales, opposées l'une à l'autre, étaient incrustées dans les murs et surplombées d'épaisses gravures, l'une représentant un guerrier et l'autre une femme portant des gerbes de blé entre ses bras. Toutes deux étaient encadrées par de larges rayonnages qui soutenaient de dizaines et des dizaines de grimoires anciens, parfois même en runes.

Les dortoirs. La salle commune. Celle de Papillombre. La sienne.

Kate en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant les émotions se déchaînaient en elle. Son souffle tremblant élargissait son sourire. L'accomplissement de toute une vie, aussi courte était-elle pour le moment.

— Cet endroit vous a attendu bien plus longtemps que vous ne l'avez fait pour lui, O'Maëva, reprit Cliodna, toujours tournée vers elle, mais les jambes figées, l'obligeant à se vriller.  
— C'est... c'est bien là ? La salle commune de Papillombre... je... Tout était là !  
— Oui, O'Maëva. Tout était là.  
— Comment savez-vous que je suis... O'Maëva ? s'interrogea Kate. D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je veux dire... vous n'êtes qu'une...  
— Qu'une statue ? Je le conçois. Aujourd'hui, je suis une gardienne. J'étais bien plus que cela fut un temps.

Pressentant que les révélations pouvaient tomber sur les bonnes questions, Kate remonta les marches et marcha jusqu'à Cliodna pour lui faire face, plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens, de pierre.

— Qui êtes-vous, Cliodna ?  
— Une druidesse, O'Maëva.  
— J'ai... l'impression de vous connaître, avoua Kate à demi-mot.  
— Mon enfant, cela est impossible, lui sourit-elle, toujours sous sa capuche qui retombait sur ses maigres épaules. Des siècles nous séparent. Et je ne suis qu'une copie de la véritable Cliodna qui a foulé cette terre.  
— Et donc... vous êtes la... gardienne de Papillombre ?  
— La statue que je suis l'est, en effet. La véritable était bien plus que cela.

Sur ces mots, Kate crut se méprendre sur l'identité de la fondatrice de Papillombre. Depuis le début s'était-elle trompée ?

— Cliodna, la vraie, je veux dire, c'était la fondatrice de Papillombre, alors ?  
— En quelque sorte. Mais celle qui fut à l'initiative de cela, mon enfant, n'est personne d'autre que celle qui vous a donné votre nom.  
— Je m'appelle Kate, rectifia la jeune fille en étirant un sourire maladroit. Pas O'Maëva.  
— C'est pourtant sous ce nom que tous vous connaissent, non ?  
— Euh, non. Il n'y a que les centaures pour m'appeler comme ça ! Et une sorcière un peu tarée qui veut me tuer !  
— Car il s'agit de votre nom véritable, mon enfant.

Kate n'en fut pas réellement convaincue. L'emploi du nom O'Maëva se reliait sans cesse à des événements désagréables, à des péripéties risquées.

— Vous connaissiez la Reine Maëva, alors ?  
— C'est exact. Elle était à mes yeux l'amie la plus inestimable.  
— Attendez deux secondes, l'interrompit Kate, je reviens !

La jeune fille courut à travers sa nouvelle salle commune – elle peinait encore à admettre la réalité – pour piquer l'un des énormes coussins et le porter jusqu'aux pieds de la statue de Cliodna afin de s'y installer, plus confortablement, sans avouer que sa descente vertigineuse par le toboggan avait endolori son postérieur !

— Votre amie ? reprit-elle, assise en tailleur en se tenant les pieds. La Reine Maëva était votre amie ? Et vous avez fondé Papillombre toutes les deux ?  
— En quelque sorte, répondit-elle de sa voix grave et allongée.  
— Vous pourriez... me raconter toute l'histoire ? Celle de Papillombre ? Celle de la Reine Maëva ? J'aimerais enfin comprendre...  
— Et je vous l'accorde, O'Maëva. Mon rôle n'est autre que de répondre à vos questions. Gardienne est mon titre, celle de cet endroit, mais aussi celle des secrets qui bercent Papillombre. Alors, je vais tout vous raconter...

Le cœur de Kate battait si vite en elle qu'elle devait se concentrer pour en modérer le tempo, afin qu'il ne résonne plus dans ses oreilles et qu'elle puisse écouter la longue histoire que s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler Cliodna... :

— Il était une fois, dans les tréfonds des forêts irlandaises, une jeune femme, qui vivait paisiblement dans une maisonnée, à l'écart de tous les villages environnants. Un isolement qu'elle jugeait nécessaire, car il s'était avéré que cette jouvencelle était en réalité une sorcière, née d'un père et d'une mère moldue. Quand elle se découvrit ses pouvoirs, elle prit si peur d'être jugée et brûlée comme bien d'autres sorciers qu'elle s'enfuit dans l'espoir de survivre et de ne causer aucun mal à ceux qu'elle aimait. Quatorze ans et déjà livrée à son sort. Cependant, cette jeune sorcière ne vivait pas de sa magie nombre d'autres, car elle n'avait pas reçu de baguette magique. À cette époque, l'apprentissage de la magie se léguait de parents à enfants, or, personne de sa lignée n'aurait été en mesure de le lui fournir. Cette sorcière portait le nom de Maëva.  
« Mais un soir, alors que le crépuscule tombait et annonçait par des couleurs criardes les mauvaises augures qui allaient s'abattre, Maëva pressentit un terrible danger s'approcher. Ses dons de divination s'avérèrent juste, quand des troupes de moldus, armés jusqu'aux dents décidèrent de s'en prendre à elle. Car les jeunes femmes isolées dans la forêt, vivant d'herbes et d'onguents vendus à quelques désespérés de passage, animaient de terribles doutes dans les esprits des plus ingénus. Et les moldus abhorraient les sorcières, car nombre d'entre elles profitaient de leurs atouts afin de les terrifier et de les extorquer, à tel point qu'ils ne leur offraient aucune forme de jugement avant de les condamner à mort lorsqu'ils mettaient la main sur l'une d'entre elles. Cependant, Maëva, salutaire de ses dons de devineresse, abandonna sa chaumine et assista à l'incendie de cette dernière alors que les villageois s'exultaient de sa propre disparition.  
« Cependant, ce ne fut pas de la haine qui s'empara de Maëva. Mais de profondes questions sur sa propre existence et sur la signification de la magie. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait jamais prévenue de sa nature, se disait-elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas apprendre aux jeunes sorciers les bienfaits, mais aussi les dangers, que pouvaient engendrer la magie ? Elle désirait que tous bénéficient de cette même chance. Elle voulait que cessent les tyrannies de certains sorciers mal intentionnés. Elle refusait que certains autres enfants de moldus subissent le même sort qu'elle s'ils se découvraient des dons magiques dans un contexte qui les forçait à se taire et à craindre leur propre nature. Le cœur rempli d'espoir, elle se lança donc à la recherche du plus grand de tous les sorciers de ce monde : Merlin lui-même. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle y déploya, elle ne parvint jamais à le trouver. Néanmoins, rien n'était vain, car, lors de ses périples, elle suivit sans vraiment le vouloir la trace des druides. Et c'est ainsi que je la rencontrai.  
« De toutes les sorcières qu'il me fut donné de rencontrer, Maëva était certainement la plus volontaire d'entre elle, sa détermination était sans faille, sa patience, à l'égale de sa sagesse. Et lorsqu'elle me demanda à lui enseigner la maîtrise de l'Immatériel, la magie des druides, je fis une entorse à mon ordre pour réaliser sa demande. Ce que je ne regrettai à aucun moment. Maëva, bien que l'on partage un âge proche, fut sans nul doute l'élève la plus douée qui me soit confiée. Si bien qu'un jour, l'élève finit par surpasser le maître. Aussitôt que son apprentissage fut achevé, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : en faire de même avec d'autres sorciers. Cependant, elle s'aperçut bien vite que l'Immatériel était une magie trop instable pour pouvoir être contrôlée par tous les sorciers et se tourna vers la baguette traditionnelle. Ses élèves se comptaient par centaines... Si bien que quatre autres sorciers britanniques de l'époque furent inspirés par son œuvre et décidèrent de fonder une école. Ils s'appelaient Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazart Serpentard.  
« Afin de les aider à mieux cerner les attentes des élèves, Maëva se rendit en Ecosse pour leur prêter main forte, et en tant que son ancienne mentor et surtout en tant qu'amie, je l'accompagnai dans cette expédition qui s'ancrerait là où nous sommes aujourd'hui : à Poudlard. Cependant, bien plus unis entre eux car liés d'amitié, les quatre fondateurs de l'école se concertaient bien plus entre eux, sans jamais négliger les conseils de Maëva, mais à aucun moment ne l'invitèrent officiellement à participer à la création de Poudlard. Cela la rendit folle de rage... Toutes les deux, nous avons donc monté un plan et créé notre propre maison : Papillombre. Dans une salle cachée dans les tréfonds des fondations, à l'égard des soupçons. Ici-même. Maëva est parvenue à convaincre le Choixpeau de participer à cela, mais conclut avec lui un marché. Papillombre ne devait ouvrir que lorsque la digne descendante de Maëva viendrait à l'enfiler sur sa tête. Et te voilà...

Kate en demeura bouche bée un instant, sous le regard scrutateur de la statue de Cliodna.

— Je suis... la descendante de Maëva ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant ?  
— A l'époque où j'ai été sculptée, non, Maëva n'était pas mère. Mais qui sait... Je suis là depuis des siècles, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivée à Maëva, je ne sais pas même ce que je suis devenue, ou plutôt ce que la véritable Cliodna est devenue. Je me doute qu'elle est morte à ce jour, mais les circonstances me restent inconnues... Je ne garde en moi que les souvenirs de celle que j'étais lorsqu'on a pris modèle pour me créer. Cela remonte. D'ailleurs... en quelle année sommes-nous, mon enfant ?  
— 2000. Pile poil. L'an 2000.  
— Hmm. Cela ne me rajeunit guère...  
— Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment je peux être la descendante de Maëva ! C'est vrai ! Mon père est sorcier, certes, mais il n'a pas ouvert Papillombre durant sa scolarité. Et ma mère est moldue. Alors comment se fait-il que je puisse maîtriser l'Immatériel et que j'aie ouvert Papillombre ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que...  
— Tu maîtrises l'Immatériel ?

Cette déclaration laissa Cliodna profondément pensive, son visage pourtant bien inexpressif, figé par la pierre brute et poreuse.

— Ça... vous paraît bizarre ?  
— Le contrôle de l'Immatériel n'est pas un don inné, mais que l'on acquiert. Qui t'a appris à t'en servir ?  
— Je... je sais le faire depuis toujours ! C'est même comme ça que j'ai bien su que j'étais sorcière ! Ce n'est... pas normal ?  
— Je ne pourrai te répondre. Les temps ont changé.

Quand soudain, la réalité vint frapper à la porte de l'esprit de Kate, qui s'exclama d'un bond :

— Les cours !

Effectuant de petits bonds paniqués sur ses pieds, la jeune fille commença à s'en mordre les doigts.

— Je devrais être en cours ! J'espère que je ne suis pas en re... Oh ! Nom de nom, j'ai métamorphose en plus ! Wolffhart va me tuer ! Et métamorphoser mon cadavre après ! I-il faut que je parte ! Mais je reviendrai ! Ce soir, avec les autres Papillombres ! Pour tout leur montrer !  
— Je n'en doute pas, s'inclina Cliodna, placide.

Lui adressant un dernier signe, Kate fit alors demi-tour, avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui était impossible de remonter le toboggan à l'envers ! Toute embarrassée, elle revint vers la statue, impassible.

— Excusez-moi... Comment on sort d'ici ?  
— Par là, mon enfant.

L'objection de Kate n'eut pas lieu d'être, lorsqu'en prononçant ses mots, Cliodna leva sa main gracile en direction du mur de gauche et que s'y dessina une porte, le bois émergeant de la pierre, comme de la mousse ayant poussé sur l'écorce.

— Ah... ! D'accord ! C'est original !  
— Je suis la gardienne de cette maison. Je veille sur les entrées, mais également sur les sorties.

On pouvait alors tirer un trait sur les escapades nocturnes si Cliodna contrôlait tout mouvement dans la salle commune de Papillombre ! Ce n'était pas plus mal, en regard de la malchance de Kate vis-à-vis de ses différentes expériences, cependant, elle vint presque à regretter d'avance ces montées d'adrénaline. De plus, Maggie allait être furieuse lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus l'accompagner au bord du lac pour exploser des crapauds.

— Refermez bien la porte derrière vous, lui conseilla la sculpture lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans le passage.  
— Ca marche... à toute à l'heure, alors !

Cependant, elle se retrouva dans le noir le plus total en obéissant à son dernier ordre. Et même en tâtonnant, Kate ne retrouva pas la poignée de la porte, livrée à l'obscurité et au silence.

« J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de claustrophobes à Papillombre, sinon, il va y avoir des morts... ! » songea-t-elle, peu rassurée.

Quand une lumière s'esquissa plus loin. Elle la rejoignit sans trop réfléchir et, lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, sembla être aspirée vers cette dernière. Au moment où les pieds de Kate retouchèrent le sol, elle dut faire jouer son équilibre pour ne pas tomber en avant. Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du rez-de-chaussée et qu'elle venait de surgir du mur de pierre ! De la même manière que la barrière du quai 9 ¾ ou de la vitrine de Ste Mangouste. Et cela tombait très bien, car cette sortie se situait tout près de la salle de métamorphose. Etait-ce un hasard ? Kate ne chercha pas à le savoir en courant vers la porte de cette dernière, priant à ce que le cours ne vienne que de commencer.  
Hélas, tous les élèves étaient déjà en train de plancher sur leur feuille, concentré à écrire le cours que récitait le professeur, qui passait entre les rangs. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle entra avec fracas là où elle espéra être discrète. Certains étirèrent une sincère grimace de compassion en sentant son sort approcher. Mais Wolffhart se contenta d'une phrase salvatrice avant d'en venir au châtiment inéluctable :

— Fraülein Whisper, s'éclaircit-il la voix, les mains derrière son dos grandi, puis-je connaître la raison qui nous vaut ce retard de vingt-trois minutes et cinq secondes, le temps que je puisse statuer sur mon hésitation quant à la forme que vous arborerez d'ici quelques instants ?

Là où beaucoup y virent de l'intimidation, Kate trouva un excellent prétexte pour déclarer à tous son exaltation :

— J'ai trouvé le dortoir de Papillombre, professeur !

* * *

_ET VOILA. Vous êtes à jour ! Vous avez le droit à votre diplôme du "parfait petit maso de LMA" et à un bisou baveux de ma part. Mais ne fuyez pas ! LMA revient très bientôt, avec encore plus de surprises !_

_Je vous remercie d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire ! Ca fait plaisir ! Si vous n'avez pas encore donné votre avis, c'est maintenant, vous en avez sûrement des choses à dire ! (comment ça "non" ?! ;_;) _

_N'oubliez pas d'ajouter LMA à vos favoris si vous souhaitez être prévenu de la suite. Ou à défaut, inscrivez-vous à la newsletter sur le blog de LMA. Tiens, oui, d'ailleurs ! Si vous adorez LMA, je vous conseille d'aller faire un petit tour sur mon blog. Car les bonus y sont nombreux ! Des biographies, des explications, des dessins des personnages, tous les montages graphiques qui m'ont été offerts... Un bon moyen d'approfondir l'univers et d'aller au-delà des lignes de l'histoire ! Pour trouver mon blog, tapez "Ludo Mentis Aciem" sur Gogole, c'est le premier lien Skyrock qui s'affiche ! ;)_

_Et surtout, si vous avez aimé LMA (si vous en êtes à lire ces lignes, BON, je ne me fais pas trop de souci... !), n'hésitez pas à en parler à vos amis lecteurs !_

_De mon côté, vous pouvez me retrouver un peu partout sur le net, entre autres sur Génération Ecriture, l'association de jeunes auteurs dont je suis la fondatrice (on sort notre 14ème webzine sur le thème des fan-fictions dans quelques jours !). Je suis actuellement attelée à l'écriture d'une nouvelle, pour un appel à textes privé auquel un éditeur m'a conviée, je vous en donnerai des nouvelles._

_ET ENCORE UNE CHOSE (toujours plein de choses), je pense que je posterai aussi sur multiples OS autour de l'univers de LMA que j'ai écrit. Pas tout de suite maintenant, pour faire durer le plaisir, mais voilà, c'est prévu._

_BREF. MERCI d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'ici, d'avoir apprécié, reviewé MAYBE ! Vous êtes magniformidables !_

_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! ;D_


	31. III - Chap9 - Le Sacrifice des Sang-Purs

_SURPRISE ! Un nouveau chapitre, très très peu de temps depuis le précédent ! Bon, je vous avoue que j'en ai écrit la moitié en un jour, il y a une semaine, mais comme vous veniez d'être à jour, VOILA, je n'avais pas forcément envie de remettre une couche tout de suite. Maintenant, vous êtes VRAIMENT à jour, au même point que tout le monde, na ! Je vous souhaite une très très bonne année 2014 (santé, amour, travail, succès, famille, chien chat et cochon d'inde, tout le tralala... !), un bon réveillon pour ce soir, mais surtout, une bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Le Sacrifice des Sang-Purs**

* * *

— Der Unterricht ist endlicht. Raus !

À croire que les élèves comprenaient désormais l'allemand, puisque tous se levèrent d'un bond commun quand résonnèrent les mots rauques de leur professeur, pour quitter la salle. Tous essayaient de contenir leurs sourires de terminer à l'avance. Leurs regards remercièrent Kate lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'elle pour profiter de ce répit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle et son professeur, au milieu de la salle. Il y eut d'abord un long silence. Puis le claquement des chaussures en cuir de Wolffhart quand il s'avança vers sa jeune élève, qui ne cillait pas, le cœur encore battant.

— C'est une blague ? asséna-t-il, imperturbable.  
— Non, professeur. J'ai trouvé la salle commune. C'est bien la nôtre… !  
— Comment avez-vous fait, Fraülein ?

Par réflexe, Kate posa la main sur sa poche, sur le relief saillant de la boussole qui s'y trouvait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui dévoiler la possession de cet objet inestimable. C'était bien trop risqué. Elle ne lui avoua alors que la moitié de la réalité :

— C'est l'Immatériel qui m'a guidée.  
— Vous… avez utilisé l'Immatériel ?  
Un semblant de sourire s'esquissa aux coins des lèvres de son professeur, mais que Kate confondit rapidement avec une autre ride.  
— Oui, professeur. J'ai… fait apparaître un papillon, je l'ai suivi, et il a trouvé l'entrée de la salle commune.  
— Et comment savez-vous un tant soit peu qu'il s'agit de la vôtre ? Y a-t-il un mot de passe ?  
— Non, c'est un bouton !  
— Un bouton ?! s'exclama-t-il, suspicieux. Nur ein Knauf ?! Ein Knauf ? Comment pouvez-vous penser que cela est suffisant pour protéger une salle commune ?! Ein Knauf !  
— La salle commune est… gardée, professeur !  
— Gardée ? Par un cerbère ? Nein. Je ne suis pas encore capable de me dupliquer… !  
— Il y a une statue. La statue d'une druidesse qui protège l'endroit. Elle s'appelle Cliodna.

En prononçant son nom, Kate se rappela où elle l'avait entendu ; lors de la commission ministérielle, Wolffhart avait évoqué la sorcière pour appuyer l'existence passée de l'Immatériel.

— Ach, macht euch niche lustig über mich… gronda Wolffhart, les yeux noirs.  
— Je vous promets, professeur ! appuya Kate, qui comprenait le sens de ses mots allemands, sans parvenir néanmoins à les traduire.

Et c'est alors qu'elle assista à ce que l'on pouvait assimiler à une véritable métamorphose, quand le visage de son professeur arbora tout à coup un immense sourire qui révéla ses dents, rendues grises par l'ombre de ses lèvres pâles, les sourcils épais davantage froncés par-dessus ses yeux explosant de triomphe :

— Ich wusste es ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix tonitruante résonnant jusque dans les orgues.

Kate prit tellement peur de cette effusion inattendue qu'elle bondit de deux pas en arrière, mais Wolffhart lui saisit le bras d'un réflexe, sans se départir de son expression terrifiante de joie.

— Vous allez m'y mener, Fräulein. Me montrer ! Mais avant, il nous faut chercher ce qui sert de camarades ! Suivez-moi !

Sans pouvoir rétorquer une moindre objection, Kate fut traînée par Wolffhart, tue par son comportement.

— Ich wusste es ! répétait-il pour s'enorgueillir, alors qu'il avait lâché le bras de Kate au détour d'un couloir, cette dernière devant alors le talonner dans son avancée rendue rapide par ses grands pas. Cliodna avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire…  
— Elle m'a dit que…  
— Chhh ! Ne me dites pas ce que je sais depuis longtemps, Fräulien ! Laissez-moi savourer le nouveau triomphe de mon génie qui ne cesse de prouver que je suis le meilleur… !

Il stoppa son pas, net, au milieu de sa route, et inspira un grand coup, devant le regard hébété de Kate. Brillant, il n'y avait aucun doute, il l'était. Mais son génie l'avait aliéné depuis fort longtemps.

— Ach ! Wunderschön ! soupira-t-il en écartant ses bras immenses.

Wolffhart reprit sa marche et son discours :

— Fräulein, dès le moment où vous m'avez parlé de Könegin Maëva, j'ai tout de suite pensé à la druidesse Cliodna. Même magie, même époque, même lieu. Je savais qu'il y avait un rapport entre les deux. Pour tout vous avouer, votre Könegin m'intéressait peu. Le rang est souvent synonyme de valeur morale, et les rois n'ont jamais été doués d'intellect. Mon instinct me murmurait que la véritable fondatrice de Papillombre se rapprochait sûrement bien plus de Cliodna. Besser, que Cliodna soit cette fondatrice.  
— Cliodna n'est pas la fondatrice de Papillombre, enfin, pas totalement, lui expliqua Kate, bredouillante. Elle et Maëva étaient amies. Et c'est elle qui lui a appris l'Immatériel.  
— Blah blah, Fräulein, vous faites seulement écho à mon cerveau ! répliqua Wolffhart en imitant avec sa main une poule qui caquète.  
— Dans ce cas-là, trembla-t-elle en osant intervenir, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!  
— Fräulein Whisper, si je devais vous vomir mes connaissances et hypothèses, vos oreilles satureraient tant qu'elles se coudraient elles-mêmes par magie et que vos yeux saigneraient du sang car la noix qui vous sert de cervelle n'arriverait pas à comprendre le quart de mes déblatérations.

Ils parvinrent devant la porte de la salle de sortilèges, dans laquelle Flitwick était occupé à dispenser son cours aux deuxièmes années. Wolffhart entra sans préavis, interrompant les essais, dont certains explosèrent à la tête de leurs praticiens par manque soudain de concentration.

— Wilhelm ?! s'exclama le petit professeur en sautant de son estrade centrale, mécontent de cette interruption. Je peux savoir ce que vaut cette irruption dans ma salle de cours ?! Sans avoir frappé !  
— J'ai besoin de mes deux élèves, répondit-il sans s'excuser, les mains derrière le dos.

« Ses » élèves. Le paternalisme toujours croissant de Wolffhart fit sourire Kate malgré le fait qu'il ait sous-entendu, quelques secondes avant, que ses capacités intellectuelles étaient réduites à celle d'une noix.  
Dans les gradins du petit amphithéâtre, Eibhlin et Tetsuya, d'un bout et l'autre de l'hémicycle, s'échangèrent un regard circonspect en se sentant désignés. Les yeux incendiaires de Wolffhart semblaient en effet les viser alors que tous les autres élèves retenaient leur souffle.

— Matsuda ! O'Cearbhail ! Sofort ! tonna Wolffhart, ce qui terrorisa toute la salle.

Aussitôt, les deux élèves bondirent pour ranger leurs affaires en toute hâte, blêmes, et descendirent les marches pour rejoindre leur professeur qui les attrapa par le col en les accompagnant à la sortie.

— Je vous les rends tout à l'heure, Filius. Entiers, ich hoffe auf ihn.  
— Hé ! Hé ! Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'interrogea Tetsuya en rejoignant Kate quand Wolffhart eut lâché sa chemise.  
— J'ai trouvé le dortoir, leur avoua-t-elle alors que Wolffhart avait repris son chemin d'un pas décidé.  
— Le… dortoir ?

Un sourire extatique naquit sur ses lèvres, bien vite imité par Eibhlin.

— Il est comment ? Il est grand ? Quelle couleur ! Oh, et les lits ? Ils sont confortables ? Il y a quoi dedans ? Il fait bon ? Il fait chaud ? Et c'est confortable ? C'est vraiment important que ça soit confortable !  
— Hey, calme-toué ! le tempéra l'irlandaise en tirant sur sa manche alors qu'il ne lâchait pas Kate d'une semelle.

Wolffhart fit irruption de la même manière au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais cette fois, ne désirant converser avec le professeur Binns, trop occupé à endormir ses élèves, il sortit sa baguette magique. Et d'un geste adroit, les quatre élèves concernés, qui avaient à peine eu le temps de remarquer sa présence, décollèrent de leurs chaises et lévitèrent vers la porte de sortie, sous le regard ébahi de leurs camarades, dont certains s'exclamèrent.

— Pas le temps de vous expliquer, jetzt, trancha Wolffhart alors que le professeur Binns avait levé la tête et s'apprêtait à réagir.

Il quitta la pièce, suivi par les quatre élèves, qui volaient dans les airs, désemparés, battant des bras comme croyant qu'ils allaient tomber. Leur professeur les fit atterrir, sans douceur, quelques mètres plus loin.

— Mais… il est complètement chtarbé ! susurra Teffie en se relevant, la cheville endolorie.  
— Ca va ? se soucia Kate en aidant Leeroy Campbell à se remettre sur pieds.  
— Qu-qu'est-ce qu-qu…  
— Notre salle commune, les gars, on a notre salle ! s'enthousiasma Tetsuya, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.  
— Et alors ?

Tous se retournèrent vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Nestor Curtiss semblait contenir sa colère, tenant son bras, sur lequel il était tombé, contre lui.

— Eh bien… c'est un grand jour ! Tu te rends compte, Nestor, on…  
— Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, on ne se connaît pas ! répliqua Nestor, fulminant.  
— Ex-excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te…  
— Tais-toi, Tetsuya, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, l'arrêta Kate en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle s'approcha de Nestor, mais garda ses distances. Plus loin, Wolffhart, qui poursuivait sa voie, se rendit compte qu'aucun des élèves de sa maison ne le suivait. Pourtant, il ne les morigéna pas et patienta. Kate déglutit avant de s'adresser au plus jeune de ses camarades de maison, méfiant :

— Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Clignant des yeux, les sourcils froncés, Nestor baissa le regard, dévisagea tour à tour les élèves qui le fixait, et affronta de nouveau celui de son aînée.

— Papillombre n'est pas ma maison. Vos histoires… ce sont juste des rêves ! Mais ce n'est pas le mien ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille ! C'est trop difficile à comprendre ?  
— Non, je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Kate, empathique, mais peu confiante de ses mots. On a tous vécu ça un jour, Nestor, et…  
— Ne m'appelle pas Nestor ! tempêta-t-il.

À cet instant, Kate sut que n'importe quelle parole n'aurait le pouvoir de le raisonner.  
— Je me fiche de Papillombre ! poursuivit-il, enragé. Ca m'est égal qu'il y ait une salle commune ! J'en veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être à Papillombre ! Je déteste Papillombre !  
— Eh, oh, t'es qui pour crier comme ça, petit con ?!  
— Teffie, tu te tais !

Alors, Nestor tourna des talons et s'apprêta à retourner en cours. Cependant, une ombre fugace arriva jusqu'à lui et le plaqua contre le mur ; Wolffhart était intervenu avec tellement de rapidité que tous en furent estomaqués. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'osa même pas le contrer d'une parole, terrifié par son professeur, qui maintenait son étau.

— Herr Curtiss, je me fiche de savoir de quel lignage vous êtes issu, susurra-t-il. Votre Sang-Pur n'est pas un argument, si ce n'est celui qui servira à prouver votre stupidité. Je sais ce qui vous chagrine tant. De ne pas être entré dans la maison de vos ancêtres. De ne pas avoir suivi les pas de votre sœur dont vous êtes si fier…

Nestor couina en essayant de se défaire de la pression qu'exerçait le bras de Wolffhart sur lui, alors que les Papillombres assistaient à la scène, impuissants et stupéfiés.

— Après ce que vous avez vécu, vous vouliez une fois pour toutes vous inscrire dans la réalité. Et cela se comprend. La maladie fait peur. Ses conséquences sont lourdes. Contrairement à vos camarades, je connais votre parcours. Celui qui s'est réduit à votre lit pendant des années et des années. Dans l'attente de quelque chose de peut-être plus terrifiant encore. Seul. Et dans l'attente.

Des larmes commencèrent à embuer les yeux clairs de Nestor, le visage rougi de colère.

— Serpentard, c'était votre rêve. Votre place. Votre chance d'exister. De vous prouver, à vous-même, que vous étiez enfin bel et bien vivant. Montrer que vous étiez quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la maladie qui vous caractérisait. …veiller la fierté de vos proches. Votre aspiration était légitime. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose, Herr Curtiss…  
Le visage cireux de Wolffhart s'approcha de celui de Nestor, qui le défiait du regard, malgré sa peur viscérale.

— Aujourd'hui, votre gloire est plus proche que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Si le Choixpeau vous a envoyé à Papillombre, c'était qu'il estimait que votre destin était de faire partie de cette aventure. Vous n'êtes pas ambitieux, rusé et brillant, comme tous les Serpentards. Oh non. Vous êtes bien plus que cela. Vous êtes un Papillombre. Comme vos camarades, vous tirez votre force de ce qui vous rend unique. Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte de votre chance. Car vous allez assister à l'un des tournants de ce début de siècle. Que dis-je, vous allez assister : vous en êtes un acteur, Herr Curtiss ! Vous et vos camarades, ici présents, formez à présent une famille. Une famille de héros, connue et reconnue. Alors, remballez la couardise qui, elle, est propre aux Serpentards, et saisissez l'opportunité plutôt que de lui cracher dessus, pauvre fils de riche ingrat ! Maintenant, vous allez nous suivre. Parce que vous allez écouter ce qu'entonne votre cervelle de moineau qui ne manque et ne manquera jamais de me donner raison !

Wolffhart relâcha la pression sur le garçon, qui reprit son souffle, les joues humides. L'immense professeur, pour parfaire son monologue, réajusta le col de son manteau de feutre et murmura :

— Dann, ne croyez pas que personne ne vous comprend, Nestor…

Kate hoqueta en entendant Wolffhart appeler l'élève par son prénom, ce qu'aucun professeur ne faisait, par marque de respect. Elle comprenait cependant la raison de ses mots ; si Nestor avait besoin de se sentir vivre, Wolffhart venait de lui donner une raison. Celle d'être unique, de porter un prénom, d'être un individu, et un seul. Et c'était pour cela que Kate portait le vieil allemand en estime, peut-être plus que tout autre professeur : il leur donnait les outils, les moyens, les mots justes, pas seulement pour ses cours, mais pour leurs vies personnelles. Certes, Wolffhart agissait avec peu de pédagogie, mais il restait cependant le plus proche des problèmes de ses élèves, même les plus intimes. Il cernait leurs personnalités avec une précision stupéfiante… Pour lui, ils n'étaient que des livres ouverts. Mais des livres qu'il estimait bien plus qu'on ne l'imaginait.

— Que décidez-vous ? Allez-vous vous enfuir, comme vous projetiez de le faire, wie ein Feigling ?

Encore choqué, Nestor se contenta d'agiter la tête pour lui faire signifier la négative. Il resterait. Wolffhart avait touché juste.

— Gut.

Ce dernier, satisfait, rangea ses mains derrière son dos et se tourna vers la plus vieille de la bande.

— Fräulein Whisper, voulez-vous bien nous guider jusqu'à la salle commune, bitte ?

* * *

— C'est ici. Juste cette statue.

Kate leur désigna le troisième sanglier qui soutenait le brasero entre ses défenses menaçantes.

— Wirklich ? s'interrogea Wolffhart, la voix grave, en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Oui, professeur, soutint-elle alors que les autres Papillombres restaient à l'affût du miracle. Là, juste derrière…

Elle se pencha et tâtonna la pierre pour retrouver l'emblème gravé, aussi large qu'une pièce de monnaie.

— Il y a le bouton. Et quand on appuie dessus…

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle ne fut pas étonnée lorsque la statue glissa sur les dalles, découvrant le trou profond dans le sol. Les Papillombres ouvrirent de grands yeux écarquillés alors que Wolffhart relâcha ses bras, vigilant. Eibhlin, la plus courageuse des six, s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus pour tenter d'en distinguer le fond.

— C'est une espèce de… toboggan, leur expliqua Kate.  
— Et vous essayez de me faire croire que vous êtes rentrée dedans de votre plein gré, Fräulein ? s'étonna Wolffhart.

Décidemment, il la connaissait trop bien…

— J'ai… c'était pas voulu ! lâcha-t-elle, honteuse.

Les élèves s'en amusèrent un temps. Wolffhart lui-même laissa échapper un rictus. Alors, embarrassée, Kate les poussa à changer de pensée :

— Bon, qui veut y aller en premier ?  
— Mi ! se désigna Eibhlin, en sortant sa baguette magique, par précaution.  
— Quand tu arriveras en bas, tu…

Mais Kate n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la petite rousse avait déjà sauté à pieds joints dans le trou. Ils entendirent les échos de ses rires et de ses cris de surprise, qui s'évanouirent avec la distance.

— Eibhlin ?! cria Kate en s'agenouillant au-dessus du trou. Tu es bien arrivée ?  
— Aye ! C'eïst sombre ici !  
— Nächster ? Herr Campbell ?  
— P-p-p-pourquoi m-m-m-moi ? paniqua Leeroy, pâle.  
— N'aie pas peur, voulut le rassurer Kate. Il ne peut rien t'arriver !

Leeroy déglutit difficilement et s'assit à bord du précipice circulaire. Le regard de Kate, qui était restée à côté de lui, le mit en confiance. Et, retenant sa respiration, fermant les yeux, s'avança pour se laisser tomber.

— J'aï réceptioïnné le coulis ! leur confirma Eibhlin en bas d'une voix forte, après qu'ils aient entendu Leeroy hurler dans sa descente.  
— J'y vais, j'y vais ! s'enthousiasma ensuite la petite Rose Zeller. « On ne vit qu'une seule fois » !

Et elle se lança à la suite de Leeroy, le rire encore sur les lèvres.

— Je ne suis guère convaincu… lâcha Wolffhart, d'un air grincheux.  
— Pourquoi, professeur ?  
— Ein Knauf, répéta-t-il, comme ne parvenant à l'intégrer. Juste cela ? N'importe qui peut entrer, pourvu qu'il possède au moins d'un orteil !

Kate se retint de lui répliquer qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet de la statue de Cliodna, trop occupé à gonfler sa vanité.

— Allez-y donc, professeur ! lui proposa-t-elle en lui désignant la voie. Vous verrez bien vous-même !

La surprise de Wolffhart ne se remarqua qu'à cause de la ride qui s'était affichée sur son front. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son élève le lui soumette. Mais il s'en laissa convaincre et approcha à son tour du trou béant, l'analysant d'un regard perçant. Avant de le lever vers Kate et de lui déclarer d'un air solennel un seul mot :

— Kartoffel.

Sans en expliquer la signification, il sauta à pieds joints dans le trou, les yeux toujours fixés sur la jeune fille et les mains liées derrière son dos. Kate échangea un regard circonspect avec ses camarades restants. Le plus déconcerté fut Tetsuya :

— Je ne suis pas un expert en allemand, mais je crois qu'il vient de dire « pomme de terre ».  
— Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se paie ma tête… ! marmonna Kate en ricanant, à peine étonnée.

Cependant, leurs expressions amusées changèrent du tout au tout lorsqu'ils entendirent le vacarme qui provenait d'en bas du tunnel, commençant sur un bruit sourd et poursuivant sur un fond d'échanges vocaux bruyants et résonnants, en particulier des injures allemandes.

— Eibhlin ! cria Kate en se penchant au-dessus du trou, prise de panique. Eibhlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Professeur ?!  
— Kate ! l'appela l'irlandaise, secouée. Kate, viens tout de suite !  
— Vous, vous restez là tant que je ne vous dis pas que c'est bon ! donna-t-elle comme consigne aux trois élèves restants en sortant sa baguette magique. Compris ?

Elle se jeta alors, avalée par le toboggan, avec bien moins de peur que la première fois. L'espèce de pétarade ne s'atténuait pas. Et elle déboula au milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille. Des flashs, de la poussière, des éclats, des explosions. Rose et Leeroy s'était réfugiés dans un coin, recroquevillés derrière Eibhlin, qui faisait barrage avec un sortilège de bouclier mineur qu'elle avait appris en première année. C'est en voyant la grande silhouette de dos de Wolffhart, se découpant dans la lumière éblouissante, se défendant avec brio, que Kate comprit. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle courut vers lui et s'interposa devant lui.

— Arrêtez ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

La combat cessa sur une trêve. Le souffle bruyant de Wolffhart derrière elle faisait frissonner ses cheveux, alors que les siens étaient éclatés sur sa tête. Cliodna ne baissa pas sa garde, de larges lueurs bleues au creux de ses paumes de pierre. Derrière elle, un mur infranchissable s'était formé, bloquant l'accès à la salle commune.

— Cet homme n'a rien à faire là, trancha Cliodna, le regard incendiaire et la voix grave. Ce n'est pas un Papillombre !  
— C'est le directeur de la maison ! le défendit Kate. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Vous alliez le… tuer ?!  
— Aucun individu n'a pas à pénétrer dans cette salle commune si le Choixpeau ne l'a pas envoyé nous rejoindre. Qu'importe le rôle, le rang de cet homme, sa présence est indésirable.  
— Je pourrai vous réduire en poussière si fine que les fourmis s'en nourrirait, statue, siffla Wolffhart, furieux, son manteau de feutre blanchi par le duel.  
— Vous en seriez incapable, intrus.  
— Je ne crains pas l'Immatériel.  
— Vous devriez…  
— Stop, arrêtez !

L'imploration de Kate les réduit au silence. La jeune fille tremblait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé ce jour… Pourquoi devaient-ils tout gâcher ?

— Pro-professeur, je… je vais vous demander de partir.  
— Entschuldigung. Ich habe schlecht gehört, se râcla-t-il la gorge en se mettant un doigt dans l'oreille pour la déboucher. Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que vous venez de me dire, Fräulein Whisper ?  
— Professeur, Cliodna ne vous laissera pas rentrer ! Voilà, quand vous me disiez que la salle n'était pas protégée. Elle l'est ! Mais… vous ne pouvez pas rester parce que…  
— … je ne suis pas un Papillombre ?

Kate déglutit en s'attendant recevoir la colère de Wolffhart, tandis que Cliodna demeurait immobile, les halos bleus autour de ses doigts crispés.

— Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, Fräulein. Gut.

Il rangea alors sa baguette magique dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Si elle le voulait, Cliodna pouvait le pulvériser en un claquement de doigts maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune défense.

— Au moins, je suis assuré que mes élèves ont une protection à la hauteur de leur singularité… Perfekt.

D'un bras, il écarta la petite Kate pour s'avancer vers la statue. Savait-il au moins à quel danger il s'exposait ainsi ? Mais la jeune fille n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui…

— Je respecterai votre choix, Cliodna. Mais je reviendrai.  
— Je ne pense pas…  
— Ach, ja. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à partager… Vous savez des choses qui me hantent chaque nuit. Je n'en resterai pas sur ce silence.  
— Partez, sorcier.  
— Wilhelm Ludwig Wolfgang Wolffhart. Cela semble moins conventionnel que « sorcier »… Gut. Pourriez-vous alors m'indiquer la sortie. Bitte.

Un peu suspicieuse, Cliodna se redressa et les lueurs bleues s'évaporèrent de la surface de ses mains. Elle lui désigna alors d'une main le mur à sa droite dans lequel se creusa une porte. Wolffhart réajusta alors son foulard rouge en se raclant la gorge et la rejoignit. Kate s'attendit à ce qu'il leur adresse une dernière parole, une dernière injure, peut-être, pourtant, il n'en fit rien et se contenta de partir. La porte disparut dans les pierres après qu'il fut sorti.

— Aye, vous pouvez descendre ! cria Eibhlin dans le toboggan pour que les trois derniers rentrent à leur tour.

A peine le premier, Nestor, posa-t-il le pied à terre, que Cliodna rouvrit la salle commune ; le mur se leva, tel un rideau, et dévoila la grande pièce circulaire. Malgré l'absence de la première surprise, Kate en demeurait émerveillée. Elle ne parvenait encore à intégrer le fait, la réalité, que désormais, cet endroit était sa deuxième maison.

— C'est génial ! s'exclama Tetsuya, le dernier à arriver, mais le premier à courir jusqu'au centre, pour attraper chaque détail et s'en fasciner.

Kate accompagna ses camarades dans la découverte plus poussée des lieux. En franchissant l'arche, sous la petite sculpture de la femme aux gerbes de blé, elle découvrit le couloir qui menait aux différentes chambres de filles. Mais sa plus grande surprise fut de lire, sur la première porte à sa gauche, son nom gravé sur le bois : _« Katelyna J. Whisper, 3ème année »._

Et en l'entrebâillant, les torches éteintes s'embrasèrent et, la lumière dévorant les vieilles ténèbres trépassées, lui dévoilèrent le contenu de la pièce. La chambre ronde paraissait être le nid de ses rêves. Ni trop grande, ni trop exiguë. Idéale. Aucun portrait, aucune tapisserie n'étaient suspendus sur le mur, laissant place à son imagination et sa créativité lorsque lui viendrait l'envie de se lancer dans la décoration de cette pièce, qui était désormais la sienne. Sur le plancher, un épais tapis couleur prune, plus doux que n'importe quelle fourrure, partait depuis la porte jusqu'au grand lit, lui-même rond, et plus bas que ceux à baldaquins de Gryffondor.  
Mais la voix d'Eibhlin l'arracha à sa contemplation :

— Aye Kate ! Viens voïr !

Quittant sa nouvelle chambre, Kate rejoignit le couloir, au fond duquel se tenaient les deux plus jeunes filles de Papillombre.

— Eibhlin est à l'intérieur ! lui expliqua Teffie, en restant en retrait.  
— Kate, c'est... ça déchire ! pouvaient-elles entendre Eibhlin, dont la voix résonnait dans les vieilles pierres.

De petits boyaux clairs donnaient sur des renfoncements. Kate crut deviner où elle était en constatant que ses chaussures claquaient sur le sol recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau. Au fond de l'un des cavités, elle retrouva la petite Eibhlin, assise sur une roche carrée. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, mais le sourire radieux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Assieds-toué ! Assieds-toué ! s'excita Eibhlin en lui montrant une seconde roche humide.

Sans comprendre, Kate s'exécuta pourtant, sans quitter l'irlandaise du regard.

— Tu vas voïr ! C'est... !

Les mots lui manquaient. Et au même moment, le passage par lequel Kate était entré se referma, claustrant les deux filles dans l'endroit étroit. Cela ne la rassura pas dans un premier temps, mais voyant qu'Eibhlin n'éprouvait aucune crainte, elle tenta de se rasséréner. Jusqu'à ce que de l'eau commence à couler des murs, comme si les pierres suintaient. Et que le niveau monta, monta. Attrapant ses chevilles pour éviter de se mouiller, Kate, impuissante, assista à l'ascension ininterrompue de l'eau, alors qu'en face, Eibhlin, déjà douchée, laissait tremper ses chaussures.

— Eibhlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! commença-t-elle à paniquer en constatant qu'elle n'aurait aucun moyen d'échapper à l'eau.  
— Calme-toué ! Tu vas voïr ! Laisse-toué faïre !

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et elle avait du mal à respirer tant que la peur lui ceignait la gorge. Jusqu'à ce que l'eau tiède s'arrête lorsqu'elle atteignit sa poitrine. Au même moment, le petit brasero, logé dans une haute niche, s'éteignit. Et pourtant, une drôle de lueur semblait émaner de l'eau, qui brillait de mille reflets dorés. Kate en hoqueta de surprise et de fascination, chassant toute peur en elle.

— Faïs comme mi !

Aussitôt, Eibhlin se laissa tomber de son siège de pierre et plongea dans l'eau, qui pourtant ne paraissait pas si profonde. Et Kate l'imita. Quelle fut sa stupéfaction lorsqu'elle se retrouva en train de nager au milieu d'un univers qui lui paraissait tout autre. Ce n'était pas un simple bain de pierre. Mais un monde magique. Les dimensions avaient changé. Comme s'il n'y avait ni haut, ni bas. Autour d'elle, les brumes dorées tourbillonnaient autour d'elle. Au loin, elle avait l'impression que des constellations mauves dansaient, comme des interprètes de ballet dessinés par des étoiles. Elle discernait, plus loin, la silhouette d'Eibhlin, qui semblait flotter dans cet autre monde, jouant avec de tout petits poissons dorés qui virevoltaient autour de ses cheveux roux. Mais le plus étrange dans ce cosmos atypique demeurait le fait que Kate parvenait à respirer. L'eau n'encombrait pas ses bronches. A vrai dire, elle ne percevait pas l'eau telle quelle. Elle semblait véritablement graviter dans cette atmosphère légère et propice aux utopies.

Jusqu'à ce que d'arrière-pensées ne la ramènent à la réalité. Le simple fait d'y avoir songé lui sortit la tête de l'eau et Kate se retrouva dans le renfoncement en pierre, entièrement trempée. Elle écarta les lourdes mèches de cheveux ruisselantes qui lui retombaient sur le visage, l'empêchant de respirer, au même moment où Eibhlin émergea à son tour.

— Waouh ! s'exclama Kate, le cœur encore battant. C'était... waouh !  
— Tou as vou ces pitits ouéseaux rouges qui volaient autour de mi ? la reprit Eibhlin, dans le même état d'excitation.  
— Oiseaux rouges ? Non, c'était des poissons dorés !

Eibhlin fronça les sourcils.

— Ils sont bizarres alors, ti poïssons !  
— Et ces étoiles ! poursuivait Kate. Qui dansaient ! Dans la nuit violette ! C'était magnifique !

Cela rendit Eibhlin plus perplexe encore :

— On n'a pas dou voïr la même chose... !  
— Pourquoi, tu voyais quoi, toi ?  
— Des arbres avec des feuïlles nacrées, avec des cascades d'or qui coulaïent sour leurs troncs ! Tout étaït loumineux !  
— ... ah non, on n'a pas dû voir la même chose ! Peut-être que personne ne voit la même chose !

Au même moment, le passage se rouvrit, et toute l'eau s'engouffra dans le couloir pour disparaître, avalée par le sol en dalles.

— Kate ? Eibhlin ? résonnait plus loin la voix un brin soucieuse de Rose.  
— En tout cas, si c'eyst comme ça à chaque foïs, je prendraï des baïns tous les jours ! s'exclama l'irlandaise en sortant.  
— C'est sûr ! D'ailleurs, comment vous vous lavez à Serpentard ? Il y a des douches ?  
— Non, on a des espèces de... couves.  
— Des couves ?  
— Des grands tonneaux, dans l'un des cachots. Et des boulles sortent du fond dou bac.  
— Des boules ?!  
— De l'aïr, quoï !  
— C'était quoi ce bordel ?! s'exclama Teffie lorsqu'elles les eurent rejointes. On a entendu un boucan pas possible !  
— Oh, tu verras quand tu iras prendre un bain un de ces jours !  
— Oui, vous êtes trempées ! constata Rose qui en frissonna. Je déteste avoir des vêtements mouillés ! Ou quand ils sont râpeux ou plein de vomi ! Ah, quelle horreur !

Les sept élèves réinvestirent la salle commune le soir-même, cette fois chargés de leurs affaires. La rumeur s'était dispersée comme une traînée de poudre au sein de l'école et nombreux sont ceux qui avaient tenté de percer le secret de cette nouvelle pièce. Sans cependant parvenir à suivre les traces des Papillombres, qu'ils perdaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage, dans le couloir aux braseros.

— J'adore cette salle commune ! s'extasiait Tetsuya, qui ne cessait d'admirer le dôme vitré qui les séparait du ciel nocturne fictif, qui paraissait pourtant si réel. On n'aurait jamais pu avoir mieux !  
— Et vos dortoirs ? Ils sont grands ?  
— Ils sont bien ! Mais ils font encore un peu vides pour le moment...

Tandis que la plupart des élèves s'étaient installés sur les poufs pour partager leurs impressions, Kate s'éloigna pour rejoindre Nestor, resté discret, examinant les rayonnages de la bibliothèque.

— Tu trouves ton bonheur ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas de suite, mais hocha la tête.

— Il y a beaucoup de choix, marmonna-t-il en frôlant la tranche de certains grimoires. Même sûrement des livres que les autres ne connaissent pas...  
— Tu lis beaucoup ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

Derechef, il abaissa le menton. En détaillant son profil enfantin et pâle, Kate devina l'immense solitude que le petit Nestor avait dû traverser si les dires de Wolffhart s'étaient avérés vrais. La question qui s'en suivit lui échappa :

— Tu étais... malade ? Avant de venir à Poudlard ?  
— Je... ça ne te regarde pas.

Son regard clair s'était fait tranchant. Pourtant, Kate ne baissa pas les yeux sous l'intimidation.

— D'accord. Mais, tu sais...

Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas l'appeler par son prénom, afin de ne pas le froisser.

— Si tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là. On est là. Personne ici ne te jugera. Et on a tous vécu des choses pas faciles.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers le groupe des Papillombres qui riaient autour de Mushika, la petite souris blanche de Leeroy qui, à l'issue d'une énième erreur de sortilèges de la part de son père, pouvait imiter à la perfection tous les sons qu'elle entendait.

— Les parents de Rose ont tout perdu pendant la guerre. Tous deux étaient des nés-moldus et son père a été envoyé à Azkaban, car accusé d'avoir volé sa baguette magique, mais a réussi à falsifier la trace de sa famille. Avec sa mère et sa sœur, elles se sont cachées en Ecosse, chez une vieille dame moldue, en attendant la fin de la guerre. Elle s'occupait seule de sa soeur quand sa mère s'absentait. Tu imagines sûrement mal les responsabilités qu'elle a du gérer. Tout ce qu'on attendait d'elle, durant la guerre, durant la reconstruction, à sa rentrée...

Nestor ne réagit pas en observant la petite Rose, la plus hyperactive des cinq.

— Teffie est la deuxième d'une famille modeste de quatre enfants. Elle est celle qui est oubliée, elle n'est ni la plus vieille, ni la plus jeune. Toujours dans l'ombre, en arrière-plan. Leeroy doit vivre tous les jours avec sa difficulté à s'exprimer et il a eu la force de pardonner à son père.

Leur conversation fut entrecoupée par le rire unanime de leurs camarades, hilares face à Mushika qui venait d'imiter la mère de Leeroy rappelant le chien à l'ordre.

— Tu peux aussi penser que Tetsuya est toujours optimiste et aussi social. En réalité, il est le plus isolé d'entre nous tous. Ses parents sont tous les deux hauts gradés, ils ont des postes de prestige. Son père est ambassadeur du Japon au Ministère de la Magie. Il reste toujours seul. Ils ont même oublié de lui fêter son anniversaire le mois dernier, tellement ils étaient occupés par leur travail. Pour Tetsuya, c'est sa joie qui lui permet de vivre et d'exister aux yeux des autres, parce que c'est ce qui lui manque, quand il est chez lui.

Le petit Nestor roula ses lèvres dans sa bouche et Kate soupçonna ses regrets d'avoir été aussi acerbe à l'égard de son camarade qui lui apparaissait sous un nouvel angle.

— Et... Eibhlin ? l'interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi elle est là ?  
— Je ne pourrai te dire. Elle est celle qui garde le plus de secrets... Je sais qu'elle a vécu une sorte de trahison. Qui l'a beaucoup affectée. Une histoire d'amitié, certainement.  
— Et toi ?

Les yeux clairs de Nestor transpercèrent Kate, qui dut calmer les battements de son cœur pour lui révéler son passé en toute honnêteté.

— J'ai vécu la guerre, comme beaucoup de sorciers, lui expliqua-t-elle, la voix pincée. Les Mangemorts voulaient recruter mon père. Mais il a refusé. Alors ils nous ont traqués. Avec ma mère, j'ai dû rester enfermée dans une cave durant des mois, sans pouvoir en sortir.

En sentant l'affluence des images qui se pressèrent dans ses pensées, Kate tenta de les chasser en vivant l'instant présent, prêtant une oreille aux rires de ses camarades. Cela éveilla un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Tu vois, quelque part, on a tous vécu des moments difficiles. On est tous des solitaires. On s'est un jour senti isolés. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Parce qu'ensemble, nous arrivons à créer quelque chose de nouveau. Une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle famille...

Son sourire ne lui fut pas renvoyé par Nestor, qui demeurait impassible, son regard perçant s'arrêtant sur plusieurs points de la salle sans jamais s'attarder.

— Leucémie.

Kate hoqueta de surprise en entendant Nestor lâcher ce seul mot. Mais elle sut qu'elle ne devait pas réagir verbalement si elle voulait qu'il poursuive son récit.

— C'était le nom de la maladie que j'avais. Il paraît que c'est très peu fréquent chez les sorciers. Parce qu'avec la magie, normalement, on ne peut pas l'avoir. C'est pour ça, au départ, tout le monde croyait que j'étais un Cracmol. J'étais malade, mais en plus d'être malade, j'étais la honte de la famille. Ils m'ont presque caché. Et j'étais devenu un cas pour les médicomages qui venaient à la maison. Je ne suis jamais allé à Ste Mangouste. Parce que mes parents ne voulaient pas qu'ils sachent tous qu'un Curtiss avait une leucémie. Et les sorciers n'arrivaient pas à me soigner. Parce que c'est une maladie moldue, alors ils ne savaient pas comment faire pour me guérir sans passer par les traitements moldus. Et je suis un Sang-Pur. Pour mon père, il était hors de question de faire appel à des Moldus pour trouver une solution.

La vérité horrifia Kate au plus haut point. La réputation d'une famille par la reconnaissance de la qualité de son sang n'avait pas de prix, quitte à y sacrifier la vie de l'un de ses membres. Les Curtiss auraient été prêts à laisser Nestor mourir plutôt que de recourir l'aide d'individus qu'ils considéraient comme inférieurs. Chaque jour passait et plus les Sang-Purs la répugnaient.

— C'est Calypso qui m'a aidé.  
— Calypso ? Ta sœur ?  
— Quand elle est arrivée à Poudlard, elle a fait en sorte de trouver les ingrédients de l'espèce de potion que les Moldus utilisent pour traiter la leucémie. Ils appellent ça la chimiothérapie. Elle s'est faite aidée par une amie à elle, dont le père est médicomage et qui a pu se fournir un échantillon moldu en secret, qu'elle a essayé de reproduire... Avec le soutien de Slughorn.

Tout à coup, tout parut plus clair dans la tête de Kate. Si Calypso s'était rapprochée de Juno, ce n'était pas seulement dans le souci de la protéger, mais aussi de pouvoir profiter de ses atouts. Car Hygie Smethwyck n'était pas la seule à avoir un père médicomage ; Juno Nightingal également. Mais elle était aussi la Serpentarde qui revendiquait le moins son statut de Sang-Pur. Encore une sombre histoire de réputation d'une génération à l'autre. En contrepartie de l'amitié et du soutien que lui apportait Calypso, alors qu'elle était le bouc émissaire de toute une maison, Juno lui avait donné les moyens de sauver son frère cadet, sans jamais en lâcher un mot à quiconque.  
Elle comprenait mieux encore comment Slughorn connaissait les Curtiss et l'existence, la situation de Nestor avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Car il avait soutenu, dès l'arrivée de Calypso à l'école, le projet secret de sa guérison.  
Mais surtout, elle saisissait la raison pour laquelle la mystérieuse Serpentarde excellait dans cette matière depuis toujours : la vie de son frère dépendait de ses potions.

— Avec de l'écorce de quina et d'autres ingrédients, Calypso a réussi à imiter la chimiothérapie. Et à en produire des quantités suffisantes pour m'en fournir. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu guérir et être ici aujourd'hui...

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Kate sentit ses paupières d'humidifier. Etait-ce la dévotion de Calypso qui la touchait à ce point ? Savoir que Nestor avait frôlé la mort en étant resté seul, considéré par certains comme une sorte d'indésirable à camoufler pour ne pas s'attirer la turpitude ? Ou d'essayer de ressentir ce qu'avait éprouvé le garçon quand le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Papillombre alors que tous ses espoirs reposaient sur son avenir à Serpentard.

— Oui, tu es ici aujourd'hui...

Cela lui parut naturel d'attraper son bras pour lui témoigner sa présence et son soutien, quand bien même il la repousserait. Pourtant, Nestor n'en fit rien. Chose plus surprenant encore, lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire volatile.

— Oui. Je suis ici. A Papillombre. Et... ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.  
— Cours, Foreste, COURS !  
— J'adore cette souris ! beuglait Tetsuya, riant jusqu'aux larmes en se roulant sur son pouf.

* * *

— Arrête de stresser ! Tout le monde nous regarde !  
— M-mais... je ne stresse pas !  
— Whisper, tu es en train d'essayer d'attraper tes céréales avec ton couteau. Alors ose me dire une deuxième fois que tu n'es pas stressée !  
— Maggie, je vais mourir !  
— Mais non, mais non, ma pauvre enfant !

Son amie lui adressa une moue compatissante en face d'elle. Pour le petit-déjeuner de ce samedi tout particulier, Kate avait partagé la table de ses amies de Gryffondor pour éviter de propager son angoisse chez les Papillombres. Car d'ici quelques minutes, ils marcheraient vers le terrain de Quidditch pour leur tout premier entraînement. Et si l'innocence des plus jeunes se traduisait par leur joie de s'essayer au jeu, Kate ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Aujourd'hui, toute l'école aurait le regard braqué sur eux. Sur elle, tout particulièrement.

— Arrête de me prendre en photo, Suzanna ! s'agaça Kate en lui barrant la vue de sa main.  
— Il faut marquer ce jour ! Ça se trouve, Papillombre deviendra la meilleure équipe de l'école. Alors... le premier jour ! Ça ne se manque pas ! Et on a besoin de photos pour _l'Echo du Boursouff_, on compte écrire un article sur ton équipe !  
— Papillombre, la meilleure équipe, soupira Maggie, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Je t'apprécie énormément, Whisper... Regarde, je t'ai même prêté l'un de mes balais !

En effet, Maggie avait fait apprêté l'un des innombrables balais qui composait sa collection afin que Kate puisse éviter les vieux Brossdur poussiéreux qui se mourraient dans les placards de l'école. Incapable de contrôler un Eclair de Feu, trop rapide pour elle, elle avait emprunté son Comète 300, modèle qui avait été encensé par les critiques de Balai-Magazine en octobre 1998, mois de sa sortie sur le marché. L'édition limitée qu'avait reçue Maggie, en l'honneur de la fin de la guerre, était pourvue d'un manche doré avec gravé le numéro de série ; la richesse des Dawkins lui avait permis d'obtenir le #2, le #1 ayant été offert au nouveau Ministre de la Magie par la Compagnie de la Comète.

— Mais bon, de là à penser que Papillombre surpassera un jour l'équipe de Gryffondor, ça me paraît inespéré !  
— Tu es toujours d'un soutien inestimable, Dawkins.  
— Merci de me reconnaître cette qualité, Miller, j'apprécie.  
— J-je ne préfère pas penser aux matchs pour l'instant, bredouilla Kate. Déjà, on va se concentrer sur l'entraînement !  
— On sera là pour vous encourager ! lui fit remarquer Scarlett.  
— Oui, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur !  
— T'es pas cool, Kate, on s'est toutes levées tôt exprès pour toi ! lui lança Moira en se resservant de jus de citrouille, debout sur le banc.  
— Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, désolée... je... Je ne voulais pas...  
— C'est bon, t'inquiète, on sait.

Quelques fois, en s'entendant parler, Kate pensait sur l'instant être une autre personne. « Je grandis, je deviens adulte ! » tentait-elle parfois de s'en convaincre, avant que sa raison ne rapplique « non, tu deviens juste une grosse garce. ». Cependant, elle ne faisait rien pour se sortir de cette situation transitionnelle qui aboutissait parfois à des conflits ou des malentendus. Depuis la découverte de la salle commune de Papillombre, elle n'avait toujours pas contacté son père et la culpabilité commençait à la ronger, chaque jour un peu plus. Mais elle ne renonça pas à l'idée qu'il fallait continuer à lui tenir tête. Elle ne céderait pas tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas la vérité, qu'importaient ses aides et ses cadeaux. Kate ne se laisserait pas acheter.

— Hm, Kate ? Je crois que tu es observée, lui glissa Maggie, l'arrachant à ses pensées.  
— Ah bon ? Où ça ? Où ça ?  
— Ne t'agite pas comme ça ! Discrètement. A droite.

Les cinq têtes des filles pivotèrent en même temps dans la même direction, réduisant tout effet de discrétion à néant. Plus loin, à la table des Gryffondors, les garçons de leur classe n'avaient pas loupé l'illustre balai que Kate tenait à côté d'elle. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la première interprétation de la jeune fille, qui détourna subitement le regard en se sentant rougir d'avoir croisé les yeux de Griffin.

— I-il me regarde ? demanda-t-elle à ses camarades.  
— Ils te regardent tous ! lui fit remarquer Suzanna. Et apparemment, ta réaction les fait rire !  
— Paraît naturelle, Kate ! tenta de la sauver Maggie.

Ravalant son agitation, Kate se redressa, déglutit et tenta de rester authentique en leur adressant un bref sourire.

— C'est ça que tu appelles « naturelle » ? Tu verrais ton sourire. Ce n'est pas une compétition de Miss Sorcière !  
— Chut, ils approchent ! la modéra Scarlett.

Les cinq se pétrifièrent sur le modèle de Kate alors que le groupe des garçons approcha, talonné par Irwin Peakes, le plus jeune des cinq, qui avait le plus de mal à se faire une place dans leur bande.

— Eh bien, t'as un balai aussi voyant que toi, Whisper, l'aborda Jason Watson. Prête pour le grand jour ?  
— Ce n'est pas le mien, c'est... c'est celui de Maggie !  
— Je peux le toucher ?! s'extasia Sam.  
— Hm, grogna Maggie. Oui. Mais pas une seule trace de doigt !

Kate roula ses lèvres dans sa bouche en levant les yeux vers Griffin, qui s'était posté à côté d'elle.

— Salut Griffin, bredouilla-t-elle, le cœur battant à toute allure.  
— Salut Kate, lui sourit-il.

Un soleil naquit dans la poitrine de Kate et l'illumina toute entière. Rien ne lui importait plus sur le moment que ces mots et ce sourire. Oui, elle se sentait fondre. Sans remarquer qu'elle était en réalité aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondors.

— Vous allez venir voir son entraînement ? les interpella Moira en la désignant de la tête.  
— Peut-être, on n'a rien à faire ce matin, dit Griffin en haussant les épaules. T'en penses quoi, Evan ?  
— Pourquoi pas. Ça peut être drôle.  
Drôle ?! Cet adjectif renfrogna Kate mais elle tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître.  
— Moi, je serai là, en tout cas, compléta Sam. Je ne rate jamais ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain.  
— Il ne le dit pas, mais il pompe toutes les techniques de ses adversaires, glissa Jason à Suzanna, moqueur.  
— Et toi, Irwin ?

Le fait que quelqu'un, en la personne de Scarlett, l'interpelle, éberlua le jeune garçon, qui bafouilla dans un premier temps.

— Oui, je pense, oui, peut-être ! déclara-t-il avec sa voix aiguë.  
— Tous les Gryffondors de ta classe réunis pour toi, Kate !

Comment allait-elle pouvoir supporter toute cette pression une fois dans le stade ?

— Oui, c'est... c'est génial ! Vous êtes géniaux !  
— On nous le dit souvent, ricana Griffin.  
— Allez, faudrait qu'on décolle !

Les dix camarades se rendirent ensemble au stade de Quidditch, sans vraiment passer inaperçus, nombreux et bruyants. Kate se sentait à la fois vulnérable et invincible d'être entourée par autant de monde. Mais surtout d'être accompagnée par Griffin, qui lui adressait, de temps à autre, l'un de ses sourires habituels qu'il gratifiait à tout le monde. Un sourire de Gale, somme toute, mais que Kate prenait personnellement.

— C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? lui demanda-t-il sur la route. Que la salle commune de Papillombre est en dehors du château ?  
— Dehors ? Non, pas vraiment ! Mais on voit les étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes. Je crois que ce sont des fausses. Mais elles sont jolies quand même !  
— Tu ne regrettes pas trop celle de Gryffondor ?  
— Euh... si, un petit peu. Parce que... ça fait vide ! Il n'y a pas la même ambiance, puisqu'on est moins nombreux ! Mais ça viendra...  
— Et ils sont sympas, tes... camarades ? Je veux dire, c'est des gamins ! En plus, ils ont l'air bizarres !  
— Ils sont gentils, les défendit Kate, malgré tout. Je les aime bien et on s'entend bien.  
— Oui, mais après, si tu restes trop avec eux, tous les gens à Poudlard vont croire que tu es aussi bizarre qu'eux.

Le cœur de Kate fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Car elle ne sut si elle devait entendre là un compliment ou un reproche.

— C-comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle en crispant les doigts autour du manche du balai de Maggie.  
— Tu sais, il n'y a pas que des gens sympas ici et faut savoir fréquenter les bonnes personnes.  
— Je... oui... peut-être.

Cependant, ses pensées se contredisaient en elle. Elle abhorrait aller à l'encontre de ses principes. Et ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle s'exprima :

— Mais je suis bizarre, moi, de base. Alors je m'en fiche. Tout le monde me voit déjà comme ça. Je ne vais pas abandonner les Papillombres parce que trois crétins à qui je n'ai pas parlé pensent que ça ne me convient pas.  
« Nom d'une chouette, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! »

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Griffin n'en sourit que davantage.

— Oui, Kate, t'es vraiment bizarre. Mais c'est pour ça que t'es cool !  
« Il... il m'a dit que j'étais... cool ! »

Comme toutes les fois où elle remportait une petite bataille, les trompettes de la victoire résonnèrent dans sa tête. Elle aurait eu envie de danser, de laisser sortir sa joie. Cependant, cela se traduisit par un pauvre bafouillis :

— M-merci, c'est... sympa !  
« Il m'a dit que j'étais cool ! Il m'a dit que j'étais cool ! »  
— Kate !

La voix de Terry, derrière eux, l'arracha à ses rêveries et elle regretta presque un instant que son ami puisse ainsi, en toute impunité, briser cet instant. Le groupe des Gryffondors s'arrêta en chemin en imitant la halte de Kate.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle, cachant son agacement.  
— Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance, lui sourit-il en l'accostant.

Terry était bien plus grand et plus large que les garçons de Gryffondors. A côté, ils ne semblaient être que des gosses chétifs. Kate avait entendu une fois Evan le comparer à un ours, mais elle n'avait rien répliqué pour ne pas s'attirer l'attention.

— Pourquoi... tu me dis ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en souriant, à la fois surprise et embarrassée par la présence de Griffin qui assistait à l'échange.  
— Je ne peux pas venir voir ton entraînement, j'ai des choses à faire. Mais je tenais à te le dire.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle refoulait, Kate se sentit touchée par cette attention. Quelques fois, elle pensait ne pas mériter la gentillesse de Terry, toujours au plus proche de ses amis et de ce dont ils avaient besoin.

— Merci Terry... Ca me fait plaisir.  
— Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé !  
— On a qu'à manger ensemble ce midi, après l'entraînement !  
— Très bien, on fait ça comme ça alors ! Je ne te retiens pas. Allez, à tout à l'heure.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un sourire sincère avant que Terry ne tourne les talons et ne rejoigne le château. Le groupe des Gryffondors reprit alors sa route. Sauf une. Les jambes de Maggie l'avaient cloué sur place. Personne n'avait remarqué sa pause prolongée ; Kate était trop occupée à rougir devant Griffin, Moira tentait de convaincre Jason et Irwin que le sortilège de Catapultage avait déjà tué des joueurs de Quidditch, Suzanna écoutait Evan raconter que le professeur Trelawney lui avait prédit qu'il perdrait ses cheveux avant cinquante ans et Scarlett admirait la forêt interdite, rendue rousse par le début de l'automne.  
Tiraillée par ses pensées, Maggie demeurait là, au milieu du chemin, les lèvres frémissantes et le regard fixé sur la silhouette de Terry qui s'éloignait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Les pas de ses souliers prirent des allures de course.

— Diggle ! le héla-t-elle alors qu'elle le rattrapait. Diggle !

Ce dernier se retourna en entendant son nom de famille et haussa un sourcil, fameuse expression faciale dont il avait le secret, en apercevant Maggie qui le rejoignait. Pourtant, il ne lui posa aucune question. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui explique ce qui valait cette poursuite. Maggie peinait à reprendre son souffle, la gorge serrée, alors que les deux adolescents se dévisageaient. Le silence aurait pu devenir pesant, mais quelque part, Maggie l'apprécia, sans en comprendre la juste raison. Elle ne réagit pas même au sourire conciliant de Terry, qui espéra par-là lui délier la langue, croyant que son amie la narguait avec son expression hautaine qui voulait se rapprocher de l'indifférence.  
Alors, Maggie se lança.  
Elle attrapa les pans de sa jupe et la leva bien haut, dévoilant le caleçon bleu délavé qui avait été son gage par-dessus ses jambes blanches. Un sourire encore plus éclatant s'écarta sur le visage de Terry, satisfait. Cependant, comme dans une habitude qu'elle-même désapprouvait, Maggie le priva de son plaisir à savourer cette victoire et rabaissa sa jupe en maugréant :

— C'est la première et la dernière fois que je lève ma jupe pour toi, Diggle !  
— Mais c'était inoubliable. Il te va à ravir !  
— Au prochain pari que tu perds, Diggle, je te le fais porter. Sur la tête.

Terry ricana quelques secondes et sentant qu'il allait en arrêter la conversation, Maggie lui lança un sec :

— Alors, t'es trop lâche pour relancer un pari ?  
— Tu voudrais qu'on mise sur quoi, exactement ?  
— Viens à l'entraînement de Kate, je suis certaine qu'on aura matière !  
— Je ne peux pas, déclara-t-il, désolé.  
— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est plus urgent que de regarder Kate tomber de son balai de mille manières différentes ?  
— On m'attend.  
— On t'attend ? Qui ?

Les traits de Terry se tordirent dans une grimace.

— On m'attend, répéta-t-il dans un soupir. Il faut que je te laisse, Maggie. Amuse-toi bien à l'entraînement.

Impuissante, Maggie le regarda s'éloigner après qu'il lui eut adressé un signe de la main. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Car elle savait qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois manqué le coche. Tout ça à cause de son orgueil.

* * *

— Aide-moi à porter la caisse, Eibhlin.  
— Hey, pourquoï mi ?! Demande à oune gars !  
— Parce que t'es plus forte qu'eux, soupira Kate.  
— Hé ! réagit Tetsuya.  
— Oh, vou comme ça ! s'enorgueillit l'irlandaise en retroussant ses manches.

Chacune attrapa l'une des poignées de l'énorme boîte qui contenait les balles et sortirent du vestiaire, suivis par leurs cinq autres camarades. A défaut d'avoir leurs propres habits de Quidditch, les Papillombres avaient piochés dans les bacs des autres maisons et se retrouvaient affublés de vêtements usés qui empestaient la vieille transpiration. Kate avait pris le dossard le moins sale parmi sa taille et elle se félicita d'être la plus âgée et, par conséquent, d'avoir un choix plus large que ses benjamins, qui s'étaient arraché les moins miteux. Son dévolu s'était jeté sur celui des Gryffondors, pour faire un clin d'œil aux camarades de sa maison adoptive, mais surtout, elle espérait ainsi s'attirer les compliments de Griffin à l'issue de l'entraînement.  
Le terrain paraissait immense depuis le sol. Il prenait à leurs yeux de toutes autres dimensions. Dans les gradins, Kate aperçut les Gryffondors, qui s'étaient placés à bonne hauteur, et quelques autres élèves curieux. C'était par exemple le cas de Calypso Curtiss, sûrement présente pour encourager son petit frère, en compagnie de Juno qui secouait activement des petits drapeaux improvisés de couleur violette.

— Vous avez tous un balai ?  
— Je crois que le mien va moins vite qu'une mouche... regretta Rose, qui avait récupéré l'un des vieux Brossdur de l'école. Ou peut-être moins vite qu'une fourmi. C'est quoi qui est le plus lent, la fourmi ou la mouche ?  
— Bon, bien, poursuivit Kate qui passa outre sa remarque. Montez, prenez un peu de hauteur et faites une ronde. On va commencer par s'échauffer un peu avec des passes de souaffle.  
— A quoï ça sert, mi ne touchera pas oune souaffle de ma vie ! se gendarma Eibhlin. Mi souis attrapeuse !  
— C'est Kate la capitaine, c'est elle qu'on écoute ! réagit Teffie qui avait enfourché son balai.  
— Mi veux bien que les poursuiveurs fassent comme ça, aye, mais les batteurs et mi ! Pourquoï ?!  
— Mais c'est peut-être trop tôt pour qu'on fasse une simulation de match dès maintenant ! fit remarquer Tetsuya, qui portait un dossard de Serdaigle tout crasseux. Je serai plus de l'avis de Kate.

Les autres, qui n'avaient pas encore donné leur opinion, partagèrent l'avis du japonais en hochant la tête. Eibhlin s'en sentit vexée et inspira profondément, le nez retroussé.

— D'accord. Faïtes vos passes. Mi vais m'entraïner vraïment ! Toute seule, avec mi vif d'or ! Y aura que ça pour nous faïre gagner un match, de toute façon !  
— Eibhlin !

Mais l'irlandaise ignora Kate et se dirigea vers la caisse, l'ouvrit et attrapa le vif d'or dans son petit réceptacle. La petite bille d'or délia ses ailes et gagna la voie des airs.

— Bonnes passes ! leur souhaita-t-elle, ironique, en se lançant à la poursuite de la balle.  
— Kate... ?  
— Ce n'est pas grave, grommela-t-elle en traînant les pieds. On va faire ça sans elle. Même si un entraînement de naze, comme elle le pense, il faut qu'on reste soudés. C'est ça, une équipe !

Ses mots remotivèrent ses camarades, qui chevauchèrent leurs balais pour décoller. Pour certains d'entre eux, c'était le deuxième jour de leur vie où ils volaient par ce biais. Kate fut la dernière à les rejoindre, le souaffle sous le bras, alors que les cognards continuaient de s'agiter dans la caisse. Elle se devait de rester confiante, ses camarades comptaient là-dessus.

— Bien. On va essayer de travailler votre équilibre sur votre balai. On va faire des passes, vous allez rattraper à deux mains. On ne lance pas trop fort ! D'accord ? C'est parti !

Elle envoya le souaffle à Teffie, qui le rattrapa in extremis, testant son équilibre durant quelques secondes pour se recentrer, avant de le donner à Nestor, qui, plus chétif et moins tenace, culbuta de son balai en le saisissant. Dans le gradin, quelques rires s'élevèrent. Il allait falloir un miracle pour espérer en faire un poursuiveur accompli d'ici le mois prochain, date du premier match.

— Ça va ?! se soucia Kate, qui hésita à aller l'aider pour se relever.

Crispé, Nestor hocha la tête et ramassa le souaffle et son balai pour retrouver sa place.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. On continue.  
L'entraînement se poursuivit, avec quelques incidents mineurs et chutes de balais. Kate elle-même ne se sentait pas pleinement à l'aise sur le sien. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua que tous prenaient un peu plus d'assurance, elle varia l'exercice et leur demanda cette fois de n'utiliser qu'une seule main, l'autre maintenant le manche du balai. Il fallut maint fois récupérer le souaffle qui tombait au sol, loupé ou réceptionné avec maladresse. Pendant ce temps, Eibhlin avait attrapé une fois de vif d'or et s'échinait à reproduire sa prouesse. Ses aptitudes au balai faisaient rêver ses camarades, réduits à l'état de poulpes à côté d'elle.

— Bon, bah c'est bien ! Vous voyez que vous y arrivez ! les motivaient Kate, qui ne renonçait jamais. On a un mois pour s'améliorer encore ! Et toutes les années après, ensuite ! Faut pas croire que tout le monde y arrive du premier coup !  
— On se lance ? demanda Tetsuya, enjoué. On fait un faux match ?  
— Il faudrait essayer ! s'enthousiasma Rose.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? rebondit Teffie.  
— Bon, très bien, leur accorda Kate en revenant au sol. Je vais aller me mettre aux anneaux, les poursuiveurs, vous, vous essayez de marquer. Pour l'instant, les batteurs vous protègent des cognards.

Leeroy grimaça :

— On est, on est, on est ob-b-b-bligés de mettre les co-co-cognards ?  
— Durant les matchs, il y en aura, lui fit remarquer Teffie, peu diplomate. Alors, il faut le faire !

Ravie de constater que ses camarades gagnaient en motivation, Kate se pencha pour attraper les battes et les donner à Teffie et Tetsuya, puis se dirigea vers la caisse qui remuait sur l'herbe. Accroupie devant la boîte, elle attrapa une arrête d'une main pour la maintenir alors que de l'autre, elle exerça une pression qui libérerait le premier cognard. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle détente de sa part. Le cognard fusa de la caisse et Kate, manquant de réflexe pour l'éviter, se le reçut en pleine face.  
Ce fut le trou noir.

Elle se réveilla trois jours plus tard à l'infirmerie, en plein milieu de la nuit, sans personne pour lui fournir des explications. A en tâter sa joue gauche et son nez, elle les soupçonna tâchés de grosses ecchymoses. Il allait encore y avoir beaucoup de travail... Et cela valait aussi pour elle !  
Sur la table de chevet, une boîte de Papilio Papilles, accompagnée d'un petit mot à la calligraphie bien familière.

_« Et ça se dit fille de batteur. Sans commentaire...  
Soigne-toi bien !  
Papa »_


End file.
